Power Rangers Dino Omega
by Seiryu.001
Summary: Después de que los PR Furia Dragon derrotaran al malvado Ivan Ooze, hubo una gran paz en todo el universo, pero en la tierra la paz no duro para siempre, ya que un nuevo mal esta por llegar y un joven que es pariente del Ranger Legendario deberá reunir a un grupo de chicos de su edad para así formar un nuevo grupo de Rangers y defender a la humanidad y al planeta tierra.
1. El ultimo legado de Zordon

**Episodios de los Power Rangers Dino Omega, Primera Temporada.**

**Como les va a todos los lectores, espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, quería subir mi Fic ayer pero no tuve tiempo, así que lo trate de subirlo el día de hoy, espero que les guste mi fic. Y de seguro se preguntaran por qué mencione a Ivan Ooze, bueno les diré que mi Fic es una secuela aprobada por el autor dragon espectral creador del Fic Power Rangers Furia Dragon, nos pusimos de acuerdo y acordamos en que yo haría una secuela de su fic y cuando termine mi fic, el hará la última secuela. (Y si piensan que les estoy mintiendo, deben leer el último capítulo de su Fic de PR Furia Dragon y se darán cuenta que les dije la verdad).**

**Bueno espero que disfruten mi Fic y para que lo hagan mejor, decidí crear un tema (algo original) de power rangers para mi Fic (y está traducida en español para algunos) espero que les guste el tema que hice y para que les salga bien al tratar de cantarlo, la banda sonora de la canción de mi Fic es de los PR Dino Charge).**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**, **Go Go Power Rangers**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Go Go, all together**

**(Go Go, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**1: El ultimo legado de Zordon, Una Nueva Generación.**

En algún lugar del universo en un planeta, apareció la figura de un ser encapuchado que entro en una cueva y al seguir su camino se pudo ver que al final de la cueva, había una especie de altar con unas 7 energías de colores diferentes.

-Lo que dijo el amo Durahan fue cierto, estas armas son el ultimo legado de Zordon-dijo el encapuchado-Es hora de cumplir con la orden y es destruir este último legado que queda del olvidado Zordon jajaja.

Y en eso saco una espada y se fue acercando al altar pero antes de que dar los últimos pasos, unos láser detuvieron su camino, haciendo que el encapuchado se volteara.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, no es nada más que el Red Space Ranger-dijo el encapuchado-Andros no es así.

-Parece que sabes sobre mí, pero ahora deberás darme algunas explicaciones-dijo Andros.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Ranger-dijo el encapuchado comenzando a atacar a Andros- Así que aléjate de mi camino.

-Eso nunca lo haré-dijo Andros bloqueando la espada de su enemigo con su arma- Ahora explícame porque quieres destruir estos objetos.

-Deberías saberlo Andros, estos objetos son monedas de poder que fueron creadas por el mismísimo Zordon-dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-Parece que no saben nada de eso verdad jajaja-dijo riéndose el encapuchado- Ni siquiera el mismo Ivan Ooze sabía de esto, ni siquiera Dimitria y su actual guardiana, creo que se llama Elsa no jajaja.

Bloqueando el arma de Andros el encapuchado logro asestarle un golpe, dejando Andros en el piso.

-Ahora quédate ahí mientras destruyo el ultimo legado de Zordon jajaja-dijo el encapuchado, mientras se acercaba a las monedas de poder, donde estaba listo para destruirlas- será mejor que digas adiós al último legado de Zordon Andros.

-¡No!-dijo Andros tratando de levantarse.

Pero antes de que el desconocido pudiera asestar el golpe, las monedas de poder reaccionaron cubriéndola con un campo de fuerza.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso?-dijo el desconocido.

Las monedas de poder reaccionaron alejándose del lugar a una velocidad increíble.

-¡No! demonios será mejor que vuelva a la base-dijo el desconocido y después volteo a ver a Andros, hablándole con tono amenazante-Si piensas que esto se acabó Ranger te equivocas, porque Ivan Ooze fue solo el principio, será mejor que todos los Rangers de la tierra y el universo se preparen porque algo mucho peor está por llegar jajaja- diciendo esto desapareció.

-¡No! Espera-dijo Andros levantándose rápido para detenerlo- Rayos, pero que habrá querido decir con eso... bueno no importa tengo que contactarme con Elsa y advertirle que un alguien más está tratando de causar problemas en el universo, primero la destrucción de mi planeta y lo peor es que aun tengo que rescatar a mi hermana de Astronema.

Andros salió de la cueva y se fue del planeta en su Galaxy Glider, pero en ese mismo instante las monedas de poder se dirigieron a la tierra.

En ese momento el encapuchado llego a una base que en realidad era una nave espacial.

-Dime general Ghidorah lograste destruir esas molestas monedas de poder-dijo un ser que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y su rostro era como el de un dragón humanoide.

Ghidorah es un general que tiene armadura roja con detalles amarillos y negros y su arma es una espada junto con un escudo que lleva en su espalda y traía una máscara que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro.

-No logre completar la misión amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah, mientras oía un gruñido de su amo- No fue mi culpa señor, la culpa la tuvo ese Red Ranger que se apareció, afortunada mente él no sabía nada sobre esas monedas de poder.

-Pues claro que no general, esas monedas de poder no fueron creadas por Ninjor, sino por el mismísimo Zordon-dijo Durahan- Es muy claro que ni Ivan Ooze ni Dimitria sabían de la existencia de esos poderes, incluso la actual guardiana Elsa, el único que lo sabe es el otro aprendiz de Zordon y ese es... Gosei.

-Jajaja eso significa que tenemos que ir a la tierra y buscar a Gosei, para que nos diga dónde están las monedas de poder que creo Zordon-dijo un general muy diferente a Ghidorah, se llamaba general Naga, tenía una armadura azul oscuro con detalles blancos y tenía una lanza de arma.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a la tierra para buscar esas monedas de poder-dijo un guerrero con tono femenino, llevaba un traje negro con blanco y su cuerpo estaba protegida con armadura y su arma era un arco y flechas, además de un sable y su rostro era cubierto con una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus hojos, parecía ser humana- No es así amo Durahan.

-Así es, pero no hay que apresurarnos-dijo Durahan, sorprendiendo a sus generales- En estos momentos no hay nadie que pueda controlar el poder de esas monedas de poder, pero tal vez haya alguna excepción.

-Pero señor no sería más sencillo si usáramos la máquina para… -dijo el general Ghidorah pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-No necesito usar esa máquina para un asunto como ese, en estos momentos mis planes son mucho más ingeniosos... Ahora debemos dirigirnos a la tierra para conquistarla de una buena vez, no me importa con qué clase de Rangers nos enfrentemos, yo saldré victorioso-dijo Durahan.

-Así es amo Durahan y mientras tengamos nuestros planes de respaldo nosotros no necesitaremos mover ni un dedo-dijo Naga.

-Así es general Naga, bien programen la nave para dirigirnos a la tierra y destruir la única ciudad que la alianza del mal no pudo conquistar... Y ese es Ángel Grove-dijo Durahan.

-Como ordene amo-dijo Tanith- Muy bien guerreros tomen rumbo hacia el planeta tierra.

Y así una especie de humanoides con forma de reptiles y tenían armadura, cumplieron con la orden que les dio Tanith.

-Muy bien vamos, no puedo esperar para destruir a cada Power Ranger que se me cruce por mi camino, pero antes de ir a la tierra tenemos que hacer un viaje a otro lugar-Durahan lo dijo con una voz que intimidaba demasiado.

Y así la nave de Durahan tomo rumbo al planeta tierra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra en una base muy parecida como la de los Rangers furia dragón que se veía que por fuera ya era diferente, solo que el interior era exactamente igual que cuando Elsa se convirtió en la guardiana del universo, se pudo ver a Gosei el mentor de los Rangers Megaforce y a su ayudante Tensou.

-Tensou puedo sentir que una especie de energía Ranger se aproxima a la tierra... Tenemos que saber en dónde estará estas nuevas energías Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-Por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou- Me gustaría que Troy y los demás estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos.

-Yo también, pero sabes muy bien que ellos tienen que seguir con su vida, además después de lo que ocurrió ellos ya no pueden transformarse en Rangers Legendarios-dijo Gosei.

-Lo sé Gosei-dijo Tensou- Pero ahora tenemos que ver en donde llegara esa energía Ranger.

-Así es... Tensou ya sabes dónde están esos nuevos poderes Rangers, siento que dentro de poco llegaran a la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-Y tenías razón Gosei, las energías Rangers están más cerca de lo que creemos estarán aquí en Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-Eso quiere decir que otra batalla está a punto de librarse en Angel Grove-dijo Gosei, mientras observaban el nuevo globo visor.

Mientras en el Aeropuerto de Angel Grove se pudo ver que un chico y vestía un pantalón gris, una playera roja con detalles blancos, una chaqueta negra y zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles verdes y rojos salía del aeropuerto y esperaba para tomar un taxi y casualmente llego uno en donde se encontraban dos adultos uno era gordo y el otro flaco.

-No puedo creer lo que veo gordo-dijo uno de los adultos que estaba en el taxi sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco amigo-dijo igual de sorprendido que su amigo, pero después puso una gran sonrisa- Marcelo cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Bulk, hola Skull me da gusto verlos a ambos-dijo Marcelo, sarcásticamente- les molesta si me pueden llevar a la casa de mi tío.

-Claro que no súbete-dijo Skull, mientras Marcelo sonrió y se subió al taxi.

Después de llegar a su destino salió del taxi_ Gracias por traerme amigos-dijo Marcelo

-Ni lo menciones te veremos después en el centro juvenil-dijo Skull, a lo que Marcelo respondió con un sí después de eso Bulk y Skull se fueron, mientras Marcelo se dirigió para entrar a la casa, pero en ese momento Skull le dijo algo a su amigo Bulk.

-Oye gordo crees que debimos decirle que su tío no se encuentra en casa-Dijo Skull pensativo.

-No lo creo amigo, estoy seguro que él debe saberlo-dijo Bulk mientras conducía.

-Tienes razón amigo, bueno hay que volver al trabajo-dijo Skull y se fueron.

Mientras tanto Marcelo entro a la casa lentamente.

-Tío Tommy, Yubel, están en casa-dijo Marcelo, pero nadie respondió-Parece que no hay nadie, tal vez fueron al centro juvenil.

Pero cuando estuvo por retirarse una hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa llamo su atención_ Pero que rayos es esto-dijo Marcelo, mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito

_Carta para Marcelo:_

_Sobrino lo sentimos pero Yubel y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje importante junto con los demás, volveremos dentro de 1 mes._

_Atte: Tu tío Tommy._

_Posdata puedes quedarte en la casa hasta que lleguemos._

-Oh genial, es…esto es genial, justo cuando vine para visitarlos después de las vacaciones y me vienen con que se fueron de viaje, ni siquiera sé porque mi tío me pidió que viniera-dijo Marcelo algo molesto, pero luego se calmó.

-bueno no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada desempacare mis cosas y después iré al centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo, pero se detuvo al ver en el escritorio de su Tío, había unas fotos de Tommy con sus amigos Jasón, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini y otra foto de cuando se casó con Elsa, otra de Yubel de niña, otra foto de sus alumnos que eran Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent y había otra foto de los Rangers furia dragón y se notó que Marcelo sonrió de alegría al ver esas fotos, dio un suspiro y fue a terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias de su maleta y luego salió de la casa para ir al centro juvenil.

Mientras tanto se podía ver que la nave de Durahan ya estaba por llegar a la tierra.

-Señor estamos a punto de llegar a la tierra-dijo Ghidorah.

-Muy bien manden un grupo de guerreros Temjuz, para comenzar con el ataque y para que me traigan esas monedas de poder para destruirlas de una buena vez-dijo Durahan.

-Como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Tanith_ Bien guerreros vayan.

Y así los guerreros Temjuz fueron a la tierra desapareciendo (como lo hacían los masillas de lord Zed).

Mientras tanto con Marcelo, se vio que se retiró de la secundaria de Angel Grove_ Cielos esto es muy aburrido, no hay nada interesante en la ciudad-dijo Marcelo mientras dio un suspiro- Bueno será mejor que vaya al centro juvenil, tal vez Adelle sepa a donde se fueron Yubel y mi tío.

Y así Marcelo fue al centro juvenil y entro en ahí y pudo ver que Adelle no estaba, pero pudo notar a dos chicos uno tenía su color de pelo como el de Carter, ojos color azul, su tono de piel era como el de Andros, mide 174 cm y el otro tenía el pelo negro, ojos de color negro y se pudo ver que era asiático, mide 173, Marcelo fue a hablar con esos chicos.

-Disculpen, saben dónde está Adelle, la encargada de este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-No amigo no la hemos visto-dijo el chico de pelo negro- apropósito cómo te llamas.

-Oh si claro que descortés soy, me llamo Marcelo Oliver Lynn, un gusto conocerlos a ambos-dijo Marcelo saludando con la mano a ambos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Marcelo, yo soy Michael Jones y él es mi amigo Davis Johnson-dijo Michael que vestía con una playera negra, un buzo deportivo negro con detalles blancos y zapatos deportivos.

-Un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Davis que vestía una playera azul con detalles blancos, un pantalón y tenía zapatos deportivos de color azul.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos algo, les puedo preguntar si vieron de casualidad a unos hombres llamados Bulk y Skull es que ellos trabajan aquí y se podrían decir que son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-A decir verdad Marcelo no los hemos visto ya que nosotros llegamos hace media hora-dijo Davis.

-En serio, vaya entonces ellos tal vez fueron con Adelle, bueno gracias por decírmelo chicos los veo luego-dijo Marcelo

-Claro, te veremos aquí mañana-pregunto Michael a Marcelo.

-Seguro, vendré aquí mañana-dijo Marcelo mientras se retiraba pero no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y ese alguien era una chica y tenía el cabello de color café oscuro y largo solo hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y su tono de piel es como el de alisa, mide 172 cm y vestía una blusa rosa sin mangas una chaqueta gris, un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos blancos.

-Disculpa no te vi estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-Si estoy bien, pero deberías tener más cuidado chico despistado-dijo la chica que respondió las últimas frases de forma grosera, a lo que Marcelo le contesto.

-Escucha señorita te lo vuelvo a repetir no fue mi culpa, además ya te pedí disculpas y por si fuera poco no soy un despistado, mi nombre es Marcelo y quisiera saber quién eres joven cita grosera-dijo Marcelo.

-Si claro como si te lo fuera a decir-respondiéndole de forma retadora, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

-Holly será mejor que te calmes quieres-dijo una chica que tenía el pelo negro, ojos color negro, su tono de piel era como el de Yubel, mide 173 cm, llevaba un blusa amarilla, chaqueta amarilla sin mangas, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos color negro.

-No me digas que me calme Yolei ese chico tuvo la culpa en primer lugar-dijo Holly con enojo.

-Si claro cómo no, sabes no entiendo porque eres amiga de alguien así-dijo Marcelo, cosa que Holly escucho, mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

-Hay no este chico solamente empeoro las cosas-se dijo Yolei a sí misma.

-Sabes no te quiero volver a ver, me oíste ¡NUNCA!-dijo Holly molesta.

-Si por supuesto gritona, además yo tampoco tengo ganas de verte-dijo Marcelo.

-Sabes amiga jamás te vi tan alterada solo porque te empujaran-dijo Yolei.

-Ese tonto tuvo la culpa-dijo Holly un poco sonrojada, cosa que noto su amiga.

-No será que, acaso te gusta-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa pícara a lo que su amiga se sorprendió por la pregunta

-Que estás diciendo, ese chico no me gusta-dijo Holly.

-si como digas amiga, rápido hay que buscar a Adelle para que nos ayude a buscar trabajo-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga asintió.

Mientras tanto Marcelo caminaba por el parque de Angel Grove algo molesto.

-Esa chica sí que tiene problemas para controlar su carácter, bueno caminare un rato y luego volveré a la casa-dijo Marcelo

Marcelo siguió su camino por el parque tranquilamente, pero de pronto Marcelo vio como unos 7 rayos de color se acercaron rápidamente y chocaron a unos 15 metros de un Marcelo sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Marcelo acercándose al lugar de aterrizaje donde había un cráter y ahí pudo ver 7 monedas que brillaban de un color distinto que eran rojo, azul, negro, amarillo, rosa, blanco y celeste. Y Marcelo se acercó aún más para ver que eran.

-Qué rayos son estás monedas, parecen ser de otro mundo, cosa que sería raro pero... ya he tenido experiencia con seres de otro mundo-dijo Marcelo recordando cuando fue capturado, y vio la moneda que brillaba de color rojo.

-tal vez debería recogerlas y guardarlas en un lugar seguro... y cuando mi tío llegue el tal vez podría saber qué cosas son... si creo que eso será lo mejor, bueno es hora de tomar estas monedas, empezare con la de color rojo primero-dijo Marcelo trato de tomar las moneda que brillaba de color rojo, pero antes de que Marcelo estuviera a punto de tomarla, la moneda reacciono y se colocó en la muñeca izquierda de Marcelo rápidamente formando una especie de comunicador (como la de la primera generación solo que más moderna y mejorada).

-AAAAAAHHHHHH, ¿pero qué demonios pasa?-dijo Marcelo y de pronto en la cintura de su pantalón apareció un cinturón con una especie de aparato.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando, que demonios son estas cosas?-dijo Marcelo asustado, mientras veía aquel reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y ese cinturón.

En eso los guerreros Temjuz aparecieron frente a Marcelo y se pudo ver que Marcelo estaba sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Pero qué rayos son esas cosas?-dijo Marcelo en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-creo que estoy en problemas, tío, Yubel, en donde están cuando los necesito-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlo, a lo que Marcelo se defendió con lo que pudo.

Mientras en el centro de mando la alarma sonó alertando a Gosei y Tensou.

-Gosei parece que hay problemas en el parque de Angel Grove y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay Power Rangers en la ciudad-dijo Tensou.

-No Tensou, lo peor es esas criaturas que acaban de aparecer están cerca de ese energía Ranger que sentí anterior mente, pero detecto que uno de esas energías Rangers aumento su poder, será mejor ver el globo visor y ver qué sucede-dijo Gosei, luego ambos vieron el globo visor y vieron a un chico que se defendía de unas criaturas que tenían aspecto de reptiles y humanos, pero tanto como Gosei y Tensou se sorprendieron al reconocer al chico.

-Cielos Gosei mira es el sobrino de Tommy, es Marcelo y está siendo atacado-dijo Tensou.

-Ya lo vi Tensou, pero lo que más me inquieta es que Marcelo tiene una nueva energía Ranger y parece tener una especie de comunicador, será mejor que nos comuniquemos con él para ayudarlo, si no lo hacemos podría salir lastimado-dijo Gosei.

-Como tú digas Gosei ya estoy en eso-dijo Tensou, mientras tanto Marcelo se defendió con lo que pudo y fue derribado y los Temjuz se acercaban lentamente para re matarlo.

-Cielos creo que este es mi fin-dijo Marcelo, pero luego el comunicador sonó cosa que sorprendió a Marcelo y vio que el reloj estaba causando un sonido y estaba dando un brillo de color rojo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con este reloj?-dijo Marcelo en eso vio que el reloj estaba dando un brillo rojo y presiono el botón que estaba brillando, en eso Marcelo comenzó a escuchar la vos de Gosei.

-Marcelo me oyes... vamos responde-dijo Gosei.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo algo asustado y sorprendido.

-Soy Gosei debes saber que mi mentor fue Zordon-dijo Gosei.

Al oír eso Marcelo se sorprendió y respondió_ Espera... dijiste Zordon.

-Marcelo no hay tiempo para hablar tienes que detener a esos monstruos-dijo Gosei.

-Y como sugieres que lo haga-respondió Marcelo, con algo de miedo, al saber que tenía que detener a esos monstruos que tenían apariencia humana y reptil.

-Usa tu comunicador y el aparato que traes en la cintura, si los usas perfectamente creo que podrías tener la posibilidad de convertirte en un Power Ranger.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que Dijiste?!-dijo sorprendido.

-Como lo oyes rápido... no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Gosei.

-Pero no sé cómo usar estos aparatos-dijo Marcelo al ver el reloj y ese cinturón y en ese momento los Temjuz lo atacaron y Marcelo se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero fue derribado nuevamente y Marcelo se levantó miro su comunicador.

-Como se supone que voy a convertirme en un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo, presionando el centro del botón del comunicador y apareció la moneda de poder y se pudo ver que tenía la imagen de un dinosaurio.

-Eso es un Carnotauro... tal vez si saco la moneda-dijo Marcelo intento sacar la moneda del comunicador, pero la moneda no salía.

-Rayos como se supone que voy a transformarme-dijo Marcelo y en eso noto que el aparato de su cinturón y lo sujeto con la mano derecha (parecía como los Morphos de la primera generación solo que era muy diferente) entonces vio su comunicador que tenía la moneda de poder y el Morpher al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez-dijo Marcelo, en eso fue acercando los 2 aparatos y vio que tenía que combinar los 2 objetos para transformarse- ¡Si lo tengo!

En eso los Temjuz lo atacaron y Marcelo esquivo el ataque, en eso Gosei le contacto- Que sucede Marcelo-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Gosei ya descubrí como transformarme, es hora de salvar la ciudad-dijo Marcelo preparándose para la transformación.

-Bien dicho Marcelo, estás listo-dijo Gosei_ Yo nací listo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Marcelo, ¡es hora de Morfosis!-dijo Gosei, entonces Marcelo se preparó para iniciar Morfosis.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, en realidad soy nuevo en esto y espero haberlo hecho bien y otra cosa, no esperen que en esta secuela ponga algo relacionado con el multiverso, como lo hizo dragon espectral, ya que no tengo mucha creatividad como él, pero aun así tratare de dar lo mejor para que así mi Fic pueda satisfacer a todos los lectores que lo lean, publicare el siguiente episodio el fin de semana o es más posible que sea la próxima semana y que les vaya bien en este año del 2015.**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola de nuevo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, el día de hoy aunque algo tarde les presento el nuevo cap. de mi Fic, así que sin más demora que comience el nuevo capítulo.**

**2: Un Nuevo comienzo. **

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo mientras combino su Morpher con su comunicador y se pudo ver que el Morpher ya tenía la moneda de poder y Marcelo tomo el Morpher con su mano derecha e hizo la pose de transformación como la primera generación, (para este momento el tema de transformación es como el de la primera generación) en eso apareció un rayo y se pudo ver a Marcelo, la secuencia de transformación era como el de la primera generación solo que mejorada.

-Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo que era su frase de transformación y se pudo ver que Marcelo traía un traje de Ranger rojo con detalles blancos, los guantes y las botas eran blancos con detalles rojos y su casco era como el de la primera generación, solo que esta vez el casco tenía cuernos y unos detalles que lo diferenciaban de la primera generación y se vio que el Morpher se convirtió en la hebilla del cinturón de su traje (como el de la primera generación) y se pudo ver que en su cinturón había un estuche para un arma

-¡Oh sí! no lo puedo creer en verdad me convertí en un Power Ranger, muy bien es hora de acabar con ustedes, Red Ranger Dino Omega-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras en el centro de mando- Lo logro Gosei, Marcelo logro transformarse-dijo Tensou_ Así es y ahora él tiene la posibilidad de detener a esos monstruos-dijo Gosei.

Pero en la nave de Durahan se pudo ver que sus generales estaban sorprendidos y Durahan se veía muy molesto- Esto tiene que ser una broma, ahora tenemos que lidiar con nuevos Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-Te maldigo Zordon, pero esto aún no a acabo, destruiré las monedas de poder que quedan para que así ese Red Ranger no tenga ninguna ayuda-dijo Durahan y le ordeno a su general que siguiera las siguientes órdenes.

-Ghidorah ve a la tierra y destruye las monedas de poder restantes y si te es posible destruye a ese Red Ranger.

-Como usted diga señor-en eso Ghidorah desapareció y se puso rumbo a la tierra.

-borrare cada rastro, cada legado que hayas dejado Zordon-dijo Durahan con una vos tenebrosa.

Mientras en la tierra, Marcelo se preparaba para pelear contra los Temjuz.

-Sera mejor que se preparen porque los Power Rangers han vuelto-dijo Marcelo sacando el arma del estuche de su cinturón- Dino arma, modo Blade.

Marcelo se estaba preparando para atacar a los Temjuz_ Sera mejor que se preparen feos, porque llego su final-tras decir eso Marcelo fue a atacar a los Temjuz con su Dino arma en modo Blade.

Marcelo ataco a los Temjuz con su arma, se podía ver que Marcelo iba derrotándolos uno por uno, hasta que apareció Ghidorah, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Muy bien Ranger será mejor que te prepares porque es tu fin, pero antes de acabarte destruiré esas monedas de poder de una buena ves-dijo Ghidorah. Pero en ese momento sonó el comunicador de Marcelo.

-Que sucede Gosei, estoy ocupado con estos monstruos-dijo Marcelo.

-Lamento molestarte ahora Marcelo, pero tienes que detener a ese sujeto que lleva una espada, no debes permitir que destruya las demás monedas de poder-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo vio que ese sujeto se iba acercando a las monedas de poder-No te preocupes Gosei lo detendré, pero que voy a hacer cuando recupere las monedas de poder-dijo Marcelo por el comunicador.

-Cuando las recuperes retírate momentáneamente, Tensou y yo ajustaremos las coordenadas de la cámara de poder para tele transportarte, pase lo que pase no permitas que destruyan las monedas de poder-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, no te preocupes Gosei no permitiré que eso suceda-dijo Marcelo.

Marcelo derroto a los Temjuz que quedaban y fue directo hacia Ghidorah_ Cielos tengo que detenerlo… Dino arma modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo cambiando el modo de su arma a una pistola láser y estaba apuntando a Ghidorah-¡Detente ahora!

Marcelo disparo y así logro detener a Ghidorah_ Muy bien muchacho no me dejas más opción te destruiré antes de destruir las monedas de poder-dijo Ghidorah que fue a atacar a Marcelo que cambio el modo de su arma a Blade.

Marcelo y Ghidorah comenzaron a atacarse, pero se pudo notar que Ghidorah tenía mucha ventaja sobre Marcelo, Ghidorah uso su espada para golpearlo 3 veces logrando así derribar a Marcelo.

-Tú sí que eres patético, no eres mejor que los otros Rangers que hemos visto-dijo Ghidorah alejando el arma de Marcelo de él- prepárate porque es tu fin.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, Marcelo detuvo su espada con las manos-Ni pienses que ya he perdido, porque aun puedo pelear-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

-Yo no lo creo Red Ranger-dijo Ghidorah y volvió a derribar a Marcelo con su espada-es hora de que digas adiós.

Marcelo tenía dificultades para pararse y cuando Ghidorah estuvo a punto de re matarlo, Marcelo evadió el ataque dando un giro mortal y aprovecho la oportunidad de recoger su arma.

-Cambiando a modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo y disparo contra Ghidorah logrando derivarlo, pero Ghidorah se reincorporo nuevamente y se pudo ver que estaba molesto.

-Ya me harte iba a destruirte, pero sabes una cosa voy a destruir las monedas de poder antes que a ti-dijo Ghidorah.

Ghidorah lanzo de su mano derecha un rayo de energía, hacia las monedas de poder, pero Marcelo reacciono rápido y protegió las monedas de poder, recibiendo el ataque el mismo, que lo dejo muy herido, que apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas.

-Fue muy tonto de tu parte, pero ahora serás destruido de una vez por todas-dijo Ghidorah.

Mientras en el centro de mando se pudo ver a Tensou trabajando y a Gosei que miraba el globo visor.

-Será mejor que te apresures Tensou, Marcelo esta en graves problemas-dijo Gosei.

-Lo sé Gosei...-dijo Tensou mientras ajustaba los mecanismos para tele transportar a Marcelo- Listo Gosei, ahora podremos tele transportar a Marcelo con la monedas de poder.

-Excelente Tensou hazlo de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

-Como ordenes-dijo Tensou.

Mientras con Marcelo-Es hora de que te prepares porque este es tu final-dijo Ghidorah.

Pero cuando Ghidorah estaba a punto de derrotar a Marcelo, se pudo ver que Marcelo se tele transporto en una luz roja- Que, esto no puede estar pasando, maldición ahora tendremos una gran piedra en el zapato-dijo Ghidorah.

Mientras tanto Marcelo ya había sido transportado al centro de mando_ ¿Pero qué... qué rayos es este lugar?-dijo Marcelo al ver el centro de mando.

-Marcelo qué bueno que estas a salvo-dijo Tensou y Marcelo se sorprendió mucho y cuando volteo y vio a Tensou.

-Oye me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-Lo siento Marcelo-dijo Tensou, algo arrepentido.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, ¿pero cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Marcelo.

-Yo puedo responderte a eso Marcelo-dijo Gosei, mientras Marcelo se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Tú fuiste el que me contacto por medio del comunicador verdad-dijo Marcelo_ Así es Marcelo, como te dije antes, me llamo Gosei.

-Si lo sé, gracias por ayudarme cuando estaba en problemas Gosei-dijo Marcelo- sabes este centro de mando es muy parecido en el que estaba Dimitria, mi tío, Yubel y los demás.

-En realidad es así Marcelo ya que este centro de mando fue utilizado por Dimitria, pero como ella falleció, le paso su poder y legado a Elsa, estoy seguro que debes saberlo no es así-dijo Gosei.

-Bueno a decir verdad, escuche algo de eso, pero donde esta Elsa-pregunto Marcelo.

-Elsa se fue al planeta de Eltar junto con Alpha, ella fue a investigar algunas cosas sobre sus antecesores y sobre todo de mi mentor Zordon, como veras yo tome su lugar como guardián del planeta tierra momentánea mente, pero ahora el planeta está siendo atacado por un nuevo mal y para detenerlo debo formar a un nuevo grupo de Rangers y como tu Marcelo tienes la moneda de poder roja, eso quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que yo seré el líder del equipo-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-Así es Marcelo, ahora tú debes buscar por toda la ciudad de Angel Grove a los demás miembros del equipo, las monedas de poder te ayudaran a encontrarlos.

-Espera un segundo, desactivar poder (en eso Marcelo dejo de ser el Red Ranger) me estás diciendo que tu no fuiste el que creo estos poderes Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-Así es Marcelo yo no fui el que creo esos poderes Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-Pero entonces quien fue-dijo Marcelo.

-Al juzgar por el Morpher que tienes y ese comunicador con la moneda de poder, lo único que puedo decir es que estas monedas de poder son una creación de mi mentor Zordon-dijo Gosei.

-Espera un segundo dijiste Zordon, hablas del mismo Zordon que conoció mi tío Tommy-dijo Marcelo.

-Estas en lo correcto Marcelo-dijo Tensou sorprendiendo otra vez a Marcelo.

\- AAAHHH, Te dije que no me sorprendieras así-dijo Marcelo algo asustado.

-Así es Marcelo hablo del mismo Zordon-dijo Gosei tratando de volver a retomar la plática con Marcelo.

-Pero como es que Zordon... creó estas monedas de poder-dijo Marcelo.

-Mi mentor Zordon las creo en base a las monedas de poder que creo Ninjor, a partir de ahí antes de que mi mentor fuera capturado por Dark Specter, me dijo que había ocultado 7 monedas de poder que el mismo había creado, los escondió en unas cuevas del planeta Eltar, pero al parecer estos poderes Rangers son muy diferentes a los Morphos de los Rangers Dragón.

-Pero eso significa que ese sujeto, el que me ataco, cuando estaba combatiendo con esos monstruos, fue el causante de que las monedas de poder que creo Zordon, llegaran a la tierra-dijo Marcelo.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros Marcelo, pero de lo que si podemos estar seguros es de que las monedas de poder vinieron a la tierra para así, encontrar a las personas elegidas que usarían su poder para proteger la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, me estás diciendo que las monedas de poder vinieron a la tierra, para así buscar a esas personas elegidas y yo soy una de ellas-dijo Marcelo

-Estas en lo correcto Marcelo-dijo Gosei_ esto debe ser una broma, digo porque necesitas formar un nuevo equipo de Ranger, si los poderes Rangers de mi tío y Yubel no fueron destruidos, pienso que deberías llamarlos y decirles que se ocupen de este problema-dijo Marcelo.

-pensamos en hacerlo Marcelo, pero ellos junto con los otros Rangers dragón no se encuentran aquí-dijo Gosei, mientras se veía a un sorprendido Marcelo.

-Espera que... que dijiste y se puede saber a dónde se fueron, será mejor que me lo expliques-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-No puede decírtelo Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-¿Qué, pero porque?-dijo Marcelo_ Elsa me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto-dijo Gosei.

-"Algo anda mal, Elsa nunca ha guardado un secreto, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy terrible va a suceder"-dijo Marcelo en su pensamiento.

-¡Marcelo!-dijo Tensou, sacando de sus pensamientos a Marcelo dándole un buen susto_ ¡AHHHHHHHH! Qué te pasa Tensou, porque me asustaste de esta forma-dijo Marcelo respirando algo agitada mente.

-jejeje lo siento Marcelo es solo que te veías muy pensativo-dijo Tensou, dejando a Marcelo con algunas dudas.

-Marcelo sé que tienes preguntas, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que Elsa regrese al igual que Tommy y Yubel-dijo Gosei.

-como si tuviera opción-dijo Marcelo.

-bien Marcelo esta es tu misión, tienes que encontrar a los demás miembros del equipo-dijo Gosei.

-pero como sabré quienes son los demás miembros-dijo Marcelo con un tono de duda.

-las monedas de poder te ayudaran Marcelo, sospecho que en cuanto estés cerca de los miembros faltantes, las monedas de poder te darán una señal-dijo Gosei.

-"solo espero que no me den una descarga eléctrica o algo así"-pensó Marcelo-bueno si eso es todo iré a buscarlos, pero hay un problema.

-Y puedo saber cuál es-dijo Gosei.

-no se Gosei tal vez el hecho de que cuando salga de aquí ¡ESOS MONSTRUOS ME ATACARAN!-dijo Marcelo con un tono molesto.

-no seas exagerado Marcelo, además eres el sobrino del Ranger legendario debería ser pan comido para ti-dijo Tensou, pero Marcelo se deprimió al oír eso, pudo sentir que estaba siendo comparado con su tío.

-Si el sobrino del Ranger legendario-dijo desanimado Marcelo_ te sucede algo Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-sabes Gosei, tal vez no sea el indicado para ser un Ranger, además no sé si pueda controlar el poder de esta moneda de poder que creo Zordon... qué tal si controlo su poder solo porque soy el sobrino del Ranger legendario-dijo Marcelo desanimado- tal vez deberías buscar a alguien que busque a los demás miembros, creo que yo no haría un buen trabajo.

-Marcelo puedo ver que estas desanimado y se la razón-dijo Gosei, dejando sorprendido a Marcelo- pero en estos momentos tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos... además Marcelo pienso que tu destino siempre fue ser Power Ranger.

Marcelo pudo sentir que quizá Gosei tenía razón_ está bien Gosei... los ayudare, muy bien por donde comienzo-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien Marcelo prepárate, serás tele transportado al parque de Angel Grove, estoy seguro que los enemigos ya se habrán retirado-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo_ recuerda Marcelo, tendrás que ser rápido, antes de que nuestros enemigos se den cuenta de que buscas a los demás miembros del equipo... toma las 6 monedas de poder restantes, eso te ayudara a buscar a las personas que necesitamos para completar el equipo-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo asintió y tomo las 6 monedas restantes-bien estoy listo-dijo Marcelo con decisión_ la secuencia de tele transportación ya está activada, listo Marcelo-dijo Tensou.

-yo nací listo-dijo Marcelo_ ten cuidado Marcelo y que el poder te proteja-dijo Gosei a lo que Marcelo levanto el pulgar, después de eso Marcelo fue tele transportado.

Y se pudo ver que apareció en el mismo lugar cuando los Temjuz lo atacaron, Marcelo vio a su alrededor y vio que ya no había más monstruos.

-parece que Gosei tuvo razón, no veo a más de esos monstruos-dijo Marcelo, pero luego sonó su comunicador, en eso Marcelo presiono el botón.

-Marcelo me escuchas-dijo Tensou_ te oigo fuerte y claro Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-bien Marcelo ve con cuidado-dijo Tensou_ lo tendré Tensou, gracias-después de eso Marcelo corto la comunicación.

-bien por donde será bueno empezar, tal vez en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo se fue rápidamente.

Mientras tanto el centro juvenil se vio a Adelle que estaba con Holly y Yolei_ entonces ustedes quieren tener un trabajo aquí-dijo Adelle_ así es Adelle, por favor no tenemos nada que hacer antes de que las clases comiencen en 1 semana-dijo Holly_ mi amiga tiene razón Adelle, además ya hablamos con el nuevo director-dijo Yolei.

-está bien comenzaran mañana, ya que tal vez necesite ayuda-dijo Adelle, cuando de pronto Bulk y Skull aparecieron con varias cajas, pero Skull se tropezó lo que causo que empujara a Bulk y los dos cayeron cerca de una mesa.

-pero que torpe eres-dijo Bulk_ si como no, mira quien lo dice-dijo Skull y de pronto los jugos que estaban en la mesa cayeron encima de ellos, lo que causo la risa de todos los que estaban ahí, como Holly y su amiga Yolei, también estaban Davis y Michael.

-mucha ayuda, oigan ustedes vayan por el trapeador y limpien este desastre-dijo Adelle_ si señora-respondieron Bulk y Skull, cuando Adelle se fue, se pudo ver que Marcelo ya llego y estaba buscando a los demás miembros del equipo, los únicos que notaron su presencia fueron Holly, Yolei, Davis y Michael.

-miren quien volvió, el problemático-dijo Holly, causando que Marcelo se molestara un poco_ sabes no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-porque tanta prisa, será acaso que me tienes miedo-dijo Holly.

-ya es suficiente Holly-dijo Yolei, en eso Michael y Davis se acercaron a Marcelo.

-hola que hay de nuevo Marcelo-dijo Michael_ si pareces estar buscando a alguien, acaso te paso algo-dijo Davis.

-no es nada en realidad Davis-dijo Marcelo de manera tranquila ya que no quería levantar sospechas.

En eso sonó el comunicador de Marcelo, y los que estaban cerca de él lo escucharon_ ¿qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Holly_ no lo sé-respondió Yolei_ nosotros menos-dijo Michael a lo que Davis asintió.

-¿oh rayos, ahora que sucede?-dijo Marcelo en sus pensamientos. Pero mientras en la nave de Durahan, se pudo observar a Durahan y a sus guerreros.

-mírate Ghidorah, un Ranger novato te venció que patético jajaja-dijo Naga riéndose.

-ya no te burles, la próxima vez lo destruiré-dijo Ghidorah molesto.

-no habrá próxima vez para ti Ghidorah, te di la oportunidad y fallaste-dijo Durahan-Naga es tu turno y no me decepciones.

-no lo haré señor-dijo Naga y después se retiró y se pudo ver que Ghidorah está molesto_ si quieres otra oportunidad Ghidorah tendrás que esperar, por ahora tenemos que llamar la atención de los Rangers y yo sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Durahan y en eso lanzo un rayo muy fuerte hacia la tierra lo que causo que hubiera un temblor en Angel Grove

-pero que rayos pasa-dijo Michael_ no lo sé, pero esto se está poniendo raro-dijo Yolei y mucha gente estaba evacuando el lugar al igual que Adelle, Bulk y Skull_ todos evacuen el lugar ahora-dijo Adelle.

-"pero que rayos pasa"-pensó Marcelo, en eso las monedas de poder que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta brillaron, Marcelo las saco y se pudo ver que las monedas de color negro, rosa, azul y amarillo brillaron, pero no lo hicieron las otras dos_ "esto tiene que ser una broma, eso quiere decir que ellos son los elegidos por las monedas de poder"-pensó Marcelo al ver a Yolei, Michael, Davis y Holly, en espacial a Holly ya que no se llevan muy bien con ella.

-que haremos ahora-dijo Davis_ que no es obvio evacuar-dijo Michael estaban por tomar la sugerencia de Michael, pero Marcelo los detuvo.

-no esperen-dijo Marcelo_ acaso estás loco que no ves que el edificio podría aplastarnos-dijo Holly molesta.

-solo confíen en mi de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, en eso apretó el botón de su comunicador-Gosei me escuchas ya encontré a los que estábamos buscando, tele transpórtanos ahora, estamos en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

En el centro de mando Gosei y Tensou recibieron el mensaje de Marcelo_ entendido Marcelo, Tensou comienza con la tele transportación-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó con la tele transportación y se pudo ver como Marcelo y los demás eran tele transportados del centro juvenil al centro de mando.

Después de ser tele transportados, todos se sorprendieron, claro con excepción de Marcelo_ cielos solo miren este lugar, es como el laboratorio que siempre soñaste Davis-dijo Michael sorprendido_ me sentiría ofendió por tu comentario amigo, pero tienes razón-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-siento como si estuviera en una base del gobierno o algo por el estilo-dijo Yolei, al ver que había mucha tecnología_ pienso lo mismo que tu amiga-sorprendida Holly por todo lo que veía.

-cielos eso estuvo cerca-dijo Marcelo, en eso los demás lo vieron confundidos-que sucede.

-no sé, tal vez el hecho de que quieres ser una copia barata de Batman, con esta base secreta-dijo Holly con sarcasmo.

-oye eso fue muy ofensivo… halagador… pero ofensivo-dijo Marcelo molesto, por aquel comentario.

-que es este lugar Marcelo-dijo Davis_ bueno si se los dijera no me lo creerían.

-bienvenidos al centro de mando-dijo Tensou sorprendiéndolos, causando que todos se asustaran_ AAAHHH, Tensou que te dije de sorprenderme de esa forma-dijo Marcelo_ lo siento

-vaya miren nada mas este robot, parece que no fue hecho aquí en la tierra-dijo Davis_ en realidad estas en lo cierto Davis-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-espera dices que este robot es una especie de extraterrestre-dijo Yolei sorprendida_ se podría decir que algo por el estilo-dijo Marcelo.

-Bienvenidos chicos-dijo Gosei y todos le prestaron atención- me presentare ante ustedes soy Gosei.

-hola mucho gusto, me puede decir dónde está la salida-dijo Holly_ oye no seas grosera-dijo Yolei.

-Marcelo hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Gosei_ no fue nada Gosei-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Marcelo tú conoces a esta cabeza gigante de robot parlante-dijo Michael_ a decir verdad lo conozco hace unos 30 minutos-dijo Marcelo.

-pero lo que quisiera saber es porque nos trajiste aquí Marcelo-dijo Yolei confundida_ saben es muy difícil explicarlo, pero solo les diré que necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-y como para que-dijo Holly confundida_ yo puedo responderles a eso-dijo Gosei y todos le prestaron atención.

-Marcelo los trajo aquí para que ustedes sean parte de su equipo, para ser los defensores de la tierra, me refiero a que serán Power Rangers ya ustedes 4 que fueron elegidos por las monedas de poder que creo mi mentor Zordon.

Al escuchar eso los cuatro se rieron un poco_ jajaja si claro cómo no, porque debemos convertirnos en Power Rangers-dijo Yolei riendo.

-si tienes razón-dijo Davis_ además no tenemos tiempo para bromas como estas-dijo Michael.

-oh por favor chicos lo que Gosei les dice es cierto, miren tomen estas monedas de poder les aseguro que no es ninguna broma-dijo Marcelo muy serio y los demás vieron las monedas de poder y cuando acercaron sus manos a las monedas, al igual que con Marcelo las monedas se colocaron en su mano izquierda y apareció un comunicador solo que esta vez cada uno de los comunicadores tenía su color designado, para Michael negro, Davis azul, Yolei amarillo y Holly rosa y como sucedió con Marcelo unos cinturones aparecieron en sus cinturas y los Morphos eran del mismo color.

-qué rayos sucedió, porque no puedo quitarme estas cosas-dijo Holly tratando de quitarse el comunicador, los demás también trataban de hacer lo mismo.

-por favor chicos necesito su ayuda-dijo Marcelo tratando de convencerlos_ si claro cómo no, yo me voy, alguien quiere acompañarme-dijo Holly y los demás lo siguieron.

-ahora que hacemos, no quieren hacernos caso-dijo Marcelo_ debes tratar de convencerlos Marcelo-dijo Gosei_ lo intentare pero será difícil.

En eso Marcelo siguió a los demás, en las afueras del centro de mando_ saben tal vez deberían habernos devuelto al centro juvenil, en vez de hacernos caminar- dijo Holly molesta, en eso Marcelo los alcanzo_ oigan chicos esperen por que se van-dijo Marcelo.

-tenemos una razón para hacerlo Marcelo-dijo Yolei_ además no queremos involucrarnos en otros asuntos-dijo Davis.

-vamos chicos por favor, Gosei me pidió que los reuniera para que me ayuden y además las monedas de poder nos darán el poder para defender la ciudad, al menos podrían intentar ayudarme no-dijo Marcelo, pero los demás no le hicieron caso_ y tú crees que podamos hacerlo-dijo Yolei seriamente.

-ella tiene razón Marcelo, además no sabes lo que dices, nos llevaste a un cuartel secreto donde vimos una gran cabeza de robot extraterrestre-dijo Michael.

Mientras en la base de Durahan_ valla, valla parece que el muchacho ya consiguió refuerzos, pero no parecen creerle-dijo Durahan mientras lo veía en un aparato parecido al globo visor, pero muy diferente tenia forma de rectángulo (lamento si no lo puse al inicio del fic)_ parece que así es jefe- dijo Ghidorah.

-no hay tiempo para hablar, manden guerreros Temjuz y que se hagan cargo de ellos y díganle a Naga que comience el ataque a la ciudad-dijo Durahan y sus guerreros lo escucharon.

Mientras en la tierra Holly y los demás estaban tratando de volver a la ciudad y Marcelo trataba de convencerlos, en eso los guerreros Temjuz se aparecieron frente a ellos lo que le causo a todos algo de temor, menos a Marcelo.

-oh rayos estas cosas de nuevo-dijo Marcelo molesto_ tu sabes que son Marcelo-dijo Michael preocupado, mientras veía como los rodeaban.

-en realidad no lo sé, pero tengan mucho cuidado, tenemos que defendernos-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlos, los 5 comenzaron a defenderse con lo que podían.

**(nota: Michael estuvo entrenando clases de karate, Davis comenzó a hacerlo recientemente, Yolei tenía clases de kung fu, Holly aprendió algunas técnicas de defensa personal y Marcelo, bueno ya lo saben)**

Los Temjuz eran demasiado fuertes y todos fueron derivados uno por uno, primero fue Davis, luego Holly, Michael hizo todo lo posible pero fue derivado, al igual que Yolei y Marcelo estaba haciéndoles frente pero luego fue derivado.

-Marcelo-dijo Yolei, mientras ayudaba a Marcelo al igual que Michael_ te encuentras bien-dijo Michael preocupado_ si pero ahora estamos en problemas-dijo Marcelo nervioso, al ver que los Temjuz comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

-esto sí que ha resultado ser un día de locos-dijo Holly_ ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo Yolei asustada, en eso Marcelo vio su comunicador y su Morpher.

-oigan recuerdan lo de ser Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo miraron- creo que este es el momento perfecto, ustedes que dicen.

Los demás se miraron y asintieron, se pusieron de pie los 5 chicos_ bien, prepárense opriman el botón del medio del comunicador-dijo Marcelo y todos lo hicieron en eso aparecieron sus monedas de poder- bien ahora combinen los Morphos de sus cinturones con los comunicadores.

Los 4 hicieron lo que Marcelo les dijo y en su mano derecha de cada uno se pudo ver sus Morphos pero con sus monedas de poder.

Mientras los guerreros Temjuz se acercaban a ellos para re matarlos_ están listos-dijo Marcelo_ listos-respondieron Michael, Davis, Holly y Yolei.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo, y se pudo ver el relámpago y la secuencia de transformación que al igual que Marcelo es lo mismo solo que con su color correspondiente para cada uno.

-Mastodonte-dijo Michael_ Pterodáctilo-dijo Holly_ Torosaurio-dijo Davis_ Cephalosaurio-dijo Yolei_ Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo.

La transformación de cada uno finalizo y se pudo ver que los trajes del equipo eran igual que el de Marcelo solo que con su color designado y el casco de algunos Rangers como el de Michael, Davis y Holly eran algo parecidos a los de la primera generación solo que con algunos detalles que lo diferenciaban (y si se preguntan por qué no puse la frase del Ranger amarillo "tigre dientes de sable" pues es más que obvio, es por respeto así la primera Ranger amarilla Thuy trang mejor conocida en la serie como Trini, espero que algunos estén de acuerdo conmigo).

-¡POWER RANGERS!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y al transformarse causo una honda de energía que derroto a los guerreros Temjuz que los rodeaban.

En el centro de mando_ Gosei mira, Marcelo logro convencerlos y sobre todo estamos presenciando la aparición de una nueva generación Ranger-dijo Tensou emocionado.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder Tensou debes transportarlos al centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove algunos monstruos están causando desastres-dijo Gosei_ como tú digas Gosei.

En eso se vio que Marcelo y los demás fueron tele transportados en una rayo de luz cada uno con su color designado_ cielos que está sucediendo-pregunto Holly_ Marcelo sabes a donde vamos-dijo Davis_ pues es más que obvio, a salvar el mundo-dijo Marcelo, de un tiempo después llegaron al centro de Angel Grove.

-muy bien chicos, es hora de salvar la ciudad y a las personas, están listos-dijo Marcelo_ si-respondieron sus compañeros Rangers.

-¡POWER RANGERS DINO OMEGA!-dijeron todos, después de eso fueron a detener a los guerreros Temjuz como a Naga_ guerreros ataquen-dijo Naga al ver que los Rangers aparecieron frente a él y en eso los Temjuz atacaron a los Rangers y para sorpresa de Naga se pudo ver que los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz uno por uno.

Se podía ver que la habilidad de combate de cada uno de los Rangers mejoro después de transformarse, se podía ver que Davis y Holly iban derrotando a los Temjuz con gran habilidad de combate y Holly mostraba una gran agilidad, las habilidades de combate de Michael mejoro, con Yolei sus habilidades en el kung fu mejoraron tanto que podía incluso dar saltos mortales con gran habilidad y con Marcelo, bueno sus habilidades mejoraron_ rayos estos chicos ya están empezando a ser un gran problema-dijo Naga.

-ahora es tu turno-dijo Michael_ están seguros de eso jajaja-dijo Naga_ por supuesto que sí, pero antes dinos quien eres y que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, como van a ser destruidos, se los diré, yo soy un general al servicio del amo Durahan hace días destruimos un planeta entero, antes de venir a la tierra el amo Durahan le dio la misión a otro de sus generales llamado Ghidorah-dijo Naga.

-acaso te refieres al sujeto con el que pele-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es y te diré que Ghidorah tenía la tarea de destruir esas monedas de poder, pero un molesto insecto lo detuvo y eso causo que las monedas de poder vinieran a la tierra, donde por supuesto tú las encontraste-dijo Naga señalando a Marcelo.

-pero ahora que tú y tus amiguitos ya son Power Rangers, la única orden que se me dio fue... ¡el de destruirlos!-en eso se vio que Naga fue rodeado por descargas eléctricas lo que causo que creciera- ahora prepárense para ser aplastados jajajaja-dijo Naga tratando de aplastarlos, pero los Rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Davis preocupado_ y crees que lo sé-dijo Marcelo igual de preocupado.

-pues en realidad sí, ya que pensamos que serias experto en este tema-dijo Holly molesta_ saben no entiendo cómo es que aumento de tamaño-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-"rayos, ahora que vamos a hacer, no tenemos posibilidades sin tan solo pudiéramos llamar a los Zords, quisiera que alguien me dé una señal de cómo hacerlo"-dijo Marcelo en sus pensamientos, en eso Marcelo pudo ver a alguien que le decía.

"sigan sus instintos Rangers"

-pero que rayos fue eso-dijo Marcelo muy inquieto, por saber que fue lo que sucedió.

-Marcelo te sucede algo-dijo Yolei preocupada_ no… no es nada, estoy bien-dijo Marcelo, en eso se puso de pie- escuchen chicos hay que llamar a los Zords están conmigo.

Los demás se miraron y asintieron con un si_ bien entonces, ¡están listos!-dijo Marcelo_ ¡SI!

En eso todos encararon a Naga_ prepárate Naga-dijo Marcelo_ porque te detendremos-dijo Michael_ para así proteger a la humanidad-dijo Davis_ y a nuestra planeta tierra-dijo Yolei_ ya que volvieron los Power Rangers-dijo Holly, dijeron cada uno haciendo una pose como la 1ra generación (pero diferente).

En eso se vio que en la mano derecha de cada uno se lleno de energía de su respectivo color y levantaron sus manos.

¡Necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que de la mano derecha de cada uno que tenían energía, salió disparado tomando la forma de un dinosaurio, como si fuera un especie de señal.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-prepárense para abordar los Zords-dijo Marcelo, en eso dio un gran salto y llego a la cabeza del Carnotauro_ muy bien chicos, sigan me-dijo Marcelo y en eso entro en su zord y se pudo ver que Marcelo ya estaba en la cabina de control-aquí el líder Marcelo listo y preparado.

En eso los demás saltaron y se adentraron en sus Zords y se vio que cada uno ya estaban en su posición y se pudo ver que en la cabina de cada uno estaba la imagen de su moneda de poder_ aquí Michael estoy listo_ aquí Davis, sistemas activados_ Yolei lista para el combate_ aquí Holly, saben no pensé que un robot como este tuviera un buen estéreo.

-muy bien amigos, hay que detener a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y Naga vio que los Rangers se acercaban con sus Zords- vaya, vaya miren quien viene, los Rangers en sus máquinas gigantes de hojalata, los destrozare uno por uno-dijo Naga.

Mientras en la base de Durahan_ maldición, Zordon sí que dejo varias sorpresas muy molestas, no pensé que hubiera creado Zords para esos poderes Ranger-dijo Durahan muy molesto- no tiene por qué preocuparse amo, Naga se encargara de eso-dijo Tanith_ espero que tengas razón.

Mientras en un planeta se pudo ver una base, donde se vio a Alpha y que estaba al lado de un tubo dimensional en donde se vio a una mujer que traía un vestido de seda blanco con una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el símbolo del relámpago_ te sucede algo Elsa-dijo Alpha, al ver que Elsa por un momento se sintió algo inquieta.

-no te preocupes Alpha no es nada-dijo Elsa, tratando de mostrarse tranquila, pero se sintió por un momento perturbada- "pero quisiera saber que fue esa sensación, sentí como si nuevos poderes Rangers y Zords fueran recientemente activados, tendremos que volver a la tierra más rápido de lo que pensaba, espero que Yubel y los otros hayan tenido éxito en la misión"-dijo en su pensamiento Elsa.

Mientras en el centro de mando_ mira eso Gosei, Marcelo y los demás llamaron a los Zords-dijo Tensou_ así es Tensou, puedo decirte que estos Zords son una de las creaciones de Zordon-dijo Gosei.

En ese momento los Rangers se preparaban para combatir al lado de sus Zords contra Naga_ muy bien chicos prepárense para atacar-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos listos Marcelo-dijo Michael, mientras los otros asentían, en eso Naga comenzó a atacarlos con rayos que venían desde su lanza.

-prepárense Rangers, porque este es su fin-dijo Naga.

-yo no lo creo Naga-dijo Holly y en eso, con su Zord lo ataco con rayos láser que venían de las alas de su Zord dañando a Naga.

-prepárate Naga porque es mi turno-dijo Michael y en eso los colmillos de su Mastodonte Dinozord fueron disparados como misiles que dañaron a Naga- fue un tiro directo.

-es hora de que enfrentes la fuerza del Torosaurio-dijo Davis y en eso su Zord ataco a Naga, los cuernos de su Zord dispararon rayos de energía.

-y aún no hemos terminado-dijo Yolei y embistió con la cabeza de su Zord y Naga resulto herido.

-ya me hicieron enojar-dijo Naga y en eso lanzo rayos con su lanza a los demás.

-oye Naga, prepárate para sentir el poder del Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Zord de Marcelo abrió su boca y disparo una ráfaga de energía roja, logrando así derribar a Naga, pero Naga se levantó muy furioso.

-ya me harte de ustedes, destrozare sus Zords en este mismo instante-dijo Naga lanzando un rayo de energía más fuerte que el anterior, logrando así dañar los Zords de los Rangers.

-chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo preocupado_ algo así-dijo Michael con un tono de dolor_ eso fue un golpe muy duro-dijo Yolei, mientras veían como Naga se iba acercando a ellos.

-Marcelo que hacemos ahora-dijo Davis preocupado_ no se preocupen sé que hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber que tienes planeado-dijo Holly_ ya verás-Marcelo.

Mientras tanto Naga se iba acercando_ será mejor que se preparen amigos, es hora de activar la modalidad de combate Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso, Marcelo apretó un botón que mostraba la imagen de un Carnotauro y los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo que cada uno tenía la imagen de los animales prehistóricos que tenían como Zords.

En eso los ojos de los Zords brillaron y rugieron a la vez y en un momento comenzaron a sufrir cambios para así formar el Megazord (para esta transformación la tonada de la música es de la 1ra generación, porque no encuentro otra mejor para un combinación de Zords y voy a decirles que el tema de combinación Zords al igual que las transformaciones será el mismo tema) el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó y así logro que se convirtieran en dos brazos, el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron en pies robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio y los brazos del Mastodonte se conectaron con el Carnotauro y la cabeza del Carnotauro (bueno es lo mismo que el Tiranosaurio de la primera generación) en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord se reveló con un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-Dino Megazord activado-dijeron todos que ya se encontraban en la cabina del Megazord, Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael y Yolei en su lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho.

-será mejor que su Megazord se prepare-dijo Naga y comenzó a atacarlos golpeando al Megazord 3 veces haciéndolo retroceder- sí que son unos novatos jajajaja.

-no hay que rendirnos chicos, es hora de contra atacar-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a controlar el Megazord logrando así detener algunos ataques de Naga_ están bien chicos-pregunto Marcelo y los demás respondieron con un sí, Naga siguió atacando logrando darle 2 golpes al Megazord, pero los Rangers bloquearon un ataque y lograron asestarle un golpe así derribándole, pero Naga se levantó como si nada.

-Marcelo ese golpe no le hizo ningún daño-dijo Davis_ rayos-dijo Marcelo, en eso Naga salto y se preparaba para golpear al Megazord con su lanza.

-sujétense fuerte-dijo Marcelo, ya que el ataque de Naga daño un poco al Megazord.

-no se rindan chicos-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron, Naga seguía atacando pero esta vez el Megazord lograba detener todos sus ataques_ prepárense porque su suerte termino-dijo amenazadoramente Naga.

-yo no lo creo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo. En eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha logrando así detener todos los ataque y logrando contra atacar lastimando así a Naga.

-esto aún no ha acabado Rangers-dijo Naga así retirándose y los Rangers se sintieron aliviados al saber que lograron detener a Naga por esta ocasión.

En la nave de Durahan, se vio que Naga estaba furiosos_ odio a esos Rangers-dijo Naga molesto_ miren ahora quien fue el humillado jajaja-dijo Ghidorah, en eso Naga miro a Ghidorah furioso.

-la próxima vez destrozare a esos Rangers-dijo Naga desafiante.

-es suficiente dejen de pelear, la próxima vez los Rangers serán derrotados, así que necesito que se controlen entendido-dijo Durahan y así sus guerreros asintieron- los Rangers y todo el legado de Zordon será destruido de una vez por todas.

Mientras en el centro de mando se podía ver que los Rangers estaban muy contentos al igual que Tensou y Gosei_ lo hicimos chicos, logramos salvar la ciudad y a las personas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo_ si lo hicimos-dijo Michael feliz.

-logramos proteger a toda la gente-dijo Davis aun sin creer lo que paso.

-y no olviden que ahora somos Power Rangers-dijo Yolei con un tono feliz_ si eso fue genial-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-y ustedes que creían que era una broma-dijo Marcelo, a lo que los demás se sintieron algo culpables al no haberle creído.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers, lograron detener a Naga y salvaron a la ciudad-dijo Gosei, lo que hizo que los demás se sintieran alagados con excepción de Marcelo_ lo lograron, lo lograron chicos-dijo Tensou que sonaba feliz.

-si lo hicimos muy bien-dijo Davis_ bien Rangers es momento de que sepan las 3 reglas para ser Power Rangers-dijo Gosei_ dijiste reglas-dijo Holly sorprendida por ese comentario.

-así es-respondió Gosei_ Marcelo tu sabes algo de esto-dijo Michael.

-a decir verdad solo se algo-dijo Marcelo_ entonces podrías decirnos las reglas-dijo Holly.

-esperen, no creen que sería mejor que Gosei les explique-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso.

-yo pienso que Holly tiene razón Marcelo si sabes algo de los Power Rangers deberías decirnos sobre esas 3 reglas no crees-dijo Yolei, Marcelo se sintió muy presionado.

-Marcelo diles las 3 reglas, tienes mi autorización-dijo Gosei.

-estás seguro de esto-dijo Marcelo_ si Marcelo estoy completamente seguro-dijo Gosei.

-vamos Marcelo hazlo tienes los honores-dijo Tensou, pero Marcelo sintió muy dentro de él que este sería un gran paso en su vida como Ranger.

-muy bien entonces les diré las 3 reglas que debemos seguir-dijo Marcelo_ y se puede saber cuáles son-dijo Davis interesado en el tema al igual que los demás.

-bueno las 3 reglas son, la primera es que no debemos usar nuestro poder para beneficio personal, la segunda es que no podemos usar nuestros poderes a menos de que nuestros enemigos nos fuercen a hacerlo y la tercera es que debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto y no revelar que somos Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo de manera seria.

-ya veo, entonces estoy de acuerdo, ustedes que dicen-dijo Michael_ yo también estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto me uno al equipo-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-cuenten conmigo-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-saben no sé si deba aceptar, ser Ranger sería bueno, pero mi cabello se enreda mucho cuando tengo ese caso, así que mejor digo que no-dijo Holly

-oh por favor Holly-dijo Yolei_ no estarás hablando enserio-dijo Michael sorprendido ante la respuesta de Holly.

-"no puedo creerlo, aquí tenemos a otra con ese ridículo pretexto"-dijo Marcelo en su pensamiento.

-por supuesto que lo dije como broma y se lo creyeron-dijo Holly sonriendo, logrando así que todos rieran al ver que cayeron en la broma-además no dejare a mi amiga sola.

-me alegro de escuchar que todos están de acuerdo, la tierra está en buenas manos-dijo Gosei_ no puedo creerlo, presenciamos el nacimiento de una nueva generación-dijo Tensou que sonaba feliz

Los demás sonrieron_ bueno, saben creo que este es el inicio de un gran cambio en nuestras vidas-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron

En eso Marcelo puso su mano derecha al frente de todos y los demás lo miraron extrañados_ que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, que es lo que haces-dijo Davis_ bueno, estoy haciendo esto para que sepan, que ya somos un equipo-dijo Marcelo y todos se vieron pensativos, al ver la expresión de los demás Marcelo sintió que tal vez ellos no lo aceptarían como líder, pero después uno por uno comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Marcelo, al ver eso Marcelo sonrió de alegría y todos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-entonces están listos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron-nosotros somos los…

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos, y levantaron sus manos, saltando con alegría (tal y como lo hacían los primeros Power Rangers de la historia).

Continuara….

**Espero que les hay gustado el episodio, me disculpo por adelantado ya que tardare un poco en publicar el siguiente episodio, pero les diré que no dejare este trabajo incompleto, lo terminare haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y dejen Reviews, para que así pueda saber la opinión que tienen ustedes sobre el inicio de mi Fic.** **Y que les vaya muy bien a todos y cuídense.**


	3. La aventura comienza

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, en este momento les diré que me tardare posiblemente en 1 semana para publicar cada episodio, ya que estoy algo ocupado, pero aun así continuare con el Fic, bueno sin más que decir, aquí les presento el episodio 3.**

**3: La aventura comienza.**

Luego de que la nueva generación de Rangers se formó, se podía ver que en la nave de Durahan, todos estaban muy inquietos.

-en que está pensando amo Durahan-dijo Tanith, quien veía como Durahan estaba muy pensativo.

-no es nada Tanith, es solo que tengo que idear una forma de destruir a esos Power Rangers-dijo Durahan, en eso apareció Naga.

-ya no tiene por qué preocuparse señor ya se nos ocurrirá una idea-dijo Naga.

-eso espero, pero ahora no tengo tiempo… ya que se me ocurrió una gran idea para deshacerme de los Power Rangers, Ghidorah tu vendrás conmigo necesito tu ayuda-dijo Durahan_ por supuesto señor-dijo Ghidorah.

-mientras tanto ustedes dos-dijo Durahan señalando a Naga y Tanith- se encargaran de los Rangers.

-si amo-dijeron Tanith y Naga_ a donde nos dirigimos amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo vamos a recuperar unas cuantas cosas útiles que necesito para deshacerme de esos Rangers-dijo Durahan, mientras él y Ghidorah desaparecieron, dejando solos a Tanith y Naga.

-ya que se fueron que haremos para derrotar a esos Rangers Tanith-dijo Naga.

-ya que todavía no saben trabajar en equipo, creo que deberíamos enviar a uno de nuestros guerreros para acabarlos-dijo Tanith, en eso Tanith fue a una especie de monitor y se podía ver los datos de varios monstruos.

-a quien se supone que enviaremos Tanith, no se tu pero esos monstruos son débiles para mi gusto, ya que ni siquiera pudieron darle un simple golpe a nuestro amo Durahan, así que no se para que molestarnos en enviarlos a la tierra si es muy seguro que los Rangers los destruirán-dijo Naga.

-tal vez pero estoy casi segura que hasta los Rangers tendrán grandes problemas-dijo Tanith_ si tú lo dices-dijo Naga, en eso Tanith libero a un monstruo y su aspecto era la de un águila humanoide con alas y la parte de abajo era la de un león se podía ver que era un Grifo.

-ahora que quieren, que no fue suficiente que trabaje para ustedes después de que su amo me derroto-dijo el grifo que se llamaba Trexton (este nombre podrá parecer les muy raro y malo a la vez, pero que les puedo decir es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir para un monstruo con esas características otro nombre que pensé era Grifoleon pero luego lo pensé muy bien)

-cálmate Trexton, solo queremos que nos ayudes en un trabajo-dijo Naga_ y se puede saber cuál es-dijo Trexton.

-tal vez sepas algo de esto, queremos que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith_ te refieres a aquellos guerreros que fueron creados por Zordon-dijo Trexton_ así es.

-entonces lo haré, esos Rangers solo son una molestia, no me importa con qué clase de Rangers pele los haré pedazos-dijo Trexton mientras desaparecía.

-crees que logre derrotarlos-dijo Naga_ no lo sé, pero como están los Rangers en su trabajo en equipo creo que tiene una posibilidad-dijo Tanith_ tal vez tengas razón-dijo Naga.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove se podía ver a Yolei y a Holly que estaban atendiendo a los clientes.

-qué bueno que Adelle nos diera esta oportunidad-dijo Holly_ ya lo creo amiga, pero recuerda que este trabajo es temporal ya que debemos volver a nuestra ciudad-dijo Yolei_ ya lo sé no necesitas repetírmelo.

En eso aparecieron Marcelo, Michael y Davis_ hola chicas como les va-dijo Marcelo_ no muy bien ya que estamos muy ocupadas-dijo Yolei.

-eso podemos verlo-dijo Michael_ este trabajo me está empezando a cansarme-dijo Holly.

-eso ya lo sabemos Holly-dijo Marcelo, pero noto que Skull y Bulk no estaban- por cierto no saben dónde están Skull y Bulk.

-ahora que lo dices, Adelle los mando a que recogieran unos encargos-dijo Holly, en eso apareció Adelle.

-Yolei podrías ayudar a Bulk y Skull a traer el encargo que les pedí, esos despistados se olvidaron del dinero-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto no hay ningún problema-dijo Yolei_ si quieres puedo acompañarte amiga-dijo Holly_ eso no será posible Holly-dijo Adelle.

-¿pero porque?-dijo Holly_ te necesito para que cierres el centro juvenil, yo tengo que ir a pagar unas cuentas pendientes-dijo Adelle.

-está bien lo haré-dijo Holly desanimada_ lo lamento amiga, no te preocupes nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Yolei sonriéndole a su amiga_ por supuesto-dijo Holly devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En eso se fueron Adelle y Yolei, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo como Holly terminaba de arreglar todo para así cerrar el centro juvenil_ Holly no quieres ayuda-dijo Marcelo_ no necesito tu ayuda Marcelo, yo puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Holly_ si tú lo dices.

-cielos se me hace tarde-dijo Davis_ que se te hace tarde amigo-dijo Michael.

-les prometí a Sr. Stone que lo ayudaría en los suministros para el campamento que él dirige-dijo Davis.

-si quieres te podemos acompañar y así podríamos ayudarte-dijo Michael_ no te preocupes yo me las puedo arreglar solo, pero si necesito su ayuda los llamare-dijo Davis despidiéndose de Holly, Marcelo y Michael_ nos vemos Davis-dijo Marcelo.

Paso el tiempo y Holly ya había terminado y cerro el centro juvenil_ estoy tan cansada-dijo Holly que era acompañada de Marcelo y Michael-podrían a verme ayudado no creen.

-yo me ofrecí a ayudarte pero tú no aceptaste mi oferta-dijo Marcelo_ él tiene razón Holly-dijo Michael.

-saben creo que para la próxima yo traeré el próximo encargo que Adelle les pida hacer a Bulk y Skull-dijo Holly y Marcelo y Michael se rieron por el comentario.

En eso vieron como un monstruo con apariencia de grifo ahuyentaba a las personas_ que rayos es eso-dijo Michael_ sabes lo que podría ser Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-tal vez tenga una idea, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo-dijo Marcelo-están listos Holly, Michael-dijo Marcelo mientras combinaba su Morpho con su comunicador, al igual que Michael y Holly_ estoy listo-dijo Michael- yo también-dijo Holly.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo_ Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Carnotauro-en eso Marcelo, Holly y Michael se convirtieron nuevamente en Power Rangers y se acercaron al monstruo.

-muy bien monstruo, será mejor que te detengas en estos momentos-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya miren son los Power Rangers, prepárense porque tengo la orden de destruirlos, por cierto me llamo Trexton-dijo Trexton_ no nos importa tu nombre te detendremos ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Red Ranger, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Trexton y en ese momento Temjuz aparecieron.

-no puede ser otra vez estas cosas-dijo Holly_ más vale que te acostumbres Holly, ya que esas cosas aparecerán cuando menos te lo esperes-dijo Marcelo.

-que haremos ahora Marcelo-dijo Michael poniéndose en guardia.

-como dije antes, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es detener a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y se pudo ver que los Rangers se defendían de ellos e iban derrotándolos uno por uno, hasta que Marcelo se abrió paso para encarar a Trexton.

-será mejor que te prepares, porque serás derrotado por los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a atacar a Trexton, se podía ver que Marcelo le daba pelea al Monstruo, hasta que Trexton lo derribo con rayos de energía de su boca, en eso Michael y Holly se acercaron a Marcelo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Michael ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse_ si Michael estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

-fuiste muy imprudente Marcelo-dijo Holly_ este no es momento para criticarme por lo que ice Holly, ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden contra este monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpa pero yo no acepto ordenes de ti, me oíste-dijo Holly molesta_ soy el Ranger rojo así que tienes que obedecerme-dijo Marcelo.

-lo lamento pero yo no te obedeceré en nada-dijo Holly.

-quieren dejar de pelear los dos-dijo Michael, pero los dos no le hicieron caso.

-soy el Ranger rojo, por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme y quiero aclararte Holly que estoy pidiéndoles que me hagan caso para que así no salgamos heridos-dijo Marcelo_ yo no creo en nada de lo que dices Marcelo-dijo Holly aun molesta.

-saben podrán discutir después, claro que lo harán después de que los destruya-dijo Trexton disparando unos rayos a los Rangers, logrando así derribarlos.

-esto si dolió-dijo Michael tratando de levantarse al igual que los otros_ cielos esto es culpa tuya Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-mi culpa tú fuiste la que comenzó con la discusión y eso hizo que ese monstruo nos tomara por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo_ quieren dejar de discutir-dijo Michael tratando de calmar a los dos-tenemos que detener a este monstruo.

Pero aun así Marcelo y Holly seguían discutiendo, mientras Trexton los observaba_ esto se puso muy aburrido, que me están colmando la paciencia-dijo Trexton volviendo a atacarlos con rayos de energía y derribándolos nuevamente y acercándose a Michael y Holly para así rematarlos-prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados.

-yo no lo creo monstruo-dijo Marcelo sacando del estuche de su cinturón su Arma-Dino Arma modo Blaster.

En eso Marcelo le disparo, logrando así derribar al monstruo y alejarlo de Michael y Holly_ chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo acercándose a los demás_ estamos bien Marcelo-dijo Michael_ que fue lo que hiciste-dijo Holly.

-lo que hice fue ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo_ pero te dije que yo no necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo Holly.

-lo hice porque soy el Ranger rojo y es también mi trabajo proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo_ él dijo amigos, acaso el me considera su amiga-dijo Holly en su pensamiento sorprendida.

-ya me hicieron enojar voy a destrozarlos ahora-dijo Trexton_ será mejor que nos retiremos momentánea mente-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo, Michael y Holly se tele transportaron_ tal vez escaparon pero cuando vuelvan voy a derrotarlos-dijo Trexton.

En el centro de mando se vio que Marcelo, Michael y Holly aparecieron en frente de Gosei y Tensou_ Marcelo que sucedió-dijo Tensou_ lo que sucedió fue que un monstruo nos atacó-dijo Marcelo mientras su traje Ranger desaparecía al igual que los otros.

-y ese monstruo estaba a punto de derrotarnos, pero Marcelo lo detuvo y gracias a eso pudimos escapar-dijo Michael

-puedo ver que estuvieron en grandes problemas-dijo Gosei_ ni te lo imaginas Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Holly se acercó a Marcelo_ que sucede ahora Holly-dijo Marcelo_ puedo saber porque nos protegiste-dijo Holly.

-ya te lo dije Holly, lo hice porque ustedes son parte del equipo y como soy el líder mi deber también es proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo, esa respuesta hizo que Holly estuviera sorprendida.

-y se puede saber quién te nombro líder-dijo Holly_ esa respuesta es muy fácil, cada generación de Rangers, siempre a tenido a un Ranger rojo como su líder es por eso que también tengo esa responsabilidad de ayudar y proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, pero aun así no necesito tu ayuda-dijo Holly_ sabes Holly, yo pienso que incluso el líder de un equipo necesita ayuda para poder salir adelante-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a Holly.

-y como estas tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Michael_ bueno a decir verdad he conocido a algunos líderes que en algún momento han necesitado algo de ayuda-dijo Marcelo en eso en su mente le vinieron las imágenes de Yubel y de su tío Tommy.

Mientras tanto con Davis_ cielos esa entrevista fue muy larga, pero aun así fui aceptado en el instituto de Angel Grove-dijo Davis-muy bien será mejor ir al centro juvenil estoy seguro que mis amigos estarán ahí.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio a Yolei que llevaba algunas cajas en la despensa_ no puedo creer que a ustedes dos se les haya olvidado el dinero, tienen idea de lo que me hicieron pasar, deje a mi amiga sola trabajando en el centro juvenil-dijo Yolei molesta a Bulk y Skull.

-lo sentimos Yolei, pero sabes cómo se pone la jefa si no la obedecemos-dijo Bulk, a lo que Skull asintió ya que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-si yo también lo sé, pero para la próxima no se olviden del dinero-dijo Yolei, a lo que Bulk y Skull asintieron.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan donde solo se encontraban Tanith y Naga_ parece que los Rangers estuvieron en grandes problemas contra Trexton-dijo Naga.

-tal vez pero por ahora debemos sacar a los Rangers de su escondite, para que así Trexton pueda acabarlos-dijo Tanith.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanith-dijo Naga_ entonces tendremos que enviar guerreros Temjuz-dijo Tanith.

Mientras en el centro juvenil estaba Yolei llevando cajas de alimentos a la despensa del centro juvenil_ Yolei será mejor que vayas a descansar nosotros terminaremos el trabajo-dijo Bulk_ están seguros-dijo Yolei no muy convencida.

-por supuesto no te preocupes-dijo Skull_ de acuerdo gracias amigos-dijo Yolei, en eso apareció a Davis.

-Yolei como estas, ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al parque de Angel Grove estoy segura que Holly me está esperando-dijo Yolei_ entiendo-dijo Davis, pero en eso aparecieron guerreros Temjuz, lo que provoco que Yolei y Davis se alarmaran.

En eso Bulk y Skull también se alarmaron al ver a los Temjuz_ no pu… puede ser-dijo Skull muy asustado_ esto no pue… no puede estar pasando de nuevo-dijo Bulk en el mismo estado que su amigo y trataron de huir pero se tropezaron pero eso no los detuvo ya que se levantaron y volvieron a huir.

-parece que estas cosas los asustaron mucho-dijo Davis_ ya lo creo-dijo Yolei, en eso ambos vieron como los Temjuz se les iban acercando.

-qué crees que debamos hacer-dijo Yolei mirando a Davis_ no se tu pero creo que deberíamos llevar a estos monstruos lejos de aquí, no podemos pelear en este lugar-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón, haremos que nos sigan al lago de Angel Grove, ahí no tendremos inconveniente para defendernos de estas cosas-dijo Yolei, a lo que Davis asintió y se fueron corriendo al lago de Angel Grove y efectivamente Yolei tenía razón ya que los Temjuz los siguieron.

-ya estamos por llegar, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda-dijo Yolei_ ya lo creo amiga-dijo Davis.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lago se vio que los Temjuz comenzaban a rodearlos y en eso apareció Trexton_ vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos a los otros Rangers, ahora sí que me divertiré-dijo Trexton.

-necesitamos ayuda-dijo Yolei_ ya lo creo, pero no sabemos cómo contactarnos con nuestros amigos-dijo Davis_ Temjuz ataquen-dijo Trexton y en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlos.

Mientras en el centro de mando se escuchó una alarma_ que rayos es ese sonido-dijo Holly_ parece que hay problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-estas en lo correcto Marcelo, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los demás observaron el globo visor y vieron que Yolei y Davis eran atacados.

-oh cielos Yolei-dijo Holly preocupada_ tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Michael.

-pero no entiendo porque no usaron sus relojes para avisarnos-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-espera estás diciendo que nuestros relojes sirven para comunicarnos-dijo Holly_ así es-respondió Marcelo.

-y se puede saber porque no nos dijiste ese detalle ayer-dijo Holly molesta_ claro que se los dije-dijo Marcelo.

-en realidad no lo hiciste Marcelo-dijo Tensou, en eso Marcelo lo pensó muy bien_ creo que tienes razón, lo siento se me olvido ese detalle-dijo Marcelo sonriendo nervioso.

-Marcelo no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de ese detalle-dijo Michael_ no puedo creer que nuestro líder sea un olvidadizo-dijo Holly con tono decepcionante.

-ya dejen de molestarme, solo tuve ese pequeño error-dijo Marcelo_ tal vez, pero tu sabias las 3 reglas de ser Power Rangers, pero se te olvida darnos un detalle muy importante-dijo Holly.

-ella tiene razón Marcelo-dijo Michael_ saben podremos aclarar el detalle de nuestros relojes después de haber derrotado a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón aclararan ese detalle después, ahora tienen que ayudar a Yolei y Davis-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei tiene razón, ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a Yolei y Davis-dijo Marcelo, a lo cual Holly y Michael asintieron y se preparaban para tele transportarse al lago de Angel Grove.

-tengan mucho cuidado Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei y Marcelo y los otros se tele transportaron.

En el lago de Angel Grove Yolei y Davis se defendían bien de los Temjuz_ no podremos aguantar más-dijo Yolei_ tienes que resistir Yolei, hay que resistir hasta que nuestros amigos vengan a ayudarnos-dijo Davis.

-yo no estaría tan seguro muchacho, sus amigos tal vez vengan pero cuando lleguen ustedes ya serán destruidos-dijo Trexton amenazándolos.

Pero en ese momento aparecieron Marcelo junto con Holly y Michael, a lo que Yolei y Davis se alegraron_ amigos llegaron en el momento justo-dijo Davis.

-Yolei te encuentras bien-dijo Holly preocupada_ no tienes por qué preocuparte amiga estoy muy bien-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa_ nos alegra que estén bien chicos-dijo Marcelo

-¡Rangers!-grito Trexton- ahora es momento de que los destruya.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo y en eso combino su Morpho con su comunicador y los otros hicieron lo mismo-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-todos dijeron su frase de transformación y se convirtieron en los Power Rangers._ será mejor que te prepares, porque serás derrotado de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo_ yo no lo creo Red Ranger-dijo Trexton.

-muy bien chicos vamos por el-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo siguieron y atacaron a Trexton, los Rangers.

Los Rangers atacaban a Trexton, pero Trexton tenía algo de ventaja ya que podía volar.

-ya estoy harta-dijo Holly y sacó su arma de su estuche-modo Blaster ¡Fuego!-en eso Holly le disparo a Trexton, logrando así derivarlo.

-lo lograste amiga, fue un tiro perfecto-dijo Yolei_ gracias por el cumplido-dijo Holly.

-aun no estoy vencido-dijo Trexton, en eso les disparo un rayo de energía derivando así a Yolei y a Holly e hizo lo mismo con Marcelo y los demás.

Los Rangers se encontraban en el suelo_ chicos se sienten bien-dijo Marcelo Tratando de pararse_ si estamos bien pero algo adoloridos-dijo Michael.

-tenemos que idear un plan para así vencerlo-dijo Davis_ pero que podemos hacer-dijo Yolei.

-yo sé que podemos hacer, atacarlo-dijo Holly acercándose para atacar a Trexton_ no Holly no vayas sola-dijo Marcelo.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada más que la Pink Ranger-dijo Trexton-prepárate porque serás derrotada muchacha.

En eso Trexton le lanzo rayos a Holly, pero antes de que Holly fuera lastimada Marcelo logro salvarla apartándola del ataque_ ¿Holly estas bien?-pregunto Marcelo_ eso creo ¿porque me salvaste?-dijo Holly_ te lo vuelvo a repetir son parte de mi equipo, pero más que todo, ustedes ya son mis amigos y como líder es mi deber ayudarlos y protegerlos-dijo Marcelo

Holly se sorprendió mucho por recibir otra respuesta de Marcelo_ muy bien esta vez te creo-dijo Holly_ pensaba que esta vez no me creerías-dijo Marcelo.

-sí pero, hay una primera vez no-dijo Holly.

En eso sus amigos se acercaron_ están bien amigos-dijo Yolei_ si estamos bien, pero ahora debemos derrotar a ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo_ pero como lo haremos-dijo Michael.

En eso Gosei les contacto_ Rangers es momento de que invoquen sus armas principales-dijo Gosei_ entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-y como se supone que invoquemos nuestras armas-dijo Davis_ debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio la hebilla de su cinturón.

-ya sé cómo hacerlo, síganme chicos-dijo Marcelo y en eso tocaron cada uno la hebilla de sus cinturones-¡invocamos nuestras Dino Armas!

En eso aparecieron sus armas, la de Marcelo era una Espada, Yolei tenía un Shuriken, la de Davis una Lanza, Holly tenía un Arco y Flecha y Michael una Hacha.

-será mejor que te prepares, Trexton-dijo Marcelo_ porque te venceremos-dijo Yolei_ para así proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Davis_ y a toda la gente-dijo Holly_ ya que te estás enfrentando a los Power Rangers-dijo Michael

-no le temo a esas armas de juguete-dijo Trexton_ será mejor que cambies de parecer, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!

En eso Michael y Davis comenzaron a atacarlo y gracias a eso comenzaron a tomar ventaja_ veamos qué es lo que puede hacer esta arma, Omega Hacha-dijo Michael y en eso del Hacha lanzo una onda de energía logrando derribarlo-eso fue espectacular.

Trexton se reincorporo, en eso apareció Davis_ aun no acabamos monstruo-dijo Davis y uso su lanza para atacar y en un momento su lanza se llenó de relámpagos-Omega Lanza-con ese ataque derribo a Trexton nuevamente.

Trexton se volvió a reincorporar-ya estoy harto acabare con ustedes-dijo Traxten y comenzó a volar_ yo no lo creo, Omega Arco-dijo Holly y disparo muchas flechas logrando así derribarlo nuevamente- eso fue un tiro espectacular.

-ahora es mi turno prepárate-dijo Yolei-Omega Shuriken-en eso Yolei lanzo su Shuriken que en sus bordes había una energía de color amarillo, logrando así lastimar a Trexton.

-ahora si estoy furioso-dijo Trexton reincorporándose_ yo no lo creo Trexton, Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo y en eso su espada se llenó de una energía roja-Omega Espada, ataque de corte.

Y con ese ataque logro derribar a Trexton_ aún no estoy acabado-dijo Trexton reincorporándose con dificultad_ cielos sí que no sabe rendirse-dijo Davis.

-es momento de derrotarlo de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo_ por supuesto-respondieron todos.

-muy bien Power Rangers combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y después sus armas brillaron del mismo color que tenía cada Ranger.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y en eso cada uno se puso a un lado de Marcelo, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo.

-no seré derrotado por ustedes Power Rangers-dijo Trexton acercándose a los Rangers.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el arma se cargaba de energía.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron todos y en eso el Arma disparo un rayo de energía poderosa, que después de golpear a Trexton apareció la insignia del relámpago, característicos de los Power Rangers, tras eso Trexton exploto y en eso los Rangers separaron sus armas.

-lo derrotamos-dijo Davis con un tono feliz.

-enserio lo hicimos-dijo Holly aun sin creérselo.

-eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

-y lo mejor es que protegimos a la ciudad-dijo Michael.

-no Michael lo mejor fue que lo hicimos trabajando en equipo-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron.

-los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijeron todos haciendo sus poses Rangers.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ sabía que ese inútil sería derrotado-dijo Naga.

-parece que los Rangers ya saben trabajar en equipo-dijo Tanith-pero aun así tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotar a los Rangers.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil_ lo logramos amigos-dijo Davis_ así es y lo mejor es que todos ya trabajamos como un equipo-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron en eso se les acerco Adelle con unos jugos.

-Yolei, Holly tengo que darles las gracias por haberme ayudado en las tareas que les pedí-dijo Adelle_ no fue nada Adelle-dijo Yolei_ ella tiene razón Adelle, puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras-dijo Holly.

-gracias chicas, tomen estos jugos invita la casa y también para sus amigos-dijo Adelle_ gracias Adelle-dijeron todos.

-y Marcelo podrías decirnos que tienen de especial nuestros relojes-dijo Yolei_ por supuesto, verán estos relojes también sirven para comunicarnos entre nosotros y también con Gosei y Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-es bueno saberlo, ya que cuando estemos en problemas, podríamos comunicarnos entre nosotros-dijo Michael_ es cierto y no se olviden de Gosei y Tensou-dijo Davis.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que regresaban cansados_ Bulk, Skull que les paso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-aparecieron unos monstruos-dijo Skull mientras trataba de respirar_ y por eso tuvimos que huir-dijo Bulk.

-ya veo, pero Adelle está molesta con ustedes por no haber terminado con el trabajo-dijo Yolei.

-oh rayos, se nos olvidó-dijo Skull_ no te preocupes lo haremos después de tomarnos un descanso-dijo Bulk, pero en eso apareció Adelle detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos.

-nada de tomar un descanso, terminaran con su trabajo en estos momentos-dijo Adelle y los arrastro a los dos jalándoles de la oreja, mientras Bulk y Skull le suplicaban a Adelle que los dejara descansar.

Y así Marcelo y los demás se rieron_ vaya esos dos sí que le alegran el día a alguien-dijo Holly sonriendo_ ya lo creo, pero saben mi tío conoció a esos dos-dijo Marcelo.

-en serio y que te dijo de ellos-dijo Davis_ bueno me dijo que si ellos se meten en problemas, eso significa que todo sigue igual-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario hizo reír a sus amigos.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, haré todo lo posible para publicar el siguiente.**

**GEMITHA0208: **agradezco tus Reviews amiga y como vez, ahora los Rangers ya saben trabajar en equipo, pero eso no significa que tendrán que resolver diferencias entre ellos y te diré que en los capítulos 12 y 15 ya se unirán los miembros faltantes del grupo.

**Espero sus Reviews para que así sepa la opinión que tienen cada uno sobre mi Fic.**


	4. El temor de Yolei

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, debo decirles que me tarde bastante ya que estoy comenzando nuevamente con mis clases de la universidad, así que es muy posible que vaya a tardar en subir algunos episodios, pero aun así voy a tratar de subir los episodios cada fin de semana o tal vez dentro d días, bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo con el episodio 4.**

**4: El temor de Yolei**

En el centro juvenil, se podía ver como Holly y Yolei estaban sentadas en una mesa con sus amigos Marcelo, Davis y Michael.

-chicas podemos saber porque no están trabajando el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo, Davis y Michael se vieron también interesados con la respuesta de sus amigas_ lo que pasa es que ayer trabajamos doble turno-dijo Yolei.

-así es y solo por eso Adelle nos dio el día libre-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, parece que ahora tendremos algo de tiempo, para conocernos mejor no creen-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly le respondió con algo de enojo_ y se puede saber que quisiste decir con eso-dijo Holly.

-me refiero a que si nos empezamos a conocer mejor, tal vez podríamos ser grandes amigos y sobre todo a confiar el uno en el otro y solo así podemos ser un gran equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que dice Marcelo tiene sentido-dijo Davis, a lo que los demás asintieron menos Holly.

-que pasa Holly te vez algo callada-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga respondió_ no es eso, es solo que no puedo entender cómo es que todos ustedes puedan estar de acuerdo con Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-puedo ver que aún no me he ganado tu confianza Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-acertaste con esa respuesta-dijo Holly, a lo que Marcelo le respondió_ que no fue suficiente con la repuesta que te dije la anterior vez-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón Holly, además tenemos que estar felices de que él no resultara ser un mandón-dijo Michael, ese comentario hizo que Marcelo reaccionara_ ¡oye! Yo no soy un mandón-dijo Marcelo, mientras los demás reían por el comentario que hizo Michael.

-bueno ahora que hacemos-dijo Yolei_ así es ya que nosotras tenemos el día libre-dijo Holly.

-a decir verdad no se me ocurre nada-dijo Davis.

-pues a mí si se me ocurrió algo-dijo Marcelo_ y cuál es tu idea Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-escuche que hay un parque de diversiones, donde tienen barias atracciones, que tal si todos vamos allí para divertirnos-dijo Marcelo.

-para mi es una gran idea-dijo Michael_ yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Davis.

-ustedes que dicen chicas, nos acompañan-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly y Yolei se dieron una mirada y luego dieron su respuesta_ por supuesto porque no, creo que algo de diversión no nos vendría mal-dijo Yolei.

-Yolei tiene razón tal vez podamos aprovechar este día libre para divertirnos-dijo Holly_ bueno entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo, después de eso Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a retirarse.

Mientras los Rangers seguían con su camino en el espacio en la nave de Durahan, se encontraban Naga y Tanith.

-esto es muy aburrido deberíamos ir a la tierra y hacer pedazos a esos Rangers de una buena vez-dijo Naga.

-yo no lo creo, lo único que haremos será enviar monstruos, nada más-dijo Tanith_ tal vez te ofenda lo que te vaya a decir, pero yo recuerdo claramente que el amo Durahan dijo que nosotros podíamos encargarnos de ellos-dijo Naga.

-lo sé muy bien, pero pienso en que debemos distraer a los Rangers y Gosei, para que así ellos no puedan saber lo que nuestro amo Durahan está planeando-dijo Tanith.

-y eso que, yo soy más que suficiente para destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Naga_ si claro, como aquella vez que fuiste y ellos te derrotaron y tuviste que huir-dijo Tanith.

-sabes muy bien que no fue así, solo me retire de manera momentánea-dijo Naga.

-si lo que tú digas Naga, pero ahora debemos distraer a los Rangers y si es posible tal vez el monstruo que enviemos pueda tener la suerte de derrotarlos -dijo Tanith.

-pues espero que el siguiente que enviemos haga bien su trabajo-dijo Naga_ yo también espero lo mismo Naga-dijo Tanith.

En eso apareció un monstruo con aspecto de lagartija y de un águila.

-en que puedo ayudarlos jefes-dijo aquella criatura.

-deja la cortesía cabeza de chorlito-dijo Naga_ puedes dejar de hablar Naga, Kishin necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y acabes con los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-como digas Tanith, acabare con esos Power Rangers-dijo Kishin.

Mientras tanto con Marcelo y sus amigos, iban al parque de diversiones.

-muy bien amigos a que juego subimos primero-dijo Marcelo emocionado.

-quieres calmarte Marcelo y no te emociones nos subiremos a todos los juegos-dijo Holly_ Holly tiene razón Marcelo, deberías calmarte-dijo Yolei.

-que les parece si nos subimos a la montaña rusa-dijo Michael_ crees que sea buena idea Michael, recuerda que comiste mucho-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes amigo, yo tengo un estomago muy fuerte-dijo Michael_ apuesto a que no podrá soportar el juego y va a vomitar-dijo Marcelo_ que te pasa Marcelo, cuando digo que tengo un estomago fuerte, lo digo enserio-dijo Michael.

-si claro, apuesto 20 dólares a que vas a vomitar-dijo Marcelo_ acepto la apuesta-dijo Michael y en eso los dos se dirigieron muy rápido a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

-esto no va a terminar bien-dijo Davis_ estamos de acuerdo-dijeron Yolei y Holly, mientras seguían a sus amigos.

Todos se subieron a la montaña rusa y disfrutaron del paseo (si claro un paseo, menos para Michael XD jajaja) y como tuvo que suceder, Marcelo tenía razón y después de terminar el juego, todos se bajaron y Michael no pudo aguantar, busco un basurero y comenzó a vomitar.

-pero qué asco-dijo Holly con asco_ ya lo creo-dijo Yolei tratando de no ver.

-te lo advertí amigo-dijo Davis, mientras Michael se acercaba_ no tienes que decírmelo Davis-dijo Michael con una cara de asco.

-lastima por ti Michael, ahora me debes 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo_ de que estás hablando-dijo Michael_ por favor no me digas que lo olvidaste, amigo-dijo Davis.

-pues en realidad si-dijo Michael_ entonces debería decirte que apostaste con Marcelo 20 dólares, si llegabas a vomitar-dijo Davis_ ah sí cierto, ya lo recuerdo-dijo Michael.

-y perdiste amigo, así que dame los 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo_ está bien, una apuesta es una apuesta-dijo Michael, mientras le daba a Marcelo 20 dólares_ a esto le llamo dinero fácil-dijo Marcelo.

-que genial que hayas ganado la apuesta Marcelo, pero no tenemos tiempo para seguir admirando el asqueroso olor del vomito de Michael-dijo Holly_ si tienes razón Holly, lo siento, bueno a que atracción vamos ahora-dijo Marcelo.

Entonces vieron a muchas personas que saltaban en bongee, desde una altura de 35 metros.

-oigan chicos eso si se ve genial, que tal si vamos a saltar en bongee-dijo Marcelo_ estoy de acuerdo, además siempre quise tratar de saltar en bongee, no puedo creer que vaya a suceder-dijo Michael.

-lo que yo no puedo creer, es cómo puedes estar bien después de vomitar-dijo Davis_ yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Holly.

-dejemos ese comentario de lado y vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo y todos lo siguieron menos Yolei, el único del grupo que noto eso fue Holly.

-Yolei que sucede-dijo Holly_ no me sucede nada Holly, ustedes vayan a divertirse saltando al bongge, pueden divertirse sin mí-dijo Yolei algo nerviosa.

-Yolei no será que le tienes miedo a ese estúpido juego de saltar en bongge, oh si-dijo Holly_ no es eso Holly es solo que no me gusta, eso es todo-dijo Yolei.

-oh será que le tienes miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly, ante esa pregunta Yolei se puso nerviosa.

-en realidad si es eso amiga, le tengo temor a las alturas-dijo Yolei_ pero no entiendo Yolei como puedes ser buena en el Kung fu y tener le miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly.

-lo mismo pienso Holly-dijo Yolei sintiéndose avergonzada_ no tienes por qué avergonzarte, estoy segura que podrás superar ese temor que tienes-dijo Holly.

-eso espero, pero aun así puedes ir a divertirte con los chicos, yo los esperare-dijo Yolei_ estas segura Yolei-dijo Holly preocupada.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-dijo Yolei_ bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Holly y se fue con los demás.

-sí que soy una cobarde por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida sobre una pared.

Mientras tanto con los demás, los chicos hacían fila para saltar en bongge y vieron como Holly llegaba.

-oye Holly donde esta Yolei-dijo Marcelo, al ver que Yolei no estaba_ ella tuvo que ir al baño si eso, tuvo que ir al baño-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-bien es nuestro turno, oye Marcelo te molesta si Davis y yo somos los primeros-dijo Michael.

-no claro que no me molesta, sigan ustedes-dijo Marcelo_ gracias por entender compañero, muy bien vamos a divertirnos Davis-dijo Michael.

-no sé si esto sea mi tipo de juego-dijo Davis algo nervioso_ oh vamos no seas cobarde-dijo Michael arrastrando a Davis, mientras Marcelo y Holly veían como Michael y Davis se subían al juego.

-bueno dime la verdad Holly, que le sucede a Yolei-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con esa pregunta a Holly.

-ah que te refieres Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa_ no soy tonto Holly, ahora dime que es lo que le pasa a Yolei-dijo Marcelo de manera serie y eso hizo que Holly se pusiera más nerviosa, hasta que no aguanto la presión y decidió decirle la verdad a Marcelo.

-está bien te lo diré, Yolei no quiso acompañarnos ya que le tiene miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly_ así que era eso, nunca pensé en que Yolei tuviera un fobia como esa-dijo Marcelo preocupado-será mejor ir a buscarla.

-pero ella me dijo que quería estar sola-dijo Holly_ tal vez, pero nosotros somos un equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos en cualquier problema que tengamos, además somos sus amigos así que tenemos que ayudar a Yolei a superar su miedo-dijo Marcelo.

-tú crees que ella lo tome bien-dijo Holly no muy convencida.

-seré sincero contigo Holly… -dijo Marcelo de manera serie, que hizo que Holly estuviera intrigada por la respuesta-no lo sé.

Esa respuesta hizo que Holly casi se cayera al estilo anime– "no puedo creer que Marcelo me mantuviera en suspenso, solo para decir esa tontería"-dijo Holly en su pensamiento_ bueno dejemos eso de lado, busquemos a Yolei-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras tanto con Yolei se vio que todavía estaba deprimida.

-no puedo creerlo, soy una Power Ranger, pero le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida-ni siquiera sé porque fui elegida para ser una Power Ranger, será mejor que vuelva al centro juvenil.

Yolei comenzaba a irse del parque de diversiones, mientras tanto en el centro de mando pudo observarse a Gosei y a Tensou que conversaban con alguien en el globo visor.

-Gosei hace 3 días sentí como nuevos poderes Rangers eran activados, sabes si esos poderes están en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo alguien que tenía la voz de una mujer adulta y se pudo ver que tenía un vestido de seda blanco y una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el signo del relámpago (si no saben quién es, pues es más que obvio que no vieron el Fic Power Rangers Furia Dragón), era Elsa.

-tienes toda la razón Elsa, nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-eso me da mucho gusto, por si acaso sabes quiénes son esos nuevos Rangers que protegen la ciudad-dijo Elsa_ bueno a decir verdad Elsa-dijo Tensou nervioso.

-que te sucede Tensou-dijo Elsa_ porque ya sabemos quiénes son los nuevos Rangers y uno de ellos es alguien conocido-dijo Tensou.

-si lo que dices es verdad, saben quiénes son los nuevos Rangers-dijo Elsa_ así es, nosotros sabemos quiénes son-dijo Tensou_ entonces podrían decirnos quienes son-dijo Alpha que apareció repentinamente en la pantalla del globo visor junto con Elsa.

-por supuesto, el Black ranger se llama Michael, el nombre de la Pink Ranger es Holly, el Blue Ranger es Davis, Yolei es la Yellow Ranger y el Red Ranger y líder del equipo de los Rangers Dino Omega es nada más ni nada menos que…-dijo Tensou pero fue interrumpido Gosei.

-el Red Ranger es el sobrino de Tommy, Marcelo-dijo Gosei y ante esa respuesta, Elsa estuvo muy intrigada y sorprendida al saber que Marcelo era el Red Ranger.

-que fue lo que dijiste Gosei, que Marcelo es el Red Ranger, puedes decirme cómo fue que Marcelo se metió en todo este problema-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-bueno la verdad Elsa, lo que sucedió fue que cuando los nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra, Marcelo fue el primero en hacer contacto con esos poderes y Marcelo se convirtió en el Red Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-como permitiste que Marcelo se metiera en estos asuntos de ser Power Ranger Gosei, tuve más que suficiente que Yubel sea haya convertido en Ranger, pero meter al sobrino de Tommy, en este asunto de ser Ranger, no me parece buena idea, creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es decirle a Marcelo que renuncie a sus poderes Ranger, creo que así será mejor, además Tommy ya tuvo suficiente con ayudar a Yubel sobre ser Ranger y no puedo permitir que él tenga más trabajo para enseñarle a Marcelo-dijo Elsa de manera muy seria.

-es muy seguro que no te va a gustar lo que diré, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei por favor no lo hagas más difícil, además no puedo permitir que Marcelo corra peligro por ser un Power Ranger, ya tuvo suficiente cuando ese monstruo lo capturo y Yubel y los demás tuvieron que rescatarlo a él y a otras personas-dijo Elsa.

-Elsa sé que te preocupa Marcelo, pero te aseguro que él va a estar bien-dijo Gosei_ como puedes estar tan seguro de eso Gosei-dijo Elsa.

-porque Marcelo lo hizo muy bien como Red Ranger sobre todo cuando busco a los demás miembros del equipo y lograron proteger la ciudad de una ataque, además Marcelo es un buen líder se preocupa por sus amigos y quiere protegerlos, además, él está decidido a ser un Power Ranger, sobre todo cuando sabe que Yubel y los demás no se encuentran en la ciudad-dijo Gosei.

-se lo dijiste Gosei, Marcelo no tenía por qué saber la verdad-dijo Elsa_ no te preocupes Elsa, no le dijo los detalles más importantes, lo único que Marcelo sabe es que Yubel y los otros no se encuentran aquí-dijo Gosei.

-bueno eso es buena señal, pero mantén el secreto aun, yo personalmente le diré a Marcelo lo que sucede en cuanto Yubel y los demás regresen-dijo Elsa.

-como tú digas Elsa-dijo Gosei, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma del centro de mando.

-oh rayos no puede ser un monstruo acaba de aparecer-dijo Tensou_ Tensou puedes decirme, en donde está el monstruo-dijo Elsa.

-el monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones que está en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y los demás, diles que un monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones-dijo Gosei.

-como digas Gosei-dijo Tensou_ espero que Marcelo no salga lastimado-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte Elsa, Marcelo detendrá a ese monstruo y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo lograra-dijo Gosei.

-eso espero, llegare a la tierra dentro de 2 semanas, aún tengo que seguir investigando-dijo Elsa_ lo entiendo Elsa, no te preocupes Marcelo y los demás protegerán la ciudad hasta que regreses-dijo Gosei.

-te lo encargo Gosei, nos veremos después-dijo Elsa y al decir esas últimas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

-muy bien, Tensou ya te comunicaste con los Rangers-dijo Gosei_ todavía no Gosei, pero ya me estoy contactando con uno de ellos-dijo Tensou, mientras trataba de comunicarse con los Dino Omega Rangers.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones, se vio que Yolei estaba por salir del parque de diversiones.

-Yolei a dónde vas-dijo Marcelo y Yolei volteo y vio que eran Marcelo y Holly_ que es lo que hacen aquí-dijo Yolei.

-vinimos para saber si estabas bien-dijo Marcelo_ es cierto lo que dice Marcelo, Holly-dijo Yolei_ así es amiga-dijo Holly.

-Holly ya me conto de tu temor a las alturas Yolei-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió a Yolei que vio a su amiga_ Holly por que le dijiste-dijo Yolei_ lo siento amiga, pero Marcelo me estaba presionando-dijo Holly arrepentida.

-Yolei no tienes por qué avergonzarte por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Marcelo_ si claro, ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-tal vez, pero recuerda Yolei-dijo Marcelo de manera seria, lo que causo que Yolei le prestara atención- Davis, Michael y yo, somos tus amigos, incluso tienes a tu mejor amiga que es Holly, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros te vamos a ayudar para que superes tu miedo, además no podrás saber cuándo superaras tu miedo si no lo enfrentas.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo-dijo Yolei_ por supuesto, además todos tenemos algo que nos da miedo-dijo Marcelo

-enserio entonces dinos a que le tienes miedo Marcelo-dijo Holly de manera burlona_ bueno yo…yo…-dijo Marcelo nervioso y desanimado, pero antes de dar su respuesta sonó su comunicador.

-que es ese sonido-dijo Yolei_ es muy seguro que sea Gosei, vas a otro lugar donde no nos vean-dijo Marcelo_ vamos haya-dijo Holly, que vio un lugar donde no había mucha gente.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo por el comunicador_ Rangers deben saber que un monstruo está acercándose al parque diversiones, deben ir a detenerlo antes de que lastime a gente inocente-dijo Gosei.

-nosotros ya estamos en el parque de diversiones Gosei-dijo Marcelo_ entonces no pierdan tiempo, deben evacuar a las personas-dijo Gosei_ entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo y junto a Holly y Yolei fueron a evacuar a las personas.

-como haremos para evacuar a todas las personas del parque-dijo Holly, en eso vieron que alguien tenía un megáfono.

-lo siento pero necesito el megáfono-dijo Marcelo quitándoselo y comenzó a hablar por el megáfono- ¡por favor escúchenme, un monstruo está atacando, deben evacuar rápido!-tras decir eso Marcelo, la gente comenzó a evacuar, en eso Davis y Michael se acercaron.

-se puede saber que sucede con ustedes-dijo Michael_ quieres dejar de quejarte, Gosei nos contactó-dijo Holly.

-enserio y que fue lo que les dijo-dijo Davis_ nos dijo que un monstruo está acercándose-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció Kishin y comenzó a encarar a Marcelo y a los demás.

-díganme donde están los Power Rangers-dijo Kishin_ por si no lo sabes, nosotros somos los Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

-enserio, entonces voy a acabarlos, guerreros Temjuz ataquen-dijo Kishin y los guerreros Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers.

-vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y en eso los demás comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz.

Se vio que Michael estaba teniendo algo de dificultades, pero luego comenzó a usar algunos objetos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Holly se vio que ella estaba teniendo ventaja sobre los Temjuz, ya que al usar toda su agilidad iba derrotándolos, con Davis se vio que tenía muchos problemas, pero después uso todo su ingenio y uso el complejo diseño de los juegos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Yolei se vio que su habilidad en el Karate la ayudaba mucho en derrotar a los Temjuz y con Marcelo no hubo problema ya que su habilidad en el Karate y Kung fu eran suficientes para derrotar a los Temjuz.

Pero en algún momento Holly se vio acorralada y tuvo que subir a la atracción que era saltar en bongge y tuvo que subir por una escalera los 35 metros de altura que tenía el juego y los Temjuz lo siguieron cosa que noto Marcelo.

-oh cielos, los Temjuz están siguiendo a Holly-dijo Marcelo entonces vio que Yolei estaba más cerca que el del juego-Yolei ve a ayudar a Holly.

-está bien-dijo Yolei y se sorprendió que Holly estaba subiendo en el juego del bongge- vamos Yolei debes superar tu miedo, hazlo por tu amiga-se dijo a si misma Yolei y comenzó a subir por las escaleras con algo de miedo.

-demonios no hay mucho espacio para que me pueda defender de estos Temjuz-dijo Holly pero aun así comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz poco a poco y logro derribar a 2 Temjuz, pero en un descuido el Temju derribo a Holly.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Marcelo al ver como Holly caía_ esto no puede acabar así-dijo Davis asustado por lo que podría pasar.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Yolei que se lanzó sin ningún temor para ayudar a su amiga, claro no sin antes ponerse en los objetos de seguridad, que se usan para poder saltar en bongge y logro atrapar a Holly antes de que estuviera a 5 metros de caer al suelo y de que se produjera una tragedia.

-Yolei gracias por salvarme y lo mejor es que lo hiciste superando tu miedo-dijo Holly que ya estaba en el suelo_ no iba a permitir que mi amiga se lastimar, ahora si no te molesta... me podrías ayudar a bajar-dijo Yolei que estaba colgada de cabeza_ ups si lo siento-dijo Holly ayudando a su amiga.

En eso las chicas fueron a donde estaban los demás_ Holly me alegra que estés bien, hiciste un buen trabajo Yolei-dijo Marcelo_ gracias por el cumplido Marcelo-dijo Yolei, en eso Kishin se acercó.

-Rangers esto aún no ha acabado-dijo Kishin, mientras lanzaba unos rayos de energía y los Rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-es hora de igualar el marcador Marcelo-dijo Michael_ ya lo creo, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron todos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo_ Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro.

En eso Marcelo y los demás aparecieron con sus trajes de Rangers_ Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijeron todos.

-muy bien amigos, acabemos de una buena vez con ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron los demás y comenzaron a atacar a Kishin.

Se puedo ver que los Rangers les costaba trabajo en tomar ventaja en la pelea, pero en ese momento Kishin uso las partes de sus brazos y comenzó a volar_ será mejor que se preparen Rangers-dijo Kishin que se acercaba a los Rangers desde el aire-fuera bombas-tras decir eso Kishin disparo rayos de energía de sus ojos que derribo a los Rangers y después de que ellos se levantaran Kishin volvió a atacarlos nuevamente logrando derribarlos nuevamente.

-cielos este monstruo nos está dando una paliza-dijo Michael_ tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-dijo Holly, mientras ella y los demás se levantaban_ cuidado está acercándose de nuevo-dijo Davis.

-Dino arma modo Blaster, Fuego-dijo Marcelo, mientras disparaba, pero Kishin evadió el ataque- cielos evadió los disparos.

-tenemos que idear un plan para derribarlo-dijo Davis_ si pero que vamos a hacer-dijo Holly.

En ese momento Yolei noto que Kishin voló por un instante cerca del juego de atracción que era el de saltar en bongge.

-yo tengo un plan amigos, se cómo podemos detenerlo-dijo Yolei_ enserio, dinos tu plan Yolei-dijo Michael_ solo atráiganlo cerca del juego para saltar en bongge-dijo Yolei, mientras a acercarse al juego.

-como tú digas Yolei, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso decidieron llamar la atención de Kishin-oye cabeza hueca, apuesto a que no puedes atrápanos.

En eso Kishin se molestó y persiguió a los Rangers, hasta que lo guiaron al juego de saltar en bongge y se pudo ver que Yolei ya estaba en la cima_ muy bien esta es mi única oportunidad, Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei, mientras su Arma aparecía- bien Yolei no tengas miedo tus amigos dependen de ti-se dijo así misma Yolei y vio como Kishin se acercaba a sus amigos.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Kishin pero en eso noto que la Yellow Ranger no estaba- esperen donde está su amiga-dijo Kishin que se mantenía volando.

-justo arriba de ti-dijo Yolei mientras saltaba y su arma se cargada de una gran energía y se vio como la imagen de su Zord aparecía detrás de ella- ¡Omega Shuriken, Golpe Cortante!-dijo Yolei y lanzo su Shuriken a Kishin, logrando así derribarlo.

-bien hecho Yolei-dijo Marcelo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Yolei y los demás Rangers se acercaron también_ eso fue increíble amiga-dijo Holly.

-si tienes razón lo hice muy bien-dijo Yolei, entonces vieron como Kishin comenzaba a levantarse_ esto no se ha acabado Rangers-dijo Kishin.

-es lo que tú crees, es hora de combinar nuestras armas amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso aparecieron las demás armas de los Rangers y como sucedió la anterior vez, las armas de los Rangers comenzaron a brillar con su color designado.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- tienes los honores Yolei.

-Gracias Marcelo, Omega Dino Blaster-dijo Yolei y el arma comenzaba a cargarse de energía_ no le tengo miedo a su juguete-dijo Kishin.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Kishin y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso Kishin exploto_ lo logramos amigos-dijo Yolei.

Pero en la nave de Durahan se vio que Naga estaba Molesto_ esto aún no ha acabado Rangers, lanza el rayo de plasma Tanith-dijo Naga_ como tú digas Naga-dijo Tanith, mientras apretaba un botón de color rojo-disparando rayo de plasma.

Mientras los Rangers festejaban, Marcelo noto como un rayo de energía comenzaba a acercarse_ oigan amigos miren eso-dijo Marcelo_ pero que rayos es eso-dijo Davis.

Y entonces los Rangers vieron como el rayo golpeo los restos que quedaban de Kishin y se vio como Kishin se regeneraba y se volvía más grande_ Oh si, sorpresa Rangers-dijo Kishin_ que fue lo que sucedió, cuando ese rayo golpeo los restos de ese monstruo, fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y no solo eso, sino que aumento de tamaño-dijo Davis.

-dejemos las preguntas para un lado, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Marcelo_ si tienes razón-dijo Davis_ muy bien vamos por el amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron_ ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso aparecieron los Zords_ muy bien, vamos a detener a Kishin ahora-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y así logro llegar a la cabina de control de su Zord- Aquí el líder Marcelo, tomen sus posiciones amigos.

Y se vio como los demás saltaban y llegaban a las cabinas de sus respectivos Zords_ aquí Michael reportándose para el trabajo_ aquí Davis sistemas activados_ aquí Yolei lista para el combate_ acabemos con ese monstruo de una buena vez, Holly lista y preparada.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

En eso los Zords comenzaron a formar el Megazord, el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó y así logro que se convirtieran en dos brazos, el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron en pies robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio y los brazos del Mastodonte se conectaron con el Carnotauro y la cabeza del Carnotauro (bueno es lo mismo que el Tiranosaurio de la primera generación) en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord se reveló con un par de ojos de color amarillo que brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-Dino Megazord activado-dijeron los Rangers_ muy bien chicos acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y se vio como Kishin se acercaba a al Dino Megazord y comenzaba a atacar, pero se vio que el Megazord bloqueaba cada golpe que daba Kishin y de un momento se vio que el Megazord le asesto 3 golpes lo que causo que Kishin fuera derribado_ muy bien, tenemos la ventaja amigos-dijo Marcelo_ yo no lo creo Rangers-dijo Kishin que se reincorporó y alzo el vuelo y lanzo rayos de energía lo que causo que el Megazord fuera derribado.

-demonios olvidamos que ese sujeto podía volar-dijo Michael_ mientras pueda volar tendrá ventaja sobre nosotros-dijo Davis, mientras el Megazord se levantaba.

-ojala el Megazord pudiera volar-dijo Holly_ debe haber una manera de hacer aterrizar a ese monstruo, si tan solo tuviéramos alguna arma de larga distancia-dijo Marcelo preocupado, mientras Kishin los volvió a atacar y el Megazord fue nuevamente derribado, en ese momento a Yolei se le ocurrió una idea .

-oigan chicos, se me ocurrió una idea-dijo Yolei llamando la atención de sus amigos_ ¿y cuál es Yolei?-pregunto Marcelo.

-podríamos usar la Espada Omega del Megazord y lanzársela a ese tipejo, solo tal vez podríamos derivarlo-dijo Yolei_ tal vez podría funcionar-dijo Davis_ y que tal sino Davis-dijo Michael.

-no hay otra alternativa, tenemos que intentarlo, sino ese monstruo nos va a derrotar-dijo Marcelo, mientras todos tomaban el control del Megazord, logrando así que el Megazord se pusiera de pie nuevamente_ al parecer no fue suficiente esos ataques que les di verdad, pues entonces aquí les va otro-dijo Kishin.

-necesitamos Omega Espada, ahora-dijo Marcelo en eso del cielo apareció una espada y el Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha_ ese juguete no les servirá de nada-dijo Kishin y les disparo rayos de energía.

-tenemos que desviar su ataque-dijo Marcelo y en eso el Megazord uso la espada para desviar el ataque de Kishin_ como fue que hicieron eso-dijo Kishin sorprendido_ aún tenemos más sorpresas tonto-dijo Yolei- Holly tú tienes buena puntería, hazlo aterrizar.

-por supuesto amiga-dijo Holly y calculo en donde tenían que lanzar la espada- ya lo tengo en la mira.

-muy bien amigos lancemos la espada ahora-dijo Marcelo, el Megazord lanzo la espada con mucha fuerza y Kishin fue derribado_ demonios eso dolió-dijo Kishin que comenzaba a levantarse.

-es nuestra oportunidad amigos-dijo Yolei, en eso el Megazord tomo nuevamente su espada y se fue acercando a Kishin_ es hora de acabar con el-dijo Marcelo.

-Dino Megazord, Golpe Final-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, en eso la espada del Megazord se llenó de energía de 5 colores distintos que eran de los Rangers y de pronto el Megazord dio un rugido de su boca, que parecía de un Carnotauro junto con el de una persona (lamento si no di ese detalle en el episodio 2, pero el Dino Megazord tiene una boca humana, igual que el Megazord fuerza salvaje) y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaron y de pronto le propino un golpe con su espada a Kishin_ esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Kishin, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y de un momento Kishin cayó al suelo explotando, marcando así su final.

Y se vio que en la cabina del Megazord que los Rangers estaban felices por haber derrotado a su enemigo_ lo logramos amigos, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Dino Megazord bajaba la espada en pose de triunfo.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ mira nada más, los Rangers acabaron con Kishin-dijo Tanith_ parece que los Rangers pudieron vencerlo, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo Naga.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones se vio que la gente había vuelto para pasarla bien y se vio como los Rangers estaban en el juego de saltar en bongge y se vio como Yolei estaba lista para saltar_ vamos Yolei salta, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Holly.

-si Yolei, además superaste tu miedo cuando saltaste del bongge para salvar a Holly-dijo Marcelo_ tenías razón Marcelo, si no enfrentaba mi miedo no lo podría superar, creo que ahora si tengo la confianza para hacerlo-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa_ sabes Yolei, jamás pensé que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas, pero ahora se ve que tienes confianza-dijo Davis.

-bueno aquí voy-dijo Yolei mientras se estaba preparando para salta, pero entonces apareció alguien que tenía una máscara de zombi_ vine por tu cerebro-dijo aquella persona con un tono de voz de zombi, lo que causo que Yolei se asustara y saltara.

Y de pronto Yolei se dio cuenta que saltar en bongge no era tan malo, pero estaba algo asustada_ muy bien, quien fue el que me asusto-dijo Yolei, en eso se vio que aquella persona se quitó la máscara y se vio que era Michael-vaya parece que por fin superaste tu temor, además quería mostrarte la máscara de zombi que gane, espero que no haya sido un mal momento para mostrarte mi mascara Yolei, jajaja-dijo Michael con una sonrisa y tras decir eso le saco una risa a sus amigos, menos a Yolei.

-vaya amigos que tengo-dijo Yolei estando de cabeza pero se vio que estaba sonriendo.

Continuara…

**Bueno este es el fin del episodio, me disculpo por haber tardado, pero debo decirles que me llego un ataque de inspiración y es por eso que termine este episodio tan solo el día de ayer, pero estoy casi seguro que hice un buen episodio, espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo y que hayan disfrutado del episodio.**

**GEMITHA0208:**espero que te haya gustado este capitulo amiga, me agrada que te guste mi Fic, te diré que haré todo lo posible por publicar los siguientes episodios, cuídate.

**Pueden dejar sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen ustedes sobre mi Fic.**


	5. La timidez de Davis

**Hola como están, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, les diré que tuve algo de tiempo el día de hoy y sobre todo porque me en estos días me está llegando un ataque de inspiración y no quiero desaprovecharlo, bueno sin mas demoras aquí les presento el episodio.**

**5: La timidez de Davis.**

En el parque de Angel Grove a tempranas horas de la mañana, se podía ver a Marcelo que estaba corriendo, hasta que en un punto se detuvo.

-cielos pensé… que estaba en mi mejor forma… pero veo que no-dijo Marcelo agitado por haber corrido-parece que haber faltado… a esas clases de karate y de kung fu… me dejaron en un pobre estado físico… será mejor que… vaya a descansar… después iré al centro juvenil-al terminar de decir eso Marcelo fue a descansar a la casa de su tío Tommy.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil estaban Yolei y Holly ayudando a Adelle a decorar el lugar.

-Adelle podemos saber porque, necesitas que decoremos el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-pues verán decidí hacer una fiesta habrá baile y por si fuera poco habrá bocadillos y no se preocupen chicas ustedes y sus amigos están invitados-dijo Adelle con una sonrisa.

-vaya gracias Adelle, bueno con esto cera suficiente, tú qué dices Adelle-dijo Holly, mientras terminaba de decorar las paredes_ te quedo muy bien Holly, gracias a las dos por ayudarme-dijo Adelle.

-no fue por nada Adelle, pero podrías decirnos donde están Bulk y Skull-dijo Yolei_ así es, no los hemos visto-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen por ellos, los mande a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta-dijo Adelle.

En una tienda se podía observar que Bulk y Skull llevaban unas bolsas que tenían algunos alimentos, como papas fritas sodas y otras cosas más.

-sabes gordo, no pensé que la jefa nos diera otra oportunidad después de lo que paso-dijo Skull.

-por favor Skull, estoy seguro que Adelle está feliz por tenernos a nosotros como sus ayudantes-dijo Bulk con una sonrisa.

-yo no estoy seguro de eso Bulk, ya que las únicas personas en la que confía más aparte de nosotros son Yolei y Holly-dijo Skull.

-tal vez pero nosotros somos los primeros ayudantes y eso dice algo-dijo Bulk, mientras comenzaban a llegar al auto-bueno dejemos de hablar y regresemos cuanto antes, por cierto tienes las llaves del auto verdad.

-por su puesto amigo-dijo Skull, mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que no los tenía-oye gordo, no te vayas a enojar pero, no los tengo.

-que fue lo que dijiste y se puede saber dónde están las lla…-pero antes de que Bulk terminara de hablar, él y Skull vieron que las llaves estaban todavía en el auto-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-oh rayos, no puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado-dijo Skull_ no tenemos otra alternativa Skull, tendremos que regresar caminando-dijo Bulk.

-pero el camino es muy largo, nos tardaremos mínimo unas 3 horas-dijo Skull.

-bueno al menos podremos llegar antes de que inicien con la fiesta y ya deja de quejarte-dijo Bulk y fue caminando, mientras Skull lo seguía.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio como algunos ayudaban a terminar con la decoración, mientras se veía como Marcelo y Yubel practicaban algo de karate.

-giro y patada lateral-dijo Marcelo mientras daba una patada lateral a un saco de boxeo-ahora inténtalo tu Yolei.

-doy un giro y una patada lateral-dijo Yolei y se vio que pudo hacer esa maniobra básica_ muy bien Yolei, intentémoslo otra vez-dijo Marcelo.

Pero después se vio como Bulk y Skull llegaban muy cansados_ se puede saber dónde estaban y porque tardaron tanto, no se supone que ustedes fueron en el auto-dijo Holly.

-así era pero… tuvimos un problema con el auto-dijo Skull_ exacto y por eso… tuvimos que regresar a pie-dijo Bulk que tomaban algo de aire ya que tuvieron que caminar por 3 horas hasta llegar al centro juvenil.

-y cuál fue el problema que tuvieron con el auto-dijo Holly.

-bueno a decir verdad-dijo Bulk, pero en ese momento entro alguien que tenía un overol de mecánico.

-bien señores ya remolque su auto, la próxima vez no olviden las llaves en el auto-dijo el señor, lo que causo que Holly riera un poco.

-sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Bulk_ bueno, nos vemos-dijo aquel señor y se fue, mientras Holly veía a Bulk y Skull un poco divertida.

-olvidaron las llaves en el auto-dijo Holly con algo de risa.

-y que si lo hicimos-dijo Bulk-a todo el mundo le pasa-termino de decir eso mientras se iba con Skull a la cocina para dejar el encargo.

-si claro le sucede a todo el mundo-dijo Holly mientras los veía retirase.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Durahan se veía como Tanith y Naga, conversaban de cómo podrían derrotar a los Rangers_ qué crees que deberíamos hacer para vencer a esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sé, pero tengo una idea que podría funcionar-dijo Tanith_ y se puede saber cuál es-dijo Naga.

-tal vez no te acuerdes, pero hace tiempo capturamos los datos genéticos de una bruja que tenía el poder de controlar el viento y el agua y además tenía la habilidad de enviar a sus víctimas a su dimensión, para así eliminarlos completamente-dijo Tanith.

-si lo recuerdo, pero piensas que esa inútil bruja podrá vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sabremos, a menos que veamos el resultado-dijo Tanith y en ese momento fue al monitor de la computadora principal de la nave y ahí fue cuando vio los datos del ser que estaba buscando, entonces presiono un botón de color verde y fue cuando una bruja apareció y se vio que tenía puesta una máscara blanca con ojos azules y tenía una corona tenía una joya de color azul y tenía una especie de capa de color blanco.

-aquí Madam Woke, que es lo que desean-dijo aquella bruja.

-Madam Woke necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith-y si te es posible envíalos a tu dimensión y destrúyelos ahí.

-entendido-dijo Madam Woke y desapareció en un destello de luz blanca_ espero que esta bruja pueda vencer a los Rangers, porque si no lo hace te juro que tu serás…-dijo Naga señalando a Tanith.

-oh que, según recuerdo el amo Durahan nos dijo que mantuviéramos a los Rangers ocupados y si nos fuera posible los destruyéramos-dijo Tanith, mirando amenazadoramente a Naga-además estamos cumpliendo con una parte del trabajo, mientras el amo Durahan no está.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se pudo ver que todo el lugar ya estaba decorado y se vio como Michael y Davis entraban al centro juvenil.

-oigan amigos aquí estamos-dijo Marcelo, llamando a Michael y Davis que se dieron cuenta y fueron donde estaba Marcelo.

-hola Marcelo como estas-dijo Michael.

-estoy muy bien-dijo Marcelo, pero luego en su pensamiento-aunque en la mañana estuve muy cansado.

-bueno Marcelo puedes decirnos que está ocurriendo aquí-dijo Davis al ver que todo estaba decorado_ yo les puedo responder chicos-dijo Holly, que se acercaba a sus amigos junto con Yolei.

-bueno Holly no pierdas el tiempo y dinos de que se trata toda esta decoración-dijo Michael.

-bueno resulta que Adelle hará una fiesta y nosotros estamos invitados-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y con esa noticia Marcelo y Michael estaban felices, pero Davis no lo estaba tanto.

-vaya, parece que por fin podre, mostrar mis habilidades de baile-dijo Michael- tu qué dices Davis estarás en la fiesta, te puedo dar algunos consejos para que conocer a muchas chicas.

-no lo creo amigos, no se me da muy bien el bailar y además…-dijo Davis, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Marcelo lo interrumpió.

-no sabes bailar o es que eres muy tímido para pedirle a una chica que baile contigo-dijo Marcelo, en eso Holly le dio un golpe muy fuerte a su brazo derecho-ah… oye porque fue eso.

-deberías mantener la boca cerrada Marcelo-dijo Holly molesta_ bueno amigo si esa es tu decisión no voy a obligarte-dijo Michael.

-vamos Davis, mira aquí hay muchas chicas, porque no invitas a una de ellas al baile-dijo Marcelo.

-no, no lo voy a hacer Marcelo, además es como tú dices, soy muy tímido cuando se trata de invitar a chicas-dijo Davis_ como dices, por favor estoy segura que podrás tener una pareja de baile con una de las chicas que están aquí-dijo Holly

-no lo creo, además tengo que revisar los archivos de programación que tengo en mi computadora-dijo Davis-hasta luego.

Sus amigos podían ver como Davis se iba, pero en un momento en que Davis estaba distraído por revisaba su celular se chocó con alguien, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-ah… oye lo siento mucho, no me fije… es que estaba distraído-dijo Davis tartamudeando algunas palabras.

-no… no te pongas nervioso, veras es que yo también andaba algo distraída-dijo la chica_ ah… si no te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera-dijo Davis.

-oh no… donde está mi brazalete-dijo la chica y de un momento vio su brazalete-ah ahí está.

-no te preocupes-dijo Davis tratando de tomar el collar, pero eso causo que se golpeara la cabeza con el de la chica- hay… lo siento, permíteme-luego de decir eso Davis recogió el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-gracias-dijo la chica, mientras Marcelo y los demás veían como Davis estaba conversando con aquella chica.

-jaja… y tú querías darle consejos para conocer chicas-le dijo Marcelo a Michael.

-y eso que, aunque parece que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda-dijo Michael sonriendo al igual que los demás, pasaron unos 10 minutos y se pudo ver que Davis y la chica estaban sentados juntos en una mesa.

-sabes, te diré que este brazalete es un regalo de mi madre, me lo dio cuando fui la alumna con mejor rendimiento académico en mi anterior Colegio-dijo la Chica.

-vaya eso es increíble, ah por cierto, se me olvidaba como te… cómo te llamas-dijo Davis algo nervioso.

-ah eso, bueno yo me llamo Nicole, Nicole Perkins-dijo Nicole.

-es un gusto Nicole, yo soy Davis Jhonson-dijo Davis sonriéndole a Nicole, pero pudo ver como sus amigos lo veían, lo que causo que Nicole viera al lugar donde veía Davis. Y Marcelo con los demás voltearon la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado.

-bueno y dime, ya tienes a alguien con quien ir al baile que están haciendo aquí-dijo Nicole.

-bueno la verdad no tengo pareja en este momento-dijo Davis desanimado-y tu Nicole.

-la verdad es que no-respondió Nicole, pero de pronto Marcelo y los demás llamaron a Davis.

-oye Davis podrías venir un momento-dijo Holly_ es una emergencia-dijo Marcelo mientras le mostraba su reloj (que a la vez era el comunicador).

-podrías disculparme un momento-dijo Davis mientras iba donde estaban sus amigos_ oye Davis ya déjate de rodeos y invítala esta noche-dijo Marcelo.

-que, esa es la gran emergencia-dijo Davis un poco sorprendido.

-y posiblemente la mayor que vayas a tener en tu vida-dijo Michael_ vamos Davis tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Yolei_ ah bueno… yo en verdad… no sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo Davis sintiéndose nervioso.

-oye Davis, lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme-dijo Nicole mientras veía como Davis estaba nervioso-Davis.

-si Nicole-dijo Davis nerviosos.

-te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de esta noche-dijo Nicole y con esa respuesta dejo a Davis sorprendido_ por supuesto Nicole-dijo Davis con una sonrisa y con esa respuesta Nicole también sonrió.

-sabes estaba pensando que si podríamos vernos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago… para que así pudiéramos conocernos un poco mejor-dijo Davis un poco nervioso.

-por supuesto Davis, me encantaría-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-que bien, te parece si nos vemos dentro de 1 hora-dijo Davis_ estoy de acuerdo, entonces dentro de una hora, nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago-dijo Nicole.

El tiempo paso y se vio que Nicole ya estaba en el lago que estaba en el parque de Angel Grove y estaba esperando a Davis, Nicole estaba vestida con una blusa de color celeste, una chaqueta de color Azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos de color blanco, pero de pronto apareció Madam Woke, lo que causo que Nicole se asustara_ quien es usted-dijo Nicole asustada.

-jajaja deberías saber que soy tu pero pesadilla-dijo Madam Woke, mientras se vio como usaba su poder y se vio que Nicole era rodeada por una energía de color blanca.

-pero que es lo que está haciendo-dijo aterrada Nicole.

-que no es muy obvio, me deshago de ti patético elemento de los Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke.

-pero yo no soy una Power Ranger-dijo Nicole y en eso Madam Woke uso más sus poderes sobre Nicole lo que causo que su brazalete se cayera de su muñeca-mi brazalete.

Y se vio que Madam Woke uso el poder que tenía su gema de la corona y se vio como Nicole era transportada a una dimensión y se vio que en ese lugar estaba oscuro y habían arboles viejos y había un lago.

-pero que sucede aquí-dijo Nicole asustada-donde estoy.

-jajaja bienvenida muchacha-dijo Madam Woke_ Davis por favor ayúdame-dijo Nicole que estaba aterrada.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Angel Grove se vio como Davis llegaba al lago pero se dio cuenta que Nicole no estaba.

-qué raro, ya paso una hora, tal vez decidió no venir-dijo Davis deprimido, pero en eso vio el brazalete de Nicole-este es el brazalete de Nicole, lo que significa que ella estuvo aquí… pero que le habrá pasado.

En eso apareció un grupo de Temjuz que comenzaron a rodear a Davis.

-oh rayos, esto no es bueno-dijo Davis y después uso su comunicador-Marcelo me oyes...

En eso se vio que Marcelo estaba ayudando en los toques finales de la decoración, pero de pronto Marcelo comenzó a escuchar la voz de Davis por el comunicador "Marcelo responde".

-cielos, chicos vengan-dijo Marcelo en voz baja, luego Michael, Holly y Yolei se acercaron-que sucede Davis.

-"necesito su ayuda amigos, estoy rodeado por Temjuz, en el parque de Angel Grove, cerca del lago"_ resiste amigo vamos enseguida-termino de hablar Marcelo y con los demás fueron al parque de Angel Grove.

Mientras con Davis se vio que evadía los ataques de los Temjuz, pero de pronto fue derribado, pero para su fortuna sus amigos llegaron a tiempo_ gracias por haber llegado rápido amigos-dijo Davis.

-muy bien chicos acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y de un momento a otro los Rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los Temjuz (claro que sin sus trajes de Power Rangers).

Se vio como Michael usaba las sillas del parque para hacer maniobras para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz a la vez que también iba derrotándolos uno por uno, mientras con Yolei se vio como ella usaba toda su habilidad en el Kung fu para vencer a los Temjuz, con Holly se pudo ver que ella usaba toda su agilidad para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz y de un momento dio un giro mortal para después darle una patada a uno de los Temjuz y con Marcelo se vio que tenía ciertos problemas con los Temjuz, pero después logro recuperarse y fue derrotándolos uno por uno.

-esos Temjuz sí que son un dolor de cabeza, estás bien Davis-dijo Yolei.

-bueno no exactamente-dijo Davis_ a que te refieres amigo-dijo Michael.

-es Nicole…-dijo Davis, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Michael lo interrumpió_ acaso ella no vino.

-no exactamente, por que encontré su brazalete, lo cual indica que si estuvo aquí, pero parece que algo le sucedió-dijo Davis preocupado, pero de pronto el comunicador de todos comenzaron a sonar.

-estamos todos aquí, que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo_ deben venir al centro de mando de inmediato_ por supuesto, vamos para allá.

Y de pronto los Rangers usaron sus comunicadores para tele transportarse al centro de mando y de pronto se vio como todos ya estaba en el centro de mando, donde los esperaban Gosei y Tensou.

-oye Gosei, sabes por si acaso que fue lo que le paso a Nicole-dijo Davis.

-por supuesto, como ya deben saber nuestros enemigos comienzan a atacar y su plan fue capturar a uno de ustedes chicos, pero capturaron a Nicole por error-dijo Gosei.

-no puede ser, esto es mi culpa-dijo Davis desanimado_ no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Davis-dijo Tensou

-Tensou tiene razón Davis y no te preocupes, recuerda que hemos enfrentado a otros monstruos y descuida también venceremos a este-dijo Holly.

-será mejor que tengan cuidado Rangers, el enemigo que van a enfrentar es peligroso, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los Rangers lo obedecieron y pudieron ver a una Bruja que fue la misma que capturo a Nicole- su nombre es Madam Woke, tiene el poder de controlar los elementos del viento y el agua, además con la joya que lleva en su corona tiene la habilidad de enviar a sus enemigos a su dimensión para así acabarlos, deben tener cuidado, cuando trate de usar ese poder contra ustedes.

Después de recibir la información los Rangers se sintieron un poco nerviosos_ hay alguna manera de vencerla Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-la única manera es destruir la joya que lleva en su corona, si lo hacen ella se debilitara lo suficiente y así ustedes podrán tener la oportunidad de derrotarla-dijo Gosei_ gracias por la información Gosei, muy bien chicos andando-dijo Marcelo.

-buena suerte Power Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei_ ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y la secuencia de Transformación comenzó.

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-después de terminar la secuencia de transformación se vio que Marcelo y los demás ya tenían sus trajes de Rangers y se pudo ver que estaban frente a frente con Madam Woke.

-vaya, vaya parece que los Rangers ya llegaron, espero que les guste reunirse con su amiga, jajajajaja-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso el poder de su Joya para así enviar a los Rangers a la dimensión donde tenía atrapada a Nicole.

-que está sucediendo-dijo Yolei_ es como dijo Gosei, nos está llevando a otra dimensión-dijo Marcelo y después de unos momentos los Rangers llegaron a otra dimensión-miren parece que nos trajo donde ella quería.

-eso parece-dijo Davis, pero en un momento vio a Nicole-Nicole estas bien.

-si pero quienes son ustedes, acaso son los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así es y no te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo-dijo Davis para después unirse con los demás.

-Nicole está bien amigo-dijo Michael_ si, está bien, pero ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de esta dimensión-dijo Davis, pero en ese momento Madam Woke los ataco por sorpresa y con eso ataque derribo a los Rangers, pero después ellos se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie.

-prepárense para sentir mi poder-dijo Madam Woke, mientras lanzaba unos rayos que venían de sus ojos lastimando así a Marcelo y Michael. Y después hiso lo mismo con los otros-prepárense porque van a ser exterminados.

-rápido amigos usen las armas de sus estuches en modo Blade-dijo Marcelo y los otros le hicieron caso y de pronto Marcelo y Michael fueron a atacar a Woke pero ella se avía transportado a unos metros de tras de ellos, tomando así por sorpresa a Davis, Holly y Yolei y derribándolas con las garras que tenía en sus manos.

Pero después Marcelo y Michael intentaron atacarla por la espalda pero Woke los evadió y les lanzo rayos de energía, logrando así derribarlos, mientras Davis Yolei y Holly iban a cubrir a sus amigos.

-chicas, cambiemos a modo Blaster-dijo Davis, Yolei y Holly cambiaron el modo de sus dino armas a modo Blaster-Fuego.

Pero Madam Woke evadió los disparos flotando en el aire_ sus armas no son nada, comparadas con mi poder-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso los poderes de su joya para así usar el elemento de agua y derribar a los Rangers.

-esto no va bien, nuestras dino armas no pueden hacerle daño, debe de haber alguna manera de detenerla-dijo Michael.

-debemos encontrar el modo de ganar ventaja sobre ella antes de destruir la joya de su corona-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento Madam Woke ataco a los Rangers con los rayos de su joya, mientras una Nicole se veía preocupada_ no puede ser los Power Rangers están perdiendo.

-ahora quien de ustedes será el primero en ser destruido jajaja-dijo Madam Woke, pero en ese momento Davis la encaro.

-esto aún no ha acabado me oíste Madam Woke, chicos que tal si usamos las monedas de poder para enviar a Madam Woke y a mí a otra dimensión-dijo Davis.

-pero eso puede resultar peligroso-dijo Marcelo_ no hay tiempo, tienen que confiar en mi-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo pudo ver que Davis tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo.

-muy bien amigos, hagamos lo que dice Davis, usemos nuestras monedas de poder para Enviarlos a otra dimensión, están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y los demás respondieron con un si_ invocamos el poder de nuestras monedas de poder-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que las hebillas de sus cinturones brillaban y se vio como un rayo envió a Davis y Madam Woke a otra dimensión.

-demonios esto no era parte del plan, pero no importa cuando acabe contigo, me encargare de tus demás amigos-dijo Madam Woke.

-yo no lo creo, Omega Lanza-dijo Davis, mientras invocaba su arma principal y se vio como Davis iba atacando a Woke, pero ella evadía sus ataques y cuando evadió otro, le asestó un golpe a Davis así derribándolo, pero aun así Davis no se iba a rendir y la ataco nuevamente.

Pero Madam Woke evadía sus ataques y se vio que la joya de su corona brillo y uso el elemento del viento para estrellar a Davis con las Rocas de una montaña, pero Davis no se dejó y se impulsó con una roca, tomando por sorpresa a Woke.

-te tengo-dijo Davis, mientras su Lanza se cargaba de energía de color azul y se vio que su Zord el Torosaurio apareció detrás de el-¡Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago!-y se vio como Davis le asestó un golpe con su lanza a Woke en forma de relámpagos, logrando así derribar a Madam Woke y por si fuera poco logro destruir la joya de su corona.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Madam Woke mientras se levantaba, en eso Davis trato de contactarse con los otros por medio del comunicador_ oigan amigos, el poder de Madam Woke se está debilitando, en seguida quedaran libres-dijo Davis.

En la dimensión de Madam Woke los demás Rangers escucharon el aviso de Davis_ muy bien lo logro, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos de este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando llegamos, busca un lugar seguro-le dijo Michael a Nicole, lo cual ella asintió con un sí.

-muy bien están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron Si, en eso se vio como los Rangers volvían al igual que Nicole.

-muy bien, ya llegamos-dijo Marcelo al ver que ya no estaban en la dimensión de su enemigo-vamos por ella-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo siguieron, dejando a Nicole.

Y se vio como los Rangers se reunían con su compañero y Nicole estaba asombrada con lo que estaba viendo.

-no puede ser, escaparon de mi dimensión-dijo Madam Woke sorprendida_ pero tú no lo harás Madam Woke-dijo Davis

En eso los Rangers comenzaron el contra ataque, logrando esta vez lastimar a Woke, se vio que Marcelo y Michael le dieron una patada voladora, Yolei y Holly le dieron unos golpes y Davis le asestó un doble Golpe muy fuerte, logrando así derribarla_ es hora de unir las armas-dijo Davis.

-me leíste la mente amigo-dijo Marcelo, mientras las armas de él y de Michael, Holly y Yolei aparecían-hagámoslo Rangers.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-es hora de acabar con ella Davis.

-tienes razón, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Davis, y el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke_ ¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Madam Woke y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso exploto, marcando así su final.

-otra victoria para nosotros-dijo Davis, después de vencer a Madam Woke los Rangers fueron donde estaba Nicole.

-oigan, ustedes estuvieron increíbles-dijo Nicole_ pues gracias por el cumplido-dijo Davis aun estando en su traje de Ranger.

Pero en la Nave de Durahan_ muy bien Naga, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo crecer-dijo Tanith.

-está bien-dijo Naga, mientras apretaba un botón de color verde-disparando rayo de plasma-en eso un rayo fue donde estaban los restos de Madam Woke, regenerándola completamente y por si fuera poco hacerlo crecer, cosa que notaron los Rangers y Nicole.

-que está sucediendo, pensé que ya la habían derrotado-dijo Nicole.

-pues parece que ella recibió ayuda-dijo Marcelo, en eso Davis se acercó a Nicole_ será mejor que vuelvas al centro juvenil, estarás más segura ahí-dijo Davis.

-está bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Nicole mientras se iba.

-siempre lo tenemos-dijo Davis mientras la veía irse y después se reunió con sus amigos-muy bien es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Davis, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo_ Si-respondieron sus compañeros_ ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso los Zords aparecieron_ vamos por ella amigos-dijo Marcelo y de pronto dio un salto para poder entrar a la cabina de su Zord, lo que también hicieron los demás Rangers.

-están listos para acabar con esa bruja amigos.

-aquí Michael, por supuesto que estoy listo.

-aquí Davis los sistemas están activados.

-Yolei lista para la Batalla.

-aquí Holly, es hora de acabar con Madam Woke.

-muy bien amigos es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros.

En eso la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord_ Dino Megazord, activado-dijeron los Rangers_ muy bien chicos acabemos con esa bruja de una buenas vez-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-prepárense porque los voy a derrotar Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke_ eso ya lo veremos-dijo Davis.

En eso Madam Woke comenzó a atacar pero el Megazord bloqueaba todos sus ataques y de pronto el Megazord tomo ventaja de la pelea ya que le asesto unos 5 golpes a Madam Woke, pero de pronto Madam Woke empezó el contra ataque y la pelea estuvo muy igualada y por lo tanto ambos, tanto como Madam Woke y el Megazord se asestaban unos golpes y los bloqueaban.

-rayos, no puedo creer que esta bruja nos está dando pelea-dijo Holly_ como vamos a poder vencerla-dijo Yolei.

Pero de pronto Madam Woke uso los poderes que tenía_ prepárense Rangers, porque esta acabados-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto de su mano lanzo una especia de tornado que derribo al Megazord_ cielos eso dolió-dijo Michael.

-ya me enoje, acabemos con ella de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó hacia Madam Woke, pero antes de que le asestaran un golpe Madam Woke levito por los aires para así evadir el ataque.

-eso no les va a funcionar-dijo Madam Woke levitando-y aquí les traigo otra sorpresa-en eso su mano izquierda brillo de un color verde y su mano derecha de un color azul y las combino.

-veamos qué les parece esto-dijo Madam Woke lanzando la energía que unió en sus manos al Megazord y de pronto algunas partes del Megazord empezaron a congelarse, sorprendiendo así a los Rangers.

-como rayos hiso eso-dijo Marcelo_ tienes que recordar Marcelo, Gosei dijo que Madam Woke usa los poderes elementales del viento y el agua-dijo Davis.

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Holly_ me refiero a que convino los poderes del viento y el agua y gracias a eso nos lanzó un rayo de hielo-dijo Davis.

-demonios eso quiere decir que mientras tenga ese poder, estaremos en desventaja-dijo Michael.

-aquí tiene otro regalo Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y en eso lanzo un rayo de energía que le dio de lleno al Megazord así derribándolo.

-cielos, esa bruja nos está derrotando-dijo Holly_ al menos, gracias a ese ataque hiso que el Megazord dejara de estar algo congelado-dijo Yolei.

-pero aun así estamos en desventaja-dijo Davis.

-debe haber una forma de vencerla-dijo Marcelo lo pensó mucho pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea-rayos, creo que tendremos que jugárnosla, necesitamos Espada Omega.

En eso la espada apareció y el Megazord lo tomo con su mano derecha_ vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacarla con la Espada Omega, pero Woke evadía cada ataque.

-esto no está funcionando-dijo Yolei_ no puede ser que vayamos a perder-dijo Michael.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke, mientras les lanzaba el mismo rayo de energía que uso para congelar algunas partes del Megazaord-ya están acabados-y lanzo su ataque.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Davis y se vio que el Megazord se defendió del ataque con su espada lo que causo que estuviera intacto, pero la espada estaba algo congelada.

-pero como hicieron eso-dijo Madam Woke.

-pues muy fácil, lo hicimos porque tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros-dijo Davis y con esas palabras les devolvió la confianza a sus amigos_ Davis tiene razón, vamos chicos aún no hemos perdido-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

En eso el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacar con la Espada y resulto que Madam Woke evadía los ataque, pero en de pronto el Megazord empezó a asestar los golpes logrando así derribar a Madam Woke_ no voy a permitir que me derroten-dijo Madam Woke.

-hay que acabar con ella ahora-dijo Davis y el Megazord se preparaba para darle unos cuantos golpes más con su Espada, pero Madam Woke esquivo el ataque levitando.

-esto no es bueno, mientras pueda levitar en el aire se nos será difícil atacarla-Davis_ entonces hay que saltar-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-que fue lo que dijiste-dijo Holly_ no hay tiempo concentren toda la energía en la Espada Omega -dijo Marcelo.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y ataco al Megazord con su rayo de hielo y su ataque volvió a chocar con la espada del Megazord lo que causo que hubiera una especie de nube de vapor-ahora si acabe con ustedes-dijo Madam Woke mientras dejaba de levitar.

-es lo que tú crees-dijo Davis, sorprendiendo a Madam Woke que se dio media vuelta y vio que el Megazord estaba ahí.

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke_ ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a atacar logrando asestarle 3 golpes con la espada.

-aun no estoy acabada-dijo Madam Woke y comenzó a levitar para escapar de los ataques.

-eso ya no te funcionara-dijo Marcelo-al ataque amigos-en eso el Megazord dio un gran salto que sorprendió a Madam Woke.

-pero que rayos-dijo Madam Woke.

-Dino Megazord, Golpe Final-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, mientras en el aire la espada del Megazord se llenó de 5 energías de colores distintos y dio un rugido de su boca y sus ojos brillaron, de repente al estar cerca de Madam Woke en el aire, le dio un golpe con su Espada.

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y después de caer al suelo ya que el ataque del Megazord la hiso aterrizar al suelo y después exploto marcando así su final.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo Holly con un tono feliz_ si lo logramos, no lo puedo creer-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco-dijo Michael_ y todo fue gracias a que Davis no se rindió y nos devolvió la confianza, gracias Davis-dijo Marcelo_ no fue nada Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien amigos todos juntos-dijo Marcelo_ los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijeron los Rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba su Espada en pose de triunfo.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan_ parece que es otra victoria de los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-ya savia yo, que esa bruja de pacotilla no podría vencerlos-dijo Naga.

-tienes razón, pero recuerda Naga, tenemos que distraerlos lo suficiente, hasta que el amo Durahan vuelva-dijo Tanith.

-si tienes razón-dijo Naga.

Después de eso, se vio que en el centro juvenil, estaban los Rangers (claro sin sus trajes) y estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras se vio que Davis hablaba con Nicole_ sabes Nicole me sentí decepcionado cuando no estabas en el lugar que habíamos acordado… bueno más bien me preocupe-dijo Davis.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Davis, yo también me preocupe mucho, hasta que llegaron los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así que ellos te salvaron-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-así es, en especial el que era de color Azul, es mi color favorito-dijo Nicole, sorprendiendo a Davis-además el Ranger Azul era amable y valiente.

-si… -dijo Davis feliz, pero después reacciono- digo, enserio-y Nicole asintió

-ah si se me olvidaba, esto es tuyo-dijo Davis mostrándole a Nicole su brazalete lo que la sorprendió.

-Davis, mi brazalete, gracias-dijo Nicole y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Davis y se vio que él tenía una sonrisa.

-oye Marcelo mira a Davis-dijo Michael y Marcelo y él, vieron a Davis que estaba muy feliz hablando con Nicole-pero que bárbaro, parece que ya conquisto a Nicole y ni siquiera tuvo que bailar.

-en cambio otros chicos, sudan mucho y no consiguen pareja-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que Bulk traía un pastel y Skull unos jugos.

-no quiero que hagan alguna torpeza y arruinen el pastel-dijo Adelle.

-no lo haremos jefa-dijo Bulk, llegaron a una mesa y Bulk dejo el pastel en la mesa_ ahí lo tiene jefecita, el pastel sano y salvo.

Pero de pronto Bulk no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Skull que llevaba los jugos con algo de dificultad y se vio como Bulk choco con Skull y eso causo que Bulk cayera sobre el pastel, de pronto se vio como Marcelo y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo_ oye Bulk estas bien-dijo Michael.

-Por favor Bulk si vas a empezar con comer las botanas de la fiesta, pero no comiences con el pastel-dijo Marcelo, mientras ayudaba a Bulk-al menos podrías empezar con los emparedados.

-si claro Marcelo-dijo Bulk y vio a Adelle-no se preocupe jefa, traeremos otro pastel.

-no es necesario Bulk, pero por haber arruinado el pastel limpiaras con Skull, el lugar cuando la fiesta acabe, pero por ahora por qué no vamos a bailar-dijo Adelle y fue a la pista y los mismo hicieron Marcelo y sus amigos que eran acompañados por Nicole y se vio que Bulk y Skull estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Y se vio como los chicos se divertían, Davis bailaba con Nicole, Michael estaba bailando con Holly y con Marcelo se vio que el bailaba con Yolei. Y se vio que Bulk y Skull todavía seguían atónitos, mientras Marcelo y sus amigos se divertían en la fiesta

Continuara…

**Y aquí finaliza el episodio, espero que les haya gustado, debo decirles que el siguiente episodio lo publique el día viernes o sábado.**

**GAMITHA0208:**espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me esfuerzo mucho en tratar de meterle algo de humor, espero que el episodio 5 te haya gustado.

**Espero sus Reviews, para saber la opinión que tienen y cuídense mucho.**


	6. La arrogancia de Michael

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien, me disculpo si tarde como un mes, vaya que fue mucho tiempo, tuve barios problemas en hacer los siguientes episodios ya que estaba ocupado y no tenia inspiración en continuar mi Fic, pero bueno debo decir que me volvió la inspiración, bueno aquí les dejo el episodio, espero que los disfruten.**

**6: La arrogancia de Michael.**

Se podía ver que en el parque de Angel Grove estaba Marcelo trotando hasta detenerse cerca de un árbol y se podía ver que estaba exhausto.

-rayos… parece que aun… no alcanzo… un buen estado… físico-dijo Marcelo con cansancio y descanso por unos cuantos minutos-bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa, me gustaría saber cuándo llegaran mi tío Tommy y Yubel.

Al terminar de decir eso, Marcelo se fue a su casa para descansar.

Mientras tanto en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove, se veía que Holly y Yolei ayudaban a Adelle con todos los pedidos que había.

-esto es muy cansador-dijo Holly y se vio que estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-deja de quejarte Holly, recuerda que estamos trabajando para ganar dinero y así conseguir nuestros materiales escolares-dijo Yolei.

-ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo-dijo Holly, mientras continuaban trabajando.

En eso llegaron Michael y Davis y vieron lo ocupadas que estaban sus amigas.

-parece que hoy tienen un día muy pesado-dijo Michael.

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca, claro que no lo sabía si no me entero por ti amigo-dijo Davis con sarcasmo

-no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera-dijo Michael algo molesto.

-está bien lo siento… pero me gustaría saber donde esta Marcelo, normalmente él es el primero en llegar-dijo Davis tratando de buscar con la mirada a Marcelo.

-en eso tienes razón, pero no hay que preocuparnos, el vendrá-dijo Michael.

Pasaron como unos 10 minutos en el centro juvenil y Marcelo llego, inmediatamente Davis y Michael lo llamaron.

-Marcelo como estas, se puede saber en dónde estabas-dijo Michael.

-la verdad es que estaba entrenando, para así tener un buen estado físico-dijo Marcelo

-y porque te entrenas, no es que quiera ofenderte ni nada, es solo que con nuestros poderes de Rang…-Michael no pudo terminar la frase ya que le taparon la boca.

-quieres callarte y pensar un poco en lo que dices… recuerda que no podemos revelar nuestro secreto-dijo Davis molesto.

-ah si se me había olvidado, lo siento jajaja-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-Davis tiene razón, tienes que pensar más en lo que dices-dijo Marcelo igual de molesto que Davis-bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, esperemos a Holly y a Yolei.

Davis y Michael estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Marcelo y esperaron a las chicas hasta que terminaran de trabajar en el centro juvenil.

-bueno, creo que es todo por hoy chicas gracias por ayudarme en este día tan agitado-dijo Adelle.

-no fue nada Adelle, cuando necesites nuestra ayuda ahí estaremos no es así Holly-dijo Yolei animada.

-si… así es-dijo Holly con un tono cansado.

-bueno pueden retirarse chicas-dijo Adelle.

-gracias Adelle, vamos Holly los chicos nos están esperando-dijo Yolei y Holly la siguió.

-Bulk, Skull, vengan-dijo Adelle y en eso Bulk y Skull aparecieron.

-sí que es lo que necesita jefa-dijo Bulk.

-necesito que vallan a recoger empaques de sodas, esta es la dirección-dijo Adelle.

-lo que ordene jefa no le fallaremos-dijo Skull.

-eso espero… tomen las llaves de la camioneta-dijo Adelle con un suspiro.

-bueno amigo, será mejor que vallamos rápido-dijo Bulk y Skull lo siguió a la parte trasera del centro juvenil-vamos por la camioneta...

-yo conduzco-dijo Skull muy animado, quitándole las llaves a Bulk

-espero que no nos den una infracción-dijo Bulk, ambos se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a recoger lo que Adelle les encargo.

Mientras que en la nave de Durahan.

-bien ahora que vamos a hacer, sabes también como yo que aun que enviemos a un monstruo esos Rangers lo derrotaran-dijo Naga.

-si piensas que te dejare ir, estas mal de la cabeza, recuerda que debemos mantener a los Rangers ocupados hasta que el amo Durahan y Ghidorah vuelvan-dijo Tanith de manera serie.

-bueno si no podemos bajar a la tierra para derrotar a los Rangers, que monstruo enviaremos-dijo Naga.

-enviaremos a Greiver, tal vez el pueda derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-estás segura de que Greiver los derrotara-dijo Naga no muy convencido

-en realidad no lo sé pero tal vez podríamos intentarlo y ver que pasa-dijo Tanith, en eso apretó un botón de la computadora de la nave, en eso apareció un humanoide que tenía una armadura de color negro y tenía una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la mano izquierda.

-que puedo hacer por ustedes-dijo Greiver de manera seria.

-necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-destruir a los Power Rangers, claro por qué no… estoy seguro de no serán un reto para mí-dijo Greiver y en eso desapareció.

-me agrada su estilo… pero yo no subestimaría a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga de forma arrogante.

-tienes razón… eso lo dices porque tú también los subestimaste-dijo Tanith con un tono burlón, lo que hizo que Naga se molestara y se fuera de la sala de control de la nave.

Mientras fuera del centro juvenil Holly y Yolei se reunieron con sus amigos.

-hola chicas estábamos esperándolos-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por esperarnos chicos-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-no fue nada-dijo Michael.

-además son nuestras amigas-dijo Michael.

-cielos estoy muy cansada…-dijo Holly que estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

En eso Marcelo se acerco a Yolei-acaso el trabajo de hoy fue muy duro-dijo Marcelo a Yolei.

-en realidad sí, ya que hoy hubo muchos clientes, claro que eso fue muy temprano en la mañana-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo… bueno que tal si vamos al lago de Angel Grove, que dicen amigos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Yolei.

-yo también, necesitamos relajarnos un poco ya que fuimos atacados por monstruos 3 días seguidos-dijo Davis.

-tal vez ustedes estén cansados pero yo si tengo energía para un par de peleas más-dijo Michael con confianza.

-eres un arrogante al decir eso Michael-dijo Holly.

-por favor chicos, hemos derrotado a los monstruos que vinieron a atacar de manera seguida, no veo por qué no debamos sentirnos orgullosos de lo que hemos logrado-dijo Michael.

-Holly tiene razón, eres un arrogante-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-no soy un arrogante, solo estoy orgulloso de que nosotros no hayamos sido derrotados-dijo Michael de manera tranquila.

-si tienes demasiado orgullo, eso significa que eres un arrogante Michael-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-perdóname si soy tan arrogante líder-dijo Michael molesto.

Pero en ese momento una especie de energía ataco a los Rangers lo que causo que ellos se cayeran.

-de donde demonios vino eso…-dijo Marcelo tratando de buscar al responsable-están bien chicos..

-eso creo-dijo Davis, pero de pronto un guerrero humanoide de armadura negra apareció- y parece que ya sabemos quien nos ataco.

Al decir eso los Rangers vieron a la dirección que estaba viendo Davis.

-muy bien, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo.

-yo soy Greiver y tengo la misión de destruir a los Rangers, así que díganme donde están los Power Rangers-dijo Greiver con tono amenazante.

-démosle lo que quiere, al fin y al cabo este sujeto perderá al igual que los demás-dijo Michael y todos asintieron.

-entonces vamos por él, pero recuerden chicos no hay que subestimarlo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso cada uno combino su Morpho con el comunicador de sus manos- muy bien, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-de pronto aparecieron Marcelo y sus amigos en sus trajes de Power Rangers.

-vaya, vaya parece que me ahorraron la molestia de buscarlos Rangers-dijo Greiver empuñando su espada.

-si pues veras que encontrarnos será el mayor de tus errores ya que serás derrotado al igual que los otros-dijo Michael

-eso está por verse-dijo Greiver y de inmediato fue a atacarlos.

Los Rangers también fueron a atacar a Greiver y se vio que cada vez que intentaban darle un golpe Greiver se defendía con su escudo.

-rayos ese escudo es fuerte-dijo Marcelo algo adolorido ya que golpeo con sus manos el escudo de Greiver, mientras se veía como los demás Rangers peleaban contra Greiver y estaban siendo derribados.

-este sujeto es un poco más fuerte que los otros-dijo Davis tratando de levantarse.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei mientras trataba de ayudar a Holly a levantarse.

-no se preocupen chicos, podemos vencerlo al igual que a los otros-dijo Michael y nuevamente fue a atacar a Greiver y nuevamente fue derribado con 3 golpes de la espada de Greiver.

-ustedes no representan un reto para mí Rangers-dijo Greiver.

-no sabes lo que dices nosotros podemos vencerte, serás derrotado al igual que los demás-dijo Michael tratando de levantarse para continuar con la pelea, pero fue detenido por Marcelo.

-ya es suficiente Michael, debemos retirarnos y planear una estrategia-dijo Marcelo.

-pero que dices si continuamos atacando así podremos agotarlo y vencerlo-dijo Michael.

-pero no lo vamos a conseguir ya que este tipo es diferente a los otros enemigos con los que peleamos-dijo Marcelo con tono preocupado.

-ni piensen que los dejare escapar, los destruiré aquí mismo-dijo Greiver y en un momento corrió para atacar a Marcelo y Michael, logrando así asestarle 2 golpes a cada uno.

-ni pienses que nos has derrotado-dijo Michael sacando su dino arma de su estuche- dino arma modo Blade.

En eso Michael fue a atacarlo, pero cada vez que trataba de golpearlo con su arma, Greiver lo bloqueaba con su escudo y de unos cuantos golpes derribo nuevamente a Michael.

-Michael te encuentras bien-dijo Davis con tono preocupado y sus demás amigos se reunieron donde estaba Michael y Davis.

-este tipo es muy hábil-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-ya lo creo, que haremos para poder vencerlo-dijo Holly igual de preocupada que Yolei.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es retirarnos-dijo Marcelo

-que dices no vamos a vencerlo aquí mism…-dijo Michael pero fue interrumpido.

-dije que nos vamos a retirar-dijo Marcelo con tono amenazante. En eso los Rangers se retiraron tele transportándose al centro de mando.

-tal vez se hayan escapado, pero cuando vuelvan estaré listo para destruirlos-dijo Greiver y desapareció.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan se veía que Tanith y Naga veía el monitor de la nave.

-vaya, vaya, parece que Greiver lo está haciendo muy bien-dijo Tanith.

-no está nada mal, es muy posible que derrote a los Rangers-dijo Naga muy convencido.

-yo no estaría tan segura, recuerda que si se subestima a los Rangers, lo único que conseguirás será que te derroten-dijo Tanith.

En ese momento en el centro de mando se vio que los Rangers estaban algo cansados y se vio que Michael estaba algo molesto con Marcelo.

-se encuentran bien Rangers-dijo Tensou acercándose a los Rangers.

-si estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte de nosotros Tensou-dijo Davis.

-ese tipo pudo habernos vencido-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-ya lo creo, ni siquiera pudimos darle un golpe-dijo Holly igual de preocupada.

-tenemos que idear un plan para poder vencerlo y lo que se me ocurre es… -dijo Marcelo, pero fue interrumpido por Michael.

-¡Marcelo!, se puede saber porque decidiste que nos retiráramos de la lucha, pudimos haberlo derrotado-dijo Michael.

-escúchame Michael, ese sujeto pudo habernos vencido y no podía arriesgarme a que nuestros amigos salieran heridos-dijo Marcelo.

-solo dices pretextos, sabes lo que eres… eres un gran cobarde-dijo Michael enojado.

En eso Marcelo le agarro de su chaqueta negra, en eso los demás trataron de detener a Marcelo.

-es suficiente Marcelo, este no es momento para que estén peleando entre sí-dijo Gosei con voz autoritaria.

-¡escúchame Michael, yo no soy ningún cobarde entendiste!-dijo Marcelo molesto, pero luego se calmo- además en este momento tu eres el problema.

Con esa respuesta Michael se sorprendió y le respondió molesto- y se puede saber porque soy yo el del problema-dijo Michael.

-te diré que eres el del problema, por ser un orgulloso arrogante, piensas que las cosas nos saldrán bien y que no tenemos que preocuparnos, solo porque hemos derrotado a 3 enemigos de manera seguida, pues te diré que estas equivocado… tienes que recordar que si somos derrotados todas las personas que viven en Angel Grove, podrían ser destruidos-dijo Marcelo muy serio, en eso Michael puso una cara de sorprendido y de tristeza ya que Marcelo tenía razón- escucha Michael, tal vez pienses que vamos a ganar todas las veces, pero tienes que recordar que no luchamos para vencer monstruos y hacer records estúpidos, somos Power Rangers y nuestro deber es defender el bien y a las personas… así que será mejor que cambies tu actitud arrogante.

Después de decir eso Marcelo se aparto del resto para calmarse un poco.

"Tal vez Marcelo tenga razón, es muy posible que mi orgullo arrogante hubiera causado problemas a mis amigos cuando estábamos peleando contra ese monstruo"-pensó Michael muy deprimido.

Davis y las chicas quisieron animar a Michael, pero sabían que necesitaba estar solo por un momento y reflexionar algunas cosas, pero en eso la alarma del centro de mando sonó.

-que sucede Gosei, en donde está sucediendo el ataque-dijo Marcelo.

-está sucediendo en la zona comercial de Angel Grove, vayan Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers se preparaban para ir pero en eso Marcelo detuvo a Michael-tú te quedas aquí Michael-dijo Marcelo de manera seria.

-pero… porque me voy a quedar… quiero ayudar Marcelo, ya no cometeré el mismo error-dijo Michael

-lo sé… pero debes quedarte por si necesitamos ayuda y no te preocupes se que todos nosotros juntos podremos vencer a ese sujeto, pero por el momento piensa en una estrategia para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien Marcelo, lo haré-dijo Michael desanimado, en ese momento Marcelo se reunió con los demás.

-muy bien amigos es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-en eso Marcelo y los demás a excepción de Michael aparecieron en la zona comercial con sus trajes Rangers.

En la zona comercial de Angel Grove se vio a Greiver que ahuyentaba a la gente.

-estos seres humanos sí que son débiles-dijo Greiver pero en eso recibió unos disparos láser por la espalda, lo que causo que fuera derribado-pero qué demonios…

-será mejor que te prepares Greiver, porque esta vez te venceremos-dijo Marcelo, mientras en su mano derecha tenía su dino arma en modo Blaster.

-eso lo veremos voy a destruirlos ahora mismo-dijo Greiver en eso noto que Michael no estaba-me pueden decir dónde está su amigo el Black Ranger.

-eso no necesitas saberlo pero te diré que el vendrá en el momento indicado para que así podamos vencerte-dijo Marcelo, mientras dejaba su arma en el estuche de su cinturón de su traje de Ranger.

-si claro… pues espero que llegue en el momento justo porque ustedes van a ser derrotados en este instante-dijo Greiver y comenzó a acercarse a los Rangers a toda velocidad.

-acabemos con ese sujeto están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció su Omega espada y lo mismo sucedió con los demás, Davis tenía su Omega Lanza, Yolei su Omega Shuriken y Holly su Omega Arco.

-¡Sí!-respondieron Davis y las chicas, ya con sus armas.

-¡entonces al ataque!-dijo Marcelo y después de terminar de hablar Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a atacar a Greiver quien se defendía de cada ataque con su escudo.

-rayos, mientras tenga ese escudo no podremos hacerle nada-dijo Yolei con ton preocupado.

-a lo creo, necesitamos idear un plan y será mejor que sea ahora-dijo Davis.

Mientras los Rangers peleaban contra Greiver, se pudo ver que en el centro de mando Michael observaba la batalla y veía como sus amigos tenían problemas contra Greiver.

-están en problemas necesito ayudarlos, pero no sé en qué forma los valla a ayudar-dijo Michael preocupado.

-Michael sabes muy bien que si vas a ayudarlos, al menos necesitas tener un plan para poder vencer al enemigo-dijo Gosei.

-lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada-dijo Michael molesto.

-además, es muy difícil vencer a un enemigo que tiene un escudo que lo protege todo el tiempo-dijo Tensou.

-eso es cierto Tensou, así que lo único que podemos hacer es destruir el escudo, pero ni siquiera nuestras armas Omega pueden dañar ese escudo, lo único que podría destruir el escudo seria un arma con un gran filo…-dijo Michael y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante-…eso es, solo un arma con un gran filo podría destruir el escudo, ya lo tengo.

-tienes algún plan Michael-dijo Tensou.

-si Tensou, tengo un plan, es hora de acabar con ese tonto-dijo Michael y se dirigió a Gosei-Gosei necesito ir a ayudar a mis amigos, no sé si vaya a funcionar, pero creo que tengo una idea..

-si ese es el caso entonces ve Michael ayuda a tus amigos y que el poder te proteja-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder… Mastodonte!-dijo Michael y se vio que estaba en su traje Ranger.

Mientras con los demás Rangers.

-chicos están bien… pueden continuar con la pelea-dijo Marcelo preocupado al ver a sus amigos lastimados.

-estamos bien Marcelo, pero necesitamos un plan y ahora-dijo Davis, pero en ese momento Greiver se iba acercando a los Rangers.

-no se preocupen Rangers, pronto serán destruidos-dijo Greiver mientras se preparaba para atacar a los Rangers, en ese momento unos disparos laser lo dañaron lo que causo que fuera derribado y se volvió a levantar-… quien hizo eso.

En eso apareció Michael con su dino arma en modo Blaster-fui yo tonto y vas a pagar por haber lastimado a mis amigos-dijo Michael, en eso se acerco a sus amigos para ver si estaban bien-se encuentran bien amigos.

-si Michael estamos bien-dijo Yolei, en eso Marcelo se acerco a Michael.

-no te dije que te quedaras en el centro de mando-dijo Marcelo algo molesto..

-lo se, pero necesitan ayuda y descuida ya no me comportare como un gran arrogante-dijo Michael con honestidad.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo no muy convencido.

-por supuesto… además ya tengo un plan para vencer a ese tipo-dijo Michael.

-si tienes un plan… entonces es bueno que hayas venido Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces dinos cual es el plan amigo-dijo Davis acercándose a donde estaban Michael y Marcelo.

-tenemos que destruir ese escudo-dijo Michael.

-y como sugieres que lo hagamos-dijo Holly algo molesta.

-se me ocurrió que tal vez mi Omega Hacha puede destruir el escudo, estoy casi seguro que podría provocar una griete en su escudo-dijo Michael con tono de confianza.

-pues espero que tu plan funcione, porque si no, es lo más seguro que lo hiciste por un ataque de arrogancia-dijo Holly molesta.

-espera Holly, tal vez el plan Michael pueda funcionar-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Holly ya que no podía creer lo que había dicho Marcelo.

-hablo muy enserio, además estoy seguro que el plan pueda funcionar, pero tendremos que distraer a ese monstruo y así darle la posibilidad a Michael de destruir ese escudo-dijo Marcelo totalmente convencido.

-bueno… si tu lo dices, pero como lo vamos a distraer, sabes muy bien que nuestros ataques no le hacen ningún daño-dijo Holly no muy convencida con el plan.

-en eso tienes razón Holly, el plan no tendrá sentido si no encontramos el modo de distraerlo…-dijo Marcelo pensativo.

-y que tal si usamos las dino armas en el modo Blaster-dijo Michael, esa respuesta hizo que Marcelo y Holly lo pensaran, en eso se acerco Davis que alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Michael.

-ese plan tal vez pueda funcionar-dijo Davis, en eso se acerco Yolei.

-a que te refieres con eso Michael-dijo Yolei con interés.

-si usamos nuestras dino armas en el modo Blaster, tal y como dijo Michael, tal vez podamos distraerlo lo suficiente, además si nosotros cuatro atacamos al mismo tiempo y es muy posible que con eso podamos causarle una griete al escudo-dijo Davis que con esa respuesta sorprendió a sus amigos.

-tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-creo que tal vez pueda funcionar, no perdemos nada con intentarlo-dijo Marcelo en eso vieron que Greiver comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos.

-prepárense Rangers por que los voy a destruir-dijo Greiver molesto.

-no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que hacerlo ahora-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron con un sí-muy bien coloquen sus dino armas en el modo Blaster.

En eso los Rangers sacaron sus dino armas y lo colocaron en el modo Blaster, a excepción de Michael y comenzaron a apuntar al escudo de Greiver-muy bien chicos… ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo, en eso los chicos comenzaron a disparar y se vio que Greiver se defendió con su escudo, pero en un momento se vio que el ataque de los Rangers se estaba concentrando en un solo punto.

-que creen que están haciendo-dijo Greiver con desconfianza.

-tal vez no lo sepas… pero estamos tratando de destruir tu escudo-dijo Marcelo, mientras disparaba con dino arma en modo Blaster.

-y piensan que lo van a lograr-dijo Greiver.

-por supuesto que sí y para probártelo yo mismo destruiré tu escudo-dijo Michael, que tenía su Omega Hacha en sus manos, pero en eso se vio que el escudo de Greiver tenía una grieta.

-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Greiver molesto-me las van a pagar.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Michael y en eso su arma comenzó a cargarse de energía.

-¿pero qué rayos?-dijo Greiver.

-es hora de derrotarte de una buena vez-dijo Michael y en eso se vio la imagen de su Zord y Michael ataco a Greiver que se defendió con su escudo-¡Omega Hacha, Filo Congelante!

En eso se vio que el arma de Michael destruyo por completo el escudo y además logro causarle un daño a Greiver lo que causo que fuera derribado.

-lo lograste Michael-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los demás se acercaron.

-si lo sé… pero esto aun no a acabado-dijo Michael ya que vio como Greiver se reincorporaba de nuevo, lo que los demás Rangers notaron.

-ya estoy muy molesto Rangers-dijo Greiver que ya se había reincorporado por completo.

-es hora de acabar con él, tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Michael

-estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Marcelo mientras sacaba su Omega espada y se vio que los demás Rangers ya tenían sus armas principales-es hora de combinar la armas.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-tienes los honores Michael.

-gracias Marcelo, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Michael y el arma comenzaba a cargarse de energía y se veía que Greiver estaba acercándose.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Greiver.

-lo logramos-dijo Michael, pero en eso se vio que en la nave de Durahan, Tanith y Naga que estaban cerca del monitor.

-hazlo crecer Tanith-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto-dijo Tanith, en eso apretó un botón de color verde-disparando rayo de plasma.

El rayo golpeo el lugar donde Greiver fue destruido y en un momento Greiver se regenero y creciendo en el proceso-muy bien Rangers están listos para la segunda ronda-dijo Greiver.

-ahora tenemos que lidiar con su forma gigante y lo peor de todo es que vuelve a tener su escudo-dijo Michael.

-eso no importa, tenemos que derrotarlo, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso la mano derecha de cada uno de los Rangers se lleno de energía de su respectivo color.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno se vio que la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como si fuera una señal de llamado y en pocos segundo los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, más que listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis preparado y los sistemas del Zord están activados-dijo Davis.

-Yolei mas que lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, acabemos con ese tipo de una buena vez-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formo el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-bien amigos, acabemos con el de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Greiver y se acerco al Megazord y se vio que Greiver estaba causándole daños al Megazord, pero el Megazord también le causaba daño, pero no tanto ya que Greiver se defendía con su escudo.

-rayos, ese escudo está siendo otra vez un gran dolor de cabeza-dijo Holly frustrada.

-tenemos que pensar en un forma de Vencerlo-dijo Michael tratando de mantener la calma.

En eso Greiver siguió atacando al Megazord y logro derribarlo-están acabados Rangers-dijo Greiver que ya le iba a dar el golpe final con su espada y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el Megazord evadió el ataque y como resultado la espada de Greiver se atasco en el suelo.

-es nuestra oportunidad Marcelo-dijo Michael al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Greiver.

-estoy de acuerdo… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y en eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha-es hora de acabar con él.

-primero hay que deshacernos de su escudo-dijo Michael y sus amigos asintieron que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo.

-están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron-destruyamos de una buena vez ese escudo.

En eso la espada del Megazord se envolvió de 5 energías que eran los colores respectivos de los Rangers y de pronto el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron, así propino un golpe con su espada y así destruyo el escudo de Greiver.

-no puede ser como fueron capaces de destruir mi escudo-dijo Greiver sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-aun no acabamos, al ataque amigos-dijo Michael y en eso el Megazord volvió a atacar a Greiver con su espada que tenia las 5 energías.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en ese momento el Megazord volvió a propinarle otro golpe con su espada y con eso lograron dañar el cuerpo de Greiver.

-esto no puede ser-dijo Greiver mientras caía y desapareció en una explosión.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo Michael con tono feliz.

-así es Michael…-dijo Marcelo-bien chicos todos juntos.

-los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijeron los Rangers, mientras se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en pose de triunfo.

En eso se vio que en la nave de Durahan, se vio que Naga estaba molesto.

-ya sabía que este iba a ser el mismo resultado-dijo Naga, Tanith iba a responderle pero en ese momento en la pantalla de donde vieron la pelea se vio a Ghidorah.

-Tanith, Naga les comunico que el jefe y yo vamos de regreso… por cierto lograron deshacerse de esos Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-lo intentamos pero esos Rangers derrotaron a los 3 torpes que enviamos-dijo Tanith con tranquilidad.

-bueno eso no importa, el amo Durahan y yo ya estamos volviendo a la base-dijo Ghidorah.

-tuvieron suerte en su misión-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto que si, además estamos seguros que con la información que tenemos podremos derrotar a esos molestos Rangers, por el momento encárguense de ellos por ahora-dijo Ghidorah.

-como tú digas Ghidorah-dijo Tanith.

En eso se corto la comunicación, mientras que en la tierra se vio a los Rangers caminar al centro juvenil.

-tuvimos otra pelea, pero como siempre logramos salir victoriosos-dijo Michael con ese comentario molesto un poco a sus amigos ya que se dieron cuenta que estaba volviendo a ser arrogante-pero hay que admitir que ese sujeto nos dio grandes problemas.

Con ese nuevo comentario sorprendió a sus amigos y después estos sonrieron al ver que Michael ya dejo un poco su arrogancia-tienes razón Michael, pero con trabajo en equipo y con tu plan de ataque logramos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-si tienes razón en eso amigo-dijo Michael.

-bueno que tal se vamos por unos refrescos en el centro juvenil-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-yo apoyo eso, además estamos muy cansados y necesitamos algo refrescante-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-también estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Holly con tono feliz

-bien pues que esperamos, vamos con Adelle ahora mismo-dijo Marcelo corriendo y en eso sus amigos lo siguieron, al llegar al centro juvenil vieron como Bulk y Skull sacaban de la camioneta muchos paquetes que tenían refrescos, en eso Bulk se detuvo para saludarlos.

-hola chicos como están-dijo Bulk mientras cargaba con un paquete.

-estamos bien Bulk, pero veo que ustedes están muy ocupados como siempre-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, pero bueno aun nos falta por llevar muchos paquetes mas-dijo Bulk.

-podemos ayudarlos, ustedes que dicen chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a ayudar a Bulk y Skull.

Y se vio que de poco a poco estaban terminando el trabajo, pasaron unos 10 minuetos y en eso se vio que los Rangers estaban dentro del centro juvenil y se notaban cansados.

-creen que ya acabamos-dijo Marcelo cansado.

-si lo hicimos, solo falta una paquete mas, ustedes descansen chicos-dijo Skull y se fue a recoger el último paquete.

En eso Adelle apareció con unos refrescos para Marcelo y los demás-tomen chicos esta invita la casa sobre todo por que ayudaron a Bulk y Skull con los paquetes-dijo Adelle.

-no fue nada Adelle-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso se vio que sus amigos tomaban sus refrescos que Adelle les trajo.

En eso entro Bulk-jefa, ya está todo listo, Skull traerá el último paquete-dijo Bulk.

-buen trabajo-dijo Adelle, pero en ese momento entro Skull y por accidente empujo a Bulk a la mesa de los chicos lo que causo que la mesa se cayera causando que el líquido de los refrescos mojara a Bulk.

-gracias por los refrescos Skull-dijo Bulk que estaba empapado.

-lo siento gordo, no me fije que estaba ahí-dijo Skull tratando de disculparse.

-bueno Bulk al menos ya no tendrás que refrescarte-dijo Michael y con ese comentario hizo reír a los que estaban presentes.

-si qué gran comentario Michael enserio gracias-dijo Bulk.

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí termina el episodio 6, espero que les haya gustado, voy a informarles que el siguiente voy a publicarlo en esta semana.**

**Respuestas de los comentarios que me dejaron:**

**GEMITHAMA0208: **ya no esperes mas porque ya subí el episodio. en esta semana voy a publicar el episodio 7 ten lo por seguro.

**Payaso Coronado: **agradezco tu critica y los consejos que me diste, de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de mejorar en los episodios que haga, ademas ya arregle los episodios 1 y 2, aunque no se note trate de arreglarlo, espero que te haya gustado el episodio.

**Larekin1: **como estas, espero que bien, aunque a ti no te agrade un poco las historias de Dragon Espectral, a mi si me agradan ya que me tomo mi tiempo en leerlos, pero bueno es el gusto que tiene cada uno cuando lee unos Fic.

**Asurax1: **que bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic, estoy tratando de que tenga una buena trama , ademas quiero darle esa esencia que tenían las primeras series de Power Rangers a mi Fic y sobre Bulk y Skull, bueno a ellos siempre les toca la peor parte XD jajaja. ya vi tu los últimos episodios de tu Fic "La buena vida del campeón" y debo decir que el ultimo episodio que publicaste me mato de risa XD jajaja, bueno espero ver también los siguientes episodios que publiques, que te vaya bien.

**Para los nuevos lectores que lean mi Fic, espero sus Reviews, para así saber la opinión que tienen ya que así puedo mejorar en mi historia y cuídense mucho.**


	7. La falta de confianza de Holly

**Hola como están lectores, lamento la tardanza, se que les dije que iba a publicar el siguiente capítulo la anterior semana, pero deben saber que estoy muy ocupado, ustedes deben entender que cuando uno está en la universidad no tiene mucho tiempo como antes, pero aun así me esforcé por publicar este capítulo y espero que les guste, bueno sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**7: La falta de confianza de Holly.**

En un departamento que parecía ser para una persona, se vio a Holly hablando por su celular.

-ahora que pasa mama-dijo Holly molesta.

-deja de preocuparte quieres, sé que puedo arreglármelas sola y no tienes de que preocuparte voy a regresar, por cierto… sabes algo de papá… ya veo, bueno adiós-dijo Holly esto último con un tono desanimado y corto la comunicación.

Holly estuvo sentada en el borde de su cama muy pensativa y de un momento vio el reloj que estaba cerca de su cama y vio que ya eran las 8:30 a.m.-no puede ser llegare tarde al trabajo, debo apresurarme-dijo Holly apurada y de un momento a otro se fue corriendo al centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

En eso se vio la nave de Durahan y se veía que Naga hablaba con Tanith.

-muy pronto podremos derrotar a esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga con tono feliz.

-así es, pero el amo Durahan y Ghidora no llegaran por unas 24 horas terrestres, eso quiere decir que aun debemos mantener a los Rangers ocupados-dijo Tanith.

-entonces cual es el plan Tanith-dijo Naga-enviaremos a otro guerrero para que derrote a los Rangers.

-en estos momentos no creo que el guerrero que enviemos vaya a derrotarlos, pero tal vez podamos tener aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de vencerlos-dijo Tanith muy seria.

-tienes razón, bueno a quien vamos a enviar-dijo Naga.

-enviaremos a Orgon, con su habilidad de lanzar ataques a distancia, tal vez pueda tener la posibilidad de vencerlos-dijo Tanith.

-me parece bien-dijo Naga y despues se dirigió a los Temjuz- guerreros Temjuz traigan a Orgon.

En eso pasaron unos pocos minutos y apareció una criatura medio reptil humanoide y se vio que tenía como un caso que tenía un visor, además en sus dos brazos tenía una especie de armas que parecían ballestas.

-en que puedo ayudarlos-dijo Orgon muy serio.

-necesitamos tu ayuda, ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-los Power Rangers, ya veo, estoy seguro que me divertiré bastante, mientras los lastimo jajaja-dijo Orgon con sonrisa tenebrosa y de pronto desapareció.

-vaya, vaya… parece que Orgon podría tener la oportunidad de vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-tú lo dijiste Naga, tiene la oportunidad y para asegurarnos de que los Rangers aparezcan, hay que mandar a los guerreros Temjuz-dijo Tanith a Naga, en eso Naga ordeno a los Temjuz ir a la tierra y los Temjuz desaparecieron, para así llegar a la tierra.

Mientras en la tierra se vio que en el centro juvenil, se vio a Holly y Yolei a punto de comenzar con el trabajo, ya que estaban acomodando las sillas y mesas.

-entonces tu madre te llamo Holly-dijo Yolei mientras acomodaba algunas sillas.

-así es, le dije que no se preocupara, le dije también que volvería, además sé que puedo arreglármelas sola-dijo Holly.

-pero Holly, recuerda que este es un trabajo temporal, además sabes muy bien que tienes algunos problemas con la renta, si no dejas que tu madre te ayude en tus gastos estarás en problemas-dijo Yolei preocupada y continuo- en mi caso mis padres me envían dinero por mi cuenta bancaria pero tú la tendrás muy difícil amiga.

-no tienes que preocuparte amiga, sé que puedo arreglármelas sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie-dijo Holly seria.

-se que puedes cuidarte sola Holly, pero no crees que podrías al menos recibir ayuda de tus amigos, en eso me incluyo yo también-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-y se puede saber que amigos, me podrían ayudar-dijo Holly desinteresada en el tema.

-ya sabes, yo Yolei tu amiga y nuestros nuevos amigos Davis, Michael y Mar…-dijo Yolei, pero antes de acabar de hablar, Holly la interrumpió.

-no, no y no… Tal vez pueda aceptar la ayuda de Davis y Michael, pero no recibiré ayuda de alguien como Marcelo y te lo digo porque aun no confió en Marcelo…-dijo Holly algo exaltada y molesta.

-eh, Holly-dijo Yolei algo nerviosa.

-además Marcelo es un bocón y un hablador, es por eso que no quiero que me ayude…-dijo Holly molesta.

-Holly…-dijo Yolei nerviosa, mientras señalaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-y lo último que tengo que decir de Marcelo es que es un grandísimo…dijo Holly pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba señalando a su espalda de manera nerviosa-se puede saber qué te pasa Yolei.

-sabes, estaba esperando con entusiasmo al saber que ibas a decir que era un grandísimo que…-dijo alguien en la espalda de Holly, lo que causo que ella saltara del susto y por si fuera poco se puso nerviosa al ver quién era.

-hola Marcelo… no te vimos lle…llegar… se puede saber que haces aquí… aun no falta como 15 minutos para que Adelle habrá el centro juvenil-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-me tope con Adelle afuera y le pregunte si estaban aquí, me dijo que si y vine a saludarlas y tal vez ayudarlas en algo, pero veo que no es así-dijo Marcelo mirando a Holly muy molesto

-vamos Marcelo cálmate si-dijo Yolei sonriendo nerviosa.

-me puedes responder Holly, por que aun no confías en mi, pues te digo algo yo confió en ti al igual que el resto del equipo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-y eso que, yo tengo mis razones para no confiar en ti-dijo Holly molesta.

-¡respóndeme de una buena vez porque no confías en mi!…-dijo Marcelo, pero Holly no le respondió- sabes que pienso…

Con ese comentario Marcelo llamo la atención de Holly-pienso que eres tú la que no tiene confianza en si misma-dijo Marcelo y Holly se sorprendió, cosa que noto Marcelo-parece que hacerte verdad, ya que si no tienes confianza en ti misma, como esperas poder confiar en los demás, ¡apuesto también a que no confías en Michael y Davis, también estoy completamente seguro que no confías en Yolei!

Holly se molesto por el último comentario que dijo Marcelo-y tú que sabes Marcelo, ni siquiera me conoces, como puedes saber que no tengo confianza en mí misma-dijo Holly.

-lo sé, porque parece que no te sientes segura de ser nuestra amiga-dijo Marcelo

-será mejor que te calles Marcelo, como ya te lo dije tu no me conoces… ni siquiera conoces que uno de tus padres no esté a tu lado-dijo Holly molesta y a la vez triste.

Eso sorprendió a Marcelo, hubo un gran silencio, hasta que entro Adelle.

-hola chicas… veo que ya terminaron, será mejor que se preparen muy pronto llegaran clientes-dijo Adelle, mientras se retiraba.

-si Adelle no te preocupes-dijo Yolei, pero en eso vio a Holly que aun estaba molesta y a un Marcelo sorprendido.

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Marcelo serio y se retiro hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

-espera Marcelo, no tienes que sentirte resentido por lo que dijo Holly-dijo Yolei.

-déjalo en paz Yolei, además aunque se lo explicara Marcelo no podría entender ese sentimiento de no tener a uno de tus padres a tu lado-dijo Holly de manera fría.

Con ese último comentario Marcelo se detuvo-sabes algo Holly… yo también sé lo que se siente no tener a uno de tus padres-dijo Marcelo serio y triste a la vez y se retiro.

Y con esas últimas palabras de Marcelo, Holly estaba sorprendida de que Marcelo también sabia de esa experiencia, pasaron unos minutos y Holly volvió al trabajo, pero se vio que Yolei estaba preocupada por Holly.

En eso se vio a Marcelo que caminaba cerca del lago de Angel Grove, se notaba muy triste y en eso se acerco al lago para ver su reflejo, en eso le vino un recuerdo de su niñez.

Flash Back.

Se veía un jardín de una casa, había barias flores y un columpio, el cielo estaba nublado ya estaba a punto de llover, en eso se vio a un Marcelo de unos 10 años, que está sentado en el columpio, su cabeza esta agachada, en eso se vio en el piso que cayeron unas cuantas gotas, ya que estaba comenzando a llover, pero en eso se vio que los ojos de Marcelo brotaban unas lagrimas de tristeza, Marcelo estaba llorando y en sus manos se vio que tenía una foto y en la foto se vio que había la imagen de una mujer de unos 21 años y a su lado estaba un niño de unos 5 años y ambos se veían felices.

Fin del Flash Back.

Marcelo seguía viendo su reflejo en el lago y en un momento pudo ver en su reflejo que había un Marcelo de unos 10 años muy triste, Marcelo parpadeo unos minutos para ver si no era una ilusión lo que veía, pero lo único que pudo ver fue su reflejo actual y no la de cuando tenía 10 años, Marcelo se molesto y golpeo el lago, para que ya no pudiera ver su reflejo.

-jamás podre superar su pérdida-dijo Marcelo triste y de un momento se retiro del lago para ir al centro juvenil.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio que Michael y Davis entraron.

-hola chicos, como les va-dijo Yolei saludándolos.

-hola Yolei como te va a ti y a Holly-dijo Michael.

-pues no muy bien que digamos-dijo Yolei sin llamar la atención de Holly.

-y se puede saber porque-pregunto Davis

-bueno les diré que Holly por la mañana tuvo una pequeña discusión con Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-¿una discusión?-dijo Michael.

-y de que discutieron, puedes decirnos-dijo Davis

-no lo puedo decírselos chicos, además… parece que Holly no está de buen humor el día de hoy-dijo Yolei.

-está bien, no te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos-dijo Davis y Michael asintió que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo.

-gracias por entender amigos, bueno no se preocupen hoy saldremos temprano-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-y se puede saber por qué salen 1 horas antes-dijo Michael.

-lo que sucede es que, el día de hoy Adelle tiene algunos asuntos que atender, como pagar la cuenta de la luz y todo eso-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo, bueno hay que decir que Adelle se esfuerza mucho por mantener este lugar muy bien-dijo Michael y Davis asintio.

-ya lo creo, entonces las esperaremos Yolei-dijo Davis y Yolei asintió y siguió trabajando.

Luego se vio que en el centro de Angel Grove, se vio a Marcelo que se dirigía al centro juvenil.

-tendré que hablar con Holly cuando se calme, me pregunto por qué habrá reaccionado de esa manera y además quiero saber por qué aun no confía en nosotros-dijo Marcelo, continuo caminando, hasta que vio como algunas personas escapaban y Marcelo detuvo a una chica de 15 años-¿oye que pasa, que es lo que sucede?

-acaban de aparecer unos monstruos y comenzaron a atacarnos-dijo la chica.

-gracias por decírmelo, era todo lo que quería saber, iré a investigar, tu ponte a salvo-le dijo Marcelo a la chica y ella asintió.

Marcelo fue a investigar y como dijo la chica habían monstruos, pero Marcelo los reconoció y vio que eran Guerreros Temjuz-parece que los malos vuelven a atacar, pero solo veo Temjuz, eso quiere decir que alguien debe estar por aquí tratando de tendernos una trampa-dijo Marcelo, pero no sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda.

-parece que tenias razón chico, esto es una trampa-dijo un monstruo detrás de Marcelo, lo que causo que Marcelo reaccionara, pero de pronto el monstruo agarro de su chaqueta roja a Marcelo y lo arrojo- un gusto conocerte, yo me llamo Orgon.

Marcelo se levanto despues de que Orgon lo arrojara-y crees que me importa saber quién eres-dijo Marcelo molesto

-pues créeme que te importara ya que yo seré el que destruya a los Rangers, pero no te preocupes porque tu no estarás presente para ver eso, ¡Temjuz atáquenlo!-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz se iban acercando a Marcelo.

-necesito refuerzos…-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a usar su comunicador para llamar a Gosei-Gosei, Gosei me oyes.

Y por el comunicador de Marcelo Gosei comenzó a responderle-aquí estoy Marcelo, que sucede.

-necesito ayuda, estoy en el centro de Angel Grove, llama a los demás necesito ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto Marcelo no te preocupes-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación, en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a Marcelo, mientras en el centro de mando.

-Tensou, hay que contactarnos con los demás Rangers, Marcelo necesita ayuda-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei, ya estoy comunicándome con ellos-dijo Tensou, en ese momento en el centro juvenil, estaban cerca de la salida Michael y Davis esperando a sus amigas.

-ya nos retiramos Adelle, segura que no quieres ayuda para que podamos ayudarte a ordenar el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-no se preocupen me las arreglare, además aquí están Bulk y Skull, solo espero que no arruinen algo-dijo Adelle y con ese comentario le saco una risa a los chicos.

-bueno si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarnos Adelle-dijo Yolei.

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-dijo Adelle y en eso los chicos se despidieron y salieron del centro juvenil- muy bien, Bulk.

-si jefa que sucede-dijo Bulk.

-terminar de limpiar y ordenar el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-entendido jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk saliendo por la puerta trasera del local.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull mientras seguía a su amigo, pero en eso Skull se tropezó con una silla y empujo a Bulk a una mesa que todavía tenía algunos vasos con jugo y lo que sucedió fue que Bulk termino empapado de jugo.

-lo lamento gordo-dijo Skull arrepentido.

-voy a darte una paliza-dijo Bulk molesto y empezó a perseguir a Skull quien escapaba asustado de su amigo, mientras Adelle negaba con la cabeza.

-no entiendo porque los contrate-dijo Adelle con un tono arrepentido.

Mientras tanto con los demás Rangers.

-bueno chicos ahora que hacemos-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé, pero yo me voy-dijo Holly, Yolei trato de hablar, pero en eso sonaron sus comunicadores.

Y vieron si en sus alrededores había alguien y por suerte no había nadie y Davis contesto por el comunicador-que sucede, eres tu Gosei-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis, pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, deben ir al centro de Angel Grove, Marcelo está ahí y necesita su ayuda, les mandaremos las coordenadas para que puedan tele-transportarse-dijo Gosei.

-está bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Davis, en eso los chicos asintieron y fueron al centro de Angel Grove, tele-transportándose.

Mientras que con Marcelo se vio que se defendía de los Temjuz y se vio que estaba acorralado-rayos.

-parece que este es tu final chico, acaben con el Temjuz-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz iban acercándose pero en eso los demás Rangers aparecieron y derivaron a algunos Temjuz y se acercaron a Marcelo.

-ya era hora de que llegaran chicos-dijo Marcelo aliviado.

-si llegamos justo a tiempo, estas bien Marcelo-dijo Davis, en eso Orgon se les acerco.

-quien rayos son tus amigos, bueno eso no importa, los destruiré ahora-dijo Orgon.

-parece que no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, es hora de mostrarle quienes somos-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Holly algo molesta.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que combino su Morpho con su comunicador y los otros hicieron lo mismo y se vio que ya tenían sus Morphos con sus monedas de poder- están listos chicos-y sus amigos respondieron si- es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro-de pronto los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-miren nada mas, así que ustedes son los Rangers-dijo Orgon con tono feliz y a la vez amenazante.

-así es y será mejor que te prepares, porque vas a ser derrotado-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y ellos se defendían y de a poco lograban derrotar a varios Temjuz, en eso Holly derroto a los últimos Temjuz que la atacaban y en eso comenzó a acercarse a Orgon, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Holly espera, aun no sabemos qué clase de poderes tiene-dijo Marcelo tratando de advertir a Holly.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, sé que puedo vencer a ese lagarto sub desarrollado-dijo Holly que comenzaba a acercarse a Orgon.

-parece que la Ranger rosa quiere jugar…-dijo Orgon en eso preparo en su mano derecha su arma-pues juguemos-en eso disparo varias flechas de energía que derribaron a Holly.

-cielos qué demonios fue eso-dijo Holly tratando de reincorporarse.

-deberías haber escuchado a tu amigo-dijo Orgon acercándose lentamente a Holly-que pasa… acaso no escuchaste a tu amigo por que no le tienes la suficiente confianza o será que tú no tienes la confianza suficiente para poder vencerme jajaja.

Con ese comentario Holly se molesto mucho-¡cállate, yo sé que puedo vencerte!-dijo Holly y en eso hizo aparecer su Omega Arco- ahora veras.

En eso Holly disparo barias flechas, pero ninguna le llego a Orgon ya que él los esquivo de manera fácil-no puede ser, cómo pudiste esquivar mis ataques-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-por favor, es fácil esquivar los ataques de alguien que no tiene confianza en sí misma, así que porque no te pierdes-dijo Orgon y volvió a disparar varias flechas, que derribaron a Holly-será mejor que lo aceptes Ranger rosa, no eres nada más que una pobre debilucha jajaja.

-eso no es cierto-dijo Holly tratando de levantarse pero, se noto en sus palabras que no había nada de confianza.

-si claro cómo no, es hora de que te digas adiós, Ranger-dijo Orgon, mientras le apuntaba con su arma, pero en eso fue detenido por unos disparos, Holly vio y noto que sus amigos la habían salvado con sus dino armas en modo Blaster.

-Holly te encuentras bien-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-si eso creo-dijo Holly algo débil.

-puedes continuar Holly-dijo Marcelo tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-si puedo continuar con la lucha y no necesito tu ayuda-dijo Holly molesta y se levanto sin la ayuda de Marcelo.

-puedes dejar esa actitud, somos un equipo Holly-dijo Marcelo serio.

-cállate quieres, yo sé que puedo vencerlo, tengo la confianza suficiente para vencerlo sola-dijo Holly molesta, Marcelo estaba por contestarle, pero Michael los detuvo.

-pueden parar ya, este no es momento para una discusión-dijo Michael deteniéndole a los dos.

-Michael tiene razón deben dejar de pelear-dijo Yolei-tenemos que concentrarnos en vencer a ese monstruo.

Marcelo y Holly dejaron de pelear y se concentraron nuevamente en Orgon.

-vaya, vaya parece que ya dejaron sus diferencias, pero deben saber que no me ganaran, ya que su amiga rosa, no tiene la confianza suficiente para enfrentarme-dijo Orgon.

-¡cállate de una buena vez!-dijo Holly molesta.

-cálmate Holly, perder la calma solo causara que ese sujeto nos tome por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no sigo tus ordenes me oíste, ¡voy vencerlo aquí y ahora!-dijo Holly y se acerco a Orgon y comenzaron a pelear pero por un descuido, Holly fue derribada y sus amigos la ayudaron a pararse.

-aquí tienen un obsequio-dijo Orgon y disparo flechas de energía que le dieron de lleno a los Rangers.

-rayos este tipo nos está derrotando-dijo Michael tratando de ponerse de pie.

-tenemos que… retirarnos por ahora-dijo Davis algo cansado.

-eso no lo permitiré-dijo Orgon y volvió a dispararles a los Rangers con flechas de energía.

-ahora veras, Omega espada-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a atacar a Orgon y se vio que el bloqueaba sus ataques y en eso detuvo la espada de Marcelo con sus manos.

-será mejor que te rindas chico-dijo Orgon mientras un detenía la espada con su mano izquierda.

-el que debe rendirse eres tú ya que no sabes lo que es un ataque sorpresa-dijo Marcelo y con su mano izquierda sujeto la mano derecha de Orgon- ¡ataquen ahora chicos!

En eso los demás Rangers a excepción de Holly atacaron a un inmóvil Orgon con sus armas en modo Blaster y con eso lograron derribar a Orgon y Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-eso fue un buen plan Marcelo-dijo Davis con tono alegre.

-gracias Davis, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario llamo la atención de Holly- pero ahora debemos retirarnos ya que tenemos la oportunidad-dijo Marcelo los demás asintieron y se tele transportaron al centro de mando, pero en eso se vio como Orgon se re incorporaba.

-muy buena táctica, pero cuando los vuelva a ver, ustedes estarán acabados-dijo Orgon y desapareció del lugar.

En el centro de mando, los Rangers ya habían llegado y Tensou se les acerco.

-se encuentran bien Rangers-dijo Tensou con tono preocupado, mientras los Rangers se quitaban sus cascos o mascaras.

-estamos bien Tensou, solo que ese sujeto nos dio pelea-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo, ese tipejo estaba a unos golpes para vencernos-dijo Michael algo cansado.

-no debimos confiarnos-dijo Yolei desanimada.

-no estés desanimada Yolei-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos-la única aquí que debemos señalar es a Holly.

Holly se sorprendió y se acerco molesta a Marcelo-que quieres decir con eso eh… crees que yo tuve la culpa-dijo Holly molesta.

-no del todo, pero parece que no puedes confiar en ti misma ni en tus amigos-dijo Marcelo molesto.

Ante esa respuesta de Marcelo, Holly se quedo callado por unos 2 minutos y respondió con enojo-¡eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz quieres Marcelo!-dijo Holly molesta.

-pues si es asunto mío y de los demás, eres parte del equipo y por eso, en especial yo, queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede-dijo Marcelo, con esa respuesta que dio Marcelo, Holly quedo sorprendida por un momento, ya que no pensó que Marcelo se preocupara por ella.

En eso Holly solo les dio la espalda a sus amigos y no dijo nada.

-Holly necesitamos saber qué te pasa-dijo Yolei, apoyando su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-solo tengo algunos problemas personales… eso es todo-dijo Holly con tono triste pero seria a la vez.

-está bien si es un tema personal, pero debes saber que puedes confiar en nosotros Holly-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-Marcelo tiene razón puedes confiar en nosotros Holly-dijo Davis.

-así es, nosotros somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-no es que no quiera confiar en ustedes… es solo que…-dijo Holly, pero antes de terminar, Marcelo hablo.

-es solo que no quieres depositar tu confianza de nuevo y que te vuelvan a dejar sola… es eso-dijo Marcelo, que con ese comentario sorprendió a todos en especial a Holly.

-como es que sabes que yo…-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-puedo decirte que he pasado por algo como eso Holly… pero debes saber que no todas la personas somos así, nosotros no te vamos a abandonar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Holly quedo sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio Marcelo.

-así es amiga, no te dejaremos sola, si necesitas ayuda no dudes, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-así es, no te preocupes por nada somos amigos despues de todo-dijo Michael.

-los demás tienen razón Holly, no dudes en pedir ayuda, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte-dijo Davis.

-ustedes están hablando enserio chicos-dijo Holly preocupada.

-por supuesto, además eres parte del equipo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-los demás tienen razón Holly, si en algún momento estuviste sola, ahora no lo estas ya que aquí están tus amigos, ellos nunca te dejaran sola-dijo Gosei.

En eso Holly se puso a pensar un poco-"es cierto que cuando mi padre se fue, tuve algunos problemas con mi madre y cuando tuve amigos en los que confiaba bastante, pero ellos me abandonaron en el momento cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora…"-dijo Holly en su pensamiento y vio a sus amigos-"tal vez pueda comenzar de nuevo y tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda volver a confiar en alguien".

-Holly, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, Holly vio también que los demás también sonreían, haciéndole saber que no volverá a estar sola.

-sí creo que tienen razón… no tienen toda la razón, pero me gustaría saber si puedo confiar en ustedes-dijo Holly desanimada.

-ya te lo dijimos Holly, puedes confiar en nosotros, no importa lo que pase-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y puso su mano en el aire con su palma abajo.

-Marcelo tiene razón Holly, no te dejaremos sola-dijo Yolei apoyando su mano a la de Marcelo.

-así es Holly, nosotros estaremos cuando nos necesites-dijo Davis también colocando su mano junto con la de Marcelo y Yolei.

-descuida Holly, estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Michael sonriendo y colocando su mano con el resto de sus amigos, pero solo faltaba Holly.

-"tal vez… solo tal vez… no, lo puedo ver en sus miradas, eso me lo dice todo, ellos no me van a abandonar"-pensó Holly, en eso puso su mano junto con la de sus amigos y hablo- gracias chicos… la verdad es que esperaba que un día de estos llegara.

Sus amigos asintieron, pero en eso sonó la alarma.

-Rangers, el enemigo a aparecido y está cerca del centro de Angel Grove-dijo Gosei, mientras los Rangers veían a su enemigo en el Globo visor

-es hora de darle su merecido-dijo Michael y todos asintieron.

-pero esta vez lo haremos como un equipo… en donde todos confíanos en los demás, no es así-dijo Marcelo viendo a Holly y ella asintió con una sonrisa y con eso todos sonrieron al saber que Holly ya no tenía ese problema de confianza.

-muy bien, vamos a acabar con el chicos… -dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y de un momento a otro todos se pusieron serios- ¡es hora de volver a la acción!-en eso todos desaparecieron en unos rayos de energía de su color distintivo y aparecieron delante de Orgon.

-oh vaya miren quienes volvieron… parece que quieren recibir otra paliza-dijo Orgon.

-esta vez no será así Orgon, porque ahora serás tu el que caiga derrotado-dijo Marcelo, mientras sacaba su Dino arma y lo colocaba en modo Blade y los demás Rangers lo siguieron y sacaron sus armas de su estucho y lo pusieron en modo Blade- vamos al ataque.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a acercarse a Orgon quien solo los veía-si quieren un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso les voy a dar-dijo Orgon y comenzó a atacarlos y se vio que Orgon poco a poco iba tomando ventaja sobre los Rangers y aunque en algunos momentos de la lucha, los Rangers lograron asestarle a Orgon un par de golpes, pero Orgon reacciono y derribo a los Rangers- creyeron que aun luchando en equipo podrían vencerme, pero que ilusos.

Mientras los Rangers se reincorporaban-como vamos a vencerlo, alguna idea chicos-dijo Michael.

-es posible que yo tenga una idea-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-y se puede saber qué plan tienes Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-en realidad no sé si vaya a funcionar, pero confían en mí-dijo Marcelo viendo a sus amigos y todos asintieron excepto Holly- y tu confías en mi Holly.

Holly lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que hablo-por supuesto Marcelo, confió en ti-dijo Holly con tono sincero.

-muy bien, este es el plan y para que funcione, Holly debes atacarlo con tu Omega Arco con todo lo que tienes-dijo Marcelo, pero Holly estuvo pensativa pero recordó que ya tenía amigos en quien confiar.

-está bien, hare todo lo que pueda, pueden confiar en mi chicos-dijo Holly con tono decidido y hizo aparecer su arma.

-entonces vamos y acabemos con ese tipo-dijo Marcelo mientras aparecía su espada y los demás también invocaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a Orgon y se vio que los Rangers no tenían mucha ventaja pero lograban mantener a Orgon ocupado, mientras Holly los observaba.

-muy bien, es hora de acabar con el-dijo Holly mientras apuntaba con su arco-"esta vez no voy a fallar, mis amigos confían en mi"-pensó Holly, se vio despues que estaba a punto de atacar a Orgon, pero él la vio y contra ataco con su arma de largo alcance, logrando así derribar a Holly.

-¡Holly te encuentras bien!-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-¡Holly!-gritaron Michael, Davis y Yolei con tono preocupado.

-como lo sabía, aun eres débil… y te lo vuelvo a repetir, es fácil esquivar tus ataques-dijo Orgon con tono arrogante.

-eso es lo que tú crees… pero ahora te demostrare que estas totalmente equivocado-dijo Holly mientras se reincorporaba y apuntaba con su arma a Orgon.

-muy bien, veamos qué es lo que tienes-dijo Orgon que se preparaba para atacar a Holly con su flechas de energía.

-hay que ayudar a Holly-dijo Yolei, pero fue detenida por la voz de su amiga.

-¡no se acerquen chicos!-dijo Holly sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-pero Holly necesitas ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-no se preocupen, además ahora yo confió en ustedes, así que ahora ustedes confíen en mi-dijo Holly con tono decidido.

-está bien Holly, no vamos a interferir, pero recuerda no estás sola-dijo Marcelo y los demás chicos asintieron y Holly sintió que ahora tenía una gran confianza no solo para sí misma, sino que también supo que ya tenía amigos en quienes confiar.

-prepárate porque estas acabada-dijo Orgon y lanzo sus flechas de energía, pero Holly evadió las flechas en un ágil movimiento y contra ataco disparando su flecha, logrando así destruir el Arma de Orgon y derribarlo- no puedo creerlo como hiciste eso.

-Holly lo hizo, eso fue increíble-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Orgon se reincorporo y lleno de furia comenzó a acercarse a Holly para atacarla.

-¡acabare contigo, maldita mocosa!-dijo Orgon con mucha furia.

-oye no te olvides de nosotros-dijeron los Rangers que saltaron y golpearon a Orgon con sus armas logrando así hacerlo retroceder.

-muy bien Holly es hora de que le des su merecido-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly, en eso su Omega Arco comenzó a cargarse de energía mientras Orgon se reincorporaba.

-llego tu fin tonto-dijo Holly que se preparaba para atacar en eso se vio la imagen de su Zord detrás de ella-¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!-en eso se vio que la flecha que lanzo Holly no solo estaba cargada de energía del color respectivo de Holly sino que también viajo a la velocidad del sonido, logrando así darle un gran daño a Orgon.

-ese ataque fue increíble Holly-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-ya lo creo, pero ahora es el momento de acabar con él, tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón Holly, muy bien Power Rangers unamos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, mientras su arma brillaba al igual de el de los otros.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-es hora de acabar con el Holly.

-ya lo creo, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Holly y se vio que el arma se cargaba de energía y en eso se vio que Orgon comenzaba a pararse- ¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Orgon.

-uno menos-dijo Holly, en eso se vio que en la nave de Durahan estaban Naga y Tanith que veían por el monitor.

-bueno parece que esto va a terminar como siempre-dijo Naga.

-ya lo creo, pero aun así debemos distraer a los Rangers y a Gosei –dijo Tanith y en eso apretó un botón verde- disparando rayo de plasma, la nave disparo un rayo que golpeo en el lugar que Orgon fue destruido y se vio que Orgon se regenero y comenzó a crecer.

-vaya, vaya, mírenme ahora Rangers, veamos que hacen ahora para detenerme-dijo Orgon.

-esto ya me está molestando-dijo Holly molesta.

-no es momento para molestarse Holly, necesitamos llamar a los Zord, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía de su respectivo color.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundo los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, estoy listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas del Zord están activados-dijo Davis.

-Yolei lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, es hora de acabar con el-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formo el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-vaya, vaya parece que aumentaron de tamaño-dijo Orgon- pero eso no será suficiente-en eso Orgon comenzó a atacar al Megazord y de un momento a otro ataco con sus flechas de energía, logrando así derribar al Megazord.

-rayos este sujeto es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Holly molesta.

-ya lo creo, pero tenemos que idear una forma para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo ya tengo un plan-dijo Holly con confianza.

-lo dices enserio Holly-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-por supuesto, pero la pregunta es, tu confías en mi-dijo Holly, en eso Marcelo se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos.

-muy bien, veamos tu plan Holly y no te preocupes, confió en el plan que tengas-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien entonces vamos por el-dijo Holly, en eso el Megazord comenzó a reincorporarse para encarar a Orgon.

-parece que no saben cuando darse por vencidos-dijo Orgon y en eso comenzó a atacar con sus flechas, pero para su sorpresa el Megazord los bloqueaba con sus manos-no puedo creerlo, como es que pudieron lograr hacer eso.

Los Rangers por otra parte Marcelo y los otros estaban sorprendidos- jamás pensé que el Megazord fuera capaz de hacer eso-dijo Davis todavía sorprendido.

-como supiste que eso funcionaria Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-en realidad no lo sabía, solo confié en mi instinto-dijo Holly y todos se sorprendieron al ver que Holly tenía un plan como ese, sobre todo Marcelo que a la vez se puso feliz al saber que Holly ya tenía confianza en ella misma.

-si tu lo dices, entonces está bien-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a atacar con el Megazord a Orgon y comenzaron a tomar ventaja.

-maldición, ahora si estoy furioso-dijo Orgon y comenzó a atacar, pero el Megazord evadió el ataque.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con el… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord sujeto con su mano derecha- es hora de acabar con él.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Orgon con la espada logrando así derribarlo-es hora del ataque final amigos-dijo Holly, en eso la espada del Megazord comenzó a llenarse de la energía de 5 colores.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su espada a Orgon.

-no puede ser-dijo Orgon mientras caía y desaparecía en una explosión.

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Y se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan, se vio a Tanith y Naga- bueno parece que los distrajimos lo suficiente tu qué dices-dijo Naga.

-yo pienso que eso fue suficiente además el amo Durahan no tardara en llegar-dijo Tanith, en eso se vio que Durahan y Ghidorah ya habían llegado y Naga y Tanith se acercaron-bienvenido de nuevo amo.

-como usted dijo amo Durahan, mantuvimos a los Rangers distraídos tanto como pudiéramos-dijo Naga.

-bien hecho Naga, Tanith, ahora llego el momento de destruir a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-ya esperaba que dijera eso señor-dijo Naga con tono feliz.

-y tuvieron suerte en su pequeño viaje amo Durahan-dijo Tanith curiosa.

-podría decirse que fue un viaje algo productivo-dijo Ghidorah.

-porque lo dices Ghidorah-dijo Tanith.

-ahora sabemos dónde está el libro galáctico-dijo Durahan con tono feliz, ante esa respuesta los demás no tardaron en dar una sonrisa malvada-llego la hora de acabar con esos nuevos Rangers y para eso, necesitamos que Elsa vuelva, así que en el próximo ataque les enviaremos algo especial jajajaja.

Mientras en el centro de mando, se vio a los Rangers felices por haber derrotado a Orgon.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, pero no lo hubiéramos hecho, si Holly no hubiera tenido ese gran plan y esa confianza-dijo Marcelo

-no es para tanto Marcelo-dijo Holly algo apenada.

-que no es para nada Holly tu plan nos ayudo mucho-dijo Michael sonriendo, mientras Davis y Yolei asintieron.

-si lo sé…-dijo Holly y en unos segundos estuvo pensativa hasta que volvió a hablar- saben chicos me disculpo con ustedes ya que trataban de ayudarme, sobre todo para hacerme sentir que yo ya no estaba sola.

-descuida Holly, además somos un equipo y eso significa que confiamos entre nosotros-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tienes razón Marcelo, gracias a todos, a ti también Gosei-dijo Holly, pero en eso Tensou se acerco.

-oye y que hay de mi-dijo Tensou.

-descuida también te doy las gracias Tensou-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-cielos y pensé que no era importante pero veo que lo soy-dijo Tensou y con ese comentario hizo reír un poco a los Rangers.

-gracias a todos, ahora veo que tengo amigos en los cuales puedo confiar-dijo Holly feliz y en eso puso su mano en el aire con su palma abajo, en eso cada uno comenzó a unir su mano con la de Holly- todos nosotros confiamos el uno en el otro verdad.

Los demás asintieron-es por eso que somos los… -dijo Holly y en eso todos elevaron sus manos en el aire saltando mientras decían- ¡Power Rangers!-dijeron felices mientras todos se abrazaban con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí termina el episodio, les diré que tratare de publicar el siguiente voy a publicarlo para así compensar mi tardanza.**

**Respuestas de los comentarios que dejaron:**

**GEMITHA0208: **Hola amiga, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, lamento si me tarde en publicar el capitulo, pero me estoy retrasando mucho, ya que estoy en la universidad, pero te diré que haré lo posible para publicar el otro episodio para compensarlo.

**Karla Mizuki: **espero que te haya gustado el episodio y por tu review, estoy seguro que terminaste de leer el Fic de dragon espectral, pero sabes es bueno que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí, estoy seguro que te tomo tiempo jajajaja XD, bueno te diré que planeo publicar el siguiente episodio en la siguiente semana, ya que pienso compensar la otra semana que no publique, adiós y cuídate.

**Espero sus reviews para saber que piensan de mi Fic y tal vez así pueda mejorar de poco a poco con sus comentarios, apropósito tal vez aquí dentro de unos 3 meses vaya a publicar otros 2 Fics mas, en realidad aun no tengo idea de que vaya a tratar mis fic, pero estén seguro que no será de los Power Rangers, bueno aquí les dejo, volveré con otra publicación adiós y cuídense.**


	8. Recuerdos

**Hola lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 8 de mi Fic, lamento por la tardanza, pero ahora estén seguros que publicare mi Fic, además esto algo retrasado XD jajaja. Pero en fin no los interrumpo mas, espero que les agrade este episodio.**

**8: Recuerdos. **

En una casa se vio a un Marcelo que seguía dormido y de pronto sonó la alarma de un despertador y se vio que eran las 07:15 a.m. y Marcelo presiono el botón para apagar la alarma.

-demonios, no entiendo cómo fue que me acostumbre a levantarme tan temprano…-Marcelo lo pensó un poco y recordó la razón- ah, ya recuerdo, me acostumbre a levantarme temprano, porque mi tío y Yubel siempre me despertaban a esa hora y solo para practicar karate, cielos eso fue un fastidio, pero a la vez divertido, jamás olvidare el modo en que Yubel me despertaba.

Flash back.

Se veía a una Marcelo de 8 años que estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que…

-¡Despierta Marceloooooo!-dijo una niña de 8 años que tenía un megáfono eléctrico y eso causo que Marcelo despertara de golpe y se callera de la cama.

-pero que rayos fue eso…-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a Yubel que tenía el megáfono eléctrico- Yubel se puede saber porque me despertaste de esa forma.

-te desperté de esa forma porque tu tío me pidió que lo hiciera-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida- jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara Marcelo.

En eso apareció Tommy-oh vaya Marcelo, veo que Yubel te despertó-dijo Tommy.

-se puede saber por qué le pediste para que me despertara de esa manera tan cruel-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-de que hablas, solo le dije a Yubel que te despertara-dijo Tommy, pero en eso se vio a Yubel que se iba de puntitas para que nadie la notara, pero eso no le funciono, ya que Tommy le hablo para que se detuviera- Yubel se puede saber qué hiciste.

-bueno, la verdad es que estaba despertándolo, pero él no quería levantarse, así que use el megáfono de Elsa para despertarlo y vaya que resulto jajaja-dijo Yubel riéndose.

-eso no fue divertido Yubel-dijo Marcelo- además para que me despertaron a estas horas.

-te despertamos porque vamos a tener un poco de entrenamiento de karate y necesitamos a alguien más y ya que estas aquí sobrino, será mejor que te vistas y bajes a desayunar-dijo Tommy y salió del cuarto seguido de Yubel, pero Yubel se detuvo en la puerta.

-sabes Marcelo, ojala hubiera tenido mi cámara, así podría recordar el susto que te di jajaja-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-vete al demonio-dijo Marcelo arrojando la almohada, pero Yubel cerró la puerta a tiempo y volvió a abrirla.

-necesitaras más que una almohada para lastimarme y por cierto apresúrate-dijo Yubel y se fue.

-como odio que Yubel me juegue bromas-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso recordó que Yubel había sufrido hace un año, ya que ella había perdido a su madre, en eso Marcelo sonrió- bueno… es mejor que este feliz y no triste jejeje.

Fin del flash back.

-jejeje que buenos recuerdos, pero yo ya no practico mucho el karate… bueno será mejor que me levante-dijo Marcelo, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse y lavarse la cara, despues de unas horas Marcelo salió de la casa de su tío.

-no me agrada estar en una casa vacía, quisiera saber cuando llegaran mi tío y Yubel aun no regresan y sobre todo porque Elsa ya no está con ellos, bueno es hora caminar y estirar un poco los músculos-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a trotar.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Durahan, se veía a Durahan que estaba sentado en su trono, mientras Ghidorah hablaba con Naga- y eso fue lo que sucedió, solamente hicimos lo que el amo Durahan nos pidió-dijo Naga despreocupado.

-ya veo, bueno era mejor mantener ocupado a los Rangers a que ellos sepan que estamos tramando algo-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya lo creo, pero ahora estoy segura que tenemos la oportunidad de deshacernos de esos molestos Rangers-dijo Tanith, que se unió a la conversación, en eso Durahan se levanto de su trono y comenzó a hablar.

-muy bien mis sirvientes, es hora de atacar a los Rangers y para eso necesitamos que alguien nos ayude-dijo Durahan y en eso entro a una bóveda que parecía una especie de cárcel en donde estaban encerados 25 monstruos y se vio que algunos eran agresivos y se vio que Durahan abrió una de las celdas.

-que es lo que quiere amo Durahan-dijo una especio de león humanoide y tenia alas de halcón.

-no es nada Grifón, solo necesito que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-los Power Rangers, me parece bien hace mucho que no salía de caza-dijo Grifón con tono feliz y amenazante.

-me agrada lo que dices, es hora de que te vayas y causes un alboroto-dijo Durahan mientras salía de la bóveda y Grifón lo siguió, pero en eso se vio una especie de puerta que tenía mucha seguridad y se vio en una especie de panel de control un numero que era 10.

Pero en ese momento en el centro juvenil se vio a Holly y Yolei que seguían trabajando como siempre y a Davis que estaba leyendo unos libros de física y química, mientras Michael se distraía con un video juego del centro juvenil y en ese momento Marcelo llego y se acerco a sus amigos- hola chicos, como les va el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-hola Marcelo, pues a mí me va genial-dijo Davis con una sonrisa, pero luego el grito de enojo alguien los alarmo y en eso buscaron a quien le pertenecía ese grito de enojo y para su sorpresa el del grito era Michael que estaba frustrado con el video juego que estaba jugando- bueno tal parece que a alguien no le va muy bien el día de hoy.

En eso Marcelo dejo a Davis para que el siguiera leyendo y se acerco a Michael- oye Michael te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-oh, eres tu Marcelo, bueno la verdad estoy molesto por este maldito juego-dijo Michael pero en eso escucho el sonido de la maquina que decía "GAME OVER", dejando a un Michael sorprendido- ¡esto no puede estar pasándome!- dijo molesto Michael.

-jejeje si que tienes mala suerte en los video juegos Michael-dijo Marcelo, y en eso se sentó en una de las sillas donde estaba Davis y en unos minutos Holly y Yolei se les acercaron.

-hola Marcelo ya llegaste-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-hola Yolei, hola Holly, como les va en este día de trabajo-dijo Marcelo.

-pues nos va bien, pero no tenemos mucha ayuda ya que Bulk y Skull siempre hacen tonterías y gracias a eso nosotras tenemos que hacer trabajo extra-dijo Holly molesta mientras veía con enojo a Bulk y Skull.

-ya les pedimos perdón Holly, que mas quieren-dijo Bulk algo fastidiado por el comentario de Holly.

-lo que queremos es que dejen de hacer tonterías, mientras trabajan-dijo Holly molesta.

-puedes dejar de repetir esa frase Holly, con la jefa ya es suficiente, pero ahora oírlo de una niña-dijo Skull y en eso se vio que Yolei puso una cara que decía "no debió decir eso".

-que fue lo que dijiste…-se pudo ver que Holly estaba muy molesta y en eso tomo una de los trapeadores que usaban para limpiar el centro juvenil, al ver eso Bulk y Skull, se asustaron.

-Holly cálmate… no era para que te lo tomaras enserio esa frase de lo de niña-dijo Skull y en eso Marcelo y Yolei se golpearon con la palma de su mano en la frente que significaba "tenías que volver a mencionarlo".

Y con ese comentario Holly exploto y comenzó a perseguir a Bulk y Skull que estaban escapando como si se tratara de un monstruo- ¡solo esperen a que les ponga las manos encima, les enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaran!-dijo Holly muy molesta, mientras los clientes veían ese acontecimiento, pero Marcelo y los demás reían de manera nerviosa.

-eh amigos…-dijo Michael.

-no creen… que debamos ayudarles-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen Holly no los lastimara demasiado, solo tendrán unos moretones y algunos dolores en la espalda-dijo Yolei, pero de pronto vieron como Holly estaba causando un pequeño destrozo, al ver eso Marcelo y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía.

-pues en mi opinión será mejor detenerla antes de que cause un gran destrozo y si eso sucede Adelle la despedirá-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y fueron a detener a Holly (si claro, como si fuera fácil detener a una chica enojada XD).

Los chicos se acercaron para detener a una furiosa Holly- Holly ya detente está causando un destrozo-dijo Michael mientras le sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y Davis le sujetaba el brazo derecho, mientras Marcelo y Yolei ayudaban a Bulk y Skull a alejarse de Holly.

-están bien amigos-dijo Marcelo algo preocupado.

-si estamos bien, por poco y Holly nos da una paliza-dijo Bulk nervioso, pero Skull estaba asustado.

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección, no deben hacer enojar a Holly oyeron-dijo Yolei y estos asintieron.

-lo que no entiendo, es como se puede ofender por ese comentario-dijo Marcelo serio.

-Holly no sabe controlar su temperamento, sobre todo cuando le dicen ese tipo de cosas jajaja-dijo Yolei sonriendo nerviosa.

-si me lo preguntas, creo que es demasiada bipolar-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento Holly se libero y fue a golpear a Bulk y Skull, estos vieron que ella se acercaba y señalaron asustado de que Holly se acercaba.

-ahora que les pasa-dijo Yolei, sin entender porque señalaban, Yolei decidió voltearse y vio como Holly se acercaba y se puso nerviosa- ¡Marcelo hay que hacernos a un lado!

Marcelo se dio cuenta de que Holly se acercaba y decidió alejarse como lo hizo Yolei, pero Bulk y Skull lo sujetaban por la espalda y lo usaban como escudo- oigan suéltenme-dijo Marcelo molesto tratando de zafarse de Bulk y Skull.

En eso Bulk y Skull vieron que Holly ya estaba cerca y en el momento que Holly decidió golpear a Bulk y Skull, pero ellos se escaparon a tiempo dejando a Marcelo a merced del golpe de Holly, en eso se escucho el golpe.

Holly se dio cuenta a quien había golpeado y retiro el trapeador lentamente del rostro de Marcelo- lo siento… Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa.

Marcelo se vio que tenía una cara molesta y se limpio su cara con una servilleta- será mejor que me vaya al baño a limpiarme la cara-dijo Marcelo con tono molesto.

-ya te dije que lo sentía-dijo Holly algo apenada.

-no te preocupes sé que no fue tu intención-dijo Marcelo molesto pero con una sonrisa, en eso vio a Bulk y Skull- y ustedes 2...

Bulk y Skull se sintieron nerviosos al ver como Marcelo les daba una mirada de los mil diablos- será mejor que se comporten, ya son adultos no-dijo Marcelo y se retiro al baño para limpiarse la cara.

-creen que este molesto-dijeron Bulk y Skull al mismo tiempo.

Y los demás solo dieron una mirada de "ustedes que creen", excepto por uno y ese alguien era Holly que seguía molesta- ¡claro que está molesto!

Despues de que Marcelo se limpiara la suciedad que había en su cara y salió del baño- bueno ahora estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Bulk y Skull se le acercaron- Marcelo discúlpanos por haberte usado de escudo, por favor perdónanos-dijeron Bulk y Skull, Marcelo los vio, el todavía estaba molesto, pero él no era tan rencoroso.

-no se preocupen amigos, los perdono, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo esto último con tono serio.

En eso Bulk le dieron un brazo y Skull estaba desarreglando su cabello- chicos no creen que ya es suficiente-dijo Yolei.

En eso Holly vio que Marcelo trataba de respirar- chicos, será mejor que dejen a Marcelo-dijo Holly algo nerviosa.

-porque lo dices-dijeron Bulk y Skull, en eso Holly y Yolei señalaron a un Marcelo que le faltaba el aire.

-Bulk… tendrías… la amabilidad… de soltarme-dijo Marcelo y Bulk reacciono rápidamente y dejo de abrazar a Marcelo y se vio que él estaba recuperando el aire- gracias… Bulk…

-lo siento Marcelo, creo que me deje llevar-dijo Bulk.

-no hay problema Bulk, debo volver a casa, nos vemos despues amigos-dijo Marcelo y se despidió de todos, si también de Bulk y Skull.

Luego de salir del centro juvenil, Marcelo iba algo distraído y en eso choco con una mujer adulta- ah…lo siento, estaba algo distraído-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes, pero quisiera saber porque estabas tan distraído-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-ah… bueno la verdad es que estoy algo preocupado por mi tío y mi amiga-dijo Marcelo con tono preocupado.

-ya veo y me podrías decir como se llaman ellos.

-oiga… no cree que es algo maleducado preguntarme sobre mi tío y mi amiga, porque ni siquiera la conozco-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-lo siento, no quería meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero bueno, podrías decirme cómo te llamas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo… bueno mi nombre, es Marcelo… Marcelo Oliver Lynn y usted como se llama-dijo Marcelo.

-yo me llamo Ángela Fairwheater, es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y con solo eso Marcelo supo que podía confiar en ella.

-si… también es un gusto para mi conocerla Ángela-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Marcelo se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a la casa- ah, disculpe pero tengo algo de prisa, fue un gusto conocerla, espero poder verla otra vez, adiós-en eso Marcelo se fue caminando y Ángela vio como Marcelo se marchaba.

-así que él es el sobrino de Tommy-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa- es un chico simpático jejeje.

En eso el comunicador de Marcelo sonó, sonido que pudo escuchar Ángela y vio como Marcelo miraba por ambos lados, Ángela se dio cuenta y se escondió en un árbol para que Marcelo no la viera.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo

-"Marcelo necesito que vayas al centro de Angel Grove tú solo, quiero que vayas a investigar"-dijo Gosei

-de acuerdo, voy para allá-dijo Marcelo serio y en eso él se fue corriendo

En eso Ángela Fairwheater, salió de su escondite- así que Marcelo también es un Ranger, pero… -en eso Ángela razono un poco hasta que se le aclaro una idea- no entiendo cómo es que pudo obtener esos poderes… jejeje, creo que la persona que más se sorprenderá por esto, será Yubel-luego de terminar de decir eso Ángela siguió con mucha cautela a Marcelo.

Mientras en el centro de Angel Grove se veía que todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había ningún monstruo atacando a las personas, en eso llego Marcelo y vio como estaba la situación.

-parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, pero aun así… no puedo bajar la guardia, se que algo va a suceder-dijo Marcelo algo preocupado, pero Marcelo no se percato de que Ángela lo estaba siguiendo.

-quisiera saber, para que Marcelo vino aquí, además… -dijo Ángela pensativa- estoy segura que con el que hablo Marcelo por su reloj fue Gosei, se que Elsa dejo a Gosei a cargo de proteger la tierra mientras ella no estaba, pero lo que no puedo entender es cómo fue que Gosei le dio a Marcelo esos poderes.

Pero en eso apareció Grifón que comenzó a causar problemas por la ciudad- muy bien Power Rangers vengan si se atreven, voy a hacerlos pedazos-dijo Grifón, mientras las personas escapaban y Marcelo veía la forma en la que estaba causando problemas.

-este tarado, necesita que le sierren la boca-dijo Marcelo en eso fue a un lugar donde nadie lo viera, pero no se dio cuenta que Ángel lo estaba viendo- bien es hora de darle una lección.

En eso Ángela vio como Marcelo saco un Morpher de la hebilla del cinturón especial que tenia y luego vio como combinaba el Morpher con su reloj y de un momento a otro vio que Marcelo ya tenía su Morpher diferente, ya que tenía la moneda de poder.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó su transformación- ¡Carnotauro!

Ángela se quedo sorprendida al ver como Marcelo se transformaba en Ranger y sobre todo que fuera un Red Ranger- oye monstruo… -dijo Marcelo ya que le dio una patada al monstruo para derivarlo, pero el monstruo se reincorporo.

-vaya, vaya parece que ya vinieron, bueno aunque sea uno solo, eso me basta ya que primero acabare contigo y luego iré por los demás-dijo Grifón con tono feliz y amenazante.

-si crees que me vas a derrotar, estas muy equivocado-dijo Marcelo, en eso Grifón saco su arma que era una lanza y comenzó a atacarlo, en eso Marcelo saco su dino arma en modo Blade.

Marcelo comenzó a atacar, pero Grifón bloqueaba sus ataques y contra atacaba logrando así derribar a Marcelo.

-rayos, jamás pensé que este monstruo me causaría problemas-dijo Marcelo mientras se levantaba.

-veo que no eres la gran cosa, parece que el amo Durahan se preocupaba demasiado-dijo Grifón con tono arrogante.

En eso Ángela escucho lo que dijo ese monstruo- ya veo entonces, este monstruo no trabaja para Astronema, pero lo más inquietante es saber quién es ese tal Durahan-dijo Ángela preocupada.

-que dices, acaso ese tal Durahan piensa que nos va a derrotar fácilmente, pues te diré algo, será mejor que Durahan cambie de opinión ya que si nos llega a subestimar se meterán en grandes problemas-dijo Marcelo, que sonreía a través del casco.

-será mejor que no gastes saliva, Ranger, ya que serás destruido-dijo Grifón quien disparo rayos de energía de su lanza, pero Marcelo lo evadió.

-dino arma, modo Blaster… ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo que le disparo a Grifón así derribándolo- que te pareció eso.

-maldito Ranger, ya verás-dijo Grifón, en eso vio a Ángela que estaba escondida y soltó una risa cosa que Marcelo noto.

-que es tan gracioso-dijo Marcelo serio.

-oh no es nada, es solo que es muy interesante saber que a veces la suerte puede estar del lado de uno y para ti, diría que hoy no tienes suerte-dijo Grifón, cosa que dejo confundido a Marcelo y en eso Grifón uso sus alas y fue rápido a Ángel y la atrapo antes de que ella escapara- mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí.

-¡que…!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido- ella es… si no cabe duda es Ángela, pero que hacia aquí.

-que pasa Ranger ya no tienes ganas de pelar contra mi-dijo Grifón mientras usaba a Ángela como escudo.

-será mejor que la dejes ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Marcelo mientras le apuntaba con su dino Blaster.

-lo siento Ranger, pero si quieres que la deje libre tendrás que seguirme-dijo Grifón y en eso uso sus alas para volar e irse a otro lado con Ángela y volteo a ver si Marcelo lo seguía.

-no puede ser, ser mejor que vaya a salvarla-dijo Marcelo y en eso uso su comunicador y se contacto con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas.

-por supuesto Marcelo que sucede-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei acabo de pelear contra un monstruo, pero esa no es la noticia, ese monstruo acaba de capturar a una mujer de nombre Ángela, en estos momentos voy a seguirlos, podrías llamar a los demás y decirles donde me encuentro-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-por supuesto Marcelo, nosotros nos comunicaremos con los demás, tú sigue a ese monstruo y salvar a la persona que secuestro-dijo Gosei.

-déjalo en mis manos-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación y siguió a Grifón- no dejare que Ángela salga lastimada.

Mientras en el centro de mando se veía a Gosei que trataba de localizar al monstruo y de unos cuantos segundo lograron localizarlo y para la sorpresa de Gosei y Tensou fue que aquella persona de nombre Ángela que nombro Marcelo fuera la misma que creo los poderes de los Rangers a la velocidad de la luz.

-no puede ser Gosei, ese monstruo acaba de capturar a Ángela, necesitamos llamar de inmediato a los demás Rangers-dijo Tensou.

-ya lo creo y según mis cálculos, estoy seguro que el monstruo se dirige al cañón de Angel Grove, contacta a los otros Rangers y diles que vayan al cañón de Angel Grove-dijo Gosei

-por supuesto Gosei, en este momento me estoy contactando con los demás Rangers-dijo Tensou.

Pero Gosei estaba pensativo y susurro- solo espero que Marcelo no la haya reconocido aun, porque si es así, no creo poder ocultarles más las cosas a él y a los demás-dijo Gosei.

Mientras tanto con los demás Rangers que se encontraban en el centro juvenil.

-muy bien chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Davis.

-no puede ser, como odio ese video juego, no pude ni siquiera pasar a los últimos 3 niveles-dijo Michael desanimado y molesto.

-ya deja de comportarte así, es solo un juego-dijo Davis serio.

-bueno chicos ustedes adelántense, además lo único que debemos hacer es ordenar el lugar-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-así es amigos, nosotras podremos con esto-dijo Holly, mientras ordenaba las mesas y sillas del lugar, en eso Bulk y Skull también ayudaban.

Pero en eso sonó el comunicador de los chicos, cosa que notaron Bulk y Skull- oigan chicos oyeron eso-dijo Bulk.

-no… nosotros no oímos nada-dijo Davis, pero en eso sus comunicadores volvieron a sonar y Skull vio que venían de sus relojes.

-oigan chicos, parece que sus relojes son los que están sonando-dijo Skull viendo el reloj de Holly.

-así se nos olvidaba debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas, por eso le puse la alarma… oigan Davis, Michael nos pueden ayudar-dijo Holly con una sonrisa que mostraba nerviosismo, en eso los demás se dieron cuenta a que se refería Holly.

-si por supuesto no hay problema-dijo Michael y en eso el salió con Davis- que les parece si nos vamos ahora.

En eso Holly siguió a los chicos, en eso Yolei se acerco a Bulk y Skull- lo sentimos amigos pero es que tenemos asuntos que atender-dijo Yolei que ya estaba lista para irse.

-por supuesto no hay problema-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-están seguros-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-no te preocupes nosotros podemos terminar el trabajo-dijo Skull con una sonrisa.

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen… está bien, nos vemos-dijo Yolei y se fue, dejando a Bulk y Skull solos que despues como vieron que Yolei se iba dieron un suspiro- ahora tenemos que… ordenar todo esto-dijo Skull.

-no seas pesimista amigo, si logramos ordenar limpiar el lugar, es muy seguro que la jefa nos dará un aumento-dijo Bulk con una gran sonrisa.

-cierto gordo, no había pensado en eso, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Skull y en eso comenzaron a limpiar ordenar el lugar.

Mientras ellos limpiaban, a las afueras del centro juvenil estaban los Rangers y vieron que no habría nadie observándolos, despues de confirmar que así era, en eso Davis uso su comunicador para contactarse con Gosei- que sucede Gosei-dijo Davis.

-Rangers deben ir al cañón de Angel Grove, Marcelo se dirige allí ya que está persiguiendo un monstruo-dijo Gosei.

-Marcelo te dijo que nos llamaras-dijo Holly seriamente.

-así es, Marcelo me pidió que los contactara para que lo ayuden-dijo Gosei, en eso se vio a los Rangers que sonreían, ya que les puso felices que Marcelo pidiera su ayuda.

-no te preocupes Gosei, ahora mismo vamos para haya-dijo Holly por el comunicador de Davis.

-cuento con ustedes chicos y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei y cortó la comunicación, en eso los Rangers vigilaron nuevamente para ver si nadie los observaba.

-muy bien amigos andando, hay que ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Holly, en eso los demás se preparaban para hacer Morfosis, ya que tenían sus Morpher en sus manos.

-es hora… ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Holly y en eso comenzaron con sus transformaciones cada uno.

-Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio.

-muy bien amigos, andando-dijo Michael que ya iba directo al cañón de Angel Grove mientras los demás lo seguían.

En eso Marcelo, llego al cañón de Angel Grove y vio que Ángela estaba a salvo, pero no pudo ver a Grifón lo cual no le dio importancia y se acerco a Ángela- oye estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien gracias por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ángela.

-dime donde esta ese monstruo que te rapto-dijo Marcelo, viendo alrededor si estaba cerca, pero nos se percato que Grifón lo iba a atacar por el aire, cosa que noto Ángela.

-cuidado detrás de ti-dijo Ángela, pero fue demasiado, tarde ya que Marcelo no pudo evadir el ataque y cayó al abismo del cañón que no era tan profundo, ya que Grifón lo tacleo- no puede ser, Marcelo, espero que este bien.

Mientras tanto con Marcelo, que se vio que ya estaba en el suelo y Grifón aterrizo cerca de él- dime qué esperas lograr con esto-dijo Marcelo mientras de levantaba.

-lo único que te diré es que te traje aquí, porque así puedo tener ventaja jajaja-dijo Grifón con burla.

-si claro, cuéntame otro chiste quieres-dijo Marcelo aun sin creer lo que le dijo Grifón.

-ya verás que hablo enserio… -dijo Grifón, en eso de su boca expulso una especie de neblina que de un momento cubrió el cañón, con ese simple movimiento logro que Marcelo no lo pudiera ver- ahora que me dices chico jejeje.

-no puede ser, ahora no sé donde esta-dijo Marcelo, que miraba por todos lados para ubicar a Grifón.

Mientras con Ángela que veía la situación desde un lugar seguro- no puede ser, ese monstruo cubrió con neblina el lugar y ahora Marcelo no puede ver, si esto continua, Marcelo estará en problemas-dijo preocupada, en eso aparecieron los demás Rangers.

-parece que ya llegamos-dijo Holly, en eso ella y los demás vieron a Ángela- oiga está usted bien.

-si estoy bien-dijo Ángela algo sorprendida por ver a más Rangers y que tuvieran un traje algo parecido al de él- jamás pensé que hubieran mas Rangers, aparte de Marcelo, deben ser sus amigos-dijo pensativa Ángela, para sí misma.

-oiga, no vio aquí a uno de nuestros amigos-dijo Davis, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ángela.

-si lo vi, su amigo está peleando con un monstruo allí abajo-dijo Ángela mientras señalaba el cañón que estaba cubierto por una gran y densa neblina.

-tenemos que ayudarlo ahora-dijo Yolei y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a saltar al cañón- descuide muy pronto volveremos-dijo Yolei y salto siendo la ultima.

En eso Ángela vio como los Rangers desaparecían en la neblina- tengan cuidado Rangers-dijo Ángela preocupada.

Con Marcelo y se vio que intentaba buscar con la vista a Grifón pero por más que trataba no lo podía ubicar- demonios, este sujeto me tendió una trampa-dijo Marcelo molesto, en eso recibió un rayo de energía que lo derribo- ¿de dónde vino eso?

-jajaja parece que ahora no te tienes tanta confianza o si Ranger-dijo Grifón con tono de burla, mientras desaparecía en la neblina que había creado.

-maldito, ya verás cuando te atrape-dijo Marcelo mientras se levantaba- solo tengo que averiguar en donde va a atacar la próxima vez.

-detrás de ti Ranger-dijo Grifón sorprendiendo a Marcelo y golpeándolo con su lanza así derribándolo y nuevamente volvió a desaparecer entre la neblina- que te pasa eso es todo lo que tienes.

-demonios, esto ya me está colmando la paciencia-dijo Marcelo, se levanto y noto que no escuchaba un solo sonido, solo del viento soplando- eso es si solo escucho y no uso la vista tal vez pueda saber en donde esta-susurro y en eso a través del casco cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

En eso escucho el ruido de la pisadas de Grifón y Marcelo reacciono y fue directo a atacarlo con su dino arma en modo Blade- ¡ya te tengo!-dijo Marcelo que se acerco al lugar donde escucho el sonido, pero cuando ataco se sorprendió al ver que ahí no se encontraba Grifón, sino que había golpeado una roca que debido al golpe partió en 2-pero que rayos, ¿era una piedra?

-detrás de ti otra vez-dijo Grifón, esta vez atacándolo con rayos de energía así derribándolo y volvió a usar la neblina para desaparecer.

En eso Marcelo se levanto y escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Marcelo ataco con su arma en modo Blade.

-¡Marcelo que haces!-dijo una voz que Marcelo reconoció y despues de que la neblina se disipara un poco vio a sus amigos.

-amigos, son ustedes-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-claro que somos nosotros cabeza hueca, pero dejando eso de lado te encuentras bien-dijo Holly seriamente.

-si estoy bien, pero el problema es que estamos en desventaja contra ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo con tono serio.

-a que te refieres-dijo Michael, en ese momento todos fueron atacados por unos rayos de energía que lograron derribarlos, en eso cada uno comenzaba a levantarse- pero que fue eso.

-jajaja parece que tus amigos ya llegaron, excelente… ahora si podre destruirlos a todos de una buena ves-dijo Grifón

-parece que estamos en problemas y en uno muy grande, debemos mantenernos alerta-dijo Davis.

En eso los Rangers vieron a todos lados donde podía estar Grifón, en eso se vio que el visor del casco de Marcelo se abrió dejando ver sus ojos (algo así como los PR ninja Storm, pero en vez de ser solo el visor y la parte que cubría la boca, solo era el visor).

-vaya no sabía que este casco podía hacer eso… -dijo Marcelo sorprendido, pero vio que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de neblina, en eso sus amigos se le acercaron.

-yo tampoco imagine que estos cascos podían hacer eso-dijo Davis, en eso los cascos de los demás les paso lo mismo que con el de Marcelo, sus ojos se revelaron.

-pero aun así no puedo ver nada y ustedes amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, en eso escucharon el sonido de las pisadas de Grifón y todos se pusieron alerta, pero Marcelo cero los ojos para concentrarse y escuchar por donde atacaría Grifón, en ese momento se vio como una pequeña roca toco el piso haciendo ruido, alertando a Marcelo pero se dio cuenta que era una roca.

-eso es, así que era eso, mientras sigamos en este lugar, estaremos en desventaja, ya que como en este lugar hay eco, es por eso que cuando creo haber encontrado la ubicación de ese tipo, resulta que solo uso el eco de sus pasos para tenderme una trampa –susurro Marcelo, en eso escucho como Grifón se acercaba y gracias al cañón, el eco de cada paso que daba desconcentraban a Marcelo.

-bien, si no puedo ver al enemigo… tampoco puedo confiar en sus pasos… -dijo Marcelo con sus ojos seguros- no podre hacer nada con toda esta neblina… esta neblina… eso es, dino arma, modo Blaster. -dijo Marcelo, en eso el visor de su casco volvió y cubrió los ojos de Marcelo, sus amigos estaban algo nerviosos ya que no sabían que tramaba Marcelo.

En eso comenzó a dispara a quema ropa con su arma a un solo lugar, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos, pero luego los demás vieron como los disparos del arma de Marcelo lograban despejar poco a poco la neblina, hasta que los disparos lograron disipar una parte de la neblina, rebelando a Grifón, al darse cuenta Marcelo comenzó a disparar con su arma a Grifón logrando así dañarlo, en eso los Rangers reaccionaron y como sucedió con Marcelo el visor de su casco volvió a aparecer, cubriendo así sus ojos.

-¡aquí voy, Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y se acerco rápidamente a Grifón, mientras su espada era cargada de energía.

-¿pero qué rayos?... aléjate de mí-dijo Grifón que retrocedía, pero Marcelo siguió acercando que dándose a unos 7 metros de él, en eso dio un gran salto, para así atacar a Grifón.

-estas acabado-dijo Marcelo, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció dando un rugido-¡Omega espada, Corte de Fuego!

En eso Marcelo le propino un gran daño a Grifón con su ataque especial, logrando también disipar la neblina que Grifón había creado. Cosa que noto desde el lugar donde se encontraba Ángela- no puedo creerlo, Marcelo logro disipar toda esa neblina-dijo sorprendida.

En eso los demás Rangers se reunieron con Marcelo- Marcelo eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

-si amigo, lo que hiciste para poder encontrar a ese tipo y luego como despejaste toda la neblina, fue increíble-dijo Michael.

-gracias amigos, pero ahora llego el momento de acabar con este monstruo, ¡están listos!-dijo Marcelo, a lo que ellos respondieron_ ¡Sí!

-muy bien Power Rangers es hora de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, mientras su arma brillaba al igual de el de los otros. En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron, mientras Ángela veía esto muy asombrada.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

Con los Rangers se vio que Grifón se levantaba despues del ataque que Marcelo le dio- esto aun no se acaba-dijo Grifón.

-pues yo diría que ya se acabo… ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía- ¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Grifón.

-otra victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se vio en la nave de Durahan, se vio que él estaba algo molesto- esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Durahan.

-no pensé que Grifón fuera derrotado, eso sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Ghidorah.

-será mejor que le ayudemos-dijo Tanith.

-ya lo creo-dijo Durahan, en eso apretó el botón verde- disparando rayo de plasma- la nave disparo un rayo que golpeo en el lugar que Grifón fue destruido y se vio que se regeneraba y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.

-muy bien Power Rangers, es hora de luchar, espero que puedan hacer algo contra mi ahora jajaja-dijo Grifón.

-si eso es lo que quieres, será mejor que te prepares, necesitamos llamar a los Zord, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía de su respectivo color, cosa que noto Ángela.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-no puedo creerlo, esos son nuevos Zords, pero estos son muy diferentes a los otros que vi-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

Mientras con los Rangers- muy bien amigos están listos, para vencer de una buena vez a este tipejo-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, por supuesto que estoy listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas del Zord activados y listos para la pelea-dijo Davis.

-Yolei lista para la batalla, como siempre-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, acabemos de una buena vez con el-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formo el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord, mientras Ángela observaba todo con asombro.

-no puedo creerlo, así que este es el Megazord del equipo Ranger de Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

En eso el Megazord ya estaba preparado para pelear contra Grifón-veamos que les parece esto-dijo Grifón y comenzó a atacar al Megazord con su lanza y luego disparo sus rayos de energía, logrando así derribar al Megazord.

-no puedo creerlo este sujeto es realmente molesto-dijo Holly molesta.

-eso lo sé, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos, ya que si no lo hacemos no podremos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-aun así, sabemos que podemos vencer a este tipejo si trabajamos en equipo-dijo Yolei con confianza.

-tienes razón Yolei, si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron con un sí- muy bien entonces vamos por el-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord comenzó a reincorporarse para encarar a Grifón.

-porque se levantan, acaso quieren tener unos cuantos golpes más-dijo Grifón y en eso comenzó a atacar con su lanza, pero para su sorpresa el Megazord evadió todos los ataques.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Grifón con la espada, pero él bloqueaba todos los ataques con su lanza- no puede ser, como fue que bloqueo nuestros ataques-dijo Holly.

-es momento de acabar con ustedes-dijo Grifón, en eso ataco al Megazord de manera brutal logrando derribarlo.

-rayos este tipo nos está complicando las cosas-dijo Davis preocupado.

-ya lo creo pero aun así debemos seguir peleando-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso el Megazord se levanto y comenzó a atacar, pero la pelea se veía igualada, los Rangers fueron sorprendidos por una ataque de rayo de energía de Grifón, pero lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-rayos eso estuvo cerca, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme amigos-dijo Michael, en eso Grifón comenzó a atacar, pero el Megazord bloqueaba los ataques.

-muy bien ya me harte es hora de vencerlo de una buena vez… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord sujeto con su mano derecha- es hora de acabar con él.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar con su espada, a pesar de que Grifón bloqueaba algunos ataques, eso no evito a que el Megazord lo derribara.

-demonios ya me harte-dijo Grifón molesto.

-¡esto se acaba aquí!-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso la espada se lleno de energía y el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su espada a Grifón que trato de defenderse del ataque con su lanza, pero aun así no pudo evitar que el ataque le causara un gran daño.

-no puede ser… yo no pude haber sido derrotado…-dijo Grifón mientras caía y desaparecía en una explosión.

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Y se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo. En eso Ángela vio todo y se vio que estaba sorprendida, pero luego reacciono- vaya, vaya, lograron vencer a ese monstruo, si que Marcelo tiene amigos interesantes-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, en eso los Rangers se le acercan.

-oye te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, gracias por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ángela.

-no te preocupes por eso, es nuestro trabajo-dijo Holly, a lo cual los demás Rangers asintieron con su comentario- y dinos, puedes regresar a la ciudad o necesitas que te ayudemos.

-no se preocupen, puedo arreglármelas sola-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-bueno si tu lo dices… entonces nos vemos, vámonos amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers y él desaparecieron con la tele transportación.

-así que también pueden tele transportarse-dijo Ángela, en eso saco una especie de aparato de su bolsillo, oprimió un botón y en eso apareció un auto- parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Mientras en el centro de mando, se vio a los Rangers que ya no estaban transformados y estaban hablando con Gosei.

-Rangers veo que derrotaron al enemigo-dijo Gosei.

-si somos un gran equipo-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

Pero se vio que Marcelo estaba pensativo- quisiera saber quién era esa tal Ángela, creo haber oído algo sobre alguien con un nombre así… creo que mi tío Tommy menciono un nombre así en una ocasión, pero no logro recordar-dijo Marcelo para sí mismo, pero en eso vio que sus amigos lo veían algo preocupados y de unos segundos se dio cuenta- que sucede amigos.

-en que estas pensando Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-bueno estaba pensando en lo difícil que fue haber derrotado a ese tipo antes de que aumentara de tamaño-dijo Marcelo.

-en eso tienes razón…-dijo Holly- pero lo sorprendente fue que lograste encontrarlo y atacarlo a pesar de que se escondía en la neblina.

-Holly tiene razón, sí que lo pensaste muy rápido-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-si lo sé-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso por lo halagos de sus amigos, en eso a Marcelo se le vino un recuerdo.

Flashback

-vamos Marcelo, debes seguir intentándolo-dijo Yubel que tenía 8 años.

-por favor Yubel, dime que beneficio tiene esta ejercicio-dijo Marcelo que estaba con los ojos vendados.

-estamos haciendo este ejercicio, para que así puedas usar tu sentido del oído y no solo veas para poder atacar a tu oponente-dijo Yubel, mientras Marcelo solo susurraba palabras como "porque estoy haciendo esto", el ejercicio duro como 2 horas, hasta que Marcelo lo logro.

-vaya, Marcelo lo lograste-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-enserio Yubel-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y algo cansado.

En eso se acerco Tommy- Yubel tiene razón lo hiciste bien Marcelo… bueno será mejor que entren a la casa el almuerzo ya está listo-dijo Tommy, Marcelo y Yubel asintieron, pero antes de que ellos entren Marcelo le hablo a Yubel.

-oye Yubel, sabes algo de Amber-dijo Marcelo, con esa pregunta llamo la atención de Yubel.

-¿Amber?... a decir verdad…-dijo Yubel y Marcelo asintió- no sé nada de ella, desde que se mudo.

-ya veo… bueno eso no importa, mejor vamos antes de que Elsa nos regañe-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-si estoy de acuerdo, además creo que Amber volverá cuando menos lo esperemos-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-ya lo creo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo al igual que Yubel, ya que ellos sabían que su amiga iba a volver en algún día.

Fin del Flashback.

-tal parece que ese ejercicio no me sirvió el día de hoy jejeje-pensó Marcelo y sonrió cosa que se dieron cuenta sus amigos.

-porque sonríes Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no es nada solo estaba recordando algo… pero no es nada importante-dijo Marcelo, con ese comentario sus amigos estuvieron algo tranquilos- además nosotros no seremos derrotados por nadie mientras sigamos trabajando en equipo, ustedes que dicen amigos.

En eso Marcelo puso su mano en el aire en medio de los demás, en eso uno por uno coloco su mano con la de Marcelo con una sonrisa- listos amigos…-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Power Rangers!- Dijeron todos dando un salto levantando sus manos en el aire.

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el episodio, si que me tarde bastante, incluso dragon espectral ya me gano en publicar XD jajaja**

**Respuestas a los Reviews que dejaron.**

**Mister Conde De Urano: **espero que te haya gustado el episodio, a decir verdad me agrada que digas que mi Fic es original y que no es una copia de las primeras series de Power Rangers, agradezco tu comentario, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	9. Un nuevo Ranger

**Hola amigos lectores como les va, espero que les vaya bien, ya que a mí no y si se preguntan el porqué, solo les diré que tuve un accidente y debo agradecer que ese accidente no haya sido tan grave, pero aun así no puedo caminar muy bien, pero bueno sé que me podre recupera, dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo el episodio 9 de mi fic y espero que lo disfruten.**

**9: Un nuevo Ranger.**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Angel Grove, acababa de salir un chico de una estatura 176 cm. Su tono de piel era como el de Cole (líder de los PR fuerza salvaje), pelo de color café oscuro, ojos color negro, vestía con una chaqueta blanca con detalles negros, una playera blanca, un pantalón de color gris y tenis de color negro.

-no puedo entender porque mi madre me mando aquí, bueno despues se lo preguntare, ahora debo buscar a alguien que se llama Tommy Oliver, ya que me dijo que él me podría ayudar, además me dijo que podría encontrarme con él en el centro juvenil, así que será mejor empezar por haya-dijo aquel chico, en eso tomo un taxi

Mientras tanto en el parque de Angel Grove se encontraban los Rangers pasándola bien divirtiéndose jugando básquetbol.

-oh, sí otro anotación para el gran jugador Marcelo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-pues ahora veras, porque esta vez yo voy a anotar-dijo Michael sonriendo, todos la estaban pasando bien hasta que decidieron descansar despues de jugar y cada uno estaba tomando unos jugos.

-cielos eso fue divertido-dijo Yolei sonriendo, mientras tomaba su jugo al igual que Holly.

-por cierto chicas, puedo saber porque hoy no fueron a trabajar-dijo Marcelo curioso.

-no fuimos a trabajar hoy, porque Adelle nos dio el día libre-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, pero bueno, al menos tenemos un momento para relajarnos, despues de los ataques de esos monstruos no creen-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo amigo, además hoy debe ser un día para relajarnos-dijo Davis y todos asintieron, en eso Davis le vino una pregunta- por cierto Marcelo, sabes a quienes les pertenece, las 2 monedas de poder restantes.

Ante esa pregunta Marcelo también se pregunto lo mismo y también los demás lo hacían- la verdad no lo sé amigos…-dijo Marcelo, en eso saco de su mochila las 2 monedas de poder que quedaban que tenían las imágenes de Stegosaurio y Therizinosaurus y sus amigos se acercaron para ver las monedas de poder y el ambiente se puso serio- aquella vez que Naga ataco, fui a buscar a quienes pudieran usar las monedas de poder y cuando los encontré, las 6 monedas que tenia, solo 4 de ellas comenzaron a brillar.

-eso quiere decir que la razón por la que las monedas brillaron, fue porque nosotros estábamos cerca-dijo Yolei.

-no lo sé Yolei, tal vez fue porque las monedas de poder encontraron a aquellas personas que pudieran controlar su poder-dijo Marcelo.

-eso quiere decir que los poderes Rangers son los que escogen a aquellos seres que puedan controlar su poder-dio Michael.

-no exactamente Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-que quieres decir con eso Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-bueno solo he escuchado que algunos poderes Ranger son los que escogen a las personas y otros se los entregan seres místicos, pero solo lo hacen a seres que realmente sean dignos de usar el poder Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, parece que sabes mucho no Marcelo-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y mirada acusadora.

-ah eso, bueno… jejeje digamos que solo se algunos detalles-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

-yo diría, ¿que sabes mucho?-volvió a preguntar Holly.

-por favor Holly, enserio crees que yo sé algo-dijo Marcelo todavía nervioso.

-tal vez, pero bueno… que haremos con las 2 monedas de poder restantes-dijo Holly seriamente.

-la verdad, pienso que lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es guardar estas monedas de poder y esperar a que aquellas personas aparezcan y así podremos tener más ayuda en nuestra lucha contra las fuerzas del mal-dijo Marcelo.

-y si no aparecen Marcelo-dijo Davis, algo preocupado al igual que los demás.

-si eso pasa, entonces tendremos que hacer todo lo posible, por detener a todos los monstruos que intenten atacar Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo, en eso pensó para sí mismo- además, debemos proteger la ciudad lo mejor que podamos.

-bueno si esas son las 2 teorías que tenemos, será mejor distraernos algo, ya que no nos hará bien estar tan preocupados por ese tema-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón Michael, bueno que tal si vamos donde Adelle-dijo Marcelo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron al centro juvenil.

Mientras tanto en la nave de los enemigos, se veía a Durahan muy serio y pensativo- que sucede amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-la verdad es que estoy pensando en un plan para derrotar a esos Rangers, pero en este momento estoy pensando en otras cosas-dijo Durahan.

-y puedo saber que lo tiene tan pensativo-dijo Naga.

-no es nada importante, pero al menos ustedes podrían hacer algún plan para derrotar a esos molestos Rangers, pensándolo bien, porque no tratan de hacer un plan para derrotar a esos Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-habla enserio amo-dijo Naga y Durahan solo asintió con una señal de si- muy bien amo, no se preocupe que no lo decepcionaremos-en eso Naga se retiro y se fue.

-eso espero… pero lo que más me intriga es que no haya habido una señal de esos Rangers que derrotaron a mi maestro Ivan Ooze… tal parece que algo acaba de ocurrir antes de que llegara, ya que todavía puedo sentir los rastros de una presencia maligna-dijo Durahan seriamente.

En eso Naga llego al arsenal de guerreros que tenía reclutados Durahan- muy bien, ahora la pregunta es saber a quién hay que elegir para que haga el trabajo sucio-dijo Naga, en eso aparecieron Ghidorah y Tanith.

-que estás haciendo Naga-dijo Ghidorah.

-no es nada, solamente estoy tratando de idear un plan para derrotar a los Rangers, ya que al amo Durahan me puso a cargo-dijo Naga orgulloso.

-si como no-dijo Tanith sin creérselo al igual que Ghidorah.

-les digo la verdad-dijo Naga molesto.

-por favor, es el cuento chino más ridículo que he escuchado y a decir verdad ni siquiera el cuento que nos dices es de china-dijo Ghidorah.

-¡eso no tuvo sentido!-le dijo Naga molesto a Ghidorah.

-y eso que, porque no nos dices la verdad-dijo Ghidorah.

-está bien, les diré que al amo no estaba de humor para idear un plan que podría derrotar a los Rangers, así que nos encargo a nosotros de que ideemos un plan para vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-eso es creíble-dijo Tanith y con ese comentario Naga se molesto- pero sabes porque el amo Durahan no estaba de humor.

-no lo sé, pero cuando entre, el amo se veía muy pensativo, como si algo lo estuviese molestando-dijo Naga.

-tal vez sea eso, ya que cuando llegamos aquí, pude sentir como una presencia maligna llego aquí antes que nosotros-dijo Ghidorah.

-si yo también lo sentí, será por eso que el amo Durahan esta tan pensativo-dijo Tanith.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero por el momento tenemos que idear un plan para destruir a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga, con esa respuesta Ghidorah y Tanith asintieron, en eso buscaron los datos de los guerreros que estaban encerados en lugares que parecían celdas, luego de unos minutos encontraron al guerrero indicado y fueron a abrir su celda.

-que sucede ahora, acaso quieren que haga un trabajo para ustedes-dijo una criatura con aspecto de piraña y tenia espinas en su espalda y su arma era una lanza doble.

-nada en particular Abyss, solo queremos que vayas a la ciudad de Angel Grove y derrotes a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga.

-así que los Power Rangers, me parece bien, además paso mucho tiempo desde mi última misión, pero veo que me voy a divertir bastante al enfrentarme a los Rangers jajaja-dijo Abyss con una risa maligna.

-pues bien, ahora ve y derrótalos-dijo Ghidorah, en eso Abyss desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

-espero que ese tipo logre vencerlos, aunque lo dudo-dijo Tanith seria.

-tal vez, pero aun tenemos la ventaja de que los Rangers no saben lo que planeamos-dijo Naga sonriendo.

-tienes razón-dijo Ghidorah, mientras Tanith solo asentía.

Mientras con los Rangers se veía que ya habían llegado al centro juvenil- parece que hoy no hay mucho trabajo-dijo Holly

-ya lo creo, espero que Adelle haya estado bien mientras nosotras teníamos el día libre-dijo Yolei.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que habían escuchado el comentario de las chicas- no se preocupen chicas, ya que tenemos todo bajo control-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, pero bueno, Bulk podrías traernos algunos jugos estaremos en este mesa-dijo Marcelo señalando la mesa.

-dalo por hecho Marcelo, enseguida se los traigo-dijo Bulk, mientras terminaba de entregar las ordenes que habían pedido otros clientes.

-muy bien, vamos a sentarnos-dijo Marcelo y él y sus amigos fueron a sentarse en la mesa que Marcelo había señalado.

Pasaron unos minutos y en eso Bulk ya se acercaba con los pedidos de los chicos- aquí tienen chicos-dijo Bulk entregándoles los pedidos que hicieron.

-gracias Bulk-dijeron los chicos y Bulk se alejo, en eso los chicos a tomar los pedidos que pidieron, luego de terminar hablaron un poco, pero no hablaron nada del tema de las 2 monedas de poder que quedaban, pasaron unos minutos y se fueron.

-muy bien nos vamos, adiós Bulk-dijo Marcelo, mientras el ya se iba con sus amigos, en eso Bulk los detuvo- que sucede Bulk.

En eso Bulk les mostro la palma de su mano derecha, mientras los chicos a excepción de Marcelo, quedaron con una cara de "qué rayos le sucede", en eso Marcelo choca su palma con la de Bulk y le hace una señal, mientras todos quedaron con una cara de WTF.

-que sucede Bulk acaso ese no era un tipo de saludo-dijo Marcelo.

-claro que no, solo quería que me dieran una propina-dijo Bulk algo molesto.

-solo era eso-dijeron los Rangers menos Marcelo.

-por supuesto o que creían que era un saludo-dijo Bulk, en eso los chicos miraron a Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo vio como sus amigos lo miraban- bueno si… acaso yo fui el único que pensó que era un saludo-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario hizo que Bulk y sus amigos se sorprendieran tanto que casi se caen al estilo anime.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo-dijo Bulk enojado.

-bueno lo siento Bulk jejeje-dijo Marcelo sonriendo nervioso.

En eso los demás vieron a Marcelo con una mirada de "es enserio" y cada uno pensó- parece que Marcelo es el único en no tener ideas claras en su cabeza-pensó Davis.

-Marcelo sí que es una persona única y yo que pensé que esa clase de personas solo existían en las caricaturas o en el anime-pensó Michael

-el es nuestro líder, el Ranger Rojo-pensó Yolei.

-Marcelo sin duda… eres un idiota-pensó Holly, mientras que Marcelo trataba de calmar a Bulk.

-está bien Bulk cálmate te daremos propina-dijo Marcelo que buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón algo de propina, mientras Bulk no podía aguantar la emoción por recibir propina, ya que recibe un mal pago por parte de Adelle, claro si siempre causa desastres con Skull.

-aquí lo tengo-dijo Marcelo que saco de su bolsillo un paquete de chicles de menta, que se lo dio a Bulk que quedo con una cara de "me está jodiendo arbitro"- y no te preocupes aun me queda un paquete mas.

-muchas gracias por la propina Marcelo-dijo Bulk que se retiro muy desanimado, en eso apareció Adelle.

-que le sucede a Bulk-dijo Adelle.

-no le pasa nada Adelle, ya se pondrá vendrá-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron- bueno Adelle ya nos vamos.

-Marcelo y sus amigos ya estaban retirándose cuando Adelle los detuvo-espera Marcelo te quiero preguntar algo-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Marcelo.

-quería saber si tu tío es el Dr. Tommy Oliver-dijo Adelle

-sí, el es mi tío, porque lo preguntas… acaso mi tío ya volvió-dijo Marcelo algo inquieto y emocionado.

-no, no es eso, es solo que en la mañana vino un chico de su edad que preguntaba sobre tu tío-dijo Adelle, que con ese comentario sorprendió a Marcelo.

-y que fue lo que vino a preguntar y como se llamaba el chico-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno solo vino a preguntar sobre tu tío y de que tenía que ayudarlo, dijo que tu tío se lo había prometido a su madre-dijo Adelle.

-ya veo, vámonos chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos salieron del centro juvenil- gracias por haberme avisado Adelle, si vuelve a ver a ese chico dile que me llame a mi celular, ten te dejo el numero.

-por supuesto Marcelo-dijo Adelle.

En eso se vio a los Rangers que ya estaban fuera del centro juvenil- oye Marcelo acaso tu sabes quién es el chico que buscaba a tu tío-dijo Yolei.

-no lo sé Yolei, pero me gustaría que mi tío estuviera aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ya intentaste llamarlo por tu celular-dijo Michael.

-ya lo intente, cada vez que marco el numero de su celular, no entra la llamada-dijo Marcelo.

-me pregunto por qué será-dijo Davis.

-no tenemos porque darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez cuando tu tío llegue puedas preguntárselo-dijo Holly.

-es lo que también pienso, bueno nos vemos chicos de volver a casa-dijo Marcelo y se fue despidiéndose de sus amigos.

En eso Marcelo se iba corriendo, pero luego decidió tomar un atajo por el parque de Angel Grove y de un momento a otro choco con alguien- oye ten más cuidado tonto-dijo aquella persona que seguía en el suelo.

-lo siento es que no me fije, déjame ayudarte-dijo Marcelo y el aquella persona acepto- en verdad lamento haberte derribado, no fue mi intención.

-está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado-

-descuida lo recordare, por cierto cómo te llamas-dijo Marcelo

-si quieres saber mi nombre, porque no me dices el tuyo primero-dijo seriamente.

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Lynn y cuál es el tuyo-dijo Marcelo

-mi nombre es Steve Ramos Hillard-dijo Steve.

-bueno es un gusto conocerte Steve-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y en eso levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

En eso Steve dudo por unos segundos en ser amigo de un extraño pero luego vio que Marcelo era una persona confiable y le dio la mano- para mí también es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Steve.

Pero en ese momento apareció Abyss y las personas que estaban en el parque reaccionar asustados y comenzaron a huir, cosa que notaron Marcelo y Steve, como las personas escapaban- que sucede-dijo Steve.

-tal vez tenga una idea, será mejor que te escondas-dijo Marcelo mientras iba al lugar del crimen.

-a mí nadie me da órdenes-dijo Steve que trataba de seguir a Marcelo, en eso noto la mochila que Marcelo había dejado-parece que dejo su mochila, será mejor que vaya y se lo devuelva.

En eso Steve se dirijo a donde se fue Marcelo, en eso sintió algo, como si una presencia lo hubiera llamado- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Steve, en eso vio como uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Marcelo brillaba de color blanco, en eso la abrió y vio una moneda que tenia la imagen de un Therizinosaurus- ¿pero qué es esto?-en ese momento la moneda se coloco a su muñeca izquierda y en su cintura apareció un cinturón con un Morpher.

-¿pero qué rayos paso?-dijo Steve, en eso recordó que debía devolverle su mochila a Marcelo- es cierto debo devolverle su mochila y cuando encuentre a Marcelo deberá explicarme que es esto.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que había llegado al lugar y busco quien estaba armando un escándalo, en eso vio a Abyss- oye tu eres el responsable de esto-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, vaya miren quien vino nada más que un simple humano-dijo Abyss.

-no soy un simple humano como crees-dijo Marcelo en eso revelo su Morpher, pero en eso apareció Steve y se veía sorprendido de ver a tal criatura y que Marcelo le estuviera haciendo frente, pero en eso vio que Marcelo tenía el mismo aparato que el traía en su cintura.

-¿pero qué?... Marcelo, el tiene el mismo aparato que yo traigo-dijo Steve, en eso saco el Morpher de su cinturón, pero luego volvió a prestar su atención a lo que sucedía.

-ese objeto, eso quiere decir que eres un Power Ranger no es así-dijo Abyss que con ese comentario dejo sorprendido a Steve.

-que dijo… que Marcelo es un Power Ranger-susurro Steve sorprendido.

-así es pescado sobre alimentado y será mejor que te prepares-dijo Marcelo y comenzó con los procedimientos para colocar su moneda de poder en el Morpher, cosa que noto Steve.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a transformarse- ¡Carnotauro!

En eso apareció Marcelo ya con su traje Ranger dejando sorprendido a Steve- así que Marcelo es un Power Ranger-dijo Steve, en eso vio su Morpher- entonces tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo-sonrió Steve.

Mientras con Marcelo y Abyss que se preparaban para pelear- es mejor que te prepares pescado mal trecho, porque te voy a vencer-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a acercarse para atacar a Abyss.

-yo no lo creo Ranger-dijo Abyss que comenzó a atacar y se veía como Abyss tenía el control de la batalla, pero luego Marcelo reacciono y comenzó a tener ventaja sobre el monstruo, hasta que logro derribarlo.

-que te pareció eso-dijo Marcelo, mientras Abyss se levantaba.

-nada mal Ranger, pero ahora creo que necesitare ayuda, ¡guerreros Temjuz, aparezcan!-dijo Abyss y los Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-cielos y yo que pensé que ya no vería a estos feos, debo comunicarme con Gosei-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a contactarse con Gosei.

Desde el centro de mando estaba Gosei y Tensou que empezaron a recibir un llamado- Gosei, Marcelo esta comunicándose con nosotros-dijo Tensou.

-Gosei… Gosei me escuchas-dijo Marcelo.

-te escucho Marcelo que sucede-dijo Gosei.

-me encuentro en el parque de Angel Grove, necesito que le comuniques a los demás que necesito ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto Marcelo, resiste la ayuda va en camino-dijo Gosei, en eso Gosei se comunico con los demás Rangers.

Mientras con Marcelo se veía que estaba peleando contra los Temjuz y Abyss al mismo tiempo, al principio estaba tomando el control pero en un momento repentino Abyss lo ataco con su doble lanza derribándolo- que sucede no me digas que eso es todo, no me hagas reír por cierto donde están tus amigos-dijo Abyss que comenzaba a acercarse a Marcelo, pero en eso Abyss fue detenido por unos disparos- quien hiso eso.

-fuimos nosotros-en eso Abyss y Marcelo vieron que se trataba de los demás Rangers.

-amigos vinieron-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

-por supuesto, acaso crees que te dejaríamos solo-dijo Michael, en eso Abyss se acerco con unos Temjuz para encarar a los Power Rangers.

-Rangers esto todavía no se ah acabado, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Abyss y los Temjuz fueron a atacar a los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban teniendo la ventaja y despues de derrotar a los últimos Temjuz, comenzaron a encarar a Abyss.

-ahora es tu turno cara de pescado, al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzaron a atacar a Abyss, pero a pesar de que lo superaban en número, Abyss usaba su lanza doble para defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo, lo que lo ayudo a tener ventaja sobre los Rangers y de un movimiento Abyss lanzo un rayo se energía de su lanza doble y con ese ataque derribo a los Rangers.

-cielos este tipo es muy fuerte-dijo Davis.

-así es Rangers y es momento de que se preparen para su fin-dijo Abyss que se prepara para rematarlos pero luego fue interrumpido ya que alguien le había arrojado una piedrita- muy bien quien fue el gracioso, muéstrate.

-está bien, si quieres verme, entonces cumpliré tu deseo-dijo Steve que se mostro ante Abyss y los Rangers y se vio que estaba sonriendo.

-oye quien es el-dijo Holly.

-no lose pero quien quiera que sea, no sabe con lo que se está metiendo-dijo Yolei.

-oye que haces aléjate de aquí, si no lo haces podrías salir lastimado-dijo Marcelo.

-relájate Ranger Rojo o… debería decir Marcelo-dijo Steve, dejando sorprendido a los Rangers.

-¿qué dijo?, como es que sabe tu nombre-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-no lo sé-dijo Marcelo igual de sorprendido, pero luego Abyss comenzó a hablar.

-basta de boberías, ahora te arrepentirás chico-dijo Abyss molesto.

-yo no lo creo aliento de pez-dijo Steve y mostro su Morpher.

-que tiene un Morpher-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-como es que obtuvo el Morpher-dijo Marcelo sorprendido igual que sus demás amigos.

-es hora de ser un Ranger-dijo Steve y comenzó a hacer el procedimiento, oprimió el botón de su comunicador y apareció la moneda de poder y luego combino su Morpher con su comunicador y se vio que su Morpher ya tenía la moneda de poder- muy bien es hora de que comience la fiesta-dijo Steve y los demás Rangers estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Steve e hizo la pose de transformación de los primeros Rangers, en eso comenzó su transformación- Therizinosaurus.

En eso se vio a Steve que tenía su traje Ranger era de color blanco y era igual que el de los demás, pero con unos pequeños detalles diferentes y su casco Ranger tenía la forma de un Therizinosaurus- es hora de que recibas una paliza aliento de pez-dijo Steve asiendo su pose Ranger.

Todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron, mientras en el centro de mando- viste eso Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-si Tensou, tal parece que la moneda de poder ya encontró a la persona digna de poseer el poder-dijo Gosei.

-esto sí que es increíble, ahora tenemos a otro Ranger que formara parte del equipo-dijo Tensou.

Pero en la nave de Durahan se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos, en eso apareció Durahan que vio en la pantalla de su nave al nuevo Ranger- vaya, vaya… bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora solo queda una moneda de poder que aun no tiene dueño-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-parece que a estos tipos nunca se les acaban los colores-dijo Ghidorah serio.

-y que esperabas, si sus uniformes están inspirados en el arcoíris-dijo Tanith seria.

-jajaja inspirados en el arcoíris, esa frase sí que estuvo graciosa Tanith jejeje-dijo Naga mientras se reía.

-bueno… solo esperemos a que no aparezca, otro Ranger-dijo Durahan- comuníquense con Abyss y díganle que ponga a prueba el poder de ese Ranger y cuando lo haya hecho que se retire, despues podremos idear un plan para destruir a esos 6 Rangers.

-como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-yo no seré igual de idiota que los perdedores que no pudieron lidiar con un Ranger que aparece… yo no soy como mi maestro Ivan Ooze, ni tampoco como la chiquilla mimada de Astronema-pensó Durahan con una sonrisa maligna.

Mientras con los Rangers y Abyss se veía que Steve estaba preparado y comenzó a atacar Abyss, en eso Abyss recibió una comunicación de la nave de Durahan.

-entiendo, muy bien amo Durahan, entonces pondré a prueba a este Ranger-susurro Abyss y comenzó a centrar su atención en Steve- oye chico, prepárate porque te dejare muy decepcionado en tu primer día de trabajo jejeje-dijo Abyss.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Steve en eso comenzó a atacar a Abyss con una serie de golpes y patadas con una buena velocidad agilidad y comenzó a tener ventaja sobre Abyss y de un momento a otro logro derribar a Abyss con una patada- dime aliento de pez, crees que hoy me vas a arruinar mi primer día de trabajo.

-veo que eres hábil muchacho, pero aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno-dijo Abyss que se levanto y comenzó a atacar a Steve con su lanza doble y a pesar de que Steve evadía los ataques con agilidad, pero luego Abyss comenzó a tener ventaja y luego derribo a Steve.

-oye estas bien-dijo Michael.

-si estoy bien, pero ahora estoy furioso-dijo Steve y se levanto.

-oye Steve, usa tu arma principal, debes activarlo al usar la hebilla del cinturón de tu traje Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-estás seguro-dijo Steve y Marcelo solo asintió al igual que sus amigos- muy bien invoco mi dino arma.

En eso aparecieron dos sables que Steve sujeto con sus manos- vaya estas sí que son armas-dijo Steve.

-crees que le temo a tus juguetes-dijo Abyss que se preparaba para atacar.

-pues deberías, Omega Sables-dijo Steve y comenzó a atacar con sus sables, se veía que Steve estaba teniendo algunos problemas pero de un momento a otro logro tomo ventaja sobre Abyss y con un ataque de sus sables derribo a Abyss.

-es hora de acabar contigo-dijo Steve en eso sus sables comenzaron a llenarse de energía, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció rugiendo- ¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea!

En eso Steve le dio un corte doble a Abyss y con ese ataque logro derribarlo- ahora estas acabado-dijo Steve.

-yo no lo creo, por hoy me retirare, pero veras que para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Abyss y desapareció.

-se escapo, que cobarde-dijo Steve, en eso los demás Rangers se le acercaron, pero Steve se puso en guardia- no se me acerquen.

-de que hablas somos un equipo, acaso no eres un Power Ranger-dijo Michael.

-sé que soy un Power Ranger, pero nunca dije que me uniría a ustedes-dijo Steve sorprendiendo a los Rangers que habían vuelo a la normalidad y Steve hizo lo mismo.

-que dices acaso no sabes que podemos ser ahora un gran equipo y decides irte por tu cuenta-dijo Holly.

-eso planeo adiós y por cierto no me interesa saber sus nombres-dijo Steve mientras se iba.

-pero que presumido-dijo Yolei molesta, en eso vio a Marcelo- no piensas decir nada Marcelo.

-oye Steve-dijo Marcelo y con esa pequeña frase detuvo a Steve y el solamente volteo a verlo- no sé si sea lo que estoy pensando pero… estas algo sorprendido por lo que te sucedió.

-tal vez, por cierto toma tu mochila la dejaste cuando te fuiste -dijo Steve y le arrojo su mochila y Marcelo la atrapo y en eso vio su mochila y vio que la ultima moneda de poder estaba ahí.

-gracias Steve, si quieres respuestas de lo que sucede, porque no te unes a nosotros-dijo Marcelo.

-lo siento Marcelo pero no puedo aceptar, déjame pensarlo-dijo Steve

-de acuerdo, cuando te sientas listo para hablar puedes buscarme en el centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien-dijo Steve y luego se fue, mientras Marcelo y los demás lo veían irse.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, bueno comencemos con los pocos review que me dejaron: **

**dragón espectral: **gracias por dejarme un review, ya vi el nuevo episodio de tu fic, espero poder seguir publicando, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Y para los que quieran saber que me sucedió, les diré que el día viernes de la anterior semana me atropellaron, si como lo leyeron, pero debo agradecer a que el accidente no haya sido mucho mayor, además de que el conductor me llevo al hospital y me ayudo (estoy agradecido con el porqué no fue su culpa de lo ocurrido, si no fue la de otro conductor "disculpen la palabra, ese tipo es un hijo de puta"), bueno dejando eso de lado, espero sus reviews, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	10. Un nuevo amigo, un nuevo poder

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien y en cuanto a mí, me voy recuperando despues del accidente, que lo diré, no fue muy grave, solamente me duele un poco las rodillas y el tobillo derecho, parece que tengo una esguince de tobillo de 2do grado, pero como ya dije, voy recuperándome, creo que estaré completamente recuperado hasta el fin de semana, bueno dejemos ese tema de lado y concentrémonos, aquí les traigo el episodio 10, espero que les guste, aquí va.**

**10: Un nuevo amigo, un nuevo poder.**

En un apartamento se veía a Steve que estaba descansando en su cama y vio su mano izquierda en donde tenía el comunicador con la moneda de poder.

-jamás pensé que en el primer día que estoy aquí… me haya convertido en un Ranger-dijo Steve sonriendo, pero luego cambio la expresión de su cara a una seria- pero aun quisiera saber, porque tengo estos poderes... creo que será mejor que descanse, mañana me ocupare de eso.

Luego Steve se puso a dormir, despues de una larga noche, comenzó a amanecer en la ciudad de Angel Grove y se vio en la casa del Dr. Tommy, que Marcelo ya estaba despierto y estaba desayunando y se notaba deprimido.

-sí que es muy molesto tener que desayunar solo, sobre todo cuando no hay nadie en casa… rayos tengo que pasar por esto todos los días hasta que mi tío y Yubel lleguen-dijo Marcelo, pero luego termino de desayunar y salió de la casa- bueno creo que iré al parque de Angel Grove y luego al centro juvenil, espero que Steve este en el centro juvenil para cuando llegue.

En eso Marcelo siguió su camino hasta el parque de Angel Grove, mientras en el centro juvenil estaban los demás Rangers.

-oigan chicos, creen que Marcelo pueda convencer a Steve de que se una a nosotros-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no lo sé amigo, ustedes que dicen chicas-dijo Davis

-yo no lo creo, Marcelo no sabe cómo convencer a la gente-dijo Holly.

-si eso fuera cierto, entonces como fue que nos convenció de que nos uniéramos al equipo eh-le dijo Yolei a Holly que se quedo sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa.

-bueno… es que eso… fue suerte-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-si claro amiga jejeje- dijo Yolei riéndose un poco al igual que los chicos.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Durahan, se veía que Abyss estaba presente al igual que los generales de Durahan- entonces cual es el plan amo-dijo Abyss.

-como ya sabemos algo del poder de ese nuevo Ranger, lo único que debemos hacer es usar más poder contra ellos, pero… para eso necesitas algo de ayuda Abyss-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-y que significa eso amo-dijo Abyss.

-que te mandaremos un mejor refuerzo pedazo de tonto-dijo Durahan golpeando a Abyss.

-si… amo… lo entiendo-dijo Abyss.

-muy bien, entonces vamos al almacén-dijo Durahan y todos lo siguieron.

Al llegar buscaron a otro guerrero que ayudara a Abyss, en eso encontraron al guerrero adecuado- en que puedo ayudarlo amo Durahan-dijo un ser que tenia apariencia de cuervo humanoide.

-escucha Croow, harás equipo con Abyss para derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-y por qué debería formar equipo con ese tipo, gracias… pero no gracias-dijo Croow.

En eso Durahan amenazo con su espada a Croow- ¡si no obedeces mi orden cabeza hueca, yo mismo te convertiré en un fósil espacial me oíste!-dijo Durahan molesto.

-si amo lo que usted diga-dijo Croow.

-por cierto se me olvidaba, si ustedes 2 logran derrotar a los Rangers, como recompensa voy a dejarlos libres-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-lo dice enserio-dijo Abyss.

-por supuesto, los 2 podrán ser libres, claro que lo serán si logran vencer a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-entonces vamos en marcha-dijo Croow y Abyss lo siguió. En eso Ghidorah se acerco para hablarle a Durahan.

-dígame amo Durahan, enserio tiene pensado liberar a esos 2 tipos si logran destruir a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto, pero como lo dije, solo lo hare si logran vencer a los Rangers, pero si no lo hacen… bueno al menos los Rangers me ayudaran a no ensuciarme las manos con lo estos guerreros inútiles-dijo Durahan y se retiro con una sonrisa malévola.

-parece que el amo habla enserio-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto que habla enserio, además estoy de acuerdo con él en que los guerreros débiles no nos sirven y deben ser destruidos por los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

Mientras en Angel Grove se veía a Marcelo que iba al centro juvenil.

-bueno, es hora de ver si Steve vino… -dijo Marcelo y estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la entrada.

-acaso me buscabas… -dijo Steve que sorprendió a Marcelo.

-¡ahhh! Steve eres tú… bueno viniste para formar parte de nuestro equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-en realidad no, pero como te dije tuve que pensarlo y ya tome mi decisión-dijo Steve.

-eso suena bien, entonces dame tu respuesta-dijo Marcelo.

-antes de darte mi respuesta, quisiera hacerte una pregunta Marcelo, de eso dependerá la decisión que tome-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, entonces vayamos a la parte trasera del centro juvenil así nadie nos molestara durante la conversación-en eso fueron a la parte trasera del centro juvenil al llegar comenzaron con la plática- como decía mi pregunta es… si tu eres pariente de alguien llamado Tommy Oliver-dijo Steve.

-si claro el es mi tío, porque lo preguntas… espera un momento acaso fuiste tú el que pregunto ayer sobre mi tío a Adelle-dijo Marcelo.

-si ese fui yo-dijo Steve y se torno un silencio, pero luego Steve tomo la palabra- bueno ya me dijiste que eres pariente de Tommy Oliver, pero ahora quiero saber en dónde está.

-lastimosamente debo decirte que mi tío no se encuentra en Angel Grove, el se fue de viaje y hasta ahora no ha vuelto, trate de llamarlo para que me dijera porque se fue, pero no entra la llamada, lo único que puedo decirte es que debes esperar a que mi tío llegue-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

Steve se dio cuenta de que Marcelo decía la verdad- puedo ver que no estás mintiendo, pero quisiera saber si sabes en donde puede estar-dijo Steve.

-como te dije no sé donde esta, pero… tengo la pequeña sensación de saber donde esta, pero a la vez no sé si sea cierto-dijo Marcelo

-en tiendo bueno, ya que me dijiste la verdad, te puedo dar mi respuesta y esa es…-dijo Steve, pero en eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull.

-oye Marcelo que hacen aquí, deberías saber que Adelle se molestara si los ve aquí-dijo Bulk.

-no te preocupes Bulk ya nos retiramos-dijo Marcelo, mientras se iba con Steve.

-espero que no vuelvan aquí, si lo hacen solo nos causaran problemas-dijo Skull, pero cuando Marcelo y Steve ya se estaban retirando, Croow y Abyss aparecieron poniendo en alerta a Marcelo y Steve y a la vez asustando a Bulk y Skull- no puede ser otra vez.

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Bulk asustado y arrastrando a Skull, hasta que entraron al centro juvenil.

-otra vez tú aliento pez-dijo Steve molesto.

-volví muchacho, pero ahora vengo con ayuda-dijo Abyss.

-un gusto conocerlos Rangers, yo soy Croow y he venido para destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Croow.

En eso Marcelo le hablo a Steve- estás listo para esto-dijo Marcelo mientras sacaba su Morpher.

-por supuesto, esto más que listo-dijo Steve y preparo su Morpher, pero en eso aparecieron los demás Rangers.

-oigan chicos esperen, no trataran de continuar la acción sin nosotros oh si-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-en realidad sí, pero como fue que supieron que aquí habían enemigos-dijo Marcelo.

-fue gracias a Bulk y Skull-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-a que te refieres-dijo Steve.

-estábamos tranquilos en el centro juvenil, cuando vimos que Bulk y Skull salieron corriendo asustados de la puerta trasera diciendo que habían visto 2 monstruos…-dijo Holly, en eso hablo Davis.

-entonces pensamos de que podría tratarse de nuestros enemigos y para asegurarnos, decidimos venir-dijo Davis.

-ya veo, bueno tu qué dices Steve… crees poder aceptar trabajar en equipo con nosotros el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo.

Steve solo sonrió ante la pregunta- por supuesto, además no creo que estaría mal pelear en equipo debes en cuando, no lo crees líder-dijo Steve con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron al ver eso.

-bonitas palabras, pero aun así nosotros los vamos a destruir-dijo Croow.

-será mejor que se preparen Rangers-dijo Abyss.

-yo no lo creo tontos, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo preparando su Morpho al igual que los demás que respondieron- ¡Sí!.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron todos y comenzaron con su transformación.

-¡Therizinosaurus_ Mastodonte_ Pterodáctilo_ Torosaurio_ Cephalosaurio_ Carnotauro!

En eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y estaban listos para pelear- será mejor que se preparen, porque ahora somos 6 Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-si claro, aun así vamos a hacerlos pedazo-dijo Abyss.

-eso lo veremos al ataque chicos-dijo Marcelo y él y los demás fueron a atacar a Abyss y Croow, los Rangers se dividieron en grupos: Marcelo, Yolei y Davis, atacaron a Croow, mientras que Michael, Holly y Steve, atacaron a Abyss.

-espero que te guste esto pajarraco-dijo Davis que uso su dino Blaster para atacar pero Croow evadió los disparos.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Yolei que trato de tomar desprevenido a Croow pero el uso las alas de sus manos para volar.

-ahora estoy fuera de su alcance Rangers-dijo Croow, pero en eso apareció Marcelo con su dino arma en modo Blade.

-yo no lo creo pajarraco-dijo Marcelo y en eso le propino un golpe a Croow derribándolo- nunca nos subestimes.

Mientras en la otra pelea los demás tenían unos pequeños problemas para tener ventaja sobre Abyss- si creen que me van a vencer, están muy equivocados-dijo Abyss.

-yo no me sentiría tan confiado aliento de pez, hagamos un ataque combinado-dijo Steve que saco su dino arma en modo Blade.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Michael que sacaba su arma en modo Blade al igual que Holly.

Ya con sus armas comenzaron a atacar a Abyss que se defendía con su lanza, pero de a poco los Rangers tomaban ventaja sobre Abyss.

-muy bien chicos, al ataque-dijo Steve y en eso él junto con Holly y Michael dieron un ataque conjunto con sus armas, logrando derribar a Abyss- eso es lo que te mereces.

-muy bien, ya estoy enojado, acabemos con ellos de una buena vez-dijo Croow, en eso empezó a volar y Abyss se sostuvo de los pies de Croow para que lo ayudara a volar.

En eso Croow ataco con rayos de energía de su boca, mientras Abyss lanzaba relámpagos de su arma, que con ese ataque combinado derribaron a los Rangers- que les pareció eso Rangers-dijo Croow.

-será mejor que se preparen porque este es su fin-dijo Abyss que se acercaba junto con Croow para darles el golpe final.

-no lo creo, dino armas en modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo y en eso los demás Rangers pusieron sus dino armas en modo Blaster- ¡fuego!

Y los Rangers dispararon con sus dino Blaster, derribando así ah Abyss y Croow- rayos no nos está yendo bien contra estos tipos-dijo Croow acercándose a Abyss.

-y aun no han visto nada, oye Steve estás listo para una combinación de armas-dijo Marcelo con su Omega Espada.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve que ya tenía sus Omega sables.

-ustedes están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos listos-dijeron los demás ya cada con tenia su respectiva arma, en eso las armas brillaron con su color respectivo.

-muy bien Rangers es hora de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers empezaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-estás listo Steve-dijo Marcelo con el arma.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve.

-entonces para darte la bienvenida al equipo tienes el honor-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias, es hora de acabar con ellos-dijo Steve.

-creen que con esa arma nos van a vencer-dijo Abyss.

-oh ya lo creo-dijo Steve, mientras cada uno tomo sus posiciones, Marcelo estaba al centro, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo y Steve se arrodillo colocándose en el lado izquierdo.

-esto no se ah acabado-dijo Croow acercándose junto con Abyss.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Steve, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero esta con más poder- ¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía con más poder que destruyo a Abyss y Croow.

-esta fue una gran victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Steve.

En eso se vio en la nave de Durahan, se vio que él estaba algo molesto- uno diría que ya perdieron su oportunidad, pero aun les queda otra oportunidad y es una muy grande, ayúdenlos-dijo Durahan a sus guerreros.

-por supuesto amo Durahan-dijo Naga y en eso oprimió un botón rojo- disparando rayo de plasma-en eso la nave de Durahan disparo el rayo y llego al lugar donde Abyss y Croow fueron derrotados.

-parece que ahora tienen problemas Rangers-dijo Abyss en su forma gigante.

-pero esta vez es un problema doble y gigantesco jajaja-dijo Croow.

-cielos, si que crecieron muy rápido-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-te acostumbraras, pero por ahora hay que llamar a los Zords, estás listo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve, en eso él y los demás empezaron a cargar energía de su respectivo color en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y se vio que en eso apareció el Therizinosaurus que era de color blanco con detalles negros y sus garras eran de color amarillo.

-cielos ese es mi Zord-dijo Steve impresionado.

-así es, estas listos para subir y acabar con esos tipos-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que estoy listo-dijo Steve.

-entonces andando-en eso cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-el líder, Ranger rojo está listo y preparado, ustedes como están amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Steve más que listo capitán-dijo Steve.

-aquí Michael, estoy más que listo-dijo Michael.

-aquí Davis, los sistemas funcionan bien-dijo Davis.

-Yolei, lista y preparada para la batalla-dijo Yolei.

-aquí Holly, lista y preparada, acabemos con ellos-dijo Holly.

-Steve tu quédate como apoyo, nosotros atacaremos con el Megazord, mientras tú nos apoyas-dijo Marcelo.

-cuenta con eso capitán-dijo Steve, en eso su zord rugió.

\- muy bien amigos hay que formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formo el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-¡guao! Ese Megazord sí que es enorme-dijo Steve.

-estás listo para batallar amigo-dijo Marcelo en la cabina del Megazord.

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Steve, en eso el Megazord y el Therizinosaurus comenzaron a atacar, se vio que los Rangers tenían ventaja.

-será mejor que se preparen-dijo Steve, en eso su Zord uso sus garras, para atacar a Abyss y a Croow- veamos si les gusta esto-en eso su zord ataco con sus garras que tenían un brillo logrando así dañar a los 2.

-cielos ese lagarto sobre alimentado nos está venciendo-dijo Abyss.

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Croow en eso disparo rayos de energía de su boca que derribo al zord de Steve.

-oye Steve te sientes bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, pero me atacaron muy fuerte-dijo Steve.

En eso Abyss y Croow se acercaron al Megazord y comenzaron a atacarlo, el Megazord se defendía y de poco a poco el Megazord estaba en desventaja.

-que les pasa Rangers, acaso no pueden lidiar contra nosotros-dijo Abyss que ataco con su lanza y Croow ataco con sus rayos de energía, dañando al Megazord.

-estamos en grandes problemas, nunca enfrentamos a 2 monstruos a la vez-dijo Yolei.

-debemos hacer algo Marcelo, si seguimos así nos van a derrotar-dijo Davis

-ya lose y lo único que se me ocurre es usar nuestra arma-dijo Marcelo- necesitamos Espada Omega.

En eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha logrando así detener todos los ataque de Abyss y Croow, pero aun así no podía asestarles un golpe.

-no puede ser, no les dimos ni un solo golpe-dijo Holly.

-ya lo sé Holly, si no hacemos algo estaremos en problemas-dijo Marcelo pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea- esperen… Steve.

-en que nos puede ayudar Steve-dijo Michael.

-ya lo verán-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a comunicarse con Steve- oye Steve, crees que puedas usar a tu Zord para combinarte con el Megazord-con ese comentario sorprendió a los demás.

-no lo sé crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Steve, en eso Marcelo le respondió- debemos intentarlo-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord, es hora de combinarte con el Megazord-dijo Steve en eso presiono un botón que tenia la misma imagen que la de su moneda de poder, en eso su Zord rugió y empezó a combinarse con el Megazord, el Therizinosaurus combino sus dos garras y se conecto al brazo izquierdo del Megazord, mientras que algunas partes del zord se colocaron en la parte de los pies del Megazord y luego se vio que Steve ya estaba en la cabina del Megazord, Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael y Yolei en su lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho y Steve se puso al lado izquierdo- vaya así que esto es lo que está dentro del Megazord.

-bienvenido compañero-dijo Michael.

-gracias, estoy más que listo, ahora que-dijo Steve

-ahora vamos a derrotar a estos tipos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y se prepararon para vencer a Abyss y Croow- Dino Megazord, garra de Therizinosaurus-dijeron todos y el Megazord, preparaba su nueva arma para atacar.

-creen que con eso nos van a vencer-dijo Croow, en eso Abyss se acerco- deberían pensarlo dos veces-dijo Abyss.

En eso los dos comenzaron a atacar, pero esta vez el Megazord bloqueaba los ataques y comenzaba a tomar ventaja de la batalla y en un momento logro derribar a los 2- es hora de acabar con ellos de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡usamos el poder del Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord se fue acercando a Abyss y Croow.

-¡Garra terráquea, Dino Megazord golpe final!-dijo Steve la primera frase y luego lo dijeron los Rangers juntos el ultimo, en eso las garras del Megazord que estaba, en su mano izquierda se lleno de energía de diferentes colores que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers y luego se puso de color blanco, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su garra a los 2 logrando darles un golpe critico.

-no puede ser… esto no puede sucedernos -dijeron Abyss y Croow que caían y desaparecían en una explosión.

-los vencimos-dijo Steve y los demás Rangers asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Despues de la batalla los demás Rangers llevaron a Steve al centro de mando- así que este es el centro de mando-dijo Steve.

-así que tu eres el nuevo Ranger-dijo Tensou y Steve estaba sorprendido al ver a Tensou, hasta que Davis hablo.

-el es Tensou, no te preocupes ayuda aquí en el centro de mando, nos informa si hay algún problema-dijo Davis.

-bienvenido al centro de mando Steve-dijo Gosei dejando a Steve sorprendido.

-y él quien es-dijo Steve señalando a Gosei.

-el es Gosei, el detecta si hay problemas en la ciudad y puede comunicarse con nosotros por el comunicador que tenemos-dijo Marcelo, en eso Steve se vio el reloj que tenia.

-escucha Steve, ahora que eres un Ranger debes saber la 3 reglas que debes seguir-dijo Gosei y Steve asintió en señal de sí y presto atención- la primera regla, es que no debes usar tu poder para beneficio personal, la segunda no debes usar tus poderes a menos que el enemigo te fuerce a hacerlo y la tercera es que debes mantener tu identidad en secreto y no revelar que eres un Power Ranger, está de acuerdo con esas reglas-termino de decir Gosei y Steve asintió.

-si entiendo y esto de acuerdo con las Reglas-dijo Steve.

-bueno ya que sabes las 3 reglas, bienvenido al equipo Steve-dijo Marcelo y le dio la mano a Steve- bueno déjame presentarte al resto del equipo… -dijo Marcelo que señalaba a cada uno cuando decía su nombre- el es Michael el Ranger negro, el es Davis el Ranger azul, ella es Yolei la Ranger Amarilla y ella es Holly la Ranger rosa-dijo Marcelo.

-es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Steve y ellos lo saludaron.

-bueno ya que esta en el equipo, que tal si te damos la bienvenida-dijo Marcelo, en eso puso su mano en el medio de todos y cada uno empezó a colocar su mano con la de Marcelo, el único que faltaba era Steve, paso un momento y Steve puso su mano con la de los demás y todos se vieron con una sonrisa- bueno ya somos un equipo de 6 y solo falta uno, pero ahora hay que estar felices de que Steve esta en el equipo, lo único que debemos decir es bienvenido a los… dijo Marcelo.

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos mientras saltaban de alegría, ya que ahora eran 6 Rangers y solo faltaba un Ranger mas para que sean un equipo de 7 Rangers.

Termino el episodio.

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ahora me estoy poniendo algo al día con mi fic jejejeXD. Bueno es hora de que comience a responder los Reviews que dejaron en el anterior episodio:**

**Mister Conde De Urano: **hola amigo como estas, tienes razón de que el accidente que tuve no acabo peor y por cierto me estoy recuperando de a poco, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y te cuidas.

**Dragon Espectral: **debo decir que me extraño un poco el review que dejaste y si dices que tus amigos tuvieron accidentes de choque de autos te entiendo, pero te diré que ya me estoy recuperando del accidente, bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado y si la madre de Steve es Kat, pero no es su madre biológica, si no su madre adoptiva, y si quieres saber los detalles, pues lo revelare conforme avancen los episodios de mi fic, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno aquí se termina lectores y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que suba, cuídense mucho… adiós.**


	11. La aparición de una ninja

**Hola lectores como les va lectores, espero que bien, por yo no me encuentro bien del todo, pero como dije en el anterior episodio voy recuperándome, bueno dejando eso, aquí vengo a presentarles el siguiente episodio de mi fic, aquí va.**

**11: La aparición de una ninja.**

Hace unos meses durante en el momento donde Astronema ataco el planeta KO35, se veía que toda la gente estaba siendo evacuada, ya que presentían que su planeta ya estaba condenado, mientras en las celdas de KO35, se vio como los que custodiaban las celdas empezaron a irse dejando a los prisioneros a su suerte- tal parece que algo malo va a suceder, debo darme prisa e irme-dijo una chica de unos 27 años que traía unas espadas, salió de la celda y comenzó a salir del edificio durante el ataque.

-cielos, que rayos pasa, lo que sea que esté sucediendo debo irme de aquí ahora-dijo aquella chica y en eso vio como muchas naves comenzaban a atacar y vio como unos 2 Rangers trataban de detenerlos- parece que esos Rangers tratan de detenerlos pero, como están las cosas esto no duraran por mucho tiempo.

En eso vio una nave enemiga que estaba volando muy cerca de donde ella estaba- tal parece que ya tengo mi medio de transporte-dijo y en eso espero la oportunidad y salto sobre la nave sorprendiendo al que estaba operando la nave- lo lamento pero ahora o me llevare esto-dijo y ataco al monstruo que estaba ahí y lo derroto y tomo el control de la nave- no sé cómo se usa esto pero no tengo tiempo para clases, debo irme ahora-dijo y en eso comenzó a tomar el control de la nave y comenzó a irse del lugar y en eso vio como todos las personas de KO35 comenzaban a abordar una gran nave- parece que ellos ya están por irse.

En eso vio como la nave que estaba atacando el planeta estaba por dispara un rayo de energía muy poderosa, dejándola asustada al ver eso- esto no me gusta debo irme de aquí ahora-dijo y comenzó a irse, al estar lo suficientemente lejos vio como el planeta desaparecía en una explosión- no puedo creerlo, ellos no trataban de conquistar el planeta, solamente querían destruirla, eso fue demasiado cruel-su viaje por el espacio siguió donde transcurrieron días, hasta que la nave sonó una especia de alarma.

-qué rayos sucede-dijo, en eso vio que la pantalla de la nave daba un aviso de aterrizaje forzoso- no puede ser, entonces en donde será el aterrizaje-dijo la chica vio en la pantalla de la nave que mostraba el planeta tierra- no puede ser aterrizaremos ahí.

Luego de una aterrizaje muy fuerte, la chica salió de la nave vio que estaba en medio del bosque- no puede ser sí que termine en un gran lugar, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, a se hará de noche y debo buscar un refugio-dijo la chica se escondió en una cueva, a la mañana siguiente tuvo que buscar alimentos pudo encontrar algunos árboles de frutas, pasaron los días y en siguió su camino para ver si podía encontrar una ciudad, en eso vio un letrero- que es esto, Angel Grove está a unos 100 km, tal vez pueda llegar ahí-dijo la chica y siguió su camino.

En la actualidad, se veía la ciudad de Angel Grove y se vio que la chica llego a la entrada de la ciudad- cielos, pasaron uno días, pero al fin pude llegar-dijo la chica siguió su camino, mientras que en el centro juvenil se veía que no había mucha gente pero se vio a Marcelo y los demás que estaban esperando a Steve.

-oye Marcelo le dijiste a Steve que nos veríamos aquí ayer-dijo Michael.

-si se lo dije, tal vez este retrasándose un poco…-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció Steve- y hablando de Steve ya llego.

-hola chicos como les va-dijo Steve.

-nos va bien, estamos esperando la orden que pedimos-dijo Michael.

-ya veo, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí… Marcelo ayer dijiste que solo falta una moneda de poder no es así-dijo Steve.

-así es-dijo Marcelo en eso saco la moneda de su bolsillo- es por eso que la traje, pensé que podríamos tener algo de suerte y encontrar a quien sea el elegido para usar la moneda de poder.

-parece que lo pensaste muy bien no crees Marcelo-dijo Davis y Marcelo solo asintió.

-oigan amigos, como creen que sea nuestro nuevo amigo Ranger, digo podría ser un chico o una chica-dijo Michael.

-en realidad no podemos pensar en cómo será el nuevo miembro del equipo, tú qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-bueno a decir verdad no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que será alguien con gran habilidad en el combate-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces eso quiere decir, que nuestro compañero será un chico-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-oh tal vez sea una chica-dijo Yolei que traía el pedido de los chicos y dejándolo en la mesa- como dijo Marcelo podría tener buena habilidad en el combate.

-es cierto, también podría ser una chica-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-y por qué estas tan seguro… acaso conoces a chicas con habilidades de combate-dijo Steve.

-a decir verdad si, conozco a chicas que son buenas en el kung fu y el karate-dijo Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio… y se puede saber quiénes son esas chicas-dijo Holly.

-si quieren saber, les diré que ellas fueron mis amigas de la infancia, ellas se llamaban Yubel y Amber-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-y que es de ellas aun las vez-dijo Davis.

-a decir verdad, Yubel vive aquí en Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-pero si ella vive aquí, porque nunca la hemos visto-dijo Yolei.

-eso es porque ella se fue de viaje junto con mi tío-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber que tiene que ver tu tío en esto-dijo Steve.

-bueno para resumirlo, la madre de Yubel falleció por culpa de una enfermedad… en ese momento Yubel no tenía a nadie, pero mi tío era un gran amigo de la madre de Yubel así que él se ofreció para cuidarla-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-entonces dices que tu tío es como su padre adoptivo-dijo Michael, Marcelo solo asintió.

-bueno si ese es el caso de Yubel, que pasa con tu otra amiga… Amber-dijo Holly.

-bueno con respecto a Amber… ella se mudo y se fue a vivir a Japón cuando teníamos unos 6 años, desde ese día no la he vuelto ver, pero creo que ya llego y estoy seguro que la volveré a ver-dijo Marcelo.

-sientes tanta nostalgia por esa tal Amber… acaso es tu novia-dijo Holly con mirada picara y los demás rieron por ese comentario, menos Marcelo.

-¡claro que no…!-dijo Marcelo sonrojado, pero luego sonrió con nostalgia- es solo que me gustaría ver a Yubel y a Amber, solo para recordar esos tiempos.

-ten por seguro de que eso sucederá algún día Marcelo-dijo Steve sonriendo.

-jejeje, gracias por los ánimos Steve-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno que tal si cambiamos de tema y comemos nuestro pedido-dijo Michael.

-estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Davis, que tomo su jugo, mientras Michael comía sus papas fritas al igual que Steve.

-gracias por traernos el pedido amigas-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que ahora vamos a atender otras mesas-dijo Yolei y se fue con Holly a seguir trabajando.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan se veía que Ghidorah y los demás buscaban a en el almacén buscaban a otro guerrero.

-ahora a quien usaremos para vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-que te parece el-dijo Tanith, en eso Ghidorah se acerco al monitor para ver los datos de ese guerrero.

-podría funcionar, muy bien vamos por el-dijo Ghidorah y en eso fueron a abrir la celda.

-que sucede, acaso el amo Durahan quiere que le haga un favor-dijo una criatura con aspecto de un velociraptor y llevaba una armadura mecánica.

-así es, lo único que queremos que hagas es que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-así que los Power Rangers-dijo aquella criatura, aun sin creérselo.

-así es Zanryu, lo único que debes hacer es destruir a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga.

-muy bien entonces, consideren a los Rangers destruidos-dijo Zanryu y luego desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

Mientras con los Rangers que se encontraban aun en el centro juvenil- la comida estuvo delicioso-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo, Adelle sin duda hace deliciosas hamburguesas-dijo Michael.

-bueno debemos retirarnos-dijo Davis.

-ustedes adelántense o me quedare aquí jugando algunos video juegos antes de que cierren-dijo Michael.

-está bien, tú que harás Steve-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tal vez podría jugar a algunos video juegos-dijo Steve.

-enserio, acaso sabes jugar-dijo Michael con sarcasmo.

-por supuesto, además podría ganarte en cualquier juego que tú quieras jugar-dijo Steve.

-eso es un reto, pues lo acepto, a ver qué juego podemos jugar-dijo Michael que buscaba un juego en eso vio uno y lo señalo- que tal si jugamos a ese juego y vemos que tan bueno eres.

Steve solo vio el juego que Michael señalaba y vio de que juego se trataba- hablas enserio, Tekken tag 2-dijo Steve con un sonrisa- podría ganarte en este juego con los ojos cerrados.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Michael, en eso él y Steve fueron a jugar el juego.

-bueno nosotros 2 ya nos vamos, nos vemos chicas-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto amigos y si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y se fue del centro juvenil con Davis.

Fuera del centro juvenil, Marcelo y Davis estaban por tomar caminos diferentes- a dónde vas Davis-dijo Marcelo.

-debo ir a conseguir algunos libros, como las vacaciones ya se acaban debo ponerme al día con los estudios-dijo Davis.

-ya veo entonces nos vemos-dijo Marcelo y se despidió de Davis y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Con Marcelo se vio que se detuvo en una tienda de comestibles y se compro algunas galletas y un jugo- bueno esto será para más tarde, ahora debo ir casa-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso vio a una chica que iba con una ropa algo desgastada y muy rara- quien es esa chica, parece como si hubiera ido a una convención de otakus, pero lo más extraño es que se ve muy cansada.

La chica continúo caminando hasta que tropezó y cayó, en eso Marcelo fue a ayudarla- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marcelo, en eso la chica volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-solo estoy cansada y quien eres tu-dijo la chica.

-yo me llamo Marcelo y quien eres tu-dijo Marcelo.

-yo me llamo… Miratrix-dijo la chica.

-Miratrix, creo que oí ese nombre en alguna parte-pensó Marcelo, en eso volvió a prestar su atención a Miratrix- bueno es un gusto conocerte Miratrix, pero estas cansada-dijo Marcelo en eso vio que el parque de Angel Grove estaba cerca- bueno parece que es tu día de suerte, en el parque de Angel Grove hay unas bancas, te puedo llevar a una y así podrías descansar.

-está bien-dijo Miratrix mientras iba con Marcelo que la ayudaba a llevarla a una banca para que pudiera descansar, cuando llegaron Miratrix se sentó para descansar y vio como Marcelo le ofrecía sus galletas y su jugo- ¿porque me estas ayudando?-pregunto Miratrix.

-porque estas cansada y por lo que puedo ver no comiste nada el día de hoy, así que pienso que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… gracias-dijo Miratrix y comenzó a comer, luego de unos minutos ella comenzó a hablar con Marcelo- quiero preguntarte algo Marcelo-dijo y Marcelo asintió- los Power Rangers se encuentran aquí-dijo Miratrix.

-te refieres a los Power Rangers dragon-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, pienso que la única forma de reparar todas la cosa malas que hice, es advertirles de lo que vi-dijo Miratrix.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez pienses que estoy loca, yo era prisionera del planeta KO35, pero escape-dijo Miratrix y Marcelo se quedo sorprendido-no me mal entiendas, no me escape por que quise, sino porque no tuve otra opción… ya que el planeta estaba siendo atacado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-como lo oyes el planeta KO35 fue atacado y lo peor es que los que lo atacaron no trataban de conquistarlo, en vez de hacer eso… destruyeron el planeta por completo-dijo Miratrix seriamente.

-no puedo creerlo, espero que los Space Rangers hayan logrado escapar a tiempo-pensó Marcelo, pero luego retomo su conversación- entonces tu viste como el planeta fue destruido, pero como escapaste-dijo Marcelo.

-logre escapar, usando una de las naves que usaron para atacar el planeta, después de eso estuve navegando por el espacio sin rumbo alguno, no sé cuantos días estuve así, pero al llegar a la tierra, también estuve barios días, no se con exactitud cuántos días pasaron, pero si tuviera que decirlo, diría que estuve como unos 4 meses sola, luego de que escapara del planeta-dijo Miratrix.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo, en eso pensó- si lo que Miratrix dice es verdad y KO35 ya no existe, eso quiere decir que hay alguien más aparte de Durahan que es una amenaza para todo el universo, no solo para nuestro planeta… tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual mi tío y Yubel no se encuentran, deben estar en otro planeta o tal vez se fueron a otra parte del Multiverso, ya que no sería la única vez que lo hacen ya que mi tío me contó algunas cosas de sus aventuras.

-y bueno… me crees en todo lo que dije-dijo Miratrix.

-por supuesto que si te creo Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo, entonces si me crees podrías llevarme con los Rangers dragon-dijo Miratrix.

-lo lamento, pero por lo que se, ellos no se encuentran aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno fue agradable conocerte ahora debo irme-dijo Miratrix.

-espera Miratrix, tal vez te vuelva a dar hambre después de unas horas, ven te daré algo de dinero-dijo Marcelo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos dinero en eso saco la moneda de poder.

-¿pero que es esa moneda?-dijo Miratrix, en eso la moneda comenzó a brillar- y porque esta brillando.

-¿pero qué?-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a Miratrix y pensó- entonces eso quiere decir que ella.

En eso Marcelo y Miratrix fueron atacados por unos rayos y fueron derribados, pero luego se reincorporaron- de donde vino eso-dijo Miratrix, en eso apareció Zanryu.

-miren nada mas, hoy si que tengo mucha suerte-dijo Zanryu acercándose- me tope con un Power Ranger.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo no soy un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix.

-no me refiero a ti-dijo Zanryu que con esa respuesta sorprendida a Miratrix y luego señalo a Marcelo- me refiero a aquel muchacho.

Miratrix devolvió su mirada a Marcelo- tu eres un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix sorprendida.

-lamento no habértelo dicho… pero debes saber que yo no soy parte de ese grupo Ranger que buscas-dijo Marcelo mientras sacaba su Morpher- pero por ahora debo detener a este sujeto.

Miratrix miraba sorprendida como Marcelo oprimía un botón de su reloj y revelo una moneda y luego vio como Marcelo combinaba su Morpher con su reloj- es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo e hizo su pose de transformación- ¡Carnotauro!-en eso Marcelo apareció con su traje de Ranger, dejando sorprendida a Miratrix.

-no puedo creerlo Marcelo es un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix.

-muy bien, prepárate cabeza hueca-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Zanryu, se vio que Marcelo tenía algo de problemas para tomar ventaja de la pelea, pero luego Zanryu derribo a Marcelo con unos golpes.

-será mejor que te prepares Ranger, porque si piensas que estoy solo… estas equivocado, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Zanryu en eso los Temjuz aparecieron, en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-creo que necesito refuerzos-dijo Marcelo y empezó a comunicarse por el comunicador- Gosei me escuchas, necesito ayuda.

-"te escucho Marcelo, que sucede"-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei necesito ayuda, estoy enfrentando a un monstruo en el parque de Angel Grove, diles a los otros que vengan-dijo Marcelo.

-"por supuesto no te preocupes Marcelo, enseguida viene la ayuda"-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación.

-muy bien mientras la ayuda llega, lo único que debo hacer es resistir a los ataques de esos sujetos-dijo Marcelo, mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Mientras por las calles de Angel Grove se vio a Davis y tenia algunos libros de matemáticas, física y trigonometría- cielos, si que habían pocos libros, suerte que los conseguí…-dijo Davis, en eso su comunicador sonó y vio para los lados y busco un callejón, para contestar- que sucede Gosei-dijo Davis.

-"Davis, Marcelo se encuentra peleando contra unos guerreros, en el parque de Angel Grove, necesita ayuda"-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo, entonces iré a donde están los demás, estoy cerca del lugar donde se encuentran iré a decirles lo que sucede y juntos iremos a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-"muy bien, pero deben darse prisa, Marcelo necesita su ayuda"-dijo Gosei.

-está bien-dijo Davis, corto la comunicación y fue directo al centro juvenil, donde se encontró con los demás- oigan amigos, vengan necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo y los demás se acercaron.

-que sucede Davis-dijo Yolei.

-Gosei me contacto, dice que Marcelo esta en problemas-dijo Davis.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Steve, en eso los chicos se preparaban para ir, en eso apareció Adelle.

-hola chicos como les va-dijo Adelle.

-Adelle, ya nos retiramos, segura que no necesitas ayuda para cerrar el lugar-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen, hoy no hubo mucha clientela, además Bulk y Skull podrán serrar el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-si tu lo dices… entonces nos vemos, adiós Adelle-dijo Yolei y se fue con los demás.

-muy bien y ustedes 2, ordenen el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto jefa-dijo Bulk, en eso vio el lugar- esto sí que será un trabajo duro, Skull trae los trapeadores y las cubetas de agua.

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Skull, trajo las cosas, pero no se fijo que Bulk llevaba los platos y a causa de eso ambos tropezaron, causando que algunos platos se rompieran y que el balde de agua mojara a Bulk- lo lamento gordo.

-enserio, a veces no sé… porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Bulk, mientras Skull sonreía.

Mientras en el parque de Angel Grove se vio como Marcelo se defendía de los Temjuz- rayos, a este paso me van a vencer-dijo Marcelo, en eso Zanryu lo ataco con unos rayos de su boca que lo derribo que causo que Marcelo volviera a la normalidad_ este es tu fin Ranger rojo-dijo Zanryu, pero en eso fue atacado por Miratrix.

-ya detente-dijo Miratrix.

-quien te crees que eres para interferir en mis asuntos-dijo Zanryu.

-cállate, yo seré el que te derrote-dijo Miratrix en eso ataco con sus dos sables, para vencer a Zanryu, la pelea siguió en eso Marcelo vio como Miratrix a pesar de estar agotada, podía pelear a la par con ese monstruo, en eso los Temjuz fueron a atacarlo, pero en ese momento los Temjuz fueron atacados por unos disparos laser, Marcelo vio quien le había ayudado y vio que eran sus amigos que estaban ya convertidos en Power Rangers.

-chicos llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-así parece-dijo Steve, pero luego vieron quien combatía contra Zanryu.

-oye Marcelo quien es la que está peleando con ese monstruo-dijo Yolei.

-luego se los diré, por ahora hay que ayudarla-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Davis, en eso los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz menos Marcelo, se vio que los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz fácilmente, mientras que en la pelea con Miratrix y Zanryu, se vio que Miratrix fue derribada.

-este es tu fin muchacha-dijo Zanryu acercándose, pero en eso fue atacado- quien fue el que hizo eso.

-fui yo-dijo Holly que le había atacado con su Omega Arco, en eso los demás Rangers se acercaron- será mejor que te prepares porque te vamos a vencer.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Zanryu y fue a atacar a los Rangers, se vio que la pelea era pareja pero Zanryu comenzó a tener ventaja y con un ataque de energía derribo a los Rangers.

-amigos están bien-dijo Marcelo, pero luego vio como Miratrix trataba de pararse, en eso el bolsillo donde tenía la moneda de poder comenzó a brillar- la moneda está volviendo a brillar, eso significa que Miratrix...

-debo ayudarlos…-dijo Miratrix tratando de pararse.

En eso Marcelo llamo su atención- Miratrix, toma esto-dijo Marcelo y le arrojo la moneda de poder, que atrapo Miratrix, en eso la moneda se coloco su muñeca izquierda y formo el comunicador y luego apareció un cinturón con el Morpher.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Miratrix.

-Miratrix, usa ese Morpher para convertirte en un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo que con ese comentario sorprendió a Miratrix.

-convertirme en un Power Ranger…-dijo Miratrix, pero luego recordó que había hecho muchas cosas malas- no puedo... además fui enemiga de los Power Rangers.

-Miratrix escucha, no importa que hayas sido enemiga de los Power Rangers, debes saber que también hubieron grandes Rangers que comenzaron por el camino equivocado y luego se reivindicaron, eso quiere decir que tú también puedes hacerlo, por favor Miratrix necesitamos de tu ayuda-dijo Marcelo, en eso Miratrix vio a Marcelo y luego vio como sus amigos eran atacados por Zanryu.

-muy bien, aquí voy-dijo Miratrix y en eso siguió los pasos para transformarse- es hora ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Miratrix mientras hacia la pose de transformación- ¡Stegosaurio!-y se vio que el traje Ranger de Miratrix era de color celeste, con detalles blancos.

-muy bien estoy lista-dijo Miratrix, que estaba preparada para la batalla- espero poder hacer un buen trabajo.

En eso todos vieron sorprendidos al ver como Miratrix se transformaba en otro Ranger- esto no puede ser cierto, primero son 6 Rangers ahora 7, bueno eso no importa serás destruida igual que los otros-dijo Zanryu.

Mientras en la nave de Durahan, los demás veían lo que sucedía- bueno, parece que el último Ranger apareció-dijo Naga.

-miren nada mas, bueno al menos podremos ver de que está hecha esta Ranger-dijo Tanith, mientras los demás asentían.

En el parque de Angel Grove se vio que Miratrix fue a atacar a Zanryu, se vio que la pelea estaba igualada, pero con la experiencia de combates Miratrix comenzó a tener ventaja.

-veo que no eres tan fuerte como creías-dijo Miratrix que todavía estaba en guardia.

-muy bien, veo que eres fuerte, pero será mejor que te prepares porque ahora ya estoy muy enojado-dijo Zanryu, en eso lanzo ráfagas de energía de su boca que golpearon a Miratrix derribándola.

-cielos este tipo si que tiene algunos trucos-dijo Miratrix mientras se levantaba, en eso fue atacada nuevamente, pero logro evitar el ataque- sí que es muy molesto.

En eso Marcelo llamo su atención- Miratrix usa el aparato de tu cinturón eso te ayudara a invocar tu Omega arma para que así puedas vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Miratrix llevo sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón- muy bien invocando dino arma-dijo Miratrix, en eso aparecieron en sus manos dos dagas- ¡Omega Dagas! Prepárate por que ahora estas acabado.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Zanryu y comenzó a acercarse para atacar a Miratrix, peor nuevamente con gran habilidad logro superar a Zanryu sobre todo con sus Omega dagas logro tener aun mas ventaja y en un ataque logro derribarlo.

-prepárate porque ya estas acabado-dijo Miratrix, en eso sus dagas empezaron a cargarse de energía, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció rugiendo- ¡Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático!-en eso Miratrix ataco con sus dagas golpeando en forma de X, con ese ataque logro derrotar a Zanryu.

-esto no puede estar sucediendo-dijo Zanryu y en eso exploto, marcando así su derrota.

En eso los demás Rangers se acercaron a Marcelo- Marcelo, te encuentras bien-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo que se levanto, en eso sus amigos volvieron a la normalidad y luego vieron como Miratrix volvía a la normalidad y se arrodillo mostrando que estaba cansada, en eso Marcelo los demás se acercaron a Miratrix para ver si estaba bien- oye estas bien.

-no me toquen… puedo levantarme sola-dijo Miratrix cansada y se levanto, encarando a los Rangers.

-bueno, parece que ya estás bien… y ahora que eres un Power Ranger, que tal si te nos unes-dijo Marcelo, mostrándole la mano a Miratrix en señal de amistad y todos esperaban a que ella estrechara la mano de Marcelo.

-lo lamento… pero tengo que pensarlo… todavía siento que no so digna de ser Ranger-dijo Miratrix y comenzó a alejarse.

-Miratrix…-dijo Marcelo y ella se detuvo- cuando ya te sientas lista para ser una Ranger ser parte del equipo… solo avísanos.

Miratrix solo asintió y luego se fue caminando, mientras Marcelo y los demás la veían alejarse.

Termino el episodio.

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, además ya me estoy publicando los episodios muy rápido y es debido por los días que no publique jejejeXD. Bueno es hora de que comience a responder los Reviews que dejaron en el anterior episodio:**

**Mister Conde De Urano: **así es amigo quedaba un solo Ranger y ya se rebeló quien es, espero que la sorpresa del 7mo Ranger te haya agradado y además ya sabes el color, nos vemos y cuídate amigo

**Dragon Espectral: **no es que te este haciendo competencia XD, solo que me estoy poniendo al día con los episodios que no pude publicar, pero bueno a tu pregunta del porque no hay un Tiranosaurio, es debido a que en la trama original de los Power Rangers ya hay 3 Rangers Rojos (Jasón, Conner y Tyler) que tienen como Zord a un Tiranosaurio, así que por eso quería hacer algo original con el Zord de Marcelo, pero no te preocupes habrá un Zord Tiranosaurio en mi Fic ya que esa idea siempre la tuve pensada, pero bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno aquí se termina lectores y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que suba, cuídense mucho… adiós.**


	12. El ultimo aliado

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que se la pasen muy bien ya que aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de mi Fic, lamento si estuve ausente por 6 días, pero eso fue porque tuve que ir al médico para asarme revisar el tobillo derecho, después del accidente y bueno el Doctor me dijo que necesito descansar, pero bueno dejando eso de lado esperó que disfruten el episodio y que la pasen bien. (nota: sabía que no se lo esperaban de que Miratrix fuera la última Ranger).**

**12: El ultimo aliado.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Angel Grove donde se vio en una banca a una persona ese alguien era Miratrix que se sentó para descansar y se vio que estaba pensativa- no puedo creerlo… me convertí en una Power Ranger, pero…-dijo Miratrix en eso recordó todo lo malo que había hecho como villana cuando estaba con Kamdor y de cómo jugó con los sentimientos de Dax- no sé si o pueda ser un Ranger, después de todo lo que hice-dijo Miratrix y en eso se puso a dormir en la banca y paso ahí toda la noche .

Ya era de día y en el centro juvenil se vio a los Rangers que estaban en una mesa platicando y Marcelo les había dicho sobre Miratrix, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos- eso quiere decir que esa tal Miratrix fue algunas vez enemiga de los Power Rangers-dijo Davis.

-así es, creo que fue enemiga de un grupo que se hacían llamar los Power Rangers operación sobrecarga-dijo Marcelo.

-pero entonces… si ella era una enemiga, porque la moneda de poder la escogió-dijo Holly.

-tal vez esa moneda estaba descontinuada-dijo Michael, lo cual sus amigos lo vieron con una cara que decía "es enserio"- dejen esa mirada quieren, además apuesto a que ustedes no tienen otra mejor explicación.

-no, no la tenemos… pero nosotros no dimos una explicación tan tonta como la que tu diste amigo-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron y Michael veía con enojo a Steve.

-pero bueno, lo que tenemos que averiguar es porque la moneda de poder escogió a Miratrix-dijo Yolei.

-eso nunca lo sabremos amigos-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-por qué estas tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-lo digo porque las monedas de poder solo escogen a aquellos que son los indicados para ser Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces nunca sabremos porque Miratrix fue escogida-dijo Davis.

-lo único que les puedo decir del porque Miratrix se volvió Ranger es tal vez porque…-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos le pusieron atención- ya no es una persona malvada, tal vez haya cambiado y por eso la moneda de poder la escogió.

-si esa es tu opinión Marcelo, entonces tenemos que creerte-dijo Steve ganándose la atención de sus amigos- ya que tal vez lo que dijiste sea verdad y ella no es la misma que solía ser cuando fue enemiga de los Power Rangers- dijo Steve y Marcelo solo asintió.

-pero si ella cambio… porque no se nos unió y además porque le dijiste que cuando esté lista para ser un Ranger podría unirse al equipo dinos Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-se lo dije, porque una persona como ella que fue enemiga de los Power Rangers y que de pronto se convierta en una… es muy seguro que eso la haya tenido confundida, es por eso que se lo dije-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Miratrix se nos una-le dijo Holly a Marcelo.

-así es, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso Adelle se les acerco.

-lo lamento chicos pero ya tengo que cerrar-dijo Adelle.

-descuida Adelle, a nos retiramos-dijo Marcelo.

-Adelle no necesitas ayuda para poder cerrar el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-no quisiera molestarlas chicas, además están en su día libre-dijo Adelle.

-no te preocupes por eso Adelle, te ayudaremos y no nos pagaras ni un centavo-dijo Holly.

-gracias chicas-dijo Adelle, en eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull.

-jefa ya terminamos de limpiar los baños-dijo Bulk.

-muy bien, entonces pueden recoger los platos faltantes de la mesa y cuando terminen por favor vayan a ordenar la despensa ya que todo es un desorden-dijo Adelle y se retiro.

-de acuerdo, andando Skull-dijo Bulk.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull, en eso comenzaron a recoger los platos.

-bueno chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Steve.

-está bien vayan, nos veremos después aquí-dijo Yolei.

-las llamaremos si necesitamos ayuda-dijo Marcelo y las chicas asintieron, en eso Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a irse.

-bien ya que se fueron vamos a ayudar a cerrar el lugar-dijo Holly y su amiga asintió, pero en eso vieron como Bulk y Skull estaban llevando muchos platos y vieron que ellos estaban a punto de chocar- ¡Bulk, Skull cuidado!

En eso Bulk y Skull escucharon lo que les dijeron las chicas, pero fue demasiado tarde ellos habían chocado y cayeron el piso mientras veían como los platos caían listos para romperse- estamos en problemas-dijo Bulk.

Pero en eso Yolei y Holly comenzaron a recoger los platos con mucha habilidad lo que causo que Bulk y Skull estuvieran sorprendidos- eso estuvo cerca-dijo Yolei mientras colocaba los platos que había recogido a una mesa.

-ni que lo digas amiga-dijo Holly también haciendo lo mismo que Yolei, pero luego Bulk y Skull se les acercaron.

-como… como hicieron eso-dijo Bulk sorprendido, ante esa pregunta Holly y Yolei se pusieron nerviosas ya que lograron recoger todos los platos en el aire con un poco de ayuda de sus poderes Rangers.

-digamos… que fue habilidad y suerte-dijo Holly sonriendo nerviosamente.

-más que todo suerte-dijo Yolei sonriendo al igual que su amiga, mientras Bulk y Skull, solo tuvieron que creerles, despues de unos segundos comenzaron a ordenar el lugar para cerrarlo.

En eso se vio que en la nave de los villanos, se vio que estaban Durahan y Ghidorah conversando- así que un nuevo Ranger apareció eh-dijo Durahan.

-así es amo Durahan y lo más interesante es que parece que ella es Miratrix la chica que era trabajaba al lado de Kamdor-dijo Ghidorah y con esa respuesta Durahan reacciono.

-así que Miratrix se volvió un Ranger vaya, vaya… jajaja primero fue Karone y ahora Miratrix, parece que aquellos seres que hicieron cosas malas, solo se vuelven Rangers para poder reivindicarse, bueno eso no importa, como Kamdor ya no está, destruiremos a Miratrix de una buena vez, además lo único que mas detesto aparte de los Power Rangers es que un ser que era de las fuerzas del mal se pase al lado del bien-dijo Durahan, en eso se dirigió a su almacén de guerreros, al llegar busco por la computadora a un guerrero y lo encontró- muy bien es posible de que este me sirva.

En eso se abrió del almacén una celda el guerrero apareció en eso se vio que ese guerrero era una especie de robot con aspecto de elefante tenia cañones en sus manos- en que puedo ayudarlo amo Durahan-dijo aquel guerrero.

-escucha Elephander, necesito que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-como usted diga amo-dijo Elephander y en eso se fue a la tierra.

-espero que esa chatarra pueda hacer bien su trabajo-dijo Ghidorah.

-yo también lo espero… pero si es derrotado no importa aun tengo un almacén lleno de guerreros que tienen ganas de pelear-dijo Durahan, en eso se retiro del lugar junto con Ghidorah.

Mientras con Marcelo y los demás se veía que iban caminando por el parque de Angel Grove- debimos haber traído el balón de básquet o el de futbol, así podríamos distraernos un poco-dijo Michael.

-es cierto, pero recuerda que solo estábamos concentrados con el tema de Miratrix-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, además podremos jugar otro día, no te desanimes Michael-dijo Steve y en eso los chicos sonrieron, pero el único que no lo hizo fue Marcelo cosa que notaron sus amigos- oye Marcelo te sucede algo.

En eso Marcelo reacciono ante la pregunta de su amigo- si estoy bien, es solo que…-dijo Marcelo algo preocupado.

-es por Miratrix… verdad-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo asintió.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, estoy seguro que ella se unirá a nosotros, recuerda que yo me uní a ustedes después de que habláramos-dijo Steve sonriendo y en eso Marcelo sonrió también.

-tienes razón Steve, pero también estoy preocupado por ella, además está sola en la ciudad, se que puede cuidarse, pero debe tener apetito-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Michael viendo a un lugar.

-porque lo dices Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-solo miren quien está ahí-dijo Michael y en eso los demás vieron al lugar que él estaba viendo y para su sorpresa era Miratrix la que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y estaba sentada en una banca.

-no puedo creerlo si es ella-dijo Marcelo, en eso reacciono- vamos a hablar con ella tal vez podamos hacerle cambiar de opinión y que se nos una-los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a Miratrix.

-cielos jamás pensé que me daría tanta hambre… bueno después de haber estado 3 días sin comer-dijo Miratrix mientras comía, en eso Marcelo los demás se le acercaron.

-hola Miratrix como estas-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Miratrix.

-que es lo que quieren-dijo Miratrix con enojo.

-solo vinimos a saludar y si estabas bien-dijo Steve.

-gracias por querer preocuparse, pero puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de su ayuda-dijo Miratrix.

-eso lo sabemos, es solo que ahora que eres un Ranger, nos sentimos en la obligación de preocuparnos por ti, además podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-enserio te lo agradezco Marcelo… pero no sé si estoy calificada para ser un Power Ranger, después de todo lo que hice-dijo Miratrix con tono triste.

-entiendo porque estas así, pero escucha les dije a mis amigos de lo que hiciste…-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix levanto la vista- les dije que fuiste enemiga de los Rangers operación sobrecarga y de que querías destruirlos-y con todo ese comentario Miratrix se puso mucho más triste.

-eso ya lo sé Marcelo no me lo tienes que restregar en la cara-dijo Miratrix triste y molesta.

-no estoy restregándotelo en la cara todo lo que hiciste Miratrix-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

Miratrix se sorprendió por lo que dijo Marcelo- y si no me lo estas restregando en la cara, entonces ¿Por qué?-dijo Miratrix.

-pero también les dije de que tal vez tu…-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix puso más atención- de que tal vez tu, ya no eres malvada y de que hayas cambiado y tal vez por eso la moneda de poder brillo ese día y te eligió.

-como puedes estar tan seguro de eso-dijo Miratrix sorprendida.

-la verdad es que yo creo que tu si cambiaste, ya que si no hubiera sido así, tú me hubieras atacado cuando supiste que yo era un Power Ranger y te hubieras unido a las fuerzas enemigas contra las que estamos peleando, pero no lo hiciste en lugar de eso decidiste ayudarnos y en el momento que te dije que podías convertirte en un Power Ranger y de que nos ayudaras, no dudaste y fuiste en nuestra ayuda-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron sorprendiendo a Miratrix- solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, serás bienvenida a nuestro equipo ya que queremos ser tus amigos.

-jejeje si que dices tonterías, deberías saber Marcelo que yo nunca tuve amigos, desde que era una niña, fui entrenada como una guerrera y solo para causar miedo y destrucción a los seres inocentes, como puedes decir que puedes ser amigo de alguien como yo-dijo Miratrix con una sonrisa pero a la vez estaba triste.

-escucha Miratrix, tal vez hayas tenido una niñez muy dura, pero eso es pasado, es cierto que a veces las cosas que vivimos e hicimos en el pasado no hayan sido muy buenos recuerdos, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de reivindicarte y de hacer amigos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

En eso Miratrix vio la sonrisa de Marcelo y la de los demás, en eso lo pensó y sonrió- podrías decirme quienes serian mis amigos-dijo Miratrix.

-nosotros seriamos tus amigos y nos es porque eres un Power Ranger, debes saber que nosotros los Power Rangers nos tratamos como amigos, pero más que todo nos tratamos como una familia-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-una familia eh-pensó para sí misma Miratrix- jejeje, veo que eres muy sincero Marcelo-dijo Miratrix con tono feliz.

-y que dices Miratrix, quieres unirte al equipo y más que todo ser nuestra amiga-dijo Marcelo dándole la mano en señal de amistad, en eso Miratrix vio la mano de Marcelo, pero ahora era diferente al ver que Marcelo estaba siendo sincero ella no dudo y tomo la mano de Marcelo a lo cual él y los demás se pusieran contentos.

-por supuesto que me uno a ustedes, además no es la primera vez que ayudo a los Power Rangers-dijo Miratrix feliz.

Los chicos se pusieron felices por oír la respuesta de Miratrix, en eso vieron como algunas personas se iban del parque- ahora que es lo que sucede-dijo Davis.

-problemas verdad-le dijo Miratrix a Marcelo.

-así es y será mejor detenerlo, estas lista-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix asintió- muy bien, pero antes necesitamos ayuda-en eso Marcelo comenzó a contactarse con Gosei.

-Gosei me escuchas-dijo Marcelo por su comunicador.

-"si Marcelo te escucho"-dijo Gosei.

-necesitamos que te comuniques con Holly y Yolei necesitamos ayuda, estamos en el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-"muy bien ya nos comunicaremos con ellas, por cierto ya encontraron a la 7ma Ranger"-dijo Gosei.

-así es Gosei, la 7ma Ranger ya está con nosotros-dijo sonriendo Marcelo y se vio que Miratrix devolvió la sonrisa- pero te daremos los detalles despues, ahora necesitamos a Holly y Yolei.

-"está bien, no te preocupes, ahora van en camino"-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación.

-muy bien, ahora solo debemos esperar, mientras hay que averiguar contra que nos enfrentamos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron incluyendo Miratrix y fueron al lugar donde las personas se escapaban.

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio que Holly y Yolei ya habían terminado de ordenar el lugar- bien terminamos-dijo Yolei.

-gracias por la ayuda chicas-dijo Adelle.

-no es nada Adelle, es un gusto ayudarte-dijo Holly.

-enserio les estoy agradecida, pero quisiera tener más ayuda, sobre todo por el otro lugar que tengo abierto que está en el lago de Angel Grove-dijo Adelle

-es cierto Adelle, bueno nosotras ya nos retiramos-dijo Holly y se fue con Yolei, mientras se despedían de Adelle, afueras del centro juvenil, escucharon sus comunicadores sonar, en eso vieron un lugar en donde nadie las viera.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Holly.

-"Holly, Yolei Marcelo y los demás las necesitan en el parque de Angel Grove, deben tele transportarse"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien vamos para haya-dijo Holly y en eso ella y Yolei vieron que nadie las veía y en eso se tele transportaron.

En el parque de Angel Grove cerca del lago estaban los demás Rangers y vieron que Elephander estaba tratando de buscar algo- ¿qué creen que este buscando esa cosa?-dijo Miratrix.

-yo diría que nos busca a nosotros-dijo Steve.

-podríamos ir a detenerlo, pero necesitamos que Holly y Yolei estén aquí-dijo Marcelo en eso aparecieron las chicas.

-hola chicos que sucede, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-dijo Yolei.

-nos alegra que hayan llegado y la emergencia…-dijo Michael luego señalo a Elephander- es esa.

-cielos sí que es un elefante grande-dijo Yolei, en eso Holly noto a Miratrix.

-ella que hace aquí-dijo Holly señalando a Miratrix que al ser señalada se puso nerviosa.

-no se preocupen, ella ahora está de nuestro lado-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y Miratrix también sonrió- ahora es parte del equipo y también es nuestra amiga.

Holly y Yolei se miraron y luego miraron a Miratrix-bueno si ese es el caso… bienvenida al equipo Miratrix-dijo Holly.

-así es, espero que de ahora en adelante puedas ser nuestra amiga-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

Miratrix se sorprendió por lo que dijeron las chicas y luego sonrió- yo también… espero poder ser su amiga-dijo Miratrix.

Todos sonrieron, pero luego Elephander llamo su atención- muy bien es hora, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Elephander y en eso Temjuz comenzaron a aparecer- ahora hay que buscar a esos Power Rangers.

-oye elefante sobre alimentado-dijo Marcelo, llamando la atención de Elephander y los Temjuz- acaso nos buscabas.

-así es, será mejor que se preparen, porque hoy van a ser destruidos, Temjuz prepárense-dijo Elephander y los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a los Rangers.

-muy bien es hora de trabajar… lista para esto Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, vamos por ellos-dijo Miratrix, en eso ella y los demás comenzaron a combinar sus Morphos con sus comunicadores.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo y ellos asintieron- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro-en eso ellos comenzaron a convertirse en Power Rangers.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Rojo!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Amarillo!-dijo Yolei.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Azul!-dijo Davis.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Rosa!-dijo Holly.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Negro!-dijo Michael.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Celeste!-dijo Miratrix.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Blanco!-dijo Steve.

-Power Rangers Dino Omega-

-prepárense para ser destruidos, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Elephander, en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y ellos se defendían y se pudo ver que los Rangers tenían ventaja sobre los Temjuz, Marcelo iba derrotándolos con la habilidad que tenía en el karate, con Yolei se vio que los derrotaba con gran habilidad de kung fu, Davis usaba todas sus habilidades para derrotar a los Temjuz, Holly con toda su agilidad y con su experiencia en defensa personal iba derrotando a los Temjuz, Michael iba derrotando a los Temjuz con las habilidades que tenia para el kung fu, Miratrix usaba las habilidades que tenia de una guerrera e iba venciendo a los Temjuz con mucha habilidad y con Steve se vio que el derrotaba a los Temjuz con una gran habilidad de combate.

-eso es todo lo que tienen tus ayudantes-dijo Steve.

-ahora veras-dijo Elephander y comenzó a atacar a Steve en eso uso los cañones de sus manos derribando así a Steve, en eso los demás se le acercaron.

-Steve te encuentras bien-dijo Davis que ayudaba a su amigo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Steve levantándose con ayuda de su amigo.

-aun no termino Rangers-dijo Elephander y volvió a atacar con los cañones de sus manos, derribando a los Rangers- ahora están acabados.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Miratrix y se acerco a pelear contra Elephander y se vio que Miratrix comenzó a tomar ventaja.

-ya estoy arto, prepárate para ser destruida-dijo Elephander y trato de usar nuevamente sus cañones.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Miratrix y saco su dino arma- modo Blaster, ¡fuego!-Miratrix disparo su arma logrando derribar a Elephander, en eso los demás Rangers se reunieron con ella.

-lo lograste Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, que esperabas de una guerrera ninja-dijo Miratrix.

-bueno es hora de acabar con él, activen sus Omega armas-dijo Marcelo y en eso todos invocaron sus armas- al ataque amigos.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a Elephander, el primero fue Marcelo que con su espada le causaba grandes daños, con Michael uso su Hacha para atacar y luego uso sus manos para impulsar a Yolei para que atacara con su Shuriken desde el aire, en eso Holly ataco con sus flechas y cada ataque era perfecto dándole mucho daño a Elephander, luego Steve ataco con sus Sables y en eso empezó a tener ayuda de Davis que uso su Lanza y también atacaba y los ataques de los 2 eran muy sincronizados y por ultimo Miratrix uso sus Dagas y dando un salto ataco a Elephander logrando así derribarlo.

-aun no he perdido Rangers-dijo Elephander que se levantaba.

-será mejor que los pienses mejor-dijo Miratrix y en eso llamo la atención de Marcelo- es hora de acabar con el Marcelo.

Marcelo asintió y le enseño su dedo pulgar arriba en señal de que estaba de acuerdo- estoy de acuerdo, muy bien Power Rangers, combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo y las armas de todos comenzaron a brillar de su respectivo color- ¡Sí!

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-que te parece si te damos la bienvenida Miratrix, tienes los honores amiga-dijo Marcelo con el arma.

-gracias Marcelo, acabemos con el-dijo Miratrix.

-no seré vencido por ustedes Rangers-dijo Elephander que se iba acercando lentamente a los Rangers.

-debes saber que tu ya fuiste vencido-dijo Miratrix, mientras cada uno tomo sus posiciones, Marcelo estaba al centro, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo, Steve se arrodillo colocándose en el lado izquierdo y Miratrix se arrodillo colocándose en el lado derecho.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Miratrix, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero ahora con más poder- ¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía con más poder que destruyo Elephander.

-eso fue increíble y sobre todo porque lo hice como una Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix.

En eso se vio en la nave de Durahan, todos vieron lo que sucedió- bueno eso era predecible-dijo Durahan.

-hay que echarle una mano, solo para ver si tiene suerte cuando crezca-dijo Naga y en eso oprimió un botón rojo- disparando rayo de plasma-en eso la nave de Durahan disparo el rayo y llego al lugar donde Elephander fue derrotado.

-será mejor que estén listos Rangers, porque yo si jajaja-dijo Elephander en su forma gigante.

-ya tenía la impresión de que algo así iba a suceder-dijo Miratrix.

-bueno como ya supiste lo que sucede es hora de llamar a los Zords, estás lista Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-mas que lista-dijo Miratrix, en eso ella y los otros empezaron a cargar energía de su respectivo color en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-Omega Stegosaurio Dinozord-dijo Miratrix, en las profundidades de un lago apareció el Stegosaurio de color celeste con detalles amarillos.

-Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord-dijo Steve, en eso el Therizinosaurus apareció cerca de una cueva que había en unas montañas y venia a una gran velocidad.

-mi Zord sí que es increíble-dijo Miratrix impresionada.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con ese sujeto estas preparada Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que lo estoy, te lo vuelvo a repetir… hablas con una guerrera ninja-dijo Miratrix.

-entonces andando amigos-en eso cada uno de los Rangers dio un salto y subieron a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-aquí el líder, Marcelo listo y preparado, ustedes como están amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Miratrix, mas que lista, vamos por el-dijo Miratrix.

-Steve, más que listo capitán-dijo Steve.

-aquí Michael, estoy más que listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas funcionan bien para el combate-dijo Davis.

-Yolei, estoy lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei.

-aquí Holly, mas que lista, derrotemos a este sujeto-dijo Holly.

-muy bien amigos formemos el Megazord, Miratrix por ahora tu ayúdanos-dijo Marcelo.

-cuenta conmigo Marcelo-dijo Miratrix, en eso su zord rugió.

\- muy bien amigos hay que formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formo el Megazord- Dino Megazord, garra de Therizinosaurus-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord, excepto Miratrix .

-acabemos con ese sujeto-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord fue a atacar a Elephander, pero en eso se vio que Elephander bloqueaba los ataques que el Megazord hacia con su garra y comenzó a contraatacar- este elefante es fuerte.

-necesitan ayuda chicos-dijo Miratrix.

-no nos vendría mal tu ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien aquí voy… espero saber cómo se conduce esta cosa-dijo Miratrix y en eso su zord ataco a Elephander y se vio que las espinas de su zord brillaron y lanzaron pequeñas ráfagas de energía de hicieron retroceder a Elephander.

-muy bien ya me enoje-dijo Elephander en eso uso sus cañones y disparo contra el Megazord y el Stegosaurio zord derribándolos- esto se acabo para ustedes.

-cielos eso si que fue intenso-dijo Michael.

-tenemos que hacer algo, se te ocurre alguna idea Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-la verdad si tengo una idea, pero… para que funcione necesitamos la ayuda de Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-mi ayuda, que quieres decir con eso-dijo Miratrix.

-a lo que me refiero es que combinemos tu zord con el Megazord-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- estas preparada para esto amiga.

-por supuesto, démosle su merecido a este sujeto, Stegosaurio zord combínate con el Megazord, ¡escudo Stegosaurio !-dijo Miratrix mientras apretaba un botón que tenia la imagen de su moneda de poder, su zord rugió y comenzó a unirse al Megazord, la espalda del Stegosaurio se abrió y comenzó a colocarse en el brazo derecho del Megazord formando una especie de escudo y algunas partes del zord se combinaron en la espalda del Megazord, mientras en la cabina del Megazord se vio que Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho y Miratrix se puso al lado derecho- así que esto es lo que se siente cuando estas dentro de un Megazord-dijo Miratrix.

-bienvenida al Megazord Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias, pero ahora debemos derrotar a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Miratrix y los demás asintieron.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, listo para la batalla!-en eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Elephander y se pudo ver que el Megazord volvió a tener la ventaja ya que atacaba de manera constante con su arma, logrando derribarlo.

-ya me arte tomen esto-dijo Elephander en eso disparo sus cañones, pero en eso el Megazord uso el escudo que tenia para defenderse en el ataque- ¿pero qué?

-es hora de que seas derrotado-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord ataco con sus garras y derribo nuevamente a Elephander.

-esto aun no se ha acabado-dijo Elephander que se reincorporaba.

-terminemos esto ahora-dijo Miratrix en eso el escudo del Megazord se lleno de 7 energías distintas que era del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color celeste, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

En eso el Megazord lanzo del escudo una especie de Shuriken hecho de agua- ¡Shuriken de Agua!-dijo Miratrix, en eso el ataque se dividió en 3 Shuriken que golpearon a Elephander.

-no puede ser… fui derrotado-dijo Elephander y en eso exploto marcando así su final.

Mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas en señal de victoria- los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijo Marcelo.

En el centro de mando se vio que estaban los Rangers y le informaron a Gosei de quien era el 7mo Ranger- Miratrix te pido que te acerques-dijo Gosei y Miratrix se acerco- escucha Miratrix, no se los detalles pero conozco tu historial fuiste enemiga de los Power Rangers y por esa razón no deberías ser una Ranger ya que hiciste cosas malvadas, pero como dijo Marcelo, todo lo que hiciste se queda en el pasado y estoy de acuerdo con eso, además no solo fuiste tú, ya que también hubieron muchos Rangers que comenzaron por un mal camino, pero luego se reivindicaron y espero que tú hagas lo mismo y que puedas llegar a ser parte de la familia de los Power Rangers.

Miratrix quedo sorprendida con lo que dijo Gosei y respondió- por supuesto Gosei, hare todo lo que pueda para proteger la tierra y el universo de las fuerzas del mal y también me encantaría formar parte de los Power Rangers.

-muy bien ya que te decidiste, entonces debes saber sobre las 3 reglas de los Power Rangers, la primera regla, es que no debes usar tu poder para beneficio personal, la segunda no debes usar tus poderes a menos que el enemigo te fuerce a hacerlo y la tercera es que debes mantener tu identidad en secreto y no revelar que eres un Power Ranger, está de acuerdo con las reglas-dijo Gosei y Miratrix asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo- muy bien ya que estás de acuerdo solo me queda decirte bienvenida a los Power Rangers Miratrix.

-así es Miratrix bienvenida a los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-gracias por este recibimiento… amigos-dijo Miratrix con una sonrisa.

-bueno ahora prepárate para tu iniciación-dijo Michael, a lo cual Miratrix lo miro confundida- Marcelo comienzas.

Marcelo asintió y llevo su mano al centro de todos y se vio que cada uno apoyaba su mano con la de Marcelo y la que faltaba era Miratrix, ella se quedo algo confundida pero luego vio como los chicos le decían que se uniera y al final Miratrix unió su mano con la de sus amigos- bueno lo único que queda por decir es, bienvenida a los…-dijo Marcelo y todos captaron lo que él quiso decir al igual que Miratrix- ¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos saltando y levantando sus manos al aire.

Luego se vio que en el centro juvenil a los chicos que ya habían llegado y se vio que Bulk y Skull ordenaban todo para abrir nuevamente el lugar- hola chicas que se les ofrece-dijo Bulk.

-hola Bulk esta Adelle-dijo Holly, en eso apareció Adelle.

-hola chicas que se les ofrece-dijo Adelle.

-bueno Adelle, tu dijiste que necesitabas algo más de ayuda-dijo Yolei en eso señalo a Miratrix- y aquí está la ayuda ella es nuestra amiga y quiere trabajar aquí.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Miratrix sorprendida.

Adelle miro a Miratrix- bueno creo que ella podría ser una gran ayuda, cómo te llamas-dijo Adelle sonriendo

-yo me llamo…-dijo Miratrix, Marcelo y los demás se pusieron nerviosos ya que no pensaron en un nombre falso para Miratrix y pensaron en que tal vez Adelle podría tener una mala imagen sobre ella- me llamo Mira Vandervis.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Miratrix se había inventado el nombre rápido y sobre todo el apellido- es un gusto conocerte Mira y también me agrada tener a una muchacha como tu ayudándome aquí, pero esas ropas que tienes me parecen muy extrañas y además están sucias-dijo Adelle y Miratrix miro su ropa, hasta que a Adelle se le ocurrió algo- ya lo tengo hace unos meses hicimos donaciones para personas necesitadas y resulta que sobraron unas cuantas ropas que podrían ser de tu talla acompáñame-en eso Adelle se llevo a Miratrix.

Pasaron unos minutos y Adelle salió- bueno chicos díganme como se ve Mira-dijo Adelle y Miratrix apareció y se vio que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, una blusa de color celeste y una chaqueta de color negro con detalles blancos y celestes y además unos zapatos deportivos azules con detalles de color negro.

-que opinan amigos-dijo Miratrix y sus amigos sonrieron al ver como se veía Miratrix.

-te vez bien-dijo Michael y sus amigos asintieron.

-Michael tiene razón Mira, te vez bien-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-bueno y dime Mira vives cerca-dijo Adelle.

-Mira vive con nosotras Adelle así que no te preocupes llegaremos temprano al trabajo-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, bueno entonces Mira, estas listas para trabajar aunque sea el día de hoy-dijo Adelle sonriéndole.

-por supuesto Adelle no tengo problemas con eso-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-será mejor que vaya a abrir el lugar-dijo Adelle y luego a poner el letrero de abierto, en eso los chicos se acercaron a Mira.

-oye Miratrix puedes decirnos, porque le dijiste a Adelle que tu nombre es Mira, te inventaste el nombre-dijo Marcelo.

-no Marcelo no me lo invente, en realidad me llamo Mira, Miratrix era mi nombre de guerrera-dijo Mira.

-entendemos y no solo yo sí no que también los demás pensamos que el Nombre de Mira te queda bien-dijo Holly

-gracias amigos-dijo Mira sonriendo, en eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que llevaban muchas cosas- oigan cuidado-dijo Mira, pero fue demasiado tarde y ellos chocaron derramando los vasos de plástico que llevaban lo que causo que los Rangers rieran y en eso apareció Adelle.

-será mejor que ordenen todo el desastre que hicieron o se pondrán a limpiar los baños en un mes-dijo Adelle.

-si jefa vamos enseguida-dijeron Bulk y Skull en eso fueron rápidamente pero se vio que por el apuro que tenían siempre terminaban chocándose entre sí, mientras Adelle solo se puso la mano en la frente.

Los Rangers reían por lo que veían y Miratrix tomo la palabra- saben amigos, pensé que este lugar sería muy aburrido, pero teniendo a esos 2 aquí creo que eso será imposible-dijo Miratrix y los demás sonrieron por el comentario.

**Espero que les haya gustado el Episodio ya que por fin los 7 Rangers se han juntado para así proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove, además estoy con algo de tiempo libre, así que tal vez vaya a publicar los episodios de mi Fic mas seguido.**

**Dragon espectral: **ya sé que hice aparecer demasiado rápido a Miratrix como Ranger, pero te diré que lo hice porque estaba muy retrasado en las publicaciones de mi Fic y a decir verdad ya lo tenía planeado XD jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Mister Conde De Urano: **así es amigo Miratrix es la nueva Ranger y ahora es parte del equipo, además te diré que antes de decidirme por darle el color celeste estaba pensando también en el violeta o purpura, pero al final me decidí por el celeste y espero que te haya gustado el episodio y que te encuentres perfectamente amigo, ya que yo me voy recuperando de lo que me sucedió, bueno nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno nos vemos, dejen sus Reviews ya que quiero saber su opinión de cómo va la historia de mi fic y de si tal vez pueda mejorar algo ya que me serviría algunos consejos, muy bien nos vemos y cuídense.**


	13. Problemas de Velocidad

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien, bueno sin más rodeos, aquí está el episodio 13 de mi Fic y espero que les guste ya que ahora están los 7 Rangers de mi Fic, bueno comencemos.**

**13: Problemas de Velocidad**

Nave de Durahan.

Se veía que estaban Ghidorah y Naga que conversaban- bueno ahora que hacemos, ya que las 7 monedas de poder ya tienen dueño, nos será algo difícil derrotar a esos Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte, además nosotros aun no combatimos con ellos-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso es cierto, bueno entonces vamos por ellos-dijo Naga, en eso aparecieron Durahan y Tanith.

-así que quieren ir a pelear contra los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-no sería mala idea, además tenemos un par de trucos que ellos no saben-dijo Tanith.

-no sería mala idea, pero por ahora debemos ver que pueden hacer los Rangers, ahora que su equipo está completo-dijo Durahan en eso se dirigió a su almacén de guerreros- y para eso debo enviar a los guerreros más fuertes que tengo.

Durahan vio por la computadora del almacén y encontró a los guerreros que necesitaba- bueno, bueno creo que estos guerreros podrían ser útiles para el trabajo-dijo Durahan.

-si usted lo dice amo Durahan, espero que esos guerreros que escogió tengan suerte en derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-eso no lo podremos saber hasta verlos en acción-dijo Ghidorah, en eso de unas 2 celdas, aparecieron 2 guerreros que tenían aspecto de insectos, uno tenía aspecto de escarabajo que poseía alas que estaban recubiertas con armadura al igual que sus brazos y su cabeza, el otro tenía aspecto de una mantis humanoide y tenía como arma una lanza.

-oh si, al fin podemos hacer algo de ejercicio-dijo el escarabajo que respondía al nombre de Heratok.

-qué clase de trabajo nos tiene Durahan-dijo la mantis humanoide y su nombre era Manticor.

-me alegra que ustedes estén de buen humor para pelear… Manticor, Heratok vayan a la ciudad de Angel Grove y destruyan a los Power Rangers, por cierto si ustedes lo desean pueden tomarse su tiempo en destruirlos-dijo Durahan.

-con que los Power Rangers eh, esto será divertido jejeje-dijo Manticor.

-no se preocupe Durahan, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos Rangers, los destruiremos lentamente jajaja-dijo Heratok.

-eso me agrada, bueno no pierdan más tiempo y vayan-dijo Durahan, mientras Manticor y Heratok asintieron y se fueron del lugar para dirigirse a Angel Grove.

Centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

Marcelo y los demás se encontraban en una mesa hablando, mientras sus amigas estaban llevando los pedidos a los clientes, en eso apareció Mira que se acerco a la mesa de los chicos- aquí tienen su pedido chicos-dijo Mira.

-gracias Mira y dinos como te está yendo en tu segundo día de trabajo-dijo Marcelo.

-me estoy acostumbrando, pero debo decir que este no es mi día-dijo Mira.

-porque lo dices-dijo Michael.

En eso apareció Holly- porque Mira se quedo dormida y llegamos 10 minutos tarde-dijo Holly divertida y los chicos se rieron.

-se puede saber que sucedió Mira-dijo Steve sonriendo.

-y que quieren que les diga, hace mucho tiempo que no duermo en una cama-dijo Mira.

-lo que dices tiene sentido, despues de lo que te sucedió-dijo Marcelo y Mira solo asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-Mira necesitamos ayuda-dijo Yolei, ya que se vio que había mucha clientela.

-cálmate Yolei ya voy, nos vemos amigos-dijo Mira y fue a ayudar a sus amigas.

-bueno, mientras ellas están trabajando, que tal si comemos-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio como Michael le quitaba de su plato algunas papas fritas- ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

-solo estaba tomando la oportunidad-dijo Michael.

-eres un tonto-dijo Marcelo molesto y comenzó a pelearse con Michael.

-no puedo creer que se pelean por una tontería-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo-dijo Steve, pero luego no les dieron importancia y comenzaron a comer, pasaron unos minutos Marcelo y Michael se calmaron, para así comer los pedidos que hicieron, luego de unos minutos los chicos ya se retiraban del lugar.

-bueno chicas nosotros ya nos retiramos-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien chicos, nosotras aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Holly.

-muy bien, nos vemos despues-dijo Steve y los chicos salieron del centro juvenil.

-esto sí que es agotador-dijo Mira.

-ya te acostumbraras, además solo quedan 10 minutos y cerraremos el lugar-dijo Holly y Mira asintió al igual que Yolei.

Angel Grove

-me debes unas papas fritas Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-relájate quieres, solo eran una papas fritas-dijo Michael.

-tú no sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien me quita la comida verdad-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras sus amigos lo veían extrañados, pero en eso fueron atacados por unos rayos que los derribaron.

-me alegra que estés molesto chico, porque si no, esta pelea seria aburrida-dijo Manticor apareciendo frente a los Rangers.

En eso Marcelo y los demás se levantaron- elegiste un día muy malo para meterte con nosotros insecto-dijo Marcelo, pero nuevamente fueron atacados por rayos de energía que los volvieron a derribar- ahora que fue eso.

-lamento si no traje mi invitación Rangers, espero no haber aparecido de sorpresa jajaja-dijo Heratok.

-oh genial, como si un insecto ya no fuera un problema-dijo Michael levantándose al igual que sus amigos.

-amigos tenemos que igualar el marcador para pelear contra estos tipos… si me entienden-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron ya que se dieron cuenta a que se refería Marcelo- están listos amigos.

Y los chicos asintieron en eso combinaron sus Morphos con sus comunicadores- ¡iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-y comenzaron a transformarse-Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio/Carnotauro.

-prepárense insectos ya que les vamos a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo.

-eso lo veremos Rangers-dijo Manticor, en eso él y Heratok comenzaron a atacar, se veía que los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos de esta manera, Marcelo y Davis enfrentaban a Manticor, Michel y Steve luchaban contra Heratok.

Se vio que los Rangers tenían problemas, ya que Manticor usaba su arma para bloquear cada ataque de Marcelo y Davis, en cuanto a Heratok tenía ventaja sobre Michael y Steve ya que podía evadir cada ataque volando a una gran velocidad.

-que sucede no pueden darnos un solo golpe-dijo Manticor con burla.

-ya me arte, dino arma modo Blaster, veamos qué te parece esto-dijo Marcelo y disparo, pero para su asombro Manticor bloqueo cada disparo y en eso Heratok ataco con su cuerno a Marcelo derribándolo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijeron Steve y Michael.

-si estoy bien- dijo Marcelo mientras se ponía de pie.

-yo no estaría tan seguro muchacho-dijo Heratok y disparo un rayo de energía de su cuerno que derribo a los Rangers.

-bueno, mientras están en el piso iremos a divertirnos destruyendo la ciudad, nos vemos perdedores-dijo Manticor y en eso vio una moto- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí… no estaría nada mal tener una de esas, pero creo que necesita más poder.

En eso Manticor uso sus poderes para transformar la moto, logrando que esta tuviera cañones al frente y unos alerones en la parte trasera- así está mejor, vámonos Heratok-dijo Manticor mientras subía a la moto, en eso se le acerco Heratok.

-está bien, pero que hay de ellos-dijo Heratok señalando a los Rangers que estaban en el piso.

-no te preocupes, solo vamos a destruir algunas cosas, además estoy seguro que ellos nos seguirán… si pueden claro jajaja-dijo Manticor y se vio que él y Heratok se fueron, Manticor en su moto y Heratok volando.

Mientras Marcelo y los demás se levantaban y vieron como ellos se alejaban- rayos, estos tipos sí que son fuertes-dijo Davis.

-y sobre todo, son rápidos, en especial ese escarabajo-dijo Steve y se acerco a Marcelo- que hacemos ahora

-bueno, esos sujetos dijeron que iban a causar destrozos en la ciudad, así que hay que averiguar hacia donde se dirigen-dijo Marcelo.

-y como lo haremos, esos sujetos son muy rápidos, nos llevara mucho tiempo encontrarlos-dijo Michael.

Marcelo lo pensó y se le ocurrió una idea- ya lo tengo-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas.

-"te escucho atentamente Marcelo que pasa"-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei podrías buscar la señal de 2 enemigos que tienen apariencia de insecto, necesitamos que los localices-dijo Marcelo.

-"está bien Marcelo, en estos momentos Tensou tratara de localizarlos"-dijo Gosei y se vio como Tensou usaba las computadoras del centro de mando para localizar a los enemigos.

-"no te preocupes Marcelo, cuando localice a esos tipos les contactaremos"-dijo Tensou.

-gracias Tensou, contamos contigo-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación con el centro de mando.

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo Steve.

-mientras Gosei y Tensou tratan de localizarlos en el centro de mando, nosotros los buscaremos, tal vez tengamos suerte y los encontremos-dijo Marcelo.

-si ese es el único plan que tenemos, pues adelante hay que dividirnos-dijo Michael.

-eso sería peligroso, iremos todos juntos a buscarlos y comenzaremos por el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron en la búsqueda.

Centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

-ya terminamos de ordenar las cosas Adelle, el lugar está listo para cerrar-dijo Holly.

-gracias Holly, ya pueden retirarse-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-gracias Adelle, nos vemos-dijo Holly despidiéndose de Adelle y acercándose a Mira y Yolei- bueno amigas nos vamos.

-por supuesto-dijo Yolei y Mira asintió.

-Bulk, Skull no olviden ir al mercado para comprar los alimentos-dijo Adelle.

-si jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk que salía del lugar.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull y siguió a su amigo.

-bueno ya están listas-dijo Holly y sus amigas asintieron- bueno vámonos.

Al salir vieron como Bulk y Skull se quedaban parados en el mismo sitio y se vio que estaban asustados- oigan chicos que les pasa-dijo Yolei.

-miren… miren lo que… está enfrente de nosotros-dijo Bulk asustado mientras apuntando a un lugar y las chicas vieron a donde señalaba Bulk y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Manticor y Heratok.

-hola… esperamos no haberles dado un buen susto chicas jejeje-dijo Heratok.

-ya quisieras insecto-dijo Mira.

-Bulk, Skull será mejor que se vallan-dijo Yolei.

-pero y que hay de ustedes amigas-dijo Skull asustado.

-no se preocupen amigos, nosotras los distraeremos mientras ustedes escapan-dijo Yolei.

En eso Bulk y Skull reaccionaron- eso sí que no, no dejaremos a nuestras amigas con esos dos monstruos-dijo Bulk.

-así es no las dejaremos solas amigas-dijo Skull igual de serio que Skull.

-eso sí que es una buena noticia tontos-dijo Manticor y en eso uso sus poderes para crear unos látigos de energía y con eso inmovilizar a Bulk y Skull.

-oh cielos-dijo Yolei, mientras Mira solo se puso la mano en la frente.

-ahora ustedes son las que siguen-dijo Manticor amenazadoramente.

-por supuesto, solo si nos atrapas-dijo Holly y vio a sus amigas- andando amigas-en eso Holly se fue acorriendo lejos del lugar, mientras Yolei y Mira la seguían.

-así que quieren jugar he, pues bien por mi-dijo Manticor y se subió a su moto- andando Heratok y este asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, dejando así a Bulk y Skull solos y sin poder moverse.

-que acaba de suceder-dijo Skull algo confundido.

-lo que sucedió fue que nos quisimos hacer los héroes enfrente de las chicas y terminamos atados-dijo Bulk.

-que mal día tenemos-dijo Skull deprimido.

-ya lo creo mi amigo-dijo Bulk de la misma forma.

En las calles de Angel Grove se vio a las chicas.

-muy bien no hay nadie aquí-dijo Mira en eso escucharon como alguien llegaba al lugar donde estaban en una moto.

-pensaron que podían escaparse de nosotros-dijo Manticor mientras se bajaba en la moto- parece que no se les ocurrió nada cuando escaparon eh.

-eso es lo que tú crees, andando amigas-dijo Holly y sus amigas asintieron, en eso combinaron el Morpher con el comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!- y comenzaron a transformarse- Stegosaurio/Pterodáctilo/Cephalosaurio.

En eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers, a lo cual Manticor se sorprendió un poco- así que son Rangers-dijo Manticor.

-será mejor que te prepares, al ataque amigas-dijo Holly y ella y las demás comenzaron a atacar a Manticor y comenzaron a tener algo de ventaja.

-prepárate porque ya estas acabado-dijo Yolei.

-yo no lo creo, parece que se les olvido algo-dijo Manticor.

En eso la chicas quedaron confundidas, hasta que Mira lo recordó- espera donde está tu amigo escarabajo-dijo Mira.

En eso las chicas fueron derribadas por rayos de energía detrás de ellas- estoy detrás de ustedes chicas jejeje-dijo Heratok.

-bueno nos gustaría conversar, pero debemos irnos-dijo Manticor y en eso se fue en su moto y Heratok lo siguió volando.

-no puede ser, nos ataco por la espalda-dijo Holly que se levantaba despues del ataque.

-estuvimos ocupada peleando con ese tipo, que me olvide del escarabajo-dijo Miratrix.

-que hacemos ahora-dijo Yolei, en eso Marcelo y los demás habían llegado cosa que notaron las chicas- Marcelo, chicos.

-chicas que sucedió-dijo Marcelo.

-ni te lo imaginas, fuimos atacadas por unos 2 insectos, uno era una mantis y el otro un escarabajo-dijo Holly.

-ustedes ya los vieron-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto, y debo decir que cuando pelean juntos son muy fuertes, saben a dónde se fueron-dijo Steve.

-no, no lo sabemos, ese escarabajo nos tomo ataco por la espalda y mientras estamos en el suelo escaparon-dijo Mira.

-ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Michael, Marcelo se quedo pensando, en eso recibió una comunicación.

-te escucho Gosei, sabes en donde están-dijo Marcelo

-"si, Tensou ya los encontró"-dijo Gosei.

-"Marcelo esos tipos se encuentran cerca de la zona comercial de Angel Grove y están causando un desastre"-dijo Tensou.

-gracias por la información Tensou, enseguida iremos a detenerlos-dijo Marcelo.

-"vayan Rangers y que el poder los proteja"-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación.

-bueno al menos ya sabemos en donde están-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón, pero el único problema es, que tal si nos toman por sorpresa y vuelven a escapar-dijo Yolei.

-es un buen punto Yolei, pero por ahora no tenemos opción, lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron- bueno si están de acuerdo entonces andando.

Zona comercial

Se veía como las personas huían del lugar- esto sí que es divertido-dijo Heratok que destruía algunas tiendas.

-este lugar quedara hecho pedazos, además es bueno divertirnos ya que esos Rangers no son un problema para nosotros-dijo Manticor, pero en eso vio que los Rangers se acercaban.

-prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Manticor, en eso se subió a su moto- porque no tratan de alcanzarnos-dijo Manticor mientras se alejaba y Heratok lo seguía.

-no puede ser, mientras ellos sigan escapando a esa velocidad no podremos alcanzarlos-dijo Steve.

-y aunque intentáramos alcanzarlos corriendo, solo nos cansaríamos-dijo Mira.

-debemos pensar en algo para alcanzarlos-pensó Marcelo, en eso vio como la hebilla de su cinturón brillo- oigan chicos que está sucediendo.

En eso los demás vieron como la hebilla del cinturón de Marcelo brillaba- pero que rayos sucede-dijo Michael, en eso las hebillas del cinturón de sus trajes Rangers comenzaron a brillar de cada uno dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-que está pasando Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

Marcelo estaba igual de sorprendido, pero en eso escucho el rugido de su Zord- tal vez pueda funcionar-susurro Marcelo.

-amigos tengo una idea de cómo atrapar a esos tipos-dijo Marcelo que con esa respuesta dejo a sus amigos confundidos- que dicen, están conmigo.

En eso los chicos asintieron- muy bien síganme-dijo Marcelo y puso su mano izquierda en la hebilla de su cinturón y los demás hicieron lo mismo- están listos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-¡invocamos Dino Omega Cycles!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Zords de cada uno rugió y liberaron energía que se dirijo al lugar donde estaban los Rangers y esa energía tenia la imagen de las cabezas de sus Zord y al llegar, se convirtieron en motocicletas que tenían el color respectivo de cada uno con detalles negros y blancos, además se vio las cabezas de sus Zords correspondientes estaban en la parte delantera.

-cielos estas sí que son motos-dijo Michael sorprendido al ver su moto.

-tiene un gran estilo-dijo Holly acercándose a su moto.

-estas motos son increíbles-dijo Davis al ver su moto.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei sorprendida al ver su moto.

-nada mal, debo admitir que estas motos son geniales-dijo Steve que veía cada detalle de su moto.

-esto sí que es increíble, es la primera vez que tengo una moto así-dijo Mira.

-así que a eso te referías amigo-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los ojos de la cabeza de su moto brillaron- bueno están listos para seguir a esos bichos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- pues andando.

En los Rangers empezaron a subirse a sus respectivas motos y se lanzaron para alcanzar a Manticor y Heratok.

En eso se vio a Manticor y Heratok- ahora qué lugar atacamos, antes de destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Heratok.

-iremos a atacar el centro de la ciudad, será más divertido hacerlo, además esos Rangers no podrán alcanzarnos-dijo Manticor que estaba en su moto.

-quieres apostar-dijo alguien que causo que Manticor y Heratok voltearan a ver y se sorprendieron mucho, ya que eran los Rangers Dino Omega- deberían saber que nosotros los Power Rangers no nos rendimos fácilmente-dijo Marcelo y acelero su moto al igual que los demás.

-eso está por verse-dijo Manticor y acelero- atácalos Heratok.

-por supuesto, esto sí que será divertido-dijo Heratok y se volteo a confrontar a los Rangers- aquí tienen un regalo Rangers

Heratok disparo rayos de energía, pero los Rangers evadían los ataques- prepárate escarabajo, ¡Golpe de Roca!-dijo Steve en eso su moto brillo y Steve elevo la moto para atacar y se vio que la moto de Steve tacleo con fuerza a Heratok.

-esto se volvió un fastidio, tomen esto-dijo Manticor disparando laser de su arma, pero los Rangers lo evadieron.

-ahora es mi turno, ¡Choque Acuático!-dijo Mira y su moto brillo y fue cubierta por agua y se dirigió a atacar a Manticor como su fuera un jet, en eso Mira le hablo a los demás- hay que atacarlos mientras tenemos la oportunidad-y los demás asintieron.

-será mejor que se preparen, ¡Nova Congelante!-dijo Michael y su moto brillo y ataco a Heratok y al embestirlo como resultado se vio que algunas partes de la armadura de Heratok se congelaron.

-esto sí que está muy frio-dijo Heratok, que tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo congelado.

-mi turno, ¡Velocidad Sónica!-dijo Holly que se dirigió a toda velocidad a Manticor, su moto brillo y se vio que su moto comenzaba a ir a la velocidad del sonido y se envolvió en un tornado y cuando embistió a Manticor provoco un gran daño.

-muy bien, veamos que puede hacer la mía, ¡Ataque Relampagueante!-dijo Davis y su moto brillo y se vio que la moto se envolvió en relámpagos y se dirigió a atacar a Heratok y al embestirlo termino electrocutándolo.

-primero me congelan y ahora me electrocutan-dijo Heratok muy dañado.

-aquí voy, ¡Embestida Metálica!-dijo Yolei y se vio que su moto brillo, pero de manera más intensa y además tenía un color mas metalizado, al golpear a Manticor provoco grandes daños.

-estoy en problemas, un ataque mas y mi moto será destruida-dijo Manticor que trataba de mantener el control de su moto.

-será mejor que se preparen, porque este es su final, ¡Tacleada Llameante!-dijo Marcelo y su moto brillo y se envolvió en llamas y se acerco a Manticor y Heratok, embistiéndolos logrando así derribarlos, en eso los Rangers se detuvieron y dejaron sus motos- muy bien ahora verán.

-oye amigos, miren en donde estamos-dijo Michael que veía un lugar en especifico.

En eso los Rangers vieron el lugar que Michael señalaba- que… que con toda esa persecución llegamos al centro juvenil-en eso alguien llamo la atención de los Rangers y vieron que se trataba de Bulk y Skull.

-oigan ustedes, pueden decirnos quienes son, porque ustedes no son los Power Rangers que nos salvan seguidamente… te acuerdas como se llamaban esos Rangers Skull-dijo Bulk a su amigo.

-creo que eran los Rangers dragón o algo así o es que son ustedes y se cambiaron de traje-dijo Skull a los Rangers.

-en realidad, nosotros no somos ellos, somos nuevos Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo, en eso Adelle salió.

-Bulk, Skull, espero que ya hayan regresado-dijo Adelle, en eso vio a Bulk y Skull que estaban atados- y ustedes a que están jugando-en eso Adelle vio a Manticor y Heratok que se levantaban- ¡pero que son esas cosas!

En eso Marcelo se le acerco a Adelle- no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Marcelo y Adelle reacciono.

-oh cielos son los Power Rangers… pero que les paso, ya se, se cambiaron el uniforme-dijo Adelle.

-en realidad, nosotros no somos los Rangers dragón-dijo Marcelo y Adelle se sorprendió- nosotros somos otros Rangers.

-y que paso con los Rangers dragón-dijo Adelle y Marcelo le respondió con lo que la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

-ellos están de vacaciones-dijo Marcelo y con esa respuesta Adelle solo parpadeo y los amigos de Marcelo casi se caen al estilo anime- y nosotros estamos tomando su lugar momentáneamente-y Adelle solo asintió, en eso Manticor y Heratok se acercaron para encarar a los Rangers.

-¡Rangers!-dijo Manticor llamando la atención- pagaran por haber destruido mi moto.

-busque un lugar seguro, mientras nosotros los detenemos-dijo Holly a Adelle y ella asintió para así ponerse a salvo mientras veía la batalla.

-¡oigan y nosotros que!-dijeron Bulk y Skull aun sin poder moverse.

-¡ups! lo siento-dijo Marcelo y libero a Bulk y Skull- muy bien, ahora vayan a ponerse a un lugar seguro-y Bulk y Skull se fueron a ponerse seguros en el mismo lugar que Adelle para así ver la batalla.

-ese Ranger rojo me cayó bien-dijo Skull a su amigo.

-a mi igual, recuerdas cuando esa Ranger violeta nos grito, solo para que nos fuéramos-dijo Bulk.

-lo recuerdo-dijo Skull, en eso ambos recordaron a esa Ranger de color violeta y dijeron- esa Ranger sí que era maleducada.

En eso Adelle, Bulk y Skull despues de ponerse seguros, observaban lo que sucedía- muy bien amigos, acabemos con estos tipos ahora-dijo Marcelo, en eso saco su espada, en eso los demás Rangers sacaron sus armas- ¡somos los Power Rangers Dino Omega!.

En eso los Rangers atacaron a Manticor y Heratok y se vio que ahora comenzaban a tener ventaja sobre ellos y de pronto Manticor fue derribado- esto se puso feo yo me largo-dijo Heratok mientas se iba volando lentamente, que noto Marcelo.

-ni pienses que vas a escapar-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a Yolei y Michael- amigos necesito ayuda para alcanzar a ese escarabajo cobarde-sus amigos asintieron y juntaron sus manos, Marcelo se acerco corriendo y con la ayuda de sus amigos se impulso logrando alcanzar a Heratok.

-¿pero qué demonios, como llegaste aquí?-dijo Heratok sorprendido ya que Marcelo estaba arriba.

-te diré que fue gracias al trabajo de equipo-en eso la espada de Marcelo brillo y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y con su ataque daño a Heratok y logro derribarlo.

-no puede creerlo-dijo Manticor al ver lo que sucedió.

-pues será mejor que lo creas insecto-dijo Holly, su arma brillo y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!

Con su ataque golpeo a Manticor así derribándolo y se vio que Heratok estaba a su lado y los Rangers se reagruparon- están acabados bichos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan y los demás observaban la situación- hay que darles una ayuda antes de que sean destruidos-dijo Durahan.

En eso Naga oprimió el botón- disparando rayo de plasma-en eso la nave disparo el rayo.

Angel Grove

Se vio que el rayo le llego a Manticor y Heratok que causo que crecieran- oh si ahora veamos que tiene Power Rangers-dijeron Manticor y Heratok, mientras Adelle, Bulk y Skull veían esto sin poder creerlo.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió- rayos, si que nos tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, pero no es momento para sorprendernos, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozord Power ya!-en eso sus Zords aparecieron y cada uno subió a su zord.

-formando Megazord-dijo Marcelo y los Zords comenzaron a combinarse- ¡Omega Dino Megazord!-y el Megazord apareció con su escudo y con las garras que tenía en su mano izquierda- al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord ataco a Manticor y Heratok, se pudo ver que el Megazord tenía ventaja ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques mientras que con sus garras atacaba.

-ya me enoje será mejor que se preparen-dijo Heratok y comenzó a volar causando problemas al Megazord y de a poco se vio que el Megazord ya estaba en desventaja.

-ahora que hacemos nos están dando una paliza, tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Steve.

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer-pensó Marcelo, en eso escucho como su zord rugía, en eso escucho una voz que le decía "usen los poderes de sus Zords, al igual que lo hicieron con los nuevos Zords", al escuchar eso Marcelo se dio cuenta a lo que se refería- ¡eso es!-dijo Marcelo.

-que pasa Marcelo, se te ocurrió una idea-dijo Davis.

-algo así-dijo Marcelo dejando confundido a sus amigos- usaremos un ataque diferente-y sus amigos asintieron- usaremos el poder de uno de los Zords para poder hacer ataque final muy distinto, tal vez así podremos tomarlos por sorpresa.

-enserio crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Mira y Marcelo asintió.

-en ese caso, lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo-dijo Michael, los demás asintieron y se prepararon para atacar.

En eso Manticor se acerco al Megazord- dieron una buena pelea, pero ahora llego su final-dijo Manticor que ataco con su lanza, pero el Megazord lo bloqueo con su escudo- ¿pero qué?

-¡ahora!-dijeron los Rangers y el Megazord golpeo a Manticor con su mano izquierda que tenia la garra.

-creo que se olvidaron de mi verdad-dijo Heratok y trato de atacar por la espalda, pero en eso el Megazord dio un gran salto esquivando así el ataque, dejando sorprendido a Heratok y Manticor- ¿pero cómo?

En eso las manos que eran del zord mastodonte del Megazord se llenaron de 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color negro, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

Y el Megazord lanzo un ataque de sus manos- ¡Ventisca Congelante!-dijo Michael y el ataque del Megazord congelo a Heratok derrotándolo completamente.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Manticor en eso vio que el Megazord se acercaba.

-uno menos y falta otro-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a hacer otro ataque y se vio que una gran energía se vio en su pierna izquierda que era del Torosaurio comenzó a reunirse energía como antes y luego se convirtió en una gran energía de color azul y el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso el Megazord salto y se dirigió a darle una patada voladora a Manticor- ¡Patada de Trueno!-dijo Davis y se vio que la pierna del Megazord se vio en vuelta en rayos que al golpear a Manticor logrando así vencerlo.

-no puede ser-dijo Manticor y cayó al suelo explotando marcando así su final

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás estuvieron felices por la victoria- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

Centro juvenil de Angel Grove

Los chicos al llegar al lugar vieron que había una periodista que estaba entrevistando a Adelle y se acercaron a Bulk y Skull- oigan amigos que está pasando aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ni te lo imaginas amigo, nuevos Power Rangers aparecieron y nos salvaron-dijo Bulk contento.

-enserio, eso es genial y como se llamaban-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-se hacían llamar los Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Skull emocionado y los chicos asintieron ante la respuestas- el que más me agrado fue el Ranger Rojo ya que era muy agradable, no como otro Ranger de color violeta que era una maleducada- y Bulk asintió con lo que dijo su amigo.

Marcelo solo sonrió de manera nerviosa- deben referirse a Marceline-pensó para sí mismo Marcelo.

En eso Adelle se acerco- chicos era que vean lo que sucedió, nuevos Rangers nos salvaron el día de hoy-dijo Adelle.

-si ya nos enteramos Adelle-dijo Yolei y sus amigos asintieron.

-que bueno, les diré que me comprare una fotografía de esos nuevos Rangers para así colocarlo en el muro-dijo Adelle y los Rangers sonrieron- pero antes debo abrir el lugar.

-te ayudaremos Adelle, ellos también lo harán sí o no chicos-dijo Mira y los chicos asintieron.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme y para agradecerles les preparare unos helados y no se preocupen invita la casa-dijo Adelle.

-gracias Adelle-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, ahora… Bulk, Skull se olvidaron ir a recoger los alimentos, deben ir rápido-dijo Adelle.

-pero jefa no fue nuestra culpa, fueron esos monstruos que aparecieron de repente-dijo Bulk.

-tal vez tengan razón, pero ahora deben hacer lo que les pedí, ya que si no vuelven tendrán que limpiar los baños por un mes-dijo Adelle, en eso Bulk y Skull salieron rápido corriendo a toda velocidad- hay dios… se les olvido que podían usar la camioneta para poder ir más rápido.

Al decir eso Adelle, los Rangers soltaron una risa por lo que sucedió.

**Fin del episodio, espero que les haya gustado y bueno voy a responder a los reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dragon espectral: **en realidad iba a esperar unos 2 episodios antes de que aparezca Miratrix, pero como dije trato de compensar los meses que no publique, pero a la vez pienso que debí haber esperado unos 2 episodios XD jajaja.

**Mister Conde de Urano: **espero que te haya gustado el episodio, a tu pregunta, te diré que los PR megaforce tal vez hagan una pequeña aparición y con respecto a Dino Charge creo que no aparecerán ya que como la serie acaba de iniciar sobre todo en latino América, ya que no sé cómo va ir la trama, espero que entiendas, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno eso es todo, dejen sus Reviews para saber su opinión personal sobre mi fic, además si ustedes gustan pueden ayudarme con los enemigos que podrían enfrentar los Rangers de mi fic en los siguientes episodios, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	14. La pariente de Yubel

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que se encuentren bien, porque yo ya me siento mejor, oh si y sobre todo porque dentro de unos días entrare en vacaciones por un mes, para luego volver a la universidad, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado ya que aquí les traigo el episodio 14 de mi fic espero que lo disfruten.**

**14: La pariente de Yubel.**

Centro Juvenil de Angel Grove, se vio a Marcelo y a los demás que estaban en una mesa esperando la orden y emperezaron a hablar- es enserio Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-a que te refieres-dijo Marcelo.

-me refiero a cuando le dijiste a Adelle que los Rangers dragon estaban de vacaciones-susurro Steve, para que nadie lo oyera.

-solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, además que querías que dijera… o Adelle los Rangers dragon no se encuentran porque se fueron hacia donde les guiaba el viento-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo vieron con una cara de "enserio"- no me miren así, deberían saber que ni yo sé donde están los Rangers dragon.

-tienes un buen punto, pero pudiste haber dado una explicación que no sea tan… como decirlo de la manera menos grosera-dijo Davis pensativo.

-creo que la palabra que buscas es ridícula-dijo Michael.

-gracias amigo-dijo Davis y volvió al tema- pudiste haber dado una explicación que no sonara tan ridícula.

-ya lo sé, pero se los volveré a repetir, solo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se acerco Holly- que pasa chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

-hola Holly, solo hablábamos de la ridícula explicación que le dijo Marcelo a Adelle de los Rangers dragon-dijo Steve.

-ya veo y debo decir que esa explicación que diste fue sin duda ridícula… solo digo, acaso los Power Rangers toman vacaciones-dijo Holly.

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Yolei acercándose al lugar.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellas-dijo Mira uniéndose también a la conversación.

Marcelo solo se molesto por lo que dijeron sus amigos- está bien lo admito, tal vez no fue una explicación convincente la que le dije a Adelle, pero que querían que hiciera, me tomo desprevenido de que me preguntara sobre el paradero de los Rangers dragon-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos solo lo vieron de manera seria- está bien, si van a seguir molestándome por ese tonto tema, entonces me voy-dijo muy molesto Marcelo.

Sus amigos quedaron algo sorprendidos por su reacción- cálmate Marcelo, además no vas a esperar tu orden-dijo Holly.

-pueden dársela a Michael, ya que él es un glotón y siempre se la pasa devorando mi comida-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-oye-dijo Michael.

-yo me voy, caminare un rato para calmarme y no me sigan-dijo Marcelo.

Adelle vio lo que sucedió y se acerco a los chicos- que fue lo que sucedió chicos-dijo Adelle.

-no es nada Adelle, solamente hablamos de un tema y Marcelo se molesto porque nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con su opinión-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo, saben no voy a meterme en sus asuntos, pero creo que deberían hablar con él sobre este asunto, pienso que así las cosas podrán ser como antes, recuerden solo hablen con el-dijo Adelle y se retiro.

Los chicos se vieron y pensaron en lo que les dijo Adelle.

Angel Grove

-rayos, quede como un tonto, me enfade por una tontería-dijo Marcelo y luego se deprimió- debería hablar con mis ellos y pedirles disculpas por el modo en que reaccione.

Cuando Marcelo estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de su tío, en eso vio a 2 personas que tocaban la puerta, Marcelo noto que eran una chica de unos 22 años y la otra era una niña de unos 10 años y que traían una Maleta de equipaje, Marcelo se acerco- disculpen-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- buenas tardes, están buscando a Tommy Oliver.

-así es, tu lo conoces-dijo la chica de 22 años.

-si lo conozco, soy su sobrino, pero puedo preguntarle para que esta buscando a mi tío-dijo Marcelo

-bueno, tal vez no me conozcas, así que me presentare, yo me llamo Sylvia… la tía de Yubel-dijo Sylvia sonriendo.

-ah la tía de Yubel…-dijo Marcelo tranquilo, pero luego reacciono con lo que le dijo Sylvia- ¡qué, que la tía de Yubel!

-si soy la tía de Yubel, por cierto también quería preguntarte, Yubel se encuentra aquí-dijo Sylvia.

Con esa pregunta Marcelo se puso nervioso, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad para que no notaran que estaba nervioso- rayos ahora que le digo, debería decirle, lo lamento Yubel se fue por que es una Power Ranger, no nunca me lo creerían o tal vez, Yubel viajo por el espacio exterior para una misión Ranger… no, eso no serviría ella pensaría que estoy loco-pensó Marcelo

Sylvia y la niña lo vieron preocupadas, ya que Marcelo estaba muy nervioso- te sientes bien-dijo Sylvia tocándole el hombro.

Marcelo se asusto un poco- ¡Ah!... si estoy bien no se preocupe-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

-si tú lo dices, pero podrías por favor decirme si Yubel está aquí-dijo Sylvia.

-bueno-dijo Marcelo, en eso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero esta vez lo pensó bien (primera vez no creen XD)- Yubel se fue a un viaje con mi tío, pero me dejaron una carta en la que decía que iban a volver como en un mes, pero ahora pienso que volverán entre una semana o dos.

-ya veo, esto sí que es un problema-dijo Silvia preocupada, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-puede decirme cual es el problema-dijo Marcelo.

-veras… cuál es tu nombre-dijo Silvia sonriendo.

-oh lo siento, olvide decirle mi nombre, como le dije soy sobrino de Tommy, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Lynn-dijo Marcelo.

-es un gusto Marcelo, bueno con respecto a lo que tú me preguntabas, le quería pedir a tu tío de que si podría cuidar a mi hija-dijo Silvia y la presento, era una niñas de unos 10 años que tenía, unos pantalones azules y una blusa con mangas largas de color blanco y llevaba una chaqueta amarilla con detalles negros- te presento a Yuri, es la prima de Yubel-dijo Silvia.

Marcelo se acerco a Yuri- hola Yuri es un gusto conocerte me llamo Marcelo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y la Yuri solo asintió y luego Marcelo retomo la conversación- bueno y para que necesitaba que mi tío la cuide.

-veras Marcelo, es que yo estoy de viaje a otra ciudad por motivos de trabajo, así que quería pedirle a tu tío que la cuidara solo por unas 2 semanas-dijo Silvia.

-ya veo, sí que es una lástima-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso Yuri llamo la atención de su mama sin llamar la de Marcelo y le dijo con la mirada que la respuesta estaba al frente suyo, en eso Silvia entendió a lo que se refería- Marcelo puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Silvia.

-si claro-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tú podrías cuidar a mi hija, hasta que tu tío regrese-dijo Silvia y a Marcelo se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿qué yo qué?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-por favor Marcelo, debo llegar al aeropuerto en una hora, además dijiste que tu tío podría llegar en una semana o 2-dijo Silvia.

Marcelo se sintió nerviosos- pero yo no sé cómo cuidar niños-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor Marcelo-dijo Silvia y Marcelo se rindió ante la petición de la tía de Yubel.

-está bien, la cuidare y no dejare que se meta en problemas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-gracias Marcelo, toma este es mi numero de celular-dijo Silvia entregándole su número en un papelito, en eso vio a su hija- escucha Yuri quiero que te comportes de acuerdo, Marcelo te cuidara y no vayas a meterte en problemas entendido-dijo Silvia y Yuri solo asintió y retomo su conversación con Marcelo- bueno Marcelo cuídala por favor.

-descuide yo la voy cuidar, la llamare cuando mi tío y Yubel hayan regresado-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias Marcelo, bueno me voy adiós-dijo Silvio y en eso tomo un taxi y se fue, dejando a Marcelo con Yuri

-bueno será mejor entrar-dijo Marcelo tomando el equipaje de Yuri y ella solo asintió y entraron a la casa.

Nave de Durahan

Se vio a Durahan y a sus generales conversando- bueno, tal parece que ahora será un problema vencer a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-tal vez sea cierto amo, pero aun así debemos idear un plan para destruirlos-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya lo creo, pero a quien enviaremos para que haga ese trabajo-dijo Naga.

En eso a Durahan se le ocurrió una idea- tal vez ya encontré al guerrero adecuado, vamos al almacén-dijo Durahan y sus guerreros lo siguieron y se vio que Durahan buscaba por el computador al guerrero adecuado.

-a quien está buscando amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

En eso Durahan encontró al guerrero que buscaba- este es el que buscaba-dijo Durahan oprimió un botón y una de las celdas se abrió y de ahí salió un guerrero con apariencia humanoide y se vio que en algunas partes de su cuerpo eran como una melaza que era de color negro.

-que es lo que desea Durahan-dijo el guerrero.

-escucha Khegar ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers, estoy seguro que con tu habilidad no deberías tener problemas-dijo Durahan.

-no se preocupe, esos Rangers no serán un problema para mí-dijo Khegar y desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

-amo Durahan cree que Khegar podrá derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso no lo sé, pero por el momento haremos que los Rangers se sientan confiados con cada victoria, luego ustedes iran y les enseñaran lo que es el dolor-dijo Durahan.

-como diga amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

Angel Grove.

En la casa de Tommy, estaban Marcelo y Yuri sentados en el sofá, Marcelo estaba incomodo ya que nunca había cuidado a una niña- bueno Yuri, dime tú conoces a Yubel-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-por supuesto, pero solo la conocí cuando tuve 5 años, esa fue la única vez que la vi-dijo Yuri.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo, en eso a Marcelo le rugió el estomago- lo lamento es que no comí nada.

-tengo hambre, que vamos a comer-dijo Yuri.

-bueno, no se cocinar muy bien pero…-en eso a Marcelo se le ocurrió una idea- ya se, oye Yuri que te parece si salimos y vamos a comer algo.

-está bien, pero a dónde iremos-dijo Yuri.

-iremos al centro juvenil de Angel Grove y no te preocupes, la comida ahí es muy deliciosa-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-no confió mucho en lo que dices, pero aun así iré a probarlo, vayamos entonces-dijo Yuri dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Marcelo solo al vio algo preocupado- algo me dice que no le agrado-susurro Marcelo.

-dijiste algo Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-no nada, no dije nada, vayamos rápido que yo también me muero de hambre-dijo Marcelo y junto con Yuri fueron al centro juvenil.

Centro juvenil

-bueno y como nos disculparemos con Marcelo-dijo Michael preocupado al igual que sus amigos.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Davis.

-bueno, como dijo Adelle solo debemos hablar con él y tal vez podamos arreglar las cosas-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron.

En eso vieron que Marcelo llegaba- miren ahí esta Marcelo-dijo Steve, iban a llamarlo pero luego vieron que Marcelo estaba acompañado de una niña lo que los sorprendió.

Marcelo vio a sus amigos y se acerco- hola amigos, como están-dijo Marcelo y a su lado estaba Yuri.

-estamos bien pero… quien es la niña Marcelo-dijo Yolei mirando a la niña al igual que sus amigos.

-ella es Yuri, el prima de mi amiga Yubel, su madre vino a buscar a mi tío para que la cuidara, pero como él no se encontraba yo me ofrecí a cuidarla-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-es eso cierto Yuri-dijo Mira.

-de hecho sí, pero no la parte en la que te ofreciste a cuidarme Marcelo, tu aceptaste cuidarme solo porque mi madre te lo pidió-dijo Yuri, en eso los amigos de Marcelo lo vieron con una cara algo molesta.

Marcelo solo reía nervioso ya que Yuri le había delatado- jejeje bueno tal vez no me haya ofrecido, pero acepte cuidarla, hasta que mi tío y Yubel lleguen de su viaje-dijo Marcelo.

Y sus amigos asintieron- bueno y porque viniste con Yuri, aquí Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-bueno ella dijo que tenia hambre y siendo honestos yo también tenia hambre, así que le dije que debíamos a venir aquí ya que aquí Adelle hace las comidas mas deliciosas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-lo que dice Marcelo es cierto la comida que sirven aquí es deliciosa, no me mal entiendan, lo digo porque no confió mucho en Marcelo-dijo Yuri, Marcelo solo puso una cara molesta.

-por supuesto Yuri-dijo Yolei- bueno que es lo que van a pedir.

-yo quisiera una hamburguesa con sus papas fritas-dijo Marcelo y le prestó atención a Yuri- y tú qué quieres Yuri.

-bueno… creo que lo mismo que Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien, siéntense y les traeremos su orden enseguida-dijo Yolei y fue donde Adelle.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando, hablaremos despues-dijo Mira, en eso ella y Holly fueron a seguir trabajando.

El día prosiguió, se vio a Marcelo comer el pedido que hizo al igual que Yuri.

-bueno eso estuvo delicioso, dime te gusto la comida Yuri-dijo Marcelo.

-sí estuvo deliciosa-dijo Yuri.

-como ya comimos, adonde quieres ir ahora Yuri-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno quisiera ir al parque de Angel Grove-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-muy bien entonces iremos haya-dijo Marcelo y se preparaba para irse con Yuri- bueno amigos nos vemos o acaso quieren acompañarnos.

-estás seguro Marcelo del pequeña discusión que tuvimos-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen los perdono, además yo también les pido disculpas no debí reaccionar de esa manera-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Marcelo te perdonamos-dijo Mira acercándose con Yolei y Holly.

-bueno que dicen no quieren acompañarnos-dijo Marcelo

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Michael.

-muy bien y ustedes que dicen chicas-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, además Adelle nos dijo que podíamos tomarnos el día libre, ya que no hay muchos clientes el día de hoy-dijo Yolei.

-eso suena bien, que dices Yuri te parece si mis amigos nos acompañan-dijo Marcelo.

-no me molesta, además será más divertido, ya que sería aburrido si solo voy contigo-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

Los chicos sonrieron con lo que dijo Yuri, el único que no lo hizo fue Marcelo- ja ja ja muy gracioso Yuri-dijo Marcelo molesto, pero se calmo- bueno que tal si nos vamos.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron al parque de Angel Grove.

-bueno es hora de divertirnos-dijo Marcelo con un balón de voleibol y comenzaron a jugar, se vio que Yuri estaba divirtiéndose con Marcelo y los demás.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y los chicos decidieron descansar- eso fue muy divertido y agotador-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Steve.

-tengo sed Marcelo-dijo Yuri cansada.

-está bien, iré a comprar unos jugos-dijo Marcelo.

-no Marcelo-dijo Yolei llamando la atención de Marcelo- nosotros iremos a comprar los jugos, tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Yuri, ya que ella es tu responsabilidad.

-Yolei tiene razón, debes quedarte y cuidar a Yuri-dijo Steve y se fue con los demás.

-está bien, gracias amigos-dijo Marcelo y trato de conversar con Yuri- dime Yuri yo te caigo mal… ósea me refiero a que no te agrado, puedes decirme el porqué.

-si quieres saberlo… pues te lo diré, honestamente hubiera preferido que Yubel me cuidara en vez de alguien que no conozco y sobre todo alguien que es algo tonto, no confió en ti-dijo Yuri.

-oye no me ofendas de acuerdo, no es mi culpa que tu prima no esté para cuidarte-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez, pero aun así me hubiera gustado que ella me cuidara-dijo Yuri y despues se puso tono de niña soñadora- sobre todo porque ella me hubiera entrenarme en el karate y eso sin duda hubiera sido genial.

-pues lamento no ser alguien que se toma el karate y todas esas cosas enserio-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-te noto molesto, acaso le tienes envidia a mi prima-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-estas equivocada, yo no le tengo envidia a Yubel, solo me molesta que traten de compararme-dijo Marcelo molesto y despues puso una cara de tristeza.

Yuri vio que Marcelo estaba deprimido y se sintió mal- oye Marcelo-dijo Yuri llamando su atención- lo siento, no debí compararte con Yubel.

Marcelo sonrió por lo que dijo Yuri ya que estaba disculpándose- no te preocupes Yuri, te perdono-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Yuri sonrió al saber que Marcelo la perdono- gracias Marcelo… por cierto te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto de que se trata-dijo Marcelo

-¿tú sabes algo de karate u otro tipo de arte marcial?-pregunto Yuri, con esa pregunta sorprendió a Marcelo.

-la verdad Yuri, si se algo de artes Karate y otro tipo de arte marcial, eso fue gracias a mi padre que sabía algo y también se lo debo a mi tío Tommy ya que cuando venía de visita en mi niñez el me entrenaba, aunque los entrenamientos eran tempranos y mandaba a Yubel para despertarme y debo decirte que tu prima me despertaba de la manera más cruel jejeje-dijo Marcelo, sacándole con eso una risa a Yuri, ya que ella no se podía imaginar que su prima que era alguien ejemplar en la niñez despertara a Marcelo de la forma mas cruel.

-además no fueron solo mi padre y mi tío quienes me enseñaron algo de karate y otra arte marcial-dijo Marcelo.

-y quienes más fueron-dijo Yuri por saber quiénes eran las otras personas que le enseñaron a Marcelo.

-bueno una de ellas era la madre de Yubel, aunque no entrene mucho con ella, solo me enseño cosas básicas del karate nada mas, eso era cuando yo tenía 5 años al igual que Yubel… y la otra persona era mi madre, aunque no lo creas ella también sabia karate y otros tipos de arte marcial ya que todo lo que ella me enseño fue gracias a su maestro, ella solo me enseño a mis 6 años y luego me mando a entrenar con su maestro-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con eso a Yuri.

-¡¿te envió con su maestro, entonces qué edad tiene el maestro de tu madre?!-dijo Yuri sorprendida

-si quieres saberlo, te diré que el maestro de mi madre, que también es mi maestro tiene 73 años-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a Yuri- y si te preguntas el porqué, mi maestro es de Japón.

-entonces tu madre qué edad tiene Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-mi madre, bueno… ella… ella falleció cuando tenía 10 años-dijo Marcelo triste.

-yo… yo lo lamento Marcelo, no debí preguntar-dijo Yuri.

-no te preocupes, pero te diré que mi madre fue entrenada por mi maestro cuando ella tenía sus 8 años, eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo y me conto-dijo Marcelo

-ya veo, entonces tú debes ser muy bueno en el karate no es así Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-bueno no tanto, eso es debido a que no entrene con mi maestro, ya que deje de verlo cuando tuve mis 13 años, el se fue de viaje a Japón y no me dijo cuándo volvería-dijo Marcelo y Yuri solo asintió, todo estaba en silencio hasta que vieron como unas personas escapaban de unas criaturas que Marcelo reconoció, eran los Temjuz.

-¿que son esas cosas?-dijo algo asustada Yuri.

-no lo sé pero deberíamos irnos-dijo Marcelo llevándose a Yuri, pero su camino fue detenido por Khegar- oh genial.

-a donde crees que vas Power Ranger-dijo Khegar y solo con esa simples palabras dejo confundida y sorprendida a Yuri.

-como que Power Ranger-dijo Yuri, mirando a Marcelo.

-no es nada Yuri, no te preocupes-dijo Marcelo con calma para no asustar a Yuri.

-lo que digas no me importa nada, porque ahora es tu fin-dijo Khegar atacando a Marcelo.

Yuri estaba asustada ya que Marcelo estaba siendo atacado por aquel monstruo y vio como estaba en problemas, pero de un momento Yuri se sorprendió y vio como Marcelo estaba defendiéndose de ese monstruo, Marcelo evadió un ataque y vio que Yuri seguía ahí- Yuri vete de aquí y ponte a salvo-dijo Marcelo y Yuri no izo mas que obedecer.

Mientras los demás amigos de Marcelo regresaban con los refrescos- muy bien, ya tenemos los refrescos, ahora vamos con Marcelo y Yuri-dijo Steve, en eso vieron como personas escapaban del lugar- parece que hay problemas, vamos amigos.

Y los Rangers fueron al parque y se encontraron con barios Temjuz, vieron a sus alrededores y vieron que ya no había gente- parece que ya no hay nadie, deshagámonos rápidamente de esos Temjuz-dijo Steve y comenzaron combinar sus Morpher con sus comunicadores- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio-y aparecieron ya con sus trajes Ranger.

-acabemos con ellos ahora-dijo Michael.

-creen que Marcelo y Yuri estén bien-dijo Holly

-no te preocupes Holly, estoy seguro que él estará bien, pero ahora ocupémonos de ellos rápido-dijo Steve, los demás asintieron y atacaron a los Temjuz.

Mientras con Yuri que se escapaba para ponerse a salvo, pero en eso vio a los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz- cielos son los Power Rangers-dijo Yuri con alegría, pero luego recordó en el problema que estaba Marcelo- es cierto, debo ir por Marcelo y decirle que los Power Rangers están aquí, ellos se encargaran de ese monstruos y así Marcelo no correrá peligro.

En eso Yuri fue a avisarle a Marcelo, en otro lado del parque se vio que Khegar derribo a Marcelo- ya estas acabado Ranger.

En eso Marcelo vio si Yuri ya no estaba para su alivio- bien al menos está a salvo-pensó Marcelo, en eso fue atacado nuevamente por Khegar, en eso se vio que Yuri llego al lugar y vio como Marcelo fue derribado.

-ahora es tu fin muchacho-dijo Khegar.

-yo no lo creo monstruo-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a combinar su Morpher con su comunicador preparando para transformarse, cosa que noto Yuri- es hora de que te prepares monstruo, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder/Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y se transformo en el Red Ranger, dejando sorprendida a Yuri.

-no puede ser cierto Marcelo es un Power Ranger-dijo Yuri

-muy bien es hora de darte tu merecido tonto-dijo Marcelo y ataco a Khegar y se vio que ahora Marcelo tenía la ventaja y con una serie de golpes y una patada derribo a Khegar- que te pareció eso.

Yuri solo vio con asombro la pelea y se vio que sonrió por lo que veía- Marcelo es increíble y lo mejor es que es un Power Ranger-dijo Yuri con alegría.

-tal vez sea habilidoso chico, pero ahora veamos como manejas esto-dijo Khegar y se vio que una parte de su cuerpo que era melaza se separo de él y en eso se vio a que creó una copia perfecta de el mismo, dejando a Marcelo sorprendido.

-¿pero qué rayos hiciste?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-no es nada, solamente hice un clon mío… prepárate Ranger rojo, porque estas acabado-dijo Khegar y ataco a Marcelo junto con su clon y se vio que Marcelo se defendía, pero cada vez que se concentraba en un oponente otro lo atacaba dejando a Marcelo en muy clara desventaja y en eso derribaron a Marcelo- es hora de tu fin Ranger-dijo Khegar y junto con su clon dispararon rayos de energía que lastimaron a Marcelo.

-¡no Marcelo estas bien!-dijo Yuri saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a Marcelo.

-de que hablas niña, yo no soy Marcelo-dijo Marcelo, trato de mentir para que Yuri no lo descubriera.

-ya deja de mentir quieres, se que eres tu-dijo Yuri, al decir esas palabras Marcelo se sorprendió.

En eso el clon de Khegar se acerco y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Yuri de prisionera- oye que haces suéltame-dijo Yuri.

-oye tonto suéltala, es solo una niña, no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que déjala ir-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-tú no me das ordenes muchacho-dijo Khegar y le lanzo rayos de energía que derribaron a Marcelo y Yuri se preocupo por Marcelo al ver como lo atacaron- ahora veamos como luchas cuando la niña resulte lastimada.

-no te atrevas-dijo Marcelo tratando de pararse.

-y quien va a detenerme, tu-dijo Khegar, en eso el fue derribado por unas flechas de energía.

-nosotros te vamos a detener-dijo Holly acercándose al lugar con los demás y Yuri se alegro al ver a los demás Rangers.

-eso ya lo veremos Rangers-dijo Khegar.

En eso Marcelo noto que Khegar y su clon estaban concentrados en sus amigos- muy bien esta es mi oportunidad-dijo Marcelo y ataco con una serie de golpe al clon de Khegar logrando derribarlo y liberando a Yuri y llevándosela lejos de los enemigos, para reunirse con sus amigos, que dejo sorprendido a Khegar.

-amigos que bueno que vinieron-dijo Marcelo con Yuri.

-ni lo menciones amigo-dijo Mira, en eso Khegar llamo su atención junto con su clon.

-oye eso no es justo Ranger, nos atacaste por sorpresa eres un cobarde-dijo Khegar molesto.

-tu cállate, tu eres el cobarde por querer usar a Yuri como escudo-dijo Marcelo y saco su Omega Espada- ni creas que te voy a perdonar por tratar de lastimarla-en eso Marcelo dio un gran salto para así atacar a Khegar y su clon, su arma brillo y la imagen de su zord apareció- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-con ese ataque logro derribar a Khegar y a su clon, en esos sus amigos se acercaron- ni creas que hemos acabado, es hora de combinar armas amigos.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas, dejando sorprendida a Yuri.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-ni piensen que ya he perdido Rangers-dijo Khegar levantándose con su clon y se iban acercando lentamente a los Rangers.

-estas acabado Khegar, esto es por Yuri, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero ahora con más poder- ¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Khegar y su clon.

Nave de Durahan

-ya saben que hacer-dijo Durahan.

-si amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y presiono el botón- disparando rayo de plasma.

Angel Grove

Se vio que Yuri se iba acercando a los Rangers- oigan eso fue genial, ustedes son increíbles-dijo Yuri entusiasmada y alegre- y díganme ese monstruo ya fue derrotado completamente.

En eso del cielo apareció el rayo que cayó donde Khegar fue derrotado y en eso se vio que Khegar se regenero y creció- oh si ahora si están en problemas-dijo Khegar.

Yuri se asusto al ver lo grande que se volvió Khegar- como piensan solucionar esto-dijo Yuri asustada.

-no te preocupes, lo vamos a resolver ahora ve a ponerte a un lugar seguro-dijo Marcelo y Yuri asintió y se fue- muy bien acabemos con el ahora-en eso la mano derecha de cada Ranger se cargo de energía de su color respectivo.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formo.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- muy bien al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja sobre Khegar ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques y con las garras de Therizinosaurus atacaba, en una de esas el Megazord le asesto un gran golpe a Khegar así derribándolo.

-esto va muy bien, vamos a derrotarlo-dijo Michael y los demás asintieron.

-tienes razón acabemos con él y para eso necesitamos la Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo en eso del cielo apareció la espada y el Megazord la tomo con su mano izquierda- acabemos con el ahora-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord trato de darle un gran ataque con su espada, pero en eso Khegar se dividió creando nuevamente su clon- ¿pero qué?

-pensaron que estaba acabado Rangers, déjenme decirles que lo deben pensar mejor-dijo Khegar y junto con su clon ataco al Megazord.

-estamos en problemas, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlos?-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen amigos, venceremos a este tipo como lo hicimos con los 2 insectos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron ya que se dieron cuenta a que se refería Marcelo- muy bien, ahora es el turno de mostrarle el poder que tienen ustedes 2.

Marcelo señalaba a Holly y Yolei- por supuesto-dijo Holly mientras que Yolei asentía.

Se vio que Khegar y su clon se acercaban al Megazord- ahora es su fin Power Rangers-dijo Khegar, pero luego el Megazord los tomo por sorpresa y les asesto unos golpes con su espada logrando derribarlos- ya me arte, ahora voy a hacerlos pedazos-dijo Khegar que se incorporaba.

-yo no lo creo, ahora amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que la pierna derecha del Megazord se cargo de 7 energías que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta volverse una gran energía de color amarillo, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso Khegar uso a su clon como escudo- tú me servirás como escudo-dijo Khegar.

El Megazord se acerco a Khegar y dio un pequeño salto para atacar con su pie- ¡Choque Metálico!-dijo Yolei y el Megazord golpeo a Khegar que uso como escudo a su clon, pero aun así el clon fue destruido y Khegar fue derribado.

-no puedo creerlo, uso a su clon como escudo-dijo Yolei.

-sí que es un cobarde-dijo Michael.

-pues eso termino, acabemos con el ahora-dijo Marcelo, en eso en la parte del pecho del Megazord que era del Pterodáctilo Zord se cargo de energía al igual que en el anterior ataque hasta que se volvió una gran energía de color rosa, el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En el Megazord dio un gran salto- ¡Impacto Sónico!-dijo Holly y el Megazord disparo una ráfaga de energía que iba a la velocidad del sonido que daño gravemente a Khegar.

-esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Khegar y en eso cayó al suelo explotando marcando así su final.

-lo hicimos-dijo Marcelo- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

Luego de eso Marcelo y los demás volvieron a la normalidad y se pusieron a buscar a Yuri, cuando la vieron que estaba sentada en una banca algo molesta- miren ahí esta Yuri, pero se ve molesta-dijo Mira.

-tal vez este así porque Marcelo se fue sin decirle nada-dijo Michael

Marcelo sonrió de manera nerviosa, ya que el sabia que Yuri lo había visto transformarse en Ranger- si seguro que es eso.

-quieres que te ayudemos a explicarle Yuri lo que sucedió-dijo Davis.

-no amigos, se los agradezco, pero yo se lo diré y no se preocupen no le diré una excusa tonta-dijo Marcelo

-está bien, te veremos mañana-dijo Holly y se fue con los demás dejando a Marcelo solo para que hablara con Yuri.

-bueno, aquí vamos-dijo Marcelo nervioso y se fue acercando hacia Yuri- oye Yuri… se que debes estar preguntándote…

Pero Marcelo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yuri dio un grito de alegría- ¡no lo puedo creer Marcelo, eres un Power Ranger y yo que pensé que estar contigo seria aburrido, pero no sin duda eres genial!-dijo Yuri y Marcelo reacciono de manera incrédula ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de Yuri- ¡retiro lo dicho Marcelo, es genial que tú me cuides, sobre todo porque eres un Power…!

Pero Marcelo le tapo la boca para que no hablara ya que habían unas cuantas personas- será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada-le susurro Marcelo y Yuri asintió- escucha Yuri te explicare lo que viste, pero ahora vamos a un lugar para cenar y despues volvemos a casa de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo, entonces que esperamos-dijo Yuri y comenzó a arrastrar a Marcelo de la mano.

Despues de la cena, al llegar a la casa se vio que ya era de noche y Yuri estaba con su pijama lista para dormir- este día fue increíble-dijo Yuri echándose en la cama, ella estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Tommy.

En otra parte de la casa se vio a Marcelo que llevaba las fotos que estaban en la sala en especial las fotos de Rangers de su Tío y Yubel y lo dejo en la mesa del escritorio de su tío- bueno al menos así ella no me preguntara acerca de Yubel y mi tío-dijo Marcelo en eso entro a la habitación en donde estaba Yuri ya que antes de que Yuri llegara el dormía ahí, en eso Yuri vio como Marcelo preparaba bolsa de dormir de campamento- Listo.

-oye Marcelo, puedes decirme ahora él porque eres un Power Ranger, eres uno Power Ranger verdad-dijo Yuri.

Marcelo algo nervioso se acerco para contestarle- veras Yuri, en realidad… si soy un Power Ranger, pero no sé porque los poderes Rangers me escogieron, lo único que te diré es que despues de obtener los poderes Ranger… he estado volviéndome de poco a poco en una mejor persona, además gracias a eso tengo buenos amigos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Yuri y Marcelo asintió y ella se puso alegre- sabes Marcelo, pensé que estaría algo insegura… ya que mi mama se fue de viaje, pero ahora que tú me cuidas me siento mucho mejor.

-y se puede saber porque-dijo Marcelo algo confundido.

-porque me cuida una buena persona como tú y que además… es un Power Ranger-dijo Yuri sonriendo y con esa respuesta Marcelo le sonrió ya que vio que Yuri empezaba a confiar en él.

-bueno no te preocupes que este Power Ranger te cuidara, pero ahora debemos dormir-dijo Marcelo y Yuri asintió y se puso a dormir- que duermas bien Yuri.

-tú también Marcelo-dijo Yuri y ella se durmió.

Marcelo se metió en la bolsa de dormir, que tendió en el piso y se preparo para a dormir, pero antes pensó que estaría en problemas y puso una cara nerviosa con una sonrisa- jejeje, si mi Tío y Yubel se enteran de que le dije a Yuri mi secreto de que soy un Power Ranger… y no solo ellos si mis amigos se enteran, sobre todo si se enteran Elsa y Gosei, estaré en graves problemas-pensó Marcelo que al final puso una cara algo asustada y nerviosa, ya que no se podía imaginar cómo lo reprenderían por haber roto una regla de los Power Rangers.

-no estoy seguro si Zordon estaría molesto conmigo por haber roto una de sus reglas… por favor diosito que no me vaya a pasa nada malo, cuando todos ellos se enteren de lo que le dije a Yuri-susurro Marcelo en eso se preparo para dormir- bueno lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Fin del episodio.

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, por cierto si se preguntan sobre Sylvia, pues deben recordar que en PRMM Trini invita a su prima al parque de diversiones con sus amigos, eso sucede en el episodio 13 de la 1ra temporada, bueno ahora responderé a los Reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dragon Espectral: **lo sé amigo, no tienes que repetírmelo, ya que yo también pienso lo mismo, pero te diré que cuando tome esa decisión decidí que tanto Steve como Mira tuvieran aunque sea en algunos episodios de mi Fic protagonismo, bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte y sobre el personaje que añadí lamento no haberte avisado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo

**Mister Conde De Urano: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que te haya gustado este y lo que dices sobre Bulk y Skull bueno es cierto, no importa si es en un fic o en las series de PR, siempre serán los mismos XD jajaja.

**GEMITHA0208: **¡Qué bueno saber de ti amiga! Y no te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente, te diré que vi algunos de los nuevos fic que hiciste y te diré que son buenos, con respecto a la opinión que tienes sobre los nuevos Rangers, se que los hice aparecer demasiado rápido, pero te diré que Steve y Mira tuvieran unos episodios donde ellos tienen protagonismo, además estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste de que los personajes de mi fic ya se llevan bien entre ellos, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Bueno eso es todo les voy a traer el siguiente episodio cuando pueda y no se preocupen no me tardare mucho, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	15. Lo que esconde el Líder

**Hola lectores como están, espero que bien porque yo me siento bien, bueno sin más rodeos aquí les traigo el episodio 15 de mi Fic, apropósito aquí también incluiré otro personaje de mi creación y si se preguntan quién será, pues les diré que estará relacionado con Marcelo, pero bueno sin más rodeos comencemos.**

**15: Lo que esconde el líder.**

Se vio una mañana tranquila ya que Yuri se despertó y vio que Marcelo no se encontraba- a donde fue Marcelo-dijo Yuri y comenzó a vestirse, se vio que traía un buzo deportivo de color azul con detalles blancos y una blusa amarilla con detalles negros, además zapatos deportivos blancos- muy bien hora de desayunar.

Yuri bajo muy rápido las escaleras y para finalizar dio un salto, pero en eso choco con Marcelo que traía unos jugos y como resultado Marcelo quedo empapado de jugo y Yuri estaba nerviosa- lo siento Marcelo, no me fije.

-ya lo note… ten más cuidado para la próxima quieres-dijo Marcelo que se levanto y vio el desastre que había en la casa- será mejor limpiar el lugar, por cierto tu desayuno esta en le mesa.

-está bien-dijo Yuri y fue a la mesa para desayunar, en la mesa había un plato de cereal y comenzó a comer.

-bueno ya limpie el desastre que causamos-dijo Marcelo que traía otros 2 jugos- ten es jugo de naranja.

Yuri tomo el vaso y comenzó a tomar el jugo el jugo de naranja- estuvo deliciosos, ahora dime Marcelo que vas a hacer hoy.

-yo, bueno… creo que iré al centro juvenil para hablar un poco con mis amigos-dijo Marcelo al escuchar eso Yuri puso una cara de aburrimiento- ¿qué sucede contigo?

-es enserio Marcelo, digo podríamos ir a buscar algunos monstruos para que los derrotes y todo eso-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-lo siento Yuri, pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo Marcelo tranquilamente.

-¡que! Y ¿Por qué no?-dijo Yuri.

-te diré que no puedo usar mis poderes para beneficio personal, si lo hiciera estaría rompiendo una de las reglas de los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, pero si es una regla para ser un Power Ranger está bien, pero aun así eso no quita el hecho de que eres genial Marcelo-dijo Yuri alegremente.

-je gracias Yuri, bueno que tal si vamos al centro juvenil, pero antes hay que limpiar la habitación y tú debes ir a tender tu cama-dijo Marcelo y Yuri hiso un puchero por lo que dijo Marcelo- vamos no te pongas así, además yo también debo ordenar la bolsa para dormir que use, además si trabajamos juntos terminaremos muy rápido en ordenar la habitación.

-está bien-dijo Yuri, en eso los 2 fueron a ordenar la habitación.

Centro juvenil.

Se vio a los demás Rangers que estaban conversando, entre sí- oigan estaba pensando… creen que Marcelo le haya dicho a Yuri su secreto-dijo Steve y los demás lo miraron algo sorprendidos- solamente lo digo, porque cuando llegamos para ayudar a Marcelo, Yuri fue capturada por ese monstruo y cuando la encontramos despues de derrotar a Khegar, yo note que se vía algo confundida y triste, ustedes que creen.

-en realidad no lo sabemos, ustedes que piensan-dijo Yolei.

-yo diría que la única forma de averiguarlo es preguntándole a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, debemos preguntarle a Marcelo, además también quiero preguntarle sobre como sabe mucho de los Power Rangers, alguno de ustedes lo pensó-dijo Holly.

-la verdad no, yo pensé que era un brujo o un adivino jajaja-dijo Michael en tono de broma, peor sus amigos lo vieron con cara de enojo- ¿Qué?

-enserio, es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir para una broma-dijo Steve y sus demás amigos asintieron.

-dejemos eso de lado, pero lo que dice Holly tiene sentido… cuando Mira aun no se nos unía al equipo Marcelo nos conto que ella era enemiga de los Rangers Operación Sobrecarga-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, además note como Marcelo las cosas que hice en el pasado-dijo Mira.

-deberíamos preguntarle eso también ustedes que dicen-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron- bueno cuando llegue se lo preguntáremos.

En eso vieron que Marcelo y Yuri habían llegado y fueron a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados- Hola amigos como les va-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos bien-dijo Holly y luego presto su atención en Yuri- dime Yuri, Marcelo te cuido bien el día de hoy.

-por supuesto, desayunamos tuvimos que limpiar la habitación y la casa-dijo Yuri.

-Yuri una pregunta, ayer no viste algo interesante que te pudo sorprender-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto, vi a los Power Rangers, además de que…-dijo Yuri, pero en eso Adelle llamo la atención de los chicos.

-oye Marcelo-dijo Adelle acercándose a los chicos.

-que sucede Adelle-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes una llamada-dijo Adelle señalando el teléfono que había en el mostrador.

-enserio Adelle, podría ser mi tío Tommy-dijo Marcelo.

-no es tu tío Marcelo-dijo Adelle y Marcelo se pregunto quién lo estaba llamando.

-entonces, ¿Quién es?-dijo Marcelo.

-parece que es tu padre y dice que es urgente-dijo Adelle y Marcelo se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba una llamada de su padre, sobre todo que llamara al teléfono del centro juvenil.

En eso Marcelo busco en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y no encontró su celular, en eso se acordó que olvido su celular en casa- oh diablos… ahora vuelvo amigos-dijo Marcelo dirigiéndose al teléfono del centro juvenil y contesto- Papá eres tú-dijo Marcelo.

-"así es hijo, puedes decirme porque no contestaste tu celular te llame varias veces"-dijo su Padre David.

-lo siento, olvide mi celular al salir de la casa, pero bueno puedes decirme porque querías llamarme-dijo Marcelo.

-"oh cierto, te llame para decirte que iré de viaje así que quiero que vayas al aeropuerto de Angel Grove y recojas a tu hermano menor"-dijo David

Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Marcelo hasta que reacciono- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito Marcelo y todos los que estaban en el centro juvenil vieron su reacción, incluso sus amigos y Yuri.

-"quieres dejar de armar alboroto hijo, recuerda lo que decía tu madre, debes mantenerte calmado"-dijo David.

-como quieres que me calme, cuando me dices que mi hermano viene a Angel Grove, además quiero saber porque el revoltoso de mi hermano viene-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-"pensé que antes de que terminara las vacaciones, tu hermano podría venir y visitar a su tío, por cierto tu tío se encuentra ahí verdad Marcelo, te lo pregunto ya que trate de llamarlo pero no me contesta"-dijo David.

Marcelo se puso nervioso y se puso a pensar- no te preocupes papá, mi tío fue de viaje con Yubel, llegaran dentro de 3 días-dijo Marcelo nerviosos.

-"ya veo, bueno cuando tu tío llegue dile que me llame por favor y no olvides ir por tu hermano"-dijo David.

-está bien no te preocupes recogeré a ese chico revoltoso-dijo Marcelo.

-"está bien, adiós hijo cuídate y cuida a tu hermano"-dijo David.

-no te preocupes papá, cuidare a mi hermano, adiós y que tengas buen viaje-dijo Marcelo y colgó el teléfono- cielos no sé porque, pero parece que todos me ven como un cuidador de niños, que creen que soy una niñera-dijo molesto.

En eso se acerco a sus amigos- lo siento chicos pero debo irme ahora, vamos Yuri-dijo Marcelo y Yuri se levanto de la silla.

-puedes decirnos que sucedió-dijo Michael.

-lo que sucede, fue que mi padre me llamo y me dijo que mi hermano menor viene de visita y debo ir a recogerlo en el aeropuerto-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes un hermano Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-así es, lamento no haberles dicho que tenía un hermano-dijo Marcelo- bueno los veré luego debo irme ya.

-oye Marcelo y si te esperamos en la casa de tu tío-dijo Steve, se vio que Marcelo lo pensaba- queremos preguntarte algo.

-está bien no tengo problema con eso-dijo Marcelo y anoto en un papel la dirección y se la entrego a Steve- toma esta es la dirección, nos vemos amigos.

-muy bien, nos vemos en la casa de tu tío-dijo Steve, cuando Marcelo y Yuri se fueron hablo con los demás- bueno cuando estemos con Marcelo a solas le preguntaremos, están de acuerdo-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

Afueras del centro juvenil se vio a Marcelo tratando de parar un Taxi, en eso Yuri le hablo- oye Marcelo como es tu hermano y cuál es su nombre-dijo Yuri.

-mi hermano, bueno se llama Chris y digamos que es algo inquieto ya que siempre quiere traer la atención de los demás, pero aun así mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy amigable-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Yuri sonriendo- pero… no te veías feliz cuando tu padre dijo que el vendría de visita, puedo saber por qué.

-lo digo, porque Chris no hace más que meterse en grandes problemas y yo tengo que solucionarlo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-jejeje ya veo-dijo Yuri riendo de forma nerviosa.

-bueno no podemos hacerlo esperar más-dijo Marcelo y paro un taxi- nos lleva al aeropuerto por favor.

El taxista asintió y Marcelo y Yuri subieron para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Centro de mando.

Se encontraban Gosei y Tensou- debemos seguir trabajando Tensou, como Elsa y Alpha no están, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no hayan ataques sorpresas en la tierra-dijo Gosei.

-como digas Gosei-dijo Tensou y siguió usando la computadora del centro de mando para ver si había señales de enemigos atacando la ciudad, en eso apareció Ángela Fairweather- hola Ángela no esperábamos verte por aquí.

-lamento haber venido sin avisar Tensou-dijo Ángela.

-que sucede Ángela necesitas ayuda con algo-dijo Gosei.

-no Gosei, vine porque quiero saber si Tommy y los demás ya se comunicaron con ustedes, es que ya pasaron 2 semanas y no sabemos nada de ellos-dijo Ángela preocupada.

-no Ángela no hemos recibido ningún mensaje departe de ellos-dijo Gosei.

Ángela se preocupo mucho, en eso Tensou se le acerco- no te preocupes Ángela, recuerda que ellos lograron derrotaron a Ivan Ooze, estoy seguro de que van a volver-dijo Tensou tratando de calmar a Ángela.

-gracias Tensou, por cierto Gosei alguna vez escuchaste sobre un tal Durahan… es que cuando me encontré con el sobrio de Tommy, Marcelo en su lucha con ese monstruo mencionaron a un tal Durahan-dijo Ángela

-¿Durahan?-dijo Gosei y el lugar estuvo en silencio por unos segundos- la verdad no escuche de alguien con ese nombre, tal vez debamos preguntarle a Alpha cuando llegue, como él fue ayudante de Zordon estoy seguro que debe saber algo.

-entiendo, bueno debo irme a visitar a alguien, llámenme cuando Elsa y los Rangers Dragon hayan vuelto-dijo Ángela.

-no te preocupes te llamaremos-dijo Gosei, Ángela solo asintió y se fue del centro de mando.

Aeropuerto de Angel Grove.

En eso se vio en la salida de una de las puertas de salida del avión, se vio a un chico de unos 10 años que llevaban un pantalón wrangler, una playera de color blanco con detalles rojos y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco con detalles azules, tenía el mismo color de pelo que su hermano, ojos del mismo color y su tono de piel era como el de su padre.

-bueno, mi papá dijo que mi hermano vendría a recogerme, pero no lo veo-dijo Chris mirando de un lado para otro, en eso vio a como su hermano estaba buscándolo- ahí esta… ¡Oye Marcelo estoy aquí!

En eso Marcelo escucho la voz de su hermano y vio que Chris estaba llamándole- ahí esta-dijo Marcelo y se acerco junto con Yuri- hola hermano como estuvo el viaje.

-estuvo bien-dijo Chris y se fijo en Yuri- me puedes decir quién es ella-señalando a Yuri.

-¿ella?, es Yuri y para tu sorpresa te diré que es la sobrina de Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-eso es cierto, ¿eres sobrina de Yubel?-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-así es, es un gusto conocerte Chris, yo soy Yuri Kannasuki Kwan-dijo Yuri.

-el gusto es mío como sabes soy el hermano de Marcelo, soy Chris Oliver Lynn y debo decir que es un placer conocer a la sobrina de Yubel, lo digo porque nunca me imagine que tendría una-dijo Chris

-porque lo dices-dijo Yuri.

-lo digo porque, nunca hable mucho sobre esos temas con ella-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-ya fue suficiente, terminaran su conversación cuando lleguemos a casa, así que vámonos-dijo Marcelo y tomo el equipaje de su hermano y los 2 asintieron, pararon un taxi y fueron a casa.

Casa de Tommy.

Se vio que los amigos de Marcelo que estaban esperándolo- estás seguro que esta es la dirección-dijo Holly a Steve.

-estoy seguro, además debemos ser pacientes, Marcelo ya llegara-dijo Steve, en eso vieron como un taxi se detuvo en la esquina de la casa de Tommy- debe ser el.

En eso del Taxi viajaron Marcelo, su hermano Chris y Yuri y se dirigieron a la casa y vieron que los amigos de Marcelo los esperaban- amigos como están espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado-dijo Marcelo

-en realidad no, solo estuvimos aquí por 10 minutos-dijo Davis.

-hermano quienes son ellos-dijo Chris.

-oh lo siento, Chris estos son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo y señalo a cada uno respectivamente- el es Michael, ella es Yolei, Davis que por cierto es muy listo, mi amiga Mira, el es Steve lo conocí solo hace 5 días y la chica de allí es Holly.

-ya veo es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Chris-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-para nosotros también es un gusto conocerte Chris-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno que tal si entramos-dijo Marcelo y todos entraron a la casa- bueno Chris iré a dejar tu maleta en el cuarto de huéspedes okey.

-está bien hermano-dijo Chris.

En eso Marcelo se fue llevando el equipaje de su hermano al cuarto de huéspedes- cielos hace mucho tiempo que no venía de visita-dijo Chris.

En eso Holly y sus amigos se acercaron a Chris- dime Chris, ya que tu eres el hermano de Marcelo, puedes contarnos más de él-dijo Holly sonriendo.

En eso Chris sonrió de manera divertida- ¿por qué tan interesada, será que mi hermano te gusta?-dijo Chris

En eso Holly se sonrojo, mientras Yuri y Yolei dieron una risita divertida y Mira solo sonrió de manera picara, mientras que Davis, Steve y Michael dieron un silbido- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!-dijo Holly sonrojada

Chris solo sonreía de manera divertida ya que había logrado su objetivo, en eso sintió un golpe en su cabeza- eso dolió ¿Quién fue?-dijo Chris y vio quien era, para su sorpresa era su hermano mayor.

-pasan unos minutos y ya estas empezando a molestarme-dijo Marcelo- ve a la cocina y come algo.

-si tu lo dices, además tengo hambre-dijo Chris dirigiéndose a la cocina- oye Yuri no quieres algo.

-por supuesto además también tengo hambre-dijo Yuri y se fue con Chris a la cocina.

-bien ya estamos solos, lamento si Chris te molesto Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-no hay problemas, además yo no me enamoraría de alguien tan despistado como tu-dijo Holly

-si como tu digas-dijo Marcelo despreocupado, en eso se dirigió a todos sus amigos- bueno de que querían hablar.

-bueno Marcelo veras, nosotros queríamos preguntarte sobre un tema importante-dijo Steve.

En ese momento en la cocina de la casa, estaban Chris y Yolei que estaban comiendo unas Sándwiches que se hicieron- oye Yolei, te gustaría ir a jugar videos graciosos en internet por la computadora-dijo Chris.

-claro, además estoy algo aburrida-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien entonces vamos al escritorio de mi tío Tommy-dijo Chris y junto con Yuri se dirigieron ahí y vieron la conversación que tenia Marcelo con sus amigos.

-y se puede saber cuál es ese tema tan importante-dijo Marcelo.

-oye hermano-dijo Chris y Marcelo le prestó atención- vamos a usar la computadora del escritorio del tío Tommy.

-está bien vayan-dijo Marcelo y vio como Chris y Yuri se fueron y volvió a retomar la conversación- bueno en que estábamos.

-sí, queríamos preguntarte por qué…-dijo Mira pero no termino ya que Marcelo dio un grito de sorpresa- que te sucede.

-adonde dijo Chris que se dirigían-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-ellos dijeron que iban a usar la computadora de tu tío que está en su escritorio-dijo Davis y todos vieron como Marcelo se puso nerviosos- acaso eso es malo.

-no hay tiempo para contarles, debo evitar que vean las fotos-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el escritorio de su tío, mientras que sus amigos vieron como Marcelo se iba y por curiosidad siguieron a Marcelo.

Al llegar al cuarto donde era el escritorio de su tío vio como Chris se reía y estaba sosteniendo una foto y a una Yuri que estaba viendo unas fotos- se puede saber que paso-dijo Marcelo.

-como que, que paso, nos sabia que jugaras tan buenas bromas hermano jajaja-dijo riéndose Chris.

-Marcelo explícame estas fotos-dijo Yuri, mostrándole la foto de Tommy y Yubel con sus trajes Rangers y con los demás miembros del equipo.

-bueno, Yuri veras… -dijo Marcelo, pero en eso llegaron los amigos de Marcelo.

-se puede saber porque hay tanto ruido-dijo Yolei.

-miren lo que Marcelo trato de ocultar-dijo Yuri tratando de mostrar las fotos pero Marcelo se las quito- ¡oye!

-no les mostraras esas fotos-dijo Marcelo serio, cosa que noto su hermano y dejo de reírse.

-¿pero porque?-pregunto Yuri, Marcelo solo se vio nervioso ya que no quería responder.

-hermano…-dijo Chris llamando su atención- estas fotos en donde mi tío esta como Power Ranger son verdaderas.

-Chris cállate quieres-dijo Marcelo molesto.

En eso los demás reaccionaron- ¡como que tu tío fue un Power Ranger!-dijo Holly, Marcelo solamente encaro con nervios a sus amigos- explícate Marcelo.

-bueno… yo…-dijo Marcelo nerviosos y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Marcelo queremos saber lo que tratas de ocultar-dijo Mira seriamente- además también queremos saber porque sabes tanto sobre lo Power Rangers.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Mira y se puso aun más nervioso y su hermano se le acerco- hermano que estas ocultando-dijo Chris preocupado, Marcelo vio como estaba su hermano menor y también vio como Yuri estaba con la misma expresión y no tuvo más opción que contarles.

-en verdad… quieren saber-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso y todos asintieron, Marcelo solo dio un suspiro y hablo- bueno les contare, estas fotos en realidad son autenticas… mi tío Tommy, fue de los primeros Power Rangers que existieron.

Todos se sorprendieron- lo dices enserio-dijo Michael, Marcelo solamente asintió- bueno al menos ya tenemos una duda despejada.

En eso Chris se acerco a Marcelo- hermano quiero saber algo-dijo Chris con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo Marcelo.

-tú también eres un Power Ranger al igual que nuestro tío-dijo Chris y todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Yuri ya que ella conocía ese secreto.

Marcelo estaba nerviosos, pero luego dio un gran suspiro y vio a sus amigos- lo siento amigos, debo decirle la verdad, además no hay nada que ocultar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos y se dirigió a su hermano- si Chris… soy un Power Ranger.

Chris solamente levanto su cara mostrando que estaba sorprendido, pasaron unos segundos y…

-¡es increíble!-dijo Chris, Marcelo y los demás se mostraron sorprendidos por la reacción de Chris- ¡es genial hermano, jamás espere que fueras un Power Ranger!-dijo emocionado Chris armando un alboroto y Marcelo le tapo la boca con sus manos.

-quieres dejar de gritar, si alguien te escucha estaremos en problemas, así que será mejor que te calmes Chris-dijo Marcelo.

Chris solamente asintió y Marcelo lo soltó, en eso se acerco a Yuri- oíste Yuri, mi hermano es un Power Ranger-dijo Chris.

-si lo sé Chris, porque vi como se transformaba en Red Ranger-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-eso es aun más increíble-dijo Chris y se acerco a su hermano- jamás pensé que fueras el Red Ranger, puedes mostrarme tu transformación.

-no, no lo voy a hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo, porque le dijiste que eres un Ranger, ¿Qué no mantener nuestra identidad en secreto no era una de las reglas de ser Rangers?-dijo Holly.

-lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo, además ellos hubieran insistido-dijo Marcelo viendo a Chris y Yuri.

-oigan un momento, ustedes también son Rangers-dijo Yuri señalando a Holly y los demás.

Ellos solo se pusieron nerviosos y al final cedieron- si somos Power Rangers, pero por favor manténganlo en secreto si-dijo Mira, Chris y Yuri asintieron.

-bien ya que todo está aclarado les diré porque se tanto-dijo Marcelo.

-puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres-en eso todos vieron a la persona que estaba ahí, se trataba nada más que Ángela, lo chicos se sorprendieron al verla, sobre todo Marcelo.

-Ángela que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-veo que ya les revelaste tu secreto Ranger a tu hermano menor y a la sobrina de Yubel-dijo Ángela seria.

-bueno no tenia mas opción-dijo Marcelo apenado.

-espera un segundo como la conoces Marcelo y además como sabe usted sobre los Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

-quieres decirles Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

-bueno ella es… la Doctora Ángela Fairweather, ella fue la que creo los poderes de los Rangers a la velocidad de la luz-dijo Marcelo y todos se sorprendieron- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-entonces tú debes ser una genio-dijo Davis.

-podría decirse que si-dijo Ángela.

-podrías enseñarme todo lo que sabes de la tecnología Ranger, por cierto me llamo Davis-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-es un gusto Davis y si me encantaría enseñarte todo lo que se dé la tecnología Ranger-dijo Ángela

-bueno ya que eso está aclarado-dijo Michael y miro a Marcelo- como nos explicaras sobre los Power Rangers

Marcelo se puso pensativo ya que no sabía por dónde comenzar, en eso intervino Ángela- oye Marcelo porque no mueves la cabeza de ese Tiranosaurio.

-pero es solo un modelo en miniatura, además no creo que mi tío tenga un cuarto secreto como…-dijo Chris, en eso Marcelo movió la cabeza del tiranosaurio y se vio que de la librería se abrió una especia de cuarto donde había una computadora y la pantalla era grande tenía un tamaño 1 metro de largo y 2 metros de ancho- Batman-finalizo Chris

-quieren saber sobre el legado Ranger, pues entren-dijo Ángela y entro al cuarto secreto.

-querían respuestas, pues hay síganme-dijo Marcelo y todos le siguieron y cuando el ultimo entro la puerta se cerró.

Termino el episodio.

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, por cierto se bien que este episodio no tuvo ninguna batalla y el siguiente tampoco lo tendrá ya que Marcelo les mostrara el Legado Ranger a sus amigos, a su hermano Chris y a Yuri, bueno ahora responderé a los Reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dragon Espectral: **me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio 14, lamente haberte arruinado los planes, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que lo solucionaremos, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuidate.

**dreisil: **qué bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic y espero que este episodio te haya gustado y con tu pregunta si los Rangers Dino Omega lucharan junto con los Rangers dragon, pues te diré que sí, pero ten en cuenta que aun no tenemos nada planeado ya que tenemos que idear como lo vamos a hacer, por el momento ya tenemos algunas ideas, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno eso es todo les voy a traer el siguiente episodio voy a tratar de publicarlo la siguiente semana, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	16. Legado Ranger

**Hola amigos Lectores como les va, espero que bien, aquí el episodio 16 de mi Fic, por cierto tengo un aviso que hacerles, pero eso se los diré más adelante, por ahora disfruten el episodio, porque será el último… es broma XD.**

**16: Legado Ranger.**

Se vio a los Rangers que estaban entrando al cuarto secreto que había aparecido- esto sí que es extraño-dijo Michael al ver esa habitación- pero debo decir que tu tío es genial tratando de imitar a Batman.

-si como digas-dijo Marcelo, en eso Yuri se le acerco- que pasa Yuri.

-quería preguntarte sobre esta foto-dijo Yuri y le mostro la foto de los Rangers dragón- ¿la que está de Ranger rojo es mi tía Yubel cierto?

En eso todos detuvieron su caminata, se izó un silencio, que Marcelo rompió y puso su mano derecha en la cabeza a Yuri y ella se sorprendió por ese acto- si Yuri… la Ranger roja de la fotografía es tu tía Yubel y debo decirte que es una de las mejores, además de ser la primera Ranger roja mujer de la historia-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

A Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que su tía era una Ranger y sobre todo que era la líder del equipo- ¡eso es increíble, jamás pensé que mi tía Yubel fuera la Ranger roja!-dijo Yuri con alegría.

-oye hermano, enserio Yubel es una Power Ranger-dijo Chris sorprendido, su hermano solo asintió y Chris comenzó a saltar de alegría- ¡eso sin duda es increíble, Yubel sí que es genial!

En eso los demás se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo, tu amiga Yubel es enserio la Ranger roja-dijo Holly.

-así es, si quieren vean la fotografía-dijo Marcelo y les entrego la foto para que la vieran.

En eso Holly y Yolei se dieron cinco- al fin, ya era hora de que una chica mandara en algo no crees-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-pienso lo mismo amiga-dijo Yolei.

Los chicos estuvieron con una mirada en blanco, en eso Michael noto que Mira no estaba sorprendida por la noticia- oye Mira porque no estas entusiasmada por esa noticia-dijo Michael.

-eso es porque yo pele con ellos a su lado-dijo Mira y todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Marcelo.

-que peleaste al lado de Yubel-dijeron Chris y Yuri y luego se dirigieron a Marcelo- lo que dice es verdad.

-Mira peleo al lado de ellos, pero en esa ocasión no era una Power Ranger todavía y era conocida por el nombre de Miratrix-dijo Marcelo y ellos asintieron.

-quieren dejar de hablar-dijo Ángela llamando la atención de todos- vinimos para que vieran el Legado Ranger, por cierto mientras hablaban, invite a unos amigos que conocen-todos se quedaron confundidos, cuando apareció Tensou.

-hola Rangers como están-dijo Tensou y todos se sorprendieron.

-vaya miren ese robot-dijo Chris muy animado.

-qué clase de robot es-dijo Yuri al ver a Tensou.

-de hecho soy un robot que fue creado por Gosei hace muchos años-dijo Tensou.

En eso de una especie de holograma apareció Gosei- como están Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers estaban sorprendidos al ver que Gosei estaba ahí- ¿Quién es él?-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

En eso Marcelo hablo- escuchen Chris y Yuri, él es Gosei fue discípulo de Zordon, también fue el mentor de los Rangers Megaforce y además él es nuestro mentor-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, entonces usted debe saber mucho sobre los Power Rangers no es así-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

-así es…-dijo Gosei y volvió a hablar- muy bien Marcelo, puedes explicarme porque tu hermano menor y la sobrina de Yubel saben sobre tu secreto de que eres un Power Ranger-con tono serio.

-bueno veras Gosei… -Marcelo no sabía cómo responder, lo que causo que todos se rieran incluso Ángela- lo lamento Gosei, pero ellos vieron las fotografías Rangers que tenía mi tío Tommy.

-rompiste una de las reglas de ser Power Ranger Marcelo-dijo Gosei seriamente.

-lo sé, pero escucha, sé que ellos son solo niños… pero yo confió en que no van a revelarle el secreto a nadie-dijo Marcelo.

Gosei se mantuvo callado, Marcelo se vio preocupado y nervioso, cosa que notaron Chris y Yuri y decidieron intervenir- Gosei, no te molestes con Marcelo, prometemos no revelar el secreto-dijo Yuri.

-así es, como dijo mi hermano nosotros no le revelaremos el secreto a nadie, por favor confía en nosotros-dijo Chris

El lugar estuvo silencioso, hasta que Gosei hablo- está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, confió en ustedes-dijo Gosei, Chris y Yuri asintieron contentos y Marcelo dio un suspiro de alivio- pero Marcelo, le tendrás que explicar todo a Elsa y a tu tío oíste.

-si Gosei no te preocupes, tratare de explicárselo a Elsa cuando regrese-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

Ángela noto como Marcelo estaba preocupado- parece que Elsa te da algo de miedo.

-por favor Ángela, tú también debes saber lo estricta que es Elsa con las reglas y todo ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque es más estricta desde que se volvió Guardiana del Multiverso-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Ángela sonriendo- bueno dejemos eso de lado, están listos para ver el legado Ranger-todos asintieron- bueno aquí vamos.

Ángela comenzó a usar la computadora, hasta que encontró el archivo que buscaba- esto es malo, el archivo está protegido por una contraseña, esto nos llevara algo de tiempo-dijo Ángela, en eso Marcelo interrumpió.

-si se trata de una contraseña de mi tío Tommy, entonces yo sé cuál puede ser-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a colocar la contraseña y se vio que el archivo se abrió, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-como supiste de la contraseña-dijo Ángela aun sorprendida.

-conozco a mi tío Tommy más que Yubel y si algo se dé él, es que nunca deja de pensar en la persona que más quiere, por lo tanto la contraseña es "Elsa"-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y todos por poco se caen ante la sorpresa.

-esa es la contraseña-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

-por supuesto… pero bueno dejando ese tema de lado hay que ver lo que vinimos a ver, el video diario de mi Tío Tommy, que solo fue visto 2 veces y esta será la tercera vez-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y quiénes la vieron las otras 2 veces?- pregunto Steve.

-fueron los Rangers dino trueno y los Rangers dragon, pero esta vez veremos la historia completa-dijo Marcelo y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, en eso Marcelo abrió un archivo y se vio un video en el que aparecía Tommy el Ranger Legendario.

-Soy Tommy Oliver, si estás viendo este video, entonces la situación es grave, este un video confidencial que solo puede ser visto en casos de emergencia, lo que están por ver es la historia de mi vida y la historia de los Power Rangers

**Mighty Morphin. (Todo lo que está con negrita, es relatado por Tommy, solo para aclarar)**

**Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Angel Grove, 5 jóvenes con carácter fueron convocados para combatir a la malvada hechicera espacial, Rita repulsa, ellos supieron concentrar el poder de los dinosaurios, para así convertirse en los primeros Power Rangers…**

**Bajo la Guía de Zordon, un ser intergaláctico del planeta Eltar, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack, protegieron la tierra con valor y esto obligo a Rita a crear su propio Ranger…**

-Hola ¿eres nuevo?- pregunto con una sonrisa Kimberly.

-si soy Tommy-

-soy Kimberly-

En eso apareció una escena en donde Tommy se encontraba en un callejón siendo cegado por una ráfaga de aire- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Tommy! ¡Eres el elegido!-dijo Rita Repulsa.

-¡NO!-grito Tommy en medio de la malvada risa de Rita.

**La magia que tenía Rita era muy poderosa, no podía luchar contra ella…**

-¡Este muchacho es el elegido, él se convertirá en mi malvado Ranger verde! ¡De pie Ranger verde!

-estoy a sus órdenes emperatriz-dijo un Tommy que parecía estar hipnotizado.

**Como Ranger Verde, me ordeno destruir a los Power Rangers y casi lo consigo…**

-eres el Ranger verde-le dijo Kimberly a Tommy.

-pequeña Ranger rosa, debes saber que tú y tus amigos, serán destruidos-

**Pero mis amigos no se rindieron, me ayudaron a destruir la espada de las sombras y así quede libre del hechizo…**

-¡el hechizo se ha roto!-exclamo Zack.

En eso Jason se acercó a Tommy- ¿estás bien Tommy?

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Tommy confundido.

-ya no estás bajo el poder Rita, únete a nosotros y la venceremos-

-¿después de lo que paso?- pregunto incrédulo Tommy

-te necesitamos, es tu destino, únete a nosotros Tommy-pidió Jason, tras vacilar un momento Tommy asintió.

**Y así fue como me convertí en parte del equipo, pero en eso Rita idea un plan malévolo para quitarme los poderes del Ranger verde…**

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Tommy

-es simple, si sirves a Rita tendrás tus poderes, si no los perderás cuando se extinga la vela-dijo Goldar.

-¿Cuál vela?- pregunto Tommy.

-el sirio verde jajaja-Goldar se hizo a un lado y mostro la vela que brillaba de color verde, que Tommy observo muy sorprendido- está hecho con una será muy especial, cuando se extinga, Rita obtendrá todos tus poderes jajaja.

**Mis amigos trataron de ayudarme a recuperar el sirio verde, pero fue demasiado tarde, pero a Zordon se le ocurrió una idea para evitar que Rita obtuviera los poderes…**

-solo hay una alternativa, Tommy debe renunciar a los poderes del Green Ranger… al entregar la moneda a otro Ranger Tommy evitara que Rita obtenga los poderes, es la única forma-dijo Zordon.

-supongo que todo acabo-dijo Tommy y tomo la moneda de poder- fue un placer ser un Ranger.

En eso le entrego su moneda a Jason- Tommy-dijo con tristeza Jason.

-descuida, estaré bien-dijo Tommy.

**Después de que renunciara a mis poderes, mis amigos continuaron luchando contra Rita, pero en un momento en que ellos necesitaban ayuda, tuve que volver como el Ranger verde, mis poderes volvieron, en ese momento pensé que ya no habría problemas con mis poderes, pero eso duro muy poco tiempo, ya que esta vez mis poderes de Ranger verde eran pasajeros…**

-Como ustedes saben, los poderes del Ranger verde se agotaron en sus últimas batallas, es por eso que Alfa y yo decidimos crear a un nuevo y más poderoso Ranger para combatir a Lord Zedd y a su diabólica maldad, Rangers, permítanme presentarles, ¡al Ranger blanco!

-¡he vuelto!-dijo Tommy, pero alguien pauso el video.

-oigan, ¿Quién hizo eso?-dijo Michael.

Todos vieron que el causante de que el video se detuviera fue Chris- vaya, jamás pensé que mi tío tuviera esos problemas, pero aun así se las arreglo, sin duda mi tío es uno de los mejores Rangers que han existido-dijo Chris.

-y aún sigue siendo el mejor-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-bueno dejemos de hablar y continuemos viendo el video-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y el video continúo…

-No podrán escapar Power Rangers-

**Un nuevo villano, Lord Zedd quería destruir la Tierra, perdíamos a 3 Rangers, era necesario encontrar remplazos…**

-¡el poder de la espada de la luz pasara su poder a 3 nuevos Rangers!-explico Zordon.

En eso aparecieron los remplazos de los 3 Rangers-¡Rocky! ¡Adam! ¡Aisha!

-¿no es increíble?-pregunto Aisha con una sonrisa.

**Jason, Trini y Zack cedieron sus poderes, y así, nacieron 3 nuevos Rangers…**

-¡y ahora que el poder del rayo lo haga crecer!-

**Y justo a tiempo, puesto que Rita y Zedd se unieron a un enemigo poderoso, Rito, el grupo lucho ferozmente, pero no fue suficiente, Rito destruyo nuestros Zords**

-¡No!-grito Kimberly.

-ya no tenemos Zords, perdimos-dijo Tommy deprimido.

-Su viaje acababa de empezar-

**Un Ranger nunca se rinde, Zordon nos envió a buscar a Ninjor, un guerrero del pasado, él nos enseñó los secretos de los antiguos maestros ninja, el momento había llegado, teníamos nuevas armas, nuevos Zords, nuevos poderes, pero también nuevos enemigos…**

**Y junto a ellos, aparecieron nuevos amigos…**

-Soy Tommy-

-¿Cómo estas Tommy? Soy Katherine-

**Cuando Kimberly decidió irse, Katherine era la única opción, ella asumió el poder del Ranger rosa y justo a tiempo, ya que un nuevo enemigo aparecería para causar el terror… el Maestro Vile… quien usando sus poderes malignos hizo retroceder el tiempo, volviéndonos niños y eliminando nuestros poderes.**

-este podría ser el final de los Power Rangers-

**Alien Rangers.**

-¡Rangers de Aquitar, la tierra necesita su ayuda urgentemente!

-¡vamos de inmediato!-

**Zordon llamo a los Alien Rangers, héroes del planeta Aquitar que defendieron la tierra del Maestro Vile, mientras nosotros buscábamos un modo de recuperar nuestros poderes.**

**Logramos recuperar nuestra edad original gracias al Cristal Zeo, justo a tiempo, el ataque era inminente…**

-¡salgan del centro de mando ahora!-

-¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!-

-¡Alfa sácalos de aquí!-

-¡secuencia de tele transportación activada!-

**Logramos salir del Centro de mando antes de que Rita y Zedd lo destruyeran…**

**Power Rangers Zeo**

-¡está completo no lo puedo creer!-

**En la ruinas encontramos el cristal Zeo, un poder místico que nos llevaría a un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas…**

-¡hoy surge una nueva fuerza para combatir el mal: Power Rangers Zeo!-

-¡Bien amigos, es hora de probar sus nuevos poderes!-

**Los Zeo poderes eran increíbles y cuando necesitamos ayuda, recurrimos a un viejo amigo…**

-¡El nuevo Ranger dorado está aquí!-

**Jason tomo el poder del Ranger dorado, con su ayuda logramos derrotar al Rey Mondo y a su diabólico imperio de las maquinas…**

**Power Rangers Turbo**

**Cuando nos graduamos estábamos listos para afrontar el mundo, no sin antes vivir nuestras ultimas aventuras como Rangers, era hora de pasar a otro nivel…**

-¡Velocidad Turbo!-

-¡Guau!-

**Los Zeo Rangers ya no existían, en su lugar quedaron los Turbos Rangers, una pirata espacial llamada Divatox atacaba la tierra, con nuestros turbo acabamos con ella, con un poco de ayuda, claro…**

-¡hey, soy un nuevo Ranger!-exclamo Justin.

En eso apareció una escena en donde hubo una explosión- ¡Tommy no!-Grito Katherine.

-¡tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!-

**TJ, Cassie, Ashley y Carlos…**

-se te ha pedido que elijas a una persona para que sea tu sucesor, les damos la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Ranger-

-no estaría aquí TJ, de no ser por valor y tú fuerza, te elijo líder del equipo, serás un nuevo Ranger-

En eso volvieron a detener el video- como ya debes saber Marcelo, después de eso tu tío dejo de ser Power Ranger, verdad-dijo Ángela.

-así es, pero eso solamente le duro unos cuantos años-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Ángela sonrió por lo que dijo- bueno continuemos viendo el video.

-Listos para el ataque-

**Divatox era fuerte y sus Pirañatrones implacables y lanzo un feroz ataque que termino por destruir el centro de mando, luego viajo al espacio para planear la destrucción definitiva de la tierra.**

-¡tenemos que ir al planeta Sabaria!- dijo Carlos.

-¡hay que detener a Divatox antes de que vuelva!-declaro TJ.

**Los Turbo Rangers siguieron a Divatox al espacio, dejando atrás todo lo que conocían y querían…**

-adiós Justin-

**Para siempre…**

**PR en el Espacio**

-Nos está atrayendo-

**El viaje espacial era peligroso y la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos es notable, Andros demostró ser más que un amigo, era el líder perfecto para combatir a un nuevo enemigo y ese enemigo era… Astronema…**

-destrúyanlos-dijo Astronema.

**Creyeron que no había esperanza, pero Andros les entrego los Astro Morphos y surgió un nuevo equipo…**

-¡Power Rangers del Espacio!-

En eso se mostró una escena en donde estaban en una habitación-¿Quién es él?-.

-su nombre es Zhane, el Ranger plateado-

**Los Rangers del espacio liberaron a Zhane de su helada prisión y el noble Ranger plateado se unió al equipo, las batallas eran difíciles y sobre todo porque Andros encontró a su hermana perdida Karone que resulto ser… Astronema.**

**La alianza del mal, un grupo conformado por los más grandes villanos comenzaron a atacar a planetas como Aquitar y Triforia, además de que los Rangers del espacio tenían la prioridad de encontrar a Zordon que fue capturado por Dark Espectro, cuando Dark espectro fue derrotado, Astronema tomo su lugar como líder de la alianza del mal y la batalla final comenzó…**

**Andros trato buscar a su hermana para convencerla, en lugar de eso encontró a Zordon y le pidió un favor muy especial…**

-Andros debes romper mi tubo de energía, solo la energía del bien, podrá destruir a la alianza del mal-dijo Zordon.

-no Zordon, no puedo hacerlo, pides demasiado, no te destruiré-respondió Andros.

-si ese es el caso, entonces porque yo no te destruyo-apareciendo Astronema.

-¡Karone!-dijo con sorpresa Andros.

**Tras la pelea Astronema salió herida, en eso el guerrero más fiel de Astronema, Ecliptor trato de vengarse, pero Andros lo derroto y fue cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil, para un Power Ranger…**

-Andros como Power Ranger, es tu deber salvar el universo, llego la hora-dijo Zordon.

-adiós amigo-dijo Andros y ataco con su Spiral saber.

**Tras destruir el tubo dimensional en el que estaba Zordon la energía del bien fue liberada y así destruyo a todos los miembros de la alianza del mal…**

**La paz había vuelto y no solamente la energía del bien de Zordon destruyo por completo a la alianza del mal, sino que también purifico toda la maldad que tenía Astronema, convirtiéndola de nuevo en Karone…**

-¿Andros?, que sucedió-pregunto Karone.

-es una larga historia-dijo Andros con una sonrisa.

**PR la Galaxia Pérdida.**

**Pasaron unos días y en un lugar muy lejano de la galaxia se iniciaba una nueva batalla, en el lejano planeta de Mirinoi, 5 nuevos héroes de nombres Leo, Kendrix, Damone, Maya y Kai, recuperaron los sables de quásar y se convirtieron en Power Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida, tenían que unirse para enfrentar a su letal enemiga Trakeena…**

-¡nada podrá detenerme esta vez, nada!-

**Trekeena amenazaba con destruir la colonia espacial Terra Aventura y para eso adopto un terrible y horrorosa forma, el Ranger rojo y su arma eran la única esperanza de la colonia…**

-¡Fuego!-

**Al derrotar a Trakeena, los Rangers de la Galaxia perdida se ganaron el agradecimiento de los colonos de Terra Aventura…**

**PR A la Velocidad de la Luz**

**Mientras tanto, en la tierra, un grupo selecto se formaba para enfrentar a una nueva invasión de demonios…**

-la operación a la velocidad de la luz ha preparado armas de última generación para poder atraparlos, por sus habilidades fueron escogidos para capturarlos ¿creen poder hacerlo?-

-cuente conmigo-

-y conmigo-

-quiero ayudar-

**Los Rangers a la velocidad luz, necesitaban uno más para completar el equipo y ese alguien era Ryan, el Ranger Titanio, con su ayuda derrotaron a todos los demonios que estaban controlados por la reina Bansheera…**

El video se detuvo- entonces Ángela, usted hiso los Morphos y los Zords de los Rangers a la velocidad luz-dijo Davis.

-así es, yo hice los planos y todo-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-ahora más que nada, quiero que me enseñe-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-bueno dejemos eso, continuemos viendo el video, ya que lo que viene es increíble-dijo Marcelo y todos se preguntaron el porqué y el video continuo.

-oigan me agrada esa nave, tiene estilo-dijo Michael.

**PR Fuerza de Tiempo**

-mis amigos y yo venimos del año 3000, debemos atrapar a una banda de mutantes que ha escapado, creemos que solamente tú puedes activar estos Morphos para poder vencerlos… es tuyo-

-¡Guau!-

-ADN confirmado-

-¿listos? ¡Fuerza, Fuerza de Tiempo!-

**Los Rangers del futuro siguieron a un criminal llamado Ransik que había viajado a través del tiempo y del espacio, al año 2001.**

**El último en unírseles fue un amigo muy especial… Eric tardo en comprender que la mayor virtud de un Ranger no es el poder… sino la recompensa de ayudar a la humanidad…**

Todos vieron sorprendidos esa parte del video- que les dije, sabía que se sorprenderían-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-jamás pensé que existieran Rangers del futuro-dijo Mira.

-yo también… pero no entiendo, si son del futuro porque no vienen aquí y nos informan sobre los enemigos que aparecerán-dijo Steve.

-pienso que podrían hacerlo, pero si lo hacen estarían cambiando el pasado y tal vez eso causaría muchos cambios en el futuro-dijo Ángela.

-eso tiene sentido-dijo Yolei y todos asintieron.

-bueno continuemos donde estábamos-dijo Ángela y continuaron viendo el video diario.

**PR Fuerza Salvaje**

-necesitamos un quinto Ranger-

-quédense tranquilos, creo que estamos muy bien así-

**Cole se unió a los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, héroes que usaron la fuerza de los animales para combatir a los Orgs, los malvados monstruos que querían conquistar la tierra mediante la contaminación y la destrucción…**

**El último en unírseles fue Merick, el lunar Ranger, con su ayuda y la de los poderosos Wild Zords derrotaron al amo Org y salvaron la tierra…**

**PR Tormenta Ninja**

-estos son sus Morphos de Power Rangers-

-Guau-

-si claro-

-¡sí! ¿Vieron? ¡Tenía razón! Los Power Rangers son reales-

-desde ahora serán los Wind Power Rangers-

**3 estudiantes ninja sobresalientes dominaron el poder del aire, agua y la tierra…**

**El poder del trueno fue su mayor desafío, pero sus mayores enemigos…**

-¿sabes quiénes somos?

-sí, mis amigos-

**Fueron sus mejores amigos…**

**La tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción, otro amigo, Cam, viajo al pasado en busca del único poder que podía ayudar, el poder del Ranger samurái verde…**

**En su última batalla contra Lothor, los Rangers hicieron un gran sacrificio…**

-¡tengo sus poderes de Rangers!-

-¡tal vez no seamos Power Rangers, pero tenemos poder! ¡Poder del Aire!-

-¡Poder del Agua!-

-¡Poder de la Tierra!-

-¡NO!-

**PR Dino Trueno**

**Después de graduarme de la universidad entre a trabajar en la preparatoria de Reefside, donde conocería a 3 nuevos héroes que protegerían la tierra de un nuevo enemigo… Mesogog**

**Fue así como Conner, Ethan y Kira se convirtieron en los Power Rangers Dino Trueno…**

-¡Tyranno!

-¡Ptero!

-¡Tricero!

**Pero Mesogog era muy fuerte y astuto, fue necesario que yo volviera a la acción, esta vez como el Ranger negro de dino trueno…**

**Y cuando necesitábamos ayuda, se nos unió Trent que tenía el poder del Ranger blanco de dino trueno.**

**En nuestra batalla final contra Mesogog, tuvimos que recurrir a un gran sacrificio…**

-¡Chicos, usemos todo nuestro poder, es la único modo!

-¡Power Ranger! ¡Invoco el poder de la Dino gema!-

**Al destruir a Mesogog usamos todo el poder de las Dino gemas, volviendo a la normalidad, pasaron algunos días y tuve que volver a Angel Grove…**

Marcelo solo se puso serio, porque ya sabía lo que significaba- Yubel-pensó con tristeza Marcelo.

**PR Súper Patrulla Delta**

**Mientras tanto, en un futuro lejano, en el año 2025, los humanos y alienígenas aprendieron a vivir juntos en paz y armonía, hasta que la malvada fuerza militar Troobiana, encabezada por el emperador Gruumm amenazo la paz…**

**Fue entonces que una nueva generación de héroes surgió, los Power Rangers SPD, comandados por el comandante Anubis Cruger y con ayuda del Ranger Omega que venía del futuro, detuvieron los ataques troobianos y en la última batalla contra Gruumm, Cruger no solo logro vencer al emperador…**

-no tengas piedad Cruger, no me la tengas ¡sin piedad!-Cruger lanzo el golpe con su espada, cortándole así el cuerno- ¡No!

-¡ahora están iguales!-dijo Cruger, arrestándolo.

**Sino que conservo su honor en el proceso…**

**PR Fuerza Mística**

**Pero años anteriores, en el bosque de Briawood una nueva fuerza demoniaca surgió, el inframundo se levantó de nuevo y un nuevo grupo de héroes surgió para combatirlo…**

-¡Fuente Mágica, Fuerza Mística!

**Con ayuda de sus maestros Udona, Daggeron y Leambow, los Rangers Fuerza Mística enfrentaron al submundo con valor…**

**En la batalla final contra Octomus, el gran maestro del submundo, lograron unir a humanos y a criaturas mágicas para poder vencerlo…**

**PR Operación Sobrecarga**

**Pero la magia es muy misteriosa y los objetos mágicos son muchos, uno de ellos era la legendaria corona Aurora, la cual despertó el interés no de uno, sino de 4 bandos diferentes de villanos…**

**Flurios, su hermano Moltor, Kamdor y Mig, buscaban el poder de la corona Aurora y una nueva generación de Rangers pareció para hacerles frente…**

-¡Aceleración Sobrecarga! ¡Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga!

**Juntos vencieron a esos malvados uno a la vez, pero Flurios obtuvo la Corona y su poder, tomando así una nueva y poderosa forma, el Ranger rojo y su armadura, eran la única esperanza…**

-Mack que estás haciendo-

-usando todo el poder que tengo-

** Al derrotar a Flurios, los Rangers operación sobrecarga se ganaron la gratitud del Caballero Centinela, guardián de la corona…**

**PR Furia Animal**

**Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, 3 estudiantes del kung fu sobresalientes, dominaron el poder del tigre, el chita y el jaguar, con la ayuda de su maestro el Ranger lobo y su amigo, el Ranger Rino, debían unirse para combatir a Dai Shi y su horda de bestias malignas…**

**Y en eso apareció un amigo especial para ayudarlos, Jarrod con el espíritu del gran león lograron destruir a Dai Shi…**

**PR Revoluciones Por Minuto**

**Pero la magia no es el único peligro que existe, ya que muchas veces, la tecnología es también una gran amenaza…**

**Un virus de computadora llamado Venjix tomo el control de esa dimensión, tiempo despues de la derrota de Dai Shi, con su poderosos ejercito de robots arraso con ciudades enteras, quedando un solo sitio seguro, la ciudad domo de Corintia y su única esperanza eran los Power Rangers RPM…**

**Con la ayuda de la brillante Dra. K, los Rangers RPM lograron vencer a Venjix…**

**PR Samurai**

**Volviendo a nuestra propia dimensión, una fuerza del inframundo surgió desde las profundidades del rio Tsanzu, los malvados Nighloks atacaron la tierra y una nueva fuerza del bien apareció…**

-¡Samuraizer!, ¡Vamos Samurai/Poder Dorado!-

**Los Power Rangers Samurái, usando los poderes y los símbolos de los samurái se les opusieron…**

**Y en su última batalla con el Maestro Xandred, señor de los Nighloks, los Rangers samurái probaron el valor de la humanidad…**

**PR Furia Dragón. **

**Devuelta en Angel Grove habían pasado 9 años desde que me fui de Reefside, todo era paz, hasta que un mal muy poderoso y maligno despertó, Ivan Ooze el líder original de la Alianza del Mal, tras saber que había regresado, Dimitria la nueva guardiana del poder Ranger al informarme que Ivan había regresado, recurrimos al único poder Ranger que podía vencerlo, las garras de dragon que escogieron a 4 nuevos héroes…**

**Yubel que era hija de Trini la primera Ranger amarilla, ella falleció cuando Yubel tenía 7 años y como su amigo me hice cargo de ella junto con mi esposa Elsa, Yubel se convirtió en la Ranger Roja, Finn en el Ranger Azul, Marceline en la Ranger Violeta y Kenneth en el Ranger Amarillo, formando así un nuevo equipo Ranger…**

-¡Morfosis amigos! ¡Furia Dragon! ¡Poder Volcánico!/ ¡Poder Marino!/ ¡Poder Celestial!/ ¡Poder Terráqueo!

**Trabajando en equipo detuvieron los planes de Ivan Ooze, pero él era más fuerte y astuto que los otros enemigos mencionados y no tuve otra alternativa que volver a la acción, esta vez como el Ranger negro furia dragon…**

-¡Furia del dragon Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro!

**Al unirme al equipo, detuvimos cada plan que Ivan Ooze hacía, pero para causar más problemas Ivan trajo a enemigos antiguos de los Power Rangers, como Zeltrax, además de que capturo a Karone y la convirtió nuevamente en Astronema…**

**Y cuando necesitábamos más ayuda, una amiga especial vino en el momento justo…**

-¡Furia dragon! ¡Poder Solar!-

**Kira la antigua Ranger amarillo dino trueno, regreso a la acción esta vez como la Ranger Dorada y con su ayuda el equipo detuvo muchos planes de Ivan Ooze que no solo eran ataques a la tierra sino también a otros universos, pero gracias a nuestros poderes y nuestros Zords, Rayearth, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu y Kami que también eran nuestros amigos, y cuando necesitábamos más poder, logramos llevar nuestros poderes a un nuevo nivel…**

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova!

**Con nuestros poderes vencimos a todos los enemigos que Ivan nos envió, pero uno de ellos era una trampa…**

**Ivan logro entrar al centro de mando y lo destruyo completamente, llevándose consigo el libro galáctico y dejando a Dimitria en un estado muy grave…**

**Ivan decidió atacarnos esta vez en persona y lo enfrentamos, pero Ivan era muy poderoso y aun con nuestro Megazord fuimos derrotados, pero eso no le basto, para dejarnos sin poderes destruyo por completo nuestros Morphos y a nuestros Zords que eran como nuestros amigos…**

**El plan de Ivan era la de usar al abismo del mal para revivir a todos los villanos que fueron destruidos por otras generaciones Rangers, al saber eso teníamos la obligación de detenerlo, pero Yubel no se sentía bien y con dudas en ella misma se fue del centro de mando, nadie sabe lo que paso, pero por lo que me dijo Yubel su madre parece haberla ayudado, y también obtuvo una pequeña ayuda de alguien...**

-¡Yubel! ¡Yubel!-

-¿Marcelo?-

-¡por fin te encontré!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh nada, aquí paseando en medio de la tormenta, con varios monstruos atacando la ciudad, ¿qué crees que hago? vine a buscarte

-Gracias, pero ya estoy bien, hay que volver al centro de mando-

**Yubel volvió junto con mi sobrino Marcelo, Yubel recupero su determinación y juntos fuimos a detener a Ivan Ooze sin nuestros poderes, pero aun así no fue suficiente, Ivan Ooze usando el poder del libro galáctico logro abrir el abismo del Mal, pensamos que era el fin, pero…**

-¡Ranger Angel!-

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-

**Resulta que antes de que Dimitria falleciera, nombro a Elsa la nueva guardiana del Multiverso y del poder Ranger, y gracias a eso, pudimos recuperar nuestros poderes y no solo eso…**

**Elsa llamo a todas las generaciones Rangers, como de otras dimensiones así como del futuro y otros planetas, juntos logramos detener y destruir por completo a la alianza del mal, dando así a la primera guerra legendaria de los Power Rangers…**

**El único que quedaba era Ivan Ooze, pero el aumento de tamaño y para vencerlo Elsa trajo de vuelta a nuestros Zords dragon para así comenzar con la batalla final…**

**La batalla contra Ooze parecía repetirse, pero luego Elsa recolecto el poder de los demás Rangers, para aumentar el poder de nuestro Megazord…**

-¡Reciban esto Power Rangers Furia Dragon!-

**Con ese poder pudimos estar al nivel de Ivan Ooze, y la batalla final se desarrolló en el espacio…**

-¡así que quieren atacarme!, ¡pues tomen esto!-

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria… Relámpago Legendario!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el espacio, produciendo una gran explosión y un potente destello que se vio en la Tierra-¡Vamos Rangers, no se rindan!-animo Yubel.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Finn.

-¡Vamos a acabar con ese cara de baba!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Hay que hacerlo por Dimitria!-recordó Kenneth.

-¡Por la Tierra!-agrego Tommy.

-¡Y por todo el Multiverso!-finalizo Kira.

Los Rangers lanzaron un grito de batalla, haciendo que sus dragones rugieran con ferocidad, lo que aumento el poder del Megazord y redirigió los ataques hacia Ivan Ooze.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-grito Ooze antes de recibir ambos ataques con fuerza.

**Donde logramos derrotarlo, al regresar, fuimos felicitados por todas las generaciones de Power Rangers, además de que salvamos a Karone…**

**Después de eso, estuvimos en el centro de mando que ya había sido reconstruido y donde Elsa debía quedarse ya que como dije anterior mente ella era la nueva guardiana y así el mundo llego a tener paz…**

**PR Furia Legendaria**

**Pasaron varios meses y todo era paz, ya que como destruimos a Ivan Ooze, pensamos que ya no tendríamos que luchar contra enemigos de ese poder y maldad, nos equivocamos…**

**Ya que Ooze, antes de ser derrotado nos dejó un regalo muy terrible y maligno…**

**Y ese era Astronema, los Rangers Dragon tuvimos que volver a la acción y cuando encaramos a Astronema nos llevamos una gran sorpresa…**

-¿Qué crees que haces Karone? Si es alguna broma no es graciosa-

-¿Karone? Me temo que se equivocan, yo no soy Karone, soy Astronema, reina absoluta del Mal-

-la que se equivoca tú, tu nombre es Karone ¿Quién te está manipulando esta vez para que creas que volviste a ser Astronema?

-Nadie me está controlando, realmente soy Astronema y ella-dijo señalando a la prisionera, quitándole la bolsa de la cara.

Al ver el rostro de la prisionera todos se sorprendieron-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Tommy

Marcelo y los demás a excepción de Ángela se sorprendieron por lo que veían- ¿Qué rayos sucede?-pensó Marcelo.

Volviendo al video, se vio como Astronema revelo el rostro de la prisionera- Ella es Karone-

**De alguna manera Ivan Ooze logro separar el lado bueno del malo en Karone, antes de que fuera destruido.**

**A pesar de la sorpresa nos preparamos para pelear, pero Astronema también venia preparada, ya que con sus nuevos soldados, los Mega Drakzes que tenían la habilidad de transformarse en cada soldado al servicio del mal, como por ejemplo, Masillas, Kogs y Cyclobots…**

**Y casi fuimos destruidos por los nuevos soldados de Astronema, pero fuimos salvados, nos tele transportaron al centro de mando…**

**Al ver que no teníamos oportunidad contra los nuevos guerreros de Astronema, Elsa nos entregó los Cristales de Poder Legendario, resulta que las garras de Dragón y los Cristales Legendarios fueron creados por Zordon…**

-los Cristales y las Garras fueron creadas para interactuar entre sí, el poder de los dragones combinado con el poder de estos cristales les permitirá obtener los poderes de todas las generaciones Rangers anteriores a ustedes, en pocas palabras se convertirán en un ejército de solo 6 personas-

**Y así fue, usando el poder de los Cristales Legendarios pudimos hacer frente a los nuevos guerreros de Astronema y no solo eso, también podíamos llamar a los Zords antiguos de los Rangers anteriores…**

**Y cuando llego el momento en que necesitábamos ayuda, apareció una gran amiga de Yubel…**

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Lunar!

**Fue cuando Amber la hija de Kimberly la primera Ranger rosa de la historia, había llegado en el momento justo y sin más se unió al equipo, ahora herramos 7 Rangers, trabajando en equipo estábamos listos y preparados para derrotar a Astronema…**

**Pero la maldad de Astronema no tenía límites, no solo estaba obsesionada con destruirnos, también atacaba a otros seres que Vivian en otros planetas…**

**Ya que nos enteramos que el planeta KO-35 había sido destruido por la misma Astronema, pero afortunadamente supimos que los Rangers del Espacio y los habitantes de KO-35 pudieron evacuar el planeta a tiempo, ahora ellos se encuentran en el planeta Zi…**

**PR Megaforce**

**Pero mientras nosotros luchábamos contra las fuerzas de Astronema, otro grupo de Rangers defendía la tierra de un malvado ejército espacial, conocido como El ejército Warstar, aquellos Rangers eran guiados por un buen amigo de Dimitria, quien también fue discípulo de Zordon, su nombre era Gosei…**

**Gosei había reclutado a un nuevo grupo de adolescentes y les dio sus Morphers para que así se convirtieran en los Power Rangers Megaforce…**

**Troy, Emma, Noah, Gia y Jake defendieron la tierra de los malvados alienígenos del Imperio Warstar…**

**Después de batallas difíciles, Gosei les entrego los Morphers legendarios y las Legendary Keys para así usar los poderes de los Rangers del pasado al igual que nosotros, en eso apareció un amigo que los ayudaría a completar la tarea, Orion un alienígena del planeta Andresia, usando el poder del Silver Ranger Megaforce…**

**Juntos lograron detener los planes del imperio Warstar que era dirigido por ese momento por uno de los hijos del emperador Mavro y ese era el príncipe Vekar… **

**Pero antes de que Mavro y sus hijos atacaran la tierra junto con su ejército, en ese momento se aliaron con nuestro peor enemigo… Astronema, tras saber eso yo y el resto de los Rangers furia dragon fuimos a ayudarlos… **

**Y gracias a nuestra ayuda, los Rangers Megaforce estuvieron a salvo.**

**Sin embargo Astronema hizo un plan muy perverso y como resultado los Rangers Megaforce perdieron su Megazord y comenzaron a sentirse muy diferentes lo que causo que nos pusiéramos uno en contra del otro…**

**En ese momento Astronema había enviado a una guerrero para destruir la ciudad y nosotros fuimos a detenerlos, pero los Rangers Megaforce no estaban de acuerdo y desobedeciendo las ordenes de Gosei fueron a detener al guerrero de Astronema y a pesar de vencer a los enemigos tuvimos un mal presentimiento y fuimos de inmediato al centro de operaciones de los Rangers Megaforce y para cuando nos dimos cuenta era demasiado tarde, no logramos salvar a Gosei…**

Marcelo y sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho con lo que dijo Tommy.

**Resulta que Astronema uso a Mavro y a todo su ejército, ya que el objetivo de Astronema era Gosei…**

**Al ver lo que sucedió los Rangers Megaforce nos culparon de lo sucedido, pero luego descubrimos que ellos habían sido controlados por una toxina que uso Astronema, para que así ellos se comportaran de forma negativa…**

**Volviendo con PR Furia Legendaria.**

**Llevamos a Gosei al centro de Mando ya que Elsa estaba buscando una forma de revivirlo, pero en la fortaleza de Astronema se vio que ella uso sus poderes para controlar a Mavro y también aumento su poder y lo obligó a atacar la ciudad de Angel Grove y no tuvimos más opción que ir a detenerlo, los Rangers Megaforce querían ayudarnos pero Elsa les dijo que se quedaran en el centro de mando…**

**Yubel y todos nosotros fuimos a detener a Mavro, luego de una gran batalla lo derrotamos, al volver al centro de mando y supimos que Elsa había encontrado una manera de revivir a Gosei, pero para eso los Rangers Megaforce sacrificaron sus poderes de Rangers legendarios y así lograron salvar a Gosei…**

**Los Rangers Megaforce se fueron, Orion volvió a su planeta y Robo caballero fue escogido por Elsa para proteger Eltar, luego de unos momentos Elsa descubrió que faltaban páginas del libro galáctico y nos llamo enseguida al saber eso descubrimos que tramaba Astronema, su plan consistía en viajar en dimensiones, para así reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos y no tuvimos más opción que seguir a Astronema por las dimensiones, ya que Elsa nos dio la misión de proteger a los seres de gran poder, que Astronema estaba buscando, no sabemos cuál puede ser su plan, pero sé que la detendremos…**

En eso se le vio a Tommy- si alguien vio el video y tiene relación con los Power Rangers, no tienen por qué preocuparse, nosotros volveremos, no sé cuándo regresaremos, pero definitivamente lo haremos…

-Marcelo, si tú estás viendo el video, déjame decirte que Yubel, Amber y Yo lamentamos no haberte dicho nada, cuando ya venias de visita, sé que nunca quisiste ser un Power Ranger y desconozco tus razones, pero si por alguna razón te conviertes en uno y tienes amigos que también son Power Rangers, lo único que debes saber que la única razón por que fuiste elegido…

Marcelo escucho atentamente lo que su tío iba a decir- es porque todas las personas del planeta te necesitan, así que hasta que regresemos, protege a todos las personas de Angel Grove, ya que ellos necesitan a los Power Rangers y si quieres respuestas, Gosei y Elsa te las pueden dar, recuerda si te llegaras a convertir en un Power Ranger debes proteger a todo el universo, porque sé que estará en buenas manos…

Fin del video.

Se hizo un gran silencio y Marcelo era el único que estaba con expresión seria- Marcelo porque nunca quisiste ser un Power Ranger-dijo Gosei.

Y el silencio aumento, en eso Marcelo dio un suspiro- que no escucharon a mi tío Tommy, yo tengo mis razones, pero ahora que soy el Dino Omega Ranger Rojo y líder del equipo, debo proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove y sus habitantes y no solo eso, mis amigos y yo, tenemos que proteger la tierra y a todo el universo, ya que si no lo hiciera, estaría dejando en mal todas las cosas por las que pelearon los anteriores Rangers y sobre todo…

-estaría dejando en mal todo, en lo que Zordon y Dimitria creían, si mi tío me tiene la confianza y a mis amigos, entonces hare lo mejor que pueda para proteger el universo-dijo Marcelo con determinación y con una sonrisa y puso su mano en el centro de sus amigos.

-Marcelo tiene razón, si Tommy y los demás nos tienen confianza, hay que hacerlo-dijo Holly y apoyo su mano a la de Marcelo.

-tienes razón-dijo Davis hizo lo mismo.

-haremos que todos se sientan orgullosos-dijo Yolei apoyando su mano.

-así es, tal vez no tengamos eso poderes legendarios tan geniales como de los Rangers Dragón, pero si trabajamos en equipo lo lograremos-dijo Steve.

-así es, no dejaremos que nadie destruya la ciudad y lastime a inocentes-dijo Mira

-además también protegeremos el universo de cualquier malvado-dijo Michael.

En eso vieron como Chris y Yuri apoyaban sus manos- y no se preocupen, como dijimos nosotros no diremos nada de esto a nadie-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-y no se preocupen trataremos de ayudarlos en todo lo que puedan-dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Chris, Yuri… enserio, gracias-dijo Marcelo sonriendo

En eso Ángela, también apoyo su mano con la de los demás- hasta que Tommy y los demás regresen, los apoyare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Ángela sonriendo y los Rangers le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-yo también los ayudare Rangers-dijo Tensou.

-así es Rangers, nosotros los ayudaremos-dijo Gosei- sé que les debo explicaciones, pero debo decirles que hasta ahora ustedes están haciendo un buen trabajo, como lo hicieron los Rangers anteriores a ustedes, sé que nos harán sentir a todos orgullosos de que formen parte de la familia de los Power Rangers.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Marcelo- bueno como lo oyeron de Gosei, estamos haciendo un gran trabajo y sé muy bien que haremos sentir orgullosos a todos, incluso a Zordon, nunca nos rendiremos ya que formamos parte de la familia de los…

-¡Power Rangers!-en eso todos levantaron las manos saltando.

Fin del episodio.

**Muy bien amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, sé que agregue algunas partes en el video diario, pero lo hice, ya que en mi opinión esa debió haber sido la auténtica, no digo que la que vi en PR Dino Trueno no me haya gustado, es solo que siento que le faltaron algunos detalles, pero bueno ahora vamos a los Reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dragon Espectral: **lamento si no puse esa parte de lo de Yuri en el anterior episodio, es que tenía que apresurarme en publicar el episodio 15 y espero que te haya gustado como conté la batalla que tuvieron contra Ivan Ooze, debes saber que lo tuve que pensar, ya que se me hizo algo difícil, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** a mí también, me alegra de que los Rangers de mi Fic y de Dragon Espectral hagan equipo, debo decir que no puedo esperar el momento para hacer ese episodio, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el Episodio y la forma en cómo hice el video diario del legado de los Power Rangers, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Por cierto antes de despedirme, quiero informarles algo y es que voy a hacer un top de las mejores series de Power Rangers aquí en mi fic, tal vez en un futuro lo haga para un video de Youtube, pero por ahora lo hare aquí, les diré que yo considero a todas las series de Power Rangers buenas, pero tengan en cuenta que yo también vi cosas que no me gustaron de algunas series, como por ejemplo la última que termino, me refiero a Power Rangers Megaforce, así que les diré que mi top estará compuesto por cosas que me gustaban y no me gustaban de cada serie y para darles más detalle, aquí mi invitado, Marcelo el Ranger rojo Dino Omega se los explicara.**

**Marcelo: hola amigos lectores, bueno sin más demora les diré de esos detalles, los temas de que le gustaron y no le gustaron a Seiryu.001 son estos: 1-los personajes, tanto como los Rangers como con los villanos y también los de relleno. **

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a las series.**

**4-la historia que tenía cada serie. **

**5-las partes más geniales y épicas de la franquicia, **

**Marcelo: déjenme decirles nuestro autor calificara estos cinco puntos, en una escala del 1 al 10, bueno eso es todo nos vemos y espero que para el siguiente episodio, pueda tener algo de paz.**

**Seiryu.001: Quieres relajarte Marcelo, no te preocupes, te prometo tendrás paz, solamente en los 2 siguientes episodios.**

**Marcelo: ¡OYE!**

**Bueno nos vemos amigos lectores y para comenzar con el top, estos son mis candidatos para el puesto 18 de mi top y son las series de: PR Megaforce, PR Samurái y PR Fuerza Mística. Ustedes deciden, bueno eso es todo nos vemos y cuídense.**


	17. Problemas con un pulpo

**Hola amigos lectores, antes de que comience el episodio, voy a darles una noticia de mi fic y no se preocupen, no lo voy a cancelar, resulta que Dragon Espectral ya tenía listo algunos episodios con los Rangers Megaforce y debido al episodio 16 de mi Fic le cambie los planes y todo lo que él ya tenía preparado, así que tuve que cambiar un poco el episodio 16 de mi Fic, solo cambie la parte que es de PR Megaforce y Furia Legendaria, si gustan lo pueden ver tal vez este algo interesante, por cierto si quieren saber porque Dragon Espectral me pidió ese favor, pregúntele a él, bueno, también les diré unas cuantos cambios, además de que cambie el episodio final de PR Megaforce, en mi opinión Dragon espectral odia mucho Megaforce, ya que parece que no le gustó mucho sobre todo el final, bueno luego les diré más detalles, por ahora disfruten el episodio 17.**

**17: Problemas con un pulpo.**

En la casa de Tommy se vio a Marcelo, Chris y Yuri, se preparaban para dormir.

-oye Marcelo, ahora que tu hermano está aquí, ¿tu donde dormirás?-dijo Yuri.

-Yuri tiene razón, donde vas a dormir tu… no será que vas a dormir en la habitación de Yubel, si haces un desorden sabes que ella se molestara mucho contigo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-claro que no, no voy a dormir en la habitación de Yubel-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-entonces dormirás en la habitación de nuestro Tío-dijo Chris.

-tampoco, solo duérmanse quieren-dijo Marcelo y salió de la habitación.

-donde crees que vaya a dormir tu hermano-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sé, tal vez lo averigüemos mañana, además yo tengo sueño, después de todo lo que vimos en ese video diario-dijo Chris preparándose para dormir, en la bolsa de dormir que trajo en su equipaje.

En la mañana siguiente, se vio que Yuri ya estaba despierta y vio que Chris seguía dormido y se acercó a él- oye Chris despierta, ya son las 8:10 am.

En eso Chris despertó- porque me despiertas, déjame dormir un poco más-dijo Chris.

-oh claro que no, si no te despiertas le diré a tu hermano que lo haga-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

En eso Chris se levantó rápido- sabes, prefiero levantarme ahora, antes de que traigas a Marcelo-dijo Chris, en eso ambos fueron abajo para ver si Marcelo ya estaba despierto, pero fue una gran sorpresa lo que vieron.

Marcelo aún estaba dormido, sobre todo porque estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la casa.

-Marcelo sigue dormido-dijo Yuri.

-de seguro no pudo dormir bien y por eso está así-dijo Chris, en eso vio como Yuri se fue a la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua- esto sí que será divertido-sonriendo Chris.

Yuri hecho el vaso con agua en el rostro de Marcelo para despertarlo de una buena vez.

-¡ahhhhh! Que fue eso… y porque tengo el rostro mojado-dijo Marcelo que despertó muy agitado y luego vio que Chris y Yuri estaban despiertos, pero sobre todo vio que Yuri tenía un vaso- oye Yuri puedo saber porque me despertaste de esa forma.

-lo hice porque ya van a ser las 8:30 de la mañana y ni siquiera hemos desayunado-dijo Yuri.

-eso es cierto, bueno hermano que hay para desayunar-dijo Chris.

-está bien iré a la cocina y veré que puedo hacer-dijo Marcelo y se levantó del sofá y luego hizo sonar su espalda- cielos no pude dormir bien, creo que debí pensarlo 2 veces antes de dormir en el sofá, me duele la espalda

-se puede saber a qué hora estabas despierto-dijo Chris.

-creo que me dormí como a las 10 de la noche, pero luego me desperté como a las 2 y volví a dormirme como a las 5 de la madrugada-dijo Marcelo y dio un bostezo.

-eso quiere decir que no dormiste muy bien-dijo Yuri.

-bueno no se preocupen, estaré bien-dijo Marcelo caminando y luego choco con la pared de la cocina- auch, no se preocupen estaré bien-y Marcelo siguió su camino hasta abrir la puerta de la cocina con mucha flojera.

-no se encuentra bien-dijeron Chris y Yuri preocupados por Marcelo.

Luego de unos 20 minutos se vio a los chicos y estaban desayunando, Marcelo había hecho unos hot cakes- bueno que les parece los hot cakes-dijo Marcelo con algo de sueño.

-esta delicioso-dijo Yuri- no pensé que pudieras hacer hot cakes, tú me dijiste que no sabías cocinar jejeje.

-ah eso, bueno solo se cocinar algunas cosas-dijo Marcelo y en eso tomo su vaso que tenía jugo.

-sabes hermano, yo pensé que no podrías cocinar, ya sabes por lo cansado que estas el día de hoy-dijo Chris.

Pero antes de que Marcelo le respondiera, se oyó el timbre de la casa- Chris abre la puerta y ve quien es-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien-dijo Chris y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Steve y Michael- hola chicos, buenos días.

-buenos días Chris, lamentamos molestarlos, pero esta Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto, quieren pasar-dijo Chris.

-está bien-dijo Michael y entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina- hola Yuri, buenos días.

-buenos días chicos, oye Marcelo mira quienes vinieron… ¡ah!-dijo Yuri y no solo ella, sino todos se sorprendieron al ver a Marcelo tenía la cara en la mesa y estaba roncando- se durmió.

-se puede saber porque Marcelo está dormido-dijo Steve

-solo les diremos que no pudo dormir bien, ya que se durmió en el sofá-dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo? se durmió en el sofá-dijo Michael sorprendido al igual que Steve.

-y se puede saber porque no durmió en una cama-dijo Steve.

-nosotros le dijimos a Marcelo que se durmiera en uno de los cuartos, pero no quiso-dijo Chris.

-y podemos saber por qué-dijo Steve

-no lo sabemos, tal vez no quiso dormir en ninguno de los cuartos, porque su tío no se encuentra aquí-dijo Yuri

-tu que dices-dijo Steve a Michael.

-podría ser, además debemos recordar que Marcelo vino de visita, como su tío no está, tal vez él no quiera aprovecharse de la situación-dijo Michael.

-tal vez-dijo Steve, en eso se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo despierta-pero Marcelo no despertó y Steve tuvo que subir el volumen de su voz- ¡Marcelo despierta!

En eso Marcelo despertó y a causa de eso, golpeo accidentalmente a Steve y Michael- ¡cuidado chicos es Astronema!-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo vio que se había dormido, además vio que golpeo accidentalmente a sus amigos.

-se puede saber qué te pasa, además de que ese golpe que nos diste fue muy fuerte-dijo Steve, sobándose la quijada al igual que Michael.

-lo siento amigos es solo que estaba soñando jejeje-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En eso Yuri se acercó-oye Marcelo, escuchamos que nombraste a Astronema, estas preocupado por eso.

Marcelo se puso algo nervioso, pero luego dio un suspiro y hablo- la verdad sí, es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que Karone y Astronema ya no sean la misma persona, ahora son identidades separadas, no puedo creer que ese maldito de Ivan Ooze le haya hecho eso a Karone-dijo Marcelo molesto y a la vez triste.

-oye hermano, esa tal Karone era la hermana de aquel Ranger Rojo llamado Andros verdad-dijo Chris.

-así es, por cierto parece que a mi tío se le olvido poner otro detalle en el video diario-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y cuál es ese detalle?-dijo Steve

-lo que mi tío no dijo de Karone, es que ella también llego a convertirse en una Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-¿cómo que Karone era también una Power Ranger?-dijo Yuri.

-podrías explicarnos eso Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto, les explicare por que Karone se convirtió en una Ranger, todo sucedió cuando Kendrix la Ranger rosa galáctica, destruyo la espada salvaje para así poder recuperar los poderes de Cassie la Ranger Rosa del Espacio, al hacerlo sacrifico su vida y como resultado su espíritu se unió al sable Quasar, después de eso Karone ayudo a los Rangers galácticos a buscar el sable de Kendrix, cuando eso sucedió el espíritu de Kendrix le entrego el poder de la Ranger Rosa galáctica a Karone, para que así ella pudiera ayudar a los demás Rangers galácticos a combatir a Trakeena, pero en mi opinión estoy seguro que ella también lo hizo para poder enmendar sus pecados como Astronema-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon- vaya no pensé que Karone fuera así-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-yo también, nunca imagine que Karone sintiera tanta culpa por lo que hizo como Astronema-dijo Michael.

-pero es bueno saber que ella haya podido redimirse como Ranger rosa no creen-dijo Yuri y todos asintieron.

-pero ahora, es muy seguro que ella debe sentirse muy culpable por lo que está sucediendo ahora-dijo Chris triste y todos también pusieron una cara triste.

En eso Marcelo bostezo- bueno no hace falta pensar en eso, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es defender la ciudad y cuando sepamos algo de Karone la rescataremos de Astronema-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-sabes Marcelo no sé por qué pero… el día de hoy te notamos con una gran confianza-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, bueno lo único que les puedo decir es que si tenemos la posibilidad de salvar a Karone, no debemos rendirnos, ni siquiera debemos perder la esperanza-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo- desde cuando tú eres tan optimista Marcelo-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar, así que será mejor que descanse un poco más-dijo Marcelo dirigiéndose al sofá.

-oye estas seguro hermano, debería recordarte que ya comenzaste a tener dolores de espalda solo por dormir en el sofá-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Chris, voy a estar bien, por cierto…-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a sus amigos- Steve, Michael, podrían hacerme el favor de cuidar a Chris y a Yuri, yo los veré en el centro juvenil más tarde está bien.

-de acuerdo los cuidaremos, pero nos debes una amigo-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a dormirse.

-bueno, entonces a donde quieren ir-dijo Steve.

-vamos al centro juvenil, podrías ir a saludar a Holly y las demás-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-está bien, vamos al centro juvenil-dijo Steve sonriendo

-bien nos vamos a vestir, no nos esperen-dijo Yuri y se dirigió al cuarto, seguida de Chris.

Chris estaba esperando en la puerta- oye Yuri apúrate, recuerda que yo también debo alistarme-dijo Chris.

-ya voy-en eso salió Yuri con la misma ropa de ayer- muy bien ya estoy lista, será mejor que te apures o te dejaremos atrás.

Yuri se fue y Chris entro al cuarto- bueno, al menos no se tardó demasiado, pero cuando tenga entre los 13 años para arriba, lo único que le importara será su imagen para impresionar a los chicos-dijo Chris y comenzó a alistarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y Chris bajo y se vio que vestía un buzo deportivo negro y una polera blanca con detalles rojo, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta deportiva de color blanco con negro- bueno ya estoy listo vámonos.

En eso todos se fueron al centro juvenil, dejando a Marcelo dormido en el sofá.

Nave de Durahan.

-muy bien ahora que hacemos, esos Rangers se están volviendo un problema-dijo Naga.

-lo único que podemos hacer es enviar a más de nuestros guerreros para que puedan derrotarlos-dijo Tanith.

-donde está el amo Durahan, no lo veo en ningún lado-dijo Naga

-él está en la sala de control, dijo que lo dejáramos solo por un momento, pero me dijo que enviáramos a un guerrero para destruir a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-pues bien, entonces vamos-dijo Naga y se dirigió con Tanith y Ghidorah al almacén (en mi opinión parece más una prisión, como la nave de Sledge de PR Dino Charge, solo que mejor XD).

-muy bien a quien escogemos ahora-dijo Tanith al ver los datos de cada guerrero en la pantalla de la computadora, hasta que encontró uno- parece que encontré al guerrero indicado.

En eso se abrió una de las celdas y en eso apareció una especie de pulpo humanoide y se vio que estaba cubierto por armadura metálica que respondía al nombre de Octoclam- que es lo desean que haga.

-escucha Octoclam, ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-y que gano yo si logro destruir a los Rangers-dijo Octoclam.

-bueno, que te parecería ser libre, tal vez eso te motive no crees-dijo Naga.

-con que ser libre, pero deberían saber que si llegara a tener la oportunidad, podría escapar-dijo Octoclam.

-claro que no lo harás, ya que por si no lo sabes, cuando los capturamos, les pusimos un rastreador que nos permite ver su ubicación, así que si tratas de escapar, nosotros lo sabremos y si eso sucede yo personalmente te destruiré-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya veo, entonces no tengo opción, cierto-dijo Octoclam.

-eso lo tienes que decidir tu-dijo Ghidorah mostrándole su espada.

-está bien, iré a destruir a los Rangers y cuando lo haga solo espero irme de aquí para ser libre y causar muchos estragos por el universo jajaja-dijo Octoclam y se fue.

-sí que está muy animado no creen-dijo Naga.

-cualquiera que está en las celdas lo estaría, si les decimos que si logran destruir a los Rangers podrán irse-dijo Tanith.

Eso es cierto, bueno solo espera observar y ver si tiene éxito-dijo Naga.

Centro juvenil.

Se veía a Holly y a las demás trabajando, además de que Davis estaba tomando un jugo y notaron que Steve y Michael venían acompañados de Chris y Yuri- hola chicos como están-dijo Yolei.

-estamos bien y como veo siguen trabajando-dijo Michael.

-eso es obvio, además debemos ayudar a Adelle-dijo Mira.

-por cierto donde esta Marcelo, no se supone que él los está cuidando-le dijo Holly a Chris y Yuri.

-así era, pero resulta que Marcelo se durmió en el sofá-dijo Yuri.

-¿Cómo? Se durmió en el sofá y porque durmió ahí y no en una cama-dijo Davis.

-bueno resulta que…-dijo Steve y les conto todo a los cual las chicas se sorprendieron un poco.

-bueno, ahora sabemos del porque no quiso dormir en otra cama, parece que a Marcelo no le gusta invadir el espacio privado de alguien-dijo Yolei.

-así parece-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-pero bueno ya es algo tarde, no quieren que les traigamos algo-dijo Yolei.

-por supuesto, ustedes que quieren chicos-dijo Steve a Chris y Yuri.

-eso es fácil, yo quiero una hamburguesa-dijo Chris.

-yo también quiero una hamburguesa-dijo Yuri.

-está bien yo pediré lo mismo, vayamos a una mesa-dijo Steve y se dirigieron a una mesa.

-oigan espérenme, yo también quiero lo mismo chicas-dijo Michael.

-muy bien vayamos por las ordenes-dijo Holly y se dirigieron para darle sus órdenes a sus amigos, además de que debían atender a los otros clientes.

Centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove.

Apareció Octoclam y comenzó a causar miedo y disturbios en la ciudad- muy bien donde están Power Rangers vengan antes de que comience a destruir toda esta ciudad-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a disparar rayos de sus ojos y toda la gente comenzó a huir como personas mayores y niños.

Centro de mando.

-oh no, Gosei tenemos problemas, la ciudad está siendo atacada-dijo Tensou.

-no podemos permitir que la ciudad sea destruida y personas inocentes salgan heridas, Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y los demás-dijo Gosei.

-en seguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y trato de comunicarse con los Rangers, el primero fue Marcelo- oh vamos, Gosei Marcelo no responde a su comunicador.

Se vio que en la casa de Tommy estaba Marcelo durmiendo tranquilamente que ni siquiera escucho el sonido de su comunicador- esta comida es la… más deliciosa que he probado-dijo Marcelo dormido.

De regreso en el centro de mando- entonces trata de comunicarte con los demás Rangers, además trata de comunicarte con Ángela-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a comunicarse con los demás Rangers.

Centro juvenil.

-la hamburguesa estuvo deliciosa, gracias Adelle-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-de nada chicos, ahora si me disculpan debo atender otras cosas-dijo Adelle y se fue.

-bueno ya que estamos llenos a donde quieren ir-dijo Steve.

-que tal al parque de diversiones-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-bueno entonces será el parque de diversiones, no quieres venir también Davis-dijo Michael.

-porque será divertido-dijo Davis.

-nosotras las alcanzaremos cuando términos de trabajar-dijo Yolei, pero en eso sonó el comunicador de Steve y todos se acercaron y comenzaron a ver si nadie los observaba y comenzaron a susurrar.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Steve.

-"Steve deben ir al centro de la ciudad, hay un monstruo y está causando destrozos deben ir a detenerlo"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos enseguida-dijo Steve.

-"por cierto donde esta Marcelo, tratamos de comunicarnos con él, pero no respondió, pueden decirnos que sucede"-

-te lo diremos después Gosei, pero no te preocupes nosotros iremos por Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-"muy bien entonces vayan y que el poder los proteja"-

-ahora que hacemos, las chicas no podrán acompañarnos tienen que seguir trabajando-dijo Davis.

-eso es cierto, que hacemos-dijo Mira y luego señalo a Chris y Yuri- sobre todo con ellos.

-pero que, acaso no podemos ver como detienen a ese monstruo-dijo Chris.

-claro que no, ese no es lugar para niños, lo digo enserio, además podrían salir lastimados-dijo Steve.

Chris y Yuri se vieron y se resignaron ya que Steve tenía razón- ya se amigos, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos a Chris y a Yuri, mientras ustedes van a detener al enemigo, cuando podamos iremos a ayudarles-dijo Holly

-muy bien, entonces trataremos de detener al enemigo lo más que podamos, muy bien amigos vamos-dijo Michael, mientras Steve y Davis lo seguían.

-yo quería ver una pelea Ranger-dijo Chris.

-yo también, pero escuchaste a Steve y estoy seguro que él tiene razón, podríamos salir lastimados-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien, ahora esperen, mientras nosotras terminamos de trabajar de acuerdo-dijo Yolei y ellos asintieron.

A las afueras del centro juvenil se vio que Steve y los demás buscaban un lugar para transformarse- muy bien están listos chicos-dijo Steve que combino su morpher con su comunicador, Michael y Davis hicieron lo mismo- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Ranger.

-debemos apresurarnos así que necesitamos nuestras motos-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron- vamos amigos.

-necesitamos Dino Omega Cycles-en eso sus motos aparecieron y subieron a ellas, comenzaron a ir al centro de la ciudad.

Centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove.

-muy bien, como los Rangers no vienen, creo que debo aumentar la intensidad y destruir la ciudad por completo no creen-dijo Octoclam, pero en eso recibió unos disparos que lo detuvieron- ¡quien fue!

-fuimos nosotros tonto-dijo Michael que disparo su Dino arma en modo Blaster, aun estando en su moto y al estar cerca de Octoclam se detuvieron y bajaron de sus motos.

-vinimos para detenerse pulpo-dijo Steve encarando a Octoclam junto con sus amigos.

-enserio, pues espero que al menos den algo de pelea-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a atacarlos, se vio que los Rangers tenían problemas ya que aunque atacaban con sus Dino armas no podían hacerle daño por la armadura que tenía Octoclam.

-cielos este pulpo sí que tiene una armadura resistente-dijo Davis, en eso Octoclam derribo a Michael, Davis y Steve fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse- estas bien amigo.

-estoy bien, pero este pulpo ya me está haciendo enojar-dijo Michael.

-debemos idear un plan y rápido-dijo Steve.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Octoclam y lanzo un rayo de energía de color azul y eso cuso que Steve y los demás cayeran de rodillas- espero que les guste tomar una siesta, ya que los ataque con un rayo que comienza agotar su energía poco a poco.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Steve cansado al igual que sus amigos.

-debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijo Michael.

-y como lo haremos-dijo Steve.

-debemos llamar a Gosei-dijo Davis y comenzó a comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas, necesitamos que nos tele transportes al centro de mando, el enemigo nos lanzó un ataque que hace que nos debilitemos.

-"entendido Davis"-dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

-si tratan de pedir ayuda eso no les ayudara-dijo Octoclam que iba acercándose a los Rangers, pero en eso fueron tele transportados- ¿pero qué? ¿A dónde se fueron?

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Steve y los demás fueron transportados y aparecieron en el centro de mando- chicos se encuentran bien-dijo Tensou acercándose a los Rangers.

-estamos bien Tensou, solo nos sentimos muy cansados-dijo Davis quitándose el casco, al igual que sus amigos.

-que fue lo que sucedió chicos-dijo Gosei.

-no lo sabemos-dijo Michael igual de cansado que sus amigos, en eso apareció Ángela.

-bien en cuanto pude-dijo Ángela y vio como estaban los Rangers- pero que les sucedió.

-ni idea, lo único que vi fue que ese pulpo metálico nos lanzó una especie de rayo y comenzamos a perder nuestras-dijo Steve que seguía cansado.

-Ángela revisa como está el estado físico de los Rangers-dijo Gosei y Ángela asintió- Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y las chicas, necesitamos ayuda para vencer a ese enemigo.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a comunicarse con los demás Rangers.

Centro juvenil.

-bueno ya terminamos de trabajar, Adelle ya nos retiramos-dijo Holly

-está bien, gracias por su ayuda chicas-dijo Adelle, mientras Holly y los otros se iban del lugar, en eso sonó su comunicador y buscaron un lugar donde no hubiera nadie- aquí Holly que sucede.

-"gracias al cielo, Holly necesitamos su ayuda, Marcelo no contesta a su comunicador y Steve y los otros fueron atacados por el enemigo, parece que recibieron un ataque especial de ese monstruo y comenzaron a perder sus energías, pero no se preocupen Steve y los otros están aquí en el centro de mando"-dijo Tensou.

-muy bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Holly y corto la comunicación- Yolei, Mira ustedes vayan al centro de mando, yo iré a buscar a Marcelo.

-muy bien, si necesitamos ayuda, te avisaremos-dijo Mira y Holly asintió.

-Chris, Yuri, ustedes 2 vendrán conmigo-dijo Holly y los 2 asintieron y se separaron.

En casa de Tommy, se vio que Holly entro, ya que se había adelantado a Chris y a Yuri- porque no nos espera-dijo Chris cansado.

-recuerda que ellos son Rangers y tienen que proteger la ciudad-dijo Yuri y siguieron corriendo.

Holly vio a Marcelo dormido- oye Marcelo despierta-dijo Holly, tocándole el hombro para que despertara.

-aléjense, no me quitaran mi comida-dijo Marcelo dormido y en eso abrazo a Holly.

-oye que crees que haces-dijo Holly sonrojada, en eso Chris y Yuri llegaron y vieron la escena cosa que noto Holly- no es lo que piensan.

-esta comida sí que es deliciosa-dijo Marcelo aun dormido y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo Marcelo, ya que Marcelo le había lamido la mejilla a Holly y por reacción.

-¡pervertido!-dijo Holly se liberó del abrazo y le planto una buena bofetada a Marcelo para que despertara.

-¿pero, cual, quién?-dijo Marcelo y vio quienes estaban- Holly se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí, además porque me duele la mejilla, siento como si me hubieran dado la bofetada más fuerte del mundo.

-bueno lo que sucedió fue que…-dijo Chris, pero luego se calló ya que Holly lo veía molesta.

-pueden decirme que paso-dijo Marcelo.

-yo te lo diré-dijo Holly- vinimos, porque necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que un monstruo está atacando la ciudad y como no despertabas tuve que darte una bofetada para que lo hicieras.

-entiendo, pero no crees que podrías haberme tratado con más cariño-dijo Marcelo tocándose la mejilla.

-eso no importa, debemos ir a detener a ese monstruo que ataca la ciudad-dijo Holly molestas.

-está bien, iré a alistarme-dijo Marcelo ya que aún traía su ropa de dormir.

En eso Holly vio a Yuri y Chris- no le dirán a nadie lo que vieron de acuerdo, porque si no les ira muy mal-dijo Holly molesta.

Chris y Yuri solo asintieron con miedo- Holly sí que da miedo-eso fue lo que pensaron ambos.

Centro de mando

Se podía ver que también estaban Yolei y Mira-cómo están los chicos Ángela-dijo Gosei.

Mientras Ángela usaba una especie de aparato que era parecida a la que usan para buscar rastros de radiación- se encuentran bien, ese ataque solo les quito alguna parte de su energía, estarán bien en unos minutos-dijo Ángela.

-eso es bueno, pero ahora que haremos con ese pulpo-dijo Steve algo cansado.

-Gosei ya encontré al monstruo, está en la zona comercial de Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-muy bien, nosotras iremos a detenerlo-dijo Mira.

-deben tener cuidado, si reciben el mismo ataque que los chicos, estarán en desventaja-dijo Ángela.

-gracias por la información Ángela, contáctense con Holly tal vez ya encontró a Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-tengan cuidado chicas, Steve y los demás vendrán a la ayuda cuando estén listos-dijo Gosei.

Y las chicas asintieron- muy bien es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Mira.

-¡Stegosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-ya con sus trajes Ranger se dirigieron a la zona comercial en sus motos.

Casa de Tommy.

-ya estoy listo, vamos-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso su comunicador sonó- aquí Marcelo que sucede.

-"Marcelo, se puede saber dónde estabas, porque no contestaste cuando te llamamos"-dijo Gosei.

-lo lamento, es que estaba algo cansado, así que tuve que dormir, pero bueno ya se dé la situación-dijo Marcelo.

-"si sabes lo detalles, entonces te diré el resto"-en eso Gosei comenzó a decirle a Marcelo y a Holly lo que sucedía y del ataque especial del monstruo- "deben darse prisa Yuri y Mira ya fueron a detener a ese monstruo".

-muy bien vamos para haya-dijo Marcelo, salieron de la casa y vieron que no había nadie- apresurémonos antes de que alguien se aparezca-dijo Marcelo y Holly asintió- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Pterodáctilo/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers- debemos darnos prisa, ¡necesitamos Dino Omega Cycles!

Aparecieron sus motos y se subieron- Chris, Yuri súbanse-dijo Marcelo

-estas seguro Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto, además estarán más seguros si están cerca de nosotros-dijo Marcelo y los chicos se subieron a la moto de Marcelo- muy bien sujétense fuerte de acuerdo.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras que en la zona comercial estaba Octoclam que estaba ahuyentando a toda la gente de ahí- esto sí que es divertido, solo espero que los Rangers aparezcan, para así destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-querías vernos tonto-dijo Mira que apareció junto con Yolei en su moto- pues déjame decirte que ese será tu más grande error pulpo.

-vaya 2 Rangers, bueno al menos podre deshacerme de 2-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a atacar y como antes se vio que ningún ataque de las chicas le hacía daño.

-cielos, ahora veo porque los chicos tuvieron problemas, será mejor idear un plan-dijo Yolei

-yo no lo creo Rangers-dijo Octoclam que se preparaba para lanzar el mismo rayo que uso con los chicos, pero en eso fue detenido por unos disparos- ¿Quién fue?

-fuimos yo-dijo Holly que le había disparado flechas con su Omega Arco y se acercó a sus amigas- están bien.

-si estamos bien, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Yolei.

-oye donde esta Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen, el ya viene-dijo Holly señalando a Marcelo que venía en su moto.

-oh si ahora tenemos más ayuda-dijo Yolei animada.

Marcelo se detuvo- muy bien, vayan a ponerse a un lugar seguro-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Yuri asintieron y se fueron a esconderse, en eso Marcelo se acercó a sus amigas- lamento la demora.

-no te preocupes, ahora que estas aquí será más fácil acabar con ese monstruo-dijo Mira.

-muy bien, vamos por el-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigas fueron a atacar a Octoclam y se veía que tenían ventaja pero aun no podían hacerle daño.

-esto sí que es genial estoy presenciando una batalla de los Power Rangers-dijo Chris que estaba escondido junto con Yuri.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri igual de contenta que Chris.

Centro de mando.

-Gosei los Rangers necesitan más ayuda para derrotar de una buena vez a ese pulpo-dijo Tensou.

-parece que ya estamos bien-dijo Steve que ya no estaba cansado y comenzó a levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-así es, pero tengan cuidado, si los vuelve a atacar con ese mismo ataque, estarán más agotados-dijo Ángela.

-gracias por la advertencia-dijo Steve- ¡muy bien amigos de vuelta a la acción!

En eso aparecieron Steve y los demás y se acercaron a sus amigos- lamentamos la tardanza amigos-dijo Davis.

-oye Marcelo ya estas despierto o todavía sigues medio dormido-dijo Steve.

-que gracioso, ya estoy bien, pero ahora ocupémonos de ese pulpo de una buena ves-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-vaya parece que los Rangers ya están completos, así será mejor voy a destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y juntos fueron a atacar a Octoclam y se vio que los Rangers tenían ventaja pero aun así no podían causarle daño a Octoclam- rayos, ese pulpo sí que tiene una armadura muy fuerte.

-eso es cierto, pero la peor parte es que si dejamos que nos lance ese ataque especial estamos tan cansados que seremos blancos fáciles-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

-no se preocupen usare mi ataque especial cuando sea el momento, pero aquí les tengo un regalo más-dijo Octoclam y disparo unos rayos de sus ojos que derribaron a los Rangers

-cómo vamos a detenerlo si ni siquiera podemos causarle daño-dijo Holly levantándose al igual que sus amigos.

-esperen, Steve dijiste que su ataque especial nos podría debilitar no es así-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, por que preguntas-dijo Steve.

-creo que se me ocurrió una idea, pero es una idea muy loca-Marcelo encaro a Octoclam- oye pulpo, si te crees tan fuerte atácame con tu poder especial-todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo- vamos te reto a que lo hagas.

-muy bien, si tanto quieres ser destruido, toma esto-dijo Octoclam y disparo su rayo, todos estaban preocupados de que Marcelo recibiera ese ataque.

-¡ahora, Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y uso su espada para detener el ataque de Octoclam y todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

-no lo puedo creer detuvo mi ataque, pero eso es imposible-dijo Octoclam.

-te diré algo cabeza de pulpo, para un Ranger nada es imposible, así que te devuelvo tu ataque-dijo Marcelo y uso su espada para devolver el ataque a Octoclam.

-no puede ser-dijo Octoclam que se notaba cansado.

Y todos se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo eso fue genial-dijo Steve.

-pero como supiste que ese ataque lo debilitaría-dijo Mira

-si algo aprendí de alguien, es que si no puedes vencer a alguien poderoso, es mejor usar su propia fuerza en su contra-dijo Marcelo, en eso vieron que Octoclam se levantaba muy débil después de recibir el ataque- ahora que está débil debemos acabar con él, están listos amigos-y sus amigos asintieron- muy bien combinemos armas.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas, dejando sorprendidos a Chris y Yuri.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- ¡Dino Omega Blaster!-dijo Marcelo.

-no puede ser-dijo Octoclam al ver que estaba llegando su fin.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma combinada disparo un rayo potente que destruyo a Octoclam.

Nave de Durahan.

-hay que echarle una mano no creen-dijo Naga, Ghidorah y Tanith solo asintieron- disparando Rayo de plasma.

Y en eso el rayo volvió a restaurar a Octoclam y lo volvió gigante- oh sí, estoy listo para destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-oh cielos se volvió gigante-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-no te preocupes ellos ya saben qué hacer-dijo Yuri.

-eso quiere decir que aquí vienen los Zords-dijo Chris entusiasmado.

-hay que detenerlo están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- muy bien al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía dificultades para causarle daño a Octoclam, pero a la vez se defendía, ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques y con las garras de Therizinosaurus atacaba.

-prepárense Rangers, porque este es su final, prepárense para perder-dijo Octoclam que se preparaba para usar su ataque especial para dañar al Megazord y debilitar al Megazord.

-yo no lo creo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo y en eso la Espada apareció del cielo y el Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha- es hora de devolverte tu ataque pulpo-en eso el Megazord detuvo el ataque y se lo regreso a Octoclam.

-no puede ser, otra vez-dijo Octoclam que estaba muy débil.

-es hora de acabar contigo tonto-dijo Marcelo, en eso la espada comenzó a llenarse de 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers, el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!

En eso el Megazord le dio una gran ataque con su espada y Octoclam cayó al suelo derrotado dejando una explosión que marco su final, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de victoria- eso fue todo, ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡lo lograron, si!-dijeron Chris y Yuri que salieron de su escondite.

Centro de mando.

-bien hecho Rangers, lograron obtener la victoria… en cuanto a ti Marcelo, puedes decirnos porque no respondiste a tu comunicador-dijo Gosei.

-disculpa Gosei, es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche y tuve que descansar un poco más-dijo Marcelo apenado.

-está bien, pero debes procurar descansar, si no estás bien tanto física como mentalmente, pondrás a tu equipo en problemas-dijo Gosei y Marcelo solo asintió.

-ahora Marcelo podrías decirnos como se te pudo ocurrir una idea así, podrías haber salido lastimado, además quisiera sabes, como supiste que si le devolvías su ataque al monstruo podrían vencerlo-dijo Ángela

-pues la verdad…-dijo Marcelo y todos pusieron interés en lo que iba a decir- no tengo idea de cómo lo hice-al terminar la frase todos solo bajaron la cabeza por decepción- pero la verdad, solo tuve que tener confianza en mí mismo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo- parece que Marcelo confía mucho en sí mismo-dijo Ángela.

-así es nuestro líder, cuando estamos en problemas siempre se le ocurre una idea para salvarnos-dijo Michael sonriendo

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Marcelo solo pudo observar la escena y sonrió ya que sus amigos confiaban en el- fue gracias a los consejos de mi madre y mi maestro los que me ayudaron en esa lucha, no sé si hubiera vencido a ese monstruo si no fuera por sus consejos o tal vez si… creo que eso tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo-pensó Marcelo y luego se acercó a sus amigos.

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, que les parece si vamos donde Adelle, porque yo tengo apetito-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-yo igual, después de pelear contra ese monstruo me siento con ganas de comer-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

-bueno entonces vamos, ya que Ángela va a pagar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Ángela se dio cuenta- un momento como que yo voy a pagar-dijo Ángela y comenzó a perseguir a Marcelo por el centro de mando- ¡vuelve aquí Marcelo!

Todos sonrieron al ver esa escena.

Fin del episodio.

**Bueno amigos lectores aquí termina el episodio espero que les haya gustado y con respecto a lo de Dragon Espectral el decidió que los Rangers Megaforce aparecerán en su fic, solo que él le dará su propio final a esa temporada de Megaforce, ya que parece que a él no le gusto el final que vio por la TV, en lo personal a mí me gusto un poco el final, pero como ustedes también pienso que pudo haber sido mejor, bueno volviendo al tema si a ustedes les gustaría un final de PR Megaforce en el fic de Dragon Espectral solo déjenle Reviews, por cierto voy a aclarar que la segunda guerra legendaria que es con los Rangers Megaforce, pero deben entender que en esa guerra no aparecerá Karone como lo que paso en la final que pasaron por la TV, ya que tienen que recordar que Astronema tiene cautiva a Karone en el Fic de nuestro amigo Dragon Espectral, bueno eso era todo o que tenía que decir, ahora voy a contestar los Reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dreisil: **espero que te haya gustado el episodio, además de que me agrada que te gustara el episodio 16 sobre todo por los detalles que puso ya que en mi opinión tuvo que haber sido así, cuando lo vi en PR dino trueno y no te preocupes sobre el sacrificio que hicieron los Rangers Megaforce lo diré en el episodio 22 y esperemos que los Rangers Dino Omega puedan resistir, buenos nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dragon Espectral:** me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio 16, debo decir que fue difícil hacerlo sobre todo los cambios que hice, ya que tuve volver a leer tu fic de PR Furia dragon para así hacerlo, con respecto a Trent ya lo arregle, además quisiera decirte que voy a enviarte un PM cuando pueda, ya que si no queremos volver a tener problemas en que nuestros Fic tengan relación, ya que tenemos que pensar en cómo hacer que los Rangers Dino Omega y Furia Legendaria se unan para trabajar en equipo, eso es todo nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Kakashi XXI:** me agrada que te gusta la historia de mi Fic y con respecto a Marcelo y Holly, te dire que no soy muy bueno dando escenas de amor y esas cosa, pero tratare de hacerlo, por cierto espero que te haya gustado la parte en que Holly abofetea a Marcelo XD, pero bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que informarles, por cierto les aviso que mi top de las series de Power Rangers comenzara en el siguiente episodio, eso es todo nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	18. ¿La madre de Steve?

**Hola amigos lectores como les va, bueno ahora les traigo el episodio 18, espero que les guste, ya que veremos la aparición de una Ranger veterana.**

**18: ¿La madre de Steve?**

En el aeropuerto se vio a una mujer que vestía una blusa rosa, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos negros- vaya, ha pasado un año desde que vine aquí, espero que Steve no se haya metido en problemas, además quiero preguntarle a Tommy del porque no contesta su celular-y siguió su camino hasta tomar un taxi.

Centro juvenil

Se veía a los chicos que estaban comiendo una pizza- Adelle sí que sabes cómo hacer pizzas-dijo Chris.

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-por cierto Adelle, donde están Holly y las demás-dijo Yuri.

-ah eso, las mande a hacer un encargo, estoy segura que volverán, pero lo harán para cuando ya cerremos-dijo Adelle.

-ya veo, bueno gracias por las pizzas Adelle-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-no es nada, si me disculpan debo volver al trabajo-dijo Adelle ya que tenía que atender a los demás clientes.

-bueno, sigamos comiendo esta pizza deliciosa-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo esto, esta delicioso-dijo Marcelo que tenía la boca llena.

-quieres dejar de hablar con la boca llena Marcelo-dijo Yuri molesta.

-perdón que decías Yuri-dijo Marcelo aun con la boca llena.

-hay no se ni para que me molesto-dijo Yuri desanimada.

En eso Marcelo vio como una mujer entraba al centro juvenil y fue a hablar con Adelle- disculpa tu eres Adelle la encargada del lugar-dijo la mujer.

-así es yo soy Adelle que se le ofrece-dijo Adelle.

-quería saber si sabes donde se encuentra el Dr. Tommy Oliver, es que trate de llamarlo a su celular pero no contesta-

Marcelo y los chicos se sorprendieron de que aquella mujer estuviera buscando a Tommy- ¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer que busca a mi tío?-pensó Marcelo.

Volviendo con Adelle- lo lamento pero no sé dónde está el Dr. Tommy Oliver-dijo Adelle, pero en eso vio a Marcelo- pero podría preguntarle a ese muchacho, él es pariente del Dr. Oliver.

La mujer se dio vuelta y Marcelo se sorprendió al ver su rostro- ¡¿pero qué?! Katherine-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, tanto Chris como Yuri se sorprendieron por ver la reacción de Marcelo.

-que pasa hermano, acaso la conoces-dijo Chris.

-por supuesto que sí-dijo Marcelo y se acercó a Katherine- hola Katherine.

-hola, disculpa ¿tú eres pariente de Tommy?-pregunto Katherine.

-así es, soy su sobrino, me llamo Marcelo Oliver Lynn-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Katherine- ahora podrías decirme donde está tu tío, es que lo llame varias veces y no contesta.

-si quieres saber dónde está, creo que tendremos que hablar en otro lugar, estás de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Katherine.

-estupendo-dijo Marcelo y fijo su vista en los chicos- Chris, Yuri, vámonos ahora.

-está bien-respondieron los 2 y salieron del centro juvenil y se dirigieron a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-bueno ahora que no hay nadie, podrías decirme donde está tu tío, además me puedes decir quiénes son estos niños -dijo Katherine viendo a Chris y Yuri.

-ah cierto, lamento no habértelos presentado-dijo Marcelo y señalo a Chris- él es mi hermano menor Chris.

-es un gusto conocerte Katherine-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-también es un gusto conocerte Chris-dijo Katherine.

-y ella, es la sobrina de Yubel, su nombre es Yuri, vino de visita, pero como mi tío y Yubel no se encuentran, yo la estoy cuidando-dijo Marcelo.

-un gusto conocerte Katherine-dijo Yuri.

-el gusto es mío, y te diré que no pensé que Yubel tuviera una sobrina-dijo Katherine.

Marcelo vio que no hubiera nadie- bueno ya que las presentaciones acabaron, creo que debería decirte que mi tío Tommy no se encuentra, él está en una misión junto con Yubel y los demás Rangers Dragón-dijo Marcelo seriamente

-vaya eso no lo sabía, por cierto como sabes de que tu tío y Yubel son Power Rangers, Marcelo-dijo Katherine.

-la verdad es que yo…-dijo Marcelo pero fue interrumpido por Chris y Yuri.

En eso por alguien apareció- oye Marcelo, como están, no esperaba verlos aquí-dijo Steve que se iba acercando.

-hola Steve, como te va-dijo Marcelo, Katherine al escuchar ese nombre se dio la vuelta y Steve la reconoció.

-¡¿pero qué?! ¡Mamá!-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-hola hijo como has estado-dijo Katherine sonriendo.

Marcelo y los chicos gritaron sorprendidos- ¡¿Qué dijiste Steve, que Katherine es tu madre?!-

-quieren dejar de gritar, y si Katherine es mi madre-dijo Steve y todo se puso incomodo hasta que Marcelo hablo.

-saben podemos hablar en un lugar más seguro-dijo Marcelo.

-como el centro de mando-dijo Chris.

-estás loco Chris, como se te ocurre decir eso en frente de la madre de Steve-dijo Yuri molesta, pero en eso se dio cuenta del porque Katherine le pregunto sobre los Power Rangers- un momento como es que ella sabe sobre lo Power Rangers.

Marcelo solo puso su mano en la frente- que no se acuerdan nada del video diario que vimos ese día-dijo Marcelo

Chris y Yuri se pusieron a pensar, hasta que se acordaron- no… no-dijeron los chicos balbuceando- no… nos digas… que tú también… eres una Power Ranger.

-en realidad si soy una Ranger, pero ahora no combato mucho a los seres malignos-dijo Katherine.

-chicos ella es Katherine, la Zeo Pink Ranger-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

En eso Chris y Yuri reaccionaron y se dirigieron a Steve- oye Steve no es genial que tu madre sea una Ranger-dijeron los chicos contentos.

-no me lo tienen que decir, desde que vi el video diario de Tommy y la parte en la que apareció mi madre como Ranger me sorprendió, pero no dije nada, porque no quería causar alboroto como ustedes 2-dijo Steve, Chris y Yuri solo sonrieron de manera nerviosa, en eso Steve le hablo a su madre- por cierto Mamá puedo saber para qué viniste.

-quería saber si estabas bien, además de que quería habla con Tommy-dijo Katherine.

-gracias por preocuparte, pero sabes estoy molesto contigo, por no haberme dicho que eras una Ranger-dijo Steve molesto.

-lo lamento Steve, me gustaría explicarte por qué no te dije nada de eso-dijo Katherine algo triste.

El lugar estuvo algo incómodo hasta que Katherine comenzó a hablar- por cierto Steve, puedo saber porque sabes sobre los Power Rangers-dijo Katherine.

-pasaron muchas cosas, pero te diré que yo también soy un Power Ranger-dijo Steve mostrándole su Morpher y su comunicador que tenía la moneda de poder.

Katherine miro asombrada el Morpher de su hijo- vaya no pensé que también te fueras a convertir en un Ranger-pero aun así Steve seguía molesto con su madre.

-Marcelo también tiene uno-dijo Chris y llamo la atención de Katherine- anda muéstrale tu Morpher.

Marcelo asintió y le mostro su Morpher igual que su comunicador y moneda de poder.

-vaya, ¿así que los dos son Rangers eh?-dijo Katherine sorprendida- entonces si son Rangers, deben saber por qué Tommy no está aquí verdad-dijo seriamente.

-podría decirse que algo así, pero si quieres más detalles deberías acompañarnos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, entonces vamos todos al centro de mando-dijo Katherine y todos asintieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Durahan estaba pensativo, hasta que Ghidorah se acercó- le sucede algo amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-tengo un extraño presentimiento Ghidorah, siento como si alguien estuviera viajando por diferentes lados del Multiverso-dijo Durahan muy serio.

-y usted que cree que significa-dijo Ghidorah.

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos y cuando eso suceda estaremos preparados-dijo Durahan y se vio que su espada tenía una gran energía que era rodeada por descargas eléctricas.

-pero que hacemos con esos Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo manden otro guerrero para que destruya a los Rangers, además podemos remplazar los guerreros que tenemos por otros que hay en el universo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y se fue directo a la computadora para que así liberara a uno de los guerreros de su celda- muy bien cual podría ser perfecto para vencer a los Rangers… ya encontré al guerrero perfecto-Ghidorah uso la computadora y una puerta de las celdas se abrió.

En eso apareció una Robot que tenía apariencia de Guerrero vikingo y respondía al nombre de Follos- dime Ghidorah que misión me tiene Durahan.

-debes ir a la tierra y destruir a los Power Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien-dijo Follos y se fue.

Centro de mando

Katherine miro con asombro el nuevo centro de mando- parece que el centro de mando tuvo muchas actualizaciones.

-eso pienso yo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no me explican donde esta Tommy y Yubel, además porque Elsa no está aquí, escuche que fue nombrada por Dimitria como la nueva guardiana-dijo Katherine.

-no sé si podamos explicarte todo eso, pero creo que el más indicado es Gosei-dijo Marcelo

-¿Quién es Gosei?-pregunto Katherine, Marcelo y Steve señalaron donde estaba Gosei.

-yo soy Gosei-sorprendiendo a Katherine- es un gusto conocer a la Zeo Pink Ranger.

-por cierto Gosei fue discípulo de Zordon, además de que era amigo de Dimitria-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya eso no lo sabía, Dimitria nunca nos dijo nada de ti Gosei-dijo Katherine.

-no te preocupes, ya que en esos momentos que Dimitria tomo el lugar de Zordon y como estaban bajo ataque de Astronema y Dark espectro, no creo que haya tenido tiempo-dijo Gosei.

-bueno es un gusto conocerte Gosei, ahora podrías Explicarme donde están Tommy y los demás y por qué Elsa no está aquí-dijo Katherine y Gosei empezó a contarle cada detalle de lo que paso después de que los Rangers Furia Dragon derrotaran a Ivan Ooze y Katherine se quedó sorprendida por lo que escucho- vaya, no creí que Astronema pudiera volver, entonces Astronema fue a otras partes del multiverso para reunir la energía de seres poderosos y Yubel y los demás Rangers fueron a detenerla.

Gosei asintió y Katherine solo se quedó pensando, hasta que Marcelo interrumpió- también nosotros nos sorprendimos, cuando supimos que Astronema había viajado por otras dimensiones.

En eso la alarma del centro del mando sonó- son problemas verdad-dijo Katherine.

-ojala fuera otra cosa Mamá-dijo Steve

-en donde son los problemas Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-déjame ver-dijo Tensou tratando de buscar la ubicación del monstruo

-¿quién es este robot?-pregunto Katherine.

-oh lo siento me olvide de el-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- él es Tensou es el ayudante de Gosei, Tensou se comunica con nosotros cuando hay problemas.

\- ya lo encontré, vean el globo visor-dijo Tensou y todos vieron en el globo visor.

-vaya un vikingo robot-dijo Chris.

-parece que está en el lago de Angel Grove-dijo Steve.

-piensas ir a detenerlo-dijo Katherine.

-por supuesto, pero necesitamos ayuda-dijo Marcelo y trato de contactarse con los demás por medio de su comunicador.

Centro juvenil

En eso afueras del centro juvenil Holly, Yolei y Mira se retiraban del lugar- traer todos esos alimentos, sí que fue agotador-dijo Holly a sus amigas.

-ya lo creo-dijo Mira, en eso vieron a Davis y Michael- hola Davis, Michael como les va.

Davis vio a sus amigas- hola chicas, como están-dijo Davis.

-no muy bien que digamos, pero dinos a donde ibas tu-dijo Yolei.

-me dirigía a la librería de Angel Grove para buscar algunos libros de Física-dijo Davis.

-yo me dirijo al centro comercial, es que quiero comprar un nuevo juego de video-dijo Michael, en eso escucharon que sus comunicadores sonaban y todos vieron que nadie estuviera observándolos.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Mira.

-"Mira qué bueno que seas tú"-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo, eres tu-dijo sorprendida Mira- ¿qué sucede?

-"primero que nada, Holly y Yolei están contigo"-dijo Marcelo

-si están conmigo, además Davis y Michael también están con nosotras, nos los acabamos de encontrar hace poco-dijo Mira.

-"muy bien, deben venir al centro de mando rápido"-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, vamos para haya-dijo Mira y todos se fueron a un callejón y comenzaron con la transportación.

Centro de mando.

Mira y los demás aparecieron en el centro de mando- que sucede amigos, porque la prisa-dijo Mira.

En eso Yolei vio a Katherine-oigan y ella ¿Quién es?-

Davis vio a Katherine y se sorprendió- vaya, no lo puedo creer, eres Katherine la Zeo Pink Ranger-dijo Davis.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Davis- así que ustedes son los demás Rangers que hacen equipo con Marcelo y mi hijo-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿tu hijo?, acaso hablas de Steve-dijo Holly, sorprendiendo a los demás y todos vieron a Steve.

-¿Qué pasa?, es extraño que mi madre haya sido una Ranger-dijo Steve y sus amigos asintieron- hay por favor, como si no se hubieran sorprendido cuando supimos que el tío de Marcelo haya sido un Ranger.

-Steve tiene razón estamos exagerando-dijo Michael y los demás asintieron, en eso Michael se acercó a Katherine- pero bueno es un gusto conocer a la madre de nuestro amigo, yo soy Michael y soy el Ranger negro.

-yo soy Yolei y soy la Ranger amarilla-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-es un gusto conocer a una Ranger veterana como usted, mi nombre es Davis y soy el Ranger azul-dijo Davis.

-yo soy Mira y soy la Ranger celeste-dijo Mira.

-es un gusto conocerte Katherine, yo soy Holly y soy la Ranger rosa-dijo Holly.

-también es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes-dijo Katherine y luego puso su atención en Steve y Marcelo- y en cuanto a ustedes, no me han dicho sus colores Rangers.

-es cierto, bueno Madre, yo soy el Ranger blanco-dijo Steve con una sonrisa- y debo decir que ese color me queda bien.

-ya veo-dijo Katherine y vio a Marcelo- eso significa que tú eres el Ranger rojo, ¿verdad?

-así es yo soy el Ranger rojo y líder del equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno ya que las presentaciones están hechas, cual es el problema Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-solo vean el globo visor chicos-dijo Chris y todos vieron el globo visor.

-vaya ese sí que es un vikingo-dijo Michael.

-donde se encuentra ese vikingo de metal-dijo Holly.

-tensou lo busco y dijo que está en el lago de Angel Grove, debemos ir a detenerlo ahora, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Katherine se acercó a Steve- Steve antes de que vayas podemos hablar-dijo Katherine.

-hablaremos después de que mis amigos y yo hayamos derrotado a ese vikingo-dijo Steve algo molesto.

-¿qué le pasa a Steve?-dijo Davis.

-lo que pasa es que cuando vimos el video diario de mi tío, se sorprendió de que su madre haya sido una Ranger y como Katherine no le dijo nada de eso, Steve se molestó-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo.

-está bien… solo ten cuidado Steve-dijo Katherine y Steve se sorprendió al ver que su madre se preocupaba por él.

-lo tendré, no te preocupes-dijo Steve y ya no se veía molesto y Katherine solo sonrió y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que Steve ya no estaba molesto y Marcelo se le acerco- ya estás listo amigo-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy listo, andando amigos-dijo Steve y todos sacaron sus Morphos y los combinaron con sus comunicadores.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y Katherine vio cómo se transformaban.

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers y se fueron.

-vaya así que estos son los poderes Rangers de Steve y de sus amigos-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa preocupada.

-no te preocupes Katherine, ellos estarán bien, mientras sigan trabajando en equipo podrán derrotar a quien sea-dijo Gosei.

-es cierto-dijo Katherine al recordad todas sus experiencias como Ranger.

Lago de Angel Grove.

-este lugar sí que es aburrido-dijo Follos- donde están Power Rangers.

En eso los Rangers aparecieron- nos buscabas-dijo Marcelo.

-así es y adivinen, es hora de que los destruya-Follos y saco una hacha y un escudo, se acercó a los Rangers y comenzaron a pelear, se vio que los Rangers le hacían frente, pero Follos bloqueaba cada ataque con su escudo y a la vez golpeaba con su hacha logrando así derribar a los Rangers uno por uno- aquí les tengo un regalito-dijo Follos y de sus ojos disparo rayos de energía que lastimo a los Rangers.

-este vikingo sí que es fuerte-dijo Marcelo tratando de levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-ya lo creo-dijo Davis.

-debemos pensar en algo y rápido-dijo Steve.

-yo tengo una idea para ustedes Rangers-dijo Follos y de su boca lanzo una ráfaga de energía que volvió a derribar a los Rangers.

Centro de mando.

Todos estaban preocupados- ese vikingo les está causando muchos problemas a los chicos-dijo Yuri.

-debo hacer algo-dijo Katherine y de su bolsón busco algo, cosa que notaron todos.

-que buscas Katherine-dijo Chris.

-ya lo encontré-dijo Katherine y se vio que era su Morpho.

-estas segura de ir Katherine-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto, además ellos necesitan ayuda-dijo Katherine y se preparó para transformarse.

-entonces ve y que el poder te proteja Katherine-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, ¡Iniciar Morfosis! ¡Zeo Ranger One Pink!-dijo Katherine y se vio que tenía su traje Ranger y se fue de inmediato.

-vaya, se transformó-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-eso fue increíble, jamás pensé ver la transformación de un Ranger veterano-dijo Chris.

Lago de Angel Grove.

-muy bien Rangers es hora de que reciban el golpe Final-dijo Follos que comenzó a acercarse a los Rangers, pero en eso fue derribado y se volvió a levantar- ¿Quién eres tú?

Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver quien les había ayudado- no puede ser, ven lo que yo veo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que lo vemos-dijo Holly que comenzaba a levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?-dijo Steve acercándose a su madre.

-así es soy yo, siento si te molesta que haya venido, pero estaba preocupada-dijo Katherine.

-no te preocupes, me alegra de que estés aquí y nos ayudes-dijo Steve con tono de alegría.

-¡Rangers!-dijo Follos y los Rangers se re agruparon- no importa que sean muchos igual voy a destruirlos.

-eso lo veremos, todos saquen sus armas-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas principales.

-¡Omega Hacha/Omega Arco/Omega Lanza/Omega Shuriken/Omega Sables/Omega Dagas/Omega Espada!-

-¡Zeo Escudo!-dijo Katherine sacando su arma.

-vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y todos atacaron al vikingo y se vio que esta vez los Rangers que con ataques más sincronizados y con ayuda de Katherine iban superando al enemigo, en eso Steve derribo a Follos.

-ya me arte, toma esto Ranger-dijo Follos y le lanzo rayos de sus ojos, Steve se cubrió pero en eso Katherine apareció y lo protegió- ¿Cómo?

-vaya, ese escudo es genial Mamá-dijo Steve

-tus sables también son increíbles Steve, ahora porque no acabamos con el-dijo Katherine.

-por supuesto, vamos por el-dijo Steve y junto con su madre se dirigieron para atacarlo.

-Zeo escudo máximo poder-dijo Katherine y lanzo su escudo como si fuera un disco, dañando a si a Follos.

-es mi turno-dijo Steve y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea!-dándole un ataque doble con sus sables logrando así derrotar a Follos ya que este exploto.

-lo hicieron bien-dijo Marcelo y los demás acercándose a Steve y Katherine.

-lo hiciste bien hijo-dijo Katherine que sonreía a través del caso.

-gracias Mamá-dijo Steve que sonreía a través del casco.

Nave de Durahan

-vaya así que apareció una Ranger veterana para ayudarlos eh-dijo Naga.

-no importa, ella no les ayudara cuando lo hagamos crecer-dijo Ghidorah, disparando rayo de plasma- y la nave disparo una rayo que fue a Follos y comenzó a regenerarlo y hacerlo crecer.

-vaya, miren nada más, ahora crecí no les parece jejeje-dijo Follos sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

-ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar-dijo Katherine.

-nosotros nos haremos cargo Mamá-dijo Steve.

-está bien, háganlo chicos, demuéstrenle a ese vikingo de que están hechos-dijo Katherine y los Rangers asintieron.

-es hora de llamar a los Zords-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a cargar energía en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

Katherine se sorprendió al ver los Zords de los chicos- vaya, esos Zords son increíbles.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía dificultades para causarle daño a Follos ya que se defendía con su escudo.

-tenemos que romper ese escudo de una buena vez, es hora de mostrarle el poder de tu Zord Steve-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces andando-dijo Steve y en eso la mano izquierda del Megazord se llenó de siete energías que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers y luego se puso de color blanco, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, golpe final!-dijeron los Rangers y el Megazord se acercó rápidamente a Follos- ¡Garra terráquea!-dijo Steve y el Megazord, le propino un gran golpe con su garra a Follos no solo destruyendo su escudo sino que también le causó un gran daño.

-no puede ser-dijo Follos y cayó derrotado, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en forma de victoria.

-¡lo lograron!-dijo Katherine contenta.

-¡lo hicimos amigos, los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo.

Centro de mando.

-estuvieron fabulosos chicos-dijo Katherine y los Rangers solo sonrieron, en eso Katherine se acercó a su hijo- Steve, sé que debí contarte mi historia como Power Ranger, pero te diré algo, no importa si eres mi hijo adoptivo, te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-si lo sé y te agradezco de que seas mi madre Katherine-dijo Steve y le dio un abrazo a Katherine.

-esperen acaso tú no eres u madre biológica-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no, yo adopte a Steve en un orfanato de Angel Grove cuando él tenía 8 años, me dijeron que sus padres habían desaparecido, cuando él era bebe-dijo Katherine.

-eso es cierto-dijo Marcelo a su amigo.

-así es, tal vez no sepa quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres, pero cuando Katherine me adopto, les diré que sentí lo que es tener el amor de una madre-dijo Steve.

Sus amigos sonrieron escuchar lo que dijo Steve- nos alegra que ahora te sientas bien por tener a Katherine como tu madre amigo-dijo Michael y Steve asintió.

-y dinos Katherine qué opinas de ellos como equipo-dijo Yuri.

-lo que puedo decir, es que son un gran equipo Ranger, saben trabajar en equipo-dijo Katherine y los chicos solo sonrieron, en eso Katherine volvió a hablar- así que no se preocupen, ustedes son grandes Rangers y sé que nos harán sentir orgullosos, de que sean Power Rangers-dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo dices enserio Mamá-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto, ya que yo misma se los estoy diciendo-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa y puso su mano en medio de todos- así que, que me dicen.

Los Rangers sonrieron y comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Katherine, al igual que Chris y Yuri- ¡Power Rangers!- todos saltaron y levantaron sus manos.

Fin del episodio.

**Espero que el episodio les haya gustado, bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dreisil:** espero que te haya gustado el episodio amigo, pero bueno tienes razón con lo de Marcelo y no te preocupes veras más de esos momentos y con respecto a Holly y Marcelo como pareja, estoy pensando en cómo juntarlos ya que a mí no se me da bien crear momentos románticos en un fic, pero voy a intentarlo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que te haya gustado el episodio, y estoy de acuerdo en que Marcelo pudo hacerle competencia a Garfield XD, pero bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno ahora, aquí viene, mi opinión sobre PR Megaforce, ya que el único que voto fue dragon espectral, bueno comencemos:**

**1-Personajes: que puedo decir los Rangers en mi opinión estuvieron regulares lamento si no puedo opinar mas pero es así, con respecto a los villanos, que puedo decir no fueron buenos sobre todo el príncipe Vekar, en mi opinión fue muy tedioso lo odiaba, en mi opinión creo que Mavro debió haber aparecido en los primeros episodio, así tal vez la serie hubiera sido un poco más interesante. Con respecto a los personajes secundarios, voy a decirlo, Gosei y Tensou me agradaron ya que me recordaron a Zordon y Alfa, además de la aparición de algunos Rangers, como Casse y Jayden, sobre todo del episodio final, a esta parte le doy un 5/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: bueno la verdad los primeros Zords fueron increíbles como también el Megazord, pero en la etapa Super Megaforce, no me gustaron mucho, pero bueno eso lo perdono ya que esas combinaciones de la versión Sentai, a esta le doy un 6/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a las series: en mi opinión nada perjudico la serie, me refiero al presupuesto y todo eso, pero en lo que si perjudico a la serie fue usar escenas de la versión Sentai en donde los Rangers usaban los poderes legendarios con trajes Rangers que no existieron en la franquicia, debo decir que esa parte fue la que perjudico a la serie en mi opinión, así que le doy un 5/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue regular, lo digo porque no habían episodios interesantes que te mantenga apegado a la serie, pero en mi opinión creo que la serie fue para atraer a público joven, pero parece que no resulto, lo digo por mi hermano menor que tiene 7 años, bueno a esta parte le doy un 6/10. **

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: bueno no puedo decir que tuvo grandes momentos como las primeras series, pero debo decir, que las únicas partes épicas fueron, con la aparición de Cassie, Jayden y cuando los Rangers veteranos comenzaron a aparecer uno por uno y además de que aparecieron los Rangers en la batalla final, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**6-episodio final de la serie: bueno los 2 episodios finales en mi opinión fue bueno, aunque en mi humilde opinión y sé que estarán de acuerdo conmigo, es que el episodio final de Súper Megaforce debió haber sido mejor, pero también sé que debe ser difícil traer a los actores de otras series de PR, así que solo puedo apreciar el esfuerzo de Haim Saban por traer algunos personajes del elenco de otras series, así que a esto le doy un 8/10.**

**Resultado final de la serie de PR Megaforce para saber si es una serie buena oh mala es un 6/10, pienso que la serie debía haber sido mejor, pero bueno eso es todo lo que pude decir, ahora díganme las razones del porque no les gusto la serie y cuáles fueron las partes de la serie que si les gustaron, dejen sus Reviews por favor, ya que quiero saber su opinión, ahora para el puesto 17 de mi top, los postulados son PR Samurai, PR Operación sobrecarga y PR fuerza mística, voten ya que quiero saber su opinión, nos vemos, cuídense y no olviden dejar sus Reviews.**


	19. Ataque Terrestre

**Hola amigos lectores como les va espero que bien, ya que aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi fic, bueno espero que les guste el episodio.**

**19: Ataque Terrestre.**

Parque de Angel Grove

Se vio a Marcelo, Chris, Yuri, Davis, Michael y Steve que estaban jugando un partido de Futbol, pasaron unos minutos y luego descansar en algunas bancas- vaya, eso fue divertido-dijo Chris que estaba cansado al igual que los demás.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri- fue buena idea venir a jugar un partido de futbol Marcelo.

-bueno luego de pelear con varios monstruos, creo que merecíamos algo de descanso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- además ustedes 2 no han tenido nada de diversión desde que llegaron a Angel Grove, así que por eso los traje.

Chris y Yuri solo sonrieron por lo que dijo Marcelo, en eso Steve se levantó- bueno, iré por algunas helados, ustedes no quieren-dijo Steve.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, la respuesta es obvia-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo se levantó- en ese caso, Steve y yo iremos por los helados de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los presentes asintieron.

Marcelo y Steve fueron a comprar helados, luego se vio que ya volvían a donde estaban sus amigos y Marcelo rompió el silencio- oye Steve, puedo saber dónde está tu Madre-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, lo único que te diré es que mi madre tuvo que ir a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, ya que me dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de trabajo, me dijo que volverá el día de mañana-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, por cierto de que trabaja tu madre-dijo Marcelo.

-ella da clases de Ballet a las niñas y también hace trabajos de teatro en donde ella ayuda en las coreografías-dijo Steve.

-vaya, no sabía que Katherine hiciera eso, por cierto Steve-dijo Marcelo y Steve le prestó atención- quisiera saber si cuando eras niño y Katherine se iba a dar esas clases, te dejaba a ti solo.

Steve se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le respondió- a decir verdad ella siempre me llevaba a los lugares en donde daba clases y coreografías, así que te puedo decir que siempre estaba con ella a pesar de que no me gusta mucho el Ballet y todas esas cosas que tengan que ver con el teatro-dijo Steve y Marcelo se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-pero no todo fue muy bueno que digamos… ya que cuando uno de los chicos que estaba en una obra no venía a los ensayos por temas personales o porque estaba enfermo, mi madre me obligaba a que yo hiciera los ensayos y ayudara a tanto a los chicos como a las chicas- Marcelo solo se rio por lo que dijo Steve- oye no te rías amigo que no es gracioso.

-lo lamento Steve, pero me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a ti en una obra de teatro, jajaja-dijo Marcelo.

Steve puso una cara algo molesta, pero luego sonrió- jajaja ya lo creo amigo, bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos ya que los chicos deben estar cansándose por el calor que hace hoy-Marcelo asintió y se apresuraron para llegar con sus amigos.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan estaba pensativo- en que piensa amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-no es nada, solo estoy pensando del porque siento una energía maligna fuerte, pero ya saben que hacer el día de hoy verdad-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya nos retiramos amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y en eso se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Durahan muy pensativo.

-esta energía maligna, no es la primera vez que la siento-Durahan solo se mantuvo quieto y después de unos minutos soltó una risa- jajaja así que eras tú, jamás pensé que esa pequeña mocosa regresaría, bueno lo único que puedo hacer es esperar hasta que regrese, por tengo la sensación de que podre tener algunas cosas que voy a necesitar jajaja.

Mientras en la zona de donde se encontraban los guerreros que estaban encerrados en celdas- bueno ahora a quien dejaremos salir, para que se haga cargo de los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-creo que este podría ser útil-dijo Tanith y presiono el botón para que la celda se abriera y de la celda se apareció una especie de topo mutante que tenía unas garras muy grandes y que respondía al nombre de Jugh.

-por fin, hace mucho que no salgo-dijo Jugh y vio a los generales de Durahan- y bien, cual es el trabajito que quieren que haga para Durahan.

-cálmate Jugh, te diremos cuál es el trabajo que tienes que hacer-dijo Tanith.

-y cuál es la misión que me tienen-dijo Jugh.

-tu misión es ir a la tierra y buscar a los Power Rangers Dino Omega y destruirlos-dijo Ghidorah.

-así que los Power Rangers eh, ahora veo que este será un gran trabajo, lo digo porque ya me hartaba de tener que destruir pequeñas aldeas de otros planetas solo para reunir información-dijo Jugh.

-solo cállate y ve a la tierra-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto ahí voy-dijo Jugh y se dirigió a la tierra.

Centro de mando.

Se veía a Ángela que estaba trabajando en las computadoras del centro de mando- por favor, aun no puedo tener contacto con Elsa-dijo Ángela algo molesta.

-cálmate Ángela, además debes saber que el planeta Eltar está muy lejos de la tierra y de la frecuencia de transmisión que posee el centro de mando-dijo Gosei.

-eso no lo sabía Gosei, pero aun así debo intentarlo, ya que tenemos que informarle a Elsa lo que esta sucediendo, además debemos preguntarle si sabe algo de Tommy y los demás Rangers-dijo Ángela.

-es muy cierto lo que dices, sé que es muy difícil poder tener una transmisión del planeta Eltar, así que sigue intentando Ángela, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, pero en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando- ahora que sucede.

-Tensou revisa que ocurre por el globo visor-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a monitorear las coordenadas para ver de dónde provenía el ataque, en eso vieron por el globo visor- Chispitas, Gosei tenemos problemas.

El globo visor mostro a Jugh que comenzaba a causar destrozos en Angel Grove- está atacando la zona comercial, tenemos que llamar a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Ángela.

-es cierto, Tensou comunícate rápido con Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-en seguida Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Marcelo y los demás estaban en una bancas del parque descansando- cielos ese helado estuvo bien delicioso y refrescante-dijo Marcelo que ya se había acabado su helado.

-ya lo creo hermano-dijo Chris que todavía no terminaba su helado.

-no se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre ustedes no-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto que la tenemos amigo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien, será mejor irnos a nuestras casas a cambiarnos y nos encontraremos en el centro juvenil-dijo Steve.

-entonces los veremos ahí-dijo Marcelo que ya se preparaba para irse a casa junto a Chris y Yuri, pero en eso su comunicador sonó y en eso todos vieron que nadie los estuviera observando y luego contestaron- que sucede Gosei.

-"Marcelo un monstruo acaba de aparecer y está atacando la zona comercial, deben ir de inmediato"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos para allá, pero que hay de las chicas-dijo Marcelo.

-"no se preocupen, ya las contactamos y dijeron que se reunirán con ustedes"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos para allá-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a Chris y Yuri- por cierto, podrías pedirle a Ángela que se lleve a Chris y Yuri al centro de mando.

-"está bien no se preocupen"-dijo Gosei y en eso se cortó la comunicación.

En eso Chris se acercó a su hermano- ten cuidado hermano, ustedes también amigos.

-no te preocupes Chris-dijo Michael.

-así es, siempre tenemos cuidado contra el oponente que nos enfrentamos-dijo Davis.

-haya esta Ángela-dijo Steve y todos vieron que Ángela los estaba esperando- andando.

Todos se apresuraron y se dirigieron en donde estaba Ángela- no se preocupen los llevare al centro de mando-dijo Ángela.

-gracias Ángela, cuídalos por favor-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes y ahora vallan a detener a ese monstruo-dijo Ángela.

Los chicos asintieron y en eso vieron que nadie los observara- están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, preparados para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio/Carnotauro!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y se fueron en sus motos.

-suerte chicos-dijo Yuri.

-bueno vámonos al centro de mando ahora-dijo Ángela y los chicos asintieron, en eso los tres fueron tele transportados al centro de mando.

Zona comercial

Los Rangers estaban en sus motos y buscaban al monstruo, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron y se bajaron de sus motos- donde podrá estar ese monstruo-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé, Gosei dijo que estaba aquí en la zona comercial-dijo Steve.

-oigan chicos vean esto-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-que sucede Marcelo, encontraste algo-dijo Davis.

-creo que sí, vean esto-señalo Marcelo y vieron como una parte del piso que estaba pavimentado estaba algo destruido- ¿Qué creen que pudo haber hecho esto?

-no tengo la más mínima idea-dijo Michael, pero en eso el piso comenzó a temblar- ¿pero qué sucede?

En eso Davis vio que como una parte del piso estaba siendo destruido y vio que el que causaba esto se dirigía a ellos- chicos miren-dijo Davis y sus amigos vieron el lugar que señalaba, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que los Rangers fueron derivados.

En eso del piso salió Jugh- hola Rangers estaba esperándolos, veo que mi ataque los tomo por sorpresa verdad-dijo Jugh.

-por supuesto que nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero te arrepentirás por haber salido de tu escondite, al taque amigos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos fueron a atacar a Jugh, se veía que los chicos estaban en dificultades ya que Jugh bloqueaba sus ataques y en eso, Jugh se acercó a Davis y los derribo con 3 golpes de sus garras, al ver eso Marcelo y los demás fueron a ayudarlos.

-Davis estas bien-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien, pero debo decir que este topo es hábil-dijo Davis que se levantaba.

-y no han visto nada aun-dijo Jugh que lanzo unos rayos de energía de sus manos que derribo a los Rangers- ahora acabare con ustedes en este mismo momento-Jugh iba acercándose pero luego fue derribado por unos disparos.

En eso aparecieron las chicas- no cantes victoria aun-dijo Mira que apareció junto con Yolei y Holly.

-chicas llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Steve que se reincorporaba al igual que sus amigos.

-lamentamos haber llegado tarde amigos-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen, ahora que estamos todos juntos podremos acabar con ese topo de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-ni piensen que ya me derrotaron Rangers-dijo Jugh y los Rangers se pusieron en guardia- no importa cuántos sean, nadie ha logrado derrotarme cuando uso este ataque-en eso Jugh dio un salto y uso sus garras para cavar a una gran velocidad, que causo que hiciera un hoyo en el pavimento, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-pero que fue lo que hizo-dijo Yolei.

-al parecer se está preparando para hacer un ataque bajo tierra-dijo Mira.

-ahora que hacemos chicos-dijo Davis, pero en eso Jugh apareció y ataco a Davis y Michael y logro derribarlos.

-Davis, Michael-dijo Marcelo en eso saco su Dino arma en modo Blaster- prepárate topo-en eso Marcelo disparo, pero Jugh comenzó a usar el mismo movimientos que causo que hiciera un agujero y logro evitar el ataque- no puedo creerlo.

-pues créelo Ranger-dijo Jugh que tomo por sorpresa a Marcelo apareciendo detrás de él y lo ataco con sus garras para así derribarlo y por precaución Jugh volvió a cavar dejando otro agujero en el suelo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Steve ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse.

-estoy bien, pero ese topo nos está causando problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei poniéndose alerta con su Dino arma, en eso Jugh volvió a atacar esta vez por el agujero que uso para atacar a Davis y Michael, para así atacar a Holly, luego de unos segundos volvió a atacar de un nuevo agujero que hizo para salir atacando esta vez a Mira.

-ahora en donde se metió ese topo-dijo Mira que se levantaba.

-¡aquí estoy!-dijo Jugh que apareció de manera sorpresiva por el agujero que usó para atacar a Marcelo- ¡tomen esto!-Jugh disparo rayos derribando así a los Rangers, en eso Jugh se fue acercando a los Rangers- ahora voy a acabar con ustedes.

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu-dijo Holly y con su Omega Arco disparo sus flechas derribando a si a Jugh- ¡debemos irnos ahora!

-es cierto, vámonos ahora-dijo Marcelo él se dirigió al lago de Angel Grove- ¡síganme!

En eso sus amigos lo siguieron, Jugh se levantó después del ataque y vio que los Rangers ya no estaban- ¡donde se metieron!-dijo Jugh molesto, pero luego se calmó- bueno, no importa, los encontrare de todos modos y cuando lo haga los destruiré de una buena vez-en eso Jugh volvió a cavar dejando otro agujero en la tierra.

Centro de mando

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-yo tampoco, ese topo les causo muchos problemas-dijo Chris preocupado.

-los Rangers están en una gran desventaja, mientras ese topo siga con sus ataques bajo tierra será difícil que logren vencerlo-dijo Gosei.

-yo también pienso lo mismo Gosei-dijo Ángela preocupada- tiene que haber alguna forma de poder vencer a ese topo.

-yo creo que si hay una forma, pero tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Tensou.

Lago de Angel Grove

-ahora que hacemos, aunque logremos escapar, ese topo nos podrá encontrar fácilmente, ya que puede viajar bajo tierra-dijo Steve.

-tenemos que pensar en algo para poder vencerlo-dijo Yolei.

-será difícil pensar una estrategia contra ese topo-dijo Holly.

-porque lo dices-dijo Michael.

-vamos Michael date cuenta-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- no podremos atacar a ese topo, mientras el siga bajo tierra, eso nos pone en desventaja, ya que el sí puede atacarnos.

-tienes razón, pero debe haber una manera de vencerlo-dijo Michael

-tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Mira.

Todos estuvieron callados ya que estaban pensando en una forma de derrotar a Jugh, en eso a Davis se le ocurrió una idea- ya sé que podemos hacer amigos-dijo Davis.

-lo dices enserio Davis-dijo Mira y Davis solamente asintió.

-entonces escupe la idea que tienes-dijo Michael.

-bueno escuchen este es el plan-dijo Davis y comenzó a decirles el plan que tenía.

En otra parte del lago del Angel Grove, se vio a Jugh que había salido de la tierra y buscaba a los Rangers- sé que están por aquí, voy a encontrarlos Rangers-dijo Jugh que comenzaba a buscar a los Rangers.

Mientras que con los Rangers- estas seguro, que ese plan podrá funcionar amigo-dijo Michael.

-tu qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-la verdad, no sé si el plan de Davis vaya a funcionar, pero también pienso que si podemos seguir el plan de Davis tal y como lo dijo, estoy seguro que podremos derrotarlo-dijo Marcelo

-entonces no se diga más, vamos a buscar a ese topo de una buena vez-dijo Steve.

-muy bien, pero no lo olviden, hay que seguir el plan de Davis al pie de la letra-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos asintieron- entonces andando.

Con Jugh se pudo ver que seguía buscando a los Rangers- donde están Rangers-dijo molesto.

Pero en eso Jugh fue derribado por una patada que fue de Marcelo- nos buscabas aliento de topo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se reunieron con él.

-así que por fin aparecieron, esta vez los voy a vencer de una buena vez-dijo Jugh y les lanzo rayos de sus garras que los Rangers evadieron.

-no nos diste tonto-dijo Steve, pero luego vio que Jugh no estaba- ¡no puede ser, ya se fue bajo tierra!

-cálmate Steve-dijo Davis- muy bien amigos ya saben que tenemos que hacer verdad-dijo Davis y sus amigos asintieron.

-bien amigos prepárense-dijo Marcelo y todos se pusieron en guardia y se vio que cada uno tenía su Omega arma, ninguno movió un musculo, en eso Jugh apareció dispuesto a atacar a Mira, pero en eso Michael detuvo su ataque con su Omega Hacha.

-¿pero cómo?-

-ni creas que vas a volver a tomarnos por sorpresa, ¡ataca ahora Mira!-dijo Michael y en eso Mira se preparó para atacarlo con sus Omega Dagas, pero Jugh se apartó a tiempo y volvió a escavar dejando un agujero en el suelo.

-¡ahora chicos!-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo y Steve usaron sus Dino armas en modo Blaster y comenzaron a disparar al agujero que dejo Jugh, en eso del otro agujero que dejo Jugh para atacar a Mira, salió ahí muy lastimado- ¡funciono!-dijo Steve

-cómo fue que pudieron atacarme-dijo Jugh.

-te lo voy a explicar, veras, cuando nos enfrentamos en la zona comercial, nuestro amigo Davis recordó que cada vez que atacabas, los hacías de distintos ángulos por donde salías de los túneles que hacías, ya sean túneles que hiciste anteriormente o nuevos que hacías durante la pelea, es por eso que él pensó que si lográbamos detener tu ataque una vez y así obligarte a volver por el mismo túnel, lo único que debíamos hacer era disparar con nuestras armas por unos de los túneles y así podríamos obligarte a salir-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se reunieron con el- y parece que el plan de nuestro amigo funciono, porque ahora no tienes donde esconderte.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Jugh que volvió a irse debajo de la tierra dejando otro agujero.

-es inútil que intentes volver a hacer ese ataque-dijo Davis y comenzó a disparar con su arma a uno de los agujeros y como resultado Jugh salió de uno de ellos lastimado.

-no puede ser-dijo Jugh que intentaba levantarse.

-te lo dije, ahora es momento de acabar contigo-dijo Davis, mientras su Lanza se cargaba de energía de color azul y se vio que su Zord el Torosaurio apareció detrás de el-¡Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago!-y se vio como Davis le asestó un golpe con su lanza a Jugh derrotándolo por completo.

-lo logramos-dijo Michael acercándose a Davis.

-y todo fue gracias al plan de Davis-dijo Marcelo.

Nave de Durahan

-a pesar de tener ventaja, fue derrotado-dijo Naga.

-se ve que esos Rangers no son fáciles de vencer-dijo Ghidorah.

-bueno eso no importa, ahora debemos hacerlo crecer, veamos si así tiene suerte-dijo Tanith- disparando rayo de plasma, en eso la nave disparo el rayo que le llego a Jugh y se vio que se regeneraba y comenzaba a crecer.

Lago de Angel Grove

-ahora si estoy listo y esta vez no podrán derrotarme-dijo Jugh.

-es hora de llamar a los Zords-dijo Davis

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a cargar energía en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Jugh se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de Jugh con su escudo y atacaba con su garra, pero Jugh detuvo un ataque del Megazord y volvió a atacar al Megazord y fue ahí que Jugh le asesto unos cuantos golpes al Megazord.

-estamos en problemas, a pesar de haberlo vencido sigue siendo muy hábil-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo pero no debemos rendirnos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-muy bien ahora veamos si pueden revertir mi ataque especial-dijo Jugh y se volvió a enterar en el suelo.

-no otra vez-dijo Holly, en eso Jugh apareció detrás del Megazord y le asesto unos cuantos golpes y volvió a enterarse en el suelo, solo para atacar al Megazord de otro angulo.

-rayos ahora que hacemos-dijo Yolei.

-podríamos intentar el mismo plan que hicimos-dijo Davis.

-no creo que esta vez funcione, ya que la anterior funciono porque eramos 7 vs 1, pero esta vez estamos en un 1 vs 1-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo sé, por eso se me ocurrió usar los ataques finales del Megazord usando el poder de Michael y él mío-dijo Davis.

-a que te refieres-dijo Steve.

-podríamos usar el ataque a distancia del Megazord en uno de los túneles y así obligarlo a salir, en eso usaremos un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo para darle el golpe final-dijo Davis.

-puede funcionar, intentemos el nuevo plan de Davis, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Jugh apareció listo para atacar al Megazord, pero este lo bloqueo con su escudo y se preparó para atacarlo, pero Jugh volvió a uno de sus túneles- ¡es el momento!-dijo Davis.

-¡muy bien, listos amigos!-dijo Marcelo, en eso las manos que eran del zord mastodonte del Megazord se llenaron de 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color negro, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

Y el Megazord lanzo un ataque de sus manos- ¡Ventisca Congelante!-dijo Michael y el ataque del Megazord se dirigió a uno de los túneles y como resultado Jugh salió de este y se vio que estaba algo congelado.

-cielos sí que hace frio-dijo Jugh que se levantaba lentamente.

-¡es ahora o nunca, al ataque amigos!-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a hacer otro ataque y se vio que una gran energía se vio en su pierna izquierda que era del Torosaurio comenzó a reunirse energía como antes y luego se convirtió en una gran energía de color azul y el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso el Megazord salto y se dirigió a darle una patada voladora a Manticor- ¡Patada de Trueno!-dijo Davis y se vio que la pierna del Megazord se vio en vuelta en rayos que al golpear a Jugh lo derribo logrando así derrotarlo.

-lo hicimos amigos-dijo Steve.

-y todo gracias al plan de Davis-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

Centro de mando

Todos estaban felices de haber conseguido derrotar a Jugh- lo logramos, fue difícil, pero conseguimos vencerlo-dijo Steve.

-se ve que se les ocurrió una gran idea para poder vencer a ese monstruo-dijo Ángela.

-en realidad, Davis fue el que hizo todo-dijo Marcelo- sin su ayuda probablemente no hubiéramos podido vencer a ese topo.

-vamos no hice nada que fuera increíble-dijo Davis sonriendo algo apenado.

-Marcelo tiene razón Davis, sin tu ayuda seguramente no hubieran podido vencer a ese topo, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber pensado en un plan como ese-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Davis algo sorprendido.

-Ángela tiene razón Davis, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber ayudado a tus amigos a obtener esa victoria-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei y a ti también Ángela-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-bueno Davis, dime que te parecería ayudarme con unos proyectos Rangers que tengo, porque según recuerdo tu querías que yo te enseñara algunas cosas de la tecnología Ranger-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-es enserio-dijo Davis algo sorprendido y Ángel solamente asintió- por supuesto, será un honor para mí ayudarte en esos proyectos-dijo Davis.

-bueno, te parece si empezamos mañana a las 10-dijo Ángela.

-por supuesto no tengo ningún problema, además me gustara mucho poder aprender de una gran genio como tú-dijo Davis y sus amigos solo sonrieron al ver que Davis iba a aprender muchas cosas de la tecnología Ranger.

Termino el episodio.

**Y aquí acaba el episodio, lamento si no tuvo un buen final este episodio, pero bueno ahora aquí vamos con los reviews:**

**Dragon espectral:** espero que te haya gustado este episodio y con respecto a la aparición de Kat, pues te dire que trate de hacerle una buena aparición y me agrada que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisel:** sabes me gustan las ideas que me diste, y no te preocupes tratare de usar una de ellas en mi fic y te diré que Steve si aprecia mucho a Katherine, bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno ahora con la posición número 17 de mi top de las series de Power Rangers y la verdad les dire que me parece muy extraño que no traten de dar su opinión, digo no piensen que estoy haciendo esto solo para ganar reviews, sino que lo hago para saber su opinión, eso es todo, pero bueno sigamos y el puesto 17 se lo lleva PR Samurai, enserio el único que opina es Dragon Espectral, pero bueno espero que me den su opinión sobre los siguientes postulantes que pondré, por ahora vamos con mi opinión de PR Samurai:**

**1-Personajes: que puedo decir los Rangers en mi opinión estuvieron al igual que Megaforce, lo digo porque algunos no se desenvolvieron muy bien, pero debo decir que si me gustaron algunos personajes como Jayden y su hermana Lauren, con respecto a los villanos, debo decir que Xandred fue un villano algo regular pero era poderoso, además debo decir que Serrator me pareció un enemigo genial y Deker bueno creo que pudieron haberlo desenvuelto un poco más. Con respecto a los personajes secundarios, debo decir que me gusto ver a Bulk, pero siento que no le dieron alguna sercania con los Rangers en la primera temporada y con Spike debo decir que no tenía mucha gracias, tal vez tenía unos momentos un poco graciosos pero nada más y con la aparición de Skull en el episodio final guau me gusto ver a Bulk y Skull juntos otra vez y con respecto al Mentor Ji debo decir que el personaje me pareció algo regular en mi opinión, bueno a esta parte yo le doy un 5/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: bueno la verdad los Zords me parecieron regulares y las combinaciones me parecieron buenas digo y les diré que el Samurai Gigazord fue una combinación que me pareció buena, así que a esta parte le doy un 6/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a las series: en mi opinión nada perjudico la serie, me refiero al presupuesto y como en Megaforce, pero en lo que si perjudico a la serie fue usar un tema muy japonés, además de la frase de transformación no me pareció muy buena, debo decir que esa parte fue la que perjudico a la serie en mi opinión, así que le doy un 5/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue regular, lo digo porque habían algunos episodios interesantes que te mantenía ver la serie, pero en mi opinión creo que la serie pudo haber sido mejor, pero algunas partes que fueron interesantes, bueno a esta parte le doy un 6/10. **

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: bueno no puedo decir que tuvo algunos momentos épicos, pero debo decir, que las únicas partes épicas fueron, cuando Jayden llega al modo Shogun y también cuando apareció Lauren revelandonos a una Ranger roja mujer y además de la batalla final que tienen los Rangers en su Megazord contra Xandred y también de la batalla contra Serrator, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: perdonen se me olvido esta parte como la de Megaforce, pero bueno ahora se los diré, bueno la banda sonora me pareció regular y el tema no me pareció muy original pero bueno como la franquicia volvió a Saban, tal vez pensaron que usar el tema de los Mighty Morphin solo que remasterizado pudo haber sido bueno, pero la verdad yo hubiera preferido un tema más original, bueno a este le doy un 4/10, déjenme decirles que la calificación será igual que con Megaforce.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno los 2 episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, pero siento que el episodio pudo haber sido mejor, pero bueno me gusto el episodio final, sobre todo cuando vi como Jayden se quedaba a vivir junto al Mentor Ji y al ver como este le regalaba una Guitarra y escuchar como tocaban el tema de la serie, debo decir que esa parte me gusto, así que a esto le doy un 8/10.**

**Resultado final de la serie de PR Samurai para saber si es una serie buena oh mala el resultado es un 6/10, pienso que la serie debió haber sido mejor, pero bueno eso es todo lo que pude decir, ahora díganme las razones del porque no les gusto la serie y cuáles fueron las partes de la serie que si les gustaron, dejen sus Reviews por favor, ya que quiero saber su opinión, ahora para el puesto 16 de mi top, los postulados son PR Operación sobrecarga, PR fuerza mística y PR Turbo, voten ya que quiero saber su opinión, porque no me gusta que solo dragon espectral sea el único que lo haga.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	20. El visitante

**Hola amigos lectores espero que la estén pasando bien, porque yo no : (, les diré los detalles en otra ocasión por ahora les traigo el episodio 21 de mi fic, bueno ahora comencemos.**

**20: El visitante.**

En las afueras de Angel Grove se vio a un niño de unos 11 años y se vio que tenía un pantalón de color negro y una chaqueta de color blanco y zapatos de color negro- por fin, ahora si encontré la ciudad, me tomo un día, pero al fin pude llegar, solo espero que mi hermano haya logrado llegar a este planeta-dijo con tristeza el niño- bueno creo que será mejor buscar ayuda-en eso el niño se fue a buscar ayuda en la ciudad de Angel Grove.

En el centro juvenil se vio a los Rangers y a Chris y Yuri, se veía que tomaban algunas malteadas- ¡cielos!, esta malteada es deliciosa-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri para después volver a tomar su malteada.

-oye Adelle, enserio haces muy buenas malteadas-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Adelle.

-todas las cosas que Adelle prepara son muy deliciosas, es por eso que el centro juvenil y en su otro local que está en el lago de Angel Grove, son muy famosos-dijo Holly que se acercó a sus amigos junto con Yolei y Mira.

-ya veo-dijo Michael, en eso vio a sus amigas- saben, me estaba preguntando, ustedes achicas, ayudan a Adelle a hacer los platos del menú.

-la verdad es que si lo hacemos, no podemos dejar que Adelle haga todo el trabajo-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-estoy agradecida con ustedes 3 por ayudarme en todo momento-dijo Adelle.

En eso Marcelo hablo- oigan quien hizo esta hamburguesa porque sabe terrible, sabes Adelle deberías demandar al empleado que hizo esto-en eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Marcelo y él noto la reacción de todos- ahora que les pasa.

En eso Marcelo tuvo una sensación de que querían asesinarlo y volteo a ver a Holly que sonreía- así que no te gusto lo que hice-dijo Holly con tono amenazador.

Marcelo estuvo algo asustado pero luego reacciono- seré honesto, te apresuraste mucho en prepararlo, ya que la carne está a medio cocer.

-enserio-dijo Holly tomo la hamburguesa le dio una mordida, pasaron unos segundos y Holly puso una cara triste- Marcelo tiene razón, lo siento Adelle.

-no te preocupes Holly eso le puede pasar a quien sea, bueno nos vemos chicos-dijo Adelle y se retiro.

-parece que no eres muy buena haciendo hamburguesas-dijo Marcelo.

-cállate quieres-dijo Holly y se retiro.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan que estaba pensando, pasaron unos segundo sonrió- ya veo, así que ella viajo por dimensiones para reunir energía similar a la que tenia Zordon, bueno eso no importa, por ahora debo pensar muy bien, ya que pude ver algunas páginas del libro Galáctico antes de que Zordon fuera elegido para ser el protector del Multiverso, debo recordar que decían esas páginas, ya que lo que está tramando ella, son de las paginas que mi maestro Ivan Ooze escribió.

En otra parte de la nave se vio a Ghidorah y a los demás que estaban buscando a otro guerrero a atacar a los Rangers- ahora quien será el próximo en ir-dijo Tanith.

-y yo que sé, Naga es el que está decidiendo quien va a ir-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien creo que este podrá ser útil-dijo Naga, en eso de una celda se abrió y de ella apareció una especie de tortuga, tenía un gran caparazón, sus manos y pies eran protegidas por una armadura respondía al nombre de Treigon.

-muy bien, ya que estoy fuera de esa maldita celda, díganme cual es la misión que me tienen-dijo Treigon.

-escucha Treigon iras a la tierra y destruirás a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga.

-con que los Power Rangers eh, creo que será interesante, hace mucho que no peleaba seriamente-dijo Treigon.

-me agrada escuchar eso, ya que yo también iré a la tierra para ayudarte a destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Naga.

Ghidorah y Tanith se dieron una mirada para despues tomar la palabra- oye Naga, no sé si se te olvido, pero creo que debería recordarte que el amo Durahan nos prohibió ir a la tierra hasta que nos diera ordenes-dijo Ghidorah.

-cálmate quieres, solo voy a ir para echarle una mano a Treigon, además quiero tener la oportunidad de luchar contra esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga que ya tenía su lanza.

-no creo que el amo Durahan vaya a estar contento-dijo Tanith.

En eso apareció Durahan- que sucede aquí.

-amo Durahan-dijo Naga sorprendido.

-y bien quiero saber que sucede-dijo Durahan.

-yo le diré amo, Naga estaba por desobedecer sus ordenes e ir a la tierra para derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso es cierto Naga-dijo Durahan.

-así es amo Durahan, por favor déjeme ir a la tierra quiero darle una lección a esos Rangers-dijo Naga.

-está bien, puedes ir Naga-dijo Durahan que sorprendió a sus generales.

-habla enserio amo Durahan-dijo Naga aun sorprendido.

-por supuesto-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada- además, pienso que si Naga o ustedes dos no van a la tierra para tener aunque sea un pequeño enfrentamiento con esos Rangers, ellos comenzaran a sospechar.

-es cierto, entonces sería buena idea que Naga vaya, así los Rangers no sospecharan nada-dijo Tanith.

-muy bien entonces, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Naga dispuesto a irse.

-una cosa más-dijo Durahan- escucha Naga si te es posible, destruye a esos molestos Rangers.

-por supuesto amo Durahan-dijo Naga dispuesto a irse- muy bien, es hora de irnos Treigon.

-por supuesto, ya quiero empezar para destruirá los Rangers-dijo Treigon, en eso los 2 se fueron.

Angel Grove.

Se veía a Marcelo, Chris y Yuri que iban de regreso a casa- ya dije que no-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor hermano, que te cuesta comprar unos dulces para 2 niños-dijo Chris, Yuri solo asintió.

-ya basta Chris, además dentro de poco ustedes 2 ya tendrán los 11 años y dejaran de ser niños-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno eso es cierto-dijo Yuri- oye Marcelo cuando crees que Yubel y los demás vuelvan.

-la verdad no lo sé, ya que ellos están tratando de proteger a los seres que tienen un poder parecido al de Gosei, así que en mi opinión solo debemos esperar, además ya escucharon a mi tío, el dijo que volverían y yo creo que lo harán-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón Marcelo-dijo Yuri, los chicos siguieron su camino hasta que Chris choco con un chico de su misma edad.

-Chris estas bien-dijo Yuri que trataba de ayudarlo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio al chico que estaba tirado, vio su ropa y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no era de la tierra- oye se puede saber quién eres…-pero en eso un señor apareció.

-ahí estas, muy bien devuélveme las cosas que me robaste de la tienda pequeño ladrón-

En eso Marcelo vio que ese chico tenía unas bolsas de galletas y una Coca Cola, en eso Marcelo intervino- lo siento señor-dijo Marcelo, en eso le quito las cosas al chico y se la devolvió al señor- no se preocupe no se volverá a repetir.

-eso espero-se retire algo molesto el señor.

Despues de eso, hubo un momento de silencio que rompió Yuri- entonces tu robaste esas cosas.

El chico solo asintió- se puede saber por qué hiciste eso-dijo Chris.

En eso al chico le sonó su estomago y Marcelo y los demás ya entendieron la razón del porque había robado esos alimentos- así que robaste esos alimentos porque tenias hambre no es así-dijo Marcelo y el chico asintió, Marcelo solo pudo sentir algo de pena- bueno, como tienes hambre que tal si te invito algo, de seguro sigues hambriento verdad.

El chico se sorprendió por lo que dijo Marcelo, al igual que Yuri y Chris- pero que dices Marcelo, como se te ocurre invitarle algo de comer, cuando ni siquiera conocemos a este chico-dijo Yuri.

-cálmate Yuri, además ya sabemos la razón por la que robo esos alimentos, estoy seguro que nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si teníamos hambre y no tuviéramos a nadie que nos ayudara, ustedes que opinan-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Yuri lo pensaron y se dieron cuenta que Marcelo tenía razón.

-creo que tienes razón hermano-dijo Chris.

-así es tienes razón Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

Marcelo sonrió al ver que los chicos estaban de acuerdo con el- bueno ahora dinos chico, cómo te llamas.

-yo bueno…-dijo el chico en eso vio que Marcelo era una persona confiable- yo me llamo Alex.

-es un gusto conocerte Alex-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno que tal si vienes con nosotros.

Alex no tenía la suficiente confianza, pero en eso vio a Chris y Yuri y ellos le asintieron, haciéndole saber que podía confiar en ellos- está bien, además me muero de hambre-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-muy bien entonces vamos-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo siguieron, hasta llegar a la casa, en eso Marcelo le trajo una hamburguesa y un vaso de jugo a Alex- ten, estoy seguro que esto será suficiente para ti.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Alex y empezó a comer, pasaron unos minutos- estuvo deliciosos, gracias por darme de comer, ahora debo irme.

-a donde tienes que ir-dijo Chris.

-debo ir a buscar a mi hermano-dijo Alex que estaba por salir de la casa, hasta que Marcelo hablo.

-tu vienes de otro planeta no es así-dijo Marcelo que con esas palabras dejo sorprendido a Alex, incluso a Chris y Yuri- lo digo porque tu ropa te delata Alex.

-oye Alex, eso es cierto, eres de otro planeta-dijo Chris.

-la verdad sí, soy de otro planeta-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-bueno eso no importa, dime de qué planeta vienes-dijo Marcelo.

-yo vengo del Planeta Artanis, que se ubica en el sistema Karobah-dijo Alex sonriendo.

-entonces se podría decir que ustedes eran vecinos de las personas del planeta KO-35 verdad-dijo Marcelo, Alex asintió- entonces dinos que haces aquí, cuéntanos todo con detalle.

-no sé si confiar en ustedes-dijo Alex.

-no te preocupes, paraqué te sientas más confiado te diré que nosotros somos amigos de Gosei que fue discípulo de Zordon, estoy seguro que has oído hablar de Zordon verdad-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, todas los humanos que habitaban Artanis, sabían de Zordon, ya que se dice que Zordon vino a nuestro planeta para ayudarnos contra seres malvados que trataban de esclavizar mi planeta-dijo Alex.

-vaya, no sabía que Zordon podía salvar a las personas desde fuera de su tubo dimensional-dijo Chris y Yuri asintió.

-la verdad es que Zordon vino a nuestro planeta antes de que Rita Repulsa lo encerrara en ese tuvo dimensional, creo que Zordon llego a mi planeta hace 20 mil años-dijo Alex.

-¡¿Qué, 20 mil años?! Entonces qué edad tenía Zordon-dijo Yuri sorprendida al igual que Chris.

-tú sabes qué edad tenia Zordon hermano-dijo Chris aun sorprendido.

Marcelo se puso a pensar, hasta que hablo- ¿la verdad?, no sé qué edad tenia, lo digo porque Zordon era un Eltariano y se dice que los seres del planeta Eltar vivían mucho tiempo, ya que tenían una gran longevidad.

-vaya no sabía que los Eltarianos pudieran vivir tanto tiempo-dijo Chris.

-bueno, dejemos ese tema, dinos Alex, como era tu planeta y también como eran sus habitantes-dijo Yuri.

-mi planeta, bueno se los diré, los habitantes de mi planeta eran muy amigables, eran inteligentes, pero sobre todo eran guerreros muy buenos y capaces que luchaban por la paz, además de que teníamos una gran tecnología que nos permitió avanzar mucho, pero todo eso se acabo-dijo Alex deprimido la ultima parte.

-porque lo dices-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio que Alex estaba muy triste y en eso le vino un mal presentimiento- que sucedió en tu planeta Alex.

-mi planeta fue destruido hace unos 181 días terrestres… mi hermano y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes-dijo Alex, sorprendiendo así a Marcelo y los demás al escuchar lo que dijo Alex.

-pero quien abrió sido capaz de hacer…-dijo Yuri pero no termino la frase ya que Marcelo se levanto de golpe.

-Alex, dime quien fue el que destruyo tu planeta-dijo Marcelo con tono serio y molesto, además de tener una mirada que era muy seria, cosa que sorprendió a Chris y Yuri.

-jamás había visto a mi hermano así-pensó Chris, al ver la actitud de su hermano.

-bueno la que destruyo mi planeta, la verdad no le vi la cara… pero pude escuchar que uno de sus guerreros le informaba sobre la situación, así que solo escuche su nombre-dijo Alex.

-cuál era su nombre-dijo Marcelo con el mismo tono y la misma mirada.

-su nombre era… Astronema-dijo Alex, al escuchar eso Chris y Yuri se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar que Astronema había sido la causante de destruir el planeta de Alex, pero nadie noto que Marcelo apretó los puños, estaba muy enfadado.

-maldita-susurro Marcelo molesto, levanto la mirada y los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Marcelo con esa mirada, en verdad estaba molesto.

Centro de mando.

Se vio a Gosei que estaba tranquilo, Tensou ayudaba a Ángela y Davis, ya que ellos trataban de tener contacto con Elsa en el planeta Eltar- esto es muy difícil-dijo Davis- no digo que sea imposible, pero nos está costando mucho trabajo contactarnos con Elsa.

-cálmate Davis, sé que es difícil contactarse con ella, ya que esta en Eltar y como es un planeta muy lejano es normal que nos cueste trabajo-dijo Gosei.

-pero Gosei, si es difícil para nosotros contactar a Elsa, porque para ella le resulta fácil contactarse con nosotros-dijo Ángela.

-eso es obvio, como Elsa es guardiana del Multiverso no tiene mucho problema con contactarse con nosotros, pero en cambio para nosotros se nos dificulta poder contactarnos con ella-explico Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Ángela- pero dime algo Gosei, tú te sientes bien de que Elsa sea la guardiana del Multiverso, digo confías en ella.

-por supuesto, que confió en Elsa, si Dimitria la escogió para ser la nueva guardiana, no tengo por qué cuestionar su decisión y estoy seguro que Zordon estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión-dijo Gosei en.

Ángela y Davis solo sonrieron por lo que dijo Gosei- ya veo, pero escuche por ahí que ella te reprendió por la decisión que tomaste para escoger a los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Ángela divertida, Davis al escuchar eso se rio un poco.

-si ella me reprendió, pero estoy seguro que hice una decisión buena, Troy y los demás fueron derrotados, porque tuvieron exceso de confianza y se dejaron llevar por los celos-dijo Gosei.

-si lo sé, pero crees que Elsa te reprenda de nuevo por haber escogido a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Ángela.

Davis escucho atentamente- solo te diré esto Ángela, por lo que he visto Marcelo y los demás son excelentes Rangers, además te diré que yo no los escogí para ser Rangers, fueron los poderes Rangers los que los escogieron, yo solo les di mi aprobación de que sean Rangers, así que si, podría decirse que yo los escogí-dijo Gosei, sorprendiendo con eso a Ángel y Davis- estoy seguro que Elsa se molestara un poco por la decisión que hice, pero también sé que testara de acuerdo con mi decisión, ya que estoy seguro que Zordon y Dimitria estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de dejarlos ser Rangers Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-lo sé Tensou, se que al principio Marcelo quería renunciar ya que el dudaba de sus capacidades como Ranger, pero le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda y que a pesar de ser sobrino de Tommy su destino siempre fue ser Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-al decirle eso, le diste a Marcelo la confianza de que nos buscara a nosotros y así volvernos un equipo Ranger verdad-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-así es Davis-dijo Gosei- y en mi opinión, debo decir que Marcelo es un Ranger muy especial-dijo Gosei.

-se a que te refieres-Ángela recordó la vez que a Marcelo se le ocurrió la idea de usar su Dino Blaster para despejar la neblina, como también la vez que uso su Omega Espada para devolver el ataque al enemigo- sin duda Marcelo es un Ranger especial-dijo Ángela con un sonrisa, Davis sonrió al escuchar que Marcelo estaba siendo reconocido como un Ranger único, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando.

-hay problemas-dijo Davis.

-debemos ver el globo visor, para ver de qué se trata-dijo Gosei.

En el globo visor se vio a Naga y Treigon que estaban causando desastre en el centro de Angel Grove, Davis se sorprendió ya que reconoció a Naga- oh cielos ese tipo de nuevo.

-lo conoces Davis-dijo Ángela.

-así es, durante nuestra primera batalla como Rangers enfrentamos a ese sujeto, su nombre es Naga y debo decir que es fuerte, debemos llamar a los demás ahora-dijo Davis usando su comunicador para contactarse con sus amigos

-estoy de acuerdo Davis, Tensou contáctate con Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida… -dijo Tensou.

Casa de Tommy.

Los chicos aun estaban sorprendidos por la mirada que tenia Marcelo, en eso se escucho el comunicador de Marcelo- que sucede Gosei.

-"Marcelo debes ir rápido al centro de Angel Grove, ya le comunicamos a los demás"-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo enseguida voy, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-cielos, ese chico sí que se puso molesto cuando mencione a Astronema, acaso el la conoce-dijo Alex.

-la verdad solo ah escuchado de ella, pero jamás vi a Marcelo molesto-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-que te pasa Marcelo, jamás te vi tan enfadado como ahora-pensó Chris, pasaron unos segundos y luego reacciono- vamos a seguirlo- dijo Chris que salió de la casa, Alex y Yuri lo siguieron.

Centro de Angel Grove.

-miren esto esta ciudad, quedara hecha polvo dentro de unos minutos-dijo Treigon.

-relájate quieres, recuerda que solo estamos destruyendo la ciudad para que esos Rangers aparezcan-dijo Naga, en eso vio como Marcelo y sus amigos se acercaban- bueno parece que ya llegaron.

-¡será mejor que se detengan ahora!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-ha pasado tiempo Rangers, será mejor que se cuiden porque no tendrán tanta suerte esta vez, Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Naga, en eso Temjuz aparecieron comenzando a rodear a los Rangers.

Mientras Chris, Yuri y Alex observaban todo de un lugar seguro- están en problemas-dijo Alex preocupado.

-no te preocupes Alex, de seguro sabes de los Power Rangers verdad-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto, a decir verdad en mi planeta saben sobre los Power Rangers-dijo Alex.

-es bueno ya que, mi hermano y sus amigos son Rangers, lamentamos no haberte dado ese detalle antes-dijo Chris.

Alex se quedo sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo- estás diciendo que tu hermano y sus amigos son Rangers-dijo Alex, Chris y Yuri solo asintieron con una sonrisa- vaya nunca me imagine eso, esta es la primera vez que veré a los Power Rangers en acción-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Volviendo con Marcelo y sus amigos, los Temjuz estaban rodeándolos- si me dejo llevar por la ira que tengo hacia Astronema en estos momentos, estaría poniendo a mis amigos en peligro, así que será mejor calmarse-pensó Marcelo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, para despues tener una mirada muy calmada y serena- ni creas que te será tan fácil vencernos Naga, ¡están listos amigos!

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso los Rangers aparecieron con sus trajes.

-será mejor que se preparen ustedes dos, ya que les daremos su merecido, ¡vamos amigos!-dijo Marcelo, en eso él y los demás sacaron sus Omega armas y fueron a atacara a Naga, Treigon y los Temjuz, se vio que Marcelo iba venciendo a los Temjuz uno por uno con su espada, Holly no tenía problemas en derrotar a los Temjuz, Davis usaba su lanza de manera magistral ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de los Temjuz, Yolei derrotaba a los Temjuz con su Shuriken, Michael vencía a los Temjuz con su hacha, Mira vencía a los Temjuz con gran habilidad y Steve usaba sus sables para vencer a los Temjuz y así se abrió paso para encarar a Naga y Treigon.

-será mejor que se preparen-dijo Steve que comenzó a atacar a Naga y Treigon.

-ve te doy el primer ataque-dijo Naga, Treigon solo asintió y comenzó a luchar contra Steve, se vio que Steve tenía dificultades ya que Treigon usaba su caparazón para defenderse de sus ataques para así despues contra atacar, Steve bloqueaba cada contra ataque con sus sables, pero en un descuido fue derribado y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo.

-Steve te encuentras bien-dijo Yolei ayudando a su amigo.

-si estoy bien, pero esa tortuga es molesta-dijo Steve.

En eso Naga se acerco a los Rangers- vaya, vaya parece que esta vez van ser destruidos tontos-dijo Naga que tenía su lanza.

-ni creas que aun nos has derrotado-dijo Marcelo.

-pero si ya lo hice-dijo Naga y fue a atacar a los Rangers, Naga demostró tener una gran habilidad de combate ya que derribo a Davis y Michael con su lanza, los demás Rangers peleaban contra Naga, pero se vio que de a poco Naga iba derribando a cada uno hasta que el ultimo fue Marcelo, a pesar de que Marcelo se defendía bien de los ataques de Naga fue derribado.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Davis tratando de ayudarlo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo tratando de levantarse.

-Treigon atácalos ahora-dijo Naga, en eso Treigon disparo una rayo de energía que derribo a los Rangers- esto es muy fácil.

Los Rangers estaban lastimados, Chris, Yuri y Alex estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía- no puedo creer los Rangers estén perdiendo-dijo Alex.

-no puede ser-dijo Yuri sorprendida y asustada.

-vamos hermano, se que tu y los demás pueden vencerlos-dijo Chris.

Los Rangers se levantaron- estamos en problemas-dijo Michael.

-Naga sí que es fuerte-dijo Davis.

-tenemos que pensar en un plan y rápido-dijo Yolei que trataba de ponerse de pie al igual que sus amigos.

-aun si pensáramos en algo, no sé si podríamos vencerlo-dijo Michael.

Naga y Treigon se iban acercando a los Rangers- prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados-dijo Naga.

-no podemos rendirnos, mientras mi tío Tommy, Yubel, Elsa y los demás no estén, yo y mis amigos debemos proteger la tierra-pensó Marcelo para despues ponerse de pie y encarar a Naga y Treigon- yo no estaría tan seguro si fuero tu Naga-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Naga y Treigon.

-pobre tonto-dijo Naga y comenzó a pelear contra Marcelo, pero ahora Naga no tenía ventaja, ya que Marcelo uso todas sus habilidades ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de Naga con su Omega Espada y cuando tuvo la oportunidad ataco a Naga logrando así derribarlo, en eso Naga se levanto- maldito Ranger, esto no se va a quedar así-en eso Naga ataco a Marcelo pero sucedió lo mismo Marcelo bloqueaba todos los ataques y atacaba en el momento justo derribando nuevamente a Naga.

Los demás Rangers se le acercaron- oye Marcelo, eso fue increíble, pudiste contra Naga-dijo Davis.

-por favor chicos, estoy seguro que ustedes también podrían pelear contra Naga-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio-dijo Michael con tono sorprendido.

-por supuesto, además todos somos un gran equipo, así que no deberían cuestionar sus habilidades como Rangers-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo su líder, pero luego recordaron sus batallas anteriores y se dieron cuenta que Marcelo tenía razón- escuchen amigos, tal vez llegue un día el que vayamos a perder, pero les aseguro que hoy no será ese día, ahora acabemos con esos 2 de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo con confianza.

-ahora veo porque Gosei confía tanto en Marcelo-pensó Davis, en eso los Rangers se prepararon para atacar a Naga y Treigon, mientras Chris y los otros veían la acción.

-Marcelo es increíble-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-es cierto, tiene unas técnicas de pela increíbles-dijo Ales con una sonrisa.

-tal vez Marcelo haya dejado las artes marciales hace tiempo, pero eso no significa que todo el entrenamiento que tuvo haya sido en vano-pensó Chris y luego hablo- vamos Rangers acaben con ellos

-ya me enoje, Treigon acabemos con ellos-dijo Naga y los dos fueron a atacar a los Rangers.

-mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso fueron a atacar a Naga y Treigon y se vio que ahora no eran superados, con gran sincronización los Rangers iban superando a sus enemigos hasta el punto en que Steve y Davis derribaron a Treigon con un ataque combinado y Mira junto con Holly y Yolei derribaron a Naga.

-acabemos con ellos ahora, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso se vio que las armas de cada uno brillaba y se vio que se preparaban para hacer su ataque especial, en eso la imagen de sus Zords apareció en cada uno.

-¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea/Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático/Omega Hacha, Filo Congelante/Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica/Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago/Omega Shuriken, Golpe cortante/Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-los Rangers usaron sus ataques especiales, Naga evadió el ataque a tiempo, pero Treigon fue destruido de inmediato por ese ataque combinado de los Rangers.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Naga, en eso los Rangers lo encararon- ¡Rangers!

-estas en desventaja Naga, ríndete de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-ya quisieras Ranger rojo-dijo Naga, en eso su cuerpo fue rodeado por rayos y comenzó a crecer- ahora veamos quien es el que se rinde Rangers, Ghidorah Tanith si me escuchen podrían darme una mano jejeje.

Nave de Durahan

-por supuesto Naga-dijo Tanith- disparando rayo de plasma-en eso la nave disparo el rayo que llego al lugar donde Treigon fue derrotado y así Treigon empezó a regenerarse y comenzó a crecer.

Angel Grove.

-ya volví Rangers-dijo Treigon y Naga se acerco.

-ahora veamos cómo les va contra nosotros de esta forma-dijo Naga con tono de burla.

-eso es lo que quieren pues lo que van a tener, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó- ¡Omega Dino Megazord!

Alex observo bien al Megazord- vaya es la primera vez que veo un Megazord-dijo Alex con tono alegre.

-vamos amigos, ustedes pueden vencerlos-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-no se rindan-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Naga y Treigon se vio que el Megazord tenía un poco de dificulta ya que al pelear contra dos enemigos era muy difícil ya que atacaba con su garra de Therizinosaurus y a la vez se defendía de los ataques de Naga y Treigon, pero luego Naga comenzó a propinarle con su lanza unos cuantos golpes al Megazord y en eso Treigon disparo rayos de energía que hicieron retroceder al Megazord- cielos estamos teniendo problemas.

-ya están acabados Rangers-dijo Naga que volvió a golpear al Megazord obligándolo a retroceder.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Treigon disparando rayos de energía, pero por suerte el Megazord bloqueo el ataque con su escudo.

-eso estuvo cerca, bien hecho Mira-dijo Steve.

-no me lo agradezcan amigos, pero ahora debemos pensar en cómo derrotar a estos tipos-dijo Mira.

-y yo se que podemos hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Holly a lo cual Marcelo le respondió sí.

-necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció la espada del Megazord que tomo en su mano derecha- será mejor que se preparen, porque no nos van a derrotar-en eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Naga y Treigon, se vio que el Megazord ya tenía ventaja en la pela ya que atacaba tanto con su espada como con la garras de su brazo izquierdo y a la vez se defendía con su escudo y con sus armas y de un golpe de su espada derribo tanto a Naga y Treigon.

-ustedes sí que son molestos-dijo Naga incorporándose al igual que Treigon.

-pues es una pena porque acabaremos con ustedes ahora, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso tanto la Espada como la garra de Therizinosaurus brillaron de la energía de los Rangers, en eso los ojos del Megazord brillaron y dio un rugido- ¡Garra Terráquea!-el Megazord le propino un gran golpe con sus garras a Naga y Treigon, en eso el Megazord se preparo para el segundo ataque- ¡Espada Omega, Corte Jurasico!-el Megazord ataco con su espada, pero en el último momento Naga evadió el ataque dejando que Treigon fuera totalmente destruido.

-ahora tú sigues Naga-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo creo Rangers, pero les diré que no tendrán suerte para la próxima-dijo Naga y se retiro.

-Naga se escapo-dijo Holly.

-no te preocupes Holly, pero por ahora…-dijo Marcelo- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-el Megazord bajo sus armas en señal de victoria.

Centro de mando.

-lo hicieron bien Rangers, tuvieron dificultades pero lo superaron-dijo Gosei.

-si lo logramos, fue difícil, pero logramos vencerlos, aunque Naga se escapo-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen, cuando lo veamos la próxima vez no se va a escapar-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Ángela vio a Alex- oye Marcelo quien es ese chico-señalando a Alex.

-ah él, se llama Alex viene del planeta Artanis-dijo Marcelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Chris y Yuri que ya lo sabían.

-como dices, entonces el viene de otro planeta-dijo Yolei.

-entonces porque tienes apariencia humana, no que deberías tener apariencia no se que como decirlo-dijo Michael.

-por favor, deberían saber que la tierra no es el único planeta donde hay humanos, tienen que recordar a Andros, Tyzonn o Orión ellos son Rangers que son de otros planetas -dijo Marcelo y sus amigos comenzaron a pensarlo muy bien.

-Marcelo tiene razón-dijo Ángela en eso vio a Alex- bueno Alex dinos porque estás aquí en la tierra, ya como Marcelo dijo que vienes de otro planeta.

-bueno a eso, debería contarles que sucedió-dijo Alex y les comenzó a contar lo que sucedió con su planeta y quien fue la causante que destruyo su hogar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero Marcelo era el único que apretó sus puños.

-Astronema si que se paso, entonces antes de destruir KO-35, destruyo el planeta Artanis, porque haría algo como eso Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-las personas del planeta Artanis eran reconocidos por ser guerreros valientes que luchaban por la paz, además de que poseían una tecnología parecida a la de KO-35, estoy seguro que en el momento en el que Astronema se separo de Karone fue al Planeta Artanis y en ahí comenzó a reunir sus fuerzas malignas y la tecnología que ella necesitaba para destruir KO-35.-dijo Gosei seriamente.

En eso Holly vio que Marcelo estaba muy molesto y que apretaba sus puños- ¿qué te sucede Marcelo?-dijo Holly.

Llamando así la atención de todos y vieron como Marcelo estaba muy molesto- ¿Qué pasa Marcelo?-pregunto Gosei.

-estoy muy molesto, sabía que Astronema no iba a tener compasión con nadie cuando escuche que había destruido KO-35, pero ahora al escuchar que destruyo el planeta de Alex, dejándolo a él y su hermano como únicos sobrevivientes, nunca se lo voy a perdonar-dijo Marcelo molesto.

Sus amigos se acercaron y trataron de animarlo- Marcelo debes calmarte-dijo Yolei.

-así es recuerda, eres nuestro líder el Ranger rojo-dijo Mira.

-ya hablaremos de eso con Elsa cuando regrese amigo-dijo Steve preocupado al igual que todos sus amigos.

-ellos tienen razón Marcelo debes calmarte, el odia, la furia y la ira no son buenos para un Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei tiene razón Marcelo cálmate quieres, cuando Yubel y los demás regresen, todos trabajaremos juntos para detenerla-dijo Ángela tratando de calmar a Marcelo.

Marcelo solo dio un respiro y luego se calmo- tienen razón, cuando Yubel y los demás regresen, trabajaremos juntos para detener a Astronema y salvaremos a Karone y el Multiverso.

Sus amigos solo sonrieron al ver que Marcelo ya estaba tranquilo- bueno ahora, debemos pensar en donde se quedara Alex, como no tiene un lugar a donde ir-dijo Steve.

-Alex se quedara con nosotros-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- no se alarmen aun hay espacio además ya sé que comprar para que así no vuelva a dormir en el sofá, ya que me está dando dolores de espalda-al decir eso sus amigos solo rieron por el comentario.

Casa de Tommy.

Se veía que ya era de noche y todos ya estaba alistándose para dormir, en eso Marcelo entro al cuarto y trajo unas frazadas para Alex- aquí tienes Alex siéntete cómodo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Alex en eso en la mochila que tenia Alex se vio que tenía un emblema.

-¿Qué es ese emblema Alex?-dijo Marcelo.

-te refieres a esto-dijo Alex mostrando el emblema- no te preocupes, solo te diré que el símbolo que tiene este emblema es de mi planeta es el símbolo que usaban los guerreros en sus trajes de batalla-se veía que el símbolo del emblema tenía el símbolo del relámpago de los Rangers, pero está en cambio era rodeada por unas armas.

-ya veo, bueno será mejor que ya se duerman-dijo Marcelo y los chicos empezaron a dormirse, Marcelo apago la luz de la habitación y se fue.

-no puede creer que Astronema haría algo como eso, Karone debe sentirse muy culpable-dijo Marcelo, en eso recordó el símbolo que tenía el emblema de Alex, en eso a Marcelo le vino un dolor de cabeza- ¿pero qué rayos?

En eso Marcelo tuvo una visión y vio a un chico que tenía un gran parecido con él y que estaba luchando contra barios guerreros con su espada, luego vio que esa persona que se parecía a él, se acerco a alguien que estaba de espaldas- que sucede contigo, estas muy pensativo.

-el está reuniendo seres que tienen poderes malignos y está causando muchos problemas Jin, creo que llegara el momento en que tendré que detenerlo-dijo aquel ser.

-si haces eso, sabes muy bien que una gran batalla se va a desatar, después de todo lo que hice... no puedo creer que aun confíes en mi-dijo Jin.

-confió en ti, porque sé que no tomaras la decisión equivocada, además de que ayudaste a mi planeta y a muchas otras, espero que tu amigo Yugo piense bien las cosa y se nos una en esta batalla-

-no te preocupes se que tomara la mejor decisión y no te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ya que tú también eres mi amigo…-dijo Jin, Marcelo vio por aquella visión como aquel ser se daba la vuelta y revelo su rostro-… Zordon.

La visión se termino y se vio que Marcelo estaba de rodillas y estaba sudando- ¿Qué… que significa esto?

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que el episodio les haya gustado, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dreisel:** bueno la verdad no pensé poner a Davis con un parecido a Billy, solo trato de desenvolver a los personajes de mi Fic lo mejor que puedo nada mas, pero bueno espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dragon Espectral:** no te molestes, no trataba de ofenderte o de molestarte amigo, solo lo dijo porque quiero que otros opinen, además me agrada que opines para ayudarme en el top ya que respeto tu opinión, te diré que Davis si es muy listo, a decir verdad es el más listo de todo el equipo Ranger Dino Omega, bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Sper rock ninja:** me agrada que te guste mi Fic, ya que me esfuerzo mucho en hacer los episodios con mi propia originalidad, me agrada que hayas dejado tu opinión, nos vemos y como tú dices que el poder te proteja a ti también amigo.

**Como ya terminamos con los Reviews, ahora vamos con el top y para el puesto 16, está muy difícil ya que dragon espectral voto por PR fuerza mística y Sper rock ninja voto por PR operación sobrecarga, lo que deja en un empate, asi que tendré que dar mi opinión, les diré que la decisión que tome no será porque estoy a favor de uno de los 2, ya que en mi opinión ambas series tuvieron sus buenos y malos episodios, pero el puesto 16 se lo lleva PR fuerza mística, bueno sin más aquí vamos con mi opinión de la serie de PR fuerza mística:**

**1-Personajes: lo que puedo decir de los personajes algunos estuvieron bien y otros no tanto, los Rangers en mi opinión fueron regulares, luego la aparición de Daggeron fue en mi opinión bueno y la de Leanbow bueno no fue tan buena, pero que causo buena impresión si "creo", con Udonna me pareció una personaje regular al igual que Jenji, los villanos en mi opinión estuvieron bien, pero pienso que se debió haber aprovechado mejor a los villanos, pero bueno estuvieron bien en mi opinión, ahora con los personajes de relleno Phineas me pareció un buen personaje al igual que Toby y Clare, así que a este en mi opinión le doy un 7/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: bueno la verdad los Zords me parecieron regulares, pero la combinación Megazord me pareció igual de regular, tanto el Titan Megazord, como el Manticore Megazord, al igual que el Megazord solaris, pero las combinaciones de Catastros con Nick y Koragg me parecieron buenas, así como también la combinación de Nick y Brightstar para formar al Phonex Unizord me pareció también una buena combinación, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a las series: en mi opinión lo que perjudico a la serie fue no tener a buenos guionistas para hacer la trama, además también la temática de la magia, en mi opinión los que estuvieron a cargo de la serie no lo hicieron muy bien ósea no le sacaron todo el potencial a esta serie y a causa del mal manejo del dinero que gano Disney por la temporada anterior, me refiero a SPD, digo mal manejo ya que se recorto el numero de episodios a solo 32, así que le doy un 5/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue regular, lo digo porque comenzó bien pero luego hubieron algunos episodios que no fueron buenos y aparte de que en gran parte de la serie se enfocaba mucho en Nick, lo cual era molesto, les diré que Nick no me desagrada como Ranger, pero fue mala idea hacer que la serie se centrara en él, le doy un 5/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: bueno no puedo decir que tuvo muchos momentos épicos, pero debo decir que si tuvo algunos como por ejemplo las batallas de Koragg vaya esas fueron buenas batallas sobre todo cuando enfrentaba a los Rangers además de la batalla de Koragg con su Megazord vs Nick con el Phonex Unizord fue épico en mi opinión, además tuvo otros momentos como la derrota de Morticon, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora me pareció regular, en cuanto al tema de la serie, en mi opinión iba con su temática, claro al inicio del intro podías sentir que se trataba de una temática de magia y despues como todas las series viene el toque Ranger, muy original en mi opinión, bueno a este le doy un 5/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, el ataque de Octomus a la Madre mística, pero la parte final ósea la despedida de los Rangers me parecieron buenas, lo digo por algunos personajes ya que en los episodios finales se enfocaron mucho en Nick y eso le quita algunos puntos a este final debo decir que esos episodios fueron buenos pero pienso que pudo haber sido mejor, así que a esto le doy un 6/10.**

**Bueno este es el resultado para ver que tan buena es la serie, el resultado es un 6/10, la serie es buena, pero pienso, como lo dije en el punto 3, la serie pudo haber sido mejor, bueno para el puesto 15 las series son: PR Operación Sobrecarga, PR Turbo y PR Furia animal, buenos nos vemos amigos, los espero para el siguiente episodio que suba, dejen sus Reviews por favor ya que quiero saber su opinión de mi Fic y además de saber cuál es la opinión que tiene ustedes para el puesto 15 del Top que estoy haciendo, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	21. Ayudando a un Ranger

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien, bueno ahora comencemos con el siguiente episodio del Fic, bueno ahora comencemos.**

**21: Ayudando a un Ranger.**

Centro juvenil

Se veía que los Rangers estaban tomando unas malteadas y unos Sándwiches- oigan chicos se puede saber porque vinieron a comer a aquí desde las nueve de la mañana-dijo Holly.

-lo que paso es que a Marcelo se le olvido comprar las cosas para el desayuno-dijo Chris, mientras Yuri y Alex asentían.

-oigan es suficiente, de acuerdo no es mi culpa que se me acabara el dinero, pero pensándolo bien ahora debería buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, tal vez así no nos faltaría dinero-dijo Marcelo con tranquilidad.

-pues será mejor que empieces a buscar amigo-dijo Steve.

-oye Adelle no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad es que no es el momento Marcelo ya que hoy estoy ocupada-dijo Adelle, en eso saco su libreta- muy bien, veamos, bueno parece que todo está bien, el único problema es el que no hay nadie que pueda cantar para esta noche.

-pero Adelle, no que tenias a los Grojband y los Newmans-dijo Marcelo.

-lo sé, pero lo que sucede es que tuvieron que hacer otras cosas y me dijeron que no podrían venir hoy, trato de llamar a Kira o a Marceline, para que me ayuden pero no me contestan-dijo Adelle, en eso Marcelo y sus amigos se pusieron nerviosos.

En eso los Rangers se vieron entre ellos nerviosos al igual que Chris, Yuri y Alex ya que le habían contado lo sucedido- ¿porque a nosotros?, acaso Yubel y los demás no se despidieron y no le dijeron a Adelle que no iban a estar aquí, cuando regresen ni piensen que les voy a perdonar, se van sin decirme nada y tengo que cubrirlos mientras no están, pero la única culpable de esto es… Astronema, maldita como te odio, porque tuviste que irte a otras dimensiones-pensó Marcelo y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa lamentándose por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo, cuando preguntaban por los Rangers Dragón.

Sus amigos solo pudieron ver a Marcelo lamentándose- y ahora que le pico a este-dijo Mira.

-ni idea-dijo Michael, ya que veían como Marcelo estaba muy deprimido.

-bueno creo que tendré que buscar a alguien quien me ayude con esto-dijo Adelle.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull- oiga jefecita, que tal si nos da la oportunidad a nosotros, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-dijo Bulk.

-no lo creo Bulk, ya olvidaron como la última vez que trataron de tocar, les salió muy mal-dijo Adelle seriamente.

-bueno… eso… eso fue porque no estábamos listos-dijo Bulk.

-si claro-dijo Adelle con sarcasmo y los Rangers se rieron- además, ustedes deberían estar trabajando en vez de prepararse para tocar y cantar.

-si jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk y su amigo lo siguió.

En eso hablo Yolei- acaso ellos son muy malos en tocar y cantar Adelle.

-así es y no se imaginan la suerte que tienen de no haberlos escuchado tocar-dijo Adelle y con ese comentario los Rangers se rieron- pero bueno, ahora tengo que buscar a un cantante y a una banda.

-oye Adelle-dijo Chris llamando su atención- que te parecen ellos-señalando a Marcelo, Holly, Yolei, Steve y Michael.

-espera Chris, no pensaras que nosotros vayamos a tocar o si, porque si esa es tu idea entonces estas chiflado-dijo Marcelo.

-porque lo dices, según recuerdo tu tocabas la guitarra-dijo Chris.

-eso fue cuando tenía mis 13 y 14 años, pero ahora ya no lo toco-dijo Marcelo- además quién de nosotros va a cantar.

-y porque no tu, eres buen cantante, sobre todo por las canciones que cantas cuando estás en la ducha-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Yuri y Alex ya que ella también escuchaban como Marcelo cantaba cuando se duchaba.

Entonces todos empezaron a reírse- oigan no es graciosos-dijo Marcelo y en eso le dio un coscorrón a su hermano.

-oye porque fue eso-dijo Chris tocándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-para qué aprendas a no hablar de las cosas personales de la gente-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-oye Marcelo si tienes buena voz para cantarle al público de la ducha, porque no lo haces en el escenario de aquí-dijo Michael y con ese comentario hizo reír a todos de nuevo.

-ni piensen que lo voy a hacer y además, no te metas en lo que no te importa-dijo Marcelo tratando de golpear a Michael, pero fue detenido por Mira y Steve.

En eso Yuri hablo- ya se, que tal si la cantante es Holly, por lo que me dijo Yolei, ella canta muy bien-dijo Yuri.

En eso Holly se sonrojo un poco al ver que sus amigos ya sabían que ella cantaba, en eso se acerco a su amiga- oye se puede saber porque le dijiste eso a Yuri-dijo Holly molesta.

-vamos Holly cálmate, además cantas muy bien-dijo Yolei.

-por favor Holly ayúdame en esto, podrías cantar aquí en el centro juvenil esta noche-dijo Adelle.

Holly iba decirle que no, pero luego vio que Adelle la miro con ojos suplicantes- está bien Adelle, lo voy a hacer.

-está bien, entonces los veré aquí a las siete y media de la noche-dijo Adelle.

-no te preocupes estaremos aquí-dijo Holly.

-muy bien gracias chicos, ahora debo prepararme ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer, chicas me ayudan-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto Adelle-dijo Mira, en eso la ayudaron a ordenar el lugar y a prepara el lugar para la noche- bueno eso es todo, nos vemos esta noche Adelle.

-adiós chicos y no lleguen tarde por favor-dijo Adelle, los chicos asintieron y salieron del centro juvenil.

-ahora que hacemos amigos-dijo Steve.

-por ahora deberíamos saber qué clase de instrumentos toca cada uno, menos Holly ya que ella es la cantante-dijo Davis.

Holly solo se puso un poco nerviosa, cosa que notaron sus amigos- tienes razón Davis, bueno como mi hermano lo dijo, yo sé tocar la Guitarra, pero nada más y ustedes tres-dijo Marcelo refiriéndose a Yolei, Michael y Steve.

-yo podría tocar la batería-dijo Steve.

-no soy muy buena con los instrumentos, pero se tocar el bajo-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-entonces yo tendría que tocar el teclado electrónico-dijo Michael- y si me permiten soy muy bueno.

-eso lo dices, porque es lo único que haces cuando no juegas video juegos-dijo Davis.

-¡oye!-dijo Michael molesto, sus amigos se rieron por el comentario.

-bueno el tema de los instrumentos y la cantante ya están, pero ahora solo falta el equipo electrónico, ya que Adelle solo tiene las bocinas y algunas cosas.

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de eso, tengo algunos equipos electrónicos de conciertos en donde vivo-dijo Davis.

-y se puede saber porque tienes eso Davis-dijo Steve.

-tengo esos equipos eléctricos, ya que se los presto a algunas bandas que tienen conciertos, además de que me pagan por hacerlo y cuando tienen problemas con algunos equipos eléctricos, me los traen y yo lo reparo-dijo Davis

-así que de esa forma ganas dinero-dijo Yolei.

-así es, ya que mis padres están de viaje y decidieron que me tenía que quedar en la casa de mis abuelos-dijo Davis

-eso quiere decir que también ayudas a tus abuelos con algunos gastos-dijo Marcelo, Davis solo asintió- oye eso es bueno Davis.

-bueno no se preocupen yo traeré el equipo y todo, pero necesito ayuda-dijo Davis

-no te preocupes amigo, que yo te ayudare-dijo Michael.

-yo les ayudare también-dijo Mira y sus amigos asintieron.

-muy bien entonces está decidido, ya tenemos todo listo y preparado, ahora el problema es ver que tema vamos a tocar-dijo Steve y sus amigos se pusieron a pensar.

-oigan ya se cual podemos tocar- dijo Yolei llamando la atención- oye Holly que tal una de las temas que tienes en tu cuaderno.

-sí creo que podría servir, pero tendría que mandarles las notas musicales y no sé si vayan a tener tiempo de aprenderse las notas musicales-dijo Holly preocupada.

-no te preocupes por eso, nos reuniremos con una hora de anticipación para practicar y listo-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a sus demás amigos- están de acuerdo-los demás solo asintieron.

-muy bien entonces todo está arreglado-dijo Holly, en eso sonó el comunicador de los Rangers y fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"Rangers deben venir al centro de mando"-dijo Gosei.

-sucede algo Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"no sucede nada, solo quiero que vengan, tengo que hablarles de un asunto"-dijo Gosei.

-está bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Marcelo en eso él y todos se tele transportaron al centro de mando junto con los chicos.

Centro de mando.

Los Rangers ya habían llegado y vieron que estaban Ángela y unos 6 jóvenes- ¿y ellos quienes son?-pregunto Michael.

Marcelo en eso los reconoció de inmediato- oigan ustedes no son los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo así a sus amigos al escuchar que esos 6 chicos eran Rangers.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Mira, Marcelo solo asintió.

-vaya, jamás pensé en ver a mas Rangers-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

En eso Troy hablo- ellos son los nuevos Rangers Gosei-dijo Troy.

-así es Troy-dijo Gosei.

-no me parecen la gran cosa-dijo Troy, con ese comentario hizo enojar a los Rangers Dino Omega, pero Marcelo se mantenía tranquilo.

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a sus amigos, pero más a los Rangers Megaforce- pero hemos hecho lo necesario para proteger la ciudad, mientras no están los Rangers Dragon están viajando por dimensiones para detener a Astronema-dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Los Rangers Megaforce solo estuvieron sorprendidos, ya que a diferencia de los Rangers dragon, Marcelo se mantenía calmado y sereno, además de que sonreía- parece que te lo tomas con tranquilidad todo lo que sucede no es así-dijo Troy.

-tú crees, jamás lo había pensado-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos solo pusieron una cara de "qué clase de persona es", en eso Marcelo retomo la conversación- pero bueno que están haciendo aquí.

-yo les dije que vinieran-dijo Gosei.

-y se puede saber porque-dijo Steve.

-tal vez nos llamo para ayudarlos con el problemita que tienen-dijo Troy con una sonrisa arrogante y con ese comentario hizo molestar un poco a los Rangers Dino Omega, pero Marcelo se mantenía calmado como siempre.

-no fue por eso que les llame Troy-dijo Gosei, sorprendiendo con eso a Troy y sus amigos- los llame para que me ayuden a contarles lo sucedido que paso con Astronema-los Rangers Megaforce solo pusieron una cara algo molesta, menos Orion, en cambio Troy se veía molesto.

-es cierto, dijiste que nos contarías que fue lo que sucedió en el momento que Astronema los ataco-dijo Yolei.

-bueno que esperamos, pueden comenzar a relatarnos todo lo que sucedió-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

Troy y sus amigos menos Orion tuvieron que hablar lo que sucedió con fastidio y junto con Gosei y Ángela empezaron a contarles todo lo que sucedió, les dijeron como Ecliptor, Vypra y ese monstruo pirata los atacaron, al igual que comenzaron sus discusiones con los Rangers Dragon y también les contaron en qué consistía el plan original de Astronema.

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Gosei, Marcelo estaba tranquilo pero sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

-bueno ahora sabemos lo sucedido y del porque se comportaban de manera fastidiosa-dijo Yolei.

-no fue nuestra culpa, nos tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Jake.

-si claro los tomaron por sorpresa, ustedes fueron derrotados porque se confiaron bastante-dijo Michael.

-¡eso no es cierto!-dijo Troy molesto.

-¿enserio?...-dijo Marcelo con tranquilidad- entonces dime qué fue lo que sucedió, creo que deberías pensarlo bien.

-¡tú no te metas, Gosei se puede saber porque les diste esos poderes a ellos y no a nosotros!-dijo Troy molesto.

-yo no les di esos poderes Troy, esos poderes Rangers los escogieron a ellos, yo solo les di mi aprobación de que conservaran esos poderes-dijo Gosei.

-relájate Troy, además es cierto lo que dice Gosei, nosotros fuimos escogidos por las monedas de poder-dijo Marcelo calmado y con una sonrisa- relájate quieres, no es bueno estar molesto, sobre todo por lo que les sucedió.

\- ¡tú que puedes saber lo que nos sucedió, fuimos derrotados, nos humillaron, nuestro Megazord fue destruido y nos hicieron a un lado!-al decir eso se vio que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con él, en parte, mientras que Marcelo estaba tranquilo en cambio sus amigos solo pensaron que era un tonto al no valorar que lo hayan salvado.

-deberías estar agradecido de que los Rangers dragón te hayan salvado sabes-dijo Steve.

-¡si claro, puede que nos hayan ayudado, pero aun sigo molesto, no sé ni para que vine!-al decir eso Troy que estaba por irse del centro de mando.

-oye Troy no te vayas aun no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo Gosei.

-¡pues yo ya termine!-dijo Troy molesto y se retiro.

-sí que tiene una pésima actitud-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen chicos-dijo Noah- a estado así desde que los Rangers Dragon nos salvaron.

-pues en mi opinión debería olvidar lo sucedido-dijo Holly.

-parece que no es fácil para el-dijo Emma.

En eso Marcelo se acerco a Orion- oye Orion tu sabes porque Troy actúa de esa forma-dijo Marcelo.

-pues la verdad no lo sé, pero tal vez pueda ser por esa batalla que tuvimos-dijo Orion.

-a que batalla te refieres-dijo Davis.

-tal vez… Orion se refiere a la batalla que tuvimos contra los secuaces de Astronema-dijo Gia.

-hablan de la batalla que tuvieron contra Ecliptor, Vypra y los demás-dijo Steve, los Rangers Megaforce solo asintieron.

-lo único que les puedo decir, es que Ecliptor estaba peleando contra Troy y vi como él le decía a Troy que no era un Ranger rojo capacitado-dijo Orion.

-así que eso sucedió-dijo Davis.

-luego de que volviéramos a la normalidad, Troy la paso muy mal, esa chica Yubel y Elsa le dijeron a Gosei del porque lo había elegido como Ranger-dijo Jake.

En eso los Rangers Dino Omega se pusieron a pensar- oye Gosei porque lo elegiste-dijo Yolei.

-escuche por ahí que Astronema te dijo que lo escogiste por ser una cara bonita, Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-eso es cierto Gosei-dijo Mira.

-no es así, yo no escogí a Troy por eso-dijo Gosei.

-entonces porque lo hiciste-dijo Holly.

Gosei no respondió a la pregunta, antes de responder fue interrumpido por Marcelo- ¡ya fue suficiente!-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- no debemos cuestionar la decisión de Gosei, si el escogió a Troy debe ser por una razón.

-pero Marcelo, por lo que hemos visto de Troy, es que se comporta como un patán-dijo Yolei.

-oigan no hablen de Troy de esa manera-dijo Gia molesta.

-solo decimos la verdad-dijo Yolei encarando a Gia, en eso Marcelo se interpuso.

-¡dije que es suficiente!-dijo Marcelo algo molesto- no tenemos por qué estar peleándonos entre nosotros.

-Marcelo tiene razón todos somos Rangers-dijo Noah tratando de calmar la situación.

-Noah tiene razón no tenemos porque pelear entre nosotros, así que será mejor que se calmen-dijo Davis.

El ambiente ahora estaba tranquilo, en eso Marcelo tomo la palabra- bueno ya que nos dijeron todo, Davis, Ángela, Noah puedo hablar con ustedes un momento-los mencionados asintieron, estuvieron hablando por unos minutos.

-de que están hablando-dijo Emma.

-y yo que voy a saber-dijo Jake.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que la conversación había terminado- crees que es necesario hacer eso-dijo Davis.

-en mi opinión creo que deberíamos tomar alguna precauciones, Ángela crees poder hacerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, despues de todo soy una genio-dijo Ángela.

-yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Noah, Davis y Ángela solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno ya terminamos de hablar-dijo Marcelo acercándose a los demás.

-y de que tanto estaban hablando-dijo Steve.

-así es nosotros también queremos saber de que hablaban-dijo Orion.

-ellos les explicaran mejor, ahora iré a buscar a Troy-dijo Marcelo y todos se preocuparon ya que por ahora no era bueno hablar con Troy- no se preocupen solo hablare un poco con él, bueno nos vemos.

-espero que sepa lo que hace-dijo Emma.

-no se preocupen…-dijo Holly llamando la atención de todos- habrá algunas veces en que pensamos que Marcelo actúa de forma extraña, pero cuando se trata de hablar con personas que tienen problemas de confianza y todo eso, el es el indicado.

-hablas enserio-dijo Orion.

-lo que Holly les dice es la verdad-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- si alguien puede ayudar a Troy ese es Marcelo.

Lago de Angel Grove

Se veía a Troy molesto y estaba lanzando unas piedras al lago- no creo que lanzar rocas vaya a calmar el enojo que tienes-dijo Marcelo, Troy se asombro al ver a Marcelo ahí.

-que es lo que quieres, estoy seguro que viniste solo para decirme que nunca debí haber sido un Ranger no es así-dijo Troy.

-en realidad no, solo vine a hablar contigo-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

-solo viniste para hablar-dijo Troy confundido.

-así es, escuche por ahí que Yubel y Elsa le dijeron a Gosei que no entendieron la razón por la que te eligió para ser Ranger-dijo Marcelo, Troy solo se mostro algo desanimado ya que pensó que Marcelo le diría lo mismo- pero sabes algo, pienso en que ellas no entienden la razón del porque Gosei te eligió, pero tampoco cuestionan la decisión que él hizo y a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo derecho de cuestionarla decisión de Gosei sabes.

-la verdad yo tampoco se la razón, Gosei solo dijo que me eligió porque tenía valor, pero ese sujeto... Ecliptor dijo que solo me escogió porque solo soy una cara bonita, además dijo que no era un Ranger rojo muy fuerte y que no era un buen líder… pero en cambio esa chica Yubel era una Ranger más fuerte que yo y decían que era una mejor líder, al caer en esa provocaciones hice que Gosei estuviera en peligro-dijo Troy molesto y desanimado.

-y que con eso-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Troy- no tienes porque hacerle caso a Ecliptor, digo solo es una cabeza hueca que cree que puede darle una lección a quien sea, digo quien se cree, el ser que ah enfrentado a todos los Rangers rojos, por favor si solamente se enfrento a Andros-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

-entonces solamente caí en su provocación-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo asintió- parece que ese tipo solo jugaba conmigo, pero aun así... tiene razón soy un Ranger muy débil, además de ser un pésimo líder-dijo esto con molestia

-cálmate Troy, solo te diré algo… no importa lo que digan los seres malignos como Ecliptor o lo que digan Yubel y Elsa, si fuiste elegido por Gosei debes sentirte orgulloso de ser un Ranger-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-pero… para salvar a Gosei tuvimos que sacrificar nuestros poderes legendarios, ahora solo tenemos nuestros Morphos, pero sin los poderes legendarios, no somos nada-dijo Troy desanimado.

-y que tiene de bueno tener poderes legendarios-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo así a Troy- solo llamas a Zords antiguos y usas diferentes trajes Ranger, digo que quieres probar con eso, ¨mírenme soy un Ranger que puedo usar poderes legendarios y me veo genial con usar otros trajes¨-al decir eso Troy solo pudo dar una risa al ver la actuación de Marcelo y ver que era un despreocupado, al ver eso Marcelo sonrió- bueno parece que ahora dejaste de estar molesto.

-je sí que eres un Ranger muy extraño… por cierto quería preguntarte, no te gustaría tener poderes legendarios-dijo Troy

Esta historio continuara…

**Eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, si se preguntan porque puse a los Megaforce, no piensen que lo hago por lo que sucedió en el fic de mi amigo Dragon Espectral, si no que lo hago porque pienso que Megaforce pudo haber sido una buena serie pero no lo trabajaron bien me refiero a los guionistas, es por eso que yo voy a tratar de desenvolver a los Rangers Megaforce de buena manera, me refiero a como debieron haber sido en la serie, bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

**Dreisel:** a decir verdad si, Gosei y sus amigos confían mucho en Marcelo, pero al punto de darle una gran presión ya que eso sería malo para él, no te preocupes Alex encontrara a su hermano muy pronto, con respecto a Jin tienes razón y revelare la conexión que tiene con Marcelo, espero que el episodio de haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dragon Espectral:** me alegra que el anterior episodio y el nuevo personaje te hayan gustado, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de furia animal, bueno espero que el episodio de haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super rock ninja:** a decir verdad la visión de Marcelo es de hace mucho tiempo, ese detalle lo revelare en los siguientes episodios que suba, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos amigo y que el poder te proteja.

**Aquí vamos ahora con el puesto 15 del top esta vez no fue difícil para los que dejaron Reviews ya que concordaron con la misma serie, bueno la serie de Power Rangers Furia Animal se queda con el puesto 15 del top, bueno comencemos:**

**1-Personajes: lo que puedo decir de los personajes es que todos estuvieron bien y otros regulares los Rangers que puedo decir todos estuvieron increíbles menos Teo no me convenció mucho, sin embargo Casey me pareció interesante sobre todo porque entrenaba el doble para poder estar al nivel que sus amigos, LiLy me pareció un buen personaje al igual que Domini me pareció u buen personaje sobre todo como mentor de los Rangers antes de que se convirtiera en uno, los villanos, pues a decir verdad me parecieron regulares ya que le faltaron muchas cosas, en cuanto a los personajes de relleno, pues Fran me pareció un buen personaje y los Maestros Pai Zhua estuvieron bien, así que a esto le doy un 7/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión me parecieron buenos y las combinaciones Megazord también fueron buenas sobre todo cuando los Zords auxiliares se combinaban para así darles más poder y habilidad de batalla a los Megazords así que le doy un 7/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: en mi opinión lo que perjudico a la serie fue no tener a buenos guionistas ya que si bien al inicio empezó bien pero despues comenzó a venirse abajo la serie, pero por fortuna llegar nuevos guionistas y salvaron la serie así que a esto le doy un 6/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue regular, lo digo porque comenzó bien y me mostro algo interesante, me refiero a que cada persona tiene un espíritu animal y eso me gusto, pero luego vi que la serie se venía abajo pero como dije en el punto 2 la serie empezó a salvarse, me gusto un poco la trama de la serie así que le daré un 5/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: bueno no puedo decir que tuvo muchos momentos épicos, pero si tuvo unos cuantos, como por ejemplo las batallas de Casey contra Jarrod poseído por Dai shi fueron buenas, también están las batallas que tienen contra Carnisoar, Jellica y Grizzacka woau que puedo decir fueron buenas batallas asi que le doy un 7/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora me pareció regular, en cuanto al tema de la serie, en mi opinión estaba bien, ya que al inicio podías sentir que se trataba de una temática de animales y lo volveré a repetir como todas las series viene el toque Ranger, muy original en mi opinión, ya que el intro me parece bueno, bueno a este le doy un 6/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, las batallas en mi opinión pudieron haber sido un poco mejor, pero el final de la serie me pareció buena así que le doy un 6/10.**

**Bueno el resultado para ver que tan buena es la serie, el resultado es un 6/10, si bien tuvo momentos en los que bajo la calidad de la serie, logro recuperarse para los episodios finales, así que lo único que puedo decir es que la serie es buena, ahora vamos por el puesto 14 los postulados son: PR Operación Sobrecarga, PR Turbo y PR Tormenta Ninja, bueno amigos los espero para el siguiente episodio que suba, dejen sus Reviews por favor ya que quiero saber su opinión de mi Fic y además de saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el puesto 14 del Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	22. Problema de otra dimensión

**Hola amigos, como les va espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 22 del Fic, espero que les guste.**

**22: Problema de otra dimensión.**

En el lago de Angel Grove estaban Marcelo y Troy, se vio que Marcelo estaba algo sorprendido por esa pregunta que le hizo- disculpa podrías repetirme la pregunta-dijo Marcelo.

-dije que si te gustaría tener poderes legendarios-dijo Troy.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco para luego responder- bueno la verdad, creo que no me gustaría tener poderes legendarios-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a Troy.

-por qué dices eso, deberías saber que sin esos poderes no serás de ayuda para los Rangers dragón-dijo Troy molesto

-y eso que-dijo Marcelo tranquilo, dejando mas sorprendido a Troy- digo, se que los poderes legendarios son geniales, pero por ahora prefiero quedarme como estoy, prefiero ayudar a los Rangers dragón usando mi propio poder Ranger, estoy seguro que mis amigos piensan lo mismo.

-tú crees… sabes siempre pensé que hacia un buen trabajo como Ranger, pero luego de pelear contra Ecliptor, parece que no hice un buen trabajo como líder-dijo Troy.

-cálmate Troy, no te sientas culpable, además Ecliptor es un guerrero muy fuerte y temido, es muy difícil para un Ranger vencerlo si lucha contra el mano a mano-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Troy sonrió- entonces admites que tu tampoco podrías vencerlo-dijo Troy

-la verdad… no lo sé, digo si no peleo contra el no podre saberlo-dijo Marcelo con tranquilidad.

-sí que te tienes confianza… no sé si yo podría vencerlo, sin los poderes legendarios no soy nada-dijo Troy desanimado.

-por favor Troy deja de estar desanimado-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Troy- tal vez sea cierto que los poderes legendarios son increíbles y te dan un gran poder, pero es solo eso, el poder legendario que tenían tus amigos y los Rangers dragon es eso, es solo poder… yo creo que todos los Rangers en general somos fuertes, así que no te deprimas por eso.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Troy no muy convencido- no sé si creerte sabes, no creo que todos los Rangers seamos igual de fuertes, toma por ejemplo a esa chica Yubel, es una Ranger muy fuerte, creo que si fuera posible detendría a cualquier villano con facilidad.

-es cierto que Yubel es una de las Rangers mas fuertes, pero si ella no trabajara en equipo no habría salvado el mundo de Ivan Ooze-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, Troy se quedo algo pensativo por lo que le dijo Marcelo- te estoy diciendo todo esto porque no importa cuán fuerte seas como Ranger, si no trabajas en equipo no podrás hacer nada, la verdad no sé porque Yubel está aumentando mucho su poder, pero si Zordon hizo su Morpho de una manera especial, debe ser porque presintió que un día de estos llegaría… pero aun así pienso que Yubel preferiría trabajar en equipo a que ir sola y hacerse la héroe.

-estás seguro-dijo Troy.

-por supuesto, además… no tienes porque pensar que eres un Ranger débil Troy, estoy seguro de que eres un Ranger muy fuerte solo necesitas confiar en ti mismo y cuando eso suceda, se que tu ayuda será muy útil-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-enserio piensas eso-dijo Troy- pero aunque me digas eso, pienso que aun soy el peor líder que ha existido-dijo Troy.

-por favor Troy, te aseguro que todos los Rangers rojos anteriores, tuvieron sus momentos malos y cometieron errores-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio, por lo que se, tu aun no has cometido un error y también lo digo por Yubel, parece como si ustedes hubieran nacido para ser lideres perfectos-dijo Troy convencido de lo que dijo.

-la perfección no existe Troy-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo a Troy- si la perfección existiera, entonces la historia de la humanidad no hubiera tenido cosas trágicas, como por ejemplo la 1ra y 2da guerra mundial y otros actos que son errores que la humanidad no quiere reconocer, eso también va para nosotros los Power Rangers, no somos seres perfectos, podemos cometer errores y equivocarnos como cualquier ser vivo, es por eso que hay que aprender de esos errores para así no volver a cometerlos, estoy seguro que llegara el momento en que yo cometeré un error y me equivoque… y si sucede voy a aprender de él y así me convertiré en un mejor Ranger, mientras mis amigos estén junto conmigo y trabajemos juntos vamos a poder superar cualquier situación, lo digo porque si la humanidad lo pensara de esa forma, no habría más sufrimientos y guerras entre nosotros .

Troy se puso a pensar y se sorprendió al saber que unas palabras de las que dijo Marcelo, el lo había dicho de un modo diferente en su primer día de escuela, Troy solo soltó una risa- jamás pensé que conocería a alguien como tú y hablara de esa manera, creo que ya me siento mejor, gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy

-no fue nada, solo trataba de ayudarte a salir de esa depresión, despues de lo que les sucedió-dijo Marcelo.

-si lo sé… sabes cuando yo y mis amigos nos liberamos de esos molestos aparatos, pude recordar como trate a los Rangers Dragon, en especial a Yubel, le dije algo que la hirió bastante y me gustaría disculparme sabes.

-te refieres a cuando le dijiste sobre su madre-dijo Marcelo y Troy asintió- no sé si Yubel vaya a perdonarte tan fácil… lo digo porque su madre fue la persona que mas quiso, despues de aquel desafortunado día, ella se molesta con cualquiera que se meta con su madre, pero sé que no fue tu intensión Troy, estabas controlado por esos insectos robots que uso Astronema, si de verdad te sientes culpable por eso, estoy seguro que Yubel te perdonara.

-gracias… sé que no es de mi incumbencia Marcelo, pero como murió la madre de Yubel, por lo único que se de ella es que es considerada como una de las mejores Rangers que han existido-dijo Troy.

-no sé si deba decírtelo sabes… pero te lo voy a decir, tal vez así comprendas porque Yubel aprecia tanto a su madre, bueno el día en que su madre falleció fue en su séptimo cumpleaños, Trini le iba a enseñar a Yubel otras técnicas de Kung fu y de repente apareció Airachnid y fue el momento en que la vida de Yubel cambio-lo dijo con tristeza.

-¿quién es Airachnid?-pregunto Troy.

-por lo que me dijo mi tío Tommy, Airachnid era una cazadora que era buscada por toda la galaxia, ella coleccionaba especímenes únicos que lograba capturar, cuando llego a la tierra ataco a Trini y Yubel, Trini enfrento a Airachnid y debido a eso ella resulto envenenada por un ataque de Airachnid y por culpa de eso Trini falleció a los pocos días-dijo Marcelo, mientras Troy estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo Marcelo.

-así que por eso, Yubel odia que se metan con su madre-dijo Troy y Marcelo asintió.

-así es… despues de lo sucedido Yubel estuvo triste, pero despues de unos meses ella volvió a ser la misma de antes, dijo que alguien especial le había ayudado, pero aun así, cuando llegaba su cumpleaños ella volvía a estar triste-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo, no puedo saber qué es lo que se siente perder a alguien que quieres, sobre todo cuando es el día de tu cumpleaños-dijo Troy.

-es cierto, pero ahora creo que Yubel ya no va a odiar su cumpleaños-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, mientras Troy lo veía confundido- lo digo porque sus amigos la ayudaron y creo que ahora podrá disfrutar un poco su cumpleaños.

-ya lo creo, despues de esto iré a darle una visita a mis padres-dijo Troy con una sonrisa- y tu Marcelo, supongo que despues de ayudar a los Rangers Dragón volverás con tus padres verdad.

-volveré a ver a mi Padre, pero mi Madre… ella desapareció cuando yo tenía diez años-dijo Marcelo con tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Troy.

-no he hablado de ese tema con nadie sabes, pero pienso en que debo decirlo y desahogarme un poco, solo te diré que ella desapareció cuando trato de protegerme, fue algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a la madre de Yubel, pero en esa ocasión yo tuve oportunidad de salvar a mi madre, de protegerla y no pude hacerlo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa triste.

-lamento haberte preguntado sobre ese tema Marcelo-dijo Troy.

-no importa Troy, pero… una parte de mi me dice que ella murió y otra me dice que aun está viva-dijo Marcelo.

-dijiste que tu madre desapareció no es así, entonces quien fue el que los ataco-dijo Troy.

-no logro recordarlo muy bien… lo único que recuerdo de ese sujeto son esos ojos rojos que me miraban con desprecio y enojo, podía sentir como me odiaba-dijo Marcelo.

-por cierto, que sucedió con Airachnid, sigue por ahí-dijo Troy tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no en realidad, Airachnid volvió cuando Yubel ya era la Ranger roja Dragon y la derroto en honor a su madre… pero Ángela me dijo que Airachnid había vuelto con la ayuda de Astronema, pero Yubel la volvió a derrotar usando un nuevo poder-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-ya veo, pero si ella derroto al causante de la muerte de su madre por honor a su madre, a ti no te gustaría hacer lo mismo-dijo Troy.

-la verdad no lo sé Troy-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo así a Troy- te lo digo, porque no se qué hare cuando vuelva a ver al tipo que me quito a mi Madre, eso solo lo podre saber cuando este frente a él, además pienso que él hizo eso por una razón.

-por una razón, pero si es alguien que sirve a las fuerzas del mal, no deberías destruirlo-dijo Troy.

-aun si ese ser fuera de las fuerzas del mal, estoy seguro que tuvo una razón-dijo Marcelo- a pesar de eso Troy aun no entendía- tal vez no entiendas lo que digo Troy, pero yo creo firmemente en que cada ser vivo del universo tiene una razón para hacer los actos que hace... eso incluye también a los seres como Astronema y Durahan, uno no actúa sino tiene una razón para hacerlo.

-estás seguro de lo que dices-dijo Troy y Marcelo asintió- pero son seres malignos, que razón podría tener Astronema para hacer lo que hace.

-estoy seguro que lo hace solo para demostrar que es la Reina absoluta del universo, pero también lo hace por venganza-dijo Marcelo- ella quiere vengarse de todos aquellos que tengan alguna relación con Zordon, ya que Ecliptor fue destruido cuando Zordon se sacrifico para destruir a la alianza del mal, además de que es muy seguro que también quiere vengarse de Yubel… porque ella le pateo el trasero barias veces-dijo Marcelo esto último con una sonrisa.

-así que es por eso, para conquistar el universo y vengarse de los Power Rangers y de Yubel eh-dijo Troy.

-no veo cual sea su otra razón para hacer eso-dijo Marcelo.

Troy saco su Morpho y lo vio por un momento- oye Marcelo, crees que yo y mis amigos podremos ser de ayuda para ustedes.

-por supuesto, necesitaremos ayuda de todos lo Rangers cuando Astronema esté lista para su ataque final, eso incluye a los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- así que no dudes del poder Ranger que tienes Troy.

Troy solo sonrió- gracias Marcelo, creo que ahora me siento mejor.

Mientras en otra dimensión.

-ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa malvada- muy bien ahora solo nos falta uno, Estraga ya están listos los monstruos.

-por supuesto que si mi reina-dijo Estraga y en eso chasqueo los dedos y de ahí aparecieron 4 monstruos, uno tenía apariencia de un león, otro de un buitre, uno era un Búfalo y el ultimo de un lagarto- espero que sean de su agrado mi reina ya que su material esta hecho de la baba de Ivan Ooze y de la tecnología que robamos de la base de Gosei.

-eso me agrada-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-que planeas-dijo Vypra dirigiéndose a Astronema.

-mientras los Rangers sigan tratando de detenernos, enviaremos monstruos para atacar su querida ciudad y cuando vuelvan solo descubrirán que la ciudad ya está completamente destruida-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa malvada.

-pero que hay de los otros Rangers y de los aliados que tiene Elsa-dijo Ecliptor.

-por favor, los otros Rangers tal vez tendrían posibilidades de vencer a uno de mis monstruos, pero como son cuatro, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad, sobre todo si llegan a ser como esos Mega perdedores-dijo Astronema y luego se dirigió a las creaciones de estraga- escuchen esta es su misión deben volver a la dimensión de los Power Rangers y destruir la ciudad hasta que no quede nada y si llegan a enfrentarse contra Power Rangers antiguos o sus aliados tienen mi permiso de exterminarlos, mientras menos sean mejor.

-como ordene Reina Astronema-dijeron los monstruos.

En eso Astronema abrió un portal con su cetro y sus guerreros entraron al portal- no importa que tanto se esfuercen no lograran detener a mis guerreros, lo siento Yubel y Elsa, pero cuando lleguen a su hogar lo único que verán será una ciudad completamente destruida-dijo esto último con una sonrisa malvada.

En la dimensión de los Power Rangers, en el lago de Angel Grove se veía a Marcelo y Troy.

-bueno será mejor que volvamos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón además yo y mis amigos debemos volver a nuestros hogares-dijo Troy, en eso vieron como del cielo apareció una especie de agujero negro solo que este era de color azul- que rayos es eso.

-no lo sé, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

Centro de mando.

Se vio a los Rangers Dino Omega y Megaforce, se veía que ya no había tensión ya que estaban llevándose bien, se vio que Emma y Gia conversaban amigablemente con Holly, Yolei y Mira, lo mismo sucedía con Orion y Jake que conversaban de buena manera con Steve y Michael, mientras Ángela hablaba con Noah y Davis, en eso se escucho la alarma del centro de mando y todos se acercaron a Gosei- que sucede Gosei, acaso es otro de los guerreros de Durahan-dijo Steve.

-no, no es Durahan-dijo Gosei y todos se preocuparon un poco- alguien está tratando de entrar a esta dimensión y siento que son seres que tienen energía maligna y llegara al lago de Angel Grove-al decir eso todos se preocuparon.

-si eso es cierto entonces quiere decir que Astronema regreso-dijo Mira y todos solo se pusieron muy nerviosos al saber que podría ser una posibilidad.

-si resulta ser Astronema, no creerán que los Rangers Dragon fueron…-dijo Orion y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que todos estaban algo asustados de que los Rangers Dragon hayan sido derrotados, fue cuando Gosei interrumpió.

-se equivocan Rangers, no es Astronema, pero puedo sentir como esos seres que quieren entrar tienen energía maligna parecida a la que tenia Ivan Ooze-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-si es cierto lo que dices Gosei, entonces esas criaturas deben ser otro de los trabajos enfermos de Estraga-dijo Ángela.

-no lo dudo Ángela-dijo Gosei.

-y que hacemos ahora-dijo Emma llamando la atención de todos- lo digo porque si son guerreros de Astronema, entonces no podremos vencerlos.

-pero aun así no podemos permitir que destruyan la ciudad, vamos amigos-dijo Steve y sus amigos los siguieron.

En eso Jake hablo- como pueden ir a enfrentarse contra guerreros de Astronema, lo digo porque no se enfrentaron a ella, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y les diré que no hay forma de que podamos ganar-dijo Jake muy convencido.

-tal vez sea cierto-dijo Mira- no hemos enfrentado a Astronema ni siquiera enfrentamos a sus guerreros… pero aun así debemos seguir luchar contra ellos, como Steve dijo, si no lo hacemos la ciudad podría ser destruida.

Los Rangers Megaforce los pensaron un poco hasta que Orion tomo la palabra- ellos tienen razón amigos, aunque no tengamos los poderes legendarios seguimos siendo Power Rangers y debemos proteger la tierra.

Jake y los otros lo pensaron por un momento hasta que- tienes razón Orion, seguimos siendo Rangers-dijo Jake, luego él y sus amigos vieron a Gosei- queremos ayudarlos Gosei, no podemos permitir que ellos luchen solos.

Gosei permaneció en silencio hasta que hablo- sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, cuando los escogí para ser Rangers, sabía que su derrota contra Astronema fue por exceso de confianza, pero ahora veo que han cambiado.

Los Rangers Megaforce solo sonrieron y encararon a los Rangers Dino Omega- iremos con ustedes y los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-dijo Orion.

-gracias chicos-dijo Steve- muy bien será mejor apresurarnos-en eso Steve uso su comunicador- Marcelo me escuchas, acabamos de recibir una mala noticia.

-"te escucho Steve y si esa mala noticia tiene que ver con una especie de agujero negro de color azul, les diré que Troy y yo ya estamos en el lugar"-dijo Marcelo.

-estás seguro Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-"completamente Gosei, parece como si algo estuviera tratando de entrar a nuestra dimensión, necesitamos que vengan a ayudarnos chicos"-dijo Marcelo.

-descuida Marcelo Steve y los demás irán en camino-dijo Gosei.

-"está bien, los esperamos"-dijo Marcelo y se corto la comunicación.

-debemos darnos prisa chicos-dijo Jake y los demás asintieron.

-tengan cuidado Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei, los Rangers asintieron y se fueron.

Lago de Angel Grove.

Se vio que Marcelo y Troy observaban como ese portal empezaba a hacerse un poco más grande- esto es malo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso los demás llegaron- Marcelo, Troy, llegamos los más rápido que pudimos-dijo Holly.

-y lo hicieron llegaron a tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-Gosei les dijo que podría ser eso-dijo Troy a sus amigos.

-así es, dijo que podrían ser guerreros que Astronema envió desde otra dimensión-dijo Gia.

-¿Astronema eh?-dijo Troy y luego vio a Marcelo- tu qué opinas de esta situación.

-te seré honesto Troy, si se trata de guerreros de Astronema, estamos en problemas, pero aun así debemos detenerlos, no debemos permitir que causen destrozos en la ciudad-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron.

En eso del portal empezaron a aparecer los guerreros enviados por Astronema- muy bien ya llegamos, ahora ágamos lo que se nos ordeno, destruyamos este lugar hasta que no quede nada-dijo el que tenia apariencia de león que respondía al nombre de Husseil.

-estamos listos y preparados para hacer pedazos este lugar-dijo el de apariencia de Búfalo que respondía al nombre de Hantio.

-oigan-dijo el de apariencia de lagarto de nombre Tlerian.

-que sucede Tlerian-dijo el de apariencia de Buitre de nombre Benitus.

-miren los que están ahí-dijo Tlerian que señalaba a los Rangers Megaforce y comenzaron a burlarse de ellos.

-miren nada mas, son esos Mega perdedores de los que nos hablo la reina Astronema-dijo Husseil.

-¡como nos dijiste!-dijo Troy molesto.

-como oyeron, sino hubiera sido por ustedes la reina Astronema no hubiera podido obtener la energía de Gosei y también no hubiera obtenido la tecnología Ranger de su base de operaciones, así que deberíamos darles las gracias-dijo Tlerian.

-maldito se están burlando de nosotros-dijo Troy molesto, ya que estaba preparado para atacar.

-miren ese Ranger rojo perdedor ya está molesto-dijo Hantio.

-¡miserables!-dijo Troy muy molesto, cosa que preocupo a sus amigos y a los Rangers Dino Omega, en eso Marcelo interrumpió.

-cálmate Troy, no debes dejar que esos sujetos te alteren si eso sucede, te pasara lo mismo que con Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo, Troy solo asintió y luego se calmo.

-tienes razón gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy tranquilo

-oigan quienes son ustedes-dijo Benitus.

-si quieren saberlo tendrán que obligarnos-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

-jajaja mírenlo, cree que puede intimidarnos, no sabes con quienes estas tratando-dijo Tlerian

-y ustedes tampoco, así que prepárense, porque todos nosotros les vamos a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo

-si claro, espero poder ver eso-dijo Husseil con tono de burla.

-ten cuidado con lo que pides gato súper desarrollado, porque los vamos a vencer-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces que esperan, comencemos con la fiesta-dijo Husseil avanzaba hacia los Rangers Dino Omega y Megaforce.

Esta historia continuara….

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

**Dreisel:** tienes razón de los Megaforce ya están algo tranquilos, además de que ayudaron en esta pelea y Troy aprendió algunas cosas, bueno espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** me gustaría saber el comentario que te guardaste, pero no lo malinterpretes, no hice los episodios con los Rangers Megaforce por lo que sucedió en tu Fic, solamente lo hago ya que solamente trato de reflejar lo que pudo haber sido la serie si se hacía de buena manera, eso es todo, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super rock ninja:** hola amigo espero que te vaya bien, sabes tenía planeado en usar a Mavro o a Vrak para luchar contra los Rangers pero luego lo pensé y decidí hacer otra cosa, nos vemos amigo y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Muy bien, ahora con el puesto 14 del top y agradezco la opinión de los amigos que dejan sus opiniones en los Reviews, ahora el puesto 14 es para la serie de Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga, bueno comencemos:**

**1-Personajes: esta es la opinión que tengo de los personajes, la verdad todos estuvieron bien y otros regulares los Rangers que puedo decir todos estuvieron bien, pero el que me llego a agradar un poco mas fue Mack ya que en la mitad de la serie se rebeló que era un robot, pero pienso lo mismo que ustedes ya que se hubiera visto muy interesante que Mack pudiera haber hecho algunas cosas que sus otros amigos no podían para así verlo como un Ranger especial y despues revelarnos el porqué, pero siento que no lo hicieron bien, en cuanto a los villanos debo decir que me parecieron regulares y otros muy buenos, como Flurios y también Thrax para el especial del 15 aniversario, en cuanto a los personajes de relleno, pues el Sr. Hartford me pareció un buen personaje al igual que Spencer, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión me parecieron buenos y las combinaciones Megazord también fueron buenas, ya que cuando los Zords auxiliares aparecían las combinaciones eran también buenas para así darles más poder y habilidad de batalla a los Megazords así que le doy un 7/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: en mi opinión lo que perjudico a la serie fue no tener guionistas capacitados para desenvolver esta serie, ya que al inicio empezó regular y fue decayendo, pero despues comenzó a ponerse buena la serie así que a esto le doy un 6/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue regular, lo digo porque al inicio no me atrapo, ya que a pesar de que tenían que buscar las joyas de la corona Aurora pero debo decir que en los últimos episodios en mi opinión fueron buenos, pero aun así siento que la trama de la serie pudo haber sido mejor, así que le daré un 5/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: debo decir que tuvo algunos momentos épicos, como por ejemplo las batallas que tuvieron contra los Fiera gatos, también la batalla contra Thrax y también la pelea final contra Flurious ya que en mi opinión fue una buena batalla final, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: debo decir que la banda sonora me pareció regular, en cuanto al tema de la serie, en mi opinión estuvo bien, ya que podías sentir que el tema de la canción y la música fue buena ya que estaba bien con la temática de la serie, debo decir que la canción fue original, bueno a este le doy un 6/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno los episodios finales en mi opinión estuvieron bien, al ver como Flurious amenazaba con destruir a Mack si no lo le entregaban las joyas de la corona aurora y luego ver como peleaban contra Flurious de con su Megazord y ver como Mack lo vencía por completo, luego ver como los Rangers se despedían y volvían a sus vidas woau, que puedo decir fue una buena final en mi opinión, así que le doy un 6/10.**

**Bueno el resultado de lo que pienso de la serie es un 6/10, debo decir que tuvo un gran bajon la calidad de la serie, logro recuperarse para los episodios finales, como también la batalla de los Rangers contra Thrax hijo de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, así que lo único que puedo decir es que la serie es buena, ahora vamos por el puesto 13 los postulados son: PR Turbo, PR RPM y PR Tormenta Ninja, bueno amigos los espero para el siguiente episodio que suba, dejen sus Reviews por favor ya que quiero saber su opinión de mi Fic y además de saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el puesto 13 del Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	23. El poder Rojo

**Hola amigos lectores de los Fic, espero que se encuentran bien, yo me siento bien y ahora les presento el episodio 23 de mi fic y espero que les guste ya que verán como Marcelo y los demás luchan contra los guerreros de Astronema. **

**23: El poder rojo.**

Los guerreros se iban acercando a los Rangers y ellos retrocedían un poco- que pasa, acaso están asustados-dijo Husseil.

-no estés tan seguro, listos amigos-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Morfosis amigos, Vamos Megaforce!-Troy y sus amigos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-es hora de subir de nivel-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Modo Súper Mega!-y los Rangers Megaforce pasaron al modo Súper Mega, a pesar de que ya no podían transformarse en Rangers legendarios- estamos listos.

-miren nada mas, parece que los Mega perdedores no aprendieron su lección cuando enfrentaron a la Reina Astronema-Benitus con burla.

-es obvio que nos cuesta mucho aprender-dijo Troy, y sus amigos se preparaban para la batalla- pero esta vez será diferente.

-tienes razón porque esta vez no saldrán vivos de esta ya que los Rangers Dragón no estarán para ayudarlos-dijo Husseil.

-y quien dijo que ellos están solos-dijo Marcelo.

-ah sí, me había olvidado de ustedes, debería decirles que no son capaces de ayudar a estos perdedores-dijo Tlerian.

-eso creen-dijo Steve seriamente.

-por supuesto, solo mírense-dijo Husseil señalando a cada uno de ellos- deben saber que no son capaces de nada, así que será mejor que se vallan antes de que los destruyamos antes que a esos Rangers patéticos.

-pues te diré algo, gato sobre alimentado, no nos subestimes-dijo Marcelo y vio a sus amigos- están listos amigos-sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a combinar sus Morpher con sus comunicadores, preparándose para la transformación.

Los guerreros de Astronema vieron lo que tenían los chicos- ¿pero qué?... no me digan que ustedes…-dijo Hantio.

-así es tonto-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos se prepararon para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers- ¡nosotros somos, los Power Rangers Dino Omega!

-no puedo creerlo son nuevos Rangers-dijo Benitus.

-si la reina Astronema se entera de que hay más Rangers, seguro que no se pondrá feliz-dijo Hantio.

-si ese es el caso, entonces lo único que debemos hacer es destruirlos-dijo Tlerian.

-ya lo creo… lo sentimos chicos, pero parece que no van a durar como Rangers-dijo Husseil y junto con sus amigos se fueron al ataque.

-eso está por verse-dijo Marcelo desafiante- todos nosotros los vamos a derrotar, están listos-sus amigos asintieron al igual que los Rangers Megaforce- entonces al ataque.

Y los Rangers se fueron al ataque, se vio que Davis, Michael, Jake y Noah peleaban contra Hantio y se vio que tenían dificultades ya que Hantio tenía una gran fuerza y de un golpe derribo a Michael y Jake- ¡Michael, Jake!-dijo Noah.

-ese tipo es muy fuerte-dijo Davis que ayudaba a Michael y Jake a levantarse.

-tienes razón chico, soy muy fuerte-dijo Hantio y se acerco a los Rangers para darles una tacleada que los mando a volar.

Mientras Holly, Yolei, Emma y Gia se enfrentaban a Benitus y se les dificultaba la pelea ya que Benitus los atacaba por el aire y en un movimiento golpeo con sus alas a Gia y Yolei derribándolas.

-chicas están bien-dijo Emma al ver a Gia y Yolei en el piso.

-¡Emma cuidado!-dijo Holly, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Benitus la tacleo y derribo a Holly.

-ahora es tu turno chiquilla-dijo Benitus y de una golpeo con sus garras a Holly lo que la derribo.

Con Steve, Mira y Orion, las cosas tampoco iban bien, ya que Tlerian era muy ágil y rápido- ese tipo es muy escurridizo, no se queda en un solo lugar-dijo Steve, pero luego Tlerian se apareció por su espalda y le dio un golpe con sus garras para así derribarlo.

-¡Steve estas bien!-dijo Mira, que ataco a Tlerian con todas sus habilidades, pero de un momento Tlerian desapareció.

En eso Orion vio como Tlerian se preparaba para atacar con rayos de energía- ¡cuidado!-dijo Orion llamando la atención de Mira, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el ataque había dado en el blanco mandando a volar a Mira y Orion.

-esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Tlerian con burla.

Y con Marcelo y Troy se vio que también tenían dificultades para darle un golpe a Husseil que bloqueaba sus ataques- esto es todo lo que tienen, son una vergüenza como Rangers rojos-dijo Husseil con burla.

-¡ya me estas hartando!-grito Troy molesto y fue a atacar a Husseil sin ayuda de Marcelo.

-¡Troy espera!-dijo Marcelo tratando de que Troy se detuviera, pero no funciono y se vio como Troy no era rival para Husseil y fue derribado por unos golpes- ¡Troy!

-deberías poner atención cuando estas peleando contra nosotros-dijo Husseil que se acerco a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo bloqueaba algunos golpes de Husseil- eres muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente, eres igual que ese fracasado.

-que tu lo digas no significa que lo soy, se que podremos derrotarlos-dijo Marcelo con tono de desafío.

-te crees un gran Ranger no es así, pero déjame decirte que no es así-dijo Husseil y derribo de unos golpes a Marcelo, en eso se vio que Tlerian, Benitus y Hantio se reagruparon- se los dije esto fue fácil, no son rivales para nosotros ustedes ya perdieron, estoy seguro que los Rangers dragon se sentirán decepcionados al ver como no pudieron proteger la ciudad.

-quien dice que ya perdimos-dijo Marcelo siendo el único en levantarse- si piensan que ya nos vencieron, pues se equivocan.

Los guerreros de Astronema se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Marcelo era el único Ranger en pie- a pesar de ser un debilucho, todavía te puedes poner de pie, no sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonto, pero tu serás el primero en ser destruido.

-¿enserio?... entonces porque no vienen ustedes 4 por mi-dijo Marcelo haciendo sorprender a sus amigos, como a los Rangers Megaforce y los guerreros de Astronema- o es que me tienen miedo.

-este Ranger es un insolente, acabemos con el de una buena vez, para así destruir a los demás Rangers-dijo Tlerian

-estoy de acuerdo, acabemos con el ahora-dijo Husseil y junto con sus compañeros comenzaron a rodear a Marcelo.

Al ver eso los demás Rangers trataron de levantarse para ayudar a Marcelo- tenemos que ponernos de pie-dijo Troy.

-será mejor que te prepares, porque este es tu fin- dijo Benitus.

Marcelo vio que estaba rodeado- debo pensar en algo-pensó Marcelo en eso recordó que tenía un alternativa que le habían enseñado.

Flash back.

Se podía ver a una mujer junto con un Marcelo que tenía 6 años y que entrenaban en una planicie que tenia uno cuantos arboles- oye Marcelo me estas escuchando-dijo una mujer de nombre Jun.

-te escucho mama, pero no crees que sería mejor que me entrenaras para defenderme, en vez de enseñarme a usar una espada-dijo Marcelo que tenía una espada en sus manos, aunque era de madera, pero su madre tenía una de verdad.

-tal vez no lo entiendas hijo, pero te diré que lo que te voy a enseñar son técnicas de Kenjutsu-dijo Jun.

-¿Kenjutsu?-pregunto Marcelo- …y eso con que se come.

-¡no es comida… es una técnica de lucha con espada!-dijo su Madre molesta y estaba por darle un coscorrón a Marcelo.

-fue una broma, lo siento jejeje-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, no sé si enojarme por ese sentido del humor que tienes hijo-dijo Jun con una sonrisa- pero bueno te diré que esta técnica que es usando una espada, me la enseño mi maestro.

-¿tu maestro?-pregunto Marcelo.

-así es, mi maestro me entreno cuando yo tenía 10 años, me enseño muchas técnicas de artes marciales y llego un momento en que me enseño una el Kenjutsu, en resumen todas las técnicas que me enseño solo debían ser a sus familiares-dijo Jun.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo respondió- ¿pero si todas esas técnicas que te enseño eran familiares, porque te las enseño?-pregunto Marcelo confundido.

-es porque yo era huérfana Marcelo-dijo Jun sorprendiendo a su hijo- cuando estaba sola, mi maestro me ayudo y al igual que yo, él también se quedo solo, ya que su esposa y su único hijo fallecieron debido a una enfermedad-dijo Jun.

-y que paso con tus padres mamá-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, ellos murieron debido a un accidente de auto-dijo Jun con tristeza, pero luego sonrió- pero bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado, lo único que te diré es que cuando mi maestro me enseño todas esas técnicas de lucha como la que te voy a enseñar, él me dijo que las técnicas que me enseño se la enseñara a mi hijo, y yo le respondí que si, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer despues de haberme cuidado desde que me quede huérfana.

-ya entiendo-dijo Marcelo comprendiendo cada palabra que dijo su madre.

-bueno que me dices, estás listo para entrenar-dijo Jun tratando de animar a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto-respondió Marcelo con una sonrisa y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Marcelo en el Kenjutsu, se vio como Marcelo aprendía todas las técnicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas y se vio que Marcelo iba creciendo al aprender Kenjutsu y cuando llego a sus 7 años, se vio que entrenaba con una espada real y que destruía muñecos de paja, mientras su madre lo supervisaba y en un punto se vio que Marcelo aprendía el Kenjutsu por un hombre y se vio que era mayor de edad y que era japonés.

Fin del flash back.

-es cierto eh entrenado muy duro, puede que haya dejado los entrenamientos cuando mi madre desapareció-pensó Marcelo- pero sé que mi madre aun está viva.

-será mejor que te prepares porque ya estas acabado-dijo Benitus.

-yo no lo creo tontos, ¡Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que ya tenía su espada y luego se puso en una posición de pelea al estilo japonés, se vio que tenía su Espada en la mano Izquierda y su mano derecha hacia una especie de señal.

-que cree que hace-dijo Husseil confundido.

-que importa ataquémoslo ahora-dijo Benitus y se dispuso a atacar a Marcelo, atacándolo desde el aire, pero lo siguiente asombro a los Rangers y eso fue que Marcelo había evadido el ataque con un ágil movimiento.

Para así despues atacar a Husseil con su espada logrando asestarle un golpe y despues ataco a Tlerian y Hantio dándole dos golpes con su espada y por ultimo dio un gran salto atacando con su espada a Benitus, todos los Rangers quedaron impresionados y luego se vio que los 4 guerreros de Astronema fueron derribados- ¡lo logre!-dijo Marcelo

-como lo hizo-dijo Jake.

-fue increíble-dijo Emma sorprendida al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Marcelo es un Ranger increíble-dijo Troy.

-así se hace Marcelo-dijo Michael con tono alegra.

-no pensé que Marcelo tuviera esas técnicas de combate-dijo Mira con el mismo tono que su amigo.

-por eso Marcelo es nuestro líder, nunca se rinde-dijo Steve

Los 4 guerreros de Astronema se levantaron muy molestos- ¡cómo es posible que ese Ranger debilucho nos haya hecho eso!-dijo Tlerian.

-¡hay que darle una lección!-dijeron Hantio y Benitus al mismo tiempo.

-estoy de acuerdo, ¡al ataque!-dijo Husseil que junto con sus compañeros se preparaban para disparar un rayo de energía, lo cual los demás Rangers vieron.

-¡Marcelo cuidado!-dijo Holly preocupada, Marcelo volteo, pero fue tarde ya que el ataque de los cuatro fue un ataque combinado que golpeo a Marcelo mandándolo a volar, estaba inconsciente aunque todavía tenía su forma Ranger, sus amigos y los Rangers Megaforce se quedaron quietos al ver lo que sucedió.

-eso le enseñara a no meterse con la reina Astronema-dijo Husseil.

-bueno al fin nos deshicimos de uno ahora faltan 12-dijo Tlerian y al decir eso sus demás compañeros dieron una malvada risa que provoco que los Rangers se pusieran de pie.

-¡esto no se va a quedar así, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo!-dijo Steve molesto y junto con los demás fueron a atacar a los guerreros de Astronema, los Rangers Dino Omega tenían sus armas Omega y los Megaforce usaban sus sables.

-vaya ya vienen hacia nosotros, que gran error-dijo Husseil y junto a sus compañeros atacaron a los Rangers, se vio que aunque los Rangers hacían ataques aleatorios a cada uno de los guerreros, no pidan causarles daño ya que ellos bloqueaban cada ataque- eso es todo lo que tienen.

En eso los 4 guerreros hicieron lo mismo a los Rangers, atacaron con un rayo de energía combinado, derribando así a los Rangers, pero aun así ellos volvieron a ponerse de pie y siguieron peleando.

Centro de mando.

Todos podían ver como los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados, no lo podían creer- esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Ángela.

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo-dijo Gosei- parece que Astronema mando a guerreros muy fuertes, necesitamos ayuda.

-no podemos hacerlo Gosei, gracias al portal dimensional que se abrió, hizo que los controles de comunicación del centro de mando de inutilizaran-dijo Tensou.

Mientras Chris, Alex y Yuri, veían como los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados, pero más que todo vieron que Marcelo estaba inconsciente en el suelo lo que los sorprendió ya que vieron como Marcelo le dio pelea a esos monstruos hace unos minutos- despierta…-dijeron los tres, cosa que escucharon Gosei, Ángela y Tensou.

-¿Qué les sucede niños?-pregunto Ángela.

-despierta… Marcelo-volvieron a decir los tres sin perder las esperanzas.

-niños no pueden hacer nada, Marcelo esta inconsciente-dijo Ángela.

-¡no!-dijo Chris sorprendiendo a Gosei, Ángela y Tensou- ¡Marcelo aun está en su forma Ranger aun puede pelear!

-¡así es, Marcelo aun está en la pelea!-dijo Alex

-¡no perderemos la esperanza, se que Marcelo podrá derrotarlos!-dijo Yuri del mismo modo que Chris y Alex.

-niños… -dijo Gosei sorprendido por la actitud del hermano de Marcelo, la sobrina de Yubel y la actitud de Alex.

-¡Marcelo debes despertar, no te rindas!-gritaron los tres sin perder las esperanzas de que Marcelo despertara.

Lago de Angel Grove

Se vio que los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados, mientras que con Marcelo se vio que aun estaba inconsciente, pero luego vio otra ilusión una parecida a la que tuvo la otra ocasión, se vio que el tal Jin que tenía un parecido con Marcelo derrotaba a barios guerreros Drakzes y despues de vencer al último Drakzes, Jin se dio la vuelta y dijo- ¡despierta, no debes rendirte!

Marcelo solo movió un poco su mano, para luego escuchar el grito de Chris, Alex y Yuri, y volvió a mover su mano, pasaron unos segundos y luego escucho el rugido de su Zord, en eso Marcelo despertó y se vio que el visor de su caso había un brillo de color rojo, se vio que eran los ojos de Marcelo y de a poco comenzó a levantarse cosa que notaron todos.

-Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendida

-se está levantando-dijo Troy igual de sorprendido que los demás.

-vaya, miren nada mas, el Ranger rojo todavía quiere pelear-dijo Hantio.

-encárgate de el Tlerian-dijo Husseil.

-por supuesto, lo lamento pero vas a tener que desaparecer de una vez-dijo Tlerian preparándose para atacar con un rayo de energía- ¿Pero qué…?-al decir eso llamo la atención de sus compañeros y de los Rangers.

Se vio que Marcelo levanto su mano izquierda- ¡Dino Omega Cartridge!-al decir eso, se vio que una especie de arma que tenía la cabeza del Zord de Marcelo apareció en su mano izquierda y luego se la coloco en su mano derecha, para despues combinarla con la dino arma que tenía en el estuche de su cinturón- ¡Dino Arma, Carnotauro Buster!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva arma de Marcelo incluso en el centro de mando todos estaban sorprendidos, en eso Marcelo levanto su mano derecha dispuesto a dispara con su nueva arma y para sorpresa de todos, disparo una gran ráfaga de proyectiles de energía que derribaron a Tlerian dejándolo muy lastimado, sorprendiendo aun mas a todos.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!-dijo Husseil aun sorprendido, en eso Marcelo se acerco a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacar a los guerreros que quedaban en pie- ¡rápido Benitus ataca!

-¡por supuesto!-dijo Benitus y lanzo un rayo de energía que Marcelo esquivo con una gran agilidad para despues darle un golpe con su mano derecha a Hantio y lo mando a volar para que chocara con Benitus derribando a los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo es que ese Ranger tiene ese poder?!-dijo Husseil, pero no se percato que Marcelo estaba por atacarlo, reacciono para golpearlo con sus garras, pero Marcelo lo esquivo muy rápido agachándose y luego disparo con su Carnotauro buster en el estomago de Husseil para así derribarlo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo Marcelo y los Rangers empezaron a acercarse a Marcelo- Marcelo… estas bien-dijo Holly algo tímida ya que al ver como el visor del casco de Marcelo brillaban sus dos ojos y de pronto ese brillo fue desapareciendo.

-si… estoy bien-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre y todos se alegraron al escuchar que Marcelo estaba bien.

-oye Marcelo, como conseguiste esa arma-dijo Troy.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero pude sentir como mi Zord me llamaba y también escuche el grito de mi hermano, de Yuri y el de Alex, diciéndome que despertara y que no me rindiera, creo que por eso pude tener esta nueva arma-dijo Marcelo.

-¿es enserio?-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo asintió-… eres un Ranger increíble Marcelo.

-gracias Troy, pero nuestro trabajo no ha terminado-dijo Marcelo y todos vieron como los 4 guerreros se levantaban.

-pagaran por esto, en especial tu Ranger rojo-dijo Husseil señalando a Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro cabeza hueca, están listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron.

-por supuesto, vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Troy y todos atacaron a los 4 guerreros y esta vez se vio que los Rangers ya tenían ventaja, ya que las chicas estaban dándole pelea a Benitus y aunque uso sus alas para volar con un gran ataque combinado lo derribaron usando el Omega Arco de Holly.

-fue un buen tiro Holly-dijo Emma.

-gracias Emma-dijo Holly.

Y luego se vio que Michael, Davis, Jake y Noah con grandes ataques coordinados bloqueaban cada ataque de Hantio y de un momento Davis y Michael usaron sus ramas para dañar a Hantio y luego Jake y Noah atacaron a Hantio con sus sables.

-ese es un trabajo de equipo-dijo Noah.

-ya lo creo-dijo Davis.

Con Steve, Mira y Orion se vio que los chicos le daban pelea a Tlerian ya que usando los sables de Steve bloqueaban los ataques, mientras Mira y Orion atacaban y cuando llego el momento los 3 atacaron al mismo tiempo derribando a Tlerian.

-así es como luchan los Power Rangers-dijo Orion.

-ya lo creo amigo-dijo Steve.

-no vamos a perder, mientras tengamos algo porque luchar-dijo Mira.

Con Marcelo y Tory se vio que los dos derrotaban a Husseil de manera rápida- Troy toma mi espada-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy y dio un gran salto- ¡Súper Mega Saber, Omega Espada, ataque doble!-dijo Troy, primero golpeo con la Omega Espada y luego golpeo con su Saber dándole así un golpe critico a Husseil.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía que lastimo gravemente a Husseil.

En eso todos los Rangers se reunieron- es hora de derrotarlos, están listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron, los Rangers Megaforce volvieron a su modo normal y combinaron sus armas.

-estamos listos-dijo Troy, y luego se vio que Marcelo y sus amigos también combinaron sus armas.

-están listos-dijo Marcelo sus amigos asintieron.

-esto no puede estar sucediendo-dijo Husseil junto con sus compañeros

-¡Megaforce Blaster, fuego/Omega Dino Blaster, fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el disparo de sus armas que se combinaron y destruyeron completamente a los guerreros de Astronema- lo logramos chicos esa fue una gran victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo mientras todos estaban con una gran alegría, despues de derrotar a los guerreros de Astronema.

Centro de mando.

-¡lo lograron!-dijo Chris con alegría.

-¡si lo hicieron, Marcelo es increíble!-dijo Yuri con alegría..

-¡ni yo lo puedo creer, derrotaron a guerreros de Astronema, ellos son increíbles!-dijo Alex con alegría.

-¡no puedo creerlo, lo hicieron Gosei, esos chicos son increíbles!—dijo Ángela que también estaba alegre.

-¡Marcelo y los demás lo hicieron, lograron derrotarlos!-dijo Tensou que no paraba su alegría.

-lo hicieron bien… Troy, tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien… y Marcelo, eres un Ranger increíble, me recuerdas mucho a Jin, ya que él solía hacer cosas que parecían imposibles y lograba hacer un milagro-pensó Gosei- ¡bien hecho Rangers!

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio que Marcelo y los demás volvieron, solamente para ser felicitados- lo hicieron bien chicos, tienen que estar orgullosos-dijo Ángela a los Rangers Dino omega y Megaforce que solamente sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

-gracias Ángela-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Rangers-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- acérquense… se que tuvieron muchos problemas en esta batalla, pero déjenme decirles que lo hicieron muy bien.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Troy.

-Troy tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien, lucharon como nunca contra esos monstruos de Astronema-dijo Gosei y los Rangers Megaforce solo sonrieron- y Marcelo, tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien, supieron cómo luchar en equipo junto con otros Rangers.

Los Rangers Dino Omega solo sonrieron- lo hicimos bien-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Davis hablo- oye Gosei quería preguntarte, que fue esa energía que uso Marcelo para invocar esa nueva arma.

-no estoy seguro Davis, pero creo que ese es otro de los poderes que Marcelo y ustedes tienen-dijo Gosei.

-hablas enserio Gosei-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-así es, tal vez la próxima ustedes también lo hagan-dijo Gosei y los demás Rangers Dino Omega asintieron seriamente.

-bueno chicos-dijo Troy acercándose a Marcelo- fue un gusto y un honor poder pelear a su lado.

-a nosotros también Troy-dijo Marcelo dándole la mano a Troy y ambos estrecharon las manos.

-solo un consejo Marcelo-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo se quedo confundido- no te relajes bastante o podría pasarte lo mismo que a nosotros.

Marcelo solo sonrió- gracias por el consejo Troy, descuida no cometeré ese error-Troy solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-bueno nosotros ya debemos irnos-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron.

-oigan porque no se quedan, para el evento de esta noche, habrá un evento de música hoy en el centro juvenil, así que porque no vienen-dijo Marcelo

Los Rangers Megaforce lo pensaron y al final asintieron- por supuesto porque no-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

En eso Holly le dio un golpe a Marcelo en su brazo- oye porque hiciste eso-dijo Marcelo adolorido por el golpe.

-que ya se te olvido, nosotros tenemos que tocar en ese evento-dijo Holly molesta.

-es cierto-dijo Marcelo, al escuchar eso los Rangers Megaforce les preguntaron.

-esperen, ustedes van a tocar-dijo Gia.

-así es-dijo Steve.

-pues con mayor razón iremos a verlos-dijo Emma.

Holly solo se sintió nerviosa- cálmate Holly lo harás bien-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Holly vio a sus demás amigos que le dieron una sonrisa.

-bueno que esperamos-dijo Holly alegre y todos solo levantaron sus manos.

Centro juvenil.

Se vio que ya era de noche, eran como las 7:30 y se vio a los Rangers- oigan chicos ya se aprendieron las notas musicales de sus respectivos instrumentos-dijo Marcelo con su guitarra.

-yo ya me la aprendí-dijo Yolei con su bajo- y que me dicen ustedes dos-viendo a Steve y Michael.

-no hay problema por mi-dijo Steve que tenía sus baquetas.

-por favor hablas con un haz del teclado-dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa.

-chicos ya están listos-dijo Adelle y ellos asintieron, pero luego vio que Holly no estaba- ¿donde esta Holly?

-aquí estoy lamento la tardanza-dijo Holly que vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa rosa, con tonalidades rojas y blancas y su cabello estaba amarado en una colita.

-vaya Holly te vez bien-dijo Adelle con una sonrisa.

-gracias Adelle-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-bueno será mejor que se preparen-dijo Adelle, que se retiraba.

Holly se acerco a sus amigos- y bien como me veo-dijo Holly.

-te vez bien Holly-dijo Steve y Michael solo asintió.

-te ves increíble amiga-dijo Yolei, en eso Holly vio que Marcelo estaba algo sorprendido- y bien-dijo Holly.

En eso Marcelo solo sonrió- te vez bien Holly, estoy seguro que darás un buen concierto-dijo Marcelo con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, en eso vieron que Adelle les hacia una señal de que ya debían entrar al escenario- bueno ya están listos-sus amigos solo asintieron con una sonrisa- pues andando.

Se vio que Adelle estaba en el escenario- bueno escuchen-dijo Adelle por el micrófono, todos le prestaron atención, se vio que en una mesa estaban los Rangers Megaforce junto con Adelle, Chris, Alex y Yuri, mientras que cerca del escenario estaban Davis y Mira encendiendo el equipo eléctrico y preparando la batería y el teclado electrónico.- antes de comenzar debo decirles que no pudimos traer a los cantantes que habitualmente cantan aquí, pero aquí traigo a alguien que es una buena cantante y sé que la pasaran muy bien esta noche, bueno sin más que decir déjenme presentarles a Holly y a sus amigos Marcelo, Steve, Yolei y Michael, un aplauso por favor.

Los mencionados entraron al escenario y recibieron unos aplausos, cada unos se acomodo en su lugar, Steve donde estaba la batería, Michael fue al teclado eléctrico, Marcelo estaba del lado derecho y Yolei en el izquierdo y Holly estaba en el centro ya que era la cantante- buenas noches-dijo Holly por el micrófono- bueno espero que disfruten de la canción y que la pasen muy bien, bueno aquí vamos 1, 2, 3…

**(Aquí les dejo el ling del tema de la canción, déjenme decirles que tuve que escoger una buena canción, tuve muchas otras elecciones para este tema que va a cantar Holly pero al final me decidí por este, espero que les guste porque viene de uno de los animes que mas me agradan: **** watch?v=gWxoS02WXek****) **

Marcelo comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y despues de a poco los demás le siguieron, hasta que Holly comenzó a cantar…

**Mis sueños atrapados siempre cambian de forma**

**Y antes de poder realizarlos los pierdo todos**

**Pero se…**

**Cada vez que miro en el ayer, mi corazón me duele…**

**Tengo que encontrar los fragmentos de mi memoria olvidada**

**En el mañana que no puedo ver…**

**Creo en mi sueño**

**Es frágil, pero en un rincón del mundo**

**Un día brillante me espera, conteniendo el dolor**

**Que nunca desaparecerá… A Sing of Wish (traducción: el deseo de mi canción)**

**Durante las noches sin dormir, sigo buscando sola **

**Hasta que un deseo alcanza una estrella que está a punto de desaparecer**

**Realmente lo sabes**

**Hazte fuerte, si te sientes solo**

**Despierta y emprende el vuelo por el cielo**

**Como si persiguieras una visión distante**

**Un arcoíris se funde dentro de aquella colina cubierta de zinnia**

**Y creo en un sueño brillante como el sol sonriente**

**Que siempre estoy buscando… A Sing of Wish (el deseo de mi canción)**

**Creo en mi sueño**

**Es frágil, pero en un rincón del mundo**

**Un día brillante espera, conteniendo el dolor**

**Que nunca desaparecerá… A Sing of Wish (el deseo de mi canción)**

Al terminar la canción todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Holly se vio que suspiraba de alegría al ver que los que estaban en el centro juvenil aplaudían, como también lo hacían los Rangers Megaforce, al igual que Ángela, Chris, Alex y Yuri.

Casa de Tommy.

Chris, Yuri y Alex se despertaron, se vistieron y comenzaron a bajar a la cocina- oigan chicos, creen que Marcelo haya comprado esta vez comida para hacer el desayuno-dijo Alex.

-no lo sé, pero tal vez no, así que será mejor prepararnos para ir al centro juvenil-dijo Yuri.

-mi hermano es un irresponsable-dijo Chris, pero en eso vieron que Marcelo ya estaba en la cocina y había terminado de hacer el desayuno- ¿pero qué?

-hola, buenos días, espero que hayan dormido bien, porque ya está el desayuno-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-pero Marcelo de donde conseguiste dinero para comprar esto-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-aunque no lo crean conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-y se puede saber de que trabajas-pregunto Alex.

Marcelo no quería responder, pero al final tuvo que decirlo- solamente pudo conseguir un trabajo de repartidor de periódicos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, trabajas de repartido de periódicos?!-dijo Chris.

-eso quiere decir que saliste de casa a trabajar hasta muy temprano-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-bueno no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada o si-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo pensaron y al final le dieron la razón a Marcelo- bueno hablaremos de eso despues, ahora porque no desayunamos.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a desayunar- buscar trabajo es difícil-pensó Marcelo y luego se puso algo tenso- no sé porque… pero me da la sensación de que voy a sufrir el día de hoy o mañana… y estoy seguro que esta sensación es debido a alguien y ese alguien es… Elsa-pensó Marcelo con miedo por esa gran posibilidad- bueno no puedo hacer mucho o si.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan tranquilo, para despues sonreír- que sucede amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya sé de donde vinieron esos guerreros-dijo Durahan- …Astronema ya está regresando, parece que ya termino su viaje por el tiempo.

-Astronema, está seguro amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-completamente, ahora debemos prepararnos ya que estoy seguro que podremos aprovechar esta llegada de Astronema… bueno dime Ghidorah la nave ya está lista, porque necesito que mi plan salga bien-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto amo Durahan, cuando usted ordene pondremos en marcha el plan-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien, debemos prepararnos porque recibiremos una enorme visita-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Gosei estaba algo tenso- cielos ya sabía que este día iba a llegar-dijo Gosei.

-yo tampoco lo dudaba Gosei-dijo Tensou, en eso apareció Ángela junto con Davis.

-hola Gosei como están-dijo Davis.

-podría decirse que no muy bien-dijo Tensou.

-¿y se puede saber por qué?-pregunto Davis.

-ella ya está llegando-dijo Gosei.

Y Ángela pensó en la palabras de Gosei- estás diciendo que Elsa… ya viene-dijo Ángela y al escuchar eso Davis se sorprendió.

-así es, Elsa nos contacto y dijo que ya vendría-dijo Gosei.

-eso es estupendo-dijo Ángela, en eso Davis lo pensó y se le vino una idea terrible.

-un momento Gosei, si Elsa ya viene en camino, eso quiere decir que… Astronema también está volviendo-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis, Astronema ya viene en camino, Elsa me dijo que Yubel y los demás ya están por volver-dijo Gosei, Ángela y Davis estuvieron nerviosos ya que se enteraron de que Astronema estaba volviendo.

Termino el episodio.

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, lamento si no tuvo una batalla Megazord se que les habría gustado que hiciera eso, pero no tuve el tiempo, bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

**Dreisel:** fue una gran batalla, pero gracias al nuevo armamento de Marcelo lograron derrotarlos, además de que los Rangers Megaforce ayudaron en la pelea, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dragon Espectral:** creo que el comentario que querías hacer te lo preguntare por PM tal vez ahí te diga del porque estoy haciendo esto con los Rangers Megaforce y con la votación me alegra que siempre des tu opinión, bueno eso es todo espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super rock ninja:** tuviste razón se puso feo la cosa, pero Marcelo obtuvo una nueva arma Ranger y así logro vencer a los guerreros de Astronema, nos vemos amigo y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Ahora vamos con el puesto 13 del top, bueno el puesto 13 es para la serie de Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja, bueno comencemos para que así sepan de lo que pienso de la serie:**

**1-Personajes: esta es mi opinión que tengo de los personajes, la verdad los personajes me parecieron buenos, al inicio los Rangers estaban conformados por Shane, Tori y Dustin que me parecieron buenos, luego llegaron Hunter y Blake como los Thunder Rangers y me llegaron a agradar y el ultimo que fue Cam al ver como obtenía su poder me llego a agradar al igual que todos los Rangers, en cuanto a los villanos debo decir que Lothor me pareció un buen villano que tenía intenciones malvadas y a la vez era graciosos al igual que todos sus ayudantes y con respecto al Sensei Kanoi me pareció un buen mentor de los Rangers, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión estuvieron bien y las combinaciones Megazord también fueron buenas, me llegaron a agradar las combinaciones donde formaban el Thunderstorm Megazord y el Hurricane Megazord, en mi opinión a los Megazords fueron increíbles así que le doy un 8/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: yo creo que lo único que perjudico a la serie, fue tener guionistas que le dieron mucho humor, ya que en mi opinión la serie pudo haber tenido partes serias, pero aun así la serie me pareció muy buena la trama fue buena, así que a esto le doy un 6/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión fue buena, al inicio sentí que la serie era muy cómica y no tenia seriedad, solamente en los últimos episodios, y el tema de los ninjas me pareció excelente, así que le daré un 6/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: que puedo decir, tuvo buenos momentos épicos, por ejemplo las batalla contra Choobo, las batallas que tuvieron contra Vexacus, Motodrone y Shimazu, sin olvidar la batalla Megazord que tuvieron contra Zurgane whoa que puedo decir batallas épicas, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión fue buena ya que iba con su temática, en cuanto al tema de la serie, debo decir que fue buena, ya que podías sentir que el tema de la canción y la música iban con la temática de la serie una canción original y buena, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenas, debo decir que la final tuvo seriedad y eso fue bueno, pero la batalla en mi opinión pudo haber sido mejor, así que le doy un 6/10.**

**Bueno el resultado de lo que pienso de la serie es un 6.8/10, debo que la serie fue buena aunque tuvo muchos momentos cómicos que me hicieron reír, me hubiera gustado por lo menos sea seria en unos episodios, pero es entendible ya que fue la primera serie que hizo Disney despues de que consiguiera los derechos de la franquicia por Saban y debo decir que esta serie les resulto muy bien, vamos por el puesto 12 del Top y los postulados son: PR SPD, PR Turbo y PR RPM, bueno amigos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio, dejen sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y además saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el puesto 12 del Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	24. La aparición de Durahan

**Hola amigos, espero que el anterior episodio les haya gustado, ya que me esforcé mucho, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio, espero que les guste.**

**Intro de mi Fic, se que el tema no es muy original, pero aun así pienso que la canción va perfecto con su temática, aquí dejo el link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**24: La aparición de Durahan.**

Centro de mando, se vio a Gosei, Tensou, Ángela y Davis estaban nerviosos al saber que Astronema ya estaba volviendo.

-esto está yendo muy mal-dijo Ángela que estaba preocupada al igual que los otros presentes.

-ya lo creo, sabemos que Yubel y los demás ya van a regresar, pero que tal si Astronema llega primero-dijo Davis.

-no debemos especular esas cosas Davis-dijo Gosei.

-es cierto no podemos especular-dijo Ángela- por cierto Gosei, cuanto tardara Elsa en llegar a la tierra.

-creo que tardara como un día terrestre, como es la guardiana del Multiverso eso no le impedirá llegar a tiempo-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Ángela.

-y que hay de Yubel y los demás-dijo Davis.

-no tengo idea, pero tal vez lleguen unos minutos más tarde, despues del a llegada de Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, entonces si Astronema llega, tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para detenerla-dijo Davis.

-quería preguntarte algo Gosei, a cuantas dimensiones fueron Yubel y los demás-dijo Ángela.

-ellos estuvieron solamente en 2 dimensiones-dijo Gosei sorprendiendo así a Ángela y Davis- si se preguntan cuantos días estuvieron les diré que no fueron muchos, ya que el paso del tiempo de cada dimensión va de maneras distintas.

Lo cual sorprendió a Davis y Ángela- pero Gosei que haremos ahora con Astronema-dijo Tensou.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que estar preparados si Astronema llega antes que Elsa y los Rangers-dijo Gosei seriamente.

-entendido Gosei, bueno iré a ver a Marcelo y los demás-dijo Davis.

Centro juvenil.

Era de tarde y se vio a los chicos que estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas con unos jugos- no sabía que habías conseguido trabajo Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-conseguí el trabajo antes de llegar para el concierto-dijo Marcelo y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-ya veo, pero aun así, crees que eso será suficiente-dijo Steve

-aunque no lo creas tengo doble ruta cuando reparto los periódicos-dijo Marcelo.

-doble ruta, pero acaso eso no es muy agotador, además puedes entregar un periódico tarde no lo crees-dijo Steve.

Marcelo solo asintió, en eso Michael hablo- no estarás usando los poderes Rangers para eso oh si-con tono acusador

-claro que no, usar mis poderes para mi propio beneficio no sería correcto, además repartir periódicos es un buen ejercicio saben-dijo Marcelo.

Todos se vieron confundidos- como que repartir periódicos puede ser un buen ejercicio hermano-dijo Chris.

-lo digo, porque cuando repartes periódicos, llega un momento en el que tienes que correr por tu vida y eso lo hace un buen ejercicio-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-y cuál podría ser ese momento Marcelo-dijo Yuri confundida

-es muy fácil… escapar de la mordida de los perros-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos como los niños solo agacharon la mirada

-como no lo vimos venir-dijeron los chicos por la actitud de Marcelo que a pesar de todo la pasaba bien y sonreía.

-bueno dejando ese tema, que hiciste con la paga que nos dio Adelle por haber tocado-dijo Steve.

-por cierto cuanto les pago Adelle-dijo Alex.

-Adelle nos pago a cada uno 150 dólares-dijo Marcelo.

-así que usaste ese dinero para comprar los alimentos para el desayuno-dijo Yuri y Marcelo asintió.

-bueno chicos hay que retirarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya se van chicos-dijo Adelle que se acerco a los chicos.

-así es Adelle y dime cuanto te debemos-dijo Marcelo.

-no me deben nada, la casa invita sobre todo porque hicieron un buen espectáculo de música ayer-dijo Adelle.

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se acerco Holly- oye Adelle necesitamos algo de ayuda, hoy hay muchos clientes-dijo Holly.

-de acuerdo, enseguida voy-dijo Adelle.

-nos vemos amigos, los veremos más tarde-dijo Holly, sus amigos asintieron.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos, Chris, Alex y Yuri.

Nave de Durahan.

-estamos asegurándonos de que la nave esté listo para cuando usted diga amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien-dijo Durahan que miraba el planeta tierra y estaba concentrándose.

-que sucede amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-si son esos Rangers podemos enviar a uno de nuestros guerreros y yo podría tener otra oportunidad para vencerlos-dijo Naga.

-no es necesario Naga-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa, lo cual dejo confundido a sus generales- parece que Astronema envió a 5 guerreros.

-5 guerreros, pero si solo vimos a 4 de ellos-dijo Naga.

-es por eso… su último guerrero estuvo oculto, parece que puede volverse invisible y desaparecer su presencia interesante, creo que tendré que bajar a la tierra para darle una pista a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-iremos con usted amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-no quédense aquí, continúen con los preparativos, además esos Rangers no lograran ponerme un dedo encima-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada y luego desapareció.

Casa de Tommy

Se veía a los Chris y los demás viendo la televisión, en eso Marcelo apareció- Chris estoy saliendo-dijo Marcelo.

-a dónde vas Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-voy a salir por un momento ya que Davis me dijo que lo ayudara a llevar sus equipos electrónicos a su casa, volveré dentro de 1 hora, de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron y se fue de la casa, Marcelo paso por el parque de Angel Grove para tomar un atajo y se pudo ver que una silueta se movía y estaba siguiendo a Marcelo, pasaron unos minutos y Marcelo paso por una parte del parque en donde no había nadie y de pronto como un meteoro se estrello a unos 8 metros de Marcelo causando un gran impacto, Marcelo se levanto para ver quién era despues de que se despejara el polvo y pudo ver a un ser que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y su rostro era como el de un dragón humanoide, se vio que aquella silueta seguía en el lugar.

-¿Quién es este sujeto, será mejor que me valla?-dijo la criatura que aun seguía invisible y se fue.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo que estaba sorprendido y Durahan solo pudo sonreír al ver la reacción de Marcelo.

Centro de mando.

Se pudo ver que la alarma del centro de mando sonó de manera muy fuerte como nunca antes se había escuchado- que estas sucediendo, porque la alarma está sonando de esa forma-dijo Ángela.

-parece que un ser con poderes malignos llego a la tierra-dijo Tensou al ver la información en la computadora.

Ángela se asusto mucho al escuchar eso- se trata de Astronema.

-no es Astronema Ángela-dijo Gosei, cosa que sorprendió a Ángela- es un ser igual de fuerte, posiblemente sea ese tal Durahan, pero aun así hay algo que me inquieta de su energía.

-que es lo que te inquieta Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-no lo sé, aunque ese tal Durahan puede ser igual de peligroso que Astronema, su energía me inquieta mucho-dijo Gosei preocupado lo cual hizo que Ángela se preocupara- Tensou comunícate con los Rangers.

-enseguida Gosei, pero con la presencia maligna que llego se me está dificultando comunicarme con ellos-dijo Tensou.

-yo te ayudare Tensou-dijo Ángela que ayudaba a Tensou a comunicarse con los Rangers.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Marcelo estaba sorprendido al ver a ese sujeto- te lo volveré a repetir quien eres-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

Durahan solo se rio- jajaja, quieres saber quien soy… pues te lo diré, yo soy Durahan hace mucho tiempo era parte de la alianza del mal-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Marcelo se sorprendió aun mas, hasta que reacciono- así que tu eres el tal Durahan que nos mandaba a esos enemigos no es así y también fuiste parte de la alianza del mal-dijo Marcelo son seriedad.

-jejeje, así es Ranger rojo-dijo Durahan y luego vio mejor el rostro de Marcelo y despues sonrió- jajajajajaja

-que es tan gracioso-dijo Marcelo al ver como Durahan se reia.

-me rio, porque jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a alguien parecido a Jin, eres su viva imagen muchacho-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa siniestra.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Durahan, en eso recordó la primera visión que tuvo y recordó que aquel chico que se parecía a el respondía al nombre de Jin, en eso Marcelo se toco la cabeza ya que le llego otra visión, y se vio que Jin estaba luchando contra barrios monstruos y los iba derrotando con gran habilidad, de pronto se vio otra visión y se vio que Jin estaba al lado de un cuerpo sin vida y se vio que Jin tenía una mirada molesta y dirigió su mirada a un ser que sonreía con maldad ese extraño ser tenía apariencia humana de test morado, usaba un traje de color morado y negro, llevaba un medallón en su pecho, se vio que tenia cuernos entrelazados, unos dientes filosos y unas hendiduras en su cabeza que eran tentáculos que se asemejaban a su cabello.

Se vio que Jin se abalanzo contra él y lo derribo y debido por la ira trato de usar sus manos para estrangular a ese ser y estuvieron forcejeando, en eso se vio a alguien que estuvo en la primera visión de Marcelo y ese alguien era Zordon- ¡Jin!-dijo Zordon preocupado, despues de forcejear ese ser derribo a Jin y se puso de pie, en eso Jin se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, para encarar a ese ser.

-eres un chico estúpido, acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando-dijo aquel ser con una sonrisa malvada.

-lo único que se… es que eres el asesino de uno de mis amigos-dijo Jin furioso.

-yo soy Ivan Ooze, líder de la alianza del mal-dijo aquel ser- un ser vivo tan insignificante como tú, no podrá vencerme.

-eso está por verse-dijo Jin que tenía una mirada decidida y preparado para luchar contra Ivan Ooze.

Y en ahí se acabo la visión de Marcelo y se vio que respiraba algo cansado, Durahan vio que Marcelo se comportaba de una manera extraña, en eso Marcelo reacciono y encaro a Durahan- dime Durahan, ¿Quién es ese tal Jin?

Durahan solo sonrió- jejeje no hay necesidad de que te diga eso, pero lo único que te diré es que Jin era un ser humano del planeta Shirai y fue un guerrero que entreno en el planeta Eltar para convertirse en uno de sus protectores-dijo Durahan.

-Eltar… te refieres al planeta de donde es Zordon-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es, pero lamento decirte que es lo único que vas a saber de mi… si quieres saber el resto, tendrás que sacármelo a la fuerza Ranger-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo hare-dijo Marcelo sacando su Morpher y combinándolo con su comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-y Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger- si para obtener información tengo que darte una paliza, pues lo voy a hacer-y Marcelo se acerco a Durahan con su Omega Espada dispuesto a atacar, pero Durahan lo bloqueo con su Espada, la batalla continuo Marcelo hacia todo lo posible y usaba todas sus habilidades, pero no lograba conectar un golpe a Durahan y en un momento Durahan dejo de defenderse y contra ataco dándole una patada a Marcelo para despues darle un golpe con su espada que lo derribo.

-eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo Durahan con burla.

-Durahan es muy fuerte-pensó Marcelo y luego hablo ya que iba a preguntarle algo a Durahan- Durahan quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-que pregunta, si se trata de Jin, pues te lo volveré a repetir si quieres saber más me lo tendrás que sacar a la fuerza-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-sabes donde esta Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-Astronema, no deberías preocuparte por eso sabes, solo te diré que ella está por llegar-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

Marcelo entonces recordó algo que dijo Durahan- dijiste que eras miembro de la alianza del mal, entonces debes saber porque Karone fue secuestrada no es así.

Durahan solo sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo Marcelo- así es, quieres que te lo diga no es así… está bien te lo diré, la razón del porque Karone fue capturada es debido a una profecía.

-¿una profecía?-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-así es, el ser que dijo eso fue Halakthy la mentora de Zordon y Ivan Ooze, antes de partir al plano espiritual, tuvo una visión profética y estas fueron sus palabras "un alma nacerá cuando las líneas de la ley, mismas que dividen al Multiverso , se cruzaran, dicho fenómeno ocurre cada 3000 años y aquel alama nacida en ese preciso momento tendría el potencial para convertirse en el más grande poder de todo el Multiverso que destruiría el mal o el bien, dependiendo de su elección "-al decir esto Marcelo se quedo sorprendido.

-eso quiere decir que Karone… -dijo Marcelo.

-así es… en ese preciso momento en el cruce de la líneas dimensionales Karone había nacido-dijo Durahan- cuando el nacimiento de Karone se supo tanto Zordon como Ivan se enteraron, tiempo despues Ivan fue encerrado por Zordon, pero… aun así, Dark Espectro continuo con la investigación y fue cuando al fin se supo la verdad… Karone iba creciendo y sin saberlo estaba despertando un gran poder y fue en ese momento que Dark Espectro mando a Darkonda para capturar a Karone ya que uno de los aliados de Zordon los traiciono y le dio la información a Dark Espectro y así Astronema nació para servir al mal y destruir el lado del bien, y lo siguiente que paso fue… bueno tú debes saberlo no es así -dijo con una sonrisa.

-así es, se lo que sucedió despues… pero sabes algo, lo que más me molesta es que ustedes la alianza del mal, rapto a una niña, solo para sus malvados planes, ¡no se los voy a perdonar!-dijo Marcelo molesto

-jejeje y crees que me interesa, piénsalo muchacho ya sea el lado del bien o del mal, ambos bandos abrían usado a Karone para sus propósitos egoístas-dijo Durahan.

-¡te equivocas!... no niego que Karone habría sido usada para fines egoístas ya sea de ambos bandos, pero la gran diferencia es que ustedes la iban a usar para hacer el mal y lastimar a seres inocentes, en cambio nosotros, el lado del bien… habríamos tratado de que ella no se sintiera como un objeto, la habríamos tratado mejor y que se sintiera bien consiga misma, además ella nos consideraría como sus amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje, no me hagas reír, no importa qué lado sea, mientras exista el bien y el mal, no habrá paz en el universo-dijo Durahan.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, ¡Dino Omega Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo y lanzo una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía que Durahan bloqueo con su espada-no puedo creerlo.

-si piensas que con tus juguetes me vas a ganar, estas equivocado-dijo Durahan y comenzó a atacar a Marcelo que bloqueaba los ataques de Durahan difícilmente, en eso Marcelo encontró una apretura para atacar.

-bajaste la guardia-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía, pero Durahan la detuvo con su mano que lo hizo retrocedió 1 metro.

-vaya veo que eres fuerte Ranger, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme, ya que yo soy...-dijo Durahan que se acerco para atacar a Marcelo-…del planeta Eltar.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que escucho y por esa sorpresa, bajo la guardia o que causo que Durahan lo atacara con su espada derribándolo- déjame decirte algo, no ha habido ningún ser en el universo que haya logrado derrotar a un Eltariano, bueno la única vez que eso sucedió fue cuando Zordon se volvió el nuevo guardián del Multiverso… bueno me retiro, por cierto deberías saber que hay un guerrero más que Astronema envió.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo se sorprendió- que dijiste.

-ya me oíste, deberías apresurarte, estoy seguro que ese sujeto atacara a tus amigos cuando menos se lo esperen, te diré que ese guerrero tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible, buena suerte, porque estoy seguro que la van a necesitar-dijo Durahan y se retiro.

Marcelo se incorporo- no entiendo porque me está ayudando, será que Durahan no quiere ayudar a Astronema-dijo Marcelo pensando en esa posibilidad- no es momento de pensar en eso, si lo que dijo es cierto y hay otro guerrero de Astronema, entonces debo ir con mis amigos antes de que sean atacados-al decir eso Marcelo comenzó a usar su comunicador- Davis me escuchas… Davis, no funciona el comunicador tendré que ir en persona-y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Centro juvenil

Se vio a todos los Rangers llevaban los equipos electrónicos a una camioneta-porque Marcelo no vino-dijo Holly molesta.

-cálmate Holly, estoy seguro que tiene una explicación-dijo Davis.

-eso espero-dijo Holly molesta, pasaron unos minutos y se vio que los Rangers habían terminado.

-bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Davis.

Pero en eso Mira sintió un sonido y presintió que alguien los observaba- chicos alguien nos está observando-dijo Mira.

-como dices-dijo Yolei sorprendida, al igual que sus demás amigos.

En eso se escucho una sonrisa y apareció un guerrero que tenía aspecto de camaleón y respondía al nombre de Thuer- vaya, vaya no me esperaba que me encontraran a pesar de estar invisible-dijo Thuer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Michael

-yo soy Thuer un guerrero de Astronema-dijo Thuer, lo cual sorprendió a los Rangers.

-Astronema, pero eso es imposible, si ella hubiera enviado un guerrero entonces Gosei nos habría avisado-dijo Yolei.

-lo que no saben Rangers, es que yo aproveche las fallas que tuvieron en el centro de mando cuando mis demás compañeros pasaron por ahí, al llegar me volví invisible para pasar desapercibido-dijo Thuer- tal vez vencieron a mis compañeros, pero no tendrán tanta suerte conmigo.

-eso ya lo veremos están listos-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron, para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-prepárate porque acabaremos contigo-dijo Steve, sacando su Omega Arma al igual que sus amigos y fueron a atacarle.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Thuer que ataco a los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers tenían dificultades para darle un golpe, ya que se volvió invisible y atacaba cuando era visible, además de usar una gran agilidad para derrotar a los Rangers y de pronto Thuer disparo una rayo de energía de su boca para derribar a los Rangers- jejeje están acabados Rangers.

Thuer se iba acercando para vencer a los Rangers y en eso fue detenido por unos disparos, los Rangers vieron que se trataba de Marcelo que ataco con su nueva arma- están bien amigos-dijo Marcelo que se acerco a su equipo.

-estamos bien Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-se puede saber porque tardaste tanto-dijo Holly.

-tuve un gran inconveniente, pero se los diré luego, por ahora hay que vencer a este guerrero de Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-como sabes que ese guerrero fue enviado por Astronema… Gosei te lo dijo-dijo Mira.

-no fue Gosei, fue alguien más… pero se los diré luego por ahora hay que acabar con ese camaleón-dijo Marcelo.

Sus amigos asintieron y se vio que Thuer se recuperaba del ataque de Marcelo- así que te les uniste Ranger rojo, pero bueno, eso no importa ya que yo los voy a derrotar-dijo Thuer que se acerco y siguiendo la misma estrategia peleo contra los Rangers, aunque Marcelo se unió a la batalla, aun así no podían detener esos ataques de Thuer y llego un punto en que todos fueron derribados por un ataque de Thuer- deberían entenderlo ustedes ya están derrotados.

Los Rangers no podían pararse con excepción de Marcelo que se levanto para continuar- aun no hemos sido derrotados, mientras aun podamos ponernos de pie seguiremos luchando, no nos rendiremos-dijo Marcelo y ataco a Thuer y se vio que esta vez Thuer tenía algunas dificultades con Marcelo.

Thuer al verse superado se volvió invisible para atacar a Marcelo así derribarlo, Marcelo vio que sus amigos tenían la cabeza agachada- no se rindan amigos, aun podemos ganar, no puedo vencer a este tipo sin su ayuda-dijo Marcelo, al decir esas palabras los Rangers comenzaron a levantarse.

-Marcelo tiene razón-dijo Michael y él pudo oír el rugido de su Zord.

-así es no podemos rendirnos-dijo Yolei y le paso lo mismo que a Michael, escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-además el dijo que necesita nuestra ayuda-dijo Holly y escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-asi es no podemos dejarle solo-dijo Mira y pudo oír como su Zord rugía.

-ayudemos a nuestro amigo-dijo Davis y el también escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-trabajando juntos lo venceremos-dijo Steve y en eso pudo oír el rugido de su Zord- vamos amigos.

-¡Dino Omega Cartridges!-dijeron los Rangers y como sucedió con Marcelo a cada uno le apareció un arma que tenía la cabeza de su Zord y comenzaron a combinarlas con sus dino armas.

-¡Therizinosaurus, Pistola Doble Terrestre!-dijo Steve y se vio que su Arma eran unas 2 pistolas que tenía en cada mano.

-¡Stegosaurio, Rifle de Agua!-dijo Mira y su arma era un rifle de color celeste.

-¡Mastodonte, Bazuca de Hielo!-dijo Michael con una bazuca.

-¡Pterodáctilo, Ballesta Sónica!-dijo Holly con una ballesta

-¡Torosaurio, Escopeta de Trueno!-dijo Davis con un arma que disparaba ráfagas eléctricas.

-¡Cephalosaurio, Magnum Metálico!-dijo Yolei que tenía su arma en su mano izquierda.

Marcelo se sorprendió al ver las nuevas armas de sus amigos y luego se puso feliz- si… lo lograron amigos.

Thuer se veía sorprendido- no puede ser, que clase de poderes tienen ustedes.

Y Marcelo se reunió con sus amigos- solo te diré algo tonto, mientras sigamos trabajando en equipo no permitiremos que Astronema y otros seres malignos conquisten el universo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡al ataque amigos!

Y los Rangers atacaron a Thuer que evadía los ataques de los Rangers, pero en un descuido Steve lo ataco con su nueva arma- espero que esto te guste ¡Pistola Doble Terrestre, Ráfaga Balas de Tierra!-dijo Steve y se vio que su arma disparaba proyectiles que provocaban mucho daño derribando así a Thuer.

-ahora es mi turno, ¡Rifle de Agua, Cañón Acuático!-dijo Mira.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Thuer.

-y aunó a acabado, ¡Bazuca de Hielo, Rayo Congelante!-dijo Michael.

-prepárate porque te voy a dar una lección, ¡Ballesta Sónica, Proyectil Ciclón!-dijo Holly y de su ballesta disparo barias flechas que fueron a gran velocidad y logro derribar a Thuer.

-ustedes están siendo un fastidio-dijo Thuer molesto y se incorporaba.

-y aun no has visto nada, ¡Escopeta de Trueno, Descarga Relampagueante!-dijo Davis que disparo rayos de energía de su arma que lastimaron mucho a Thuer.

-prepárate camaleón porque llego mi turno, ¡Magnum Metálico, Balas de Metal!-dijo Yolei, disparo su arma y se vio que sus proyectiles eran de color amarillo que brillaban y los proyectiles mandaron a volar a Thuer.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que vio y se acerco a sus amigos- oigan chicos, lo lograron tienen sus nuevas armas-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

-gracias a ti amigo lo logramos-dijo Steve.

-nos recordaste que no debíamos rendirnos-dijo Holly.

-me alegra escuchar eso, ahora acabemos con ese sujeto-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-Rangers aun no crean que me han vencido-dijo Thuer.

-pues yo creo que ya lo hicimos y te diré una cosa… mientras lo Power Rangers existan, Astronema no obtendrá la victoria y te lo vamos a probar en este momento, vamos amigos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos atacaron a Thuer y se vio que con sus nuevas armas tenían bajo control la situación y con ayuda de sus amigos, Marcelo golpeo a Thuer logrando así derribarlo.

-ustedes no me van a derrotar yo soy un guerrero de Astronema, no puedo ser vencido por ustedes-dijo Thuer que se levantaba lentamente.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, porque ya estas vencido, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron- ¡Sí!

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición, Davis, Holly y Mira estaban en el lado derecho, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo y se vio que sus nuevas armas brillaban de su color respectivo, en eso Marcelo se coloco en el medio y su Buster comenzó a brillar de su color respectivo- ¡Dino Armas Ataque final!-en eso los Rangers se prepararon para disparar sus armas- ¡Rugido Jurasico!-los Rangers dispararon sus armas y se vio que los disparos de cada uno tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords que le dieron de lleno a Thuer que cayó al suelo y exploto.

-lo logramos-dijo Marcelo y junto a sus amigos dijo la siguiente frase- ¡los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

Centro de mando.

Se les vio a todos, incluso estaban Chris, Yuri y Alex, en eso Marcelo y los demás le contaron a Gosei lo que sucedió- ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso, no imagine que un guerrero de Astronema haya llegado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-ya lo creo, pero aun así lo vencieron, buen trabajo chicos-dijo Ángela.

Los Rangers Dino Omega solo sonrieron, en eso Gosei les hablo- escuchen Rangers, tengo una noticia que darles, Elsa está regresando de su viaje a Eltar-dijo Gosei lo que dejo sorprendido a los Rangers y a los presentes, menos a Ángela.

-eso es cierto Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-así es Marcelo, Elsa llegara el día de mañana al igual que los Rangers dragón-dijo Gosei, paso unos minutos pero despues los Rangers reaccionaron.

-no lo puedo creer, al fin conoceremos a los Rangers dragón, no puedo esperar a que se mañana-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, espero conocer a Tommy, ya que nunca lo había conocido-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-creo que se sentirá algo nostálgico al verlos-dijo Mira sonriendo y Ángela se le acerco.

-te refieres a la vez cuando los ayudaste en esa lucha que tuvieron contra los Psycho Rangers-dijo Ángela y Mira asintió.

-espero que nos llevemos bien con ellos-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-no puedo esperar para conocer a Yubel, Marceline, Amber y a Kira-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco puedo esperar, además me gustaría conocer a Elsa-dijo Holly.

-ah se me olvidaba amigos-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos- cuando Elsa hable de cosas importantes o este muy seria, no la interrumpan porque si no se va a molestar mucho-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez tenía miedo.

Sus amigos asintieron, en eso Yuri se acerco a Marcelo- oye Marcelo, mi tía ya va a llegar-dijo Yuri.

-así es Yuri, te aseguro que veras a tu tía, además de que también conocerás a la primera Ranger roja-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y a Yuri se le ilumino su rostro al volver a ver a su tía Yubel.

-y yo no puedo esperar para volver a ver a mi tío Tommy-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-pues yo quiero conocerlos a todos-dijo Alex sonriendo.

En eso Gosei interrumpió- bueno será mejor que vayan a descansar ya que mañana Elsa y los Rangers dragón van a llegar y debemos recibirlos-dijo Gosei y los Rangers asintieron al igual que los demás presentes.

Centro juvenil

Se vio que ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana- vamos rápido chicas, debemos llegar rápido-dijo Holly que salió del centro juvenil.

-oye Holly no crees que Adelle se moleste por no haberle dicho a dónde íbamos-dijo Yolei.

-no te preocupes, le diremos que era algo urgente-dijo Mira fueron a un callejón y se tele transportaron.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull- donde están esas chicas-dijo Skull.

-ni idea amigo, pero cuando vuelvan estarán en problemas-dijo Bulk.

Centro de mando

Se vio que las chicas habían llegado- lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen amigas, además entendemos lo que tuvieron que hacer para venir-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

En eso se vio un destello de luz que apareció en el centro de mando, se vio que era Elsa y se introdujo al tuvo dimensional.

Termino el episodio.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio amigos lectores, por cierto voy a aclarar que este episodio como lo leyeron es un día antes de que Elsa y los Rangers dragón lleguen, sé muy bien que Dragon Espectral les recomendó leer mi Fic y ahora yo diré algo, para los nuevos lectores que leyeron mi Fic y si no llegaron a leer algún fic de mi amigo Dragon Espectral, se los recomiendo ya que tiene historias interesantes, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Super rock ninja:** tienes razón amigo a pesar de que los Rangers tuvieron esta gran batalla, Astronema está por volver y pudiste ver la batalla que tuvo Marcelo contra Durahan, nos vemos amigo y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Lord Drasian:** me alegra que tu primo Dreisil me haya recomendado y no te preocupes, me agrada que alguien más lea mi fic espero que la batalla de hoy te haya gustado, el nuevo poder de los Rangers y la batalla de Marcelo y Durahan y el secreto que le revelo a Marcelo, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** sabes no sé por qué no lo quieres decir, pero yo te diré por PM la razón del porque lo hice, bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado, ahora sabes de qué raza es Durahan, nos vemos amigo y cuidate.

**Vamos con el puesto 12 del top y ese puesto es para la serie de Power Rangers Turbo, debo decir que me dejaron mal parado otra vez, ya que votaron por PR turbo y SPD, pero yo decidí por Turbo les pido que no lo tomen a mal por a ver tomado esa decisión ya que quiero que escuchen mi opinión de lo que tengo de la serie:**

**1-Personajes: esta es mi opinión que tengo de los personajes, si bien Tommy y sus demás amigos eran excelentes Rangers, pero sentí que era muy repetitivo no solo lo creo que yo sino también los otros fans de la franquicia, pero bueno hay que decir que los nuevos personajes como TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie y Justin me parecieron buenos Rangers, ahora vamos con los demás si bien Zordon seguía, pero al ver que aparecía Dimitria un nuevo personaje me pareció interesante al igual que Alpha 6, los villanos que era Divatox debo decir que no me pareció un buen villano sino hasta el ataque al centro de mando eso fue inesperado me encanto esa parte, ahora con los de relleno debo decir que Bulk y Skull le daban gracia a la serie, en cuanto a Phantom Ranger y el Centurión Azul me parecieron aliados increíbles, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron regulares al igual que los Megazord con excepción del Turbo Rescue Megazord ese era un Megazord increíble, como también los Megazord del Phantom Ranger y el Centurión Azul, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: yo creo que lo único que perjudico a la serie, fue no tener guionistas que hicieran un excelente trabajo ya que la trama no se entendía en algunos episodios no hay mucho que decir, así que le doy un 6/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: en mi opinión no fue buena, ya que la serie comenzó con una película, pero la trama no se entendió hasta los últimos episodios que tuvo sentido, debo decir que esta fue una de las series más malas que hizo Saban, pero se salvo con los episodios finales que le abrieron paso a la serie de PR en el Espacio, así que le daré un 6/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: que puedo decir, que no tuvo muchos momentos épicos, pero que los tuvo, los tuvo, hubieron grandes batallas, no puedo recordar muy bien que batallas fueron, pero sin duda la parte mas épica fue el episodio final cuando vimos que los Rangers habían perdido sus poderes y el centro de mando quedo destruido y ver como los Rangers junto con Alpha 6 iban al espacio a detener a Divatox y salvar a Zordon, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión fue buena ya que iba con su temática, en cuanto al tema de la serie, debo decir que fue original, lo digo porque Zeo tuvo un intro aunque era bueno se sabía que era un versión mejorada de la canción de Mighty Morphin, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: que puedo decir de los episodios finales, en mi opinión fueron buenos, ver como Divatox destruía el centro de mando, ver como los Rangers con excepción de Justin iban al Espacio, al escuchar el nombre de Dark Specter y oír sobre la Alianza del Mal Whoa, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**Bueno el resultado de lo que pienso de la serie es un 7/10, debo que la serie fue buena a pesar de que no fue la mejor serie de la franquicia hecha por Saban, debo decir que esta serie tuo gran participación para la serie que vendría PR En el Espacio, vamos por el puesto 11 del Top y los postulados son: PR SPD, PR RPM y PR A la velocidad de la Luz, bueno amigos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio, dejen sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y además saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	25. El ataque de la reina

**Hola amigos lectores espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior si estuve ausente fue porque tuve que adelantarme con algunos fic, además de hablar con mi amigo dragón oscuro para los siguientes episodios, eso era todo lo que quería decirles, ahora les presento el episodio que está situado entre el cap 57 y 58 de Furia Legendaria, espero que lo disfruten.**

**link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**25: El ataque de la reina.**

Centro de mando

Se vio a Marcelo y Yubel lavando a los Zords, habían terminado con Ceres, Windam y Helmos, comenzando así con Rayearth- oye Marcelo puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Yubel.

-por supuesto Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-te sientes bien el ser un Ranger… lo digo porque según recuerdo tu no querías ser uno-dijo Yubel seria.

-la verdad… no sé cómo me sentí al convertirme en Ranger… pero cuando supe que tu y los demás no estaban, sabía que como Ranger tenía que defender la ciudad, mientras ustedes no estaban… cuando Gosei me dijo que buscara a los demás miembros del equipo no me sentí con confianza, pero Gosei me dijo que yo era el único que podía hacerlo y que tenía confianza en mi… y eso me animo para que encontrara a los demás Rangers-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Yubel sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo- bueno… y dime, como te sentiste cuando fuiste elegido como Ranger rojo, no es por ofender pero me hubiera gustado que fuera otra chica-dijo Yubel en tono de broma.

-sabes Yubel… extrañaba esas pequeñas bromas tuyas-dijo Marcelo que se rio por su comentario al igual que Yubel- pero sabes… yo también me sorprendí cuando me convertí en el Ranger rojo y que era el líder del equipo, al principio tenía miedo de equivocarme, pero también trataba de llevarme bien con el resto del equipo… hubieron algunos momentos en los que peleamos-dijo Marcelo con nostalgia

-si… recuerdo esa sensación-dijo Yubel igual de nostálgica- pero estoy seguro que trataste de hacer bien las cosas, ¿no es así?

Marcelo asintió y Yubel sonrió- hubieron momentos en que mis amigos dudaron de sí mismos o tenían exceso de confianza o no confiaban en sus compañeros-dijo Marcelo, Yubel lo escucho atentamente- pero cuando comenzamos a confiar entre nosotros mismos y superamos nuestros miedos como otras batallas, sentí que ellos eran como una familia para mí.

-me alegra saber eso Marcelo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa- pero recuerda Marcelo… nosotros los Rangers dragón también somos su familia y no solo nosotros también los demás Rangers, ¿lo sabes verdad?-dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-descuida Yubel, eso lo sé muy bien, pero gracias por recordármelo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y Yubel también le sonreía.

En eso Rayearth dio un pequeño rugido llamando la atención de los 2- bueno parece que Rayearth ya está listo-dijo Yubel.

-debe ser genial tener un Zord como Rayearth, Yubel-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-¿porque lo dices Marcelo?-pregunto Yubel.

-lo digo porque Rayearth, a pesar de ser un Zord… también es un ser vivo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Rayearth solo dio un pequeño rugido y se acerco a Marcelo- ¿qué es lo que le sucede Yubel?

-Rayearth dice que puedes acariciarlo-dijo Yubel, Marcelo que algo confundió por lo que dijo, pero trato de acariciar a Rayearth y este solo dio un rugido amigable- le agradas a Rayearth.

Marcelo solo sonrió- parece que si-en eso vio a su Zord que estaba inmóvil- me gustaría que mi Zord fuera como Rayearth o los Zords galácticos o los Wild Zords-dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo dices porque tienes deseos de tener a alguien con quien hablar a parte de tus amigos-dijo Yubel y Marcelo asintió- descuida cuando tengas que hablar con un Ranger que tiene un Zord vivo, solo ven a hablar con nosotros 2-Marcelo asintió.

En eso entro Tensou cosa que notaron Marcelo y Yubel- que pasa ahora Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que sucede es que Elsa quiere que Yubel vuelva a casa-dijo Tensou.

Yubel miro la hora en su celular y vio que eran las 7:25, en eso Yubel soltó un quejido molesta- se puede saber qué te pasa-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-a pesar de tener ya 18 años, Elsa aun sigue tratándome como una niña, cielos-dijo Yubel algo molesta.

-recuerda que eso lo hace porque se preocupa mucho por ti Yubel-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo sé pero ahora soy una Ranger, pienso que debería dejar de preocuparse demasiado un poco-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-sabes muy bien que eso no va a suceder-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo sé… bueno yo volveré a casa, tu vas a seguir limpiando a los Zords-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-bueno, despues de todo lo que sucedió y lo molesta que esta Elsa conmigo, pienso que esta es la única forma de hacer que Elsa se calme un poco-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-bueno nos vemos mañana, no te quedes hasta tarde Marcelo-dijo Yubel que ya se iba.

-descuida no lo hare-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y veía como Yubel se iba- bueno ahora hay que continuar-Marcelo siguió trabajando solo hasta que termino con todos los Zords Dragón con ayuda de Yubel, ahora era el turno de los Zords Dino Omega, el primero al que tuvo que lavar fue a su Zord, estuvo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Marcelo termino y hablo- no sé porque… pero me gustaría que tu también estuvieras vivo así como Rayearth-dijo Marcelo que se encontraba en un segundo piso que le permitía lavar la cabeza de su Zord y se vio que el Carnotauro Dino Zord estaba quieto .

-ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo cuando se que no estás vivo… pero aun así me gustaría que estuvieras vivo y así podríamos ser amigos-dijo Marcelo, pero de repente el ojo del Carnotauro se movió repentinamente mirando a Marcelo y sorprendiéndolo, lo que causo que él se cayera de la impresión- ¡¿pero qué rayos?!

Marcelo parpadeo un poco y vio que su Zord estaba igual, como si nada hubiera pasado- debo estar tan cansado, que ahora estoy alucinando-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los Zords Dino Omega comenzaron a mover sus cabezas para ver a Marcelo lo que causo que él se sorprendiera, en eso escucho una voz en su mente que le decía "yo también quiero ser tu amigo" Marcelo movió su cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse que estaba todavía despierto, pero nuevamente los Zords Dino Omega estaban inmóviles- debo estar soñando despierto… no sé si lo que vi fue real-dijo Marcelo, pero luego recordó esas visiones que tuvo- o tal vez lo que vi ahora fue real-en eso vio a su Zord.

-luego me preocupare por eso, ahora debo terminar el castigo que me dio Elsa-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de se vio a Elsa- muy bien, Alpha podrías buscar todos los documentos que trajimos de Eltar, tengo que revisarlos.

-por supuesto Elsa-dijo Alpha comenzando a buscar los documentos que trajeron.

-Gosei puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Elsa seriamente.

Gosei tenía algo de miedo- si Elsa… que quieres preguntarme.

-cuando estuve en Eltar, estudie todo lo que podía del poder que se me confió, además de la historia del planeta Eltar y encontré algo que esta inquietándome un poco-dijo Elsa seria.

-se puede saber que es-dijo Gosei un poco más tranquilo.

-estudie sobre la historia del planeta Eltar, vi la imagen de Zordon y a su lado estaban 5 seres y 2 de ellos eran humanos, lo que más me sorprendió fue que uno de ellos se parecía a Marcelo, puedes decirme quien es ese chico, ya que no encontré ningún dato de él.

-bueno Elsa, te lo diré… ese hico que se parece a Marcelo, se llama Jin era un humano del planeta Shirai-dijo Gosei.

-y se puede saber porque estaba con Zordon-pregunto Elsa.

-no se los detalles, pero cuando me convertí en aprendiz de Zordon junto con Dimitria, lo único que sabía era que Jin era uno de los protectores del planeta Eltar-dijo Gosei.

-¿ese chico era un protector del planeta Eltar?-dijo Elsa interesada en el relato.

-así es, todavía recuerdo cuando Zordon me lo dijo… Jin se convirtió en protector de Eltar a sus 13 años-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió de que ese chico haya sido un protector de Eltar a esa edad, ya que en Eltar los protectores del planeta normalmente comenzaban a la edad de los 20 años- y se puede saber porque Zordon escogió a ese chico para ser protector.

-Zordon escogió a Jin protector ya que él había perdido a su familia a sus 5 años, bajo el ataque de los quereros de Lord Zed-dijo Gosei- cuando Zordon lo encontró lo entreno para convertirlo en protector de Eltar, Dimitria y yo llegamos a conocerlo cuando el tenia 16 años y los demás chicos que también eran protectores del planeta.

-ya veo… y quien era el otro chico-dijo Elsa seriamente.

-ah te refieres a Yugo… él era un humano del planeta Artanis… y era… el mejor amigo de Jin… hasta ese fatídico día-dijo Gosei con un tono muy triste, cosa que noto Elsa.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos Gosei?-pregunto Elsa.

-no se los detalles, pero… me entere junto con Dimitria que… que Jin y Yugo combatieron entre si y murieron-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió por lo que dijo Gosei- pero… pero, porque pelearon entre sí-dijo Elsa confundida de que 2 protectores del planeta Eltar pelearan entre sí.

-no lo sé, el único que lo sabía era Zordon… junto con Dimitria fuimos a detenerlos pero… era demasiado tarde, nos encontramos con Zordon que miraba el cuerpo muerto de Jin y Yugo, y por primera vez vi… que Zordon lloraba-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió aun más, escuchar que Zordon había derramado lágrimas por 2 seres humanos- acaso… Jin y Yugo eran importantes para Zordon-dijo Elsa.

-así es, Zordon los quería como si fueran su familia… Yugo antes era un servidor del mal, pero Zordon le abrió los ojos ya que Yugo fue engañado por la alianza del mal, cuando Yugo se les unió, juntos derrotaron muchos ataques de la alianza del mal que en ese momento era dirigida por Ivan Ooze, Jin y Yugo lograron cosas que nadie habría hecho solo-dijo Gosei.

-y que fue lo que consiguieron-dijo Elsa.

-cuando Ivan ataco el planeta Eltar, ellos hicieron algo increíble… lograron derrotar a Ivan Ooze-dijo Gosei.

-¡¿Cómo dices, 2 simples humanos lograron derrotar a Ivan Ooze?!-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-así es, no sé como lo vencieron, pero lo lograron y así detuvieron el ataque de Ooze, luego de esa hazaña… junto con Zordon se prepararon para vencer por completo a Ivan Ooze… Zordon se enfrento solo contra Ivan Ooze y como ya lo sabes logro encerarlo hasta que…-dijo Gosei pero no termino su frase.

-hasta que por descuidos de las personas Ivan fue liberado nuevamente-dijo Elsa molesta, se calmo un poco- pero lo que quiero saber es en qué momento Jin y Yugo pelearon entre sí.

-luego de que Zordon encerrara a Ivan Ooze, de alguna forma él se entero de que Jin y Yugo pelearon entre si, como te dije antes… Dimitria y yo nos enteramos y fuimos a detenerlos, cuando vimos como Zordon veía los cuerpos de Jin y Yugo muertos y ver como el derramaba lágrimas en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a Zordon llorar, nos dijo que lo ayudáramos a llevar los cuerpos de Jin y Yugo a Eltar… lo hicimos y los despedimos, incineramos sus cuerpos… pasaron unos años y nos preparamos para la batalla final contra la alianza del mal, logramos obtener la victoria, pero por un descuido de Zordon, Rita Repulsa lo ataco con un hechizo que causo que él fuera encerrado en el tubo dimensional-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, pero Gosei… enserio no sabes cuál fue el motivo por el cual ellos 2 pelearon entre sí-dijo Elsa.

-como te lo dije Elsa… no se cual era el motivo, el único que lo sabía era Zordon… pero sabes, cuando veo a Marcelo me siento nostálgico, la primera vez que lo vi, no me di cuenta del gran parecido que el tenia con Jin, pero ahora lo sé-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei… ¿acaso Jin era tu amigo?-pregunto Elsa.

-no solo él, Yugo también era mi amigo, junto con Dimitria nos hicimos amigos de ellos-dijo Gosei.

-lamento que hayas perdido a un amigo Gosei-dijo Elsa con tono triste.

-gracias Elsa… pero pienso que no debo vivir en el pasado, no sé porque Marcelo se parece a Jin, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… Marcelo me agrada, lo considero un gran amigo-dijo Gosei con tono feliz.

-ya veo-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- tal vez solo sea una causalidad de que Marcelo se parezca a Jin, pero y que tal si Marcelo es la reencarnación Jin... no, no debo pensar en eso ahora, atenderé ese asunto despues, por ahora debo preocuparme por lo que planea Astronema-pensó Elsa seriamente.

Era muy temprano, se vio que los Rangers Dragon y Dino Omega se dirigían al lugar donde Marcelo estaba atendiendo su castigo, al entrar vieron que Marcelo estaba cerca de su Zord y vieron que aun estaba dormido.

-parece que se durmió del cansancio-dijo Holly.

-pero aun le falta por terminar ya que solo termino con 4 de los Zords con ayuda de Yubel y le falta el resto-dijo Kenneth.

-pobre de él, no creo que haya podido acabar con ese tremendo castigo-dijo Davis.

En eso Yubel vio a los Zords y se sorprendió al ver que Marcelo termino aun estando solo- yo no estaría tan segura chicos-llamo la atención de sus amigos- yo ayude a Marcelo con 4 Zords, pero vean al resto-todos vieron a los demás Zords y se sorprendieron que todos estaban limpios.

-lo hizo, no puedo creerlo-dijo Fin sorprendido al igual que todos.

-seguramente trabajo hasta tarde y por eso sigue dormido-dijo Mira.

Amber se acerco a Marcelo para despertarlo- oye Marcelo despierta-dijo Amber, Marcelo comenzó a despertarse.

-que pasa… amigos-dijo Marcelo algo dormido y se refregaba sus ojos.

-Marcelo estuviste toda la noche limpiando los Zords-dijo Tommy al ver que su sobrino seguía algo dormido.

-así es tío, desde que Yubel se fue, me quede limpiando hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada-dijo Marcelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos de que Marcelo continuo trabajando en limpiar los Zords.

-ahora sabemos porque estas tan cansado, pero al ver que terminaste tu tremendo castigo será mejor que te vayas a descansar-dijo Tommy.

-enserio que horas es-dijo Marcelo algo despierto, pero aun bostezaba.

-son las 6:30 de la mañana-dijo Kira.

Marcelo al escuchar eso se sorprendió tanto que dio un grito que se oyó por todo el centro de mando, despertando así a Elsa- que rayos pasa, que no ven que necesito descansar-dijo Elsa molesta.

Volviendo con los Rangers se vio que se taparon los oídos por el grito de Marcelo- oye que te pasa, nos lastimaste los oídos-dijo Marceline molesta.

-que sucede Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-lo que pasa es que tengo 30 minutos para entregar los periódicos –dijo Marcelo y todos solo pensaron "solo era eso", Marcelo se levanto y se apresuro para irse- lo siento pero debo irme, ya que si no entrego los periódicos no me pagaran.

Todo vieron como Marcelo se iba- parece que Marcelo tendrá un dia muy largo-dijo Steve.

-primero tuvo que limpiar a los Zords y ahora debe repartir periódicos-dijo Yubel sonriendo pero a la vez estaba triste.

-sí que le toco la peor parte, pobre de Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-estoy muy seguro que hace todo eso para que Elsa no se moleste mas con el-dijo Tommy y todos sonrieron al escuchar ese comentario y entendían la razón, despues del tremendo castigo que Elsa le dio a Marcelo.

Fortaleza Siniestra.

Se veía a Vypra revisando por los archivos de Ivan Ooze que le dio Astronema- tengo que encontrar lo que mi reina quiere.

En eso Astronema se vio sentada en su trono- Estraga ven aquí-dijo Astronema.

-que necesita mi reina Astronema-dijo Estraga acompañado de Levira.

-necesito a un monstruo para atacar a los Rangers, quiero ver si esos nuevos Rangers nos van a causar problemas-dijo Astronema.

-por supuesto mi reina, de hecho ya tengo a uno listo-dijo Estraga, en eso apareció una especie rinoceronte humanoide que tenía una gran armadura que lo protegía.

-Rinok listo para servirle mi reina-dijo Rinok.

-muy bien, ya sabes que hacer y no me defraudes-dijo Astronema con tono amenazante.

-no lo hare mi Reina-dijo Rinok y desapareció.

-Ecliptor-dijo Astronema y Ecliptor se acerco- ve a ayudarlo junto con Rito y Elgar y si tienes la oportunidad hazle lo mismo a ese Ranger rojo, como lo hiciste con el otro-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa malvada.

-por supuesto, no te fallare-dijo Ecliptor y se retiro junto con Rito y Elgar.

Angel Grove.

Se veía a Marcelo repartiendo los periódicos se veía muy cansado y entrego el ultimo periódico- lo logre, no sé como lo hice pero lo logre-dijo Marcelo muy cansado, siguió su camino para llegar a la casa de su tío, en eso fue derribado por unos ataque- ¡ahora que!-En eso vio a Ecliptor con los demás y tenían a unos cuantos Mega Drakzes- no puede ser.

-lo lamentamos chico, pero hoy será tu final-dijo Elgar.

-si lo que él dijo será tu final-dijo Rito.

-yo no me confiaría si fuera ustedes-dijo Marcelo levantándose y preparándose para transformarse.

-espero que seas un Ranger más fuerte que los otros que eh enfrentado-dijo Ecliptor empuñando su espada.

-te aseguro que te daré una gran sorpresa Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, cosa que extraño a Ecliptor- aquí voy ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-Marcelo apareció en su forma Ranger- espero que estén listos por qué no me vencerán tan fácilmente, Omega Espada-en eso Marcelo comenzó a atacara, se vio que Marcelo se defendía muy bien de los ataques de los Mega Drakzes.

En eso Ecliptor ataco a Marcelo, pero el se defendía muy bien, pero Ecliptor lo derribo con una patada- eso es todo lo que tienes, no eres mejor que ese Ranger rojo Megaforce-dijo Ecliptor.

-ya te lo dije Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo levantándose- no me subestimes, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-eso ya lo has hecho-dijo Ecliptor.

-no te adelantes quieres, aun no eh perdido-dijo Marcelo con gran confianza, cosa que impresiono un poco a Ecliptor.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Elsa estaba invetigando, en eso los Rangers aparecieron- se puede saber que hacen tan temprano aquí-dijo Elsa.

-hola Elsa, lamentamos haber venido muy temprano, es que vinimos a ver como se encontraba Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-ya veo, por cierto ya acabo con su castigo-dijo Elsa.

-para tu sorpresa, lo hizo, termino con su castigo-dijo Tommy.

Elsa se sorprendió por eso- vaya, no pensé que lograría terminar, bueno y donde se encuentra el ahora-dijo Elsa.

-se fue tuvo que ir a repartir periódicos-dijo Yubel.

-Marcelo está trabajando-dijo Elsa extrañada por saber eso, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando- que sucede Alfa.

-Elsa tenemos problemas, los guerreros de Astronema han vuelto a atacar-dijo Alfa.

-tan temprano, ahora nos ataca en la madrugada-dijo Marceline molesta.

-y aun hay más problemas-dijo Tensou.

-a que te refieres Tensou-dijo Davis.

-solo miren a quien están atacando los guerreros de Astronema-dijo Tensou, los Rangers y Elsa vieron por el globo visor y se sorprendieron de que Marcelo estaba siendo atacado, aunque se defendía muy bien, Marcelo era superado en número.

-oh cielos, Marcelo esta en problemas-dijo Amber preocupada.

-tenemos que ir a ayudarlo ahora-dijo Kira.

-y que esperamos andando-dijo Mira y todos asintieron, preparándose para la transformación.

-Iniciar Morfosis-dijo Yubel

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Angel Grove.

Marcelo se defendía como podía pero de pronto unos Mega Drakzes lo derribaron- ya lo comprobé ahora, tú no eres un gran Ranger, eres solo otro fracasado que fue elegido por Gosei-dijo Ecliptor mirando a Marcelo y se preparo para atacarlo con su espada, pero Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo.

-yo no me confiaría si fuera tu monigote-dijo Marcelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?-pregunto Rito.

-le dijo monigote a Ecliptor-dijo Elgar.

-deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras muchacho-dijo Ecliptor algo molesto.

-que pasa estas molesto Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo con tono divertido- por cierto déjame decirte que si pensabas que me iban a vencer fácilmente se equivocan, ya que mis amigos ya vienen en camino.

Ecliptor y los demás se sorprendieron y vieron como los Rangers se acercaban en sus respectivas motos- no puede ser, ya llegaron los demás Rangers-dijo Ecliptor.

Los Rangers se acercaron a Marcelo para ver si estaba bien- Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Yubel.

-estoy bien y mejor aun, ya que ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo con gratitud.

-no crean que ya ganaron solo porque ya son 14-dijo Rito.

-les mostraremos lo equivocado que están-dijo Kenneth.

-vamos por ellos-dijo Tommy y los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a sus enemigos, con ataques sincronizados los Rangers superaban con facilidad a sus enemigos, pero en eso Rinok tomo por sorpresa a Kira y Mira y las derribo.

-Kira, Mira, se encuentran bien-dijo Steve.

-si estamos bien-dijo Mira, Rinok se preparo para continuar su ataque, pero fue detenido por Yubel que lo derribo con su espada- gracias por la ayuda Yubel.

-no fue nada amigos-dijo Yubel.

En eso se vio a Marcelo peleando contra Ecliptor- te lo volveré a decir, eres un Ranger rojo muy patético, diría que eres peor que ese otro Ranger al cual vencí-dijo Ecliptor.

-lo único que sabes es hablar, pero te demostrare que estas muy equivocado conmigo-dijo Marcelo y ataco, se vio que Marcelo se defendía muy bien y en un momento ágil movimiento le dio una patada a Ecliptor- que te pareo eso.

-veo que eres bueno, ahora puedo decir que no eres como ese Ranger rojo, pero aun así no eres rival para mí-dijo Ecliptor atacando a Marcelo con su espada, pero Marcelo detuvo muchos de sus ataques con su propia espada.

-que te pareció eso Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo.

-no está mal, pero ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz-dijo Ecliptor preparándose para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

-pues yo te digo lo mismo, te mostrare la capacidad que tengo-dijo Marcelo y se coloco en la misma posición que uso para derribar a los 4 guerreros de Astronema en su anterior batalla.

-prepárate porque este es tu fin Ranger-dijo Ecliptor y ataco con su espada, pero sorpresivamente Marcelo reacciono y en un rápido movimiento bloqueo el ataque de Ecliptor que trato de atacar otra vez, pero Marcelo bloqueo el ataque nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento Marcelo evadió un ataque para despues saltar y atacar con su espada a Ecliptor logrando así derribarlo, Ecliptor se incorporo rápidamente- no puedo creerlo, como lo hizo.

-que te pareció eso Ecliptor, espero que hayas entendido que no debes subestimarme en ningún momento-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando volvamos a vernos las caras, te aseguro que no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Ecliptor que se retiro con los demas.

-cuando quieras Ecliptor, ya que me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ti otra vez-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

En eso Rinok trato de atacar a Marcelo por la espalda- estas acabado Ranger-dijo Rinok.

En eso Tommy apareció y ataco con su sable derribando a Rinok- no deberías atacar a alguien por la espalda sabes-dijo Tommy en guardia- Marcelo estas bien.

-gracias por la ayuda tío-dijo Marcelo.

-ni lo menciones-dijo Tommy, levantando su pulgar.

-esto aun no se ah acabado Rangers-dijo Rinok incorporándose.

-yo no estaría tan seguro cabeza de chorlito-dijo Marcelo que se preparo para atacar a Rinok- quieres ayudarme tío.

-por supuesto-dijo Tommy y se preparo para atacar a Rinok- vamos por el Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y junto con su tío atacaron a Rinok, se pudo ver que Rinok no podía hacer nada contra ese ataque combinado y de pronto fue derribado- acabemos con él.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tommy y se preparo para su ataque especial- ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su ataque logrando así causarle un gran daño.

-¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo dándole un gran golpe con su espada a Rinok, con esos dos ataques Rinok cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado- eso es trabajo en equipo.

-bien dicho Marcelo-dijo Tommy, mientras los 2 volteaban y posaban.

En eso los demás Rangers se les acercaron- lo lograron-dijo Finn contento.

-eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo-dijo Steve.

-lo hicieron bien-dijo Yubel mostrando su pulgar, Marcelo y Tommy asintieron.

Luego de la batalla todos se dirigieron al centro juvenil, iban acompañados de Yuri, Chris y Alex.

-bueno es hora de ir a comer algo-dijo Kenneth.

-si yo también tengo hambre-dijo Michael.

-por cierto, Holly, Yolei, Mira ya hablaron con Adelle-dijo Davis.

-si ya lo hicimos, Adelle nos perdono, pero nos dijo que para la próxima le avisemos a donde vamos-dijo Yolei.

Los Rangers dragón se vieron algo confundidos por la conversación que tenían los Rangers Dino Omega- disculpen, pero podemos saber que tienen con Adelle-dijo Kira.

-cierto se me había olvidado decirles-dijo Marcelo con tono pensativo, los Rangers Dino Omega bajaron la cabeza por como actuaba su líder, al igual que Tommy, Yubel y Amber, mientras los demás no entendían porque hicieron eso.

-sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no ah cambiado-pensaron Tommy, Yubel y Amber.

-bueno les diremos porque mencionamos a Adelle… resulta que Holly, Yolei y Mira trabajan en el centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers dragón dieron un grito de sorpresa a excepción de Tommy- ¿Cómo? trabajan en el centro juvenil-dijo Amber.

-¿desde cuándo trabajan con Adelle?-pregunto Yubel.

-tú también trabajas con Adelle, Mira-dijo Kira.

-así es, la verdad no tenía planeado trabajar ahí, pero a Marcelo se le ocurrió la idea para que así no sospecharan de mi-dijo Mira.

Todos miraron a Marcelo extrañados por su actitud- ¿Qué?... por favor, no me miren así, tal vez me tome las cosas con calma, pero siempre tengo soluciones para todos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Chris, Alex y Yuri hablaron- lo único que no puede solucionar… /son los ronquidos que hace… /cuando esta durmiendo…-dijeron Chris, Alex y Yuri en ese orden con una sonrisa bromista.

Los Rangers solo sonrieron por el comentario que hicieron los niños, Marcelo se mostro algo molesto y empezó a perseguir a los niños que también escapaban- regresen par de chamacos, ya verán cuando los agarre-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers sonrieron al ver esa escena y de pronto se vio que Marcelo estaba sonriendo ya que la estaba pasando bien con los chicos y Chris, Yuri y Alex la pasaban bien cuando hacían molestar a Marcelo, ya que esa era la única forma de que Marcelo jugara con ellos.

Termino el episodio.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio amigos lectores, por cierto voy a aclarar que este episodio como lo leyeron es un día antes de que Elsa y los Rangers dragón lleguen, sé muy bien que Dragon Espectral les recomendó leer mi Fic y ahora yo diré algo, para los nuevos lectores que leyeron mi Fic y si no llegaron a leer algún fic de mi amigo Dragon Espectral, se los recomiendo ya que tiene historias interesantes, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Super rock ninja:** hola amigo como te va, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lord Drasian:** espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, te diré que estoy ideando algunas ideas para mejorar mi Fic, bueno eso era todo nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** me alegra que el episodio anterior te haya gustado y si Durahan es muy fuerte, Marcelo apenas logro entablar una batalla con él, espero que te la hayas pasado bien con este episodio amigo, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Lion Wilson: **me alegra que te guste mi Fic amigo, con respecto a Holly y Marcelo, estoy tratando de buscar un episodio en donde eso sucede, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Ahora con el puesto 11 del top, la verdad me gustaría que participaran para que así me resulte más fácil, lo digo porque dos de mis amigos dieron opiniones distintas que las respeto y me agrada que den su opinión y me gustaría que los demás dieron su opinión, pero bueno aquí vamos, esta vez decidí que PR SPD tiene el puesto 11, no lo tomen a mal haber escogido a SPD, ya que quiero que escuchen la opinión que tengo de la serie, aquí vamos:**

**1-Personajes: esta la opinión que tengo de los personajes, en mi opinión estuvieron bien cada Ranger tenía sus momentos buenos y malos, los que más me agradaron del resto fueron Jack, Sky y Bridge, también me agradaron el comandante Cruger, Kat y Boom, las apariciones del Ranger Omega y Nova fueron geniales, los villanos en mi opinión fueron excelentes, Gruum si que era un buen villano y los personajes de relleno ni se diga, Piggy fue un buen personaje en mi opinión, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron regulares al igual que los Megazord con excepción de las naves SWAT que en mi opinión fueron geniales, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: la verdad, lo que perjudico a la serie, fue que todos los ingresos, me refiero al dinero lo gastaron de una manera muy tonta y creo que debido a eso la serie que le siguió ósea Fuerza Mística recorto los capítulos a solo 32, además de que los guionistas se equivocaron lo digo por el año, me refiero al 2025, que en mi opinión no fue muy acertado, creo que debieron haberlo puesto como en el años de 2125, pero debo decir que la serie no tuvo ningún otro problema, así que le doy un 6/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama fue buena pero un fallo, ya saben a qué me refiero el año de 2025, aunque sea una serie de ficción pienso que debieron haberlo hecho un poco mas creíble, pero bueno con respecto a lo demás la trama fue buena en mi opinión, así que le daré un 7/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: la serie en mi opinión tuvo momentos épicos, como la batalla de Cruger contra Gruum o también la batalla del escuadrón B contra el escuadrón A, esa batalla fue épica, además de otros momentos como la batalla de Sky contra Mirloc, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión fue buena muy buena en mi opinión, en cuanto al tema de la serie, debo decir que fue original, iba con su temática y daba emoción un gran tema, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, la batalla final contra Ovni el modo como lo vencieron, ver como Sky era ascendido a Ranger rojo y ver que Jack hacia la cosa que más le gustaba, hacer donaciones para ayudar a la gente, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**Y el resultado de lo que pienso de la serie es un 7.4/10, la serie fue buena una de las que más me gusto, pero despues Disne comenzó a arruinar todo lo que había logrado con las demás series, una serie muy recomendable para nuevos fans de la franquicia, ahora vamos por el puesto 10 del Top y los postulados son: PR RPM, PR A la velocidad de la Luz y PR Zeo, eso es todo, dejen sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y además saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	26. Un adiós preocupante

**Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 26 del Fic, espero lo disfruten ya que despues de este episodio y del siguiente, continuare con mi Fic ya que los primeros se centraron en el poder de los Rangers Dino Omega y el regreso de los Rangers Furia Dragon, los siguientes se centrara en Durahan, unos cuantos ataques de Astronema y de Marcelo, ahora comencemos con el episodio que por cierto se encuentra en los caps. 60 y 61 de PR Furia Legendaria.**

**link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**26: Un adiós preocupante.**

Casa de Tommy

Se encontraban en el cuarto de huéspedes Marcelo, Chris y Alex que alistaban sus cosas, Marcelo guardo toda su ropa en una mochila al igual que Chris y Alex, Yuri solo los observaba- así que ya se van, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes chicos-dijo Yuri triste.

-lo sabemos Yuri, pero debes recordar que la razón por la que viniste a Angel Grove fue por tu tía Yubel, debes aprovechar todo lo que puedas para pasar tiempo con ella, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-además seria aburrido si Alex y yo fuéramos los únicos que molestaran a Marcelo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa y Alex asintió.

Marcelo solo se molesto, Yuri solo sonrió por ese comentario- creo que tienen razón, espero poder verlos-dijo Yuri.

En eso Yubel entro a la habitación- ¿Marcelo, tu y los otros están listos?-pregunto Yubel

-así es solo nos falta saber a dónde se fue Durahan, por cierto Elsa ya sabe en donde esta-dijo Marcelo.

-un no… parece que Durahan es listo, Ángela dijo que su nave podría tener un artefacto que impida que lo encontremos-dijo Yubel algo preocupada- si no sabemos en qué lugar aterrizo Durahan, tú y tus amigos no podrán detenerlo.

-eso lo sé-dijo Marcelo, en eso su comunicador sonó- ¿quién será?-se pregunto Marcelo y contesto- quien es.

-"Marcelo soy yo Davis"-

-Davis como estas, que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-"quería preguntarte si ya saben a dónde se ira Durahan, es que tengo algo importante que decirte amigo"-

-aun no sabemos nada, pero que sucede Davis te escucho muy intranquilo-dijo Marcelo.

-"debes venir al centro de mando… yo y los demás queremos decirte algo"-dijo Davis con tono preocupado.

-está bien vamos para haya-dijo Marcelo y corto la comunicación y se vio que estaba preocupado.

-que sucede Marcelo, que quería Davis-dijo Yubel al ver que Marcelo estaba algo preocupado.

-me dijo que fuéramos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo que despues estuvo un poco pensativo al escuchar a Davis, pero luego reacciono- será mejor que todos vayamos al centro de mando-Yubel y los niños asintieron y se transportaron.

Centro de mando.

Marcelo, Yubel y los niños llegaron y vieron que estaban todos los Rangers Furia Legendaria y Dino Omega, al igual que Ángela y Soujiro, Marcelo se acerco a Davis y sus amigos que tenían una expresión triste cosa que noto Marcelo, hasta los Rangers Furia Legendaria querían saber que pasaba, Elsa, Gosei, Alpha y Tensou también querían saber porque los demás Rangers Dino Omega querían reunirlos.

-¿Qué sucede Davis, cual es la emergencia?-dijo Marcelo y vio que sus amigos mostraban una expresión muy triste.

-nos vamos Marcelo-dijo Davis con tono triste, los demás presentes no sabían a qué se refería Davis.

Marcelo no entendió el mensaje, solo lo entendió de manera positiva- era para eso, bueno si ya están listos entonces debemos buscar a Durahan para detenerlo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

En eso Steve se acerco a Marcelo y toco su hombro derecho con su mano- no lo entiendes Marcelo, yo y los demás… no podremos ayudarte con Durahan-dijo Steve de manera seria.

Marcelo se sorprendió un poco- ¿Qué es lo que dices Steve?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-como lo oyes no podremos ayudarte Marcelo, lo digo porque… Mi madre llamo y dijo que me inscribió en la preparatoria de Stone Canyon, como no sabemos en donde aterrizo Durahan y no sabemos donde esta… creo que no podre ayudarte amigo.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Steve, al igual que los demás que estaban en el centro de mando, ni siquiera Elsa pudo ocultar su asombro- ¿Cómo que no me vas a ayudar Steve?-dijo Marcelo, Steve solo agacho la cabeza, en eso Marcelo se puso molesto y tomo con fuerza la camisa de su amigo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que Marcelo no solía molestarse con facilidad- ¡estás diciendo que prefieres irte a otra ciudad y continuar con tus estudios, que a ayudarme a detener a Durahan!

Steve vio a Marcelo con seriedad- así es-dijo Steve, al escuchar esa respuesta Marcelo se preparaba para darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Mira.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Mira?! ¡Acaso tu también piensas dejarme solo!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-por supuesto que no -dijo Mira.

-pero tienes que entendernos Marcelo-dijo Yolei triste.

-¿entender qué? Que me están dejando solo para continuar con sus vidas, yo lo veo eso como traición, ustedes me están traicionando-dijo Marcelo molesto y triste.

En eso Davis intervino- no es lo que piensas Marcelo-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo vio que Davis y los demás tenían unos boletos de avión- no puede ser… ustedes también me van a dejar solo-dijo Marcelo, ante esa respuesta sus amigos no podían verlo a los ojos, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos, Marcelo se puso triste pero luego volvió a molestarse- ¡bien!, quien los necesita… cobardes, yo detendré a Durahan solo.

Yubel iba a intervenir y decirle a Marcelo que no debe ponerse de esa forma ni siquiera llamar a sus amigos cobardes, ya que ellos demostraron que eran grandes Rangers, pero fue detenida por el Dr. O que le dijo que no se involucrara.

En eso Michael tomo la palabra- no es como piensas Marcelo, no vez que nosotros estamos tristes porque no podemos ayudarte… escucha, quiero ayudarte a detener a Durahan, pero que pasa si mis padres se preguntan por mí y les digo que soy un Ranger, no creo que sea la solución.

-Michael tiene razón Marcelo, tú y tus amigos, cada uno de ellos vienen de otra ciudad, presentí que este día llegaría y que ellos debían volver a su hogar, pero no pensé que fuera en estas circunstancias-dijo Gosei.

-¡y ahora lo dices Gosei!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-Marcelo cálmate-dijo Holly que llamo su atención- en parte también es nuestra culpa, no pensamos que por detener a Durahan nos tendríamos que separar, piensas que eres el único que está molesto porque nos vamos a separar, pues deberías pensarlo mejor… nosotros también nos sentimos así, no nos agrada la idea de que nuestro líder nos deje.

En eso Davis tomo la palabra- escucha Marcelo a mi me gustara que siguiéramos siendo un equipo para así detener a Durahan, pero nuestras vidas ordinarias se interponen en eso… queremos seguir siendo un equipo, pero como lo haremos si debemos volver a nuestros hogares, se que piensas que estamos abandonándote pero no es así, nosotros también tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para seguir siendo un equipo, por favor trata de entendernos Marcelo

-eso estoy tratando de hacer-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido por lo que dijeron Holly y Davis, los demás presentes entendían que por ser de distintas ciudades debían volver algún día y eso significaba que los Rangers Dino Omega se desintegrarían.

En eso Steve que aun tenía su camisa agarrada por la mano de Marcelo se armo de valor para hablar- lo lamento Marcelo pero nosotros nos vamos-dijo Steve seriamente, sorprendiendo a los demás, pero Marcelo fue el que se sorprendió tanto que se quedo inmóvil y Steve retiro la mano de Marcelo de su camisa- lo siento amigo.

-adiós Marcelo, yo y los demás debemos prepararnos para irnos a tomar nuestros aviones correspondientes-dijo Davis que comenzaba a irse al igual que los demás, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como un grupo Ranger que acaba de aparecer se esté disolviendo.

En eso los niños trataron de que Marcelo reaccionara- oye hermano reacciona-dijo Chris.

-no debes dejar que se vayan Marcelo-dijo Yuri muy triste.

-vamos Marcelo no permitas que tus amigos se vayan-dijo Alex.

En eso Marcelo hablo- está bien… pueden irse-dijo Marcelo muy desanimado, al escuchar eso de Marcelo, los niños y los demás se sorprendieron, incluso los Dino Omega, al igual que Elsa y Gosei, en especial Yubel, Amber y Tommy ya que nunca habían visto a Marcelo de esa forma- pero quiero que recuerden esto… somos los Power Rangers Dino Omega, un equipo, pero más que todo… seremos amigos pase lo que pase.

Al decir esto, todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Marcelo, en cambio los Dino Omega cambiaron esa expresión por una feliz, alegre y a la vez triste al saber que Marcelo los consideraba sus amigos- gracias por decir eso Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-puedes contar con eso amigo-dijo Davis.

-gracias por ser nuestro amigo Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no te vamos a olvidar amigo-dijo Michael.

-siempre serás nuestro amigo-dijo Mira.

-adiós Marcelo-dijo Steve, en eso los Rangers Dino Omega se fueron tele transportándose, dejando solo a Marcelo, estaban atónitos los niños, los Rangers Furia Dragon, Elsa, Gosei, incluso Ángela y Soujiro.

Chris se dirigió a su hermano- hermano porque no dijiste nada…-en eso Chris vio que Marcelo apretaba su puño estaba muy molesto y triste de que sus amigos se hayan ido, en eso Marcelo se dirigió a la puerta del centro de mando.

-Marcelo… escucha…-dijo Yubel para tratar de animarlo, pero Marcelo puso su mano al frente para que dejara de hablar.

-por favor… quiero estar solo-dijo Marcelo con un tono muy triste, Marcelo siguió con su camino y todos vieron como él se iba, jamás pensaron que con el aterrizaje de Durahan a la tierra, los Rangers Dino Omega debían separase.

-esto no está bien-dijo Marceline muy preocupada al igual que el resto del equipo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Finn que aun no salía de su asombro.

-mientras nosotros estábamos en otras dimensiones deteniendo a Astronema, ellos defendieron Angel Groove y ahora que volvemos, deben separarse-dijo Kenneth triste.

-jamás creí que con que Durahan aterrizara en la tierra, Marcelo y sus amigos deberían separarse-dijo Kira.

-jamás había visto a Marcelo así-dijo Amber preocupada.

-se forma un nuevo equipo Ranger y cuando ya llega la hora de detener a su enemigo deben separarse, ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que eso llegaría a suceder-dijo Tommy.

-al volver nos encontramos con una linda sorpresa, Marcelo y sus amigos se convierten en nuevos Rangers listos para ayudarnos, aparece Psycho Sombra y pensamos que lo peor venia, nos enteramos que Durahan aterriza en la tierra y ellos deben detenerlo… pero luego por circunstancias de las vidas normales que tenían deben separarse-dijo Yubel.

-esto no puede haber sucedido-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

-en mi vida, jamás pensé que algo así llegaría a pasar-dijo Soujiro.

-jamás pensé que un día así llegaría-dijo Alfa con tono triste.

-yo tampoco-dijo Tensou

-mientras no sepamos donde esta Durahan, ellos deben separarse-dijo Gosei triste.

-quien hubiera imaginado que la llegada de un enemigo a la tierra, haría que un grupo Ranger se disolviera-dijo Elsa.

Todos no pudieron pensar en una solución para que los Rangers Dino Omega aun estuvieran juntos y detuvieran a Durahan como un equipo, en eso Yubel hablo- jamás había visto a Marcelo comportarse de esa forma… sobre todo cuando llamo a sus amigos cobardes y traidores, porque diría algo así.

-tú sabes algo al respecto Tommy-dijo Gosei.

-la verdad no, nunca vi a Marcelo comportarse así-dijo Tommy, en eso vio a su otro sobrino que aun veía la puerta por donde se fue su hermano- Chris, sabes porque tu hermano dijo esas palabras.

Chris respondió con la cabeza baja- tal vez les parezca difícil de creerme, ya que Marcelo le agrada llevarse bien con todos… pero mi padre me dijo que a mi hermano le resultaba difícil tener amigos sobre todo cuando era niño o eso era hasta ahora, ya que aquellos amigos que tenia lo traicionaban o le daban la espalda cuando el más los necesitaba, en otras ocasiones le decían a mi hermano, que no lo consideraban su amigo-al decir esto todos se sorprendieron.

-así que es por eso-dijo Elsa quien solo pudo preocuparse por su sobrino.

-pero cuando llegue a visitarlos y ver como mi hermano se llevaba bien con Holly y los demás, pude ver que Marcelo tenía amigos de verdad, pero con lo que sucedió hoy… parece que recordó esos malos momentos que tuvo-dijo Chris triste.

-ya veo, por eso reacciono de esa forma-dijo Soujiro.

-Marcelo reacciono de esa forma… porque no le agrada la idea de separarse de sus amigos-dijo Amber triste.

Todos mantuvieron silencia, hasta que Elsa tosió para llamar la atención de todos- no podemos hacer nada con respecto a ellos… lo único que podemos hacer ahora es localizar a Durahan-dijo Elsa.

-tienes razón Elsa, pero… Marcelo no puede luchar solo contra Durahan-dijo Yubel, en eso pensó en una idea-oigan… y que tal si escogemos a nuevos Rangers para que ayuden a Marcelo.

Todos pensaron en esa posibilidad a excepción de Elsa y Gosei- podría funcionar… pero Mira y los demás deberían renunciar a sus poderes-dijo Kira.

-es cierto… pero por ahora no tenemos otra alternativa, Marcelo necesita ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

-pero si escogemos a nuevos Rangers… creen que Marcelo los vaya a aceptar como nuevos miembros del equipo-dijo Finn.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero Marcelo tendrá que acostumbrarse… con sus nuevos compañeros-dijo Marceline.

-no creo que eso sea posible chicos-dijo Gosei.

-porque lo dices Gosei-dijo Tommy, los demás también querían escuchar lo que Gosei les quería decir.

-Steve y los demás llegaron antes que ustedes y le pidieron a Elsa que ellos abandonaran sus poderes y así entregárselos a otros jóvenes que pudieran ocupar su lugar, pero… -dijo Gosei que no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿pero qué Gosei?-dijo Yubel.

-yo se los diré-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- Gosei me lo conto, resulta que las monedas de poder Omega que ellos tienen… fueron los primeros poderes Rangers que Zordon creo-al decir eso los Rangers dragón se sorprendieron.

-espera un minuto Elsa-dijo Soujiro- yo pensé que la madre de Yubel y sus amigos, al ser los primeros Rangers de la historia, pensé que sus poderes fueron creados por Zordon.

-te equivocas Soujiro, es cierto que Jasón y los demás se convirtieron en los primeros Power Rangers de la historia, pero debo decirte que los poderes que tenían, ósea las monedas de poder, no fueron creadas por Zordon-dijo Elsa.

Gosei luego continuo- Zordon encontró las monedas de poder que fueron creadas por Ninjor, cuando me convertí en su aprendiz, Zordon me conto eso, como también que había tratado de crear monedas de poder en base de las originales y ahí resulto que Zordon creó las monedas de poder Omega que al principio eran inestables…-al decir eso todos se sorprendieron, menos Elsa- luego comenzó con mejorar, las monedas de poder Omega y el resultado fue que tenían un gran poder.

-en qué momento Zordon uso las monedas de poder Omega-dijo Tommy por curiosidad, los demás estaban igual.

Gosei vio a Elsa que la miraba de manera seria y a la vez triste, cosa que los Rangers y los demás no se dieron cuenta, Gosei entendió el mensaje de Elsa y continuo dando un suspiro antes de hacerlo- nadie había utilizado esos poderes, hasta que llegaron a la tierra y como ya lo saben, Marcelo las encontró y así nació un nuevo grupo de Rangers.

-lo más inquietante es que sus poderes están ligados a ellos de alguna forma-dijo Elsa que sorprendió a los presentes- resulta que Zordon, al crear las monedas de poder Omega hizo que aquellos seres que fueran escogidos para controlar su poder, estuviera ligada a ellos para siempre-esto último sorprendió a todos.

-un momentito-dijo Kenneth- estás diciendo que las monedas de poder Omega están ligados a ellos, lo que significa que aunque ellos te dieran las monedas de poder y se las dieras a otros, no funcionaria…

-así es, aunque me dieran las monedas de poder, no funcionaria ya que ellos son los únicos en poder controlar ese poder, lo que más me intriga es de qué forma están ligados a Marcelo y los otros-dijo Elsa, los Rangers se sorprendieron al saber que Marcelo y sus amigos eran los únicos en poder controlar esos poderes Rangers.

-eso significa que nuestra primera idea está descartada-dijo Kira algo preocupada, al igual que el resto.

-oigan tengo una idea-dijo Amber- Elsa porque no envías a otros Rangers para que ayuden a Marcelo, estoy segura que al menos 5 de ellos quisiera ayudar.

-suena una buena idea Amber, pero aunque lo hiciéramos Marcelo no podría formar un Megazord-dijo Elsa.

-entonces es otra idea desecha… que vamos a hacer-dijo Kenneth, mientras los demás estaban pensativos y preocupados.

Bosques de Angel Grove

Se encontraba Marcelo caminando muy solitario tratando de volver a la ciudad a pie, ya que el centro de Mando estaba lejos de la ciudad, Marcelo estaba muy triste, mientras recordaba cuando conoció a cada uno de sus amigos y ver como se convertían en un equipo, pero más que todo en una familia, Marcelo camino hasta llegar a un campo y se vio que estaba por llegar a la ciudad, pero en eso fue derribado por uno ataque, Marcelo quiso ver quien lo había atacado y se mostraba sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquel individuo que había derribado a Marcelo se acerco y se vio que era Psycho Sombra- por favor, estoy segura que sabes a lo que vine, por fin me desharé de un Ranger-dijo Psycho sombra que sacaba su espada.

-hoy no estoy de humor para pelar con alguien y menos contigo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-que sucede acaso me tienes miedo… bueno es comprensible despues de ver como los derrote y de cómo dañe el Morpho de tu amiga y luego de que peleaste junto a la otra Ranger roja, es obvio que me tienes miedo, apuesto a que tus amigos están igual de asustados-dijo Psycho sombra.

Marcelo se molesto por lo que dijo Psycho Sombra- no te atrevas a decir eso de mis amigos, ellos no se asustan con nada.

-por favor, son igual de inútiles que esos Mega Rangers, son unos perdedores-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-te voy a decir algo, no voy a permitir que insultes a mis amigos así como los Rangers Megaforce, pero te diré algo… yo y mis amigos no somos ningunos cobardes y para hacerte entender te voy a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo que saco su Morpho.

-bueno, veo que ya te pusiste serio, trata de que la batalla sea entretenida-dijo Psycho Sombra empuñando su espada.

-te voy a dar tu merecido, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo ya con su traje Ranger- no voy a permitir que llames cobardes a mis amigos, Omega Espada-Marcelo con su espada se dirigió a atacar a Psycho Sombra, a pesar de su habilidad con la espada, no podía asestar un solo golpe, y en eso Psycho Sombra le dio una patada que lo mando lejos para despues usar su gran velocidad y atacar a Marcelo consecutivas veces lastimándolo mucho y al final lo derribo.

-que sucede, no que decías que me ibas a dar mi merecido, entiéndelo tú y tus amigos son igual de inútiles que esos Mega perdedores-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-eso no es cierto-dijo Marcelo que se levantaba muy débil- tal vez tu y Astronema piensen que somos débiles, pero lo que no saben es que somos más fuertes de lo que pueden imaginar, no solo nosotros… todos los Power Rangers somos muy fuertes y para hacerte entender que nunca debes subestimarnos, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz-dijo Marcelo que levanto su mano izquierda- ¡Dino Omega Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!

Psycho Sombra se asombro un poco al ver la nueva arma del Ranger Rojo, pero luego rio- jejeje piensas que podrás derrotarme con tu nuevo juguete, por favor no me hagas reír.

-te voy a mostrar lo equivocada que estas-dijo Marcelo preparándose para atacar con su arma- solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que con Durahan-pensó Marcelo muy nervioso.

-prepárate Psycho Sombra porque aquí va-dijo Marcelo y con su arma disparo una ráfaga de disparos de energía que iban a Psycho Sombra, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Psycho Sombra bloqueaba cada ataque con su espada- no puedo creerlo, ella también es muy fuerte, más de lo que pensaba.

-debo decir que eres valiente, pero estoy decepcionada Ranger rojo, ahora veo que eres muy débil-dijo Psycho Sombra y en eso le propino golpes muy rápidos a Marcelo que lo derribaron.

-creo que este es mi fin-pensó Marcelo que estaba en el piso.

-como lo supuse eres un perdedor-dijo Psycho Sombra que se acercaba a Marcelo listo para rematarlo.

-no puedo creer que vaya a ser derrotado, lo siento amigos, pero parece que este es mi fin… yo… yo me rin…-pensó Marcelo pero luego se detuvo al recordar las palabras que le dijo hoy a sus amigos "siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase" y comenzó a recordar como ellos aún conservaban esa amistad que tenían, en eso Marcelo vio una visión de sus amigos que le daban la mano para que se levantara y no se rindiera, Marcelo comenzó a levantarse.

-Psycho Sombra observo esto algo asombrada- ¿Por qué te levantas, sabes muy bien que no eres rival para mí?

-tal vez sea cierto que no soy rival para ti, pero si piensas que me voy a rendir ahora, estas equivocada, no me voy a rendir mientras mis amigos sigan a mi lado eso no va a suceder-dijo Marcelo que ya se había levantado completamente y se vio que su arma comenzaba a cargar energía.

-de que rayos hablas, tal vez ya estés volviéndote loco, pero debería decirte que tus amigos no están aquí, estas solo-dijo Psycho Sombra empuñando su espada listo para atacarlo

-tal vez sea imposible para ti verlo, ya que no tienes amigos… pero yo, no todos los Power Rangers que existen saben que no están solos, ya que somos más que un equipo, somos una familia que se cuida mutuamente-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

-una familia… no lo entiendo-dijo Psycho Sombra confundida por esas palabras, pero luego reacciono- pero eso no me interesa, acabare contigo ahora.

-ni sueñes que esto ha acabado, te demostrare lo fuertes que somos los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que el visor de su casco brillaban sus ojos, y de un momento se escucho el rugido de su Zord.

Centro de mando.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en el centro de mando- Alfa que sucede-dijo Elsa.

-hay problemas Elsa-dijo Alfa, pero en eso dentro del centro de mando el Zords de Marcelo rugió, cosa que escucharon todos lo que les sorprendió.

-escucharon eso, no me digan que ese fue el Zord de Marcelo-dijo Finn sorprendido al igual que todos.

-todos lo oímos… eso significa que los Zords Dino Omega…-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-también son seres vivos-dijo Tommy, al decir eso todos se sorprendieron.

Elsa rompió el silencio- bueno, luego nos preocuparemos por eso… ahora debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa, ya sentí la energía del que está causando problemas-dijo Elsa.

-de quien se trata Elsa-dijo Amber.

-es Psycho Sombra y lo que me preocupa es que Marcelo está peleando solo contra ella, deben ir a ayudarlo-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-está bien-dijo Yubel- pero que hay de Steve y los otros.

En eso Gosei intervino- pienso que a ellos les gustaría al menos tener su última batalla Ranger junto a Marcelo antes de separarse-dijo Gosei.

-estoy de acuerdo, Alfa contáctalos-dijo Elsa.

-enseguida Elsa-dijo Alfa.

Mientras con los demás Rangers Dino Omega, se vio a cada uno que alistaba sus pertenencias y en eso cada unos escucho como su comunicador sonaba y cuando estaban a punto de contestar… escucharon el rugido de sus Zords respectivos los cuales les decían "Marcelo necesita su ayuda", al escuchar eso cada uno sin dudarlo se tele transportaron al centro de mando y llegaron justo a tiempo- que sucede Elsa-dijo Steve.

-vaya… ustedes llegaron muy rápido, pensé que contestarían el llamado de Alfa-dijo Soujiro sorprendido por la llegada de los Rangers Dino Omega al igual que los otros.

-no tenemos tiempo para hablarles de lo sucedido, que pasa Gosei-dijo Holly.

-deben ir a ayudar a Marcelo, está siendo atacado por Psycho Sombra-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers Dino Omega asintieron, en eso Yubel se les acerco- están listos-dijo Yubel y ellos asintieron- entonces andando ¡Iniciar Morfosis!

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Los Rangers se dirigieron al lugar en sus respectivas motos- debemos apresurarnos chicos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron.

Campo

Se vio que Psycho Sombra se quedo quieta- que rayos fue esa sonido de hace poco-pensó Psycho Sombra- bueno, eso no importa, te destruiré ahora mismo, di adiós Ranger rojo.

Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo y trato de atacar con su Omega Espada, pero Psycho Sombra la detuvo con su mano y dio una patada a los pies de Marcelo para desestabilizarlo y lo golpeo con su espada derribándolo… pero para sorpresa de Psycho Sombra vio que Marcelo a pesar de todo le apunto con su arma- bajaste la guardia, ahora toma esto, ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!- fue lo que dijo Marcelo y le disparo su Buster.

El disparo del Buster fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Psycho Sombra diez metros y en el último minuto Psycho sombra estaba por caerse en un precipicio, pero para su sorpresa Marcelo llego a tiempo y le sujeto la mano- sujétate, te ayudare a subir-dijo Marcelo, Psycho Sombra pudo percibir que Marcelo no tenia malas intenciones.

Centro de mando.

Todos vieron lo que hizo Marcelo, había salvado a Psycho Sombra, hasta los niños no pudieron entender porque Marcelo había salvado a su enemigo, el único que reacciono fue Soujiro- ¡que es lo que tiene en la cabeza ese tonto, primero es suave con el pelmazo de Troy y ahora salva a un enemigo!-dijo molesto

-hermano…-fue lo que dijo Chris al ver lo que hizo su hermano, estaba sorprendido como Yuri y Alex.

Volviendo con la Psycho Ranger y Marcelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Psycho Sombra molesta.

-no te confundas, no te salve por lastima… es solo que yo también pienso en esa posibilidad de que tu también seas humana-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Psycho Sombra.

-¿de qué hablas? No confundas las cosas… yo soy un ser maligno, mi destino es destruir a los Power Rangers y lo hare con todos mis poderes, aun si tengo que usar a los Dark Zords-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-que no lo entiendes… no ha existido ningún ser maligno que haya sido capaz de controlar o usar a Zords, es cierto que otros Rangers tuvieron que pelear contra otros guerreros malignos que también usaban Zords, pero eso era porque también eran Rangers y seres humanos… así que no importa, si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que seas humana, no solo yo… estoy seguro que todos quieren salvarte de esos poderes malignos que te controlan-dijo Marcelo que ayudaba a subir a Psycho sombra, hasta que finalmente la subió.

-yo una humana…-dijo Psycho Sombra asombrada, pero luego se molesto- ¡no trates de jugar conmigo oíste!-y de repente Psycho Sombra golpeo a Marcelo con su espada, que lo derribo y no solo eso, Marcelo perdió su transformación y se sujetaba del suelo ya que estaba a punto de car por el precipicio- te arrepentirás por haberme ayudado.

Psycho Sombra estaba lista para atacar a Marcelo, pero en eso retrocedió por barios disparos que evadió y vio que eran los demás Rangers- no puede ser, justo cuando estaba por destruir al primer Ranger-dijo Psycho Sombra y vio a Marcelo- la próxima no tendré piedad contigo.

Los Rangers llegaron y vieron que Psycho sombra se iba- Psycho Sombra-dijo Yubel, pero ya se había ido- debemos mantenernos alerta, dudo que Psycho Sombra se quede quieta.

-oigan donde esta Marcelo-dijo Steve.

Kira se dio cuenta y señalo donde estaba Marcelo- ¡oh dios, hay que apresurarnos y ayudar a Marcelo está a punto de caerse por ese precipicio!

Los Rangers se bajaron de sus motos y se vio que los Rangers estaban a punto de ayudar a Marcelo- descuida Marcelo te ayudaremos-dijo Holly.

-Gracias por haber venido amigos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Marcelo sujeta mi mano-dijo Yubel, pero cuando Marcelo estaba a punto de sujetar la mano de Yubel, la roca de la cual se sujetaba no resistió y para sorpresa de todos, Marcelo cayó por el precipicio que al final del suelo estaba por un rio que se movía de manera violenta, la sorpresa fue tanta que los Rangers no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y solo reaccionaron cuando Marcelo cayo a l rio y lo único que pudieron decir todos fue- ¡Marcelo!-gritaron todos preocupados

Centro de mando

Todos igual estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedió- no puede ser-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-Marcelo, no puede creer que el… -dijo Gosei del mismo modo.

-Marcelo-fue lo que dijeron Chris, Yuri y Alex, sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedió.

-esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Ángela.

-Marcelo cayó por el precipicio-dijo Soujiro sorprendido.

Elsa reacciono- Ángela, Alfa, Tensou, hagan todo lo posible para buscar la ubicación de Marcelo.

Los mencionados asintieron y comenzaron a usar las computadoras del centro de mando para buscar a Marcelo.

En una cueva muy oscura se vio a Marcelo inconsciente, que comenzó a despertarse- ¿en dónde?… ¿en dónde estoy?

-veo que ya despertaste chico-dijo alguien que estaba sentado en una roca en pose de meditación.

Marcelo reacciono rápidamente- ¿Quién eres tú?

-si quieres saberlo te lo diré, pero antes, me gustaría saber de dónde conseguiste la moneda de poder Omega-dijo aquel ser.

-como sabes de la moneda de poder que tengo-dijo Marcelo.

-digamos que yo… fui testigo de la creación de esos poderes-dijo ese ser, que con esa respuesta sorprendió a Marcelo.

-eso quiere decir que tu… que tu… conocías a Zordon-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido.

-así es, por así decirlo éramos amigos-dijo ese ser, Marcelo aun seguía sorprendido- pero lo que más me inquieta es que te pareces mucho a Jin jejeje

-otra vez Jin… -dijo Marcelo para despues poner una cara seria- muy bien dime todo lo que sabes de Jin y de las monedas de poder Omega.

-está bien, pero antes me presentare… yo soy Shinnok un guerrero antiguo del planeta Eltar-

Este episodio continuara...

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio amigos lectores, por cierto voy a aclarar que este episodio como lo leyeron es un día antes de que Elsa y los Rangers dragón lleguen, sé muy bien que Dragon Espectral les recomendó leer mi Fic y ahora yo diré algo, para los nuevos lectores que leyeron mi Fic y si no llegaron a leer algún fic de mi amigo Dragon Espectral, se los recomiendo ya que tiene historias interesantes, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** qué bueno que hayas vuelto amigo, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, te daré una pista, si lo Omega Dinozords son más de lo que aparentan y si Marcelo tiene un gran espíritu de lucha como también por los seres inocentes al igual que los malvados, bueno eso era todo nos vemos y cuídate, espero que des tu opinión para el Top, porque quiero saber tu opinión amigo.

**Super rock ninja:** hola amigo, espero que el episodio te haya gustado y estoy de acuerdo contigo Marcelo ya merece tener un Batallador, ´pero eso lo veras despues ya que aun planeo otras cosas, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Dragon Espectral:** hola amigo como estas y si he vuelto, me costó un poco hacer este Cap, pero los siguientes ya me estoy dando una idea, bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Lion Wilson: **pues sí, pero tendrás que esperar para saber si Marcelo es o no la reencarnación de Jin, pero espero que este acto que tuvo Marcelo te haya agradado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Mister Conde De Urano: **amigo que bueno que regresas, espero que este episodio te haya gustado y si piensas que los Zords Dino Omega están vivos, pues ya te di una pista, pero lo demás vendrá en los siguiente episodios, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Ahora con el puesto 10 del top que se lo lleva PR A la Velocidad de la Luz, aquí vamos con la opinión que tengo de la serie:**

**1-la opinión que tengo de los personajes, en mi opinión estuvieron bien, cada Ranger tenía buenos y malos momentos, los personajes de apoyo que tenían los Rangers también tienen buenos y malos momentos que me pareció increíble, Ryan en mi opinión fue un buen personaje, los villanos en mi opinión al principio fueron buenos pero despues no me atrajo mucho la atención, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron buenos ya que fueron los primeros Zords que vi de ese estilo, el Megazord ni se diga fue bueno al igual que los otros, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, en mi opinión fueron pocas cosas, los villanos no fueron bien aprovechados, la creación del Ranger Titanio fue increíble ya que fue uno original, pero que no le dieran un Zord original eso fue lo que lo arruino en esa parte, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama fue buena pero no tanto, ya que la llegada de demonios y eso como que me atrajo la atención pero despues no, pero aun así la trama fue buena, así que le daré un 7/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: la serie tuvo momentos épicos, como por ejemplo ver como Ryan se unía al equipo, la derrota de Diabólico, la batalla Megazord que se libro contra Trakkena transformada por un veneno de Olympus, las batallas con Olympus fueron buenas, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión estuvo bien en mi opinión, en cuanto al tema de la serie, fue original iba con su temática y la verdad daba emoción cuando lo ponían en las batallas, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, ver como la Aqua Base era destruida, como los villanos se apoderaban de los Zords, pero si debo decir algo fue la derrota de la Reina Bansheera que no me gusto mucho, pero aun así el final me gusto, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**Y el resultado de mi opinión de la serie es un 7.5/10, la serie fue buena, pero pienso que se pudo haber aprovechado un poco mejor a los villanos, paro aun así es una serie recomendable para nuevos fans, ahora vamos por el puesto 9 del Top y los postulados son: PR RPM, PR Zeo y PR Fuerza Salvaje, eso es todo, dejen sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y saber cuál es la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	27. Adiós, Angel Grove

**Hola compadres… Maldita sea me equivoque… bueno amigos lectores como están, espero que bien ahora vamos con el episodio 27 dl Fic, espero que sea de su agrado, este episodio es la a continuación del anterior, porque lo digo si ustedes ya lo saben XD, bueno ahora comencemos con el episodio.**

**link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**27: Adiós, Angel Grove.**

En una cueva se vio a un Marceo sorprendido- dijiste… que vienes del planeta Eltar.

-así es, soy un ser del planeta Eltar-dijo Shinnok, su apariencia era como la de un ser humano y su apariencia era como la un ser humano de 55 años, solo que este tenía la piel de color azul, sus ojos eran negros, vestía una especie de túnica de color negro con detalles azules y se vio que en su pecho estaba la insignia relámpago de los Power Rangers.

Marcelo se puso serio al ver a ese Eltariano- quiero saber que haces en la tierra-dijo Marcelo.

-nada en especial, solo observando este bello planeta que está plagado de seres inferiores como ustedes-dijo Shinnok.

Marcelo se sorprendió por esas palabras- ¿Cómo que seres inferiores?

-tal vez no lo sepas muchacho… pero pienso que aun no deberías saberlo-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo iba a responderle- pero antes de que hables, no dijiste que querías saber del porque se de las monedas de poder Omega.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco hasta que decidió escuchar- así es, quiero saberlo y también quiero que me digas quien es Jin, lo único que se dé el es que fue era de un planeta llamado Shirai.

-ya veo… bueno por donde empiezo, bueno lo resumiré todo lo que pueda… por lo que dijiste se ve que escuchaste de Zordon verdad-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo solo asintió- bueno debería decirte que Zordon y yo éramos amigos como también lo fue Ivan.

-como dices… Zordon e Ivan eran tus amigos-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es… nosotros los Eltarianos éramos una raza muy fuerte e inteligente, nuestra tecnología era muy superior a la de cualquier otra, ya que usábamos lo Cristales de Trisidiun… antes de que Halakthy decidiera escoger a sus 2 discípulos, nosotros éramos guerreros de Eltar, cuando llego el momento Halakthy la guardiana del universo eligió a Zordon y a Ivan como aprendices, mientras yo me convertí en protector del planeta Eltar, pasaron muchos años y un día acompañe a Zordon a una misión de investigación para el libro galáctico, cuando volvimos me entere de que encontró las monedas de poder que fueron creadas por Ninjor… cuando volvimos a Eltar, Zordon me pidió que lo ayudara a crear una fuente de energía, para las monedas de poder que encontró y lo ayude, trabajamos mucho tiempo creo que pasaron como 10 años, además de trabajar continuábamos con la investigación de distintas energías y de objetos de gran poder… hasta que llego el día en que creamos la energía que hoy conoces como energía Morfosica-Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Shinnok.

-Halakthy se nos apareció y nos dijo que esa energía debía ser usada para traer la paz al universo, pero no sabíamos que Ivan había escuchado la conversación y trato de crear su propia energía con poderes malignos -Marcelo seguía escuchando atentamente a la historia de Shinnok- cuando el planeta fue atacado y estábamos a punto de ser destruidos… Zordon uso la energía que había creado con mi ayuda, para proteger Eltar y al hacerlo eso causo un cambio en los Eltarianos, y ese cambio aumento nuestros poderes de manera increíble… pasaron barios días y no solo yo, sino que todos los Eltarianos estaban de acuerdo en que debíamos destruir a toda forma de vida que tratara de atacarnos y eso iba a ser aun mas, ya que nos habíamos vuelto muy fuertes… y no tuvimos otra alternativa más que acabar con los seres que eran una amenaza, para que así Eltar fuera el único planeta en ser superior a las demás.

-lo que dices no puede ser verdad, yo no creo que los seres de Eltar hayan hecho algo como eso-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-pues lamento decírtelo chico, pero así fue, incluso Zordon estaba de acuerdo en que debíamos destruir a toda forma de vida insignificante del universo-dijo Shinnok y Marcelo se quedo muy sorprendido- en eso supe que la energía morfosica era todavía inestable y eso causo un cambio, que no solo era de nuestros poderes, sino también de nuestros ideales… atacamos barios planetas que tenían seres insignificantes, lo logramos gracias a guerreros increíblemente poderosos que creamos con nuestro nuevos poderes… nos enteramos que existían objetos de gran poder y decidimos buscarlos para impedir que cayeran en malas manos… logramos salvar la mayoría, otros poderes fueron escondidos por distintas razas del universo como por ejemplo los sables de Quásar, los cristales Zeo y las Energems.

-paso un tiempo y pude ver que Zordon recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia, además de que comenzó a ganar más control de sus nuevos poderes… hizo un al planeta tierra en el tiempo en el que los dinosaurios existían, en su viaje dijo que encontró 2 fuentes de poder en dos planetas muy peculiares… dijo que si se unían esas 2 fuentes de poder podrían salvar o destruir el universo, cuando llego a la tierra experimento con esos poderes, ya que quería crear unas monedas de poder iguales a las de Ninjor y para hacerlo tuvo que usar esos 2 fragmentos… con sus poderes completamente controlados Zordon dividió esas 2 fuentes de poder en 14 fragmentos y los unió a 15 dinosaurios del planeta-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo quedo muy sorprendido que no podía salir de su asombro.

-Zordon se quedo en la tierra como unos 20 años ya que quería saber qué cambios podían mostrar los dinosaurios… cuando se resigno quiso volver a Eltar, pero luego paso algo inesperado… la tierra fue presa de una lluvia de meteoritos, Zordon se protegió con el poder que tenia y se salvo, pero como sabrás los dinosaurios no-dijo Shinnok.

-cuando Zordon vio los resultados de la lluvia de meteoritos, pensó que su investigación para crear nuevas monedas de poder había fracasado… pero se equivoco ya los 14 fragmentos se combinaron con el cuerpo de los Dinosaurios y podría decirse que también con su espíritu… cuando eso sucedió Zordon recogió los 15 fragmentos y volvió a Eltar para comenzar con la creación de las monedas de poder, como la que tienes ahora-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo vio la moneda de poder que tenia y vio que dio un brillo de color rojo- con Zordon en Eltar las cosas no iban bien ya que Eltar estaba bajo constantes ataques, fue en eso que Zordon termino con su creación y creo las dos primeras monedas de poder, pero eran inestables-dijo Shinnok.

-como que las monedas de poder eran inestables-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, como Zordon las creo en base a las monedas creadas por Ninjor, se diría que no fueron perfectas, pero si fueron un gran aporte para la tecnología para Eltar, en eso Halakthy tomo la decisión de quien sería su sucesor y como bien sabes, escogió a Zordon y Ivan, bueno no lo tomo muy bien ya que se había hecho grandes investigaciones que escribió en el libro galáctico, pero Halakthy pensó que Zordon era el mejor para el puesto del protector del Universo y así sucedió, yo estuve presente cuando Halakthy escogió a Zordon y le hablo sobre la profecía… tu ya debes saber a quién me refiero, ¿verdad?

Marcelo asintió de manera seria- lo sabia… pero eso no fue todo… Halakthy le dijo a Zordon que había un peligro, en una de las investigaciones que hizo… se refería a las 2 primeras monedas de poder que creo, Halakthy dijo que si esos poderes llegaran a colisionar en una batalla… el universo iba a ser destruido-al decir eso, Marcelo quedo sorprendido- luego de que Halakthy se fue al plano astral, Zordon tomo su lugar, pero con muchas dudas, ya que aun compartía esa ideología de que los Eltarianos fuéramos la raza superior en el universo… pasaron 5 días y Ivan había vuelto pero no solo, sino que en esos años formo a un gran ejercito de seres malignos conocidos como la alianza del mal… Eltar se volvió un campo de batalla pero salimos victoriosos momentáneamente, pero Zordon se llevo una sorpresa, ya que una de las monedas de poder que creó, una desapareció… pero por la gran crisis que atravesaba el planeta no pudo ir a buscar la moneda de poder que perdió, los lideres de Eltar sugirieron que para que nuestro planeta no fuera víctima de mas ataques debíamos hacer algo y fue que Zordon propuso que buscáramos aliados en otros planetas, al principio los lideres de Eltar no estaban de acuerdo ya que pensaron en que serian traicionados además de que podrían robarnos nuestra tecnología… pero le dieron a Zordon el beneficio de la duda y le dijeron a Zordon que él fuera a buscar a aquellos aliados que fueran de confianza y que no nos traicionaran y Zordon acepto y yo fui a ayudarle con esa tarea… pero a pesar de eso Zordon aun dudaba ya que seguía con esa ideología, pero no fue hasta ese día en que conoció a alguien que sería su amigo y que le hiciera cambiar de opinión y ese fue Jin del planeta Shirai-dijo Shinnok.

-entonces… Jin fue el que hizo cambiar a Zordon de parecer-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-a decir verdad no fue tanto así, pero si fue el causante de que Zordon tomara una decisión y esa fue que Zordon debía proteger al universo y así seguir los pasos de Halakthy, luego de eso Zordon junto con Jin y yo, fuimos a distintos lugares para buscar aliados y lo hicimos, tuvimos aliados de los planetas Aquitar, Triforia, KO-35, Inquirís, Artanis y también del planeta de Jin, nos hicimos aliados de los habitantes de Shirai, al volver a Eltar Zordon sugirió a Jin como uno de los protectores de Eltar, algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no, pero Jin se los demostró con sus acciones y no solo él, los demás protectores de Eltar que eran de otros planetas, lo demostraron y dentro ellos, habían 2 que eran excepcionales y eran Jin del planeta Shirai y Yugo del planeta Artanis-dijo Shinnok.

-¿Yugo?... y él quien era-dijo Marcelo.

-antes fue enemigo ya que estaba con la alianza del mal, pero Zordon lo convenció y lo trajo a nuestro lado a pesar de las críticas de los lideres de Eltar, Zordon lo sugirió como protector de Eltar… pasaron 10 años, Zordon había tomado de aprendices a Dimitria y Gosei, Jin y Yugo tenían la edad de 15 años y fueron esenciales durante la invasión de nuestro amigo que ahora se hacía llamar Ivan Ooze… Jin y Yugo con ayuda de Zordon lograron detener la invasión de Ivan Ooze, pero como siempre en cualquier victoria hay sacrificios y esta no era la excepción, luego de eso se libraron muchas guerras en el planeta Eltar una guerra que jamás pensamos que ocurriría, pero como sucedió Zordon logro la victoria y con eso llevo al planeta Eltar a un nuevo modo de vida, en donde los Eltarianos debían vivir en unión a las otras razas del universo y lo siguiente… deberás quieres saberlo-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto… que paso despues de eso-dijo Marcelo con tono serio, pero una mirada preocupada.

-bueno te lo diré… despues de esas guerras, Ivan y la alianza del mal estaban listos para conquistar el universo la guerra se llevo a cabo en Eltar y fue ahí donde Zordon logro derrotar a Ivan encerándolo con un hechizo, pero jamás supo que alguien a quien consideraba amigo, fue el causante de que Jin y Yugo pelearan entre sí-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa arrogante, que no noto Marcelo.

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Qué Jin y Yugo pelearon entre sí?... ¿pero porque lo hicieron?-dijo Marcelo.

-aquel causante ideo un plan de que ellos tuvieran diferencia de opiniones, pero lo que más influyo fue en la venganza, la envidia, la ira y la amistad… la pelea entre ellos usualmente eran amistosas, otras debido a que Yugo era parte de la alianza del mal… pero en esta ocasión los 2 pelearon con todas sus fuerzas y como resultado ambos murieron-dijo Shinnok, al escuchar eso Marcelo quedo sorprendido.

-Jin y Yugo murieron-dijo Marcelo asombrado al escuchar eso.

-a pesar de la victoria de Zordon… no pudo evitar que 2 seres que él quería murieran, sobre todo que se mataran entre sí… los llevo a Eltar y incinero sus cuerpos y les hizo la promesa de que detendría a la alianza del mal… y así sucedió Zordon derroto a la alianza del mal que ahora era liderada por Dark Espectro, logro la victoria pero por un descuido, Rita Repulsa lo ataco con un hechizo muy poderoso, que causo que él fuera encerado en la cámara dimensional-dijo Shinnok

-ya veo… pero, que paso con el causante de la pelea entre Jin y Yugo… y además porque dicen que me parezco a Jin, quiero que me lo digas ahora, antes de que te lo saque a la fuerza-dijo Marcelo muy serio.

-jejeje, muchacho insolente… crees poder vencer a un guerrero Eltariano… cuando ni guerreros poderosos como Jin y Yugo pudieron lograrlo, tal vez ellos derrotaron a Ivan Ooze, pero eso fue porque era un pobre debilucho-dijo Shinnok con los ojos serados y cuando los abrió, Marcelo sintió un golpe en su estomago que lo derribo- ustedes, los seres humanos solo son una raza inferior que merece ser destruida, solo piénsalo sus instintos les dicen que maten a su propia especie, solo para poder vivir… son una especie muy primitiva, su tecnología es de las más débiles, sino fuera por la energía morfosica de Zordon, hace mucho que ustedes ya hubieran sido dominados por la alianza del mal… y te diré algo, no tengo ninguna idea del porque te pareces a Jin, lo digo porque tú no eres del planeta Shirai-dijo Shinnok, en eso sus ojos brillaron un poco y vio a Marcelo, para luego sonreír y pensó- interesante, no cabe dudas es humano, pero su sangre es parecida a los humanos del planeta Shirai… tal vez solo sea una coincidencia, pero tendré que hacerle una prueba primero y solo así disipare mis dudas.

En eso Shinnok detecto una energía muy extraña- vaya, jama creí que hubiera alguien tan fuerte… también siento la presencia de Astronema y también la de Durahan, jejeje no pensé que Durahan viniera aquí, me pregunto porque… creo que tendré que hacerle una visita… no importa cuán fuerte sea Astronema, sigue siendo una chiquilla malcriada y no me importa si obtienes la victoria o eres derrotada, de cualquier forma vas a morir… como puedo ver el futuro, puedo anticiparme a todo lo que trates de hacer y eso incluye a mis enemigos… pero esa otra presencia que siento es fuerte, debe ser Psycho Sombra sabia que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto… veo que hay desenlaces que están comenzando a cambiar el futuro… Psycho Sombra, no tengo idea de cómo, pero debo decir que es una plaga para mis planes, pero eso no importa… ella va a perder ya sea del modo fácil o el difícil-pensó Shinnok, en eso llamo su atención Marcelo que se levantaba.

-veo que aun tienes fuerzas para levantarte chico-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo se levanto con dificultad ya que ese golpe le había dolido- por cierto debería decirte que alguien esta apunto de atacar la ciudad que intentas proteger-eso tomo a Marcelo sorprendido, ya que pensó en cómo pudo ese Eltariano saber que alguien intentaba atacar la ciudad.

-como sabes que alguien va a atacar la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes por esos insignificantes detalles… creo que deberías irte, no te preocupes usare mi poder para que salgas de aquí, además no quiero que encuentren mi ubicación-dijo Shinnok y con el dedo de su mano apunto a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo comenzaba a desaparecer- oh cierto… se me olvidaba cuál es tu nombre.

-mi nombre… yo soy Marcelo Oliver Lynn-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… te llamas Marcelo… bueno espero poder verte de nuevo y no dejes que Astronema se salga con la suya, por cierto mantén este encuentro en secreto, porque si me entero de que abriste la boca-dijo Shinnok y libero un poco de su energía Eltariano y Marcelo se mostro asustado- espero que con esa demostración te haya quedado claro.

Marcelo desapareció de la cueva y se vio que estaba en unos bosques de Angel Grove- la energía de ese sujeto… no era maligna... pero es muy fuerte, aunque derrotemos a Astronema y a Durahan… Shinnok puede ser un gran problema-dijo Marcelo preocupado- no es momento de pensar en eso, debo ir a Angel Grove si lo que me dijo es cierto debo proteger la ciudad-en eso Marcelo comenzó a correr a pesar de todavía estar lastimado.

En unas montañas de Angel Grove se veía a Durahan y a sus generales que estaban buscando algo- perfecto ya lo encontramos, sabía que en este lugar quedaban todavía algo de cristales Trizirium llévatelas contigo Theriun-dijo Durahan a uno de sus guerreros que se retiro a la nave con el cristal- ahora hay que buscar más cristales.

-no creo que necesiten hacerlo-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Durahan y sus guerreros vieron de quien se trataba, era Ecliptor y los demás generales de Astronema.

-vaya, quisiera saber porque los guerreros de Astronema vinieron a presentarse, que yo sepa no he hecho nada para molestar a Astronema-dijo Durahan.

-ten más respeto, ella es la Reina Astronema, quien gobernara todo el Multiverso-dijo Vypra.

-oh enserio… bueno discúlpenme por mi falta de modales-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa- y bueno puedo saber a que vinieron, porque no creo que haya sido para saludar.

-ojala fuera eso-dijo Rito y los generales lo vieron molestos- bueno mejor me callo.

-la reina Astronema quiere conversar un momento contigo Durahan-dijo Estraga.

-solo a hablar… bueno porque no, además no tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Durahan- está bien iremos.

-y quien dijo que tus lacayos vendrían-dijo Vypra.

-no te preocupes Vypra, si tanto les molesta puedo ir solo… pero no quiero caer en ninguna trampa, así que solo Ghidorah y Naga vendrán conmigo, Tanith tu puedes volver-dijo Durahan.

-está bien… no tengo problemas con eso, me retiro-dijo Tanith que se iba.

-bueno ya que ella se fue, podrían decirnos en donde vamos a ver a su reina-dijo Durahan.

-acompáñanos-dijo Ecliptor y los guía hasta cierto punto, en donde fueron transportados a la fortaleza de Astronema, al llegar Durahan y sus 2 generales fueron rodeados por Mega Drakzes- no se preocupen, sígannos.

-Mega Drakzes, creados en base a los originales por Ivan Ooze, pero más fuertes, impresionante verdad-dijo Estraga.

-oh si impresionante, deberías ir a una feria de ciencias amigo-dijo Naga con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-dijo Estraga molesto.

-como oíste profesor de ciencias, pero no creo que sea el momento para pelear en este lugar, tu reina se enfadara mucho-dijo Naga con una sonrisa arrogante.

-cuando tus amigos no estén para ayudarte… te hare pedazos-dijo Estraga molesto.

-ya lo veremos-dijo Naga que esta vez puso una cara seria.

-ya basta Estraga, hay que llevarlos con Astronema-dijo Ecliptor, Estraga asintió y siguieron con su camino, hasta que llegaron con Astronema- aquí esta Durahan.

-buen trabajo Ecliptor-dijo Astronema, en eso vio a Durahan- bueno… al fin te conozco, puedes decirme que haces en la tierra, porque en mi opinión no invite a nadie aquí.

-lo lamento, es que teníamos un trabajo que hacer y por casualidad terminamos aquí-dijo Durahan- no te preocupes no voy a molestarte en nada, solo quiero terminar el trabajo que empecé, eso es todo.

-mas te vale, porque si me entero de que quieres quitarme mi trono… te ira muy mal-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-entendido… no te quitare nada, si me disculpas ahora me voy-dijo Durahan que tenía planeado irse.

-espera Durahan-dijo Astronema y Durahan detuvo su andar- todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

-está bien-dijo Durahan y se quedo- mientras siga ganando tiempo mejor para mi-pensó Durahan con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la fortaleza siniestra, el laboratorio de Estraga, se vio a Rito y Elgar que estaban de guardianes, pero estaban dormidos, mientras Levira estaba se fue a ver la conversación de Astronema y Durahan, pero lo hizo para observar a Ecliptor.

En eso se vio a alguien que entro al laboratorio de Estraga, se veía que estaba camuflada y de pronto dejo de ser invisible y se rebeló que era Tanith- la seguridad aquí sique es decepcionante, pero no debería culpar a Astronema, sencillamente esos 2 no sirven nada más que para causar problemas-dijo Tanith al ver que Rito y Elgar se quedaron dormidos, luego vio la computadora principal de Estraga- bingo, muy bien ahora a lo que vine, debo copiar todos los datos de tecnología Ranger que robaron de la base de Gosei-Tanith comenzó a copiar todos los datos de tecnología Ranger en un disco parecido al que uso Piggy en el año 2025.

Volviendo con Astronema y los otros, se vio que había algo de tención- quiero saber porque fue la razón de que vinieras a este planeta-dijo Astronema.

-nada en especial, como dije estábamos en una misión y como no salió como lo planeamos… por casualidad tuvimos que venir a la tierra, por cierto el causante de todo fue tu hermano Andros-dijo Durahan.

Astronema sonrió al escuchar ese nombre- no me digas, el los detuvo… si fueron detenidos por un solo Ranger, entonces son más débiles de lo que pensaba-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-la verdad, tu hermano solamente retraso lo que es inevitable, completaremos nuestra misión, aunque tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza-dijo Durahan.

-y puedo saber cuál es esa misión-dijo Astronema.

-aun si te lo dijera, tu no me dirías lo que planeo… así que no te diré nada-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-no tienes el derecho para hablarle así a la reina Astronema-dijo Vypra, amenazando a Durahan con su espada.

-yo le hablo a quien sea, como se me da la regalada gana-dijo Durahan, en eso Durahan recibió un mensaje mental, era de Tanith "misión exitosa, podemos irnos", Durahan sonrió al escuchar eso.

En eso Astronema encaro a Durahan- será mejor que cuides el tono en que me hablas, o terminaras como Mavro y sus dos hijos inútiles-dijo Astronema con tono amenazante.

-si crees que soy débil como ese pobre inútil, estas muy equivocada-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-eso lo veremos-en eso Astronema le lanzo u rayo de energía de su cetro a Durahan, pero para sorpresa de Astronema y de todos sus generales, Durahan logro detener el ataque con una sola mano.

Despues de que detuviera su ataque Durahan- cielos, Astronema se ha vuelto muy fuerte-pensó Durahan, en eso comenzó a irse- bueno… no desperdiciare tu valioso tiempo Astronema-Durahan comenzó a retirarse de la fortaleza con sus generales no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabas- por cierto, ya me entere de lo que hiciste… me refiero a Psycho Sombra.

Astronema y solo sonrió al escuchar eso- ya veo… bueno, solo espero que no vayas a meterte en mi camino, porque si lo haces… desearas no haberme conocido.

-lo tendré en cuenta… adiós Astronema-dijo Durahan y se fue.

-que sugieres que hagamos con ellos-dijo Ecliptor a Astronema.

-los vigilaremos, pero antes de hacerlo vamos a encargarnos de otras cosas, Estraga envía un monstruo para atacar la ciudad-dijo Astronema.

-como ordene-dijo Estraga que envió a otra de sus creaciones.

Ya fuera de la fortaleza de Astronema, Durahan se dirigió a su nave- bueno dime Tanith, lograste conseguir algo-dijo Durahan y en eso Tanith apareció.

-así es… ese tipo llamado Estraga sí que guardo los planos de los siguientes planes de Astronema, pero por suerte logre copiar la información de la tecnología Ranger que le robaron a Gosei-dijo Tanith entregándole el disco a Durahan.

-excelente, es mejor que esta tecnología este en manos de un Eltariano que un ser inferior del universo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa, en eso Ghidorah se le acerco.

-y que hacemos ahora, Astronema ya sabe de nuestra presencia-dijo Ghidorah.

-no hay por qué alarmarnos, mientras ella continua atacando a los Rangers, nosotros nos ocuparemos de volver a nuestros guerreros más fuertes, para así acabar con los Rangers Dino Omega… además pude sentir la energía de alguien conocido y creo que debería ir a buscarlo-dijo Durahan, sus generales asintieron y siguieron sus órdenes.

Centro de mando.

Todos estaban nerviosos ya que no sabían nada de Marcelo despues de que se callera de ese acantilado- esto me está poniendo nervioso-dijo Finn y Marceline le cayó con un golpe en su brazo- ¡auch!

-podrías calmarte, todos estamos igual-dijo Marceline.

-tenemos que encontrar a Marcelo-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-pero y si esta lastimado, si cayo de esa altura es muy probable que este inconsciente en algún lado-dijo Kenneth.

-gracias por decir eso, si que sabes levantar la moral-dijo Kira.

-pero Kenneth tiene razón… como van con la búsqueda de Marcelo, Elsa-dijo Tommy.

-está muy difícil, no podemos encontrar ninguna señal del Morpho de Marcelo-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-entonces mi hermano esta…-dijo Chris temeroso de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su hermano.

-cálmate Chris… todo va a estar bien, encontraremos a Marcelo-dijo Tommy.

-eso espero, porque mi padre y Nicol no lo tomaran muy bien si algo malo le sucedió a mi hermano-dijo Chris.

-oye Chris quien es Nicol-dijo Alex.

-Nicol, ella es mi hermana menor-dijo Chris, sorprendiendo con eso a todos menos a Tommy.

-ah cierto me había olvidado de ella-dijo Tommy.

-jamás pensé que tu y Marcelo tuvieran una hermana, qué edad tiene-dijo Holly.

-ella tiene 8 años-dijo Chris.

-ya veo… hablaremos de eso despues, por ahora debemos ocuparnos de buscar a Marcelo-dijo Yubel, en eso la alarma del centro de mando sonó- genial, lo que nos faltaba.

-es un monstruo de Astronema-pero en eso Elsa logro captar la señal de Marcelo- chicos ya encontré a Marcelo-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- vean el globo visor.

Todos vieron el globo visor y se sorprendieron de que Marcelo seguía su caminando para llegar a Angel Grove y vieron que tenía algunas heridas en su mano, brazos y su cabeza y caminaba con dificultad- Marcelo esta lastimado-dijo Mira.

-debemos ir a ayudarlo ahora-dijo Amber.

En eso Gosei interrumpió- deben darse prisa, parece que Marcelo se dirige al lugar donde están atacando-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, andando chicos-dijo Yubel y todos fueron a ayudar a Marcelo.

-espero que Marcelo no esté muy lastimado-dijo Elsa preocupada al ver como Marcelo.

Lago de Angel Grove

Se vio que había una especie de coyote humanoide de nombre Theriun y estaba ahuyentando a las personas- esto sí que es divertido -dijo Theriun que seguía ahuyentando a las personas.

-¡oye tu!-llamando la atención de Theriun, se vio que era Marcelo- no dejare que sigas ahuyentando a las personas.

-lo lamento pero yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie-dijo Theriun que lanzo un rayo de energía que derribo a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio que no era muy grande que el anterior pero podría lastimarlo, pero en eso apareció Yubel que le sujeto la mano- ¡Yubel!

-oye nos tenias preocupados-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-gracias por venir-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo estas bien-dijo Steve- no te preocupes te ayudaremos a subir-Steve ayudo a Yubel y subieron a Marcelo.

-Marcelo, te encuentras bien-dijo Tommy.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo

-nos alegra de que así sea-dijo Davis, Marcelo solo sonrió al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-amigos, no quisiera interrumpir el momento… pero tenemos compañía-dijo Michael que señalo a Theriun.

-quien eres tu-dijo Amber.

-no se para que preguntan, es obvio que sirvo a la reina Astronema y no me importa si son 14, voy a destruirlos-dijo Theriun.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Marcelo.

-seguro que puedes pelear-dijo Yubel y Marcelo asintió- muy bien, ¡Iniciar Morfosis!

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

-prepárate, porque vas a terminar como todos los demás-dijo Marceline.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, Mega Drakzes-dijo Theriun y aparecieron los Mega Drakzes que de inmediato atacaron a los Rangers.

-acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y todos atacaron a los Mega Drakzes que no podían con el trabajo sincronizado de los Rangers, se veía que los Rangers tenían completa ventaja con ataques sincronizados y de un momento usaron sus armas respectivas para atacar y derrotando así a los Mega Drakzes.

En eso Marcelo y Yubel atacaron a Theriun y con un gran trabajo en equipo atacaron con sus espadas al mismo tiempo derribando así a Theriun- es hora de acabar con el-dijo Yubel.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los Rangers combinaron sus armas para formar sus respectivos Blaster.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico listo! ¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios! / ¡Omega Dino Blaster, Fuego!-cada grupo Ranger ataco con sus Blaster y se vio que los disparos se combinaron e impactaron a Theriun derrotándolo completamente.

-¡lo logramos!-dijo Marcelo

Centro de mando.

Se vio a los Rangers y se vio que Elsa estaba algo molesta, mientras Ángela vendaba las heridas de Marcelo- Marcelo nos preocupaste demasiado, tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos-dijo Elsa.

-lo siento… no sabía que Psycho Sombra estaba por ahí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, por esta vez lo dejare pasar-dijo Elsa- pero que harás con tus amigos Marcelo… sin ellos no podrás detener a Durahan.

-en que ciudad viven cada uno de ustedes-dijo Kira.

Y cada uno dijo la ciudad en que vivían, Steve se mudaría a Stone Canyon, Holly era de la misma ciudad, Davis debía volver a california, Michael a Nueva York, Yolei a la ciudad de Orlando- ya veo, pero y tu Mira-dijo Kenneth.

-no tengo un lugar al cual ir ya que compartía el departamento con Holly y Yolei, quería quedarme aquí en Angel Grove, pero Yolei me dijo que podría ir con ella, pero puedo dejar el viaje he ir a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-no Mira… es mejor que conozcas otros lugares, estoy seguro que te agradara-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-gracias Marcelo… pero si necesitas ayuda llámame-dijo Mira, Marcelo asintió.

-bueno Gosei tú debes volver a tu centro de operaciones no es así-dijo Elsa.

-así es, me hubiera gustado que ustedes estuvieran juntos aun, pero parece que no será así-dijo Gosei con tono triste.

-no digas eso Gosei-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- si no fuera por ti, yo habría rechazado ser el Ranger rojo, pero tú me animaste y me dijiste que confiabas en mi… además si no fuera por ti, no habría conocido a mis mejores amigos-dijo Marcelo viendo a su equipo.

-gracias por decir eso Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-vamos Gosei… tu nos volviste más que un equipo, nos volviste una familia… y si no fuera por ti no seriamos parte de la familia de los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-tienes razón-dijo Gosei- bueno Tensou es hora de irnos… espero poder verlos de nuevo Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Gosei y los Rangers Dino Omega asintieron con una sonrisa, en eso Gosei desapareció en un destello de luz de color azul dejando así el centro de mando.

-nos veremos algún día Gosei, gracias por volvernos un equipo, amigo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso vio a todos los demás- bueno Chris, Alex y yo tenemos que volver a San francisco, por dios que aburrida ciudad-al decir eso todos solo rieron con ese comentario.

-bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje sobrino-dijo Tommy

-gracias tío-dijo Marcelo, en eso se acerco a Yubel- si necesitamos su ayuda los llamaremos.

-nosotros haremos lo mismo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo vio a su equipo- este no es un adiós, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron- espero verlos de nuevo amigos.

-y nosotros también Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-cuídate amigo-dijo Holly

-qué tal si nos damos un abrazo grupal-dijo Michael, los chicos sonrieron y los Rangers dino Omega se dieron un abrazo grupal, todos veían esa escena con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo llamo la atención de todos- oigan que hacen ahí, vengan a unirse al abrazo grupal-dijo Marcelo y todos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo grupal muy grande, ya que ahora se iban a separar.

Angel Grove.

Marcelo, Chris y Alex se encontraban en una parada de gasolina para recargar el combustible de la moto de Marcelo-oye hermano, puedo saber porque no tomamos un vuelo, para ir a casa, además no sé porque nos levantamos a las 6 de la mañana-dijo Chris.

-recuerda Chris, no teníamos dinero, además no podía pedirle a nuestro tío, despues de que convirtiera la casa de la tía Elsa en un hotel, así que se me ocurrió volver así, además de que te quejas, faltan 2 semanas antes de que comiencen las clases, así que no armes alboroto-dijo Marcelo que recargaba combustible a su moto.

Ciudad de Harwood

A las afueras de la ciudad en una playa se vio a Gosei y Tensou en el centro de operaciones completamente reconstruido- hace tiempo que no estaba aquí-dijo Tensou alegre.

-lo dices porque ya no está Elsa para asustarte-dijo Gosei con tono de gracia

-no me lo recuerdes Gosei-dijo Tensou.

En eso Gosei sintió una energía muy peculiar- ¿que fue esa energía?-dijo Gosei- Tensou revisa las coordenadas, presiento que se trata de Durahan.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou, pasaron unos minutos- Gosei ya lo encontré, Durahan aterrizo a las afueras de la ciudad vecina de Angel Grove, la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

-y ahí estarán Holly y Steve, debemos avisarles-dijo Gosei- deberemos trasladar el centro de operaciones a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, estás listo para el viaje Tensou-Tensou solo asintió- muy bien, ¡andando!-en eso el centro de operaciones brillo y se vio que una gran luz salió de aquella cueva y se dirigió a la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Mientras en un autobús de viaje, se vio a Holly que viajaba, en otra parte estaba Steve que había tomado un avión, Yolei y Mira esparaván su vuelo, mientras Davis esperaba en la estación de trenes para ir a una ciudad y de ahí tomar un vuelo, Michael se encontraba en la terminal de buses de Angel Grove.

Con Marcelo se vio que ya estaban listos para continuar con el viaje- bueno ya descansaron lo suficiente-dijo Marcelo, los 2 chicos solo bostezaron, cosa que saco una risa a Marcelo- veo que no-cuando Marcelo subió a su moto, escucho el rugido de su Zord que le decía "dirígete a Stone Canyon", en eso sintió una presencia y efectivamente se trataba de Durahan, en un cruce de caminos que llevaba a dos lugares y una de ellas era para ir a Stone Canyon.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco, hasta que tomo su decisión y de pronto llamo a su padre por teléfono- hola papá, escucha… sé que mi tío ya te puso al tanto de lo sucedido… pero te diré que no volveré a casa, iré a Stone Canyon y terminare mis estudios ahí, Chris vendrá conmigo y continuara sus estudios en Stone Canyon… espero que lo entiendas-dijo Marcelo preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar su padre, Chris y Alex no lo podían creer, Marcelo iba a dirigirse a otra ciudad.

-"jamás espere que te volvieras un Ranger Marcelo, pero bueno, si esa es la decisión que has tomado entonces te apoyare"-dijo el padre de Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-"por supuesto, estoy seguro que tu madre estaría feliz en lo que te has convertido hijo"-dijo David.

-gracias papá-dijo Marcelo con una gran sonrisa- me podrías hacer un favor… podrías traer todos mis documentos y los de Chris y que no se te olvide los documentos de transferencia de escuela.

-"no te preocupes Marcelo, llamara a tu tío y le diré que me ayude en eso"-dijo su padre- "y cuida a tu hermano quieres"

-por supuesto, no te preocupes… adiós papá y gracias-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y colgó la llamada.

-que te dijo nuestro padre, hermano-dijo Chris.

-será mejor que se apresuren debemos llegar rápido a Stone Canyon y detener a Durahan-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, Chris y Alex sonrieron al escuchar eso y subieron a la moto.

-oye hermano crees que los demás vendrán a Stone Canyon, lo digo porque ahí estarán Holly y Steve-dijo Chris.

-eso no lo sé Chris, pero si llega a suceder entonces volveremos a ser un equipo más rápido de lo que pensaba-dijo Marcelo que encendió su moto y siguieron con el viaje- ¡muy bien, sujétense!-al llegar al cruce de caminos, Marcelo no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el camino para ir a Stone Canyon.

Mientras con los demás, se vio a Davis que faltaba unos 30 minutos para que su tren llegara, en eso escucho el rugido de su Zord y le dijo lo mismo que a Marcelo- ¿Stone Canyon?-Davis lo pensó muy detenidamente y tomo su decisión- tengo que ayudar a mis amigos-en eso llamo por su celular- hola papá… quería preguntarte cómo va la transferencia a mi nuevo colegio… entiendo las inscripciones para los alumnos nuevos termino… oye papá podrías mandarme mis documentos, ya se ha cual colegio entrar… me refiero al colegio de Stone Canyon, que dices… te parece buena idea… gracias, entonces me pondré en marcha, adiós y me saludas a mi madre-Davis encontró a una persona que necesitaba un boleto y se lo vendió para así conseguir tomar el siguiente tren a Stone Canyon y Davis abordo el tren- espero que los demás vayan a la ciudad, ya que un seguimos siendo un equipo.

Con Michael se esperaba en la terminal de buses, le sucedió lo mismo, escucho el rugido de su Zord- así que Durahan está en Stone Canyon-dijo Michael, en eso llamo por su celular a su madre y le rogo si podía cambiarse de colegio, al final su madre le dijo que si- lo dices enserio gracias mamá… no te preocupes sacare buenas notas-luego de eso se dirigió a comprar un nuevo boleto- muy bien ya lo compre, ahora a ir a Stone Canyon-dijo Michael y subió al autobús para ir a Stone Canyon.

En el aeropuerto, Yolei y Mira esperaban el vuelo y como sucedió con los otros paso lo mismo, escucharon a sus Zords rugir y no dudaron, al principio Yolei lo hizo, pero luego se decisión- muy bien vamos, pero primero debo llamar a mis padres-dijo Yolei y para su sorpresa, resulto que sus padres ya la habían inscrito al colegio de Stone Canyon- pero porque no me avisaron, papá… ya veo, pero entonces significa que estaré viviendo con mis abuelos… ya veo, bueno entonces me dirijo a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, les llamare cuando llegue, los quiero adiós.

-que te dijeron-dijo Mira.

-no lo vas a creer… -dijo Yolei, le conto lo que sucedió y Mira se quedo sorprendida- no es increíble.

-si lo sé… pero dejemos eso ahora, debemos apresurarnos-dijo Mira, Yolei asintió y para su suerte resulto que unos pasajeros necesitaban unos pasajes la ciudad e Orlando y las cambiaron por unos boletos de viaje a Stone Canyon- muy bien hora de ir con el resto del equipo, tú crees que estén ahí.

-eso espero, pero para eso tendremos que averiguarlo, andando-dijo Yolei y junto con Mira tomaron su vuelo y se dirigieron a Stone Canyon, para detener a Durahan y ver si sus amigos iban a estar ahí.

Mientras con Holly, que seguía con su viaje, escucho el rugido de su Zord- así que Durahan está en Stone Canyon, me gustaría que los demás estuvieran ahí, pero Steve y yo tendremos que detenerlo como podamos… si yo recibí ese mensaje de parte de mi Zord, entonces los demás también… solo espero que vengan, la verdad me gustaría volver a verlo-pensó Holly con una gran sonrisa ya que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos y así volverían a ser un equipo.

Con Steve, se vio que ya estaba a punto de aterrizar en Stone Canyon, cuando le sucedió lo mismo que sus amigos, escucho el rugido de su Zord- ya entiendo, Durahan está en Stone Canyon… solo espero que este mensaje que recibí de mi Zord, lo hayan recibido también los demás-pensó Steve- me gustaría volver a verlos y así volver a ser un equipo amigos-susurro Steve con una sonrisa de felicidad por esa posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos.

_-Y cada uno de los Rangers Dino Omega tomaba su respectivo medio de transporte, para dirigirse a la misma ciudad, Stone Canyon, al igual que Gosei que se dirigía a Stone Canyon y establecer su nuevo centro de operaciones-dijo una voz muy conocida en la franquicia de los Power Rangers._

En eso se vio a cada uno de los Rangers Dino Omega que tenían una sonrisa, de la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse, al igual que Gosei, en la última escena se vio a Marcelo que conducía su moto y tenia una gran sonrisa de alegría.

_-¡ahora una nueva batalla se librara en otra ciudad, serán batallas difíciles, pero mientras trabajen en equipo, los Power Rangers vencerán a las fuerzas del mal!-dijo aquella voz que era del creador de los grandes héroes del universo, Zordon de Eltar- ¡buena suerte, Power Rangers Dino Omega y que el poder los Proteja!_

Fin del episodio.

**Eso es todo, cielos debo decirles que me esmere mucho en este episodio, espero que les haya gustado ya que ahora los Rangers Dino Omega deben detener a Durahan y en algún momento irán a ayudar a los Rangers Furia Dragon contra Astronema y Psycho Sombra, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dragon Espectral:** hola amigo espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, la verdad esa parte de Psycho Sombra, es más en parte de Marcelo, eso era que quería decirte, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** como estas amigo, espero que este episodio de haya gustado, con respecto a Miratrix espero haberte sacado de esa duda, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Mister Conde De Urano: **como estas amigo, con respecto a tu opinión estoy de acuerdo, Bansheera recibió lo que se merecía cuando uso a sus lacayos sobre todo a su hijo Olympus, pero creo que me hubiera gustado más el final si los Rangers tenían al menos una buena pelea contra ella, pero bueno espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuidate.

**Super rock ninja:** me alegra que los episodios te estén gustando amigo, debo decir que me estoy esforzando en los episodios, cuídate amigo y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **debo decir que me esforcé bastante en ese episodio de la separación de los Rangers Dino Omega, espero que este episodio te haya gustado ya que voy a continuar con mi Fic, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Ahora con el puesto 10 del top y se lo lleva PR RPM, aquí doy la opinión que tengo de la serie:**

**1-Los personajes: en mi opinión los Rangers fueron geniales, cada uno tenía una personalidad única, me agrado Dillon ya que esta vez vi que un Ranger que no era el rojo tenía protagonismo, los personajes aliados me parecieron buenos, la Dr. K y el Coronel Mason, los vilanos fueron geniales, Venjix fue un buen villano, Tenaya fue también una gran personaje (sacado de Power Rangers en el Espacio, ya saben "Astronema") así que le doy un 8/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron buenos, las combinaciones Megazord fueron increíbles y ni se diga del RPM Ultrazord que me pareció genial, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, en mi opinión fueron muy pocas, como por ejemplo el mal manejo de Disney en el dinero causo que esta temporada solo tuviera 32 episodios, ya que creo que hubiera sido genial que fueran al menos 36 o 38, pero bueno hay que decir que Disney se recupero grandiosamente con esta última serie que hizo antes de la recuperación de la franquicia por SABAN, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: que puedo decir, fue increíble ya que vimos como un villano había logrado llevar a la humanidad al borde de la extinción y ver que el causante de todo era un virus de computadora llamado Venjix, whoau que puedo decir la trama fue sin duda excelente ya que todos los personajes eran esenciales, así que le daré un 8/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: la serie tuvo momentos épicos, sin duda esta serie fue genial lo que más me gusto fue la derrota de Venjix, así como cada combinación Megazord que se hacia lo cual era genial, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión fue buena tenia buenos temas, en cuanto al intro de la serie, medio que no me agrado mucho, pero era buena, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, el final me gusto bastante, ver como derrotaban a Venjix, como Dillon y su hermana Tenaya volvieron a ser una familia, como cada Ranger consiguió su sueño y ni hablar de la despedida que fue muy buena, sin duda un buen final para esta serie, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**Y el resultado de la opinión que tengo de la serie es un 7.7/10, la serie es buena, la trama, los personajes, todo era increíble, hay que decir que es una serie recomendable para quienes ya se están volviendo fans de esta franquicia, ahora vamos por el puesto 8 del Top y los postulados son: PR Zeo, PR Fuerza Salvaje y PR Dino Trueno, eso es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	28. Llegada a Stone Canyon

**Hola amigos lectores espero que el episodio anterior les haya gustado, bueno ahora comenzamos con la nueva aventura de los Power Rangers Dino Omega, les diré que este episodio se encuentra encuentra en el episodio 61 de Furia Legendaria.**

**link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**28: Llegada a Stone Canyon.**

Stone Canyon.

A las afueras de la ciudad por unas montañas se vio una luz que entro a una especie de cueva y de apoco la luz desapareció y por dentro de vio el centro de operaciones de Gosei- ya llegamos, Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-fue un agradable viaje, pero que hacemos ahora, contacto a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Tensou.

-no Tensou, debemos esperar por una señal de Durahan… además no podemos molestar a los Rangers despues de haberse separado, pero si necesitamos su ayuda los llamaremos, hasta entonces debemos encontrar señales de Durahan-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Aeropuerto de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Steve salir de la puerta principal y siguió hasta tomar un taxi que lo llevo a la casa que había alquilado Katherine- espero que mi madre se encuentre-dijo Steve y entro y vio una nota que decía.

_Hola Steve._

_Lamento no estar ahí, tuve que ir a Angel Grove por unas cosas, volveré en 2 días, por cierto ya te inscribí en la secundaria de Stone Canyon, hay comida en el refrigerador. Llámame cuando llegues sí._

Atte. Katherine

-cielos, me hubiera avisado… pero está bien, la llamare despues de que tome un pequeño descanso, el viaje fue muy largo-dijo Steve que fue a su cuarto y se durmió.

En otro lado estaba Holly que había salido de la terminal de buses y su madre la estaba esperando.

-Holly estamos aquí-dijo la madre de Holly que respondía al nombre de Alice- como estuvo tu viaje.

-estuvo bien mamá, me agrada estar de vuelta, por cierto donde esta Serena, pensé que estaría contigo-dijo Holly.

-ya la conoces… siempre es muy inquieta-dijo Alice.

En eso Holly recibió un golpe por la espalda que la derribo, Holly vio quien era el causante y vio que se trataba de Serena- como has estado hermana-dijo Serena con tono alegre, Serena tenía unos 10 años.

-pues no muy bien, despues de que me taclearas de esa forma-dijo Holly algo molesta y trataba de levantarse.

-no seas exagerada, solo fue un simple golpe-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-un simple golpe, si como no-dijo Holly molesta.

-dejen de pelear quieren… que tal si vamos a casa-dijo Alice.

Holly dejo de estar molesta y sonrió- si claro, además fue un largo viaje.

En eso su hermana noto algo en su muñeca izquierda- oye hermana que es ese reloj, porque según recuerdo, tú no lo tenías.

Holly se puso nerviosa- que este reloj… no se dé que me hablas-dijo Holly tratando de esconder su comunicador.

-hablo de la que está en tu muñeca izquierda… donde la conseguiste-dijo Serena.

-bueno…-Holly se puso nerviosa por tratar de responder- digamos que fue un regalo.

-un regalo de tu novio-dijo Serena con una sonrisa picara.

-¡como que novio!… claro que no, este reloj lo obtuve con algunos de mis amigos-dijo Holly molesta y sonrojada a la vez.

Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Holly- hiciste amigos en Angel Grove, Holly-dijo Alice.

-¿he?… si hice buenos amigos en Angel Grove, incluso conocí a otros amigos, pero no pude compartir nada con ellos, ya que tenía que volver, pero me la pase bien, fue divertido-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-ya veo… bueno, volvemos a casa-dijo Alice.

-si claro, quiero descansar un poco-dijo Holly.

-muy bien, entonces andando-dijo Serena, en eso Holly junto con su madre y su hermana se dirigió a su hogar.

Mientras que por la carretera se vio a Marcelo que conducía su moto, se detuvo y vio en un letrero que decía "bien venidos a Stone Canyon"- bueno, es hora de comenzar… primero debemos encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-me parece bien… ya que tengo algo de sueño-dijo Chris.

-yo también…-dijo Alex que dio un bostezo.

-jejeje no se preocupen ya falta poco-dijo Marcelo y siguió con su camino para llegar a la ciudad.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que la nave de Durahan estaba oculta en una montaña bien alta, dentro de la nave se vio a Durahan que estaba sentado y muy pensativo- que sucede amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-no sucede nada, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que Gosei detecto nuestra presencia y vino a detenernos-dijo Durahan.

-y que se supone que va a hacer, llamar a los Rangers Megaforce, por favor-dijo Tanith con una sonrisa de burla.

-no hay que confiarnos, recuerden que Gosei tiene a los Rangers Dino Omega, debemos estar alerte-dijo Ghidorah.

-es cierto, entonces que hacemos amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

En eso apareció alguien en la nave de Durahan, se vio que era Shinnok- a pasado tiempo Durahan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Shinnok… jejeje se puede saber que haces aquí, pensé que durante la batalla que fue entre nosotros mismos, los Eltarianos, habías desaparecido despues de perder la pelea que tuviste con Zordon-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-Zordon creyó haberme derrotado… pero como era de imaginarse que no podría hacerlo… era muy blando-dijo Shinnok.

En eso los generales de Durahan se acercaron- amo Durahan el es Shinnok-dijo Ghidorah.

-si así es, les presente a uno de los primeros guerreros de Eltar Shinnok, claro despues de la batalla entre Eltarianos los guerreros de Eltar han bajado mucho su poder, que ahora ni se comparan con los guerreros de esa época-dijo Durahan.

-tienes razón Durahan, pero bueno dime una cosa-dijo Shinnok viendo a los generales de Durahan- ellos tienen ese poder.

-así es, son de los pocos guerreros que crearon los Eltarianos, cuando estábamos en guerra contra Ivan Ooze y la alianza del mal-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-ya veo y dime… ellos ya pueden…-dijo Shinnok que no continuo, cuando vio que Durahan asentía con un sí, en eso Shinnok sonrió- ya veo entonces son muy fuertes.

-así es, pero bueno dime… cual es el motivo de tu visita-dijo Durahan.

-no es nada en especial, solo quería saber si conoces a ese humano… Marcelo el Ranger rojo Dino Omega-dijo Shinnok.

-si lo conozco, hasta tuve la oportunidad de pelear un poco con el… aun no controla todo el poder de la moneda de poder Omega, pero es mejor así, ya que si lo llegara a dominar, estoy seguro que estaríamos en problemas, sin mencionar a sus otros amigos que tienen las demás monedas de poder-dijo Durahan.

-ya veo, por cierto de diste cuenta de que tiene cierto parecido a Jin-dijo Shinnok y Durahan asintió- me lo imaginaba… le haremos una prueba para ver si es o no, un descendiente de Jin.

-y que tal si no lo es… recuerda que durante la primera batalla entre Zordon y Ivan y sus respectivos aliados, los habitantes de Shirai estuvieron a punto de llegando a la extinción, podría decirse que ya no debe quedar ningún ser humano de Shirai.

-eso no lo sabemos, por cierto Durahan los otros guerreros que tienes aquí en la nave, también son…-dijo Shinnok.

-solo fueron los primeros que envié, los demás… bueno ya te debes dar una idea-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, por cierto sabes en donde están las lapidas de los demás guerreros Eltarianos que fueron encerados por Zordon-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Durahan también se puso serio- no me digas que piensas liberarlos… sabes muy bien que esos guerreros son mucho más fuertes que tu y si los liberas, solo causaran alboroto y destrucción a cada planeta que vayan, nadie podrá detenerlos, estoy seguro que incluso a Astronema se le dificultaría encargarse de esos guerreros y si llegara a hacerlo solo va a resultar muerta.

-eso lo tengo muy presente, pero deberías saber que yo también he aumentado mis poderes, no importa si ellos también han aumentado su poderes, deberán pensarlo 2 veces antes de tratar de matarme-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, bueno seguiremos con el plan-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-pero hay un problema… que haremos con Astronema, debes saber que se está volviendo muy fuerte-dijo Durahan.

-lo sé… Halakthy tenía razón, de un modo u otro, ella hubiera sido una amenaza… pero bueno, debemos darle las gracias a Ivan, si no fuera por el estúpido hechizo que hizo, se nos dificultaría mas deshacernos de ella, pero no pienso mover ni un dedo, ya que ella será derrotada-dijo Shinnok.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Durahan.

-así es y cuando eso suceda, nosotros llevaremos al planeta Eltar a una nueva era, serán como esos días en donde éramos la raza más fuerte del universo, nadie os va a detener-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-así es, pero dime… que es lo que harás, dijiste que no moverías un solo dedo con Astronema-dijo Durahan.

-así es, no pienso mover ni un dedo, ya que como te dije antes, ella va a perder… ahora solo me interesa liberar a los guardianes de Eltar-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-entiendo, entonces significa que también liberaras a los paladines y caballeros Eltarianos-dijo Durahan, mientras Shinnok asentía- ya veo, pero cuando lo harás.

-cuando Astronema sea derrotada me tomare mi tiempo en liberarlos, además se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy buena, cuando Astronema sea derrotada, nosotros destaremos una batalla que nunca se lo imaginaron los Power Rangers… aunque Astronema sea derrotada, esas molestias nos molestaran en cada momento, así que ya pensé y todo detalle lo que haremos para destruirlos y robarles su energía Morfosica-dijo Shinnok.

-enserio les robaras a todos su energía morfosica-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-así es… bueno te dejare con tus cosas, tengo que revisar algunos pergaminos del planeta Eltar, debo investigarlos para ver cuáles son las ubicaciones los guardianes Eltarianos y el resto, que fueron aprisionados por Zordon-dijo Shinnok y en eso desapareció.

-bueno creo que nuestra charla termino…-dijo Durahan- el poder de Baytron a aumentado, díganle que vaya a atacar la tierra, tal vez así hagamos que Gosei llame a los Rangers, no importa quienes sean, vamos a vencerlos, y luego de eso, destruiremos las monedas de poder Omega e iremos por las otras 7.

-si amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah que se dirigió junto con los demás fueron al arsenal de guerreros y se vio que una de las puertas se abrió rebelando a un monstruo que tenia la apariencia de un ciclope además de tener rasgos de serpiente.

-siento que mis poderes han aumentado, que es lo que quiere que haga el amo Durahan-dijo Baytron.

-debes ir a atacar la ciudad de Stone Canyon y atraer a los Rangers, estoy seguro que con tus poderes aumentados, lograras vencerlos de una buena vez-dijo Ghidorah.

-destruir a los Rangers, delo por hecho general Ghidorah-dijo Baytron que desapareció.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo que llego a una especie de bar, algo así como el centro juvenil de Angel Grove- bueno, antes de buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos creo que deberíamos desayunar no creen-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto, tengo hambre-dijo Alex que su estomago rugía.

-ni que lo digas yo también tengo mucha hambre-dijo Chris y su estomago rugió.

-ustedes sí que no tienen modales jejeje-en eso a Marcelo también le rugió su estomago pero fue más fuerte.

-si claro, ¿nosotros somos los que no tienen modales no?-dijo Chris sarcásticamente y Alex solo pudo reír.

-ya basta quieren, es normal que tenga hambre, despues de 5 horas de viaje sin comer… dejemos ese tema de lado y vamos a desayunar antes de que me ruja de nuevo el estomago-dijo Marcelo algo apenado y los chicos solo sonrieron.

Entraron al lugar y vieron que se llamaba Restaurant juvenil de Stone Canyon- jejeje vaya, que nombre más curioso-dijo Marcelo al ver el letrero- por lo que vi, también hay un letrero haya afuera.

-mira hermano-dijo Chris llamando la atención de su hermano- también tiene maquinas de Árcade, este lugar es el paraíso.

-y por lo que veo también hacen Pizzas… y por el aroma puedo decir que son deliciosas-dijo Alex.

-bueno cálmense quieren, venimos a desayunar así que vengan rápido-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron.

En eso llego un señor y se veía que tenía el uniforme del lugar- hola, bienvenidos al Restauran juvenil de Stone Canyon en que puedo ayudarlos chicos-dijo el señor.

-solo quería saber si tiene algo para desayunar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto tenemos Sándwiches y unos batidos de frutas, por cierto me llamo Ernie-dijo Ernie.

-un gusto conocerte Ernie, podrías traernos 3 Sándwiches y 3 jugos, por favor-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Ernie, pasaron unos minutos y Ernie les trajo sus órdenes- aquí tienen.

-gracias Ernie-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a desayunar, al igual que Chris y Alex, pasaron los minutos y terminaron de desayunar- estuvo delicioso, que dicen ustedes chicos.

-a mi me gusto-dijo Alex.

-ahora si me llene, fue un buen desayuno-dijo Chris.

-qué bueno que les haya gustado… y de donde son-dijo Ernie llamando la atención de los chicos- porque según veo ustedes no son de aquí, así que de donde vienen.

-bueno, nosotros vinimos de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-vienen de Angel Grove… vaya Angel Grove-dijo Ernie con nostalgia, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Ernie tú eras de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es, antes dirigía el Centro juvenil, pero tuve que irme ya que acepte ser voluntario en áfrica-dijo Ernie.

-ya veo… un minuto tu era el dueño del Centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo.

-sí, puedo saber tu reacción… porque parece que has oído hablar de mi-dijo Ernie con una sonrisa.

-claro que sí, mi tío dijo que tú eras un gran amigo de él y sus amigos, cuando era estudiante de la preparatoria de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-¿tu tío?… cómo te llamas-dijo Ernie.

-oh, lo siento por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Lynn-dijo Marcelo.

-Oliver, eres el sobrino de Tommy-dijo Ernie con una sonrisa.

-así es, mi tío es Tommy Oliver-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, jamás pensé encontrarme con un pariente de Tommy, pero me da gusto conocer a su sobrino-dijo Ernie.

-el gusto también es mío Ernie-dijo Marcelo y le dio la mano a Ernie, en eso vio a los chicos- por cierto quiero presentarte a Chris mi hermano menor y a Alex, es un amigo nuestro.

-vaya, así que él es tu hermano, increíble… y bueno que es de tu tío-dijo Ernie.

-bueno el ahora es director de la preparatoria de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-no bromees, vaya no me lo hubiera imaginado, pensé que el seria un maestro de karate ya que entrenaba mucho, pero ser director de una preparatoria, es algo que jamás pensé que sucedería, pero estoy feliz al saber eso-dijo Ernie con una sonrisa.

Y fue así como estuvieron conversando, mientras en el aeropuerto de Aston Canyon se vio a Yolei y Mira bajar del avión y dirigirse a la salida- bueno, ya llegamos-dijo Mira.

-así es… por cierto se me había olvidado, Holly vive aquí, podemos ir con ella primero y luego buscar a Steve-dijo Yolei.

-es una buena idea, entonces andando-dijo Mira y se dirigieron a la casa de Holly.

En la terminal de trenes se vio a Davis- cielos ese fue un buen viaje, tal vez sea poca la posibilidad pero si mis amigos están aquí, entonces debo ir a buscarlos-dijo Davis y se fue.

En la terminal de buses, se vio a Michael que ya bajaba del bus- cielos ese si fue un viaje muy largo, menos mal que lo agarre bien temprano, sino hubiera llegado muy tarde, bueno ahora a buscar a los demás-dijo Michael que recogió su mochila de viaje y se fue a buscar a sus amigos

En casa de Holly, se vio a ella con su familia- Holly el almuerzo estará listo en unos 30 minutos, puedes desempacar tus cosas hasta eso-dijo Alice.

-gracias mamá-dijo Holly que subía a su cuarto.

-yo te ayudo hermana-dijo Serena.

-lo lamento Serena, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor, podrías ir a la tienda y comprar algunas cosa para la cena-dijo Alice.

-está bien-dijo Serena y se fue.

En eso en el Restaurant juvenil de Stone Canyon, estaban Marcelo y los demás, se vio que habían terminado su conversación- bueno fue un gusto conocerte Marcelo y si quieren venir a un buen lugar a desayunar sean bienvenidos-dijo Ernie.

-por supuesto, nos vemos despues Ernie-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a la salida, ya afuera se subieron a la moto- bueno chicos, es hora de buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos-dijo Marcelo y siguieron con su búsqueda y sin suerte- cielos, ahora sí que estamos en problemas.

-creo que debiste haberlo pensado mejor hermano-dijo Chris, Alex solo asintió.

-ya basta, está bien-dijo Marcelo algo molesto, pero en eso escucharon una pequeña explosión- ¿Qué fue eso?-luego vieron que muchas personas se iban del lugar- tengo que ver de qué se trata.

-nosotros vamos contigo… como Steve y los demás no están con nosotros, creo que sería mejor si te vamos a ayudar, aunque se una pequeña ayuda-dijo Chris.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco hasta que tomo su decisión- está bien, pero deberán ocultarse si se ponen peligrosas las cosas, entendieron-dijo Marcelo y los chico asintieron- ¡entonces andando!

En ese lugar de la ciudad de Stone Canyon se veía a Baytron que atacaba la ciudad, estaba destruyendo los vehículos y otras cosas, mientras las personas huían- huyan humanos, verán que nosotros los guerreros de Durahan somos mucho mas superiores que otros que hayan visto, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Baytron y en eso los Temjuz hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron a atacar a las personas.

Centro de operaciones.

-encontraste donde está la ubicación de Durahan Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-no Gosei, parece que Durahan volvió a usar uno de sus trucos y no puedo detectar donde está su nave o su presencia-dijo Tensou.

-ya veo-dijo Gosei, pero en eso la alarma se escucho- que sucede ahora, en donde está ocurriendo el ataque Tensou.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou- oh cielos, Gosei la ciudad esta siendo atacada por guerreros de Durahan, ahora que hacemos.

-mientras no sepamos nada de Marcelo y los demás, solo podemos observar-dijo Gosei.

En unas calles se observaba a Serena que había terminado de comprar las cosa y estaba volviendo a su casa- bueno ya termine, estoy feliz porque mi hermana haya regresado-dijo serena contenta, pero luego vio que algunas personas huían- que sucede ahora, acaso es el filme de una película-pero en eso vio a los Temjuz y se sorprendió tanto de ver a unas criaturas así que se comenzó a asustar y reacciono tarde, ya que aun que trato de escapar los Temjuz la atraparon- ¡no suéltenme!

-miren nada mas, tenemos a una niña, que hare contigo… tal vez solo te desaparezca con mis poderes para que así la gente de esta ciudad ya se haga una idea de lo que va a suceder-dijo Baytron.

-por favor… no me lastimen-dijo serena que estaba muy asustada.

En eso se vio a Marcelo que vieron la escena y se escondieron- parece que es un guerrero de Durahan-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes que ayudar a esa niña Marcelo-dijo Alex.

Marcelo asintió- ya no hay nadie por aquí verdad-dijo Marcelo, él y los chicos vieron por ambos lados y no había nadie.

-no hay nadie hermano-dijo Chris, pero en eso escucharon el grito de la niña que era Serena la hermana de Holly y vieron que Baytron estaba a punto de lastimarla- debes apresurarte Marcelo.

Marcelo asintió y se preparo para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo que ya tenía su traje Ranger y se dirigió rápidamente a rescatar a Serena y en un rápido movimiento la salvo antes de que Baytron la lastimara- oye, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Marcelo.

Serena levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a un Power Ranger- ¿tú eres un… Power Ranger?-dijo Serena sorprendida.

-así es, soy un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo, serena no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría y abrazo a Marcelo.

-gracias por salvarme, estaba muy asustada-dijo Serena.

-no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Baytron apareció- oye tu, como es que estas aquí, Ranger Rojo Dino Omega-dijo molesto.

-por favor, no iba a permitir que Durahan se saliera con la suya-dijo Marcelo.

-eso lo veremos, ataquen Temjuz-dijo Baytron y en eso los Temjuz dispararon rayos de energía de sus manos, Marcelo evadió el ataque de un salto y aterrizo donde estaban Chris y Alex.

-cuídenla, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Alex solo asintieron y Marcelo se fue a pelear.

En eso Serena vio a Alex y Chris- ustedes son amigos de ese Power Ranger-dijo Serena.

Chris y Alex se pusieron algo nerviosos- podría decirse que si-dijo Chris, mientras Alex asentía.

-prepárate, porque te voy a vencer al igual que los otros-dijo Marcelo.

-si crees que soy fácil de derrotar estas equivocado, pero primero veamos cómo te va con ellos, Temjuz destrúyanlo-

En eso los Temjuz atacaron a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo los derrotaba con dificultad, ya que eran muchos y necesitaba ayuda- si esto sigue así, no terminara muy bien-dijo Alex, mientras Chris y Serena asentían.

En la casa de Holly se vio que Holly ya había terminado desempacar se dirigió a la cocina- mamá ya está listo el almuerzo-dijo Holly que bajaba por las escaleras y fue a la prender la televisión para ver qué programas había.

-falta todavía, por cierto puedes ir a buscar a Serena, se está tardando mucho con las compras-dijo Alice.

-está bien-dijo Holly, pero antes de salir escucho un noticiero que informaban las ultimas noticias "esto es increíble, de repente aparecieron unos monstruos y comenzaron a atacar la ciudad, es todo un caos, nadie puede creer lo que esta sucediendo" Holly no era la única que veía esa noticia, ya que Steve estaba viendo lo mismo en su casa, Davis la vio en una tienda de electrodomésticos, Michael la vio por en la terminal de buses en uno de sus televisores vio la misma noticia, Yolei y Mira no se quedaron atrás ya que lo vieron en un centro comercial "nos acaba de llegar un último informe, desde nuestro helicóptero, dicen que un Power Ranger de color rojo, acaba de llegar para detener a los monstruos" Holly y los demás se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

Ya que vieron la imagen de Marcelo- Marcelo-dijeron los chicos, nadie les prestó atención ya que estaban igual de sorprendidos la demás gente "como bien saben, nuestra ciudad vecina Angel Grove, desde el año de 1993, tuvo a sus héroes lo Power Rangers y no fue hasta que en el año 2014, donde volvieron estos héroes a defender la ciudad de Angel Grove, ahora nuestra ciudad esta siendo atacada y solo hay un Ranger protegiéndola, la pregunta es, podrá detenerlos solo"

En eso cada uno de los Rangers pensó en una cosa- Marcelo no está solo, ya que somos un equipo y una familia-en eso cada uno de ellos se dirigió a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-mamá, iré a buscar a Serena, no me tardo-dijo Holly.

Cuando cada uno de los Rangers estuvo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos comenzaron a transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron cada uno en sus respectivos sitios- ¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Al termina su transformación se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, mientras con Marcelo se vio que por un descuido fue derivado por Baytron- estas acabado Ranger-dijo Baytron- por fin nos desharemos de uno.

-esto es el fin-pensó Marcelo, Baytron estaba a punto de rematar a Marcelo, mientras Chris, Alex y Serena observaban todo con miedo ya que pensaban que Marcelo iba a ser derrotado, pero en eso Baytron fue detenido por una flecha que fue a la velocidad del sonido, cosa que noto Marcelo- ¿una flecha?, la única que conozco con un arma capaz de usar una flecha que va a la velocidad del sonido es-dijo Marcelo vio en una esquina de quien se trataba, era Holly- ¡no lo puedo creer!

Holly se acerco rápidamente para ayudar a Marcelo- te encuentras bien Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-si estoy bien, jamás pensé que me encontraría contigo primero, pero debo decir que me alegra verte-dijo Marcelo.

-a mí también me alegra verte, pero porque estás aquí, pensé que volverías con tu padre-dijo Holly.

-digamos que tome una decisión y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso escucharon como Baytron se levantaba- te contare todo más tarde, por ahora tenemos que derrotar a ese sujeto-dijo Marcelo y Holly asintió.

-no lo puedo creer, mas Rangers-dijo Serena- esto es increíble.

Chris y Alex se vieron y sonrieron, ya que Holly había llegado justo a tiempo.

-no importa cuántos sean los voy a destruir, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Baytron, los Temjuz se dirigieron a atacar, pero fueron detenidos por un Ranger que usaba sables- ¿pero qué? Otro más.

-lamento haberme tardado amigos-dijo Steve que se acerco a sus amigos.

-descuida llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-esto aun no ha acabado-dijo Baytron que se dirigía a atacar a los Rangers, pero fue detenido por 2 Rangers que Marcelo y los otros reconocieron, eran Mira y Yolei- como mas Rangers.

-y aun hay mas-dijo Alguien que ataco por sorpresa a Baytron con una lanza derribándolo, era Davis.

-oye estoy detrás de ti-dijo un Ranger que ataco con su hacha y derribo a Baytron, en eso tanto Davis, como Michael y las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos- chicos como han estado-dijo Michael.

-Davis, Michael, Mira, Yolei, que alegría verlos aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-nosotros también estamos contentos de verte Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-como es que están aquí chicos-dijo Steve con tono de alegría al igual que sus amigos.

Marcelo iba a responder pero luego vieron, como Baytron se levantaba- se los diremos despues, ahora hay que derrotar a este sujeto-dijo Marcelo y todos se pusieron alerta.

-como es que llegaron aquí-dijo Baytron.

-no puedo creerlo, son los Power Rangers y los mejor es que son 7-dijo Serena con alegría al igual que Chris y Alex, que no pudieron ocultar su alegría al ver a los Dino Omega Rangers juntos de nuevo.

-nosotros defenderemos esta ciudad de Durahan, no permitiremos que lastimen a la gente, ya que nosotros somos los…-dijo Marcelo y cada uno se puso en guardia con sus Omega armas- ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron todos.

Este episodio continuara.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dragon Espectral:** como te va amigo, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, cuando hice a Shinnok jamás pensé que lo llegaran a destostar muy rápido, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** hola amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, la verdad no era mi intención poner a Shinnok tan detestable, cuando hice sus líneas, pero ahora veo que se me paso la mano XD, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson: **pues no amigo, mi Fic continua, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, me agrada que te guste el trabajo que estoy haciendo con mi Fic, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**MAHOLLY FAN:** espero que esta episodio te haya gustado, y con Marcelo y Holly, la verdad jamás pensé que ya querían verlos como pareja, pero esos es to tratando de hacer con ellos, bueno nos vemos y cuidate.

**Ahora con el puesto 8 del top y se lo lleva PR Zeo, aquí la opinión que tengo de la serie:**

**1-Los personajes: que puedo decir, estuvieron increíbles, la nueva Ranger Tanya me agrado, ver a Tommy como Ranger Rojo fue genial, además del regreso de Jason, ni se diga fue increíble, los villanos, fueron buenos, el Rey Mondo con su temible maquina del imperio, vaya y ver a Lord Zed y Rita buscar la forma de deshacerse de ellos XD, fue genial y sin mencionar a personajes como Trey y el hermano de Tommy David, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron geniales, las combinaciones y los cascos extras del Zeo Megazord, además de la formación del Ultra Zeo Megazord, vaya que genial, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, no fueron muchas, pero lo que si no me agrado fue que dejaran a Billy como asistente y la trama además, en mi opinión siento que fue un desgaste total, ya que la era de Zordon no se termino allí, pero aun así es una buena serie, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: que puedo decir, la verdad no hay mucho ya que es una continuación de los Migthy Morphin, pero si tenía momentos geniales, así que le daré un 8/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: la serie tuvo momentos épicos, eso sin dudarlo, como por ejemplo la combinación entre el Zeo Megazord y el Red Battlezord, además de la aparición del Ultra Zeo Megazord y ni que decir de la derrota del Rey Mondo contra el Super Zeo Megazord, vaya qué momento más épico, la primera vez que veías una batalla como esas y los Rangers lograban vencerlo, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora en mi opinión fue buena tenia buenos temas, en cuanto al intro de la serie, me gusto a pesar de que era un versión remasterizada de la original, así que le doy un 7/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron buenos, ver que Jason estaba débil y que no podría controlar por más tiempo los Poderes del Gold Ranger y ni que decir de la parte en la que los Rangers se volvieron gigantes para así derrotar al Rey Mondo, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 8/10, la serie es buena, los personajes son nostálgicos, todo era increíble, hay que decir que esta es una serie recomendable para nuevos fans de esta franquicia, ahora vamos por el puesto 7 del Top y los postulados son: PR Fuerza Salvaje, PR La Galaxia Perdida y PR Dino Trueno, eso es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	29. Un equipo, una familia

**Hola amigos, como les va, bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 29 y espero que lo disfruten, ya que me he esforzado bastante en hacer estos episodios.**

**link: https: watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**29: Un equipo, una familia.**

Se veía los Rangers preparándose para encarar a Baytron- será mejor que te prepares porque te vamos a derrotar-

-yo no estaría tan seguro Rangers, verán que soy más fuerte que los enemigos que enfrentaron-dijo Baytron.

-solo estas presumiendo, ya nos enfrentamos a guerreros de Astronema y tú no eres muy fuerte que digamos-dijo Steve.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Baytron y se vio que estaba comenzando a cambiar un poco su apariencia, se vio que sus dientes crecían y además sus rasgos de reptil evolucionaron, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los Rangers- veamos cómo les va ahora, no me derrotaran ya que son un criatura creada del planeta Eltar-al decir eso Baytron se dirigió en contra de los Rangers y se vio que no podían contra el ya que su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado, y de unos golpes había derribado a los Rangers.

-como rayos se volvió tan fuerte-dijo Steve.

-no lo sé, pero estamos en problemas-dijo Yolei.

-tiene que haber una manera de detenerlo-pensó Marcelo.

-les dije que yo era más fuerte, ahora prepárense para ser destruidos-dijo Baytron que disparo un rayo de su ojo y mando a volar a los Rangers.

Los chicos observaban esto sorprendidos, al inicio se veía que los Rangers tenían ventaja, pero cuando Baytron cambio su apariencia le causaba problemas a los Rangers- no puedo creer que estén perdiendo-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo, esa cosa aumento su poder muy rápido-dijo Steve.

-esto no puede estar pasando-eso fue lo que pensó Serena sorprendida al ver la escena.

-prepárense porque ya están acabados-dijo Baytron acercándose a los Rangers.

-debemos hacer algo-susurro Marcelo, luego recordó sus Dino Armas- ¡eso es!-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos- chicos hay que usar las Dino Armas.

-es cierto, tal vez con eso podamos vencerlo-dijo Michael.

-entonces que esperamos-dijo Mira.

-¡Dino Omega Cartridges!-dijeron los Rangers y a cada uno le apareció un arma que tenía la cabeza de su Zord y comenzaron a combinarlas con sus dino armas.

-¡Therizinosaurus, Pistola Doble Terrestre!-dijo Steve y se vio que su Arma eran unas 2 pistolas que tenía en cada mano.

-¡Stegosaurio, Rifle de Agua!-dijo Mira y su arma era un rifle de color celeste.

-¡Mastodonte, Bazuca de Hielo!-dijo Michael con una bazuca.

-¡Pterodáctilo, Ballesta Sónica!-dijo Holly con una ballesta

-¡Torosaurio, Escopeta de Trueno!-dijo Davis con un arma que disparaba ráfagas eléctricas.

-¡Cephalosaurio, Magnum Metálico!-dijo Yolei que tenía su arma en su mano izquierda.

-¡Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo que tenía su arma en su brazo derecho- ¡vamos al ataque!

Los Rangers atacaron a Baytron y se vio que ahora estaban parejos, los Rangers continuaron con su ataque y cada uno atacaba con su propia arma, y con un disparo en conjunto derribaron a Baytron- es hora de acabar con el-dijo Marcelo.

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición, Davis, Holly y Mira estaban en el lado derecho, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo y se vio que sus nuevas armas brillaban de su color respectivo, en eso Marcelo se coloco en el medio y su Buster comenzó a brillar de su color respectivo- ¡Dino Armas, Ataque final!-en eso los Rangers se prepararon para disparar sus armas- ¡Rugido Jurasico!-los Rangers dispararon sus armas y se vio que los disparos de cada uno tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords que le dieron de lleno a Baytron que cayó al suelo y exploto.

-lo logramos-dijo Marcelo con alegría al igual que sus amigos.

Centro de operaciones.

Gosei y Tensou veían todo lo que había sucedido- no lo puedo creer Gosei, Marcelo y los demás están aquí-dijo Tensou.

-ya los vi, no puedo creer que estén aquí, tendremos que contactarlos rápidamente-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou que usaba las computadoras para contactarse con los Rangers.

Nave de Durahan.

-ya lo derrotaron, impresionante, sin mencionar que vencieron a Baytron pero eso no importa háganlo crecer-dijo Durahan.

-si amo Durahan, disparando rayo de plasma-dijo Ghidorah y la nave disparo un rayo del lugar donde se encontraba.

En la ciudad se vio que el rayo toco a Baytron y este comenzó a regenerarse y a crecer.

-oh si ahora soy más grande, espero que sus Zords, están a mi nivel, porque no me vencerán-dijo Baytron.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡entonces andando!

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-Omega Stegosaurio Dinozord-dijo Miratrix, en las profundidades de un lago apareció el Stegosaurio de color celeste con detalles amarillos.

-Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord-dijo Steve, en eso el Therizinosaurus apareció cerca de una cueva que había en unas montañas y venía a una gran velocidad.

-hay que detener a ese sujeto de una buena vez, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron-¡entonces a la carga!

Y cada uno empezó a subir a su Zord- es hora de formar el Omega Dino Megazord-dijo Marcelo y los Zords comenzaron con la combinación- ¡Omega Dino Megazord activado!

-derrotemos de una buena vez a este sujeto-dijo Davis.

-estoy de acuerdo, andando-dijo Marcelo.

El Megazord se acerco a Baytron para atacarlo pero luego vieron que el detuvo todos sus ataques- eso es todo lo que tienen-dijo Baytron que comenzaba a contra atacar y dañaba al Megazord con cada golpe, haciendo sacudir la cabina del Megazord.

-este sujeto nos está dando una paliza-dijo Mira.

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Michael.

-es hora de que digan adiós-dijo Baytron y de sus manos lanzo un rayo de energía que derribo al Megazord y causo que los Zords se separaran y los Rangers salieron volando de la cabina- jejeje eso fue fácil.

Los Rangers estaban tratando de levantarse, mientras los niños observaban todo con asombro al ver como el Megazord había sido derrotado- esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Chris.

Mientras en el centro de operaciones.

Gosei y Tensou estaban en las mismas condiciones- no puede ser, el Omega Dino Megazord fue derribado-dijo Tensou.

-esto no está bien-en eso Gosei detecto la energía que tenia Baytron y se sorprendió mucho- no puedo creerlo.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-ahora lo recuerdo, el es Baytron es un Monstruo Eltariano-dijo Gosei sorprendido- los Rangers no tienen oportunidad, tal vez estoy exagerando, ya que no es tan fuerte como Psycho Sombra… pero aun así es muy fuerte.

-oh no, entonces Marcelo y los otros están en problemas-dijo Tensou.

-no se rindan Rangers, tienen que encontrar la manera de vencerlo-dijo Gosei.

Stone Canyon.

-bueno, ahora no son una molestia, antes de acabar con ustedes destruiré por completo esta ciudad-dijo Baytron.

Se vio a los Rangers- cielos esa cosa es fuerte-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a los Zords que estaban algo dañados- no puede ser, están algo dañados, así no podremos formar el Megazord.

-que podemos hacer-dijo Mira.

-podríamos llamar a Yubel y a los demás-dijo Michael.

-no podemos hacer eso, si los llamamos Angel Grove podría estar en peligro-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, eso significa que tendremos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-dijo Steve preocupado.

-demonios que podemos hacer-dijo Marcelo que estaba cerca de su Zord que estaba inmóvil, en eso apareció su Dino Cartridge- ¿pero qué rayos?

Con los demás Rangers sucedió lo mismo- porque aparecieron nuestras Dino armas-dijo Holly.

Las Dino Cartridges brillaron y lanzaron un rayo que toco a los Zords respectivos de cada uno, en eso Marcelo vio como su Zord movió su ojo- es lo mismo que aquella vez-dijo Marcelo al recordar ese momento, en eso los Zords comenzaron a moverse logrando así levantarse- ¿pero qué?

Los Rangers estaban atónitos no podían creer lo que veían- como pueden moverse si nosotros no los estamos controlando-dijo Steve.

-eso significa… que los Zords Dino Omega, son también seres vivos, como los Zords dragón de Yubel y los otros-dijo Marcelo

Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver como sus Zords se movían y rugían, llamando la atención de Baytron- como es posible.

En eso los Zords atacaron a Baytron, haciendo que retrocediera y dejara de atacar la ciudad- están viendo lo mismo que yo-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Michael.

En eso el Carnotauro rugió y Marcelo vio que su Dino Cartridge brillaba, en eso se le ocurrió una idea- ¡eso es, puede que funcione¡-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Marcelo que sucede-dijo Holly.

-ya sé cómo podremos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-y que es lo que haremos-dijo Mira.

-se me ocurrió que podríamos usar nuestros Dino Cartridges en la cabina del Megazord y así aumentar su poder-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Yolei al escuchar la idea de Marcelo.

-eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos dudaron un poco, pero luego recordaron que las ideas de Marcelo eran buenas ya que ayudaban a solucionar el problema, en eso sus amigos asintieron- muy bien.

En eso los Rangers saltaron y se quedaron en las cabezas de sus respectivos Zords- prepárate porque vas a perder-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los Zords Dino Omega estaban brillando un poco mientras rugían.

Centro de operaciones.

Gosei se asombro por sentir el poder de Marcelo y los demás, sin olvidar a los Zords Dino Omega- los Zords están aumentando su poder-dijo Gosei.

-hablas enserio Gosei, pero jamás escuche que los Zords aumentaran su poder de esa forma-dijo Tensou.

-yo tampoco escuche sobre eso, pero lo averiguaremos despues, por ahora debemos esperar a que los Rangers obtengan la victoria sobre Baytron-dijo Gosei.

Stone Canyon.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con él, volveremos a formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Zords rugieron y formaron el Megazord, la cabina no había cambiado.

-parece que la cabina no cambio mucho que digamos-dijo Michael.

-un momento miren eso-dijo Marcelo y se vio que cada puesto de control de los Rangers ahora tenía una especie de abertura que encajaba con sus Dino Cartridges- así que esto es lo que hay que hacer, muy bien están listos amigos.

Sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a colocar sus Dino Cartridges en las ranuras y en eso los ojos del Megazord brillaron- puedo sentir como el poder del Megazord está aumentando-dijo Davis.

-si yo también-dijo Steve que comenzaba estar feliz.

-esto es increíble-dijo Holly con tono alegre.

-estamos listos, prepárate para sentir el poder de los dinosaurios-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Rangers-dijo Baytron que disparo rayos de energía de sus manos, que el Megazord bloqueo con su escudo y a la vez avanzaba rápidamente a Baytron.

-esta vez tu vas a perder-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Omega Dino Megazord dio un salto y ataco con sus garras de Therizinosaurio y le asesto un golpe a Baytron para despues continuar con su ataque.

-ustedes no me van a vencer, soy Baytron un monstruo creado en Eltar, no seré derrotado-dijo Baytron que ataco al Megazord pero este bloqueo su ataque con las garras de Therizinosaurio, Baytron volvió a atacar pero esta vez el Megazord se defendió con su escudo, en eso el Megazord le asesto un golpe- tomen este regalito-dijo Baytron que disparo de su ojo rayos de energía que le dio de lleno al Omega Dino Megazord.

-hay que evadir el ataque-dijo Marcelo.

-hagámoslo-dijo Michael.

-debemos saltar-dijo Mira, en eso el Megazord evadió el ataque y uso los edificios para saltar y así dar un gran salto para evadir los ataques de Baytron.

-fue un gran movimiento evasivo-dijo Yolei.

-¡prepárate porque estas acabado Baytron!-dijo Marcelo desde la cabina.

-¿pero como hicieron eso?-dijo Baytron sorprendido al ver la manera en que el Megazord evadió sus ataques.

-¿están listos amigos?-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto…/cuenta con ello…/acabemos con el…/y salvemos la ciudad…/mostrémosle de lo que somos capaces…/te seguimos Marcelo-dijeron Steve, Mira, Michael, Holly, Davis y Yolei en ese orden.

-¡Poder del Carnotauro Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso las siete energías respectivas de los Rangers envolvieron al Megazord para dejarlo con una gran energía roja, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!

El Megazord fue envuelto por la energía roja que tenía fuego- ¡Tacleada de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se preparo para darle una tacleada y se vio que la energía, tomo la apariencia del Carnotauro Dinozord que rugió con ferocidad, al momento de taclear a Baytron.

-¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!-dijo Baytron que al momento de ser atacado, se quedo en el mismo lugar, pero recibió un gran daño, para luego dar un grito y caer al suelo, para despues desaparecer en una explosión marcando así su final.

-¡Monstruo extinguido, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo y se vio que el Megazord brillo un poco, al igual que sus ojos que brillaban de manera intensa.

Los niños sonrieron al ver como el Omega Dino Megazord derroto a Baytron y saltaron emocionados- oh si, eso fue increíble-dijo Chris.

-lo vencieron, lo lograron, ellos son increíbles-dijo Alex.

Mientras Serena observaba desde la distancia- eso fue increíble y además salvaron la ciudad-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Centro de mando.

-lo lograron Gosei, lograron vencer a Baytron-dijo Tensou.

-sí, lo consiguieron-dijo Gosei, en eso pensó- no sé como creo estos poderes Rangers Zordon, pero debo decir que son increíbles, pero los que tienen que llevarse el crédito son Marcelo y los otros.

Stone Canyon

Los Rangers aterrizaron en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie- lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-si fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

-jamás pensé que tuviéramos este poder-dijo Michael.

-si tienen razón, ahora podrían decirme ustedes 4 porque están aquí-dijo Steve viendo a sus amigos.

-bueno veras…-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso sonó su comunicador, Marcelo lo vio algo extrañado, los demás también estaban igual, Marcelo decidió contestar- ¿quién es?

-"Rangers soy yo"-dijo Gosei.

Al escuchar su voz, los Rangers se vieron y sonrieron contentos- Gosei eres tú, donde estas-dijo Marcelo.

-"estoy aquí en Stone Canyon"-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers se pusieron más contentos- enserio, vaya nos alegra saber eso Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"Rangers que tiempo tienen para reunirse con nosotros los tele transportaremos al centro de operaciones cuñado estén listos"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos, te contactaremos en 2 horas e iremos a verte-dijo Marcelo.

-"muy bien estaremos atentos cuando nos contacten"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación- bueno ahora sabemos que nuestro amigo Gosei y Tensou están aquí.

Los demás solo asintieron, en eso Holly se acordó de su hermana- ¡hay no! Me olvide de Serena-dijo Holly.

-Serena, ¿Quién es Serena?-dijo Marcelo.

-ah ya recuerdo, Serena es tu hermana menor no es así Holly-dijo Yolei.

-así es, se suponía que debería buscarla-dijo Holly, en eso Holly corrió a buscar a su hermana.

-hay que seguirla-dijo Mira y los demás asintieron siguieron a su amiga.

Con Chris y Alex se vio que conversaban- donde crees que se hayan metido-dijo Alex.

-ni idea-dijo Chris, en eso vio a Serena que estaba recogiendo todos los comestibles que había comprado para la cena- deberíamos ir a ayudarla.-Alex también vio a Serena, y asintió en ir a ayudarla.

-cielos, apenas pude encontrar las cosas que compre, pero están desparramadas por el piso-dijo Serena

-oye no quieres ayuda-dijo Alex.

-por supuesto-dijo Serena con una sonrisa, en eso Chris y Alex comenzaron a ayudar a Serena.

En eso se vio a Holly que pasaba por ahí y vio a su hermana- ¡Serena!-dijo Holly, llamando la atención de su hermana y la de los chicos.

-¡hermana eres tú!-dijo Serena.

Chris y Alex se vieron sorprendidos- Holly tiene hermana-susurraron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-por fin te encontré-dijo Holly preocupada.

-qué bueno que viniste… aunque algo tarde, lo hubieras visto habían muchos monstruos y estaban causando muchos destrozos, pero luego apareció el Ranger rojo y me salvo-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Holly se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana- Marcelo salvo a Serena-pensó Holly.

En eso los demás aparecieron- Holly por fin te alcanzamos-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a Serena y se dio cuenta de que es la misma niña que salvo- ella es tu hermana.

-así es, amigos les presento a Serena mi hermana menor-dijo Holly.

-un gusto conocerte Serena-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás Rangers también la saludaron- a mí también me da gusto conocerlos-dijo Serena.

En eso Mira vio a lo lejos a Chris y Alex- Chris, Alex que hacen allí-dijo Mira.

Chris y Alex salieron de su asombro y vieron a los chicos- hola chicos, como están, me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Chris.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos de nuevo amigos-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

En eso Steve le susurro a Marcelo- los trajiste a los 2 aquí-dijo Steve.

-asi es, no podía dejarlos, además en mi opinión, no importa si mi tía Elsa me regaña, yo los considero como parte del equipo y de los Power Rangers-susurro Marcelo.

Steve negó con la cabeza- espero que tu tía te de un buen castigo-susurro Steve.

-yo espero que no suceda-susurro Marcelo con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego pusieron atención al lugar.

-muy bien Serena, hay que volver a casa, nos veremos dentro de 2 horas amigos-dijo Holly, sus amigos asintieron, en eso Holly se retiro con su hermana que se despedía de los amigos de su hermana.

-bueno ahora que hacemos hermano-dijo Chris llamando su atención- no tenemos un lugar donde dormir.

Marcelo lo pensó mucho pero luego a Steve se le ocurrió una idea- oigan chicos, si no tienen un lugar en donde quedarse por el día de hoy, pueden venir conmigo, no es muy grande el lugar, pero creo que habrá lugar para nosotros-dijo Steve.

-lo dices enserio amigo-dijo Marcelo y Steve asintió- gracias amigo, bueno entonces andando-Marcelo se dirigió a donde estaba su moto y siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Steve, Yolei les dijo que iba a ir a la casa de sus abuelos y que los vería dentro de 2 horas, lo cual sus amigos asintieron, siendo Marcelo, Chris, Alex, Mira, Michael y Davis en ir a la casa de Steve y quedarse por el día de hoy.

Angel Grove, Centro juvenil.

Se vio a los Rangers Dragón conversando mientras Adelle preparaba sus ordenes, en eso vieron que estaban informando una noticia de última hora "hola ciudadanos de Angel Grove, como ya deben saber, nuestra ciudad ha sido protegida por lo héroes conocidos como los Power Rangers, como saben nuestra ciudad a tenido a muchos Rangers y estos últimos fueron los Rangers Furia legendaria, junto a los Rangers Dino Omega, asi que les traigo algo sorprendente, la ciudad vecina Stone Canyon fue atacado hace poco por unos monstruos" la escuchar eso los Yubel y los demás se preocuparon ya que pensaron que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Steve y Holly "pero para sorpresa de los ciudadanos de Stone Canyon, apareció el Ranger rojo Dino Omega" al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, incluso los demás clientes "pero no fue solo el todo su equipo estuvo presente para proteger la ciudad y derrotar a los monstruos que la atacaban, así que podemos decir que los ciudadanos Stone Canyon, nuestros vecinos tienen a estos héroes para proteger su ciudad "

Al escuchar eso Yubel y los demás sonrieron al saber que Marcelo y su equipo habían vuelto y estaban protegiendo la ciudad de Stone Canyon, mientras en el centro de mando, Elsa, Alfa y Ángela escucharon también la noticia y no evitaron estar felices al saber que los Rangers Dino Omega habían vuelto a ser un equipo- ahora sí tengo que admitir que Gosei hizo una buena elección, al haberlos elegido para ser Rangers-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

Stone Canyon.

Despues de almorzar, los Rangers se reunieron en la casa de Steve, la última en llegar fue Holly- lamento la tardanza

-no te preocupes Holly… bueno amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- Gosei estamos listos para ir al centro de operaciones.

-"entendido, los tele transportaremos de inmediato"-dijo Gosei, en eso los Rangers fueron tele transportados al Centro de operaciones de Gosei.

Centro de operaciones.

-vaya eso si que fue un buen viaje-dijo Michael.

-bienvenidos Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers solo sonrieron al ver a Gosei- Gosei, nos da gusto verte-dijo Mira.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos Rangers-dijo Gosei- pero quiero saber cómo es que están los demás aquí.

-bueno te lo diremos…-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzaron a contarles lo que había sucedido con cada uno, primero fue Marcelo, luego siguieron, Davis, Michael, Mira y Yolei.

-ya veo por eso están aquí, pero aun así, me alegra de que estén aquí, hora volvemos a ser un equipo-dijo Steve.

Sus amigos asintieron de felicidad, en eso Marcelo puso su mano en el medio y todos sonrieron al ver lo que significaba y comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Marcelo- listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron- ¡Power Rangers!

Mientras en Angel Grove, se veía que era de noche, en eso apareció una figura que caminaba tranquilamente- así que esta ciudad es Angel Grove… pero según el rastreador, no puedo detectar ninguna energía, deberé continuar-dijo aquel chico que estaba cubierto por una capucha, en eso alguien le detuvo el paso.

-se puede saber que haces aquí-dijo aquel ser que tenía una armadura negra y una máscara, era Psycho Sombra- no deberías estar aquí, pero bueno tendré que darte una lección-dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

El chico se quedo inmóvil y se retiro del lugar ignorando a Psycho Sombra- oye a donde crees que vas, no me ignores… puedo sentir que tienes un Morpho de los Power Rangers, si es así entonces tendré que destruirte, ya que ese es mi destino.

-no estoy interesado en pelear con alguien como tú, además que tiene que sea un Ranger yo no pienso pelear con alguien que está siendo controlado por las fuerzas malignas y que además tenga algo de humanidad-dijo aquel chico.

-como que humana, explícate-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, pero puedo percibir que tienes algo de humanidad en ti-dijo aquel chico- es por eso que no pienso pelear contigo, además tengo que buscar algunas cosas que necesito, para así vencer a la infeliz que destruyo mi planeta-dijo molesto el chico.

-ni creas que te dejare escapar-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-por favor, dime una cosa… que harás cuando hayas logrado tu objetivo-dijo aquel chicos, dejando confundida a Psycho Sombra- porque según yo lo veo, aunque logres tu objetivo, te quedaras como un pobre ser vivo, que no tiene nada más que hacer en la vida, serás como un pobre cascaron vacio… creo que deberías pensarlo un poco no crees-dijo ese chico y se fue.

Psycho Sombra veía como ese chico se iba- el tiene razón… que voy a hacer cuando logre mi objetivo, será que me convertiré en un cascaron vacio sin ningún propósito en la vida-se preguntaba así misma Psycho Sombra.

Fin del episodio.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** hola amigo espero que estés bien y sí, los Rangers Dino Omega han vuelto, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Supr Rock Ninja: **como te va amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **como te va amigo, sabes cuándo puse a la hermana de Holly, jamás pensé que te causaría esa sensación, para asi volver a Marcelo y Holly pareja, aunque no es mala idea sabes XD, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**MAHOLLY FAN:** como te va amiga, espero que el episodio te haya agradado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado amigo, y si yo también detesto al personaje que cree, pero en mi opinión para hacer un buen villano hay que hacer verlo como alguien detestable en mi opinión claro XD, bueno nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Ahora con el top en el que ustedes dan su opinión, el puesto 7 se lo lleva PR la Galaxia Perdida, y la opinión que tengo de la serie que en mi opinión fue una de las mejores que vi:**

**1-Los personajes: no podemos decir mucho, ya que todos fueron increíbles, cada Ranger era esencial y sin mencionar cuando Mike se convirtió en Magna Defender, los personajes de relleno fueron en mi opinión bueno y ni que decir cuando apareció Karone whoau y los enemigos, que podemos decir fueron buenos sobre todo Trakeena que se volvió muy poderosa con el capullo de su padre Escorpius, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron geniales, y ni que decir de los Zords auxiliares que formaban un Megazord, y ni se diga el Toro galáctico vaya que increíbles Zords, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, no fueron muchas, ya que todo fue bien elaborado, pero los que si perjudico en algo a la serie fue quitar Skull de la franquicia y dejar a Skull como un personaje de relleno, pero en lo demás debo decir que estuvo bien, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama en mi opinión fue buena, ver que algunos habitantes del planeta querían viajar al espacio para comenzar un nueva vida y que a pesar de que en la serie anterior se uso el tema del espacio, hay que decir que esta tuvo buenos aspectos que no lo hicieron ver así, además ver como los Rangers obtenían sus poderes, vaya sin duda una buena trama, así que le daré un 8/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: que se puede decir, buenos momentos épicos, sin duda una gran serie, ver la derrota de Escorpios y una fase de los Rangers que era gracias a las luces de Orión, sin mencionar la transformación de Mike en Magna Defender y ver a Karone como Pink Ranger y la primera vez que veíamos la unión de una generación Ranger con otra Whoau, y sin dejar atrás la derrota de Trakeena, que se puede decir, le doy un 9/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora fue buena con buenos temas que le daban un buen ambiente, en cuanto al intro de la serie, me gusto, muy original e iba con su temática, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales, ni se diga, con buena trama y una buena batalla final de los Rangers contra Trakeena, ver como Leo con ayuda de su Batallador la vencía y ni que decir del final, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 8.2/10, una buena serie, con buenos personajes y buenos villanos, hay que decir que esta es una serie recomendable para nuevos fans, ahora vamos por el puesto 6 del Top y los postulados son: PR Fuerza de Tiempo, PR Fuerza Salvaje y PR Dino Trueno, es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	30. El chico misterioso

**Hola amigos como les va, espero que hayan tenido un gran día, porque yo sí, bueno ahora con el siguiente episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**30: El chico misterioso.**

Se veía a Marcelo, Chris y Alex, que trataban de buscar un alojamiento- no puede ser, no hay un lugar donde quedarnos y los lugares que fuimos a ver son muy caros-dijo Marcelo.

-a este paso, nos quedaremos a vivir en la calle-dijo Alex.

-lo vuelvo a repetir, debiste a ver tomado tus precauciones cuando dijiste que nos quedaríamos aquí hermano-dijo Chris.

-lo sé y ahora no sabemos qué hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso sonó su celular y vio que el numero era de su padre- hola papá.

-"hola hijo como te va, espero que bien"-dijo David.

-la verdad…-dijo Marcelo y le conto cual era su situación.

-"ya veo, pero no te preocupes acabo de llamar a alguien para ayudarte"-dijo David

-enserio y quien es-dijo Marcelo.

-"se trata de tu maestro Daichi, a decir verdad el me llamo y me dijo que podías quedarte en una casa que él tiene ahí en Stone Canyon, dijo que vendería la casa para este fin de año, pero como se entero de que estas aquí dijo que puedes usarla hasta graduarte"-dijo David.

-hablas enserio, vaya no pensé que mi maestro Daichi hiciera eso, pero bueno solo dime la dirección e iré-dijo Marcelo, en eso su padre le dijo la dirección- muy bien ya lo tengo anotado, bueno te llamo cuando necesitemos un poco de ayuda papá.

-"está bien, nos vemos y cuida a tu hermano y a ese chico llamado Alex"-dijo David.

-por supuesto, no te preocupes, adiós papá-dijo Marcelo y colgó su celular- bueno parece que ya tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos, así que apresurémonos-dijo Marcelo subiéndose a su moto.

-oye hermano a donde vamos-dijo Chris.

-ya lo verán-dijo Marcelo y acelero, pasaron unos minutos y habían llegado a su destino- bueno que les parece.

Chris y Alex se vieron sorprendidos, ya que la casa a pesar de no ser muy grande, era de 3 pisos y contaba con un garaje, además de un patio que tenía un tamaño para una cancha de básquetbol- oye hermano… quien te dijo que viniéramos aquí.

-fue papá, me dijo que mi maestro era dueño de esta casa, así que dije porque no, claro que esta casa está en venta, pero podremos quedarnos cuando finalice el año escolar y me gradué-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, se ve que tu maestro tiene buen corazón Marcelo, bueno yo me iré a pedir un cuarto-dijo Alex feliz y adelantándose.

-oye espérame Alex-dijo Chris.

-bueno mientras ellos eligen un cuarto yo iré a ver que hay en la cocina-dijo Marcelo, busco por todos lados pero no había comida, en eso en el refrigerador vio una nota- una nota, la letra es de mi maestro, me pregunto que dirá.

_"no hay comida en la cocina, quieres comida pues gánatelo mi aprendiz, espero que tengas un buen día y no mueras de hambre, porque según recuerdo eres un perezoso trabajando, por cierto… ¡retoma las artes marciales de una buena vez!"_

Marcelo solo pudo ver la nota con un tic en un ojo, para luego molestarse- gracias por la nota maestro, enserio que la necesitaba, sí que me deslumbra con todo lo que sabe-dijo sarcásticamente y molesto

Marcelo estaba molesto, pero luego se calmo- bueno no sirve de nada molestarse, veamos-dijo Marcelo, saco su billetera y vio que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar alimentos para el día de hoy y mañana- bueno creo que con esto será suficiente

En eso Marcelo subió al segundo piso y no encontró a los chicos, subió al tercero y vio que Chris y Alex estaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta- ahora que les pasa-dijo Marcelo, los chicos solo señalaron un lugar, Marcelo vio y se sorprendió al ver que en una de las paredes de la habitación que era grande parecía tener el tamaño de un dojo y en la habitación había un cuadro que decía "Marcelo por qué no sabes nada del amor, o será que no te gustan las chicas, Atte. tu maestro Daichi"

-¡ya me harte!-dijo Marcelo molesto, tomo el cuadro y comenzó a romperlo, mientras Chris y Alex veían todo con una cara de, _que clase de maestro tiene Marcelo, _mientras Marcelo rompía el cuadro en trocitos- ¡maldición, mi maestro siempre ha tenido ese habito de molestarme, cuando lo vea va a sufrir bastante!-dijo Marcelo y finalizo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Chris y Alex se vieron preocupados y susurraron entre ellos- parece que Marcelo activo su "modo Elsa"-susurro Alex.

-ya lo creo, pensé que mi hermana y yo, éramos los únicos en hacer molestar a mi hermano, pero debo admitir que su maestro lo hace mejor, tanto que podría romper la escala del temperamento de mi hermano-susurro Chris.

En eso Marcelo se calmo y respiro- bueno… luego me encargare de mi maestro, Chris Alex ya encontraron cuartos para ustedes-dijo Marcelo.

-eh, no pudimos buscar cuartos ya que vimos ese cartel pegado-dijo Chris con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Alex.

-bueno olvidemos lo que sucedió, ahora hay que buscar habitaciones, deben haber algunos en el segundo piso-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron, revisaron todo y vieron que habían 5 cuartos- bueno según veo hay 3 cuartos, 2 de ellos tienen 2 camas y el ultimo tiene una cama y una litera, y los otros dos son el baño y la ducha.

-veo que tu maestro invirtió mucho en eso-dijo Chris.

-si to también lo creo, pero bueno ahora el problema es ver en qué cuarto nos quedamos cada uno-dijo Marcelo, en eso su celular sonó y vio que se trataba de Davis y contesto- hola Davis que sucede.

-"hola Marcelo, queríamos preguntarte si conseguiste un lugar para quedarte"-dijo Davis.

-si conseguí uno, a decir verdad mi padre me ayudo en eso-dijo Marcelo.

-"enserio, vaya me alegro… por cierto, no habrá espacio para mí, Michael y Mira"-dijo Davis.

-no me digan que no pudieron conseguir uno-dijo Marcelo.

-"así es, lastimosamente, encontramos unos, pero estaban algo caros"-dijo Davis.

-si te entiendo, bueno veras…-dijo Marcelo en eso vio los cuartos que quedaban- jejeje sabes pueden venir, hay espacio, de hecho hay mucho espacio.

-"enserio, gracias amigo, te debemos una"-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Marcelo, pero luego se le ocurrió algo- pero se, en cómo podrían pagarme la ayuda que les di, pero bueno les diré la dirección de la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio a Marcelo, Davis y Mira, cargando bolsas de alimentos- gracias por ayudarme amigos.

-ni lo menciones amigo, además es lo mejor que podemos hacer-dijo Mira.

-bueno debemos apresurarnos, debemos prepara la cena-dijo Davis, pasaron unos minutos, cuando vieron que un auto fuera de control estaba por atropellara una niña de 6 años que se había caído, además de que algunos autos estaban acercándose- cielos debemos ayudarla.

-no hija-dijo una mujer muy preocupada por lo que podía pasar, pero Marcelo la detuvo.

-no vaya, si lo hace, usted y su hija podrían salir lastimadas-dijo Marcelo, pero luego vio que de apoco las cosas se iban a poner muy mal- cielos esto sí que no será bueno-pensó Marcelo, pero en eso vio a un chico que tenía una capucha de color café oscuro, además de tener un ropa que no habían visto.

-eh, quien es ese-dijo Mira sorprendida.

En eso aquel chico se abalanzo sobre los autos y salto sobre cada uno para poder llegar a la niña y en el último momento aquel chico logro salvar a la niña, para luego dar un gran salto y llegar a la acera en donde estaba su madre y los Rangers.

Todos vieron eso sorprendidos, al ver a alguien con esas habilidades, la niña temblaba de miedo, pero una voz la calmo- descuida ahora estás bien-dijo aquel chico y la niña abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba a salvo.

La niña corrió a los brazos de su madre- me alegra de que estés bien-la madre vio a aquel chico que había salvado a su hija- muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija.

-no hay porque darlas, solo hice lo que creí que era correcto-dijo ese chico, para luego comenzar a irse.

-oye espera-dijo Marcelo y el chico se detuvo- sabes lo hiciste bien salvando a la niña, cómo te llamas.

Marcelo y aquel chico se dieron una mirada, en eso el chico respondió- mi nombre… no tiene importancia.

-como dices-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, para despues ver como aquel chico se iba del lugar saltando sobre los arboles y algunos autos.

-y ese quien era-dijo Mira.

-no lo sé una aliado de Elsa y los Rangers Dragon quizás-dijo Davis.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que lo volveremos a ver-dijo Marcelo.

Restaurant juvenil de Stone Canyon.

Eran las diez de la mañana y se veía a los Rangers y a los niños, estaban conversando de la noticia que les dio Gosei, les informo que los Rangers Megaforce habían sido atacados por Psycho Sombra- Psycho Sombra es un problema-dijo Steve.

-si puede robar los Morphos de otros Rangers para controlar sus Zords, creo que deberemos estar alerta-dijo Yolei.

-sin duda alguna-dijo Michael.

Los chicos se veían preocupados, a excepción de Marcelo que pensaba en otra cosa, que notaron sus amigos- que pasa Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-no es nada es solo… que ese chico que vimos ayer, no sé porque pero me resulta familiar-dijo Marcelo.

-se refiere al chico que salvo a la niña de ser atropellada-dijo Michael.

-así es, a nosotros también nos sorprendió el modo como salvo a la niña-dijo Davis.

-todas sus habilidades, su velocidad y agilidad, son muy diferentes… parece que fuera de otro mundo-dijo Mira.

-oigan, solo por haber salvado a la niña de manera increíble ya lo están alabando, por favor, ustedes no dijeron que yo también soy increíble cuando hago cosas que parecen imposibles-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-sí pero a diferencia de ti, ese chico si sabe lo que hace, le salvo la vida a esa niña-dijo Holly.

-está bien, entonces es mejor que yo rescatando niñas, pero veremos cuanto lo es en una lucha contra mí, entonces sabrá quien es Marcelo-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-oye que te sucede, Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-sí que te está molestando-dijo Holly.

-nada, nada me está molestando de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo en eso recordó las palabras que le dijo aquel chico "mi nombre… no tiene importancia"- bueno tal vez me está molestando un poco… ja piojoso vagabundo fanfarrón, ni siquiera quiso decirnos su nombre-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras sus amigos lo miraban algo preocupados.

-oye Marcelo, si ese chico que vieron te recuerda a alguien, de seguro debes saber quién es-dijo Holly interesada en el tema.

-escucha Holly, si no logro recordar en donde lo vi, entonces no debe ser alguien conocido, además yo vi como lucia y parecía un pobre vagabundo increíble-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

Holly vio lo molesto que estaba Marcelo y aprovecho al situación- oh enserio, entonces porque te molestas, cuando lo mencionamos.

-claro que no me molesta-dijo Marcelo.

-sabes lo que pienso, pienso que tu lo crees más rápido y habilidoso que tu Marcelo, estas celoso-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-claro que no-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-no tengas vergüenza Marcelo, es decir… si yo tuviera a alguien superior a mí en cada uno de los aspectos, yo también le tendría envidia-dijo Holly.

-no tengo envidia, solo quisiera ser tan habilidoso como el-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras se retiraba.

-Marcelo, eso es lo mismo que la envidia-dijo Chris algo preocupado.

-muy bien, si ustedes piensan lo mismo, entonces sí, sí estoy celoso-dijo Marcelo molesto que se retiraba, sus amigos solo vieron como se retiraba, estaban algo preocupados por Marcelo.

En otro lugar en medio de una construcción se veía al mismo chico que salvo a la niña- un lugar como este que tiene muchos habitantes no es un lugar tranquilo, pero llega a serlo si estas solo-dijo de manera seria y algo triste.

Nave de Durahan.

-muy bien, Ghidorah-dijo Durahan.

Ghidorah se hizo presente- que desea amo Durahan-

-cual de nuestros guerreros ya está preparado para la lucha-dijo Durahan.

-el guerrero que ya tiene su poder completo es Phoxuno-dijo Ghidorah.

Durahan solo sonrió al escuchar eso- muy bien, manda a Phoxuno y que se de saga de esos Rangers Dino Omega, no podemos permitir que continúen haciéndose más fuertes-dijo Durahan con expresión seria la ultima frase.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y se fue a liberar a Phoxuno su apariencia era la de un ninja, tenía una máscara ninja, una armadura de color blanco y unas armas en sus 2 manos que parecían garras- como te siente Phoxuno.

-me siento bien, es hora de hacer picadillo a mis enemigos-dijo Phoxuno que desapareció de inmediato.

-jajaja veo que está muy motivado-dijo Naga que apareció.

-espero que los Rangers sepan con quien se están metiendo jejeje-dijo Tanith, Ghidorah solo sonrió de manera maligna.

Stone Canyon

Se veía a Marcelo caminando por las calles algo molesto, en eso sintió como si alguien hubiera pasado por encima suyo- ¿pero qué?... será posible-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió al lugar donde se dirigía esa presencia, vio que había un terreno que solo habían materiales de construcción y vio que el chico que salvo a la niña ayer estaba sentado en un árbol- vaya te encontré.

El chico le prestó atención a Marcelo- se puede saber qué es lo que quieres.

-solo vine a preguntarte, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Marcelo.

-ya te lo dije mi nombre no tiene importancia-dijo el chico.

-oye porque, por última vez cuál es tu nombre-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-lo siento, tengo que tener mucho cuidado en no divulgar mi nombre, por el momento es todo lo que me queda… aparte de otra cosa-dijo el chico algo triste.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Gosei algo preocupado- la situación se pone cada vez peor-dijo Gosei.

-lo sé, no pensé que Troy y los demás fueran derrotados-dijo Tensou.

-no podemos hacer nada ahora, por el momento tenemos que estar alerta-dijo Gosei, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando y Gosei detecto la presencia del causante- es otro monstruo de Eltar… Tensou comunícate con los Rangers y diles que vayan al centro de la ciudad.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-ese otro monstruo, por su energía, puedo decir que es Phoxuno, los Rangers deben tener cuidado cuando lo enfrenten-dijo Gosei preocupado, ya que él había estado en la guerra entre Eltarianos y sabia de lo que eran capaces esos monstruos.

Stone Canyon.

Volviendo con Marcelo y ese chico- todavía sigues aquí-

-solo quiero saber cómo te llamas-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-mira por ahí abajo—dijo mirando al suelo.

-que cosa… solo eso, solo son un montón de hormigas que comen su almuerzo-dijo Marcelo- este chico es algo extraño-eso pensó al ver como actuaba ese chico de la capucha.

-tienes que mirar más de cerca… los insectos son seres increíbles al igual que otros, sabes ¿Por qué?... su mundo es una mini civilización al igual que el de los humanos, cada hormiga tiene un propósito en la vida que le permite continuar, en cambio a los humanos no muchos encuentran un propósito que les permite continuar.

-muy bien Confucio, la clase de filosofía termino… no quieres que nadie sepa tu nombre, entonces vamos a luchar, sigo te gano tienes que decírmelo-dijo Marcelo con determinación.

-y si pierdes-dijo el chico algo serio.

-como dices, no voy a perder, no hay nadie en este mundo que haya podido ganarme, bien tal vez uno o dos, pero siempre tengo mi revancha y les doy una paliza, apuesto a que solo eres velocidad y palabrería y que no sabes pelear-dijo Marcelo.

-si se pelear… pero prefiero no hacerlo-dijo el chico.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo.

-además que ganarías peleando contra mi-dijo ese chico.

-en parte… tienes razón-dijo Marcelo pensativo.

El chico se fue dejando a Marcelo no sin antes decirle algo- mi nombre… es Kai.

-¿Kai? Oye espera-dijo Marcelo viendo como Kai se iba.

-los humanos tenemos la capacidad de escoger el sendero que creemos que es correcto, solo tenemos que dar el primer paso para lograrlo, nunca lo olvides-dijo Kai.

-entre mas quiero entender a ese chico, menos lo entiendo-dijo Marcelo, viendo el camino por donde se fue Kai, en eso sus amigos pasaron por el mismo lugar.

-oye Marcelo que haces ahí-dijo Steve.

-chicos a donde van con tanta prisa-dijo Marcelo.

-hay problemas en la ciudad, debemos apresurarnos-dijo Mira.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos se dirigieron a la ciudad, al llegar vieron a Phoxuno que ahuyentaba a la gente y además usaba un ataque eléctrico que elevaba los autos hasta el punto de hacerlos estallar, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos- vieron lo que hizo-dijo Yolei.

-se ve que es muy fuerte-dijo Davis.

-no es momento para impresionarnos debemos detenerlo, están listos-dijo Marcelo y se prepararon para transformarse-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers, pero no muy lejos alguien los observaba, al igual que otro ser que tenía una armadura negra.

-vaya, vaya, al fin llegan Rangers-dijo Phoxuno.

-será mejor que te largues antes de que te demos una paliza-dijo Marcelo.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Phoxuno y comenzó a atacar los Rangers que se defendían con todo lo que podían.

-ahora veras-dijo Marcelo que ataco con su espada y logro derribar a Phoxuno- será mejor que te rindas.

-yo no lo creo, además si piensan que estoy solo, necesitare algo más de ayuda y un poco mas de poder-dijo Phoxuno y en eso aparecieron los Temjuz- y ahora es momento de subir de nivel-y lo mismo que paso con Baytron, Phoxuno se vio envuelto en un aura y de repente su armadura comenzó a cambiar, al igual que las dos cuchillas que tenía en sus dos manos y su máscara cambio- ahora vamos por el siguiente round-dijo Phoxuno que lanzo una taque de rayos que elevo a los Rangers por los aires y los lastimo, derribándolos.

-este tipo sí que es fuerte, deberíamos hacer algo para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-y que propones que hagamos-dijo Holly.

-es hora de acabarlos, Temjuz atáquenlos-dijo Phoxuno y los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers.

-lo único que se me ocurre, es invocar nuestros Dino Cartridges, para vencerlos, están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- muy bien pues en marcha.

En eso los Rangers invocaron sus Dino Cartridges y lo combinaron con sus dino armas, formando a si sus Dino Omega Armas- muy bien, yo iré por Phoxuno, ustedes encárguense de los Temjuz, cuando terminen vengan a ayudarme-dijo Marcelo.

-entendido-dijeron los Rangers y comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz, mientras Marcelo encaraba a Phoxuno.

En un techo de una casa se vio a Kai- bueno veamos cómo le va a ese chico-dijo Kai en eso se puso serio- siento la misma presencia que la vez anterior.

Mientras en otro lugar oculto en las sombras estaba Psycho Sombra- muy pronto me apoderare de sus Zords, perdedores.

Kai siguió viendo como los Rangers detenían a los Temjuz y los vencían poco a poco, en cambio Marcelo tenía problemas con Phoxuno ya que lo había atacado con su ataque eléctrico que lo elevo al aire y luego lo estrello en el suelo- supongo que tendré que echarles una mano-dijo Kai.

Con Marcelo se vio que disparaba con su Buster, pero el problema era que la armadura de Phoxuno era muy resistente- cielos este tipo tiene una armadura muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo.

-y no solo eso, prepárate ahora-dijo Phoxuno que estaba a punto de atacar a Marcelo, pero Kai llego derribándolo con una patada, Phoxuno se levanto para ver a su atacante- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿pero qué? ¡Kai que haces aquí!-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers le prestaron atención a lo que dijo Marcelo y vieron al chico que apareció, cosa que reconocieron Davis y Mira.

-es el chico que salvo a esa niña-dijo Mira.

-enserio es el-dijo Steve.

-se puede saber que haces aquí, este no es lugar para ti, debes irte-dijo Marcelo.

-cálmate quieres, solo vine a darles una pequeña ayuda-dijo Kai en eso revelo en su mano izquierda un reloj muy diferente al de Marcelo y sus amigos y luego de su mano derecha se vio un Morpho igual de diferente.

-como es un comunicador…-dijo Yolei.

-y un Morpho-dijo Michael sorprendido al igual que el resto de los Rangers.

-es hora… ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha!-dijo Kai que combino de una manera diferente su Morpho y su comunicador- ¡Ceratosaurio!-en eso Kai apareció con un traje Ranger de color rojo con detalles blancos- hace mucho que no usaba esto.

-como… entonces es un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes.

-no puede ser, yo pensé que en esta ciudad habían 7 Rangers y ahora hay uno más-dijo Phoxuno sorprendido

Nave de Durahan.

Todos vieron por su monitor al nuevo Ranger- bueno parece que ya no tendremos que buscar una moneda mas, ese chico la tiene-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

Mientras en una cueva se veía a Shinnok quien al sentir el poder Ranger de Kai solo sonrió- jejeje bueno, parece que ahora estamos en problemas, pero podre usar a ese chico para el plan B-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

Centro de operaciones.

Gosei y Tensou vieron por su monitor al nuevo Ranger- como es posible esto Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-no lo sé Tensou-dijo Gosei- pero si se algo, esta es la moneda de poder Alpha que tenia Yugo-pensó Gosei con asombro

Centro de mando.

Como siempre se veían las cosas tranquilas, ya que Psycho sombra aun no había atacado, pero en eso Elsa detecto una energía Ranger muy fuerte- ¿que fue eso?-dijo Elsa

-que sucede Elsa, hay algún problemas-dijo Alfa.

-no es nada Alfa, estoy bien-dijo Elsa, pero luego se puso pensativa- no sé porque, pero… presiento que este Ranger es muy diferente a los demás, que podrá ser.

Stone Canyon.

-bueno, ya que volví a usar mis poderes, creo que será mejor que les dé una lección-dijo Kai, en eso puso su mano en la hebilla de su cinturón- ¡Alpha Espada!-en eso una espada apareció y Kai la tomo con su mano izquierda.

-quien será el primero-dijo Kai, en eso algunos Temjuz fueron a atacarlo, pero Kai los derroto sin mucha dificultad- eso es todo lo que tienen.

-ya verás maldito-dijo Phoxuno que trato de atacar a Kai, pero Kai se defendía bien y bloqueaba cada ataque de Phoxuno, en eso Kai le dio una serie de patadas para derribarlo.

Los Rangers Dino Omega veían esto asombrados- no puedo creer que esté llevando ventaja en la pelea-dijo Mira.

-yo tampoco-dijo Holly igual de sorprendida.

Kai derribo a Phoxuno nuevamente con un ataque de su espada, en eso vio a Marcelo- te vas a quedar sentado ahí sin hacer nada… ve y acaba con el-dijo Kai, sorprendiendo a Marcelo.

-¿Cómo dices?... pero ese sujeto es muy fuerte para mí-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces te rindes-dijo Kai.

-claro que no, te demostrare que lo puedo vencer-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a atacar a Phoxuno se vio que esta vez Marcelo podía defenderse de sus ataques y en eso tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a Phoxuno con su buster de manera directa, logrando así derribarlo- muy bien es hora de tu fin-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía que le dio de lleno a Phoxuno marcando así su final.

Los Rangers se acercaron a su amigo- lo hiciste bien Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

Pero Kai llamo su atención- todavía hay un visitante no deseado-al decir eso Kai llamo la atención de los Rangers y vieron como alguien con alta velocidad los atacaba, pero Kai evadió los ataques por muy poco- eso estuvo muy cerca.

-pero quien fue-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a Psycho Sombra- no puede ser, ahora estamos en problemas.

-yo diría que en muchos problemas, me apoderare de sus Morphos y de sus Zords-dijo Psycho Sombra acercándose con su espada y de pronto comenzó a atacar a los Rangers, que no podían hacer nada y de pronto Psycho Sombra los ataco con su alta velocidad logrando así derribarlos- es hora de acabar con ustedes.

-aun sigues con tu obsesión, ¿verdad?-dijo Kai que había desactivado su poder- parece que la charla que tuvimos fue inútil.

-tu otra vez, sabes ya no me importa lo que digas baja de allí, para que pueda apoderarme también de tu Morpho-dijo Psycho Sombra amenazándolo con su espada.

-ni creas que te lo voy a dar y en lo que a mí respecta-dijo Kai señalando a alguien y ese era Marcelo- el basta para darte una pequeña lección.

-¿hablas enserio?-dijo Psycho Sombra con algo de burla.

-que estas tramando, no nos vas a ayudar-dijo Marcelo.

-tengo mis razones para no pelear contra ella-dijo Kai- y además estoy haciendo esto para que le des una pequeña lección de una buena vez y para empezar te sugiero que uses tu espada y el arma que tienes en tu brazo derecho, tal vez así puedas bloquear algunos ataques.

-estás hablando enserio-dijo Marcelo, Kai solo asintió, en eso Marcelo dudo un poco, pero luego hizo aparecer su espada- veamos si me va bien-en eso Marcelo ataco a Psycho Sombra, pero aun así ella era más fuerte y lograba detener los ataques de Marcelo y en una lo derribo, en eso Marcelo vio a Kai- ¡oye gracias por tu consejo, sí que me sirvió mucho sabes!

-se ve que no me entendiste, me refería a que usara tus 2 armas de manera conjunta, haciendo ataques aleatorios que ella no pueda descifrar y te sugiero que tengas cuidado con tu espalda y tu lado derecho, cuando peles contra ella-dijo Kai

En eso Marcelo lo entendió- eso es, Kai tiene razón, si usara mis armas de manera aleatorio atacando con cada una en momentos que ella no pueda predecir, podría tener algo de ventaja-pensó Marcelo, para luego levantarse- muy bien ahora estoy listo, será mejor que te prepares para último round Psycho Sombra.

-por favor no me hagas reír, vas a perder de una buena vez y me apoderare de tu Morpho-dijo Psycho Sombra que ataco a Marcelo, pero en vez de que Psycho Sombra tuviera una Gran ventaja, esta vez Marcelo lograba bloquear sus ataques y evadirlos, en una Psycho sombra trato de atacar por la espalda, peor Marcelo lo bloqueo y en eso Psycho Sombra lanzo una patada, que Marcelo bloqueo con su mano.

-ella ha bajado su guardia, atácala ahora-dijo Kai, Marcelo entendió lo que dijo, ya que había una abertura para atacarla.

-eso es, toma esto-dijo Marcelo y le propino un golpe con su espada, para despues atacar con su Buster de manera rápida y en el último momento Marcelo ataco con su Espada- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y le propino un buen golpe a Psycho Sombra.

-eso no me dolió mucho que digamos, pero voy a volver-dijo Psycho Sombra para despues ver a Kai- y también me encargare de ti Ranger.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Kai, en eso Psycho Sombra se retiro.

En eso los Rangers Dino Omega se re agruparon- lo hiciste bien Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-gracias amigos, pero no hubiera logrado mantener una pelea con Psycho Sombra sin una ayuda-dijo Marcelo para luego ver a Kai y los demás también lo vieron.

-hiciste una buena pelea-dijo Kai que ya estaba preparándose para irse.

-gracias por la ayuda, pero pensé que no te agradaba pelear ni nada de eso-dijo Marcelo.

-y así es, pero no puedo darle la espalda a quienes necesitan ayuda, ya sea un niña que está a punto de ser atropellada o a unos Rangers que están a punto de perder-dijo Kai para luego retirarse.

-oye que fue lo que dijiste, ven aquí y retráctate-dijo Marcelo molesto- vieron, ese sujeto nos llamo perdedores.

-ese chico es alguien fuerte-dijo Michael.

-tal vez algún día sepamos su nombre-dijo Mira.

-su nombre es Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-¿Kai?-dijo Holly.

-así es… y tengo la leve sospecha de que lo veremos más pronto de lo que creen-dijo Marcelo.

Nave de Durahan.

-bueno, fue un buen espectáculo, no creen-dijo Durahan- pero ahora es el momento de ayudar a Phoxuno.

-por supuesto, disparando rayo de plasma-dijo Tanith y la nave disparo su rayo.

En eso Phoxuno apareció y creció rápidamente- que bueno que volví, ahora estoy listo para el siguiente round-dijo Phoxuno.

-bueno era de esperarse-dijo Steve.

-es hora de acabar con él, ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power Ya!- en eso aparecieron los Zords y cada uno de los Rangers subió a su respectivo Zord- es hora de formar el Megazord-y los Zords comenzaron con la combinación al ser completada los Rangers usaron sus Dino Cartridges para darle más poder al Megazord- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, activado!

-prepárense por que están acabados perdedores-dijo Phoxuno y comenzó a golpear al Megazord que se defendía con su escudo y bloqueaba algunos ataques con su arma de la mano izquierda- veamos cómo les va con mi ataque eléctrico.

-yo no lo creo, acción evasiva-dijo Marcelo, cuando Phoxuno ataco se vio que el Megazord salto sobre cada edificio para evadir el ataque- ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

En eso el Megazord ataco a Phoxuno con una patada derribándolo- muy bien es hora de darle lo que se merece, listo Steve-dijo Marcelo y su amigo asintió.

-¡Poder del Therizinosaurio Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el arma de la mano izquierda del Megazord reunió energía que luego se volvió una gran energía de color blanco- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Ataque Final!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron, el Megazord se acercó rápidamente- ¡Garra terráquea!-dijo Steve y el Megazord, le propino un gran golpe con su garra a Phoxuno que destruyo sus armas de sus manos también.

-no puede ser…-dijo Phoxuno y en eso cayó al suelo desapareciendo en una explosión marcando así su final.

-¡monstruo extinguido, los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas en señal de triunfo.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Steve teniendo una conversación con alguien por celular- ¡no crees que ya estoy muy grande para…!-pero no sirvió ya que le colgaron- no puede ser me colgó, ya no soy una niño mamá-pasaron unas horas y Steve recibió una llamado de su comunicador- si que sucede.

-Steve soy yo Ángela… debes venir al centro de mando ahora… tu madre fue atacada por Psycho Sombra-dijo Ángela, en eso Steve fue rápidamente al centro de operaciones he inicio su tele transportación al centro de mando de Elsa.

Era tarde y Gosei les había mandado hace una hora una noticia, los Rangers menos Steve que esperaban la noticia, Chris y Alex también estaban presentes - no puedo creer que hayan atacado a Wes, Erick y a la madre de Steve-dijo Michael.

-solo podemos esperar noticias-dijo Marcelo, en eso alguien se tele transporto al centro de operaciones, era Steve.

-oye amigo está todo bien-dijo Davis.

-como se encuentra tu madre-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-si ella está bien, por suerte no le quitaron su Morpho pero resulto herida-dijo Steve para despues apretar sus puños- hare pedazos a Psycho Sombra por haber lastimado a mi madre.

-cálmate Steve, ella es muy fuerte, si ella nos vuelve a atacar otra vez, tendremos que estar preparados, la anterior vez solo fue golpe de suerte, pero si llega ese momento tendremos que pelear lo mejor que podamos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, ya que estaban de acuerdo con su líder.

En eso Gosei les hablo- por cierto Rangers, quiero saber quién era ese otro Ranger rojo que los ayudo-dijo Gosei.

-no lo sabemos Gosei, lo único que podemos decirte de él es que se llama Kai-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Alex se acerco a Marcelo- espera un momento Marcelo, dijiste que el nombre de ese chico es… Kai.

-así es, acaso lo conoces Alex-dijo Marcelo.

Alex sonrió algo nervioso- jejeje, bueno la verdad… Kai es mi hermano y también es un Ranger-dijo Alex sonrió nervioso.

Los Rangers y Chris tardaron un poco en procesar lo que había dicho Alex, pero fue cuando reaccionaron repentinamente- ¡como dices… Kai es tu hermano y también es un Ranger!

Alex solo asentía mientras reía nervioso.

Pero en otro lugar de la ciudad sentado en un edificio, se veía a Kai, que miraba el atardecer muy pensativo, fue cuando algunos recuerdos le vinieron, vio como su planeta estaba siendo atacado, mientras muchas naves atacaban su planeta y le quitaban la vida a los habitantes y se vio a alguien que sonreía de manera maligna, era Astronema- ni pienses que te lo voy a perdonar, si tengo la oportunidad de matarte… lo voy a hacer-dijo Kai, en eso recordó a los Rangers que conoció y de la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Marcelo.

En eso le vino un dolor de cabeza a Kai- ¿pero qué?-dijo Kai y en eso vio una visión en donde alguien que era muy parecido a él estaba parado enfrente de algunos chicos y unos seres muy diferentes.

-bienvenido al equipo Yugo-dijo alguien que era parecido a Marcelo y le estaba dando la mano.

Lo cual correspondió aquel humano llamado Yugo- gracias Jin-dijo Yugo con una sonrisa.

-no tienes porque darlas, despues de todo somos amigos-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

En eso termino la visión de Kai- ¿pero que fue eso?... no debo preocuparme por eso, ahora debo concentrarme en buscar los objetos perdidos de mi planeta, estoy seguro que llegaron a este planeta, tengo que encontrarlos y así destrozare a la maldita que me quito mi planeta y a mi familia.

Fin del episodio.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** como te va compañero, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, pero bueno te agradezco por haberme avisado la verdad no sabía que lo había borrado, gracias amigo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** así es amigo, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, por cierto no te preocupes hare algo con respecto a Astronema, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Supr Rock Ninja: **como te va amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **hola amigo, espero que el cap. De hoy te haya agradado, con Marcelo y Holly estoy pensándolo como hacerlo, ya que recibí ayuda de algunos amigos, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Matsuri7941:** bueno sí, creo que tienen química XD, pero bueno espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado y bueno gracias por dejar tu review, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora con el top y debo decir que estuvo difícil, me agrada que Dragon Espectral y Super rock ninja den su opinión, pero me gustaría que ustedes lo hicieran también ya que me pusieron en un predicamento, pero lo entiendo y respeto la opinión de los 2, bueno no se lo tomen a mal pero el puesto 6 se lo lleva PR Fuerza Salvaje, y la opinión que tengo de la serie que en mi opinión fue una de las mejores que vi:**

**1-Los personajes: los personajes fueron muy buenos, sin duda eran increíbles, ver como cada uno se desarrollaba, sobre todo Cole que no sabía nada de su pasado y sin dejar al lado al resto, Merick fue un gran guerrero tanto como Zenaku como Ranger, la Princesa Sheyla fue un buen personajes y los villanos ni se diga, ver como el Amo Org que era conocido como el Dr. Addler, mato a sus propios amigos, eso fue whoau, y sin dejar de lado a Jindrax y Toxica que fueron buenos personajes y le daban comedia al lado de los villanos, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión fueron geniales, y ni que decir de los Zords auxiliares la formación de los Megazords y todas sus variantes vaya que genial, en ese momento, no te podías imaginar con qué clase de combinación Megazord podían salir los Rangers eso era genial, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, la verdad no hubo mucho, pero si en la parte en la que Disney estaba presionando a Saban de venderle los derechos y todo eso y es por eso que en mi opinión a pesar de que los últimos 8 episodios fueron buenos, creo que hubieran sido mucho más, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama en la que los villanos y monstruos querían usar la contaminación para dominar al mundo vaya eso fue interesante en mi opinión, además de la historia que tenia Cole y de cómo estaba conectada con al Amo Org, también fue bueno, y sin mencionar lo de los demás personajes tanto buenos como malos, así que le daré un 9/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: no hay que decir mucho, porque a pesar de que fue la última serie Ranger que hizo Saban si tuvo momentos épicos bien geniales, como por ejemplo las batallas entre los Rangers y Zenaku, las combinaciones que hacían los Rangers para formar nuevos Zords y usar ataques diferentes que les ayudaran en la batalla y sin mencionar a la aparición de Animus y ver como el Predazord aumento su poder cambiando a color azul y sin olvidar el episodio especial por el decimo aniversario de la franquicia, con todos los Red Rangers whoau, yo le doy un 9/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora fue buena los temas que se usaron iban con el ambiente de cada episodio, en cuanto al intro de la serie, me gusto era original e iba con su temática, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: que podemos decir, los episodios finales fueron buenos, ver como el Amo Org era ahora un ser poderoso, ver como destruía uno por uno a los Wild Zords y despues ver como los Rangers continuaron peleando hasta el final logrando así recuperar sus poderes y derrotar al amo Org, pero sin duda lo que más me gusto del episodio final fue la despedida de los Rangers con la Princesa Sheyla, ver como cada uno continuaba con su vida y ver en la última escena la foto que se tomaron en la fiesta que tenían, vaya un final muy bueno, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 8.7/10, una buena serie, que tenia buenos personajes, buenos villanos, lo único que podemos decir es que esta es una serie muy recomendable para nuevos fans, ahora vamos por el puesto 5 del Top y los postulados son: PR Fuerza de Tiempo, PR Dino Trueno y PR Alien Rangers, es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	31. Recordando el pasado

**Hola amigos lectores espero que la estén pasando bien, ahora les trago este episodio, espero que les guste, este episodio se encuentra entre el capitulo 65, 66 y 67 de el Fic PR Furia legendaria.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**31: Recordando el pasado.**

Se veía que era de tarde y Marcelo caminaba por una calle, ya que estaba preocupado, por todo lo que sucedía- no puedo creer que Psycho Sombra este robando los Morphos de los Rangers para controlar sus Zords.

En eso Marcelo paso por un departamento de Policía y vio que en una pared estaban los volantes de personas desaparecidas y que eran buscadas por la ley, en eso Marcelo se detuvo al ver una en particular y leyó lo que decía- Jun Lynn Hiwatari, desapareció hace 8 años por condiciones desconocidas, si la han visto, por favor llamar a estos números o informar a la policía-dijo Marcelo viendo detenidamente la foto- Mamá-dijo Marcelo para luego cerrar los ojos.

Flash back.

Se veía a un Marcelo de 10 años, estaba algo asustado al ver a una especie de guerrero con apariencia de Dragon, en eso vio que se acercaba a su madre poco a poco- no te atrevas a lastimar a mi mamá-dijo Marcelo abalanzándose sobre ese guerrero, pero recibió una patada en el estomago que lo derribo y lo dejo en el piso, mientras veía borroso todo y escuchaba un poco la conversación que había.

-porque estás haciendo esto-dijo Jun poniéndose en guardia.

-lo hago porque este planeta ya esta contaminándose, mientras ustedes los seres humanos estén aquí, solamente arruinaran este planeta, estoy muy molesto por las acciones de los humanos y mi deber como uno de los 12 guardianes de la tierra, debo exterminarlos, ya que solo son seres que están corrompiendo el planeta, todo por avaricia y muerte-dijo aquel ser.

-eso no es verdad, no todos los humanos somos así-dijo Jun.

-yo difiero de eso-dijo aquel ser para luego atacar a Jun, en eso Marcelo perdió el conocimiento, en eso escucho una voz que le decía-te perdonare la vida, pero la próxima… no te vas a salvar.

Se vio que era de noche y se vio a Marcelo que despertaba, vio por todos lados y vio que no estaba ese guerrero ni su madre- ¡Mamá… Mamá donde estas! ¡Mamá puedes oírme!-dijo Marcelo que continuo buscando por toda la noche a su madre pero no la encontró, se vio que algunos policías y su padre estaban buscándolo, Marcelo entre algunas lagrimas le dijo a su padre lo que había sucedido, le dijo que estuvo buscando a su Madre por todos lados, por eso tenía muchos raspones en sus manos y pies, volvió a su casa y se durmió y en su sueño pudo ver a alguien que parecía humano que le decía- no volverás a ver a tu madre… hasta que cumplas tu destino-Marcelo despertó muy asustado por tener esa pesadilla.

Fin del Flash back.

Marcelo abrió los ojos, se vio que estaba sudando y sin que nadie lo viera, arranco la foto que era de su madre y se lo llevo.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Kai que se encontraba en el último piso de un gran edificio, se veía que tenía una camiseta negra, se veía que estaba practicando algunas técnicas de lucha, y de pronto dio un salto mortal para terminar con una patada, en eso Kai vio su Morpho- cuando llegue el momento, te hare pedazos maldita-dijo Kai, en eso recordó lo sucedido.

Flash back.

Se veía a las naves de Astronema que estaban atacando una gran ciudad con gran tecnología, en eso se vio a Kai que uso una nave de su planeta para evacuar a su hermano- descuida Alex te buscare-dijo Kai, en eso la nave se fue, luego Kai se dirigió a su casa para ver que sucedía- Mamá, Jenny están aquí-dijo Kai que comenzaba a buscarlos.

En eso vio como Kai vio a su madre en el piso, estaba herida- mamá… mamá estas bien… no te mueras por favor-dijo Kai que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, hasta que sintió que alguien le acariciaba el rostro- ¿mamá?

-Kai… debes cuidar a tus hermanos, Jenny se fue hace poco-dijo su madre de Kai.

-vamos mamá no digas eso… te sacare de aquí-dijo Kai que estaba a punto de llorar.

-no Kai, ya es tarde… pero antes… debes ir a la cueva Artanis-en eso su madre le dio una especie de aparato.

Kai se sorprendió- pero mamá… tenemos prohibido ir ahí-dijo Kai.

-eso lo sé… pero si vas, podrás proteger el universo… Kai cuando tengas ese poder, te esperara una maldición-dijo su madre.

-¿Cómo que una maldición?-dijo Kai.

-se dice que si ese poder choca contra otro, será el fin del universo, todo será destruido… es por eso que cuando tengas ese poder no solo te esperara esa maldición, sino otra cosa de la que tendrás que luchar y decidir tu destino-dijo su madre.

-¿decidir mi destino?-dijo Kai algo confundido.

-así es… pero no tengo por qué preocuparme porque sé… que tomaras la decisión correcta Kai… cuídate hijo-dijo la madre de Kai que cerró los ojos, dejo de respirar.

-Mamá… mamá-dijo Kai, pero su madre ya no reaccionaba, en eso Kai derramo lagrimas de tristeza por haber perdido a su madre, pasaron unos minutos y luego Kai dejo el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo y la tapo con una manta blanca, Kai mostro una cara seria y en eso se dirigió al lugar el aparato que le dio su madre le estaba guiando, siguió caminando, hasta que encontró una cueva- este debe ser el lugar-dijo Kai y entro en la cueva.

Y en eso vio una especie de altar en donde brillaban siete energías de colores distintos, que eran Rojo, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Rosa, Purpura y Gris, Kai vio los objetos que brillaban, aparte de otros objetos que brillaban de manera intensa, esos objetos eran una especie de Kunai y unos 7 talismanes, pero Kai se acerco a esos poderes que brillaban de manera intensa- pero que es esto, parecen… monedas-dijo Kai, en eso la moneda roja se coloco en su mano izquierda repentinamente, formando su comunicador y luego en su mano derecha apareció su Morpho.

-¿pero qué es esto?-dijo Kai asombrado, en eso vio como unos Drakzes aparecían y comenzaban a atacarlo- maldición estas cosas son muy fuertes, creo que no podre…-pero antes de terminar la frase Kai escucho una voz que le decía "debes libar tu poder, libéralo para obtener más fuerza y completar tu destino", en eso Kai vio los 2 objetos que habían aparecido- muy bien aquí vamos, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha!-dijo Kai y comenzó a transformarse- ¡Ceratosaurio!

En eso Kai apareció con su traje Ranger- vaya… no puedo creerlo, puedo sentir un gran poder-dijo Kai, en eso los Drakzes lo atacaron pero esta vez Kai los detuvo y los derroto con facilidad- ahora si comienzo a comprender… me convertí en un Power Ranger, había oído hablar de eso… pero jamás pensé que me convirtiera en uno-dijo Kai, pero luego sintió un gran terremoto- no sé qué tramaran, pero debo irme-dijo Kai, pero luego se detuvo y vio los demás objetos- puede que los necesite, en eso Kai tomo todos los objetos , para luego irse del lugar, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una nave de su planeta dispuesto a irse y Kai le dio una última vista a su planeta- adiós amigos… adiós mamá-dijo Kai para luego irse.

En el espacio vio como su planeta era totalmente destruido, Kai sintió una enorme furia, Kai siguió viajando por el espacio, hasta que se estrello en la tierra duramente que lo dejo inconsciente, luego Kai comenzó a despertarse- ¿qué sucedió?

En eso Kai recordó todo lo que paso- ya recuerdo, no puedo creer que haya sucedido-dijo Kai, en eso 14 objetos brillaron cosa que se dio cuenta Kai- ¿pero qué?-dijo Kai, en eso 6 de las monedas de poder restantes, los 7 talismanes y el Kunai y de repente, en una enorme luz se esparcieron los objetos- que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Kai, en eso el objeto que le dio su madre que era un rastreador comenzó a emitir un sonido, en eso Kai escucho una voz "debes buscar los objetos que se esparcieron para que así puedas proteger el universo"

Kai lo pensó un poco, pero despues de pensarlo se decidió- muy bien, entonces en marcha-dijo Kai, para luego irse.

Fin del flash back.

En eso Kai de su bolsillo saco una bolsa la abrió y saco 3 monedas que brillaban de color Verde, Amarillo y Plateado, al igual que tres talismanes que brillaban de los colores respectivos- ya encontré 3 de cada uno, solo me faltan encontrar 3 monedas 4 talismanes y ese Kunai-dijo Kai para luego guardar esos objetos e irse de ese edificio.

Nave de Durahan.

Durahan estaba viendo un video de lo que paso con Kai- así que es eso, bueno parece que ese chico tiene la moneda de poder Alpha, debería ir a decirle a Shinnok-dijo Durahan, ene so se dirigió a Ghidorah- Ghidorah quiero que envíes a otro guerrero, para mantener ocupados a los Rangers, yo iré a visitar a alguien-en eso Durahan se fue.

-como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah que se dirigió despues a para liberar a uno de los guerreros, en una celda apareció una especie de Cabra humanoide de color negro, tenía una armadura de color gris y tenía un arma en su mano izquierda que estaba equipada con misiles.

-aquí Blakram, estoy listo para poder destruir a mi enemigo-dijo Blakram.

-Blakram ve a la ciudad y destruye a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto, voy a disfrutar mucho haciéndolos pedazos-dijo Blakram.

En otro lugar, se veía a Durahan que estaba en una cueva y encontró a quien estaba buscando- Shinnok, eres algo difícil de encontrar… vengo con noticias interesantes.

-qué clase de noticias-dijo Shinnok que revisaba un pergamino.

-te parecerá algo increíble, pero ese chico Marcelo no es el único en parecerse a Jin… acaba de llegar un chico nuevo de nombre Kai y lo interesante es que tiene cierto parecido a Yugo-dijo Durahan.

Shinnok solo rio ante esa noticia- ya veo, así que Kai ya llego, bueno era de esperarse… parece que Astronema está causando muchos desastres, no faltara mucho para que alcance su poder máximo-dijo Shinnok serio.

-pero si eso llega a suceder Astronema gobernara todo el universo, sin mencionar que gobernara el Multiverso de manera fácil, si su poder llega al máximo-dijo Durahan.

-eso lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser derrotada, no existe nadie invencible y eso lo sabemos nosotros de antemano-dijo Shinnok- además tengo listo mi plan, lo único que falta es que los Rangers derroten a Astronema.

-ja, yo lo veo muy difícil, en la condición actual en la que están, no podrán hacerle nada, sin mencionar que tiene la ventaja… como se separo de Karone, ellos no se atreverán a matarla, ya que si lo hacen Karone también morirá, esos Rangers son demasiado sentimentales jajaja-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-es cierto, pero si ellos no logran derrotar a Astronema, entonces tendremos que usar el plan B… hacer que Marcelo y Kai pelen entre sí-dijo Shinnok.

-hablas enserio-dijo Durahan sorprendido.

-así es, como sabemos que ellos tienen las monedas de poder que poseen la Energía Alpha y la Energía Omega, cuando ellos pelen entre sí con todo su poder, liberaran una gran energía que creara una gran explosión como la del Big Bang… ni siquiera Astronema podrá detener eso-dijo Shinnok.

-suena una buena idea… si no te olvidaste de la enorme explosión que no solo destruirá a Astronema sino a todo el universo y eso incluye también a los Multiversos, sabes muy bien que si sus poderes chocan crearan una gran explosión que será 10 veces más grande que la del Big Bang… si eso sucede todos terminaremos muertos-dijo Durahan.

-bueno, mejor que todos sean destruidos… a que alguien nos esclavice, no crees-dijo Shinnok.

-jejeje, eso creo, pero bueno, si nos decidiéramos por el plan B, deberíamos hacer que esos 2 controlaran sus poderes y lo liberaran de una buena vez-dijo Durahan.

-eso lo sé y ese es el riesgo que hay, porque si Astronema es derrotada… entonces Marcelo y Kai tendrán el poder para detenernos junto con sus amigos-dijo Shinnok.

-ya lo creo, pero crees que alguien podrá detener a Astronema-dijo Durahan.

-no estoy tan seguro con eso… pero por el momento que los Rangers la derroten o usar el plan B, es lo único que tenemos-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

-jajaja y pensar que usaremos a Marcelo y Kai para nuestros propósitos… al igual que lo hiciste con Jin y Yugo-dijo Durahan.

-si lo sé… pero cuando ellos 2 pelearon, fue como ver el fin de todo el universo, por suerte se mataron entre si y eso ayudo a que escapara del lugar-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo… quiero preguntarte algo, que harás si es que Astronema es derrotada-dijo Durahan.

-jejeje, mi plan es muy ingenioso, uno que nunca vieron en la historia y no solo eso, mi plan involucrara a todos los Rangers existentes del universo, ni siquiera Marcelo o Kai lograran detenerme, ya que idee un plan para debilitar sus poderes y así no puedan ser un estorbo, pero eso no significa que debamos menospreciar a los demás-dijo Shinnok

-tienes razón, bueno yo vuelvo, solo vine a darte esta noticia, nos vemos-dijo Durahan y se fue.

-bueno, es hora de buscar a los reclutas necesarios, pero antes debo ver que tan fuertes son los Rangers Dino Omega y Furia Dragon, solo así mi plan tendrá éxito… y como fui a otras dimensiones, mi plan no tendrá ningún problema, jejeje es bueno que uno tenga ideas diferentes al de los demás, la alianza del mal solo se concentra por destruir y dominar que no ve lo valioso del estudio de los diferentes universos, jajaja hay Astronema de lo que te estás perdiendo… bueno tu no lo necesitas, como eres la elegida, pero me gustaría ver como intentas detener una explosión 10 veces más fuerte que el Big Bang, si hago que Marcelo y Kai pelen entre ellos, entonces ya no tendrás un lugar que gobernar y para mi mala suerte, yo tampoco jejeje.

Stone Canyon

Se veía a Marcelo en la casa de su maestro, estaba en su cuarto que compartía con Chris y Alex, estaba solo y vio la foto de su madre que estaba en un aviso de búsqueda de la policía- como te extraño… si te llegara a encontrar… detestaría que no estuvieras viva… eso es lo que más temo-dijo Marcelo triste y desanimado.

En eso Chris y Alex entraron y Marcelo escondió la foto de su madre- hola chicos como les va-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-nos va bien, pero hermano no crees que ya deberíamos inscribirnos a la escuela y todo eso… y por cierto Alex también va a entrar a la escuela no es asi-dijo Chris.

-ahora que lo preguntas… con respecto a Alex, nuestro tío ya lo resolvió, estará en el mismo curso que tu Chris, además papá me llamo y dijo que traería los documentos personalmente-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-dijo Chris y en eso recordó que su padre vendría y puso una cara muy mala- un momento… si papá vendrá, no me digas que también lo hará Nicol.

Marcelo pensó en esa posibilidad- yo creo que podría venir no crees-dijo con gran tranquilidad.

-se ve que tu hermana menor no te agrada Chris-dijo Alex.

-no es eso… es solo que hace todo tipo de berrinches por nada y se molesta con facilidad-dijo Chris.

-bueno es tu culpa por molestarla desde que era una niña de 4 años-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y Chris asintió.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Blakram buscando por la ciudad a los Rangers- donde están Rangers, si no salen destruiré esta ciudad hasta que no quede nada-dijo Blakram, cuando estaba a punto de destruir un auto fue detenido por alguien- ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquel chico se dio la vuelta y se vio que era Kai- no tengo por qué decirte mi nombre, cuando estas a punto de ser destruido.

-eso lo veremos muchacho-dijo Blakram preparándose para atacar a Kai.

-como aun no encuentro a esa desgraciada… me tendré que conformar aunque sea contigo-dijo Kai y preparo su Morpher- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha, Ceratosaurio!-y Kai apareció con su traje Ranger- prepárate por qué vas a ser eliminado, ¡Espada Alpha!

En eso Kai ataco a Blakram y se vio que Kai no tenía problema con detenerlo, en eso Blakram ataco con su arma disparando misiles que Kai evadió y en eso Kai dio una serie de patadas que derribo a Blakram- es todo lo que tienes, pensaba que los monstruos creados en Eltar fueran más fuertes.

-si eso quieres, entonces te lo daré-dijo Blakram, en eso Blakram libero su energía sus cuernos crecieron un poco, además de que su armadura mejoro al igual que su arma- ahora vamos a ver quien tiene ventaja.

En eso Blakram ataco a Kai y se vio que Kai tenía ahora algo de problemas ya que esta vez Blakram bloqueaba sus ataques de manera fácil y en eso le dio un golpe a Kai que lo hizo retroceder- parece que necesitas ayuda

-por favor, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para vencerte, no soy como el resto de los Rangers, yo soy más hábil-dijo Kai.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio a Gosei y a pensativo- si Durahan está usando a criaturas creadas en Eltar, para derrotar a los Rangers, entonces solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esas cosas sean liberadas y causen destrozos-pensó Gosei, en eso la alarma comenzó a sonar- que sucede ahora Tensou.

-cielos Gosei la ciudad está siendo atacada-dijo Tensou.

-hay que ver de quien se trata esta vez-dijo Gosei y en la pantalla se vio a Kai peleando contra Blakram- ese es Blakram y ya está en su 2da etapa… y el hermano de Alex está luchando contra él, debemos ayudarlo, envía a Marcelo y los demás.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a comunicarse con los Rangers.

Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Marcelo que estaba aun en la casa, fue a la cocina a servirse un botana- veamos que hay… vaya hay salami y pan, bueno creo que sería bueno comer un sándwich-pero en eso sonó su comunicador- si Gosei que sucede.

-"Marcelo tenemos problemas, el hermano de Alex está luchando contra un monstruo de nombre Blakram, debes ir a ayudarlo, nosotros contactaremos a los demás"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo y corto la comunicación- así que Kai está luchando, si lo ayudo tal vez así pueda ver que yo y mis amigos somos de confianza-en eso bajaron los chicos.

-que sucede hermano-dijo Chris.

-Kai está luchando contra uno de los guerreros de Durahan, voy a ir a ayudarlo-dijo Marcelo.

-enserio crees que mi hermano acepte tu ayuda, porque vi como no quería ayuda de nadie-dijo Alex.

-cálmate Alex, ustedes vayan al centro de operaciones, yo iré a ayudar a Kai-dijo Marcelo, en eso los chicos se tele transportaron, Marcelo busco un lugar donde nadie lo viera- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!

Mientras con Kai, se vio que Blakram lo atacaba, Kai bloqueaba los ataques y contra atacaba, en eso se vio que Marcelo llego en su moto y se detuvo- ahí está Kai… ¡oye Kai-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención.

Kai vio quien lo llamaba- se puede saber que haces aquí-dijo Kai, pero por ese descuido fue derribado- rayos.

-bueno parece que destruiré a 2 Rangers en vez de uno-dijo Blakram.

-eso lo veremos, oye Kai que te parece un trabajo de equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-no gracias-dijo Kai, sorprendiendo a Marcelo- prefiero trabajar solo.

-por favor, somos Rangers y necesitamos ayuda debes en cuando sabes-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-pues si piensas que soy como el resto, deberías saber que no es así-dijo Kai también algo molesto.

-saben ahora prefiero luchar contra uno de ustedes que contra los 2, porque se ve que no se llevan bien, vaya amigos que son ustedes-dijo Blakram.

-¡te equivocas, yo jamás seria amigo de un tarado como este!-dijo Kai señalando a Marcelo.

-¡qué fue lo que dijiste!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-¡ya me oíste tonto!-dijo Kai molesto.

Centro de operaciones.

Alex y Chris no podían ver con sorpresa como estaban comportándose sus hermanos- se comportan como niños de 6 años-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-esto no va a terminar bien, será mejor que se concentren en pelear contra Blakram en vez de pelear entre ellos de manera infantil-dijo Gosei algo preocupado.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tensou al ver lo que sucedió por la pantalla.

Stone Canyon.

-no puedo creer que existan esa clase de Rangers-dijo Blakram viendo esa pelea que parecía infantil, hasta que en un momento se harto- ¡muy bien ya me harte acabare con los 2 ahora-en eso Blakram uso su poder para hacer una clon perfecto que lo podría ayudar en la pelea- ahora si acabare con los 2..

En eso Blakram y su clon atacaron a Marcelo y Kai y se veía que con un ataque sincronizado estaba ganando ventaja sobre Kai y Marcelo que apenas podían defenderse.

-muy bien ya me harte, ¡Dino Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo que ya tenía su arma- tu quédate atrás y cúbreme Kai, yo les daré su merecido.

-por favor, crees que voy a obedecer tus ordenes, no eres el único que puede usar un arma así-dijo Kai y extendió su mano derecha- ¡Dino Cartridge Alpha!-en eso apareció un arma similar a la de Marcelo pero diferente, en eso Kai la combino con la Dino arma de su estuche y Formo una especie de empuñadura y de un momento una especie de energía salió para tomar forma de un sable, en eso se vio que era un sable de energía- ¡Ceratosaurio Saber!

-¡vaya que genial!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido al ver el arma de Kai.

Centro de operaciones.

-whoau, la arma de tu hermano es genial Alex-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-y me lo dices a mí, es la primera vez que veo que hace algo como eso, Kai es genial-dijo Alex igual de sorprendido.

-vaya, no pensé que ese chico fuera a tener tantas sorpresas-dijo Tensou.

-yo tampoco Tensou-dijo Gosei- esa arma, es el poder Alpha de Yugo, Kai tiene el poder Alpha y Marcelo tiene el poder Omega de Jin… solo espero que no les pase lo que les paso a ellos, estoy seguro que nadie soportaría que ninguno de los 2… muriera y si llegaran a pelear solo causarían la destrucción… no solo del universo, sino de todo el Multiverso-pensó Gosei.

Stone Canyon.

-por esta vez… haremos equipo Marcelo, pero no te acostumbres de acuerdo-dijo Kai con seriedad.

-está bien, si tu lo dices-dijo Marcelo, en eso los 2 atacaron a Blakram y su clon y se vio que estaban teniendo ventaja en la pelea, con sus armas, Marcelo disparaba balas de energía con su Buster y Kai atacaba con su Sable de energía.

Se vio que Blakram no podía hacer nada contra Kai y Marcelo, en eso llegaron los otros Rangers y se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedía- oigan chicos miren… son Marcelo y Kai… y están trabajando en equipo-dijo Steve..

-pensé que a Kai, le gustaba estar solo-dijo Mira.

-pues al ver esto se nota que no… hay que ir a ayudarlos-dijo Davis, pero en eso Temjuz aparecieron impidiéndoles el paso- pero primero tendremos que hacernos cargo de ellos-todos asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz, mientras Marcelo y Kai continuaban con su lucha contra Blakram.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con el-dijo Kai y se vio que su sable de energía aumentaba su potencia hasta ponerse de un tono anaranjado con detalles rojos.

-estoy de acuerdo, este tarado aprenderá a no meterse con los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que su Buster comenzaba a cargarse de energía que era de color verde con detalles rojos.

-¡Ceratosaurio Saber, Golpe Llameante!-dijo Kai y en eso ajito su Sable con fuerza que saco una especie de media luna de fuego que se dirigió a Blakram y su Doble y les causo mucho daño, para despues ser rematados por Marcelo.

-¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo disparando su arma, un gran proyectil de energía que le dio de lleno a Blakram y a su clon, que junto con el primer ataque de Kai los 2 cayeron en una explosión.

Los demás Rangers derrotaron a los Temjuz y vieron como Marcelo y Kai vencieron a ese monstruo junto con su Clon- lo lograron-dijo Yolei.

-vaya, los 2 son geniales-dijo Michael.

-deberían trabajar en equipo más seguido-dijo Holly.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Alex y Chris se mostraron felices al ver lo que sucedió- lo logaron, eso fue genial-dijo Chris.

-Kai y Marcelo deberían trabajar en equipo debes en cuando, no crees-dijo Alex.

Gosei vio detenidamente lo que sucedía- lograron trabajar en equipo, ese es un buen comienzo, solo espero que no terminen como Jin y Yugo-pensó Gosei.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan tranquilo- bueno, parece que esos 2 no se llevan bien, pero eso no importa, hagan crecer a Blakram.

-como diga amo Durahan-dijo Naga- disparando rayo de plasma.

En eso Blakram se regenero y creció- ahora sí, espero que puedan continuar con la lucha-dijo Blakram.

-bueno es hora de acabar con el-dijo Kai.

-oye espera que dijiste, acaso llamaras a tu Zord-dijo Marcelo.

-así es y aunque me cueste decirlo, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Kai, en eso se vio que la mano derecha de Kai se cargaba de energía, entonces Marcelo hizo lo mismo.

-¡necesito Alpha Dinozord ya!-dijo Kai, en eso lanzo la energía de su mano al aire como una señal- ¡Alpha Ceratosaurio Dinozord!-en eso apareció un Ceratosaurio en medio de una erupción volcánica, era de color rojo con detalles blancos.

-¡necesito Omega Dinozord!-dijo Marcelo que lanzo la energía de su mano derecha-¡Omega Carnotauro Dinozord!-en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

En eso Marcelo y Kai subieron a sus respectivos Zords- muy bien Marcelo, lo atacaremos de distintos lugares de acuerdo-dijo Kai.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo, en eso los 2 Zords se dirigieron a Blakram que les disparaba con sus misiles pero los Zords lo esquivaban, en eso los 2 Zords saltaron al mismo tiempo tacleando a Blakram.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con él, listo Marcelo-dijo Kai.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo, en eso su Zord ataco, cargo energía en su boca para despues dispararlo- ¡Cañón de Fuego!-en eso su Zord disparo la energía dándole de lleno a Blakram.

-no puede ser… no puedo perder-dijo Blakram.

-lo lamento, pero ya estas acabado-dijo Kai, en eso su Zord cargo energía en su cuerno, para despues acercarse a Blakram y golpearlo- ¡Choque de Fuego!-en eso su Zord golpeo con su cuerno que estaba lleno de energía lastimando gravemente a Blakram logrando derribarlo, en eso Blakram lanzo un grito para despues caer y desaparecer en una explosión.

-lo lograron-dijeron los demás Rangers.

-y pensar que lo hicieron solos-dijo Davis, contento, en eso Marcelo y Kai bajaron de sus Zords y volvieron a la normalidad.

En eso Kai comenzaba a irse ya que vio que el aparato que le dio su madre le mostraba otro de los objetos que se perdió durante el viaje- será mejor que vaya a buscarlo-pensó Kai, en eso se fue.

Marcelo vio como Kai se iba- oye Kai espera, porque no te unes a nosotros-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos asintieron también ante la idea.

-lo siento, pero yo no soy de aquellos que les gusta trabajar en equipo… además tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que no puedo unirme a ustedes-dijo Kai que comenzaba a irse.

-espera Kai, nosotros encontramos a tu hermano-dijo Marcelo y Kai se detuvo- no quieres ir a ver a tu hermano.

-tal vez despues, pero dime… Alex está bien-dijo Kai tranquilo.

-si está bien, lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-dijo Kai en eso sonrió sin que Marcelo y los demás se dieran cuenta- vendré a verlo despues, ya que como dije antes debo ir a buscar unas cosas que necesito, podrían cuidar de mi hermano hasta que termine con lo que tengo que hacer.

-por supuesto, no te preocupes-dijo Marcelo, en eso Kai se fue.

En la casa del maestro de Marcelo se vio que ya todos estaban durmiendo- entonces mi hermano dijo eso Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-así es, me pidió a mí y a los demás que te cuidáramos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Alex con una sonrisa- buenas noches chicos-dijo Alex y se durmió.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que vieron a Kai, en eso Gosei los llamo.

-que sucede, Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-Elsa me acaba de contactar, dice que si pueden ir a Angel Grove, por medio de la Tele transportación dice que necesita su ayuda con Psycho Sombra-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers se vieron entre si algo preocupados- muy bien si necesitan ayuda iremos allí cuanto antes-dijo Marcelo.

-nosotros también vamos Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y todos se prepararon para la tele transportación- muy bien andando.

Termino el episodio.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** cómo has estado amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, con respecto a esa profecía en la que das tu opinión, pues si la saque de ahí aun estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo todavía, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que te vaya bien amigo, me alegra que los episodios de ahora te estén agradando, la verdad trato de relacionar los Fic lo mejor que puedo, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja: **así es ahora hay 8 Rangers, pero aquí te sacare la duda, Kai no llegara a formar parte de ningún equipo eso lo revelare con el tiempo, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **hola amigo, me alegra de que el episodio anterior te haya gustado, pues si Marcelo tiene cierta relación con Jin, en cambio Kai lo tiene con Yugo, pero terminaran como ellos, esa es la pregunta, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Matsuri7941:** bueno por el review que me dejaste debes estar ansiosa por saber cuando los volveré pareja, bueno espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora con el top que en mi opinión creo que fue fácil decidirse, pero bueno aquí va el que se lleva el puesto 5 del top es PR MM Alíen Rangers:**

**1-Los personajes: bueno con esto, sabemos que los personajes no se desenvolvieron muy bien, pero si lo suficiente como para conocerlos, me refiero a los Rangers de Aquitar y los Villanos, bueno son los mismos, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión me parecieron buenos, ya que los Zords de los Alien Rangers eran controlados telepáticamente, que en mi opinión fue genial, luego de que usaran los Shogun Zords, bueno pienso que debió haberse usado un poco mejor el material que se tenía, pero le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: lo que perjudico a la serie, bueno, la verdad no fue nada que ver con el dinero, pero sí que haya sido una mini serie, que en mi opinión me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo como unos 30 capítulos creo que asi hubiera estado mejor, pero bueno ese es el único defecto que le veo, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama, la verdad es muy fácil saberlo, solo se trata de los Rangers que se volvieron y buscan los cristales Zeo, para así volver a tener su edad y Zordon le pide ayuda a los Rangers de Aquitar para defender la tierra, en mi opinión creo que se le pudo aumentar un poco más a la serie, que si bien sirve como un puente entre PR Mighty Morphin y PR Zeo, se podría decir que está bien, así que le daré un 9/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: la verdad, la serie tiene muy pocos momentos épicos, pero sin duda son la llegada de los Rangers de Aquitar, saber que existen Rangers fuera de la tierra y ver como derrotaban a su enemigo mortal el Hidro Hog y sin olvidar la destrucción del centro de mando, en mi opinión le doy un 9/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora fue buena y el intro bueno solo fue una pequeña remasterización para esta pequeña serie nada mas, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: bueno con el final, la serie en esa parte fue buena, los Rangers de Aquitar derrotando a Hidro Hog, ver como el centro de mando era destruido y todo eso, debo decir que esa parte me sorprendió bastante ya que nunca me lo espere, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 8.7/10, mismo que el anterior, es muy seguro que todos pensamos que esta serie pudo haber tenido potencial, pero no se dio la oportunidad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea buena, ahora vamos por el puesto 4 del Top y los postulados son: PR Fuerza de Tiempo, PR Dino Trueno y PR en el Espacio, es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	32. Cambio de Planes

**Hola amigos lectores, espero que la pasen bien con este episodio que subí y se encuentra entre el episodio 68, 69, 70, 71 y 72 de Furia legendaria, bueno sin más hay que comenzar.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**32: Cambio de planes.**

Se veía un día tranquilo en Stone Canyon en donde los Rangers estaban en el parque de la ciudad conversando- ustedes que opinan-dijo Michael.

-la verdad yo no sé qué pensar-dijo Steve.

-la verdad no puedo encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedió-dijo Mira.

-tú qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-siendo honesto… creo que la madre de Yubel no se quedara por mucho tiempo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-¿y porque no se lo dijiste a Yubel?-pregunto Holly.

-que querías que le dijera… además no podía arruinarle ese momento que tuvo de ver de nuevo a su madre, pero no sé porque me da la sensación de que ella lo va a averiguar-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-hablas enserio-dijo Davis.

-así es… y cuando Yubel se entere, no creo que lo vaya a tomar muy bien… y eso me preocupa-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos también estaban preocupados- porque presiento que Yubel… estará muy triste.

-pero crees que ella vaya a superar la pérdida de su madre-dijo Mira.

Marcelo lo pensó por un momento- la verdad no lo sé… pero si puedo decir que ella va a afrontarlo y lo va a superar, despues de todo su madre le enseño muchas cosas buenas-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, al escuchar eso todos sonrieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Se veía a Durahan muy pensativo- no sé porque… pero presiento que Astronema está preparándose para su jugada final-pensó Durahan y luego se dirigió a sus generales- envían a otro guerrero para que derrote a los Rangers, iré a ver a alguien.

En eso Durahan desapareció- muy bien es hora de buscar a otro guerrero-dijo Naga.

-entonces andando no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Tanith.

Los 2 se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los guerreros- es hora de liberar a Neophant-dijo Ghidorah.

Y de una de las celdas salió una especie de elefante humanoide que tenía una armadura metálica, además de dos escudos en sus dos manos- Neophant listo y preparado para destruir a quien seme cruce por mi camino-dijo Neophant.

-escucha Neophant, te tenemos una misión, debes derrotar a los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Ghidorah.

-entendido-dijo Neophant y desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

Mientras en una cueva se encontraba Shinnok que revisaba un pergamino- bueno, esto es interesante… creo que podría funcionar, pero necesito tiempo y eso es lo que no tengo… tengo la sensación de que Astronema está a punto de aumentar su poder y eso no será bueno-dijo Shinnok serio.

-parece que ya te diste cuenta Shinnok-dijo Durahan que había llegado.

-lo sé… parece que Astronema está a punto de usar su has bajo la manga… además de que puedo percibir que ella está a punto de aumentar su poder-dijo Shinnok.

-y que haremos… porque dudo mucho que los Rangers la derroten además de que tienen una mínima posibilidad de lograrlo, eso nos dejaría con el plan B… y para que funcione Marcelo y Kai deben aumentar su poder Ranger-dijo Durahan.

-eso lo sé… puedo percibir que Kai está buscando los objetos que creo Zordon… jejeje bueno eso al menos nos ayudara a nosotros ya que aumentara su poder… pero Marcelo es otra historia y necesita de una pequeña ayuda-dijo Shinnok.

-y que haremos para que aumente su poder Ranger-dijo Durahan serio.

-tendremos que usar esto-dijo Shinnok, mostrando una especie de moneda que no tenía nada grabado.

-y que piensas hacer con una moneda común y corriente-dijo Durahan.

-ese es el punto… necesitamos que esta moneda absorba energía y ya se quien nos puede ayudar, para que todo salga a la perfección… además quiero saber si Marcelo es descendiente de Jin… además quiero saber si esto funciona… si es asi, entonces mis planes saldrán a la perfección-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-ya veo… entonces que vas a hacer-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-bueno para eso necesito tu ayuda Durahan-dijo Shinnok sorprendiendo a Durahan- quiero que vayas con los Rangers dragón y pelees contra ellos.

-y puedo saber el motivo… tiene que ver con esa moneda que tienes-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-así es… te lo diré… este es el plan-dijo Shinnok.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Gosei y Tensou- que es lo que dijo Elsa, Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-así es y estoy de acuerdo con ella… no creo que Trini vaya a estar mucho tiempo aquí-dijo Gosei preocupado- ella ya murió cuando protegió a Yubel de Airachnid… incluso mi maestro Zordon me lo dijo… es un delito muy grave revivir a los muertos, Astronema si que se paso, no sé qué sucederá si Yubel se entera… solo espero que pueda superarlo.

-enserio crees que Yubel podrá superar la pérdida de su madre otra vez-dijo Tensou.

-no lo sé Tensou… pero sé que Yubel podrá salir adelante, al igual que otros Rangers-dijo Gosei, en eso la alarma sonó- ¿Qué sucede Tensou quien ataca esta vez?

Tensou revisaba los datos de la computadora- ya lo encontré Gosei, ese monstruo apareció por el parque de la ciudad.

Gosei vio de quien se trataba- es otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos… es Neophant, será difícil para los Rangers vencerlo si llega a pasara a su fase 2… contáctate con ellos rápido Tensou.

-entendido-dijo Tensou.

Stone Canyon.

Los Rangers se encontraban caminando por la calle junto con Chris y Alex- y ahora que hacemos chicos-dijo Alex.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Marcelo, en eso sonó su comunicador, todos vieron por los alrededores para ver que nadie los observara- que sucede Gosei, es un llamado de Elsa.

-"no es eso Marcelo, un monstruo acaba de aparecer en el parque de la ciudad, deben ir a detenerlo"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei, muy bien vamos para halla-dijo Marcelo y todos fueron al parque de la ciudad.

Mientras con Durahan, se vio que seguía en la cueva- ya veo así por eso quieres que vaya a pelear contra los Rangers dragón, tu plan es muy loco sabes, la verdad no sé si valla a funcionar.

-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero si funciona podremos saber si es o no descendiente de Jin y además ver si con esto mi plan puede seguir-dijo Shinnok.

-entiendo y que haremos con el otro… me refiero a Kai-dijo Durahan.

-no te preocupes… envié a un monstruo Eltariano para que lo pusiera a prueba y saber si es o no el descendiente de Yugo-dijo Shinnok en eso le entrego un pergamino a Durahan- toma esto… te servirá para cuando veas la oportunidad.

-muy bien… iré a mi nave y veré el momento perfecto para atacar a los Rangers Furia dragón-dijo Durahan y se fue del lugar.

Shinnok se quedo en la cueva pensativo- la verdad… aunque pueda ver el futuro… no sé si los Rangers podrán vencer a Astronema, creo que tendré que liberar a esa cosa… aunque es arriesgado, pero si lo destruyen tal vez los Rangers tengan una pequeña oportunidad-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Stone Canyon – parque.

En el parque se vio a Neophant que comenzaba a destruir unos autos y derribar unos árboles, para así seguir a una especie de construcción- primero comenzare con este lugar… para luego demoler esta ciudad de una buena vez-dijo Neophant.

Los Rangers llegaron al lugar y vieron a Neophant, se escondieron en un lugar para que no los viera- vieron a ese elefante, se ve que es muy fuerte-dijo Michael.

-ya lo creo, pero debemos detenerlo, sino la ciudad quedara destruida-dijo Holly.

En eso Marcelo se dirigió a Alex y Chris- escóndanse en un lugar seguro, como Ángela no está con nosotros no hay nadie quien los lleve al centro de operaciones, así que será mejor que se cuiden está bien-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien hermano, vayan y denle una paliza a ese elefante-dijo Chris para luego buscar un lugar seguro.

-les deseo suerte amigos-dijo Alex, para luego seguir a Chris.

-muy bien, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-y en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers listos para encarar a Neophant.

-será mejor que te prepares para perder paquidermo del mal-dijo Marcelo, llamando la atención de Neophant.

-vaya pensaba buscarlos despues de que redujera la ciudad a escombros, pero ahora veo la oportunidad de aplastarlos justo ahora-dijo Neophant para despues atacar a los Rangers se vio que los Rangers tenían dificultades, pero luego lograron tener ventaja, aunque no le hacían ningún daño a Neophant ya que se defendía con sus 2 escudos.

-demonios mientras tenga esos 2 escudos será difícil vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-ser mejor que usemos las Dino Cartridges Omega para vencerlo-dijo Davis.

-no… no lo haremos-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- si seguimos dependiendo de nuestros Dino Cartridges en algún momento nos confiaremos y seremos derrotados, así que tendremos que vencerlo con nuestras Omega Armas-en eso Marcelo saco su espada y se dirigió a atacar a Neophant que bloqueo todos sus ataques para luego derribarlo.

En esos sus amigos fueron a ayudar a Marcelo- estas bien Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo tratando de levantarse.

-Marcelo podemos saber porque no quieres que usemos las Dino Cartridges-dijo Yolei.

-aun no se han dado cuenta-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Davis lo pensó muy bien y encontró la respuesta- eso es… te refieres a esos escudos que tiene, no es asi-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis… aunque invocáramos nuestras Dino Cartridges, no podríamos hacerle nada, ya que esos escudos son muy fuertes, solamente bloquearía los disparos de nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo.

-eso significa que tendremos que encontrar una solución para poder vencerlo-dijo Mira.

En eso Neophant se acerco- lo lamento pero no pienso darles ninguna oportunidad-dijo Neophant que fue a atacar a los Rangers, se vio que los Rangers hacían todo lo posible pero no podían acertar un golpe gracias a los escudos.

En eso los Rangers se reunieron- demonios, como vamos a vencer a este tipo-dijo Michael.

-no tengo idea, pero defendiéndose no nos va a vencer-dijo Marcelo.

Neophant se acerco y se detuvo- yo no estaría tan seguro, si quieres que ataque lo voy a hacer…muy bien es hora de mostrarles de lo que soy capaz-dijo Neophant en eso se vio que era rodeado por un aura y comenzó a transformarse, se vio que la cabeza comenzaba a tener partes mecánicas que le dio unos pequeños cañones y su armadura cambio ya que en los hombros tenía unos cañones, ahora era más resistente al igual que sus escudos que aumentaron un poco de tamaño, pero sus pies eran normales no habían sufrido ningún cambio.

-ahora es momento de darles una lección-dijo Neophant que les disparo con los cañones de sus hombros para derribar así a los Rangers- jejeje que les pareció eso.

Los Rangers se estaban incorporando del ataque que recibieron- demonios ese tipo es igual que los otros, aumento su poder de manera increíble-dijo Marcelo.

-qué rayos son estos monstruos, jamás vi nada parecido, cada vez que creemos que ya nada nos va a sorprender… vienen mas monstruos de Durahan, pero con más poder-dijo Mira preocupada.

-no sé de donde vengan, pero si derrotamos a esa cosa, deberemos preguntarles a Elsa, tal vez ella sepa algo-dijo Holly.

-tal vez, pero antes de preguntarle tendremos que hablar con Gosei primero-dijo Marcelo.

-si es que lo llegamos a derrotar-dijo Michael.

-gracias por animarnos amigo-dijo Steve.

-por favor, solo digo la verdad, este monstruo es más fuerte que los otros, parece invencible-dijo Michael.

-no existe nadie invencible Michael-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- estoy seguro que este monstruo no es invencible, nadie lo es, ni Durahan… ni Astronema, nadie es invencible, solo tenemos que buscar la manera de cómo vencerlo, estoy seguro que debe tener un punto débil.

-Marcelo tiene razón, debemos seguir peleando y ver si tiene algún punto débil-dijo Davis, los demás asintieron.

-muy bien vamos por el-dijo Marcelo con su Omega Espada y los demás estaban con sus Omega armas y fueron a atacar a Neophant que trato de derribarlo con los cañones de sus hombros pero los Rangers lo evadieron justo a tiempo para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo excepto Holly que tacaba a distancia.

Los Rangers continuaron con su ataque pero no le hacían ningún daño, ya que Neophant se defendía muy bien de sus ataques y en una de esas evadió un ataque de Holly que iba a unos de sus pies y salto para evadirlo, cosa que noto Davis.

-¿pero porque lo evadió?-pensó Davis, en eso recordó la anterior apariencia de Neophant y la de ahora y las comparo y noto que la parte de la cintura para abajo no había cambiado en lo absoluto- ya veo, como la parte inferior no cambio en nada eso quiere decir que esa parte es su punto débil, debo avisarle a los chicos.

Neophant continuaba peleando y de unos ataques de sus cañones tanto de sus hombros como de su cabeza, derribando así a los Rangers, en eso Davis creó una cortina de humo para así esconderse de Neophant- donde están Rangers, ni crean que se van a ocultar de mi-dijo Neophant.

Mientras en una parte de la construcción los Rangers se escondieron y Davis se acerco a sus amigos- chicos creo que ya tengo un plan para poder vencerlo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo, Davis solamente asintió- bien cual es plan.

-el plan es este…-dijo Davis y comenzó a susurrar para que Neophant no los escuchara y les conto todo su plan.

-crees que vaya a funcionar-dijo Holly.

-espero que si… pero por suerte, como estamos en esta zona de construcción podremos aprovechar la zona para poder vencerlo-dijo Davis.

-no sé si vaya a funcionar ese plan… tu qué dices Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco sé si funcionara, pero por ahora debemos confiar en que el plan de Davis nos ayudara a vencer a este elefante molesto-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Mientras con Neophant se vio que buscaba a los Rangers- que sucede porque no vienen a pelear o es que me tienen miedo, si es eso entonces ya perdieron Rangers miedosos jajaja-dijo Neophant, en eso Neophant fue atacado por la espalda, se vio que era Marcelo y tenía su Carnotauro Buster- al menos hay alguien quien vino a pelear.

-oye paquidermo sobre alimentado, ven y sígueme-dijo Marcelo para despues correr a una montaña de grava.

-ni creas que te vas a escapar-dijo Neophant que lo siguió hasta que llego al montón de grava, Marcelo llego a la cima y se deslizo para el otro lado, cosa que noto Neophant- estas equivocado si crees que te dejare escapar-en eso Neophant dio un salto para alcanzar a Marcelo.

Pero para su sorpresa perdió el equilibrio, ya que Steve y Mira lo habían atacado de sorpresa dándole justo en los pies, en eso Davis llamo la atención de Marcelo y Holly que estaban juntos- ¡Marcelo, Holly atáquenlo ahora!-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo ataco con su Carnotauro Buster y Holly con su Omega Arco, propinándole un gran daño a Neophant y para el último golpe Marcelo ataco con su máximo ataque-¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo disparando su arma, que le llego a los pies de Neophant derribándolo y dándole un gran daño.

-ese fue un buen plan Davis-dijo Michael que se acerco a Davis junto con Yolei.

-así es, eres muy listo-dijo Yolei.

Davis solo sonrió a pesar de que tenia puesto aun el casco, en eso recordó lo que les dijo a sus amigos.

"-escuchen amigos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, primero tu Marcelo iras y llamaras su atención, cuando lo hagas sube por esa montaña de grava, es muy seguro que el tratara de saltar para alcanzarte y cuando eso suceda, Mira y Steve lo atacaran para que pierda el equilibrio, lo atacaran en los pies… pienso que es su punto débil ya que fue la única parte de su cuerpo que no cambio cuando se transformo, cuando eso suceda… Marcelo y Holly atacaran, para eso necesito que tu uses tu Carnotauro Buster Marcelo, ya que deberán atacarlo de larga distancia, cuando haya aterrizado, aprovecha la oportunidad y atácalo con tu ataque más fuerte, justo en los pies-dijo Davis y sus amigos asintieron"

-no pensé que mi plan funcionaria pero ahora veo que si funciono-dijo Davis.

-muy bien como esta débil, acabemos con el ahora-dijo Marcelo que tenía su espada- ¡Combinemos armas!

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Blaster se cargo de energía- ¡Fuego!

El ataque le dio de lleno e Neophant logrando así derrotarlo- lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

Nave de Durahan.

-sí que saben cómo planear buenas estrategias-dijo Naga con una sonrisa arrogante.

-tal vez, pero ahora es momento de la siguiente pelea, disparando Rayo de Plasma-dijo Ghidorah y la nave disparo el rayo.

En eso el rayo llego justo a Neophant que lo hizo aumentar de tamaño- ahora estoy listo, prepárense para perder-dijo Neophant.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con él, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y reunieron energía en sus manos derechas- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado.

Los Zords aparecieron- muy bien amigos vamos allá-dijo Marcelo y se subió a su Zord lo cual hicieron los demás- es hora de formar el Megazord.

Los Zords comenzaron con la combinación, ya en a cabina los Rangers conectaron sus Dino Cartridges en sus respectivos lugares- ¡Omega Dino Megazord activado!-dijeron los Rangers.

-prepárense porque van a perder-dijo Neophant y fue a atacar al Megazord que se defendía, en eso Neophant ataco con sus cañones.

-hay que evadir el ataque-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord evadió el ataque saltando de edifico tras edificio, para luego aterrizar y atacar a Neophant y esta vez la pelea era pareja, pero de un momento Neophant volvió a atacar con sus cañones tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers dañando así al Megazord.

-tendremos que atacarlo, con un ataque combinado del Megazord-dijo Davis.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, Neophant volvió a atacar pero esta vez Neophant ataco de nuevo con sus cañones, pero el Megazord los volvió a evadir dando un salto, para despues acercarse a Neophant rápidamente.

-¡Poder del Cephalosaurio, Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord y dio un pequeño salto para atacar con su pie derecho, para despues dar un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Choque Metálico!-dijo Yolei y el Megazord ataco justo en los pies a Neophant para así derribarlo y así elevarlo unos cuantos metros.

-ahora es nuestra oportunidad, tu turno Mira-dijo Marcelo.

En eso el Megazord se preparo para otro ataque- ¡Poder del Stegosaurio, Golpe Final!-el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron para despues atacar, lanzo del escudo una especie de Shuriken hecho de agua- ¡Shuriken de Agua!-dijo Miratrix, en eso el ataque se dividió en 3 Shuriken que golpearon a Neophant directamente haciendo que desapareciera en una explosión marcando así su final.

-Monstruo Extinguido, los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord bajo los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Chris y Alex salieron del lugar de donde se escondieron- lo lograron, eso fue genial-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo, pensé que perderían pero lo lograron-dijo Alex.

En la mañana siguiente a horas de la tarde se vio a los Rangers y a los niños en el centro de mando.

-oye Gosei, queríamos preguntarte una cosa-dijo Marcelo.

-que quieren preguntarme-dijo Gosei.

-pues no es nada solo que queremos saber que son esos monstruos-dijo Steve.

-así es, según recuerdo en la historia de los Rangers no ha habido ningún monstruo que cambie su aspecto y se vuelva más fuerte-dijo Davis.

-así es, tal vez hallan algunas excepciones, pero eso es porque usan objetos de poder o son ayudados por seres como Durahan-dijo Marcelo.

-Gosei queremos saber que son esos monstruos-dijo Mira.

Gosei lo pensó un poco y luego decidió contarles- muy bien les diré… esos son monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Gosei seriamente.

Los Rangers se vieron algo preocupados y confundidos al igual que Chris y Alex- que son esos monstruos Eltarianos Gosei, no me digas que vienen del planeta Eltar-dijo Marcelo.

-a decir verdad, son criaturas que fueron creadas en Eltar, cuando Zordon creó la energía morfosica, muchos Eltarianos hicieron sus investigaciones y como resultado estas criaturas aparecieron-dijo Gosei.

-y con qué motivo fueron creados por los Eltarianos-dijo Holly.

-fue debido a que en esa ocasión Ivan Ooze estaba atacando Eltar y como medida de precaución y para evitar más muertes de Eltarianos, un grupo de Eltarianos muy fuertes decidieron crear a estas criaturas para que protegieran Eltar, pero cuando la guerra se acabo muchos Eltarianos que tenían una ideología diferente decidieron usarlos para destruir a seres vivos de otros planetas-dijo Gosei, que sorprendió mucho a los Rangers

En eso Marcelo se puso a pensar- así que a eso se refería Shinnok, entonces él con otros Eltarianos crearon a estas cosas para proteger su planeta y a la vez usarlos para destruir vida en el universo y conquistarlo-pensó Marcelo seriamente.

-cuando Zordon escucho de esto, que en ese entonces era ya guardián del Multiverso decidió enfrentarse a ellos y los sello con poderosos hechizos en unas cuevas de Eltar y las criaturas que fueron creadas fueron encerradas en cámaras de criogenización, pero tal parece que Durahan los libero y esta usándolos para poder vencerlos-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, pero esas cosas son fuertes, cuantos hay de esas cosas-dijo Steve.

-hay un total de 30-dijo Gosei sorprendiendo a los Rangers- pero ustedes ya derrotaron a 4, así que quedan 26 y deben tener cuidado, los monstruos Eltarianos son muy diferentes, cuando se transforman aumentan su poder el doble o el triple, así que deben tener cuidado-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo pensativo al igual que los demás, en eso recordó algo- por cierto Gosei, Elsa te llamo, es que quiero saber cómo está la madre de Yubel.

-me acaban de llamar hace, Alfa me dijo que Elsa está ocupada, pero me dijo que Trini se está debilitando, en estos momentos ella está peleando contra un monstruo de Astronema que tiene aspecto de calamar, observen la pantalla-dijo Gosei y los Rangers observaron la batalla y vieron al Dark Megazord pelear contra un calamar gigante.

-miren el tamaño de esa cosa-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-esto no terminara bien, si la palea sigue así… eso quiere decir que Trini puede desaparecer-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-es muy posible Marcelo, ya que la energía de Trini se está agotando, es muy posible que dentro de poco vaya a desaparecer-dijo Gosei.

-deberíamos ir a ayudarla, no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo Michael que observaba la batalla.

-lo siento Rangers, pero no podemos hacerlo, Alfa me dijo que Trini no quiere meter a nadie con su pelea-dijo Gosei, pero cuando los Rangers iban a protestar, Marcelo los detuvo.

-no iremos, nos quedaremos aquí, si Trini quiere terminar esta batalla sola, la dejaremos hacerlo… es muy seguro que está peleando por algo más que solo vencer a un calamar desarrollado-dijo Marcelo.

-y cuál podría ser eso Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-está peleando para proteger a Yubel-dijo Marcelo con tono triste, todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo- vamos Trini, se que puedes vencerlo, ya protegiste a Yubel una vez y sé que puedes volver a hacerlo… sé que no vas a perder, ya que le enseñaste muchas cosas buenas a Yubel… y también me enseñaste algo de Karate, por eso te considere mi maestra durante todo ese mes que me entrenaste junto con Yubel… por eso se que vas a ganar y que vas a proteger a Yubel de nuevo-pensó Marcelo seriamente.

Los Rangers continuaron viendo la pelea y vieron como el Dark Megazord había derrotado a ese calamar y saltaron de alegría al ver lo que sucedió, Marcelo solo sonrió al ver que Trini había derrotado a ese monstruo y había protegido a Yubel.

Pasaron unos minutos y Gosei recibió un mensaje de Elsa- parece que fue cierto, a pesar de la victoria Trini se fue-dijo Gosei con tono triste.

Los Rangers también estaban algo tristes, en eso Chris y Alex se acercaron a Marcelo- oye hermano crees que Yubel se sienta bien-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio a Chris y a Alex que tenían una mirada de preocupación, en eso vio a sus amigos que también tenían una mirada de preocupación, en eso Marcelo sonrió un poco, lo cual sorprendió a todos- no se preocupen chicos… se que Yubel va a estar bien-dijo Marcelo para luego irse del centro de operaciones, pero antes de salir se detuvo- pero no será fácil.

Los demás vieron a Marcelo irse, lo pensaron muy bien y se dieron cuenta de que Yubel podía salir de esto, pero también sabían que no iba a ser fácil para ella, mientras en el parque de Stone Canyon se vio a Marcelo pensativo, para luego tener una mirada triste- Yubel… ninguno de nosotros puede saber lo que estas sintiendo ahora… pero debes salir adelante, estoy seguro que tu madre hubiera querido eso, no tengo por qué preocuparme ya que mi tío está ahí, además de tus amigos… sé que no será fácil para ti, salir de esta… pero debes recordar que tu madre se fue protegiéndote… tienes que volver a ser la misma de antes, ya que necesitaremos tu ayuda contra Astronema.

En eso Marcelo vio un árbol y vio a Yubel que estaba llorando de sufrimiento y a Astronema riéndose, en eso Marcelo dio un golpe muy fuerte el árbol, el sonido del golpe se escucho muy fuerte y se vio que la mano de Marcelo sangro, se vio que Marcelo estaba molesto ni siquiera sintió el dolor- Astronema… crees que es divertido ver a Yubel sufrir, cuando te vea te daré una paliza, no pienso dejar que la hagas sufrir otra vez, estoy seguro que todos también piensan lo mismo, no dejaremos que la hagas sufrir de nuevo-dijo Marcelo seriamente, pasaron unos minutos y Marcelo se fue a casa.

Llego más temprano que los demás y vendo su mano, para que no se preocuparan, ya que ahora todos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo en Angel Grove.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de Stone Canyon en una cueva estaba Kai y se vio que estaba desenterrando algo, hasta que se detuvo- ya encontré el Kunai de fuego-dijo Kai, en eso tomo el Kunai y salió de la cueva para despues encontrarse con un monstruo de apariencia de buitre humanoide, tenía sus alas en su espalda, una armadura que protegía su cuerpo sus brazos y pies, al igual que en su cabeza.

-al fin te encontré chico, yo soy Wheder-dijo Wheder preparándose para atacar a Kai.

-no tengo tiempo para ti pajarraco-dijo Kai en eso se preparo para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha!

-¡Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai y apareció con su traje Ranger- será mejor que te prepares porque acabare contigo-en eso Kai saco su espada y comenzó a atacar a Wheder, se vio que Kai no tenía problemas y de un momento derribo a Wheder.

-aun no he terminado Ranger, prepárate para ver mi poder-dijo Wheder y fue rodeado por una aura de color azul y comenzó a sufrir una transformación, se vio que sus alas fueron aumentaron un poco de tamaño, sus garras de sus manos como de sus pies crecieron hasta ser filosas y su rostro fue cubierto de una armadura al igual que su cuerpo- será mejor que te prepares.

En eso Wheder ataco con una gran velocidad a Kai que evadía los ataques con dificultad y de una Wheder golpeo a Kai derribándolo- que sucede… acaso no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

-eso quisieras pajarraco-dijo Kai, en eso vio el Kunai que había encontrado- bien no se qué poder tienen esta arma, pero no pienso morir en este lugar, hasta que me deshaga de esa infeliz-dijo Kai en eso Kai reunió parte de su energía Ranger en el Kunai que brillo y Kai fue envuelto en un aura, en eso Kai escucho el rugido de un ave y vio que esa ave parecía un Fénix- este poder, ¿no sé cómo? pero, ahora tengo más poder-dijo Kai, en eso se vio en su cinturón que apareció otro estuche y se vio que tenía el Kunai que había usado y Kai lo tomo.

De pronto una especie de armadura algo parecida a la del Green Ranger MM apareció, solo que esta era muy diferente- vaya no pensé que tendría una armadura como esta-dijo Kai, en eso hizo aparecer su Espada Alpha- muy bien es hora de que acabe contigo-dijo Kai y fue a atacar a Wheder y se vio que Kai anticipaba cada ataque y los bloqueaba y en otras ocasiones los evadía, en eso tomo por sorpresa a Wheder y lo ataco con el Kunai.

-como es que tienes ahora más poder-dijo Wheder sorprendido, en eso disparo unos rayos y Kai uso el Kunai para crear un campo de energía que bloqueo el ataque- ¿pero qué?

-es hora de que acabe contigo-dijo Kai en eso se acerco rápidamente a Wheder y se vio que tanto su espada y su Kunai brillaban- ¡Corte doble de llamas!-dijo Kai y golpeo con sus 2 armas al mismo tiempo causándole un gran daño a Wheder que cayó al suelo y exploto marcando su final.

Kai regreso a la normalidad vio el Kunai que tenía, en eso vio que el arma brillo volviéndose energía que se introdujo en su moneda de poder- parece que… ahora tengo más poder, pero eso no será suficiente para vencer a esa maldita… debo seguir buscando las monedas de poder restantes así como los talismanes-dijo Kai, en eso Kai se fue del lugar.

Pero no vio que alguien lo observaba de lejos, era Shinnok- bueno… parece que Kai si es descendiente de Yugo, ya que sería imposible que pudiera controlar esas 2 energías que tiene… ahora solo queda Marcelo-dijo Shinnok seriamente, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Kai e volteo ya que presintió que alguien lo observaba- debió ser mi imaginación-dijo Kai, en eso sintió como una energía había desaparecido- bueno… parece que tenía razón, ella era humana… pero volvió por qué quebrantaron un delito muy grave… resucitar a los muertos es un crimen que debe ser castigado, siento algo de lastima por los que hayan sido cercanos a ella… pero deberán entender que nadie puede volver despues de morir, el que haya cometido semejante crimen… no me importa quien sea, pero lo voy a pulverizar-dijo Kai para despues seguir su camino.

Termino el episodio.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** como te va, espera que te haya gustado el episodio de hoy, con respecto a que Marcelo y Kai, tengan tanto un hermano como hermana, sabes no pensé que le acertarías XD pero así es y aparecerán, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** me agrada que te haya gustado ese Cap, en mi opinión Astronema en la franquicia de los PR siempre será una de mis villanas favoritas, bueno espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja: **pues como va el Fic, trato de hacerlo bueno y con algunas pequeñas sorpresas para que tenga buena trama, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **hola amigo, me alegra que el Fic te este gustando y no te preocupes planeo aunque sea uno Fics mas de Power Rangers, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y con respecto a cuándo público, la verdad no tengo un día designado, lo publico conforme termine cada episodio, ya que a veces me viene la inspiración y termine los episodios muy rápidamente o estoy inspirado pero lo hago con tranquilidad para que el episodio sea bueno, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Matsuri7941:** bueno por el review que me dejaste debes estar ansiosa por saber cuando los volveré pareja, bueno espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora con el top que me están ayudando a hacer, bueno el puesto 4 del top se lo lleva PR Fuerza de Tiempo, que puedo decir es una buena serie, bueno aquí les doy mi opinión de lo que pienso de la serie:**

**1-Los personajes: la verdad los personajes me parecen geniales, tanto los Rangers, los villanos como los de relleno ya que cada personaje cada vez que tiene una aparición como los de relleno le dan una buena historia a la trama para que se ponga interesante, los Rangers en mi opinión fueron geniales, Wes sin duda era mi favorito no por ser el Ranger rojo si no que el modo en que quería formar su propio destino me pareció buena, Erick que fue un personaje algo insoportable al inicio pero despues te llega a agradar y Jen otro de los personajes, que puedo decir su cambio de actitud y sentimientos a Wes fue lo que más me gusto y los villanos ni se diga Ransik con un motivo para querer dominar el mundo, su hija Nadira que fue fundamental en los últimos episodios y no nos olvidemos de Frax, su pasado y de cómo se volvió robot y sin olvidar las últimas palabras que le dijo a Nadira antes de que su memoria fuera borrada whoau, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión estuvieron geniales pero que no me convencieron, las combinaciones ni se diga el modo Red y Blue del Megazord whoau, sin olvidar las variantes combinaciones con el Time Shadow y no nos olvidemos del Quantum Saurio que es uno de mis Zords favoritos, en mi opinión le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: en sí, la serie no tuvo ningún percance o algo que lo perjudicara, hay que decir que la serie fue muy buena, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la trama, en mi opinión es muy buena, ya que vemos que los Rangers no tiene como único objetivo defender la tierra, sino que también proteger el futuro y capturar a Ransik, la trama de que la serie y los Rangers con excepción de Wes y Erick, vienen del año 3000, vaya ni se diga, la trama de la serie fue buena, así que le daré un 9/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: esta serie si que tiene momentos épicos como por ejemplo ver como Erick se convertía en el Quantum Ranger, ver de regreso a Alex momentáneamente, las batallas de las creaciones robóticas de Frax contra los Rangers sin duda fueron geniales, ver como Wes se enfrentaba solo a los soldados de Ransik y la batalla final de los Rangers contra Ransik y sin olvidar la despedida de los Rangers whoau, en mi opinión le doy un 10/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora estuvo buena y el intro de la serie muy original, va con al temática que tiene la serie y da emoción a las batallas, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: que podemos decir del final, sin duda fue genial, el final tuvo momentos épicos, buenas batallas y un lado emocional que era increíble, ya que vimos como Ransik se rendía y se entregaba a la Fuerza de tiempo y la despedida que en mi opinión fue increíble, aunque creo que la batalla de Ransik contra los Rangers pudo haber sido un poco mejor pero aun así me gusta igual el final, así que le doy un 9/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 9.2/10, es muy seguro que todos pensamos que esta serie fue una de las mejores de la franquicia, sin duda una serie muy recomendable para nuevos fanáticos de la franquicia de los Power Rangers, ahora con el puesto 3 del Top y los postulados son: PR Mighty Morphin, PR Dino Trueno y PR en el Espacio, es todo dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic y la opinión que tienen ustedes para el Top, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	33. El retorno verde, parte 1

**Como les va, amigos lectores, espero que tengan un buen día, bueno sin más voy a comenzar con este cap.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**33: El Retorno verde, parte 1.**

Se veía por Angel Grove a Durahan vagando por el lugar- muy bien ya estoy aquí… lo único que debo hacer, es llamar la atención de esos Rangers Dragon y para eso-en eso Durahan lanzo de su mano un rayo de energía que destruyo por completo un auto- jejeje bueno creo que eso será suficiente para que vengan.

Centro de mando.

La alarma comenzó a sonar rápidamente- ¿Qué está sucediendo? alfa-dijo Elsa.

-ayayay Elsa hay problemas en la ciudad-dijo Alfa.

-como si no tuviéramos mas, aun no sabemos que planea Astronema… Alfa comunícate con los demás-dijo Elsa.

-entendido Elsa-dijo alfa.

Los Rangers se encontraban en el parque de Angel Grove discutiendo lo que había sucedido- ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo Kenneth muy preocupado.

-lo único que podemos pensar ahora idear un plan para rescatar a Karone, como dijo Elsa, Karone podría ser nuestra ayuda para detener a Astronema-dijo Tommy, todos asintieron, en eso se escucho el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-dijo Yubel.

-"Rangers hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad, deben ir de inmediato"-dijo Alfa.

-está bien, vamos para haya-dijo Yubel y corto la comunicación.

-luego de todo lo que paso… a Astronema no le basta con molestarnos, ahora que será-dijo Marceline.

-puede ser cualquier cosa-dijo Finn, en eso todos lo vieron- ¿Qué? Ya lo olvidaron… hablamos de Astronema.

-Finn tiene razón, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no importa debemos detenerlo sin importar quien sea-dijo Yubel.

Centro de la ciudad – Angel Grove

Se vio que Durahan se estaba apoyando en una pared- Astronema a superado cualquier limite, creo que no importa lo que suceda ahora, todo ya se ha acabado… ni siquiera sé porque Shinnok quiere seguir con el plan B, en mi opinión no sé si la explosión vaya a acabar con Astronema.

En eso Durahan vio que los Rangers se acercaban- bueno parece que la fiesta va a comenzar-dijo Durahan que comenzó a sacar su espada.

Los Rangers llegaron y vieron a Durahan- muy bien ¿Quién eres tú? Acaso eres otro de los matones de Astronema-dijo Yubel desafiante, pero luego vieron que Durahan solo sonrió un poco.

-la verdad… no soy aliado de Astronema, más bien un conocido que no le llega a agradar-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-como que eres un conocido y no le agradas, acaso hiciste algo malo-dijo Finn.

-en realidad no, solo que ella cree que quiero su trono, por favor yo no tengo deseos de dominar el universo y todo eso-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-entonces que es lo que haces aquí-dijo Yubel.

-solo bien para pelear y planeo aplastarlos aquí mismo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-si eso es lo que quieres entonces te lo daremos, ¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Yubel.

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Ranger.

-prepárate porque estas acabado-dijo Yubel, en eso junto con los demás se dirigieron a atacar con sus respectivas armas, Yubel ataco primero, pero Durahan detuvo su ataque con su mano y luego le dio un golpe la lanzo unos metros lejos de él.

-¡Yubel!-dijo Amber preocupada- ahora veras, nadie se mete con mis amigos, sobre todo cuando se trata de Yubel-Amber atacaba con todo lo que tenia, pero Durahan evadía cada ataque y luego le dio una patada en el abdomen que la derribo.

-no deberías distraerte tonto-dijo Marceline que lanzo barias flechas, pero para su sorpresa Durahan las detuvo con su mano- ¡No puede ser!

-te las devuelvo-dijo Durahan, en eso le lanzo sus flechas a Marceline que la derribaron dejándola lastimada.

-como te atreves-dijo Finn, que ataco a Durahan, pero este bloqueo sus ataques con su espada pera luego lanzarle una serie de golpes que lo derribaron.

-ahora me toca-dijo Kenneth que ataco con su hacha, pero Durahan evadía cada ataque, para despues saltar y darle una patada a Kenneth dejándolo en el piso- eso dolió, alguien anoto el numero de la matricula.

-veamos cómo te va conmigo-en eso Kira ataco, pero Durahan bloqueaba cada ataque para despues golpear con su espada a Kira lastimándola y derribándola.

-muy bien es mi turno, ¡Sables Espectral, Esfera de Tinieblas!-dijo Tommy que lanzo su ataque, pero Durahan se preparo y pateo la esfera de energía regresándosela a Tommy dejándolo herido, cosa que sorprendió a todos- cielos, como lo hizo.

-que sucede eso es todo lo que tienen-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-ya verás batallador…-dijo Yubel, pero en eso fue detenida por Tommy.

-espera Yubel, recuerda que debes conservar el poder del batallador, ya que fue seriamente dañado en la lucha contra Astronema-dijo Tommy.

-cielos, me olvide de eso-dijo Yubel.

-entonces que haremos-dijo Amber.

-usaremos nuestros poderes legendarios-dijo Yubel y en eso cada uno paso a usar los poderes legendarios.

Yubel uso el poder del Ranger Sombra, Finn del Lunar Ranger, Marceline la Ranger Plateada RPM, Kenneth del Ranger Lobo, Tommy del Ranger Verde Mighty Morphin, Kira del Ranger Blanco fuerza mística y Amber del Ranger Dorado Zeo.

-¡Bastón Dorado/Vara de Nieve/Daga Dragón/Lobo Morfo/Disparador RPM/Lunar Cue en Arpón/Sable Sombra!-en eso los Rangers fueron a atacar a Durahan, pero Durahan bloqueaba cada ataque y lo evadía, en unos momentos tuvo algunas dificultades por el trabajo en equipo de los Rangers pero luego se vio que su espada se lleno de energía para despues lanzar un ataque que derribo a los Rangers.

Durahan despues mostro una sonrisa- bueno, ahora es mi oportunidad-dijo Durahan y en eso saco la moneda de poder que le dio Shinnok, para despues recitar un hechizo que venía del libro galáctico, cosa que notaron los Rangers.

-pero que está haciendo-dijo Tommy.

**Que el poder que una vez fue envuelto por el mal, regrese**

**Despierta y busca un huésped para retornar y causar destrucción**

**Guerrero que serviste al mal, regresa**

**Y libera tu poder, para que otros lo asuman**

Durahan termino de recitar el hechizo y se vio que la moneda empezó a brillar, para despues en un rápido movimiento se acerco a Tommy y le mostro la moneda de poder que de pronto comenzó a absorber algo de energía del Morpho de Tommy pero esta era diferente, ya que parecía ser la energía del Ranger Verde y tenía un tono más oscuro, luego de eso Tommy cayó de rodillas, estaba respirando con algo de dificultad.

-¡Dr. O!-gritaron todos muy preocupados.

-¿qué me hiciste?-dijo Tommy.

-oh nada, no te preocupes, solamente tome un poco del poder maligno que todavía había en el Ranger Verde-dijo Durahan.

Tommy quedo sorprendido- ¿Qué dijiste?, eso es imposible-dijo Tommy

-no importa cuánto tiempo haya estado inactiva, aun quedo algo de energía malvada en ese poder, no te preocupes le daré un buen uso-dijo Durahan para luego retirarse.

-¡espera!-dijo Tommy que trato de detenerlo pero luego se puso de rodillas y perdió su transformación Ranger.

Todos habían desactivado sus poderes Ranger, para despues ir a ayuda a Tommy- Dr. O, se encuentra bien-dijo Finn.

-si solo estoy algo cansado-dijo Tommy.

-será mejor llevarlo al centro de mando para saber que sucedió-dijo Kira.

Todos asintieron- bueno vayamos de una buena vez, tal vez mi Mamá nos diga quién era ese sujeto-dijo Yubel, en eso fueron al centro de mando.

Stone Canyon.

En una cueva se veía a Durahan- ya hice lo que me pediste-dijo Shinnok entregándole la moneda.

-bien hecho, ahora solo debemos usarla en la daga, para que así despierte a ese Zord-dijo Shinnok.

Durahan se mostro algo sorprendido- hablas de ese Zord Dragón… no hablaras enserio, sabes bien que ese Zord no era perfecto, fue una de las primeras creaciones de Zordon junto a los otros Zords Alpha y Omega, pero este salió muy mal, ese Zord iba a ser utilizado por Jin pero nunca fue terminado por que era peligroso, deberías reconsiderarlo-dijo Durahan.

-podrías callarte Durahan, debemos hacer lo que sea para hacer que aumente su poder... siento que Astronema va a aumentar su poder-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

-sí, lo sé no me lo tienes que decir… -dijo Durahan seriamente- aun crees que los Rangers podrán vencerla.

-de eso no estoy seguro… pero podría echarles una mano, aunque seria riesgoso para mí-dijo Shinnok.

-que tramas ahora-dijo Durahan.

-bueno cuando ese chico despierte y controle este poder-dijo Shinnok viendo la moneda- iré a Eltar y despertare a esa criatura.

Durahan solo se sorprendió para luego endurecer la mirada- ¡estás loco!, sabes muy bien que esa cosa absorbe energía Morfosica, aunque no sea tan peligroso como Astronema, aun así representa un peligro… para los Rangers, los Eltarianos y cualquier ser que use energía Mórfica… tal vez sea posible que esa cosa absorba la energía Mórfica que Astronema está usando… pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarla, ella derrotaría a esa cosa en solo 8 minutos… tal vez 5.

-eso lo sé… pero si Gosei envía a Marcelo y a los otros y logran vencer a esa criatura la energía mórfica y su poder de los Rangers de todo el universo se aumentara el Doble, ya que como recordaras esa criatura absorbió energía Mórfica pura y no corrompida, eso significa que si es destruido los Rangers aumentaran su poder… menos Astronema… pero aun así, no sé si los Rangers vayan a llegar vencerla-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

-eso es cierto, pero dime aras todo eso… liberaras a ese monstruo-dijo Durahan y Shinnok solamente asintió-está bien, ahora que haremos con este poder

-ya sabes que hacer, has salir a los Rangers Dino Omega y sepáralos de alguna forma… además si el resulta ser descendiente de Jin, lo más probable es que en algún momento se convierta en un guerrero frio… que mata por el bien del universo, al igual que Jin-dijo Shinnok.

-te refieres a que si se vuelve un guerrero frio y sin sentimientos… hará lo que sea para salvar el universo-dijo Durahan.

-así es… aunque eso signifique destruir todo lo que los Rangers representan-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-bien, entonces me marcho-dijo Durahan y se fue.

Shinnok solo se quedo pensativo- Astronema ha aumentado su poder y no creo que eso vaya a ser suficiente para ella, estoy seguro que quiere más… pero si Marcelo se convierte en un guerrero frio y asesino al igual que Jin, estoy seguro que tratara de salvar el universo aunque tenga que matar a alguien-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Centro de operaciones.

Los Rangers se encontraban algo inquietos, ya que Gosei les había dicho lo que Elsa había descubierto- hasta ahora no sabemos el motivo por el cual Astronema fue por distintos universos, además Elsa me dijo que descubrió que Astronema y Karone son las elegidas… lo que significa que tienen el poder de destruir, las fuerzas del bien y el mal-dijo Gosei preocupado.

En eso Holly noto que Marcelo no estaba muy sorprendido- oye Marcelo que sucede, no pareces sorprendido por lo que nos acaba de decir Gosei-dijo Holly.

-bueno… la verdad, anteriormente había escuchado algo de Karone y del porque fue secuestrada-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás se miraron entre sí- quien te dijo eso Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-fue… fue Durahan-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-y cuando te lo dijo-dijo Davis.

-me lo dijo, aquel día antes de que Yubel y los demás regresaran… me dijo el porqué Karone fue secuestrada… al principio le creí, pero luego comenzó a preguntarme si era cierto, quería conversarlo con los demás cuando Elsa llego y Yubel y los demás regresaron, pero con tantos ataques me olvide decírselos, hasta ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-no pudiste habérnoslo dicho antes-dijo Yolei.

-y Durahan no te dijo nada mas, acaso te dijo otra cosa-dijo Michael.

En eso Marcelo recordó cuando le dijo que se parecía a Jin, quería hablar sobre eso, pero pensó en que no era el mejor momento ya que Astronema se había vuelto fuerte y que ahora debían concentrarse en cómo resolver ese problema- eso fue todo lo que me dijo-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio… no te dijo nada mas… no nos estarás ocultando nada oh si-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto que no, eso fue todo lo que me dijo… les digo la verdad-dijo Marcelo tratando de convencer a sus amigos y a Gosei- ¿Qué? Acaso creen que les mentiría.

-está bien Marcelo, sentimos haberte juzgado-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

Marcelo solo sonrió- no se preocupen-en eso sonó la alarma- de que se trata Gosei, es otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos.

-no lo sé, pero deben ir a investigar… donde están atacando los enemigos Tensou-dijo Gosei

-estamos en problemas-dijo Tensou cosa que preocupo a todos.

-de que hablas Tensou-dijo Chris.

-así es, sucede algo malo-dijo Alex.

-la verdad, es que detecte a varios Temjuz atacando-dijo Tensou, cosa que sorprendió a todos- un grupo está atacando por el centro de la ciudad, otros están por el parque, además están atacando cerca de la terminal de trenes y otros están atacando por la zona comercial.

-ahora que hacemos están atacando de distintos lugares-dijo Holly preocupada.

-descuiden… esta será la primera vez que no vamos en equipo pero tendremos que separarnos… Steve y Yolei irán a la Zona comercial, Davis y Michael irán a la terminal de trenes, Holly y Mira irán al centro de la ciudad y yo iré al parque-dijo Marcelo

-espera Marcelo iras tu solo, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Davis.

-cálmense no va a pasar nada, estaré bien, además si algo sale mal usare mi Carnotauro Buster y ganare algo de tiempo hasta que vengan a ayudarme-dijo Marcelo

-si tu o dices… entonces está bien, hay que tener cuidado amigos-dijo Steve y todos asintieron.

-muy bien ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-

Zona comercial de la ciudad.

Se veía a muchos Temjuz atacando el lugar y estaban ahuyentando a las personas, en eso llegaron Steve y Yolei- parece que están armando un alboroto, más de lo necesario-dijo Yolei.

-estoy de acuerdo Yolei, pero ahora hay que acabar con ellos, estas lista-dijo Steve y Yolei asintió y se dirigieron a atacar a los Temjuz, se veía que no tenían problema alguno.

Terminal de trenes.

Se vio que los Temjuz estaban ahuyentando a la gente, pero en eso unos 2 Temjuz fueron derribados por Davis y Michael- muy bien, es hora de acabar con ellos-dijo Michael.

-acabamos con ellos antes de que destrocen el lugar-dijo Davis y en eso atacaron a los Temjuz, se vio con gran habilidad estaban superando a los Temjuz.

Centro de la ciudad

Se vio que muchas personas estaban escapando y se vio que unos 2 Temjuz estaban a punto de atacar a una niña que era Serena la hermana de Holly, pero en eso los Temjuz fueron derribados por unas flechas, Serena vio de quien se trataba y vio que era la Ranger Rosa- genial son los Power Rangers-dijo Serena.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Serena?-susurro Holly, en eso fue a ayudarla- estas bien.

-si estoy bien-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, ahora ve a un lugar seguro yo y mi amiga nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Holly, en eso se vio que unos Temjuz fueron derribados por Mira.

-ya veo, entonces me iré-dijo Serena y se fue del lugar.

En eso Mira se le acerco- oye Holly, esa niña era tu hermana-dijo Mira.

-así es, pero no hay que preocuparse está bien, ahora debemos encargarnos de ellos-dijo Holly.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mira y junto con Holly fueron a atacar a los Temjuz se vio que con gran agilidad esquivaban los ataques y contra atacaban.

Parque de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba derrotando a cada uno de los Temjuz con su Omega espada, hasta que derroto al último- bueno eso no fue tan difícil, ahora iré a ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo que estaba por irse cuando unos rayos le impidieron el paso- ¿pero qué? Quien fue el que…

Y para sorpresa de Marcelo el que lo detuvo fue Durahan quien sonreía- vaya, vaya… hace mucho que no te veía Marcelo.

-ahora que quieres Durahan-dijo Marcelo.

-oh nada, solo vine para darte una lección-dijo Durahan en eso fue a atacar a Marcelo que apenas lograba bloquear los ataques hasta que Durahan comenzó a lastimarlo con cada ataque- que te pareció eso.

-cielos, la otra vez solamente se defendió, pero ahora… está luchando enserio, no creo que pueda ganarle… pero no me pienso rendir-dijo Marcelo, en eso extendió su mano- ¡Dino Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!

Durahan solo sonrió al ver que Marcelo estaba usando otra de sus armas- ahora veras Durahan, acabare contigo y obtendré respuestas-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a disparar con su arma, pero de igual forma Durahan bloqueo cada disparo con sus manos- no puede ser.

-ahora veamos como sobrevives a esto Marcelo-dijo Durahan, en eso su espada se cargo de energía y lanzo una especie de corte de energía que le dio directo a Marcelo dejándolo lastimado y perdió su transformación, en eso Durahan se acerco a Marcelo- como estas ahora… no podrás ayudar a nadie, sería mejor si obtuvieras más poder, por ahora te dejare vivir.

-espera…-dijo Marcelo, pero Durahan ya había desaparecido, en eso Marcelo comenzó a molestarse y luego le dio un golpe al piso- demonios… aunque no quiera admitirlo, Durahan tiene razón… como estoy ahora, no podre ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera seré de ayuda para cuando nos necesiten contra Astronema… demonios.

En eso Marcelo vio un extraño brillo a lo lejos, estaba en el lago de la ciudad- ¿pero qué rayos?-en eso Marcelo se acerco al lugar hasta que vio de que se trataba y vio que era una especie de daga- es una daga… pero porque hay una aquí-Marcelo tomo la daga y en eso sintió un gran aumento de poder- ¿pero qué? Siento un gran incremento de poder, pero a la vez ciento que esta energía… es muy maligna… no puedo resistir… Aaaaaagh.

Marcelo dio un grito de dolor y en eso fue rodeado por una energía de color Verde que tenía un aura malvada, en eso vio que en su mano apareció una moneda- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Marcelo en eso vio la moneda y vio que tenia grabado una especie de Garra- no puede ser… Aaaaaagh.

En eso Marcelo fue rodeado completamente por un aura maligna de color verde, hasta que termino y se vio que tenía un traje Ranger de color verde y tenía una especie de armadura en su pecho- jajaja al fin… pasaron muchos años, pero ahora estoy libre, pensé que no lo volvería a estar, pero ahora lo estoy… y sin mencionar que este cuerpo es más fuerte, siento que tiene una gran energía jejeje, esto es estupendo con un cuerpo así de fuerte nadie podrá vencerme, muy bien… ahora debo ir a buscar a unos Rangers para restaurar un poco mi energía y la de mi Zord-en eso vio su estuche y vio que tenía una daga diferente- ¿Qué es esto? Esta no es mi daga, pero no está nada mal, es un poco mejor que la anterior que tuve… bueno luego probare del poder que tiene, ahora debo ir a buscar a los Power Rangers-en eso continuo su camino.

Centro de operaciones.

Gosei detecto que la energía del Morpho de Marcelo había desaparecido- esto es extraño-dijo Gosei.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Chris.

-no detecto el Morpho de Marcelo-al decir eso todos se preocuparon- Tensou diles a los otros que busquen a Marcelo despues de que se encarguen de los Temjuz.

-de acuerdo Gosei-dijo Tensou que comenzó a contactarse con los demás Rangers.

Centro de la ciudad.

Se vio a Holly y Mira habían derrotado a todos lo Temjuz- bien eso fue todo-dijo Mira.

-ya terminamos aquí, debemos ir a buscar a los demás-dijo Holly en eso vieron que los demás ya llegaban en sus respectivas motos- chicos ya llegaron… donde esta Marcelo.

-ese es el problema chicas-dijo Davis- Tensou me contacto y me dijo que la señal del Morpho de Marcelo había desaparecido.

-que dices… pero como sucedió-dijo Mira.

-no lo sabemos, pero mientras Gosei y Tensou lo buscan, nosotros lo buscaremos por nuestros propios medios, están de acuerdo-dijo Steve y todos asintieron- muy bien vayamos a buscar a nuestro a amigo-pero en eso fueron atacados por una especie de rayos de energía que los derribo.

-pero quien fue el que...-dijo Michael, pero luego se cayó y vio de quien se trataba- amigos no me creerán, pero miren quien nos ataco-Michael señalo el lugar y vieron de quien se trataba.

-pero que rayos, ya vieron… ese nos es Tommy-dijo Steve.

-oye Tommy porque nos estas atacando-dijo Mira, en eso el Green Ranger se acerco y comenzó a reírse- que es tan gracioso.

-lo gracioso es que ustedes piensan que soy Tommy-dijo el Green Ranger dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Steve se puso en guardia- si no eres Tommy… quien eres.

-solo soy…. su nueva peor pesadilla-dijo el Green Ranger, para despues atacar a los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers no podían hacer nada ya que estaban siendo superados, se vio que el Green Ranger derribo de una patada a Steve para despues darle una serie de golpes a Mira y Davis para finalizar despues con una patada, en eso dio un salto y les dio una patada doble a Michael y Yolei que los derribo y para finalizar con unos cuantos golpes para derribar a Holly- eso es todo lo que tienen.

-ya verás… hay que usar nuestras armas especiales-dijo Steve y todos asintieron- ¡Dino Cartridges!-en eso se vio que todos ya tenían sus armas- muy bien acabemos con él, ¡Fuego!

Los chicos dispararon sus armas, pero en eso el Green Ranger saco su daga, que a pesar de que no era la suya, se vio que también era una flauta y comenzó a tocarla, el sonido era el mismo que tocaba con su daga original, al tocar la nota se vio que creó una especie de Escudo de energía que no solo lo protegió sino que también le regreso el ataque a los Rangers que los derribo, dejándolos muy lastimados.

-pensé que extrañaría mi daga Dragón, pero veo que esta es mucho mejor jejeje, ahora absorberé una pate de su energía-dijo el Green Ranger.

-como si te lo fuéramos a permitir-dijo Holly, en eso saco su Omega Arco y sus amigos también sacaron sus armas.

-acabemos con el ahora-dijo Michael.

-vengan si es que se atreven-dijo el Green Ranger.

Se vio que los Rangers trataban de atacarlo, pero en una se vio que había detenido los ataques de Mira y Yolei con su Daga y se vio que comenzó a absorber parte de su energía, para despues darles un golpe de su daga y derribarlas y se vio que habían perdido su transformación.

-pero como, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado-dijo Davis, en eso ellos fueron a atacarlo pero se vio que no podían acertarle un golpe, hasta que uso su Daga para comenzar a absorberles su energía, hasta que los derribo con una serie de patadas y lo que causo que perdieran su transformación.

-no debemos permitir que nos quite energía, estas lista Holly-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly, en eso los 2 fueron a atacar al Green Ranger, Holly atacaba a distancia, pero en un ágil movimiento el Green Ranger evadió a Steve y fue donde Holly para darle una serie de golpes y despues derribarla, luego Steve se acerco rápidamente para tomarlo por sorpresa, pero en eso el Green Ranger lo derribo al estilo del karate y caer al lado de Holly.

El Green Ranger se acerco- no son un reto para mí-dijo el Green Ranger y uso su Daga para absorber la energía de Steve y Holly y se vio que habían perdido su transformación- muy bien ahora iré a buscar a otros Rangers para absorberles algo de energía y también saber qué clase de poder tiene esta daga y el único lugar en donde puedo averiguar eso es en el libro galáctico-al decir eso el Green Ranger desapareció.

Los Rangers se levantaron y vieron como se iba el Green Ranger- bueno ahora podemos comprobar que no era Tommy-dijo Mira.

-así es, pero el problema es quién es y cómo consiguió el poder-dijo Davis, en eso sus comunicadores sonaron- que sucede Gosei.

-"Davis ya sabemos donde esta Marcelo, se encuentra en el parque de Angel Grove cerca del lago"-dijo Gosei

-muy bien, iremos enseguida-dijo Davis- hay que ir a buscar a Marcelo, seguramente la razón por la que no vino, fue tal vez porque ese Green Ranger también absorbió su energía.

-debemos ir rápido y ver si se encuentra bien-dijo Holly todos asintieron y fueron a buscar a Marcelo, al llegar al parque vieron a Marcelo tirado se veía algo lastimado- Marcelo despierta, estas bien.

Marcelo comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que eran sus amigos- hola chicos… que sucedió, me siento muy cansado.

-oye Marcelo, acaso te ataco un Ranger de color verde-dijo Michael.

-¿un Ranger de color verde? No, no lo recuerdo, el único que me ataco fue Durahan, me dejo muy lastimado y parece que me quede inconsciente, ya que despues de eso, no puedo recordar nada-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno hay que ir al centro de operaciones y decirle a Gosei lo que sucedió-dijo Steve, en eso todos comenzaron a tele transportarse.

Centro de operaciones

Los Rangers habían llegado, estaban algo lastimados y cansados- oigan amigos vimos lo que sucedió… quien era ese Ranger verde-dijo Chris.

-no lo sabemos, sabes algo Gosei-dijo Mira.

-no lo sé Rangers, ese Green Ranger se apareció de improviso, pero eso no importa debemos averiguar qué es lo que planea y por lo que oí, está buscando el libro galáctico-dijo Gosei.

-si está buscando el libro galáctico… eso quiere decir que irá a atacar a Elsa y a los demás-dijo Yolei.

-tenemos que avisarles y preguntarles si algo sucedió-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón Michael, nos comunicaremos con Elsa mañana por la mañana, por ahora vayan a casa y descansen-dijo Gosei.

-oye Gosei y que pasara con nuestra energía, crees que estaremos asi de agotados para siempre-dijo Steve.

-no se preocupen, sus poderes se van a recuperar, solamente les quito un 15% de su energía Morfosica, pero estarán bien-dijo Gosei.

-bueno eso es un alivio-dijo Davis, en eso Gosei vio que Marcelo estaba muy cansado se vio que comenzaba a sudar.

-te sucede algo Marcelo, te noto muy cansado, Durahan te hizo algo cuando peleaste con el-dijo Gosei muy preocupado, los demás también se veían preocupados, al ver a Marcelo tan cansado.

-no me hizo nada Gosei, solamente me ataco… no hizo nada extraño-dijo Marcelo que se notaba muy cansado.

-oye hermano seguro que estas bien-dijo Chris.

-si estoy bien, solamente necesito descansar… iré a casa, no me molesten mientras duermo de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y se retiro.

Cuando Marcelo se fue todos se miraron preocupados y algo extrañados por cómo se comportaba Marcelo- creen que Marcelo este bien-dijo Alex.

-estoy seguro que está bien-dijo Gosei- no es fácil enfrentarse a un Eltariano.

Todos querían creer que era eso pero tenían un presentimiento muy malo.

Se vio que era de noche y que todos dormían, se vio que ya eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, en eso Marcelo se despertó y fue a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando lo tomo, se vio que aun estaba cansado- ¿Qué me está pasando?-dijo Marcelo en eso quiso volver a su cama, pero luego sintió como una especie de energía comenzó a rodearlo, para despues caer al suelo, pasaron unos segundos y se vio que Marcelo se levanto.

Fue a su cuarto y se vistió para despues prepararse para salir, cerca de la salida se vio un espejo, Marcelo se vio en el espejo y luego sonrió de manera siniestra y se pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban de color verde- es hora de trabajar-dijo Marcelo y en eso se vio que en su mano derecha que había un Morpho, era el mismo que Tommy usaba cuando era el Green Ranger.

Marcelo salió de la casa para despues irse a un callejón y comenzar a Transformarse- muy bien es hora de trabajar jejeje, ¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Marcelo e hizo la pose de transformación- ¡Dragonzord!

Se vio que Marcelo tenía el traje del Green Ranger- muy bien es hora de buscar ese maldito libro-en eso se fue del lugar, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

Esta historia continuara…

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

**Dreisil:** como ya viste no fue nada de eso, pero si uso esa energía para algo malo y ahora deberán detener el problema que causo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** la verdad, Astronema es un personaje que me ah agradado en la saga de Power Rangers como muchos otros, en realidad yo no tengo ningún favorito, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja: **pues como viste amigo, el plan de Shinnok no fue muy original ya que solo era una prueba, para despues revelar su plan, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **lamento haberme tardado con este cap, pero ya lo hice y espero que te haya gustado y no te preocupes de la idea en donde Holly se pone celosa ya que tengo una idea para eso XD bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Ahora vamos con el top, bueno el puesto 3 del top y la medalla de Bronce es PR Dino Trueno, que puedo decir es una serie muy buena que hizo Disney y me sorprendió que este en este puesto, aquí va mi opinión de la serie:**

**1-Los personajes: los ´personajes me parecieron geniales, los Rangers eran fabulosos cada uno con un modo único ya que cada uno tenía una aspiración, el regreso de Tommy y Trent que se volvió el Ranger Blanco y ver como estaba en ambos bandos, los enemigos ni se diga Mesogog era genial un buen villano, Zeltrax con un motivo para pelear y sin olvidar a Elsa, los personajes de relleno fueron también buenos Casidy y Dave te recordaban a Bulk y Skull que fue un gran toque para la serie, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: los Zords en mi opinión estuvieron bien, ver como los Zords auxiliares al igual que en Fuerza salvaje y operación sobrecarga, les daba distintos ataques finales, el Megazord de Trent fue genial me agrado su diseño y sin olvidar otras combinaciones que sucedieron al final de la serie, en mi opinión le doy un 9/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: debo decir que la serie tuvo algunos problemas con el dinero que lo perjudico, ya que ese problema impidió que Tommy ósea David Franx no apareciera en los caps en donde quedo atrapado en su forma Ranger, que en mi opinión fue algo ilogico, así que le doy un 8/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la historia que tenia, fue buena ya que Mesogog quería las dino gemas para poder cambiar el mundo, algo que me pareció bueno, las luchas que habían en la serie fueron buenas, así que le daré un 9/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: hay que decir que esta serie tuvo momentos épicos, como por ejemplo la aparición del Megazord de Trent, el modo súper dino, ver como Conner obtenía su batallador, la batalla final y sin olvidar el episodio especial en donde sí dio una mirada a las series anteriores que fue genial y no nos olvidemos de ese episodio especial para Tommy en donde se enfrento a sus encarnaciones el Grenn, White y Zeo Red Ranger, en mi opinión ese episodio hizo ver que Tommy siempre será un personaje que vamos a apreciar, en mi opinión le doy un 10/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la banda sonora tuvo buenas notas, sin olvidar las canciones que cantaba Kira y el intro que puedo decir era genial, original daba emoción a las batallas, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales en mi opinión fueron estupendos, ver como recuperaban las dino gemas, como rescataban a Elsa que fue capturada por Zeltrax, la batalla final contra Mesogog y no nos olvidemos de la despedida que en mi opinión fue genial, ya que vimos la vida Ranger de cada uno, sobre todo que el ambiente fue perfecto por la música que canto Kira, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 9.4/10, hay que decir que todos estamos de acuerdo en que fue una buena serie y lo que me sorprende es que lo hiciera Disne y no Saban, asi que por lo menos hay que agradecer a Disney por dar una serie muy buena de la franquicia, una serie muy recomendable para nuevos fanáticos, ahora aquí les traigo una noticia, no van a votar para el puesto 2 y 1, yo daré mi opinión ahí, y debo decir que es muy difícil para mí elegir entre PR en el Espacio y Mighty Morphin, así que espero que respeten la decisión que vaya a tomar en colocar a estas series en el puesto 1 y 2, dejen sus Reviews para saber de la opinión que tienen de mi Fic, además pueden dejarme la opinión que tienen ustedes de cómo pondrían esas 2 para un puest ya que quiero saberlo y podrían explicar el porqué, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	34. El retorno verde, parte 2

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien, ya que ahora vamos a leer el siguiente episodio del Fic y espero que les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**34: El retorno verde, parte 2.**

Se vio en el centro de operaciones a Gosei que ya había recibido la noticia de Elsa- ahora entiendo, por eso Durahan le quito el poder a Tommy no es así-dijo Elsa.

-eso parece, pero lo que no entiendo es porque Durahan quiso hacer esto… digo, no sé porque quiso traer de vuelta al Ranger Verde, eso no le traería ventaja contra Astronema-dijo Gosei.

-tienes razón… algo mas está tramando Durahan-dijo Elsa pensativa, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos- bueno, gracias por avisarme Gosei, no te preocupes estaremos alerta, por esta ocasión podrías llamar a Marcelo y los demás, creo que así… las cosas no se pondrán malas, ya no quiero que empeoren más las cosas con Astronema, es muy obvio que debemos detener a ese Ranger verde, estaré esperando a Marcelo y los demás-dijo Elsa y se corto la comunicación.

-bien… Tensou contáctate con los Rangers y diles que se preparen para ir a Angel Grove-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou.

En eso se vio que por la calle se iba el Green Ranger y estaba por salir de la ciudad, pero en eso un sonido lo detuvo- ¿pero qué extraño?-dijo Ranger Verde y contesto el comunicador- ¿sí?

-Marcelo qué bueno que ya estas despierto, Gosei dice que reúnas al resto del equipo y que vayan rápido al centro de mando, para ayudar a los demás-dijo Tensou.

El Ranger verde solo soltó una risa- está bien, no te preocupes reuniré a todos y los veremos ahí-dijo el Ranger verde y corto la comunicación- jejeje bueno, parece que podre ir más rápido a donde necesito ir, pero antes le devolveré el control a este chico, pero esta vez estará bien-en eso el Ranger verde se dirigió a casa entro y se transformo, volviendo a ser Marcelo que lo dejo dormido en el sofá- cuando despiertes solo recordaras el mensaje de ese robot jejeje.

En eso Marcelo comenzó a despertar- ¿Qué paso? Seguro me quede dormido otra vez-dijo Marcelo, en eso noto que ya tenía puesto su ropa- ¿pero qué? No recuerdo haberme vestido… vamos recuerda-en eso recordó el mensaje de Tensou- así que tenemos que ir a Angel Grove, bien entonces iremos ahora-en eso Marcelo se dirigió a despertar a los demás.

Todos ya estaban despiertos, avisaron a Steve, Holly y Yolei y se reunieron en la casa- eso fue lo que me dijo Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces debemos ayudarlos a detener a ese Green Ranger-dijo Steve.

-muy bien entonces andando, hay que ir al centro de operaciones-dijo Davis, pero en eso sonó la puerta.

-me pregunto quién será-dijo Marcelo que abrió la puerta y se sorprendió bastante quien era- no puede ser… ¡Yuri!

Al escuchar ese nombre todos se dirigieron a ver si era verdad y para su sorpresa Marcelo tenía razón- hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Yuri que haces aquí-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-bueno, la verdad es estudiare en la escuela de Stone Canyon y cuando escuche de mi Tía Yubel, de que ustedes también estaban aquí, me alegre muchísimo… por cierto la que me metió en la escuela de la ciudad fue mi madre-dijo Yuri.

En eso apareció la madre de Yuri- hola chicos es un gusto verlos-dijo la madre de Yuri Silvia.

-hola Silvia, como ah estado, bueno y que hace por aquí-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, estoy buscando un lugar en donde quedarnos, pero Yuri detesta caminar mucho… y como supe que tu estabas aquí, pensé en que podrías cuidarla mientras yo voy a buscar un lugar-dijo Silvia.

-claro no hay problema, Yuri estará bien con nosotros-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Silvia y en eso se dirigió a su hija- pórtate bien Yuri, de acuerdo-dijo Silvia.

-no te preocupes mama, estaré bien-dijo Yuri, en eso Silvia se despidió de su hija con un beso en su frente, luego se despidió de los chicos y se fue en un taxi a buscar un lugar en donde ella y su hija podrían quedarse- bueno ya que mi madre se fue… cuéntenme que ha sucedido.

-si quieres saberlo, deberás venir con nosotros al centro de operaciones, ahí te explicaremos todo-dijo Marcelo y Yuri asintió, en eso todos estaban dentro de la casa y luego se tele transportaron.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que los Rangers ya habían llegado- cielos este lugar sí que es genial-dijo Yuri, en eso vio a Gosei y Tensou- Hola Gosei, hola Tensou, me alegra verlos.

Gosei se sorprendió- ¿Qué hace Yuri aquí? Podrían explicarme-dijo Gosei, en eso Marcelo le explico la razón del porque Yuri estaba con ellos- ya entiendo, pero ahora deben ir al centro de mando y ayudar a Elsa en todo lo que puedan el día de hoy y deben detener a ese Ranger verde.

Todos asintieron- bien ustedes 3 vendrán con nosotros, pero prométanme que no se meterán en problemas de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, mientras Chris, Alex y Yuri asintieron- bien en marcha-en eso todos se tele transportaron al centro de mando.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que todos estaban reunidos, en eso llegaron los Rangers Dino Omega- hola chicos me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Marcelo.

-a nosotros también-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa, en eso todos comenzaron a saludarse, para despues poner atención a lo que tenía que decir Elsa.

-muy bien, Rangers Dino Omega, estoy segura que deben saber que sucedió con Astronema no es así-dijo Elsa y los Rangers Dino Omega solo asintieron- bueno parece es muy seguro que tiene un plan entre manos, espero que podamos contar con su ayuda, para cuando haga su ataque final-dijo Elsa.

-no te preocupes Elsa, puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Mira.

-eso me alegra… bien ahora, debemos resolver ese problema que tenemos con ese Ranger verde-dijo Elsa.

-la verdad yo pensé que nada me iba a sorprender… pero al ver que el Ranger verde original a regresado, pero siendo malvado… creo que ya deberíamos acostumbrarnos no lo creen-dijo Kenneth.

-estoy de acuerdo amigo-dijo Finn.

-bueno sabemos que ese Ranger verde está buscando el libro galáctico para algo, la ventaja es que no sabe quien lo tiene… así que por el momento patrullaremos el lugar, cuando vean al Ranger verde avisen a los demás-dijo Yubel.

-muy bien separémonos-dijo Steve.

-y como nos vamos a separar-dijo Michael.

-ya lo tengo… Amber, Marceline, Yolei y Holly irán por el parque, Finn, Kenneth, Davis y Michael irán al lago-dijo Marcelo.

-pero porque al lago-dijo Finn nervioso.

-deja de tener miedo quieres-dijo Marceline.

-bueno como decía… ustedes irán al lago, Mira, Steve y Kira, irán por la zona comercial-dijo Marcelo y ellos asintieron- mientras mi Tío, Yubel y Yo iremos por el centro de la ciudad y por algunas viviendas… están de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás asintieron, en eso preguntaron los niños- oye hermano y nosotros-dijo Chris.

-ustedes 3 irán con nosotros, así los vigilamos-dijo Marcelo.

-por cierto donde esta Ángela-dijo Holly.

-le dije a Ángela que mandara un mensaje urgente a todos los Rangers del planeta, tuvo que hacerlo de otro lugar ya que Astronema podría intervenir con las comunicaciones-dijo Elsa.

-muy bien separémonos, ya saben si se encuentran con el Ranger verde, llámenos para que vayamos a ayudarlos-dijo Yubel, todos asintieron- muy bien andando.

Marcelo se encontraba con su grupo, por el barrio por donde vivía su Tío Tommy, estuvieron platicando algunas cosas cuando Marcelo vio a alguien cerca de la puerta- cielos este sí que es un problema, mira quien vino tío-dijo Marcelo

-no puede ser… David-dijo Tommy llamando la atención de su hermano- hermano que haces aquí.

-hola Tommy, vine a recoger los papeles de intercambio de mis hijos y ¿uh?-dijo David viendo a sus 2 hijos- Marcelo, Chris que hacen aquí.

-una larga historia papá-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En eso Chris se dio cuenta de algo- papá dime que dejaste a Nicole con una niñera-dijo Chris algo asustado.

-por supuesto que no, además ella dijo que quería venir y no pude decir que no, además quería visitarlos-dijo David.

En eso apareció una niña de unos 7 años, tenía el pelo de color café oscuro, sus ojos eran de color café, vestía pantalón negro, además de una camiseta blanca con detalles verdes y un chaleco sin mangas de color azul con detalles verdes.

-hola hermanos como están-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-Nicole que haces aquí-dijo Chris.

-que, acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos-dijo Nicole seriamente.

Chris solo se puso nervioso- no es eso, es solo que… no esperábamos tu visita… verdad hermano-dijo Chris a Marcelo.

-si… no esperaba que vinieras Nicole, pero bueno, me da gusto verte-dijo Marcelo, en eso noto a Yubel y los demás- oh cierto, chicos les presento a mi hermana Nicole… Nicole ellos son Yubel, Alex y Yuri.

-un gusto conocerlos-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-el gusto es nuestro Nicole-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa, en eso todos se presentaron a Nicole y David hablo con su hermano, con Marcelo y Yubel.

-bueno, como ya estamos lejos… pueden decirme que sucede, tiene que ver con los Power Rangers-dijo David preocupado.

-así es hermano… hace poco tuvimos problemas y ayer nos enteramos de algo malo, es por eso que le pedí a Marcelo y a su equipo que vinieran-dijo Tommy.

-ya veo, bueno podríamos ir a tu casa e ir por los documentos-dijo David.

-el problema es que no está en casa, está en mi oficina-dijo Tommy.

-entonces vamos por el-dijo David, en eso se dirijo a su hijo- Marcelo podrías cuidar a tu hermana mientras voy con tu tío.

-si claro no tengo problema-dijo Marcelo, para luego dirigirse a su tío- tío te llamaremos y a los otros, si logramos encontrar un rastro de ese Ranger.

-muy bien tengan cuidado-dijo Tommy, Yubel y Marcelo asintieron, para luego ver como David y Tommy se iban.

-bien ahora que aremos con tu hermana-dijo Yubel.

-y yo que se… no pensé que mi padre vendría, así que deberíamos ir a la casa de mi tío, para que Chris y los otros la distraigan-dijo Marcelo.

-suena buena idea-dijo Yubel en eso llamo la atención de los niños- oigan chicos no quieren venir a casa.

-por supuesto, jamás vi como es la casa de mi tío-dijo Nicole.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Yubel.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Tommy- vaya esta casa es bonita-dijo Nicole- por cierto me gustaría conocer a Elsa, ¿saben dónde está?

Todos solo se quedaron quietos como estatuas, hasta que reaccionaron se pusieron nerviosos.

-muy pronto la conocerás… es que se fue de viaje-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

-ah ya veo, pero porque se ponen nerviosos-dijo Nicole, lo cual todos empezaron a preocuparse un poco.

-discúlpanos, Yubel y yo iremos a ver qué hay de comer, acompáñame Yubel-dijo Marcelo que le tomo del brazo a Yubel.

Ya en la cocina- ahora que haremos, mi hermana no se quedara callada, tenemos que encontrar una forma de que olvide el tema-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo sé, nunca pensé que tu hermana fuera un curiosa, no lo digo en mal sentido-dijo Yubel.

-descuida te entiendo, pero hay que pensar en algo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso a Yubel se le ocurrió una idea- ya se… como es una niña estoy seguro que no se resistirá a esto-dijo Yubel y se acerco a Nicole- oye Nicole no quieres un helado.

-por supuesto, me gusta el helado-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, Marcelo ira a comprar helados apara todos-dijo Yubel, y los chicos saltaron de alegría.

-¿Cómo dices? Y porque yo tengo que ir-dijo Marcelo.

Yubel se acerco a Marcelo y le susurro- yo ya calme a tu hermana y ahora no piensa en conocer a mi mamá y como tú no diste ideas, tu tendrás que comprar los helados.

-tienes razón, muy bien iré-dijo Marcelo y abrió la puerta para salir- volveré de inmediato.

Marcelo se fue a comprar helados busco una tienda y la encontró- muy bien ahora…-pero Marcelo no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un gran dolor y en eso entro a un callejón y comenzó a ser rodeado de energía de color verde- Aaaaagh-pasaron unos segundo en eso Marcelo apareció como el Ranger verde.

-jajaja, por fin lo siento perdedor, pero ahora tendré que usar tu cuerpo-dijo el Ranger verde (RV)- muy bien ahora a buscar ese estúpido centro de mando-el RV siguió su camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad sin que nadie lo viera y encontró lo que buscaba- vaya, vaya, deberían buscar un mejor escondite para su base jejeje-en eso el RV entro por la puerta principal- que bueno que tengo esta moneda de poder.

Centro de mando.

-muy bien Alfa… encontraste la ubicación de ese Ranger verde-dijo Elsa.

-aun no Elsa, pero seguiré buscando-dijo Alfa, en eso se apareció el Ranger verde y Alfa lo vio- oh hola Tommy.

Elsa escucho atentamente lo que dijo Alfa- espera Alfa ese no es Tommy-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-muy tarde para darte cuenta chatarra-dijo el RV y con su daga creó una pequeña energía que dejo a Alfa inactivo, en eso el Ranger verde veía el lugar con detenimiento, mientras Elsa tenía una mirada muy seria- veo que este lugar a cambiado un poco, ahora tiene estilo.

-será mejor que te largues oh me veré obligada a sacarte a la fuerza-dijo Elsa.

-y como lo harás… por lo que escuche no quieres activar tus poderes de Ranger Ángel, por culpa de Astronema, así que no tengo por qué temer-dijo el RV, Elsa solo endureció la mirada- bueno ahora por lo que vine a buscar, dime donde está el libro galáctico.

-yo lo tengo, pero ni creas que te lo voy a entregar, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi-dijo Elsa.

-eso será fácil, dime… tus antecesores no te dijeron nada sobre este tubo dimensional en el que estas-dijo el RV, cosa que confundió a Elsa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Elsa confundida.

-vaya, bueno… veamos, nadie te dijo cuando Zordon estuvo en problemas, me refiero a la vez que hice que estuviera perdido en barias dimensiones y no se pudiera contactar con nadie-dijo el RV, Elsa solo dio una mirada de preocupación, al ver eso el RV se rio- jejeje veo que escuchaste de eso, veamos… qué tal si hago lo mismo contigo-en eso el Ranger verde comenzó a destruir algunos paneles de control del centro de mando y además de cortar algunos cables con su daga, lo que causo que Elsa, comenzara a perder conexión con esta dimensión, el daño en el centro de mando no fue tan grande como el que causo Ivan Ooze, pero si le llegaba a la mitad.

-no debes… hacer esto-dijo Elsa, que estaba perdiendo la conexión en esta dimensión.

-oh si tengo que hacerlo-dijo el RV que tomo de inmediato el libro galáctico en el momento de debilidad de Elsa.

-no te preocupes no me lo quedare, solo quiero saber para qué sirve esta daga-dijo el RV, mostrándole la daga a Elsa- ahora veamos cuantas cosas más hay aquí-en eso el RV encontró los documentos que Elsa había traído de Eltar y vio que en una había el diseño de su daga además de la de un Zord.- veamos, esta daga sirve… jejeje bueno parece que tendré un nuevo Zord, me llevare esto-dijo el RV, que comenzaba a retirarse, pero en eso Elsa solo sonrió y empezó a reír- ¿de qué te ríes?

-de lo ingenuo que eres… las escrituras que están en ese libro y en los pergaminos que te llevas son de Eltarianos, además de que tienen una lengua muy extraña, así que lo siento pero no te funcionara nada jejeje-dijo Elsa que comenzaba a agotarse.

El RV estaba molesto, vio el libro galáctico, pasaron unos minutos y el RV comenzó a reír- jajaja estupendo-dijo el RV.

Cosa que noto Elsa- ¿porque te estás riendo?-pregunto Elsa algo preocupada.

-jamás pensé… que este chico pudiera leer estas escrituras… veo que este cuerpo, además de ser fuerte, también puede leer esta escritura Eltariana-dijo el RV.

-como dices… ¿Quién eres?-dijo Elsa, en eso comenzó a concentrarse y empezó a ver de quien se trataba del que tenía el poder del Ranger verde y entonces su rostro se mostro muy sorprendida- no… no puede ser… Marcelo-en eso Elsa pensó con más claridad- un momento si Marcelo puede leer el lenguaje de los Eltarianos… eso significa que el… si es descendiente de Jin-eso pensó Elsa, que estaba muy sorprendido y aun mas por lo que descubrió.

-jejeje veo que ya te diste cuenta, pero déjame decirte algo, Marcelo ya no está aquí… el ya se ha ido-dijo el RV y en eso se vio que su daga comenzaba a concentrar energía- adiós Elsa, espero que te guste esta experiencia, como la que tuvo Zordon.

En eso el Ranger verde lanzo de su daga una energía que golpeo un panel del centro de mando y eso acelero el que Elsa perdiera contacto con la dimensión- Marcelo… debes liberarte… debes reaccionar-dijo Elsa antes de que comenzara a desaparecer y de pronto desapareció se vio que él tuvo dimensional estaba vacío, solo había pequeños relámpagos.

-bueno es hora de buscar a mas Rangers, con esta energía que he reunido no me servirá de nada para despertar a ese Zord… jejeje es hora de ir de caza-dijo el RV y se fue del centro de mando.

Planeta maligno.

Se vio a Astronema tranquilamente planeando su nuevo plan, pero en eso sintió como la energía de Elsa estaba perdiendo fuerza- parece que Elsa, está teniendo problemas… alguien ataco su tuvo dimensional y está perdiendo su conexión con esta dimensión-en eso soltó una risa- bueno mejor para mi, así los Rangers se sentirán más desalentados en tratar de detenerme.

Lago de Angel Grove.

Se veía a Kenneth y a los demás revisando el lugar- esto es aburrido, no encontramos ningún rastro de ese Ranger verde-dijo Kenneth.

-estoy de acuerdo con Kenneth… hay que reunirnos con los otros-dijo Michael.

-apoyo esa idea-dijo Finn algo nervioso, en eso los 4 comenzaron a irse del lugar.

\- la verdad, yo no entiendo cómo puedes seguir con ese miedo… digo eres el dragón del agua no-dijo Davis.

-ya me lo han dicho barias veces-dijo Finn, pero en eso fueron derribados por un ataque.

-¿pero quién rayos?-dijo Davis y en eso vio de quien se trataba- parece que al que estábamos buscando nos encontró.

Los demás también vieron de quien se trataba- vaya, miren nada mas encontré a más Rangers… muy bien, será mejor que se queden tranquilos mientras les quito algo de energía.

-y crees que te vamos a obedecer-dijo Finn.

-es hora de Morfosis chicos-dijo Davis y los chicos asintieron, y en eso se transformaron en los Rangers furia Legendaria Azul y Amarillo. Además de los Rangers Dino Omega Azul y Negro.

-muy bien nosotros iremos por él, Davis tu contáctate con los demás-dijo Kenneth, Davis asintió.

-a la carga-dijo Michael y junto con Kenneth y Finn atacaron al Ranger verde, se vio que los chicos hacían todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero luego se vio como eran superados por el Ranger verde.

Mientras Davis se contactaba con los demás.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Se veía a las chicas tranquilamente cuando escucharon el comunicador de Holly sonar, en eso fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera- aquí Holly ¿Qué sucede?

-"Holly soy yo Davis, deben venir de inmediato al lago de Angel Grove, estamos peleando contra el Ranger verde"-dijo Davis.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas- muy bien iremos en camino, llamaremos a Steve y los demás-dijo Holly.

-está bien, dense prisa-dijo Davis y corto la comunicación.

-muy bien hay que contactarnos con los demás-dijo Yolei.

-yo contactare a Yubel-dijo Amber.

Se vio que Holly se contacto con Steve y le dijo la situación, mientras Amber se contactaba con Yubel.

Casa de Tommy.

Se vio que los chicos miraban televisión, en eso Yubel escucho su comunicador y se alejo de los niños- aquí Yubel, ya encontraron al Ranger verde.

-"Yubel soy yo Amber, si ya lo encontramos, en este momento está peleando contra el grupo de Kenneth"-dijo Amber.

-muy bien iré enseguida-dijo Yubel, en eso se abrió la puerta y se vio que eran Tommy y David- Dr. O, ya encontramos al Ranger verde, está luchando con los chicos en el lago de Angel Grove.

-muy bien vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Tommy y vio que no estaba Marcelo- ¿Dónde está Marcelo?

En eso Yubel le explico lo que había sucedido- ya veo, entonces contáctense con él, yo me quedare y cuidare a los chicos-dijo David, Tommy y Yubel asintieron y salieron.

Lago de Angel Grove.

Se vio que el Ranger verde estaba venciendo con facilidad a Davis y a los otros- eso es todo lo que tienen.

-¡aléjate de ellos!-se vio que eran Holly y Marceline y dispararon sus flechas para alejar al Ranger verde.

-vaya, ya llegaron más, estupendo-dijo el RV, en eso vio como los Rangers comenzaban a llegar con sus respectivas motos.

Al reunirse con sus amigos, bajaron de sus motos- chicos están bien-dijo Yubel.

-si estamos bien, pero donde esta Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-tratamos de comunicarnos con el pero no contesta-dijo Holly.

En eso el Ranger verde llamo su atención- si hablan de ese Ranger rojo, solo digamos que lo deje fuera de servicio-dijo el RV sorprendiendo a todos, pero luego reaccionaron y encararon al Ranger verde.

-muy bien será mejor que te detengas y nos dirás que hiciste con nuestro amigo-dijo Yubel.

-jejeje piensan que se los voy a decir así nada mas-dijo el RV, en eso vio a Tommy con su traje- Tommy como has estado.

-estaba bien, pero ahora no lo estoy, gracias a que te vi-dijo Tommy.

-vaya, mira qué carácter, veo que no has cambiado-dijo el RV, en eso comenzó a avanzar a los Rangers- pero ahora no te necesito, tengo un cuerpo más fuerte y pienso derrotarlos y quitarles algo de su poder.

-como si pudieras vencernos a todos-dijo Kira.

-quieres apostar-dijo el RV y comenzó a pelear contra los Rangers, se vio que el Ranger verde uso su daga para defenderse de os ataques y además lo usaba para atacar, en eso uso un ataque de energía de su daga para separar a los Rangers Furia legendaria y Dino Omega- es hora de sacarlos del mapa-dijo el Ranger verde que lanzo una esfera de energía del mismo color que golpeo fuertemente a los Rangers Dino Omega derribándolos.

-oh cielos vieron eso, debemos tener cuidado con el-dijo Tommy.

-ni crean que me van a vencer-dijo el Ranger verde y ataco a los Rangers furia legendaria, se vio que estaba teniendo ventaja en la pelea, pero de pronto por un ataque rápido de Yubel y Tommy fue derribado.

-es hora, acabemos con él-dijo Yubel, en eso combinaron sus armas.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico, Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que su arma disparo el rayo de energía.

Se vio que el rayo de energía estaba por llegar al Ranger verde y en el último momento tomo su daga y se vio una explosión.

-creen que hayamos acabado con el-dijo Kira, se vio que el Ranger verde estaba en el suelo.

-si lo logramos-dijo Marceline.

-es hora de ver, quien es el que tiene el poder-dijo Tommy y se fueron acercando al Ranger verde, hasta que el Ranger verde reacciono y se vio para sorpresa de todos y ataco rápidamente a Kenneth y Finn con su daga alejándolos de todos y comenzó a absorber su energía, lo que causo que ellos perdieran su transformación.

-como pudo sobrevivir a nuestro ataque-dijo Kira sorprendida.

-no tengo idea-dijo Tommy en eso vieron como el Ranger verde se acercaba a ellos- ¡cuidado chicos!-se vio que el Ranger verde ahora tenía ventaja, derribo de una patada a Tommy y Yubel, en eso se vio que uso su daga para derribar a Amber, Marceline y Kira, para despues usar su daga y absorberles la energía, logrando así que perdieran la transformación.

-ahora siguen ustedes-dijo el RV, acercándose a Yubel y Tommy, en eso se vio que el Ranger verde comenzó a pelear contra ellos y por un descuido uso su daga en Tommy y comenzó a absorberle la energía- gracias por la energía Tommy.

Tommy cayó al suelo perdiendo su transformación, en eso Yubel ataco al Ranger verde y se vio que ambos tenían una gran habilidad- acabare contigo ahora mismo-dijo Yubel, en eso dio un giro 3 veces en el aire para hacer su ataque especial, pero en eso el Ranger verde, toco su flauta y creo su escudo de energía que repelió el ataque de Yubel derribándola.

-así que eso fue lo que sucedió… usaste ese escudo de energía para que no salieras lastimado-dijo Yubel.

-en realidad si me lastimaron, solamente use mi escudo para amortiguar el golpe de su ataque y así darles la sensación de que me habían derrotado, jejeje si que son ingenuos-dijo el RV.

-ahora veras-dijo Yubel y se acerco al Ranger verde y comenzó la lucha otra vez y en una oportunidad el Ranger verde choco su daga con la espada de Yubel- caíste en mi trampa.

-como dices-dijo Yubel, en eso el Ranger verde comenzó a absorber la energía de Yubel y luego la derribo de una patada.

-ahora tengo la energía que necesito, los veo luego remedo de súper héroes jajaja-dijo el Ranger verde y se fue dejando a los Rangers.

Los Rangers Dino Omega se habían recuperado del ataque y fueron a ayudar a los Rangers- están bien chicos-dijo Mira.

-estamos bien solo algo agotados-dijo Amber.

En eso Yubel comenzó a comunicarse con Elsa- Mamá, viste lo que sucedió-pero Yubel no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual preocupo a todos- Mamá estas ahí.

-algo anda mal… no creerán que el Ranger verde haya-dijo Michael.

-esperemos que no, hay que ir al centro de mando ahora-dijo Tommy y todos se tele transportaron en el centro de mando.

Centro de mando.

Al llegar vieron que el centro de mando estaba algo destruido- no puede ser, parece como si una versión pequeña de Ivan vino y causo destrozos-dijo Finn.

En eso Davis vio a Alfa- no puede ser Alfa estas bien-dijo Davis llamando la atención de todos.

-que le sucede a Alfa Davis-dijo Amber.

Davis comenzó a ver por sus circuitos y vio que todo estaba bien- parece que solo lo sobrecargaron de energía-dijo Davis en eso comenzó a tocar algunos cables- veamos, tal vez con esto Alfa pueda…

En eso Alfa comenzó a moverse- Ayayay que sucedió-dijo Alfa en eso vio como el centro de mando estaba en desastre- oh no.

-Alfa que paso con mi mamá-dijo Yubel preocupada.

En eso Alfa vio el tubo dimensional- Chispitas, no puede ser… debemos ayudar a Elsa-dijo Alfa.

-que le sucedió a Elsa, Alfa-dijo Yolei.

-parece que hicieron todo lo posible para que perdiera conexión con nuestra dimensión debemos ayudarla, pero yo solo no podre reparar todo este daño-dijo Alfa.

-pero entonces eso significa-dijo Yubel preocupada, ya que no podría soportar el hecho de perder a Elsa.

-no te preocupes Alfa, yo te ayudare-dijo Davis.

-estás seguro de eso Davis-dijo Finn.

-no se preocupen, aprendí todo lo que pude de Ángela… estoy seguro que podre ayudara Alfa a reparar todo este daño y traer de nuevo a Elsa-dijo Davis.

En eso Yubel se le acerco- cuento contigo Davis, debes hacer que mi madre vuelva-dijo Yubel.

-no te preocupes Yubel, hare todo lo posible para traerla de nuevo-dijo Davis, en eso vio a los chicos- Kenneth, Yolei, necesitare su ayuda para que Alfa y yo podamos repara todo este desastre-los mencionados asintieron.

-por cierto, aun no sabemos nada de Marcelo-dijo Steve.

En eso Holly empezó a usar su comunicador- Marcelo me escuchas… Marcelo… no responde estoy preocupada-dijo Holly.

De pronto Tommy recibió una llamada y vio que se trataba de Davis- que sucede David-dijo Tommy.

-"Tommy, acabo de encontrar a Marcelo estaba cerca de un callejón, se ve cansado necesito que vengas ahora"-dijo David.

-muy bien enseguida voy-dijo Tommy y colgó su celular- chicos escuchen, David acabad de encontrar a Marcelo.

-¡enserio!-dijeron todos.

-un segundo quien es ese tal David-dijo Finn.

-es el padre de Marcelo-dijo Yubel- muy bien vamos a ver si está bien, Mira, Steve, Kira, Amber, Michael y Finn quédense aquí y ayuden en lo que puedan-los chicos asintieron.

-yo voy con ustedes-dijo Holly, Yubel asintió y junto con Tommy se fueron a su casa.

Casa de Tommy.

Se vio que Tommy, Yubel y Holly habían llegado, se vio que Marcelo estaba en el sofá sentado y estaba muy cansado- Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Tommy.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo muy cansado.

En eso su hermanita se acerco- porque te vez tan cansado hermano-dijo Nicole.

-no te preocupes estaré bien hermanita-dijo Marcelo muy cansado.

-debemos llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes, ahí podrá descansar-dijo Yubel.

Holly asintió- ven Marcelo te vamos a ayudar-dijo Holly y junto con Yubel comenzaron a ayudar a Marcelo.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir por las escaleras, ah Marcelo le empezó a venir un gran dolor- ¡Aaaaagh!

-que te sucede Marcelo-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-te encuentras bien-dijo Holly preocupada.

-¡Aaaaagh déjame en paz!-grito Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo se separo de Holly y Yubel y luego comenzó a ser rodeado de energía de color verde, para despues transformarse, durante la transformación una onda expansiva derribo a todos, lo que vieron despues los sorprendió bastante, en especial a su Nicole- mi hermano es un… Power Ranger-dijo Nicole muy sorprendida al igual que los demás.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Yubel.

-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Holly.

-jamás pensé que esto sucedería-dijo Tommy.

-Marcelo… hijo eres tú-dijo David.

-hermano…-dijo Chris.

-Marcelo-dijeron Alex y Yuri

Todos vieron que el Ranger verde era Marcelo, no se lo podían creer.

-sorpresa a todos jajaja-dijo el Ranger verde

Esta historia continuara…

**Bien eso es todo, espero que este episodio les haya agradado, en mí opinión me esforcé demasiado con hacer este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

**Dreisil:** no espere que poner al Ranger verde original te fuera a sorprender y por lo que viste si es más fuerte, no te preocupes Marcelo luchara hasta el final para salir de esa situación, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Súper Rock Ninja:** me alegra ver que el Green Ranger haya regresado y la verdad esa idea que sugeriste no lo iba a usar, ya que se me ocurrieron muchas otras, pero bueno nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Dragon Espectral:** me alegra que el anterior cap te haya gustado y espero que este te haya gustado más y respeto la opinión que tienes, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson: **que puedo decir la verdad, jamás pensé que pudiera hacer buenos capítulos como estos, espero que el cap. de hoy también te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo. Y gracias por los aplausos. : )

**Bueno como dije en el anterior cap. Esta vez yo iba a elegir las series del 1er y 2do puesto del top y les diré que no fue fácil ya que ambas series son buenas, en estas series hablare también del porque me gustaban y otras cosas más, les pido que respeten mi opinión ya que eso no significa que el top que hice sea el oficial, ya que cada uno tiene su propia opinión que se debe respetar, bueno aquí vamos y el que se lleva la medalla de Plata del 2do lugar es PR en el Espacio, ahora comenzare a contarles mi opinión de esta gran serie:**

**1-Los personajes: bueno aunque de los Rangers 4 fueron de la serie anterior, hay que decir que aquí los hicieron ver más geniales, Andros fue un buen personaje sin duda, los villanos ni se diga, ver por primera vez a la alianza del mal vaya y sin olvidar a su líder Dark Espectro, además debo decirles que Astronema que en mi opinión es y seguirá siendo una de las mejores villanas de la franquicia, los personajes de relleno me parecieron muy buenos sobre todo porque esta vez la parte cómica no solo fueron Bulk y Skull, sino también otros personajes, sin duda se merece un 10/10.**

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: que puedo decir, esta serie tenía unos Zords increíbles, ver como la nave de Andros se convertía en el Astro Megazord y la combinación con el Delta Megazord y sin olvidar al Mega Voyager que en mi opinión tenía un buen diseño, en mi opinión le doy un 10/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: la serie no tuvo nada que le perjudicara, en mi opinión tal vez si tuvo algo que fue que los Fans en el año que se estreno pensaran que la serie iba a decaer por lo que sucedió en PR turbo, pero para suerte de nosotros los Fans, la serie fue un éxito, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la historia sí que te atrapaba y sin olvidar que mejoro cuando se supo que Andros y Astronema eran hermanos y sin olvidar como se desarrollaba la serie con momentos muy impactantes para que fuera buena y sin olvidar el final, se merece un 10/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: si las series anteriores tuvieron momentos épicos, esta serie no se queda atrás, ver por primera vez al Astro Megazord, la aparición de Adam en el Ranger negro Mighty Morphin, ver como Astronema creaba a los Psycho Rangers y también ver como se autoproclamaba la nueva reina de la alianza del mal, la primera vez que vimos un Batallador que fue Andros y sin olvidar el final en donde Zordon se sacrificaba, en mi opinión se merece un 10/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: la música sin duda fue genial le daba un gran ambiente a cada episodio importante, sin olvidar que el Intro fue genial, en mi opinión uno de los mejores, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: los episodios finales, hay que decirlo, fueron más que increíbles, ver como la Alianza del mal estaba por obtener la victoria, como Andros buscaba a su hermana y terminaron luchando donde Astronema salió herida accidentalmente, ver como Ecliptor se batía a duelo con Andros y sin olvidar el sacrificio de Zordon y sus últimas palabras "mi espíritu siempre vivirá en todo lo bueno" ver como la alianza fue completamente derrotada y sobre todo el final donde Karone volvió a la normalidad y como Andros se despedía de sus amigos, para despues volver con ellos, sin duda un buen final, por lo que se merece un 10/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 10/10 puntuación perfecta oh sí, bueno aquí va lo que me gusto, sin duda esta serie es una de las mejores ya que marco el final de una era, que es la era Zordon y donde algunos Fans de la franquicia dicen que esta serie es el final original algo con lo que concuerdo, pero bueno hay que decir que esta serie tuvo más seriedad y en donde algunos personajes morían, eso fue algo sorpresivo para los Fans y sin olvidar el sacrificio de Zordon que para muchos fans es una escena muy Épica, hay mucho más que podría decir XD, pero no quiero alargar esto, bueno como ya vieron la medalla de Plata del 2do lugar es de PR en el Espacio, en el siguiente hablare de Mighty Morphin que en mi opinión es la número uno, estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes no deberán estar de acuerdo conmigo por haber elegido el 2do lugar, pero deben recordar que es mi opinión y deben respetarle, ya que yo también respetare la suya, bueno eso es todo nos vemos para el siguiente cap donde hablare de la serie de PR Mighty Morphin y del porque lo pongo en el primer lugar, dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta mi Fic y si quieren participar en futuros Fic pueden hacerlo, yo les avisare, bueno nos vemos y cuídense.**


	35. El retorno verde, parte 3

**Hola amigos lectores, espero que el día de hoy estén bien, bueno es hora de continuar con el Fic, ya me estoy poniendo al día, así que no tardemos y comencemos con el cap.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**35: Retorno verde, parte 3.**

Se podía ver en la casa de Tommy que todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, Marcelo era el Green Ranger y se vio que Marcelo comenzaba a sacar su daga, pero en eso fue detenido- será mejor que dejes a Marcelo en paz, me oíste-dijo Tommy

-y piensas que te voy a obedecer… no voy a dejar este cuerpo, siento que tiene una gran fuerza en su interior… será mejor que lo aceptes, este debilucho ya se ha ido ahora solo quedo yo… y ni crean que me van a detener-dijo Marcelo.

-eso crees, pues déjame decirte que no te lo permitiremos-dijo Tommy.

-eso lo veremos, por ahora adiós-dijo Marcelo y para despues salir de la casa rápidamente, al ver eso Yubel y Holly reaccionaron.

-hay que detenerlo-dijo Yubel.

-Marcelo espera…-dijo Holly, cuando salieron de la casa vieron que Marcelo ya no estaba- debemos buscar a Marcelo y ayudarlo.

-tienes razón, Dr. O nosotras iremos a buscar a Marcelo-dijo Yubel.

-ahora sabemos porque Durahan nos ataco y me quito algo de energía del Ranger verde, debemos ayudar a Marcelo y para eso debemos avisarle a los demás-dijo Tommy

-esperen un segundo-dijo Chris.

-que sucede Chris-dijo Tommy.

-con lo que paso… parece que tendremos que explicárselo a alguien-dijo Chris viendo atrás a su hermana que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa muy sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-pueden decirme… porque mi hermano se convirtió en un Power Ranger-dijo Nicole aun sorprendida.

Todos se vieron preocupados ya que no sabían cómo explicarle a una niña, lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en eso trataron de contarle todo lo que sucedía- bueno hermana… veras lo que sucede…-dijo Chris y en eso empezó a contarle junto con los demás lo que sucedía, le contaron que ellos también eran Rangers y de todo lo que pasaron y del porque Marcelo está usando el poder del Ranger verde.

Angel Grove.

Se vio cerca de las montañas a Marcelo y se vio que estaba leyendo el pergamino que saco del centro de mando, además del libro galáctico- muy bien, ahora hay que comenzar con la fiesta… esta daga ya tiene el poder suficiente ahora falta llamar a ese nuevo Zord-dijo Marcelo, estaba a punto de tocar la nota, pero algo llamo su atención- otra vez ustedes.

Se vio que se trataba de Astronema, pero no solo era ella sino que también el resto de la alianza del mal- vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí… es el Green Ranger y está haciendo de las suyas como todo un malvado jajaja-dijo Lord Zedd.

-que bueno verte de nuevo, que tal si te unes a nosotros-dijo Rita con una sonrisa.

-ríanse todo lo que quieran, ni crean que voy a trabajar para ustedes, solo pierden su tiempo… así que déjenme en paz-dijo Marcelo, mientras se iba a otro lugar, pero luego fue detenido por una rayo de energía que le impidió que avanzara.

-si piensas que puedes darme la espalda estas equivocado-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa, al igual que el resto de sus colegas y generales- solo quiero preguntarte quien fue el que te dio ese poder Ranger.

-ve y pregúntale a tu abuela-le dijo Marcelo a Astronema- yo ni siquiera sé quien me ayudo a volver, pero lo que si se… es que no pienso recibir órdenes de nadie-en eso comenzó a alejarse de Astronema y sus lacayos.

-eso lo veremos…-dijo Astronema y disparo un rayo de energía de su cetro, para cuando el Green Ranger reaccionara, fue demasiado tarde, se vio que el casco había salido despedido revelando su rostro, Astronema solo parpadeo un poco- eres tú.

Los demás no se lo podían, los generales de Astronema se cuestionaban porque un Ranger que protegía el planeta ahora es malvado, pero en cambio el Maestro Vile, así como Rita, Lord Zedd, Rey monde y Reina Maquina, Divatox y Trakeena vieron con asombro a Marcelo no se lo podían creer, Astronema se dio cuenta de su actitud- ¿Qué les sucede?

En eso reaccionaron los nuevos aliados de Astronema y el primero en hablar fue Lord Zedd- ¡Muy bien Jin, dinos como es que aun estas con vida!

-¿cómo me llamaste?... No sé quién es Jin-dijo Marcelo que todavía estaba poseído por el Ranger verde

-no te hagas el tonto-dijo el Rey mondo- como es que aun puedes estar convida, despues de que terminaras muerto en esa pelea contra tu amigo Yugo.

-ellos tienen razón, como fue que sobreviviste… y será mejor que nos digas si los otros protectores del Multiverso están vivos-dijo el Maestro Vile.

-¿protectores del Multiverso?-se pregunto Astronema desinteresada.

-será mejor que hables-dijo Divatox.

En eso Ecliptor se interpuso- creo que se equivocan… ese chico no se llama Jin, su nombre es Marcelo y es un pariente de Tommy Oliver, es su sobrino-dijo Ecliptor, al escuchar eso empezaron a sonreír todos.

-vaya así que Tommy tiene un sobrino, que interesante-dijo Lord Zedd.

-bueno, con esto podemos decir que solo es casualidad de que el se parezca a Jin-dijo Rey mondo.

-díganme, quienes eran esos protectores del Multiverso-dijo Astronema.

-no te preocupes por eso Emperatriz, ahora que sabemos que este chico no es Jin… eso significa que esos molestos protectores todavía siguen muertos jajaja y aunque estuvieran vivos ellos no podrían detenerte-dijo Maestro Vile.

Astronema sonreía- pues que esperabas, soy la elegida-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa.

-elegida… ¿si claro?, aun así no les are caso-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a tomar su caso y ponérselo de nuevo- y si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

-que haremos con el-dijo Rita.

-dejémoslo que haga lo que quiera, despues de todo, cuando acabe por completo con Elsa, sus poderes serán historia-dijo Astronema y luego se retiraron.

Mientras con el Ranger verde, se vio que se encontraba cerca del puerto de Angel Grove- muy bien es hora de llamar a mi nuevo Zord… ¡es hora de que despiertes!-dijo el Green Ranger en eso la daga que tenia comenzó a brillar, para despues comenzar a tocar una nota que se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Casa de Tommy.

Se vio que Nicole estaba muy sorprendida ya que le habían contado todo- eso quiere decir que ustedes también son Rangers verdad-dijo Nicole.

-así es, pensábamos que despues de lo sucedió con Chris y Yuri, nadie más debía enterarse, pero viste a tu hermano transformarse y no es justo que tú estés preocupada, sin saber en el problema que se encuentra tu hermano-dijo Tommy.

-lo dices enserio Tío-dijo Nicole preocupada, Tommy solo asintió.

-debemos ir al centro de mando y avisarle a los demás-dijo Yubel.

-y porque no nos contactamos con ellos, por medio de los comunicadores-dijo Holly.

-podríamos hacerlo… pero como el centro de mando está dañado, el sistema de comunicación no funciona, solo espero que Davis y Alfa reparen el lugar y traigan de nuevo a Elsa-dijo Tommy.

En eso empezaron a escuchar un tono muy conocido, Yubel vio al Dr. O- ese no es el tema que solía usarse para llamar al Dragonzord-dijo Yubel.

-así es… pero es imposible, se supone que el Dragonzord se transformo en Absu… parece que algo muy malo va a suceder-dijo Tommy muy preocupado- tendremos que ir al centro de mando… todos.

Nicole se sorprendió mucho, ya que iba a conocer el centro de mando de los Power Rangers- vaya voy a conocer el centro de mando… aunque me gustaría que fuera en mejores circunstancias-pensó Nicole muy triste.

Luego de eso se fueron al centro de mando.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Davis trabajaba en la reparación del lugar junto con Alfa, Kenneth y Yolei- bien, ya casi terminamos, dentro de poco podremos ayudar a Elsa-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-eres muy listo Davis-dijo Alfa.

-Alfa tiene razón amigo, como aprendiste a arreglar esta clase de tecnología-dijo Kenneth.

-tome clases con Ángela, ella me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber, por si llegaba un día de estos-dijo Davis sonriendo.

En eso alguien llego al centro de mando, se vio que era Ángela- Ángela llegaste muy rápido-dijo Amber.

-así es, no se preocupen ya les dio un mensaje de alerta a todos los Rangers-dijo Ángela para despues ver como estaba el centro de mando, aunque Davis y los otros habían hecho lo posible por reparar barias cosas, se vio que algunas no estaban bien- ¿qué sucedió aquí?

-digamos que vino alguien inesperado y ataco el lugar-dijo Finn.

-¿pero quién ataco el lugar?-dijo Ángela, en eso llegaron Tommy y el resto.

-nosotros podríamos explicarte lo que sucedió-dijo Tommy.

En eso los demás notaron que Marcelo no estaba con ellos- esperen… donde esta Marcelo-dijo Kira.

Los demás se miraron preocupados- no creerán lo que sucedió…-dijo Yubel, todos se miraron al escuchar lo que dijo Yubel, en eso todos empezaron a contarle lo que sucedió- …y eso fue lo que sucedió-al terminar todos estaban sorprendidos.

-como fue que sucedió-dijo Michael.

-seguramente fue Durahan, así que por eso nos ataco el maldito-dijo Marceline molesta.

-eso explica el porqué Marcelo estaba muy cansado cuando lo encontramos-dijo Steve.

-y también cuando le preguntamos de si había visto al Ranger verde-dijo Mira.

-tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Yolei preocupada y todos asintieron, mientras se vio a Ángela que ayudaba a Davis y a Alfa, pasaron unos minutos y se vio que habían terminado.

-listo terminamos-dijo Ángela cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

-lo dices enserio Ángela-dijo Yubel.

-no te preocupes Yubel reparamos todos los daños, ahora solo falta contactarnos con ella-dijo Davis.

-si logramos que Elsa vuelva, entonces tal vez se le ocurra una idea para salvar a Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

En eso se volvió a escuchar nuevamente la nota que el Green Ranger estaba tocando- ¿que fue eso?-dijo Mira.

-parece que tendremos problemas, Ángela trata de contactarte con Elsa para que así la traigas de vuelta-dijo Tommy, Ángela asintió- nosotros detendremos a Marcelo, mientras Elsa no este, trataremos de buscar una manera de ayudar a Marcelo.

En eso todos se pusieron en posición- están listos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron- ¡Iniciar Morfosis!

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-en eso todos ya tenían sus trajes Rangers y fueron a detener a Marcelo.

David estaba sorprendido por lo que vio, pera la que más se sorprendió fue Nicole- acabo de ver una transformación de los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole sorprendida.

Angel Grove

Se vio al Green Ranger- ¡vamos, mi nuevo Zord, despierta y obedéceme!-dijo el Green Ranger y en eso comenzó a tocar nuevamente su flauta.

Planeta de Eltar.

Se vio a uno de los Eltarianos que parecía ser el líder del planeta y de repente escucho ese sonido de la flauta- ¿pero cómo es posible? Si Elsa dijo que el Dragonzord se había transformado en Absu… tal vez sea esa otra daga que creo Zordon… pero eso no es posible… nadie puede usar esa arma a menos de que sea… Jin… pero eso no puede ser posible, Jin murió en la pelea que tuvo contra Yugo, eso quiere decir que ese nuevo ser, es descendiente de Jin… pero eso es imposible, a menos de que uno de sus padres fuera de Shirai, cosa que tampoco es posible ya que desde el fallecimiento de Jin no ha habido nadie que tenga un poder como él lo tuvo…. Quién es ese ser humano-entonces una parte del planeta comenzó a temblar- ese Zord está despertando, eso quiere decir que ese humano si es descendiente de Jin… entonces eso significa que Yugo también…

En unas montañas del planeta se vio que un Zord comenzaba a levantarse, cuando se libero apareció una gran nube de polvo y de ahí se vio que un Zord parecido al Dragonzord comenzó a aparecer, solamente que este tenía unas pequeñas diferencias se vio que su cuello era un poco más largo además de tener una aleta un poco más grande, y en el cuerpo se vio que era muy diferente y tenía 7 luces, en eso el Zord rugió con fuerza, para despues irse del lugar envolviéndose en una gran energía.

Cosa que noto ese Eltariano- solo espero que ese Zord sea utilizado para proteger el universo y a todos los seres vivos-

Angel Grove

Se vio que el Green Ranger había dejado de tocar su flauta- muy bien parece que ahora podre conocer a mi nuevo Zord-dijo Marcelo que se encontraba en una montaña muy alta.

En eso aparecieron el resto de los demás Rangers que llamaron la atención de Marcelo- miren amigos allí esta-dijo Kira.

-Marcelo, debes reaccionar, ese no eres tu-dijo Yubel.

-oh vaya miren quienes son… lo siento, pero como ya le dije a su mentora, Marcelo ya se ha ido-dijo el Green Ranger.

-no digas mentiras, el aun no se ha ido-dijo Holly.

-así es, vamos a detenerte aquí y ahora… para salvar a si a nuestro amigo-dijo Steve.

-jejeje eso creen, pues como lo siento, pero no van a hacer nada-dijo Marcelo, en eso del cielo se vio como una especie de energía aparecía y se estrello en unas montañas, no causo mucho daño, pero de pronto se vio que apareció un Zord y los Rangers vieron que se parecía al Dragonzord solo que este tenía ciertas diferencias y además su color era Plateado con detalles rojos y verdes, y los ojos del Zord eran Rojos, para despues rugir con fuerza.

-jejeje, que les parece mi nuevo Zord, les presento al Omega Dragozord-dijo Marcelo.

-miren a ese Zord-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-se parece al Dragonzord, pero tiene ciertas diferencias-dijo Tommy.

-eso no importa tendremos que detener a ese Zord-dijo Yubel sus amigos asintieron, para despues mirar a los Rangers Dino Omega- ¿qué harán ustedes?

-sin el Zord de Marcelo no podremos formar a nuestro Megazord, mientras ustedes detienen a ese Zord, nosotros nos encargaremos de detener a Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-muy bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Yubel y miro a su equipo- es hora ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power ya!- y de repente aparecieron los Zords de los Rangers- ¡Megazord Rey Dragón, Activado!

-prepárate porque vas a perder-dijo Yubel, mientras el Megazord se acercaba al Omega Dragozord.

-si creen que voy a perder sin dar pelea, están equivocados… Omega Dragozord atácalos-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a tocar su flauta, los ojos del Dragozord brillaron y en eso comenzó a atacar al Megazord, en eso vio como los Rangers Dino Omega se acercaban- parece que necesitan otra lección, pues bien por mí, los venceré de una buena vez… venceré a 2 grupos Rangers de una buena vez.

Se vio que Marcelo tenía una gran ventaja sobre sus amigos, se vio que ellos no podían hacer nada contra él, Marcelo derribo de una patada doble a Michael y Davis, en eso se vio como Marcelo, derribo a Mira y Yolei con su daga, para despues ver a Holly y Steve- ahora es su turno.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Steve que ataco con todo lo que pudo, pero se vio que no podía acertarle un solo golpe, en eso Marcelo le propino una combinación de golpes, para despues derribarlo con una patada.

-aun no has ganado-dijo Holly llamando su atención, Omega Arco-dijo Holly que comenzó a disparar flechas de su arco, pero el Green Ranger las bloqueaba con su Daga y a la vez los evadía.

-este es tu fin-dijo Marcelo y le asesto unos golpes con su Daga a Holly para así derribarlas, cuando los demás fueron a ayudar a su amiga, Marcelo reunió energía en su mano y la lanzo contra los Rangers, derribándolos- muy bien ellos estarán fuera de juego por un tiempo, ahora a acabar con los demás.

Se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja sobre el Dragozord, pero luego se vio que el Dragozord comenzó a bloquear cada ataque y comenzó a dañar al Megazord- estamos en problemas.

-necesitamos hacer una combinación legendaria-dijo Amber.

En eso vieron que Marcelo se subió y estaba en la cabeza de su Zord- oigan perdedores, ni crean que se los voy a permitir-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a tocar su flauta y como resultado de las manos de su Zord aparecieron unas compuertas que tenían 5 misiles que estaban listos para dispararse, cosa que Tommy se dio cuenta.

-cuidado van a disparar-dijo Tommy, haciendo que todos se pongan alerta.

-demasiado tarde, ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo y en eso el Dragozord disparo de sus manos los misiles, dañando así al Megazord- ahora veamos cómo les va con esto-comenzó a tocar su flauta de nuevo y se vio que las 7 luces del pecho de su Zord comenzaron a brillar así como las aletas de su espalda, luego se vio que de su boca empezó a reunirse energía.

Los Rangers notaron eso- parece que estamos en problemas-dijo Yubel.

-¡Omega Dragozord! ¡Ataque final, Ráfaga atómica!-en eso el Dragozord lanzo de su boca una ráfaga de energía de color Plateado con detalles rojos y verdes que le dio de lleno al Megazord dañándolo mucho y derribándolo, haciendo que los Rangers salieran de la cabina- jejeje otra victoria para mí.

Mientras con los demás Rangers, se vio que los Rangers Dino Omega que ya se habían recuperado del ataque ayudaron a sus amigos- están bien chicos-dijo Davis.

-si estamos bien, pero…-dijo Tommy que vio que su Megazord había sido derribado.

-no puedo creer que nuestro Zord haya sido derribado, los únicos que lo habían hecho fueron Ivan, Psycho Sombra, ese Calamar gigante y Astronema… pero pensar que… que Marcelo lo haría también, eso fue algo sorpresivo-dijo Kenneth.

En eso se les apareció Marcelo- que les sucede, ahora ven que no son nada contra mi-dijo Marcelo, mientras los demás se pusieron en guardia.

Planeta Maligno.

Se vio que la alianza se estaba riendo- jajaja no puedo creer que un Ranger les está haciendo esto… y eso que es su amigo-dijo Lord Zedd riéndose.

-no es por ofender mi reina-dijo Maestro Vile- estoy seguro que será gratificante verla hacer pedazos a esos Rangers… pero ver que un amigo suyo lo esté haciendo le da un cierto sabor dulce jajaja.

Astronema se quedo seria, para despues sonreír- tienes razón… es más gratificante-dijo Astronema con una gran sonrisa- veo que podríamos tener un buen aliado con él.

-está segura de eso mi reina-dijo Ecliptor.

-por supuesto… solamente tenemos que convencerlo, para que trabaje para nosotros-dijo Astronema con una gran sonrisa, que luego se le borro- esta energía… es de Elsa-pero no importo, solamente sonrió- y eso que… muy pronto probaré que no podrán detenerme.

Centro de Operaciones.

Se vio a Gosei que estaba muy intranquilo- jamás pensé que Marcelo fuera el Green Ranger, ese maldito de Durahan hizo un gran trabajo al no revelar su plan… lo que más me intriga, es que Marcelo haya conseguido a ese Zord-dijo Gosei.

-que tiene de especial ese Zord, Gosei-pregunto Tensou.

-no es que sea especial Tensou, es solo que este iba a ser otro de los Zords que un protector de Eltar iba a usar, pero durante la primera batalla ese zord quedo dañado y cuando volvieron a activarlo se descontrolo, lo que hizo que los Eltarianos tomaran una decisión y esa fue enterrarlo-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Tensou sorprendido.

-no sé cómo consiguió ese Zord, pero algo me dice que Durahan no trabajo solo-en eso Gosei sintió que la energía de Elsa regresaba- Elsa está volviendo… parece que pudieron traerla de vuelta.

-eso es un alivio-dijo Tensou.

Centro de mando

Hace unos momentos, Se vio a Ángela que seguía trabajando- ayayay, espero que funcione-dijo Alfa preocupado.

-descuida Alfa, con ayuda tuya y la de Davis pudimos arreglar todo el daño-dijo Ángela para despues hacerle los últimos ajustes- muy bien, será mejor que crucen los dedos.

Ángela presiono un botón y eso hizo que Elsa empezara a materializarse y de poco a poco se vio que ya estaba en el tubo dimensional- eso fue algo perturbador-dijo Elsa y vio a Ángela y Alfa- gracias a los 2, pude volver.

Ángela se acerco- que bueno que hayas regresado Elsa-dijo Ángela, Elsa asintió con una sonrisa, para luego ver a David.

-David que haces aquí-dijo Elsa sorprendida, luego se acordó de lo sucedido con Marcelo- oh cierto… eh David… Marcelo.

-no te molestes Elsa-dijo David cosa que sorprendió a Elsa- Tommy, Yubel, Holly y junto con los niños vimos como Marcelo estaba siendo controlado por ese poder Ranger.

-lo siento David-dijo Elsa.

-eso no importa Elsa, Tommy dijo que podrías tener una idea de lo que sucede con Marcelo y de que podrías ayudarlo-dijo David con tono preocupado.

-tienes alguna solución Tía-dijo Chris.

Elsa se quedo pensando, hasta que encontró la solución- creo que tengo la solución, pero es arriesgada para Marcelo, puedo notar que ese Ranger verde trata de controlar por completo el cuerpo de Marcelo y la única solución… es que Marcelo pelee contra el-dijo Elsa seriamente.

Todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo Elsa, en eso Ángela tomo la palabra- Como que Marcelo tiene que pelear contra el Ranger verde-dijo Ángela.

-a pesar de que no tengo el libro aquí… trate de aprenderme la mayoría de los hechizos que fueran fáciles, pero antes de hacerlo tengo que tener el libro… Alfa Transporta el libro aquí-dijo Elsa.

-enseguida Elsa-dijo Alfa. En eso se pudo ver que Nicole estaba muy preocupada y sin que nadie la notara salió del centro de mando.

-debo ayudar a mi hermano-dijo Nicole corriendo por las montañas.

Angel Grove

Se vio a Marcelo que tenía ventaja sobre los Rangers y derribo a los Rangers con un par de ataques que hizo que perdieran su transformación- prepárense porque ahora van a conocer su fin, Omega Dragozord… acábalos-dijo Marcelo, se vio que el Dragozord comenzaba a acercarse a los Rangers, que estaban asustados al pensar que conocerían su final, pero de pronto apareció el Carnotauro Dinozord que tacleo al Dragozord alejándolo de los Rangers.

-ese no es el Zord de Marcelo-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-pero cómo es posible-dijo Tommy sorprendido al igual que todos.

-tal vez nos olvidamos decirles-dijo Steve llamando la atención de todos- nuestros Zords también son como seres vivos… al igual que los suyos.

-ya veo-dijo Kira sorprendida por lo que escucho.

-pero la pregunta es, porque vino… Marcelo no lo llamo a menos que-dijo Holly, en eso todos vieron como el Green Ranger comenzaba a perder el control y se vio que de a poco el traje iba cambiando del Ranger Rojo al Ranger verde seguidamente hasta que el Green Ranger cayó de rodillas- eso significa que Marcelo.

El Green Ranger trato de mantenerse de pie, pero estaba de rodillas- maldito debilucho… pensé que ya te había vencido-

En eso se escucho la voz de Marcelo- si crees que voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos… estas, completamente equivocado-dijo Marcelo.

-eso ya lo veremos, primero me desharé de tu Zord y luego seguirán tus amigos-dijo el Green Ranger, en eso se vio que el Omega Dragozord y el Omega Carnotauro Dinozord estaban peleando entre ellos, se pudo ver que de toda la pelea en una parte estaba Nicole escondida.

-te voy a ayudar hermano-dijo Nicole con miedo, pero estaba llenándose de valor para ayudar a su hermano.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Elsa ya tenía el libro galáctico en sus manos- muy bien es hora de usar un hechizo-dijo Elsa que cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía, para despues decir estas palabras.

**Guerrero que estas entre el bien y el mal**

**Libérate de ese sufrimiento y esa confusión**

**Y enfréntate a tu lado opuesto, en una lucha**

**Para decidir quién se prevalecerá**

En eso Elsa lanzo un rayo de energía que se dirigía a Marcelo, en eso David noto que Nicole no estaba- un segundo donde esta Nicole.

En eso Alex vio por el Globo visor a Nicol que estaba observando la batalla- ya la encontré-dijo Alex llamando la atención de todos- el problema es donde esta-dijo Alex señalando el Globo visor.

-no puede ser-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-Hermana-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-que hace Nicole ahí-dijo David.

Angel Grove.

Se vio que el Green Ranger estaba luchando para mantener el control, en eso se acerco Nicole, cosa que notaron los Rangers- no puede ser… Nicole que haces aquí-dijo Tommy preocupado.

En eso el Green Ranger se volteo- ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo amenazándola con su daga y acercándose a Nicole.

-hermano tienes que reaccionar-dijo Nicole con miedo.

-tu hermano ya no está aquí niña-dijo el Green Ranger, en eso se vio que el hechizo que lanzo Elsa le había llegado a Marcelo, pero para mala suerte Nicole estaba cerca, el hechizo causo que se creara una especie de Domo de fuerza de color blanco nadie podía ver lo que sucedía adentro, y luego se vio que el Dragozord y el Carnotauro Dinozord fueron absorbidos por ese campo de fuerza.

Los Rangers vieron esto con extrañeza- que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Yubel, todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

Cerca de ahí se vio a Shinnok- parece que Elsa uso ese hechizo, pues mejor para mi… ahora veremos Marcelo… si eres o no descendiente de Jin-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que todos estaban preocupados- Elsa que acaba de suceder-dijo David.

-es el efecto del hechizo que use… estoy segura que en estos momentos Marcelo debe estar peleando contra le Green Ranger para así liberarse del control de los poderes malignos… no te preocupes, a tu hija no le pasara nada, recuerda que tiene a Marcelo.

David asintió- vamos Marcelo… debes proteger a tu hermana-dijo David preocupado.

Domo de energía.

Se vio que el piso estaba congelado y que el cielo estaba de negro, se vio a una Nicole que tenía miedo- donde… estoy.

-solo te diré que estas en el lugar ideal… donde perderás tu vida niña-dijo el Ranger verde que se apareció y se preparaba para darle un golpe con su daga, Nicole estaba tan asustada que comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Pero en eso el Green Ranger fue derribado por una patada, Nicole vio quien era el que lo había salvado y se puso feliz al ver que era su hermano Marcelo- Nicole te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Nicole abrazando a su hermano- sabes que hermano…. Me gustaría que mamá estuviera aquí.

Marcelo sintió un gran golpe, ya que despues de ese ataque que recibió junto con su madre, ella había desaparecido, es por eso que Nicole y Chris tienen muy pocos recuerdos de ella, en especial Nicole.

-que tierno, los hermanitos se reunieron… pero déjenme decirles… no van a salir vivos de aquí-dijo el Green Ranger.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Marcelo con una mirada de determinación- voy a salvar a mi hermana y buscare a mi madre, para que Nicole la conozca-eso fue lo que pensó Marcelo y se vio que saco su Morpho y estaba listo para transformarse.

Esta historia continuara…

**Hasta aquí termina otro episodio de mi Fic y espero que le haya gustado, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

**Dreisil:** pues no solo la hermanita de Marcelo se sorprendió sino que está muy preocupada por su hermano, pero ahora Elsa está de regreso y como viste hizo un hechizo para ayudar a Marcelo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** algunos episodios que vaya hacer en mi Fic y en siguientes trabajos van a ser algunos clásicos amigo y con respecto a la opinión personal que tú tienes, no te preocupes yo respeto tu opinión, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja:** pues como viste las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco, pero ahora todo depende de Marcelo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **me alegra que el Fic te este empezando a gustar más y como viste Elsa lanzo un hechizo para que Marcelo pudiera salir del control del Green Ranger, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser fácil, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Ya termine con los Reviews y es hora de terminar con el Top que hice, ahora recordemos el top, puesto 18 PR Megaforce y Súper Megaforce, puesto 17 PR Samurái y Súper Samurái, puesto 16 PR Fuerza Mística, puesto 15 PR Furia Animal, puesto 14 PR Operación Sobrecarga, puesto 13 PR Tormenta Ninja, puesto 12 PR Turbo, puesto 11 PR SPD, puesto 10 PR A la Velocidad de la Luz, puesto 9 PR RPM, puesto 8 PR Zeo, puesto 7 PR la Galaxia Perdida, puesto 6 PR Fuerza Salvaje, puesto 5 PR Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers, puesto 4 PR Fuerza de Tiempo, puesto 3 medalla de Bronce PR Dino Trueno, puesto 2 medalla de Plata PR en el Espacio y puesto 1 y Medalla de Oro es para Power Rangers Mighty Morphin, así que lo que esperaban les diré la opinión que tengo de esta gran serie y además del porque la pongo en el puesto 1, comencemos:**

**1-Los personajes: que podemos decir los personajes aquí como los Rangers y villanos variaron en cada temporada, pero si hay debo decir que los que me dieron una gran infancia fueron los personajes de Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack y Tommy, junto con su mentor Zordon y su ayudante Alfa cada personaje era muy bueno todos te caían muy bien y cuando remplazaron a Jason, Trini y Zack, por Rocky, Aisha y Adam debo decir que no me gusto ese cambio, pero luego me llegaron a agradar, así como también Katherine cuando remplazo a Kimberly, los villanos fueron en mi opinión geniales, primero teníamos a Rita Repulsa que fue en la 1ra temporada, en la 2da temporada tuvimos a un villano original, al primero que era Lord Zedd, para despues unirse junto con Rita y ya en la 3ra Temporada apareció por unos 6 episodios el Maestro Vile, los personajes de Relleno que podemos decir Bulk y Skull te hacían reír mucho no había un momento en que no pudieras aburrirte, los otros personajes como Ernie, la Maestra Appleby, el Sr. Kaplanal y sin olvidar al Teniente Stone en la tercera temporada, sin duda esta parte se merece un 10/10. **

**2-los Zords y las combinaciones Megazord: hay que decir que en esta serie hubo una gran cantidad de Zords que se usaron en las distintas temporadas y todos los Zords eran muy buenos, no nos olvidamos del primer Megazord, de los Thunderzords, los Ninja Zords y Shogun Zords, además de los Zords de Tommy que eran el Falconzord, Tigerzord y el zord que mas me agrado el Dragonzord, en mi opinión le doy un 10/10.**

**3-las cosas que perjudicaron a la serie: hay que decir que desde la 1ra temporada esta serie no tuvo ningún problema, solamente lo hubo en los actores, que se dice que ya no podían estar en el elenco o no les pagaban lo suficiente y eso causo que fueran remplazados otros se fueron por motivos personales y todo, pero para que afectara la serie hay que decir que si nos molesto un poco pero despues nos acostumbraos a los nuevos personajes, además de que la 1ra tem fuera un éxito, para la segunda se comenzaron a rodar escenas con los trajes reales en Estados Unidos, ya no puedo decir más, porque la serie no tuvo ningún prejuicio, en vez de eso tuvo éxito, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**4-la historia de la serie: la historia es muy común, solamente los Power Rangers protegiendo el planeta de los villanos como Rita, Lord Zedd y el maestro Vile, que siguió con esa temática hasta PR Turbo, para despues empezar a tener originalidad con las siguientes series, pero no podemos negar que los episodios eran muy buenos, a pesar de que habían pocos escenas dramáticas, los episodios sin duda eran buenos ya que además mostraban la vida escolar de los Rangers y otras cosas más que hacía que nos diera más ganas de ver cada capítulo, en mi opinión se merece un 10/10.**

**5-Momentos épicos de la serie: esta serie no se queda atrás en momentos épicos, por ejemplo la primera transformación de los Rangers, la aparición del primer Ranger malvado que era Tommy, la primera aparición del Dragonzord y las combinaciones que tenia con el Megazord, la aparición del Ultrazord, el regreso de Tommy como el Ranger verde, los nuevos Zords, Tommy como Ranger Blanco, la pelea épica entre el White Ranger y el Green Ranger, los nuevos poderes como los Ninjazords y Shogunzords, en fin hay que decir que esta serie y cada uno de sus capítulos tenían momentos Épicos, así que le doy un 10/10.**

**6- banda sonora y tema de la serie: que podemos decir, sin duda a todos nosotros desde nuestra infancia nos gustaba la banda sonora que le ponían a los episodios le daba un buen ambiente y el tema del Intro, sin duda alguna cuando volvemos a escuchar o oír de los Power Rangers, siempre nos viene esta canción, en mi opinión así es y sin olvidar que este tema fue usado para otras series que eran Zeo, Samurái y Megaforce que no son malas, pero no superan a la original, en mi opinión uno de los mejores, le doy un 10/10.**

**7-episodio final de la serie: hay que decir que esta serie nunca tuvo un episodio final, muchos fans dicen que el episodio final es cuando los Rangers son convertidos en niños o cuando destruyen el Centro de mando, en mi opinión si algo le falto a esta serie fue un episodio final, pero eso no significa que no hubieron episodios en donde terminaba de buena manera, estoy seguro que todos nosotros pensamos que esta serie merecía un final, pero yo me quedo satisfecho con que la serie y su era, que es la era Zordon hayan acabado en la serie de Power Rangers en el espacio, osea imagínense si eso terminaba en otra serie, si eso hubiera sucedido PR en el espacio no habría tenido un buen final, pero bueno volviendo con Mighty Morphin, debo decir que esta es una serie que voy a recordar y aunque no haya tenido episodio final se merece un 10/10.**

**Y el resultado de la serie es un 10/10 otra puntuación perfecta, bueno aquí va lo que me gusto de la serie, sin duda la serie era buena, tenia batallas que eran muy buenas hay que decir que si esta serie no hubiera tenido el éxito que tuvo en Estados Unidos, para despues que la serie llegara a Mexico y despues a Latino America, la serie no hubiera sido muy popular lo digo porque esta serie es de mi niñez, yo llegue a verla a mis 4 años, lo pasaban por un canal de mi país llamado ATB en un programa para niños que se llamaba SIPIRIPI jajaja aun me acuerdo del nombre XD, pero bueno yo veía ese programa porque en daban series como los Súper campeones, otra mas que no me acuerdo y finalizaba con 2 episodios de los Power Rangers, asi que si… tuve una buena infancia y no solo por ver la serie ya que solamente pasaron unos 3 meses de su estreno en mi país y despues comenzaron a llegar productos relacionados como muñecos, camisetas, Mochilas, Tenis y entre otras cosas, recuerdo muy bien que tenia los muñecos del Green Ranger, también del White Ranger, como también los del Red Ranger y Pink Ranger, incluso tenia las monedas de poder, menos el Morpho, se me perdieron los muñecos que tenia, maldita sea… pero bueno en mi opinión esta serie se merece estar en el puesto 1, no solo porque es de mi infancia, sino que también la volví a ver unos 7 atrás en su versión original y bueno la serie fue muy buena no solo porque marco la infancia de muchos sino que también fue la primera serie en sacar una película, que en mi opinión estuvo muy buena, y sin olvidarnos que por esta serie salieron personajes que se volvieron iconos, como los son Tommy, Bulk y Skull, Zordon, Alpha y entre otros mas, y no nos olvidemos de una gran personajes y actriz de esta serie… Thuy Trang conocida como Trini en la serie que falleció en el año 2001, pero que siempre va a ser recordada por los fanáticos, bueno eso es todo, en mi opinión es una serie que voy a recordar, tal vez digan piensen que soy un maldito nostálgico, pero en realidad es que solo recuerdo la serie y como me marco la infancia, ya que si fuera un nostálgico diría que esta serie tuvo las mejores escenas y personajes… pero la verdad es que las otras series también tienen buenos personajes y buena trama en la historia, eso es todo amigos, ya terminamos con el Top, dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta mi Fic y si quieren participar en futuros Fic pueden hacerlo, yo les avisare, bueno nos vemos y cuídense. ¡Go go Power Rangers!**


	36. Rojo vs Verde

**Como están amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi Fic, ahora verán como Marcelo hace frente al Green Ranger y además de proteger a su hermanita Nicole, que esperamos denle.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**36: Rojo vs Verde.**

Se podía ver en el Domo de energía, a los Rangers- que acaba de suceder-dijo Mira.

-no lo sé, pero parece que alguien trato de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Tommy, en eso su comunicador sonó.

-"Tommy soy yo"-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Elsa.

-mamá eres tu-dijo Yubel contenta.

-"si soy yo… ya regrese, les voy a explicar que fue lo que sucedió"-dijo Elsa comenzó a explicarles que había sucedido y les dijo que uso él un hechizo para ayudar a Marcelo- "y eso fue lo que sucedió"

-entonces…-dijo Kenneth.

-Marcelo aun no está libre-dijo Kira preocupada.

-debemos confiar en Marcelo y de que podrá vencer-dijo Steve.

-vamos Marcelo, tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Holly preocupada.

Domo de energía.

Se vio a Marcelo seriamente y miraba con desafío al Green Ranger- crees que me vas a derrotar-dijo el Green Ranger.

-por supuesto que te venceré-dijo Marcelo seriamente, en eso vio a su hermanita- Nicol escucha… yo.

-no hace falta que hables hermano, nuestro Tío ya me dijo todo-dijo Nicol.

-enserio… te conto todo y de que soy un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es, estoy segura que nuestra madre estaría orgullosa de ti, si te viera ahora hermano-dijo Nicol con una sonrisa, Marcelo al escuchar eso solo sonrió- ahora derrota a ese Ranger.

-cuenta con ello-dijo Marcelo para despues prepararse para su transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Carnotauro!-en eso Marcelo se convirtió en el Ranger rojo, su hermana vio asombrada a su hermano con su poder Ranger, en eso Marcelo saco su Omega Espada- prepárate porque vas a perder.

-eso lo veremos Marcelo-dijo el Green Ranger y en eso fue a atacar a Marcelo se vio que ambos combatían con sus respectivas armas y comenzaron a luchar se vio que Marcelo atacaba con todo lo que tenia, pero el Green Ranger bloqueaba cada ataque y contra atacaba, pero sus ataques no lograban acertar un golpe, ya que Marcelo bloqueaba sus ataques a duras penas y de pronto, ambos finalizaron con un golpe que acertó en el estomago de cada uno eh hizo que retrocedieran- cielos pensé que derrotaría a este chico fácilmente, pero veo que es un hueso duro de roer-eso fue lo que pensó el Green Ranger.

-cielos este tipo es muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso sintieron algunos temblores- ¿pero qué sucede?

En eso vieron como el Omega Dragozord y Carnotauro Dinozord peleaban entre ellos, se vio que el Dragozord estaba superando al Carnotauro y de pronto el Carnotauro lo ataco con sus cuernos para hacerlo retroceder- jajaja parece que nuestros Zords también están peleando para ayudarnos, pero te diré que no pienso perder-dijo el Green Ranger.

-yo tampoco pienso perder-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a su Zord y despues a su hermanita- se que podemos ganar amigo… necesito que me ayudes a ganar esta pelea y rescatar a mi hermana-pensó Marcelo, en eso su Zord rugió con fuerza.

-veo que ya están listos para continuar con la pelea, porque yo y mi Zord estamos más que listos-dijo el Green Ranger mientras su Zord rugía con fuerza.

-estoy listo y voy a vencerte-dijo Marcelo en eso ataco al Green Ranger, se vio que ambos estaban chocando sus armas, para despues comenzar a usar distintos ataques como golpes y patadas, en eso el Green Ranger derribo a Marcelo con una patada- esto aun no se acaba-dijo Marcelo y en eso saco su Dino Cartridge para formar así su Carnotauro Buster.

-prepárate, ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a disparar con su buster, pero en ese momento el Green Ranger había usado su flauta y la toco para formar su escudo de energía y se vio que repelió los ataques de Marcelo- ¿pero qué?

En eso Marcelo comenzó a disparar nuevamente y el Green Ranger seguía tocando su flauta para crear su escudo que no solo lo protegió de los ataques si no que también le regreso algunos disparos a Marcelo que evadió los ataques y se posiciono en otro lugar para volver a disparar, pero sucedió el mismo resultado y esta vez fue derribado.

-aquí te doy un regalo-dijo el Green Ranger y se vio que reunió una gran energía en su daga para despues golpear con ella a Marcelo derribándolo de esa forma- jajaja ya lo sabía, no eres rival para mí.

Marcelo estaba en el piso muy lastimado y trataba de levantarse, en eso su hermana fue a ayudar a su hermano- hermano te encuentras bien-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo que trataba de levantarse.

-deja de levantarte, tu más que nadie deberías saber lo poderoso que soy… acéptalo, has perdido-dijo el Green Ranger.

-no… yo aun no he perdido, se que aun puedo vencerte y lo voy a hacer-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a levantarse.

Su hermana solo miro a su hermano con preocupación- hermano.

-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces acabare contigo de una buena vez-dijo el Green Ranger, para despues comenzar a tocar su flauta y en eso se vio que el Dragozord comenzaba a cargar energía de su boca y las 7 luces de su pecho comenzaron a brillar al igual que sus aletas de su espalda- veamos si puedes con esto.

-ya verás… ¡Carnotauro Dinozord, ataque final!-dijo Marcelo, en eso su Zord comenzó a reunir energía en su boca- esta vez vas a perder.

-yo no estaría tan seguro ¡ataque final, Ráfaga atómica!-dijo el Green Ranger y su Zord disparo su rayo de energía, en eso el Green Ranger reunió energía en su Daga para lanzar su ataque- ¡Rayo Plasmático!-en eso el Green Ranger lanzo una energía de su daga de color verde que se dirigía a Marcelo.

En eso se vio a Marcelo reunir energía en su Carnotauro Buster- es todo oh nada, ¡Carnotauro Dinozord, Cañón de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y su Zord disparo una ráfaga de fuego y en ese mismo momento Marcelo disparo su más poderosos ataque- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-del arma de Marcelo salió una ráfaga de energía de color rojo.

Los 2 ataques colisionaron, se vio que tanto el ataque de Marcelo y Zord, como los del Green Ranger y el Dragozord por momentos superaban a uno y de pronto era al contrario.

Nicole observaba la situación muy sorprendida y a la vez preocupada- vamos hermano… se que puedes vencerlo.

Angel Grove

Se vio que todos observaban el Domo de energía, se veían confundidos- hay que idear un plan, debemos ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-y que sugieres Davis-dijo Yolei.

Davis no respondió, se sentía frustrado por no poder idear un plan para ayudar a su amigo- cálmate amigo, estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros tampoco tienen una idea-dijo Michael.

-y que vamos a hacer-dijo Marceline.

-lo único que nos queda hacer es esperar y ver si Marcelo logra salir de ahí-dijo Yubel.

-y que tal si o es él-dijo Finn preocupado.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos ante esa idea- si eso pasa no tendremos más opción que vencerlo-dijo Tommy con tono triste.

Cerca de ahí se vio a Shinnok muy tranquilo- bueno, bueno… parece que ellos están dudando si su amigo saldrá de esta… y a decir verdad yo también estoy interesado, ya que quiero saber si Marcelo es descendiente de Jin de una buena vez.

Planeta Maligno.

Se vio que Astronema observo lo que sucedía- parece que Elsa uso un hechizo del libro, muy bien tendremos que intervenir-dijo Astronema.

-y que haremos-dijo Divatox.

-ustedes se quedaran aquí-dijo Astronema seriamente- solamente Ecliptor y Vypra vendrán conmigo, nadie más ya que quiero darles una sorpresa a Elsa y sus Rangers, entendido.

Los miembros de la alianza del mal solo se quedaron callados- muy bien vamos-dijo Astronema y se fueron.

Domo de energía.

Se vio que de a poco Marcelo iba perdiendo- rayos-dijo Marcelo.

-este es tu fin-dijo el Green Ranger y se vio que su ataque y la de su Zord les dieron de lleno a Marcelo y al Carnotauro Dinozord, Nicole no hizo más que cubrirse los ojos, para despues ver la escena y se sorprendió bastante, se pudo ver que Marcelo había perdido su transformación y además su Zord, se vio como si estuviera empezando a fosilizarse.

-que fue lo que paso-se pregunto Marcelo, mientras su Zord que fosilizado por completo.

-¡Noooooo!-dijo Nicole muy preocupada.

-jajaja, todo a cavado para ti Marcelo-dijo el Green Ranger que se acercaba.

-no esto aun no ah acabado-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a pararse.

-por favor, mira a tu alrededor-dijo el Green Ranger- perdiste tu transformación y tu Zord quedo inservible.

-no importa cuál sea la situación, soy un Power Ranger y no hay nada imposible para nosotros… mientras siga creyendo que aun hay una oportunidad, voy a vencerte-dijo Marcelo.

-jajaja di lo que quieras, en mi opinión tu ya has perdido… ahora será mejor que desaparezcas de una buena vez-en eso el Green Ranger salto hasta llegar a la cabeza de su Zord- prepárate porque es tu fin-en eso comenzó a tocar su flauta y se vio que su Zord volvía a hacer el mismo ataque- es tu fin, ¡Ataque final, Ráfaga atómica!

El ataque se dirigió a Marcelo, su hermana vio esto muy preocupada, en eso se vio que el Morpho de Marcelo comenzó a brillar- ¡no pienso darme por vencido!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el ataque le dio de lleno y sucedió una explosión.

-jajaja ahora si acabe con el-dijo el Green Ranger.

Nicole estaba muy sorprendida- hermano…-dijo con miedo y tristeza al ver que su hermano había desaparecido estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el humo se despejo, se vio que Marcelo aun estaba vivo- ¿hermano?-dijo sorprendido.

-¿pero cómo pudo sobrevivir?-pregunto el Green Ranger.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba como en trance- no pienso perder, debo volver con mis amigos y ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo que de un momento salió del trance, en eso se vio que Zord que estaba fosilizado empezó a brillar y luego comenzó a moverse, hasta que dejo de ser un Fósil- ¿pero si vi como mi Zord se fosilizaba? Como es que…

En eso Marcelo escucho una voz- yo eh regresado por no perdiste las esperanzas Marcelo-en eso Marcelo vio de quien era la voz y se sorprendió mucho de que fuera de su Zord, incluso todos lo escucharon.

-como es esto posible-dijo Nicole sorprendida.

-cómo es posible esto… jamás oí de un Zord que pudiera hablar, esto es inaudito-dijo el Green Ranger que aun no se lo podía creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿puedes hablar?-pregunto Marcelo sorprendido.

-mientras tu sigas creyendo en ti mismo Marcelo… yo nunca te abandonare… amigo-dijo el Carnotauro Dinozord, que a pesar de no moverse se vio que hablaba por medio de telepatía o algo así.

-entonces en aquella ocasión-dijo Marcelo y luego comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió, como la vez en que su Zord y los demás Omega Dinozords comenzaron a moverse- así que tú también eres un ser vivo, increíble-en eso Marcelo sonrió- muy bien amigo, derrotemos a este Ranger y volvamos con los demás-al decir eso Marcelo su Zord rugió con fuerza y en eso Marcelo volvió a tener su traje Ranger.

-no importa cuánto te levantes, no podrás vencerme me oíste-dijo el Green Ranger con tono molesto y su Zord rugió.

-esta vez será diferente-dijo Marcelo y se preparo para continuar la batalla, en eso el Green Ranger dio un salto para continuar con la batalla, esta vez Marcelo bloqueaba todos los ataques del Green Ranger, se vio que cada ataque era certero y a una buena velocidad, pero Marcelo bloqueaba cada ataque, hasta que en una logro golpear al Green Ranger.

-esta vez voy a vencerte-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a atacar al Green Ranger, que bloqueaba los ataques, pero se vio que esta vez Marcelo tenía una gran ventaja sobre él.

-tal vez estés empezando a ganar esta pelea, pero te diré que no vas a ganar la otra-dijo el Green Ranger y se vio que el Dragozord tenía una gran ventaja sobre el Carnotauro Dinozord, en eso el Dragozord le disparo los misiles de sus manos y se vio que el Carnotauro zord retrocedía con esos ataques, pero de pronto resistió los ataques, para despues acercarse al Dragozord y taclearlo lo que causo que el Dragozord retrocediera.

-¿pero cómo?-dijo el Green Ranger al ver que esta vez el Carnotauro Dinozord comenzaba a pelear de igual a igual con el Dragozord.

-parece que te equivocaste-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención del Green Ranger- yo no pienso darme por vencido y eso quiere decir que mi Zord también está de acuerdo, así que nosotros 2 no vamos a rendirnos hasta vencerlos-dijo Marcelo, para despues disparar con su Carnotauro Buster y derribar al Green Ranger que despues de unos segundos se levanto.

-muy bien acabare con ustedes de una buena vez-dijo el Green Ranger para luego subirse a la cabeza de su Zord, lo cual también hizo Marcelo- vamos a destruirlos de una buena vez, ¡ataque final!-en eso el Green Ranger lanzo el ataque que uso con su daga y su Zord disparo su poderosos ataque de su boca.

-es hora amigo… ¡ataque final!-dijo Marcelo y lanzo su ataque más fuerte de su Buster y su Zord disparo de su boca su ataque más fuerte.

Se vio que los ataques colisionaron, esta vez se vio que todo era más parejo, pero de unos momentos se vio que Marcelo comenzaba a ganar- ¿pero cómo es posible?-dijo el Green Ranger.

-te diré algo-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- la razón del porque te estoy venciendo ahora es porque tengo a mis amigos… aunque ellos no estén aquí, sé muy bien que ellos me están apoyando, por eso no pienso perder y además debo ayudar a mi hermanita a salir de aquí, por eso no pienso perder.

En eso el ataque de Marcelo y su Zord comenzó a superar el ataque de sus oponentes y de un momento para otro se vio que el Green Ranger y el Dragozord fueron derribados causando una gran explosión, en eso se vio que el Dragozord quedo dañado y el Green Ranger estaba en el piso, en eso se vio como Marcelo dio un salto y se vio que había desactivado su poder, para despues acercarse al Green Ranger.

-no pensé que… pudieras derrotarme-dijo el Green Ranger.

-ahora dime, como salir de aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje la única salida es que tú me destruyas-dijo el Green Ranger que sorprendió a Marcelo y a Nicole que había ido junto con su hermano.

-¡¿qué dijiste?!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-como oíste, si no me destruyes ahora, no podrás salir de aquí-dijo el Green Ranger.

-no pienso hacer eso-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo al Green Ranger y a su hermana- lo digo, porque eres muy fuerte, podrías ayudarnos a proteger el universo detener a todos esos seres que traten de conquistarla.

-jejeje no sé por qué dices eso… yo soy la parte malvada del Green Ranger, que antes sirvió a Rita y a Lord Zedd… no puedo ayudarte en eso-dijo el Green Ranger.

-por favor no digas eso, o acaso lo olvidaste cuando Lord Zedd y Rita te trajeron de vuelta, peleaste contra los Rangers de esa época, pero despues de que derrotaran al Mago de la Desesperación, ayudaste a mi Tío y a sus amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-eso quiere decir que muy en el fondo… tratas de proteger el universo… aunque trates de hacerlo a tu manera-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez… tengas razón… pero debes saber que mis poderes están ligados a tu cuerpo, así que cuando me destruyas yo desapareceré y el poder que tenia la Daga se ira y volverá a los Rangers a cuales les quite su energía y el Omega Dragozord se irá también… aunque trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión… yo no podre ayudarles en nada-dijo el Green Ranger.

-vamos no digas eso… todavía puedes ayudar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Pero en eso se escucho una risa muy siniestra- tienes razón, todavía puede ser de utilidad-en eso Marcelo volteo y vio de quien se trataba, era Astronema.

-que haces tú aquí-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, su hermana se escondió detrás de su hermano, ya que sintió que Astronema era alguien muy peligrosa.

-que no es obvio… vengo a ayudar al Ranger malvado y por lo que acabo de oír solo debo eliminarte-dijo Astronema, en eso vio al Green Ranger que estaba tendido en el piso- que me dices… si te ayudo, me serás leal y dejare que destruyas a todos los Rangers existentes y además podrás estar en el bando ganador.

-ya te lo dije… yo no recibo ordenes y no pienso hacerlo-dijo el Green Ranger que se levanto- por mi puedes irte al infierno.

-jejeje solo déjame decirte algo, muy pronto voy a convertir todo el universo en un infierno-dijo Astronema y luego disparo un rayo de su lanza dejando al Green Ranger totalmente tendido en el piso y sin fuerzas- si no quieres estar en el bando ganador entonces no me sirves para nada.

Marcelo vio con asombro como quedo el Green Ranger se vio que armadura estaba rota y que su casco también lo estaba, en eso se acerco al Green Ranger- oye estas bien, vamos responde-dijo Marcelo.

-parece que ya no podre estar mucho tiempo aquí-dijo el Green Ranger que comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco.

En eso Marcelo se molesto mucho y vio a Astronema- maldita infeliz… entonces así es como vas a tratar a todos los seres en el universo, incluso a tus aliados, si no te sirven solamente los vas a desechar como basura-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-y eso que, si ellos pierden oh son derrotados puedo volver a resucitarlos y si no me sirven yo misma los hare pedazos, como la elegida y tener el poder para destruir el bien, debo tener guerreros fieles y que hagan todo lo que yo diga… no pienso permitir un error, además si estuviera del lado del bien sería lo mismo, ustedes me utilizarían como herramienta, para sus propósitos-dijo Astronema

-entonces crees que nosotros te abríamos usado como una herramienta-dijo Marcelo molesto- estas muy equivocada en eso… nosotros solo hacemos lo que es correcto, protegemos el universo de seres como ustedes que les gusta ver sufrir a los demás… así que si piensas que nosotros te abríamos usado como herramienta… solo déjame decirte que me das lastima por la forma en que piensas, al igual que otros bastardos-dijo Marcelo y recordó a Durahan y Shinnok

-jejeje te diré algo muchacho-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa para despues tener una mirada fría- a mi no me compares con basura-en eso le disparo un rayo de su cetro que derribo a Marcelo dejándolo lastimado.

-¡Hermano!-dijo Nicole, al ver que su hermano había quedado lastimado.

Astronema vio a la niña y escucho que le dijo hermano- oh vaya, miren nada mas-dijo Astronema, Nicole comenzó a tener mucho miedo, al ver como Astronema la miraba- dime Ranger rojo te parece bien si me llevo a tu hermana, estoy segura que podría convertirla en una buena guerrera del mal, como me sucedió a mi cuando era niña.

Al oír eso, Marcelo comenzó a enfadarse- te atreves a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana… y te mato-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje por favor, debes recordar que eres un Ranger, decir que me vas a matar, implicaría que también Karone moriría, enserio harías eso… por favor ustedes son Power Rangers y nunca tendrán las agallas para hacer algo así-dijo Astronema.

Marcelo comenzó a levantarse para despues darse la vuelta y encarar a Astronema y su hermana se sorprendió mucho al ver que Marcelo tenía sus ojos de color rojo y además estaba muy molesto y luego Marcelo comenzó a hablar y su voz se escucho un tanto diferente, parecía distorsionada- Yo no voy a permitir que sigas con tus maldades… yo… Jin guerrero del planeta Shirai, voy a enseñarte a no jugar con la vida-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura de color rojo.

Astronema escucho muy bien al igual que sus generales- como dijiste… Jin-dijo Astronema y le parecía raro que Marcelo dijera que se llamaba Jin, pero por pensar en eso se descuido y vio como Marcelo había llegado cerca de ella- ¿pero qué?

En eso se vieron que las dos manos de Marcelo tenían energía de color Rojo, y se escucho que esta vez su voz ya estaba normal- ¡no voy a dejar que toques a mi hermana Astronema! ¡Golpe Ascendente Jurasico!-dijo Marcelo y le propino unos 2 fuertes golpes a Astronema, el primero fue al estomago de Astronema con su mano izquierda, para despues finalizar con su mano derecha que le dio un gancho en su quijada que la elevo unos 3 metros y se vio que Marcelo también había saltado para darle impulso al golpe, se vio que el golpe de Marcelo había tomado la forma del Carnotauro, Astronema reacciono y cayo de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus generales se acercaron- estas bien Astronema-dijo Ecliptor

-si estoy bien-dijo Astronema, en eso uso su mano para tocarse un poco la quijada y para su sorpresa de su labio salió un hilo de sangre, Astronema se sorprendió por eso, ya que despues de la golpiza que le había dado Yubel por haber utilizado a su madre y despues de haber utilizado ese hechizo para aumentar su poder, no imagino que Marcelo le hubiera hecho eso, Astronema se limpio el hilo de sangre que salió de su labio y vio a Marcelo- ni creas que me voy a olvidar de ese golpe que me diste, será mejor que tú y tus amigos se preparen… porque voy a aplastarlos a todos, no voy a dejar a ningún Ranger con vida-dijo Astronema fríamente para despues retirarse junto con Vypra, pero se vio que Ecliptor aun no se había ido.

En eso Nicole se acerco a su hermano, que despues cayó de rodillas se vio que estaba muy cansado- Hermano estas bien-dijo Nicole muy preocupada.

-si estoy bien… pero que fue lo que sucedió… ni siquiera estaba transformado-dijo Marcelo, Nicole estaba sorprendida también, ya que escucho que la voz de su hermano se había distorsionado y que además sus ojos habían brillado de color rojo y lo que más la lleno de curiosidad era el nombre de Jin.

En eso se vio que Ecliptor se acercaba a Marcelo- no te perdonare por haber lastimado a Astronema… la atacaste con la guardia baja, maldito cobarde.

-di lo que quieras… pero ni piensen que voy a permitir que arruinen la vida de los demás seres del Universo-dijo Marcelo que apenas se puso de pie.

-lo lamento, pero ahora será tu final-dijo Ecliptor y disparo un rayo de energía de su espada, Marcelo se cubrió y protegió a su hermana del impacto que nunca llego, cuando Marcelo vio quien los había ayudado se sorprendió mucho… era el Green Ranger había usado su flauta para activar su escudo de energía- ¿pero qué?

-toma esto-dijo el Green Ranger y el devolvió su ataque a Ecliptor que lo derribo, en eso el Green Ranger estaba por caer, cuando Marcelo lo sostuvo- parece que esta fue mi última buena obra… no crees Marcelo.

-vamos no digas eso… un puedes ayudarnos a proteger y salvar el universo-dijo Marcelo.

-ya no me queda poder Marcelo… muy pronto desapareceré… pero si quieres mi ayuda… entonces te la daré-dijo el Green Ranger en eso tomo su daga y se la entrego a Marcelo- toma la Daga, siento que tiene una gran energía y que podría ayudarlos… aunque no sé si con eso puedan vencer a Astronema.

-no te preocupes… nosotros la detendremos, si trabajamos en equipo… estoy seguro que la detendremos-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje que bueno oír eso… ahora te daré otra pequeña ayuda, te daré lo que queda de mis poderes-dijo el Green Ranger, cosa que sorprendió a Marcelo y Nicole, en eso el Green Ranger le dio la mano a Marcelo y se vio como el Green Ranger le transfería algo de su energía- me habría gustado proteger el universo y pelear a su lado… adiós.

En eso el Green Ranger comenzó a desaparecer- no… espera-dijo Marcelo, pero luego se vio que el Green Ranger había desapareció por completo, en eso Marcelo vio la Daga y se vio que la Daga se volvió energía y despues se introdujo en el Morpho de Marcelo- ¿pero qué?

En eso Ecliptor se comenzaba a levantar- bueno, al menos ya se fue un Ranger, dentro de poco los demás se irán-dijo Ecliptor con tono serio.

En eso Marcelo reacciono y encaro a Ecliptor- ni creas que les voy a perdonar, causaron muchos destrozos en esta ciudad y si piensan que no vamos a hacer nada… están equivocados, vamos a detenerlos a todos-en eso Marcelo se transformo en el Ranger Rojo.

-si crees que vas de dar pelea contra mi estas equivocado-dijo Ecliptor y fue a atacar a Marcelo.

Marcelo saco su Omega Espada y se vio que se enfrascaba en una lucha muy pareja contra Ecliptor, en eso se vio que Marcelo y Ecliptor chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, se pudo ver que Ecliptor de a poco iba superando a Marcelo, pero en eso Marcelo reacciono y dio un salto para alejarse- rayos… ahora mucho más fuerte-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que el Domo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-hermano mira, este lugar está comenzando a desaparecer-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces voy a destruirte… antes de que tus amigos te ayuden-dijo Ecliptor y se vio que su espada estaba llena de energía

-ni creas que me vas a vencer Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Espada comenzaba a brillar.

Nicole observaba esto sorprendida y preocupada- Vamos hermano… se que puedes hacerlo.

En eso Marcelo y Ecliptor se acercaron rápidamente para atacar y se vio que chocaron sus espadas con fuerza- no pienses que vas a vencerme-dijo Ecliptor.

-si voy a vencerte… y lo hare para proteger a mi hermana-dijo Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo iba superando a Ecliptor, y lo que sucedió sorprendió tanto a Ecliptor como a Nicole, la Espada de Marcelo comenzaba a romper la espada de Ecliptor.

-esto no puede ser posible-dijo Ecliptor.

-acaso lo olvidaste Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Ecliptor- para un Ranger… nada es imposible-en eso Marcelo partió por la mitad la espada de Ecliptor y al hacerlo le asesto un gran golpe con su espada, logrando así derribarlo.

En eso Ecliptor se levanto y vio que su espada estaba rota por la mitad- tal vez ganaste esta vez… pero la siguiente vez que pelemos, yo voy a vencerte-dijo Ecliptor para luego irse.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que cayó de rodillas y perdió su transformación, en eso se acerco su hermana para ayudarlo.

-te encuentras bien Marcelo-dijo Nicole tratando de ayudarlo a que se pusiera de pie.

-gracias por ayudarme hermanita-dijo Marcelo, para despues ponerse de pie con ayuda de su hermana- es hora de que volvamos-Su hermana asintió, en eso vieron como el Domo de energía comenzaba a desaparecer, para despues ser segados por una luz, al abrir los ojos vieron que sus amigos estaban ahí, en eso se acercaron algo preocupados, porque tal vez iba a suceder lo peor- no se preocupen… soy yo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

En eso los demás sonrieron al saber que Marcelo había ganado y que su hermana estaba bien, se acercaron con una sonrisa- que bueno que regresaron sanos y salvos-dijo Tommy, Marcelo asintió.

Centro de mando

Se vio a Elsa algo seria- bueno… lo único que puedo decir… es que me alegra de que estés bien Marcelo-dijo Elsa.

-gracias Tía… y lamento todo lo que hice como Ranger Verde… lo digo enserio-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, tal vez haya sido algo molesto… pero ahora nos alegra que estés bien-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

Marcelo le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso los chicos intervinieron- pues en mi opinión… espero que sea la última vez que vemos a alguien conocido se vuelve malvado y trata de destruirnos-dijo Kenneth.

En eso Amber intervino- Parece que Psycho Ranger y Green Ranger te traumaron no es así-dijo Amber con una sonrisa

-que como crees-dijo Kenneth nervioso, al escuchar eso todos rieron.

-bueno ya que resolvimos este problema… es hora de que volvamos a Stone Canyon-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- pero eso no significa que no los vayamos a ayudar cuando Astronema vuelva a atacar.

Los demás solo sonrieron al escuchar eso- si necesitamos su ayuda los llamaremos-dijo Yubel.

-igualmente-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Casa de Tommy

Habían pasado unas 2 horas, Se veía que estaban todos, Marcelo y los demás ya estaban por irse- bueno es hora de irnos, Ángela ya arreglo el sistema de tele transportación, así que volveremos con Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien… si Astronema se prepara para su ataque final… los llamaremos al igual que los otros Rangers-dijo Yubel.

Marcelo y los demás asintieron, en eso se acerco David a su hijo- oye Marcelo-dijo David y le entrego un paquete.

Marcelo tomo el paquete confundido- ¿Qué es esto papá?-dijo Marcelo.

-ese iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños que tu madre te iba a dar, lo hiso ella misma antes de que desapareciera-dijo David, sorprendiendo a Marcelo- sé muy bien que ese día estuviste solo, ya que yo me fui de viaje y tus hermanos se fueron al campamento de su escuela y tu estuviste solo ese día.

-no te preocupes papá… y si este era un regalo de mi madre… lo aceptare-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-oye quiero ver que es lo que mamá te iba a regalar hermano-dijo Nicole.

-está bien… veamos que es-dijo Marcelo, abrió el paquete y vio que era una cinta de color rojo, estaba hecho de tela- que es esta cinta.

-esa cinta te lo iba a entregar tu madre, el día que cumplieras 18 años… je me dijo que también iba a representar todo el trabajo que habías puesto en todos los entrenamientos que tenias y por haberlos superado-dijo David con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y miro el regalo que su madre le iba a dar, luego vio una pequeña imagen en la cinta y se sorprendió bastante de que fuera la imagen de su moneda de poder, para luego sonreír- ¿Quién le puso esto?

-no fue mi idea-dijo David.

-fui mía-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa lo que sorprendió a todos- pero no lo hice sola.

-ah no… y quien te ayudo-dijo Marcelo.

-fue Holly… ella me ayudo-dijo Nicole señalando a Holly.

-enserio hiciste eso-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-bueno… si, vi que tu hermanita quería darle hacerle un toque más al regalo que tu padre quería darte… así que la ayude en estampillar esa imagen-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-gracias Holly-dijo Marcelo que sonrió y Holly solo sonrió.

-entonces amigo que harás con ese regalo… lo vas a guardar en una caja especial-dijo Steve.

-oh lo en marcaras en un cuadro y lo pondrás en el muro de tu cuarto-dijo Yubel.

-la verdad… no hare ninguna de las 2-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo a todos- tal vez se vea bien así…-dijo Marcelo y en eso saco la cinta y se la amarro en la cabeza, al ver eso todos sonrieron- pero pienso que así se ve mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

Termino el episodio.

**Antes de ir a los Reviews me estuve preguntando qué pasaría si mi Fic de Power Rangers y el de dragón espectral estuvieran en televisión, por una parte pienso que me emocionaría y en otra que me reiría bastante, así que tratare de llevarles a la nostalgia si es que puedo XD.**

**Les mostrare los Bloopers de mi Fic, de si estuviera en la televisión con actores reales, espero que lo disfruten, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace 2 semanas, este es un Blooper de este Cap:**

**Bloopers de este Cap.**

Astronema se acercaba a Nicole- oh vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo Astronema pero luego se rio- jejeje de que te ries.

Nicole estaba riéndose- lo siento… es que no soy buena en estas tomas.

En eso Astronema la agarro- si sigues así nos tomara mucho tiempo hacer la toma-dijo con una sonrisa.

En otra escena, se vio que Marcelo estaba a punto de pelear contra Ecliptor, se vio que chocaron las espadas pero se vio que a Marcelo se le cayó la espada- otra vez… ya son 3 veces con esta… ponte serio por favor-dijo el director.

-tiene dedos de mantequilla-dijo Ecliptor.

En otra escena- entonces que hará con ese bla la bla-dijo Steve y todos se rieron- me olvide el guion disculpen.

-consigan a un doble-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa y todos se rieron.

**Hasta aquí es el blooper, que en mi opinión creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueno si quieren de los siguientes episodios o de anteriores, lo puedo hacer… claro si les gusto este pequeño WTF que quiero hacer, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** pues no solo la hermanita de Marcelo se sorprendió sino que está muy preocupada por su hermano, pero ahora Elsa está de regreso y como viste hizo un hechizo para ayudar a Marcelo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** algunos episodios que vaya hacer en mi Fic y en siguientes trabajos van a ser algunos clásicos amigo y con respecto a la opinión personal que tú tienes, no te preocupes yo respeto tu opinión, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja:** pues como viste las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco, pero ahora todo depende de Marcelo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Lion Wilson: **me alegra que el Fic te este empezando a gustar más y como viste Elsa lanzo un hechizo para que Marcelo pudiera salir del control del Green Ranger, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser fácil, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, si quieren más Bloopers de los siguientes episodios o de los anteriores lo puedo hacer, por cierto cual fue su Blooper favorito que llegaron a ver díganmelo, eso es todo nos vemos y cuídense.**


	37. Sueños de un Ranger

**Hola amigos lectores, como les va, pues debo decir que a mí me va bien ahora ya que estoy empezando a publicar los episodios de mi Fic, eso lo hago para compensar las veces que no publique, pero bueno aquí vamos con el cap 37.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**37: Sueños de un Ranger.**

Stone Canyon.

Se vio en una cueva, estaba Shinnok y estaba conversando con Durahan- muy bien ahora que haremos-dijo Durahan.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscar a Kai-dijo Shinnok.

-a Kai… y porque iríamos a buscarlo-dijo Durahan.

-si no mal recuerdo, escuche que Kai quiere matar a Astronema y dijo que aria lo que fuera con tal de verla muerta-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa- eso significa que no le importaría matar a Karone con tal de que Astronema desaparezca y cumplir con su venganza.

-enserio… entonces crees que Kai pueda ser útil-dijo Durahan.

-así y para ponerlo a prueba qué tal si le enviamos un monstruo y así ponerlo a prueba-dijo Shinnok.

-está bien, enviare un monstruo Eltariano a combatirlo-dijo Durahan.

Shinnok solo asintió y Durahan se fue del lugar.

Cerca de Stone Canyon, en sus bosques se veía a Kai que estaba durmiendo y se veía que había ahí una fogata, Kai comenzó a mover sus ojos, se vio que estaba soñando.

Sueño de Kai.

Se veía que era un campo de entrenamiento-muy bien escuchen… todos ustedes han sido elegidos para ser protectores de nuestro planeta-dijo un joven de unos 18 años y se vio que estaba entrenando a unos 20 niños- ahora deberán hacer todo lo posible para superar cada prueba y solo así serán dignos de ser protectores de su planeta.

Todos aquellos niños de 11 a 12 años asintieron y se vio que en cada uno de ellos se encontraba Kai que era uno de los más jóvenes con 10 años- muy bien comiencen con el entrenamiento-dijo aquel joven.

Se vio que los chicos comenzaron a hacer la prueba que consistía en superar un gran muro de obstáculos que consistían en saltar y esquivar trampas se vio que muy pocos lo lograban y el primero en completar todo fue Kai, luego les siguieron los demás, se vio que cada prueba que había Kai la superaba, luego se vio que Kai estaba en una especie de juicio en donde habían varios guerreros con armas y también estaba ese joven que los estaba entrenando, en eso apareció alguien que parecía ser el líder- Kai eh escuchado de todo lo que has hecho… y estoy sorprendido de que despues de mucho tiempo haya alguien con esa capacidad sobre todo en la edad en la que te encuentras… así que te pondremos pruebas más difíciles para ver si las superas, entendiste.

Kai solamente asintió, luego de eso se vio que Kai estaba entrenando con un arma de fuego que disparaba municiones de energía y lograba atinarle a los blancos, luego se vio que Kai estaba aprendiendo en una habitación sobre tácticas de guerra, luego se vio a Kai trotando en un amiente frio, para despues ver como destruía varios blancos que estaban a 20 metros lejos de él con un rifle de energía, se vio que Kai ya tenía 17 años.

En eso se vio que Kai era monitoreado en una base donde revisaban los blancos que había destruido además de sus signos vitales al momento de hacer un circuito, en eso apareció ese joven que ahora tenía 25 años- muy bien, cómo va Kai.

-comandante Nolan, lo único que podemos decir, es que Kai es perfecto en cualquier prueba que le ponemos, es un guerrero realmente increíble-dijo aquel soldado.

En eso se vio a Kai que estaba sentado en una mesa, en eso entro Nolan- muy bien Kai, te felicito, lograste superar todas las pruebas que te pusimos y además protegiste al planeta de barios ataques… por eso creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas.

En eso Kai se levanto y se fue a la puerta- creo que tomaste esa decisión bastante tarde… ahora siento que ya no quiero ver a mi familia-dijo Kai con una mirada neutral y se fue del lugar, Nolan solo observo con tristeza a Kai.

-lamento que hayas tenido que separarte de tu familia Kai-dijo Nolan.

En eso se vio que comenzaba a amanecer y Kai estaba parado cerca de unas montañas viendo un pequeño pueblo- tal vez… pueda ver a mis hermanos ahora-dijo Kai y siguió su camino.

Fin del sueño, se vio que Kai comenzaba a despertarse, vio que el sol comenzaba a salir- es hora de entrenar… pero antes, debo buscar algo de alimento-dijo Kai y fue a buscar alimentos.

Se vio que Kai reunió algo de fruto y que además fue a un rio y atrapo a 3 peces, se vio que Kai los estaba cocinando en la fogata, para despues entrenar, se dedicaba subir las partes rocosas de las montañas con sus manos, además de saltar sobre cada rama de los árboles y también se le vio que estaba trotando cerca del rio, para despues ver como se dirigía a la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

-es hora de seguir con mi camino-dijo Kai.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que los chicos estaban en el parque conversando, además estaba con ellos Chris, Alex y Yuri- bueno ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-en mi opinión deberíamos estar preparándonos para ayudar a Yubel y los demás cuando Astronema ataque… pero mientras debemos proteger la ciudad de los ataques de Durahan-dijo Marcelo que ahora tenía la cinta roja amarada en su cabeza.

-entonces que haremos hasta eso… esperaremos hasta que Durahan ataque-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no sé qué decir… pero si se esto-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos- si no hay ataque de Durahan hoy o llamadas de emergencia de parte de Elsa, solo nos queda divertirnos-dijo Marcelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿hablas enserio?-dijo Holly.

-por supuesto… además si estamos pensativos y todo eso… no estaremos concentrados cuando vamos a defender la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje tienes razón amigo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien entonces hay que divertirnos el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo y todos se levantaron animados, se vio que comenzaban a jugar vóleibol, además también se vio que jugaban con un disco y se vio que comenzaban a competir entre ellos en una competencia de baloncesto y se pudo ver que Marcelo había vencido a todos sus amigos y también venció a los chicos que hicieron equipo, pero aun así Marcelo los venció por muy poco- jejeje que sucede no pueden contra mí.

-como es que nos pudo ganar a todos…-dijo Steve cansado.

-y al parecer no se ve cansado-dijo Mira.

-creo que podemos decir que Marcelo podría ser el único Ranger que no llega a cansarse cuando se trata de divertirse-dijo Michael que estaba echado en el piso tratando de respirar

En eso Alex vio que alguien pasaba por ese lugar y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano- no puede ser-dijo Alex sorprendido y llamando la atención de todos, en eso fue a donde estaba su hermano- hermano como estas.

Kai escucho la voz de su hermano- Alex, no pensé que me encontraría contigo-dijo Kai viendo a su hermano- dime una cosa, has estado bien estos días.

-por supuesto hermano-dijo Alex con una sonrisa, en eso Kai solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso los chicos se acercaron- hola Kai como has estado-dijo Marcelo.

-solo haciendo algunas cosas que no les incumbe-dijo Kai.

Todos solo pusieron una mala cara a excepción de Marcelo- bueno… si son cosas personales no lo tienes que decir sabes… por cierto como estas aquí, porque no jugamos una partida baloncesto te podemos enseñar a jugar si quieres-dijo Marcelo.

-y por qué lo haría, acaso es una competencia para ver quién es el mejor-dijo Kai.

-no precisamente-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces tu lo haces por tus amigos-dijo Kai dejando a Marcelo confundido- por tu honor.

-mi ¿Qué?-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpa-dijo Kai estando algo serio.

-oh… de que rayos hablabas-dijo Marcelo.

-lo siento, pero no tengo ningún motivo para hacer eso-dijo Kai.

Oh vamos amigos es solo un juego, en donde nos relajamos y nos divertimos, vamos Kai juguemos una pequeña partida… hará que te sientas bien y además alegre-dijo Marcelo

-es todo lo que te importa-dijo Kai- lo siento pero debo ir a otro lugar a hacer otras cosas-dijo Kai.

-que es lo que tiene tu hermano Alex-dijo Yolei.

-la verdad ni yo lo sé, pero no se preocupen… la verdad es que el no es muy sociable, mi madre me conto que cuando Kai tenía 7 años fue enviado a entrenar en un lugar y me dijo que ahí hizo un gran amigo irremplazable-dijo Alex.

-y que paso con ese amigo-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad es que Kai nunca lo ha dicho-dijo Alex.

-bueno como ya estamos aquí y terminamos de divertirnos… que tal si vamos por unos batidos al Restaurant de Ernie-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-yo apoyo la idea-dijo Davis y todos fueron al lugar.

-oye Marcelo no nos acompañas-dijo Michael.

-los alcanzare en un momento-dijo Marcelo, en eso los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Marcelo tramaba algo.

-oye Marcelo que tramas-dijo Yuri.

-estaba pensando en seguir a Kai, para ver qué es lo que hace-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón y tal vez así podamos ver su arma Ranger de aquella vez-dijo Chris.

-entonces vamos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se vio a Kai que estaba sentado en un árbol, en eso apareció una señora- oye que haces ahí-

Kai vio a la señora- me habla a mí-dijo Kai.

-si, además porque estás ahí, deberías saber que estas en un lugar donde no debería haber chicos de tu edad-

-lo siento, ahora me voy-dijo Kai, en eso escucharon unos pasos por los arbustos- quien anda ahí-en eso Kai dio un gran salto para llegar a los arbustos y seguir a los que estaban merodeando, pasaron unos segundos y se vio que Kai volvió- lo siento, les perdí la vista… ahora me iré.

-oye espera… te juzgue mal, no pareces ser alguien malo-dijo la señora que tenía como unos 23 años- mi nombre es Ainsley, soy maestra de esta escuela.

-yo me llamo Kai-dijo Kai con tranquilidad, luego vio a Ainsley- parece que tiene la misma edad que mi hermana Jenny.

Dentro del jardín de niños se encontraba Kai en el salón con Ainsley- y donde están los niños a los que enseñas y educas-dijo Kai con tranquilidad.

-están allá afuera era su hora de descanso y fueron al patio-dijo Ainsley.

-¿con este calor?-dijo Kai.

-no te preocupes, siempre se han quejado del clima frio, así que no creo que el calor vaya a molestarlos-dijo Ainsley.

-oh, enserio-dijo Kai que miro por la ventana y los niños se encontraban en un árbol para que les diera sombra.

Pero afuera de la escuela Marcelo y los niños que estaban sentados en las ramas del árbol que había afuera y estaban observando a Kai- que creen que haga Kai-dijo Yuri.

-si me preguntan digo que esos 2 estas tramando algo-dijo Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio hermano, parece como si estuvieran conversando-dijo Chris.

-nah, si las telenovelas me han enseñado algo, es que esos 2 están tratando de chantajear a alguien o que tal vez ese tipo se un clon o el hermano gemelo malévolo de Kai-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-por favor Marcelo, si mi hermano hubiera tenido un gemelo yo ya lo sabría-dijo Alex.

-Alex tiene razón además… ¡Marcelo! Tu miras telenovelas-dijo Yuri sorprendida, dejando sorprendidos a Alex y Chris e impactado a Marcelo.

-no… no como creen, yo solo miro el canal de deportes, animes y películas de acción y a veces los comerciales… así que parte de la telenovelas pudo haber estado en esos comerciales-dijo Marcelo defendiéndose, mientras los chicos lo vieron extrañados, pero en eso la rama del árbol no resistió mas y se rompió, haciendo que todos se cayeran.

-cielos, esto sí que dejara marca-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso vieron que alguien con una buena velocidad se apareció y que empuñaba una espada y fue a atacarlos, pero se vio que enterró su espada en el suelo, se vio que la espada estaba a solo unos centímetros de la entrepierna de Marcelo.

-ah solo son ustedes-dijo Kai al ver de quienes se trataba.

-si somos nosotros… y tú casi nos cortas a la mitad-dijo Chris.

En eso Ainsley salió a ver qué sucedía- Kai que ocurre-en eso Ainsley vio a Marcelo y los niños- dime Kai ellos son amigos tuyos.

-en realidad uno es mi hermano y los otros son solo conocidos-dijo Kai señalando a cada uno- bueno ya debo irme.

En eso Marcelo reacciono- como ya te vas… vamos Kai, como vamos a llegar a conocerte si siempre te quieres hacer el chico solitario-dijo Marcelo.

-si Kai, además por qué no intentas ese movimiento de esgrima, pero esta vez solo hazlo con Marcelo-dijo Chris.

-si eso sería divertido jajaja-dijo Yuri.

-oye hermano espéranos-dijo Alex.

Ainsley solo sonrió al ver como se iban- parece que Kai tiene un buen hermano y unos conocidos muy peculiares-dijo con una sonrisa, pero por los arbustos se vio a una especie de Monstruo y sus ojos brillaban de color verde.

En eso se vio que Marcelo junto con los niños estaban en el lago de la ciudad acompañando a Kai- no deberían haberme seguido, los confundí con un enemigo, si no hubiera llegado a desviar mi ataque en el último segundo, ahora mismo estaríamos conversando en el hospital-dijo Kai.

Marcelo solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras los niños se veían algo asustados- hos…hospital-dijo Marcelo.

-se puede saber porque me seguían-dijo Kai.

-bueno no es como si te hubiéramos seguido, es solo que queríamos hablar contigo y preguntarte si te nos unirás oh no-dijo Marcelo.

-ya te lo dije… a mi no me gusta trabajar en equipo Marcelo, además tengo a que buscar a una maldita miserable y hacer que pague por lo que hizo-dijo Kai.

Todos se vieron y sintieron algo de pena, Alex se veía algo triste- oye… Kai-dijo Marcelo que estaba a punto de decirle a Kai en donde estaba Astronema.

En eso vieron como había una explosión en una parte de la ciudad- de donde vino eso-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-eso vino de la escuela en la que trabaja Ainsley-dijo Kai, en eso recordó que en ese lugar todavía estaban algunos niños- debemos apresurarnos-y se adelanto corriendo.

-oye Kai espéranos-dijo Marcelo que de inmediato fue seguido por los niños.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que la alarma comenzaba a sonar- que sucede ahora Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos está atacando la ciudad y por lo visto el está atacando a escuela y por lo que veo aun hay niños ahí-dijo Tensou.

-rápido Tensou contáctate con los Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Restaurant juvenil de Stone Canyon

Se veía a los Rangers tomar sus malteadas tranquilamente, cuando recibieron un llamado de su comunicador- que sucede Tensou-dijo Mira.

-"Mira hay problemas en una escuela de la ciudad y aun hay niños y profesores ahí, deben ir de inmediato"-dijo Tensou.

-iremos en seguida, ya le dijiste a Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-"en estos momentos voy a contactarme con el"-dijo Tensou.

Por las calles de Stone Canyon se veía a Marcelo y los demás corriendo para alcanzar a Kai, se vio que el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse, en eso Marcelo escucho sonar su comunicador- "que sucede Tensou"-dijo Marcelo.

-"Marcelo hay problemas, una escuela está siendo atacada"-dijo Tensou.

-ya voy para allá, vi una explosión y me dirijo ahí-dijo Marcelo.

-"entonces no te preocupes, ya les dije a los demás que vinieran aquí"-dijo Tensou.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación.

Al llegar vieron como algunos destrozos en el lugar y vieron como había desorden y que muchos niños trataban de escapar- hay que ayudarlos a que vayan a un lugar seguro-dijo Kai.

Marcelo asintió y comenzaron a ayudar, se vio que comenzaron a ayudar a los niños y a algunos maestros, se vio que Kai se encontró con Ainsley- Ainsley, ¿qué sucedió?-dijo Kai.

-no lo sé, pero debes ayudarnos a llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro-dijo Ainsley.

-entendido-en eso Kai vio un lugar apartado, se trataba del salón de teatro- diles a todos que vayan ahí.

Ainsley asintió y fue a decirles a los demás profesores, se vio que Marcelo y Kai ayudaban a algunos niños que habían estado perdidos, en eso los demás Rangers llegaron- Marcelo qué bueno que estas aquí… que acaba de suceder-dijo Davis.

-parece que Durahan envió a otro de esos monstruos y tal parece que causo un alboroto por ahí, lo buscaremos despues, por ahora hay que poner a los niños a salvo-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers asintieron y comenzaron a ayudar, cuando terminaron vieron que Kai se dirigía a un lugar- oye Kai a dónde vas, espéranos-dijo Marcelo.

Kai vio quien era el responsable de causar problemas en la escuela, se pudo ver que tenía apariencia de salamandra humana de color rojo y sus ojos eran verdes- así que tú estabas detrás de todo esto-dijo Kai seriamente.

-así es, me llamo Saldron-

En eso los Rangers llegaron, junto con los niños que los habían seguido- miren ahí esta-dijo Holly.

-muy bien están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos asintieron pero cuando estaban a punto de transformarse, vieron que alguien les hizo una seña con su mano de que se detuvieran, se vio que era Kai.

-será mejor que no se metan, yo me hare cargo-dijo Kai y saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Alpha poder! ¡Ceratosaurio!

Se vio que Kai ya tenía su traje Ranger y estaba listo para pelear- prepárate porque acabare contigo-dijo Kai que se acerco rápidamente a Saldron para atacarlo, pero este ataco con un ataque de fuego de sus manos, pero Kai lo esquivo y dio un salto para darle un buen golpe con sus 2 manos, para así derribarlo.

Marcelo y los demás veían esto sorprendidos- vieron chicos, Kai es muy fuerte-dijo Steve.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei.

-no sabía que Kai tuviera ese poder-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

-recuérdenme no decirle vagabundo en su cara-dijo Marcelo.

-si hubiéramos tenido su ayuda con Psycho Ranger, tal vez la habríamos detenido antes de que comenzara a robar los Morphos de otros Rangers-dijo Mira.

En eso se vio que Saldron reacciono y ataco con su ataque de fuego en el pie de Kai, pero este lo esquivo y se vio que aterrizo cerca de la escuela- ahora estas acabado-en eso Saldron comenzó a transformarse, se vio que le creció una cola, además de tener una armadura que lo protegía- prepárate para recibir este ataque.

-oh no-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-que sucede Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-ya lo entiendo, si Saldron ataca a Kai y el esquiva el ataque…-dijo Davis.

-si Kai esquiva el ataque, la escuela podría terminar incendiándose-dijo Marcelo.

-oh rayos-dijo Kai molesto.

-veamos cómo te va ahora-dijo Saldron y se vio que de sus dos manos lanzo un ataque de fuego continuo y Kai recibió el directamente, se vio que Kai resistía el ataque, pero se vio que de apoco la escuela comenzaba a quemarse y de apoco se iba a incendiar.

-Kai está completamente loco-dijo Michael.

-está tratando de proteger esa Escuela, pero porque lo hace-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio que 2 niños estaban aun atrapados- ya lo tengo, Kai no se mueve porque aun hay 2 niños adentro-dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- debemos salvarlos ahora.

-Marcelo no lo hagas, podrías salir lastimado-dijo Holly, y solo pudieron ver como Marcelo entraba.

Se vio que Marcelo entro al lugar y se vio la escuela estaba comenzando a incendiarse, hasta que Marcelo encontró a los niños- chicos se encuentran bien-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- síganme saldremos de aquí.

Los niños asintieron y siguieron a Marcelo que los vigilaba a cada rato, hasta que salieron de la escuela- ya están a salvo.

En eso los chicos se acercaron y Mira les dijo que se fueran al salón de teatros- Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Yuri.

-si estoy bien, pero que pasa con Kai-dijo Marcelo y vio que Kai estaba de rodillas- oh no Kai.

Se vio que Kai comenzaba a perder la conciencia debido a mucho calor- no voy a poder resistir-dijo Kai.

-oye hermano-dijo Alex llamando la atención de Kai- no te rindas, demuéstrale de lo que estas hecho.

-si tienes razón Alex… -dijo Kai que comenzaba a levantarse, en eso Kai soltó un grito de furia y se vio que los visores de su caso brillaron 2 ojos de color rojo, además de que fue rodeado por un aura de color rojo.

-como es que aun está vivo si ya debería estar completamente cocinado, será mejor que suba la temperatura y…-pero Saldron no termino la frase ya que Kai comenzó a acercarse.

-toma esto… ¡Golpe Ascendente!-dijo Kai y le propino un gran golpe a Saldron en la quijada para elevarlo unos 3 metros en el aire y de pronto se vio que Kai tenía su Alpha Espada y dio un salto- toma esto… ¡Alpha Espada, Corte Llameante!-en eso se mostro la imagen de su Zord y se pudo ver que Kai la había partido a la mitad a Saldron para que despues terminara desapareciendo por una explosión.

No muy lejos del lugar, se vio que Shinnok observaba todo- bueno… ya superaste la prueba que te di Kai, ahora solo debo hacer que peles contra Marcelo-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa, para despues irse

Ya era de mañana y se vio que habían algunos camiones de bomberos apagando el incendio, no muy lejos Kai observaba todo y comenzó a retirarse- un edificio puede volver a la normalidad… pero una vida no-dijo Kai.

Los Rangers observaron todo desde una distancio segura- parece que Kai no es tan malo… ustedes que dicen-dijo Yolei.

-pues yo también lo pienso, puede que no quiera hacer amigos, pero parece que es un Ranger de corazón-dijo Steve.

-aunque no quiera demostrarlo-dijo Mira.

-bueno será mejor que vayamos, por unas pizzas en el restaurant de Ernie-dijo Michael y todos asintieron y fueron a dicho lugar.

Durante el camino Marcelo estuvo pensativo- Golpe Ascendente… esa es solo una técnica de Artes Marciales que yo aprendí junto a otro chico cuando tenía mis 8 años… ¿Cómo es que Kai lo sabe?-pensó Marcelo

Durante el camino, se vio a Kai tranquilo y en eso recordó algo.

Flash back

-oye Kai… recuerda siempre seremos amigos-dijo un chico de 8 años y Kai tenía la misma edad y vestía una ropa de entrenamiento, su buzo era de color Rojo con detalles blancos y la camiseta era blanca y el chico llevaba una cinta en su cabeza.

-no digas mas… siempre seremos amigos-dijo Kai estrechándole la mano al chico, Kai vestía una ropa de entrenamiento de color rojo con detalles blancos y se vio que Kai tenía el pelo un poco largo hasta los hombros y se vio que lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo.

-bueno será mejor que volvamos con el entrenamiento antes de que el Maestro Daichi nos castigue-dijo el chico.

Kai asintió y se fueron.

Fin del flash back

Kai solo se quedo pensativo por un segundo, para despues seguir con su camino.

Termino el episodio.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio en donde vieron una participación de Kai, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** si el Green Ranger se fue, pero hizo lo correcto, espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** la batalla entre Marcelo vs el Green Ranger si fue clásica me alegra de que te gustara y espero que este episodio te haya gustado también, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Amo del vacío: **no se si con tener ese poder Marcelo, Astronema vaya a temblar, pero quien sabe, espero que te haya gustado este episodio, nos vemos y cuídate

**Lion Wilson: **ahora se sabe que Marcelo es descendiente de Jin y ahora fue el turno de Kai, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	38. Marcelo vs Kai

**Hola amigos, como vieron en el titulo, se acerca un momento… que tal vez algunos no querían que sucediera en mi Fic, pero no se preocupen este no será el final, ya que continuara, pero tratare de que la pelea sea buena y que los emocione.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**38: Marcelo vs Kai.**

Se veía en una cueva a Shinnok- bueno parece que tendré que hacer algo para que Kai pelee contra Marcelo… pero que-dijo Shinnok pensativo, en eso recordó algo que dijo Kai y Shinnok sonrió- bueno parece que ya tengo una idea… pero es muy arriesgada-dijo muy seriamente.

Planeta maligno.

-será mejor que se apresuren, la reina Astronema quiere que todo marche bien-dijo Elgar, mientras los Mega Drakzes trabajaban.

Mientras en una parte del lugar estaba la alianza del mal, conversando- muy bien, ahora que haremos para atacar a Tommy y a sus Rangers-dijo Lord Zedd.

-no haremos nada aun-dijo Astronema- además no querrán arruinar mis planes, porque ya les dije, no planeo aceptar un error-dijo Astronema fríamente, lo cual intimido a sus aliados.

En eso apareció Estraga- disculpe mi reina… pero acabo de captar una señal que quiere hacer contacto con nosotros-dijo Estraga seriamente.

-debe ser muy valiente para tratar de hacer contacto con la Reina absoluta del universo, muy bien hay que ver quien es-dijo Astronema sin mucho interés, Estraga oprimió y apareció una pantalla bien grande que todos vieron y de la pantalla apareció la imagen de Shinnok- eres tú.

-¡Shinnok!-dijeron Lord Zedd y Rey Mondo.

-vaya miren nada mas, es el grupo de perdedores-dijo Shinnok viendo a Lord Zedd y Rey Mondo.

-cállate, Eltariano petulante-dijo Rey Mondo.

-si como digas… pero no vine a hablar con ustedes, vine a hablar con la encargada del lugar-dijo Shinnok.

-pues si querías hablar conmigo, hubieras hecho un cita Shinnok-dijo Divatox.

-jajaja si claro, Divatox… como si fueras tú la que está a cargo de la Alianza del mal-dijo Shinnok burlonamente.

-que quieres Shinnok, si quieres negociar para que no te pulverice a ti y al resto de tu raza pierdes el tiempo-dijo Astronema.

-no estoy aquí para negociar Astronema-dijo Shinnok, dejando a algunos inquietos- solo quería advertirte, que deberías tener cuidado en decir que los Rangers no tomaran la oportunidad de matarte.

Astronema solo rio con esa respuesta de Shinnok al igual que el resto de la alianza del mal- debes estar bromeando, tu más que nadie debería saber que los Power Rangers nunca tendrán las agallas para detenerme.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Astronema… lo digo porque me entere hace poco que hay un Ranger que llego a la tierra hace meses y te está buscando… parece que te guarda mucho odia y escuche por ahí que si tiene la oportunidad va a matarte sin dudarlo-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-por favor, Reina Astronema no le creerá a ese Eltariano mentiroso, oh si-dijo Lord Zedd.

Astronema no quería confiar, pero luego pensó: esto puede ser una trampa de este perdedor… pero y que tal si tiene razón y hay un Ranger que tomara la más pequeña oportunidad para matarme-en eso presto atención a Shinnok.

-quien es ese Ranger Shinnok-dijo Astronema.

Shinnok solo sonrió- el Ranger se llama Kai, en estos momentos se encuentra en Stone Canyon, parece que está buscando artefactos Eltarianos para así matarte por lo que le hiciste a su planeta, bueno ya te dije lo que quería decirte… por cierto no te di la información para que despues me perdones la vida por haberte avisado, solo lo hice porque ese Ranger no me agrada y si quieres te puedo hacer una sugerencia-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-y cuál podría ser-dijo Astronema.

-podrías hacer que el pelee contra los Rangers Dino Omega y cuando Kai este débil destruyes a ese Ranger que no tiene miedo a matarte-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo, pero dime algo de que planeta es ese chico-dijo Astronema- necesito saberlo, porque cuando regrese hice sufrir a muchos seres vivos en el universo antes de venir a la tierra.

-el plan va justo como quería-pensó Shinnok- ese chico Kai viene del planeta Artanis uno que ya destruiste-dijo Shinnok.

-planeta Artanis… ah sí lo recuerdo ese planeta que volví polvo antes de destruir KO-35… así que ese chico es de ahí-dijo Astronema.

-así es bueno, no te hare perder el tiempo para que busques a ese Ranger y lo hagas pedazos, adiós Astronema-dijo Shinnok.

La transmisión termino y se vio que todos estaban algo pensativos- crees que ese sujeto haya dicho la verdad-dijo Mesoggog.

-tal vez… pero como dije antes no me puedo permitir un solo error, así que vamos a enviar a un monstruo para que destruya a ese Ranger cuando este débil, Estraga será mejor que crees a un monstruo muy fuerte-dijo Astronema.

-enseguida mi reina-dijo Estraga, pasaron unos minutos y Estraga se presento- muy bien mi reina, aquí le presento a Tirano Emperador, aunque no es una criatura que habla, debo decir que es un monstruo que seguirá sus ordenes al pie de la letra-en eso apareció una especie de tiranosaurio, se vio que parte de sus pies habían tentáculos y que en sus 2 brazos estaba equipado con armas, uno era un cañón láser y el otro pareció estar equipado con misiles y que además su cabeza era robótica y lo más increíble era que este era un monstruo de 2 metros de alto.

-muy bien, iremos a ver a ese Ranger y a destruirlo, pero usare esa idea que me dio el tonto de Shinnok y lo hare mejor, si ese Ranger llamado Kai esta tan molesto conmigo, serie bueno usar su deseo de matarme, para que pelee con los Rangers y para eso necesito la ayuda de una debilucha-dijo Astronema.

Ecliptor se acerco- estás segura Astronema-dijo Ecliptor preocupado.

-por supuesto, además no debemos preocuparnos yo estaré muy cerca de ella-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa muy fría.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo tranquilo viendo la televisión, se vio que eran las 5 de la tarde, cuando escucho la puerta, en eso fue a abrirla- si quien… -Marcelo no termino su frase ya que fue derribado por una niña y se sorprendió al ver quien era- ¡Nicole!

-hola hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa y abrazaba a su hermano con cariño.

-se puede saber que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-hola hijo como te va-dijo David.

-papá… no esperaba verlos tan pronto, pero dime por que trajiste aquí a Nicole-dijo Marcelo.

-fue algo urgente, tengo un viaje de trabajo que durara 2 meses y no podía dejar que tu hermana se quedara sola, así que la traje contigo para que ella pudiera estudiar aquí-dijo David.

-tienes que estar bromeando papá-dijo Marcelo preocupado, en eso su padre le dijo que no bromeaba- está bien, cuidare a Nicole, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho no crees.

-lo sé, pero bueno, cuídala y muéstrale su cuarto, mientras yo voy a comprar algunas cosas para ustedes-dijo David y se fue.

En eso Marcelo vio a su hermanita- bueno… ven Nicole te mostrare tu cuarto-dijo Marcelo.

-genial espero ver como es mi cuarto-dijo Nicole.

-creo que tendrás que compartir el cuarto con Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-en eso Nicole vio otra puerta- y que hay de esa puerta.

-ah esa… bueno hay que ver-dijo Marcelo y vio que en esa puerta había un cuarto pero no muy grande- bueno… creo que se me olvido revisar la casa un poco más.

Nicole solo vio a su hermano con cara de "pero en qué piensa"- creo que deberías ser más atento no crees-dijo Nicole, en eso recordó lo que sucedió cuando Astronema amenazo a Marcelo con llevársela y también como su hermano comenzó a hablar con una voz que no parecía la suya- oye hermano-dijo tímidamente.

-que sucede Nicole-dijo Marcelo.

-recuerdas cuando Astronema quería llevarme y tu… bueno-dijo Nicole.

-si lo recuerdo, pero solo recuerdo un aparte, ya que me levante y de unos segundos me di cuenta que estaba frente a Astronema y fui a atacarla… pero lo demás, no lo recuerdo… tu sabes que paso-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno podría decirse… que por unos momentos no eras tú, cuando te levantaste-dijo Nicole confundiendo a Marcelo- parecía como si fueras otra persona.

-¿cómo que otra persona?-dijo Marcelo.

-pues la verdad no parecías ser tu, ya que le dijiste a Astronema que le darías una lección por meterse con la vida y que además dijiste un nombre muy extraño… dijiste que te llamabas… Jin-dijo Nicole nerviosa.

-dijiste Jin-en eso Marcelo recordó todo lo que le habían dicho Durahan y Shinnok- acaso yo… soy descendiente de Jin… pero porque, yo no soy de otro planeta, yo nací aquí en la tierra… no puede ser que yo sea de otro planeta-pensó Marcelo.

-oye hermano que te pasa-dijo Nicole llamando la atención de su hermano- te veías pensativo cuando te dije lo que sucedió.

-oh no es nada hermanita… es que me pareció extraño… tal vez haya sucedido algo así porque tal vez mis poderes Rangers son especiales-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-enserio lo crees-dijo Nicole.

-si es muy posible que haya sido eso-dijo Marcelo- bueno dejemos de hablar de esos temas y vayamos a comer… Chris y los demás deben estar en el restaurant de Ernie, ya que me dijeron que irían ahí cuando terminaran de jugar en el parque.

-¿y tu porque no fuiste?-dijo Nicole.

-te seré honesto, me quede dormido hasta las nueve-dijo Marcelo apenado.

-te dormiste hasta las nueve… pero eso no es muy propio de ti hermano, pero bueno tal vez fue porque tuviste un mal sueño-dijo Nicole.

-si así es, pero bueno porque no vamos con los demás-dijo Marcelo y se fue con su hermana, por el camino Marcelo estaba pensativo- ese sueño, en vez de ser una visión de Jin, fue un recuerdo de mi niñez.

Flash back.

Se veía a Marcelo que tenía sus 7 años y estaba practicando algunas Katas en un bosque, en eso apareció alguien- oye Marcelo ven aquí.

-si Maestro-dijo Marcelo y fue donde estaba su maestro- que quiere Maestro.

-vengo a decirte que tendrás a un compañero de entrenamiento-dijo Daichi.

-habla enserio-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-así es, ven preséntate-dijo Daichi, en eso apareció un chico de 7 años y se vio que tenía el pelo medio corto.

-un gusto conocerte, yo soy Marcelo y tú-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-mi nombre es…-dijo el chico, pero en eso el recuerdo había terminado, pero luego se vio como ambos entrenaban sin descanso.

Fin del flash back.

-aun así, no puedo recordar nada mas… me pregunto ¿Por qué?-dijo Marcelo

En eso Marcelo ya había llegado al lugar y se vio que todos estaban ahí- hola chicos como les va-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, pensé que no vendrías amigo-dijo Michael.

-si yo tampoco, porque decidiste ven…-dijo Chris que no termino su frase, ya que vio a su hermana- Nicole que haces aquí.

-hola hermano, hola chicos-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-voy a explicarles que hace aquí-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a decirles el porqué su hermana estaba aquí- y por eso está aquí.

-ya veo, entonces tu hermanita vivirá con nosotros-dijo Mira, Marcelo solo asintió.

En eso apareció Ernie con los pedidos de Marcelo y Nicole- aquí tienen chicos, espero que les guste la Pizza

-gracias Ernie-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio la Pizza- bien es hora de comer.

Centro de operaciones.

-ahora que hacemos Gosei, estamos tratando de usar todos los datos que tenemos para ayudar a Elsa-dijo Tensou.

-cálmate Tensou, se que los Rangers Dragón están alertas para cualquier ataque de Astronema, pero ahora ellos deben descansar un poco y además no ha habido ataques de Astronema, lo cual me inquieta un poco-dijo Gosei.

En eso la alarma sonó pero por un instante- ahora que sucede Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-parece que alguien con un gran poder apareció, pero luego su presencia desapareció, que crees que significa-dijo Tensou.

-no estoy seguro Tensou, pero tal vez sea otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos o tal vez sea otra cosa, de donde vino la señal Tensou-dijo Gosei

-parece que vino del parque de Stone Canyon-dijo Tensou.

-ya veo, diles a Marcelo y los demás que patrullen ese lugar-dijo Gosei.

Restaurant de juvenil de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que los Rangers ya habían terminado de comer su pedido- bueno es hora de que volvamos a casa, ya son las 6:30 de la tarde-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos se retiraron y se despidieron de Ernie, al salir escucharon su comunicador y fueron a un lugar en donde nadie los viera.

-aquí Marcelo, que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"Marcelo acabamos de detectar una energía muy fuerte cerca del parque de Stone Canyon, pero luego desapareció, creo que sería bueno que vayan a investigar"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido vamos ahora en camino-dijo Marcelo, se corto la comunicación- muy bien será mejor que vayamos a investigar.

Todos asintieron y fueron al parque de Stone Canyon, pero en unos de los bosques del parque se vio a Astronema- dime Estraga puedes detectar a un Ranger cerca-dijo Astronema que estaba acompañada de Ecliptor y Estraga.

-si mi Reina detecto una gran energía, se encuentra por haya-dijo Estraga.

-muy bien andando-dijo Astronema, en eso vieron a alguien que estaba observando el lago, se vio que era Kai- debe ser él, ya que esa ropa que tiene lo delata, pero tal vez no sea él, así que para averiguarlo, Mega Drakzes-en eso 2 Mega Drakzes aparecieron y soltaron a una chica, se vio que era Karone- bueno Karone, creo que para ver si ese chico tiene un gran odio hacia a mí y tiene esos deseos de matarme tu tendrás que ser el señuelo, para mi plan.

-ni creas que te voy a ayudar-dijo Karone se vio que estaba débil.

-oh pero si lo harás Karone… aunque no quieras-dijo Astronema, en eso empujo a Karone que cayó en unos arbustos cerca de donde estaba Kai.

Kai escucho un ruido- pero que fue eso… quien anda ahí-dijo Kai, en eso de unos arbustos apareció Karone, y Kai endureció la mirada- Tú-en eso Kai saco su Morpho.

Karone se levanto con dificultad ya que estaba débil- porque me dejo libre-susurro Karone, pero en eso vio a Kai y pudo ver su Morpho y sonrió al ver que era un Ranger- vaya, me alegra ver a un Ranger, oye puedes llevarme con Elsa.

En eso Kai se acerco peligrosamente a Karone, lo cual pudo notar- en lo único que te voy a ayudar, es en desaparecer tu repugnante existencia, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Alpha Poder! ¡Ceratosaurio!-Kai apareció con su traje Ranger y se acerco peligrosamente con su espada a Karone- vas pagar por todo lo que hiciste maldita-dijo Kai muy molesto.

En eso Karone se dio cuenta- no, espera… estas equivocado, yo no fui la que te hizo daño-dijo Karone asustada.

-no te va a servir de nada hablar-dijo Kai y ataco a Karone con su espada, pero ella apenas logro esquivarlo.

-debo irme y buscar ayuda-dijo Karone, y se fue corriendo con dificultad.

-ni creas que vas a escapar basura-dijo Kai y comenzó a seguir a Karone.

En eso de los arboles salió Astronema con sus generales- vaya, vaya… veo que Shinnok tiene razón, ahora es momento de mi plan, usaremos a ese Ranger rencoroso para destruir a los Rangers Dino Omega y si podemos manipularlo puede que nos ayude a destruir a Yubel y sus amigos-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa- bueno, Estraga dile a Tirano Emperador que se prepare, iremos a echarle una mano a Karone, ya que si ese Ranger le hace algo será mi fin… Ecliptor ve y asegúrate de que Karone no muera.

-lo hare mi reina, no permitiré que te pase nada-dijo Ecliptor y siguió a Karone rápidamente.

-en marcha Estraga-dijo Astronema y Estraga asintió y siguieron a Karone.

En eso Karone llego a una casa abandonada que había en el parque entro para escapar de Kai- esa maldita de Astronema… no se que habrá hecho, para que ese Ranger este muy molesto, pero debo encontrar la forma de decirle que no fui yo la responsable de esos actos.

Pero en ese momento una de las paredes se rompió y Karone se asusto y vio que era Kai- voy a partirte a la mitad maldita-dijo Kai muy molesto.

-no espera, tienes que escucharme-dijo Karone.

-gastas tu saliva tratando de convencerme, cuando tendrías que usarlo para gritar cuando acabe contigo-dijo Kai esta vez con un tono frio que asusto a Karone, en eso Kai volvió a atacar con su espada pero Karone lo evadió y subió las escaleras para así subir al siguiente piso y escapar- no importa que te vayas, ahora mismo te hare pedazos-en eso Kai siguió a Karone.

Se vio a Karone subiendo las escaleras- jamás vi que un Ranger tuviera esa actitud, que es lo que tiene y quien rayos es-pensó Karone mientras subía, Karone se dio la vuelta y se agacho al evadir un ataque del arma de Kai y volvió a escapar, de poco a poco se vio que la casa comenzaba a quemarse, hasta que comenzó a incendiarse y no solo la casa algunas partes del parque.

Marcelo y los demás corrían y vieron el humo- debe ser ahí, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo, al llegar vieron una casa que se incendiaba y se vio que habían personas que trataban de escapar de algunos incendios- debemos ayudarlos chicos-pero en eso se vio que una ventana de aquella casa se rompió, Marcelo y los demás pudieron ver de quienes se trataba- ese es Kai.

-pero quien es el otro-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio cuidadosamente y se sorprendió- ¡esa es Karone!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-como dices Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-pero no que Karone está atrapada en la base de Astronema-dijo Steve.

-pero que pretende Kai-dijo Mira, en eso vieron como Kai se acercaba peligrosamente a Karone y de pronto vieron que Karone dejo de moverse ya que estaba al borde del techo de la casa y Kai se preparaba para atacar a Karone.

-¡por favor no lo hagas!-dijo Karone.

-¡es hora de que te vayas al infierno!-dijo Kai, cosa que los Rangers escucharon.

-¡Kai detente, no la lastimes!-dijo Marcelo y saco su Morpher- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro!-Marcelo ya tenía su traje Ranger y dio un gran salto para llegar al techo y salvar a Karone del ataque de Kai.

-¿pero qué?-dijo Kai que luego se volteo y vio a quien había sido el responsable- ¡Marcelo!-dijo Kai molesto.

-Karone te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, pero quien eres-dijo Karone.

-me llamo Marcelo, soy un amigo de Yubel y sobrino de Tommy el Ranger legendario-dijo Marcelo.

-¡lo dices enserio!-dijo Karone y Marcelo asintió- pues me alegra que vinieras a ayudarme.

Marcelo asintió y encaro a Kai- ¡Kai se puede saber que haces, porque la atacas… y por si no fuera poco, tratas de matar a Karone!-dijo Marcelo.

-como que Karone, esa maldita es Astronema-dijo Kai.

-estas equivocado yo no soy Astronema-dijo Karone.

-ella dice la verdad Kai, Ivan Ooze un enemigo de los Power Rangers uso un hechizo del libro galáctico y separo a Karone de Astronema, pero aquí es el problema, si matas Karone también mataras a Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-¿enserio?-dijo Kai, Marcelo y Karone asintieron- entonces eso facilita mi trabajo-dijo Kai sorprendiendo así a lo los Rangers en especial a su hermano- si lo que dices es cierto y la mato aquí, entonces esa otra basura morirá… si es así entonces matare 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-¡estás loco Kai, se supone que eres un Power Ranger! ¡Nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de actos!-dijo Marcelo.

-no me importa sabes, crees que voy a seguir esas estúpidas reglas de Zordon, para no obtener mi venganza, pues déjame decirte que estas equivocado… ¡así que sal de mi camino Marcelo!-dijo Kai, y fue a darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo a Marcelo que el contrarresto con su puño derecho, al coleccionar ambos golpes se escucho el sonido de un impacto y además nadie noto que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Centro de operaciones.

-sentiste ese impacto Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-así es, pero que es-dijo Tensou.

-hay que observar que sucede-dijo Gosei y vieron en su monitor, se pudo ver una casa que comenzaba a incendiarse, en el techo vieron a Marcelo, enfrentarse a Kai- pero que hace Marcelo peleando contra Kai-pero en eso vieron que detrás de Marcelo estaba Karone- ¿pero cómo? ¡Karone!

Stone Canyon.

En un árbol se vio a Astronema que estaba con sus generales- vaya, parece que esto se puso bueno, un Ranger trata de proteger a Karone, mientras el otro quiere matarla y al parecer van a pelear, jamás pensé en ver un espectáculo como ese-dijo Astronema con una gran sonrisa.

Lejos de ahí observaba todo Shinnok- vaya, parece que Astronema si se supero, usar a Karone parque Marce Kai se saliera de sus casillas y que despues Marcelo defienda a Karone, eso solo causaría que ellos 2 pelearan… bueno Astronema veo que con esto si te superaste-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-¡Kai debes detenerte ahora! ¡Además porque atacas a Karone!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡eso a ti no te importa Marcelo!-dijo Kai.

-como dices-dijo Marcelo

-ponte en mi camino y también te hare pedazos-dijo Kai molesto.

-ya basta quieres… si te vas a poner así entonces te voy a detener con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Marcelo.

-¡oye Marcelo, que crees que haces! ¡No es momento para que peles, hay que poner a Karone a salvo!-dijo Steve.

-¡si él no quiere escuchar con palabras, tal vez entienda por medio de golpes!-dijo Marcelo, en eso encaro a Kai.

-¡demonios Marcelo debemos irnos, ahora!-dijo Holly.

-¡si ustedes quieren irse váyanse, yo voy a detener a Kai de hacer una locura!-dijo Marcelo con una mirada molesta, sus amigos vieron a Marcelo con esa mirada y se sorprendieron mucho.

Mira lo vio y asintió- chicos nosotros vamos a poner a salvo a Karone, dejemos que Marcelo se encargara de Kai-dijo Mira y se fue, todos asintieron y se transformaron.

-ni crean que se los voy a permitir-dijo Astronema que estaba escondida, en eso aparecieron Mega Drakzes.

-oh genial, algo me dice que Astronema es la responsable, tiene escrito su nombre-dijo Yolei.

-chicos pónganse en un lugar seguro-dijo Davis y los niños se escondieron cerca de una banca, pero observaron la pelea entre Marcelo y Kai.

Mientras con Kai y Marcelo- ¡espero que estés listo Kai, porque yo lo estoy!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡eso crees… porque en mi opinión no estás listo para una pelea contra mí!-dijo Kai seriamente.

-Karone retrocede y déjame hacerme cargo de él para que así el no te lastime-susurro Marcelo y Karone asintió y se fue a otro lado del techo, pasaron unos segundos y Kai fue directo a atacar a Marcelo con su Ceratosaurio Saber, pero luego Marcelo lo intercepto con unos disparos de su Buster, logrando derribarlo- eso es todo lo que tienes Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-en mi opinión, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Kai que se levanto y se escucho molesto.

-que sucede con el… nunca había peleado así-pensó Marcelo.

Karone observo todo lo que pasaba- no sé qué sucede, pero ese chico Kai no podrá ganar, está atacando a Marcelo como si no le importara lo que le sucediera-dijo Karone preocupada.

En eso Kai se acerco rápidamente para atacar a Marcelo- toma esto-dijo Kai pero para su sorpresa, se vio que Marcelo evadió el ataque agachándose.

-yo diría que tu tendrás que hacer algo mejor para vencerme-dijo Marcelo que le propino un fuerte golpe para derribarlo, en eso Kai se estaba levantando- Kai escúchame, tienes que liberarte de toda esa rabia y fura que te están dominando y libérate de ellas, estas peleando con Rabia ciega y si dejas que eso te controle, solamente te destruirás a ti mismo.

En eso Kai se levanto- ¡no me importa… con tal de que mate a esa maldita infeliz!-dijo Kai molesto.

-sabes no pienso pelear contigo así… pero si debo vencerte para hacerte razonar… ¡que así sea!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su buster comenzaba a cargar energía, en eso Kai se acerco a Marcelo para atacarlo, pero en eso Marcelo disparo su ataque- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-Marcelo disparo y el ataque le dio de lleno a Kai.

-esta pelea acabo-dijo Yuri.

-bien hecho Marcelo-dijeron Chris y Nicole.

-espero que mi hermano este bien-dijo Alex preocupado- que te sucedió Kai, tu no eras así hermano-susurro Alex.

Con Marcelo se vio que ya estaba tranquilo- ya termino… lo siento Kai-dijo Marcelo, pero durante el humo de la explosión pudo ver una energía de color rojo- ¿pero qué?

En eso el humo se disperso y se vio a un Kai que era rodeado por un gran aura de color rojo y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo se pudo notar en su visor- ¡qué rayos es ese poder que está aumentando!-dijo Karone sorprendida.

-¡pero qué sucede!-dijeron los niños sorprendidos.

En eso Marcelo vio como el traje Ranger de Kai cambio por unos 3 segundos y volvió a la normalidad- ¿pero qué sucede?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

Se vio que Kai estaba preparado para lanzar su ataque- ¡Poder Alpha al máximo! ¡Ceratosaurio Saber, Golpe Llameante!-dijo Kai y se vio que su ataque fue más fuerte y le dio de lleno a Marcelo.

Marcelo soltó un grito de dolor, para despues salir disparado del techo- ¡Marcelo!-dijo Karone preocupada.

Marcelo cayó cerca de los niños que fueron a ver como estaba, mientras Kai se vio que se puso de rodillas parecía cansado- Marcelo estas bien-dijo Yuri.

-vamos hermano despierta-dijo Chris viendo a Marcelo inconsciente.

-despierta hermano-dijo Nicole que se vio que sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

-Marcelo debes despertar-dijo Alex, pero en eso vieron como una especie de monstruo apareció, se vio que era Tirano Emperador y luego se escucharon unas sonrisas malvadas- quienes son.

-jajaja miren nada mas, jamás pensé ver una batalla entre Rangers de esta forma-dijo Estraga.

-bueno amigo lo siento, pero es hora de que conozcas tu fin-dijo Ecliptor.

-será mejor que no se entrometan en mi camino-dijo Kai.

-cielos vieron esa cosa-dijo Chris sorprendido al ver a ese monstruo.

-si ellos están aquí eso significa-dijo Karone, en eso sintió como alguien la había paralizado y cayó al suelo paralizada.

-debo agradecerte por esto Karone… ya que podre deshacerme de un grupo Ranger y además deshacerme de un Ranger que hubiera sido molesto-dijo Astronema.

Kai vio a Astronema y se puso más molesta- ¡Maldita infeliz!-dijo Kai, Astronema solo lo miro y sonrió con maldad

Centro de operaciones.

-esto no está bien… primero estaba todo mal y ahora todo se puso peor-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-espero que no pase nada malo ahora-dijo Tensou preocupado.

Stone Canyon.

-Tirano Emperador, acaba con ese Ranger rojo de una buena vez y cuando lo hagas descaste de los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa malvada y fría.

Se vio que Tirano Emperador rugió con fuerza listo para pelear contra Kai que se veía agotado.

Esta historia continuara…

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Nicole- muy bien lectores como vieron, Kai despertó una fuerte sensación de matar a Karone para vengarse-dijo Chris.**

**-Marcelo trato de detenerlo, pero no fue suficiente ya que fue derrotado de un solo golpe-dijo Nicole preocupada.**

**-que crees que haya sido ese poder-dijo Chris.**

**-no lo sé hermano, pero si se algo-dijo Nicole.**

**-que lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio en donde vieron una participación de Kai, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** como viste amigo, Shinnok uso un truco muy molesto, para hacer que Kai peleara contra Marcelo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** como te va, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, los sueños que tuvo Kai, más bien solo fueron recuerdos de lo que vivió en sus 10 años en su planeta, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson: **si crees que Marcelo y Kai se conocen desde antes, pues será mejor que no te lo pierdas, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	39. Omega al Máximo

**Como les va amigos lectores, espero que bien, ya que aquí les traigo el episodio 39 de mi Fic, por cierto para aquellos que comenzaron a perderse despues de los anteriores caps que subí, bueno aquí les diré, los episodios de mi Fic que son del 33 para adelante son despues de que Yubel y los demás Rangers Dragon regresan a salvo de las dimensiones.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**39: Omega al Máximo.**

Se vio por el parque de Stone Canyon una casa antigua que estaba incendiándose y sobre su techo estaba Astronema que tenia atrapada a Karone y a su lado estaban sus generales, Ecliptor y Estraga, además de Tirano Emperador que se preparaba para derrotar a Kai.

-muy bien… como estas lo suficiente mente cerca voy a matarte ahora-dijo Kai que se veía débil.

Astronema solo sonrió- por favor solo mírate, apenas puedes ponerte de pie… Tirano Emperador ataca y has pedazos a ese Ranger-dijo Astronema.

En eso Tirano Emperador ataco a Kai con el láser de su mano izquierda, que Kai evadió- muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo Astronema que comenzaba a retirarse del lugar junto con Ecliptor y Estraga, además de que se llevaba a Karone.

-¡no vas a escapar!-dijo Kai molesto que trato de seguirlos pero luego fue detenido por unos disparos de los misiles de la mano derecha de Tirano Emperador- demonios se me escapo-dijo Kai molesto, para luego ver a Tirano emperador- maldito trozo de porquería… interferiste en mi venganza, ahora mismo sentirás mi furia.

Kai saco su Alpha espada y fue a atacar a Tirano emperador, evadió todos los ataques que le lanzo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo ataco con su espada, pero lo que sucedió sorprendió a Kai ya que al contacto del ataque, se vio que Tirano Emperador no sufrió ningún daño.

-¿pero qué? Ahora veras-dijo Kai que lanzo un golpe, pero tampoco surtió efecto- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

De repente Tirano Emperador le asesto un buen golpe a Kai derribándolo, los Rangers observaron lo que sucedía y no se imaginaron que Kai estuviese perdiendo la pelea.

Centro de operaciones.

-que sucede con Kai… Gosei sabes que sucede, ya que no le hace ningún daño a ese monstruo-dijo Tensou.

-no estoy muy seguro Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-pero si se esto… Kai no podrá ganarle a ese Monstruo, ya que uso una gran parte de su energía para liberar a ese poder y derrotar a Marcelo, en estos momentos Kai se encuentra muy débil y aunque estuviera bien, le costaría trabajo vencer a ese monstruo-dijo Gosei preocupado- Tensou comunícate con Elsa, le informaremos lo que acaba de suceder y además le diremos si puede hacer que vengan Yubel y los demás junto con Éiren, para que revise como esta Marcelo, seguro que recibió un golpe muy fuerte.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Parque de Stone Canyon

Kai comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad- ¡voy a acerté pedazos monstruo y cuando acabe contigo! ¡Tú serás la siguiente que matare Astronema!-dijo Kai furioso

Astronema observaba la pelea con una sonrisa- por favor mírate nada mas, estas muy débil, ni siquiera tus ataques tienen efecto alguno, como esperas vencer a Tirano Emperador-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Lejos de haya se veía a Shinnok que observaba los que sucedía- bueno, parece que Kai está en problemas, en mi opinión Kai debería retirarse, antes de que ese monstruo lo haga pedazos-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Mientras con Kai, se vio que fue a atacar a Tirano Emperador, pero fue detenido por los tentáculos de Tirano Emperador- bueno creo que llego la hora de tu final, Tirano Emperador acaba con el ahora-dijo Astronema.

En eso Tirano Emperador empezó a cargar energía en su boca- ¡Biga Cañón!-se escucho que Tirano Emperador hablo, para despues lanzar su ataque que fue muy fuerte y le dio de lleno a Kai, provocando una gran explosión.

-esto no puede haber sucedido-dijo Holly al ver lo que sucedió.

-Kai fue derrotado-dijo Mira.

-hermano estas bien-dijo Alex preocupado.

Se vio que en el techo estaba Kai completamente inconsciente y además había perdido su transformación Ranger, se encontraba vulnerable, en eso Astronema vio todo- bueno es hora de que acabes con él-Tirano Emperador se preparo para atacar a Kai, pero de pronto Kai fue tele transportado- pero que paso fue, a donde se fue-en eso Astronema se mostro algo molesta- Estraga busca señales de ese maldito.

-como ordene mi Reina-dijo Estraga.

-no voy a permitir que exista un Ranger que no tiene miedo a romper una estúpida regla de Zordon, Tirano Emperador busca a ese Ranger y hazlo pedazos-dijo Astronema- Ecliptor nosotros vamos a volver, enviaremos a Violet, Rito y Elgar para que te den una mano si esos Rangers llegan a interferir.

-entendido, vámonos-dijo Estraga y Tirano Emperador lo siguió se vio que habían cavado un túnel debajo de la casa que comenzó a incendiarse.

-bien es hora de irnos-dijo Astronema que se retiraba con Ecliptor- será mejor que le des un buen vistazo a este lugar Karone, ya que muy pronto lo volveré escombros.

Cuando comenzaban a retirarse, Karone vio a Marcelo que estaba inconsciente- lamento que hayas tenido que protegerme de un amigo Ranger Marcelo… y Kai lamento si sufriste por culpa de Astronema, no sé cómo voy a disculparme, pero lo voy a hacer… no se den por vencidos Power Rangers-eso fue lo que pensó Karone, para despues desaparecer.

Al retirarse los Mega Drakzes también lo hicieron- porque se retiraron-dijo Michael.

En eso Steve vio el techo- maldición, Astronema se llevo a Karone-dijo Steve.

-oigan amigos-dijo Holly llamando su atención- despues le diremos a Elsa lo que acaba de suceder, ahora debemos llevar a Marcelo al centro de mando.

-Holly tiene razón hay que irnos-dijo Davis.

-pero que haremos con este incendio-dijo Yolei.

-no se preocupen yo me hare cargo-dijo Mira, en eso concentro energía- ¡Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático!-dijo Mira y se vio que hizo como tres ataques especiales que chocaron en el cielo para despues volverse como una tormenta de lluvia que comenzó a apagar el incendio- que me dicen, si que resolví este problema no creen.

-lo hiciste bien Mira-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron- hay que volver al Centro de Operaciones, ya que tuvimos...

Steve no termino la frase ya que Alex continuo- una noche muy difícil, no es así-dijo Alex.

Todos asintieron- bien hay que volver-dijo Davis, se vio que los Rangers comenzaron a tele transportarse.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Marcelo tendido en una camilla, se veía lastimado- como se encuentra mi hermano-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-no te preocupes Nicole tu hermano va a estar bien-dijo Gosei.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo Gosei… digo peleamos contra enemigos fuertes, incluso contra Psycho Sombra y el Green Ranger y nosotros no nos encontrábamos en un estado como este a pesar de que nos derrotaran con unos cuantos golpes, pero Kai… con un solo golpe logro vencer a Marcelo y lo dejo en este estado, eso significa… que Kai es más fuerte que Psycho Sombra-dijo Davis intrigado.

-es muy posible que Kai sea más fuerte, pero no tanto, estoy seguro que la razón por la cual venció a Marcelo de un golpe, fue porque libero una gran cantidad de energía que logro superar su propio limite, estoy seguro que por eso logro vencer a Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

Todos los presentes solo se vieron algo sorprendidos al ver que Kai podía liberar esa gran cantidad de poder, en eso apareció Tensou- Gosei ya contacte con Elsa-dijo Tensou.

En eso en la pantalla apareció Elsa- Gosei que sucede, recibí una llamada de emergencia de tu parte, Yubel y los demás también están aquí-dijo Elsa y se pudo ver a los Rangers que ya estaban en el centro de mando.

-bueno Elsa, primero te diré que tuvimos problemas con alguien… y no fue Durahan, fue Astronema-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió- pero que sucedió, se encuentran bien, acaso los ataco-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-no Elsa, Astronema no nos ataco, en vez de atacarnos directamente, solamente uso la furia de Kai para que el peleara, Marcelo trato de detenerlo y… este fue el resultado-dijo Gosei, en eso Elsa y los Rangers Dragon vieron que Marcelo se encontraba tendido en la camilla y estaba muy lastimado.

-no puede ser, que le paso a Marcelo-dijo Yubel.

-y quién es ese tal Kai, acaso es un enemigo-dijo Tommy.

-creo que será mejor que les diga que sucedió…-dijo Gosei y les comenzó a contar el día que conocieron a Kai y los que Astronema hizo para que Kai peleara y se pusiera furioso-… y eso fue lo que paso, Astronema uso a Karone para que Kai se saliera de control e intentara matarla, Marcelo trato de detenerlo y bueno ya saben el resto.

-no puedo creer que exista un Ranger que no obedezca las reglas-dijo Marceline molesta con Kai.

-te apoyo-dijo Kira igual de molesta.

-hay que darle una lección a ese tal Kai para que entienda de una buena vez-dijo Kenneth.

-no te preocupes Gosei, enviare a Yubel y los demás y junto a ellos ira Éiren para que ayude a Marcelo-dijo Elsa.

-gracias Elsa, los estaremos esperando-dijo Gosei.

Ya mañana se vio a Éiren que revisaba las heridas de Marcelo y comenzó a tratarlas, para despues comenzar a vendarlas- muy bien, estará bien dentro de unas 5 horas-dijo Éiren.

-gracias por haber venido antes Éiren-dijo Gosei.

-no hay problema Gosei-dijo Éiren con una sonrisa.

-bueno ya que Marcelo se encuentra bien, a qué hora llegaran Yubel y los demás-dijo Steve.

En eso vieron como llegaron los Rangers Dragon al centro de operaciones- hola chicos a pasado tiempo-dijo Yubel.

-es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo-dijo Mira.

-a nosotros también, despues de fuéramos enviados a distintas partes del Multiverso-dijo Finn.

-dejemos de hablar de eso, como se encuentra Marcelo-dijo Kira.

-ya se encuentra bien, Éiren le vendo las heridas y ahora está descansando-dijo Holly.

-eso es un alivio, pero paraqué nos llamaron-dijo Kenneth.

Los Rangers Dino Omega asintieron y Davis hablo- verán chicos los llamamos ya que necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Davis.

-cuál es el problema entonces-dijo Amber.

-tal parece que alguien tele transporto a Kai y lo alejo del peligro en el que estaba, pero no es solo eso, necesitamos su ayuda contra Tirano Emperador, ya que es muy fuerte-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro de que no están fuerte, ya que nosotros logramos vencer a muchos monstruos de Astronema-dijo Finn.

-es bueno oír eso amigo, pero te diré que nos enfrentamos a esa cosa-dijo Michael y todos vieron una imagen de Tirano Emperador y Finn solamente se quedo sorprendido.

-ese monstruo sí que es grande-dijo Tommy sorprendido.

-y lo peor es que es muy fuerte-dijo Yolei.

-y díganme donde esta ese Ranger llamado Kai-dijo Yubel seriamente.

-no lo sabemos Yubel, cuando Kai fue derrotado por Tirano Emperador y estaban por darle el último golpe alguien lo tele transporto, no sabemos quien fue, pero parece que no quería que Kai muriera-dijo Steve seriamente.

Stone Canyon.

Cerca de unos túneles que parecían alcantarillas, en donde circulaba agua estaba Kai se veía lastimado e inconsciente, en eso se vio que alguien estaba parado cerca de Kai, se vio que era Shinnok- debes darme las gracias Kai, te salve de que fueras completamente aplastado por Astronema, pero gracias a su plan puedo decir que eres muy fuerte, no deberás preocuparte ya que mi presencia está evitando que cualquiera encuentre la señal de tu Morpher, pero cuando me vaya cosa que voy a hacer, te comenzaran a buscar… nos vemos Kai y para la siguiente espero que tu y Marcelo peleen seriamente-dijo Shinnok y se fue del lugar, dejando a Kai inconsciente y se vio que su Morpho comenzó a brillar poco a poco.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que ya eran las 3 de la tarde, todos trataban de buscar una solución o idear un plan para vencer a Tirano Emperador, en eso Gosei detecto la presencia del Morpho de Kai- Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-¿Qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Tommy.

-acabo de encontrar la señal del Morpho de Kai, pero es muy débil-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien entonces tendremos que buscar a Kai-dijo Steve.

-estás loco Steve, ya olvidaste lo que dijo y además lo que le hizo a Marcelo, sin olvidar que trato de hacerle daño a Karone-dijo Finn.

-eso lo sabemos Finn… pero Kai aun sigue siendo un Ranger, el no es malo, solamente se está dejando llevar por la venganza contra Astronema-dijo Gosei.

-estoy de acuerdo con Gosei, hay que buscar a Kai y convencerlo-dijo Tommy.

-aun lo diga Dr. O, presiento que ese chico no es alguien agradable, la verdad siento lastima de quien sea familiar de ese chico-dijo Kenneth, en eso Alex se acerco a Kenneth y le dio una patada en la rodilla- Auch, por qué hiciste eso Alex.

-lo hice para que no hables así de mi hermano-dijo Alex, sorprendiendo a los Rangers Dragon.

-ah cierto se nos olvidaba, Kai es el hermano que Alex estaba buscando-dijo Michael.

-ya veo-dijo Amber, mientras veía a Kenneth que se sobaba la rodilla.

-muy bien ya que vimos como un niño golpeo a Kenneth-dijo Steve.

-¡Oye!-dijo Kenneth.

-pero ahora tenemos mejores cosa que hacer, nos separaremos y buscaremos a Kai y además buscaremos a Estraga, ya que Astronema le dijo que se quedara a buscar a Kai junto a Tirano Emperador-dijo Mira.

Los demás asintieron- bien yo iré a buscar a Kai junto con Steve-dijo Tommy.

Yubel asintió- yo iré sola y los demás también lo buscaremos y también buscaremos a Estraga-dijo Yubel- si encuentran a alguno de los 2 contáctense con cualquiera de nosotros, si Tirano Emperador es muy fuerte, entonces no actúen solos.

Todos asintieron y se separaron, Finn, Kenneth, Davis y Michael hicieron un equipo, Marceline, Kira, Yolei y Mira hicieron otro equipo y Amber y Holly hicieron otro, y como dijo Yubel ella iría sola.

El día comenzó a pasar y se vio a Estraga cerca de un edificio y su aparato empezó a detectar la energía Ranger de Kai- muy bien, parece que ya encontré a ese molestia-dijo Estraga, en eso Violet, Rito y Elgar hicieron acto de aparición.

-ya llegamos Estraga, ahora que hacemos-dijo Violet.

-solo hay que buscar a esa peste de Ranger y destruirlo-dijo Estraga.

-creo que eso será difícil Doc-dijo Rito, llamando la atención de Estraga- lo digo por eso-señalo rito y Estraga vio que eran 2 miembros de los Rangers Dragon junto a los Dino Omega.

-que hacen esas molestias aquí-dijo Violet.

-seguramente Gosei les pidió ayuda, pero bueno eso no debe importarnos, ya encontramos la localización de ese Ranger así que nosotros seremos los primeros en llegar-dijo Estraga, para luego irse de ahí.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Marcelo ya estaba de pie y estaba estirándose- que bien ahora me siento mejor aunque siento algo de dolor, pero creo que eso no será un problema-dijo Marcelo.

-me alegra que ya estés bien-dijo Éiren

-ahora que harás Marcelo-dijo Yuri que había llegado hace poco al Centro de operaciones.

-que no es obvio, voy a buscar a Kai, sé que no se comporto muy bien ayer, pero aun así es un Ranger y voy a ir a buscarlo-dijo Marcelo y se fue del centro de operaciones.

-oye espéranos Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-Marcelo apenas acaba de recuperarse, así que me gustaría saber dónde saca esas energías, pero la pregunta es de donde-dijo Éiren.

En eso Gosei detecto que la señal de Kai comenzó a hacerse más fuerte- Tensou ya sé donde se encuentra Kai-dijo Gosei.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Tensou.

-así es y los que están muy cerca son Tommy y Steve-dijo Gosei- haya que contactarnos con ellos ahora.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Tommy y Steve que seguían buscando a Kai- demonios en donde estas Kai, ya son las 6 de la tarde-dijo Steve.

-dime Steve… Kai enserio es hermano de Alex-dijo Tommy.

-así es, nosotros también nos sorprendimos, el poco tiempo que lo conocimos pudimos ver que era un Ranger solitario y pacifista, pero parece que Astronema saca un lado que nunca habíamos visto de el-dijo Steve.

-ya veo-dijo Tommy en eso su comunicador sonó- eres tu Gosei.

-"si soy yo Tommy, ya encontramos donde esta Kai, el se encuentra en las alcantarillas de la ciudad"-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo muy bien iremos para haya-dijo Tommy, los 2 siguieron el camino hasta que encontraron un modo de entrar.

-bueno… creo que sería correcto dejar que los mayores entren primero-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-si como no-dijo Tommy con sarcasmo y los 2 entraron a la alcantarillas.

Dentro se vio que Kai comenzaba a despertarse- demonios, no puedo creer que me hayan vencido y lo peor es que deje escapar a esa infeliz-dijo Kai molesto, luego comenzó a pararse pero luego recibió un ataque que lo dejo inconsciente, se vio que habían sido Rito y Elgar.

-fue un buen disparo-dijo Elgar.

-ni que lo digas amigo-dijo Rito.

-muy bien, ahora es momento de acabar con esta pequeña basura-dijo Estraga que estaba a punto de matar a Kai, pero fue derribado por unos disparos, se vio que eran Steve y Tommy ya en sus trajes Rangers.

-no permitiremos que le hagan daño-dijo Steve y en eso disparo a los lados y al techo para que comenzara a derrumbarse y así crear una muralla de rocas para impedir que Estraga y los demás lo siguieran.

-debemos irnos ahora Steve-dijo Tommy que cargo en su espalda a Kai y se fueron.

-demonios esos Rangers siempre interponiéndose en nuestro camino-dijo Violet.

-no perdamos el tiempo, tras ellos-dijo Estraga que se levanto y empezó a buscar otro camino.

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio que en otra parte de las alcantarillas estaban Tommy y Steve pero sin sus trajes Rangers y Tommy cargaba a Steve en su espalda, en eso Kai comenzó a despertarse y noto a Steve- rayos-dijo Kai.

-vaya Kai, parece que ya despertase-dijo Steve mientras seguían caminando y luego se quejo- cielos si hubiera sabido que habríamos venido a buscar a alguien en aguas de alcantarilla no me hubiera puesto calcetines súper absorbentes.

-bájenme-dijo Kai aun estando algo débil.

-será mejor que aceptes nuestra ayuda- porque en el estado en el que te encuentras, no podrás dar un solo paso-dijo Tommy

-ustedes son Rangers, ya deberían saber que yo no soy como el resto, no me gusta seguir las reglas de Zordon, no tengo porque aceptar su ayuda-dijo Kai

-ya entiendo-dijo Tommy- pero velo desde este punto, no te estamos ayudando, solamente te echamos una mano.

-je ya veo, pero podrían darme una mano en otro lugar, tal vez encima de la cintura-dijo Kai.

-dime Kai ¿por qué peleaste contra Marcelo?-dijo Tommy.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Kai.

-por lo que me contaron de ti, dijeron que eras un Ranger que no le gustaba pelear-dijo Tommy.

-así es-dijo Steve.

-pero no entiendo porque peleaste, dijeron que tú eras un pacifista, y eso solamente duro cuando viste a Karone y a Astronema y te atreviste a darle un golpe a cualquiera que estuviera en tu camino-dijo Tommy.

-lo hice porque quería eliminar a esa maldita de Astronema, por su culpa perdí a toda mi familia, solamente me queda mi hermano y también debo saber si alguien más sobrevivió a ese ataque… despues de que mi planeta fuera destruido y llegue a la tierra me dedique a entrenar y vagabundear por muchos lugares, tratando de buscar pistas sobre Astronema, pero despues de tanto viaje decidí descansar en esta ciudad, ya que estaba cansado de caminar-dijo Kai.

-lo sabemos, por eso te estoy cargando Kai-dijo Tommy, en eso escucharon un ruido y se vio que en una de las esquinas de esos túneles se vio la silueta de Tirano Emperador.

-rayos es Tirano Emperador-dijo Steve y trataron de dar vuelta, pero para su sorpresa vieron que Estraga y los demás les impedían el paso.

-esto se puso feo-dijo Tommy, mientras Tirano Emperador se acercaba a ellos.

En otra parte de la ciudad se vio a Marcelo corriendo tratando de buscar a Kai, en eso Yubel los vio- a donde van y porque Marcelo esta fuera del Centro de operaciones-dijo Yubel y se acerco a ellos- ¡oye Marcelo por aquí!

Marcelo escucho la voz de Yubel- Yubel que bueno que me encontré contigo-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio a los niños que estaban detrás de Marcelo y se veían cansados.

-hola tía Yubel-dijo Yuri cansada.

-hola Yuri… y la pregunta seria porque están cansados-dijo Yubel.

-Marcelo nos hizo correr, ya que está buscando a Kai-dijo Yuri.

-ya veo, pero Marcelo, acaso sabes donde esta-dijo Yubel.

-que crees que soy adivino-dijo Marcelo y con esa respuesta casi hizo caer a todos al estilo anime.

-¡hermano!-dijo Nicole molesta.

-por favor no creerán que Kai aparecerá así como así si llegamos a quedarnos quietos-dijo Marcelo.

-deber dad eres increíble hermano-dijo Chris.

En eso vieron que los demás Rangers se acercaron- miren chicos son los demás-dijo Alex.

-hola chicos como les va-dijo Finn.

-Marcelo parece que ya estás bien-dijo Mira.

-si ya me encuentro mejor, pero ahora debemos buscar a Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-un momento Marcelo, quiero preguntarte porque buscas a alguien que te lastimo gravemente-dijo Kenneth.

-aunque te lo dijera, no me entenderías Kenneth-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor Marcelo, si llegas a conversar conmigo sabrás que puedo ser de ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

-como digas Kenneth, por ahora debemos buscar a Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-y que sugieres que hagamos ir corriendo como locos-dijo Yubel.

-en mi opinión es mejor que quedarnos parados sin hacer nada-dijo Marcelo.

-Yubel tiene razón Marcelo, tenemos que idear un plan para buscar a Kai, no creo que se nos aparezca una señal justo ahí-dijo Michael señalando un lugar y se vio que apareció una explosión dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-es en ese lugar-dijo Marcelo y corrió y los demás lo siguieron.

-que fue lo que paso-dijo Michael sorprendido, para despues reaccionar y seguir a los demás.

Cerca de un túnel se vio a Tommy y Steve que estaban con sus trajes Rangers, estaban en el suelo y comenzaban a levantarse, también se vio a Kai que estaba en el suelo y que apenas logro levantarse.

-unas últimas palabras tontos-dijo Violet.

-no tenemos palabras, porque no vamos a perder en este lugar tontos-dijo Steve.

-eso lo veremos Mega Drakzes ataquen y Tirano Emperador hazte cargo de ese Ranger-dijo Estraga señalando a Kai.

-debemos ayudar a Kai-dijo Tommy pero fue detenido por barios Mega Drakzes al igual que Steve.

Se vio que Tirano Emperador estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Kai- estas acabado Ranger-dijo Estraga.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo con su traje Ranger que apareció sorpresivamente y le dio una patada justo en la cara a Tirano Emperador, para así hacerlo retroceder- creo que no me invitaron a la fiesta.

-¿Marcelo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso viniste para continuar con la pelea-dijo Kai.

-jejeje no te haga ilusiones Kai, solamente vengo a ayudarte, no pienso dejar que los matones de Astronema maten a un Ranger tan fuerte como tu-dijo Marcelo, dejando confundido a Kai- además yo te considero un amigo sabes… y cuando quiera tener mi revancha contigo espero que no sea donde el universo corra peligro.

-oye Marcelo, ya deja de hablar y aniquila a esa cosa-dijo Yuri señalando a Tirano Emperador.

-por supuesto no se preocupen-dijo Marcelo que se preparaba para pelear.

-vamos a ayudarle-dijo Yubel y todos los demás asintieron, se vio que Yubel junto con los otros ya habían llegado y tenían sus trajes Rangers, en eso aparecieron muchos Mega Drakzes además de que Violet, Rito y Elgar se unieron a la batalla y comenzaron a pelear contra los Rangers.

-Marcelo debes tener cuidado, mantén tu guardia y cuando te acerques, asegúrate de que cada ataque de en el blanco-dijo Davis que peleaba contra los Mega Drakzes al igual que los otros.

-gracias por el dato Davis-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a acercarse a Tirano Emperador- prepárate Dinosaurio sobre alimentado-pero en eso uno de los tentáculos de Tirano Emperador sujeto el pie de Marcelo- ¿pero qué rayos?

En eso tirano Emperador uso su tentáculo para arrojar a Marcelo y despues dispararle con sus armas- no van a ganar Rangers, Tirano Emperador es un monstruo que si lo llegas a atacar de distancia usara su arsenal de armas potentes para atacar y si tratan de acercarse, solamente caerán en su trampa, ya que usara sus tentáculos para detenerlos-dijo Estraga.

-Marcelo va quedar hecho polvo, porque está haciendo esto-dijo Kai.

-que no lo oíste cuando te lo dijo-Kai presto atención a quien le había hablado y se vio que era Tommy- Marcelo te considera su amigo y está dispuesto a defender a sus amigos, no importa quién sea…. Además dijo que quiere una revancha contigo.

-puedo ver que a Marcelo le encanta recibir golpes-dijo Kai, en eso vio que su hermano y los demás niños se acercaron.

-hermano estas bien-dijo Alex.

-si… pero no logre mi venganza, vengar a mi planeta a nuestros padres y amigos-dijo Kai molesto.

-y crees que eso va arreglar todo-dijo Yubel que llamo la atención de Kai.

-eso a ti no te importa, perdí mi oportunidad… así que ya no puedo ser de ayuda a nadie-dijo Kai.

-oye eso no es cierto-dijo Yubel- digo, si piensas en que no eres ayuda para nadie, estas equivocado, recuerdas cuando protegiste esa escuela solo porque habían 2 niños atrapados, tal vez pienses que no eres de ayuda para nadie… pero debes recordar que muchos pueden necesitar tu ayuda, solo mira a Marcelo… en estos momentos el pelea para protegerte, está luchando porque eres un amigo para él.

En eso Kai vio como Marcelo peleaba contra Tirano Emperador- será mejor que no me quede de brazos cruzados por hoy-dijo Kai sorprendiendo a todos- además… tengo cuentas pendientes con ese Dinosaurio repugnante, ¡Ceratosaurio Saber!

En eso Kai fue a ayudar a Marcelo, Tirano Emperador había empezado a usar sus misiles y ataco con una gran cantidad a Marcelo que fue derribado- esto es mi fin-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Kai apareció y había cortado los misiles a la mitad.

-puedo unirme a esta fiesta-dijo Kai.

-Kai que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-cálmate quieres Marcelo, solo vine para hacer pedazos a ese reptil por haberme vencido-dijo Kai en eso se preparo para atacar a Tirano Emperador- ¡prepárate por que te hare pedazos!-Kai seguía acercándose a Tirano Emperador, pero este detuvo sus movimientos con sus tentáculos- demonios, no puede ser.

-hay que ayudar chicos-dijo Yubel que había terminado con el resto de Mega Drakzes y fueron a ayudar, pero en eso Tirano Emperador los ataco con un bombardeo de misiles que los derribo.

-no puede ser, los derribo a todos-dijo Alex sorprendido al igual que Chris, Yuri y Nicole.

-oye deja a mis amigos tranquilos reptil asquerosos-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Tirano Emperador rugió y le lanzo un fuerte ataque laser de su mano derecha a Marcelo que lo envió a volar.

-¡Marcelo!-dijeron los niños preocupados y vieron como Marcelo caía frente de ellos totalmente lastimado.

-jejeje, bueno parece que un plan está saliendo a la perfección-dijo Estraga- ahora Tirano Emperador acaba con ese Ranger y continua con el resto.

Tirano Emperador solo abrió su boca preparándose para su ataque más fuerte- no se rindan chicos-dijo Nicole entre lagrimas.

-Kai debes reaccionar oh si no acabaran contigo-dijo Alex preocupado.

En el centro de operaciones todos vieron lo que sucedía, incluso Elsa vio lo que sucedía en el globo visor del centro de mando junto a los aliados que tenían, en eso Marcelo comenzó a moverse- suelta a Kai-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a levantarse.

-Marcelo…-dijeron los niños preocupados, para despues confiar en que Marcelo le ganaría a Tirano Emperador- ¡Marcelo!

-suelta a Kai, ¡Suéltalo!-dijo Marcelo que se levanto y se vio que sus ojos brillaron de color rojo cosa que se noto a través del visor de su casco, para despues liberar un gran energía y se vio que ahora Marcelo estaba siendo rodeado por una gran energía roja, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos, los niños, los Rangers Dragon y a los que estaban en el centro de operaciones y centro de mando, además su traje Ranger cambio por unos 3 segundos para despues volver a la normalidad- oh si, en este momento puedo decir que soy un Ranger muy genial.

Lejos del lugar estaba Shinnok- bien Marcelo, libera el poder Omega de tu interior, al igual que Kai lo hizo con el poder Alpha-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-pero como obtuvo esa gran cantidad de energía-dijo Estraga sorprendido- Tirano Emperador deja a ese Ranger y descaste de este antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En eso Tirano Emperador soltó a Kai para prestar su atención a Marcelo y se vio que comenzaba a acumular una gran energía en su boca para su ataque final, en eso Marcelo uso su Carnotauro Buster que se cargo de energía- prepárate para ser extinguido reptil-dijo Marcelo y en eso Tirano Emperador lanzo su ataque.

-¡Biga Cañón!-dijo Tirano Emperador que lanzo su ataque que esta vez era más fuerte.

En eso Marcelo lanzo su ataque- ¡Poder Omega al Máximo! ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y disparo su ataque que colisiono con el de Tirano Emperador, se vio que Marcelo estaba siendo superado, pero solo en unos segundos el ataque de Marcelo supero al de Tirano Emperador, para despues darle de lleno y derrotarlo por completo desapareciendo en una gran explosión.

-demonios derroto a Tirano Emperador-dijo Estraga.

-Marcelo lo logro-dijeron Chris y Nicole, mientras los demás veían todos sorprendidos lo que sucedió.

-la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo Estraga para despues retirarse.

En eso todos se acercaron a Marcelo que cayó pero lograron sostenerlo- oye Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Yubel.

-saben creo que despues de esto necesito una siesta, buenas noches-dijo Marcelo para despues perder su transformación y quedar inconsciente.

-Marcelo está bien-dijo Tommy.

-Marcelo debes despertar-dijo Holly.

Mientras Kai observaba todo- vaya, Marcelo también es muy fuerte-dijo Kai que comenzó a retirarse del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

Ya en la mañana se vio que todos estaban en el centro de operaciones- oye Marcelo puedes decirnos que fue ese aumento de poder-dijo Elsa.

-no estoy muy seguro, pero…-dijo Marcelo dejando a todos en suspenso- la verdad es que no tengo idea.

Todos solo agacharon la cabeza por esa respuesta- bueno dejemos ese tema para despues, ahora donde esta ese chico Kai-dijo Elsa seriamente.

-la verdad es que Kai se fue mientras no lo veíamos-dijo Tommy.

-cielos, quería tener una charla seria con ese chico-dijo Elsa muy seria al igual que su tono de voz, lo que puso nervioso a todos- pero bueno ya que eso es todo, Yubel y los demás deben volver.

-lo sabemos-dijo Steve.

-gracias por haber venido a ayudarnos-dijo Marcelo a Yubel y a su equipo.

-ustedes vinieron en nuestra ayuda muchas veces, ahora fue nuestro turno de ayudarlos… si llegamos a saber algo de Astronema los llamaremos-dijo Yubel.

-por supuesto, nos vemos chicos-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a despedirse hasta que Yubel y los demás se tele transportaron para volver a Angel Grove.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Kai que caminaba por unos bosques- debo buscar una solución para esto… no puedo quitarle la vida a alguien que ni siquiera es responsable de los actos de Astronema, si quiero descubrir la respuesta correcta, tendré que luchar… pero primero tendré que recuperarme, solo espera Marcelo, muy pronto tendrás tu revancha-dijo Kai que se fue.

Fin del episodio

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Nicole- muy bien, repasando lo que sucedió-dijo Chris.**

**-Yubel y los demás vinieron a ayudar y se libro una lucha entre Marcelo y Tirano Emperador-dijo Nicole preocupada.**

**-y donde Marcelo uso sus poderes Rangers y su ataque de Ráfaga de fuego-dijo Chris.**

**-para dejar a Tirano Emperador derrocado y derrotado-dijo Nicole.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio en donde vieron una participación de Kai, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** podría decirse que Kai sufrió algo parecido a lo que le paso Magna Defender y si piensas que esta pequeña pelea de Marcelo vs Kai fue algo buena, no sabes lo que sucederá en la siguiente, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** tienes razón, Astronema siempre será cuidadosa y no aceptara ningún error para vencer a todos los Rangers, bueno espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson: **me alegra que los episodios te estén agradando, espero que disfrutes el siguiente, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Súper rock ninja: **como viste amigo, Marcelo no uso el poder del Green Ranger, pero si uso otro tipo de poder, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	40. El retorno del Dragon

**Hola amigos lectores como les va, espero que bien, ahora vayamos con el siguiente cap de mi fic, espero que les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**40: El retorno del dragón.**

Se vio a los Rangers que estaban tranquilos cerca del lago de la ciudad- oigan chicos…de casualidad tienen una idea de a donde fue Kai-dijo Michael.

-no lo sabemos, despues de que Marcelo derrotara a Tirano Emperador, no lo hemos vuelto a ver, pero ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso, lo único en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en defender la ciudad de Durahan y además estar atentos a cualquier llamado de Elsa, por si Astronema decide hacer su ataque final-dijo Mira.

-Mira tiene razón, luego nos ocuparemos de Kai, por ahora hay que descansar, si hay algún problema, ya sabemos que Gosei nos avisara-dijo Marcelo- bueno debo ir con Nicole a inscribirla en el instituto de nivel primario de Stone Canyon al igual que a Alex y Chris.

Alex escupió el jugo que estaba tomando ya que Marcelo había dicho algo que lo sorprendió- un momento Marcelo… como que yo voy a ir al instituto de nivel primario-dijo Alex.

-pues si quieres pasar desapercibido, creo que sería mejor que fueras a la escuela y así tal vez aprendas algo-dijo Marcelo.

-pero yo vengo de un planeta que era muy avanzado en tecnología, crees que necesito estudiar-dijo Alex.

-lo lamento Alex, pero así va a tener que ser, creo que sería bueno que aprendieras algunas cosas de nuestro planeta-dijo Marcelo y Alex solamente asintió- bueno ya que todo está solucionado es hora de ir al instituto en donde estarán ustedes.

-bueno creo que será mejor ir, nos vemos chicos-dijo Chris.

-los vemos despues, nosotros iremos al parque-dijo Steve señalando a Davis y Michael.

-yo iré a comprar algunas cosas-dijo Mira.

-puedo ir a ayudarte si quieres Mira-dijo Yolei.

-gracias Yolei-dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, yo debo volver a mi casa y preparar mis cuadernos ya que dentro de unos días comenzaran las clases-dijo Holly.

-entonces nos vemos despues chicos-dijo Marcelo y se fue con los niños.

Ya en el instituto de Angel Grove se vio a los niños que estaban sentados en unas sillas, pero Marcelo salió de la oficina del director- muy bien, no tuvimos problemas aún quedaban cupos de inscripción… a eso le llamo suerte-dijo Marcelo.

-ya estamos inscritos hermano-dijo Chris, Marcelo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-y tu hermano ¿ya te inscribiste?-dijo Nicole.

-si ya me inscribí, por si no lo sabían este lugar también es el instituto de Stone Canyon de nivel secundario-dijo Marcelo.

-eso quiere decir que tu también estarás cerca de nosotros-dijo Nicole.

-podría decirse que si-dijo Marcelo.

-cielos será humillante ver que nuestro hermano nos vigile-dijo Chris.

En eso Marcelo le dio un coscorrón a Chris- ¡idiota!, aunque vengamos al mismo colegio, no significa que yo estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, ya entendí… pero no creo que debas golpearme-dijo Chris que se sobaba la cabeza del dolor.

-está bien, pero será mejor que cuides tus palabras Chris, ahora vamos a la casa-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo siguieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan que revisaba datos de combate de los Rangers, para así vencerlos- esto es un problema-dijo Durahan.

-de que habla amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-de que Shinnok solo se preocupa por hacer que Marcelo y Kai se vuelvan fuertes, que no se da cuenta de que si ellos siguen aumentando el poder que tienen, se volverán en una molestia, sin olvidar que hay otros Rangers que son igual de fuertes, como los Rangers Dragon-dijo Durahan.

-tendrá sus razones-dijo Naga.

-si lo sé, todo es por Astronema, en estos momentos ni siquiera sabemos cuáles son sus planes-dijo Durahan.

-entonces que haremos nosotros, solo observaremos la situación-dijo Tanith.

-claro que no, enviaremos a otro guerrero, para que acabe con los poderes de los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Durahan- además no pienso permitir que los poderes Omega aumenten su poder, cuando acabemos con ellos, seguirán los poderes Alpha… envíen a Tremor.

-como diga amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y fue a liberar a Tremor de su cámara, al hacerlo se vio a un monstruo que parecía un orco y que además de una gran armadura- listo para pelear Tremor.

-por supuesto Ghidorah, espero que mis oponentes sean fuertes, porque si me defraudan tendré que pulverizarlos-dijo Tremor que luego desapareció.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Gosei revisaba la pantalla los datos de Marcelo y Kai en el momento que usaron su poder al máximo, en eso Tensou trato de hablar- porque tanto interés en observar estos datos Gosei.

-no es nada alarmante Tensou, solo que como yo soy el último de los aprendices de Zordon, debo estar preparado-dijo Gosei seriamente.

-preparado para que Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-luego te lo diré amigo, por ahora necesito que veas si todo está normal en la ciudad y no hay ningún ataque-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou que se puso a trabajar.

Gosei siguió viendo el video y pudo ver que Marcelo y Kai desprendieron la misma cantidad de energía- esto es malo, no sé quien esté tratando de hacer que Marcelo y Kai aumenten sus poderes Rangers y además trate de hacerlos pelear… pero es muy obvio que no es Durahan, ya que el no sabe nada de la pelea que tuvieron Jin y Yugo… y mucho menos seria Astronema, ya que a ella no le interesa nada de eso, como ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, dudo mucho que ella sepa algo de Jin y Yugo… eso quiere decir que el que está tratando de que Jin y Yugo peleen es Shinnok… pero si él fue derrotado por Zordon y luego fue encerrado con un hechizo para que no pudiera salir… pero si Shinnok está libre, entonces los otros Eltarianos que encerró Zordon, tal vez sean liberados muy pronto-pensó Gosei preocupado.

-espero que no suceda, ya que varios de esos Eltarianos fueron traidores que ayudaron a la alianza del mal… y estoy seguro que no dudaran en unirse a Astronema, ya que a algunos de ellos no les importa quién gobierne el universo, con tal de que hagan destrozos-Gosei pensó esto preocupado.

En eso la alarma del centro de operaciones sonó.

-que sucede ahora Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei, parece que otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos a aparecido, pero no puedo dar con su ubicación-dijo Tensou.

-eso es malo… llama a los Rangers y diles que vengan al centro de operaciones-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y empezó a comunicarse con los Rangers.

Stone Canyon.

Por una de las calles se vio a Holly que salía de su casa- regresare dentro de 2 horas mamá-dijo Holly y salió de su casa, continuo con su camino para luego toparse con Marcelo y los chicos- Marcelo chicos como les va-dijo Holly sonriendo.

Marcelo y los niños vieron que el que las llamaba era Holly- hola Holly, como te va-dijo Marcelo.

-bien ya tengo mis cosas listas para el inicio de clases y ustedes, ¿ya se inscribieron?-dijo Holly.

-por supuesto, para nuestra suerte había cupos de inscripción todavía-dijo Marcelo.

-que bueno-dijo Holly, pero en eso sonó el comunicador, Marcelo vio a los lados para ver si nadie los observara- que sucede Gosei-dijo Holly.

-"Holly necesito que les digas a tus amigos que vengan rápido al centro de mando"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Holly y cortó la comunicación- hay que avisarles a los demás.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Marcelo y comenzaron a usar sus comunicadores para contactarse con sus amigos.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Se vio a Steve, Davis y Michael jugando baloncesto- creo que gane chicos, ahora ustedes invitaran los jugos-dijo Steve.

-solo tuviste suerte-dijo Michael.

Davis solo sonrió por la conversación de sus amigos, cuando se escucho su comunicador y contesto con cautela- aquí Davis que sucede.

-"Davis soy yo Marcelo, Gosei nos llamo y dijo que fuéramos al centro de operaciones"-dijo Marcelo.

-entendido ahí vamos-dijo Davis y vio a sus amigos- hay que ir con los demás ahora-en eso los chicos se fueron.

Casa del maestro de Marcelo.

Se vio a Mira y a Yolei llegar con las compras- gracias por ayudarme Yolei-dijo Mira.

-no hay problema, para eso son las amigas no-dijo Yolei, dejaron las cosas en la cocina cuando su comunicador sonó- aquí Yolei, que sucede.

-"Yolei, soy yo Holly, si estas con Mira, deben ir al centro de operaciones, Gosei nos acaba de llamar"-dijo Holly.

-ahora mismo vamos Holly-dijo Yolei.

-hay que ir rápido-dijo Mira y se tele transportaron.

Centro de operaciones.

-ya encontraste la señal del enemigo Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-me costó mucho trabajo, pero lo hice Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-bien hecho Tensou-dijo Gosei, en eso los Rangers habían llegado- Rangers que bueno que hayan llegado.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-Rangers acaba de aparecer otro monstruo Eltariano-dijo Gosei.

-bien… con quien nos enfrentaremos ahora-dijo Steve.

-vean la pantalla Rangers-dijo Gosei y los Rangers vieron la pantalla y vieron a Tremor.

-esa cosa no se compara con Tirano Emperador, pero es grande-dijo Nicole asombrada.

-¿quién es ese?-dijo Marcelo.

-ese es Tremor, tengan cuidado con el ya que puede volver su piel tan duro como una roca y así lo usa para poder defenderse como para poder atacar-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, usa sus poderes, tanto ofensiva como defensiva, será difícil vencerlo-dijo Davis.

-tal vez sea difícil, pero debemos intentar detenerlo antes de que lastime a gente inocente-dijo Mira.

Mira tiene razón, en marcha amigos-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a prepararse para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

Stone Canyon.

En eso se le vio a Tremor- muy bien, si quiero que los Rangers vengan, deberé llamar su atención, algo que es muy fácil de hacer-Tremor vio un edificio y estaba listo para lanzar un ataque, pero en eso fue detenido por una patada y Tremor vio de quien se trataba- ya los estaba esperando Rangers.

-pues mala suerte para ti, porque ahora acabaremos contigo-dijo Michael.

-al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, los Rangers atacaron a Tremor se vio que Tremor tenia desventaja, pero aun así llegaba a bloquear cada ataque de los Rangers y en un momento fue rodeado por energía hasta que su piel comenzó a ser de roca.

-toma esto-dijo Davis que ataco con su Omega Lanza, pero al hacer contacto se vio que Tremor no sufrió daño- ¿Cómo?

-no syo tan fácil de vencer-dijo Tremor y le dio un golpe a Davis que lo mando a volar lejos.

-Davis-dijo Marcelo y fue a ayudar a su amigo junto a los demás que se mantenían en guardia- Davis estas bien.

-si estoy bien, pero ese sujeto es fuerte y también tiene una piel muy dura-dijo Davis que se levantaba.

-muy bien si él se va a poner rudo, entonces nosotros también-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Dino Cartridges!

En eso los Rangers aparecieron con sus Dino armas- ahora veamos si puede con esto-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers atacaron a Tremor y se vio que esta vez tenían ventaja ya que Tremor no podía atacar a los Rangers ya que ellos evadían sus ataques y a la vez atacaban con sus armas de larga distancia y en eso Steve y Mira derribaron a Tremor con sus armas, luego los Rangers se reunieron.

-aun no han acabado conmigo Rangers-dijo Tremor y se vio que comenzaba a Transformarse, su piel se volvió más rocosa y además su rostro fue cubierto por una máscara de roca- ahora es mi turno-en eso Tremor saco una enrome roca del suelo y la lanzo contra los Rangers que recibieron el impacto y fueron derribados.

-cielos no pensé que ahora fuera más fuerte-dijo Yolei.

-debemos detener a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers se reagruparon- ¡es hora!

-Dino armas, Ataque Final!-dijeron los Rangers y sus armas se cargaron de energía- ¡Rugido Jurasico!

-no me van a vencer sin que de pelea-dijo Tremor y ataco con una ataque de roca y se vio que esta era muy grande y para sorpresa de los Rangers su ataque fue superado y los Rangers fueron derribados- ahora están acabados, prepárense porque este es su fin como Power Rangers.

Marcelo se levanto y vio que sus amigos estaban aun en el piso lastimados- aun no nos has vencido Tremor-en eso Marcelo fue a atacar a Tremor y se vio que Marcelo ataco con su Omega Espada y su Carnotauro Buster, pero a pesar de hacer ataques combinados Tremor no sufría ningún daño, en eso Marcelo fue derribado de un golpe.

-eso es todo lo que tiene-dijo Tremor que comenzó a acercarse a los Rangers.

Marcelo volvió a levantarse de pie- debe haber una manera de vencerlo… por lo que veo no tiene debilidades, entonces eso me deja con un alternativa, usar su propio poder en su contra, pero la pregunta es cómo lo voy a hacer-pensó Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo escucho el rugido de su Zord y la vez escucho el rugido del Omega Dragozord- pero que significa esto-susurro Marcelo, en eso vio que el Green Ranger le hablaba en su mente.

-recuerda Marcelo, yo te di la Daga para que pudieras proteger la tierra y el universo, ahora es el momento de que la uses-dijo el Green Ranger.

-es cierto… ¡muy bien aquí voy!-dijo Marcelo, llamando la atención de todos- ¡Omega Dragón Shield!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que gano la armadura del Green Ranger solo que esta se veía diferente y además se vio que en su cinturón había aparecido otro estuche en donde estaba la Daga y Marcelo la tomo- será mejor que te prepares Tremor.

En eso Marcelo fue a atacar a Tremor y se vio que ahora Marcelo no tenía problemas ya que su fuerza agilidad y velocidad habían aumentado un poco, en eso Marcelo derribo a Tremor con un ataque de su Espada y Daga- te rindes Tremor.

-nunca lo hare Ranger rojo, ahora prepárate-en eso tremor uso nuevamente su ataque especial y lanzo una roca del mismo tamaño que uso contra los Rangers- veamos cómo te defiendes contra esto.

Tremor lanzo el ataque, en eso Marcelo se puso en guardia- ya estoy preparado para ese ataque, ¡Escudo de Protección!-dijo Marcelo y en eso comenzó a tocar la flauta de su daga y se vio que creó un escudo de energía que repelió el ataque de Tremor para así devolvérselo, lo que causo que Tremor fuera atacado y derribado.

En eso los Amigos de Marcelo se acercaron- oye Marcelo como conseguiste esa daga-dijo Davis.

-se los diré luego, ahora hay que vencer a Tremor, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- muy bien Power Rangers, combinemos nuestras armas- en eso se vio que los Rangers ya estaban en posición para disparar su Omega Dino Blaster- ahora amigos.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster! ¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso dispararon su arma que le dio de lleno a Tremor haciéndolo desaparecer en una explosión.

Nave de Durahan.

-hagan crecer a Tremor ahora-dijo Durahan.

-como ordene amo Durahan, ¡disparando Rayo de plasma!-dijo Naga y la nave disparo el Rayo.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Tremor se había regenerado y había aumentado su tamaño- que me dicen ahora Rangers-dijo Tremor.

-cielos, ya me veía venir eso-dijo Mira.

-es hora, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y en eso las manos derechas de cada uno se lleno de energía y la dispararon en el cielo dándole la señal de llamado a sus Zords- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power Ya!

En eso los Zords hicieron acto de aparición- es hora de formar el Megazord-dijeron los Rangers y los Zords comenzaron con la combinación y los Rangers conectaron sus Dino Cartridges en la cabina- ¡Omega Dino Megazord activado!

-acabare con su Zord, Rangers-dijo Tremor y fue a atacar al Megazord y se vio que Tremor le daba golpes certeros al Megazord, y en un movimiento uso su ataque especial para atacar al Megazord que a pesar de defenderse con su escudo fue dañado seriamente, haciendo que la cabina se sacuda con fuerza.

-cielos este tipo nos está dando una paliza-dijo Michael.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Holly.

-debe haber una manera de vencerlo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso vio su daga- eso todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

-que quieres decir con eso Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-todavía podemos pedir ayuda amigos-dijo Marcelo y se preparo para llamar a su nuevo Zord- necesitamos tu ayuda, ¡necesito al Omega Dragozord, ya!-y Marcelo comenzó a tocar su flauta.

En eso de un volcán que hizo erupción apareció el Dragozord y rápidamente apareció en la ayuda de los Rangers- miren amigos es el Omega Dragozord-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Mira.

-ahora si tenemos una gran ayuda-dijo Davis.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos- que no ese era el Zord que uso el Green Ranger-dijo Alex.

-sí lo es, pero ahora Marcelo lo está usando-dijo Yuri.

-ahora si podrán acaba con ese cara de roca-dijo Nicole.

-vamos chicos acaben con el-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, al igual que los demás.

-muy bien chicos, están listos para acabar con el-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron Si- muy bien, Dragozord es hora, ataca a Tremor.

En eso el Dragozord fue a atacar a Tremor- ni creas que te tengo miedo lagartija-dijo Tremor en eso los 2 comenzaron a pelear, hasta que se vio que el Dragozord, comenzaba a asestarle golpes a Tremor, en eso se vio que el Dragozord había derribado a Tremor con un golpe de su cola.

-muy bien, es hora de acabar con él, listos para una combinación chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve.

-hagámoslo-dijo Holly.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, combinación con el Omega Dragozord!-dijeron los Rangers, y en eso se vio que el Dragozord comenzó a desarmarse parte de sus pies se combinaron con los del Megazord y parte de su pecho se combino en el del Megazord, para despues, formar la parte de su cuerpo en la cabeza del Megazord (como la combinación del Megazord y el Dragonzord) y en los lados del Megazord quedaron dos armas que parecían cañones y en los hombros también habían cañones y en sus armas que eran el escudo y sus garras, fueron equipadas- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord activado!

-prepárate porque es tu fin Tremor-dijo Marcelo, en eso su nuevo Megazord ataco con los rayos de energía de sus hombros que lastimo a Tremor.

-ni crean que me han vencido Rangers-dijo Tremor y en eso lanzo su ataque especial.

-ahora estamos preparados para tu ataque-dijo Mira, en eso el escudo de Stegosaurio que fue equipado, creo un campo de energía que repelió el ataque.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Tremor que no se lo podía creer.

-estas acabado Tremor-dijo Marcelo y se vio que en los 2 cañones de los lados del Megazord se formo energía- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord, Ataque final!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que el ataque que lanzo el Megazord tenía integrado la letra Z, el ataque le dio de lleno a Tremor que desapareció en una explosión.

-¡Monstruo Extinguido, los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus manos en señal de triunfo.

Centro de operaciones.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers, lograron vencer a Tremor-dijo Gosei.

-logramos vencerlo Gosei, pero ahora queremos saber una cosa-dijo Davis, viendo a Marcelo- como es que tienes esa daga.

-bueno creo que sería bueno que se los cuente-dijo Marcelo y les conto a sus amigos lo que sucedió, les dijo que le Green Ranger los había defendido de Ecliptor y que le entrego a Marcelo parte de su poder y la Daga, además les dijo que Astronema se había aparecido- y eso fue lo que sucedió.

-ya veo… lo más increíble es que le hayas dado un golpe a Astronema-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-de seguro no se esperaba un golpe como ese, pero bien que le hayas dado ese golpe amigo-dijo Mira con una sonrisa, Marcelo solo sonrió por el comentario.

-y lo mejor es que ahora tenemos la ayuda de un nuevo Zord-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-la combinación que hicieron fue increíble-dijo Chris.

-ese sí que fue un buen Megazord-dijo Alex.

-ahora que tenemos un nuevo Zord, podremos proteger la ciudad y ayudar a nuestros amigos, para cuando Astronema vaya a atacar-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Fin del episodio

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Nicole- muy bien, repasando lo que sucedió-dijo Yuri.**

**-los Rangers estuvieron en problemas-dijo Nicole preocupada.**

**-pero luego recibieron la ayuda del Dragozord-dijo Yuri.**

**-y al combinarlo con el Megazord lograron derrotar a Tremor-dijo Nicole.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio en donde vieron una participación de Kai, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** no te preocupes amigo, Marcelo tendrá su batallador y lo usara en una batalla difícil, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y te entiendo cuando tenemos mucho trabajo o estudio necesitamos dormir, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson: **espero que este episodio te haya gustado amigo y con respecto a Marcelo y Kai, no sé si uniendo sus poderes puedan pelear de igual a igual con Astronema, pero creo que puede ocurrírseme una idea, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Súper rock ninja: **me alegra que mi Fic te este gustando amigo, espero que los siguientes caps te lleguen a gustar como este que publique, nos vemos amigo y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	41. Los poderes Rangers

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les presento el episodio 41 de mi Fic**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**41: Los poderes Rangers.**

Se veía a Kai muy tranquilo sentado en un árbol- si quiero respuestas, tendré que pelear para defender la tierra y el universo, pero antes debo disipar mis dudas… solo espero que esta pelea me ayude, no importa si gano o pierdo-dijo Kai, para luego irse.

Nave de Durahan.

Se veía a Durahan hablando con Shinnok- que vamos a hacer ahora Shinnok, porque si no lo has notado, estas ayudando a los Rangers a ser mas fuertes… que estas tramando, acaso quieres que ellos nos den problemas-dijo Durahan.

-cálmate Durahan, recuerda que es mejor que ellos aumenten sus fuerzas a que Astronema los derrote fácilmente y gobierne el universo no crees-dijo Shinnok.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero deberías saber que será un problema… si ellos llegaran a derrotarla, nosotros tendríamos problemas para destruirlos-dijo Durahan.

-cálmate quieres, ya te dije que se me ocurrió una idea para vencerlos… si es que llegan a derrotar a Astronema claro está-dijo Shinnok.

-tal vez, pero ahora debemos saber a cual grupo de los Rangers destruiremos, cuando Astronema ya no esté-dijo Durahan.

-primero serán Marcelo y sus amigos, luego seguirán los siguientes, aunque no será fácil, pero aun así vamos a derrotarlos, tal vez si mi plan sale bien, podremos eliminar a todos los Rangers del universo-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo-dijo Durahan.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio a los Rangers que estaban reunidos- oye Gosei, queríamos preguntarte una cosa-dijo Davis.

-que quieren preguntarme-dijo Gosei.

-como fueron creados los poderes Rangers-dijo Davis.

Gosei se mantuvo pensativo, cosa que preocupo un poco a los Rangers- no importa si no nos lo dices Gosei, entenderemos tus razones-dijo Steve.

-si quieren saber más, entonces se los diré la historia de los poderes Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-lo dices enserio Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-así es-respondió Gosei.

-increíble, al fin sabremos cómo fueron creados los poderes Rangers-dijo Yuri.

-yo quiero escuchar la historia-dijo Nicole.

-yo también, dinos la historia Gosei-dijo Chris.

-muy bien… por donde empiezo, bueno creo que debería empezar de la historia de Zordon de Eltar, mi maestro-dijo Gosei.

-nos vas a contar de Zordon-dijo Alex.

-así es… bueno como saben, Zordon junto con Ivan Ooze fueron aprendices de Halakthy la guardiana del Multiverso, en esos días Zordon y Ivan investigaban todo lo que podían del universo y cada vez que hacían un descubrimiento lo escribían en el libro galáctico, en uno de esos Zordon creó la energía Morfosica, Zordon la creo para proteger su planeta que era constantemente atacada por otras razas, cuando la creo la energía fue liberada de golpe y afecto a los Eltarianos dándoles más poder, pero eso causo que varios Eltarianos cambiaran rápidamente.

-que quieres decir con eso Gosei-dijo Holly.

-cuando los Eltarianos fueron afectados por la energía Morfosica, los ideales que tenían de proteger su planeta y ser pacíficos cambio, ya que la mitad de ellos quiso destruir a los seres vivos del universo que creían inferiores… y también Zordon pensaba de la misma manera-dijo Gosei.

-¿cómo?-dijeron los presentes menos Marcelo.

-así lo que el maldito de Shinnok me dijo fue verdad-pensó Marcelo.

-en ese entonces Zordon fue a viajar por el universo, para sus nuevas investigaciones y en una de ellas encontró las monedas de poder de Ninjor… cuando lo hizo vio que eran objetos que tenían poder, así que trato de crear sus propias monedas de poder y lo hizo, aunque no eran perfectas, pero con el tiempo las perfecciono y ese fue el resultado de sus monedas de poder, las monedas de poder que tienen, Zordon las creo no solo en base a las monedas de poder de Ninjor, sino que también con el poder y espíritu de los Dinosaurios que se extinguieron en su planeta-dijo Gosei.

-eso quiere decir que nuestras monedas de poder fueron creadas en base a las monedas de poder de los primeros Power Rangers, también tienen parte de la fuerza y espíritu de los dinosaurios-dijo Davis sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-así es, pero deben saber que sus monedas de poder son más fuertes, ya que Zordon trato de perfeccionarlas hasta que lo logro y en eso enlazo las monedas de poder a la energía Morfosica que Zordon tenía, despues de barios años de guerra llego el momento en que Halakthy tuvo que escoger a su sucesor-dijo Gosei.

-y ella escogió a Zordon, porque lo creo el más adecuado no es así-dijo Alex llamando la atención de todos.

-tienes razón Alex, Halakthy vio que Zordon era el más adecuado y su decisión fue más rápida ya que se entero de que Ivan estaba estudiando magia oscura, cuando escogió a Zordon Halakthy le dio un tiempo estimado de un año, para prepararse y recibir el poder, fue en eso que Ivan formo la Alianza del mal y fue ahí en donde se creó a los monstruos Eltarianos, como sabrán en esos tiempos de guerra contra la alianza del Halakthy se fue y le dijo a Zordon de la profecía-dijo Gosei.

-Karone y Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-si Marcelo, la profecía se refería a ellas, en eso Halakthy le dijo a Zordon que reclutara a guerreros del universo, para que lo ayudaran a proteger las puertas del Multiverso para que ningún miembro de la alianza del mal causara desequilibrio en el Multiverso y fue ahí que Zordon escogió a 25 guerreros que fueron protectores del Multiverso, mientras Zordon ya era guardián del Multiverso y en esos días Zordon me escogió a mí y a Dimitria como sus aprendices, en esos momentos de guerra contra la alianza del mal, Zordon le dijo a los líderes de Eltar buscar aliados en el universo y así fue como logro formar alianzas con los seres del planeta KO-35, Triforia, Aquitar, Inquirís, Edenoi, Artanis y Shirai… en eso Zordon se preparo para una batalla contra su propia especie-dijo Gosei.

-los Eltarianos tuvieron una guerra entre ellos-dijo Holly.

-sí, hubo una guerra en donde no solo Zordon la gano, sino que también encerró con poderosos hechizos a 9 Eltarianos que fueron los causantes, luego de esa guerra Zordon llevo a Eltar a una nueva era de paz, para despues enfrentarse contra la alianza del mal, en esa guerra hubieron muchos sacrificios… y Zordon lograra detener a Ivan Ooze y encerrarlo, pasaron los años y la alianza del mal era dirigida por Dark espectro y Zordon nuevamente logro obtener la victoria, pero por un descuido fue encerrado en la tubo dimensional por un hechizo de Rita Repulsa-dijo Gosei.

-entonces eso fue como nuestros poderes y el de los demás Rangers surgió-dijo Yuri.

-no Yuri, luego de esa victoria, Zordon con ayuda de sus aliados y sus amigos de Eltar, logro crear más poderes Rangers y al estar en el tubo dimensional logro que su energía Morfosica le diera un enlace de energía Mórfica, para que así los Morphos que ya habían y los que serian creados para el futuro le dieran la habilidad a los poseedores de transformarse en los Power Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-y como fueron creados los demás poderes de los Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-bueno, las monedas de poder que usaron los primeros Rangers así como los de Aquitar fueron creadas por Ninjor, los poderes Zeo se crearon en base a los cristales Zeo, los poderes turbo, de los Rangers del Espacio fueron creados por tecnología que no era de la tierra, los poderes de los Rangers galaxia perdida se crearon en base a las espadas de quásar que eran armas poderosas del planeta Mirinoi y lo único que hizo Zordon fue enlazarlos a la energía Morfosica, los de los Rangers a la velocidad luz fueron creados por tecnología humana-dijo Gosei.

-ósea la Dra. Ángela-dijo Davis.

-correcto, los poderes de los Rangers fuerza de tiempo viene de tecnología del futuro, el de los Rangers fuerza salvaje viene de los cristales y espíritus de los animales que fueron usados hace miles de años aquí en su planeta, el de los Rangers tormenta ninja se los entregaron uno de los aliados de Zordon, para que así encontraran a quienes pudieran usar los poderes, de los Rangers Dino Trueno es debido a las dino gemas que tenían un gran poder y también gracias a la tecnología humana que creo Hayley con un poco de ayuda de Tommy, de los Rangers SPD también viene del futuro y de otros planetas, mientras que el de fuerza mística es debido al poder de objetos mágicos, los poderes de los Rangers Sobrecarga es por tecnología humana creada por el señor Andrew Hartfort, el de los Rangers Furia animal viene del espíritu animal que tiene cada ser humano y es liberado con algo de tecnología para la transformación, el de los Rangers RPM es por la tecnología que creó la Dr. K-dijo Gosei.

-y que hay de los Rangers Samurái, los Rangers Megaforce y los poderes Rangers de Yubel y los demás-dijo Michael.

-ah eso voy, los poderes de los Rangers Samurái es debido a los símbolos Samurái que se les fueron entregados por otro de los aliados de Zordon, el de los Rangers Megaforce como saben yo las cree con ayuda de Zordon y el de Yubel y de los demás Rangers Dragon es debido a que fueron creadas en base a las garras de Godzilla-dijo Gosei.

-¿y que es un Godzilla?-dijo Yuri.

-Godzilla es conocido en el universo como una de las criaturas más poderosas que hay, que se llego a ganar el apodo del Rey de los Monstruos debido a su inmenso poder-dijo Gosei.

-y cómo fue que Zordon obtuvo las garras de ese monstruo-dijo Steve.

-eso sucedió, cuando Tommy y sus amigos tenían los poderes Ninja y tenían a los Ninja Zords, Lord Zedd había despertado a Godzilla de la profundidades, para que así destruyera la ciudad y a los Rangers, pero con ayuda de una vieja amiga lo detuvieron, tal vez ya deben saber una pista de quien hablo-dijo Gosei.

-te refieres a la madre de Yubel, no es así-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-como te refieres a Trini-dijo Holly.

-así es, Trini ayudo a detener a Godzilla y hacerlo entender y entrar en razón y como gratitud Godzilla le entrego a Trini 7 garras de Dragon y como en ese tiempo Zordon ya era más sabio y más fuerte, creo una de las energías Rangers más poderosas para vencer a Ivan Ooze-dijo Gosei.

-vaya no pensé que los poderes de Yubel y los otros fuera por un gran monstruo como Godzilla-dijo Michael asombrado.

-¿y qué hay de los Zords Gosei?-dijo Mira.

-los Zords, como sabrán fueron creados por Zordon, bueno la mayoría, ya que otros Zords, como el de los Rangers velocidad luz, fuerza de tiempo, tormenta ninja, SPD, operación sobrecarga y RPM fueron creadas por tecnología humana, mientras que el resto fue creada por Zordon y sus aliados-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo… por cierto Gosei, sabes si hay más poderes Rangers que aun no han despertado o que todavía no han sido creados-dijo Davis.

-bueno a decir verdad por lo menos se de uno, los Poderes de las monedas Alpha-dijo Gosei.

-¿las monedas de poder Alpha?-dijeron los niños.

-así es, las monedas de poder Alpha, al igual que las suyas, también fueron creadas por Zordon, podría decirse que fueron creadas de la misma forma, por con distintas clases de energía que los diferencian-dijo Gosei.

-increíble-dijo Michael y sus amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos, menos Marcelo.

-entonces Gosei, el poder Ranger que tiene Kai es una de las monedas de poder Alpha, ¿no es así?-dijo Marcelo.

-así es Marcelo, Kai tiene la moneda de poder roja, Alpha-dijo Gosei.

-bueno… ya sabemos de las monedas de poder Alpha, pero no sabes si hay mas o otros objetos de poder que permitan transformarse en Rangers-dijo Davis.

-se de unos objetos que podrían dar energía para convertirse en Power Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-¿y cuáles son?-dijo Mira.

-son las Energems, son un total de 10 Energems que tienen un gran poder, en mi opinión, si esos objetos fueran usados para que alguien se transformara en Power Rangers, los poderes podrían comparase a los suyos y al de los Rangers Dragón-dijo Gosei.

-¿así que las Energems? Por cierto Gosei sabes que sucedió con las Energems-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no lose, lo último que oí, fue que el guardián de las Energems, llamado Keeper fue a esconderlas de un caza recompensas… creo que su nombre era Sledge-dijo Gosei.

-¿Sledge?-dijeron los presentes menos Marcelo.

-Sledge… sí que tienen un nombre muy gracioso y peculiar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, los demás al escuchar el comentario solo bajaron la cabeza.

-y pensar que él es nuestro líder-eso fue lo que pensaron los demás Rangers.

-bueno ahora que sabemos mas de los poderes Rangers, no podemos permitir que Astronema venza-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón amigo, no vamos a dejar que gane-dijo Steve.

-sabemos que debemos detener a Durahan, pero si dejamos que Astronema gane, no habrán futuro, ni futuros Rangers que protejan la tierra y el universo-dijo Mira.

-tienen razón, debemos proteger el futuro que Astronema quiere destruir-dijo Michael.

-eso sin mencionar que, los seres vivos del universo correrían grave peligro-dijo Holly

-y no solo en nuestro universo… si no que también en el Multiverso-dijo Davis.

-es cierto, no vamos a dejar que Astronema gane y lastime a seres inocentes-dijo Yolei.

-no importa cuán poderosa se vuelva Astronema, mientras no nos demos por vencidos… si Yubel y los demás nos necesitan, iremos a ayudarlos sin duda alguna-dijo Marcelo.

-despues de todo los Power Rangers han vencido en anteriores ocasiones… como dijo mi amiga Dimitria alguna vez, nunca hay que perder la esperanza, siempre hay que creer que habrá esperanza, incluso en los peores momentos-dijo Gosei.

-ya que los Power Rangers siempre han logrado milagros que les dio la victoria y no creo que esta sea la excepción-dijo Chris.

-en algo te equivocas Chris-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- es cierto que los Power Rangers han hecho milagros al vencer a enemigos muy fuertes… como Power Rangers, incluso pienso que todo ser vivo del Multiverso cree en el milagro, pero un milagro no va a ocurrir por si solo, nosotros tenemos que hacer realidad ese milagro… y solo así creo que podremos detener a Astronema-dijo Marcelo con una gran sonrisa.

-tienes razón Hermano-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-saben ya me decidí-dijo Alex.

-y que fue lo que decidiste-dijo Yuri.

En eso Alex se acerco a Marcelo- Marcelo te pido que seas mi maestro para así convertirme en un Power Ranger-dijo Alex.

Todo quedo en silencio nadie hacia ruido hasta que Marcelo dio un grito de sorpresa- ¡Ahhhh! Espera un momento Alex… como que maestro-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-que no lo ves, si tú me entrenas, creo que podría convertirme en un gran Ranger-dijo Alex.

-espera un minuto Alex, yo…-pero Marcelo no pudo terminar la frase.

-muy bien, si Alex se apunta entonces yo también, así que Marcelo podrías también ser mi maestro-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

En eso todos se quedaron más sorprendidos- un momento Yuri, porque me estás diciendo esto-dijo Marcelo.

-oye hermano-dijo Chris llamando la atención de Marcelo.

-que quieres Chris-dijo Marcelo.

-también podrías entrenarme para ser un Power Ranger-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-yo también quiero ser una Ranger-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-¡como dicen!... ¡aguanten un momento!-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus hermanos, de Yuri y Alex- podrían decirme el porqué quieren que sea su Maestro… y aparte que quieren los entrene para ser Rangers.

-eso es fácil-dijo Chris llamando la atención de su hermano- podría pedírselo a Yubel, pero como ella está ocupada, tu eres lo mas cercano.

-¡como que lo más cercano!-dijo Marcelo molesto y dándole un coscorrón a Chris.

-oye era broma-dijo Chris sobándose la cabeza.

-pues tus bromas a veces se pasan-dijo Marcelo- pero en fin, porque quieren que sea yo el que los entrene, para ser Rangers.

-eso es fácil Marcelo-dijo Yuri llamando su atención como la de los demás- quiero que seas mi maestro, como dijo Chris podría pedírselo a mi tía Yubel y no creo que tenga inconvenientes, pero me decidí que fueras tu, porque nunca te rindes.

-Yuri tiene razón-dijo Alex- además de que cuando se enfrentan a enemigos más fuertes, confías en ti mismo y en tus amigos para que puedan vencerlos.

-y no olvidemos, que no importa cuán fuerte sea el enemigo… tú sigues luchando-dijo Nicole- o acaso olvidas la ves que te enfrentaste al Green Ranger y además del golpe que le diste a Astronema aun sin estar en tu forma Ranger.

Marcelo quedo sorprendido por las respuestas de los chicos, en eso Chris hablo- además eres el Ranger Rojo hermano y ver que te esfuerzas en proteger la ciudad junto con tus amigos y también que nunca quisiste ser un Ranger, pero cuando tomaste la responsabilidad, lo afrontaste como se debe y también por lo que Alex, Yuri y Nicole dijeron, pensamos que por eso queremos que tu nos entrenes, tal vez no nos convirtamos en Rangers, pero al menos el entrenamiento y aprendizaje que tengamos de ti sea para que seamos buenas personas-dijo Chris.

Marcelo se quedo quieto no sabía que responder, hasta que hablo- jejeje bueno, no sé qué decir niños, escuchen tal vez vean que haya momentos en los que yo me vaya a rendir y todo eso, pero gracias a lo que me dijeron, cada vez que piense en rendirme, recordare sus palabras y así me voy a levantar para continuar luchando-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-eso quiere decir que serás nuestro maestro-dijo Alex.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco- bueno… pues sí, me gustaría ser su maestro, pero eso tengo que hablarlo con alguien de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron.

En eso los demás Rangers vieron todo- valla, se imaginan a Marcelo de maestro jejeje-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-en mi opinión creo que sería bueno, que ellos aprendieran de Marcelo, ya que él es un buen Ranger-dijo Yolei.

-solo espero que no acaben tan despistados como el-dijo Steve.

-cálmate Steve, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien-dijo Mira.

-pero creen que ellos se conviertan algún día en Rangers-dijo Holly.

-yo creo que sí-dijo Davis llamando la atención de sus amigos- recuerden lo que dijo Tommy… para un Ranger todo es posible y estoy seguro que eso va también para aquellos que quieran ser Rangers-dijo Davis y en eso vieron a los niños que conversaban animadamente con Marcelo.

Gosei y Tensou también los observaban- como dijo Davis, tal vez ellos se conviertan en Rangers, pero eso sucederá con el tiempo-pensó Gosei, para luego ver a Marcelo- estoy seguro que llegara un momento en que Marcelo y Kai pelearan y tendré que dar muchas respuestas… y con el despliegue de poder que tuvieron ambos, solo espero que no les pase lo mismo que a Jin y Yugo.

Stone Canyon.

En uno de los bosques se observaba a Kai que ya estaba recuperado y estaba comiendo pescados que había cocido en una fogata- bien, hoy mismo iré a pelear contra Marcelo… no sé si la pelea vaya a ser suficiente, para disipar mis dudas, pero al menos espero que sea lo suficiente para darme una idea-dijo Kai, pasaron unos minutos en eso vio su comunicador- ¿me pregunto si?

Centro de operaciones.

Todos conversaban y en eso el comunicador de Marcelo sonó, cosa que extraño a todos- quien será, tú sabes quién podría ser Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo sé Marcelo, si fuera Elsa ella me habría contactado… pero no perdemos nada, contesta para saber quién es-dijo Gosei.

En eso Marcelo uso su comunicador- aquí Marcelo… ¿Quién es?-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso.

-"Marcelo eres tú"-dijo una vos conocida para todos.

-un segundo… Kai eres tú-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-"si soy yo"-dijo Kai.

-puedes decirnos dónde estabas… no te vimos despues del ataque de Astronema… y dime ya lo pensaste bien sobre Karone y Astronema-dijo Marcelo preocupado, por la respuesta de Kai.

-"la verdad… no se qué decisión tomar respecto a ella, ya que aun tengo estos deseos de acabar con su vida"-dijo Kai cosa que sorprendió a todos, Marcelo iba a responderle, pero Kai hablo- "pero podría cambiar un poco de parecer y darme una idea de lo que tengo que hacer… pero para eso debo hacer algo"

-y que es lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-"querías una revancha verdad"-dijo Kai, cosa que sorprendió a todos- "pues te daré tu revancha, te espero dentro de una hora cerca de las montañas de Angel Grove, te diré una cosa, no importa quién gane o pierda"

-por que lo dices Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-"la pelea es solo para que encuentre una idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer, es por eso que no importa quién gane o pierda… pero seré sincero contigo Marcelo, no tienes posibilidad de ganarme"-dijo Kai en tono de broma.

El ambiente que estaba serio, desapareció por el comentario de Kai- ¡eso crees Kai, pero esta vez voy a vencerte!-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-se dejo llevar por el comentario-dijo Holly con expresión neutral al igual que los demás.

-y pensar que el será nuestro maestro-dijo Chris y Alex, Nicole y Yuri asintieron.

-"bueno, te estaré esperando y si no vienes, entonces mi única opción con respecto a Karone será matarla"-dijo Kai.

-entiendo, haya te veo-dijo Marcelo y corto la comunicación.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Kai que había dejado su comunicador- muy bien es hora de ir, una trote será un buen calentamiento para pelear contra Marcelo-dijo Kai, en eso se fue corriendo a las montañas de Stone Canyon.

Centro de operaciones.

Todos veían a Marcelo algo preocupados- que harás Marcelo, iras a enfrentarte a Kai-dijo Gosei.

-así es-dijo Marcelo- y no se equivoquen, no es solo por una revancha, también es para ayudarle a que no cometa una locura con Karone… ya lo oyeron, el quiere pelear para tener una idea de que es lo que va a hacer.

En eso sus amigos lo vieron y en eso pusieron sus manos junto a la de Marcelo- sabes que estamos contigo amigo-dijo Steve.

-ve y hazle cambiar esas ideas que Kai todavía tiene-dijo Mira.

-lo hare-dijo Marcelo, en eso dio un respiro profundo- bien es hora-en eso Marcelo se tele transporto.

Stone Canyon.

En las montañas se vio que Marcelo había llegado caminando un poco- ¡muy bien Kai, ya estoy aquí!-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Kai apareció de un salto- que bueno que hayas venido-dijo Kai que mostro ya su Morpho- espero que estés listo, ya que esta vez voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo.

-yo también voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo-dijo Marcelo que también ya tenía su Morpho y se vio que ambos ya estaban listos para transformarse y dar inicio a su pelea.

Fin del episodio

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Alex- hola amigos, es hora de repasar el episodio-dijo Chris.**

**-como vimos, Gosei nos conto de los poderes Rangers y algo de la historia de Zordon-dijo Alex.**

**-y luego nosotros le pedimos a Marcelo ser nuestro maestro y el acepto-dijo Chris.**

**-pero en eso Marcelo recibió una llamada de mi hermano Kai, para tener su revancha-dijo Alex.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, aquí explique algunas cosas de los poderes Rangers, ahora con los Reviews. **

**Dreisil:** a decir verdad ese episodio fue una pequeña mención a ese episodio, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este episodio también, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** como viste amigo, hice una mención a la creación de los poderes Rangers de Yubel y los demás, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	42. Un resultado sorpresivo

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les presento el episodio 41 de mi Fic**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**Muy bien amigos lectores, estoy publicando los caps de mi Fic mas rápido ya que estoy compensando los retrasos de los episodios que no publique, bueno aquí les presento el episodio 42, espero les guste.**

**42: Una resultado sorpresivo.**

Se vio a Marcelo y Kai frente a frente, listos para poder pelear- ¡es hora Iniciar Morfosis!-dijeron los 2.

-¡Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo que apareció con su traje Ranger.

-¡Alpha Poder! ¡Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai que tenía ya su traje Ranger.

Se vio luego que Marcelo y Kai se preparaban para pelear- espero que estés preparado para esta pelea-dijo Kai.

-yo siempre lo estoy… pero y tu, dime que no estás muy molesto como esa noche y empiece a ganarte-dijo Marcelo.

-veras que no será como la otra noche, ahora voy a pelear seriamente, como si estuviera enfrentando a uno de los secuaces de Astronema, así que no esperes que sea blando contigo-dijo Kai.

-pues yo tampoco seré blando contigo-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo se acerco corriendo a Kai, preparado para darle un golpe, que Kai bloqueo con otro golpe, al chocar los 2 golpes se libero como una especie de onda expansiva que todos sintieron, hasta los villanos.

Shinnok que se encontraba estudiando sus pergaminos sintió la onda de choque- no pensé que se apresuraran en pelear, creo que es muy pronto para que pelen con todo lo que tienen-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan y sus generales sintieron la onda de choque- sintieron esa onda de choque-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto-dijo Tanith.

-sabe que está ocurriendo amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-así es, pero parece que esa pelea llego muy temprano-dijo Durahan- solo espero que no acabemos muertos-eso pensó.

Planeta maligno.

Todos llegaron a sentir esa onda de choque, a pesar de que estaban lejos- que fue eso-dijo Ransik.

-ni idea, pero parece que algo sucede en la tierra-dijo Mesogog.

-crean que debamos ver qué sucede-dijo Gruumm.

-yo creo que si, usted que opina Reina Astronema-dijo Lord Zedd.

Astronema se mostro desinteresada- creo que podríamos ver qué sucede, solamente para matar el tiempo, ya que solo le damos ordenes a los Mega Drakzes de que se apresuren para el ataque final-dijo Astronema- Estraga, muéstranos en la pantalla, para ver qué sucede.

-como ordene mi reina-dijo Estraga, y en eso de la pantalla vieron a Marcelo y Kai pelear y se sorprendieron al ver como 2 Rangers estaban generando gran energía, incluso Astronema se mostro algo sorprendida.

-son esos 2 Rangers, pero como es posible que tengan esa clase de energía-dijo Astronema despreocupada.

Centro de mando.

Todos se encontraban ideando planes, para la lucha final contra Astronema junto a sus aliados, en donde también estaban Doggie Cruger y Andros, cuando de repente sintió esa onda de choque- ¿sintieron eso?-dijo Soujiro.

Y todos asintieron en eso Lukas interrumpió- creo que deberíamos calmarnos, seguro no es nada malo-dijo con tranquilidad.

-recuérdenme porque le dijimos que viniera-dijo Kenneth a sus amigos.

-fue para que lo convenciéramos de que nos ayudara en la batalla final-dijo Amber.

-luego hablaremos de eso, que fue esa onda de choque mamá-dijo Yubel.

-no estoy seguro, pero parece que viene de Stone Canyon, no es así Alfa-dijo Elsa.

-efectivamente Elsa, esa onda de choque viene de Stone Canyon-dijo Alfa.

-que creen que este sucediendo-dijo Marceline.

-creo que sería bueno averiguarlo, debemos contactarnos con Gosei Elsa-dijo Tommy.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Elsa que luego comenzó a contactarse con Gosei

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban igual ya que habían sentido esa onda de choque- cielos jamás pensé que fueran fuertes-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-¿Quién creen que va a ganar esta pelea? ¿Marcelo o Kai?-dijo Yolei.

-la verdad no tengo idea, pero creo que ahora están muy igualados-dijo Gosei.

-entonces cualquiera podría ganar-dijo Holly.

-así es Rangers, además… -dijo Gosei, pero en eso Tensou lo interrumpió.

-Gosei tenemos un llamado de Elsa-dijo Tensou.

-¿de Elsa?-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-muy bien, hay que contestarle-dijo Gosei y en eso en una pantalla apareció Elsa, mientras que en el otro se veía a Marcelo y Kai- que sucede Elsa.

-"es lo que quisiera preguntarte Gosei"-dijo Elsa seriamente- "puedes decirnos que sucede en Stone Canyon"

-si se lo que sucede, pero no sé si te vaya a gustar-dijo Gosei.

-"que sucede Gosei"-dijo Elsa más seria- "dime que está sucediendo y quienes fueron los causantes de esa onda de choque"

-bueno… los causantes son… Marcelo y Kai-dijo Gosei.

Al decir eso todos quedaron sorprendidos- "un momento Gosei, dime porque esos 2 se están peleando de nuevo, no me digas que se trata de otro plan de Astronema, usando a Karone"-dijo Elsa.

En eso Andros intervino- "un momento, que tiene que ver Karone en todo esto"-dijo Andros.

-no se lo dijeron-dijo Michael.

-"decirme que"-dijo Andros.

-bueno Andros para resumirlo-dijo Mira llamando su atención- ese chico Kai se salió de control hace 3 días y trato… de matar a Karone.

-"¡como dices!"-dijo Andros molesto- "cuando tenga a ese tipo delante de mí voy a darle una lección"

-no creo que debas pelear con el Andros-dijo Michael.

-"porque lo dices Michael"-dijo Kira.

-lo digo porque Marcelo ahora está peleando con él y además, Kai es algo rudo cuando se trata de pelear-dijo Michael.

-lo que él quiere decir es que si peleas con él, solamente vas a terminar lastimado-dijo Steve.

-"por favor, creo que exageran, no creo que Kai sea tan fuerte"-dijo Finn.

-eso lo dices por qué no viste como dejo a Marcelo en su última pelea-dijo Chris.

En eso Finn se puso algo nervioso- "si lo vi… y solo espero que no vaya a dejar a nadie así otra vez"-dijo Fin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"se nota que le tienes miedo a Kai"-dijo Marceline.

-"eso no es cierto, solo pienso que no sería bueno meterse con el"-dijo Finn.

-"si claro"-dijo Marceline en tono de burla.

-"pueden decir lo que quieran, pero no pienso permitir que ese chico mate a mi hermana… es un Ranger, porque haría eso"-dijo Andros.

-"Andros tiene razón, por que Kai le guarda tanto odio a Astronema, digo es que es fácil molestarse con ella… pero no a ese grado de querer matarla"-dijo Yubel.

-"recuerdo que Kai me dijo lo que sucedió"-dijo Tommy.

-"y que te dijo Tommy"-dijo Elsa.

-"me conto que Astronema había destruido a su planeta, a sus padres y amigos que tenia, por eso me dijo que ella debía pagar por todo lo que hizo"-dijo Tommy.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos- "vaya, no pensé que Kai hubiera vivido eso"-dijo Kenneth.

-"dejemos el tema de Kai para despues, ahora quiero saber el motivo por el que los 2 se están peleando"-dijo Elsa.

-nosotros tampoco lo sabemos Elsa-dijo Holly.

-lo único que sabemos es que Kai quería pelear con Marcelo para aclarar las dudas que tiene y pensar mejor las cosas con respecto a Karone y Astronema-dijo Davis

-"que quieres decir con eso"-dijo Andros.

-tal vez Kai quiere pensar un poco las cosas y una de ellas debe ser que no quiere la venganza-dijo Steve.

-"lo dices enserio"-dijo Soujiro.

-lo que dice Steve es cierto, pero todo eso dependerá del resultado de la pelea-dijo Gosei.

-"no creen que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Marcelo contra Kai y así hacerle cambiar a Kai de opinión, hablando con el"-dijo Finn

-no podemos intervenir-dijo Davis- Kai dijo que Marcelo debía estar solo para la pelea, estoy seguro que Kai quería un duelo de 1 vs 1-dijo Davis.

-"entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar"-dijo Yubel.

-así es solo podemos esperar y ver qué sucede-dijo Gosei que prestó atención a la pelea de Marcelo y Kai, al igual que los otros que también veían la pelea, en el centro de mando habían cortado la comunicación y vieron la pelea en el globo visor.

Stone Canyon.

En las montañas se vio a Marcelo y a Kai que aun tenían sus puños colacionando, en eso se separaron para estar de un lado, Kai estaba en el izquierdo y Marcelo en el derecho- veo que ya eres más fuerte, pero eso no será suficiente-dijo Kai.

-es lo que tú crees-dijo Marcelo y en eso comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura de color rojo, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que veían la pelea, en eso Kai sonrió cosa que no pudieron notar debido a su máscara, pero en ese mismo instantes Kai también era rodeado por un aura roja- ¡prepárate Kai!

En eso Marcelo se acerco rápidamente a Kai y le asesto un golpe que Kai detuvo con la palma de su mano, en eso Marcelo lanzo otro golpe con su otra mano y Kai volvió a detenerlo con la otra palma de su mano y se vio que Marcelo daba varios golpes que eran detenidos por Kai, se vio que de a poco la velocidad de los golpes de Marcelo y los bloqueos con las palmas de las manos de Kai aumentaban de velocidad, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver eso, ya que Marcelo y Kai aun no llegaban al siguiente nivel de su poder y además no tenían un batallador, pero no notaron que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Centro de mando.

-como es que ellos pueden tener esa fuerza y velocidad para atacar y bloquear-dijo Finn sorprendido.

-con Yubel y Astronema fue diferente ya que ella usaba sus poderes malignos y Yubel sus poderes Rangers, pero ver esta batalla entre 2 Rangers-dijo Kenneth.

-esta pelea es increíble, porque no traje palomitas-dijo Lukas, mientras tomaba una soda.

-este tipo ya me está desesperando-dijo Marceline molesta, mientras los demás solo asentían su cabeza en que estaban de acuerdo.

Stone Canyon.

Despues de barios golpes de Marcelo y bloqueos con la palma de sus manos de parte de Kai, llego un momento en que Kai detuvo un ataque de Marcelo- dime Kai, si te llego a vencer dejaras esa tontería de matar a Karone-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez lo haga-dijo Kai.

-¿cómo que tal vez? Kai… eres un Ranger no puedes hacer eso, nosotros también protegemos la vida de los seres vivos, no la arrebatamos-dijo Marcelo.

-quieres callarte, ya te lo dije…. a mí no me gusta seguir reglas-dijo Kai- si dejo viva o mato a Karone es mi problema, tu y los demás Rangers no entenderán lo que viví, ni siquiera lo que sucedió, cuando esa infeliz ataco mi planeta.

-es cierto Kai, no podemos entender lo que sientes, pero esa no es la forma para solucionarlo-dijo Marcelo.

-no importa que digas esas palabras, aunque seamos Rangers, también somos seres vivos y podemos ser víctimas de cualquier emoción, felicidad, ira, odio y tristeza… y la tristeza es lo que más nos llega a doler-dijo Kai.

Los Rangers y aliados que estaban viendo la pelea se sorprendieron por la palabras de Kai- cuando estamos llenos de tristeza, en especial por una perdida un intenso sentimiento de venganza crece en nuestro interior sin que lo notemos… no importa lo que tu o tus amigos me digan, somos seres vivos, que viven su vida de un modo diferente y la felicidad, tristeza u otro sentimiento, son diferentes… ¡es por eso que ustedes nunca me van a entender!-dijo Kai y le asesto un fuerte golpe al estomago de Marcelo, mandándolo a volar hasta que cayó al piso.

Marcelo se toco el estomago- ese fue un golpe muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo.

-te dije que esto no iba a ser un juego para mí-dijo Kai, en eso saco su Alpha Espada.

-con que así va a ser eh-dijo Marcelo y saco su Omega Espada y en eso los 2 atacaron se vio que cada uno trataba de asestar un golpe con su espada, pero cada esfuerzo era inútil, ya que bloqueaban los ataques, en eso el cielo comenzó a nublarse, hasta que comenzó a escucharse truenos y se vio que caían rayos, cada golpe que daban con sus espadas causaba que en dada parte del mundo el cielo comenzara a nublarse.

Centro de operaciones.

-se puede saber porque el cielo se está nublando, porque hoy dijeron que no llovería-dijo Michael.

-debe ser por el poder Alpha y Omega que tienen Marcelo y Kai… esto es una señal, si dejamos que ellos pelen con su poder al 100 %, el Multiverso será destruido-pensó Gosei preocupado.

Centro de mando.

-cómo es posible que el cielo se haya nublado tan rápido y además comenzaron a escucharse truenos-dijo Yubel.

-no tengo idea, pero parece que esto no es bueno-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- lo siento… pero Marcelo tendrá que irse y dejar de pelear con Kai, ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con Marcelo-dijo Elsa seriamente.

Planeta maligno.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que solo por una pelea entre Rangers el cielo del planeta tierra estaba nublado y comenzaba a escucharse truenos y caían rayos- como es posible que solo 2 Rangers estén causando esto-dijo Venjix.

-no tengo idea, pero aun así esa muestra de poder no me sorprende-dijo Astronema tranquila, pero prestando atención a la pelea.

Pero el Maestro Vile se veía más pensativo- espero que esos poderes no sean lo que me imagino, porque si es así, estaremos en problemas-pensó Maestro Vile, en el espacio se vio que algunas estrellas brillaban con intensidad y empezaron a aparecer meteoritos de pequeños tamaños, pero iban aumentando su tamaño de poco a poco.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que en una montaña estaba Shinnok observando todo- bien, parece que todo sale a la perfección… la verdad no importa si Astronema llegara a sobrevivir a esa explosión, ya que sería la única ser viva del Multiverso y estoy seguro que se volvería loca, porque no tendría a nadie para gobernar, jejeje que graciosos una Reina sin súbditos-dijo Shinnok que veía atento la pelea.

Marcelo y Kai seguían peleando hasta que una voz detuvo a Marcelo- "Marcelo detente de una buena vez".

Marcelo reconoció la voz- tía Elsa, porque me estas interrumpiendo en una pelea como estas-dijo Marcelo.

-¡cómo te atreves a decirme eso Marcelo!-dijo Elsa molestas, cosa que le dio miedo a Marcelo y a los que estaban en el centro de operaciones y el centro de mando.

Mientras Kai se mostraba algo intranquilo- pero de quién es esa voz tan molesta-dijo Kai.

-¡escúchame Marcelo, retírate y ve al centro de operaciones, no creo que sea bueno que tu y Kai pelen, así que den la pelea por terminada!-dijo Elsa, Marcelo solo se quedo pensativo- Marcelo oíste lo que dije.

-si lo oí, lo siento tía Elsa, pero esta vez tendré que desobedecerte-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió a todos e hizo que pensaran todos juntos "Marcelo está muerto"- lo siento, pero si no termino la pelea como se debe, aquí y ahora, Kai tendrá todavía esa manía de matar a Karone para que Astronema desaparezca, por eso debo seguir con esta pelea.

-¡Marcelo!-dijo Elsa molesta- cuando estés delante de mí, sufrirás un castigo que no tienes idea.

-en estos momentos no me importa el castigo que me des-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a Elsa- por favor tía, deja que termine con esto, te aseguro que nada malo va a suceder.

Elsa se mostro algo molesta, pero luego se calmo- está bien, pero espero que no cometas ninguna tontería-dijo Elsa seria.

-escuche fuerte y claro-dijo Marcelo, para luego encarar a Kai- bueno en donde estábamos.

-si ya dejaste de hablar con la señora de edad, te recordare que estábamos en una pelea-dijo Kai que ataco a Marcelo.

Al escuchar eso Elsa se molesto- cuando vea a ese chico Kai, compartirá los mismos castigos que Marcelo-dijo Elsa molesta, cosa que preocupo a todos.

De regreso en la pelea se vio que Marcelo y Kai aun seguían enfrascándose en una pelea con sus espadas, hasta que retrocedieron- veo que mejoraste Marcelo… pero espero que estés listo para esto-dijo Kai y en eso se vio que la hebilla de su cinturón brillo hasta que formo otro estuche y de ahí saco su Kunai y además se vio que tenía su armadura que uso en aquella ocasión, cosa que sorprendió a Marcelo y a todos- espero que estés listo para esto.

-tenlo por seguro de que estoy listo Kai-dijo Marcelo y se vio que también la hebilla de su cinturón brillo y además saco la Daga de su estuche y se formo la armadura que apareció, eso sorprendió a Kai- como veras yo también tengo trucos nuevos.

En eso Marcelo y Kai se atacaron hasta que comenzaron a chocar sus espadas, Kuna y Daga respectivamente, se vio que la pelea estaba igualada y no solo eso se vio que comenzaron a oírse los Truenos más fuertes y aparecieron rayos más y más, se vio que Marcelo y Kai peleaban con mucha habilidad esta que comenzaron a atacarse con sus respectivas armas repetidamente y se derribaron, debido a eso perdieron la armadura que tenían- demonios no pensé que esta pelea fuera tan igualada-dijo Marcelo.

-pienso lo mismo, pero es momento de seguir, ¡Dino Cartridge Alpha¡-dijo Kai y formo su sable- ¡Ceratosaurio Saber!

-si eso quieres, lo vas a tener ¡Dino Cartridge Omega!-en eso Marcelo formo su Buster- ¡Carnotauro Buster!

Los que veían la pelea estaban sorprendidos por las armas que tenían, en el centro de mando se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos- cielos, quisiera tener un sable como ese-dijo Finn.

-yo te apoyo amigo-dijo Kenneth.

Regresando a la pelea, Marcelo comenzó a disparar los proyectiles de energía de su Buster, que Kai evadió, para despues Kai tratar de asestarle unos golpes a Marcelo con su Sable que Marcelo evadió con dificultad, la pelea siguió así hasta que los 2 comenzaron a prepararse para su ataque final- estás listo para esto-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto ¡Ceratosaurio Saber, Golpe Llameante!-dijo Kai que comenzó a avanza para asestar el golpe.

-prepárate Kai ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Buster se cargaba de energía y también comenzó a acercarse a Kai hasta que ambos estuvieron a 10 metros que los separo, y lanzaron sus ataques que colisionaron para despues apareciera una gran explosión como no se lo habían imaginado los presentes que veían la lucha.

Planeta Maligno.

-esto es increíble-dijo Vypra sorprendida.

-esos chicos… son peligrosos-dijo Ecliptor.

-de donde rayos sacaron esos poderes Rangers-pensó Astronema, algo preocupada.

Centro de mando.

-creen que ellos estén bien debido a esa explosión-dijo Andros.

-no es muy seguro, pero tal vez si-dijo Cruger.

Centro de operaciones.

-eso si que es una pelea Ranger-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-solo espero que mi hermano este bien-dijo Nicole.

-yo también espero que Kai esté bien-dijo Alex.

-esta pelea es increíble-dijo Yuri sorprendida, mientras los demás Rangers también estaban asombrados.

Stone Canyon.

Shinnok observaba todo sorprendido- no pensé que volvería a ver una batalla como esta… la última vez que vi una fue entre Jin y Yugo, veo que los 2 si son sus descendientes-dijo Shinnok.

Se vio una gran cortina de humo que no dejo ver cómo estaban Marcelo y Kai, pero de apoco a poco comenzaron a ver que sucedía y cuando el humo se despejo se sorprendieron al ver que Marcelo y Kai aun estaban de pie.

-esto es increíble-dijo Yubel al ver lo que sucedía, se vio a Marcelo y Kai forcejeando usando la fuerza de sus manos (como Vegeta cuando se enfrenta por primera vez a freezer en donde los 2 forcejean) de pronto se vio que el piso comenzaba a resquebrajarse, en eso Marcelo libero una de sus manos- toma esto-dijo Marcelo que lanzo un disparo de su Buster que Kai evadió por poco y en eso Kai también libero su mano para darle un golpe con su sable, pero Marcelo lo detuvo con sus manos, pero a pesar de eso le causaba dolor.

-¡Marcelo!-dijeron los que estaban en el centro de operaciones.

En eso Marcelo uso su buster para lanzar un golpe y eso causo que sus armas salieran volando lejos de ellos, en eso Marcelo sujeto a Kai (como el Destello rodante de Pegaso de Seiya) y los 2 se elevaron al a una gran altura- que crees que haces Marcelo-dijo Kai.

-como le dije a Elsa, esta pelea iba a acabar-dijo Marcelo y en eso dio un giro de 360 grados para comenzar a caer a la superficie al chocar se vio que se creó una explosión, todos estaban expectantes y preocupados, ya que querían saber que había sucedido.

La cortina de humo comenzó a desaparecer y se vio que Marcelo y Kai estaban de pie, se vio que en un momento Marcelo iba a caer- ¡Marcelo!-dijeron sus amigos y familiares, como también conocidos, pero Marcelo logro mantenerse de pie, en cambio Kai cayó al suelo y perdió su transformación.

Al ver eso todos se emocionaron- ¡Marcelo gano!-dijeron todos.

-yo gane-dijo Marcelo, para despues perder su transformación, en eso Marcelo se acerco a Kai- oye Kai estas bien.

En eso Kai comenzó a levantarse- si estoy bien, veo que ganaste la revancha jejeje-dijo Kai sonriendo.

-si gane la revancha-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- ahora que vas a hacer Kai.

-como ya te dije, no me importaba el resultado, pero gracias a esta pelea, puedo darme una idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Kai.

-entonces nos ayudaras a detener a Astronema Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-no sé si valla a ayudarlos, pero si se trata de Astronema, voy a estar presente-en eso Kai comenzó a retirarse, nos vemos despues Marcelo, adiós.

-si adiós Kai, espero que nos ayudes con Astronema-dijo Marcelo, vio como Kai se iba, en eso Marcelo volvió al centro de operaciones al volver dijo lo siguiente- bueno… es muy posible que Kai nos ayuda en la batalla con Astronema.

Al escuchar eso todos se emocionaron- será mejor que te prepares Astronema, porque es muy seguro que Kai nos va a ayudar-pensó Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Mientras se veía que era de noche y Kai estaba sentado en medio de una fogata- espero que la decisión que tome sea la correcta-dijo Kai, para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin del episodio

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Alex- hola amigos, es hora de repasar el episodio-dijo Chris.**

**-en este episodio pudimos ver la pelea entre Marcelo y mi hermano Kai-dijo Alex.**

**-la pelea fue muy buena, sin duda Marcelo y Kai guardan un gran poder-dijo Chris.**

**-Marcelo logro la victoria, pero Kai dijo que tal vez vaya a ayudarlos con Astronema, lo cual sería genial-dijo Alex.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**-por cierto un aviso, nuestro amigo Seiryu podría publicar 2 caps el día de mañana o tal vez 1, así que esperen lo-dijeron los chicos**

**Eso es todo, la batalla de Marcelo vs Kai, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me esforcé bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dreisil:** hola amigo, espero que la pelea entre Marcelo y Kai te haya gustado, creo que hare que pelen una veces más, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragon Espectral:** la parteen donde Marcelo y los demás debían estar sorprendidos por oír de Godzilla, me olvide un poco, ya que ese día tenía que hacer muchas cosas y por eso me olvide de su reacción, pero espero que este episodio te haya gustado, además de la parte que me olvide la puse aquí, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Amo del vacío:** me alegra que el anterior cap te haya gustado y con este, bueno espero que también lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	43. Un doble problema

**Como están amigos lectores como dije en el anterior cap, hoy publicaría un episodio o dos de mi Fic, esto lo hago debido a los retrasos que hice, pero bueno espero que este episodio les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**43: Un doble problema.**

Se veía a los Rangers tranquilos y conversando en la casa donde vivían Marcelo y los demás- oye Marcelo, dinos como fue pelear contra Kai-dijo Holly.

-podría decirse que Kai es muy fuerte, podría decirse que lo derrote con algo de suerte-dijo Marcelo.

-si tú lo dices, pero por lo que vi, estabas peleando de igual a igual con Kai-dijo Mira.

-además, lo que más me extraño, fue que cuando empezaron a pelear, el cielo comenzó a nublarse-dijo Davis- ¿Qué crees que haya sido Marcelo?

-la verdad no tengo idea… ya que yo estaba concentrado en la pelea, pero pienso que tal vez haya sido cosa de la naturaleza-dijo Marcelo.

-yo también creo que fue por cosas de la naturaleza, ya ven que el tiempo cambia cuando menos te lo esperas-dijo Michael.

-eso creo, pero bueno que harán ustedes-dijo Yolei- yo tengo que comprar los materiales faltantes para el regreso a clases.

-yo debo ir a ayudar a mi madre-dijo Holly.

-yo tengo que conseguir los materiales de estudios y mi madre me acompañara-dijo Steve.

-tu madre ya vino Steve-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, ella va a acompañarme a conseguir mis materiales de estudio, además ella ya consiguió trabajo aquí en Stone Canyon-dijo Steve.

-ya veo-dijo Davis- Michael y yo iremos a conseguir nuestros materiales.

-yo iré a buscar algún trabajo por ahí y tú que harás Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-yo tengo que ir a hacerle una llamada a mi padre, Davis, Michael, ustedes podrían ir a acompañar a Chris, Nicole y Alex a conseguir sus materiales, la madre de Yuri dijo que me ayudaría con eso-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto amigo, no tenemos problema-dijo Michael.

-muy bien ya debo irme, debo ir a llamar a mi padre-dijo Marcelo y se fue.

Nave de Durahan.

Durahan se veía seriamente- debo destruir a esos Rangers, no estaría mal dejarlos lastimados y hacerles entender que no deberían subestimarme-pensó Durahan, en eso Durahan llamo a sus generales- Ghidorah.

-que sucede amo-dijo Ghidorah.

-diles a Saghel y Saider que vayan a Stone Canyon y acaben con los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Durahan.

-como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y en eso libero a los guerreros, en eso aparecieron 2 guerreros humanoides con características de salamandra.

-tiempo de verte amigo Ghidorah-dijo Saghel.

-que trabajo nos tiene Durahan-dijo Saider.

-el trabajo es que deben ir a la ciudad de Stone Canyon del planeta tierra y acabar con los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Ghidorah y en eso les mostro una imagen de los Rangers- son ellos sin estar transformados.

-con que los Power Rangers-dijo Saghel con una sonrisa.

-parece que tendremos una pelea divertida, despues de mucho tiempo… vamos y acabemos con esos Rangers-dijo Saider.

En eso los 2 desaparecieron, para dirigirse a la tierra.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo saliendo de unas oficinas y se vio que llamaba por su celular- hola papá como estas… me alegro de que estés bien… por cierto puedes decirme cuando nos enviaras dinero, porque ya van a comenzar las clases… si buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo, no te preocupes… bien nos vemos adiós-dijo Marcelo.

Pero cerca de un callejón se vio a los 2 monstruos observando a Marcelo- es hora de ir y acabar con el-dijo Saghel.

-espera un segundo amigo… podríamos atrapara a ese Ranger y así atraer a sus amigos, los llevaremos a un lugar en donde nosotros tendremos la ventaja y ahí los acabaremos-dijo Saider.

-que buen plan… entonces hagámoslo, yo atraeré su atención-dijo Saghel y Saider asintió.

Marcelo seguía caminando y se vio que pasaba por el parque de Stone Canyon, hasta que unas personas se apartaban de un lugar, Marcelo fue a revisar y vio del suelo salió una pequeña pantalla de polvo y se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un monstruo- ¡todos corran!-dijo Marcelo ayudando a las personas a salir de ahí, luego de eso se vio que Marcelo salto esquivando esa cortina de polvo del piso, para que despues apareciera Saghel.

-muy bien ¿quién eres tú? Acaso eres otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Marcelo

-podría decirse que sí, pero estas mal si crees que vine solo-dijo Saghel con burla.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Marcelo

-el se refiere a esto-dijo una voz detrás de Marcelo, en eso Marcelo fue atrapado por una especie de red que tenia energía.

-¿pero qué es esto?-dijo Marcelo que estaba atrapado.

-es una red de energía magnética, mientras estés encerrado ahí no podrás hacer nada, ni siquiera podrás ayudar a tus amigos-dijo Saider que apareció.

-demonios-dijo Marcelo molesto tratando de liberarse.

-muy bien es hora de seguir con nuestro plan, como ya hay un Ranger menos, los demás serán pan comido, sobre todo si hacemos nuestros ataques combinados-dijo Saider.

-entonces vamos a una lugar en donde tengamos ventaja, para la pelea-dijo Saghel.

En eso Saider observo el lugar- creo que este lugar es perfecto, pero debemos buscar un lugar en donde tengamos más terreno-en eso los 2 vieron que el lago estaba cerca de ahí y además de tener un lugar donde nadie los estorbara, también había arena- parece que ya encontramos el lugar, vamos.

En eso Saghel sujeto una parte de la red de energía, para llevar a Marcelo, al llegar dejaron a Marcelo en la arena y se vio que los 2 estaban conversando, en eso sin que los 2 se dieran cuenta Marcelo comenzó a conectarse por su comunicador - Gosei me escuchas-susurro Marcelo.

-"si te escucho Marcelo"-dijo Gosei.

-no hables tan fuerte amigo-dijo Marcelo mientras veía que Saghel y Saider no se dieran cuenta- escucha Gosei, llama a los demás, diles que estoy en el lago de Stone Canyon, estoy atrapado en una especie de red de energía magnética.

-"está bien descuida Marcelo, enseguida viene la ayuda"-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación.

Centro de operaciones.

-antes de llamar a los demás, hay que ver con quienes nos enfrentamos-dijo Gosei, en la pantalla se vio a los enemigos y además a Marcelo que estaba atrapado en esa red de energía.

-cielos, Marcelo está atrapado en esa red de energía, necesita ayuda Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-y le enviaremos ayuda Tensou, pero lo que más me inquiete son esos 2 monstruos Eltarianos… son Saghel y Saider 2 monstruos muy hábiles y además muy fuertes, cuando hacen sus ataques combinados es difícil defenderse-dijo Gosei preocupado- muy bien llama a los demás Rangers Tensou.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio la casa de Holly y se vio que ella, su madre y hermana ya habían llegado- fue una mañana muy difícil, muy bien ire a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo-dijo su madre Alice.

-espero que sea delicioso-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-yo también espero que sea delicioso-dijo Holly con una sonrisa- voy a mi habitación mamá, bajare en unos minutos.

-entendido Holly-dijo Alice.

Al llegar a su cuarto Holly reviso sus cosas, en eso encontró un álbum de fotos- cielos ya me había olvidado de estas fotos-dijo Holly en eso encontró la foto de ella cuando era niña y que estaba acompañada de un niño y se vio que tenían la misma edad- me gustaría saber donde esta ese chico-dijo Holly con nostalgia, en eso sonó su comunicador- aquí Holly ¿Qué sucede?

-"Holly soy yo Gosei, debes ir al lago de la ciudad, Marcelo está ahí y está atrapado en una red de energía magnética"-dijo Gosei.

-¿cómo? Y está bien-dijo Holly.

-"se encuentra bien, pero debes ir a ayudarlo, ya les diré a los demás para que te ayuden"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, voy para allá-dijo Holly guardo su álbum de fotos y comenzó a salir de su casa- volveré en unos minutos mamá.

-a dónde vas Holly-dijo Serena.

-solo voy a ver a mis amigos un momento, no te preocupes, volveré rápido-dijo Holly y se fue del lugar.

Serena vio como se iba su hermana- Holly nunca se iba de esa forma, parece que oculta algo-dijo Serena.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Michael y Davis ayudando a los chicos a llevar sus cosas, hasta que llegaron a la casa- muy bien ya llegamos-dijo Michael, en eso apareció Mira.

-hola amigos, como les fue-dijo Mira.

-bien y a ti como te fue Mira-dijo Michael.

-pues digamos no tan bien, despues de almorzar tendré que seguir buscando-dijo Mira, en eso noto a Yuri- hola Yuri, donde está tu mamá.

-hola Mira, mi madre fue a dejar las cosa que compramos a nuestro departamento y como no tenía nada que hacer le pregunte si podía venir aquí un rato a jugar y me dijo que sí-dijo Yuri.

-entiendo-dijo Mira con una sonrisa, en eso se escucharon los comunicadores.

-entremos adentro-dijo Davis, al entrar a la casa dejaron las cosas en la mesa y se reunieron- aquí Davis, que sucede.

-"Davis necesito que tu y los demás vayan al lago de la ciudad, hay 2 monstruos Eltarianos y además Marcelo también se encuentra ahí, no puede moverse debido a que está atrapado en una Red de energía magnética"-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, entonces iremos ahora-dijo Davis y corto la comunicación y vio a los niños- ustedes vayan al centro de operaciones.

-está bien-dijo Chris y se fueron los chicos al igual que Davis y los otros.

Centro de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Steve que llevaba sus cosas y además estaba acompañado de su madre, hasta que descansaron en unos asientos- dime mamá como estaban las cosas en Angel Grove-dijo Steve.

-pues no muy bien, Astronema está causando problemas, Elsa le está mandando un mensaje a todos los Rangers del universo-dijo Katherine.

-ya veo, bueno es hora de volver a casa-dijo Steve, en eso su comunicador sonó, en eso Steve y su madre se fueron a un lugar y revisaron si nadie los observaba- que sucede Gosei.

-"Steve debes ir al lago, Marcelo se encuentra ahí y no puede detener a los monstruos, ya que está paralizado debido a una red de energía magnética, los demás ya fueron, solo me falta contactarme con Yolei"-dijo Gosei.

-está bien, voy enseguida-dijo Steve y vio a su madre- es hora de ir a ayudar a mis amigos.

-ten cuidado Steve-dijo Katherine y Steve asintió para despues irse.

Se vio a Steve corriendo por el lugar hasta que vio a Yolei- ¡oye Yolei!-dijo Steve, llamando la atención de Yolei.

Yolei vio quien la llamaba y vio que era Steve, en eso fue a donde él estaba- Hola Steve que sucede-dijo Yolei.

-debemos ir al lago de Stone Canyon, Marcelo se encuentra ahí y está en problemas-dijo Steve.

-ya veo, entonces andando-dijo Yolei.

-espera un segundo Yolei-dijo Steve- hay que decirle a Gosei que ya vas-en eso Steve se comunico con Gosei- Gosei soy yo Steve, me encontré con Yolei, nos dirigimos al lago.

-"entendido Steve, vayan y ayuden a Marcelo"-dijo Gosei.

-vamos enseguida-dijo Yolei por el comunicador de Steve, en eso cortaron la comunicación- hay que apresurarnos-en eso Yolei y Steve se dirigieron al lago, al llegar vieron a los 2 monstruos.

-que desagradables son-dijo Yolei algo incomoda.

-no es momento para eso Yolei-dijo Steve, en eso vio a Marcelo que estaba atrapado en esa red de energía- mira es Marcelo.

\- si ya lo vi… debemos ayudarlo-en eso Yolei vio que sus demás amigos ya llegaban- mire Steve ya llegaron los demás.

Steve también vio que los demás ya llegaban- bien ahora tal vez así podremos ayudar a nuestro amigo-en eso los demás se reunieron con ellos- que bueno que hayan llegado.

-no podíamos dejarlos solos para que pelearan contra esos 2-dijo Michael señalando a los 2.

-muy bien es hora de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Holly y todos asintieron.

-muy bien es hora-dijo Mira y todos la siguieron- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-en eso aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers y encararon a los 2 monstruos.

-ya se habían tardado Rangers-dijo Saghel

-prepárense, porque vamos a darles su merecido-dijo Saider.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Mira, en eso los Rangers atacaron a Saghel y Saider respectivamente, se vio que los Rangers atacaban, pero se vio que ellos se defendían de sus ataques.

-prepárense, Saghel ataque de combinación-dijo Saider y en eso comenzaron a rodear a los Rangers hasta que dispararon rayos de energía, en eso los Rangers recibieron gran daño hasta que fueron derribados- que les pareció eso jejeje.

-estos tipos sí que son molestos-dijo Michael que se levantaba, al igual que los demás.

-debe haber una forma de detenerlos-dijo Mira, en eso Saghel y Saider comenzaron a atacarlos otra vez.

Marcelo se preocupo al ver lo que sucedía- demonios debo hacer algo para ayudarlos-Marcelo trato de liberarse pero en eso la Red le dio una pequeña descarga- rayos, esta maldita red… vamos amigos, muéstrenle a esos 2 de que están hechos.

-eso intentamos amigo-dijo Steve que fue derribado por un golpe de Saghel, en eso sus amigos se reunieron con él para ayudarlo- estos tipos son molestos, debemos hacer algo.

-es hora de acabar con ustedes-dijo Saider, en eso comenzó a atacar a los Rangers con su compañero.

En eso Davis se le ocurrió una idea- chicos lo tengo, usemos nuestras Omega armas-dijo Davis, sus amigos lo miraron por un segundo, vamos confíen en mi, convocaron sus armas y luego se reagruparon- Holly tu quédate atrás y cuando te diga ahora, disparas tu flecha a uno de los 2.

-entendido-dijo Holly que se preparaba, para atacar en el momento justo.

-es hora amigos, al ataque-dijo Davis, en eso los Rangers continuaron con su ataque y se vio que nada había cambiado, ya que Saider y Saghel comenzaban a atacar, en eso ellos comenzaron a rodearlos nuevamente- Steve salta.

-entendido-dijo Steve y dio un gran salto.

-no escaparas-dijo Saghel que salto para atacar a Steve.

-¡Ahora Holly!-dijo Davis, en eso Holly lanzo una de sus flechas y le dio de lleno a Saghel- ¡Steve, Yolei atáquenlo!

-¡entendido!-en eso Steve ataco a Saghel desde el aire con sus sables y Yolei lanzo su Shuriken que le causo daño.

-como lo hicieron-dijo Saider.

-oye no te distraigas-dijo Davis, en eso le asesto unos golpes con su lanza y luego continuaron, Michael y Mira.

Los Rangers habían derribado a sus 2 enemigos- bien hecho amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso Saider y Saghel se levantaron.

-muy bien, esos ataques fueron buenos, pero ahora vamos a darles una lección, listo Saghel-dijo Saider, Saghel asintió y luego comenzaron con su transformación, se vio que les había crecido una cola de reptil y esta tenía una cuchillas, en eso sus cuerpos cambiaron y su apariencia se parecía más a una salamandra y les crecieron unas garras muy filosas, además de estar cubiertos por una armadura- ahora prepárense Rangers.

-acabare con ustedes ahora-dijo Holly, en eso lanzo sus flechas, pero Saider y Saghel se pusieron en cuatro patas y comenzaron a correr como una salamandra a toda velocidad evitando los ataques de Holly y en eso uno de ellos paso por su lado y se vio que Holly estaba de rodillas y sus amigos fueron a ver qué sucedió.

-Holly que te sucede-dijo Yolei.

-me duele el tobillo-dijo Holly, en eso Davis trato de ver rayos usaron los 2 enemigos para dañar a Holly, en eso Davis vio aquellas cuchillas en la cola de cada una, tenían un total de 3 cuchillas de diferentes tamaños- ahora lo sé, esos sujetos atacaron a Holly usando las cuchillas que tienen en sus colas.

-muy tarde para averiguarlo chico-dijo Saghel, en eso de sus bocas sacaron rayos de energía que derribaron a los Ranger.

Marcelo vio todo y estaba preocupado- demonios tengo que hacer algo.

Centro de operaciones.

-Gosei porque Marcelo no los ayuda-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-eso es debió a que esa red de energía magnética impide que Marcelo se mueva y si lo hace esa red comenzara a lastimarlo con descargas eléctricas-dijo Gosei.

-ahora que va a suceder, si ellos pierden-dijo Nicole algo temerosa.

-ellos no van a perder-dijo Alex.

-Alex tiene razón, ellos no se van a rendir-dijo Chris.

Stone Canyon.

-rayos debo ir a ayudarles-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura roja, se vio que la red comenzaba a lastimarlo, pero a Marcelo no le importo y en una de esas se libero- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder! ¡Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo apareció en su traje Ranger y de pronto le dio unas patadas a sus enemigos, para derribarlos- están bien amigos-dijo Marcelo acercándose a ellos.

-estamos bien Marcelo, pero debes tener cuidado con ellos-dijo Davis.

En eso Saghel y Saider se levantaron- como rayos rompió la red de energía magnética-dijo Saghel.

-eso no importa ahora, acabemos con el… usaremos la formación Gelan Heben-dijo Saider.

-entendido-dijo Saghel y se iban acercando rápidamente a los Rangers.

En eso Steve se dio cuenta- chicos esos tipos se vienen acercando-dijo Steve.

-ustedes quédense yo me encargo de ellos y no se preocupen si se trata de velocidad y poder de ataque, en estos momentos soy muy superior a ellos-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar.

En eso la pelea comenzó y en eso se vio que Saghel cabo rápidamente para irse bajo tierra- ¿pero qué?-dijo Marcelo al ver lo que sucedió- muy bien primero me hare cargo de ti-dijo Marcelo que iba tras Saider.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Saider que lanzo rayos de energía de su boca, que detuvieron a Marcelo y en eso de la tierra apareció Saghel que ataco a Marcelo, en eso Saider los ataco nuevamente para así derribarlo.

-¡Marcelo!-dijeron sus amigos.

-cielos, pero que tipo de ataque es ese-dijo Marcelo que se levantaba.

-que te pareció ese ataque, esa era nuestra formación Gelan Heben-dijo Saider.

-será mejor que te prepares porque ya estas acabado-dijo Saghel que comenzó a cavar para ir bajo tierra.

-es lo que ustedes creen ¡Omega Dragón Shield!-dijo Marcelo y apareció esa armadura y además su daga- prepárense porque ahora están en problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-eso lo veremos, ataquemos Saghel-dijo Saider.

En eso Saghel salió del suelo sorpresivamente para despues atacar a Marcelo, pero esta vez lo evadió sin problema alguno- ¿Cómo es posible?

En eso Saider ataco también, junto con Saghel que ya estaba en tierra, pero Marcelo evadía los ataques con buena velocidad y a demás se iba acercando a ellos- como rayos puede esquivar nuestros ataques-dijo Saider.

En eso Marcelo dio un salto para impulsarse hacia adelante y atacar con su espada y daga- ¡Omega espada, Daga Dragon! ¡Corte de Fuego Doble!-dijo Marcelo y en eso le dio de lleno el ataque a Saghel y Saider, en eso Marcelo aterrizo a 10 metros y de pronto los enemigos cayeron para despues desaparecer en una explosión- ¡si lo logre!-dijo Marcelo contento.

-bien hecho amigo-dijo Michael.

-así se hace Marcelo-dijo Holly.

Centro de operaciones.

-Marcelo lo logro-dijo Tensou.

-bien hecho Marcelo-dijo Nicole.

-Marcelo es increíble-dijo Yuri.

Luego de eso se vio a los Rangers en el parque.

-lo hiciste bien Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-si eso estuvo increíble, parece que con el nuevo poder que tienes se nos hará mas fácil vencer a esos monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Michael.

-creo que tienes razón Michael, pero eso no significa que me dejaran a mi solo para pelear verdad-dijo Marcelo.

-de que hablas amigo, somos un equipo recuerdas-dijo Davis.

-si tienen razón… saben cuando nos fuimos de Angel Grove, mi tío me dijo algo-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y qué te dijo Marcelo?-dijo Holly.

-me dijo que en un equipo Ranger, nadie es más importante o menos importante, lo que importa es el trabajo en equipo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron por lo que dijo- y saben que amigos, mi tío tenía razón-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Fin del episodio

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Alex- como están amigos, aquí un repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri.**

**-como vieron, muy pronto será el inicio de clases-dijo Alex.**

**-pero eso no significa que no haya problemas-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero no importa que problemas sean, ya que los Power Rangers lo resolverán, como sucedió en este episodio -dijo Alex.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que este cap que subí te haya gustado amigo, por cierto ya te envié un PM explicándote, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** no se si Marcelo vaya a tener un funeral XD, pero como viste en el episodio, Marcelo demuestra tener una gran habilidad, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pensé que la pelea no les iba a gustar, pero saber que te agrado, eso me hace ver que estoy haciendo bien el Fic y espero que el episodio te haya agradado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	44. Isla ilusoria, parte 1

**Hola amigos lectores, bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 44 del Fic, espero que les guste, ya que le estoy poniendo empeño a los episodios que no publique en esa ocasiones, bueno sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**44: Isla ilusoria, parte 1.**

Se vio a Durahan en su nave, se veía pensativo- creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un plan-dijo Durahan- debo ir a ver a Shinnok.

En una cueva estaba Shinnok como siempre estudiando los pergaminos que tenia- oye Shinnok, podrías ayudarme-dijo Durahan.

-que necesitas Durahan-dijo Shinnok.

-recuerdas a muchos de esos guerreros que estaban en la alianza del mal de Ivan-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto, como podría olvidar a esos torpes, la mayoría de ellos fueron vencidos por Jin y Yugo cuando ellos tenían 13 años… no pensé que esos guerreros hayan sido derrotados por niñatos como ellos-dijo Shinnok.

-si lo sé, entre ellos están barios, como por ejemplo Darkonda, se creía tan fuerte, pero Yugo era el que le daba una lección cada vez que se enfrentaban, incluso lo engaño en una oportunidad y el idiota de Darkonda se lo creyo jejeje-dijo Durahan.

-jejeje si recuerdo, como Yugo engaño a Darkonda, pero bueno Durahan… dime que tramas, acaso quieres traer a uno de esos payasos-dijo Shinnok.

-no de hecho, quiero que me ayudes con un objeto de poder, para enviar a los Rangers a la isla ilusoria-dijo Durahan.

-la isla ilusoria, una de las islas que crearon los miembros de la alianza del mal-dijo Shinnok.

-así es, enviare ahí a los Rangers, pero antes los debilitaremos, mandare a Tanith y Naga a pelear contra ellos-dijo Durahan.

-parece que ya quieres tomarte las cosas enserio no es así Durahan-dijo Shinnok.

-así es, ahora necesito que me digas cual es el hechizo o la forma de enviarlos ahí-dijo Durahan.

-está bien-en eso Shinnok saco una especie de medallón que tenía guardado en un cofre- solo debes arrojar este medallón y de pronto se abrirá un portal que los enviara ahí.

-ya veo, muy bien nos vemos Shinnok-dijo Durahan en eso se fue.

-parece que estas preocupado Durahan, pero bueno, tu misión era la de destruir los poderes Omega, pero ahora que Astronema es la más poderosa del universo, debemos hacer algo… aunque debamos echarles una pequeña ayudita a los Rangers, pero ellos tendrán que ganárselo-dijo Shinnok, que vio un pergamino y se vio que esta tenia la imagen de un monstruo que tenía una máscara muy demoniaca además de unas filosas garras- Dikasu, muy bien… me tomara tiempo poder encontrar el hechizo adecuado para liberarlo, solo espero que los Rangers lo derroten antes de que sea un gran problemas para ellos-dijo Shinnok y desapareció del lugar.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo, Michael y Steve caminando- y dime Marcelo, cuando crees que Astronema vaya a atacar-dijo Steve.

-no lo sé Steve… desde que Astronema llego a tener su poder al máximo-dijo Marcelo- no sé si podremos vencerla.

-hablas enserio-dijo Michael algo preocupado.

-así es… pero no debemos olvidar que si nos rendimos ella va a ganar, no podemos permitir que eso suceda-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Michael.

-yo también, tendremos que estar alerta-dijo Steve, siguieron con su camino hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde vendían muchas cosas, había un farmacia, florería, biblioteca y otras tiendas mas- ahora que hacemos.

-no se ustedes pero yo iré por un helado-dijo Marcelo.

-espérame amigo-dijo Steve siguiendo a Marcelo.

-oigan chicos esperen-dijo Michael, pero en eso choco con alguien que traía flores- ups lo siento.

-no te preocupes-dijo una chica de unos 17 años, su pelo era largo hasta los hombros y usaba una blusa de color blanco y una chaqueta de color negro, unos pantalones de color azul y unos tenis de color blanco, en eso Michael la vio detenidamente y sintió que la conocía.

-un segundo… Jenny-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-si así me llamo… quien eres tu-dijo Jenny.

-vamos Jenny que no me recuerdas, soy yo… Michael-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

En eso Jenny se sorprendió y al verlo mejor, no pudo evitar sonreír- Michael eres tú, me puedes decir que haces aquí.

-es una larga historia-dijo Michael- y tú que cuentas Jenny, que hiciste estos 3 años, cuando nos separamos.

-bueno, vine aquí, porque mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí, para abrir nuestra Florería, además de venir a estudiar-dijo Jenny.

-ya veo… bueno me da gusta verte de nuevo-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Jenny sonriendo.

Mientras Marcelo estaba con Steve y cada uno tenía un helado- oye a donde se fue Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-pero estaba detrás de nosotros-dijo Steve.

En eso Marcelo lo vio- Steve, ya lo encontré-dijo Marcelo.

-en donde esta-dijo Steve y Marcelo señalo donde estaba su amigo, al ver a Michael hablando con una chica, Steve se sorprendió- como, pero quién es la chica con la que está hablando.

-no tengo idea, pero deberíamos ir a ver qué sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-espera Marcelo-dijo Steve deteniendo a Marcelo- no creo que debamos molestarlos, se ven bien ellos 2 solos.

-eso crees… pero sabes, no creo que a Michael le moleste si vamos ahí y nos presenta a su amiga-dijo Marcelo y fue al lugar.

-Marcelo-dijo Steve resignado y fue con él.

Con Michael y Jenny- y eso fue lo que paso, decidí venir aquí por mis amigos, además de otro asunto-dijo Michael.

-ya veo, bueno me gustara verte en el regreso a clases Michael-dijo Jenny sonriendo, en eso vio a Marcelo y Steve que se acercaban a ellos.

-hola Michael quien es tu amiga-dijo Marcelo.

Michael se dio la vuelta sorprendido- hola amigos como les va-dijo Michael algo nervioso.

-ya responde Michael-dijo Steve.

-ustedes son amigos de Michael-dijo Jenny.

-si así es, me presento… yo soy Marcelo-dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

-y yo soy Steve, ambos somos amigos de Michael y tu quien eres-dijo Steve sonriendo.

-yo soy Jenny, era amiga de Michael cuando teníamos 10 años, pero tuvimos que separarnos a los 14… pero jamás pensé encontrarlo aquí-dijo Jenny sonriendo.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo- bueno Jenny debemos irnos ahora.

-oye espera un segundo Marcelo, no tenemos que hacer nada hoy-dijo Michael algo molesto.

-ya te olvidaste que tenemos que discutir algo, con los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-ups, creo que lo olvide, lo siento Jenny, podemos hablar otro día-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto, además ahí es la florería de mi mamá-dijo Jenny señalando el lugar.

-okey, bueno nos vemos Jenny-dijo Michael y se fue con sus amigos.

-nos vemos-dijo Jenny y entro a la florería de su madre, para continuar trabajando.

Michael la vio por última vez, hasta que siguió a sus amigos y dio un pequeño suspiro, que notaron sus amigos, aunque era Steve el que lo vio con cara picara- ¿Qué?-dijo Michael.

-te gusta tu amiga verdad-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-no… no como crees-dijo Michael.

-pues diste un suspiro como de enamorado y eso te delata-dijo Marcelo con toda tranquilidad.

Michael vio a Steve y este solo asintió- acaso fui tan obvio-dijo Michael, al escuchar eso Steve se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-claro que fuiste obvio-dijo Steve.

-y bueno que me aconsejan ustedes-dijo Michael.

-a mi no me preguntes, yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie-dijo Marcelo, en eso Michael y Steve lo miraron algo extrañados- ¿Qué pasa?

-acaso nunca tuviste una cita con una chica-dijo Steve.

-así es, pero y eso que tienen, haber dime Steve cuantas citas tuviste-dijo Marcelo.

-yo tuvo como 3 citas con 3 diferentes chicas-dijo Steve.

-hablas enserio-dijo Marcelo incrédulo.

-así es, pero no eran mis novias, solo salía con ellas para conocerlas mejor… y cuando llegaba el momento, supe que no eran la indicada para mí-dijo Steve

-así que solo por eso te crees experto-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve- si quieres puedes pedirme consejos amigo.

-no gracias-dijo Marcelo.

-no hablo de ti, sino de Michael-dijo Steve, Marcelo solo lo miro con mala cara.

-no lo sé Steve, creo que prefiero esperara un poco, antes de decirle lo que siento, ya que no me siento preparado aun-dijo Michael algo nervioso.

-si tú lo dices amigo, pero sabes que te apoyaremos si necesitas ayuda-dijo Steve.

-si eso lo tengo presente-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

-es hora de volver, los chicos dijeron que nos verían por el parque de la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-es cierto, hay que apresurarnos-dijo Steve.

-entonces andando-dijo Marcelo y se dirigieron al parque, hasta que vieron a sus amigos.

-hola chicos llegaron algo tarde-dijo Davis, que estaba junto con los niños, además de las chicas.

-llegamos tarde, porque Michael andaba suspirando por su amiga-dijo Marcelo con normalidad.

-como una chica-dijo Yolei.

-y quien es su amiga-dijo Holly que sonrió.

-bueno diles amigo, diles el nombre de tu amiga-dijo Steve.

-bueno, ella se llama Jenny… fuimos amigos desde los 10 años, pero tuvimos que mudarnos a distintas ciudades, por motivos de nuestras familias, pero jamás pensé volver a verla aquí en Stone Canyon-dijo Michael.

-¿enserio?-dijo Yolei, luego sonrió pícaramente al igual que todos- tal parece… que es una señal de que deben estar juntos.

Michael solo se puso nervioso- pero que dices… además, no sé si a ella le guste saben-dijo Michael este ultimo desanimado.

-vamos Michael, no quiero decir que no le gustes, pero tal vez ella sienta algo por ti-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-lo dices enserio Holly-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly amablemente con una sonrisa.

-saben amigos-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- jamás pensé ver ese lado tuyo Holly… me refiero a ese lado amable, siempre pensé que eras un amargada, alguien que se queja de todo… pero estoy seguro de que cuando llegues a los 30 serás igual que Elsa, alguien que se enoja por todo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa se le boro a Marcelo al ver que todos retrocedían, en eso vio a Holly que parecía muy molesta, se vio que era rodeada por una aura maligna, en eso Holly levanto la cabeza y dio una sonría feliz, pero a la vez siniestra- que fue lo que dijiste Marcelo-dijo Holly con la misma expresión.

Marcelo se asusto al ver esa expresión- decir que, yo no dije nada-dijo Marcelo muy nervioso y asustado

Holly se acerco a Marcelo- según recuerdo, dijiste que tendría un temperamento como el de Elsa, cuando tuviera 30 años.

-eso dije… pues creo que si-dijo Marcelo sonriendo nerviosos y asustado.

-como lo admitiste, entonces…-dijo Holly en eso tomo por la camisa a Marcelo, cosa que asusto un poco a todos, ya que vieron a Holly estaba muy enojada.

En eso se escucho un grito de dolor- Holly cálmate, Marcelo no lo decía enserio-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-de hecho mi hermano siempre ha sido sincero-dijo Nicole, en eso se escucho el grito de Marcelo.

-quieres callarte, no ayudas Nicole-dijo Chris, y se volvió a escuchar el grito de Marcelo.

-eso debe doler-dijo Steve y sus amigos asintieron, se vio que Holly le estaba aplicando una llave a Marcelo que le estaba lastimando sus 2 manos.

-eso te enseñara a no hablar de mas-dijo Holly molesta, mientras le seguía aplicando la llave.

-Ahhhhh está bien… entendí, lo siento perdóname-dijo Marcelo adolorido, en eso Holly lo soltó- cielos, me duelen las manos-dijo Marcelo mientras se tocaba las manos de dolor.

-veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que aprendiste clases de defensa personal-dijo Yolei.

-aprendí defensa personal a mis 10 años, para que así nadie me moleste, o se atreva a hablar mal de mí-dijo Holly que miro a Marcelo con enojo.

-creo que tendré que pensarlo 2 veces cuando hable algo de Holly-pensó Marcelo con algo de miedo- pero lo que más me asusto es que tienen un temperamento como el de Elsa.

En eso se vio a los niños a hablar entre sí- vieron como se puso Holly-dijo Alex.

-no pensé que podía ponerse así de molesta-dijo Nicole con algo de miedo.

-creo que podría competir con Elsa, no lo creen-dijo Yuri.

-yo opino lo mismo que ustedes-dijo Chris algo asustado.

En eso todos fueron a un lugar para sentarse y hablar, pero todo estaba incomodo, ya que Holly todavía estaba molesta, y Marcelo estaba asustado- creo que… deberíamos reunirnos otro día no creen-dijo Marcelo.

-miren nada mas… por primera vez tenemos aun Ranger rojo cobarde y lo más gracioso es que le tiene miedo a la Ranger rosa-dijo Holly con tono de burla.

En eso Marcelo se molesto por el comentario- muy bien, ya me arte… me disculpe contigo Holly, pero veo que si eres una amargada-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-te dije que no dijeras eso de mi-dijo Holly molesta y encaro a Marcelo- mírate, solo porque crees tener más poder que nosotros ahora, te hace especial.

-te equivocas Holly, yo no me creo especial ni nada, acaso se te olvido que somos un equipo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-claro que no se me olvido, pero siempre tienes que ser tan molesto e irritante, sobre todo con las respuestas tan tontas que haces, ni siquiera entiendo, porque eres nuestro líder-dijo Holly molesta.

-que dijiste-dijo Marcelo molesto y trato de acercarse a Holly.

En eso los demás trataron de calmar la situación- cálmense chicos-dijo Steve, mientras Michael detenía a Marcelo- Marcelo clámate quieres.

-como quieres que me calme Steve, despues de ser equipo por un buen tiempo-en eso vio a Holly- y tú te atreves a decirme eso Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-y que si lo dije-dijo Holly.

-sabes, no pienso discutir contigo-dijo Marcelo y trato de calmarse.

-pues yo menos y no quiero ver a nadie aquí-dijo Holly.

-es una lástima, porque ya llegamos-dijo una voz y en eso se vio que era Naga y Tanith.

-oh genial-dijo Holly molesta.

-Naga-dijo Marcelo, en eso se acerco a los niños- niños váyanse al centro de operaciones, estarán más seguros ahí.

Los niños asintieron y Chris saco un aparato y eso los tele transporto al centro de operaciones- que bien mi Tele transportador funciono-dijo Davis

-que buen invento Davis-dijo Mira.

-dejemos eso ahora chicos es hora de derrotar a estos tipos-dijo Marcelo y se preparo para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-muy bien Naga prepárate, y quien es la que te acompaña-dijo Marcelo.

-es otro de los generales de Durahan-dijo Naga.

-soy Tanith y vengo para vencerlos de una buena vez Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-eso lo veremos, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos, se vio que Marcelo, Yolei y Steve atacaban a Naga, se vio que aunque hacían todo lo posible Naga se defendía bien de sus ataques, mientras con Holly y los demás se vio que tenían algunos problemas con Tanith ya que ella era muy ágil y no podían acertarle un golpe, luego se vio que Tanith y Naga se reagruparon.

-que les parece si subimos el nivel de la pelea Rangers-dijo Naga, en eso él y Tanith comenzaron a ser rodeados de rayos para luego crecer, sorprendiendo a los Rangers- que sucede Rangers, acaso tienen miedo.

-no me digan que están asustados-dijo Tanith con burla.

-eso es lo que tú crees, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos mostraron sus manos llenos de energía- es hora-en eso su mano también se vio envuelto en energía.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers lanzando la energía de sus manos en señal de llamado y sus Zords aparecieron.

-Marcelo estamos en desventaja al enfrentarnos 1 vs 2-dijo Davis.

-lo sé Davis, por eso pediremos ayuda-dijo Marcelo que hizo aparecer su daga- ¡Omega Dragozord necesito tu ayuda!-en eso del volcán apareció el Dragozord- muy bien amigos, subamos a los Zords y encarguémonos de ellos-en eso subieron a sus respectivos Zords.

-formando Omega Dino Megazord-dijeron los Rangers- Megazord activado.

-prepárense porque están acabados-dijo Macelo y el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Naga y Tanith, mientras el Dragozord lo apoyaba, se vio que la pelea estaba reñida, en eso Naga y Tanith atacaron con rayos de energía derribando al Dragozord- cielos derribaron al Dragozord.

Y ustedes son los siguientes-dijo una voz conocida para Marcelo, los Rangers vieron de quien era la voz y se sorprendieron, sobre todo Marcelo- hola Rangers.

-Durahan-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-como dijiste Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-así que el es Durahan-dijo Michael.

En eso Durahan saco un objeto que parecía un anillo- espero que les guste un viaje a la isla ilusoria-dijo Durahan.

-¿qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Steve.

-dijo la isla ilusoria, pero que rayos es eso-dijo Yolei.

-no lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Marcelo, en eso Durahan lanzo el anillo y de pronto rodeo a al Megazord y el Dragozord, en eso los Rangers fueron rodeados por una Luz y desaparecieron de la cabina del Megazord.

En eso el Megazord como el Dragozord cayeron al suelo.

-que tengan buen viaje Rangers-dijo Durahan y desapareció.

-es hora de volver-dijo Naga, Tanith asintió y los 2 desaparecieron.

Centro de operaciones.

-a donde se fueron, de repente fueron rodeados por una luz y desaparecieron-dijo Chris.

-sabes dónde pueden estar Gosei-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sé chicos, no puedo detectar sus Morphos y eso me preocupa-dijo Gosei.

-que podemos hacer Gosei-dijo Nicole.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en que ellos volverán-dijo Gosei, los niños se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Gosei tenía razón.

Isla ilusoria

Se vio a Marcelo en un paisaje que parecía un desierto, además de tener unos cuantos arboles- en donde estoy-dijo Marcelo, en eso trato de comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei me oyes… Gosei, no puede ser, no puedo comunicarme con él, que es este lugar, un segundo… y mis amigos-en eso Marcelo trato de buscarlos.

En eso vio a Davis y Mira- Chicos-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención y se acerco a ellos- que bueno que están bien.

-nos alegra que estés bien Marcelo-dijo Mira.

En eso aparecieron los demás- chicos-dijo Holly llamando su atención.

-chicos que bueno verlos-dijo Davis.

-a nosotros también-dijo Michael.

-¿en dónde estamos?-dijo Steve.

-no tengo idea, pero parece que Durahan nos envió a un lugar en donde no podemos comunicarnos con Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Yolei.

-así es, intente comunicarme con él, pero no funciono-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces que hacemos-dijo Michael, en eso los Rangers fueron rodeados por una neblina.

-que está sucediendo-dijo Holly

-no tengo idea, pero parece que no es nada bueno-dijo Marcelo preocupado, hasta que finalmente fueron rodeados por la neblina.

Termino el episodio.

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Chris- como están lectores, aquí les damos un repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri.**

**-vieron que los Rangers fueron enviados derrotados-dijo Chris.**

**-y además fueron enviados a una isla y fueron rodeados por una neblina-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero estoy seguro que ello saldrán de esta, no por nada son Power Rangers-dijo Chris.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** hola amigo, ya vi que tu también estas actualizando diariamente y tal parece que yo también me tendré que apresurar, para publicar mis episodios y para que estén a la par, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** me alegra que el anterior episodio te haya gustado, claro que despues de eso los Rangers volverán a un lugar muy tortuoso… la escuela XD, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Drasian:** pues de hecho algo así planeo con Marcelo y Kai, además espero que te haya gustado el episodio, cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	45. Isla ilusoria, parte 2

**Aquí vamos con el episodio 45 del Fic, espero que les guste, aquí vamos con el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**45: Isla ilusoria parte 2.**

En la isla ilusoria se vio que los Rangers estaban siendo rodeados por una neblina que les impidió ver.

-qué rayos es esta neblina-dijo Michael.

-no tengo idea, pero debemos estar alerta-dijo Marcelo, pasaron unos segundos y Marcelo vio que sus amigos no estaban- a donde se metieron-en eso Michael comenzó a buscarlos por la niebla- Yolei, Davis, Holly, Michael, Mira, Steve… a donde se fueron... debe ser por esta niebla, debo ir a buscarlos-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a buscarlos, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba con unos enormes ojos de color azul que brillaban con intensidad.

Se vio a Steve caminando por ahí con algo de intranquilidad- que sucedió, primero estamos todos juntos, aparece esta niebla y nos separamos… que significa esto-dijo Steve, pero en eso vio algo familiar para el- este… este es el orfanato donde vivía, antes de que Katherine me adoptara.

Steve entro y se vio así mismo de niño, pudo ver como otros chicos lo molestaban- miren es el pobre chico tímido, si sigues así nadie te va a querer-dijo un niño.

-seguramente por eso sus padres le dejaron-dijo otro niño y junto a otros 2 comenzaron a reírse y burlarse del niño Steve que lloraba en silencio.

En eso los niños que molestaban a su versión de niño, se acercaron a él sorprendiendo así a Steve- que significa esto-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-mírate ya creciste, pero aun sientes miedo-dijo uno de los niños.

-la razón de que te valoren ahora, es por lastima Steve, tus amigos sienten lastima por ti, al saber que fuiste adoptivo por Katherine, ellos creen que no eres de ayuda para nadie-dijo uno de los niños.

-eso es mentira-dijo Steve, que comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-ah no, entonces dinos, porque al principio no quisiste formar parte de su equipo-dijo uno de los niños.

Steve se sorprendió por esa pregunta, ya que él estaba dudando un poco para formar parte del equipo- eso fue porque yo.

-no mientas Steve, es más que obvio que lo hiciste, porque pensaste que no te iban a valorar y aun continúas con ese miedo-

-no… eso no es cierto-dijo Steve que ya le comenzaba a invadir el miedo, para despues caer de rodillas.

-aun tienes ese miedo de no ser valorado por nadie, como te sucedía en el orfanato-dijo uno de los niños sonriéndole de mala manera al igual que los otros, Steve solo negaba con la cabeza.

En esos momentos Marcelo continuaba buscando a sus amigos- donde pueden estar-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio que su moneda de poder brillo, en eso escucho el rugido de un Zord que trataba de decirle algo y además le apareció una visión de ese Zord, pero solo pudo ver sus ojos- que rayos fue eso… ese no parecía ser mi Zord o el Dragozord, pero algo me dice que quiere que vaya para haya-dijo Marcelo viendo a un lugar en especifico y se dirigió rápidamente.

Marcelo continuaba corriendo, hasta que escucho una voz conocida- ese no es Steve-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió y pudo ver que estaba de rodillas- ¿Steve que te sucede?

-no… no es cierto, mis amigos y seres queridos me valoran-dijo Steve con miedo.

-que te sucede amigo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso recordó lo que dijo Durahan- la isla ilusoria… entonces debemos estar aquí, eso significa que Steve está en una ilusión que le hace despertar sus miedos, Steve debes despertar esto no es real… lo que te está sucediendo no es real, vamos amigo debes reaccionar-pero Steve no hacia el mero caso- ¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo?

En eso Marcelo vio su moneda de poder- tal vez pueda ayudarlo-dijo Marcelo, en eso su moneda brillo y toco el hombro de Steve- Steve me escuchas amigo.

En la ilusión de Steve se vio que aun era torturado por esas palabras, pero en eso escucho la voz de Marcelo- "Steve me escuchas amigo"

-Marcelo eres tú-dijo Steve.

-"si soy yo, Steve escucha estamos en la isla ilusoria, todo lo que te está sucediendo es una ilusión que está despertando tus miedos"

-no sé si sea una ilusión Marcelo, todo se siente tan real-dijo Steve con miedo.

-"Steve escúchame, debes salir de esa ilusión, debes superar ese miedo que tienes, se que puedes hacerlo amigo"-

Steve se quedo pensando lo que su amigo le dijo- si… debo superar ese miedo-dijo Steve tratando de tener confianza.

-eso será imposible Steve… todo lo que ves aquí es real, incluso tu pasado… por eso tienes ese miedo de que nadie te valore-

En eso Steve comenzó a sentir otra vez miedo- es cierto, esto es muy real.

-así es Steve, solo mira como eras cuando estabas en el orfanato-dijo el niño, Steve vio como su versión de niño era víctima de burlas, diciéndole que nadie lo iba a querer por ser tímido y además decirle que sus padres no lo querían y que nunca iba a ser valorado, Steve comenzó a sentir más miedo, pero en eso escucho una voz

-oye niño estas bien-Steve levanto la mirada, al igual que su versión de niño y se sorprendió al ver a Katherine.

-mamá-dijo Steve sorprendido, en eso recordó el día que conoció a Katherine y comenzó a ver lo que pasaba.

-que pasa… no me tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño… mi nombre es Katherine y tu cómo te llamas-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa amigable.

El niño Steve se le quedo viendo a Katherine- mi nombre… mi nombre es… Steve-dijo el niño con miedo.

-así que te llamas Steve, me agrada tu nombre-dijo Katherine con la misma sonrisa, en eso acaricio al cabeza de Steve- que tal si vienes conmigo, te prometo que voy a cuidarte muy bien, que te parece… te gustaría venir conmigo.

El niño lo veía muy confundido- porque quiere que vaya con usted, si me dijeron que soy tímido y que además nadie me iba a valorar-dijo el niño.

-yo no creo eso-dijo Katherine sorprendiendo al niño y a Steve- dijiste que eras tímido, pero estas hablando conmigo, por eso yo te valoro, ya que estas comenzando a perder tu timidez poco a poco… no debes preocuparte de que nadie te valore… lo digo, porque las personas te valoraran, cuando vean la gran persona que eres y cuando eso suceda tendrás buenos amigos-dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable.

-lo dice… enserio-dijo el niño algo tímido.

-claro que si… ahora qué tal, si vienes conmigo, te aseguro que el resto de mi familia le encantara conocerte Steve-dijo Katherine en eso le extendió la mano, el niño dudo por mucho tiempo en tomar la mano de Katherine, pero dejo su timidez y tomo la mano de Katherine, al hacerlo ella le dio una sonrisa muy amigable, a lo que el niño también sonrió.

Steve al ver eso dejo de tener miedo y comenzó a sonreír- Katherine… mamá, lo que me dijiste… si era cierto-dijo Steve, en eso recordó la vez que se convirtió en Ranger y además de que los ayudo la primera vez y además de las otras luchas en las que ayudo a sus amigos como a los Rangers Furia Dragon junto a sus amigos comenzaban a llevarse bien y decirse buenas cosas de cada uno.

-tenias razón mamá-dijo Steve con una sonrisa- todo lo que hice como Ranger y como persona, han permitido que tenga grandes amigos que yo valoro y ellos también lo hacen conmigo-en eso la ilusión que Steve tenia, comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Steve-dijo Marcelo, llamando su atención- que bueno que hayas regresado amigo, venciste esa ilusión, lo lograste.

-Marcelo… vaya que bueno verte amigo, si lo logre, pero ahora debemos buscar a los demás-dijo Steve.

-tienes razón-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los 2 comenzaron a escuchar un rugido y era el mismo rugido que Marcelo escucho- oíste eso Steve.

-por supuesto y si no estoy equivocado, nos está diciendo que vayamos a ese lugar-dijo Steve, señalando a un lugar.

-entonces andando-dijo Marcelo y siguieron su camino.

En eso se vio a Mira que estaba rodeada por la neblina- esto no me gusta-dijo Mira.

-y mucho menos te gustara esto-dijo una voz conocida para Mira, ella se volteo y quedo sorprendida, ya que el dueño de esa voz era Kamdor- hola Miratrix, que sucede no te agrada verme, sabes estoy decepcionado de ti… cómo pudiste irte al lado enemigo-en eso Kamdor ataco a Mira con una de sus espadas, pero ella esquivo el ataque.

-deja de hablar quieres, yo tome mi decisión y si quiero proteger el universo de seres malignos lo voy a hacer-dijo Mira.

-por favor Miratrix, tu eres mala, ya deberías saberlo… no puedes negar lo que eres, toma por ejemplo a Astronema, a pesar de que ella se volvió Ranger, volvió a ser Astronema… lo que significa que tu no podrás escapar de eso, eres una guerrera que pelea contra los Power Rangers-dijo Kamdor.

-eso no es cierto, eso ya quedo en el pasado-dijo Mira que empezaba a tener miedo.

-vamos Miratrix, debería recordarte todo lo que hiciste cuando peleamos contra los Rangers sobrecarga-dijo Kamdor, en eso aparecieron ilusiones, en donde Miratrix luchaba contra los Rangers y además haber mentido a Dax el Ranger Azul.

-eso es el pasado, no tengo nada que ver con eso-dijo Mira que ya estaba asustándose y además comenzaba a dudar de si misma.

-además eres solo un ser que no vale la pena Miratrix, o te olvidaste cuando Ivan uso tu poder para revivir a los Psycho Rangers o de la vez que no quisiste ayudar a los Rangers contra los Psycho… vamos Miratrix deja de mentirte, tu no perteneces a los Power Rangers-dijo Kamdor.

-lo que dices no es cierto-dijo Mira que ya tenía miedo.

-"Mira"-dijeron unas voces que Mira reconoció- "Mira nos escuchas".

-Marcelo, Steve… son ustedes-dijo Mira.

-"si somos nosotros, Mira escucha esto es una ilusión, este lugar está creando una ilusión para despertar los miedos que tienes escondidos, debes vencerlos para poder salir de esa ilusión"-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, así que es eso-dijo Mira.

-jajaja solo por que esto es una ilusión, crees que vas a salir, por que no lo admites Miratrix, siempre serás mala-dijo Kamdor.

Miratrix comenzaba a tener miedo, cuando recordó la vez que ayudo a los Rangers dragón contra los Psycho y además recordó la vez que se convirtió en Ranger y el equipo la acepto y además recordó cuando ayudo a los Rangers Dragón junto con sus amigos, para pelear contra los Monstruos de Astronema.

-sabes que Kamdor, estas muy equivocado conmigo, nosotros elegimos en que convertirnos y mis amigos, incluso otros Rangers me aceptaron como una, no voy a cambiar, solo porque tu lo dices-dijo Mira, en eso las ilusiones comenzaron a desaparecer, cuando cero los ojos y los volvió a abrir vio que ya no había ninguna ilusión y pudo ver a sus amigos.

-Mira volviste, que bueno que hayas vuelto-dijo Steve.

-estas bien Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, pero donde están los otros-dijo Mira al ver no había nadie más con ellos.

-es por eso, fuimos separados, debemos ir a buscarlos, seguro que ellos también tienen las mismas ilusiones que tuvieron tu y Steve-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces no podemos perder más tiempo-dijo Mira, en eso todos volvieron a escuchar el mismo rugido- que fue eso.

-es lo mismo que nos preguntamos los 2-dijo Steve.

-luego lo resolveremos, ahora hay que ir a ese lugar-dijo Mira señalando el lugar a donde debían ir y siguieron con su camino.

En eso se vio a Michael- a donde se metieron los demás-dijo Michael, en eso vio que estaba en una ciudad- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Algo no anda bien-dijo Michael, en eso vio que había uno de los monstruos que habían derrotado- como es que estas aquí, si yo y mis amigos te derrotamos.

-así es me vencieron, pero ahora será diferente, ya que tus amigos no vendrán a ayudarte-

-eso crees, ya nos enfrentamos a barios enemigos más fuertes que tu, tu solo eres pan comido para mí-dijo Michael.

-eso crees, entonces ven-en eso Michael fue a atacarlo pero fue derribado- que decías con que será fácil vencerme, ese es tu problema Michael, no te gusta pedir ayuda y ese exceso de confianza que tienes te vuelve alguien débil, por eso Marcelo se molesto contigo en esa ocasión-dijo ese monstruo.

Michael comenzó a tener dudas en sí mismo, ya que por su exceso de confianza, casi hace que él y sus amigos pierdan- es cierto ese exceso de confianza que tengo, puso en peligro a mis amigos-dijo Michael que empezaba a tener miedo.

-que sucede Michael, tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error-

Michael comenzaba a perder su confianza, pero en eso escucho las voces de sus amigos- "Michael, amigo nos escuchas"-dijo Steve.

-Steve que sucede, donde estas-dijo Michael.

-"Michael escucha, en estos momentos estas en una ilusión que hace fluir los miedos que tienes, debes superar ese miedo que tienes"-dijo Steve.

-ya veo-dijo Michael- entonces esto es una ilusión… escúchame monstruo, te metiste con el Ranger equivocado, es cierto que yo casi pongo en peligro a mis amigos, por culpa de mi exceso de confianza, pero ni creas que cometo el mismo error 2 veces, yo ya no cometo esos errores… ahora soy un mejor Ranger de lo que era, ya que aprendí algunas cosas de mis amigos y de los Rangers dragón-en eso Michael sonrió- si crees que soy el mismo, entonces estas equivocado conmigo, ahora soy un mejor Ranger, no tengo porque escuchar todas las tonterías que dices.

En eso se vio la ciudad comenzó a desaparecer y Michael volvió a donde se encontraba- cielos esto si que fue extraño-dijo Michael.

-Michael, amigo estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si me encuentro bien, pueden decirme que sucedió-dijo Michael.

-estabas en una ilusión, que despertó el miedo que tenias, pero ahora que lo superaste, de seguro que estas bien-dijo Mira.

-entiendo, pero ahora donde están los demás-dijo Michael.

-es muy seguro que están en la misma situación, debemos ir a buscarlos-dijo Marcelo, y como resultado escucharon el rugido del Zord- tu también lo oíste Michael.

-sí, también lo oí-dijo Michael viendo a una dirección.

-no se ustedes, pero parece que debemos ir a esta dirección-dijo Mira, mirando a otro lado.

En eso Marcelo vio a otro lugar- saben creo que deberíamos buscar por separado-dijo Marcelo.

-yo iré con Michael-dijo Steve.

-muy bien, recuerden, pero recuerden, si llegan a ver otra ilusión no se dejen vencer, ahora vamos a buscar a los demás-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso se separaron.

Con Holly se vio que estaba caminando algo intranquila- quisiera saber donde están los demás-dijo Holly, en eso vio que estaba en un parque- esperen, en donde estoy.

En eso se vio a una Holly de niña y además barios niños se alejaban de ella, Holly vio todo eso y comenzó a sentir algo de miedo- lo recuerdo, en esas ocasiones, nadie quería ser mi amigo, mi único amigo que tenia a mis 5 años, no pudo estar conmigo… no quiero que mis amigos se alejen de mi-dijo Holly con miedo lo que causo que se arrodillara y se abrazara a sí misma ya que no quería volver a esos días.

Por el lugar se vio que alguien paso por ahí- esa no es Holly-dijo Marcelo y se acerco a Holly y le tomo del hombro- Holly reacciona, lo que te está sucediendo no es real.

Pero Holly no reaccionaba- Holly debes reaccionar, lo que ves no es nada más que una ilusión-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

Mientras se vio a Davis que estaba revisando sus alrededores para buscar a sus amigos- no entiendo que sucedió, en un momento estábamos juntos y luego algo nos separo-dijo Davis, en eso se vio que estaba en una especie de parque en donde se veía a él y a sus amigos ser derrotado por los monstruos- que está sucediendo.

-que no lo ves-dijo una voz- esto es por tu culpa, todas las estrategias y planes que hiciste no funcionaron, por tu culpa están perdiendo jajaja.

-eso no es cierto, yo siempre he sabido cómo ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Davis que estaba perdiendo la confianza.

-vamos Davis, piénsalo, eres un ser humano y vas a cometer errores, y esos errores serán la causa de que tú y tus amigos sean destruidos-

-no es cierto, tal vez cometa errores, pero sé que podremos vencer si trabajamos en equipo-dijo Davis que trataba de recuperar su confianza.

-se honesto Davis, cuando cometas un error será tu culpa jejeje-

-no no es verdad-dijo Davis que estaba perdiendo su confianza y que a la vez el miedo lo dominaba.

-"Davis, reacciona"-dijo una voz conocida par Davis, era Michael.

-"Davis esto es una ilusión, solamente están tratando de que pierdas tu confianza, con uno de tus miedos"-dijo Steve.

-así que es eso-dijo Davis.

-no escuches a tus amigos, sabes que no vas a poder lograr ayudarlos, cuando cometas un error será el final para ti y tus amigos jejeje.

Davis se calmo- sabes, ya estoy harto, no me importa lo que digas, si tal vez cometa errores, pero por favor… nadie es perfecto, se que cuando tengamos problemas contra un enemigo, voy a idear un plan para hacer que obtengamos la victoria, no me pienso rendir ya que mis amigos tampoco se rendirían-dijo Davis sin miedo y con su confianza renovada.

En eso Davis volvió a la normalidad- parece que regrese y ya no estoy en una ilusión-dijo Davis.

-Davis, te encuentras bien amigo-dijo Michael.

-si estoy bien, pero…-Davis no termino su frase, ya que escucharon el rugido de un Zord- saben que fue eso, porque se oyó como un Zord.

-nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos despues, ahora hay que buscar a los demás-dijo Steve.

-debemos ir por ahí-dijo Davis señalando con su dedo- debemos apresurarnos-sus amigos asintieron y siguieron con su camino a corriendo.

Con Yolei se vio que estaba desorientada ya que no sabía por dónde ir- creo que me perdí, como es que nos separamos-dijo Yolei, en eso vio que estaba a una gran altura, pero no solo eso se vio que no tenia salida y además vio que personas estaban siendo atacados por Temjuz.

-que pasa no puedes saltar-dijo la misma voz que le hablo a Davis- miren nada mas una Ranger que le tiene miedo a las alturas, pero que clase de Ranger eres jajaja.

-no, yo… ya no le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei con miedo.

-"Yolei, escúchame lo que ves no es real, es solo una ilusión para despertar tu miedo"-dijo Mira.

-Mira eres tú, ayúdame a salir de aquí-dijo Yolei.

-tu amiga no te podrá ayudar, en estos momentos estas sola-dijo aquella voz.

-que hago ahora-dijo Yolei que tenía miedo.

-"Yolei escúchame, cualquiera que sea tu miedo debes superarlo, Holly me conto la vez que superaste tu miedo para ayudarla"-dijo Mira.

En eso Yolei se acordó de aquella ocasión, Holly estaba en problemas y Yolei salto de un juego de Bunge para salvarla y no solo eso sino que volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez salto para atacar al enemigo que enfrentaban- es cierto si ya pude superar mi miedo, podre volver a hacerlo-dijo Yolei en eso salto del lugar, para ayudar a esas personas y lo logro- que tal, viste que supere mi miedo, podría hacerlo otra vez de nuevo-en eso la ilusión comenzó a desaparecer.

-veo que ya volviste amiga-dijo Mira.

-Mira eres tu-dijo Yolei acercándose a su amiga- donde están los demás.

-nos separamos para buscarlos, estoy segura que ya deben haber encontrado a los demás, debemos apresurarnos-dijo Mira, en eso se volvió a escuchar el rugido del Zord- tu también lo oíste Yolei.

-si lo oí, pero dime que es-dijo Yolei.

-no tengo idea pero lo averiguaremos despues-dijo Mira, en eso siguieron un camino.

Con Holly nuevamente se vio que tenía miedo, no soportaba el hecho de que sus amigos se alejaran de ella, en eso vio como sus amigos Rangers se alejaban de ella- no por favor no me dejen sola-dijo Holly con miedo.

-"Holly me escuchas, soy yo Marcelo"-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo eres tú-dijo Holly.

-"si soy yo escucha Holly esto no es real es solamente una ilusión, cualquiera que sea tu miedo, debes superarlo, recuerda que somos tus amigos"-dijo Marcelo.

-es cierto, ustedes…-Holly no termino su frase ya que otra vez vio las imágenes.

-escucha Holly, no deberías darte ilusiones, ya que llegara un momento en que tú y tus amigos tendrán que separarse y así que deberías considerarlo, tu siempre estarás sola-dijo la misma voz que le hablo a Yolei y Davis.

-no… mis amigos no me dejaran sola-dijo Holly con miedo, en eso le vino el recuerdo de aquel niño que era su amigo- no el también era mi amigo, pero dejamos de serlo por otros motivos, no porque él se fuera.

-"Holly, no hagas caso a todo lo que escuches o veas, nosotros somos tus amigos y no te dejaremos sola"-dijo Marcelo.

-como puedes decir eso Marcelo, deberías saber que no seremos amigos por siempre-dijo Holly triste y con miedo.

-"Holly escucha, se que acabamos de pelear, pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos… Holly escúchame, no importa si estamos lejos, siempre seremos amigos, sobre todo por los recuerdos que tendremos de cada uno, incluso de los otros, ya que eso es la mayor prueba de que podremos ser amigos, los recuerdos siempre permanecerán Holly"-dijo Marcelo.

Holly se quedo pensando en eso en la ilusión se vio a su versión de niña que estaba triste, pero en eso vio que alguien se acercaba a la niña y se sorprendió al ver que eran sus amigos y estos le sonreían amigablemente y le decían esto- nosotros seremos tus amigos Holly.

-es cierto, yo nunca estaré sola… ya que mis amigos no me abandonaran y cuando nos separemos guardare los recuerdos que tengo de cada uno y si los vuelvo a ver estaré contenta de que suceda-dijo Holly sonriendo, en eso la ilusión comenzó a terminarse y vio que a su lado estaba Marcelo.

-Holly te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, al principio estuve algo aterrada, pero gracias por decirme esas palabras-dijo Holly sonriendo.

Marcelo solo le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno ahora debemos buscar a los demás y así podremos salir de aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Ranger rojo-en eso Marcelo y Holly vieron a un ser muy grande su piel era azul y su pelo era del mismo color.

-quien es el-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-no puede ser… Lokar-dijo Marcelo.

Esta historia continuara.

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Nicole- un saludo lectores, aquí les damos un repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri.**

**-como vieron, los Rangers salieron de la ilusiones, pero que hay de Marcelo-dijo Nicole.**

**-concuerdo contigo, creo que Lokar será el causante de las ilusiones y miedos de Marcelo-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero sé que mi hermano podrá salir de esta-dijo Nicole.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** debo decir que a mí me gusta darle vida a algunos episodios clásicos, pero con algunas mejoras, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste amigo Lokar se apareció de improviso, pero no debes preocuparte, los Rangers lo detendrán y además trate de hacer un momento Marcelo y Holly, así que me gustaría saber si te agrado, además, lamento no haber publicado en el día de tu cumpleaños, es que estuve ocupado y aunque es tarde, feliz cumpleaños amigo, nos vemos y cuídate y espero que la hayas pasado bien ese día : )

**Drasian:** no es que sean orgullosos es que Marcelo todavía no se enamora de Holly, pero espero que te haya gustado de este momento Marcelo y de Holly, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** hola amigo, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap y con respecto a tu pregunta, si publicare todos los días, pero si no llego a hacerlo será por algunas cosas que debo resolver, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	46. Isla ilusoria, parte 3

**Hola amigazos, espero que la estén pasando bien, ahora les traigo el siguiente episodio del Fic, bueno aquí va.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**46: Isla ilusoria, parte 3. **

Se veía a Marcelo y Holly sorprendidos- no puede ser… Lokar-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-veo que has escuchado hablar de mi Ranger-dijo Lokar.

-quien es el Marcelo-dijo Holly preocupada.

-ese tipo era uno de los socios de Rita Repulsa, lucho contra los primeros Rangers en 2 ocasiones y en esas 2 fue derrotado, pensé que despues de eso ya no se sabía más de él, pero parece que volvió y se ve que esta Isla es su hogar ahora-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-veo que tú y tus amigos pudieron salir de las ilusiones, pero ahora es tu turno-dijo Lokar a Marcelo.

Holly vio a Marcelo- entonces a ti no te pasó nada-dijo Holly.

-de hecho sí, no tuve ninguna ilusión no sé por qué, pero…- Marcelo no pudo terminar la frase ya que se arrodillo.

-Marcelo que te sucede-dijo Holly preocupada al ver a Marcelo de rodillas y que además sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

-que no es obvio-dijo Lokar llamando la atención de Holly- ahora es el turno de tu amigo, en sentir sus mayores miedos, es hora de que tenga ilusiones, pero esta vez será peor jajaja-en eso Lokar desapareció.

-ilusiones eso quiere decir… Marcelo-dijo Holly y sujeto el hombro de Marcelo para que se calmara y dejara de tener miedo- Marcelo debes reaccionar, lo que te está pasando no es real.

Pero Marcelo no escuchaba nada, en eso Holly escucho unos pasos y se puso alerta, en eso vio 5 siluetas y al ver mejor, se sintió feliz ya que eran sus amigos- Chicos son ustedes-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-Holly, que bueno que estas bien-dijo Yolei acercándose a su amiga.

-si estoy bien-dijo Holly.

En eso Davis vio que Marcelo estaba de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza, se veía asustado- que le pasa a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-ese es el problema amigos-dijo Holly llamando su atención- Marcelo ahora se encuentra en una ilusión que está despertando uno de sus miedos, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Los demás asintieron y se acercaron a Marcelo que seguía arrodillado y asustado- Marcelo no estás solo-dijo Steve que apoyo su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-así es, somos tus amigos-dijo Mira que apoyo su mano en el hombro izquierdo con Steve.

-nunca te abandonaremos-dijo Michael que apoyo su mano en su hombro izquierdo junto a Steve y Mira.

-somos tus amigos Marcelo, no permitas que ese miedo te venza-dijo Holly apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho.

-no dejes que ese miedo te gane Marcelo-dijo Davis que apoyo su mano junto a la de Holly.

-eres el Ranger Rojo Dino Omega, sabemos que puedes salir de esa ilusión-dijo Yolei apoyando su mano con Davis y Holly.

Marcelo aun no hacía caso a sus amigos ya que seguía atrapado en la ilusión que tenia- no… yo sé que no voy a defraudar a nadie… no… yo no soy así-dijo Marcelo asustado, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Ilusión de Marcelo.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba de rodillas, se pudo ver que Marcelo estaba en el medio de la oscuridad y que solo lo alumbraba una luz, en eso vio como sus amigos estaban siendo derrotados por los guerreros de Durahan y además estaba Shinnok, a lo cual reacciono- amigos, no se preocupen iré a ayudarlos amigos-dijo Marcelo, pero se vio que era detenido por unas cadenas que no le permitían hacer nada.

-suéltenme-dijo Marcelo desesperado para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, en eso se vio un gran ataque masivo se vio que eran los guerreros de Astronema que dirigía a la alianza del mal, vio como mucha gente estaba siendo víctima del ataque y además vio que habían personas que estaban sin vida, en eso Marcelo se molesto bastante- no voy a permitir que sigan con esto.

Marcelo fue a detenerlos, pero fue derribado, en eso se vio que aparecía Astronema- al fin logre la victoria-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez malvada- como ya dije, ustedes no podían vencer son solamente unos perdedores.

En eso se termino esa ilusión, pero luego apareció otra, Marcelo se quedo de rodillas y se veía impotente- como vamos a ganar, acaso ya perdimos… no, se que podremos ganar, pero… que tal si fracaso en ayudar a mis amigos, a mi tío, Yubel y los demás y si soy el responsable de que perdamos contra Durahan, Shinnok… y Astronema, que puedo hacer para evitar que eso suceda, no quiero defraudarlos, ni a ellos, ni a la tierra, ni al Multiverso.

En eso a Marcelo se le apareció alguien, que se paro delante de él- ¿quién eres?-dijo Marcelo.

-quieres salvar el universo, no quieres defraudar a nadie-dijo aquella voz que comenzaba a acercarse y la silueta comenzaba a volverse más clara.

-si… no quiero defraudar a nadie-dijo Marcelo asustado.

-entonces no tengas piedad con tus enemigos-en eso apareció la persona que le hablaba a Marcelo y se vio que era alguien que era parecido a él.

-¿Cómo? Jin-dijo Marcelo.

-si quieres salvar el universo debes hacer lo que haga falta-dijo Jin seriamente.

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo Marcelo a Jin.

En eso Jin y sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar y se vio que era Marcelo, en eso saco una espada- no… yo no soy así-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio una ilusión en donde él había matado a Karone y con eso Astronema había desaparecido y el Multiverso se había salvado, pero por esa acción Marcelo se fue de la tierra ya que no quería encarar a sus amigos, ni a los Rangers del universo, despues de lo que izo, en eso vio otra ilusión en donde el ya no parecía ser el mismo, su mirada se mostraba fría y vio que cada vez que había problemas en algún lugar del universo, el no tenia piedad y mataba a todos esos seres, eso también incluyo a algunos desertores, se vio a Marcelo que estaba en medio de una guerra y se vio que iba asesinando a muchos seres malvados, con rapidez y con frialdad.

-no… yo no soy así, yo no soy un asesino-dijo Marcelo lleno de miedo, en eso se le paro en frente de él y se vio a sí mismo y noto que tenía una mirada Fría, una mirada que no mostraba piedad.

-no tienes elección Marcelo… cuando llegue el momento, harás lo que sea necesario por el bien del universo, aunque eso signifique hacer algo que los Rangers tienen prohibido… y es asesinar-en eso la ilusión de Marcelo, saco una espada dispuesto a atacar a Marcelo.

Marcelo dio un grito de sorpresa y susto, ya que vio una faceta de él que nunca se imagino que existía, en eso Marcelo se vio rodeado de oscuridad, en eso escucho una voz- Marcelo porque hiciste algo que los Rangers tienen prohibido hacer-dijo Gosei.

-no Gosei, yo no hice nada-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a asustarse.

\- porque le hiciste eso a Karone-Marcelo vio lo que veía y vio que se trataba de Yubel.

-no… yo no hice eso Yubel, yo no le hice eso a Karone-dijo Marcelo que esta asustándose.

-me decepcionaste Marcelo-dijo una voz conocida para él, Marcelo volteo y vio que era su tío Tommy- creo que no te merecías ser Ranger… y esta es la prueba, creo que abría sido mejor si nunca hubieras sido Ranger.

-no puedo creer que me digas eso-dijo Marcelo que ya sentía mucho miedo.

-estoy decepcionada-Marcelo volteo y vio que era Elsa- ahora veo que eres el peor Ranger que jamás a existido, incluso eres peor que Troy, no entiendo porque Gosei escogía a alguien tan cobarde, no tienes la confianza para hacer algo, estas fracasando… has fracasado como Ranger-dijo Elsa fríamente.

Marcelo solamente se arrodillo del miedo- no… yo no fracase-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio que alguien se acercaba y vio que era Kai- Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?

En eso Kai saco una espada y comenzó a pelear con Marcelo que también tenía una espada y luego comenzaron a pelear, se vio que no solo el planeta comenzaba a ser destruido, en todos los lugares del universo y Multiverso todo comenzaba a destruirse- Kai detente, no podemos seguir peleando-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Kai siguió atacando y en una de esas Marcelo ataco con los ojos cerrados y vio que había clavado su espada en el pecho de Kai, al ver eso Marcelo quedo sorprendido- no… yo no hice eso-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio su pecho y vio que Kai también se lo había atravesado con la espada.

-no… esto no va a suceder-dijo Marcelo con miedo.

-no importa lo que hagas… tu destino y el de Kai… es morir-dijo una voz detrás de Marcelo, Marcelo se volteo y vio a Jin que lo veía con unos ojos rojos, que mostraban ira, furia, Marcelo cerró los ojos para que desapareciera esa ilusión, pero en eso se vio que estaba en un lago, se acerco al lago para ver su reflejo y se asusto al ver que su reflejo mostraba a un Marcelo con unos ojos rojos y además se vio que tenía una sonrisa malvada- este es tu destino, no importa lo que hagas, vas a fracasar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Marcelo dio un grito negando que eso no podía ser su destino

-no podrás ayudar a tus amigos a salvar el Multiverso, vas a fracasar y todos te echaran la culpa, por tu debilidad… si quieres salvar el Multiverso, vuélvete en un guerrero frio y sin compasión-dijo su reflejo con una sonrisa malvada y que era rodeado por un aura roja muy oscura y maligna- ve y acaba con los seres malignos… termina con el destino de Astronema.

Marcelo solo se tomo la cabeza, estaba asustado por que no quería convertirse en esa clase de persona- yo no soy así… no quiero defraudar a nadie, soy el Ranger rojo y no puedo fallarle a nadie, se que no voy a fallarle a nadie.

-eres un mentiroso-dijo el reflejo de Marcelo- ya defraudaste a alguien, defraudaste a tu madre.

Marcelo solo se quedo sorprendido, era cierto, a pesar de que trato de proteger a su mamá esa noche… no pudo hacerlo- si… tienes razón, defraude a mi madre-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a perder su confianza.

En eso escucho las voces de sus amigos- "no te rindas Marcelo, debes luchar contra tus miedos"-dijeron sus amigos.

-debo luchar contra mis miedos… luchar contra mis miedos, eso solía decírmelo mi madre-dijo Marcelo que reaccionaba.

En eso Marcelo vio un prado con algunos árboles y además había una cascada y se vio a sí mismo, pero de niño.

Marcelo tenía unos 6 años llevaba puesto un uniforme de entrenamiento de color blanco un cinturón de color negro y tenía una cinta de color blanco en la cabeza, se lo veía entrenando con su mamá- vamos Marcelo deja de tener miedo-dijo su mamá de nombre Jun.

Marcelo tenía que escalar una pequeña montaña- lo siento mamá, no puedo hacerlo… y además tengo miedo-dijo Marcelo.

Su mamá se mostro algo sorprendida y se acerco a Marcelo, ella también tenía un uniforme de entrenamiento de color blanco- de que tienes miedo hijo-dijo Jun.

-tengo miedo de que tal vez caiga mientras subo la montaña-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, pero eso es todo-dijo Jun.

-no… no es todo, lo que pasa… es que si fallo, siento que te vas a decepcionar de mi-dijo Marcelo con la cabeza agachada.

Su madre solo sonrió dulcemente y se acerco a su hijo y le acaricio la cabeza- escucha Marcelo, yo nunca me voy a decepcionar de ti hijo… debes saber una cosa, todos tenemos miedo, no solo tú, pero lo importante es superar esos miedos, estoy segura que llegaran momentos en que tendrás miedo… pero debes saber esto, no importa si fallas, nadie es perfecto hijo, la perfección no existe, ya que si en algún momento llegas a caer y piensas que has fallado, llénate de valor y ponte de pie y sigue adelante-dijo Jun con una gran sonrisa.

-y dime mamá tu… nunca estarás decepcionada de mi… y cuando estarán tu y papá orgullosos de mí-dijo Marcelo.

Su madre lo miro y luego sonrió- claro que no, nunca estaré decepcionada de ti, sino me sentiré orgullosa… sobre todo, porque cuando seas grande y una gran persona… -en eso Jun señalo su cabeza y corazón- serás una persona más fuerte, en mente y espíritu… y cuando ese día llegue tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti, no tengas miedo Marcelo.

Marcelo vio ese recuerdo en la ilusión y sonrió- si… no importa si fallo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo vio otro recuerdo en la ilusión y vio a su yo de 10 años que entrenaba con su madre, se vio que Marcelo había terminado de hacer una técnica y había aterrizado despues de estar a 2 metros del suelo- que te pareció eso mamá.

-fue increíble hijo, veo que aprendiste nuevas técnicas de lucha con el maestro Daichi-dijo Jun.

-sí, entrene por mucho tiempo, al principio tuve algo de miedo y tenía dudas… pero luego recordé lo que me dijiste, que no debía tener miedo y que los superara y lo hice-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-estoy… orgullosa de ti Marcelo-dijo su mamá que le dio un abrazo a Marcelo, que despues correspondió con una sonrisa.

La ilusión termino y Marcelo sonrió por ese recuerdo- gracias mamá, ahora no tengo miedo a fallar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

En eso se escucho la voz de Lokar- pero que dices, sabes que si fallas y decepcionas a tus amigos, Astronema habrá vencido.

-escucha Lokar… sé muy bien que si fallamos, Astronema ganara, pero te diré algo… somos los Power Rangers, hemos sufrido derrotas y victorias, pero nunca nos hemos rendido y sé muy bien que si seguimos luchando con valor y sin ningún miedo, vamos a detener a Astronema y al montón de locos que traten de conquistar el universo-dijo Marcelo.

-eres un tonto no tienes el poder para ayudar a tus amigos a salvar el universo-dijo Lokar.

Marcelo iba a responderle, pero en eso vio los ojos del mismo Zord que vio antes y además vio en una oscuridad a un ser que brillaba de manera intensa se vio que tenía un traje de Ranger rojo y además tenía unas armas muy peculiares, eran el Ceratosaurio Saber de Kai en su mano izquierda y el Carnotauro Buster de Marcelo en la mano derecha… en eso vio una ilusión en donde no solo él y su equipo aumentaban s poder, sino que también los demás Rangers del universo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, tal vez no tenga el poder, pero si trabajamos junto a los demás, podremos detener a Astronema-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-eres un tonto, ustedes van a perder-dijo Lokar.

-eso crees, pero te aseguro que vamos a vencer a Astronema, no será fácil… pero lo lograremos-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzó a ser rodeado de una energía de color rojo y que además se vio otras auras de energía que eran la de sus amigos- ¡nosotros no nos vamos a rendir!

En eso la ilusión termino y Marcelo comenzó a levantarse y vio a sus amigos- chicos, gracias por haberme ayudado.

-ni lo menciones amigo-dijo Michael.

En eso apareció Lokar otra vez- ya me arte, voy a destruir esta maldita isla con ustedes-dijo Lokar en eso comenzó a temblar.

-es hora de irnos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sacaron sus Morphos- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers, en eso se fueron en unos rayos de energía, mientras la isla comenzaba a destruirse.

Stone Canyon.

Se vieron rayos de energía que eran los Rangers y se vio que habían subido a la cabina del Megazord- ya volvimos-dijo Marcelo, en eso su comunicador sonó- aquí Marcelo.

-"Marcelo donde estaban"-dijo Gosei.

-"así es estábamos preocupados"-dijo Nicole.

-Durahan nos llevo a una isla desagradable, pero ya estamos de regreso-dijo Marcelo.

-no canten victoria todavía-dijo una voz conocida, en eso apareció Lokar.

Centro de operaciones.

Los niños se asombraron al ver a Lokar- pero quién es ese-dijo Yuri.

-ese es Lokar-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de los niños- fue uno de los enemigos de los Power Rangers, no había sabido nada de él, cuando fue derrotado por los primeros Power Rangers.

-entonces Marcelo y los demás pueden estar en problemas-dijo Chris.

-creo que si… pero debemos confiar en que Marcelo y los demás-dijo Gosei, los niños solo asintieron.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que el Omega Dino Megazord encaraba a Lokar al igual que el Dragozord- ríndete Lokar-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo creo-dijo Lokar, en eso apareció un monstruo con aspecto demoniaco- Daibiles atácalos.

En eso Daibiles ataco al Omega Dino Megazord- ni creas que nos vas a ganar-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord ataco a Daibiles, pero se veía que ese monstruo le daba pelea, en eso Lokar ataco de improviso al Megazord y Dragozord derribándolos.

-que les pareció eso-dijo Lokar, en eso Lokar y su Monstruo comenzaron a hacer destrozos en la ciudad.

A lo lejos observaba todo Shinnok- no puedo creer que Durahan los haya mandado a la isla para que Lokar los atacara-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Los Rangers se encontraban en la cabina del Megazord- ese maldito de Lokar, no podremos hacer nada mientras Lokar nos ataque por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces que haremos-dijo Mira.

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Yolei.

En eso los Rangers volvieron a escuchar el mismo rugido, en eso todos vieron la imagen de un Zord muy grande- que fue eso-dijo Michael, en eso vio a sus amigos- oigan chicos ustedes también vieron lo mismo que yo.

-por supuesto, parecía ser un Zord bien grande-dijo Holly.

-que crees que sea Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-no lo sé, pero si es una señal de que podemos detener a Lokar, hay que intentarlo… están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-nosotros te apoyamos amigo-dijo Steve.

-demostrémosle de que estamos hechos-dijo Holly.

-muy bien ¡necesitamos el poder del Magna Tiranosaurio Zord, ya!-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que un Volcán había hecho erupción y desde las profundidades de la tierra, apareció un Tiranosaurio de color Negro con detalles blancos y rojos, además de tener unos cañones en su espalda, se vio que tenía el mismo tamaño del Braquiozord de Tommy y se fue acercando a ayudar a los Rangers, que al ver al Tiranosaurio se sorprendieron- miren el tamaño de ese Tiranosaurio.

-debo decir que ese es el Tiranosaurio Zord mas grande de la historia de los Power Rangers-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-esto sí que es ayuda y en grande-dijo Michael emocionado.

-ahora si podremos darle una lección a Lokar-dijo Mira.

-entonces que esperamos, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron "Si".

-¡Omega Dino Megazord y Omega Dragozord combínense!-en eso comenzaron a combinarse- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord!

-es hora de acabar con tu monstruo Lokar-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Omega Súper Dragozord se preparo para el ataque final- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord ataque Final!-el Megazord lanzo un ataque de los cañones de sus lados que formaron una Z, que al impactar destruyeron a Daibiles.

-no puede ser-dijo Lokar sin creérselo.

-prepárate Lokar te vamos a dar una lección y para eso usaremos el poder de nuestro nuevo amigo, Magna Tiranosaurio Zord, necesitamos de tu poder, ahora-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Tiranosaurio rugió y los cañones de su espalda se abrió una compuerta donde entraba el Megazord que dio un salto para terminar la combinación.

-¡Omega Ultrazord activado!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio su nueva combinación.

-otra vez no-dijo Lokar.

-prepárate porque estas acabado Lokar-dijo Marcelo, en eso los se prepararon para el ataque final- ¡Omega Ultrazord, Fuego!-en eso el Ultrazord cargo sus cañones, el Megazord dio un rugido junto con el Tiranosaurio, para despues disparar los cañones que tenia además de las armas de fuego del Megazord, que le dieron de lleno a Lokar.

-esto aun no se ha acabado, voy a volver-dijo Lokar y se fue del lugar.

-no puede ser, Lokar escapo-dijo Holly.

-no debemos preocuparnos por eso, si vuelve estaremos preparados-dijo Marcelo, mientras el tiranosaurio rugía.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que los Rangers habían vuelto al centro de operaciones- chicos que bueno que hayan vuelto-dijo Alex.

-si fue algo duro estar en esa isla, pero logramos salir adelante-dijo Mira.

-y sin olvidar que le dimos una lección a Lokar-dijo Yolei.

-Gosei crees que Lokar vaya a volver-dijo Holly.

-es muy posible, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, como ya tienen al Magna Tiranosaurio Zord, podrán vencer a Lokar-dijo Gosei.

-bueno dejemos ese tema de lado… vieron a ese Tiranosaurio-dijo Chris.

-sí que era bien grande-dijo Nicole emocionada.

-ahora con ese Zord podrán salvar la ciudad y ayudar a mi tía Yubel y a los otros-dijo Yuri.

-tienes razón Yuri, ahora podremos ser de ayuda-dijo Marcelo, que despues puso su mano en el centro, a lo cual todos entendieron y juntaron sus manos al igual que los niños y todos gritaron- ¡Power Rangers!

Termino el episodio

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Nicole- un saludo lectores, ahora con el repaso del episodio-dijo Chris.**

**-como vieron, Marcelo tuvo ilusiones, pero logro salir de ella-dijo Nicole.**

**-y se enfrentaron a un monstruo y al malvado Lokar, pero por fortuna de los Rangers-dijo Chris.**

**-los derrotaron con ayuda del Magna Tiranosaurio Zord que es un Zord bien grande-dijo Nicole.**

**-no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** hola amigo, pues como viste el maldito de Lokar apareció, yo también me hago la pregunta del porque no volvió a aparecer en la serie, creo que Lokar abrió sido perfecto para una batalla final con los poderes de los Mighty Morphin antes de que entraran a la temporada de Alien Rangers o sea me refiero al final que no se hizo a Mighty Morphin, claro que un final para su temporada, ya que la era Zordon acaba en PR en el espacio, por cierto querías ver al Tiranosaurio… pues ahí lo tienes y junto con él le dieron una lección a Lokar, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues ahora lo viste amigo, Marcelo tuvo una ilusión, ya que Lokar espero el momento justo y por cierto Lokar no fue destruido por los primeros Ranger, ya que eso no se llega a ver en la serie, solamente en su versión Sentai, pero viste como lo vencieron Marcelo y sus amigos, creo que me quedo genial, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** de hecho Lokar no fue destruido, ya que solamente escapo, pero tras el sacrificio hay hipótesis sobre este personaje, como que tal vez fue destruido por la energía de Zordon, pero no se llego a ver a Lokar en el ataque final de la alianza del mal, por eso creo que despues de que los primeros Rangers lo vencieran, él se fue lejos, para no aparecer, pero como viste los Dino Omega Rangers le dieron una lección, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, a tu pregunta Lokar era un enemigo que apareció en la primera serie, solo que apareció 2 veces y no fue derrotado solamente huyo, desde eso no se supo nada mas de él, pero como viste a pesar de que volvió fue derrotado, aunque huyo como cobarde, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super rock ninja:** bueno amigo, como viste las cosas se pusieron feas, pero lograron detener a Lokar y darle una lección con su nuevo amigo el imparable tiranosaurio, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	47. Zeon despierta

**Qué onda amigos Lectores espero que estén bien, ya que ahora les traigo el episodio 47 de mi Fic.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**47: Zeon despierta. **

Se vio en el planeta Eltar una cueva que tenía una especie de sello sobre una roca gigante, el sello comenzó a romperse, hasta que se rompió y se abrió una especie de puerta, en eso salió un Eltariano, tenía un traje blanco que además tenía una armadura blanca que cubría sus hombros, pies y brazos- bueno ya estoy libre-en eso concentro energía- no siento la energía de Zordon… jejeje parece que el muy idiota murió, pero además siento otras energías muy fuertes, son Shinnok y Durahan… cuando los vea les daré una lección… pero siento otra energía muy poderosa… incluso supera la de cualquier Eltariano, bueno eso no me importa, yo no estoy interesado en dominar el universo, solo quiero hacer pedazos a los guerreros de Zordon, los Power Rangers… ¿he?

El Eltariano había sentido otra energía- así que sigues aquí Jin, aun estas vivo… voy a hacerte pedazos, ni creas que he olvidado la vez que me encerraste con la ayuda de Zordon… prepárate por que Zeon ha vuelto-en eso se vio que era rodeado por una energía de color azul y mostraba una sonrisa tranquila, en eso desapareció y se dirigió a la tierra.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que era de noche, en Stone Canyon y en el centro de operaciones se vio a Gosei y Tensou descansando, pero en eso Gosei detecto una energía- que fue eso… creo que fue energía Eltariana, mañana por la mañana llamare a los Rangers para que estén alerta… si yo sentí esa energía, estoy seguro que Elsa también debió haberla sentido-dijo Gosei, para luego descansar.

Centro de mando.

Elsa estaba descansando, en eso Elsa despertó- que fue eso, esa energía fue muy fuerte… no tanto como Astronema, pero aun así es peligroso, me preocupare de eso despues, tendremos días agitados cuando Astronema ataque-dijo Elsa.

Stone Canyon.

Ya era de día- oye Marcelo despierta-dijo Nicole que movía a su hermano para que despertara.

Marcelo comenzó a despertarse- hola Nicole… (Bostezo) buenos días que te sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-estaba preguntándome, cuando nos entrenaras-dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-acaso ya quieren entrenar-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, porque cuando estemos en días de clase, es muy seguro que no tendrás tiempo para entrenarnos, así que queremos aprovechar el día de hoy-dijo Nicole.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco- de acuerdo porque no… diles a los otros que se preparen-dijo Marcelo y su hermana asintió, al salir su hermana comenzó a vestirse y se puso un deportivo, el buzo era de color negro con detalles rojos y la chaqueta era roja, en eso bajo a la cocina en donde estaban los niños, Mira, Michael y Davis.

-buenos días chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-buenos días, Marcelo-dijeron todos.

-y como amaneciste amigo-dijo Michael.

-estoy bien, ahora… Chris, Nicole, Alex, Yuri vamos al parque de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-enserio nos entrenaras el día de hoy-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-por supuesto, además… como las clases comenzaran dentro de poco y cuando llegue, no podre tener tiempo para ustedes, por eso entrenaremos el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien-dijo Alex contento.

-cuando entrenamos Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-entrenaremos luego de desayunar-dijo Marcelo, en eso se sirvió su desayuno, para así comenzar el día.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego todos comenzaron a salir- ustedes a donde van chicos-dijo Marcelo a sus amigos.

-como sabes debo buscar trabajo amigo-dijo Mira.

-yo iré a averiguar más cosas de la escuela-dijo Davis.

-yo iré con Steve, Yolei y Holly, para ir a comprar unas cosas, para el comienzo del día de clases, ya que me faltan algunas cosas y por lo que me dijeron a ellos también les falta algunos materiales-dijo Michael.

-ya veo, muy bien, los veré despues amigos, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo viendo a los niños que tenían ropas deportivas.

-por supuesto-dijeron los niños.

-para comenzar iremos corriendo al parque-dijo Marcelo.

-entendido-dijeron los niños animados.

-entonces andando-dijo Marcelo y junto con los niños se fueron corriendo hasta el parque.

-se ven con mucho ánimo-dijo Mira sonriendo

-bueno yo me voy, los veo luego amigos-dijo Davis y se fue.

-yo también me voy y buena suerte buscando trabajo Mira-dijo Michael.

-gracias Michael, nos vemos despues-dijo Mira y se fue.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Se vio a Marcelo y a los niños que habían llegado corriendo y se vio que estaban cansados, aunque Marcelo no tanto- bueno ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijeron muy animados, en eso hicieron flexiones, ejercicios de abdominales, sentadillas y le dieron una vuelta al parque trotando, hasta que se detuvieron, para descansar y comenzaron a tomar agua.

-cielos eso… fue cansador-dijo Chris tratando de recuperar el aire.

-no pensé que el entrenamiento de hoy fuera tan difícil-dijo Alex.

-eso fue muy cansador-dijo Yuri.

-podrías haber hecho que el entrenamiento fuera algo ligero no crees-dijo Nicole.

-vamos no se quejen, yo también entrenaba de esa forma, cuando tenía mis 6 años-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a los niños.

-oye hermano enserio entrenabas de esa forma a los 6 años-dijo Chris.

-así es, mi maestro Daichi era algo estricto, pero era un buen maestro… me enseño muchas cosas-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando empezaste a entrenar con el-dijo Yuri.

-empecé a entrenar con él cuando tenía mis 7 años-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya y que cosas te enseño-dijo Alex.

-me enseño muchas cosas, como por ejemplo muchas artes de lucha, como el karate, el kung fu y el Judo, pero más me enseño el Karate y el Judo… el fue mi maestro hasta mis 10 años, luego de eso no volví a verlo, salvo en una cuantas ocasiones-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno como ya descansamos un poco, que sigue ahora Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-así es, como continuamos el entrenamiento-dijo Nicole

-bueno, creo que podríamos seguir con algunos movimientos de karate-dijo Marcelo y los niños se entusiasmaron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba y ese alguien era Zeon que estaba escondido en unos árboles.

-ya te encontré Jin-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente- espero que puedas mantener una pelea conmigo, porque yo usare mis poderes especiales para vencerte.

-bueno chicos comencemos con el entrenamiento, lo siguiente será…-pero Marcelo no termino la frase ya que sintió una presencia y se puso nervioso y sorprendido.

-que sucede hermano-dijo Nicole.

-será mejor que salgas de ahí, se que te estás escondiendo-dijo Marcelo que miro a unos árboles.

-vaya, veo que aun eres hábil-dijo Zeon que se hizo presente ante Marcelo y los niños- hola Jin.

Marcelo y los niños se sorprendieron al ver a Zeon- quien eres tú-dijo Marcelo.

-acaso dijo Jin-pensó Nicole viendo a su hermano.

-¿Cómo dices? Un segundo-dijo Zeon que vio detenidamente a Marcelo- se parece a Jin, pero no tiene esa energía que el tenia, su energía es muy diferente y además puedo sentir energía Morfosica que viene de su reloj-pensó Zeon que vio el comunicador de Marcelo- eso quiere decir que este chico es uno de esos Power Rangers que creo Zordon… bueno, tal vez no es Jin aunque se parece a él, pero es un Ranger y algo es algo… voy a hacerlo pedazos.

-oye-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- te pregunte ¿Quién eres?

-oh lamento ser descortés, me llamo Zeon y soy un Eltariano-dijo Zeon, al decir eso Marcelo se sorprendió.

-¿un Eltariano y que haces aquí?-dijo Marcelo poniéndose en guardia, ya que tenía una mala sensación sobre él.

-bueno para resumirlo, yo soy un guerrero Eltariano que lucho por su planeta… hasta que el maldito de Zordon me encerró en ese lugar, pero ahora estoy libre… y como una pequeña venganza contra Zordon, voy a hacer pedazos a todo los Rangers que existen-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-como dices, tú crees que esto es un juego-dijo Marcelo molesto- sabes una cosa, voy a hacerte pedazos aquí mismo-en eso saco su Morpho.

-enserio quieres pelear, deberías saber que ningún ser vivo en el universo, en especial un humano nunca han logrado vencer a un Eltariano, crees que tu lo lograras-dijo Zeon tranquilamente.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a los niños- niños váyanse al centro de operaciones y díganle a Gosei lo que sucede, parece que este sujeto no fue detectado por la alarma del centro de operaciones, lo que significa que es peligroso.

-entonces no deberías enfrentarlo solo hermano-dijo Chris.

-no te preocupes, ustedes solo vayan al centro de operaciones y díganle a Gosei, yo lo distraeré todo lo que pueda hasta que Steve y los demás lleguen-dijo Marcelo- que esperan váyanse ya.

-si-dijeron los niños y en eso usaron el aparato que les dio Davis y se tele transportaron al centro de operaciones.

-muy bien estás listo, porque yo si lo estoy ¡iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a Transformarse- ¡Carnotauro!

-vaya… así que tiene los poderes que uso Jin, esto será interesante… veamos que tienes-susurro Zeon.

-prepárate porque aquí voy-dijo Marcelo que le lanzo a una patada que detuvo Zeon con facilidad- ¿Cómo?

-lo lamento pero es hora de que busquemos otro lugar para luchar-dijo Zeon y uso sus poderes para tele transportarse con Marcelo a unas montañas de Stone Canyon- bien eso será suficiente para que tus amigos no vengan a buscarte.

-porque lo dices-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando use mi tele transportación creó una pequeña carga de energía y eso causara que el centro de operaciones de tu amigo Gosei, no pueda funcionar… no tendrás ayuda, ahora pelearas solo esta pelea-dijo Zeon.

-ja eso es lo que tú crees-dijo Marcelo, en eso ataco a Zeon que evadía todos sus ataques, Marcelo lanzaba patadas y golpes, pero Zeon las evadía sin el menor problema.

-que sucede no puedes acertar un solo golpe-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-maldito, ya verás-dijo Marcelo y aumento más velocidad en su ataque, pero no podía acertar ningún golpe que daba.

Centro de operaciones.

Los niños habían llegado, tomando por sorpresa a Tensou y Gosei- Chris, niños que hacen aquí-dijo Tensou.

-hay problemas Gosei-dijo Yuri.

-dime que sucede-dijo Gosei.

-acabamos de ver a un Eltariano y está peleando contra Marcelo-dijo Nicole, sorprendiendo a Gosei y Tensou.

-que dijiste Nicole-dijo Gosei.

-como oíste Gosei, un Eltariano de nombre Zeon vino y dijo que quería destruir a los Power Rangers-dijo Alex.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Gosei y entonces se preocupo mucho- parece que los hechizos de sellado de Zordon ya perdieron su efecto… y como Zeon está libre, no creo que falte mucho para que los otros estén libres-pensó Gosei preocupado.

-díganme donde esta Marcelo ahora-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-ahora mismo está peleando con Zeon en el parque-dijo Chris.

-muy bien, Tensou comunícate con los demás Rangers y diles lo que está sucediendo-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Con Michael, Steve, Holly y Yolei se vio que aun estaban buscando cosas que comprar- no puedo creer que se hayan agotado los libros de física y matemáticas-dijo Michael.

-debemos seguir buscando-dijo Holly, en eso sonó el comunicador y todos fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-aquí Steve, que sucede-dijo Steve.

-"Steve deben ir al parque de la ciudad, Marcelo necesita su ayuda"-dijo Tensou.

-vamos enseguida, andando amigos-dijo Steve y siguieron con su camino.

Con Davis se vio que se retiraba del instituto- que bueno, parece que estaremos en el mismo salón de clases-dijo Davis contento, en eso vio a Mira- oye Mira por aquí.

-hola Davis… y como te fue-dijo Mira.

-me fue genial, parece que todos estaremos en el mismo salón de clases-dijo Davis.

-que bueno-dijo Mira, en eso sonó su comunicador- aquí Mira ¿Qué sucede?

-"Mira debes ir rápido al parque, Marcelo necesita ayuda"-dijo Tensou.

-por supuesto, Davis y yo vamos enseguida-dijo Mira que corto la comunicación.

-muy bien, vamos entonces-dijo Davis y corrieron hasta llegar al parque, al llegar se encontraron con los demás.

-chicos vieron a Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-no lo vimos en ningún lado-dijo Mira.

-pero Gosei dijo que él estaba aquí-dijo Yolei.

En eso Davis se contacto con Gosei- Gosei, soy yo Davis.

-"que sucede Davis"-dijo Gosei.

-ya llegamos al parque y Marcelo no está aquí-dijo Davis.

-"estás seguro"-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto, lo buscamos al llegar pero no está aquí, ni siquiera hay rastros de una pelea-dijo Davis.

-"ya veo, vuelvan al centro de operaciones, localizaremos a Marcelo"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei, haya vamos-dijo Davis y en eso todos se prepararon para la transformación.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio a los demás Rangers llegar- sabes dónde puede estar Marcelo Gosei-dijo Holly.

-no lo sé, pero les aseguro que está en problemas, Tensou hay que darnos prisa y localizar a Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

En eso Steve se acerco a los niños- oye Chris, sabes quién los ataco-dijo Steve.

-si lo sabes, Marcelo ahora está peleando contra un Eltariano-dijo Chris preocupado, al escuchar eso todos se preocuparon.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo seguir atacando, pero no lograba acertarle un golpe a Zeon- deberías mejorar tu puntería al golpear-dijo Zeon con total tranquilidad.

-muy bien veamos cómo puedes con esto-dijo Marcelo y se acerco a él rápidamente, para despues saltar y atacar con su Omega Espada- ¡toma esto!

Cuando Marcelo lo golpe se creó una cortina de humo- que te pareció eso-dijo Marcelo.

-insisto, debes mejorar-al escuchar esa voz Marcelo se sorprendió- por cierto, con esto debo haber comprobado que no eres rival para mí-dijo Zeon que estaba de espaldas y no solo eso, estaba detrás de Marcelo.

-¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?-dijo Marcelo que volteo a ver a Zeon, que este le dio una sonrisa muy tranquila- no sé si le pueda ganar-pensó Marcelo muy preocupado.

Esta historia continuara.

**En eso aparecieron Chris y Alex- un saludo lectores, ahora con el repaso del episodio-dijo Chris.**

**-comenzamos con nuestro entrenamiento con Marcelo-dijo Alex.**

**-pero apareció un Eltariano de nombre Zeon-dijo Chris.**

**-y en estos momentos está peleando contra Marcelo, presiento que ese tal Zeon es peligroso-dijo Alex.**

**-no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** pues espero que te haya gustado esa aparición del Tiranosaurio y te diré que ese Zord es especial, ya que tendrá un significado con Marcelo y Kai, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** así es amigo, tiene a su Ultrazord y además de que es muy fuerte, pero ahora a Marcelo le sucedió algo, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado y con tu pregunta, Marcelo todavía no ha se ha enamorado de Holly ya que solo la considera una amiga, en cambio Holly lo considera un amigo, pero eso cambiara de poco a poco, cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** me alegra de que te haya gustado el episodio, pero el hecho de que Marcelo se vuelva alguien frio y sin sentimientos, será decisión de él en un momento difícil, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super rock ninja:** la ilusión que tuvo Marcelo es una advertencia de lo que le sucedería, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	48. Los poderes especiales de Zeon

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo el episodio 48, espero que lo disfruten.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**48: Los poderes especiales de Zeon.**

Se vio que Marcelo estaba sorprendido por la velocidad que tenia Zeon- ¿Cómo diablos voy a vencerlo?-pensó Marcelo.

-que pasa, no me digas que ahora te estás arrepintiendo de haberme desafiado-dijo Zeon.

-eso es lo que tú crees-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a atacarlo, pero se vio que Zeon evadía cada ataque, pasaron unos minutos y Marcelo dejo de atacar, pero luego se noto cansado.

-¿qué sucede? No me digas que ya te cansaste-dijo Zeon.

Marcelo se molesto un poco para despues ir a atacar de nuevo a Zeon, pero esta vez a gran velocidad y cuando estaba por darle un golpe con la espada, Zeon desapareció- ¿pero cómo?

-buen movimiento, pero creo que yo lo haría mejor-dijo Zeon, en eso hizo los mismos movimientos que Marcelo y en el momento del impacto golpeo a Marcelo para así hacerlo retroceder.

-pero que fue eso… es golpe, se sintió como si hubieran golpeado mis signos vitales-pensó Marcelo.

-bueno ahora que… no me digas que vas a huir… eso solo me mostraría lo cobardes que son los Power Rangers-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-maldito… quien te has creído, los Power Rangers nunca huyen-dijo Marcelo en eso activo su siguiente modo- ¡Omega Dragón Shield!-en eso Marcelo gano la armadura y se preparo para atacar a Zeon.

-vaya ahora te pones serio, bueno… veamos que tienes-dijo Zeon y se vio que libero algo de su energía- veamos cómo te va, ya que voy a usar mis poderes especiales-pensó Zeon con una sonrisa tranquila.

En eso ataco a Marcelo, los 2 se dirigieron a toda velocidad para atacar y en eso comenzaron a observarse por cualquier movimiento, siguieron así, cuando saltaron llegaron a dar un golpe entre ellos que bloquearon.

Marcelo vio que Zeon había bajado su guardia al aterrizar y fue a atacarlo- ahora te tengo-dijo Marcelo que estaba por darle un golpe de su Daga, pero en eso Zeon evadió el ataque de una manera extraña, ya que había evadido el ataque a una gran velocidad, creando así una ilusión, cosa que tomo a Marcelo sorprendido, pero volvió a atacar con una patada, pero Zeon lo evadió de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido al ver como Zeon había evadido sus ataques.

-vamos Ranger rojo, si no te esfuerzas esta pelea será aburrida-dijo Zeon con su característica sonrisa.

-Maldito-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Centro de operaciones.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Michael.

-a que te refieres con eso-dijo Mira.

-te lo diré… mientras no sepamos donde esta Marcelo no podremos ayudarlo-dijo Michael.

-Michael tiene razón… mientras no sepamos donde esta Marcelo no podremos ayudarlo-dijo Steve.

-ya lo encontraste Davis-dijo Holly.

Davis se encontraba ayudando a Tensou en buscar a Marcelo- no aun no… qué demonios hizo ese Eltariano para que no podamos ayudarle-dijo Davis.

-esperen chicos-dijo Yolei.

-que ocurre Yolei-dijo Steve.

-si no podemos encontrar la señal de Marcelo, por que no la de ese Eltariano, estoy segura que donde está el, también se debe encontrar Marcelo-dijo Yolei

Davis lo pensó y se dio cuenta que Yolei tenía razón- bien pensado Yolei, si buscamos a ese Eltariano, es muy seguro que Marcelo este con él, porque como dijeron los niños, Marcelo debe estar peleando con el-dijo Davis.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo, contamos contigo Davis-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto-dijo Davis y comenzó a buscar la señal de Zeon.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Marcelo aun peleaba contra Zeon, se vio que Zeon aun estaba tranquilo, pero en eso se puso serio- vaya, así que la base de Gosei trata de localizar mi energía… ni crean que voy a permitirles que me molesten-pensó Zeon , para luego sonreír- sabes que Ranger, no voy a dejar que nadie más intervenga en la pelea.

-a que te refieres con eso-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-me refiero a esto-en eso Zeon creó una pequeña esfera de energía, que al lanzarla al cielo, creo un campo de fuerza que rodeo a Marcelo y Zeon- así nadie intervendrá en nuestra pelea… y si crees que tus amigos podrán pasar esta barrera de energía, como lo hicieron otros Rangers, te diré algo interesante, nadie podrá entrar aquí, mientras tú no me venzas, eso significa que…

-significa que si no te venzo, yo tampoco podre salir de aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-así es Ranger rojo, por cierto me había olvidado cuál es tu nombre-dijo Zeon.

-mi nombre es Marcelo-dijo Marcelo que se puso en guardia- y seré el que te venza para salir de aquí.

-por favor, crees que me vas a vencer, ya te lo dije ningún ser humano a vencido a un Eltariano, crees que tu lo lograras-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilo.

-por supuesto, pero sabes, parece que no sabes de un ser humano que puede vencerlos-dijo Marcelo.

-y dime quien podría ser, ese humano-dijo Zeon.

Planeta maligno.

Se vio a Astronema tranquila, pero sintió la energía de Zeon y comenzó a vigilarlo, estaba viendo su pelea contra Marcelo al igual que sus aliados- parece que ese sujeto no me conoce-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa tranquila.

-es obvio que no-dijo Vypra sonriendo perversamente.

Stone Canyon.

-del humano que hablo, es aquel que fue elegido para destruir el bien y el mal-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo un poco a Zeon- veo que sabes algo, pues te diré que ese ser esta aquí y su nombre es Karone, pero también se llama Astronema, así que dime que harás si te la llegas a topar.

-jejeje-se rio Zeon, al ver eso Marcelo se quedo confundido- así que la elegida llego, tal y como dijo la guardiana Halakthy, pero te diré algo Marcelo, es entendible que ella pueda vencer incluso al Eltariano más poderoso, ya que es la elegida, nacida con un gran poder-sonriendo muy tranquilamente.

Al escuchar eso Astronema sonrió.

-siendo la elegida es muy entendible, pero un ser humano común y corriente… no me haga reír, ustedes solo son una raza que merece ser conquistada y si piensas si tengo miedo de aquel ser, estas equivocado… yo no tengo ninguna ambición de conquistar el universo, al igual que los otros Eltarianos que pelearon contra Zordon… lo único que queremos es hacer pedazos a todos los que tengan que ver con Zordon, eso incluye a los Power Rangers… y para poder lograr esa pequeña venganza, si nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a seguir a alguien, aunque se tratara de Astronema, no nos importaría ya que obtendríamos lo que queremos… hacer pedazos todo lo que tenga que ver con Zordon-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

Al oír eso, Astronema sonrió complacida- veo que ese Eltariano no es tan tonto como Shinnok oh Durahan… creo que no me vendría mal, tener a unos cuantos guerreros Eltarianos-pensó Astronema con una sonrisa malvada.

Volviendo con Marcelo y Zeon- así que como vez, no me interesa si sirvo a alguien como Astronema, si ella me da la oportunidad de hacer pedazos a todos los aliados de Zordon, lo haría con gusto-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-tú eres una vergüenza para los Eltarianos, en especial para Zordon-dijo Marcelo.

-di lo que quieras, pero te diré que no me importa-dijo Zeon, en eso se vio que estaba creando una neblina oscura que tenia algunos relámpagos, Marcelo no podía ver nada, en eso pudo ver que Zeon ya no estaba.

-a donde se fue-dijo Marcelo que trataba de buscarlo.

-aquí estoy-dijo Zeon, que tomo por sorpresa a Marcelo golpeando su hombro haciéndolo retroceder.

-demonios… a donde se metió-dijo Marcelo, que trataba de buscarlo- demonios, siento que los golpes que me está dando, están entumeciendo mi cuerpo-pensó Marcelo preocupado.

-qué tal si te doy unos cuanto golpes más-dijo Zeon, en eso golpeo a Marcelo en la parte de su armadura, para luego golpear el rostro de Marcelo que estaba siendo protegido por su casco, pero debido a los 2 golpes de Zeon, Marcelo sintió como si le estuvieran destruyendo la energía Ranger, además de su propia energía.

-cielos, este tipo ya me está colmando la paciencia-dijo Marcelo, en eso dio una salto para atacar con su Omega Espada- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!

-yo no lo creo-dijo Zeon en eso creo una tormenta con la neblina negra y así repelió el ataque de Marcelo.

-demonios-dijo Marcelo al ver que su ataque fue repelido.

-ahora es mi turno, veamos cómo te va contra mi poder-dijo Zeon, liberando su energía, en eso Marcelo pensó que estaba alucinando, pero no era así, ya que vio como una especie de un león humanoide que su mitad de cuerpo era de león con cuatro patas y el resto de su cuerpo era humanoide con un rostro de león que además tenía alas muy grandes.

-¿pero qué demonios es esto?-dijo Marcelo, en eso ese monstruo león vio como sus ojos brillaban y de repente, Marcelo sintió como le habían causado un gran daño, sintió que su rostro la parte de sus ojos y mejillas hubieran sido rasgadas por una espada, al igual que su pecho y sus brazos, en eso Marcelo fue derribado, para luego levantarse- ¿pero qué sucedió?

-tal vez no lo notes, pero deberías mirarte sin tu traje Ranger-dijo Zeon.

-¿cómo dices?-dijo Marcelo en eso su caso se fue su visor y la parte que cubría su rostro (similar a los Rangers tormenta ninja) Marcelo toco su rostro con su mano y al retirarlo vio que su mano estaba manchado de sangre, para luego ver a Zeon- este tipo es peligroso.

-que pasa, como viste que puedo hacerte un gran daño, ahora te acobardas-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-ya te dije, nosotros los Power Rangers, no nos acobardamos-dijo Marcelo y se acerco rápidamente a Zeon y le lanzo 2 golpes, que el detuvo con sus manos, en eso Zeon libero algo de su poder y supero en fuerza a Marcelo, para despues derribarlo.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos seguían buscando a ese Eltariano, para así ayudar a Marcelo- lo hice-dijo Davis llamando la atención de todos- ya localice donde esta ese Eltariano.

-lo dices enserio amigo-dijo Steve.

-así es-dijo Davis mostrando su pulgar.

-hay que ver donde están-dijo Gosei.

-pondré su señal e imagen en la pantalla-dijo Davis, en eso la pantalla empezó a mostrar imágenes de a poco, hasta que se aclaro y todos fueron a ver donde estaba Marcelo.

En eso vieron que Marcelo estaba en el piso y que el Eltariano estaba de pie y sin haber recibido algún daño.

-ese Eltariano es Zeon-dijo Mira, viendo a los niños.

-si es el-dijo Yuri sorprendida, pero más que todo al ver a Marcelo lastimado en el piso.

-debemos ir a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-Marcelo se encuentra en las montañas de Stone Canyon-dijo Davis.

-entonces andando-dijo Steve y sus amigos lo siguieron.

-esperen Rangers-dijo Gosei, deteniendo a los Rangers.

-que sucede Gosei, porque nos detienes-dijo Holly.

-observen lo que está sucediendo, parece que hay algo extraño-dijo Gosei y todos pusieron atención, en eso vieron que había una especie de campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Marcelo y a Zeon.

-qué rayos es ese campo de fuerza-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-parece que Zeon la creo para que nadie pudiera entrar a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-y como podremos ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-no podremos hacer nada-dijo Gosei sorprendiendo a todos, la única forma… es que Marcelo derrote a ese Eltariano.

-pero que dices Gosei, será difícil para Marcelo vencerlo-dijo Steve.

-lo siento chicos, pero no pueden ir, debemos confiar en que Marcelo lo va a derrotar-dijo Gosei.

Todos vieron al pelea preocupados.

Stone Canyon.

Zeon se mostraba tranquilo, mientras Marcelo seguía en el piso- cielos, eso es todo… si los demás Rangers son así, no me servirán siquiera para limpiarme las botas, estoy seguro que tus amigos que son Rangers, deben ser unos pobres fracasados, la verdad no entiendo para que pelean para salvar el universo y a los seres vivos-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilo.

-maldito, alguien como tú, no entenderá la razón por la que pelean los Power Rangers, incluso yo… peleo por mis propias razones y no voy a permitir que insultes a mis amigos o a los otros Rangers-dijo Marcelo molesto.

En eso Marcelo saco su Carnotauro Buster, en eso le vino a su mente todo lo que pasaron los Rangers, incluso sus momentos dolorosos- no voy a permitir que insultes a los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo, en eso su Buster se cargo de energía- ¡toma esto!- al disparar el proyectil de energía, se vio que se separo en varios proyectiles que fueron a Zeon, pero él lo esquivo de la misma manera.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Zeon y lanzo una tormenta de humo de color negro, que golpeo a Marcelo derribándolo- lo lamento, peor estas acabado, ya me canse de jugar.

-eso es lo que tú crees, si piensas que ya perdí estas equivocado, te lanzare mi ataque más poderoso-dijo Marcelo, en eso su Buster se cargo de energía, en eso apareció su Zord a su espalda- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!

Marcelo disparo su ataque, pero Zeon lo evadió, lo que sorprendió a Marcelo- ahora es mi turno, de mostrarte mi ataque especial-dijo Zeon, en eso fue rodeado por una tormenta de energía de color azul oscuro- ¡Plasma de oscuridad!

En eso Marcelo recibió el ataque que era una tormenta y fue cegado por un brillo de color negro.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que también los Rangers y los niños se taparon los ojos al ver la intensidad del brillo- que está pasando-dijo Davis.

-hermano-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-espero que este bien-dijo Chris.

cuando abrió los ojos vio que no estaba en las montañas de la ciudad, el lugar parecía como cuando estás en el océano a la derriba y sin poder ver tierra, lo que sorprendió a Marcelo es que el océano era de color negro- bienvenido a mi dimensión Marcelo-dijo Zeon que se mostraba levitando sin tocar el océano de color negro- te lo diré aquí y ahora, la amistad es señal de debilidad… nunca podrás ganarme o salvar el universo, mientras sigas con tus amigos, debes eliminar cualquier sentimiento que tengas-cada palabra que le decía Zeon a Marcelo lo atormentaban un poco, ya que Marcelo tenía una mirada neutral, como si de a poco perdiera sus emociones.

-bueno es hora de borrar tu emociones Marcelo-dijo Zeon y Marcelo, comenzó a ser consumido por el océano oscuro, se vio que Marcelo no quería entrar a esa oscuridad, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya dentro del océano, Marcelo parecía tener una mirada perdida, en eso se apareció Zeon- adiós Marcelo, Plasma de oscuridad.

En eso Zeon fue rodeado por una neblina negra y de ahí apareció ese mismo monstruo león que Marcelo vio, el ataque fue como si le hubieran atravesado el alma a Marcelo.

Ya de vuelta en Stone Canyon Marcelo fue derribado y se escucho un grito de agonía antes de caer al suelo- ya está acabado, lo más gracioso fue jugar con su mente y su temperamento-dijo Zeon y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, dejando a Marcelo en el piso, se vio que no se podía mover.

Centro de operaciones.

Cuando el intenso brillo termino- que sucedió-dijo Mira.

-no puede ser-dijo Holly llamando la atención de todos- Marcelo.

Todos vieron la pantalla y vieron que Marcelo estaba en el piso y no se podía mover- debemos ver si está bien, rápido-dijo Steve preocupado.

-nosotros vamos también-dijo Chris que junto a los demás fueron.

Al llegar, los hermanos de Marcelo fueron a donde estaba él- Marcelo te sientes…-dijo Nicole que no pudo terminar la frase ya que se llevo sus manos a la boca.

Los demás se preocuparon al ver la reacción de Nicole y fueron a ver que sucedía- Nicole que sucede-dijo Michael.

Al llegar vieron a Marcelo y todos se sorprendieron, Holly tenía sus 2 manos en la boca, Yolei solo tenía una mano en su boca, debido a lo que vieron, en cambio los otros estaban sorprendidos.

Vieron que Marcelo tenia cicatrices en su pecho, brazos y su rostro tenia las cicatrices que le había dejado Zeon, pero sobre todo se vio que los ojos de Marcelo no mostraba ningún brillo, parecía como si le hubieran quitado sus emociones o le destruyeron el alma.

-debemos llevarlo al centro de mando-dijo Michael.

En eso Steve y Davis fueron a ayudar a Marcelo a levantarse y fueron rápidamente al centro de operaciones.

Al llegar vieron que Éiren aliada de los Rangers dragón estaba presente.

-Rangers llame a Éiren para que vea el estado de Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

Steve y Davis dejaron a Marcelo en la camilla.

En otra parte de Stone Canyon en un bosque se vio a Zeon- bueno ya me encargue de uno, tal vez no pueda lastimar mucho físicamente, pero lastimar mentalmente y espiritualmente a mis enemigos es más satisfactorio y entretenido jejeje-dijo Zeon con una sonrisa tranquila.

A lo lejos lo observaba Shinnok- demonios ese maldito sello ya se rompió, eso significa que los otros serán liberados de a poco-dijo Shinnok seriamente- pero lo que más me sorprendió es que trata de estar del lado de Astronema, el idiota no se da cuenta de que si la sirve ella en algún momento lo va a desechar.

Planeta maligno.

Astronema sonrió al ver como Zeon había dejado a Marcelo y en especial que lo haya hecho con tanta facilidad- veo que podría tener un buen guerrero Eltariano jejeje-dijo Astronema.

Mientras sus ayudantes también sonreían ante la idea.

Centro de operaciones

Se vio que Éiren revisaba a Marcelo, todos estaban preocupados ya que querían saber el estado de Marcelo- y bien Éiren que sucede con Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-esto es malo Gosei… parece que Marcelo fue atacado de manera psicológica, pero además lo atacaron espiritualmente-dijo Éiren cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Esta historia continuara.

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Nicole- un saludo lectores, ahora un repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri**

**-como vieron Marcelo peleo contra Zeon-dijo Nicole.**

**-pero Zeon era muy fuerte y comenzó a lastimar a Marcelo de una manera muy horrible-dijo Yuri.**

**-y lo más alarmante es que uso un ataque para destruir su espíritu y sentimientos, espero que este bien-dijo Nicole.**

**-no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Amo del vacío: **pues como viste, ese Eltariano derroto a Marcelo y le causo un daño terrible, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, cuídate amigo.

**Dragon Espectral:** que cuentas amigo y espero que este episodio te haya gustado, como viste es Eltariano le causo un daño terrible a Marcelo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste, Marcelo peleo con todo lo que pudo, pero fue vencido, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** como viste amigo, Zeon no permitió que nadie interrumpiera en la pelea y le causo un daño terrible a Marcelo, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** pues Marcelo aun no siente nada por Holly sino una amistad nada mas, en cambio Holly ve a Marcelo como una migo, pero eso va a cambiar de a poco, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super rock ninja:** pues tienes razón con un hechizo tal vez harían que Marcelo se vuelva frio y despiadado, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	49. Ayudando a Marcelo

**Hola amigos lectores, espero que les este yendo muy bien, ahora les traigo el episodio 49 de mi Fic y espero que lo disfruten, bueno sin más que decir, que comience el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**49: Ayudando a Marcelo.**

Se vio que todos estaban preocupados al escuchar lo que dijo Éiren- como que lo atacaron de manera espiritual-dijo Alex.

-si queremos saber, a que te refieres con eso-dijo Mira.

Éiren estaba algo incomoda por responderles- dinos que sucede con Marcelo, Éiren-dijo Gosei.

-bueno pues… como oyeron Marcelo fue atacado de manera psicología, pero más espiritualmente, parece como si su mente hubiera sido destruida de alguna forma-dijo Éiren.

-como que su mente fue destruida-dijo Michael.

-no tengo una conclusión exacta, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que Marcelo parece estar en estado de coma-dijo Éiren, se vio que todos se preocuparon y vieron a Marcelo, que aun tenia esas cicatrices de la pelea y además mostraba esa mirada perdida, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna y no tenían brillo.

-eso quiere decir que mi hermano se quedara así-dijo Nicole muy preocupada.

-no te preocupes Nicole, tu hermano va a estar bien, encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo-dijo Holly tratando de calmar a Nicole.

-oye Gosei crees que Elsa pueda ayudar en algo-dijo Davis.

-no lo sé, pero podríamos intentarlo-dijo Gosei.

En eso comenzaron a contactarse con Elsa- "que pasa Gosei, está todo bien"-dijo Elsa.

-no Elsa, paso algo muy terrible-dijo Gosei.

-"¿qué sucedió Gosei? me dijiste que necesitaban a Éiren"-dijo Elsa.

-así es, pero el problema es que Éiren no puede hacer nada por Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-"¿qué le sucedió a Marcelo?"-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-pues, peleo contra un Eltariano-dijo Gosei.

-"contra un Eltariano"-dijo Elsa sorprendida- "y se encuentra bien".

-"si Gosei queremos saberlo"-dijo Ángela.

-pues no, mira como dejaron a Marcelo-dijo Gosei y por Elsa, junto con Alpha y Ángela, vieron como había quedado Marcelo y se sorprendieron mucho.

-"ay ay ay, que fue lo que le paso"-dijo Alfa.

-"¿Quién pudo haber dejado a Marcelo en ese estado?"-dijo Ángela.

-fue un Eltariano de nombre Zeon-dijo Gosei.

-así que Zeon… muy bien, enviare a Yubel y los demás para que los ayuden Gosei-dijo Elsa.

-no Elsa-dijo Gosei sorprendiendo a Elsa- sería bueno que Yubel y los demás se quedaran, debes recordar que Astronema aun continúa con su plan de controlar con el mundo, si ellos se van de Angel Grove le daríamos ventaja a Astronema.

-"tienes razón, pero si necesitan ayuda enviare a Yubel y los demás"-dijo Elsa.

-por supuesto Elsa, te avisare cuando hayan problemas… por cierto, te llame para ver si puedes encontrar una forma de ayudar a Marcelo, tal vez el libro galáctico podría servir-dijo Gosei.

-"entiendo, cuando encuentre la solución, me contactare contigo… envía a Éiren para que me diga el estado de Marcelo"-dijo Elsa.

-entendido Elsa, enviare a Éiren de inmediato-dijo Gosei, en eso se corto la comunicación- bueno Rangers como oyeron, Elsa tratara de buscar una solución, Éiren regresa al centro de mando, para contarle a Elsa de la situación de Marcelo.

-está bien-dijo Éiren que se preparaba para volver al centro de mando- cuando tengamos noticias sobre cómo ayudar a Marcelo, vendré enseguida.

-estaremos esperando-dijo Steve, en eso Éiren se fue, en eso todos volvieron a ver a Marcelo que todavía seguía en ese estado.

-Elsa tiene que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Mira preocupada.

-no me gusta ver como esta nuestro amigo-dijo Michael.

-solo podemos esperar a que Elsa encuentra la solución-dijo Davis.

-recupérate hermano-dijo Nicole triste al ver que su hermano seguía en ese estado y no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-te vamos a ayudar a Marcelo, no dejaremos que sigas en ese estado-dijo Holly.

Nave de Durahan.

Durahan estaba viendo los datos de los monstruos Eltarianos que tenia, en eso se apareció Shinnok- se puede saber que haces, ya que veo que no estás preocupado-dijo Shinnok.

-a que te refieres Shinnok-dijo Durahan.

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo… sabes muy bien de que hablo, estoy seguro que también detectaste la energía del desalmado de Zeon-dijo Shinnok.

-por supuesto, pero no le tengo miedo a Zeon, tal vez antes si le temía como a los otros Eltarianos y a los miembros de la alianza del mal de mi maestro Ivan, pero ahora no, ahora soy más fuerte, si me lo propongo haría pedazos a Lord Zedd y el Rey Mondo, en estos momentos-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-está bien, pero sabes que si Zeon se libero del sello, muy pronto los otros también serán libres-dijo Shinnok.

-si lo sé, pero dime, que está haciendo Zeon ahora-dijo Durahan.

-se fue a enfrentar a Marcelo y lo derroto-dijo Shinnok.

-déjame adivinar, Marcelo ahora parece como un cadáver viviente-dijo Durahan burlonamente.

-así es, Marcelo hizo todo lo que pudo, pero Zeon era demasiado para el-dijo Shinnok.

-me lo imaginaba… pero dime algo, Zeon ataco a Marcelo porque pensó que era Jin-dijo Durahan.

-creo que sí, pero luego se dio cuenta que solo se parecen, pero lo que no sabe es que Marcelo es su descendiente-dijo Shinnok.

-pues mejor así, si Zeon se entera de que Marcelo es descendiente de Jin, Zeon matara a Marcelo y no podemos dejar que lo haga, hasta que Astronema sea derrotada-dijo Durahan.

-tienes razón, pero no creo que Zeon esté enterado todavía-dijo Shinnok.

-crees que si se encuentra con Kai, le va a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Marcelo-dijo Durahan.

Shinnok lo pensó por un momento- creo que si… lo digo porque Zeon y los otros le guardan rencor a Jin y Yugo por haber ayudado a Zordon a encerrarlos, pero como no sabe que Marcelo y Kai son descendientes de Jin y Yugo, solamente va a luchar con él y dejarlo en el mismo estado que dejo a Marcelo-dijo Shinnok- mientras eso sucede, tú que harás Durahan.

-por ahora nada, mientras Zeon siga aquí, solo intervendrá en mis planes-dijo Durahan.

-entiendo, bueno yo me voy-dijo Shinnok.

-puedo saber cuáles son tus planes Shinnok-dijo Durahan.

-digamos, que solo estoy investigando una forma de ir a las dimensiones de manera más rápida y por casualidad encontré una forma, pero debo perfeccionarla-dijo Shinnok en eso desapareció.

-que habrá querido decir con eso-dijo Durahan.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Elsa buscaba la solución por el libro galáctico, ya que Éiren le dijo como se encontraba Marcelo- como vas Elsa-dijo Ángela.

-aun nada, no sé porque pero parece que no hay nada en el libro galáctico que pueda ayudar a Marcelo, no dice como recuperar el espíritu o cualquier cosa que le haya quitado Zeon a Marcelo-dijo Elsa

-entonces le diremos a Tommy y a los demás el estado de Marcelo-dijo Alfa.

-no les diremos nada, ellos deben descansar, luego de lo que pasaron deben descansar para la batalla final contra Astronema y no podemos preocuparlos, en especial a Tommy, si se enteran del estado en el que esta Marcelo, querrán intervenir, sobre todo Yubel, ya saben como es, no va a permitir que nadie se meta con sus amigos-dijo Elsa.

-si tienes razón-dijo Ángela, en eso se le ocurrió una idea- oye Elsa… que tal si te comunicas con Zordon, si pudiste hacerlo una vez, porque no lo intentas, tal vez el sepa cómo ayudar a Marcelo.

-podría intentarlo, muy bien aquí voy-dijo Elsa que cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse para contactarse con Zordon.

En eso Elsa escucho la voz de Zordon- que sucede Elsa-dijo Zordon.

-Zordon tenemos un problema, pero no se trata de Astronema, no por el momento-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Zordon.

-Marcelo acaba de pelear contra un Eltariano de nombre Zeon-dijo Elsa, cosa que sorprendió a Zordon- ahora mismo Marcelo se encuentra..

-como si estuviera muerto-dijo Zordon interrumpiendo a Elsa- sabia que llegaría el día en que Zeon y los otros Eltarianos despertaran para causar destrucción en el universo.

-¿Cómo que otros Eltarianos Zordon?-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-Elsa escúchame atentamente, no deben permitir que los Eltarianos que encerré anden por el universo libremente, si ellos son libres y se unen a Astronema, el universo correrá un gran peligro, mucho peor que antes… ni con todos los Power Rangers podrán ganar-dijo Zordon preocupado.

-¿pero quién es Zeon y esos otros Eltarianos Zordon?-dijo Elsa.

-Zeon era un guerrero Eltariano al igual que Shinnok y yo, en resumen existían 12 guerreros Eltarianos que protegían Eltar, antes de que nombráramos a los protectores de Eltar, escucha Elsa Zeon y los otros Eltarianos que aun no despiertan, son muy poderosos, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a Astronema, pero son muy peligrosos-dijo Zordon.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Zordon?-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-escucha Elsa, hace tiempo cuando aun luchábamos contra la alianza del mal y había nombrado a Dimitria y Gosei mis aprendices y detuvimos un gran ataque de la alianza del mal, tuve que luchar contra Shinnok, Zeon y los otros Eltarianos, cuando los vencía con ayuda de los protectores del Multiverso, los encerré con poderosos hechizos, para que no pudieran salir a causar destrozos en el universo-dijo Zordon.

Elsa escucho todo atentamente y se pregunto por una cosa en común- Zordon ¿quiénes son los protectores del Multiverso?

-eran guerreros que protegían las entradas del Multiverso, pero que a la vez protegían a este universo de la alianza del mal u otros seres de poderes malignos-dijo Zordon.

-entonces podría pedirle ayuda a los protectores del Multiverso, para que nos ayuden a detener a esos Eltarianos y a Astronema-dijo Elsa.

-lamentablemente no se va a poder Elsa-dijo Zordon- no se podrá… ya que los protectores del Multiverso dejaron de existir en aquella guerra contra los Eltarianos-dijo Zordon.

-ya veo, Zordon podrías decirme quienes eran los otros guerreros Eltarianos-dijo Elsa.

-escucha Elsa, nosotros éramos un total de 12 guerreros Eltarianos, pero yo deje mi puesto, para convertirme en guardián del Multiverso, en eso eran un total de 11 guerreros, de entre los cuales conoces a tres, Shinnok, Zeon y Durahan que era el más joven de los guerreros Eltarianos, antes de que se uniera a Iván Ooze –dijo Zordon.

-entiendo… Zordon quiero saber cómo podemos ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Elsa.

Zordon se quedo pensativo, Elsa estuvo esperando la respuesta- la verdad no lo sé Elsa-dijo Zordon dejando a Elsa muy sorprendida- lo digo porque yo vi pelear a Zeon hace mucho tiempo, incluso la guerra entre Eltarianos o las batallas que se tuvo contra la alianza del mal y te diré que cada vez que Zeon peleaba, dejaba en un estado muy grave a sus oponentes, si tuviera que resumirlo, diría que Zeon es de los seres más peligrosos del universo, sus ataques psíquicos como los ataques que hace para causar daño a los signos vitales de su oponente, como también dejar a su oponente con su espíritu totalmente destruido.

-¿cómo que dejar su espíritu totalmente destruido?-se pregunto Elsa.

-Elsa… Zeon tiene la habilidad de atacar el espíritu de sus oponentes, puede atacar tanto superficial como internamente… y lo que le sucedió a Marcelo es por que fue atacado internamente, es muy seguro que Zeo encerró el alma y su conciencia de Marcelo en su dimensión del océano obscuro, es por esos poderes que Zeon era tan temido en el universo-dijo Zordon.

-pero y que podemos hacer por Marcelo, que podemos hacer para liberar su alma de la dimensión de Zeon-dijo Elsa.

-no podemos hacer nada Elsa, te lo digo por mi experiencia, cada vez que un ser se atrevía a pelear contra Zeon, llegaban a tener un aspecto como el de Marcelo y no se podían recuperar, cuando encerré a Zeon, los seres que fueron afectados por los poderes de Zeon, comenzaron a recuperarse… pero eso sucedió al siguiente año y solo fueron unos pocos-dijo Zordon.

-significa que si no encerramos a Zeon o lo derrotamos… Marcelo se quedara así-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-es muy posible-dijo Zordon sorprendiendo a Elsa- pero no puedo estar seguro de si Marcelo está acabado, siento que él puede salir de esta, pero no sé en qué momento lo hará-dijo Zordon

-así que no podemos hacer nada por Marcelo-dijo Elsa.

-no Elsa, no podemos hacer nada por él… lo siento-dijo Zordon y desapareció, en eso Elsa despertó y se vio que volvió a estar en el centro de mando.

-y que te dijo Zordon, Elsa-dijo Ángela.

-no hay forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Elsa, sorprendiendo así a los presentes.

-que le sucede a Marcelo-dijo una voz conocida para Elsa y los presentes, eran Yubel y los demás Rangers dragón- mamá que le sucede a Marcelo.

-si queremos saber-dijo Marceline.

-¿que tiene Marcelo?-dijo Tommy

-creo que no podre ocultárselos, miren el globo visor-dijo Elsa, en eso vieron a Marcelo y los Rangers vieron que Marcelo estaba en un estado terrible, con cicatrices y sus ojos no mostraban emoción o brillo alguno.

-que fue lo que le paso a Marcelo-dijo Amber.

-Marcelo esta en ese estado, por que un Eltariano de nombre Zeon peleo contra él y lo dejo así-dijo Elsa.

En eso Kenneth se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- un momento Elsa, dijiste ¿un Eltariano? la raza a la que pertenecía Zordon.

-así es, Marcelo peleo contra Zeon y esto fue el resultado, envié a Éiren, pero no pudimos hacer nada por él, busque por el libro galáctico, hasta me comunique con Zordon y nada… Zordon dijo que… Marcelo podía quedarse así para siempre-dijo Elsa sorprendiendo a todos.

-eso significa que Marcelo, va a quedarse así-dijo Kira.

-esto debe ser una broma Elsa-dijo Finn- Marcelo no puede quedarse así.

-debemos decirle a Gosei y los demás-dijo Ángela.

Elsa asintió- enseguida me comunicare con Gosei-dijo Elsa

Centro de operaciones.

Todos escucharon lo que Elsa tenía que decir y les dijo que no había una solución para Marcelo, además de decirles que se contacto con Zordon y le dijo que Marcelo podía quedarse así para siempre, al escuchar eso todos quedaron sorprendidos, los niños quedaron devastados en especial sus hermanos, y vieron a Marcelo que estaba aun en ese estado.

Nicole se acerco a su hermano y le toco su mano- hermano… por favor despierta-dijo Nicole entre lágrimas que estaban saliendo, pero Marcelo no hacía caso.

Todos vieron esa escena y se sintieron muy mal por Nicole que comenzaba a llorar, Chris trato de calmarla al igual que Alex y Yuri, en eso Steve levanto la mirada decidida- muy bien, iré a buscar a Zeon y lo destruiré, para que nuestro amigo vuelva.

-yo voy contigo-dijo Mira con una mirada decidida.

-nosotros también-dijo Davis, mientras Holly, Yolei y Michael asentían.

-"nosotros también ayudaremos"-dijo Yubel llamando la atención de los que estaban en el centro de operaciones- "derrotaremos a Zeon y traeremos a Marcelo de vuelta"

-gracias por la ayuda Yubel, pero no-dijo Holly sorprendiendo a todos- si ustedes vienen, dejarían a Angel Grove a manos de Astronema y su alianza del mal… pero si necesitamos ayuda con Zeon, les llamaremos.

Yubel iba a decir algo, pero luego lo pensó y supo que Holly decía la verdad, no podían irse y dejar a Angel Grove y sus habitantes a un ataque de Astronema- "está bien, pero si necesitan ayuda, iremos de inmediato, nosotros también queremos darle una lección a Zeon"

-les avisaremos-dijo Steve y la comunicación se corto y todos se acercaron a Marcelo- te vamos a ayudar amigo, todos asintieron y descansaron en el centro de operaciones, Holly, Yolei y Steve se fueron a descansar a sus casas.

Mientras en un planeta bien extraño se veía caminando a alguien que estaba cubierto por una capucha, pero se noto que tenia cabello largo, era una mujer, en eso se detuvo y se llevo la mano al pecho- Marcelo… esta en problemas-en eso la mujer se coloco en posición de meditación y se vio que libero energía de color blanco.

Stone Canyon.

La ciudad se vio muy tranquila, era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo, en eso se vio una silueta que observaba toda la ciudad, era Zeon- bueno veo que en este planeta los seres humanos merecen ser dominados y destruidos… pero antes, los Power Rangers serán los primeros-dijo con su sonrisa tranquila.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban durmiendo se sintió que la temperatura era perfecta para que nadie tuviera frio en el centro de operaciones ya que no tenían una frazada para cubrirse, Mira, Michael y Davis se habían quedado, Chris, Alex y Yuri también dormían en otro lado, mientras Nicole dormía cerca de la camilla en donde Marcelo seguía inconsciente.

En eso apareció como si de un espíritu se tratase aquella mujer encapuchada y se acerco a Marcelo- veo que te enfrentaste a un enemigo peligroso, pero estoy orgullosa de que te hayas convertido en un Power Ranger y protejas a los seres vivos del universo, aunque era algo que no querías ser… por ahora te voy a ayudar, te ayudare a salir del estado en el que te encuentras-en eso la mujer encapuchada toco la frente de Marcelo y a la vez su Morpho que estaba en una mesa cerca de la camilla en donde se encontraba Marcelo.

-debes luchar con todo lo que tienes Marcelo, perdiste esa pelea porque te confiaste y sobre todo dejaste que tu oponente jugara con tu temperamento, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido puede serte útil en las paleas que tengas, por más pequeñas que sean, te pueden ser útiles para conseguir la victoria-dijo la mujer encapuchada.

En eso tomo el Morpho de Marcelo y se lo coloco en la mano derecha, se vio que el Morpho comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, pero no despertó a los que estaban en el centro de operaciones.

En eso la encapuchada miro a Chris y Nicole- me alegra de que estén bien-dijo la encapuchada, para luego quitarse la capucha y ver a Marcelo- cuida de tus hermanos Marcelo-para luego desaparecer, en ese planeta Jun abrió los ojos y vio el cielo- no te rindas hijo-dijo Jun con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Ya en el centro de mando se vio a Marcelo que veía su Morpho y de pronto los ojos de Marcelo volvieron y se vio que su cuerpo era rodeado por una pequeña cantidad de energía de color rojo, levanto su mirada que mostraba mucha determinación- no voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos Zeon, esto aun no se ha acabado.

Esta historia continuara.

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Alex- como les va amigos lectores, vamos con el repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri**

**-como vieron Elsa trato de buscar una forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Alex.**

**-pero no la encontró y ahora nuestros amigos, así como Yubel y su equipo están decididos a luchar contra Zeon-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero lo sorprendente es que Marcelo ahora está bien, me gustaría saber que pasara-dijo Alex.**

**-si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Amo del vacío:** como viste amigo, Marcelo todavía no está en la decisión de estar en el bien o el mal, en cuanto a Zeon la verdad no pensé que su aparición fuera de lo más impactante y con la habilidad que le di de atacar el espíritu o alma de sus oponentes, la verdad no sé si eso funcionaria con Astronema, deberías preguntarle a Dragón Espectral, pero ahora Marcelo se recupero y está a punto de tomar su revancha contra Zeon y que el poder del aura te proteja a ti también amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues si amigo Zeon es un desalmado, la verdad no pensé que la aparición de Zeon tuviera un buen impacto y como viste el estado de Marcelo era grave, por lo que dijo Zordon, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Drasian:** pues cálmate amigo, la verdad no pensé que la aparición de Zeon fuera a provocar un gran impacto, sobre todo por la forma en que venció a Marcelo, pero como viste Marcelo despertó y está preparado para darle una lección a Zeon, pero podrá vencerlo esta vez, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como viste, Marcelo se recupero y gracias a una persona muy especial para él, ahora Marcelo deberá enfrentarse a Zeon, pero le ganara esta vez, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	50. La revancha contra Zeon

**Como están amigos lectores, ahora vamos con el episodio 50 del Fic, esperemos que Marcelo pueda ganarle a Zeon.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**50: la revancha contra Zeon.**

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba en el mismo estado que le dejo Zeon, en eso una silueta apareció y luego de unos minutos, le toco la frente y algo sucedió en la mente de Marcelo, se veía a Marcelo en el océano oscuro tenia la mirada perdida, la luz comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco y de a poco todo era oscuridad, pero en eso Marcelo vio como un rayo de luz le llego y vio como alguien se iba acercando a él, era la mujer encapuchada que sujeto la mano de Marcelo y la capucha que tenia se le cayó revelando su rostro.

Marcelo con sus ojos sin luz pudo ver a la persona que la estaba ayudando- Mamá-dijo Marcelo cansado y agotado.

-debes volver Marcelo… no te rindas hijo-dijo Jun con una sonrisa muy amigable y ayudo a su hijo a salir del océano oscuro.

Al salir del océano oscuro, no se vio a Jun, pero Marcelo fue rodeado por un Carnotauro, parecía el espíritu de su Zord- tu nombre… es Dracyan-le dijo Marcelo al Carnotauro que solo asintió con la cabeza- jejeje un gusto conocerte Dracyan.

En eso Marcelo cerró los ojos y escucho una voz que se le hizo conocida- llego la hora de destruir al resto de los Rangers-era Zeon, Marcelo solo se molesto por lo que dijo.

En eso escucho otra voz- perdiste la pelea por que te confiaste y sobre todo dejaste que jugara con tu temperamento, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido puede ser útil en la peleas que tengas, por más pequeñas que sean, te pueden ser útiles para conseguir la victoria… cuida de tus hermanos… no te rindas hijo-era la voz de su madre Jun.

En la camilla donde se encontraba Marcelo se vio que sus dedos comenzaban a moverse y sus ojos se volvieron a la normalidad, Marcelo levanto la mirada mostrando determinación- no voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos Zeon, esto aun no se ha acabado-dijo Marcelo, en eso se levanto de la camilla sin despertar a su hermana ni a los otros, se vio que Marcelo era rodeado por una energía de color roja.

-es hora de la revancha-dijo Marcelo y se fue del centro de operaciones sin despertar a nadie.

Ya en la mañana siguiente como a la 8 de la mañana, Nicole comenzaba a despertarse, al abrir sus ojos vio que su hermano no estaba lo cual la sorprendió bastante- ¡oigan chicos!-dijo Nicole tratando de despertar a todos para llamar su atención.

En eso todos se despertaron- que sucede hermana-dijo Chris que bostezaba.

-Marcelo no está-dijo Nicole, cosa que sorprendió a todos y fueron a ver si era verdad, al llegar vieron que Marcelo no estaba en la camilla.

-¿qué significa esto?-dijo Davis.

-que sucedió Nicole-dijo Mira.

-no tengo idea, cuando desperté… mi hermano ya no estaba-dijo Nicole.

-que creen que haya sucedido-dijo Alex.

-tú qué opinas Gosei-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero de lago estoy seguro, alguien ayudo a Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-¿quién habrá sido?-dijo Yuri.

-luego nos preguntaremos por eso, ahora debemos buscar a Marcelo-dijo Davis, que comenzó a localizarlo por medio de las computadoras del centro de operaciones.

-contactare con Elsa para decirle lo que sucedió-dijo Gosei.

-nosotros contactaremos a los demás para decirles lo que sucedió-dijo Mira.

Todos comenzaban a trabajar, en eso los niños se reunieron- creen que Marcelo este bien-dijo Alex.

-yo creo que sí, pero la mayor pregunta, seria saber cómo salió de aquí-dijo Yuri.

-es cierto, no se podía mover, como pudo hacerlo-dijo Chris.

-no viste nada mas, Nicole-dijo Yuri.

-no… no vi nada, cuando desperté, vi que Marcelo ya no estaba-dijo Nicole.

-donde podrá estar-dijo Chris preocupado al igual que los otros.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio caminar a Marcelo los bosques de la ciudad- donde estas Zeon, voy a vencerte, para qué así no lastimes a nadie más te demostrare de lo que estamos hechos los seres humanos-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a caminar con algo de dificultad.

En eso vio su Morpho- Dracyan crees que podre vencer a Zeon-dijo Marcelo, en eso el espirito rugió como si tratara de decirle algo, y Marcelo lo entendió- ya veo, entonces tendré que pelear con todo lo que tengo.

En eso su estomago le rugió- tengo hambre-dijo Marcelo, en eso fue a un rio a pescar algo y lo consiguió y encendió una fogata para cocinar los 2 peces que atrapo y comenzó a comerlos cuando ya estuvieron listos-creo que deberé descansar un poco antes de pelear contra Zeon, así podre armar una estrategia para vencerlo.

En eso recordó algo- tan rápido como el viento y tan tranquilo como el bosque… tan fuerte como el fuego y tan resistente como la montaña-dijo Marcelo con nostalgia- como pude olvidarme de eso-en eso Marcelo recordó que vio a su madre hace poco en ese mundo- no sé si eso sea una señal de que mi madre está viva… pero gracias por recordarme a no rendirme mamá-dijo con una sonrisa.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban nerviosos, ya que querían saber donde estaba Marcelo- donde creen que este Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no lo sabemos, lo que más nos intriga es como pudo irse de aquí… el estaba en un estado muy terrible-dijo Mira.

-Gosei ya te contactaste con Elsa-dijo Steve.

-aun no, pero lo hare de inmediato-dijo Gosei y se comunico con Elsa.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Elsa estaba revisando algunas cosas del libro galáctico, los Rangers dragón también estaban presentes, en eso Elsa escucho la alarma de comunicación- es Gosei, debe haber sucedido algo-dijo Elsa.

-entonces comunícate con el mamá, nosotros también queremos saber que pasa-dijo Yubel.

Elsa asintió y se contacto con Gosei- ¿qué pasa Gosei?

-"Elsa tenemos un problema… Marcelo desapareció"-dijo Gosei.

Todos escucharon lo que dijo y se sorprendieron- ¿Cómo que desapareció?-dijo Elsa.

-"lo único que sucedió fue que cuando despertamos en la mañana, el había desaparecido"-dijo Gosei.

-que crees que le haya sucedido Elsa-dijo Tommy.

-no lo sé… Gosei nosotros veremos que no haya peligro de algún ataque de Astronema y si no lo hay, enviare a Yubel y a los otros-dijo Elsa.

-"está bien Elsa, todos nosotros esperaremos algún mensaje tuyo"-dijo Gosei y se corto la comunicación.

-que creen que le haya sucedido a Marcelo-dijo Kira.

-tal vez se lo llevaron los alienígenas-dijo Finn.

Todos solo vieron a Finn con cara de "habla enserio"- Finn, por si no lo has notado, es imposible que alguien venga a capturar a Marcelo, si él estaba en el centro de operaciones, si alguien hubiera entrado la alarma habría activado-dijo Marceline.

Finn lo pensó por un momento- creo que tienes razón Marcy-dijo Finn.

-pero hablando enserio, que creen que le haya sucedido-dijo Marceline.

-si Elsa ni Gosei saben que sucedió, nosotros tampoco lo sabremos, aunque demos muchas teorías-dijo Tommy.

-el Dr. O tiene razón, si ellos no lo saben, menos nosotros-dijo Kenneth.

-lo único que podemos hacer es esperar la aprobación de mi mamá, para ir a ayudar a Marcelo y sus amigos-dijo Yubel.

Todos asintieron y esperaron que Elsa les diera el permiso de ir a ayudar a los Rangers Dino Omega.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Zeon en el bosque estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que se detuvo- sal de ahí Shinnok, reconozco tu energía, será mejor que salgas-dijo Zeon.

En eso Shinnok se apareció- que bueno verte Zeon-dijo Shinnok sonriendo.

-lo mismo digo Shinnok, ni creas que he olvidado cómo nos dejaste peleando contra Zordon y los protectores del Multiverso, hubiéramos ganado la pelea, pero el maldito de Zordon nos encerró con ese maldito hechizo-dijo Zeon tranquilamente.

-parece que molestarte no es lo tuyo verdad-dijo Shinnok sonriendo.

-así parece-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-déjame decirte algo, Zeon, yo también fui víctima del ataque de Zordon, pero logre liberarme en el momento que Zordon llego a la tierra, me libere de la maldita prisión al igual que Durahan-dijo Gosei.

-¿Durahan?... así que el novato salió de esa ¿eh?-dijo Zeon.

-debo decir que a mí me impresiono el progreso que ha tenido Durahan, es muy fuerte, creo que podría darte pelea-dijo Shinnok sonriendo.

-¿enserio?... bueno creo que tendré que esperar el momento para pelear con él, pero por ahora debo encargarme de los Power Rangers y los aliados de Zordon-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-me lo imaginaba-dijo Shinnok- por cierto ya lo sabes… ¿verdad?

-por supuesto… sal de tu escondite Marcelo-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-no puede ser como me descubrieron-pensó Marcelo, pero salió de su escondite y comenzó a avanzar, para encarar a Shinnok y Zeon.

-pensaba que ya te había vuelto un pobre ser inútil-dijo Zeon.

-te diré algo… no es fácil deshacerse de los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban inquietos ya que no sabían nada de Marcelo- encontraste a Marcelo, Davis-dijo Yolei.

-aun nada… es muy difícil-dijo Davis, pero en eso encontró una señal- acabo de encontrar una señal.

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron- ¿qué dijiste Davis?-dijo Michael.

-que acabo de encontrar una señal… es muy posible que sea Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-debemos contactar a Elsa-dijo Mira.

-estoy de acuerdo hay que avisarle-dijo Gosei y se contacto con Elsa.

-"que sucede Gosei"-dijo Elsa.

-Elsa, parece que encontramos la señal de Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-"lo dices enserio"-dijo Elsa.

-así es, te daremos las coordenada, ya que puedo sentir que hay alguien está cerca de él-dijo Gosei.

-"entendido, ahora estamos recibiendo las coordenadas"-dijo Elsa.

Centro de mando.

-oye Elsa… es cierto que encontraron la ubicación de Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

-tal parece que sí… observemos el globo visor para ver donde esta-dijo Elsa,

Todos asintieron y vieron en qué lugar podría estar Marcelo y se sorprendieron al ver que Marcelo aun tenia esas cicatrices, pero ahora parecía estar consciente y sus ojos ya tenían brillo- es Marcelo-dijo Yubel.

-pero con quien esta-dijo Amber.

Elsa vio detenidamente y se preocupo mucho- no sé en que estará pensando Marcelo, pero debe irse de ahí-dijo Elsa, los demás la vieron confundidos- esos 2 sujetos son Eltarianos.

Al oír eso todos se preocuparon- que pretende Marcelo al enfrentarse a esos Eltarianos-dijo Tommy.

Centro de mando.

Todos observaban igual de sorprendidos, ya que vieron que Marcelo encaraba a Zeon y a otro Eltariano- pero que cree que hace-dijo Steve.

-hermano-dijo Nicole preocupada.

Stone Canyon.

Marcelo seguía parado en frente de Shinnok y Zeon- podemos saber el motivo de tu visita-dijo Shinnok.

En eso Marcelo señalo con su dedo a Zeon- Zeon, a ti es a quien quiero… es hora de la revancha-dijo Marcelo, los que estaban en el centro de operaciones y centro de mando de sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo.

-no lo creo, ya te vencí, no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo-dijo Zeon en eso vio a Shinnok- oye Shinnok porque no te haces cargo de él.

-lo lamento Zeon, pero parece que Marcelo quiere pelear contigo-dijo Shinnok.

-vamos, ve tu… no quiero pelear contra un oponente que sé que voy a vencer-dijo Zeon.

-lo siento Zeon, pero no lo creo-dijo Shinnok, Zeon solo mostro una cara de aburrimiento, peor Shinnok fijo su vista en Marcelo y pudo notar un aura de color rojo y además vio que sus ojos brillaron de color rojo por unos instantes, en eso se retiro- yo me voy… una cosa más Zeon-dijo llamando su atención- sé muy bien que le vas a ganar… pero no te confíes.

-no necesito tus advertencias, sé muy bien que lo derrotare nuevamente-dijo Zeon.

-como tú quieras-dijo Shinnok y se fue del lugar.

-como quieres tu revancha Marcelo, pelearemos como la primera vez-dijo Zeon y uso la misma técnica y creó una barrera de energía para que nadie pasara- listo para ser derrotado.

-eso lo veremos, voy a vencerte aquí y ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-si como digas-dijo Zeon con su sonrisa tranquila- cielos quien se cree que es, solo es otro humano que merece morir-pensó Zeon con tranquilidad.

-es hora ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y se transformo- ¡Carnotauro!

Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger y se puso en posición de pela- prepárate Zeon-en eso Marcelo fue a atacar a Zeon rápidamente, pero se vio que Zeon esquivaba sus ataques, cada ataque que Marcelo hacia Zeon lo esquivaba.

-si esto sigue así será muy fácil para mí-dijo Zeon en eso ataco a Marcelo y le dio una serie de golpes que lo hicieron retroceder y en eso le dio un golpe en su estomago que hizo volar a Marcelo, al ver eso todos se preocuparon- como dije, es demasiado fácil.

Pero Marcelo pudo caer bien y se vio que estaba de rodillas- debo encontrar el poder que tengo, necesito más energía para poder ganar… si necesito más energía-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el visor de su caso aparecieron el brillo de sus ojos de color rojo y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a liberar energía de color rojo, Zeon al ver eso se sorprendió un poco.

-debo buscar la energía que tengo, debo liberar mi poder Ranger, necesito tu ayuda Dracyan… -dijo Marcelo y en eso se vio que estaba rodeado de una gran aura de color rojo, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos, a los Rangers furia legendaria y a sus aliados, en eso comenzó a atacar a Zeon y esta vez Marcelo comenzó a conectarle golpes que Zeon no pudo esquivar.

-puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir el poder, hagámoslo juntos Dracyan-dijo Marcelo y se escucho que su Zord rugió y el aura de Marcelo creció un poco más y se vio que tenía su Omega Dragón Shield y la Daga- ¡al ataque!-Marcelo avanzo a gran velocidad para atacar con su Daga y se vio que mando a volar a Zeon.

Al ver eso todos los presentes en el centro de operaciones y centro de mando se emocionaron.

-lo hizo-dijo Alex.

-bien hecho Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-vamos hermano enséñale de que estas hecho-dijeron Chris y Nicole.

-así se hace Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

En el centro de mando todos estaban igual de felices- vamos Marcelo, puedes hacerlo-dijo Yubel.

-tú puedes lograrlo-dijo Tommy con una sonrisa.

En la pelea se vio a Zeon que aterrizo- vaya Marcelo ese golpe no estuvo nada mal, parece que ahora me puedes dar una buena pelea… ya mostraste tus trucos bajo la manga, ahora permíteme enseñarte los míos-dijo Zeon levanto sus manos y se vio que desprendían energía- Neblina de absorción-al decir eso, se vio que Zeon y se vio que era rodeado por una neblina muy oscura y se vio que comenzaba a arrastrar cualquier objeto hacia él y eso estaba sucediendo con Marcelo.

Marcelo estaba resistiendo a la absorción sujetándose del suelo- mírate Marcelo, parece que volverás a perder… es inevitable, nunca me ganaras-dijo Zeon.

-eso es lo que tú crees-dijo Marcelo y se vio que de apoco su aura de color rojo que lo rodeaba estaba siendo también absorbida.

Todos se preocuparon al ver eso- debe haber alguna forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Steve al ver lo que sucedía.

-parece como si su poder estuviera siendo absorbido-dijo Gosei.

Todos pensaron en una forma de ayudarlo- ya se-dijo Holly llamando su atención- que tal si nosotros tratamos de enviarle algo de nuestra energía-dijo Holly.

-tal vez pueda funcionar… pero debemos concentrarnos-dijo Davis, en eso los Rangers Dino Omega comenzaron a concentrarse y se vio que comenzaban a liberar un poco de energía, pero no solo eran ellos, los niños también intentaban ayudar a Marcelo y lo sorprendente fue que también liberaron una pequeña cantidad de energía y se vio que esa energía fue a donde estaba Marcelo.

-estas acabado Marcelo-dijo Zeon.

En eso Marcelo sintió que su energía volvía-que es esto… debieron ser mis amigos, están tratando de ayudarme-susurro Marcelo en eso se paro firmemente- ¡escucha Zeon!

-que quieres Marcelo-dijo Zeon.

-tú no vas a ganarme, te voy a demostrar de lo que están hechos los seres humanos… tu no vas a ganarme-en eso Marcelo comenzó a ser rodeado por la energía roja- ¡destruiré todas tus técnicas oscuras!-en eso Marcelo se lanzo al ataque con su Omega Espada y su Daga y ataco a Zeon que tenía su técnica activada, Marcelo atravesó la neblina y ataco a Zeon los ataques colisionaron y se pudo ver que tanto Zeon como Marcelo retrocedieron.

-esto es inaudito-dijo Zeon sorprendido.

Mientras Marcelo se levanto- lo logre, ahora Dracyan… necesito que me ayudas hasta que… derrote a Zeon… ya no falta mucho-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Esta historia continuara…

**En eso aparecieron Yuri y Alex- como les va amigos lectores, vamos con el repaso del episodio-dijo Yuri**

**-como vieron Elsa trato de buscar una forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Alex.**

**-pero no la encontró y ahora nuestros amigos, así como Yubel y su equipo están decididos a luchar contra Zeon-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero lo sorprendente es que Marcelo ahora está bien, me gustaría saber que pasara-dijo Alex.**

**-si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me estoy esforzando bastante, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** no te preocupes amigo, a mí también me pasa debes en cuando, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** así es amigo, la madre de Marcelo Jun, lo ayuda a salir del océano oscuro y como viste Marcelo lo consiguió, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** ahora Marcelo le demostró a Zeon el poder que tienen los humanos y mientras los Power Rangers sigan luchando por el bien y sigan trabajando en equipo y confían mucho entre sí, nunca serán derrotados, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** la que ayudo a Marcelo fue su madre, te recordare que en mi Fic se habla un poco de Jin y de que sus padres murieron por un ataque de Lord Zedd, y una cosa más Jin no es el padre de Marcelo, sino su descendiente, ya que el padre de Marcelo es David el hermano de Tommy, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	51. La capacidad humana

**Es hora de que vean el episodio 51 del Fic, ya que Marcelo hará frente a Zeon nuevamente, ¿pero podrá ganarle? Si quieren saberlo tendrán que ver el episodio, por cierto para darle emoción a la pelea de Marcelo aquí les dejo un tema, por cierto elegí este Tema que es de un video juego de NDS, porque siento que representa a Marcelo, en cierta forma ya que él no se rinde, habrá momentos en que tal vez lo haga, pero creo que refleje bien a Marcelo con este tema, ya que además tiene un fuerte espíritu de lucha, aquí les dejo el Link: watch?v=v7Aqi1i5gYE**

**Por cierto cuando vean esta señal (*) será en ese momento para que comiencen a escuchar la música del Link que les deje, por cierto el nombre del Zord de Marcelo, Dracyan no se me ocurrió por mi amigo Drasian que comenta en los caps. Que subo, pero es curioso ya que el nombre de Dracyan lo encontré en un anime llamado ****B-Daman Crossfire, que por cierto es entretenida, no es buena pero te entretiene, al menos a mi me gusto esa serie, eso es todo, así que aquí vamos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**51: La capacidad humana.**

Se vio que Marcelo estaba frente a frente contra Zeon que se quedo impresionado al ver la forma en que Marcelo logro atravesar su ataque especial y atacarlo- como logro hacer eso-dijo Zeon sorprendido, en eso noto que a Marcelo le estaba brillando la insignia del símbolo Omega que estaba en su traje Ranger y pudo ver que poco a poco mostraba otro símbolo y se vio que era la X.

-¿pero qué?-dijo Zeon y pudo ver que el símbolo Omega y X brillaban con intensidad- un segundo recuerdo algo de eso.

Flash back.

Se vio que había muchos Eltarianos y hablaban sobre el caos que hacia la alianza del mal causaba a su planeta y a la de sus aliados- debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que la alianza del mal liderada por Ivan siga atacando nuestro planeta y la de nuestros aliados-dijo uno de los líderes.

Lejos de ahí observaban todo Zordon, Shinnok y Zeon junto a otros 2 Eltarianos- no sé porque se complican las cosas con la alianza del mal de Ivan, deberíamos llamar a Jin a los otros protectores, ellos podrían darle una lección a Ivan de una buena vez-dijo uno de los Eltarianos se veía que era el más alto y además tenía una complexión física extraordinaria y sus brazos y piernas estaban protegidas por una armadura.

-no creo que sea buena idea Jakio, Jin y los otros están cumpliendo misiones en estos momentos, no podemos molestarlos ahora-dijo Zordon.

-si Jakio no podemos molestar a Jin y a los otros, debemos hacer caso al todo poderoso guardián del Multiverso-dijo Shinnok tono de broma.

-cera mejor que te calles Shinnok, oh si no…-dijo Zordon, pero no termino su frase.

-oh que Zordon, me vas a golpear-dijo Shinnok mirando con desafío a Zordon.

-dejen de pelear los 2, en estos momentos debemos estar unidos, para detener a la alianza del mal de Ivan, no peleando entre nosotros-dijo un Eltariano de nombre Taregi y se vio que era de la misma estatura de Zordon y además parecía vestir una túnica de color azul oscuro con tonos blancos y además de tener armadura en sus brazos, pies y hombros.

-tienes razón Taregi-dijo Zordon que estaba calmándose.

-muy bien-dijo Taregi y vio a Shinnok- y tú deja de provocar a tus aliados y compañeros Shinnok, oh olvidaste lo que dijo la maestra de Zordon… olvidaste lo que nos dijo Halakthy, antes de que nombrara a Zordon su sucesor.

-si no lo he olvidado, no sé porque seguimos creyendo en esa predicción, tanto como nuestros guerreros y aliados fueron a buscar si aquel ser ya había nacido, y aun nada-dijo Shinnok.

-en mi opinión parece que tienes miedo Shinnok… miedo de que esa predicción de Halakthy sea verdad-dijo Zeon.

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada… oíste Zeon, oh es que quieres que te dé una lección-dijo Shinnok.

-cuando quieras Shinnok-dijo Zeon desafiante y con su sonrisa tranquila.

-les dije que basta-dijo Taregi en eso vio por el lugar- por cierto… donde están los otros.

-Durahan se fue a entrenar y de los otros 6 no sé nada-dijo Zeon.

En eso Zordon busco por el libro galáctico que le había entregado Halakthy, antes de partir al plano espiritual, cosa que notaron sus compañeros- que estas buscando Zordon- dijo Jakio

-trato de ver si hay pistas de cómo encontrar a la elegida-dijo Zordon que comenzaba a buscar, en eso Zeon lo interrumpió al ver unos extraños símbolos.

-que son estos símbolos Zordon-dijo Zeon, llamando la atención de sus otros compañeros que fueron a ver.

Zordon señalo cada uno de los símbolos, se vio que habían un total de 5 símbolos que había en la pagina del libro y busco por las paginas en donde decía que significaban- por lo que se, mi maestra Halakthy me dijo que este símbolo es de Godzilla… no sé muy bien para qué sirve pero por lo que averigüe es el símbolo del protector de los dragones.

-interesante-dijo Shinnok.

En eso Zordon mostro otro símbolo- este símbolo es del poder mórfico-dijo Zordon señalando un símbolo de relámpago.

-de la energía que creaste no es así-dijo Jakio.

-así es, por lo que me dijo y investigue con ayuda de ustedes, puedo decir que la energía morfosica incrementa la energía física que todos los seres vivos del universo, en nuestro caso aumento nuestros poderes-dijo Zordon.

-entiendo-dijo Jakio.

-que hay de estos 3 símbolos-dijo Taregi.

-esos son los símbolos Alpha y Omega… no es así Zordon-dijo Shinnok ganándose la mirada de todos.

-si… así es, los símbolos Omega y Alpha, tienen una gran energía, mi maestra me dijo que sería muy peligroso si esos 2 poderes llegaran a chocar, si llegara a suceder el universo… no todo el Multiverso estaría en grave peligro, pero también me dijo que podrían ser una gran poder si se llegaran a usar al mismo tiempo… y hasta el momento eso no ha sucedido, nadie puede soportar esas 2 energías, ni siquiera los Eltarianos.

-es por eso que aun dejas que Jin y Yugo tengan esos poderes-dijo Shinnok.

-no molestes Shinnok… yo me preocupo mucho por los 2, no quiero que les pase nada-dijo Zordon.

-y que hay del último símbolo no parece ser muy importante… digo solo es una X-dijo Zeon.

-hasta ahora, no sé qué significa, mi maestra dijo que este símbolo aparece en muy pocos seres vivos-dijo Zordon.

-eso significa que la elegida también tiene ese símbolo-dijo Taregi.

-no… Halakthy me dijo que ella no necesitaba de nada, ya que estaba destinada a destruir el bien o el mal-dijo Zordon.

-entonces que hace o significa este símbolo-dijo Zeon.

-mi maestra Halakthy… me dijo que este símbolo podría representar posibilidades ilimitadas-dijo Zordon.

-¿Cómo que posibilidades ilimitadas?-dijo Shinnok.

-me refiero a que aquel ser vivo que tenga este símbolo… significaría que su poder no conoce límites-dijo Zordon, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

Fin del flash back.

-ahora recuerdo, pero… esto debe ser una broma, si él es un simple humano, no es posible que tenga energía ilimitada-pensó Zeon con molestia, pero luego vio que el símbolo desaparecía y sonrió- jeje si esto solo debe ser una broma… es un humano, no es posible que el tenga ese poder.

-aquí voy Zeon-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Zeon con una serie de golpes y se vio que Zeon evadía los golpes y en eso le dio una gran golpe a Marcelo que lo derribo, al ver eso todos se preocuparon.

En eso Marcelo se levanto- esto aun no se ha acabado-dijo Marcelo y se vio que desprendía una gran energía Ranger y fue a atacar a Zeon y esta vez Zeon bloqueaba los ataques de Marcelo y a la vez contraatacaba, cada golpe que daba Zeon, le causaba un gran daño interno a Marcelo, lo que causo que el se comenzara a perder velocidad en los ataques que hacía.

Centro de operaciones.

-que le sucede a Marcelo-dijo Holly preocupada.

-esto es malo chicos-dijo Davis, que revisaba en las computadoras del centro de operaciones el estado de Marcelo, se veía como la fuerza y signos vitales de Marcelo estaban siendo lastimados- si Marcelo no se cuida, Zeon es capaz de matarlo.

Todos al escuchar eso se preocuparon, Elsa y los Rangers también habían oído lo que dijo Davis y se preocuparon, mientras volvían a ver lo que sucedía- hermano-dijo Nicole preocupada.

Stone Canyon.

Marcelo seguía peleando contra Zeon, en eso Zeon le dio una patada a Marcelo que lo mando a volar, pero Marcelo se recupero y volvió a atacar a Zeon- que no lo entiendes Marcelo, tu nunca podrás ganarme… nadie lo ha hecho, cada ser vivo que me ha enfrentado a sido derrotado por mí, nunca he perdido, no ha habido nadie que me haya ganado-dijo Zeon y se vio que le dio una gran golpe a Marcelo que lo derribo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Marcelo se ponía de pie.

-no me voy a rendir-dijo Marcelo que se levantaba a duras penas.

-di lo que quieras, pero en mi opinión tu ya estas acabado Marcelo, al igual que lo estarán tus amigos y todo los Rangers del universo-dijo Zeon.

-¡cállate quieres!, no sabes lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar para impedir que seres como Astronema, no lastimen a los seres inocentes del universo… y además, ¡no voy a permitir que insultes a mis amigos, ni a los otros Rangers!-dijo Marcelo.

-oye cálmate no es para que te molestes, digo ustedes debieron haber perdido de vez en cuando, pero yo… bueno yo soy otra historia, yo nunca he perdido-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente y se preparo para atacar- ¡Huracán Oscuro!-dijo Zeon y ataco con una tormenta oscura que lastimo a Marcelo, pero se veía que Marcelo resistía el ataque.

Marcelo fue derribado nuevamente, pero se puso de pie y se vio como su poder Ranger estaba desapareciendo- no me dejes Dracyan, no te des por vencido… se que juntos podemos vencerlo-Marcelo le mandaba ese mensaje a su Zord, para despues comenzar a levantarse.

-parece que quieres sufrir aun mas no es así-dijo Zeon, pero Marcelo no dijo nada- muy bien será a tu modo entonces-en eso Zeon cargo una gran energía en sus manos, al ver eso Marcelo saco su Omega Espada y su Daga- toma esto ¡Tacleada Oscura!-en eso Zeon se lanzo para atacar a Marcelo.

En eso se vio que las armas de Marcelo brillaron- ¡Corte Doble de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y ataco con sus armas, los ataques colisionaron provocando una gran explosión, todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante explosión, pero el polvo comenzó a despejarse se vio que Marcelo seguía de pie, pero luego cayó al suelo.

-y eso fue todo, si tan solo Marcelo lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de atreverse a enfrentarme, cielos los humanos sí que son una desgracia-dijo Zeon que comenzaba a retirarse.

Planeta maligno.

Todos observaban la pelea- la pelea terminara pronto, ese Ranger aun puede levantarse… pero será en vano-dijo Astronema.

-tiene razón Reina Astronema-dijo el Maestro Vile- nadie ha podido derrotar a un Eltariano en una lucha de 1 vs 1.

-y que hay de mi… encerré a Zordon en el tubo dimensional no… eso no cuenta-dijo Rita.

-no cuenta, porque Zordon seguía vivo… así que sí, no cuenta-dijo Divatox divertida, mientras Rita la maldecía.

-cállense, quiero ver qué sucede-dijo Astronema.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que todos estaban preocupados por lo que le paso a Marcelo- ¡no puedo creerlo!-dijo Tommy preocupado, todos estaban preocupados al ver lo que sucedió.

-¡Marcelo debes levantarte!-dijo Yubel.

-¡Vamos Marcelo!-dijo Elsa preocupada.

Centro de operaciones.

Al ver eso todos se preocuparon- ¡Nooo!-dijo Chris preocupado.

-¡hermano!-dijo Nicole muy preocupada mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-no puede ser-dijo Alex sorprendido.

-¡vamos amigo, levántate!-dijo Steve.

Todos estaban muy preocupados- Marcelo-dijo Holly preocupada.

Stone Canyon.

En las montañas, se vio que Zeon se retiraba, pero en eso escucho como alguien se levantaba- a dónde vas Zeon-dijo Marcelo que se ponía de pie, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Zeon.

-porque se sigue levantando, debería entender que no tiene oportunidad de ganarme… ese insolente cree que no puedo matarlo-pensó Zeon al ver a Marcelo, en eso Zeon mostro una mirada molesta- voy a acabar contigo ser insignificante.

En eso Zeon cargo una gran energía de sus manos y ataco a Marcelo, que solo saco su daga y comenzó a tocarla para crear el escudo de energía, cuando Zeon ataco se creó una gran explosión, al ver eso todos se asustaron al pensar que Marcelo iba a estar muy grave despues de recibir ese ataque, cuando se disipo el polvo se vio que Marcelo estaba enterrado en una gran pila de rocas- eso fue todo… te lo merecías ser inferior-dijo Zeon que comenzó a retirarse, pero escucho como los escombros comenzaban a moverse y se dio la vuelta- no… no es posible, debe ser una broma no es así-dijo Zeon que los escombros comenzaban a moverse más- solo debe ser una broma-dijo Zeon preocupado.

En eso se vio que las rocas salieron volando y una gran cantidad de polvo también, cuando se despejo se vio a Marcelo parado y estaba en guardia, al ver eso todos sus amigos y familiares sonrieron al ver que Marcelo estaba bien.

Lejos de ahí Shinnok veía la pelea y estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Shinnok.

-cómo es posible que siga de pie-dijo Zeon sorprendido y sintió como una gota cayó en su mano- ¿qué es esto?… sudor… pero yo nunca he sudado ante mis oponentes… esto no puede estar pasando… no es posible que un humano me haga sudar-pensó Zeon confundido, en eso vio a Marcelo que seguía de pie- lo único que se… es que soy más poderosos que el… debo ganarle-susurro Zeon.

En eso Zeon libero una gran energía- ¡estas acabado Marcelo!-en eso fue a atacar a Marcelo y para sorpresa de los que veían la pelea, Marcelo estaba bloqueando los ataques de Zeon- ¡primero te mandare a volar y despues te acabare con mi ataque especial, para que nunca te vuelvas a poner de pie!

Centro de operaciones.

-es idea mía, pero… creo que Zeon está molesto-pensó Gosei al ver la reacción de Zeon.

Stone Canyon.

Shinnok observo la pelea sorprendido- nunca había visto a Zeon actuar así… debes calmarte Zeon, eres un Eltariano, no hay forma de que Marcelo te pueda ganar, sobre todo porque a él apenas le quedan fuerzas.

La pelea seguía y Zeon continuaba atacando a Marcelo, en eso Zeon lo volvió a atacar con una de sus técnicas- ¡Huracán Oscuro!-Zeon ataco a Marcelo y el ataque estrello a Marcelo con la montaña- Zeon en eso comenzó a calmarse y comenzó a sonreír maniáticamente- jejeje ahora si acabe con el-en eso Zeon comenzó a retirarse, pero luego escucho como alguien comenzaba a acercarse, volteo y vio que era Marcelo- ¡no puede ser!

-Zeon… Zeon-dijo Marcelo que se acercaba a Zeon, mientras el solo retrocedía confundido y algo asustado- como te dije… no pienso rendirme-dijo Marcelo.

-no… yo no puedo perder, con alguien como tu-dijo Zeon y se preparo para su ataque final- ¡Océano de la Oscuridad!-al hacerlo Zeon alumbro todo el lugar.

Shinnok solo se tapo los ojos con una mano- parece que uso su ataque especial… ahora Marcelo está perdido.

En eso Marcelo vio que estaba de vuelta en la dimensión de Zeon- ahora estas acabado-dijo Zeon que se mostraba tranquilo, en eso Marcelo comenzó a ser succionado por el océano.

-no… no otra vez-dijo Marcelo con miedo y de volver a esa dimensión donde todo era dolor, no solo para tu mente si no para tu cuerpo, en eso Marcelo ya estaba en el fondo del océano y se vio que sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo.

-ahora estas acabado Marcelo, es otra victoria para mí-dijo Zeon sonriendo tranquilamente

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos estaban preocupados y tenían comunicación con el centro de mando para hacer algo al respecto-ahora todo está igual que como en aquella ocasión, Marcelo va a perder-dijo Michael preocupado.

-no el aun no ha perdido-dijo Holly, llamando la atención de todos.

-Holly tiene razón-dijo Yuri.

-haremos lo mismo que hicimos, concentraremos nuestra energía para ayudar a nuestro amigo-dijo Davis.

-así es hagámoslo-dijo Chris.

-"nosotros también ayudaremos"-dijo Yubel- "nunca abandonamos a un Ranger, en especial cuando es un amigo"

En eso todos comenzaron a concentrarse y liberaron su poder poco a poco, para ayudar a Marcelo.

En la dimensión de Zeon - ¡Plasma de Oscuridad!-dijo Zeon y nuevamente se vio que Zeon se transformo en aquel monstruo y ataco a Marcelo y se comenzó a ver qué Marcelo perdía nuevamente sus emociones y su alma, al terminar su ataque Zeon volvió a la superficie- ya acabe con él.

Marcelo comenzaba a descender por el océano- estoy acabado-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso se vieron unas luces que se acercaban a él, se vio que eran sus amigos que trataban de alcanzarlo, al igual que los Rangers dragón.

En eso Chris y Nicole le sujetaron la mano izquierda a su hermano- no te rindas Marcelo-dijo Chris.

-no puedes perder, aun debes ayudar a tus amigos a proteger el universo de Astronema-dijo Nicole.

-hermanos-dijo Marcelo que no podía recuperarse, pero en eso alguien sostuvo su mano derecha y se vio que era Holly.

-no debes rendirte Marcelo, todos confiamos en que puedes ganarle a Zeon-dijo Holly.

Marcelo comenzaba a recuperarse y fue cuando todos sostuvieron las manos de Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo reacciono- si… no puedo rendirme-dijo Marcelo, en eso libero una gran energía que lo ayudo a salir del océano y de la dimensión de Zeon.

Al volver a Stone Canyon, Zeon se sorprendió de que Marcelo aun siguiera de pie y sobre-no puede ser… yo… yo no voy a ser derrotado por ti maldito… ¡voy a matarte!-dijo Zeon muy molesto.

En eso Zeon lanzó una gran cantidad de energía- ¡Llama de la Oscuridad!- el ataque le dio de lleno Marcelo, pero el resistió el ataque y aun seguía de pie, cosa que sorprendió a Zeon- no puede ser, esto es imposible.

* -escucha Zeon… para los Power Rangers, nada es imposible-dijo Marcelo y se vio que comenzaba a ser rodeado por una gran energía de color rojo, y el símbolo Omega como la X, aparecieron y brillaron con intensidad- escucha… tal vez tengas razón… nosotros los seres humanos, hemos cometido muchos errores, pero te diré algo… nosotros tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestro destino… pero no vamos a permitir que seres como Astronema nos quiten eso, nuestra libertad de escoger nuestro propio destino… y además te demostrare que no debes subestimar a los humanos… ¡te voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz el espíritu humano y el poder de la amistad!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que sus ojos brillaron y eso se vio reflejado en el visor de su casco.

-¡Dino Cartridge Omega! ¡Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que tenía su arma- ¡y si crees que nosotros no tomamos con seriedad nuestra responsabilidad como Power Rangers, estas equivocado… proteger el universo… el Multiverso y a los seres vivos… no es un juego para nosotros!-dijo Marcelo y se elevo de una salto y se llego ver la imagen de su Zord que rugía con ferocidad- ¡acabemos con el Dracyan!-en la mano derecha de Marcelo donde estaba su arma, comenzó a llenarse de energía y se vio que se envolvió de fuego y mostraba la cara de su Zord y fue a tacar a Zeon.

Zeon al ver ese ataque se sorprendió mucho- ¡no puede ser!-dijo Zeon y recibió el ataque.

El ataque de Marcelo le dio de lleno a Zeon, que solo soltó un grito de dolor y se estrello en el suelo, en eso Marcelo preparo otro ataque- ¡Poder Omega al Máximo! ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-el ataque dio de lleno a Zeon que termino en una explosión, en eso la barrera de energía de Zeon desapareció, para despues el lugar donde estaba Zeon apareciera un gran explosión, mientras Marcelo bajaba su mano en señal de triunfo.

-¡Zeon, fuiste extinguido!-dijo Marcelo, mientras su poder Ranger desaparecía.

Todos se asombraron al ver que Marcelo había ganado y solo saltaron de emoción, mientras en el planeta maligno, todos estaban sorprendidos, Astronema se sorprendió un poco- como es posible que un humano haya podido ganarle a un Eltariano.

Centro de operaciones.

Todos estaban felices- Marcelo lo logro-dijo Chris.

-Rangers-dijo Gosei llamando su atención- deben ir a ayudar a Marcelo, es muy posible que este cansado-dijo Gosei y ellos asintieron y fueron a ayudarlo- Marcelo… eres increíble, hiciste algo que ni Jin y Yugo pudieron hacer, derrotar a un Eltariano-pensó Gosei con felicidad.

Centro de mando.

Todos estaban felices, al ver que Marcelo había ganado- no puedo creer que Marcelo lograra vencerlo-dijo Finn.

-y esa victoria de Marcelo nos demostró algo-dijo Tommy.

-que es Dr. O-dijo Amber.

-Marcelo nos demostró... que el espíritu humano es muy fuerte y que nunca será derrotado… somos Rangers y podemos lograr lo que sea-dijo Tommy.

-tiene razón Dr. O-dijo Yubel- lo hiciste bien Marcelo, eres un gran Ranger.

En las montañas de Stone Canyon, se vio que los demás habían llegado a ayudar a Marcelo- Marcelo por aquí-dijo Yolei, llamando su atención.

-bien hecho amigo, le diste una lección-dijo Steve, Marcelo solo sonrió y avanzo a donde estaban sus amigos que también fueron a donde estaba el.

-sabíamos que lo lograrías Marcelo-dijo Holly, pero en eso noto que Marcelo comenzaba a caer y lo sostuvo a tiempo.

Al ver eso todos se preocuparon- Marcelo… estas bien-dijo Holly.

-debemos llevarlo con Éiren rápido, para ver si se encuentra bien-dijo Davis.

-no… no se preocupen, estoy bien… solo algo cansado-dijo Marcelo.

-si tú lo dices amigo-dijo Michael.

En eso su hermana se acerco- me alegra que estés bien hermano-dijo Nicole y le dio un abrazo.

-gracias hermana… ahora quiero ir a descansar-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, nosotros te llevaremos a casa-dijo Chris.

-nosotros ayudaremos-dijo Alex.

-cuenten conmigo-dijo Yuri y los 2 ayudaron a Chris a llevar a Marcelo a casa.

-nosotros iremos con Gosei, para decirle que estas bien… además le diremos a Elsa que envié a Éiren-dijo Davis.

-más vale prevenir que lamentar Marcelo, además necesitamos curarte de esas cicatrices que aun tienes-dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-está bien… los esperaremos en casa-dijo Marcelo que se iba con los chicos a casa.

Mientras en otra parte, se vio a Zeon caminar por el bosque de Stone Canyon- no puedo creer que me haya vencido-dijo Zeon para luego caer al suelo.

Casa de los Rangers.

Al llegar se vio que Marcelo estaba parado en la puerta de su cuarto- estaré descansando un poco-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, no te molestaremos-dijo Chris y junto con los otros se retiraron.

Marcelo cerró la puerta y se vio que comenzaba a ver borroso, se apoyo en la pared para luego arrodillarse y estar sobre la pared- si… todo valió la pena… detuve a Zeon y además mis amigos están bien, no solo ellos Yubel, mi tío y los otros también… si tuviera que sacrificarme por ellos… lo haría-dijo Marcelo que por la ventana y vio la luna.

En eso a Marcelo se le cayó su Morpho- Dracyan… gracias por haberme ayudado-en eso escucho que su Zord rugía- si tus amigos… y no solo ellos, mis amigos también al igual que los Rangers Dragón y sus dragones… pude sentir que me ayudaron- se vio que su Morpho comenzaba a resquebrajarse- pero ahora puedes tomarte un descanso Dracyan… -al decir eso la moneda de poder se resquebrajo por la mitad y se escucho el Zord de Marcelo rugir con dolor.

Por los bosques de Angel Grove se veía a Kai caminando y escucho a su Zord rugir- en que estabas pensando Marcelo-dijo Zeon que miraba la misma luna que Marcelo.

Cerca de la entrada de la ciudad se veía a un hombre de unos 50 años y parecía ser japonés- Marcelo… debe estar en problemas y no solo él… siento que Kai también-dijo aquel hombre.

Mientras en otro planeta, se vio a la madre de Marcelo caminando y luego se detuvo, en eso vio el cielo de aquel planeta y soltó unas lagrimas- hijo-dijo Jun con tristeza.

-gracias por no dejarme solo… Dracyan… Mamá-dijo Marcelo mientras estaba sobre la pared arrodillado y no se podía mover y se pudo ver que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Chris, Yuri, Alex y Nicole- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Chris.**

**-la batalla de Marcelo contra Zeon fue muy difícil, casi pensé que mi hermano perdería-dijo Yuri.**

**-y como vieron, Marcelo libero su poder y con ayuda de todos, venció a Zeon-dijo Alex.**

**-pero ahora Marcelo cayó de rodillas cuando no lo veíamos, espero que este bien-dijo Nicole.**

**-si quieren saber, que sucede con Marcelo vean el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y también espero que la música que puse les haya gustado, por que a mi si me gusto, por cierto usare ese Tema en un Fic de Yugioh que hare despues de esta o de otros que hare, ahora como siempre, vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** pues como viste amigo Zeon parece estar vivo y todavía falta que otros 8 Eltarianos aparezcan, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** como dije al inicio del episodio, ahora sabes el porqué, de hecho ese nombre ya lo planeaba cuando vi esa serie de B-daman, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** a mi también fue curioso de que los nombres fueran iguales, pero ahora sabes de donde saque el nombre de Dracyan para el Zord de Marcelo y como viste Marcelo le dio una paliza a Zeon, pero el muy maldito parece seguir vivo, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** me alegra haberte ayudado en la confusión que tenias de ese episodio amigo y espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Súper rock ninja:** como viste el episodio se puso bueno y espero que la música que le puse a esa parte de Marcelo te haya agradado, cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo amigos un saludo a los lectores que ven mi Fic ahora voy con el otro episodio espérenlo, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	52. La frustración de un Ranger

**Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 52 del Fic, veremos cómo Marcelo se recupera de lo que paso en su pelea contra Zeon.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**52: La frustración de un Ranger.**

Se podía ver a Marcelo sentado en una roca del lago, para luego ver su mano derecha en donde estaba su Morpho que se veía que estaba dañado- ahora no sé cómo voy a ayudar… cuando Astronema ataque-dijo desanimado Marcelo.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a todos preocupados- ahora… cómo podremos ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-no pensé que algo así ocurriría-dijo Mira.

-nosotros tampoco-dijo Holly.

Flash back.

Se veía a todos que fueron a ver como estaba Marcelo- Chris, donde se encuentra Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-está descansando arriba, me dijo que quería descansar-dijo Chris.

-ya veo-dijo Steve, pero en eso todos sintieron una extraña sensación, oyeron como sus Zords rugían de dolor.

-qué rayos fue eso-dijo Holly preocupada.

En eso todos vieron el cuarto de Marcelo- ¡Marcelo!-gritaron todos preocupados, al llegar vieron que Marcelo estaba en el piso arrodillado y fueron a ayudarlo.

-Marcelo que te sucede, háblanos amigo-dijo Michael preocupado al igual que los demás.

En eso Nicole vio el Morpho de su hermano y se sorprendió mucho- chicos-dijo Nicole llamando su atención- miren esto.

Nicole les mostro el Morpho y todos se sorprendieron mucho y a la vez estaba preocupados, ya que vieron que el Morpho de Marcelo estaba dañado y su moneda de poder estaba resquebrajado.

-hermano-dijo Chris preocupado al igual que todos.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos revisaban el Morpho de Marcelo, eran Ángela, Alpha y Davis, al terminar de revisar el Morpho de Marcelo, se dieron la vuelta para observar a los demás, donde no solo estaban los Rangers Dino Omega sino también los Rangers Dragon y Elsa estaba presente, Ángela, Davis y Alpha solo negaron con la cabeza.

-vamos chicos debe haber una forma de que Marcelo pueda seguir siendo Ranger-dijo Amber.

-no la hay, no sabemos qué sucedió, pero parece como si… el poder de la moneda de poder hubiera sido destruido o hubiera usado todo su poder-dijo Ángela.

-entonces Marcelo no podrá seguir siendo el Ranger Rojo Dino Omega-dijo Yolei.

-así parece amigos-dijo Davis.

-que mal, todavía no sabemos lo que Astronema planea y perdemos a un Ranger, antes de que nos ataque-dijo Finn, pero en eso Marceline lo golpeo en el brazo- ¡Auch! Porque hiciste eso.

-cállate Finn, no es momento para hablar de eso-dijo Marceline que volteo su cabeza a un lado y vieron a Marcelo que sonreía de manera tranquila.

Finn al ver a Marcelo se puso nervioso- oye Marcelo… no lo decía para que te sintieras mal-dijo Finn.

-no te preocupes Finn-dijo Marcelo que tomo su Morpho- quiero estar solo por unos momentos.

En eso Yubel le tomo del hombro- Marcelo escucha, aun sigues siendo un Ranger, todavía necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Yubel.

-como puedo ser de ayuda, cuando ni siquiera puedo transformarme-dijo Marcelo, mostrando su Morpho.

-Marcelo escucha, yo también por situaciones así… perdía mis poderes pero seguí luchando, no tienes por qué rendirte, aun necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Tommy.

-no me lo tienes que decir tío, sé que puedo seguir luchando, pero con Astronema… sin mis poderes no podre ser de ayuda, por favor… quiero que me dejen solo por ahora-dijo Marcelo y se fue del lugar.

-Elsa no hay una forma de ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Kira.

-así es debe haber una forma de ayudarlo-dijo Michael.

-lo siento Rangers, pero no la hay… Zordon fue el que creo esos poderes, no sé cómo hacer para que Marcelo vuelva a tener sus poderes-dijo Elsa.

-gracias por haber venido… si algo sucede, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Gosei.

-estás seguro Gosei, tu equipo Ranger tiene un Ranger menos-dijo Elsa.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Marcelo estaría de acuerdo-dijo Gosei.

-si tienes razón, debemos volver al centro de mando-dijo Elsa.

-nos vemos chicos, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos-dijo Yubel.

-por supuesto-dijo Mira, en eso los Rangers dragon, junto con Alpha y Ángela se fueron.

Fin del flash back.

-como creen que podremos ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-solo tenemos que encontrar la forma-dijo Steve.

-Gosei crees que Marcelo vaya a estar bien-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sé, el poder Ranger de Marcelo… parece como si hubiera desaparecido-dijo Gosei.

-debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo-dijo Holly.

Alex se quedo pensativo, al igual que los demás- tal vez mi hermano pueda ayudar, pero… no sé donde puede estar-dijo Alex.

Stone Canyon.

Marcelo seguía en el mismo lugar desanimado, y se vio que apretaba sus puños con fuerza a tal punto que la parte de sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar, ya que sus uñas se enterraron con fuerza en su palma provocando eso- ya no puedo ser de ayuda para nadie-dijo Marcelo, se vio que estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-mírate nada mas… ahora das lastima-dijo un voz conocida para Marcelo.

Marcelo volteo y vio a Kai- Kai que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-te digo algo, jamás pensé que te rendirías solo por el hecho de que no tienes tus poderes-dijo Kai seriamente.

Marcelo solo se molesto por el comentario- déjame en paz Kai… sin mis poderes no puedo ser de ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-deja de mentirte Marcelo… mírame a mí, yo protegí a mi planeta aun sin la necesidad de tener poderes Rangers, hasta que Astronema ataco… pero aun así, hice todo lo posible para proteger a los seres de mi planeta, logra salvar a muchas familias, no sé si hayan sobrevivientes, pero te diré algo, deja de hacerte el cobarde y afróntalo-dijo Kai

-y cómo quieres que lo afronte, cuando ni siquiera puedo usar mis poderes Ranger-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-acaso no lo vez-dijo Kai, llamando la atención de Marcelo- aun sin usar tus poderes Ranger, pudiste afrontar muchas cosas, piensa en lo que te dije.

Marcelo observo como Kai se iba, y además se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo y recordó las veces que ayudo sin usar sus poderes Ranger, como afrontaba a sus enemigos, la vez en que le dio un golpe a Astronema sin usar sus poderes Ranger y lo último, uso todo su espíritu y valor para ganarle a Zeon- es cierto-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- gracias por ayudarme Kai… en el fondo eres un buen amigo.

Se vio a Kai caminar por la ciudad- no te confundas Marcelo, no te ayude porque fueras un amigo, solo lo hice para que no se fuera un buen rival-dijo Kai con una sonrisa- pero… tal vez llegue el día en que seamos amigos.

A lo lejos Kai era observado por alguien- jejeje veo que Kai aun sigue siendo su amigo, aunque no lo recuerda, creo que tendré que intervenir… ahora debo ver a Marcelo-dijo aquel hombre y fue a buscar a Marcelo.

Marcelo se veía mejor, pero luego vio su Morpho- sé que puedo hacerlo… pero necesito mi poder para ayudar mejor en la batalla contra Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

Aquel hombre llego y vio a Marcelo- que le sucede a Marcelo, parece distante… creo que debería esperar un poco-dijo y se fue.

Marcelo se levanto y siguió su camino, camino alrededor del lago por cierto tiempo- debe haber una forma de recuperar mi poder-dijo Marcelo.

-no hay ninguna forma de recuperar tu poder-dijo una voz conocida para Marcelo, que volteo y vio a Shinnok –hola Marcelo.

-para que viniste Shinnok, cualquier asunto que tengas conmigo, pierdes tu tiempo, ahora vete antes de que te haga pedazos-dijo Marcelo desafiante.

-cálmate Marcelo, no vine a pelear… vi tu pelea y de cómo venciste a Zeon-dijo Shinnok que se mostro algo sorprendido- y la verdad, estoy sorprendido, no ha habido ningún ser vivo que haya podido derrotar a un Eltariano, pero tú lo hiciste y eso es increíble, ahora se que eres descendiente de Jin-dijo Shinnok.

-sabía que si te volvía a ver hablarías algo de Jin… muy bien dime ahora todo lo que sepas, oh si no te venceré igual que a Zeon-dijo Marcelo.

-cálmate quieres, solo te diré lo esencial… Jin fue un niño que perdió a sus padres debido a un ataque de los guerreros de Lord Zedd, Zordon y yo lo encontramos y estaba solo, Zordon lo trajo consigo y lo entreno, además de que lo envió a entrenar con un gran guerrero que no era de Eltar, era un ser que podía rivalizar con los guerreros Eltarianos, cuando Jin entreno con ese Maestro de nombre Shujinko, el entreno tanto a Jin y Yugo y les enseño el secreto de sus poderes.

Al oír eso Marcelo se mostro aun más interesado sobre Jin- y que técnicas secretas les enseño a los 2-dijo Marcelo.

-no sé mucho, pero por lo que oí, les enseño como despertar la energía el poder que se encontraba encada ser vivo, para despues enseñarles 3 técnicas muy fuertes, en aquel momento ellos entrenaron con él a sus 10 años, porque fue a esa edad en donde Yugo se les unió, ya que fue rescatado por Zordon… el tiempo pasaba y en solo 3 años llegaron a dominar sus energías y las 3 técnicas más fuertes de Shujinko, al tener la edad de 13 años, se les confió un gran poder a los 2, se les confió el poder Alpha para Yugo y Omega para Jin-dijo Shinnok.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Shinnok- los poderes Alpha y Omega.

-así es, Alpha representaba el inicio de un gran qué poder que iba a despertar sin ningún límite y el Omega que representaba el fin de un poder que no conocía limite, Halakthy le dijo a Zordon que esos 2 poderes podían traer la destrucción del Multiverso o la paz y por ahora yo no he visto que suceda ninguna de las 2-dijo Shinnok.

-y donde están esos poderes Alpha y Omega-dijo Marcelo.

-que no lo entiendes Marcelo-dijo Shinnok, confundiendo a Marcelo- ese poder está dentro de ti, para ser más específicos, el poder Omega esta dentro de ti y el poder Alpha está dentro de Marcelo, aunque tus amigos tengan algo del poder Omega, puedo sentir que la energía Omega fluye con mucho poder en ti-dijo Shinnok.

-y eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir no sabes nada mas sobre Jin-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno veamos… Jin era un gran guerrero se unió a los protectores de Eltar a muy temprana edad igual que Yugo y no solo eso, se llego a convertir en protector del Multiverso-dijo Shinnok.

-¿Cómo que protector del Multiverso? Explícate Shinnok-dijo Marcelo.

-los protectores del Multiverso eran guerreros con un gran poder, como el que tenían Jin y Yugo, solo que ellos llegaron a dominar la energía morfosica a la perfección además de tener poderes especiales, había un total de 22 protectores del Multiverso, que tenían la tarea de proteger las entradas del Multiverso y no dejar que nadie atravesara esas puertas, pero todos ellos murieron en la guerra Eltariana-dijo Shinnok.

-entonces ya no queda ningún protector del Multiverso-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, y ahora tu serás el siguiente Marcelo-dijo Shinnok.

-como dices-dijo Marcelo.

-dime que vas a hacer ahora… sin tus poderes no podrás ayudar a detener a Astronema… ni siquiera podrás detener a los demás guerreros Eltarianos que aun no despiertan-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-como dices, hay mas guerreros Eltarianos-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, éramos un total de 12 guerreros, Zordon se retiro cuando se convirtió en guardián del Multiverso y alguien tomo su lugar y ese era Durahan, ahora que harás Marcelo me pregunto qué harán tus amigos, somos 3 guerreros Eltarianos, uno está desaparecido y los otros 8 muy pronto serán liberados y serán igual de fuertes que Zeon-dijo Shinnok que se retiraba con una sonrisa- suerte al tratar de detenernos, porque no creo que nos derrotes a todos jajaja.

Se veía que era de noche en Stone Canyon y se vio a Marcelo caminando por el parque, en eso vio un árbol y recordó las palabras de Shinnok, en eso vio el a Shinnok y Durahan riéndose de él, Marcelo dio un golpe y aquella ilusión de Shinnok había bloqueado su golpe- no eso no me va a suceder-dijo Marcelo con enojo, en eso volvió a golpear y la ilusión cambio a Durahan que había bloqueado su golpe, Marcelo lanzo una patada y la ilusión cambio a Zeon que había detenido su patada y tenía esa característica sonrisa- ¡Malditos!-dijo Marcelo y con furia e ira comenzó a golpear el árbol hasta que lo derribo, en eso vio sus manos y vio que estaban ensangrentados.

Marcelo solo se arrodillo y se vio que derramaba lagrimas- no podre ayudar a mis amigos… Dracyan si puedes oírme, ncesito de tu ayuda-dijo Marcelo viendo su Morpho y este comenzó a resquebrajarse un poco, al ver eso Marcelo se entristeció y se molesto a una mas- ¡no puede ser!

Centro de mando.

Se vio a Elsa preocupada, ya que quería encontrar una forma de ayudar a Marcelo- tal vez Zordon ayude-dijo elsa y comenzó a concentrarse.

-que sucede Elsa-dijo Zordon.

-Zordon necesitamos ayuda… el Morpho de Marcelo se rompió y tal parece que su poder Ranger fue destruido, sabes alguna forma de ayudarlo-dijo Elsa.

-todo depende de Marcelo-dijo Zordon.

-¿que todo depende de él?, a que te refieres con eso-dijo Elsa.

-si Marcelo mantiene ese espíritu de lucha que uso para vencer a Zeon, el podrá recuperar su poder-dijo Zordon.

-a que te refieres Zordon-dijo Elsa.

-me refiero a que los poderes de Marcelo tengan la posibilidad de regenerarse, pero eso dependerá de el-dijo Gosei.

-como que regenerarse, explícate Zordon-dijo Elsa.

-me refiero que el Morfo de Marcelo puede regenerarse siempre y cuando no haya sido destruido, si su morfo solo se resquebrajo y muestra señales de que fue destruido, entonces no debes preocuparte, la energía Omega hará que el Morpho se restaure, mientras Marcelo aun no pierda las esperanzas, eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir-dijo Zordon y se fue.

Elsa salió del trance y se quedo pensativa- como que el poder de Marcelo se puede regenerar con la energía Omega.

Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Chris y Nicole buscando a su hermano con ayuda de Holly- a donde se metió Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no lo sé, dijo que iba a estar en el lago, pero no es así, tal vez vino al parque-dijo Chris.

En eso Nicole vio a su hermano- miren ahí esta Marcelo-dijo Nicole.

-pero porque esta de rodillas-dijo Holly.

Marcelo seguía de rodillas- necesito tu ayuda Dracyan, no me dejes solo amigo-dijo Marcelo, pero su Morpho no reaccionaba Marcelo se molesto y arrojo su Morpho en el suelo, al ver lo que hizo se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como alguien que se rinde y se molesto por eso- ¡Como puedo volver a ser yo mismo!

Al decir eso Marcelo corrió lejos alejándose del lugar, al ver eso Holly, Chris y Nicole se sorprendieron- Marcelo espera.

-Marcelo no puedes rendirte-dijo Holly, en eso Nicole vio el Morpho de Marcelo y vio que estaba brillando.

-Holly, hermano miren el Morpho de Marcelo-dijo Nicole.

Holly y Chris vieron el Morpho y se sorprendieron al ver que el Morpho comenzaba a regenerarse, hasta el punto de quedar como nuevo y no solo eso la moneda de poder también se había regenerado.

Lejos de ahí se escucho el rugido del Zord de Marcelo, que rugió con fuerza como si hubiera vuelto a la vida

En eso vieron el lugar donde Marcelo se había ido, Marcelo seguía corriendo y se vio que sus ojos daban un pequeño brillo de color rojo, lejos de ahí Kai sintió como Marcelo recuperaba su poder Ranger y solo miro la luna- sabia que podrías recuperar tu poder Marcelo.

Gosei y Elsa habían sentido como el poder Ranger de Marcelo comenzaba a volver- el poder de Marcelo está volviendo-dijeron los 2 con felicidad

Con Holly, Nicole y Holly- eso significa que Marcelo-dijo Chris que de a poco comenzaba a sonreír al igual que Holly y Nicole.

-Marcelo aun no se ha rendido-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Chris y Nicole- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Chris.**

**-como vieron Marcelo estaba desanimado-dijo Nicole.**

**-ahora Marcelo hablo con Shinnok y se entero de algunas cosas-dijo Chris.**

**-pero ahora Marcelo se fue, pero lo increíble es que su Morpho se regenero-dijo Nicole.**

**-para saber que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, como vieron Marcelo estaba a punto de rendirse, pero ahora quiere regresar a ser el mismo que era, esperemos que lo logre.**

**Dragon Espectral:** ya vi tu cap. amigo y debo decir que me estoy retrasando, por cierto ya te mande un PM revísalo cuando tengas tiempo, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues no tienes que preocuparte por el poder de Marcelo, ya que su Morpho se regenero, pero ahora Marcelo debe recuperar su espíritu de lucha, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues como viste mi amigo, Marcelo estaba por rendirse, pero muy dentro del quiere recuperar el espíritu de lucha que tuvo cuando se enfrento a Zeon, además de que su Morpho se regenero, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** yo siempre he creído en el espíritu humano y de no rendirse, eso lo he visto en algunos animes, pero ahora vez que Marcelo trata de recuperar su espíritu de lucha, además de que su Morpho se regenero ahora hay que esperar que sucede con él, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super rock ninja:** pues me alegra que la batalla te haya gustado, por cierto ahora viste como el Morpho de Marcelo se regenero, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	53. Recobrando el espíritu de lucha

**Hola amigos lectores, como les va, ahora me estoy apresurando con los caps de mi Fic, cielos este si que es un trabajo de los mil diablos, pensar y escribir el dialogo de cada personaje y sobre todo poner drama y acción, cielos… pero bueno espero que les guste el episodio de hoy.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**53: Recobrando el espíritu de lucha.**

Marcelo se encontraba caminando por el parque de Stone Canyon despues de que arrojara su Morpho- debo encontrar la forma de volver… necesito volver, para así ayudar a mis amigos.

En eso Marcelo escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a él- ¿Quién es?-dijo Marcelo.

-deberías reconocerme Marcelo-dijo aquel hombre que había vigilado a Kai anteriormente- ¿Qué sucede Marcelo no me recuerdas?

Marcelo solo abrió sus ojos- no puede ser… maestro Daichi-dijo Marcelo.

-hola Marcelo, tiempo sin verte-dijo Daichi.

-lamento si no lo reconocí, pero… como fueron 7 años que no lo veo, jamás pensé que envejecería-dijo Marcelo, en eso recibió un coscorrón en su cabeza- auch eso duele.

-te lo mereces, debes tener respeto a los mayores Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-si Maestro-dijo Marcelo en eso volvió a la conversación- dígame maestro Daichi, que hace usted aquí.

-vine a ayudarte… parece que te sucede algo y creo que la mejor manera de que te recuperes es entrenar, pero no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente y espiritualmente-dijo Daichi.

-sí creo que necesito entrenar… bueno cuando comenzamos con el entrenamiento… vendremos aquí a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar-dijo Marcelo.

-no, no será así… iremos a las cascadas que se encuentran entre Stone Canyon y la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo solo grito sorprendido- como, iremos ahí que está muy lejos, digo… será un viaje muy cansador y agotador Maestro.

-no lo será, si vamos en este instante-dijo Daichi seriamente.

-como, pero maestro… no podríamos ir en 2 o tres días, ya que…-Marcelo se detuvo y lo pensó muy bien- no… estoy poniendo excusas, ese no soy yo… además no hay tiempo que perder-pensó Marcelo para luego ver a su maestro Daichi.

-volveré enseguida maestro-dijo Marcelo.

-te estaré esperando aquí-dijo Daichi y vio como Marcelo se iba.

Ya en la casa de Marcelo se vio que estaban Nicole, Chris y Alex, los demás Rangers no estaban ya que se quedaron en el centro de operaciones para encontrar una forma de ayudar a Marcelo- bueno yo debo rime a casa, llevare a Yuri con su mamá, nos vemos chicos-dijo Holly.

-los veo mañana amigos-dijo Yuri.

-nos vemos amigos-dijo Alex.

-adiós Holly y Yuri, los veremos mañana-dijo Chris, Holly se fue con Yuri- bien yo iré a hacer unas hamburguesas no quieren.

-yo si quiero, te ayudare Chris-dijo Alex

-que hay de ti hermana, no quieres-dijo Chris.

-si claro, estaré arriba-dijo Nicole y se fue arriba, en eso escucho que alguien estaba alistando unas cosas, escucho que el sonido venia del cuarto de Marcelo- hermano eres tú.

-hola hermanita-dijo Marcelo que alistaba sus cosas- muy bien, con esto será suficiente… me voy Nicole cuídense sí.

Al oír eso Nicole tomo la mano de su hermano, Marcelo solo se detuvo al sentir que su hermana usaba sus 2 manos para evitar que él se fuera- no te vayas hermano… no tienes porque irte… tu Morpho…-dijo Nicole pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-escucha Nicole, no se trata de mis poderes Rangers sino… que se trata de mi-dijo Marcelo dejando confundida a su hermanita- debo ir y recuperar mi valor y espíritu de lucha, para si ayudar a mis amigos con Astronema.

-no te vayas hermano-dijo Nicole entre lagrimas.

-no te preocupes… voy a volver-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Chris y Alex subieron por las escaleras y vieron que Marcelo tenía su mochila- hermano porque traes puesto tu mochila-dijo Chris.

-acaso te vas Marcelo-dijo Alex, Chris solo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Alex y solo vio a su hermano.

-si… me voy… pero no lo malentiendan, debo irme para volver a entrenar mi cuerpo, mente y espíritu, por que en la condición en la que estoy, no podre ayudar a mis amigos, contra Durahan y en especial contra Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-y a donde iras-dijo Chris.

-iré con mi maestro Daichi, me lo acabo de encontrar… creo que volveré a retomar el entrenamiento que deje a mis 10 años-dijo Marcelo- pero no se preocupen, voy a volver lo más pronto posible.

-está bien, nosotros le diremos a los demás-dijo Chris.

-pero hermano… sería bueno que te lleves tu Morpho-dijo Nicole mostrándole su Morpho a Marcelo.

Marcelo se sorprendió al ver su Morpho ya arreglado, pero cuando lo tomo sintió que su poder era diferente, parecía como si su poder quisiera rechazarlo- quiero que ustedes 2-señalo a sus hermanos- cuiden de mi Morpho hasta que vuelva de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y sus hermanos asintieron.

-está bien, nosotros cuidaremos de tu Morpho-dijo Chris.

-no te preocupes hermano, guardaremos tu Morpho hasta que regreses-dijo Nicole.

-gracias, son buenos hermanos-dijo Marcelo, en eso se preparo para irse- cuídense los 3-le dijo Marcelo a Chris, Nicole y Alex.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, estaremos bien-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Marcelo asintió y salió de la casa para dirigirse al parque de Stone Canyon donde su maestro le esperaba.

-espero que Marcelo vuelva-dijo Nicole tristemente.

-no te preocupes Nicole, hablamos de tu hermano-dijo Alex.

-así es hermana, Marcelo podrá volver, ya que despues de todo es el Ranger rojo-dijo Chris.

Marcelo se encontró con su maestro- ya llegue maestro, es hora de irnos-dijo Marcelo.

Su maestro asintió y se fueron caminando, siguieron con su caminata cuando llegaron al lugar exacto donde se veía una especie de casa que parecía un Dojo- los recuerdas Marcelo.

-si…este lugar me es familiar, en este lugar entrene con mi mejor amigo, entrenamos durante 4 años, cuando cumplimos los 10, nos fuimos sin completar el entrenamiento… ni siquiera el ritual de iniciación-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, pero ahora… no venimos para eso… vinimos para que entrenes tanto mental mente, como espiritualmente-dijo Daichi- pero antes debes desayunar, tuvimos una caminata desde las 9 de la noche y llegamos a las 6 aquí, así que creo que sería lo mejor para ti, además de descansar.

-vamos maestro, podremos desayunar despues, comencemos con el entrenamiento ahora-dijo Marcelo que se notaba algo cansado.

-Marcelo, te dije bien claro cuando tenias tus 6 años, que no te sobre esforzaras… si tu madre viera que estas sobre esforzándote… sabes que se preocuparía mucho por ti-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo solo se quedo callado y lo pensó muy bien y supo que su maestro tenía razón- discúlpeme maestro… tiene razón debería descansar un poco-dijo Marcelo.

-bien dicho, ahora vamos a desayunar y luego descansaremos una hora para despues entrenar-dijo Daichi.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo.

Stone Canyon.

-¡como dices!-grito Holly al escuchar lo que Chris le dijo- pero a donde se fue, es increíble que quiera abandonarnos.

-no es así Holly-dijo Nicole llamando su atención y le mostro el Morpho de Marcelo- mi hermano nos dijo a mí y a Chris que cuidáramos su Morpho para cuando regresara.

-y ustedes creen que el va a regresar-dijo Holly.

-por supuesto que volverá-dijo Chris sonriendo- tal vez mi hermano haya decidido irse solo para entrenar, pero no lo malentiendan, mi hermano no es así… estoy seguro que el volverá.

-enserio Marcelo va a volver-dijo Yuri acercándose a Alex.

-Marcelo nos dijo que volvería y como sabemos él nunca falla a sus promesas-dijo Alex.

-es cierto… solo debemos esperar a que Marcelo vuelva-dijo Yuri.

-ustedes que opinan amigos-dijo Holly preocupada.

-pues pensándolo bien… creo que deberíamos darle su espacio a Marcelo… tal vez eso es lo que necesita-dijo Mira.

-concuerdo con Mira, despues de que le ganara a Zeon, Marcelo comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña-dijo Steve.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo, por eso tendremos que esperar-dijo Davis.

-entonces que haremos para entonces-dijo Yolei.

-creo que lo mejor sería ir al centro de operaciones y ver que no haya sucedido nada-dijo Michael.

-eso sería lo mejor, entonces vamos, no ganamos nada preocupándonos por Marcelo, cuando el necesita nuestro apoyo-dijo Holly.

-entonces vamos al centro de operaciones, vamos niños-dijo Davis.

-por supuesto-dijeron los 4.

Dojo

Se vio que Marcelo comenzaba su entrenamiento y tenía una ropa de artista marcial tradicional de color blanco con detalles rojo y tenía su cinta de color rojo que era el regalo de su madre atado en su cabeza, se vio que estaba asciendo flexiones- oiga maestro cuando llegaremos a la parte seria del entrenamiento-dijo Marcelo.

-creo que ahora-dijo Daichi y en eso coloco una bolsa de arena en la espalda de Marcelo, lo que causo que el sintiera el peso y sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

-Maestro… cree que hacerme sufrir como en los viejos tiempos sea buena idea para mi entrenamiento-dijo Marcelo.

-claro que no… solo me gusta recordar viejos tiempos, hay nostalgia, es buena de vez en cuando no crees-dijo Daichi.

-así es Maestro-dijo Marcelo- la nostalgia también me recuerda de las veces que me quería ir lejos de él-susurro Marcelo sin que su cense lo escuchara.

-dijiste algo Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-no nada… no dije nada-dijo Marcelo que hacia flexiones con esa bolsa de arena en su espalda, luego de 1 hora se vio a Macelo en el piso- cielos me duelen los brazos.

-muy bien ahora, vas a correr por los alrededores hasta dar 10 vueltas-dijo Daichi.

-como dijo… diez vueltas, pero eso es una distancia más grande que la que solía correr a mis diez años-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es… como ya creciste, necesitas retos más grandes-dijo Daichi, dejando a Marcelo confundido- vamos Marcelo no me digas que olvidaste la sensación de luchar con honestidad y honor, por lo que recuerdo, siempre decías eso, tu madre me conto que entraste a un torneo infantil de 7 años y saliste ganador y me dijo que luchaste con honor, para poder ganar.

-si lo recuerdo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- bueno creo que es hora de seguir entrenando.

-así me gusta, a demás recuerdo que de niño decías que siempre te gustaban los retos y lo afrontabas-dijo Daichi.

-así es… y creo que esa es la mejor forma de volver a ser quien era… debo volver a como comencé, cuando entrene por primera vez-dijo Marcelo y luego se puso a correr y cumplir el ejercicio que le dijo su maestro- además a mí me gustan los retos jejeje.

Daichi lo observaba correr- ese es el Marcelo que recuerdo-dijo Daichi.

Luego de que Marcelo cumpliera su entrenamiento se veía cansado- cielos… no pensé que me cansaría tanto.

-muy bien Marcelo, es hora-dijo Daichi.

-¿hora de que Maestro?-dijo Marcelo confundido ante la pregunta.

-solo sígueme-dijo Daichi y Marcelo lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a una cascada- es hora de que vayas a donde la cascada y medites, eso te ayudara a entran tu espíritu.

-cielos, olvide este entrenamiento… hacer este entrenamiento no era para que pudiera encontrar mi energía interior-dijo Marcelo, su maestro solo asintió- entonces será fácil para mí, digo ya supere esta prueba cuando era niño.

-no te será tan fácil Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-por que lo dice Maestro-dijo Marcelo con curiosidad.

-lo digo, porque dejaste de lado tu entrenamiento, tal vez no hayas olvidado mis enseñanzas y la de tu madre, así como la de los demás maestros que tuviste… pero no las pusiste en práctica-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo recordó el día en que su madre desapareció, despues de eso dejo de entrenar, aunque todavía recordaba las enseñanzas de cada uno de sus maestro… no las ponía a prueba- es cierto… tiene razón maestro-dijo Marcelo.

-como estoy en lo cierto, debes sentarte tal vez te vayas a mojar, por culpa de la catarata, pero sabes muy bien que si no puedes encontrar la energía que hay en tu interior… significa que ya perdiste tu espíritu de lucha-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo asintió y se sentó en una roca en pose de meditación y cerró los ojos, se vio que comenzaba a concentrarse a mantener la calma y no dejar que nada lo distrajera- no debo distraerme… debo mantener mi concentración… debo sentir la sensación de la primera vez que lo logre… debo aislarme de lo que me rodea-en eso Marcelo sintió su energía- esta es mi energía interna.

-muy bien Marcelo-dijo Daichi con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba- dentro de poco lograras volver a ser como eras antes, pero para que eso suceda, debes enfrentarte a tu amigo, en el ritual de iniciación del guerrero.

A lo lejos por los bosques se vio que alguien había pesado algunos peces- bien es hora de meditar un poco-dijo aquel chico fue a una cascada y comenzó a meditar, pasaron unos 5 minutos y luego abrió los ojos- aun falta algo… me pregunto dónde estará el maestro Daichi-aquel chico se levanto y se rebeló que era Kai.

Kai como los peces que había atrapado y los cocino en una fogata- debo encontrar al maestro Daichi, siento que sabe cosas que yo no sé-dijo Kai y vio su mano derecha que se formo en un puño- ya que todavía me falta hacer el ritual de iniciación del guerrero.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Yuri y Alex- aquí vamos amigos, 2 episodios en un día, vaya nuestro autor debe estar cansado-dijo Yuri.**

**-por lo que vi el entrenamiento no está siendo fácil, pero se ve que ya está recuperando su espíritu de lucha-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero lo que no entiendo es porque mi hermano hablo del maestro de Marcelo, será que lo conoce-dijo Alex.**

**-si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, como vieron Marcelo estaba a punto de rendirse, pero ahora quiere regresar a ser el mismo que era, esperemos que lo logre.**

**Dreisil:** pues como viste amigo, Marcelo comenzó con su entrenamiento y parece que está recuperando de a poco su espíritu de lucha, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** tienes razón amigo, Marcelo trata de recuperar su espíritu de lucha, no solo para él, sino también lo hace por sus amigos, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	54. El regreso de un Ranger

**Aquí vamos, como les va amigos lectores, espero que les guste el episodio, como ven estoy muy apurado en publicar mis Fic, a algunos tal vez les moleste a otros no, pero estoy tratando de apresurarme en que mi Fic y el de mi amigo Dragon espectral, tengan relación.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**54: El regreso de un Ranger.**

Se vio que Marcelo estaba meditando tranquilamente en la cascada, en eso abrió sus ojos- ahora si… siento que la energía interior que tengo… lo logre-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

En eso su maestro se acerco- bien Marcelo, lo hiciste bien… ahora debes usar esa energía y entrenar las 3 técnicas principales-dijo Daichi.

-se refiere a aquellas técnicas que son generadas por nuestra energía interna para dar golpes devastadores-dijo Marcelo.

-así es… será mejor que vallamos a comer algo… ya deben ser como las 1 de la tarde y aparte necesitas descansar, despues del entrenamiento-dijo Daichi sonriendo, para luego volver al Dojo.

-si Maestro-dijo Marcelo y siguió a Daichi, para comer algo y descansar despues del duro entrenamiento.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a todos conversar, ya que no había ningún ataque por el momento- que creen que este haciendo Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-pues debe estar entrenando… para eso se fue no es así-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, no creo que esté haciendo otra cosa-dijo Chris.

-por cierto le dijimos a Elsa que Marcelo se fue-dijo Steve.

Todos se pusieron a pensar y reaccionaron sorprendidos- no… no le dijimos nada a Elsa-dijo Michael nervioso.

-creen que ella vaya a preguntarnos-dijo Yolei nerviosa.

En eso se escucho un sonido en el centro de operaciones- Elsa quiere contactarse con nosotros-dijo Tensou.

Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron nerviosos- creo que ahora estamos perdidos-dijo Mira.

En eso la comunicación empezó- "Gosei acabo de detectar la energía de Marcelo, puedes decirme si ya recupero sus poderes"-dijo Elsa.

-bueno Elsa… de hecho su Morpho se restauro-dijo Gosei.

-"ya veo"-dijo Elsa- así que lo que me dijo Zordon era cierto-pensó Elsa.

-bueno Elsa… Marcelo no se encuentra aquí-dijo Yolei nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Elsa.

-lo que Yolei quiere decir es que… bueno te lo diremos, Marcelo se fue por un tiempo-dijo Holly.

Elsa escucho todo eso cuando dio un grito de sorpresa- ¿Cómo que se fue? Explíquense-dijo Elsa.

-veras Elsa… cuando Marcelo vio su Morpho restaurado, pero no lo tomo, porque dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de volver a utilizar su poder Ranger-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se calmo por lo que le dijo Gosei- "entiendo… y donde esta Marcelo"-dijo Elsa.

-Marcelo se fue… dijo que quería entrenarse, ya que quería recuperar su espíritu de lucha-dijo Gosei.

-"eso fue lo que dijo Marcelo"-dijo Elsa.

-así es Elsa… pero descuida el dijo que volvería ya que quiere ayudar cuando Astronema comience su ataque final-dijo Gosei.

-"entiendo… el necesita estar un tiempo a solas… si Marcelo vuelve, comuníquense conmigo"-dijo Elsa.

-está bien Elsa, nos vemos-dijo Gosei y la comunicación se corto.

-al parecer se lo tomo bien-dijo Yuri.

-creo que Elsa comprende a Marcelo-dijo Davis ganándose la atención de todos- lo digo, porque despues de que derrotara a Zeon, Marcelo se sintió algo incomodo, tal vez como Elsa vio que Marcelo estaba así de seguro pensó que necesitaba tiempo a solas.

-eso tiene sentido-dijo Mira.

-bueno ahora que haremos… nos quedaremos jugando damas chinas-dijo Michael.

-nada de eso… vigilaremos la ciudad hasta que Marcelo vuelva-dijo Steve y todos asintieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan caminando con tranquilidad- parece que Marcelo no está con ellos-dijo Durahan.

-pues claro, despues de que derrotara a Zeon, es muy seguro que no se siente bien-dijo Shinnok que estaba presente.

-bueno aprovechare eso para derrotar a los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Durahan- no te molesta verdad.

-claro que no, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Shinnok y se fue.

-bueno, parece que a Shinnok no le importara que acabe con Marcelo-dijo Durahan- Ghidorah.

En eso Ghidorah se apareció- que necesita amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-iras a la ciudad de Stone Canyon y atacaras a los Rangers Dino Omega, pero llévate la ayuda de uno de los monstruos Eltarianos que tenemos-dijo Durahan.

-como ordene-dijo Ghidorah y se dirigió a la bóveda, en eso se abrió una puerta y apareció un monstruo con apariencia de lagartija humanoide- bienvenido Lizer.

-hola Ghidorah a pasado tiempo… dime cual es el trabajo que debo hacer-dijo Lizer.

-vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras a derrotar a los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea-dijo Lizer.

-entonces andando-dijo Ghidorah y Lizer se adelanto, en eso Ghidorah noto a Naga y Tanith.

-que pasa Ghidorah, el amo Durahan te dijo que vayas y derrotes a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-así es, usare todos mis poderes para lograrlo, ahora que su líder no está, será mas fácil-dijo Ghidorah.

-pues suerte-dijo Tanith y en eso Ghidorah se fue.

Dojo.

Se vio que Marcelo continuaba entrenando, para luego estar sentado poniendo atención a su maestro- como ya volviste a estar en comunión con tu energía interna significa que llego el momento… recuerdas las 3 técnicas principales, no es así Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-si las recuerdo Maestro-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces nómbrame cada una de ellas y además tendrás que realizarla… para eso he preparado muñecos de entrenamiento-dijo Daichi que señalo 3 muñecos de madera.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y se paro delante de uno de los muñecos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía interna, hasta que abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio un salto para luego girar y dar una patada al muñeco y con tan solo el contacto la cabeza del muñeco salió volando- esa fue la Patada Tornado.

-muy bien, ahora el siguiente-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo asintió y continuo, se paro cerca de otro de los muñecos y comenzó a concentrar energía nuevamente y en eso, dio un golpe como si fuera un uppercut al muñeco acompañado de un salto, logrando así mandar a volar al muñeco a unos 8 metros lejos de él- ese era el Golpe Ascendente.

-muy bien, ahora falta el ultimo-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo asintió y mantuvo una distancio de 8 metros de él y del muñeco de madera- es hora-dijo Marcelo y en eso comenzó a concentrar energía en su cuerpo, en eso sus manos comenzaron a brillar, para despues juntar sus manos y crear una esfera de energía en sus manos- Ola de Energía-y de las manos de Marcelo salió una esfera de energía que al hacer contacto con el muñeco este se despedazo en trozos, se pudo ver que Marcelo lucia cansado- eso fue cansador.

-bien hecho Marcelo… lo lograste, pero recuerdes de lo que hable de estas técnicas no es así-dijo Daichi.

-así es… no debo usar estas 3 técnicas a menos que sea para proteger inocentes y no usarlas para beneficio u odio y rencor-dijo Marcelo.

-así es… no podemos usar estas técnicas, para herir a seres inocentes, sino para protegerla y más que todo no podemos usarla cuando estamos llenos de sentimientos negativos, como el odio, el rencor y la venganza-dijo Daichi.

-lo sé maestro-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio sus manos- creo que ahora… estoy volviendo a ser lo que era-dijo Marcelo.

-me alegra escuchar eso… bueno que tal si pescamos algo para comer-dijo Daichi.

-por supuesto… quiero comer pescados bien cocidos, son deliciosos cuando les pones limón-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-si lo sé… por cierto Marcelo, dentro de poco comenzaras con tu ritual de iniciación-dijo Daichi.

-lo dice enserio Maestro-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto… pero antes debemos buscar a tu amigo que practicaba contigo cuando tenían 7 años-dijo Daichi.

-así lo recuerdo… un poco, de hecho no recuerdo su nombre, es que fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-si lo sé-dijo Daichi- parece que no recuerda a Kai… me pregunto porque, tal vez como él no era de este planeta o tal vez porque fue hace tiempo y también influyo la perdida de Jun-pensó Daichi.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Ghidorah y Lizer en un edificio- bueno ataquemos la ciudad para que salgan los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto-dijo Lizer y comenzó a atacar la ciudad causando desastres.

Centro de operaciones.

La alarma comenzó a sonar y todos vieron a la pantalla- ahora quienes son-dijo Holly.

Y vieron a Ghidorah y Lizer- los conoces Gosei-dijo Mira.

-así es, el de la derecha se llama Ghidorah, se enfrento a Marcelo la primera vez cuando él se transformo y el de la izquierda es Lizer es un monstruo Eltariano peligroso, necesitaran refuerzos para vencerlos, como Marcelo no está aquí-dijo Gosei.

-tienes razón, sin Marcelo aquí nuestro trabajo en equipo no será igual… necesitamos ayuda de Yubel y los otros-dijo Steve.

-pienso lo mismo que tu Steve-dijo Gosei y se contacto con Elsa.

-"que sucede Gosei, saben algo de Marcelo"-dijo Elsa.

-aun nada… pero necesitamos ayuda, están atacando la ciudad y sin Marcelo aquí no sé si los demás puedan hacer algo-dijo Gosei.

-"entiendo enviare a Yubel y los demás"-dijo Elsa.

En eso en el centro de operaciones aparecieron los Rangers furia dragón- vinimos a ayudarles chicos-dijo Tommy.

-gracias por venir, necesitamos ayuda-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen, Elsa ya nos dijo lo que paso con Marcelo-dijo Kira.

-no debemos preocuparnos por él, estoy segura de que está bien, por ahora vamos a detener a estos sujetos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron.

-suerte amigos-dijo Alex.

-no se preocupen les patearemos el trasero-dijo Finn.

-eso espero-dijo Chris.

-que… no confían en nosotros-dijo Kenneth.

-no es eso… es solo que queremos que Marcelo vuelva, ya nos estamos preocupando mucho por el-dijo Yuri.

-no se preocupen el volver-dijo Tommy y los niños asintieron- andando chicos-y todos asintieron.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Yubel.

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Stone Canyon.

-muy bien dentro de poco los Rangers aparecerán-dijo Ghidorah.

-oigan nos buscaban-dijo Yubel llamando su atención.

-si los buscábamos, Temjuz aparezcan para la batalla-dijo Ghidorah y los Temjuz aparecieron.

-es hora de la diversión-dijo Lizer.

En eso los Temjuz atacaron a los Rangers, se vio que los Rangers podían defenderse de los Temjuz, en eso Yubel, Tommy, Kira, Steve y Mira, encararon a Ghidorah y a Lizer- prepárense, porque ya están acabados-dijo Yubel.

-eso es lo que crees-dijo Ghidorah y comenzaron a pelear Yubel y Tommy peleaban contra Ghidorah, mientras Kira, Steve y Mira luchaban contra Lizer, se vio que tenían dificultades, para poder asestarles unos golpes, en eso Ghidorah ataco con un rayo de energía de su espada y derribo a Yubel y Tommy.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Lizer y se transformo en una lagartija se vio que tenía una armadura muy fuerte y además tenía unos dientes filosos- tomen esto-dijo lanzando rayos de energía de sus manos, derribando así a Kira, Steve y Mira, en eso aprovecho la oportunidad.

Dojo

Se vio a Marcelo pescando, cuando escucho un rugido, era su Zord que le decía que fuera a ayudar a sus amigos- mis amigos están en problemas-dijo Marcelo.

Daichi vio que Marcelo estaba preocupado- ¿Qué sucede Marcelo?

-debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos Maestro… pero como llegare a Stone Canyon-dijo Marcelo, en eso el piso comenzó a temblar y se vio que era su Zord- Dracyan viniste-dijo alegre.

-Marcelo que es esa criatura-dijo Daichi sorprendido.

-luego te explicare, por ahora debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo y se subió en la cabina de su Zord- vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos-su Zord rugió y se apresuro.

Centro de operaciones.

-esto no está bien… están muy igualados-dijo Yuri.

-Yubel podría activar su batallador y derrotarlos de una buena vez-dijo Alex.

-pero no podrá hacerlo, mientras esos monstruos sigan atacándola-dijo Chris.

-necesitan ayuda-dijo Nicole en eso vio que el Morpho de su hermano brillaba- oigan amigos miren-dijo Nicole y todos vieron que el Morpho de Marcelo brillo hasta desaparecer.

-que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-debe haber sido Marcelo… estoy seguro de eso-dijo Gosei y los niños solo sonrieron ante la idea de que Marcelo había vuelto.

Stone Canyon.

Los Rangers se veían algo agotados- demonios… Yubel porque no activas tu batallador y acabas con ellos-dijo Marceline.

-lo haría si pudiera… pero cuando trato de hacerlo, me atacan constantemente para que no lo haga-dijo Yubel.

-prepárense porque acabaremos con ustedes-dijo Ghidorah.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo alguien que llamo su atención, todos vieron sorprendidos de quien se trataba era Marcelo que estaba sobre un edificio- he vuelto-dijo sonriendo.

-miren chicos-dijo Yolei.

-es Marcelo, que bien ha regresado-dijo Michael.

-ja y que vas a hacer… sin tus poderes no podrás ayudar a tus amigos-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso lo veremos Ghidorah-dijo Marcelo, con tono desafiante, en eso su mano brillo y pudo ver que su Morpho había aparecido- es mi Morpho, pero ahora siento su energía… ahora si puedo sentir la energía Ranger de mi Morpho… muy bien es hora ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro!-en eso Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger.

-espero que estén listos, porque el Ranger Rojo Dino Omega ha vuelto-dijo Marcelo que dio un salto y se unió a sus amigos, lo cual ellos se acercaron a él.

-Marcelo volviste-dijo Holly.

-así es y mejor que nunca-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien ya que volviste, es hora de acabar con estos tontos-dijo Yubel.

-estoy de acuerdo Yubel, vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y todos fueron al ataque y comenzaron a derrotar a los Temjuz con facilidad, en eso Marcelo y Yubel encararon a Lizer.

-será mejor que se preparen porque acabare con ustedes-dijo Lizer.

-yo no lo creo ¡Omega Dragón Shield!-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers dragón se sorprendieron por el pequeño cambio de Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo como conseguiste esto-dijo Yubel.

-larga historia, pero acabemos con él, trabajo en equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Yubel.

-además quiero intentar algo-dijo Marcelo, cosa que confundió a Yubel u poco- vamos al ataque Yubel.

Los 2 atacaron a Lizer y se vio que tenían una gran ventaja sobre él a pesar de que se había transformado, en eso Marcelo le asesto un golpe con su espada y daga, en eso los 2 comenzaron a avanzar- Yubel ponte detrás de mi- Yubel asintió y se coloco atrás, para que Marcelo fuera el primero en atacar.

-toma esto-dijo Marcelo que lo golpeo con sus 2 armas, en eso dio un salto para volver a atacar a Lizer, pero en ese mismo momento su armadura se quedo detrás de él brillando y Yubel como estaba detrás de Marcelo, lo toco y se vio que la armadura se coloco en Yubel y además tenía la daga de Marcelo- Yubel dale el golpe Final.

Yubel entendió la idea de Marcelo- muy bien, estas acabado lagartija-dijo Yubel y junto con su espada y la daga de Marcelo ataco a Lizer con un golpe Doble- ¡Corte Doble de Dragón!-dijo Yubel que le causo un gran daño a Lizer y en eso Marcelo se preparaba para atacar con su Carnotauro Buster.

-¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y su ataque le dio de lleno que Lizer termino explotando.

-otra victoria para los Power Rangers-dijeron Marcelo y Yubel.

Luego se vio como los demás terminaban de derrotar a los Temjuz, Ghidorah el único que quedaba- es hora de la retirada-dijo Ghidorah y se fue.

Ya todos estaban normales, no tenían sus rajes Ranger- que bueno que hayas vuelto Marcelo-dijo Yubel.

-a mí también me alegra volver-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio como los niños se acercaban- Chris, Nicole ya volví.

-nos alegra que volvieras-dijo Nicole.

-a mi también-dijo Marcelo en eso recordó algo- es cierto se me olvidaba debo ir con mi maestro Daichi, para saber cuando será el ritual de iniciación.

-un segundo Marcelo-dijo Chris- fuiste a entrenar con tu maestro del que nos contaste.

-así es-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio que su maestro se acercaba a él- ¡Maestro, como llego tan rápido!.

Todos vieron al maestro de Marcelo algo sorprendido- pues eso es obvio con paciencia y algo de ayuda-dijo Daichi señalando a un árbol y todos vieron que se trataba de Kai cosa que todos se sorprendieron.

-Kai, hermano que haces aquí-dijo Alex.

-vine para completar mi ritual de iniciación del guerrero-dijo Kai.

En eso Marcelo abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa- veo que ya recordaste a tu amigo, Marcelo-dijo Daichi sonriendo.

-¿amigo? a que se refiere tu maestro Marcelo-dijo Tommy confundido al igual que los demás.

-se refiere a mi-dijo Kai, cosa que sorprendió a todos- no debes porque sorprenderte Marcelo… también hace pocos días que lo supe y para estar seguro de eso tuve que ir con el maestro Daichi… pero debo decir que es bueno verte de nuevo, aunque al principio no te haya reconocido amigo-dijo Kai con una sonrisa.

Marcelo solo se quedo sorprendido, al igual que los demás, ya que no pensaron que Marcelo y Kai hayan sido amigos desde hace tiempo, en eso Marcelo sonrió- también me alegra verte amigo, creo que despues de que te fuiste, me olvide por completo de cómo lucias, cuando teníamos 10 años… y cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se vio a un Marcelo y Kai de unos 7 años entrenando arduamente, hasta que cumplieron los 9 y tuvieron que prepararse para el entrenamiento más difícil que hayan tenido.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Yuri y Yubel- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores y como invitada viene mi tía Yubel la primera Ranger Roja de la historia-dijo Yuri.**

**-me alegra estar aquí, y ahora vamos a ver lo que sucedió en el cap, como vieron Marcelo ahora tiene devuelta sus poderes Ranger-dijo Yubel sonriendo.**

**-y trabajando en equipo lograron detener un ataque de Durahan-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero ahora descubrimos que Marcelo y Kai eran amigos desde hace tiempo, me pregunto que sucederá-dijo Yubel.**

**-para saber eso, esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora esperen el siguiente episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** así es cumplí con los 2 capítulos y debo decirte que no te estoy haciendo competencia XD solamente estoy publicando los caps, por el retraso que tuve en las anteriores ocasiones, pero como viste hoy solo pude subir 1, pero muy tarde, tengo sueño y necesito dormir, espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** a decir verdad estuve inspirado y me alegra de que te hayan gustado esos 2 episodios y espero que este también te agrade, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** como viste, Marcelo ya recupero su espíritu de lucha y además recordó a un viejo amigo, espero que este episodio te haya agradado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** me alegra que esos 2 capítulos que subí te hayan gustado y espero que este tambien, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	55. Recuerdos de la infancia

**Hola amigos, bueno les diré que este episodio es algo especial, ya que les mostrare la amistad que tenían Marcelo y Kai cuando eran niños, bueno aquí vamos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**55: Recuerdos de la infancia.**

Se vio a Marcelo entrenar a sus 7 años estaba practicando algunas katas, en eso llego su maestro Daichi- oye Marcelo puedes venir un momento.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y fue donde su maestro- ¿qué quiere maestro?

-te voy a presentar a tu nuevo compañero, entrenara contigo durante los siguientes 3 años… ven no seas tímido-dijo Daichi, en eso apareció un Kai de unos 7 años se veía algo serio- su nombre es Kai.

-es un gusto conocerte Kai, yo soy Marcelo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-hola Marcelo… es un gusto conocerte-dijo Kai.

-como ya se conocieron, espero que sean amigos… creo que sería bueno que comenzaran a entrenar no creen-dijo Daichi.

Los 2 asintieron y comenzaron a hacer flexiones- oye Kai, dime de dónde vienes-dijo Marcelo.

-es muy posible que no lo conozcas, pero te lo diré en otro momento-dijo Kai.

-como tú digas-dijo Marcelo.

Pasaron 2 años y ellos ya tenían 9 años y se vio que estaban cerca de un lago- bueno ya entrenamos lo suficiente… andando Kai, debemos seguir las indicaciones del maestro Daichi-dijo Marcelo.

-yo paso… no sé porque tenemos que ir de nuevo a las estúpidas cascadas-dijo Kai fastidiado.

-cuidado con esa boca Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-¿o qué? Marcelo… vas a pegarme-dijo Kai que encaro a Marcelo.

-te lo digo enserio-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-ya estoy harto sabes… no gano nada quedándome aquí, ni siquiera podemos ir a un lugar para relajarnos… el entrenamiento es lo mismo día tras día, nos pasamos entrenando Karate, Judo y otro tipo de arte marcial, pero no avanzamos en nada-dijo Kai fastidiado.

-cálmate Kai… de seguro el maestro nos dejara aprender nuevas técnicas, el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo.

-hace solo un año que volvimos con nuestras familias y no te imaginas de todo lo que me he perdido-dijo Kai.

-Kai, sabes que este también es tu hogar-dijo Marcelo.

-ya no lo es… el maestro Daichi, las montañas, el lago, los bosques y la cascada… no puedo más con esto, el no va a detenerme, le diré que me voy-dijo Kai seriamente.

-piensas que eres el único que se ha perdido de buenas cosas, ni siquiera pude estar presente en el cumpleaños de mi hermanito y tal vez no pueda ver a mi hermana y tú crees que la estas pasando mal… no se tu pero a mí me agrada estar aquí, por que están el maestro Daichi el Dojo y tu amigo-dijo Marcelo

-deberíamos irnos Marcelo, no dijiste que querías conocer de donde vengo-dijo Kai.

-eso me gustaría mucho en el futuro y también ir con mi familia… pero por ahora este es mi hogar y el tuyo también hasta que el entrenamiento termine-dijo Marcelo, dejando pensativo a Kai- oye Kai... piénsalo bien antes de precipitarte.

-está bien… pero ya tengo mi decisión muy clara-dijo Kai.

-por favor Kai… vamos a la cascada a entrenar, si no lo haces por el maestro o por ti… al menos hazlo por mí, como tu amigo-dijo Marcelo y se fue.

Kai se quedo pensativo por unos minutos hasta que siguió a Marcelo.

-Kai llego aquí de una manera interesante-dijo Daichi que se encontraba en el dojo y escribía todo lo que decía en una libreta que era como su diario- la llegada de Kai aquí fue debido a que su madre era muy amiga de Jun la madre de Marcelo… Marcelo estuvo bajo mis enseñanzas durante 1 año antes de que Kai llegara… estos 2 chicos tienen un gran potencial y una energía muy poderosa que yace en su interior y además han llegado a forjar una gran amistad… un vinculo especial creado a través de estos 3 años de entrenamiento.

En eso se vio a Marcelo y a Kai meditando en la cascada, pasaron como unas 2 horas y fueron al Dojo- bueno voy a decirle a l maestro que me voy-dijo Kai que se acerco a su maestro- maestro Daichi… yo.

Pero en eso fue interrumpido por Marcelo- maestro Daichi… estamos listos, para que nos enseñe el siguiente nivel de nuestro entrenamiento.

-recuerda que yo seré el que decida eso Marcelo… ¿Por qué creen que están listos?-dijo Daichi.

-hemos superado todas su pruebas que nos a puesto… y hace poco logre conseguir que mi energía interna fluyera-dijo Marcelo.

-si lo que dices es cierto Marcelo… entonces puede que estén listos, para manipular la energía interna que tienen… pero como puedo estar seguro de eso-dijo Daichi.

-pónganos a prueba-dijo Marcelo, al escuchar eso Kai solo se mostro un poco fastidiado.

-está bien… describe la sensación de tu energía interior Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-bueno… al principio me fue muy difícil aislarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, pronto conseguí llegar a una meditación superior y fui consciente de una gran energía en mi interior… lo describiría como una energía fría que parece latir en todo mi cuerpo, para despues volverse una energía cálida… es como una sensación que está en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna-dijo Marcelo, al oír eso Daichi se mostro algo asombrado, pero Kai estaba sorprendido.

-muy bien Marcelo… y ¿tu? Kai-dijo Daichi, llamando la atención de su aprendiz.

-he… bueno… lo que Marcelo dijo hace unos momentos-dijo Kai.

-¿lo lograste Kai?-pregunto su maestro.

-todo lo dicho si… menos lo que dijo del frio y cálido… mi energía, si eso es lo que siento… diría que es como un fuego que comienza a crecer en mi interior, pero eso sucedió pocas veces-dijo Kai.

Daichi solo sonrió ante la respuesta de sus aprendices- muy bien chicos… la energía que describieron… es la energía interna que está en su interior, así que podrán comenzar con el entrenamiento especial y les diré que serán los primeros despues de mucho tiempo… no veremos en el Dojo a las uno en punto de la tarde-dijo Daichi, mientras Marcelo y Kai se dieron los 5 al escuchar la respuesta de su maestro- ahora vayan a estudiar.

Los 2 asintieron y se dirigieron a estudiar para despues meditar en el salón de entrenamiento- nos vio la cara, sabía que esto sucedería Marcelo-dijo Kai, mientras se sacaba sus guantes de entrenamiento.

-no digas eso Kai, tal vez no nos vio la cara… seguro que es otra de sus pruebas-dijo Marcelo.

-tú crees que todo en la vida es una prueba-dijo Kai sonriendo.

-oye Kai mira-dijo Marcelo y los 2 vieron que en la mesa había un trozo de papel enrollado.

-¿qué es eso?-dijo Kai, Marcelo le pasó el papel mientras tomo uno que parecía una carta.

Marcelo comenzó a leer la carta- si creen que están listos, vengan a buscarme-dijo Marcelo al terminar de leer la carta.

-no hay nada fácil con él, verdad-dijo Kai en eso desenrollo el papel y se vio que era un mapa- bueno la x marca el lugar… pero qué lugar es, parece estar muy lejos, tal parece que está entre las ciudades de Angel Grove y Stone Canyon.

-aquí está el lago y este es el lugar en donde nos encontramos ahora-dijo Marcelo señalando con su dedo.

Kai reviso el mapa- muy bien andando amigo-dijo Kai que salió y vio que no había nada- hubiera sido mejor que fuéramos en auto.

-parece que será una buena caminata… puede que un par de días fuera de la civilización nos ayude un poco… tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas-dijo Marcelo.

-esto debe ser una broma-dijo Kai.

-si no hacemos nada, nada pasara… hay que apresurarnos-dijo Marcelo y en eso los 2 prepararon sus cosas llevándolas en una mochila cada uno y siguieron una larga caminata hasta llegar al Dojo al que fue Marcelo para recuperar su espíritu de lucha, los 2 entraron al Dojo y se sorprendieron al ver que a pesar de estar en la nada no se veía muy destruido.

-me preguntaba cuándo llegarían-dijo Daichi que se apareció.

-le sorprende que hayamos llegado-dijo Kai.

-maestro que es este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-este lugar fue donde entrene por mucho tiempo-dijo Daichi- ahora prepárense para el entrenamiento.

En eso Marcelo y Kai se alistaron con sus trajes de pelea tradicionales de Japonés, Marcelo llevaba uno de color blanco con detalles rojos en el buzo, mientras Kai llevaba uno rojo con detalles blancos en el buzo y además se veía que tenían guantes de pelea, Marcelo tenía unos rojos y Kai tenía unos amarillos, además de que Marcelo tenía una cinta blanca en su cabeza.

Y se prepararon para la primera etapa del entrenamiento- desde ahora, al pelear olvidaran la amistad, ya que solo verán a un rival al cual vencer, entendido-dijo Daichi seriamente, Marcelo y Kai se vieron algo preocupados- dije ¡Entendido!

-si maestro-respondieron los 2.

-entonces síganme-dijo Daichi y fueron a dentro del dojo en donde había una arena de pelea al estilo del Karate- por primera vez se enfrentaran

Los 2 se miraron desafiantes y mostraron sus respetos con una reverencia al estilo japonés, en eso se pusieron en guardia- ¡luchen!-dijo Daichi,

En eso Kai le lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas que Marcelo bloqueo a duras penas, en eso Kai se acerco, pero Marcelo lo ataco con una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Kai siguió atacando a Marcelo con una serie de golpes que Marcelo bloque, para despues lanzar una patada que Kai esquivo, en eso Marcelo y Kai se atacaron con una serie de golpes y patadas que bloquearon, en eso Marcelo le dio 2 golpes a Kai en el estomago, pero Kai reacciono dándole rodillazos en el estomago y una patada en la cara, pero luego Marcelo reacciono y derribo a Kai al estilo del karate.

En eso Kai se levanto y ataco a Marcelo, pero Marcelo reacciono y le dio una serie de patadas y golpes que derribaron a Kai- vamos Marcelo, es todo lo que tienes-dijo Kai para despues atacar a Marcelo con una serie de patadas.

Marcelo reacciono ante el ataque, pero luego Kai bloqueo sus golpes, para despues lanzarle golpes en el estomago, para despues derribarlo al estilo del karate.

Marcelo comenzaba a levantarse, pero en eso Kai le dio una patada en la cara para derribarlo, en eso Kai se preparo para darle otro golpe- detente-dijo Daichi y Kai se detuvo.

-oye Marcelo estas bien, lo lamento-dijo Kai.

-no te disculpes Kai, lo hiciste bien-dijo Daichi para despues dirigirse a Marcelo- Marcelo has propinado golpes cruciales a Kai, pero llegaste a dudar en algunas partes de la pelea… dime ¿Por qué?

Marcelo no respondió y se quedo callado, en eso salieron del dojo para luego estar afuera en donde habían unos muñecos de madera y se vio que de todos 3 estaban en fila separados en 5 metros.- muy bien Kai, por haber ganado hoy, te concedo un premio-dijo Daichi y Kai solo sonrió ante la idea- muy bien Kai escoge uno de esos 3 muñecos.

-¿Cómo? Pero pensé que el entrenamiento había terminado-dijo Kai.

-escoge uno ya o yo lo escojo por ti-dijo Daichi.

-está bien… creo que escojo el del medio-dijo Kai.

-ahora fíjense bien los 2-dijo Daichi, en eso comenzó a concentrar energía en su cuerpo, en eso sus manos comenzaron a brillar, para despues juntar sus manos y crear una esfera de energía en sus manos, Marcelo y Kai observaron esto sorprendidos- Ola de Energía-y de las manos de Daichi salió una esfera de energía que al hacer contacto con el muñeco este se despedazo en trozos, se pudo ver que Marcelo y Kai se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

-eso fue genial-dijo Kai emocionado.

-increíble-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido.

-solo es el principio chicos-dijo Daichi.

Luego se vio que estaban dentro del Dojo- existen 3 técnicas especiales que usa nuestra energía interna, para causar efectos devastadores, la Patada Tornado, Golpe Ascendente y Esfera de Energía.

En eso comenzó a explicarles cada técnica- para ejecutar la Patada de Tornado, deben generar una gran energía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sobre todo en los músculos de las piernas y eso permite que los músculos se contraigan, permitiéndonos saltar y en ese momento debemos dar un giro sobre nuestro propio eje para despues atacar con uno de los pies, en el que deben generar una gran energía, podría decirse que es una buena técnica de contraataque.

-luego la Esfera de Energía, debemos concentrar una gran energía en nuestro cuerpo, para despues reunirla en nuestras manos y despues combinarlas y crear una esfera, cuando tengamos la energía necesaria para el ataque, lo lanzamos causando un gran daño al oponente-dijo Daichi.

-ahora el Golpe Ascendente, para esta técnica, que es algo complicada, primero debemos generar una repentina fuente de energía en los músculos de los pies y eso permitirá que los músculos se contraigan con más fuerza, permitiéndonos saltar una gran altura, en ese momento debemos generar otra fuente de energía con el puño que usaremos para atacar, cuando alcancen el momento del impacto, la energía concentrada en el puño lo volverá invencible en solo ese instante y le dará la habilidad a cualquiera a derribar incluso la roca mas solida.

En eso se vio a Marcelo y Kai entrenando el Golpe Ascendente afuera del Dojo- demonios no me sale… maestro sus técnicas parecen más fáciles comparados con los nuestros… que secreto hay-dijo Kai.

-¿secreto?-dijo Daichi.

-lo que Kai quiere decir es… que como lo logra al instante y estando en movimiento-dijo Marcelo.

-con practica, paciencia y mucha concentración, esas técnicas son muy difíciles de dominar-dijo Daichi.

-y no hay otra forma de utilizarlas-pregunto Marcelo.

-si la hay… pero es mejor que no lo sepan-pensó Daichi al ver a Marcelo y Kai- creo que sería bueno que descansen un poco.

En eso Kai entro al Dojo y entro a un cuarto que estaba cerrado y al entrar vio que ese cuarto estaba lleno de polvo- parece que nadie limpio este cuarto hace años-dijo Kai en eso vio en el escritorio que había ahí abrió uno de los cajones y encontró una libreta- aquí dice "la Energía Oscura"-Kai abrió la libreta y vio varias formas de generar la energía interior pero de una manera diferente.

-oye Kai que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Kai escondió la libreta la en sus ropas- nada solo quería saber que había aquí-dijo Kai.

-bueno, ya termino la hora del descanso, el maestro dice que vayamos a practicar la Esfera de Energía-dijo Marcelo, Kai asintió y lo siguió.

En el campo de entrenamiento, se vio a Marcelo y Kai practicando dicha técnica, pero se vio que tenían dificultades- debes calmarte Kai… la rabia y la frustración no harán que tu energía interior fluya, solo será lo contrario-dijo Daichi.

-Esfera de energía-dijo Kai pero nada sucedió- Maldición… como podremos usar las técnicas y mantener la calma en plena pelea-dijo Kai.

-Kai has 10 flexiones, ahora-dijo Daichi.

-si maestro-dijo Kai para despues hacer sus 10 flexiones.

Mientras Marcelo seguía practicando la técnica- oye Marcelo… porque no intentas hacer esto-dijo Daichi y comenzó a enseñarle algunos movimientos de Kata y en eso reunió una gran energía en sus manos para despues crear la esfera de energía en sus manos.

-increíble-dijo Marcelo.

-ahora ya tienes una forma de practicar-dijo Daichi, Marcelo asintió y comenzó a practicar- oye Kai te gustaría aprender esta kata.

-no es necesario ya lo vi, gracias-dijo Kai y comenzó a entrenar pero no pudo hacerlo, en eso Kai se alejo y se fue lejos de Marcelo para despues sacar esa libreta de su ropa y comenzó a leerla- muy bien, veamos si esto sirve-Kai comenzó a hacer mas movimientos y se vio que genero una esfera de energía, pero esta parecía tener algo maligno- si funciona.

-olla Marcelo… mira y aprende-dijo Kai y comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos y Marcelo se mostro sorprendido al ver que Kai había generado una Esfera de Energía.

-oye Kai como hiciste eso-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Kai, ven ahora mismo!-dijo Daichi y Kai entro al Dojo- cierra la puerta Kai- y Kai obedeció.

-lo vio maestro… esa energía era grande-dijo Kai, pero su maestro lo interrumpió.

-si lo vi Kai… quiero saber de dónde aprendiste esos movimientos, porque estoy seguro que de mi no-dijo Daichi seriamente.

-me ha salido así como así… debe ser un talento innato-dijo Kai.

-mentirme no sería bueno Kai-dijo Daichi serio.

-está bien… hablemos de la Energía Oscura-dijo Kai.

-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Daichi.

En eso Kai le mostro la libreta- quien es el que miente ahora-dijo Kai.

-donde encontraste esta libreta Kai-dijo Daichi.

-la encontré en ese escritorio, los demás parecía vacio, solo había esto-dijo Kai.

-no queras formar parte de la energía oscura Kai, te lo digo por experiencia-dijo Daichi preocupado.

-pero da resultado, usted vio que pude controlarlo-dijo Kai.

-exacto Kai, aun con tu poca comprensión, generaste una de las 3 técnicas, pero la Energía Oscura es inestable y puede llevarte por caminos malignos que ni imaginas, tienes que confiar en mí-dijo Daichi preocupado.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kai.

-has hablado de esto con Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-no, no lo he hecho-dijo Kai.

-muy bien, prométeme que no le dirás nada de la Energía Oscura a Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-si lo prometo-dijo Kai.

-será mejor que descansen, mañana comenzaremos con la siguiente parte del entrenamiento-dijo Daichi, en eso Kai salió y se fue del lugar, en eso Daichi quemo la libreta.

Luego de 2 días de entrenamiento, se vio que Marcelo y Kai se preparaban para el siguiente parte del entrenamiento- muy bien… vi que comenzaron a progresar de a poco las técnicas… el objetivo de este entrenamiento es derribar al oponente con una Esfera de Energía, ahora comiencen.

-un segundo, si le lanzo una Esfera de Energía a Marcelo y lo mato, no quiero que me hagan responsable-dijo Kai.

-jejeje tanta confianza te tienes, entonces inténtalo-dijo Daichi.

En eso Kai comenzó a hacer los movimientos de Kata y genero una esfera de Energía- muy bien, Esfera de Energía-dijo Kai, pero en eso su técnica se desvaneció antes de tocarle a Marcelo- ¿pero qué?

-debes concentrarte Kai… Marcelo no debes dejar que te dé, contesta-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo asintió y empezó a generar la Esfera de Energía, pero no quería lanzarla a Kai- Marcelo lánzalo-dijo Daichi.

-que estas esperando Marcelo-dijo Kai, en eso Marcelo se fue- a dónde vas Marcelo… de que tienes miedo.

-va a su ritmo, hay que dejarlo tranquilo-dijo Daichi.

Se vio que era de noche y Marcelo estaba durmiendo, pero en eso vio que alguien se le acercaba, se veía que tenía unos ojos llenos de maldad y trato de atacar a Marcelo, en eso Marcelo despertó y se dio cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla, Marcelo decidió salir por la noche y comenzó a recordar algo, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Flash back.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba siendo cargado y estaba apoyado en la espalda de Daichi- ahora te entiendo un poco Marcelo, guardas tus emociones, solamente para tu familia y los amigos que sabes que nunca te van a traicionar… puedo sentir una gran energía dentro de ti Marcelo, es una fuerza que trata de elevarse al cielo y superarlo para llegar al universo… se fuerte Marcelo… se fuerte.

Fin del flash back.

Se vio que Marcelo comenzaba a generar la Esfera de Energía y se pudo ver que Kai estaba buscándolo y vio que Marcelo lo había conseguido- Marcelo debes lanzarla-dijo Kai.

Marcelo se desconcentro y lanzo su ataque sin intenciones y el ataque le dio de lleno a Kai dejándolo inconsciente- no puede ser Kai-dijo Marcelo al ver a su amigo en el suelo y en eso lo cargo para despues llevarlo al Dojo- ¡Maestro Daichi, Maestro!

-que sucede Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-la Esfera de Energía, le llego a Kai-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-su energía no fluye-dijo Daichi y le dio un pequeño golpe en su pecho, en eso Kai despertó.

-pero que rayos-dijo Kai y estaba agonizando de dolor- diablos que fue eso.

Marcelo solo se veía preocupado por lo que sucedio

Este episodio continuara.

**Aparecieron Holly y Marcelo- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Holly.**

**-como vieron amigos lectores, pudieron ver un poco de mi niñez y de la vez que conocí a Kai-dijo Marcelo.**

**-jamás pensé que se volverían amigos… pero de algo estoy segura, te veías tierno cuando era niño-dijo Holly.**

**-debes estar bromeando, mi niñez fue dura con ese entrenamiento, pero bueno para ver lo que sucederá-dijo Marcelo.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos lectores, como vieron, les traje un episodio donde les presento la niñez de Marcelo y Kai cuando fueron amigos y entrenaban, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que esa parte final de tu Fic me impresione y por cierto hare episodios que reflejen lo que pasó en tu Fic en honor al Fic que hiciste, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado amigo y no te preocupes hare episodios que reflejen los episodios finales de mi amigo Dragón Espectral.

**Drasian:** como viste, aquí les traje la niñez de Marcelo y de Kai y de cuando se volvieron amigos y entrenaron junto, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	56. Ritual de iniciación

**Aquí les traigo el episodio 56 de mi Fic y verán el ritual de iniciación de Marcelo y Kai, espero les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**56: El ritual de iniciación.**

Ya era mañana y se vio que Marcelo y Kai estaban afuera del Dojo junto con su maestro, se vio que Kai tenía una venda en su brazo- ahora les enseñare a defenderse de los ataques especiales que usan la energía interior que pose cada ser vivo y como lo harán… pues usando el muro de energía, solo deben emplear energía para repeler el ataque del enemigo.

Marcelo y Kai asintieron ante la explicación de su maestro- les diré que dolerá si les llega uno de esos ataques aun usando el muro de energía, pero usándola puede hacer la diferencia entre quedar inconsciente o seguir luchando.

-que mal no haberlo sabido a noche no crees-dijo Kai a Marcelo, mientras él solo asintió.

En eso Daichi detecto una energía que se puso nervioso- Maestro sucede algo-dijo Marcelo.

-no es nada, recuerdo que falta algo de agua, por ese lugar hay un rio, vayan por agua y despues continuaremos con el entrenamiento-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo y Kai asintieron y siguieron su camino, ya en un bosque se encontraban los 2 buscando el rio y lo encontraron- te pásate un poco con la Esfera de Energía sabes-dijo Kai.

-lo siento, como te sientes-dijo Marcelo.

-más o menos-dijo Kai.

-y como está tu brazo-dijo Marcelo en tono de broma.

-cállate… ya te lanzare una Esfera de Energía, haber si te gusta-dijo Kai en tono de broma.

Siguieron su camino hasta que Marcelo se detuvo- oye Kai… espera-dijo Marcelo.

-que sucede-dijo Kai.

-solo guarda silencio y escucha-dijo Marcelo, los 2 guardaron silencio y oyeron atentamente.

-escuchar que… yo no oigo nada-dijo Kai.

-exacto… no se escucha el sonido de los pájaros-dijo Marcelo.

Y Kai entendió el mensaje- pero si ya es medio día… esto sí que es raro-dijo Kai.

-ya lo creo… también lo sientes-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, el ambiente se puso frio a pesar de que hoy es un buen día-dijo Kai.

-algo anda mal… debemos volver-dijo Marcelo y Kai asintió.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Kai y volvieron al Dojo.

En el dojo se vio a Daichi meditar un poco- veo que volviste cobarde-dijo una voz conocida para Daichi- ahora prepárate para reunirte con tu maestro en el infierno, así que mejor acepta tu destino.

-yo ya lo hice-dijo Daichi.

-entonces enfréntame-dijo ese ser que era un humano y se vio que sus ojos mostraban maldad.

-el camino que yo elegí es muy distinto al tuyo… no quiero pelear contra ti, yo sigo mi propio camino-dijo Daichi.

-debes recordar que solo puede haber un maestro que enseñe a sus aprendices las técnicas de energía-dijo ese ser.

-hace tiempo pensaba que matarte era la solución y paz… despues del dolor que trajiste a este dojo… pero hace tiempo que se… que el camino que elegiste es del asesinato… eso jamás traerá paz y equilibrio-dijo Daichi.

-tu destino nunca te da elección-dijo ese ser con una mirada fría.

-te equivocas Takao, siempre hay elección… jure nunca utilizar la energía oscura, si quieres el título de maestro, puedes quedártelo, no pienso pelear contigo-dijo Daichi.

-que lastima… entonces júralo de rodillas y te perdonare la vida… si no, prepárate para reunirte en el infierno con el viejo-dijo Takao.

-Maestro… Maestro Daichi-dijeron Marcelo y Kai que estaban por entrar.

-quédense quietos, no se muevan-dijo Daichi y Marcelo y Kai se detuvieron.

-así que maestro-dijo Takao y comenzó a avanzar a Daichi lo cual él noto y se preocupo.

-quédate quieto-dijo Daichi.

-te atreves a engañarme-dijo Takao con tono frio- antes de matarte, primero acabare con tus 2 estudiantes de una buena vez.

-ellos no son asunto tuyo me oíste… está bien luchare contigo, pero hoy no será el día, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, ahora lárgate de aquí-dijo Daichi.

-bien estaré esperando-dijo Takao y salió de la puerta pero antes de irse del Dojo, dijo algo- Daichi, la próxima vez que nos veamos uno de nosotros morirá, te lo prometo-en eso se fue del Dojo.

En eso Marcelo y Kai entraron y vieron como Takao se iba- Maestro quien es el-dijo Marcelo.

-es el asesino de mi maestro-dijo Daichi, paso 1 año y se vio que comenzaban a retirarse del Dojo, Marcelo y Kai ya tenían 10 años y se vio que estaban entrenando, hasta que Kai noto que su madre hablaba con su maestro.

Ya en la actualidad, se vio que Marcelo y Kai tenían una pequeña práctica de entrenamiento y todos observaba como luchaban, estaban los niños, los Rangers Dino Omega y solo para ver si Marcelo ya estaba bien vinieron los Rangers Dragon.

En eso Marcelo le dio un golpe en el estomago a Marcelo- ese fue un buen golpe Marcelo-dijo un viejo que se encontraba a la otra orilla del lago y vio a Kai- miren es el tonto extranjero, veo que aun no puedes con Marcelo, se ve que es demasiado fuerte para ti.

-¡cállate de una buena vez!-dijo Kai algo molesto y los niños solo se rieron, se Vio que Kai tenía su pelo largo y lo agarro en una coleta.

-quien será ese viejo-dijo Davis.

-debe ser un viejo amigo-dijo Kenneth y Finn se rio- ¿de qué te ríes?

-es que dijiste viejo amigo-dijo Finn mientras se aguantaba la risa, mientras todos lo veían algo extrañados.

-oye Marcelo recuerdas la promesa que te hice, pues ya esta… acabo de terminar tu canción, estás listo para escucharla-dijo el viejo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla en una flauta de madera, Kai le interrumpió.

-cállate de una buena vez, dijiste lo mismo día tras día cuando éramos niños, viejo loco-dijo Kai.

Alex solo sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano- veo que Kai es el mismo de antes, pero parece que lo demuestra solo en este lugar-susurro Alex.

-bueno aquí voy-dijo aquel viejo y empezó a tocar la canción que parecía japonesa y todos lo escucharon.

-esa música suena bien-dijo Yubel.

-opino lo mismo-dijo Mira.

-gracias por la música me encanta-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo-dijo el viejo y comenzó a mover sus manos dándole una señal a Marcelo- porque no haces esta técnica o esta otra, tú me entiendes, pero que llegue hasta aquí.

-que creen que les está diciendo-dijo Michael.

-lanzar una piedra de aquí hasta allá-dijo Marceline.

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Tommy.

Marcelo vio la distancia- es una gran distancia no creo que llegue-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor, tal vez sea una gran distancia, para tu amigo extranjero, pero no para ti, vamos anímate-dijo el viejo.

-está bien, haya voy-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos y sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver eso- Esfera de Energía-dijo Marcelo que lanzo el ataque y logro llegar hasta la orilla.

-vaya, jejeje lo lograste-dijo el viejo sonriendo.

-estuvo bien-dijo Kai.

-oye tu extranjero tonto, te aseguro que será imposible para ti-dijo el viejo.

-ja ya lo veras, yo siempre practico-dijo Kai y hizo lo mismo y concentro energía en sus manos- Esfera de Energía-se vio que el ataque siguió pero la faltaron 5 metros para llegar a la otra orilla- no puede ser.

-parece que no llego jajaja, sabi que no podrías jajaja-dijo el viejo riendo sin parar.

-te lo vuelvo a repetir Marcelo, un día de estos lo golpeare-dijo Kai y Marcelo se fue del lugar y Kai lo siguió.

Todos aun estaban asombrados por lo que vieron- que rayos hicieron, esos 2-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-no lo sé, pero me gustaría que me enseñaran-dijo Finn.

-nos explicaran que fue lo que hicieron despues, por ahora hay que seguirlos-dijo Yubel y se dirigieron a ellos.

Cerca del Dojo se vio a Marcelo y Kai- parece que te gane-dijo Marcelo.

-solo porque estoy algo fuera de práctica-dijo Kai.

-jejeje si claro-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se detuvieron al ver a su maestro sentado y se vio que estaba meditando, todos llegaron y vieron el Dojo- es un bonito lugar-dijo Yolei.

-ya lo creo-dijo Kira.

-me agrada, hay muchos árboles aquí-dijo Yuri.

-esperen-dijo Yubel, llamando la atención de todos.

-que sucede-dijo Holly.

-parece que estábamos interrumpiendo-dijo Yubel señalando al maestro de Marcelo y Kai meditando, en eso Daichi se levanto y se acerco a sus 2 aprendices.

-Marcelo, Kai… hoy es un día importante para ustedes 2, una tradición que se llevo a cabo hace 1000 años, los 2 estan listos para comenzar con el ritual de iniciación, me alegra que llegaran tan lejos.

-gracias Maestro-dijeron los 2.

-uno no puede llamarse un autentico guerrero… hasta que se enfrenta a la muerte y la derrota y muestra el valor para afrontarlo y superarlos… durante 3 días y 3 noches vivirán solo de la naturaleza, con un objetivo, prepárense para el combate, deberán volver para enfrentarse entre sí, con la única idea de vencer, la victoria solo se obtiene por eliminación o sumisión, se vale todo.

Al escuchar eso todos se mostraron sorprendidos al escuchar que Marcelo y Kai debían sobrevivir solos durante 3 días y tres noches, hasta que las palabras de Marcelo, los saco de su asombro- cuando se refiere a que se vale todo… eso incluye también las técnicas especiales-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, incluso las técnicas especiales-dijo Daichi y entro al dojo.

Marcelo y Kai asintieron y fueron a alistar sus cosas, se vio que tenían sus ropas de entrenamiento y fueron hasta llegar al punto de separarse, llevaban unas mochilas en donde tenían unas mantas y además unas herramientas y unas flechas y un arco- buena suerte Kai-dijo Marcelo.

-tú también Marcelo, nos vemos despues de 3 días-dijo Kai, Marcelo asintió y se separaron.

En el Dojo todos estaban con el maestro Daichi- me da gusto verte Tommy-dijo Daichi.

-a mi también, no lo había visto en 12 años-dijo Tommy.

-por cierto, puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Yubel.

-por supuesto Yubel-dijo Daichi.

-como es el ritual de iniciación que tienen que hacer Marcelo y Kai-dijo Yubel.

-bueno, primero que nada… como dije deben sobrevivir durante 3 días y 3 noches, en eso al volver, deberán luchar entre si, luego de que uno de los 2 este inconsciente o se rinda, significa que la lucha terminara y luego de eso, vendrá la fase 3 del ritual donde ellos tendrán que hacer un viaje de un año para aprender muchas cosas que yo no puedo enseñarles-dijo Daichi.

-ya veo… y que es lo que ustedes no puede enseñarles-dijo Yubel.

-dime tu qué crees que sea-dijo Daichi.

Yubel lo pensó y respondió- será la experiencia propia que se obtiene unos mismo, eso es lo que usted no puede enseñar-dijo Yubel.

-respondiste bien Yubel, tienes razón, la experiencia que uno obtiene durante sus viajes es algo que nadie puede enseñarte-dijo Daichi.

-concuerdo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

En eso se vio a Marcelo que estaba entrenando en un campo abierto, mientras Kai entrenaba en el bosque, en eso se vio que cada uno estaba pescando con las flechas que tenían, para despues cocinarlos en una fogata, paso el primer día.

En el segundo día, se vio a Marcelo entrena en una cascada y Kai entrenaba en un campo abierto, practicando unos golpes y patadas y luego se vio a Kai meditar en la cascada, mientras Marcelo hacia algunas flexiones.

En el tercer día, se vio que Kai trotaba unos cuantos kilómetros, mientras se vio que Marcelo practicaba la Esfera de Energía.

Luego se vio a Kai meditando, en eso se vio al mismo viejo que molesto a Kai- vaya miren es el extranjero tonto, oye mira, que estás haciendo, estas soñando despierto, oye te hablo-dijo el viejo.

Kai se mostraba aun meditando en eso lanzo una Esfera de Energía que llego a la otra orilla y se vio que el viejo se cayó- dime que te pareció eso-dijo Kai con una sonrisa.

-que te pasa, cuando te pedí que me mataras eh cuando-dijo el viejo.

Termino el tercer día y se vio a Marcelo y Kai llegar al dojo, se vio que estaban con su maestro- ahora lucharan sin ninguna supervisión, yo no estaré para vigilarlos, den lo mejor de ustedes, entendido-dijo Daichi y ellos asintieron- Marcelo.

En eso Macelo se acerco a su maestro- escucha, Kai te atacara con todo lo que tiene, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz, ahora ve-dijo Daichi.

-si maestro-dijo Marcelo y se fue.

-Kai-dijo Daichi y Kai se acerco- mantén fuerte tu ataque y arróllalo con tu fuerza, pero no te distraigas-dijo Daichi.

-entendido maestro-dijo Kai y fue al lugar donde iba a luchar contra Marcelo.

-oiga maestro Daichi-dijo Holly- podemos ir a ver la pelea.

-no lo creo, pero podrían ver la pelea en esa montaña de ahí-dijo Daichi señalando una montaña que no era muy alta- si se apresuran llegaran a tiempo, para ver su pelea.

-gracias, andando chicos-dijo Steve y todos lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la montaña vieron que Marcelo estaba en posición de meditación- que creen que este esperando Marcelo-dijo Finn.

-a su oponente-dijo Mira señalando a Kai que estaba llegando.

-yo creo que ganara Kai-dijo Alex.

-pues yo creo que ganara mi hermano-dijo Chris.

-solo podemos observar-dijo Yubel.

Se vio que Kai avanzaba donde estaba Marcelo y en eso Marcelo se levanto y ambos se acercaron- esta no será una batalla entre Rangers, sino una lucha entre guerreros de artes marciales… que gane el mejor-dijo Kai mostrándole su puño derecho.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo levantando su mano derecha y ambos chocaron sus puños y se dieron la vuelta y se vio que los separaba una distancia de 7 metros, se pudo ver que se preparaban para la pelea, Kai se ponía sus guantes de entrenamiento y calentaba, mientras Marcelo se coloco uno de sus guantes y se ato la cinta roja que le regalaron en su cabeza.

En eso ambos se dieron la vuelta para encararse y luchar, en eso Kai fue hacia Marcelo dando un salto para conectar una patada que Marcelo bloqueo, pero Kai comenzó con su ataque dando una combinación de golpes y patadas y una patada le dio al estomago a Marcelo.

Pero Marcelo reacciono dando un golpe al estomago de Kai y con una serie de patadas y en eso se preparo para atacar con una técnica especial- Esfera de Energía-dijo Marcelo.

Pero Kai la bloqueo causando que el retrocediera y en eso Marcelo le lanzo una patada a Kai que lo derribo.

Pero Kai se levanto para continuar la pelea y vio que Marcelo concentraba energía en sus manos- Esfera de Energía-dijo Marcelo y lanzo el ataque, pero Kai dio un salto para esquivarlo y luego ataco con una serie de golpes que Marcelo bloqueo para que despues contraatacara con unos golpes, que Kai bloqueo y luego derribo a Marcelo al estilo del Karate.

Marcelo se levanto y en eso Kai ataco con una serie de golpes y patadas que Marcelo bloqueo de buena manera y llego a evadir 2 golpes de Kai, para despues darle un golpe con su talón en la espalda para derribar a Kai, pero se levanto y lanzo una patada a Marcelo que llego a bloquear, para despues derribarlo al estilo del karate.

En eso Marcelo dio un salto y ataco con una serie de patadas que Kai bloqueo y evadió, pero en eso Marcelo dio un rápido giro y salto- Patada Tornado-dijo Marcelo y le conecto la patada a la cara de Kai que lo derribo y en eso Marcelo se preparo para atacar con su Esfera de Energía, al ver eso, Kai comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos.

-Esfera de Energía-dijeron los 2 y los ataques colisionaron.

Todos vieron asombrados la pelea desde la montaña- cielos esta pelea es muy buena y eso que no están usando sus poderes Rangers, como en aquella ocasión-dijo Michael.

-cada golpe y patada que dan es perfecta, puedo verlo-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

En eso se vio que Marcelo y Kai se veían desafiantes, en eso Kai se lanzo al ataca y dio un salto para lanzar unas patadas que Marcelo evadió- Patada de tornado-dijo Kai y le dio una patada a la cara de Marcelo y rápidamente le dio una serie de golpes y patadas a Marcelo que finalizo con un golpe de su talón a la nuca de Marcelo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, en eso Kai camino un poco alejándose de Marcelo a unos 5 metros y se arrodillo porque estaba cansado.

Los demás vieron eso asombrados- no creen que se le pasó la mano-dijo Finn.

-yo creo que sí-dijo Michael.

-espero que mi hermano este bien-dijo Nicole, en eso se llevo sus manos al pecho y se vio que tenía mucho miedo, cosa que noto Holly.

-Nicole que te sucede-dijo Holly preocupada, llamando la atención de todos.

-es mi hermano-dijo Nicole aun asustada, en eso todos vieron a Marcelo y vieron que comenzaba a levantarse.

Marcelo levanto la cabeza y se pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban de un tono rojo sangre que despues dejo de brillar, en eso Marcelo se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Kai con una mirada fría y molesta, cosa que noto Kai- Marcelo… Marcelo-dijo Kai.

Pero en eso Marcelo ataco sin previo aviso y le asesto unos 3 golpes a Kai, para finalizar con una de las técnicas especiales- Golpe Ascendente-dijo Marcelo dando un salto de tres metros y se vio que Kai se elevo 3 metros para luego caer al suelo inconsciente, cuando Marcelo aterrizo se pudo ver que era rodeado por una energía oscura.

En el dojo se veía a Daichi meditando, pero luego abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Energía Oscura-dijo Daichi sorprendido.

Luego se vio que Kai comenzaba a despertar y vio que Marcelo comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su cabeza se vio que estaba agonizando- ¡Marcelo, date la vuelta, esta pelea no ha terminado!-dijo Kai en eso comenzó a levantarse- no sé qué te sucede, pero si no puedes volver en ti… tal vez esto te ayuda-en eso Kai reunió energía en sus manos- Esfera de Energía-y le lanzo una Esfera de Energía que le llego a la espalda de Marcelo.

Marcelo se mostraba quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento, todos no entendían que sucedía- que creen que le haya pasado a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-no lo sé, pero presiento que no es bueno-dijo Tommy.

Marcelo se dio la vuelta y mostro una mirada fría y llena de furia y se vio que desprendía Energía Oscura, Kai se sorprendió por esa mirada, pero luego mostro una mirada de determinación y en eso comenzó a acercarse a Marcelo

En eso Marcelo comenzó a generar una Esfera de Energía, pero esta era maligna, cosa que todos notaron, en eso Yubel noto al maestro Daichi.

-que está sucediendo-dijo Yubel.

-debemos apresurarnos, siento que algo malo va a suceder-dijo Daichi y todos lo siguieron a toda velocidad, se vio que todos iban corriendo, para llegar.

Se vio que Marcelo aun generaba más energía, mientras Kai se acercaba rápidamente, en eso se vio que el puño de Kai se lleno de fuego, todos llegaron y vieron lo que sucedió estando sorprendidos.

Marcelo estaba por lanzar la Esfera de Energía Oscura, pero en eso Kai le conecto un golpe con su mano que estaba en fuego- Golpe Ascendente-dijo Kai y le dio un golpe justo en la quijada que elevo a Marcelo 4 metros y aterrizo en el piso quedando inconsciente, Kai aterrizo y al ver lo que hizo fue a Marcelo, para ver si estaba bien.

-Marcelo-dijo Kai y en eso tomo la cinta que se le había caído a Marcelo y se lo ato en la cabeza porque estaba sangrando un poco- ¡Maestro, necesito ayuda!

Luego se vio en el dojo a Marcelo estando en el piso tendido en unas sabanas, se vio que estaba dormido, los demás estaban preocupados, mientras Kai caminaba de un lado para otro- no te preocupes Kai, esta respirando, se pondrá bien.

-menos mal-dijo Kai- oye Marcelo te encuentras bien.

-si estoy bien… que paso-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes… fue una buena pelea Marcelo, voy a recordar esta batalla por siempre-dijo Kai.

-Kai… Marcelo necesita descansar, ven conmigo-dijo Daichi y Kai lo siguió estuvieron en una distancia para que nadie los escuchara- durante la pelea, pude sentir un intenso poder de Energía Oscura… me lo prometiste Kai, tengo que saberlo.

-no fui yo, lo juro-susurro Kai, en eso Daichi le tomo la mano derecha a Kai.

-mira tu mano Kai-dijo Daichi- cuando llegamos vimos tu mano cubierto en llamas y te vi usar el Golpe Ascendente de un modo que nunca he visto que yo nunca te he enseñado… dime la verdad Kai, sin excusas ni mentiras quiero saberlo-dijo esto lanzando su voz, cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

-maestro-dijo Marcelo y todos le prestaron atención- no fue Kai… creo que fui yo-dijo Marcelo y todos vieron que Marcelo derramo una lagrima de su ojo y además de tener una mirada triste.

En eso se vio a Daichi escribir en su libreta- si he podido sentir la Energía Oscura de Marcelo con tanta intensidad y la de Kai cuando él era niño, estoy seguro que Takao también lo habrá sentido… solo puedo interpretar este acto, como un desafío que me envía el destino y no solo a mí, sino también a Marcelo y Kai… este lugar está manchado por la Energía Oscura... Takao es mi demonio y no puedo permitir que se vuelva el de Marcelo y de Kai.

-como esta tu cabeza Marcelo-dijo Daichi.

-está bien-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno es hora-dijo Daichi.

-¿hora de qué?-dijo Kai

-hora de que se preparen para completar el ritual de iniciación, ya completaron las 2 primeras partes del Ritual ahora solo falta este-dijo Daichi.

-pero no creo que sea el momento maestro-dijo Marcelo.

-despues de lo que sucedió hoy, seguro que tienen muchas preguntas, pero confíen en mi la ultima parte del ritual los ayudara a entrar en un mundo de autodescubrimiento y les dará respuestas que yo no les puedo dar-dijo Daichi.

-y cuando comenzamos-dijo Kai.

-podrían hacerlo ahora-dijo Daichi.

-maestro le agradezco todo lo que nos ha enseñado, pero siento un mal presentimiento, no me siento cómodo dejando el dojo ni a usted-dijo Marcelo.

-te comprendo Marcelo, pero yo estaré bien, ustedes deben seguir ahora su propio camino, será mejor que alisten sus cosas-dijo Daichi, se vio a Daichi en un escritorio escribiendo en su diario.

-disculpe maestro me llamaba-dijo Kai.

-así es Kai-dijo Daichi y se sorprendió al ver a Kai con el pelo corto- te cortaste el cabello.

-asi es, pensé que era hora de cambiar-dijo Kai.

-te queda muy bien-dijo Daichi.

-solo trato de cerrar una etapa-dijo Kai.

-muy moderno… ven conmigo Kai quiero hablar contigo-dijo Daichi, Kai asintió y siguió a su maestro y se vio que caminaban por el bosque del dojo- has llegado muy lejos Kai, muy lejos.

-si… recuerda la primera vez que llegue-dijo Kai.

-como si fuera ayer, en ese momento Marcelo jamás pensó que tendría a un amigo y rival-dijo Daichi sonriendo.

-en esos días eras tú el que me preocupaba Kai-dijo Daichi.

-y con razón-dijo Kai.

-pero ahora ya no me preocupas –dijo Daichi sorprendiendo a Kai- pero ahora siento que eres una persona más fuerte, en mente y espíritu, solamente te faltan algunas cosas para que tu mente y espíritu lleguen a equilibrarse… pero ahora es Marcelo el que me está preocupando.

-y a mí también… la Energía Oscura se le despertó de repente… cómo es posible eso-dijo Kai.

-aun no encuentro alguna explicación a eso-dijo Daichi.

-usted cree que tenga que ver con el asesino de su maestro… Takao-dijo Kai.

-es muy posible… pero aun no estoy seguro… Kai quiero que cuides de Marcelo, aunque el trate de ocultar su sufrimiento, el nunca pedirá ayuda, ya que quiero resolverlo solo… ya sabes cómo es-dijo Daichi.

-si lo sé maestro-dijo Kai.

-en mi ausencia, tu serás el mayor aquí, confió en ti Kai, se que lo harás bien-dijo Daichi, Kai solo asintió.

El día paso y los Rangers Dragón se habían ido para evitar cualquier ataque de Astronema, mientras los Rangers Dino Omega se quedaron para esperar a Marcelo, en eso se vio que Marcelo y Kai estaban por irse, en eso llego Holly- oigan esperen que tal si les saco una foto a los 3… como recuerdo-dijo Holly.

-por supuesto-dijo Daichi y se quedaron posando para la foto, Holly la tomo y fueron a esperar a Marcelo que se acerco a sus amigos, en eso Daichi hablo con Kai- el recuerdo de tu madre siempre estará contigo Kai, no lo olvides.

-si lo sé, gracias por todo Maestro, quiero que sepa que lo vi como un abuelo para mí-dijo Kai.

-gracias a ti Kai, yo también veía en ti como un nieto… demuéstrale al mundo de lo que eres capaz, este es un regalo de mi parte y el de tu madre Kai-dijo Daichi mostrando un cinturón negro de artes marciales, entregándoselo a Kai que asintió para despues despedirse con un apretón de manos, en eso Kai fue a ver a su hermano.

Y Marcelo se acerco a su maestro- Maestro Daichi, gracias por todo… fue un honor para mí haber estado bajo sus enseñanzas como alumno de Artes Marciales y sabe que lo veo como un abuelo… debido a mi madre-dijo Marcelo.

-el honor fue mío Marcelo, tu madre te entreno bien… te di todos mis conocimientos sobre las artes marciales y además veo también en ti a un nieto… se fuerte Marcelo… se fuerte-dijo Daichi.

Marcelo asintió y en eso Daichi saco una cinta negra de artes marciales- este era otro regalo de tu madre, me dijo que te lo diera cuando llegara este momento, recuerdas lo que dijo en aquella ocasión verdad-dijo Daichi y Marcelo asintió- tan rápido como el Viento y tan tranquilo como el Bosque.

En eso Marcelo completo lo que faltaba- tan fuerte como el Fuego y tan resistente como la Montaña-dijo Marcelo y tomo la cinta negra que tenía escritura japonesa, en eso Marcelo se despidió con un abrazo y comenzaba a alejarse, para ir con sus amigos.

En eso Marcelo y Kai se vieron y mostraron sus cinturones negros- nos veremos despues amigo-dijo Kai que se fue por otro camino y Marcelo asintió.

-volvamos a casa amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a irse.

Mientras Daichi los observaba y se vio que algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir- demuestren de lo que son capaces… Marcelo… Kai-dijo Daichi.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Chris y Alex- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Chris.**

**-bueno amigos, como vieron Marcelo y Kai pelearon para su ritual de iniciación-dijo Alex.**

**-pero Marcelo libero una Energía Oscura que asusto a mi hermana, espero que eso no lo perjudique-dijo Chris.**

**-ahora Marcelo y Kai completaron el ritual y solo les falta una parte y se despidieron de su maestro-dijo Alex.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! No se lo pierdan-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, Marcelo y Kai completaron la iniciación solo falta una parte, como saben el Fic de mi amigo Dragón Espectral termino, un gran Fic, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

**Dragon Espectral:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado y vi tu final, me pareció bueno, vere tu siguiente Fic amigo, ya que a mí me gustaba Yu-Gi-OH, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** como viste, a pesar de no estar como Rangers dieron una buena pelea, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues como viste amigo, Marcelo y Kai pelearon y completaron la prueba, espero que te haya gustado el episodio nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como viste tuvieron una pelea, pero si quieres ver otro enfrentamiento entre Marcelo y Kai tendrás que esperar bastante XD, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super rock ninja:** como te va amigo, con respecto a Marcelo y Holly tendrás que esperar (pero que malo soy XD) espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	57. La chica misteriosa

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi Fic, por cierto lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero no tuve tiempo, ya saben exámenes, como los odio, bueno aquí vamos con el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**57: La chica misteriosa.**

Hace 10.000 años, antes de la batalla contra la alianza del mal y la guerra contra los Eltarianos, se vio a Jin llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de una chica de unos 17 años- Anna, perdóname por no haberte protegido, no sé si podrás volver a la vida… espero que Zordon nunca se entere-dijo alguien que tenía una espada en su estuche y la llevaba en su espalda, su rostro era como el de Marcelo, era Jin uno de los grandes guerreros que ayudo a Zordon y el primer humano junto con Yugo en usar la energía Morfosica a parte de los Eltarianos y de ser el primero en usar poderes Rangers- pero… si llegas a volver a la vida, solo espero que me perdones y de no haber estado a tu lado-en eso Jin dejo el cuerpo de Anna en una especie de Altar y movió su mano y dijo un hechizo de idioma Eltariano y en eso el cuerpo de Anna quedo congelado.

-ahora nadie te podrá hacer daño… ahora debo ir a ayudar a Zordon, debemos detener a Shinnok y los demás y buscar a Onaga, pero sobre todo le daré una lección a Hyutho… voy a ayudar a Zordon a salvar el universo de sus amigos Eltarianos y de Ivan Ooze… sabes, presiento que esta podría ser mi última batalla como protector del Multiverso… espero que me puedas perdonar… adiós Anna… si pudiera escoger un deseo… seria pedirle a Halakthy, la maestra de Zordon… que me permita volver a verte-en eso Jin volteo dispuesto a irse y se vio que estaba llorando en silencio.

-voy a salvar el universo… te lo prometo-dijo Jin y en eso se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, luego se vio que estaba en una nave que era de un solo pasajero y escucho un sonido como la del centro de mando pero no tan fuerte y Jin presiono un botón- aquí Jin que sucede.

En eso se vio que en la pantalla apareció Zordon- Jin donde estabas necesitamos tu ayuda Onaga, Shinnok y los demás están a punto de atacar, ya llame a los demás protectores del Multiverso, solo faltan tú y Yugo-dijo Zordon.

-entendido, voy enseguida-dijo Jin y en eso fue a Eltar rápidamente.

Mientras en aquel planeta se encontraba Anna aun en ese ataúd de hielo.

Ya en la actualidad en ese mismo planeta estaba el mismo ataúd de hielo y se vio que se rompió, pasaron solamente unos minutos y en eso Anna despertó y respiro agitadamente- que paso-dijo Anna confundida y en eso le vino un gran dolor de cabeza y recordó lo que sucedió- ahora recuerdo alguien me había atacado por la espalda, después de que Jin venciera Dark Spectro otra vez… pero luego de eso no recuerdo nada, solamente recuerdo que…-en eso Anna se detuvo y sintió un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo- no… no quiero volver a verlo de nuevo… debo buscar a Jin… tal vez él me pueda ayudar… pero más importante en que planeta estoy.

Anna se levantó de aquel altar donde estaba y se vio que vestía una blusa de seda de color blanco, además tenía un pantalón negro y una capa de color rubí que tenía el símbolo de los Rangers, vio el planeta y se sorprendió mucho- pero es mi planeta Inquiris… aunque está muy cambiado… cuantos años pasaron o será que Eltar ya formo la alianza con los demás planetas de forma definitiva… luego lo averiguare por ahora debo buscar a Jin… pero, y si el murió en la guerra contra los Eltarianos y la alianza del mal-dijo Anna con mucho temor de que fuera verdad.

-no debo creer que el aún está vivo… tal vez tenga ya unos 30 años jejeje, pero me agradara verlo… bueno debería buscarlo y para eso tratare de sentir su energía Omega-dijo Anna y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y sintió la energía Omega, pero algo débil, al saber eso abrió sus ojos y estaba llena de felicidad- si… Jin aún está vivo, pero su energía Omega no es tan fuerte como antes, parece que se debilito un poco, tal vez sea por la edad jejeje… bueno es hora de ir a verlo, que bueno que Zordon me enseñó a usar mi poder para poder transportarme a otros planetas-en eso Anna comenzó a concentrar energía y salió del planeta a una enorme velocidad como si se tratara de un cometa.

Planeta tierra, Stone Canyon.

Se vio a los Rangers muy tranquilos en la casa de Daichi y estaban comiendo unos helados- dime Marcelo a donde fue Kai-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé… tal vez se fue a hacer lo que dijo el Maestro Daichi-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y tú no lo harás Marcelo?-pregunto Holly.

-aun no lo voy a hacer… ya que tengo que quedarme, ya que debemos detener a Durahan y ayudar a nuestros amigos con Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Mira.

-bueno saldré por unos momentos, debo ir a recargar crédito para llamar a mi padre-dijo Marcelo y salió de casa.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Gosei y a Tensou trabajar en el centro de operaciones- bueno, por ahora todo parece estar bien-dijo Gosei.

-tal vez… pero no sabemos cuándo atacara Astronema-dijo Tensou.

-eso es la gran pregunta, no tenemos idea de cuando atacara-dijo Gosei, en eso sintió una energía que estaba por llegar a la tierra- esta energía.

-¿Qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Tensou.

-tal vez me esté equivocando, pero no hay duda… esta energía es de Anna, después de 10.000 años, pero como puede estar viva-pensó Gosei.

En una cueva estaba Shinnok buscando una manera de detener a Astronema, pero sintió la misma energía- es la energía de Anna… como puede estar vivía… a menos que ese maldito de Jin-dijo Shinnok seriamente, para después sonreír- jejeje bueno, al menos hiciste algo útil para mi Jin, aunque no lo hayas hecho consiente mente… debo buscar a Anna y quitarle su poder, para así liberar a esa criatura-dijo Shinnok.

Lago de Stone Canyon.

En eso se vio llegar un cometa por el cielo y de repente aterrizo sin hacer daño- bueno ya llegue, este debe ser el planeta tierra del que nos dijo Zordon y donde uso las energías Alpha y Omega… bueno debo ir a buscar a Jin, pero no puedo bajar mi guardia-dijo Anna y saco una especie de espada que estaba en su estuche y la tenía en su cintura y comenzó a caminar por el lago de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo caminar por el lago y estaba con su celular- si papá estamos bien, te hablare luego, dentro de unos 9 días comenzaran las clases, te llamare en otro momento, adiós papá-dijo Marcelo y colgó su celular.

Nave de Durahan.

Durahan estaba en las salas donde estaban sus guerreros y estaba buscando al indicado para ayudarlo a derrotar a los Ranger Dino Omega, pero en eso apareció Shinnok- que quieres Shinnok.

-nada importante, solo quiero pedirte que me ayudes a capturar a alguien-dijo Shinnok.

-y quien es, no me digas que capturaras a Karone-dijo Durahan.

-claro que no… quiero capturara a Anna, la recuerdas verdad-dijo Shinnok.

En eso Durahan lo pensó un poco y se acordó- oh si, la recuerdo es esa molesta chica del planeta Inquiris, la que era la mejor amiga de Dimitria, que pasa con ella… según recuerdo ella murió-dijo Durahan.

-tal parece que no… parece que Jin hizo algo para traerla a la vida-dijo Shinnok sorprendiendo a Durahan- ella ya se encuentra aquí, eso significa que si la capturamos podremos liberara a ese monstruo-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo, pero no sé porque gastar su poder en liberar a esa cosa, si podríamos usarlo para derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-por favor, debería recordarte que nuestro mayor problema es Astronema-dijo Shinnok.

-es cierto… bien enviare a mis generales para que vayan por ellos y además enviare a Wazure-dijo Durahan.

En eso de una de los cuartos se abrió la puerta y revelo a una especie de anguila humanoide, tenía aletas en sus 2 brazos para usarlas como armas y además tenia aletas en sus pies para nadar.

-aquí Wazure, listo y preparado para recibir órdenes Durahan-dijo Wazure.

-escucha bien, necesito que vayas y traigas a una chica de nombre Anna… y si alguien se mete en tu camino, solo hazlo desaparecer-dijo Durahan.

-como ordene-dijo Wazure y salió rápidamente del lugar.

En eso Durahan se dirigió a sus generales- Ghidorah, Naga… vayan y ayúdenlo-dijo Durahan.

-como usted ordene-dijeron los 2 y se fueron.

Lago de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Anna buscar por todo lados a Jin- donde podrá estar-dijo Anna.

Mientras Marcelo caminaba tranquilamente y estaba comiendo unas galletas que compro y Anna lo vio- es Jin-dijo sonriendo, pero noto algo extraño- pero no se ve como lo recuerdo, Jin nunca usaba esa ropa y además el siempre llevaba su espada, aunque estuviera en otro planeta… o será un impostor… si eso debe ser, de otro modo porque se paree a Jin… además siento que tiene la energía Omega dentro de él, tal vez se la robo… si es así entonces debo hacer que confiese.

Marcelo seguía caminando tranquilamente, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba por detrás, se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de pelo azul oscuro, ojos negros- se te ofrece algo-dijo Marcelo.

-que hiciste con Jin-dijo Anna amenazándolo con su espada.

Marcelo escucho perfectamente- como es que sabes de Jin-dijo Marcelo.

-lo sabía, le robaste su poder-dijo Anna y lo ataco sin previo aviso, pero Marcelo reacciono y esquivo los ataques de su espada y empezó a alejarse- no huyas cobarde.

Anna continúo atacando pero Marcelo esquivaba los ataques de su espada- espera un momento… te equivocas, yo no le hice nada a Jin-dijo Marcelo que esquivaba los ataques de Anna.

-si claro de seguro Ivan Ooze te dijo que le robaras su poder no es así-dijo Anna.

-pero de que hablas… Ivan ya fue derrotado hace un año-dijo Marcelo que se calló porque choco con una rama de una árbol.

-como dices… que Ivan fue derrotado-dijo Anna confundida.

-así es… -dijo Marcelo que se levantaba- y por cierto, yo no soy Jin… yo me llamo Marcelo y soy un Power Ranger.

-un Power Ranger-dijo Anna y recordó la vez en que Zordon le dijo que crearía a unos guerreros que a la vez serian héroes y que los llamaría los Power Rangers- tu eres uno de los Rangers de Zordon.

-asi es, pero parece que estas muy equivocada oh tal vez te borraron la memoria-dijo Marcelo.

-que me borraron la memoria… que quieres decir con eso-dijo Anna.

Marcelo vio por todos lados y vio que eran os únicos- veo que eres de otro planeta, cómo te llamas-dijo Marcelo.

-mi nombre es Anna y soy del planeta Inquiris… por cierto, como dijiste que eras un Ranger, sabes dónde está mi amiga Dimitria-dijo Anna.

-veo que esto será difícil de explicar-dijo Marcelo.

-de que hablas… además podrías decirme de que planeta eres… porque según recuerdo no existían humanos aquí en la tierra y eso era cuando Zordon estaba en guerra contra los Eltarianos y la alianza del mal de Ivan Ooze-dijo Anna.

Marcelo se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Anna- bueno creo que esto será muy complicado-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Anna- para resumirlo, tú no estás en la época que crees… si tuviera que explicarlo sería que pasaron como unos 10.000 años después de esa guerra entre Zordon, los Eltarianos y la alianza del mal-dijo Marcelo.

-de que hablas… que paso con Zordon y Dimitria-dijo Anna.

-con Zordon... bueno, él se sacrificó para detener a la alianza del mal hace 17 años-dijo Marcelo dejando sorprendida a Anna- y con Dimitria… fue Ivan quien le quito la vida.

-no puede ser-dijo Anna sorprendida y luego pensó- eso quiere decir que Jin y los demás ya no están… mis amigos ya no están-pensó Anna con miedo, ya que no tenía a ningún amigo.

-lamento que tengas que saber eso-dijo Marcelo con algo de culpa.

-no descuida… gracias por decírmelo-dijo Anna y vio a Marcelo y se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Jin- tú te pareces a Jin.

-que me parezco a Jin… bueno a decir verdad algunos ya me lo han dicho-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso fueron atacados por unos rayos de energía, Marcelo levanto la cabeza y vio que eran Ghidorah y Naga, además vio a Wazure- no puede ser, ustedes de nuevo-dijo Marcelo.

-así es Marcelo y por cierto vinimos a llevarnos a esa chica-dijo Ghidorah señalando a Anna.

Marcelo vio a Anna y se mostró que ella estaba confundida- que quieren con ella-dijo Marcelo.

-eso no es asunto tuyo… la llevaremos ante Durahan y Shinnok-dijo Naga.

Al escuchar esos nombres Anna lo entendió- así que ustedes son guerreros de esos Eltarianos malditos-dijo Anna.

-así es, parece que los conoces, pero te diremos algo, vamos a capturarte a menos que quieras que acabemos con ese chico-dijo Naga.

Anna se sorprendió por lo que le dijeron y recordó la vez en que Jin la protegió por primera vez y resulto muy herido, en eso vio a Marcelo y sentía el mismo sentimiento, no quería que Marcelo saliera lastimado- está bien iré con ustedes, pero déjenlo en paz-dijo Anna sorprendiendo a Marcelo.

-me parece una buena idea-dijo Naga sonriendo.

-ni creas que les permitiré que se la lleven-dijo Marcelo llevando a Anna detrás de el para protegerla, cosa que la sorprendió, en eso Marcelo saco su Morpho- no les permitiré que la toquen ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y de pronto apareció con su traje Ranger.

Al ver eso Anna se sorprendió- así que lo que me dijo Zordon era cierto, el creo a los Power Rangers-susurro Anna sorprendida.

-si crees que nos vas a vencer estas equivocado, al ataque Temjuz-dijo Naga y en eso aparecieron Temjuz.

-creo que necesito ayuda-dijo Marcelo y se comunicó con Gosei- Gosei escucha necesito que mandes ayuda me encuentro en el lago de la ciudad.

Anna se sorprendió a lo que dijo Marcelo- acaso dijo Gosei… Gosei sigue aquí-pensó Anna esperanzada de encontrar a un viejo amigo.

En eso Gosei respondió- "escuche fuerte y claro Marcelo, los demás ya están en camino"

-gracias Gosei-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a Anna- muy bien será mejor correr.

-espera no dijiste que pelearías con ellos-dijo Anna.

-si lo dije, pero no puedo pelear con ellos yo solo, ya que necesito la ayuda de mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-este chico no se parece a Jin… el solía pelear solo y la mayoría de sus peleas ganaba, solo había pocas veces en las que peleaba en equipo, peor él es diferente, puedo ver que le gusta pelear en equipo-pensó Anna.

-qué esperas vámonos-dijo Marcelo y tomo la mano de Anna para llevársela.

-oigan a donde van-dijo Wazure.

-síganlos-dijo Ghidorah y todos obedecieron.

Marcelo escapaba con Anna, pero los Temjuz los alcanzaron y comenzaron a atacarlos, Marcelo hizo a un lado a Anna y peleo contra los Temjuz derrotándolos con mucha habilidad debido a que volvió a entrenar, pero en eso Wazure lo ataco pero Marcelo se defendía muy bien de los ataques, pero eso duro poco ya que Naga apareció para pelear y Marcelo ahora estaba en desventaja y en eso fue derribado por un golpe de la lanza de Naga.

Anna se acercó rápidamente a el- Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Anna.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

-será mejor que te resignes Marcelo, para cuando tus amigos lleguen tú ya estarás acabado-dijo Naga.

-es lo que tú crees-dijo Steve que apareció con los demás en sus respectivas motos, en eso Steve salto y le asestó un golpe, tanto a Naga como a Wazure, para alejarlos de Marcelo- estas bien amigo.

-por supuesto, llegaron en un buen momento-dijo Marcelo.

En eso todos notaron a Anna- y ella quien es-dijo Holly.

-luego se los digo, por ahora hay que detenerlos, quieren raptarla-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, muy bien ponte a salvo nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos-dijo Mira y Anna asintió.

-vamos por ellos chicos-dijo Michael y todos atacaron a los Temjuz con sus respectivas armas, Marcelo junto con Holly y Davis, luchaban contra Ghidorah, Naga y Wazure, se vio que tenían dificultades.

-hazlo Wazure-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto-dijo Wazure y en eso comenzó a transformarse y se vio que tenía una gran aleta en la espalda una armadura cubría su cuerpo y además se vio que en la aleta de su espalda aparecían rayos- tomen esto-en eso les lanzó un ataque eléctrico que los derribo.

-ya me arte, acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y atacaron con sus armas con gran habilidad que derribaron a Wazure- ustedes encárguense de ese torpe.

-con mucho gusto-dijo Davis y preparo su ataque final junto con Holly.

-¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica/Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago!-los ataques le dieron de lleno que le dolió bastante.

-ahora ustedes amigos-dijo Marcelo a sus demás compañeros que atacaron a Wazure con sus ataques especiales.

-¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea/Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático/Omega Hacha, Filo Congelante/Omega Shuriken, Golpe cortante!-al darle esos ataques se vio que faltaba un golpe para acabarlo.

-¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo que le dio el último golpe para que así desapareciera en una explosión

-ya cavamos con su ayudante, todavía quieren seguir con la pelea-dijo Yolei a Ghidorah y Naga.

-ni crean que esto ha acabado-dijo Ghidorah que saco un aparato y presiono un botón y en eso de la nave de Durahan salió disparado un rayo- Rayo de plasma.

En eso el rayo le toco Wazure y lo regenero y lo aumento de tamaño- estoy listo, prepárense Rangers.

-veamos cómo les va con el-dijo Naga y se fue junto con Ghidorah.

-debemos detenerlo, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-pero que tiene pensado hacer-dijo Anna que veía todo.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers que dispararon de sus manos las señales y sus Zords aparecieron.

-esto es increíble-dijo Anna al ver a los Zords.

-ahora amigos-dijo Marcelo y todos subieron a sus Zords- es hora de formar el Megazord.

En eso los Zords formaron el Megazord y los Rangers estaban en la cabina, para después conectar sus Omega Dino Cartridges en las ranuras- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, activado!-dijeron los Rangers y de pronto comenzó la pelea, se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja sobre el monstruo.

-aun no estoy acabado, tontos-dijo Wazure que lanzo barios rayos.

-debemos esquivarlo ahora-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord salto por los edificio para esquivar el ataque- es hora de acabar con el-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Poder del Carnotauro Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso las siete energías respectivas de los Rangers envolvieron al Megazord para dejarlo con una gran energía roja, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!

El Megazord fue envuelto por la energía roja que tenía fuego- ¡Tacleada de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se preparó para darle una tacleada y se vio que la energía, tomo la apariencia del Carnotauro Dinozord que rugió con ferocidad, al momento de taclear a Wazure.

-¡esto no puede ser el fin!-dijo Wazure que al momento de ser atacado, se quedó en el mismo lugar, pero recibió un gran daño, para luego dar un grito y caer al suelo, para después desaparecer en una explosión marcando así su final.

-¡Monstruo extinguido, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

En eso los Rangers fueron a ver a Anna- Anna te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Anna, en eso sonó el comunicador de los Rangers.

-que pasa Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"traigan a Anna al centro de operaciones"-dijo Gosei.

-lo dices enserio Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"así es Marcelo"-dijo Gosei.

-como tú digas-dijo Marcelo y en eso todos fueron al centro de operaciones.

Al llegar Anna vio el lugar y se impresiono al ver que esta tecnología se encontraba en la tierra, pero luego sonrió al ver a Gosei- Gosei eres tú-dijo Anna.

-Anna que gusto me da verte, puedes decirme porque estás aquí-dijo Gosei.

-yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea… pero ahora quiero saber porque estas así-dijo Anna, llamando la atención de todos- lo digo porque no estás en tu modo de guerrero donde puedes moverte libremente.

Los Rangers se vieron sorprendidos al saber que Gosei tenía una transformación- te lo contare después, mañana podríamos hablar, seguro de que estas cansada-dijo Gosei.

-así es, después de que los matones de Durahan y Shinnok atacaran me siento algo cansada, pero no sé en donde me puedo quedar-dijo Anna.

-eso no es problema-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención- puedes venir con nosotros, hay espacio en la casa de mi maestro.

-enserio-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-por supuesto, ven te enseñare el lugar y no te preocupes te traeremos para que hables con Gosei todo lo que quieras-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias, bueno entonces vamos-dijo Anna, pero antes de irse vio a Gosei- te veré mañana Gosei.

-por supuesto, nos veremos mañana-dijo Gosei.

Casa de Daichi.

Marcelo le mostro todo el lugar, la cocina, la ducha, el baño y por último el cuarto- y este será tu cuarto, lo compartirás con Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-entiendo… bueno creo que es hora de descansar… por cierto Marcelo-dijo Anna llamando su atención- gracias por haberme ayudado, creo que en eso te pareces a Jin.

-pues gracias, nos vemos después-dijo Marcelo y se fue a su cuarto, al llegar sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza y vio otra visión de Jin.

-vamos Jin no seas así, deberías divertirte debes en cuando sabes-dijo una chica que era Anna y tenía 14 años.

Se vio que Jin tenía también 14 años- sabes que yo no puedo relajarme mucho, soy un protector del Multiverso… pero tal vez podría relajarme el día de hoy-dijo Jin sonriendo y camino junto a Anna.

La visión termino y Marcelo entendió un poco de esa visión- ya veo… parece que Anna y Jin eran buenos amigos… debe ser muy difícil para ella no tener a sus amigos aquí-dijo Marcelo en eso lo pensó un poco- ya se… para que se sienta mejor hare que conozca la ciudad-dijo con una sonrisa.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Yolei y Mira- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Yolei.**

**-cómo pudieron ver, una chica llamada Anna acaba de llegar y fue atacada por los guerreros de Durahan-dijo Mira.**

**-pero Marcelo la defendió y con ayuda nuestra pudo derrotar a esos molestos guerreros-dijo Yolei.**

**-ahora Anna esta viviendo con nosotros, me pregunto que significara eso-dijo Mira.**

**-tendrán que esperar el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! Para saberlo-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Amo del Vacío:** como viste no puse nada de la pelea interna de Marcelo aquí, pero si la llegada de un nuevo personaje y eso de crear monstruos lo busco por internet y hago fuego de palabras para sus nombres XD espero que la respuesta que te di te ayude, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragón Espectral:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado y ya vi el primer cap de tu nuevo Fic un buen comienzo amigo, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues ahora llego Anna un nuevo personaje y que era amiga de Jin y los demás espera a ver lo que sucede, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues ahora las cosas se pusieron algo interesantes al ver que Anna apareció, espero que te haya gustado el episodio nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** ahora pudiste ver el ingreso de un nuevo personaje, espera a ver que sucederá, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	58. Recuerdos y Promesa

**Hola amigos lectores, lamento no haber publicado y sobre todo de haberme retrasado bastante, ya que tenía cosas que hacer en la universidad, además de que hice un viaje a la paz, pero sobre todo la razón es que la inspiración se me fue… pero de a poco lo voy recuperando, aquí les traigo el episodio 48 y espero que les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**58: Recuerdos y promesa.**

Se vio que todos seguían dormidos, ya que eran las 6 de la mañana, en eso Marcelo comenzó a despertarse- cielos no pensé que me despertaría a estas horas, será mejor que vaya a ducharme-dijo Marcelo que tomo su toalla y fue a la ducha.

-me pregunto de que tendrán que hablar Gosei y Anna-dijo Marcelo, al entrar a la ducha sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ya que se topó con Anna que se estaba desvistiendo.

Anna dio un grito por la intromisión de Marcelo- ¡lo siento!-dijo Marcelo y cerró la puerta y se veía aun sonrojado.

En eso a Anna se le ocurrió una idea- porque no molesto a Marcelo como solía hacerlo con Jin, tal vez funcione jejeje-pensó Anna divertida, para después hablar de forma picara- acaso querías hacerme algo pervertido.

Marcelo se sonrojo mucho que podía competir con su traje Ranger- yo no soy de esos Anna-dijo Marcelo muy sonrojado.

-¿enserio?-dijo Anna de forma coqueta.

En eso a Marcelo se le vinieron muchas fantasías (obvio es un adolecente XD) y en una de esas Marcelo se imaginó a Anna desnuda y de espaldas y que le sonreía de manera seductora, pero en eso escucho a Anna- estoy segura que ahora estas fantaseando muchas cosas conmigo, no es así pervertido-dijo divertida.

En eso Marcelo se le paso por la mente y vio a su maestro que le decía lo siguiente- ya sabía que eras todo un galán, pero no a ese nivel-dijo Daichi con una sonrisa y levantado el pulgar, Marcelo volvió a la realidad y lanzo un grito- ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!

Al escuchar eso todos se despertaron- ¡te puedes callar intentamos dormir!-dijo Mira molesta.

Y se escuchó a los demás que se quejaban- lo siento amigos-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras Anna se trataba de contener su risa- jejeje veo que Marcelo no es muy bueno con esos temas… ahora sí puedo decir que aunque él se parezca a Jin y tengan el poder Omega y ese ideal de ayudar a los seres inocentes y de proteger el universo, sus personalidades son muy distintas-dijo Anna y comenzó a ducharse.

Ya en la meza listos para desayunar, todos vieron a Marcelo actuando extraño, ya que tenía la cara en la mesa y se tapaba con las manos para que no lo vieran- oye amigo te encuentras bien-dijo Michael.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo algo desanimado.

En eso se vio a Anna bajando de las escaleras- hola amigos como les va-dijo Anna con tono feliz y todos la saludaron, pero a Marcelo le dio un ataque que dio un grito, al ver esa reacción sus amigos se preocuparon, pero Anna sonrió al ver esa reacción- que pasa Marcelo, parece como si hubieras visto algo impactante-dijo con una sonrisa.

Marcelo comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso- no es nada… estoy bien Anna-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

-está bien… iré a ver a Gosei de acuerdo-dijo Anna.

-espera Anna, no vas a desayunar algo-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen, ya comí cuando me levante, los veré luego-dijo Anna y uso sus poderes para transportarse.

-bueno ya se fue-dijo Mira.

-en mi opinión… creo que Anna es increíble, usar sus poderes para ir de un lugar a otro, es genial-dijo Nicole.

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Alex.

-tu qué opinas de Anna hermano-dijo Chris.

Marcelo se puso tenso- bueno yo… yo creo que Anna es…-dijo Marcelo pero no le salían las palabras, porque le vinieron esas fantasías y tuvo que pensar rápido- yo creo que ella es agradable-dijo rápidamente y se paró de su asiento para salir- los veré luego y no se preocupen comeré algo en la calle.

Todos vieron como Marcelo se iba y se miraron entre si- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-dijo Michael.

-yo me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Mira.

-parece que Marcelo tiene algún problema con Anna-dijo Davis.

-ustedes que creen que sea-dijo Chris.

-tal vez quieren volverse más que amigos-dijo Alex, en eso Alex, Michael y Mira se sorprendieron mucho, se vio que tomaban su jugo y al escuchar el comentario, empezaron a toser- ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-si… acaso Alex dijo algo malo-dijo Nicole de forma inocente (hay inocencia infantil)

-no… no dijo nada malo, solo que pienso que sería muy pronto para ellos-dijo Davis sonriendo nerviosamente.

-ósea como… a que te refieres con que es muy pronto para ellos-dijo Chris confundido al igual que Alex y Nicole.

-eso lo entenderán cuando sean más grandes-dijo Michael sonriendo nervioso.

Ese comentario dejo a los chicos confundidos.

Mientras se vio a Marcelo caminar por la calle y estaba algo nervioso y no podía sacar de su mente a Anna- hay no puede ser… no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… cielos parece que hay un lado que no conocía de mí mismo-dijo Marcelo.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Anna había llegado- hola Gosei-dijo Anna.

-hola Anna como has estado, te sientes bien-dijo Gosei.

-si me siento bien… es solo que quiero que me respondas que paso, después de que sufrí ese ataque-dijo Anna.

-escucha Anna… después de que fueras atacada por ese Eltariano desquiciado… Jin fue trato de ayudarte y pudo curar la herida mortal que tenías, pero todos teníamos miedo ya que existía la posibilidad de que tu vida corriera riesgos, es por eso que Jin te llevo a tu planeta natal Inquirís y te dejo congelada con uno de los hechizos de Zordon-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo… y que sucedió con Jin y los demás-dijo Anna preocupada por que Gosei le daría la respuesta.

-Jin, Yugo y los demás protectores del Multiverso… murieron después de que derrotamos a esos Eltarianos corruptos, luego de eso tuvimos la batalla con Ivan Ooze y para nuestra suerte Zordon logro sellarlo, pero por haber bajado la guardia Rita Repulsa le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que estuviera en una cámara dimensional-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo… puedo ver que el invento de Zordon de crear a los Power Rangers fue un éxito-dijo Anna.

-así es… cuando nacieron los primeros Power Rangers, el mal no pudo obtener la victoria-dijo Gosei.

-y contra quienes están peleando ahora los Rangers-dijo Anna.

-Marcelo y sus amigos se enfrentan contra Durahan, estoy seguro que lo recuerdas-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto… ese mentirosa, nos traiciono, solamente para ser más fuerte-dijo Anna.

-y por cierto también hay otros Rangers peleando contra una fuerza muy peligrosa-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de Anna.

-contra quien están peleando esos Rangers-dijo Anna.

-están luchando contra la elegida… la cual tiene el poder de destruir tanto el bien como el mal-dijo Gosei.

Anna se mostró muy sorprendida de lo que dijo Gosei- dijiste la elegida… te refieres aquella premonición que nos contó Zordon.

-así es Anna… la elegida ya llego y lo peor es que ahora son 2-dijo Gosei.

-¿Cómo que son 2?… acaso no era una-dijo Anna.

-déjame contarte que fue lo que sucedió…-dijo Gosei y le conto a Anna todo lo que había sucedido con la elegida de nombre Karone/Astronema su paso por la alianza del mal y de cuando fue capturada por Ivan Ooze y por uno de los hechizos que uso separo a Karone de su lado bueno y malo- es por eso que Astronema es un gran problema.

-cielos, la situación es grave… ese maldito de Ivan tiene la culpa-dijo Anna molesta- menos mal que los Rangers Furia Dragón los derrotaron.

-así es…. Pero aunque Ivan ya no esté más aquí… Astronema es capaz de hacer un daño mucho más terrible del que causo Ivan y en esos tiempos de guerra-dijo Gosei.

-si recuerdo esos momentos… por cierto Gosei-dijo Anna llamando su atención- estoy seguro que tú ya lo sabes… de que Marcelo se parece a Jin y tiene la energía Omega en su cuerpo.

-si Anna, pero todavía no sé si Marcelo tenga algo que ver con Jin-dijo Gosei.

-pues yo creo que si tiene algo que ver con Jin-dijo Anna llamando la atención de Gosei- lo digo porque tienen ese mismo ideal de defender a los inocentes y de proteger el universo… lo único en lo que no son iguales… es en la actitud y la personalidad que tienen son muy distintas-dijo Anna.

-si yo también lo he notado-dijo Gosei.

-si Jin era alguien confiable… cuando habían problemas el no dudaba en protegerte aun si el enemigo fuera muy poderoso y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, eso era lo que me gustaba de él… y Marcelo, bueno el también trata de protegerte, pero lo que me agrada de él, es que quiere hacerlo uniendo sus fuerzas con la de sus amigos y eso es lo que me gusta de él

Gosei noto que Anna dio un suspiro- oye Anna-dijo Gosei llamando su atención- no me digas que… te gusta Marcelo.

Anna se sonrojo y recordó cuando estaba molestándolo en la casa, pero su sonrojo aumento cuando recordó que Marcelo la había visto en la ducha, pero en ese mismo instante volvió en sí y respondió- no… como crees… si apenas lo conozco-dijo Anna sonriendo muy nerviosa.

Gosei solo sonrió por sus adentros, ya que recordaba, como Dimitria molestaba a Anna cada vez que Jin la salvaba del peligro y de decirle que serían una pareja perfecta- jejeje veo que aún no has cambiado Anna… le agradabas mucho a Jin… y podría decirse que a Marcelo también le agradas-pensó Gosei feliz.

-bueno Gosei… yo debo irme… nos vemos-dijo Anna y se fue.

-jejeje sigues siendo la misma Anna-pensó Gosei.

Lago de Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Anna caminar pensativamente y recordó lo que dijo Gosei- acaso Marcelo me gusta-dijo Anna y se sonrojo mucho al pensar en esa posibilidad sobre todo de si Marcelo sentía lo mismo por ella, Anna solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esas ideas- no… no es posible… Marcelo no me puede gustar… si es lindo y agradable… pero solo eso.

En eso Anna vio a Marcelo caminar por ahí- ese es Marcelo-dijo Anna y fue a hablar con él.

-me pregunto de que tenía que hablar Anna con Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-quieres saberlo-dijo Anna apareciéndose de repente, haciendo asustar a Marcelo.

-Anna eres tu… y dime… ya hablaste con Gosei-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso.

-si ya hable con el-dijo Anna.

-y de que hablaron-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- solo quiero saberlo.

-bueno… solo hablamos de lo que sucedió después de las primeras batallas contra la alianza del mal-dijo Anna.

-ya veo… y te conto de lo que está sucediendo-dijo Marcelo.

-así es… me conto que esa tal Astronema es el mayor peligro… ya que ella es la elegida-dijo Anna.

-así es… cuando nosotros también lo supimos, nos preocupamos bastante-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… pero sabes algo… siento algo de lastima por Karone y Astronema-dijo Anna llamando su atención- lo digo porque aunque sea la elegida… todos la ven como una herramienta para que el bien o el mal triunfen… yo creo que no deberían obligarla a escoger que lado quiere elegir… tengo la sensación de que ella quiere tener una vida normal.

-ya veo… sabes Anna… yo también pensaba lo mismo en un momento… menos la parte en la que ella quiere tener una vida normal… y como tú lo dijiste, ahora creo que Karone también quiere una vida normal-dijo Marcelo.

-me alegra que pienses así… lo digo porque yo siempre he creído que ningún ser vivo del universo es malvado… solo lo son porque quieren destruir la felicidad de otros y hacerlos sufrir… pero hay veces que pienso en que nacieron solo para crear destrucción en el universo-dijo Anna.

-ya veo… y dime Anna… los aliados de Zordon que luchaban por el bien… viste como uno de ellos quería proteger el universo sin importar cual fuera el sacrificio-dijo Marcelo.

-de hecho si… Jin una vez hizo cosas horribles-al decir eso Marcelo se quedó sorprendido- a pesar de que quería proteger el universo y a las fuerzas del mal… pero lo hacía de una forma muy cruel-dijo Anna tomando sus manos para controlar su miedo, al ver eso Marcelo se dio cuenta de que dijo algo inapropiado.

-oye Anna… lamento haberte preguntado algo inapropiado-dijo Marcelo.

Anna solo sonrió- no te preocupes Marcelo… estaré bien, pero ahora… quisiera disculparme contigo-dijo Anna.

-disculparte, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Marcelo confundido.

-por la manera en la que te moleste el día de hoy-dijo Anna un poco sonrojada.

Marcelo se sonrojo mucho- no te preocupes… yo ya lo olvide-dijo Marcelo nervioso y sonrojado.

Anna noto que Marcelo seguía sonrojado- si lo que dices es verdad… entonces porque sigues sonrojado-dijo Anna con una sonrisa pícara.

-no es nada… pero podrías dejar de hablar de eso-dijo Marcelo sonrojado.

-está bien… sabes, ahora tengo ganas de conocer a los demás Rangers-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-descuida los vas a conocer-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno ahora volvamos a con los demás… creo que sería buena que comenzaras a conocer a los primeros Rangers que viste… y esos somos nosotros los Rangers Dino Omega.

-por supuesto-dijo Anna.-por cierto Anna te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Marcelo.

-claro… que quieres preguntarme-dijo Anna.

-porque los guerreros de Durahan querían atraparte-dijo Marcelo.

-ah eso… bueno, como lo diría… es porque tengo el poder de abrir un sello que se encuentre en Eltar… ese sello mantiene encerrado a una criatura muy peligrosa-dijo Anna.

-qué clase de criatura-dijo Marcelo.

-era una criatura que podía absorber energía Morfosica… los Eltarianos trataron de detenerlo, en momentos cruciales idearon un plan y ese era usar todos sus poderes para sellar a ese monstruo, con ayuda de los protectores del Multiverso, se logró sellar a ese monstruo-dijo Anna.

-entiendo y el poder necesario para liberar ese sello y a la criatura, lo tienes tu-dijo Marcelo.

-si lo tengo yo… claro que hay otra forma de liberarlo, pero es arriesgada… así que podría decirse que la manera más rápida de liberarlo sería usando mi poder-dijo Anna un poco preocupada.

-ya veo… bueno no debes preocuparte-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- yo y mis amigos te ayudaremos, no permitiremos que Durahan te capture, puedes confiar en mi Anna, no permitiré que te lastimen-dijo con una sonrisa.

Anna se sorprendió un poco y recordó la vez que conoció a Jin, ambos tenían 13 años- ya cálmate-dijo Jin a una Anna que estaba llorando- yo te voy a proteger-dijo Jin extendiéndole la mano.

Anna al escuchar eso dejo de llorar y vio que Jin tenía una sonrisa que mostraba confianza y seguridad, dejo de recordar y vio que Marcelo tenía la misma sonrisa- gracias Marcelo, bueno creo que deberíamos ir con los demás-dijo Anna.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y le extendió la mano a Anna, que se vio confundida y de a poco tomo la mano de Marcelo- muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo Marcelo que se llevó a Anna y se vio que estaban tomados de la mano, Anna estaba sonrojada por tal acto y vio a Marcelo que tenía esa misma sonrisa.

-es la misma sensación que cuando Jin me salvo y me llevo con Zordon y los demás-pensó Anna que estaba sonrojada y tenía un sonrisa de felicidad.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Nicole y Alex- ahora vamos con lo que sucedió en el episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Nicole.**

**-cómo vieron amigos, Anna y Gosei tuvieron una plática interesante-dijo Alex.**

**-ahora sabemos por qué Durahan trata de capturar a Anna -dijo Nicole.**

**-pero como vieron, Marcelo le dijo que él y sus amigos la van a proteger de Durahan-dijo Alex.**

**-nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡adios!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Amo del Vacío:** me alegra haberte ayudado amigo y espero que vayas bien con tu Fic, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragón Espectral:** pues la verdad tengo muchas cosas pensadas, como contar una historia de Kai y sus aventuras Rangers que podrían suceder al mismo tiempo que Dino Omega, claro que sucederá después de la derrota de Astronema, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** me alegra de que te haya gustado el episodio, quise enfocarme un poco en Jin y su vida pasada y con respecto a que si Holly tendrá celos… solo espera XD nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** como viste, Anna molesto mucho a Marcelo y el cómo es un joven que tiene fantasías, como todos los jóvenes XD pero la verdad no se me ocurrió un triángulo amoroso entre los 3, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** pues acertaste XD no fuiste el único en decirme eso, pero como viste hasta ahora no hay eso del triángulo amoroso, pero espera a ver qué sucederá y la razón de no haber publicado ya lo explique, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super Rock Ninja:** pues la casa sigue siendo grande, pero lo que sucederá con Anna, tengo pensado que sea algo bueno y malo y que él sea más afectado sea Marcelo, espera a ver qué sucederá y si la forma guerrera de Gosei se me ocurrió hace unos días antes de publicar este episodio, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	59. ¿Nueva Amistad?

**Hola amigos lectores, disculpen la tardanza, aquí les traigo el episodio 59 de mi Fic, espero que les guste el episodio, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, bueno aquí vamos, que comience el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**59: ¿Nueva amistad?**

Era de noche y se vio que alguien estaba pensativa en su cama, hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos- oye hermana te sucede algo-dijo Serena.

-ah eres tu Serena, no… no me sucede nada-dijo Holly pensativa.

-si tú lo dices, pero deberías bajar a cenar o si no tú comida se enfriara-dijo Serena y se fue.

-si bajare enseguida-dijo Holly que seguía pensativa, en eso recordó lo que sucedió en la tarde.

Flash back.

Se vio que todos estaban en casa de Daichi y se veía que conversaban- oigan donde esta Marcelo, tenemos que discutir sobre que haremos para ayudar a Yubel y los demás, cuando Astronema Ataque-dijo Mira.

-si yo también me pregunto donde esta-dijo Steve.

-no lo sabemos, pero esta mañana vimos que estaba actuando muy raro… eso fue nuevo, jamas pensé verlo actuar de esa manera-dijo Michael.

-¿como que actuando muy raro?-dijo Holly

-hablaban de mí-dijo una voz que todos reconocieron, vieron que Marcelo había llegado y estaba con Anna.

-se puede saber donde estabas…-dijo Holly que no termino la frase ya que se quedo sorprendida y no solo ella sino todos estaban sorprendidos, menos los niños, ya que vieron que Marcelo estaba sujetando la mano de Anna, estaban tomados de la mano- ¡que crees que haces!-dijo Holly molesta.

-a que te refieres-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que Holly quiere decir, es porque estas tomado de la mano con Anna-dijo Yolei.

Marcelo y Anna se dieron cuenta, que se soltaron y se alejaron y estaban un poco sonrojados- acaso estaban en una cita-dijo Mira sonriendo.

Marcelo y Anna se sonrojaron aun mas, mientras Holly se quedo sorprendida- eso es cierto, estabas en una cita con Anna hermano-dijo Nicole sonriendo tiernamente.

-se equivocan, no estábamos en una cita… solo estuvimos hablando en el lago-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces le pediste una cita en el lago, eso si que es romántico-dijo Yuri con tono de enamorada.

-¡claro que no!-dijo Marcelo sonrojado, se veía que Anna estaba igual de sonrojada.

Fin del flash back.

Holly se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que todos dijeron- tal vez es un malentendido… seguro que es mi imaginación-dijo Holly y salio de su cuarto para ir con su hermana y su madre.

Casa de Daichi.

Se veía que todos estaban listos para salir- oigan fue buena idea ir al parque acuático que abrieron el día de hoy-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto y hay que agradecerle a Steve de que consiguiera las entradas-dijo Yolei.

-gracias por haber conseguido las entradas amigo-dijo Michael.

-no fue nada, ademas necesitamos relajarnos debes en cuando-dijo Steve.

-solo esperemos que nadie ataque la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo, dime como es un parque acuático-dijo Anna.

-bueno, la verdad no se como describirlo… pero podría decirse que es un lugar donde todos se divierten-dijo Marcelo.

-solo eso… solo para divertirse-dijo Anna.

-así y lo mejor es que lo hacen con agua-dijo Marcelo y Anna se quedo un poco confundida- ya lo veras cuando lleguemos.

-nosotros ya estamos listos-dijo Chris que bajo junto con Alex y Daichi.

En eso apareció Yuri- hola amigos ya llegue, mi madre me dio permiso para ir con ustedes-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien… ahora solo falta Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-ella acaba de llamarme-dijo Davis- dijo que nos vera en la entrada del parque.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Marcelo y todos fueron al parque acuático de la ciudad.

Nave de Durahan.

-debemos buscar otra forma de capturar a Anna… podríamos utilizar su poder para ayudarnos a destruir a los Rangers-dijo Durahan- Naga ve a la bóveda y dile a Vorah que vaya y me traiga a Anna.

-como ordene Amo Durahan-dijo Naga, en eso se dirigió a la bóveda y libero a Vorah y se vio que su aspecto era como la de un camaleón humanoide ademas de tener unas placas que eran como armadura en su cuerpo y una manopla en su mano derecha que tenia un pequeño cañón.

-es hora de causar daño, estoy listo, cual es la misión-dijo Vorah.

-ve y tráenos a esta chica-dijo Naga.

-entendido-dijo Vorah.

-por cierto si alguien trata de detenerte, puedes hacerlo pedazos-dijo Naga.

-eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Vorah y se fue.

Parque acuático.

Se vio que Holly estaba esperando a sus amigos y se veía molesta- aun no puedo creer que hayas convencido a mamá para que te trajera-dijo Holly.

-por favor hermana, estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien-dijo Serena con tono alegre.

-eso espero-dijo Holly y en eso vio que sus amigos ya llegaban- ¡chicos estoy aquí!

Los demás vieron a Holly y fueron a donde ella estaba- Holly gracias por esperarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-es lo que hacen los amigos, bueno que tal si entramos-dijo Holly y todos asintieron.

Al entrar vieron que el parque estaba lleno- cielos no pensé que este lugar estuviera lleno en el primer día-dijo Michael.

-bueno hay que decir que eso era obvio, pero el lugar hubiera estado mucho mas lleno, por suerte conseguí las entradas para este día ya que escuche que los días siguientes, este lugar estará mucho mas lleno-dijo Steve.

-bueno, es hora de divertirnos-dijo Marcelo- dime que te parece el lugar Anna.

-me gusta… creo que yo también necesito relajarme un poco-dijo Anna.

-bueno sera mejor cambiarnos-dijo Yolei y junto con Holly, Mira, Anna, Serena, Yuri y Nicole fueron al vestidor de las chicas.

-bueno como las chicas ya se fueron, nosotros también deberíamos irnos-dijo Davis.

-entonces andando-dijo Alex que corrió y fue seguido por Chris.

-oigan no corran, pueden perderse-dijo Marcelo y los siguió al igual que sus amigos.

Al salir del vestidor de chicos, se vio que cada uno tenía sus Shorts de sus colores respectivos con detalles negros o blancos, mientras Alex tenía uno de color rojo con negro y Chris uno blanco con detalle verdes.

-bueno creo que es hora de ir a la piscina-dijo Michael que salto- Kauabunga-luego del chapuzon comenzó a nadar.

-qué manera de entrar a la piscina-dijo Steve.

-muy original-dijo Davis con sarcasmo.

-y donde están las chicas-dijo Marcelo mirando para ambos lados.

-de seguro deben seguir cambiándose, son chicas después de todo-dijo Steve, pero luego recibió un empujón que hizo que cayera en la piscina, salió del agua y vio quien había sido- Yolei porque lo hiciste.

Se vio que Yolei tenía un bikini de color amarillo- lo hice para que no critiques a las chicas-dijo Yolei.

-lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Mira, que tenía un traje de baño entero, pero traía puesto un pantalón que solo le llegaba a las rodillas, luego aparecieron las niñas, que tenían un traje de baño Serena tenía uno de color verde claro, Yuri uno rojo con blanco y Nicole uno de color azul oscuro.

-veo que ya estamos todos aquí-dijo Holly que tenía un bikini de color rosa con algunos detalles de color negro y también se vio que Anna tenía un bikini de color blanco.

-se ven bien las dos-dijo Marcelo viendo a Holly y Anna, al escuchar eso las 2 se sonrojaron- bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, que tal si nos divertimos.

Todos asintieron y fueron a divertirse, Marcelo, Michael, Yolei, Holly, Anna y con los niños estuvieron en la piscina y jugaban con una pelota playera, mientras Steve, Mira y Davis fueron a tomar unos jugos.

Lejos de ahí se vio a Vorah que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar- primero debo buscar a esa chica de nombre Anna-dijo Vorah, que se fue acercando al parque acuático y se volvió invisible.

Mientras en el parque se vio que todos se divertían, luego de una hora todos fueron a comer en el restaurante que había ahí- que se les antoja chicos, a mí se me antoja un espagueti con salsa de tomate-dijo Marcelo.

-creo que yo también quiero lo mismo y ustedes-dijo Steve.

-yo creo que también pediré lo mismo-dijo Mira, para luego ver a los demás- ustedes que dicen amigos.

Y todos respondieron que querían lo mismo, el mesero trajo sus órdenes y empezaron a comer.

Luego de eso fueron a sentarse en unas bancas para descansar un poco- cielos la comida sí que estuvo deliciosa-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo podrías acompañarme… es que quiero conocer el lugar-dijo Anna sonriendo, al oír eso Holly se sintió algo incomoda.

-por supuesto, ademas yo también quiero conocer el lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-puedo acompañarlos-dijo Holly llamando la atención de todos- es que yo también quiero conocer el lugar y tal vez podría conocer mejor a Anna, para que así seamos amigas, no crees.

-si claro porque no, no te importa verdad Anna-dijo Marcelo.

-claro que no, ademas también quiero conocerlos un poco mas, así que porque no vamos-dijo Anna, en eso Marcelo y Holly la siguieron.

-bueno mientras ellos se van, que hacemos-dijo Serena.

-que tal si vamos donde los vídeo juegos-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-yo te apoyo, vamos a jugar-dijo Chris y se fue junto con Michael y Alex.

-bueno creo que yo iré a ver los concursos que hay, escuche que hay concursos de tiro al blanco con pistolas de agua-dijo Steve.

-enserio entonces vamos, tal vez podamos participar-dijo Mira y todos fueron a ver el concurso y si era posible participar en uno de ellos.

Mientras con Marcelo, Holly y Anna, se vio que caminaban y veían el parque acuático- cielos este lugar si que es increíble-dijo Anna.

-si yo también lo creo-dijo Marcelo.

Holly caminaba junto a ellos pero luego sintió que estaba siendo un mal tercio- creo que debería dejarlos solos-pensó Holly algo triste.

-oye Holly-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- que haces quedándote quieta, ven con nosotros.

En eso Anna sintió que alguien los observaba y se lanzó sobre Marcelo y se vio que una especie de Rayo de energía estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero gracias a que Anna se dio cuenta Marcelo estuvo a salvo- ¿pero que fue eso? Marcelo, Anna están bien-dijo Holly.

-si estamos bien, gracias Anna-dijo Marcelo.

-no fue nada, además no iba a permitir que te lastimaran-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, sera mejor que salgas de ahí-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-jejeje veo que supiste que estaba aquí, pero eso no te ayudara-en eso Vorah se apareció.

-eres uno de los secuaces de Durahan-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto y ahora me voy a llevar a esa chica-dijo Vorah señalando a Anna.

-ni creas que te lo voy a permitir-dijo Marcelo y tomo a Anna de la mano y se alejaron de ahí mientras Holly los seguía.

-oigan a donde van, ni crean que van a escapar de mi-dijo Vorah que comenzó a seguirlos.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Holly que estaba algo desanimada, al ver como Marcelo se llevaba a Anna.

-debemos ir por nuestras cosas, ya que yo deje mi Morpho en mi mochila-dijo Marcelo, al llegar Marcelo se dirigió a buscar su mochila- yo buscare el Morpho de los demás… Holly tu ve por tu Morpho y llévate los de Yolei y Mira si los encontramos los necesitaremos para que nos ayuden.

-entendido, sígueme Anna-dijo Holly y Anna la siguió.

Marcelo busco por su mochila y encontró su Morpho, para luego buscar el de sus amigos y los encontró también- es hora de buscar a los demás.

Mientras con Holly se vio que buscaba su Morpho y lo encontró, luego comenzó a buscar el Morpho de sus amigas- ya las encontré, debemos ir con Marcelo ahora-dijo Holly y Anna asintió.

Al salir de los vestidores se encontraron con Marcelo- debemos buscar a los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-ya los encontré-dijo Vorah y con su presencia los que estaban ahí comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

-Anna tu busca a los demás y dales los Morphos, Holly y yo nos encargaremos de el-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Anna.

-lo tendremos-dijo Marcelo y Anna fue a buscar a los otros- estas lista Holly.

-si estoy lista-dijo Holly y preparo su Morpho.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y se prepararon para la trasformación.

-¡Pterodáctilo/Carnotauro!-en eso los 2 aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-es hora de darle una lección-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy contigo, andando-dijo Holly y ambos fueron a atacar a Vorah, se vio que con una gran combinación estaban derrotando a Vorah y ganaban ventaja sobre el cuándo sacaron sus armas y en eso Marcelo y Holly derribaron a Vorah con una patada doble.

Vorah se levanto- muy bien acabare con ustedes ahora-dijo Worah y comenzó a transformarse, se vio que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado de una armadura y que su apariencia cambio totalmente un camaleón- prepárense.

Vorah se volvio invisible- a donde se fue-dijo Holly.

-debemos tener cuidado-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso sintió un disparo de energía que le llego en la espalda derribándolo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Holly ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse.

-si estoy bien, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado-dijo Marcelo, pero fueron derribados por otros disparos.

En eso Vorah volvió a aparecer- jejeje que les pareció eso, ahora voy a derrotarlos de una buena vez-dijo Vorah acercándose a los Rangers, pero en eso fue derribado por barrios disparos- pero quien fue.

-fuimos nosotros-dijo Davis que apareció con sus amigos con sus trajes Rangers y fueron a ayudar a sus amigos- están bien chicos.

-si estamos bien, que bueno que llegaran a tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-fue gracias a Anna, ella nos dijo lo que sucedió-dijo Mira.

-gracias Anna-dijo Marcelo, levantando su pulgar, al ver eso Holly se desanimo un poco.

-vamos debes controlarte Holly-pensó Holly algo desanimada.

-Holly-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- prepárate acabaremos con ese camaleón de una buena vez.

-si-dijo Holly y junto con los demás fueron a atacar a Vorah, esta vez tenían una buena ventaja ya que Vorah apenas podía evadir y bloquear el ataque de los Rangers.

-demonios estoy perdiendo-susurro Vorah en eso vio a Anna- esa es la chica que debo capturar-pensó Vorah hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-creo que así tendré ventaja-dijo Vorah y comenzó a acercarse a Anna.

-Anna aléjate-dijo Marcelo, pero para sorpresa de todos Holly detuvo a Vorah con una de sus flechas.

-no vamos a permitir que lastimes a nuestra amiga-dijo Holly.

-bien dicho Holly-dijo Steve y todos comenzaron a acercarse a Anna.

-Anna mantente atrás de nosotros-dijo Marcelo y Anna asintió- muy bien amigos acabemos con el, combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo y las armas de todos comenzaron a brillar de su respectivo color- ¡Sí!

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-cielos esto es increíble-dijo Anna asombrada y con una sonrisa.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía- ¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo Vorah.

-lo logramos-dijo Marcelo.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan y sus generales observaban todo- ya saben que hacer-dijo Durahan con total tranquilidad.

-si amo Durahan-dijo Naga y presiono el botón- disparando rayo de plasma.

El rayo le llego a Vorah que comenzó a regenerarse y además aumento su tamaño- ahora estoy listo y preparado.

-ahora como derrotaran a esa cosa-dijo Anna preocupada.

-no te preocupes Anna-dijo Yuri llamando su atención.

-ellos sabrán como arreglárselas, solo observa-dijo Chirs y Anna miro con atención a los Rangers.

-muy bien es hora de darle una lección-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y sus manos derechas se genero energía de su respectivo color que al lanzarlo al cielo tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power, ya!

En eso los Zords aparecieron- es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y todos subieron a sus respectivos Zords y comenzaron con la combinación , ya en la cabina usaron sus Dino Cartridges Omega para darle mas energía al Megazord- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, activado!

Increíble-dijo Anna viendo sorprendida al Megazord.

-es hora de que acabemos contigo-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord fue a atacar a Vorah.

-ni crean que me van a vencer-dijo Vorah, la lucha comenzó y se vio que la pelea estaba algo igualada- es hora de tomar ventaja-al decir eso Vorah se volvió invisible.

-no puede ser-dijo Yolei, en eso la cabina se sacudió ya que el Megazord estaba siendo atacado.

-debemos encontrar una forma de atacarlo-dijo Michael.

-pero la pregunta es como-dijo Marcelo.

En eso a Davis se le ocurrió una idea- ya lo tengo, Marcelo llama al Omega Dragozord, tal vez con su ayuda podamos encontrar a Vorah-dijo Davis.

-buen plan Davis, muy bien es hora de que nos ayudes amigo-dijo Marcelo y saco su Daga- ¡necesito al Omega Dragozord, ya!-y Marcelo comenzó a tocar su flauta.

En eso de un volcán que hizo erupción apareció el Dragozord y rápidamente apareció en la ayuda de los Rangers- si… vino en nuestra ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez ahora podamos vencer a ese escurridiso camaleón-dijo Mira.

-muy bien Dragozord encuentra a ese camaleón-dijo Marcelo y en eso el Dragozord disparo misiles de sus garras y en una de esas le llego a Vorah que lo derribo y lo volvió visible- muy bien, Dragozord ve y atacalo.

En eso el Dragozord fue a atacar- ni crean que ya estoy vencido-dijo Vorah que se levanto y los 2 comenzaron a pelear, hasta que se vio que el Dragozord, comenzaba a asestarle golpes a certeros, para luego derribarlo con un golpe de su cola.

-es hora de acabar con él-dijo Marcelo.

-usemos el poder del Dragozord y acabemos con el-dijo Holly.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, combinación con el Omega Dragozord!-dijeron los Rangers, y en eso se vio que el Dragozord comenzó a desarmarse parte de sus pies se combinaron con los del Megazord y parte de su pecho se combino en el del Megazord, para después, formar la parte de su cuerpo en la cabeza del Megazord (como la combinación del Megazord y el Dragonzord) y en los lados del Megazord quedaron dos armas que parecían cañones y en los hombros también habían cañones y en sus armas que eran el escudo y sus garras, fueron equipadas- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord activado!

-prepárate porque estas acabado-dijo Marcelo, en eso su nuevo Megazord ataco con los rayos de energía de sus hombros que lastimo a Tremor.

-es hora de vencerlo, vamos amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que en los 2 cañones de los lados del Megazord se formo energía- ¡Omega Súper Dragozord, Ataque final!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que el Megazord rugio y al lanzar el ataque que tenía integrado la letra Z, el ataque le dio de lleno a Vorah que desapareció en una explosión.

-¡Monstruo Extinguido, los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus manos en señal de triunfo.

Ya todo volvió a la normalidad la gente comenzó a volver y se vio que Serena estaba entre ellos- oigan donde se metieron ustedes-dijo Serena, a lo cual todos se pusieron nerviosos.

-es que… fuimos a ayudar a unas personas a evacuar-dijo Holly.

-¿enserio?-dijo Serena.

-por supuesto, además vimos como los Power Rangers se hacían cargo de esa cosa-dijo Alex.

-vieron a los Power Rangers-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-así es… y como siempre salvaron el día-dijo Nicole.

-bueno dejemos de hablar de eso tenemos 2 horas, para divertirnos, luego tendremos que irnos, así que hay que aprovechar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos estuvieron divirtiéndose jugando con un balón de playa en la piscina, mientras Holly los observaba- te encuentras bien-dijo Anna que tomo por sorpresa a Holly.

-no me sucede nada-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-que bueno… quiero darte las gracias Holly-dijo Anna.

-porque lo dices-dijo Holly.

-evitaste que ese monstruo me llevara… y además dijiste que era tu amiga-dijo Anna sonriendo.

Holly sonrió al escuchar eso- si lo dije… pienso lo mismo que Marcelo y los demás, desde que llegaste te convertiste en nuestra amiga… y Marcelo dijo una vez que siempre hay que proteger a los amigos.

-si yo también lo escuche… Marcelo es alguien especial no crees-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-si… también creo que es alguien especial-dijo Holly con una sonrisa tierna que Anna noto y además noto que Holly estaba algo sonrojada.

Anna sonrió pícaramente- sabes algo Holly-dijo Anna.

-que cosa-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-a mi me gusta Marcelo… dijo Anna dejando a Holly sorprendida- acaso el te gusta-dijo Anna sonriendo pícaramente.

Holly se sonrojo mucho- que… no…no como crees… solo es un amigo-dijo Holly muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-jejeje descuida solo bromeba con lo que dije-dijo Anna- menos con lo que me gusta Marcelo-pensó Anna algo sonrojada.

-ya veo… bueno creo que deberíamos ir a divertirnos con los demás-dijo Anna- ven Holly no queras ser la única en no tener algo de diversión.

-jejeje ya voy-dijo Holly que siguió a Anna a la piscina, estando ya en la piscina Holly estaba algo alejada de los demás- no le dije a anna porque me tomo por sorpresa… pero creo que me gusta Marcelo-pensó Holly sonriendo.

-oye Holly-dijo una voz que saco a Holly de sus pensamientos, era Marcelo- que haces ahí sola… no me digas que te dio un calambre en la pierna-Marcelo fue acercándose a Holly.

Y al ver como Marcelo se acercaba comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- no… no te preocupes Marcelo… yo estoy bien-dijo Holly.

-ya veo… bueno vamos con los demás… debemos divertirnos y relajarnos, no puedes estar deprimida el día de hoy sabes-dijo Marcelo y tomo la mano de Holly.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Marcelo Holly se sonrojo- oye Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa y sonrojada.

-si Holly que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-yo… bueno yo…-dijo Holly muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo alguien y se vio que un balón de playa estaba en el aire y comenzaba a decender y golpeo la cabeza de Marcelo.

-ha eso yo le llamo suerte-dijo un chico de 15 años.

-estoy contigo amigo-dijo su compañero que tenia unos 14 años.

La escena que estaban viendo era donde Marcelo le estaba dando un beso a Holly, debido al golpe del balón hizo que su cara y sus labios fueran a los de Holly y terminara besándola, los 2 estaban muy sonrojados y además estaban con los ojos abiertos debido a tal sorpresa, estuvieron como unos 20 segundos hasta que Marcelo se alejo un poco de Holly dejándola a ella con la cabeza agachada y muy sonrojada.

-no fue mi intensión Holly-dijo Marcelo sonrojado y nervioso.

-que sucedió Marcelo-dijo Anna que venia acercándose y noto a Holly- ¿sucedió algo, mientras no los veíamos?

-Holly-dijo Marcelo nervioso y aun sonrojado.

-no… esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Holly que movió su cabeza tratando de negar lo que sucedió y en una de esas fue lo hizo con tal fuerza que causo que le diera un cabezazo a Marcelo que lo dejo KO, XD

Anna sujeto a Marcelo que estaba KO- Marcelo dime que estas bien-dijo Anna, pero Marcelo seguía inconsciente.

-oigan que sucedió-dijo Steve mientras se acercaba con los demás.

-oye hermana te pasa algo-pregunto Serena.

-creo que voy a desmayarme-dijo Holly que estaba por caer, pero Serena y Yolei evitaron que se cayera ya que podría ahogar.

-hermana estas bien-dijo Serena preocupada.

-oye hermano te encuentras bien-dijeron Nicole y Chris, mientras Marcelo seguía inconsciente.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Nicole y Serena- amigos lectores, esperemos que el episodio de hoy les haya gustado-dijo Nicole.**

**-cómo vieron todos fuimos a un parque acuático, para divertirnos-dijo Serena.**

**-pero apareció un monstruo que causo problemas, pero los Power Rangers lo vencieron-dijo Nicole.**

**-y cuando estábamos divirtiéndonos… no se que paso pero algo sucedió con mi hermana y Marcelo-dijo Serena.**

**-nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic**

**Dragón Espectral:** lamento si hice el episodio algo corto es que, como veras no hubo nada de acción oh peleas en ese episodio, así que tal vez haya sido por eso, pero espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues si, Marcelo saco una lado de su personalidad que desconocía y como viste… ya les di algo que querían XD. Aunque tal vez no haya sido como hubieran querido, pero a mi me gusto el trabajo que hice, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Lion Wilson:** pues como viste en el episodio de hoy, Holly no se puso celosa, bueno tal vez algo, pero tuvo un momento con Marcelo que no creo que se le vaya a olvidar XD nos vemos y cuídate.

**Super Rock Ninja:** como viste, Holly no se puso muy celosa… tal vez un poco, pero como viste Holly y Marcelo tuvieron un momento interesante que dudo que lo vayan a olvidar XD, espero que el cap. Te haya gustado nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo, por cierto les daré un aviso en el próximo episodio y no se preocupen no voy a abandonar el Fic, el aviso será de otra cosa, tratare de subiré el siguiente episodio lo mas pronto posible, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	60. Conociendo a los Rangers

**Hola amigos lectores, bueno lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el episodio 60 de mi Fic, 60, jamás pensé llegar a ese número de episodio en un Fic, sobre todo que mi Fic tenga un total de 5300 y más en views y 203 Reviews.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**60: Conociendo a los Rangers.**

Todos se encontraban dormidos, en eso Marcelo se despertó- que hora es-dijo Marcelo y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana- creo que iré a tomar un vaso de agua-Marcelo fue a la cocina y se vio que tomaba el vaso de agua, en eso se quedó pensativo y eso hizo que se tocara la frente- cielos esto sí que duele… porque me duele la frente.

Marcelo se vio en el espejo y vio que su frente estaba algo vendado- como fue que me lastime… creo que Holly tuvo algo que ver, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso-dijo Marcelo mientras recordaba.

Flash Back.

Se vio que Marcelo estaba en una de esas sillas de playa y estaba descansando- espero que Marcelo este bien-dijo Anna.

-yo también-dijo Chris.

-lo que quisiera saber, es que fue lo que paso-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sabemos, lo único que vi fue que Marcelo fue a hablar con Holly y cuando llegue los 2 se veían nerviosos y sonrojados-dijo Anna.

-¿nerviosos y sonrojados?-dijo Mira.

-que creen que haya pasado-dijo Michael.

-ustedes creen que hayan hablado sobre algo romántico-dijo Yolei.

Todos se pusieron a pensar- no lo creo-dijo Steve.

-porque lo dices-dijo Yuri.

-acaso no recuerdan como se llevan esos 2, un día son buenos amigos y solo en unos cuantos minutos comienzan a pelear-dijo Steve.

-tienes razón, tal vez no haya sido eso-dijo Yolei, pero en eso Marcelo comenzó a despertarse- oigan chicos, Marcelo está despertando.

Marcelo despertó y se tocó la cabeza- cielos que fue eso, me dolió-dijo Marcelo adolorido.

-oye hermano te sientes bien-dijo Nicole.

-he si estoy bien hermanita… pero lo que quisiera saber, es porque me duele la cabeza-dijo Marcelo.

-que no lo recuerdas-dijo Davis.

-no… no recuerdo nada-dijo Marcelo.

-es que… parece ser que algo pasó entre tú y Holly-dijo Steve.

-¿enserio?-en eso Marcelo se puso a pensar, ya que quería recordar lo que paso- la verdad… no recuerdo nada.

-ya veo… creo que tendremos que esperar que Holly se despierte-dijo Mira.

En eso Holly comenzó a despertarse- que sucedió-dijo Holly.

-hermana ya te despertaste, te encuentras bien-dijo Serena.

-si me siento bien-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-oye Holly podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió, para que tú y Marcelo estuvieran inconscientes-dijo Yolei.

Holly lo pensó y se sonrojo, al recordar que ella y Marcelo se habían dado un beso- no… no recuerdo nada, tal vez fue un pequeño accidente y me resbale-dijo Holly sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-entonces porque te pones nerviosa-dijo Anna.

-ya dejen de preguntar quieren, solo fue un accidente… creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos, ya que comenzara a llover-dijo Holly.

-Holly tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya son las cuatro de la tarde y por lo que se ve comenzara a llover-dijo Davis.

-bueno, como ya estoy bien vámonos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Fin del flash back.

-tal vez algún día recuerde lo que paso-dijo Marcelo y en eso dio un bostezo- bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir.

Ya en la mañana se vio a Holly despertar y se fue al baño y se hizo el aseo, se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes, para después vestirse al terminar volvió al baño para peinarse, al ver el espejo Holly se tocó los labios y se sonrojo bastante y recordó el beso que se dio con Marcelo.

-rayos… creo que debería olvidarme de eso… solo fue un accidente-dijo Holly.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que todos estaban pasándola bien y se reunieron en el parque- hola chicos lamento la tardanza-dijo Steve.

-no te preocupes, muy bien que hacemos ahora-dijo Yolei.

-bueno ya fuimos al parque acuático de la ciudad, a donde deberíamos ir-dijo Michael.

-qué tal si dejamos que Anna decida, tal ella quiera conocer un nuevo lugar-dijo Yuri.

-sí creo que sería lo mejor, bueno Anna dinos a dónde quieres ir-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no lo sé… ya sé, porque no me llevan a conocer ese lugar llamado Angel Grove, ya saben el lugar donde nacieron los primeros Power Rangers del planeta tierra-dijo Anna.

Todos se vieron con una mirada algo neutral y preocupada- ustedes que opinan amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-podría ser peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que Astronema aún sigue por ahí esperando el momento oportuno para atacar-dijo Davis preocupado.

-yo estoy de acuerdo, podría ser peligroso-dijo Steve.

-vamos amigos, quiero conocer la ciudad, además cuando tuve la conversación con Gosei me dijo que habían Rangers en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Anna.

-bueno a decir verdad, están los Rangers Dragón, pero…-dijo Holly.

-entonces eso está bien, podría conocer a sus amigos los Rangers Dragón, además me lo prometiste Marcelo-dijo Anna con tono alegre.

-como que se lo prometiste-dijo Holly.

-ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo… le prometí a Anna que llegaría un día en el que conocería a los demás Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… pero crees que sea buena idea, ir a Angel Grove y dejar que ataquen Stone Canyon-dijo Mira.

-oigan-dijo Michael llamando su atención- sé que esto sonara ridículo y muy mal de mi parte, pero como Durahan y Shinnok buscan a Anna… lo digo porque cuando ella llego, ellos en especial Durahan se empeñaron en capturarla, asi que creo que si vamos a Angel Grove, ellos nos ataquen ahí, lamento si te estoy ofendiendo Anna-dijo Michael.

-ustedes que opinan amigos-dijo Marcelo algo enojado.

-yo creo que te pasaste Michael, pero tal vez puedas tener razón-dijo Mira.

-yo apoyo a Mira-dijo Steve.

-igual yo-dijo Yolei

-bueno analizando todo lo que dijo Michael, creo que podría tener razón en algo, además si vamos a Angel Grove a visitar a nuestros amigos y que Anna los conozca, yo no le veo de malo-dijo Davis.

-estoy de acuerdo con Davis, además si sucede algo, Gosei nos contactara y tendremos algo de ayuda de Yubel y los demás-dijo Holly.

Marcelo pensó un poco de las respuestas que dieron sus amigos- creo que podrían tener razón, bueno… creo que si podríamos ir, además como dijeron tendremos ayuda de Yubel y los demás y Gosei nos llamara si algo sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces, eso significa-dijo Anna.

-que si podemos ir a Angel Grove y podrás conocer a los Rangers Dragón-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno no se diga más, yo apoyo la idea-dijo Chris.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alex.

-que esperamos vamos con Yubel y los demás-dijo Nicole.

-está bien vamos con ellos, prepárate Anna porque conocerás a los Rangers Dragón-dijo Marcelo.

-que bien-dijo Anna sonriendo de alegría.

-entonces vamos al centro de operaciones amigos-dijo Holly y todos asintieron.

Centro de operaciones.

Al llegar le contaron a Gosei lo que querían hacer- bueno… la verdad no sé si deban ir, ya que Astronema aún sigue por ahí-dijo Gosei.

-yo también opino que no es buena idea-dijo Tensou.

-vamos Gosei no te preocupes, además Yubel y los demás nos ayudaran si tenemos problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-vamos Gosei, quiero conocer a mas Rangers, sobre todo quiero conocer a Elsa, la nueva guardiana del Multiverso-dijo Anna.

-créeme si ella está enfadada, no queras conocerla-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y porque?-pregunto Anna.

-digamos que ella tiene un temperamento de los mil diablos cuando se enfada-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-dijo Anna.

-pero bueno dejando eso de lado, no deberías preocuparte Gosei-dijo Steve.

-nosotros cuidaremos a Anna, además como dijo Marcelo Yubel y los otros nos ayudaran si sucede algo-dijo Mira.

-bueno si lo ponen así, creo que podría ser posible-dijo Gosei- muy bien irán, pero deben tener cuidado Rangers.

-no te preocupes Gosei lo tendremos-dijo Marcelo- bueno amigos en marcha.

En eso comenzaron a tele transportarse.

Centro de mando.

Se vio a Ángela ayudando a Alpha con las computadoras del centro de mando, mientras Elsa leía el libro galáctico buscando una solución, en eso vieron que alguien estaba tele transportándose- ahora quien es-dijo Elsa que para su sorpresa eran Marcelo y los demás Rangers Dino Omega.

-hola tía como te va-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo se puede saber qué haces aquí-dijo Elsa.

-bueno tía veras…-dijo Marcelo y le comenzó a contar la razón de su llegada- y esa es la razón del porque estamos aquí.

-lamento si les causo problemas-dijo Anna.

-no te preocupes, además me sorprende que quieras conocer a mi hija y a los demás Rangers-dijo Elsa.

-así es quiero conocerlos-dijo Anna.

-bueno tía donde están Yubel y los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-ellos por ahora se encuentran en el parque de Angel Grove, están tratando de relajarse un poco-dijo Elsa.

-ya veo, los entendemos-dijo Mira.

-bueno vamos a verlos, te avisaremos cuando volvamos a Stone Canyon tía-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, vayan y diviértanse-dijo Elsa.

Parque de Angel Grove.

Se vio a los Rangers Dragón relajándose haciendo un picnic- oigan creen que sea bueno relajarnos, mientras no sabemos que trama Astronema-dijo Marceline.

-yo creo que debemos relajarnos-dijo Kira.

-pero y que tal si ella hace un ataque sorpresa-dijo Kenneth.

-entonces estaremos listos y preparados-dijo Yubel.

-escuchen a Yubel-dijo una voz que todos reconocieron, los Rangers Dragón se voltearon y vieron a los Rangers Dragón.

-Marcelo, que haces aquí-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-y puedes decirnos por qué Yubel tiene razón-dijo Finn.

-eso es obvio-dijo Tommy llamando la atención de todos- si estamos estresados no podremos concentrarnos cuando Astronema vaya a atacar, así que es mejor relajarnos un poco para mantenernos distraídos y así podremos luchar de mejor manera… sé que es difícil estar relajado con alguien como Astronema, pero debemos hacerlo, ay que si estamos estresados y nerviosos podríamos perder-dijo Tommy.

-mi tío tiene razón, puede ser difícil relajarse, pero es mejor estar tranquilos y relajados que estar estresados y preocupados todo el tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-dijo Amber y noto a Anna- oigan chicos quien es ella.

-ella es Anna es un amiga que hicimos hace poco, les contaremos como la conocimos-dijo Marcelo y les empezó a contar todo- y eso fue lo que sucedió.

-entonces eres del planeta Inquirís el lugar donde venía Dimitria-dijo Tommy.

-así es… lamento lo que le sucedió a mi amiga-dijo Anna.

-no te preocupes, la extrañamos, pero sabemos que al igual que Zordon, Dimitria también existirá en lo bueno-dijo Yubel.

-bueno dejemos de pensar cosas melancólicas y tristes, que tal si nos vamos a divertir-dijo Steve.

-yo puedo sugerir el parque de diversiones, llego hace poco a la ciudad, pienso que sería bueno hacer que Anna conozca el lugar y además podremos conocerla un poco-dijo Amber

-si apoyo esa idea-dijo Anna.

-entonces vamos a divertirnos-dijo Yubel y en eso todos se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, Anna converso con Yubel y le dijo que ella era alguien increíble ya que era la Ranger roja, lo que hizo que Yubel se pusiera roja de los halagos de Anna.

-bueno ya llegamos que tal si nos divertimos-dijo Marcelo, todos comenzaron a divertirse, subieron a los autos chocones, donde Marcelo los estaba haciendo pedazos a todos, luego fueron a la montaña rusa, donde Finn, Kenneth y Michael vomitaron luego de que bajaron de la atracción, luego fueron a la rueda de la fortuna donde Marcelo, Yubel, Anna y los niños estaban en una cabina y hablaban con tono alegre, se veía que los Rangers la estaban pasando bien en aquel lugar.

Nave de Durahan.

-ahora que hacemos amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-seguiremos con el mismo plan, debemos capturar a Anna, envíen a Zoned-dijo Durahan

-como usted ordene amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y junto con Naga fueron a liberar a Zoned.

-debemos capturar a Anna de inmediato, ya que si Zeon despertó, eso significa que los demás lo harán y si él llega a despertar, Anna no estará a salvo-pensó Durahan seriamente.

En la bóveda donde tenían a los monstruos Eltarianos, se vio que Naga oprimió un botón de la consola y se vio que una celda comenzaba abrirse, en eso apareció un ser de aspecto de Zorro tenía una armadura que protegía su cuerpo y además de tener garras para atacar- Zoned listo y preparado, cual es el trabajo de hoy-dijo Zoned

-escucha ve y busca a una chica, es ella-dijo Tanith y le mostro una imagen de Anna.

-ya veo así que es ella… muy bien iré por ella ahora-dijo Zoned y se fue.

Mientras con los Rangers, se vio que se divertían mucho, luego de eso fueron a comer unas botanas, se vio que comían palomitas de maíz y algunos dulces- esto fue muy divertido-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo, te divertiste tía-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto, la pase muy bien-dijo Yubel.

-espero que podamos tener un día igual a este, ya que me agrado pasarla bien con ustedes aquí-dijo Anna llamando la atención de todos- lo digo porque estoy volviendo a tener amigos y me agrada que ustedes, sean mis nuevos amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron- a nosotros también nos alegra tenerte como amiga Anna-dijo Kira.

-así es, eres nuestra amiga-dijo Yolei.

-luego de que nos contaran todo lo que pasaste y de tus antiguos amigos, te mereces tener amigos Anna-dijo Marceline.

-así es y nosotros seremos tu amigos también-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-gracias chicos-dijo Anna, en eso vio a detenidamente a Yubel y se puso a pensar- no sé porque pero Yubel me recuerda a alguien, como es en el caso de Marcelo-pensó Anna.

-te sucede algo Anna-dijo Marcelo.

-ya que te vez muy pensativa-dijo Yubel.

-no es nada, es solo que estaba recordando a mis antiguos amigos, pero ahora que tengo a amigos nuevos como ustedes, ya me siento mejor-dijo Anna, pero en eso a una gran velocidad alguien atrapo a Anna- amigos ayúdenme.

Los demás vieron quien había atrapado a Anna y vieron que era un Zorro humanoide- quien eres tú-dijo Kenneth.

-y será mejor que dejes ir a nuestra amiga-dijo Michael.

-me llamo Zoned-dijo Zoned.

-acaso eres otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto y por órdenes de Durahan debo llevarme a esta chica-dijo Zoned.

-como si te lo fuéramos a permitir, están listos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron y se prepararon para la transformación.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijeron Marcelo y Yubel, en eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-si creen que vine solo están equivocados, Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Zoned y los Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y por su aparición hizo que las personas que estaban en el parque comenzaran a irse.

-vamos a detenerlos y salvar a nuestra amiga-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y fueron a detener a los Temjuz.

Se vio que los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz con gran habilidad y trabajo en equipo, Mira, Amber, Steve y Kira fueron a detener a un grupo de Temjuz, mientras cerca de la rueda de la fortuna estaban Holly, Marceline, Finn y Davis peleaban contra otro grupo de Temjuz e iban derrotándolos con gran habilidad, Tommy, Michael, Kenneth y Yolei derrotaban a otro grupo que se encontraba cerca de la montaña rusa.

Mientras con Yubel y Marcelo, fueron a atacar a Zoned y este los ataco con unos rayos de energía que ellos esquivaron, en eso Yubel ataco a Zoned y libero a Anna, mientras Marcelo le dio una patada para después atacarlo con su espada- te lo mereces por querer llevarte a nuestra amiga.

-estas bien Anna-dijo Yubel.

-si estoy bien-dijo Anna.

-ni crean que aún estoy derrotado-dijo Zoned en eso comenzó a transformarse y se vio que estaba en cuatro patas y se vio que ahora tenía armadura en su cabeza y sus patas- ¡tomen esto!-Zoned disparo un rayo de energía que derribo a Marcelo, para después lanzar otro que fue a donde estaban Yubel y Anna, el ataque las derribo, Yubel se levantó débilmente, mientras Anna estaba inconsciente.

Al ver eso Yubel fue donde estaba Anna- Anna estas bien-dijo preocupada Yubel.

Marcelo al ver lo que sucedió fue directo a ver como estaba Anna- Anna debes despertar-dijo Marcelo.

-ahora será su turno, los hare pedazos y me llevare a su amiga-dijo Zoned.

-ni creas que te lo vamos a permitir-dijo Yubel.

-esta vez estas en un gran problema amigo, lamentaras haberla lastimado-dijo Marcelo y junto con Yubel fueron a atacar a Zoned y se vio que tenían algo de dificultades, pero de a poco comenzaban a tener ventaja sobre él y con una gran coordinación de golpes y patadas hicieron retroceder a Zoned- ahora Yubel.

-vamos por el-dijo Yubel y ambos saltaron, dándole un golpe con sus respectivas espadas que derribaron a Zoned.

En eso los demás llegaron con Yubel y Marcelo- Marcelo, Yubel están bien-dijo Holly.

-estamos bien, pero ahora debemos acabar con este entrometido, ¡es hora de combinar las armas!-dijo Marcelo.

-vamos amigos combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Yubel.

Se vio que ambos grupos Rangers combinaron sus armas.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico, Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers Dragón.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster, Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers Dino omega, los ataques se combinaron y le dieron de lleno a Zoned que cayó al suelo y exploto dando así su final.

Casa de Tommy.

Se pudo ver a Anna en la cama de huéspedes y se vio que estaba durmiendo, hasta que se despertó- donde estoy-dijo Anna.

-parece que ya despertaste-dijo Marcelo que apareció.

-que fue lo que paso-dijo Anna.

-tú y Yubel recibieron un ataque, la forma Ranger de Yubel la ayudo a resistir el ataque, pero a ti te dejo inconsciente, vencimos a ese monstruo Eltariano, pero nos preocupamos al ver que no despertabas, así que sugerí que te trajéramos aquí para que descansaras-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, gracias Marcelo-en eso Anna se sentó en la cama y tomo las manos de Marcelo- eres un buen amigo.

-no te preocupes Anna, eres nuestra amiga, no vamos a dejar que Durahan o Shinnok te capturen, voy a protegerte con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Marcelo tomando las manos de Anna.

-gracias-dijo Anna con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-bueno como ya estás bien, iré a avisarle a los demás-dijo Marcelo, pero Anna lo detuvo sujetándole la chaqueta- que te ocurre Anna.

-me gustaría que estuviéramos solos por unos minutos-dijo Anna sonrojada y nerviosa.

-y se puede saber porque-dijo Marcelo sin entender lo que dijo Anna.

-pues digamos que podrías tener tiempo… tal vez para esto-dijo Anna y comenzó a acercarse a Marcelo y él se dio cuenta de que Anna quería darle un beso, estaban a solo un centímetro de darse un beso.

Pero en eso escucho algo en la puerta que se abrió de golpe y se pudo ver que los Rangers habían caído, estaban todos, menos Tommy, pero también estaban los niños y se vio que todos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marcelo y Anna estaban sorprendidos al saber que los espiaban- se puede saber que estaban haciendo-dijo Marcelo.

-no los espiábamos si es lo que creen-dijo Finn y todos solo lo miraron como si quisieran golpearlo.

-al decir eso Finn, me dejaste en claro que si estaban espiando-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-no se te puede confiar nada-dijo Marceline viendo mal a su novio.

Anna solo veía la escena y sonrió- me alegra saber que ahora tengo nuevos amigos-pensó Anna sonriendo.

En el espacio, se vio que en un planeta, que era el planeta del creador de los Power Rangers, era Eltar y se vio una cueva que estaba en una cascada, se vio un sello y este se rompió. Y se pudo ver que de la cascada salió un Eltariano con armadura Negra con detalles azules y tenía como arma una espada.

-ahora soy libre… seguro paso muchos años, después de que ese infeliz de Zordon me encerrara con la ayuda de los protectores del Multiverso-en eso ese Eltariano comenzó a caminar y cerró los ojos, para después comenzar a sentir la presencia de los seres del universo.

-veo que la elegida regreso, pero eso no me importa ahora, ya que pude sentir la presencia de alguien y es muy nostálgico-al decir eso, sonrió de manera diabólica- prepárate Anna, porque voy a matarte, tal vez te hayas escapado en aquella ocasión con ayuda de Jin, pero ahora estas a mi merced… ya que el poderoso Hyutho ha vuelto-se vio que Hyutho expulso una gran energía que hizo que comenzara a nublarse el lugar.

Fin del episodio.

**Aparecieron Steve y Amber- ahora vamos con lo que paso en el episodio de hoy, amigos lectores-dijo Steve.**

**-cómo vieron amigos, Anna y los otros fueron a Angel Grove para pasar un día con nosotros-dijo Amber.**

**-y nos divertimos mucho, la pasamos bien, pero luego apareció otro monstruo para aguar la diversión-dijo Steve.**

**-pero como logramos vencerlo y pudimos salvar a Anna que fue capturada-dijo Amber.**

**-nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Amo del Vacío:** me alegra haberte ayudado amigo y espero que vayas bien con tu Fic, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dragón Espectral:** que este episodio te haya gustado y lamento este largo retraso, por cierto de que trabajas, es solo curiosidad amigo, porque debo decir que debes tomarte un buen tiempo trabajando y a la vez hacer los buenos fic que haces, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste en el cap de hoy, Marcelo está despertando sentimientos hacia Anna, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues como viste el episodio de hoy, Marcelo para sentir atracción hacia Anna, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** me alegra que el anterior episodio te haya gustado y espero que este también te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super Rock Ninja:** pues ya viste que Marcelo no recuerda nada, la única es Holly, además de que Marcelo despertó interés en Anna, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	61. El temible Hyutho

**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el episodio 61 de mi Fic, sé que me tarde, pero es que estoy ocupado y además estoy trabajando así que eso me quita algo de tiempo, pero bueno aquí les traigo el episodio, espero les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**61: El temible Hyutho.**

Se vio que era un buen día en Stone Canyon, se veía a Anna en el jardín trasero de la casa y cuando estaba por entrar a la casa, pero se detuvo ya que una brisa de viento, Anna se mostraba preocupada, pero trataba de calmarse- no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Anna viendo al cielo seriamente y algo preocupada.

-oye Anna-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- vas a venir oh no, me dijiste que querías venir conmigo para conocer los lugares que había aun no conoces de la ciudad.

Anna sonrió- ya voy, espérame unos minutos-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-de acuerdo te espero-dijo Marcelo que se entró a la casa.

Anna seguía sonriendo, para luego ponerse seria- espero que no pase nada malo… y que esa sensación que tengo… no sea nada malo-dijo Anna y entro a la casa lista para irse con Marcelo.

Ya dentro de la casa se veía a Marcelo hablando con sus hermanos, Alex y Yuri- nosotros volveremos después, además Michael dijo que volvería pronto así que no estarán solos, pero aun así cuídense-dijo Marcelo.

-deja de preocuparte hermano, estaremos bien-dijo Nicole.

-cada vez que dices eso, es cuando más me preocupo hermanita-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno ya estoy lista… nos vamos-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-si yo también estoy listo, nos vemos chicos-dijo Marcelo despidiéndose de sus hermanos, Alex y Yuri.

-adiós, que tengan suerte en su cita-dijo Yuri.

-no es una cita Yuri, solo la estoy acompañando-dijo Marcelo.

-si claro… es lo que todos dicen-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-veo que tu tía te dijo como molestarme verdad-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-tal vez-dijo Yuri sonriendo inocentemente.

Marcelo solo sonrió ante esa respuesta- bueno… nos vemos después, adiós-dijo Marcelo y se fue con Anna.

-oigan creen que de verdad sea una cita-dijo Alex.

-es muy posible, oh acaso te olvidaste que cuando nos caímos de improviso con los demás, vimos como Anna quería besar a Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-tal vez sea nuestra imaginación-dijo Chris y todos lo vieron- digo Anna solo lleva 5 días con nosotros, no creo que en ese tiempo mi hermano se haya enamorado de ella… ¿oh si?

-no lo sé… pero eso lo sabremos cuando vuelvan y les preguntaremos como les fue-dijo Nicole y los demás asintieron- bueno vamos por nuestras palomitas de maíz y veamos la película de los vengadores.

-entonces andando-dijo Alex y comenzaron a preparar todo para ver la película en la televisión.

Mientras con Marcelo y Anna.

-oye Anna, puedes decirme porque quisiste venir conmigo-dijo Marcelo.

Anna se sonrojo un poco y sonrió- bueno… digamos que quería pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Anna.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno a dónde quieres ir.

-qué te parece a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-por supuesto, entonces andando-dijo Marcelo y fue con Anna a la rueda de la fortuna.

En eso por el parque cerca de la rueda de la fortuna y otras atracciones se veía a Holly caminar por ahí- cielos creí que esto podría animarme… pero como estoy sola… hubiera querido que Serena me acompañara, pero se fue con mi madre de compras y los demás tuvieron cosas importantes que hacer... bueno creo que tendré que subir a algunas atracciones.

En la entrada del parque se vio a Marcelo y Anna- y bueno Anna a dónde quieres subir primero-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no sé, aquí hay otro tipo de atracciones que no vi, cuando visite a Yubel y los demás… que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar, tal vez así podamos ver que atracción es la más interesante-dijo Anna y tomo la mano de Marcelo para caminar junto con él y vieron la rueda de la fortuna, el salto en Bunge, luego fueron a ver los autos chocones, el barco vikingo, el paseo en tren.

-vaya hay atracciones que no vi en Angel Grove-dijo Anna.

-si yo también lo creo-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo que tal si vamos a descansar por unos momentos-dijo Anna.

-por supuesto, hay unas bancas por ahí, podemos descansar ahí-dijo Marcelo y fueron a las bancas algunas estaban ocupadas por unas familias otro por unas parejas, otras parecían que era su primera cita, otros no, incluso había grupo de amigos, pero ellos fueron a sentarse a un lugar libre para los 2.

-qué bueno, ahora si podremos descansar, además el sol está muy fuerte-dijo Anna.

-si lo sé, en el reporte climatológico dijeron que haría un sol muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo.

Pero no vieron que alguien los vio, era Holly- no puedo creerlo-dijo Holly sorprendida- Marcelo y Anna… están solos, acaso será un cita.

Holly vio que Marcelo y Anna reían animadamente- se ven muy alegres-dijo Holly.

Volviendo con Marcelo y Anna- no imagine que esos tales protectores del Multiverso, que eran tus amigos fueran tan fuertes, además de que salvaron el universo de muchas cosas-dijo Marcelo.

-así es… había momentos en donde ellos discutían y peleaban, pero cuando tenían que hacer su trabajo, salvar el universo, se volvían en un gran equipo, al igual que lo son ustedes… los Power Rangers-dijo Anna sonriendo.

Marcelo solo sonrió apenado por el alago- pues sí, nos agrada trabajar en equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo-dijo Anna llamando su atención- a ti te gusta alguien.

-que dices-dijo Marcelo sorprendido por la pregunta.

-me refiero a que si estás enamorado de alguien-dijo Anna.

Marcelo se sonrojo un poco, ya que él no se había enamorado de nadie- bueno yo… la verdad… no me había enamorado de nadie… siempre me ha gustado estar solo, claro que quería estar con alguien-dijo Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Anna.

-así es, la verdad hubieron momentos en los que me enamore, pero cuando me di cuenta… solo eran amores pasajeros para mi… nunca me he enamorado de alguien, sobre todo con el corazón-dijo Marcelo nervioso por el tema que estaba hablando.

-pues la verdad… yo si me he enamorado-dijo Anna sonrojándose, llamando la atención de Marcelo- me enamore de alguien que era valiente, no se rendía… aunque a veces fuera serio, siempre protegía a todos los seres queridos que estaban a su alrededor-en eso a Anna le vino una imagen de Jin.

-pero ahora…-dijo Anna viendo a Marcelo- creo que me he enamorado… de ti-dijo esto último con un gran sonrojo.

Marcelo al oír eso se quedó sorprendido no se podía mover, lo mismo le pasaba a Holly, al oír lo que dijo Anna.

-me gustas Marcelo-dijo Anna y se acercó a Marcelo que aún estaba sorprendido, en eso Anna le dio un beso a Marcelo.

-Anna-pensó Marcelo al sentir los labios de Anna en los suyos, se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos, pero de a poco cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso de Anna.

Holly estaba sorprendida al ver lo que había sucedido- Marcelo y Anna… están…-dijo Holly que no termino de completar la frase, ya que iba retrocediendo y en eso recordó el beso que se dio con Marcelo, en eso Holly se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Marcelo y Anna se separaron- veo que me correspondiste-dijo Anna sonriendo.

Marcelo sonrió nerviosamente- creo que si-dijo Marcelo sonrojado- bueno sabes… está haciendo mucho calor, iré por unos refrescos, no te preocupes voy a volver-dijo Marcelo manteniendo su sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, aquí te espero-dijo Anna.

Y Marcelo fue a un puesto de refrescos- cielos… parece que me gusta Anna… quien lo diría-pensó Marcelo sonriendo.

Mientras en el espacio se vio que una especie de meteorito estaba llegando y choco a fueras de la ciudad de Stone Canyon, del cráter apareció Hyutho- bueno… ya llegue ahora a buscar a Anna… espero que estés feliz de verme Anna… como Jin no está aquí, ahora nadie te podrá salvar-dijo Hyutho sonriendo perversamente.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció al sentir barias energías- veo que aquí también usan la energía mórfica, pero aun así son unos debiluchos… y por las energías que logro sentir… Durahan y Shinnok están aquí, al igual que la elegida… sí que tiene un gran poder… pero lo que más me intriga es que siento la energía Omega de Jin… pero la energía que siento es un poco diferente… será mejor que vaya a ver quién es-al terminar de decir eso Hyutho se fue.

Mientras en el centro de operaciones

-Gosei que sucede, te sientes bien, no dijiste ni una simple palabra-dijo Tensou.

-no te preocupes Tensou… mándale unos mensajes de alerta a Marcelo y a los demás, presiento que algo no está bien-dijo Gosei con tono preocupado.

-entendido Gosei, lo hare de inmediato-dijo Tensou.

-esta energía que acaba de llegar es de Hyutho… creo que esto no terminara bien… Anna-pensó Gosei preocupado

Volviendo con Marcelo.

Se vio que estaba buscando un puesto de refrescos hasta que encontró uno- disculpe, puede darme 2 refrescos-dijo Marcelo y el vendedor le entrego los refrescos- gracias.

Marcelo estaba volviendo, pero en eso noto a Holly que estaba sentada en la fuente, se veía muy pensativa- pero si es Holly… pero que hace aquí, además de estar sola… sería bueno que le fuera a hablar-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso vio que Holly se tocaba los labios y estaba sonrojada, a Marcelo le pareció extraño esa forma de actuar de Holly, pero en eso le vino un recuerdo.

Flash back.

-si Holly que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-yo… bueno yo…-dijo Holly muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Y Marcelo recordó todo lo que paso, él y Holly se habían dado un beso.

Fin del flash back.

Anna se veía caminando por ahí- cielos donde esta Marcelo, dijo que no se tardaría-dijo Anna y termino encontrando a Marcelo- ahí esta Marcelo… oye…

Pero Anna no termino la frase ya que Marcelo había hecho caer los refrescos y dijo la siguiente frase- ese día… la vez que fuimos a ese parque acuático… termine besando a Holly y a causa de eso, nos golpeamos la cabeza-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

Anna se sorprendió por lo que dijo- entonces… esa era la razón por la cual Marcelo no recordaba nada… y Holly estaba tan nerviosa-pensó Anna sorprendida.

-tal vez deba hablar con Holly sobre esto-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso Anna intervino- oye Marcelo porque tardaste tanto-dijo Anna que se apareció.

-Anna… cielos lo olvide… lamento dejarte ahí sola-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes… por cierto la de ahí no es Holly-dijo Anna.

-si es ella-dijo Marcelo.

-se ve deprimida no crees-dijo Anna.

-si ya lo note, creo que sería bueno dejarla sola-dijo Marcelo.

-de eso ni hablar, somos sus amigos, hablemos con ella y averigüemos que le pasa-dijo Anna.

-está bien si tu insistes-dijo Marcelo y fueron con Holly.

-oye Holly estas bien-dijo Anna llamando su atención.

Holly se sorprendió al ver a quienes había encontrado- Marcelo, Anna… no esperaba verlos aquí.

-a nosotros tampoco, pero dinos porque viniste sola-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno digamos que quería distraerme un poco… y que hacen ustedes 2 aquí solos-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-pues Anna me dijo que quería venir aquí… dijo que quería conocer más cosa de la ciudad y la traje aquí al parque de diversiones-dijo Marcelo.

-así es y estábamos a punto de subir a una atracción, no quieres venir con nosotros-dijo Anna.

-no quiero hacer un mal tercio-dijo Holly preocupada.

-descuida, somos amigos después de todo, así que no te hagas de rogar y ven con nosotros-dijo Anna.

-está bien-dijo Holly- aunque no sé si sea buena idea-pensó Holly sonriendo nerviosa.

Los 3 fueron a la rueda de la fortuna y estaban esperando en una pequeña fila, en eso se escuchó el celular de Marcelo- disculpen… si, hola papá, dime que sucede… no puedes esperar un momento, es que estoy con mis amigos… está bien, discúlpenme chicas, tengo que hablar con mi papá.

-descuida nosotras te esperaremos luego del paseo en la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Anna.

-gracias, las estaré esperando-dijo Marcelo y se fue a hablar con su papá en otro lugar.

-suban las siguientes-dijo el encargado.

En eso Anna y Holly entraron a una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna y comenzó la atracción hasta que en una buena altura el juego se detuvo para que algunos pasajeros bajaran y otros subieran- bueno Holly-dijo Anna llamando su atención.

-dime ya sabes que responderme a la pregunta que te hice hace unos días-dijo Anna sonriendo.

-de que hablas-dijo Holly.

-ya sabes… quiero saber que sientes por Marcelo-dijo Anna sonriendo pícaramente.

-yo… bueno…-dijo Holly que se ponía nerviosa y se estaba sonrojando.

-ya lo sabía… por cierto, puedes decirme ese pequeño accidente que sucedió el día que fuimos al parque acuático-dijo Anna.

Holly se sorprendió y en eso recordó el beso con Marcelo- pues la verdad… no fue nada importante.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Anna.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly- además no me quiero meter entre ustedes 2-penso Holly al recordar el beso que se dieron Marcelo y Anna.

-porque estas mintiendo Holly, no sé porque no admites que te gusta Marcelo-pensó Anna preocupada.

-sabes Holly yo llegue a enamorarme de mi amigo Jin-dijo Anna.

-¿Jin?-pregunto Holly.

-era un buen amigo y con el tiempo, la amistad que teníamos se convirtió en amor, pero cuando fui encerrada para que pudiera estar viva… lo extraño sabes-dijo Anna mirando el cielo por la ventana de la cabina.

-ya veo, Anna esta dolida ya que no está con sus antiguos amigos, ni siquiera con el chico que le gustaba… pero ahora parece que a ella le gusta Marcelo-pensó Holly.

En eso vieron que el paseo había terminado- bueno es hora de bajar y buscar a Marcelo-dijo Anna, y Holly asintió y encontraron a Marcelo.

-que te dijo tu padre Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-solo me quería saber si estábamos bien y me dijo si necesitábamos dinero para los gastos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno yo volveré a mi casa de acuerdo, ustedes diviértanse-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-oye Holly-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- que te parece si hablamos el día de mañana… lo digo porque necesito hablar contigo de algo-al escuchar eso Holly se sorprendió, en cambio Anna se mostró algo preocupada ya que había escuchado lo que Marcelo dijo lo que sucedió con él y Holly.

-está bien, nos vemos-dijo Holly y se fue.

-puedo saber de qué tienes que hablar con Holly-dijo Anna.

-eh, bueno… solo es un tema que necesito conversar con ella, no te preocupes… disfrutemos el resto del día está bien-dijo Marcelo tomándole de la mano a Anna.

-está bien-dijo Anna sonriendo y fueron a buscar una atracción para divertirse y además estuvieron paseando para ver el lugar.

Cerca de la salida se vio a Holly y camino hasta llegar a un árbol- no sé qué hacer… Anna y Marcelo parece que están bien juntos y además…-dijo Holly que recordó el beso de Marcelo y Anna- parece que Marcelo correspondió a Anna.

En eso Holly escucho una voz muy fuerte y amenazante- así que conoces a Anna-Holly reacciono y se alejó un poco de ahí y vio de quien se trataba, parecía un Eltariano como Zeon y pudo notar las diferencias rápidamente.

-tú no eres ese Eltariano de nombre Zeon… ¿quién eres?-dijo Holly poniéndose en guardia.

-vaya conoces a Zeon… bueno eso no importa ahora, yo me llamo Hyutho y soy un Eltariano que fue encerrado por el maldito de Zordon… y por tu propio bien, quiero que me digas donde esta Anna-dijo Hyutho acercándose a Holly mientras ella retrocedía con cada paso que daba Hyutho.

-ni creas que te lo voy a decir… si quieres que hable, tendrás que sacármelo a la fuerza-dijo Holly y saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Pterodáctilo!-y Holly apareció con su traje Ranger.

-oh ya veo… así que esa es la forma en que estos humanos usan la energía mórfica, pero aun así… no son rivales para mí-pensó Hyutho con una sonrisa malvada.

-no sé si tenga oportunidad, pero debo intentarlo, no puedo permitir que se acerque a Anna, tengo un mal presentimiento si la llega a encontrar-pensó Holly preocupada, en eso se puso en guardia- prepárate-dijo Holly y ataco a Hyutho que evadía los ataques de Holly con gran facilidad.

-vamos es todo lo que tienes-dijo Hyutho.

-ya veras, no deberías subestimarme-dijo Holly y lanzo 2 golpes que fueron detenidos por Hyutho y este comenzó a aplicar fuerza y comenzó a lastimar las manos de Holly lo que causo que se arrodillara.

-yo nunca subestimo a nadie… a mí me gusta acabar con mis oponentes… sobre todo si es de una forma muy dolorosa jejeje-dijo Hyutho con una sonrisa diabólica.

Holly se estremeció de miedo, sintió que ese Eltariano no tenía piedad con nadie- ahora es momento de darte una lección-dijo Hyutho, para después darle una patada a Holly que la mando a volar.

Holly se levantó y se vio que estaba lastimada- ahora es tu fin-dijo Hyutho que se preparaba para un ataque devastador.

Holly reacciono- ¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!-dijo Holly atacando con todo su poder.

-¡Ventisca de Hielo!-dijo Hyutho y lanzo una gran ventisca que término congelando la flecha de Holly, cosa que la dejo sorprendida y además Holly fue derribada por el ataque y perdió su transformación y se vio que estaba muy lastimada.

Holly trataba de pararse, no sentía su cuerpo tan adolorido, desde que enfrentaron a Psycho Sombra- mi cuerpo está muy lastimado, pensé que Psycho Sombra era fuerte… pero jamás pensé que los Eltarianos fueran mucho más poderosos-dijo Holly.

-ahora que ya te derribe… me dirás donde esta Anna-dijo Hyutho y le dio un fuerte pisotón al tobillo de Holly, lo que causo que ella diera un grito de dolor.

En el parque de atracciones, se vio a Marcelo y Anna que seguían caminando, hasta que el comunicador de Marcelo sonó y junto con Anna fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera- aquí Marcelo, que sucede.

-Marcelo que bueno que me comunique contigo… debes estar alerta, Gosei dice que un ser muy fuerte acaba de aparecer-dijo Tensou.

-está bien me mantendré alerta-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso Anna escucho el grito de dolor de Holly y comenzó a temblar de miedo- Marcelo… debemos irnos-dijo Anna.

-porque Anna que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso uno de los muros fue destruido lo que causo que la gente entrara en pánico y comenzara a irse, ambos escucharon unos pasos y sintieron una presencia muy maligna- vaya, vaya… así que aquí estabas Anna… veo que ahora tienes nuevos amigos… pero lamento decirte que eso no me va a detener-dijo Hyutho con una sonrisa diabólica.

Marcelo y Anna se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Holly estaba siendo sujetada por Hyutho, ya que la estaba lastimando su muñeca- oye tu quien eres-dijo Marcelo.

-yo me llamo Hyutho y soy un Eltariano-dijo Hyutho.

-no me importa si eres un Eltariano, deja a mi amiga Holly-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-ah, así que ella es tu amiga… pues tómala-dijo Hyutho arrojando a Holly a Marcelo que la sujeto- ella trato de detenerme, dijo que no me diría nada sobre el paradero de Anna, así que tuve que obligarla a la fuerza.

-Holly lucho contra Hyutho para evitar que el me hiciera daño-pensó Anna sorprendida.

-pero ahora… que no están tus amigos aquí Anna… llego el momento de hacerte pasar por una gran y horrible pesadilla-dijo Hyutho sonriendo siniestramente, lo que causo que Anna sintiera mucho miedo.

-no permitiré que toques a Anna-dijo Marcelo que llamo la atención de Hyutho.

-ya veo… él es el que tiene el poder Omega… pero aun así es un inexperto para manejar ese poder, pero lo que me intriga es que se parece a Jin-pensó Hyutho.

-escúchame Hyutho, si te atreves a tocar a Anna y a Holly, te voy a derrotar, al igual que lo hice con Zeon-dijo Marcelo.

-Zeon… si puedo sentir su presencia… no puedo creer que ese chico haya podido vencerlo… esto será divertido, espero que no vaya a aburrirme en esta pelea-pensó Hyutho y le hizo una seña con sus dedos a Marcelo, estaba incitando a que lo atacara, mientras él sonreía de manera vil.

-Maldito crees que estoy jugando… pues veras como te portas luego de que acabe contigo-dijo Marcelo sacando su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!

Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger y fue a atacar a Hyutho, Marcelo atacaba con combinaciones de golpes y patadas, pero Hyutho lo bloqueaba con facilidad, hasta que le dio un golpe a Marcelo que termino derribándolo.

-cielos-dijo Marcelo que se tocaba la parte abdominal- ese golpe me dolió.

-prepárate porque acabare contigo-dijo Hyutho y se acercó rápidamente y le dio varios golpes consecutivos lastimando a Marcelo y finalizo con una patada que lo mando a volar, cuando Marcelo cayó al suelo había perdido su transformación.

-je, pensé que esto sería un reto… pero que desperdicio, pero bueno donde estaba-dijo Hyutho para poner su atención en Anna.

-Marcelo… Holly están bien-dijo Anna preocupada.

-ahora Anna será mejor que dejes de huir, ahora nadie podrá salvarte-dijo Hyutho.

-eso es lo que tú crees, si quieres venir por mi… pues inténtalo-dijo Anna que comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-tratas de escapar otra vez… hazlo si crees que es tu única opción, pero de cualquier forma te encontrare-dijo Hyutho y comenzó a seguir a Anna.

Marcelo se levantó con dificultad y trato de ayudar a Holly- Holly te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Holly.

Marcelo ayudo a Holly y la sentó en una de las bancas- Holly escucha, contáctate con los demás y diles que vengan… yo iré por Anna siento que ese Eltariano no trama nada bueno-dijo Marcelo.

-yo también lo creo, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento… no pierdas el tiempo ve y ayúdala, yo te alcanzare con los demás-dijo Holly.

-está bien, los estaré esperando-dijo Marcelo y se fue corriendo.

-debes tener cuidado Marcelo-susurro Holly preocupada.

-Anna no te preocupes… no voy a permitir que nada te pase… voy a salvarte cueste lo que cueste-pensó Marcelo con determinación, se veía a Anna correr tratando de escapar de Hyutho.

-te voy a salvar Anna-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Morpho comenzaba a brillar de su color respectivo.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Chris y Yuri- ahora repasemos lo que sucedió en el episodio de hoy, amigos lectores-dijo Chris.**

**-cómo vieron amigos, Anna paso un día con Marcelo, y debo decir que fue romántico-dijo Yuri.**

**-tal parece que mi hermano siente algo por Anna, pero ahora también piensa en Holly… que complicado-dijo Chris.**

**-pero ahora está en graves problemas ya que Hyutho un Eltariano muy despiadado trata de hacerle daño-dijo Yuri.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Amo del Vacío:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado, con el Eltariano acertaste como viste se está convirtiendo en un gran problema, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dany335:** me alegra que te guste mi Fic, la verdad no pensé que mi Fic fuera bueno y estuviera al nivel de Dragón espectral, que considero un gran autor en el Fic junto con otros autores, como viste en el episodio de hoy Anna está en problemas, con respecto a que porque Anna dijo eso de Yubel, eso lo tengo que planear aun y hablarlo con mi amigo dragon espectral, ya que Yubel es su personaje, nos vemos y cuídate amigo

**Dragón Espectral:** pues lamento que te toque el turno nocturno, la verdad a mí también me molestaría trabajar en un turno así, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** como viste en el episodio de hoy, Marcelo empieza a sentir algo por Anna al punto que le correspondió el beso, pero con la llegada de Hyutho las cosas se pondrán feas, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues como viste Holly aún no ha olvidado ese beso y Marcelo ya siente atracción hacia Anna, pero con la llegada del Eltariano Hyutho las cosas se pondrán demasiado horribles, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como te va amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, lamento si me tardo demasiado con publicar los episodios, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super Rock Ninja:** pues ya viste que Marcelo deberá enfrentarse a otro Eltariano para proteger a Anna… pero la gran pregunta es, le podrá ganar como lo hizo contra Zeon, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, lamento que me tarde demasiado pero estoy ocupado, como lo dije al inicio de este episodio, pero ya estoy empezando a acomodarme el horario así que tal vez empiece a publicar los episodios más seguido, tal vez publiqu episodios por semana, así que no se preocupen no voy a abandonar este fic, por cierto hice otro Fic algo original en cuanto a tema se refiere si quieren pueden échenle un vistazo, muy pronto subiré el siguiente episodio, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	62. Despertando el poder

**Como están amigos lectores, ahora les traeré el episodio 62, espero que les guste, sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**62: Despertando el poder.**

Se veía a Marcelo correr, ya que trataba de alcanzar a Anna, para evitar que Hyutho la lastimara- debo apresurarme… no te preocupes Anna te voy a salvar-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

Mientras tanto se veía a Anna correr lo más rápido posible y llego a un árbol de los bosques cercanos de la ciudad se apoyó en uno de ellos para recuperar el aliento.

-vamos Anna-dijo Hyutho que a pesar de no estar ahí, hablo con fuerza para que ella lo escuchara, lo que causo que Anna temblara de miedo- sabes muy bien que no te vas a escapar, será mejor que dejes de ocultarte y escapar, ya que si sigues escondiéndote, tendré que lastimar a tus nuevos amigos para que salgas.

Anna se tensó ya que no querría que Marcelo fuera lastimado, además de Holly y los demás- sal de tu escondite Anna… además Jin no está aquí para salvarte, será mejor que aceptes tu destino, porque te llego la hora de reunirte con tus viejos amigos jajaja-dijo Hyutho que rio y su risa se escuchó por todo el bosque asustando más a Anna a lo cual ella tuvo que seguir corriendo.

Mientras cerca del parque Holly seguía lastimada de su tobillo y a pesar de estar lastimada se levantó y se comunicó con Gosei- Gosei… soy yo Holly… me escuchas-dijo Holly con tono de cansancio.

-"te escucho Holly, que sucede… parece que estas cansada"-dijo Gosei.

-un Eltariano está persiguiendo a Anna, dijo que su nombre era Hyutho-dijo Holly.

Gosei se quedó callado ya que no pensaba que fuera Hyutho, ya que él quería creer que no fuera cierto o que fuera una mentira- "ya veo… sabes donde esta Anna, Holly"-dijo Gosei.

-ella se escapó cuando él nos atacó, pero no te preocupes Marcelo fue a ayudarla, yo estoy algo lastimada-dijo Holly.

-"entiendo, enviare a los demás para que te ayuden, de seguro debes estar en malas condiciones"-dijo Gosei.

-no Gosei… solo dile al resto que vayan a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Holly viendo su tobillo lastimado- yo estoy bien, enseguida me reuniré con los demás.

-"estas segura Holly"-dijo Gosei.

-si estoy segura, solo dile a los demás que se apresuren-dijo Holly.

-"está bien Holly, contactaremos a los demás, mientras avisare a Chris a los demás para que se transporten al centro de operaciones, así ellos estarán a salvo"-dijo Gosei.

-suena bien… yo enseguida iré a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Holly y corto la comunicación- lo siento… pero es mejor que vayan a ayudar a Marcelo… en vez de preocuparse por mi… pero aunque este lastimada, iré a ayudar a Anna-dijo Holly y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y camino con dificultad.

-espérenme… pronto iré a ayudarlos… Marcelo, Anna-dijo Holly que seguía caminando con dificultad y de a poco se adentró al bosque en donde estaban Anna, Marcelo y el Eltariano Hyutho.

Casa de Daichi.

Se vio a los niños que el televisor se apagaba, ya que habían terminado de ver la película- que bueno, ya la vi 3 veces pero no me canso-dijo Alex.

-la siguiente película que veamos podría ser Spiderman o tal vez Batman-dijo Yuri.

-si yo también opino lo mismo-dijo Chris.

En eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta- yo iré a abrir-dijo Nicole, al abrir la puerta vio que eran Michael y los demás.

-hola niños como les va-dijo Michael que estaba con los demás.

-oye Michael se puede saber porque tocaste la puerta, pensábamos que tendrías la llave-dijo Chris.

-es que se me olvido-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-y gracias a eso tuvimos que volver a los lugares a donde fue Michael, para buscar las llaves, pero resulto que este tonto se acordó a último momento-dijo Mira molesta.

-ya les dije que lo siento-dijo Michael.

-te vamos a perdonar por esta vez amigo-dijo Davis.

Pero en eso sonó el comunicador y rápidamente todos entraron a la casa- aquí Steve que sucede Gosei-dijo Steve.

-"Steve, dime estas con los demás Rangers"-dijo Gosei.

-así es, todos estamos en la casa de Marcelo, también están los niños… que sucede Gosei-dijo Steve.

-"escúchenme deben ir a ayudar a Anna y Marcelo, fueron atacados por un Eltariano"-dijo Gosei.

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron- y que sucedió… ellos están bien-dijo Yolei preocupada al igual que todos.

-"por el momento Anna está escapando de ese Eltariano… Marcelo fue a ayudarla así que no se preocupen… en cuanto a Holly, ella ya sabe los detalles, dijo que muy pronto ira a ayudarles"-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, muy bien nosotros iremos enseguida a ayudar a Anna y a detener a ese Eltariano-dijo Steve.

-sabes en donde están ahora Gosei-dijo Mira.

-"Anna, Marcelo se encuentran en los bosques de Stone Canyon, Holly ya se dirige para allí, además Chris si me escuchas, transpórtense al centro de operaciones ahora, así estarán a salvo de ese Eltariano"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, debemos irnos chicos-dijo Chris a su hermana, Alex y Yuri.

-muy bien, nosotros iremos enseguida a los bosques de Stone Canyon-dijo Steve.

-"deben apresurarse Rangers"-dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

En eso bajo Nicole con el aparato de tele transportación- ya estamos listos-dijo Nicole.

-denle una lección a ese Eltariano amigos-dijo Alex.

-lo haremos y no se preocupen salvaremos a Anna-dijo Davis.

-listos para irnos chicos-dijo Chris y ellos asintieron- entonces vámonos-en eso Chris junto con su hermana Alex y Yuri se tele transportaron.

-bien ellos ya están a salvo, debemos darnos prisa amigos-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron, fueron al patio trasero y se vio que tenían sus morphos- debemos apresurarnos amigos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron todos y empezaron su transformación-¡Therizinosaurio, Stegosaurio, Mastodonte, Torosaurio, Cephalosaurio!-en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y de pronto se fueron en sus Dino Omega Cycles.

-debemos darnos prisa-dijo Mira.

-si Anna está en problemas, la ayudaremos sin importar lo que suceda-dijo Yolei.

-oigan amigos, ustedes creen que este Eltariano sea igual de fuerte que Zeon-dijo Michael.

-de eso no podemos estar seguros Michael, pero si resulta ser igual de fuerte, Marcelo podrá derrotarlo, en especial si lo ayudamos… pero si es más fuerte, no sé qué vamos a hacer-dijo Davis.

-por ahora dejemos de pensar en eso, lo único en que debemos pensar ahora es que nuestros amigos nos necesitan-dijo Steve, al decir eso todos asintieron y aumentaron la velocidad.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

En una cueva de las montañas de Stone Canyon, se veía a Shinnok y se vio que había despertado, ya que sintió la presencia de alguien fuerte- parece que Hyutho salió libre, parece que Anna ya no estará más aquí… no importa lo que hagas Marcelo, Anna ya está condenada-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa malvada.

Bosques de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Anna seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un lugar abierto donde había un pequeño rio y estaba rodeado por arboles- no pensé que Hyutho… fuera a estar libre, parece que los sellos de Zordon ya están perdiendo su poder-dijo Anna.

Pero en eso Anna escucho una voz- exacto Anna-era la voz de Hyutho, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa- es hora de que te reúnas con tus amigos-en eso se apareció Hyutho que se acercaba a Anna que comenzaba a sentir miedo- que ocurre, acaso tienes miedo de un viejo amigo Anna.

-tú no eres mi amigo… dejaste de serlo, cuando tú y los demás Eltarianos nos traicionaron-dijo Anna.

-por favor, deberías saber que esa traición a la que tu llamas, era por una buena razón… para la supervivencia de los Eltarianos-dijo Hyutho.

-no te creo… cuando nos traicionaron, dejaron que la alianza del mal atacara y matara a los amigos que teníamos… si no hubiera sido por Jin y Yugo que detuvieron a Ivan, no solo nosotros, los Eltarianos que estaban de nuestro lado abrían sido asesinados, como puedes decir que era por la supervivencia de Eltar… ustedes solo pensaron en sí mismos-dijo Anna.

-jeje y eso que… deberías saber que en este universo, existe el bien y el mal, no importa de qué ser vivo se trate, siempre tendrá un lado bueno y malo… ya deberías saberlo por experiencia Anna, luego de todas las traiciones que le hicieron a Zordon-dijo Hyutho sonriendo perversamente.

-eres un enfermo-dijo Anna molesta, peor aún asustada.

-di lo que quieras, pero es hora de que te reúnas con tus amigos-dijo Hyutho que saco una sable de un diseño extraño y comenzaba a acercarse a Anna- por cierto, si piensas usar tus poderes, sabes muy bien que eso no te funcionara conmigo.

Anna temblaba de miedo, pero antes de que Hyutho atacara a Ana con su sable fue derribado por una patada y se vio que había sido Marcelo que dio un enorme salto y le dio la patada en el rostro de Hyutho que solo lo hizo retroceder 1 metro.

-estas bien Anna-dijo Marcelo.

Anna estaba sorprendida, pero luego le brillaron los ojos al ver a Marcelo- gracias Marcelo, estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo Anna sonriendo.

Marcelo solo sonrió ante la respuesta, pero luego escucharon la riza de Hyutho- jejeje mira nada más, ya llego tu héroe Anna… pero a diferencia de aquella vez, este chico es un debilucho en comparación a Jin-dijo Hyutho sonriendo.

Marcelo solo se puso serio- si crees que soy débil, entonces no sabes lo que te espera-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje eso lo veremos-dijo Hyutho y le hizo un gesto con sus dedos, incitándole a que lo atacara.

-ya verás-dijo Marcelo que saco su Morpho y se transformó y se preparó para atacar a Hyutho con su Omega Espada, se vio que Marcelo hacia todo lo posible, pero Hyutho bloqueaba todos sus ataques y en una de esas Hyutho intento atacarlo de la misma forma, pero esta vez Marcelo se anticipó y le asestó una serie de patadas.

-vaya eso no estuvo nada mal… pero aun así no es suficiente, para vencerme-dijo Hyutho y en una rápida maniobra lanzo barias esferas de energía que tenían el tamaño de una bola de béisbol, Marcelo bloqueo todos los ataques con su espada.

-que te pareció eso-dijo Marcelo.

-no está mal… pero-dijo Hyutho y Marcelo no se dio cuenta que Hyutho lo ataco por su espalda derribándolo y haciéndole perder su transformación- no solo quería distraerte, para atacarte por la espalda, también...

En eso se escuchó un quejido de dolor, al oír eso Marcelo levanto la cabeza y vio donde estaba Anna y se sorprendió al ver que Anna tenía una herida en su parte abdominal y se vio que estaba sangrando de a poco- Anna-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-jejeje pensaste que mi ataque iba dirigido solo a ti… eres un idiota, cuando desviabas mis ataques no te diste cuenta que uno de ellos iba dirigido a Anna-dijo Hyutho viendo a Anna que se puso de rodillas mientras un hilo de sangre apareció en su boca- bueno, llego la hora de que veas a tus viejos amigos y que te despidas de los nuevos jejeje en cuanto a ti.

Hyutho miro a Marcelo que estaba aún sorprendido- no te preocupes muy pronto te unirás a ella-dijo Hyutho, pero en eso fue derribado por uno ataque que lo alejo de unos 10 metros de Marcelo y Anna.

Se vio que la que lo hizo fue Holly que apuntaba con su arma especial, su Ballesta Sónica, en eso perdió su transformación- no puedo creer que para derribarlo de esa forma haya tenido que usar casi toda mi energía Ranger-dijo Holly que todavía seguía lastimada del tobillo y contemplo la escena y se sorprendió bastante- Anna.

Marcelo se levantó y fue a donde estaba Anna que ya estaba en el piso- Anna dime que vas a estar bien-dijo Marcelo asustado, pero manteniendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Marcelo… yo…-dijo Anna pero escupió sangre, a lo cual Marcelo y Holly se alarmaron, a tal punto que Holly se acercó lo que hizo que se callera, pero se recuperó para ver a Anna.

-Anna… por favor… debes resistir-dijo Holly.

Anna abrió sus ojos ya que no podía mantenerlos abiertos debido al dolor que sentía- Marcelo… Holly… lo lamento… me hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes… divertirnos más y poder llegar a conocer a sus demás amigos…

-Anna-dijo Marcelo comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Anna no digas eso… vas a estar bien… verdad Marcelo-dijo Holly, que vio a Marcelo y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

-Holly tu cuida a Anna, yo iré por Hyutho-dijo Marcelo que se levantó y mostro una cara muy seria y se dirigió al lugar donde fue derribado Hyutho.

Anna noto los ojos de Marcelo- Holly-dijo Anna llamando su atención- escucha… creo que ya no poder estar aquí por mucho tiempo-dijo Anna.

-no digas eso Anna… no debes rendirte… debe haber una forma de salvarte-dijo Holly que le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer… pero escucha… debes cuidar de Marcelo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa y le empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-porque me estás diciendo esto Anna-dijo Holly.

-te lo digo… porque… es muy posible que Marcelo vaya a perder sus emociones… y haga cosas que después se valla a arrepentir-dijo Anna.

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Holly.

-solo… no permitas que Marcelo se adentre en la soledad… prométemelo Holly-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Holly lo pensó, quería saber la razón del porque Anna le decía esto- Anna…-Holly no termino de preguntarle, ya que Anna tenía una mirada de súplica- está bien… te lo prometo.

Mientras se veía a Hyutho que se levantaba después del ataque que recibió- je ese ataque fue muy fuerte-dijo Hyutho, peor en eso vio que alguien se acercaba.

Se vio que era Marcelo- dime una cosa… porque querías lastimar a Anna-dijo Marcelo.

-quieres saberlo… pues te lo diré… era porque se lo merecía-dijo Hyutho, pero al oír eso Marcelo comenzó a molestarse- se lo merecía… luego de que escapara como una miserable cobarde y no aceptara la responsabilidad que se le confió… ella quería librarse de la carga que le impusieron, por eso trate de matarla, para evitar que hiciera una locura que condenaría a los Eltarianos y al resto del universo.

-solo por eso… para evitar que ella fuera feliz-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a molestarse aún más.

-te equivocas, no era para que ella dejara de ser feliz… ella debía ser una herramienta para impedir el regreso de una criatura muy peligrosa… y resulto que si ella se liberaba del poder que se le dio, causaría que esa criatura fuera liberada, por eso trate de detenerla, a tal punto de que debía quitarle la vida… solo lo hacía por salvar el universo y a mis hermanos Eltarianos, pero luego… se convirtió en una divertida casería jejeje… cada vez que ella escapaba, eso hizo que mis instintos de guerrero y cazador despertaran, no pude resistirme… cada vez pensaba que si lograba atraparla y le quitaba la vida… eso me haría sentir bien… y vaya que lo hizo, jamás sentí una gran emoción de cazar a alguien de hacerle sentir un miedo único y de quitarle la vida… lo hice con muchos enemigos, pero Anna fue un caso especial… y debo decir… que esta casería fue de lo más divertida, me dejo un buen sabor de boca jejeje-dijo Hyutho riendo de manera lunática y malvada.

-lo hiciste solamente para atormentar a Anna-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, mientras Hyutho asentía con esa sonrisa de malvado desquiciado- maldito-dijo Marcelo con un gran enojo y se vio que sus ojos brillaban y como en su lucha contra Zeon, pero en esta ocasión en su frente apareció el símbolo Omega y Marcelo fue rodeado de una energía roja- ¡jamás te lo perdonare!

Marcelo se lanzó al ataque sin siquiera transformarse y lanzo un golpe, que Hyutho bloqueo con la palma de su mano, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa, luego Marcelo lanzo varios golpes a una gran velocidad, pero Hyutho lo detenía, la velocidad de los golpes fue aumentando a tal punto que le asestó un golpe en el rostro a Hyutho.

-te hare pedazos… eres un vergüenza para los Eltarianos como Zordon-dijo Marcelo molesto y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-que soy una vergüenza-dijo Hyutho que movió su rostro a pesar de que el puño de Marcelo seguía en su rostro- tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, deberías saber que… -en eso Hyutho tomo la mano de Marcelo y lo levanto a una cierta altura y con un gran enojo Hyutho le lanzo un golpe en su abdomen- ¡ustedes los seres humanos son iguales o peores que seres como yo!

Marcelo al sentir ese impacto, Marcelo fue derribado a unos 10 metros, mientras Hyutho se acercaba lentamente, Marcelo se reincorporo y se vio que de un lado de su rostro que estaba cerca de su ojo salió sangre, Marcelo se lo limpio con su mano y mostro una cara seria- ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar maldito.

-quien dijo que escaparía, el destino de tus amigos será igual que el de Anna, todos van a morir-dijo Hyutho.

-si crees que te lo voy a permitir, estas equivocado-dijo Marcelo que se transformó y estaba en su traje Ranger y se preparó a atacar a Hyutho, con su Espada Omega, pero esta vez tenia también su Carnotauro Buster.

Los 2 comenzaron a pelear, se vio que Marcelo tenía problemas ya que trataba de pelear de igual a igual, en eso Marcelo fue derribado por unos golpes del sable de Hyutho- crees que yo me voy a confiar como lo hizo Zeon… lamento decirte que te vas a llevar una gran desilusión, pero hoy mismo vas a morir-dijo Hyutho que lanzo una gran descarga de energía que le dio de lleno a Marcelo haciendo que él se quedara tendido en el suelo y se vio que el visor de su casco estaba roto.

Marcelo trataba de pararse pero se sentía débil- parece que todavía tienes fuerzas debilucho, pero este será tu final-dijo Hyutho que comenzaba a cargar energía en su sable.

-no puede ser… voy a fallar… no yo ya falle, no pude proteger a Anna-susurro Marcelo y se vio que estaba derramando lagrimas- no soy igual de fuerte… que Kai y Yubel… a pesar de que soy Ranger no puedo salvar a alguien, ni siquiera pude salvar a Anna… soy un fracaso como Ranger Rojo.

-te equivocas-dijo una voz que Marcelo escucho en su subconsciente- tú ya salvaste a Anna… la salvaste de su soledad… ahora debes llenarte de valor y derrotar a Hyutho, para que así el no vuelva a herir y lastimar a los seres vivos del universo-en eso Marcelo vio a su Zord de nombre Dracyan- despierta el poder interno que hay dentro de ti… ¡no debes rendirte!

-si… no debo rendirme… yo no soy así-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a pararse y se vio que la hebilla de su cinturón que es donde estaba su Morpho al transformarse comenzaba a brillar- no voy a permitir que lastimes a mas seres inocentes Hyutho.

-y dime como piensas hacerlo-dijo Hyutho con su misma sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambio a un sorprendida, al ver que Marcelo comenzaba a liberar una gran energía interna- esta energía no es solo el poder Omega… que rayos es esta energía… no puede ser que sea su energía humana… eso es imposible… un humano no es tan fuerte.

En un volcán se vio al Magna Tiranosaurio Zord que libero energía que se dirigió al Zord de Marcelo que al recibirla rugió con ferocidad y esa energía se la envió a Marcelo.

-prepárate Hyutho-dijo Marcelo que tomo la hebilla de su cinturón y con sus dos manos la sostuvo- ¡Carnotauro Omega Poder!-se vio que la energía que mando el Carnotauro Dinozord le dio a Marcelo y en eso el Morpho dio un gran brillo que se transformó y comenzó una nueva etapa de transformación, se vio en un ambiente que parecía ser como el día que se extinguieron los dinosaurios, el Morpho libero energía que tomo la apariencia del Zord de Marcelo que comenzó a rodearlo, se vio que su traje cambio un poco esta vez teniendo detalles blancos con dorados y de pronto como una especie de armadura apareció en sus pies, en sus brazos aparecieron guanteletes que cubrían toda la parte de su mano hasta el codo, además de que en su brazo derecho apareció su Carnotauro Buster, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una armadura parecida a la que usaba al invocar su Dragon Shield, pero esta era diferente ya que mostraba el símbolo Omega, en su espalda apareció una especie de coraza con apariencia de escudo que se dividió a la mitad formando así 2 alas solo que estas eran muy pequeñas tenían como mínimo un tamaño de 30 cm. y su casco cambio mucho ya que le dio más detalles, como los cuernos del Carnotauro, además de tener detalles dorados y su visor brillaban los ojos de Marcelo- ¡Carnotauro Poder Máximo, Omega Batallador¡-al terminar la transformación el ambiente termino en una explosión de fuego.

-pero qué demonios-dijo Hyutho sorprendido al ver la apariencia de Marcelo y sentir el poder que tenía ahora, pero no solo el sino que todos sintieron ese gran energía de Marcelo, que se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Marcelo despertó su poder interno y así libero su batallador… maldición-dijo Shinnok molesto.

Mientras en otro lugar como el centro de operaciones, todos vieron por la pantalla la nueva apariencia de Marcelo- esto es increíble, mi hermano por fin libero su Batallador-dijo Chris sonriendo de felicidad.

-vamos Marcelo, dale una lección a ese Eltariano-dijo Alex.

-tu puedes Marcelo-dijeron Yuri y Nicole.

-Marcelo libero su batallador… esto es increíble, tiene una gran cantidad de poder, podría equipararse al poder del batallador de Yubel o tal vez es más fuerte-dijo Gosei sorprendido.

Por el camino los demás Rangers sintieron el aumento de poder de Marcelo- ese es la energía Ranger de Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-que estar sucediendo-dijo Mira que ya habían llegado y se comenzaron a adentrar al bosque.

-si queremos saber que sucede debemos apresurarnos-dijo Steve.

Mientras que con Anna y Holly se vio que Holly estaba sorprendida por esa gran energía- esto es increíble-dijo Holly.

-este poder… es como en aquella ocasión-pensó Anna y recordó la vez en que Jin la rescato de Hyutho- esa energía se siente igual que cuando Jin me protegió… tu puedes hacerlo Marcelo, derrota a Hyutho.

Volviendo con Marcelo se vio que estaba todavía en su puesto y de pronto se acercó a atacar a Hyutho y esta vez Marcelo tenía toda la ventaja ya que Hyutho apenas lograba bloquear sus golpes, pero en eso Marcelo le asestó 2 golpes que lo mandaron a volar.

-aún no he acabado contigo-dijo Marcelo que lanzo una patada que elevo al aire a Hyutho y de repente Marcelo salto y le asestó una patada para que Hyutho se estrellara en el piso.

-esto no se va a quedar así-dijo Hyutho que se levantaba y de pronto comenzó a levitar, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Marcelo- que te parece, ahora yo tengo ventaja, ya que poder atacarte desde el aire.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Hyutho- ¡Omega Batallador, Modo Aéreo!-dijo Marcelo y en eso apareció el mismo ambiente al finalizar la transformación, la parte de su espalda que estaban esas alas pequeñas se transformaron y se convirtieron en alas mecánicas y el ambiente se terminó mientras aparecía una esfera de fuego.

En eso Marcelo se dirigió volando rápidamente a Hyutho- no puede ser-dijo Hyutho.

-toma esto-dijo Marcelo asestándole 2 golpes en su abdomen y de pronto lanzo una patada para arrojar a Hyutho lejos, peor este reacción y comenzaron a luchar en el aire y en una de esas Marcelo sujeto el pie de Hyutho y comenzó a girar sobre su eje para después arrojarlo al cielo, en eso Marcelo preparo uno de sus ataques especiales, Marcelo reunió una gran energía en su batallador y se dirige a toda velocidad a Hyutho- ¡Omega Tornado de Fuego!

Marcelo junto sus manos y empezó a girar a una gran velocidad formando así un tornado hecho de fuego que se dirigió a Hyutho el ataque le dio de lleno, esto provocó una gran explosión.

Al ver eso Holly se preocupó al igual que Anna en eso llegaron los demás Rangers- Holly estas bien-dijo Yolei.

-si estoy bien, pero Marcelo-dijo Holly, pero luego todos vieron que Marcelo estaba ileso y se acercó a sus amigos, que vieron sorprendidos su Batallador y lo felicitaron, ya que Marcelo había vencido a otro Eltariano.

Luego de todo lo que sucedió, todos ya no estaban en su modo Ranger y vieron el estado de Anna- lo lograste Marcelo-dijo Anna que respiraba con dificultad.

-ya no digas más Anna… encontraremos una forma de salvarte-dijo Marcelo.

-no… ya es tarde-dijo Anna sorprendiendo así a todos- me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido… Rangers Dino Omega… me alegra que me hayan dejado conocer a sus amigos, los Rangers Dragón… les agradezco que hayan sido mis amigos.

Al escuchar todo eso, los ojos de todos empezaron a salir lagrimas- Anna-dijo Marcelo con una voz triste- perdóname… no pude protegerte, soy el culpable de que esto te haya sucedido.

-no debes culparte… lo digo porque tú me salvaste de la soledad que tenía… hiciste que conociera a tus amigos… gracias a eso pude formar nuevas amistades con todos ustedes, aunque fuera por poco tiempo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa- Gracias por haber sido el chico que me salvo de mi soledad.

En eso Anna serró los ojos y comenzó a desaparecer (como lo hizo Comet de power Rangers fuerza salvaje), al ver que la energía de Anna se dirigía al cielo donde desapareció dejando una sensación de calidez y de sentimientos positivos.

-adiós Anna… te extrañaremos-dijo Marcelo llorando al igual que sus amigos, luego de eso fueron al centro de operaciones y le contaron a Gosei lo que sucedió.

-ya veo… realmente voy a extrañar a Anna-dijo Gosei con tono triste.

Mientras los niños lloraban al escuchar lo que le sucedió a Anna, incluso en la pantalla se vio a Elsa y los demás- debemos calmarnos amigos-dijo Marcelo con tono triste-

-"estoy de acuerdo con Marcelo… escuchen nosotros pasamos por situaciones iguales a las que ustedes están pasando ahora… pero estoy segura que a Anna no le gustaría que ustedes estuvieran así… no le gustaría que estuvieran tristes"-dijo Yubel con un tono de tristeza y con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón Yubel… andando amigos… no podemos seguir así-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

-volvamos a casa niños-dijo Michael tratando de calmar a los chicos.

-yo los veré después… quiero estar solo por un momento amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-"Marcelo…"-dijo Elsa- "sabemos que la vas a extrañar"

-si lo sé… la voy a extrañar-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo debes saber que ella no los dejara, su espíritu y recuerdos vivirán en todos nosotros al igual que Zordon y Dimitria-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo solo asintió- gracias Gosei… los veré después-dijo Marcelo y se fue, todos solo pudieron poner una cara de tristeza.

-no se preocupen, haremos todo lo posible para animar a Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-"eso lo sabemos"-dijo Tommy- "sé que Marcelo podrá salir de esto"

-lo se… nos vemos amigos-dijo Gosei y los que estaban en el centro de mando asintieron.

Se veía a Holly en su casa y se mantenía pensativa, en eso recordó la promesa que le hizo a Anna- debo buscar a Marcelo-dijo Holly que salió, se vio que eran las 9 de la noche y Holly busco a Marcelo en su casa, pero Davis le dijo que el aún no había llegado, ni siquiera contestaba a su comunicador.

Holly siguió con su camino hasta que encontró a Marcelo que estaba sentado en el árbol donde conoció a Anna- oye Marcelo… te encuentras bien-dijo Holly.

Marcelo solamente asintió- escucha Marcelo… no tienes porque acerté el fuerte… se lo que sentías por Anna… así que…-Holly no termino la frase ya que vio que Marcelo derramaba muchas lágrimas.

-no pude salvarla Holly… no pude-dijo Marcelo se escuchó que su voz estaba por quebrarse.

-si la salvaste Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendiendo a Marcelo- recuerda lo que ella dijo… la salvaste en la soledad que ella estaba cuando despertó en nuestra época… no debes culparte Marcelo.

-es que yo…-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo sintió un abrazo en su espalda, se vio que Holly lo abrazaba.

-no lo olvides Marcelo… nunca estarás solo… recuerda que tienes a tus hermanos y a tus amigos… y además como lo escuchaste de Gosei… ella siempre vivirá en lo bueno… ya que Anna es nuestra amiga-dijo Holly con tristeza.

Al escuchar eso, Marcelo continuo llorando- gracias… Holly-dijo Marcelo con un tono de voz triste, mientras aun recordaba a Anna.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Chris y Nicole- ahora repasemos lo que sucedió en el episodio de hoy, amigos lectores-dijo Chris si ánimos.**

**-cómo vieron amigos, Anna… bueno ella-dijo Nicole que no quería llorar, quería mantenerse fuerte.**

**-yo terminare la frase… Anna ya no está con nosotros… pero como dijo Gosei… ella siempre vivirá en lo bueno-dijo Chris.**

**-es cierto… estoy segura que incluso Elsa, Tommy y Yubel, nos hubieran dicho lo mismo, pero ahora me preocupa mi hermano Marcelo… esperemos que se encuentre bien-dijo Nicole muy triste.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** lamento mi confusión, pero como dijiste fue debido al nombre y por cierto cuando publicaras el primer episodio de tu Fic y de que va a tratar y como viste en el episodio de hoy… bueno no termino muy bien, a pesar de que Marcelo tiene su Batallador, él se siente culpable por lo que le sucedió a Anna, esperemos que Marcelo se recupere de lo que sucedió, antes de que los enemigos ataquen, espera el siguiente episodio nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** creo imaginarme tu situación y debo decir que no es nada lindo, espero que te recuperes de tu gripe amigo, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado ya que como viste Marcelo se siente muy culpable, pero creo tener una idea para que recupere su espíritu de lucha, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste amigo Marcelo hizo todo lo que pudo y derroto a Hyutho, pero no pudo salvar a Anna… aunque ella dice que la salvo de la soledad de la que se encontraba y yo creo que Marcelo lo hizo, pero no pudo salvarla de Hyutho y debido a eso él se siente muy culpable, pero esperemos que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues amigo, veras que las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles a nivel sentimental, sobre todo Marcelo, ya que se siente muy culpable de lo que le sucedió a Anna, a pesar de que despertó su Batallador, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Super Rock Ninja:** como viste amigo, Marcelo ya tiene su Batallador y a pesar de que lo uso para derrotar a Hyutho… Marcelo se siente culpable de no haber podido salvar a Anna y creo que eso evitara a que Marcelo quiera alejarse de sus amigos, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja a ti también.

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, como vieron… tal vez fui algo cruel, eso es lo que creo… pero pienso que aproveche lo mejor que podía del personaje de Anna, nuevamente lamento la tardanza pero estoy ocupado, pero como dije ya estoy empezando a acomodarme el horario, así que empezare a publicar los episodios, tal vez no tan seguido pero publicare publique 2 episodios por semana y si tengo más tiempo tal ve por semana, por cierto ya vieron el Fic que hice de Yugioh, sé que no es muy interesante pero para mí lo es algo original y para sorpresa hare más Fic que serán de Power Rangers y uno será de Yugioh, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	63. Viaje al pasado, parte 1

**Como les va lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 63, ahora veremos si Marcelo puede recobrar su espíritu de lucha, bueno no hay nada más que decir, sigamos con el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**63: Viaje al pasado, parte 1.**

Se vio a Marcelo cerca del lago, se le veía triste y estaba arrojando piedras al lago, mientras recordaba lo que le sucedió a Anna- no importa lo que me digan… fue mi culpa-dijo Marcelo deprimido.

Holly veía a Marcelo y se vio que estaba preocupada y fue a la casa para encontrarse con los demás, al llegar Chris fue el que le abrió la puerta al entrar vio que todos estaban pensativos- hola amigos… como se sienten después de lo que ocurrió ayer-dijo Holly con tono triste.

-cómo quieres que estemos… felices-dijo Michael con tono de fastidio lo que hizo que Holly lo mirara con enojo- lo siento Holly… es solo que es muy difícil de creer lo que sucedió.

-si te comprendo Michael-dijo Holly.

-nosotros también nos sentimos igual, pero…-dijo Davis sin terminar la frase.

-pero Marcelo es el que parece estar más golpeado por lo que sucedió-dijo Mira.

-ya lo creo, ni siquiera quiso desayunar-dijo Yolei.

-estoy preocupada por mi hermano-dijo Nicole.

-así es… ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra, se veía muy triste-dijo Alex.

-que vamos a hacer… Marcelo necesita ayuda-dijo Yuri.

-pues la verdad… no se ustedes pero iré a decirle que se comporta como un tonto y que debe reaccionar-dijo Chris que estaba dispuesto a irse, al escuchar eso todos parpadearon y fueron a detener a Chris- ¡oigan suéltenme!

-no creo que sea buena idea Chris-dijo Steve que sujetaba de su chaqueta a Chris.

-déjame ir Steve, además debo decirle otras cosas más a mi hermano-dijo Chris.

-oye Chris debes calmarte-dijo Holly llamando su atención- escucha sé que quieres ayudarlo al igual que todos… pero si le dices eso, el solamente se molestara, hay que darle tiempo.

-no puedo dejar que el siga así Holly-dijo Chris molesto lo que sorprendió a todos- detesto ver a mi hermano así… no quiero que el este deprimido todo el tiempo.

-a nosotros tampoco nos gusta que el este así Chris, pero hay que darle tiempo… por el momento el no se encuentra bien-dijo Holly.

-está bien-dijo Chris que ya se tranquilizó.

-bueno yo debo ir a mi casa, avísenme si le ocurre algo a Marcelo-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron, en eso ella se fue.

Por el camino Holly estaba pensativa y recordó como Marcelo estaba llorando ayer por la noche y se sintió triste, ya que a la vez recordó ese beso que Marcelo le correspondió a Anna y por ultimo recordó la promesa que le hizo a Anna.

Holly dejo de caminar y se dirigió al lago de la ciudad, ya que sabía que Marcelo iba a seguir allí- debo ayudar a Marcelo… no sé qué quiso decir Anna con que no permita que Marcelo se adentre en la soledad… pero si se esto… tengo que ayudarlo-dijo Holly.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Shinnok caminar por ahí, hasta que se encontró con un inconsciente Zeon- por confiarte, Marcelo te dio una paliza… ni creas que voy a ayudarte, después de todo, sé que te vas a levantar jejeje solo espero que Marcelo esté preparado para una revancha contra ti-dijo Shinnok y siguió su camino hasta llegar a un bosque muy pequeño que tenía una pequeño rio.

-no pensé que estuvieras vivo Hyutho-dijo Shinnok y se vio que Hyutho estaba muy lastimado, incluso peor que Zeon- ahora veo que el Batallador de Marcelo es muy poderoso… aunque hubieras usado todo tu poder, igualmente abrías perdido… pero bueno ahora es mi turno de probar sus habilidades y su fuerza.

En eso Shinnok se fue y mientras caminaba se veía pensativo- no pensé que el poder Ranger de Marcelo se elevara a ese nivel… por el momento Kai es el único que no ha liberado su Batallador, eso quiere decir que Marcelo y esa chica Yubel son un problema… debo encontrar la forma de derrotarlos… pero también esta Astronema, su poder está aumentando a cada minuto… está superando sus límites… necesito idear un plan-pensó Shinnok.

-pero antes de poder idear un plan, debo poner a prueba los nuevos poderes de Marcelo… Hyutho tenía razón, a pesar de que Marcelo se parece a Jin, su poder Omega no es tan fuerte… pero eso lo compensa con la fuerza que tiene como humano-dijo Shinnok y por un rio vio a uno lagartija y sonrió- jejeje… bueno creo que ya se me ocurrió de cómo poner a prueba a Marcelo y su nuevo poder.

En eso Shinnok le disparo una especie de Energía a la lagartija y esta empezó a transformarse, a tal punto de volverse una lagartija humanoide, tenía filosas garras y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y se veía que desprendía una gran energía.

-tu nombre es Lagter… escucha debes ir a buscar a un Ranger de nombre Marcelo, ve y derrótalo-dijo Shinnok.

-como usted diga amo Shinnok-dijo Lagter y se fue a una gran velocidad.

-si le decía que lo pusiera a prueba, Lagter no usaría todo su poder, pero eso es justo lo que quiero que suceda, que fuerce a Marcelo a utilizar su Batallador-dijo Shinnok sonriendo- además… no me molestarías si lastimara a los demás Rangers que son unos entrometidos… pero para evitar eso, creo que puedo darle a Marcelo un viaje que estoy seguro que querrá cambiar muchas cosas jejeje para que todos sean felices… solo espero que Zordon no se entrometa, aunque lo dudo-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa perversa.

Lago de Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Marcelo lanzando piedritas al lago, se le veía triste, en eso escucho unos pasos y se dio la vuelta y vio que era Holly- eras tú Holly-dijo Marcelo desanimado.

-oye Marcelo… no puedes seguir con esa actitud-dijo Holly.

-no me molestes… lo que me sucede no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Marcelo con tono triste y molesto.

Holly se sorprendió, pero luego se molestó- oye porque me hablas así-dijo Holly.

-no me molestes, déjame solo-dijo Marcelo.

-escucha Marcelo, no solo nos estas preocupando a nosotros tus amigos… también están preocupados tus hermanos, Alex y Yuri, ellos también quieren que seas el mismo de antes-dijo Holly.

-no sé si pueda ser el mismo de antes Holly-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a su amiga- como podría volver a ser el mismo… y proteger a las personas, si ni siquiera pude proteger a Anna.

-Marcelo no debes ponerte así… a nosotros también nos duele que Anna no esté con nosotros, pero debes reaccionar… lo que Yubel dijo ayer es la verdad, a Anna no le gustaría vernos así de tristes y estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría que tu estés en ese estado-dijo Holly.

-tal vez lo que dijo Yubel sea verdad… pero como sé que no voy a fracasar como lo hice con Anna-dijo Marcelo.

-escucha Marcelo, yo no sé si lograras proteger a la gente o fracasaras, eso debes averiguarlo por ti mismo-dijo Holly.

-quieres decir que me quede parado sin hacer nada y ver como fracaso otra vez-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-oye yo nunca dije eso, tu eres el que lo dijo… pero te aseguro que fracasaras si no reaccionas y no vuelves a ser el Ranger que eras antes-dijo Holly.

-no sé si pueda Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-sabes Marcelo… no sé porque eres Ranger-dijo Holly.

-yo nunca quise ser un Ranger Holly… yo nunca pedí ser un Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces porque eres el Ranger rojo Dino Omega-dijo Holly sin entender los motivos de Marcelo.

-la razón por la que no quería ser un Ranger… era porque a mí nunca me intereso serlo, a pesar de que mi tío Tommy nos contaba la historia de los Power Rangers, a mí, Yubel y Amber… yo nunca estuve interesado en eso, las únicas que realmente querían ser Rangers eran Yubel y Amber… peor yo no… yo quería seguir y madurar sin necesidad de ser un Ranger… pero eso se acabó el día que…-dijo Marcelo y recordó el día en que su mamá había desaparecido a causa de ese monstruo.

-de que día hablas Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no quiero hablar de eso… pero luego de lo que sucedió, no quería hacer nada, quería estar solo, no quería tener amigos… pero cuando los conocí, sentí que podía comenzar de nuevo… y luego de eso, no sé porque, ni siquiera se la razón del porque el poder de la moneda Roja me eligió, pero luego de eso me decidí-dijo Marcelo.

-que decidiste Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-decidí que protegería a todas las personas… pero lo que sucedió el día de ayer… hace que me arrepienta de ser un Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-vamos Marcelo, deja de comportarte así, eres un gran Ranger… debes seguir adelante, si tu no nos ayudas a proteger a las personas, entonces quien lo hará-dijo Holly

-quisiera que alguien tratara de ayudarme… como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo mamá-susurro Marcelo.

-Marcelo…-dijo Holly que trataba de ayudarlo.

-al fin te encontré-dijo una voz que llamo la atención de Marcelo y Holly, se vio que era Lagter.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo Holly.

-mi nombre es Lagter y he venido a destruirte Ranger rojo-dijo Lagter con una sonrisa burlona.

-no estoy de humor para pelear contigo-dijo Marcelo que estaba molesto.

-pues lo lamento-dijo Lagter.

-lamentaras haberme molestado-dijo Marcelo y saco su Morpho, Holly al ver eso hizo lo mismo- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Pterodáctilo, Carnotauro!-en eso los 2 se transformaron, en eso los 2 se acercaron y comenzaron a atacar a Lagter, que evadía bien los ataques, se vio que con facilidad derribaba a Marcelo y Holly de unos cuantos golpes.

-demonios… este monstruos no es igual a los que hemos enfrentado… parece más fuerte-pensó Marcelo.

-ya te diste cuenta verdad… así es, yo no soy como esos guerreros que enfrentaron, la verdad si soy un monstruo Eltariano… pero ahora yo soy más fuerte y poderoso , gracias a que fui creado por el Eltariano Shinnok-dijo Lagter.

-Shinnok… ahora que querrá ese bastardo… no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, acabare con el de una buena vez-pensó Marcelo y tomo su Morpho y la sostuvo con sus dos manos- ¡Carnotauro Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo pero no había sucedido nada- pero que pasa.

-¿qué está sucediendo, porque Marcelo no usa su Batallador?-pensó Holly confundida.

-que rayos me pasa-pensó Marcelo y luego se vio que estaba en su subconsciente y escucho una voz que le decía.

-estas dudando de tu capacidad… estas entrando en la soledad… sientes que ya no quieres estar vivo-Marcelo escucho esa voz y cuando se acercó al origen de aquella voz, vio una especie de espejo, pudo ver su reflejo pero en unos momentos vio a Jin- estás perdiendo la luz que habita en ti.

Luego de eso se vio que el reflejo mostro a Marcelo con sus manos llenas de sangre y además se vio que tenía una espada que estaba de la misma forma y sus ojos mostraban odio y tristeza, además de que brillaban de un rojo sangre y de pronto aquel reflejo de Marcelo dijo- muy pronto te convertirás en esto jejeje-dijo el reflejo malvado de Marcelo que tenía una risa muy malévola.

Marcelo reacciono, Holly pudo notar como Marcelo temblaba de miedo- Marcelo que sucede-dijo Holly.

-ya no puedo usar… mi Batallador… ¿Por qué?-se preguntó Marcelo, en eso Marcelo perdió su transformación como Ranger y se vio que su Morpho dejaba de brillar a tal punto que se volvió gris.

Desde lejos Shinnok observaba todo lo que había sucedido- vaya parece que Marcelo no puede usar sus poderes-dijo Shinnok.

-eso parece-Shinnok reconoció aquella voz y vio que era Durahan- parece que algo anda mal con Marcelo-dijo Durahan.

-bueno eso no importa… pero ahora, creo que es mejor que ponga en marcha este pequeño plan que tengo-dijo Shinnok que sonreía y se vio que una esfera de energía de un color azul con blanco- prepárate para un viaje Marcelo, pero no te preocupes Lagter ira contigo-dijo Shinnok y disparo la esfera de energía que llego a 5 metros lejos de Marcelo.

Holly noto esa esfera de energía- ¿pero que fue eso?-dijo Holly.

Volviendo con Marcelo se vio que estaba atónito- porque… porque no pude usar mi Batallador… acaso yo… me volveré igual que aquel reflejo que vi de mí-dijo Marcelo que temblaba de miedo.

En eso se vio que Lagter se acercaba a Marcelo- estas acabado-dijo Lagter y se balanza contra Marcelo, pero el lugar donde llego la esfera empezó a abrirse una especie de agujero de gusano, solo que este era de color azul y este comenzó a absorver a Lagter y se vio que de a poco estaba absorbiendo a Marcelo.

-buen viaje Marcelo-dijo Shinnok sonriendo de manera perversa.

-a donde lo estas enviando Shinnok-dijo Durahan, mientras Shinnok se iba se vio que dijo unas palabras, dejando sorprendido a Durahan que después cambio su gesto por una sonrisa- jejeje bueno… como dijo Shinnok, yo también espero que este viajecito te agrade Marcelo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada y luego desapareció.

Holly se sorprendió al ver que Marcelo estaba siendo absorbido por aquel agujero, luego reacciono y se vio que perdió su transformación y corrió a ayudarlo- Marcelo debes reaccionar-dijo Holly, pero él no reaccionaba, seguía atónito.

Holly corría todo lo que podía para alcanzar a Marcelo, mientras este estaba siendo absorbido por el agujero y llego a tal punto que Marcelo ya estaba siendo absorbido solo faltaba que la mitad de su cuerpo entrara en esa especie de portal.

-quisiera que alguien me ayude-pensó Marcelo.

-Marcelo debes reaccionar-dijo Holly que estaba por alcanzar a Marcelo- Marcelo despierta-Holly extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

Marcelo escucho la voz de Holly y volteo, entonces Marcelo mostro estar sorprendido, ya que vio que Holly no era la única que le extendía la mano para ayudarlo, sino que vio a Anna y a su madre… Marcelo trato de sujetar la mano de Holly, pero luego algo le vino a la cabeza… vio unas imágenes en donde el mundo y la ciudad de Stone Canyon estaba destruida, además vio que Angel Grove estaba igual y en eso vio los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos, como también la de todos los Power Rangers, en eso se vio que Marcelo caminaba por ahí y dejo un cuerpo sin vida que era de Holly, Marcelo volteo y se vio que sus ojos brillaban de rojo sangre y que además mostraba una sonrisa muy tétrica.

Al vero eso Marcelo dio un grito de susto y no pudo sostener la mano de Holly, Marcelo ya estaba por ser absorbido completamente, en eso Holly pudo escuchar las palabras que Marcelo dijo- ¡yo no quiero convertirme en esto!

El portal se había cerrado y se vio que Holly estaba atónita y después lanzo un grito- ¡Marcelo!

Casa de Daichi.

Se vio que los Rangers estaban todavía pensativos, pero en eso cada uno escucho respectivamente a su Zord rugir y ellos pusieron una cara de sorpresa, lo que notaron los niños.

-que pasa amigos-dijo Yuri.

-algo acaba de pasarle a Marcelo-dijo Steve.

Los niños al oír eso se preocuparon mucho.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Gosei estaba tranquilo, pero en eso sintió que la energía Ranger de Marcelo había desaparecido- que significa esto-dijo Gosei.

-sucedió algo Gosei-pregunto Tensou.

Centro de mando.

Se vio a Elsa que estaba leyendo el libro galáctico, cuando también sintió lo mismo que Gosei, la energía Ranger de Marcelo había desaparecido, lo que la dejo sorprendida.

-¿qué sucede Elsa?-pregunto Alfa

-parece como si te habría dicho algo terrible-dijo Ángela.

Elsa vio a Alfa y Ángela- la energía Ranger de Marcelo, acaba de desaparecer-dijo Elsa.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Ángela.

-chispitas, parece que algo malo acaba de suceder-dijo Alfa, mientras Elsa se mostraba preocupada.

-oigan porque tanto alboroto-dijo Kenneth que había llegado con los demás.

Tommy pudo notar la expresión de Elsa- Elsa… que sucedió-dijo Tommy.

-no me lo creerán pero… parece que la presencia de Marcelo desapareció-dijo Elsa.

Los Rangers Dragón escucharon lo que dijo Elsa y se sorprendieron- ¡¿Cómo dices?!-dijeron sorprendidos los Rangers.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Steve y los demás llegar al lago y vieron a Holly que estaba de rodillas y fueron a verla- Holly que acaba de suceder-dijo Steve preocupado.

-Marcelo… acaba de desaparecer-dijo Holly.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Holly, en eso se escuchó el comunicador de los Rangers y contesto Davis- aquí Davis, Gosei sabes algo de lo que acaba de suceder.

-"no Rangers, pero tal vez Elsa nos diga que paso si le damos los detalles de lo sucedido… deben venir al centro de operaciones rápido"-dijo Gosei

-entendido Gosei, ya vamos para haya… debemos ir tal vez Elsa sepa lo que le sucedió a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Holly que se puso de pie.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Mira y todos se transportaron al centro de operaciones, al llegar Elsa les pregunto si sabían lo que le sucedió a Marcelo y Holly respondió y le dijo a Elsa que Marcelo había sido absorbido por una especie de agujero negro de color azul, Elsa investigo por medio del Libro Galáctico y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

-encontraste algo Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-"así es… y les diré que no es nada bueno"-dijo Elsa preocupando a todos- "parece que Marcelo fue absorbido por un portal que lo envió al pasado… significa que Marcelo viajo en el tiempo"

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Elsa- pero entonces, como podremos traerlo de vuelta-dijo Davis.

-"eso aún no lo sé… lo que me preocupa es el tiempo a donde fue"-dijo Elsa.

Al oír eso todos se preocuparon

Se vio una especie de pradera que tenía un gran lago y cerca de ahí estaba Marcelo inconsciente, pero luego comenzó a abrir los ojos- donde estoy-dijo Marcelo, pero luego y vio a su alrededor que estaba en un lugar muy conocido para el- esto es… Angel Grove.

Marcelo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la ciudad, en eso vio el lugar donde estaba el centro juvenil de Adelle, pero se sorprendió al ver que este era diferente, Marcelo no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino y en eso se chocó con alguien- disculpe yo…-Marcelo no pudo terminar su frase al ver a quien había visto, era una mujer de apariencia asiática y además tenía el pelo largo y de color negro, pero sobre todo llevaba a una bebe en una manta roja- yo lo siento.

-no hay problema-dijo aquella mujer sonriendo.

-oye Trini gracias por esperarme-dijo una voz muy conocida para Marcelo que vio de quien era esa voz y se sorprendió al ver que aquella mujer tenía el pelo largo de color café oscuro y además cargaba a un bebe en una manta blanca con rojo.

Marcelo se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella mujer y susurro sin que lo oyeran- mamá.

Esta historia continuara…

**Aparecieron Yubel y Holly- ahora repasemos lo que sucedió en este episodio, amigos lectores-dijo Yubel sonriendo.**

**-cómo vieron amigos, Marcelo fue absorbido por una especie de portal-dijo Holly.**

**-Elsa nos dijo que Marcelo haya viajado en el tiempo y hacerte, ya que se encontró con mi madre, pero…-dijo Yubel.**

**Y continúo Holly- lo más impactante fue que Marcelo se encontró con su madre y ahora que va a suceder-dijo Holly.**

**-no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** te diré la verdad, jamás pensé que haría un episodio triste en mi fic y como viste en el episodio de hoy las cosas se pusieron interesantes, no te pierdas el siguiente episodio, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** no te preocupes te entiendo de que no comentes mucho debido a tu trabajo, pero espero que el episodio de hoy te haya asombrado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** me alegra de que te guste el Batallador de Marcelo, pero como viste no lo pudo activar en esta pelea y lo más interesante acaba de suceder en el final de este episodio, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues como viste Holly trato de ayudar a Marcelo, pero este aún se siente culpable y ahora Marcelo no pudo activar su Batallador y además al viajar al pasado, Marcelo se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como viste amigo mío, a pesar de que Marcelo tiene su Batallador no pudo activarlo y lo más interesante apareció al final, solo espera el siguiente episodio, ya que tratare de hacerlo interesante, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ya que en el próximo verán una aventura muy buena de parte de Marcelo, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	64. Viaje al pasado, parte 2

**Como les va lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 63, ahora veremos si Marcelo puede recobrar su espíritu de lucha, bueno no hay nada más que decir, sigamos con el episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 64 y me esforcé en este episodio, como lo hice con los demás, espero que les llegue a agrada, ya que verán como Marcelo recupera su espíritu de lucha, así que vamos con el episodio.**

**64: Viaje al pasado, parte 2.**

Se veía que Marcelo estaba sorprendido ya que estaba viendo a Trini y a su madre- mamá-susurro Marcelo sin que lo oyeran.

-qué significa esto… porque están mi madre y Trini aquí… y como puedo verlas… si mi madre desapareció a mis 10 años y la madre de Yubel falleció-pensó Marcelo sorprendido, pero reacciono al escuchar la conversación de Trini y su madre.

-gracias por esperarme Trini… lamento si llegue tarde, es que David fue a hablar con Tommy-dijo Jun la madre de Marcelo.

-no te preocupes, ya presentía que eso iba a suceder… después de todo a Tommy le agrada cuando David lo visita-dijo Trini

-si lo se… vaya, veo que trajiste a Yubel-dijo Jun mirando a Yubel de bebe, se vio que estaba dormida.

-si la traje conmigo, dentro de unos 2 años nos mudaremos aquí a Angel Grove, ya que Vladimir está buscando un trabajo aquí-dijo Trini.

-ya veo, espero que les vaya bien a ustedes-dijo Jun.

-y dime Jun, como está tu relación con el hermano de Tommy… además quiero saber cómo está tu hijo-dijo Trini viendo al Marcelo de ese tiempo que se encontraba despierto y jugaba con sus manos.

-mi relación con David va bien y con Marcelo… bueno el a veces es algo inquieto-dijo Jun sonriendo al igual que Trini.

-te entiendo, Yubel también es algo inquieta-dijo Trini- bueno ahora a dónde vamos.

-no lo sé… David dijo que vendría con Tommy en su auto para recogernos-dijo Jun en eso Jun sintió que alguien las observaba y volteo y vio a Marcelo- disculpa… pero puedes decirme porque no estas observando.

Marcelo reacciono por lo que dijo Jun- ah bueno… la verdad…yo-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

En eso Trini lo reconoció- espera Jun… no lo pongas nervioso, él no nos estaba observando… hace poco choco conmigo y me pidió disculpas.

-ya veo… bueno quieres que te ayudemos en algo, lo digo porque pareces muy distraído-dijo Jun.

-no… no se preocupe estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

-entiendo… bueno me presentare yo me llamo Jun Lynn-dijo Jun y señalo a Trini- y ella es una amiga que conocí hace unos meses, su nombre es Trini Kwan.

-un gusto-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-y dinos cómo te llamas-dijo Jun sonriendo.

-bueno… yo me llamo Marcelo-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso.

-Marcelo-dijo Jun sorprendida, pero luego sonrió- vaya, tienes el mismo nombre de mi hijo… eso me alegra, bueno es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Jun dándole la mano a Marcelo.

-también es un gusto… para mi conocerlas-dijo Marcelo y correspondió el saludo de su madre y estrecho su mano.

Al sentir la mano de Marcelo Jun sintió una sensación extraña, ya que su corazón le decía que ese chico era alguien especial para ella del mismo modo como lo era su hijo que estaba en sus brazos- bueno lamento haberlas molestado… si me disculpan debo retirarme… fue un gusto conocerlas, adiós-dijo Marcelo y se fue.

-para nosotras también fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Trini y vio como Marcelo se fue- es un chico agradable, no lo crees Jun… ¿Jun?-dijo Trini que vio que Jun estaba sorprendida y veía como Marcelo se iba.

-que fue esa sensación… no sé qué fue… pero siento que ese chico… me es familiar-pensó Jun viendo como Marcelo se iba.

-Jun te sientes bien-dijo Trini sacando a Jun de sus pensamientos.

-ah… si estoy bien Trini, no te preocupes… que tal si vamos al centro juvenil, tal vez David y Tommy nos busquen ahí-dijo Jun

-te apoyo, entonces andando-dijo Trini que caminaba junto a Jun.

Pero Jun aún mantenía esa sensación que le dio cuando toco la mano de Marcelo- no sé porque tengo esta sensación de que ese chico me es familiar… además algo me dice… que tengo que ayudarlo… ya que pude notar que estaba triste… tal vez sea por eso que quiero ayudarlo-pensó Jun, mientras volteo su cabeza y vio el camino por el cual se fue Marcelo, en eso escucho un ruido y vio que se trataba de su hijo que soltó una pequeña risa, al ver eso Jun sonrió.

Mientras se veía a Marcelo caminar por la ciudad y llego a una banca para descansar y se vio que estaba nervioso y eso lo hacía sudar- no puede ser… Trini está aquí y mi madre también-susurro Marcelo en eso vio una tienda que vendía periódicos, Marcelo fue y vio la fecha y se sorprendió que la fecha era del 17 de julio del año 1997- entonces viaje al pasado-pensó Marcelo para sí mismo y estaba asombrado.

-disculpe me da el periódico de hoy-dijo alguien y Marcelo reconoció esa voz, al voltear vio a Katherine, para luego ver como se retiraba.

-era Katherine-susurro Marcelo sorprendido, al saber en la época que estaba se puso a pensar- muy bien, si este es el año de 1997 del mes de julio, si me guio por la historia de los Power Rangers… mi tío y los demás deben tener sus poderes de Turbo Rangers… eso significa que aún no han elegido a Tj y los demás como sus sucesores del poder Turbo… eso quiere decir que Dimitria también está aquí, lo que significa que ahora deben estar combatiendo contra Divatox… eso significa… que si les digo lo que puede suceder y de que Zordon será capturado en Eltar, ayudaría a salvar a Zordon… pero, la verdad no sé si este bien hacer eso… que voy a hacer… un segundo si yo fui traído aquí por medio de ese portal… eso significa que ese monstruo Eltariano que creo Shinnok también está aquí… debo detenerlo… pero y si vuelvo a fallar, tal vez debería buscar el modo de volver y dejar que mi tío y los demás se hagan cargo… pero y si ellos resultan heridos y derrotados por ese monstruo, tal vez eso cambie el futuro… no importa cómo, pero debo detenerlo… pero y si llego a fallar y todo termina como sucedió con Anna… maldición-pensó Marcelo confundido y miedo a fallar, pero no noto que su moneda de poder comenzaba a brillar un poco hecho que hizo que barios seres sintieran esa energía.

Planeta Eltar

Se veía a Zordon monitoreando junto con Alfa para ver si todo estaba tranquilo en su planeta y en los demás planetas, pero en eso sintió el poder de la moneda de poder- que fue eso… no lo creo… eso es imposible, hasta ahora nadie a sido escogido por esos poderes Rangers-dijo Zordon

-que sucede Zordon-dijo Alfa.

-Alfa llévame a aquel lugar-dijo Zordon y Alfa asintió, pasaron unos minutos y se vio que Alfa entraba en una cueva y se vio que Zordon estaba en su forma corpórea, se veía que tenía una túnica de color azul, además de tener unos símbolos extraños tatuados en sus manos y además se veía que tenía una especie de armadura que tenía el símbolo del relámpago de los Power Rangers.

-Zordon no crees que esto es peligroso para ti-dijo Alpha preocupado.

-no te preocupes Alfa, puedo estar en esta forma… pero por un periodo corto de tiempo-dijo Zordon y fue a una especie de altar y se sorprendió bastante ya que ahí se encontraban las 7 monedas de poder Omega- no lo entiendo… aquí están las 7 monedas de poder… pero si hace poco acabo de sentir el poder la moneda roja Omega... a no ser que-en eso Zordon comenzó a concentrarse y al sentir la energía del poder rojo Omega, se dio cuenta que provenía de la tierra- ya veo.

-que sucedió Zordon, averiguaste algo-dijo Alfa.

-podría decirse que sí, Alfa iremos a la tierra, más específicamente a Angel Grove-dijo Zordon.

-pero Zordon, dijiste que no íbamos a volver, ya que tu planeta necesitaba tu ayuda… además no dijiste que pronto elegirás a tu sucesor como guardián del multiverso-dijo Alfa.

-eso lo se… pero por ahora debo ir a Angel Grove, tengo la sensación de que nuestros enemigos atacaran y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… además debo ir a la tierra para ver si mis sospechas son ciertas-dijo Zordon.

-de que sospechas hablas Zordon-dijo Alfa.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la tierra, por ahora debemos apresurarnos-dijo zordon y se fue del lugar para prepararse para volver a la tierra- además del poder Ranger rojo Omega… puedo sentir la presencia de Jin… pero si el murió en la guerra contra los Eltarianos… estoy seguro que cuando llegue mis sospechas serán aclaradas-pensó Zordon.

Centro de mando (época 1997).

Se vio que este no era el nuevo centro de mando de los Rangers Dragón ya que era el de los Rangers turbo, se pudo ver a Dimitria y Alfa 6 que monitoreaba si habían problemas, pero en eso Dimitria sintió una energía Ranger muy poderosa- que es esta energía… es el poder Ranger Omega… pero cómo es posible, si hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que fuera elegido por los poderes Rangers-pensó Dimitria.

-te sucede algo Dimitria-dijo Alpha 6.

-no es nada Alfa-en eso recibieron una especie de señal- Alfa 6 podría averiguar de dónde viene este llamado.

-por supuesto-dijo Alfa 6- Dimitri el llamado viene de Eltar.

-¿Eltar? Tal vez es Zordon, pero porque está llamando-dijo Dimitria confundida por el llamado de Zordon- Alpha comienza con la comunicación, hay que saber porque nos está llamando Zordon.

Alfa 6 asintió y se vio que por el globo visor apareció Zordon- Zordon me da gusto verte, pero puedo saber porque estas contactando conmigo… pensé que estabas protegiendo tu planeta-dijo Dimitria.

-así era, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema… pero no he te comunique simplemente para decirte eso… creo que tú también ya lo sabes Dimitria… una de las monedas de poder Omega, pude sentir su poder-dijo Zordon.

-yo también lo sentí Zordon… acaso ya sabes quién es el que tiene el poder-dijo Dimitria.

-no Dimitria, aunque te parezca imposible… las 7 monedas de poder Omega están aún aquí-dijo Zordon.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Elsa- que quieres decir con eso-dijo Dimitria.

-es muy posible que alguien haya viajado en el tiempo, ya que puedo sentir como se abrió un portal del tiempo… tal vez esa persona tenga el poder Ranger rojo Omega, por eso me dirijo a la tierra, para ver quien es-dijo Zordon.

-entiendo Zordon, entonces te estaré esperando-dijo Dimitria, en eso se cortó la comunicación- no puedo creerlo, alguien fue elegido para tener el poder rojo Omega… quisiera saber quién es-dijo Dimitria.

Centro de mando (época 2015)

Se veía que todos estaban en el centro de mando incluso los Rangers Dino Omega y Gosei- Elsa ya encontraste una forma de encontrar a Marcelo y de cómo traerlo de vuelta-dijo Gosei.

-aun no Gosei, hay muchas cosa sobre el tiempo y espacio en el libro galáctico que es difícil encontrar el tema correcto-dijo Elsa que cambiaba de página y se detuvo- ya lo encontré.

-enserio Elsa y que dice-dijo Tommy.

-aquí dice que si uso este hechizo, debo enviar una parte de mi energía para saber en qué época se encuentra el individuo que viajo en el tiempo-dijo Elsa.

-eso suena complicado-dijo Kenneth.

-yo también opino lo mismo, ojala pudiéramos contactarnos con los Rangers fuerza de tiempo o SPD… pero…-dijo Davis

-no podemos hacerlo… ya que si Astronema lo descubre atacara a esa época y tomara ventaja-dijo Yubel.

-eso significa que todo depende de nosotros-dijo Michael.

-bueno, será mejor que lo intentemos-dijo Elsa y empezó a concentrar su poder como guardiana del Multiverso, en eso lo disparo en el lugar donde se creó el portal que transporto a Marcelo, cuando la energía llego, de inmediato Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida- esto no es bueno.

-que sucede Elsa-dijo Tommy.

-parece que Marcelo llego al año 1997, a la época donde tu eras el líder de los Rangers turbo-dijo Elsa.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-esto es malo… muy malo-dijo Kenneth.

-de que hablas Kenneth, alguien sabe porque esto es malo-dijo Amber

-es malo porque tal vez… la presencia de Marcelo pueda cambiar el futuro-dijo Davis preocupado.

-pero eso no es todo-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- Marcelo fue enviado en el tiempo… el día que tanto Yubel como Marcelo eran aun bebes y visitaron a los Rangers turbo junto con sus madres… eso significa.

-significa que Marcelo está en el tiempo en que mi madre estaba viva-dijo Yubel con asombro.

-y eso no es todo-dijo Tommy llamando la atención de todos- eso quiere decir que Marcelo está también en el tiempo, en donde su madre aún no había sufrido esa extraña desaparición.

Todos se asombraron, pero Yubel lo pensó muy bien y recordó cuando se reencontró con su madre, cuando fue salvada por ella como Psycho Sombra y le contaron que Marcelo había dicho que él se sentiría de la misma forma si viera a su madre- espero que Marcelo no cometa un locura… ya que eso podría cambiar el futuro-pensó Yubel, preocupada ya que sabía que en estos momentos sería una situación difícil para Marcelo, ya que por un lado él podría cambiar el destino de su madre y de la suya, pero también sabía que eso podría traer consecuencias y cambios en el futuro.

Por el espacio exterior en un planeta.

Se pudo ver a un monstruo con apariencia de reptil, se veía que era enorme y además parecía estar hecho de fuego, y de a poco se vio que era Dark Specter quien en esos años era el líder de la alianza del mal y si Zordon y Dimitria sintieron la energía Ranger de Marcelo, eso significaría que Dark Specter también, lo cual si sucedió- puedo sentir una energía Ranger muy poderosa… debo averiguar de quien se trata, ese Ranger no debe interferir en mis planes de capturar a Zordon… enviare a Darkonda para que se haga cargo de él, además le enviare refuerzos-en eso Dark specter creo unos monstruos de lava que tenían apariencia de lagartijas.

-muy bien… Darkonda-dijo Dark Specter y se vio que Darkonda hizo acto de aparición- quiero que vayas y destruyas a un nuevo Ranger que acaba de aparecer, se encuentra en el planeta tierra, además de que te estoy mandando refuerzos.

-entendido-dijo Darkonda y se fue del lugar junto con esos monstruos de lava, en eso los monstruos de lava fueron transportados a la tierra, antes de que Darkonda hiciera lo mismo se detuvo por un momento- solo voy a ir a la tierra para pelear y destruir, a mí no me interesan tus planes de conquista Specter… solamente los ayudare y por supuesto que también ayudare a los Rangers… siempre y cuando sea de un buen beneficio para mi jejeje-al terminar de decir eso Darkonda se fue.

Angel Grove (año 1997)

Se veía a Marcelo muy confundido y de lo que tenía que hacer, en eso decidió caminar por unos momentos, al caminar y estar en sus pensamientos, reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba a las afueras del Centro Juvenil- je dentro de unos años Adelle se hará cargo de esto-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, peor luego se puso triste por lo sucedido con Anna y que además ya no tiene ese valor que lo caracterizaba para pelear y proteger a las personas.

Centro de mando (año 1997)

Se vio que Dimitria y Alfa 6 esperaban la llegada de Zordon, en eso Zordon apareció en un tubo dimensional muy diferente y que este apareció de repente (estoy seguro que me entienden él tuvo dimensional que se usó para zordon en la Tem. De PR en el Espacio)- bienvenido Zordon… y donde esta Alfa-dijo Dimitria.

-le dije a Alfa que se quedara y me avisara si llega a suceder algo en Eltar-dijo Zordon.

-ya veo… pero bueno Zordon dime, ya sabes a quien le pertenece el poder Ranger rojo Omega-dijo Dimitria.

-aun no, pero sospecho que pronto lo vamos a descubrir-dijo Zordon- será mejor que llamemos a Tommy y los demás, estoy seguro que con su ayuda podremos localizar a ese chico que tiene el poder Omega rojo.

-entiendo, Alfa 6 contáctate con Tommy y los demás y diles que vengan cuanto antes-dijo Dimitria.

-de inmediato Dimitria-dijo Alfa 6.

Se vio a Tommy que estaba hablando con su hermano David y que además estaba con sus amigos- no me esperaba que me visitaras tan pronto hermano-dijo Tommy.

-lamento no haberte avisado, es que Jun me dijo que quería conocerlos a todos ustedes además de que quería que conocieran a Marcelo-dijo David sonriendo.

-yo también quiero conocerlo… no me esperaba ser tío tan pronto hermano-dijo Tommy sonriendo y por ese comentario sonrió David.

-y como te va con Jun David-dijo Katherine.

-me va bien, después de todo Jun es alguien especial para mí-dijo David.

-nos alegra escuchar eso David-dijo Tanya sonriendo y los demás asintieron, hasta que sonó su comunicador.

-que sucede Dimitria-dijo Tommy.

-Rangers deben venir un momento, necesito su ayuda y además hay alguien que quiere verlos-dijo Dimitria.

-muy bien vamos para haya-dijo Tommy y corto la comunicación.

-problemas Ranger hermano-dijo David.

-es posible, David tu ve con Jun seguramente debe estar con Trini y deben estar esperándonos en el centro juvenil, ve y dile a Trini la razón del porque no pude venir, estoy seguro que ella entenderá-dijo Tommy.

-no te preocupes y además seré discreto y no mencionare nada de esto a Jun-dijo David.

-gracias David, bueno amigos vámonos-dijo Tommy y todos lo siguieron.

-muy bien debo ir con al centro juvenil, es muy probable que Jun y Trini estén esperándonos-dijo David y se fue.

Centro de mando (1997)

-ya llegamos Dimitria-dijo Justin, pero en eso los Rangers se quedaron en silencio ya que para su sorpresa vieron a Zordon y su alegría fue inmediata.

-Zordon que bueno verte-dijo Adam.

-pensábamos que ya no te veríamos Zordon-dijo Katherine.

-nos alegra verte Zordon-dijo Tommy.

Zordon sonrió por lo que dijeron los Rangers que él había escogido- también me alegra verlos de nuevo-dijo Zordon.

-y porque estás aquí Zordon-dijo Justin.

-la verdad es que quiero que me ayuden-dijo Zordon.

Los Rangers se vieron y asintieron- en que te podemos ayudar Zordon-dijo Tommy.

-necesito que busquen a un Ranger rojo, ya que esa persona acaba de viajar en el tiempo-dijo Zordon.

-quieres decir que es un viajero del tiempo-dijo Tanya.

-no Tanya, creo que él se encuentra aquí debido a que alguien lo envió, pero no lo hizo con propósitos buenos-dijo Zordon.

-lo que quieres decir es que algún enemigo envió a este Ranger a nuestra época-dijo Tommy.

-asi es, necesito que lo encuentren y lo traigan al centro de mando, quero hacerle algunas preguntas-dijo Zordon.

Los turbo Rangers asintieron, pero en eso la alarma comenzó a sonar- que sucede Alfa 6-dijo Dimitria.

-cielos, Zordon, Dimitria, acabo de detectar que guerreros con poderes malignos llego a la tierra-dijo Alfa 6.

Zordon sintió la presencia de esos monstruos- parece que Dark Specter también se dio cuenta, no podemos perder el tiempo-penso Zordon- Rangers deben ir a detener a esas criaturas, tengan cuidado y que el poder los proteja-dijo Zordon.

Tommy asintió y se puso al frente del grupo- ¡Cambio a turbo!-dijo Tommy y todos empezaron su transformación.

Centro juvenil.

Se pudo ver a Trini salir del lugar junto a Jun y se veía que tenían a sus hijos en sus brazos- porque tardaran tanto Tommy y David-dijo Jun.

-no lo sé, pero espero que no haya pasado nada malo-dijo Trini y por experiencia como Ranger.

En eso vieron a David llegar- Jun… Trini, lamento haberlas hecho esperar-dijo David.

-no te preocupes, por cierto donde está tu hermano-dijo Jun.

-no te preocupes el vendrá en seguida-dijo David y fue a hablar con Trini- parece que hay problemas-susurro David.

Trini asintió- oigan puedo saber de qué hablan-dijo Jun.

-no es nada, solo quería preguntarle a Trini, de cómo se encuentra Yubel-dijo David.

En eso se vio que aparecieron esos guerreros de lava y comenzaron a ahuyentar a la gente- que sucede ahora y que son esas cosas-dijo Jun sorprendida por la apariencia de esos monstruos.

-sea lo que sean, te aseguro que no pueden ser amigables, debemos irnos de aquí-dijo Trini y se fue junto con Jun y David, peor en eso fueron rodeados.

-cielos estamos en problemas-dijo David preocupado.

Los monstruos de lava iban acercándose, se veía a Marcelo estar cerca y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, pero Marcelo estaba en shock ya que por un lado quería ayudar a sus padres y a Trini, pero nuevamente pensó en que si fracasaba nuevamente, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que los monstruos fueron repelidos por unos disparos- será mejor que se alejen de ellos-dijo Tommy en su traje de Ranger turbo rojo.

-vaya son los Power Rangers-dijo Jun sonriendo, David y Trini sonrieron también al ver que Tommy y los demás habían llegado para salvarlos de esos monstruos, por muy dentro Trini quería ayudar, pero ahora tenía un gran trabajo que cumplir y esa era la de proteger a su hija Yubel.

-que son esas cosas-dijo Justin viendo a los monstruos de Lava.

-no tengo idea, pero debemos tener cuidado-dijo Adam.

-vamos a detenerlos antes de que causen un desastre-dijo Tommy y se vio que los Rangers tenían algo de dificultades pero con sus armas estaban tomando la ventaja.

Pero en eso apareció Darkonda que derribo a los Rangers turbo con un ataque de rayo de energía- no me digan que estos eran los Rangers que debía vencer, Darkonda me mando para hacer un trabajo muy fácil, quien cree que soy alguien que recoge la basura-pensó Darkonda molesto, pero en eso vio a Jun, Trini y David y escucho el llanto de los bebes.

-jeje bueno parece que esto se pondrá divertido-dijo Darkonda acercándose a Jun y Trini.

Marcelo aún estaba en shock, ya que quería ayudarlos, peor nuevamente le venía a su mente el fracaso y de no lograrlo, peor en eso escucho la voz de su madre- ¡aléjate, no permitiré que lastimes a mi hijo!-dijo Jun con una mirada llena de valor.

En eso Marcelo recordó que todo el valor que tiene es debido a su madre, en eso Marcelo vio como Darkonda iba a atacarlos con su espada, además de escuchar el llanto de los bebes lo que hizo reaccionar a Marcelo que de inmediato se acercó a Darkonda y de una patada lo hizo retroceder unos 3 metros, todos al ver como Marcelo había aparecido los sorprendió.

Darkonda vio a su atacante y se vio molesto- tu… maldito-dijo Darkonda muy molesto, mientras veía el rostro de Marcelo y de pronto recordó, se vio que está luchando contra alguien y este lo había derrotado y se vio que ese alguien era Jin.

-no permitiré que lastimes a la gente Darkonda-dijo Marcelo y se vio que saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y para sorpresa de todos se había convertido en un Power Ranger y no solo eso, en el centro de mando se veía a Zordon y Dimitria que también estaban sorprendidos.

-maldito, te aseguro que me las pagaras-dijo Darkonda y fue a atacar a Marcelo, pero Marcelo demostró gran habilidad y de unos golpes hizo retroceder a Darkonda y en una de esas saco su espada Omega y con eso le asesto varios golpes que derribaron a Darkonda.

-no permitiré que lastimes a estas personas-dijo Marcelo mientras aún estaba en guardia.

Esta historia continuara…

**Aparecieron Tommy y Elsa- muy bien, e shora de ver lo que sucedió en el episodio de hoy lectores-dijo Tommy sonriendo.**

**-bueno lectores, como vieron Marcelo se encuentra en el pasado y parece que esta confundido-dijo Elsa.**

**-se puede ver que mi sobrino tiene miedo a fracasar, pero cuando sus padres y Trini estaban por ser atacados-dijo Tommy.**

**-el reacciono y los defendió de Darkonda, parece que la presencia de Marcelo cambio algunas cosas-dijo Elsa.**

**-esperemos a ver qué sucede en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron Elsa y Tommy.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic y tienes razón a veces a un autor le es difícil matar a un personaje que llegue a agradar, creo que Dragon espectral sintió lo mismo cuando tuvo que matar a otros personajes de sus Fic que en mi opinión eran buenos Oc y a tu pregunta de si me interesa participar en tu Fic, pues claro porque no, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** me alegra que el episodio anterior te haya gustado, la verdad no tenía pensado poner a nadie más solamente a la madre de Marcelo, pero como se me vino la idea del viaje al pasado, me dije porque no poner a estos personajes como por ejemplo Trini que lo voy a decir es una de mis personajes favoritos de la serie de Power Rangers, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** como viste amigo, Marcelo parece estar recuperando su espíritu de lucha ya que no permitió que Darkonda lastimara a sus padres y a Trini, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues amigo mío, Marcelo aún tiene ese miedo a fracasar, pero como viste el mismo fue a proteger a sus padres y a Trini de Darkonda, lo que significa que tal vez este recuperando su confianza, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como viste compadre, Marcelo se siente muy culpable, pero parece que su espíritu de lucha está regresando, ya que protegió a sus padres y a la madre de Yubel, esperemos a ver qué sucede, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Xanatrix742:** pues amigo mío, como viste Marcelo dejo a un lado su temor a fracasar y sin dudarlo fue a proteger a sus padres y a Trini, eso podría significar que tal vez este volviendo a ser el de antes, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio, por cierto si no lo sabían aquí les mando un nuevo Trailer de la película de Yugioh y para aquellas personajes que son fans del AtemxTea, eso no va a haber, no sé porque me da la sensación de que Tea terminara con Yugi, pero bueno sabemos que esta película es por los 20 años del manga y la verdad el diseño de los personajes me parece genial y tal parece que el nuevo enemigo usara el poder del Rompecabezas del Milenio para dominar el mundo (típico del manga y series de Yugioh), pero bueno lo que más me impresiono de este Trailer fue la aparición de los nuevos diseños del Dragón Blanco de ojos Azules y Mago Oscuro que sin duda se ven geniales ya que como se ve habrán nuevas cartas de estos 2 monstruos iconos y además pertenecerán a los monstruos de efecto debo decir que esto es bueno ya que ayudaría mucho al arquetipo de Ojos azules y al arquetipo del Mago Oscuro, además de que parece que el duelo entre Yugi vs Kaiba seguirá las reglas del juego, pero creo que eso no quitara de que el duelo sea Épico (voy a agradecer a Kasuki Takahashi si la película no tiene jugadas Locas de Yugi XD) ahora con esto no puedo esperar a ver la película, pero tendré que aguantarme las ganas XD, bueno aquí les dejo el Trailer si es que no lo han visto ya que estoy seguro que el inicio del Trailer les traerá nostalgia: watch?v=tvKVSqhcZe4, bueno amigos lectores nos vemos y cuídense.**


	65. Viaje al pasado, parte 3

**Como están amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 65 del Fic, ahora que comienza el episodio y espero que sea de su agrado amigos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**65: Viaje por el tiempo, parte 3.**

Se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Jun y Trini que habían conocido a Marcelo y les sorprendió de que haya sido un Ranger, en eso Darkonda se levantó- ni creas que te voy a perdonar, soy el gran Darkonda, no hay nadie quien me pueda vencer-dijo Darkonda.

-hablas demasiado, solo eres un bocón-dijo Marcelo, en eso le vino algo a la cabeza- ya me acorde, este maldito es el que arruino por completo la vida de Karone, voy a hacerte pedazos-pensó Marcelo y en eso fue a atacar a Darkonda y se vio que estaban parejos ya que bloqueaban cada ataque, pero en eso Marcelo siguió atacando con más rapidez y en una de esas termino dándole una serie de patadas voladoras que derribaron a Darkonda.

Darkonda trataba de pararse- cielos, jamás pensé que un Ranger fuera tan fuerte… no, no es eso… este Ranger parece ser muy diferente a los demás que he visto-pensó Darkonda.

-prepárate porque voy a acabar contigo-dijo Marcelo, pero escucho el rugido de su Zord- es cierto… si destruyo a Darkonda, entonces el no luchara contra Dark Specter, para que ambos se destruyan… si lo destruyo podría cambiar varias cosas, cuando Andros y los demás luchen contra Astronema… será mejor obligarlo a que se vaya-pensó Marcelo.

-que pasa, no dijiste que ibas a acabar conmigo-dijo Darkonda.

-no lo voy a hacer, lo único que hare es obligarte a que te vayas-dijo Marcelo cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-pero en que está pensando ese Ranger rojo-dijo Justin.

-si crees poder obligarme a irme de aquí, inténtalo-dijo Darkonda.

-será un placer maldito, ¡Dino Cartridge Omega, Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo formando su arma.

-miren esa arma-dijo Tanya.

-eso es increíble-dijo Tommy.

-toma esto-dijo Marcelo y en eso Marcelo disparo varios proyectiles de energía de su Buster, Darkonda apenas pudo evadir algunos y bloquear otros, pero luego se vio que Darkonda era golpeado por los proyectiles hasta que fue derribado y se vio que estaba lastimado- ahora vete, o si no me obligaras a destruirte y eso es algo que no quiero hacer contigo, porque sé muy bien que recibirás todo lo que te mereces.

Darkonda solo vio con furia a ese Ranger rojo- cuando nos volvamos a ver, no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Darkonda y se fue.

Luego de eso se vio que los Rangers Turbo se reunieron, mientras Jun y Trini estaban sorprendidas al igual que David, también se escuchó que los bebes ya no lloraban, en eso Marcelo perdió su transformación.

En eso Marcelo vio su Morpho- mi poder Ranger… se activó, solamente para proteger a mi madre y a Trini-pensó Marcelo viendo a su madre y a Trini, Marcelo iba acercándose, cuando alguien le tomo su mano y vio que era el Ranger Turbo rojo- oye porque.

-lo lamento pero tendrás que venir con nosotros, Zordon quiere hablar contigo-dijo Tommy.

-debes estar bromeando ti…-Marcelo se detuvo lo que iba a decir- tienes que estar bromeando Tommy-Marcelo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, tal vez no haya revelado que es su sobrino, luego vio a Jun y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano- ¡oh rayos!

-que dijiste… entonces eres tu Tommy-dijo Jun viendo a Tommy.

-cielos, será mejor que también vengas con nosotros… además como fueron atacados es posible que lo vuelvan a hacer-dijo Tommy.

-entiendo-dijo Jun.

-oye, enserio vino Zordon-dijo Trini.

-así es-dijo tommy en tono feliz, Trini solo sonrió al escuchar que Zordon había regresado.

-bueno es hora de ir al centro de mando-dijo Adam.

-tu que dices, vendrás con nosotros-dijo Tommy.

Marcelo lo pensó pero luego asintió- si… iré con ustedes-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos, incluyendo a los padres de Marcelo y Trini junto con los bebes fueron al centro de mando.

Centro de mando (del año 1997)

Al llegar Jun vio todo el lugar y se sorprendió mucho- vaya, no pensé que un lugar así existiría-dijo Jun asombrada.

-Rangers que bueno que llegaron… veo que trajeron compañía-dijo Zordon.

-lo sentimos Zordon, pero si los dejábamos ahí era posible que fueran atacados-dijo Tommy que igual que sus amigos ya no estaba en su forma Ranger.

-descuida, te entiendo Tommy-Zordon sonrió al ver a alguien- me da gusto verte de nuevo Trini.

-a mí también me alegra verte Zordon-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-veo que trajiste a tu hija-dijo Zordon que veía a una Yubel bebe y que estaba muy tranquila en el centro de mando.

-así es, quería que la conocieran-dijo Trini y en eso Tommy y los demás se acercaron y vieron que Yubel estaba feliz, Marcelo vio la escena y sonrió, en eso vio a su madre que seguía viendo el centro de mando, pero en eso pudo notar que su yo de esa época lo miraba, Marcelo solo levanto la mano tratando de saludar a su versión bebe y este sonrió e hizo un ruido que llamo la atención de todos, ya que vieron que el hijo de Jun quería ir con Marcelo.

-oye Marcelo que te pasa, tranquilízate quieres-dijo Jun al ver que su hijo estaba inquieto, Marcelo solo se sonrojo por esa escena al ver que él era así de bebe.

Zordon vio detenidamente al hijo de Jun y vio que este desprendía una pequeña energía al igual que Marcelo el Ranger que dijo Zordon que trajeran, en eso Zordon abrió sus ojos de sorpresa- eso significa que ese chico del futuro, es ese bebe-pensó Zordon sorprendido.

En eso Jun se dio cuenta de que su hijo quería ir con Marcelo el chico que había conocido y el que les había salvado de Darkonda- Marcelo, lamento que mi hijo quiera molestarte, la verdad e nunca era así-dijo Jun viendo a su hijo, mientras este reía y veía tanto a su madre y padre como a Marcelo.

-no se preocupe por eso-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya al menos eres honesto y no un grosero-dijo David sonriendo.

-gracias, creo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y viendo a su padre de joven.

-oye Marcelo quería agradecerte por avernos salvado de ese monstruo, gracias por salvarnos-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-no hay de que solo hice lo que creí que era correcto-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno ahora que ya los conoces, nosotros nos presentaremos, me llamo Adam-dijo Adam

-yo soy Justin-dijo Justin sonriendo.

-soy Tanya mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Tanya.

-yo soy Katherine es un placer conocerte-dijo Katherine sonriendo.

-mi nombre es Tommy, gracias por avernos ayudado Marcelo-dijo Tommy.

-eh no fue nada… en serio-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno ahora que te presentaste, es nuestro turno… yo soy Dimitria-dijo Dimitria.

-y yo soy Zordon y quiero hablar contigo-dijo Zordon viendo a Marcelo- dime algo tu vienes del futuro.

-así es, bueno de hecho… yo vengo de unos 18 años en el futuro-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a todos.

-vaya eso es increíble y dinos Angel Grove sigue tal como está o cambio algo en el futuro-dijo Justin.

-digamos que cambio un poco-dijo Marcelo.

-Justin-dijo Dimitria llamando su atención- no podemos preguntar muchas cosas del futuro, eso podría cambiar muchas cosas… edemas con su presencia tal vez algo haya cambiado-dijo Dimitria seriamente.

-no creo que nada haya cambiado aun, lo digo porque él está aquí y sigue siendo un Ranger, lo que significa que el futuro no ha cambiado mucho que digamos-dijo Zordon y vio a Marcelo- ahora dime cómo te llamas y que Ranger eres.

-mi nombre es Marcelo… soy el Ranger rojo Dino Omega, en mi tiempo esto luchando junto con mis amigos para proteger la ciudad y la tierra junto con otros Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo-dijo Zordon- quisiera hablar contigo… a solas.

-y se puede saber porque-dijo Marcelo.

-quiero hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Zordon en eso vio a los demás- no se preocupen, no tendrán por qué irse del centro de mando… yo llevare a Marcelo a un lugar donde podremos hablar tranquilamente, estás listo-dijo viendo a Marcelo.

-bueno…-en eso Marcelo lo pensó y tal vez podría advertirle a Zordon todo lo que sucedería y además tal vez él podría ayudarlo con el problema que tiene- está bien.

-en ese caso-dijo Zordon y dijo unas cuantas palabras en un idioma que nadie entendido y de repente tanto como Marcelo y Zordon habían desaparecido.

-pero a donde se fueron-dijo David.

-como Zordon lo dijo, él y ese chico Marcelo fueron a un lugar donde puedan hablar tranquilamente-dijo Katherine.

-sabes qué lugar es ese Dimitria-dijo Tommy.

-la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que cuando vuelvan ellos van a estar bien-dijo Dimitria.

Centro de mando (año 2015).

-entonces Elsa que hacemos para que Marcelo vuelva-dijo Tommy

-si generamos un nivel de energía como el que fue usado para crear ese portal que transporto a Marcelo al pasado, tal vez podamos traerlo de vuelta, pero… -dijo Elsa preocupada esto último.

-¿pero que, Elsa?-pregunto Ángela.

-lo que sucede es que aunque hagamos eso, Marcelo debe encontrar el portal para que pueda regresar, pero el problema es que no sabemos cómo avisarle, pero trataremos de hacer todo lo posible-dijo Elsa.

-entiendo entonces nosotros deberemos buscar la forma de abrir el portal del tiempo-dijo Steve.

-muy bien nosotros iremos a abrir ese portal Elsa-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron.

-muy bien les diré lo que tiene que hacer, vayan al lugar donde Marcelo fue transportado y liberen su energía Ranger, háganlo lo mejor que puedan, estoy seguro que eso ayudara a abrir el portal-dijo Elsa.

Yubel asintió- ¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Yubel y en eso todos se transformaron y fueron a la ciudad.

Los Rangers ya estaban en el lugar donde Marcelo fue transportado- muy bien… están listos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron- liberamos nuestro poder Ranger-dijo Yubel y se vio que todos comenzaron a generar energía Ranger.

-¡Poderes Rangers Dragón/Poderes Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron todos y en eso se vio que una especie de portal comenzaba a abrirse, pero luego se vio que todos comenzaban a cansarse- no se rindan debemos seguir-dijo Tommy

En eso se vio un cielo blanco y se vio que el piso era de color negro y se vio que ahí estaba Marcelo- ¿dónde rayos estoy?

-estamos en una especie de habitación dimensional-dijo Zordon apareciendo ante Marcelo- ahora si podremos hablar… dime Marcelo como conseguiste esa moneda de poder.

-pues, te diré todo lo que paso-dijo Marcelo y le comenzó a contar a Zordon todo lo que sucedió, comenzando cuando los Rangers Dragón aparecieron, la derrota de Ivan Ooze, el regreso de Astronema, cuando él y sus amigos se volvieron los Rangers Dino Omega y de cómo conoció a Gosei, la aparición de Durahan y Shinnok, además de los otros Eltarianos como Zeon y Hyutho, del Ranger rojo Alpha Kai y cuando Anna había vuelto, además de contarle lo que le sucedió a Dimitria- y eso es todo, la verdad quisiera contarte lo que sucederá en los siguientes 3 años… pero no sé si este bien en decírtelo Zordon.

-ya veo… entonces yo no estuve cuando Dimitria, se fue-dijo Zordon

-no, la verdad es que tu…-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo digas… prefiero no saber lo que sucede conmigo, si te preguntas el porqué, es porque no quiero que cambie el futuro, hiciste bien al no decirme lo que sucedería en los siguientes años Marcelo… no pensé que Durahan y Shinnok así como los demás comenzarían a despertar, me sorprende que hayas podido contra Zeon y Hyutho ya que ellos son muy poderosos… también lamento lo que sucedió con Anna… creo que eso te afecta mucho, no es así-dijo Zordon.

-así es… es que, cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad que tuve de haberla salvado me carcome por dentro, además de que la última vez que trate de pelear me vino el miedo de que podría fracasar igual que con Anna, es por eso que tal vez mis poderes Rangers no hayan reaccionado… extraño a Anna-dijo Marcelo triste.

-escucha Marcelo, lo que Anna te dijo es la verdad… es muy seguro que cuando ella despertó en tu época le dolió mucho que fuera la única sobreviviente de esa generación que me ayudo en las luchas contra la alianza del mal y los Eltarianos, pero tú la ayudaste a que ella no se sintiera así y no solo tú, tus amigos también lo hicieron y eso es bueno… recuerda que ella te dijo que la salvaste de su soledad una soledad que hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera conocido a ti y a tus amigos-dijo Zordon.

-gracias Zordon… todo lo que me dijiste es algo parecido a lo que me dijo Gosei-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-eso es obvio, ya que Gosei fue mi aprendiz-dijo Zordon sonriendo- ahora debes volver a tu tiempo Marcelo.

-y como puedo hacerlo Zordon, además si vuelvo no sé si podre con lo que se avecinara… tengo miedo de fracasar y de decepcionar a mis amigos y a mi familia… tal vez puedas ayudarme Zordon-dijo Marcelo con tono triste.

-yo no puedo ayudarte con eso Marcelo-dijo Zordon dejando sorprendido a Marcelo- tal vez pienses que soy egoísta y de que no quiera ayudarte… pero estas equivocado, nadie puede ayudarte a superar este miedo que tienes, el único que puede ayudarte eres tú mismo.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo y vio su Morpho- pero no sé si podré volver a ser el mismo de antes-pensó Marcelo triste.

-bueno es hora de regresar-dijo Zordon y en eso el lugar dio un gran brillo y de pronto tanto Zordon como Marcelo aparecieron en el centro de mando- bueno Marcelo, es hora de que vuelvas a tu época.

Marcelo asintió- pero como poder volver Zordon, no tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-es probable que tus amigos estén tratando de hacer algo para que vuelvas y como me dijiste de quien es la nueva guardiana, no creo que sea problema para ella, lo único que falta es que tu encuentres el portal del tiempo-dijo Zordon.

-entiendo, peor entonces donde podría estar el portal cuando lo habrán-dijo Marcelo pensativo.

-por cierto Marcelo, nadie más vino además de ti verdad-dijo Zordon.

Marcelo abrió los ojos ante la pregunta- es cierto, hasta ahora no sé nada de él-dijo Marcelo y vio que ni Trini y sus padres estaban aquí al igual que Tommy- donde están los demás.

-ellos se fueron, dijeron que también querían hablar-dijo Adam.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo y recordó a su madre cuando la volvió a ver.

En eso se escuchó la alarma del centro de mando y se vio por el globo visor y Marcelo reconoció quien estaba atacando- es Lagter… esto es malo.

-acaso lo conoces Marcelo-dijo Zordon.

-así es, pero no es tiempo de decirte lo que sucede, debo ir a detenerlo-dijo Marcelo y se preparó para transformarse.

-nosotros iremos contigo-dijo Katherine y Marcelo asintió.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo apareciendo como el Ranger Rojo Dino Omega.

-¡Cambio a Turbo!-dijeron todos, en eso aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers y fueron a buscar a Lagter.

Lago de la ciudad (año 1997)

-vaya no puedo creerlo Tommy, no pensé que fueras un Ranger y es más sorprendente que tu también fueras una Trini-dijo Jun sonriendo.

-bueno eso fue hace tiempo-dijo Trini sonriendo

-parece que Jun se lo tomo con calma-dijo Tommy a su hermano.

-así parece-dijo David sonriendo.

En eso escucharon una explosión y vieron de quien se trataba y vieron que era un monstruo con apariencia de Lagarto- cielos que es esa cosa-dijo David sorprendido.

-no lo sé, pero creo que podemos estar en problemas-dijo Tommy, en eso vieron que los demás habían llegado.

-lamentamos la tardanza Tommy-dijo Justin.

-no hay problema llegaron justo a tiempo, ahora yo también los ayudare-dijo Tommy y se preparó para transformarse- ¡Cambio a Turbo!

-vaya… vaya, ya te encontré Ranger rojo Dino Omega-dijo Lagter.

-pues lamentaras haberlo hecho-dijo Marcelo y en eso fue a atacarlo, se vio que la pelea era igualada, pero en eso Lagter le lanzo varios rayos que derribaron a Marcelo y sin darle oportunidad lo ataco nuevamente sin darle tiempo para levantarse y en una de esas se vio que el poder de Marcelo iba desapareciendo de a poco.

-peor que sucede-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-lo que sucede es que ya es tu final Ranger-dijo Lagter y mando a Marcelo por los aires con sus ataques, quitándole su transformación.

-Marcelo-dijeron los Rangers turbo al ver eso.

-será mejor que no se metan oh también les hare lo mismo-dijo Lagter.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Tommy y junto con los demás fueron a atacarlo y se vio que de apoco los Rangers turbo eran superados por Lagter a tal punto que él los llegaba a lastimar mucho.

En eso Jun vio a Marcelo tratando de pararse, pero en eso vio que dejo de hacerlo, lo cual le pareció extraña esa acción y se acercó a Marcelo- oye estas bien.

-no sé si pueda hacerlo… que tal si fracaso otra vez y alguien más sale lastimado o peor aún-dijo Marcelo con miedo.

-oye no tienes por qué decir eso-dijo Jun tratando de ayudarlo- es normal tener un fracaso.

-pero yo no… no debo fracasar, ya que si lo hago mucha gente saldrá lastimada-dijo Marcelo triste e indeciso.

-vamos debes reaccionar, todo mundo fracasa, tal vez sea cierto que lo que haces podría afectar a mucha gente si fracasas, pero crees que todo se resolverá así como así sin que no hagas nada, estoy segura que a tu madre no le gustaría verte así-dijo Jun sonriendo con esto último.

Marcelo levanto la mirada sorprendido y vio a Jun, al igual que a su yo de esa época, en eso Marcelo lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que si seguía así mucha gente podría salir lastimada, más de lo que sucedería si fracasara- es cierto si no hago nada, más gente podría salir lastimada-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, es por eso que debes seguir y llenarte de valor, para así superar ese miedo que tienes-dijo Jun sonriéndole.

Marcelo escucho lo que dijo jun y recordó que cuando era niño su madre le decía que podría fracasar, pero también le dijo que si no lo intentaba y no lo hacía con ganas y valor, entonces iba a fracasar- es cierto mi madre me dijo eso-pensó Marcelo y vio a su madre.

-sé que será difícil para ti… pero recuerda que tienes amigos así como tus familiares-dijo Jun y tomo la mano de Marcelo- no debes rendirte-en eso a Jun le vino la misma sensación, pero esta vez era diferente ya que parecía más cálida, en eso vio a su hijo que sonreía de felicidad y en eso vio a Marcelo y de pronto vio como una visión aparecía ante ella y vio cómo su hijo crecía hasta convertirse en un joven de unos 18 años ese joven se volteo y Jun vio que era Marcelo- entonces tu eres...

Pero no llego a completar la frase ya que se vio que los Rangers Turbo fueron derribados y sus poderes fueron desactivados.

-muy bien ahora que me deshice de los estorbos es hora de eliminarte-dijo Lagter que se preparaba para atacar con sus poderes a Marcelo, pero en eso se vio que Jun se puso al frente de Marcelo.

-no permitiré que lo lastimes-dijo Jun con una mirada llena de valor.

-como quieras este será tu final-dijo Lagter que lanzo su ataque y todos se preocuparon ya que ese ataque podría lastimar incluso matar a Jun, Marcelo al ver eso se quedó estático y recordó aquella escena de su infancia en donde su madre lo protegió y desapareció sin dejar ninguna pista, Marcelo sentía que eso volvería a pasar, en eso su mirada de miedo cambio hasta mostrar una mirada llena de valor.

-no voy a permitir que la lastimes-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Morpho brillo y se vio que su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado de energía Ranger- siento que ahora más poder está corriendo por mi cuerpo ¡Carnotauro Omega Poder!

En eso el Morpho dio un gran brillo que se transformó y comenzó una nueva etapa de transformación, se vio en un ambiente que parecía ser como el día que se extinguieron los dinosaurios, el Morpho libero energía que tomo la apariencia del Zord de Marcelo que comenzó a rodearlo, se vio que su traje cambio un poco esta vez teniendo detalles blancos con dorados y de pronto como una especie de armadura apareció en sus pies, en sus brazos aparecieron guanteletes que cubrían toda la parte de su mano hasta el codo, además de que en su brazo derecho apareció su Carnotauro Buster, su cuerpo fue rodeado por su armadura que mostraba el símbolo Omega, en su espalda apareció una especie de coraza con apariencia de escudo que se dividió a la mitad formando así 2 alas solo que estas eran muy pequeñas tenían como mínimo un tamaño de 30 cm. y su casco cambio mucho ya que le dio más detalles, como los cuernos del Carnotauro, además de tener detalles dorados y su visor brillaban los ojos de Marcelo- ¡Carnotauro Poder Máximo, Omega Batallador¡

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el Batallador de Marcelo- miren esa armadura-dijo Justin.

-esto es increíble-dijo Katherine.

-jajaja por favor, enserio crees que me vas a vencer solo por usar tu Batallador, no me subestimes maldito ¡Choque de energía!-dijo Lagter lanzando su ataque pero se vio que Marcelo lo bloqueo lanzando un golpe- no puedo creerlo, bloqueo mi poder, en eso Marcelo se acercó corriendo hacia Lagter, mientras Jun lo observaba junto con su hijo que estaba en sus brazos, en eso Marcelo le asestó un golpe muy fuerte que lo mando a volar unos 10 metros, se vio que Marcelo no usaba todo su poder- maldito… te hare pedazos-dijo Lagter que se levantaba.

En eso Marcelo comenzó a cargar energía en su Buster- ¡Ráfaga de Fuego Omega!-dijo Marcelo y disparo de su Buster su ataque, pero este era diferente ya que se vio que el disparo tomo la forma de la cabeza de su Zord el ataque le dio de lleno a Lagter y lo que causo que cayera al suelo y exploto marcando su final- acabas de ser extinguido.

-vaya Marcelo, lo lograste-dijo Jun sonriendo, luego se vio que Marcelo había perdido su transformación.

-cielos lo logre-dijo Marcelo.

-vez, solo debías confiar en ti mismo y tener el valor suficiente para superar tu miedo-dijo Jun sonriéndole.

-gracias, creo que necesitaba una pequeña ayuda, pero tenías razón debía superar ese miedo que tenía a fracasar… si te soy sincero aún tengo ese miedo, pero mientras tenga valor y determinación poder superarlo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-bien dicho-dijo Jun en eso se vio que David y Trini se acercaron.

-vaya Marcelo se ve que eres muy fuerte como Ranger, esa armadura que usaste fue increíble-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-pues gracias por el cumplido-dijo Marcelo viendo a Trini- es un honor recibir un alago de ti Trini- pensó Marcelo sonriendo.

-veo que lo lograste, bien hecho-dijo Tommy que se acercó con los demás, en eso su comunicador sonó- que sucede Zordon.

-escuchen, Marcelo acabamos de detectar que un portal del tiempo está abriéndose cerca del lugar donde están, debes ir rápido antes de que se cierre… es hora de que vuelvas y buenas suerte, adiós Marcelo… lamento no despedirme Rangers, pero debo volver a Eltar, en verdad lo siento-dijo Zordon.

-no te preocupes Zordon, te entendemos-dijo Adam.

-cuídate mucho Zordon-dijo Trini sonriendo.

-adiós Rangers-dijo Zordon y los Rangers vieron que una especie de luz comenzó a alejarse de la tierra.

-me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido Zordon-pensó Marcelo sonriendo- bueno como dijo Zordon es hora de que me valla.

-te acompañamos-dijo Tommy y Marcelo asintió y caminaron unos pasos y vieron que un portal había aparecido- bueno es hora de que vuelvas con tus amigos, cuídate Marcelo.

-si lo hare-dijo Marcelo y vio a todos- me alegra haberlos conocido, estoy seguro que los volveré a ver, después de todo soy del futuro-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-por supuesto… solo que tal vez nosotros ya seamos mayores-dijo Justin en tono de broma y todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-adiós Marcelo y cuídate mucho-dijo Trini que se acercó a Marcelo, él solo asintió y vio a Yubel, Marcelo estaba a punto de sentir tristeza por la Yubel de esa época ya que dentro de unos 7 años iba a vivir algo horrible y quería decírselo a Trini, pero en eso se acordó que Zordon le dijo que no podía cambiar el futuro ya que eso traería consecuencias, peor luego recordó que Yubel era alguien fuerte y que iba a salir adelante.

-gracias Trini, adiós-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, en eso se acercó a cada uno de los Rangers y se despidió de cada uno, con Tommy se despidió con un apretón de manos y con David se despidió con un abrazo y David sintió una extraña sensación que le hizo sentir feliz.

-bueno es hora de despedirnos Marcelo-dijo Jun y le entrego a Marcelo a su esposo David y se acercó a Marcelo- cuídate mucho Marcelo-dijo Jun y le dio un abrazo

Marcelo sintió un sensación de tristeza y alegría y correspondió al abrazo de Jun, en eso Marcelo escucho algo, Jun le estaba susurrando sin que los demás oyeran- sé que tú eres mi hijo en el futuro… veo que crie a un joven muy fuerte y valiente, estoy orgullosa de ti… hijo-susurro Jun y se vio que unas lágrimas amenazaba con salir pero mantuvo la compostura.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo y se vio que Marcelo quería llorar de felicidad al escuchar a su madre decir eso- gracias… mamá-susurro Marcelo sin que nadie más oyera, Jun se separó de Marcelo que había reconocido como su hijo y le dedico una sonrisa que a Marcelo le hizo sentir feliz, Marcelo se fue acercando al portal y se vio que dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su yo de esa época que le dedico una sonrisa al igual que la Yubel de esa Época, Marcelo atravesó el portal y este se serró.

-cuídate hijo-pensó Jun sonriendo, en eso se acercó a los demás y Tommy sugirió ir al centro juvenil ya que debían ponerse al día, en eso Jun vio a su hijo y vio cómo se iba a convertir en ese Ranger Rojo que había aparecido para protegerlos.

Ya en la actualidad en la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que el portal se había cerrado, cosa que dejo sorprendido a los Rangers- oigan que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Kenneth.

-no creerán que-dijo Chris que estaba junto a su hermana, Alex y Yuri, pero en eso se escuchó el comunicador de Yubel.

-que sucede mamá-dijo Yubel.

-"no me lo van a creer, pero acabamos de detectar la energía Ranger de Marcelo, en estos momentos se encuentra en los bosques de Stone Canyon"-dijo Elsa.

-lo dices enserio Elsa-dijo Kira.

-"así es, vayan para que lo vean ustedes mismos"-dijo Elsa.

-entonces vamos-dijo Tommy y todos fueron al igual que los niños.

En los bosques de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que un portal se abría y de ahí salió Marcelo y desde un lugar alto del bosque vio la ciudad y se puso feliz ya que la ciudad estaba como lo había recordado- eh vuelto… todavía tengo ese miedo a fracasar, pero mientras lo enfrente con valor y determinación, sé que poder seguir adelante, sobre todo porque tengo a mis amigos, mi madre tenía razón… nunca estaré solo-pensó Marcelo sonriendo.

-Marcelo… hermano volviste-dijo Nicole que corría a donde estaba su hermano y Marcelo vio que no solo eran sus hermanos y su tío, también estaban Yubel y Amber 2 amigas que había tenido de niño, los Rangers Dragón que también se volvieron sus amigos y sin olvidar a su equipo, los Rangers Dino Omega que fueron sus amigos, además de ver a Yuri y Alex.

-tenías razón mamá… yo nunca voy a estar solo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, se vio que el sol se iba ocultando dando una bonita puesta de sol que hizo ver el regreso de Marcelo algo muy bonito y alegre.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Chris y Nicole- hola amigos lectores, es hora de ver lo que sucedió en el episodio de hoy-dijo Chris sonriendo.**

**-como vimos Marcelo lucho con valor y determinación y cuando llego el momento de la verdad-dijo Nicole.**

**-ya que nuestro hermano volvió a ser el mismo de antes, gracias a la ayuda de Zordon y nuestra madre Jun-dijo Chris.**

**-sé que no conozco a mi madre, pero sé que pronto la conoceré, pero ahora estoy feliz, por el regreso de mi hermano-dijo Nicole.**

**-ahora hay que esperar el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron Chris y Nicole.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado amigo, ya que trate de hacer un buen trabajo y como viste Marcelo trato de evitar algunas cosas, para que el futuro no cambiara mucho y como viste Marcelo recupero su espíritu de lucha, aunque aún tiene ese miedo, él lo irá superando de a poco, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, con respecto a Yugiho creo que lo confundes el anime con las caricaturas de los Looney Tunes, más bien ahí se puede todo, pero de hecho yo si vi animes en donde se pueden muchas cosas y debo decir que esos animes son muy graciosos y raros a la vez, donde ahí se puede hacer todo, pero bueno esas jugadas de Yugi ya tengo una idea del porque son, y no es por el hecho de que es por el anime o por el manga, eso lo explicare en mi otro Fic, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues amigo mío, como viste, Marcelo recupero su espíritu de lucha aunque todavía tiene ese miedo, sabemos que él lo ira superando de apoco, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Drasian:** pues amigo mío, la historia no va a cambiar mucho ya que Marcelo trato de que la historia no cambiara y Marcelo ya recupero su espíritu de lucha además de que recibió un buen regalo de despedida de Jun, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** como viste compadre, nuestro amigo Marcelo recupero su espíritu de lucha y me alegra que el Fic te guste mucho y que creas que merece un 10/10 gracias por decir eso, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Superrockninja:** como viste amigo mío, Marcelo uso su batallador y derroto fácilmente a ese monstruo, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja.

**Xanatrix742:** pues de los temas que me pusiste me parecen interesantes para un personaje y para el siguiente episodio de tu Fic amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, Marcelo recupero su espíritu de lucha y además parece que volvió un poco más fuerte, veamos cómo le irá en las siguientes peleas, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio, dejen sus Reviews amigos lectores nos vemos y cuídense.**


	66. La ayuda de Kai

**Hola amigos lectores, como les va, espero que bien, ya que estoy algo ocupado, pero aquí les traigo este episodio de mi Fic y espero que los disfruten, que empiece el episodio 66.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**66: La ayuda de Kai.**

Se vio que todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de Daichi ya que Marcelo se encontraba muy tranquilo tomando su desayuno, en eso se escuchó que bajaban por las escaleras- vaya ya te despertaste amigo-dijo Michael.

-así es-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-a pesar de que se haya despertado a las 9 de la mañana-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-ja ja ja muy graciosos Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes te entendemos, de seguro fue cansador estar en esos viajes del tiempo-dijo Mira.

-y vaya que lo fue, realmente me canse mucho al llegar aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno será mejor que descanses amigo, yo voy al centro de operaciones, tengo que ayudar en algunas cosas-dijo Davis.

-y yo iré a ayudarlo-dijo Michael.

-yo iré con Yolei y Holly, dijeron que quería que las acompañara a comprar ropa nueva y que además me ayudarían con mi ropa-dijo Mira sonriendo nerviosa.

-jejeje bueno, los veré luego amigos-dijo Marcelo y los 3 se fueron pasaron 5 minutos y Yuri había llegado a la casa

-hola chicos-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-hola Yuri-dijeron los presentes.

-como te va Yuri-dijo Marcelo.

-me va bien, pero no va a durar mucho ya que las clases comenzaran dentro de unos días más-dijo Yuri.

-volver a la escuela… la verdad prefiero no estudiar este año-dijo Chris.

-ni lo sueñes Chris, te seré honesto a mí también me molesta, pero debemos estudiar y sabes que eso fue lo que le prometí a papá cuando vinimos aquí a Stone Canyon, así que no quiero que te quejes-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien… por cierto hermano, de verdad viajaste al pasado-dijo Chris.

-por supuesto y les seré sincero jamás me espere ver a Zordon en persona-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo dices enserio, conociste a Zordon-dijeron los niños sorprendidos.

-así es, fue algo único, quería decirle lo que le sucedería si era capturado por Dark Specter, pero no lo hice ya que tal vez eso hubiera causado un gran cambio en el futuro-dijo Marcelo.

-ahora que lo dices Marcelo… tal parece que no hubo ningún cambio-dijo Alex.

-no debemos confiarnos, tal vez los hechos principales no hayan cambiado… pero tengo la sensación de que algo cambio cuando regrese-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-crees que debamos hablarlo con los demás hermano-dijo Nicole.

-no por el momento, pero sospecho que muy pronto ellos también se darán cuenta y querían preguntarme o tal vez preguntarle a Elsa y Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez podríamos necesitar ayuda, como dices Marcelo… tal vez tu viaje en el tiempo no haya cambiado mucho las cosas, pero sería mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Yuri

-es cierto Yuri, pero a quien llamamos para que nos ayude-dijo Marcelo.

-podríamos pedirle ayuda a los aliados de Elsa, como Soujiro y los demás-dijo Yuri.

-hablas enserio, ni siquiera los conocemos muy bien y para serles honesto no quisiera conocer a ese loco de Lukas du Lack, Yubel me dijo que es un tarado, en mi opinión parece como si fuera un personaje de los Looney Tunes que desecharon-dijo Marcelo.

Al escuchar eso los niños empezaron a reírse- jajaja buena esa hermano-dijo Chris.

-un personaje desechado de los Looney Tunes jejeje-dijo Yuri aguantándose la risa.

-sí que tienes un buen sentido del humor Marcelo jajaja-dijo Alex riendo al igual que los demás y lo mismo le pasaba a Nicole que no paraba de reír.

-jajaja creo que tienen razón jajaja-dijo Marcelo riendo.

Luego de que se calmaron se pusieron a pensar- pero bueno, entonces quien cree que nos pueda ayudar-dijo Yuri.

Alex lo pensó y se le ocurrió una idea- ya se… oye Marcelo porque no buscamos a mi hermano-dijo Alex sonriendo.

-tu hermano, hablas de Kai… la verdad no sé si a él le guste venir a ayudarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Alex desanimado.

-por qué lo dicen-dijo Nicole.

-es que mi hermano no es muy bueno trabajando en equipo-dijo Alex.

-por lo que dijo Alex, estoy de acuerdo, no sé si Kai quiera ayudarnos, incluso no sé si acepte trabajar en equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-pero creen que acepte-dijo Yuri.

-la verdad ni yo lo sé-dijo Marcelo- a pesar de que es un amigo de mi niñez ha él nunca le ha gustado trabajar en equipo.

-ya veo… pero donde creen ustedes que este Kai-dijo Chris.

-tal vez este entrenando, ya que la última vez que lo vimos fue en su ritual de iniciación o algo así era el nombre-dijo Nicole sin recordar muy bien aquel ritual.

-no te preocupes por eso hermanita, sé que cuando necesitemos ayuda Kai vendrá a ayudar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-eso crees-dijo Nicole.

-por supuesto… pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que tal vez mi viaje en el tiempo haya cambiado una pequeña cosa, no sé si sea importante… pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno-dijo Marcelo preocupado y al escuchar eso los niños también se preocuparon.

Planeta Eltar.

En un lugar del planeta en una cueva había algo que parecía una especie de sarcófago, pero este era cuadrado y se vio que tenía escritura Eltariana, ese sarcófago brillo y de ahí salió un Eltariano de aspecto delgado, pero se vio que tenía una armadura en su cabeza además de sus pies y su cuerpo, menos en sus manos que solo tenía unos guanteletes.

-si por fin estoy libre… no sé qué sucedió, pero acabo de ser libre-dijo ese Eltariano y respondía al nombre de Knife- bueno eso no importa, ahora que soy libre puedo hacer lo que se me antoje jejeje.

En eso Knife sintió la energía Morfosica en el planeta tierra- ese Zordon, ese maldito le dio a esos seres humanos algo del poder de la energía Morfosica, a unos seres inferiores que no merecen vivir… pues bien si eligió a esos seres patéticos, entonces yo me encargare de exterminarlos de una buena vez-dijo Knife y se fue del lugar transformándose en energía.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que los niños habían salido y habían ido al parque- oigan, creen que haya sido bueno salir de la casa mientras Marcelo está dormido-dijo Yuri.

-no se preocupen, volveremos antes de que se dé cuenta, además el necesitaba descansar un poco más-dijo Chris.

-si tienes razón-dijo Yuri, pero en eso todos se detuvieron ya que Nicole estaba viendo a alguien- que sucede Nicole.

-no sé si sea imaginación mía, pero miren quien es-dijo Nicole apuntando a alguien.

Todos vieron a donde Nicole apuntaba y se sorprendieron al ver que ese alguien era muy conocido ya que se trataba del poderoso Kai el hermano de Alex- es mi hermano-dijo Alex.

-oigan chicos-dijo Nicole llamando la atención de sus amigos y hermano- que tal si vamos con él y le decimos que ayude a Marcelo y a los demás contra Durahan, Shinnok y especialmente contra Astronema, no sé ustedes pero yo iré a decírselo.

Nicole se fue corriendo a donde estaba Kai y ellos dieron un grito de sorpresa- espera Nicole, no vayas con Kai-dijeron los 3 que siguieron a Nicole.

-¡oye Kai!-dijo Nicole llamando su atención- oye puedo pedirte un favor.

-y quien eres tu-dijo Kai.

-disculpa por no presentarme… soy Nicole la hermana menor de Marcelo, estoy segura que conoces a mi hermano-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-espera Nicole-dijo Alex que la derribo.

-oye que te pasa Alex-dijo Nicole molesta.

-lo siento Nicole-dijo Alex que sonreía nerviosamente.

-Alex-dijo Kai al ver a su hermano- se puede saber qué haces aquí.

-hola hermano y dime como te va-dijo Alex nervioso.

-hola Kai nos da gusto verte-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-y dinos que haces aquí-dijo Yuri.

-solo vine a pasar el rato, después me iré… por cierto que querías decirme-dijo Kai viendo a Nicole.

Nicole se levantó y fue con Kai- podrías ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás Rangers cuando Astronema ataque, creo que podrían hacer un gran equipo-dijo Nicole.

-lo siento, pero no lo hare-dijo Kai sorprendiendo a los chicos- tal vez tu hermano sea un amigo de mi niñez, pero eso no me importa… eso no significa que vaya a trabajar en equipo con los demás Rangers… prefiero hacer las cosas solo.

-pero porque podrías ser de ayuda-dijo Nicole.

-mi hermana tiene razón Kai, porque no quieres ayudar-dijo Chris.

-ese es mi problema… y no importa lo que me digan o lo que me diga esa tal Elsa, no pienso ayudar a nadie… ya que prefiero hacer las cosas solo-dijo Kai seriamente.

-pero si necesitáramos ayuda y los demás Rangers podrías venir a ayudarnos-dijo Yuri.

-no-dijo Kai sorprendiendo a los chicos- como ya dije detesto trabajar en equipo y además no pienso echarles una mano, si los demás Rangers se meten en un problema, que ellos lo resuelvan, pero ni crean que iré a salvarles la vida cada vez que sus amigos Rangers estén a punto de perder, si me disculpan me retiro-dijo Kai y comenzó a retirarse, pero luego se detuvo.

Cosa que Alex se dio cuenta- hermano que sucede… acaso cambiaste de idea-dijo Alex.

-no es eso… siento que algo se aproxima-dijo Kai viendo el cielo con preocupación.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que Davis revisaba las cosas- oye Gosei crees que es necesario seguir buscando anomalías temporales, porque llevamos 2 horas con eso y aun no encontramos nada-dijo Davis.

-tenemos que seguir con eso Davis, además no sabemos si el viaje de Marcelo al pasado haya cambiado algo, pero por lo que hemos visto, todo siguió su curso normal, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tal vez haya cambiado una pequeña cosa-dijo Gosei.

-entonces piensas que el viaje de Marcelo, haya cambiado unas pequeñas cosas-dijo Davis.

-eso es lo que yo creo y también lo que cree Elsa, además…-en eso Gosei dejo de hablar.

-te sucede algo Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-así es, de repente dejaste de hablar-dijo Davis.

-no sé si sea buena idea decirles esto… pero presiento que otro Eltariano ha despertado y ya está por llegar a la tierra-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-como, otro Eltariano-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-debemos avisarles a los demás Davis-dijo Gosei.

-entendido le avisare a los demás-dijo Davis que comenzaba a usar su comunicador.

-esta energía es de Knife, si Marcelo y los demás se enfrentan a él, tendrán varios problemas para vencerlo-pensó Gosei.

Parque de Stone Canyon.

Kai seguía viendo el cielo de manera seria- que sucede Kai-dijo Yuri.

-algo muy malo se aproxima, tengo que ir y ver de quien se trata-dijo Kai que se fue corriendo.

-oye hermano espéranos-dijo Alex que lo seguía con los demás.

-oye Alex, que crees que le sucede a tu hermano-dijo Chris.

-no tengo idea, pero si él dice que algo se aproxima a la tierra, debe tener razón y por su expresión creo que debe ser algo muy malo-dijo Alex.

Los niños siguieron a Kai, mientras este seguía corriendo hasta que llegaron a una parte del lago de la ciudad donde no había gente- ya está por llegar-dijo Kai.

En eso los niños vieron que una especie de meteoro se apareció rápidamente- oigan que creen que sea-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sé, pero si mi hermano dice que es algo malo, yo le creo-dijo Alex preocupado, en eso el meteoro aterrizo y dejo una pequeño cráter, la cortina de humo que se había creado comenzó a disiparse y los niños vieron de quien se trataba y al ver el aspecto de ese ser se comenzaron a asustar- oigan ese es… un Eltariano.

Kai escucho lo que dijo su hermano- así que ese es un Eltariano, interesante-pensó Kai que veía al Eltariano.

Knife vio en donde estaba y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, en eso vio a Kai y a los niños y sintió la energía Morfosica en Kai- muy bien, parece que encontré a un ser indigno del poder Morfosico-dijo Knife que comenzaba a acercarse- prepárate muchacho porque ahora vas a morir.

-si claro como no… yo creía que los Eltarianos eran seres pacíficos, no seres que quieren acabar con los demás y por lo que pude ver de ti… veo que eres un Eltariano desterrado o eres un traidor-dijo Kai.

-di lo que quieras humano, como si me importara… mmm-dijo Knife y vio que Kai tenía una parecido con un guerrero que había conocido- se parece a Yugo… solo que no siento la energía Alpha en su interior… no, tal vez no se muy fuerte la energía Alpha que siento de él, pero de algún modo tiene la energía Alpha aunque no sea muy poderosa… de hecho también siento el mismo niel de poder y viene de la energía Omega… muy bien primero acabare con él y luego iré por aquel sujeto que tiene la energía Omega-pensó Knife y fue a atacar a Kai, se vio que había derribado a Kai con una patada a una gran velocidad.

-¡hermano!-dijo Alex preocupado

-prepárate por que ahora va a ser tu fin-dijo Knife que se acercaba a Kai.

-eso es lo que tú crees… pero dime porque me atacaste-dijo Kai.

-lo hice porque el idiota de Zordon permitió que seres como tu usaran el poder Morfosico y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar, voy a destruir a todos los seres que utilicen el poder Morfosico-dijo Knife.

-sabes… no me interesa si destruyes a los demás, pero si te metes conmigo… voy a tener que darte una lección-dijo Kai.

-crees que es una buena idea… un ser humano como tú, no es rival para un Eltariano como yo-dijo Knife.

-pues espero que todo lo que dices, lo respaldes con tus acciones bocón-dijo Kai y saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha, Ceratosaurio!-en eso Kai apareció con su traje Ranger.

-vaya… parece que estas lleno de sorpresas-dijo Knife.

-por supuesto y te diré que serás tú el que será destruido-dijo Kai y comenzó a pelear contra Knife y se vio que Kai hacia todo lo posible y lograba evadir y bloquear los ataques de Knife, pero a pesar de que lo hacía se estaba cansando de a poco.

-rayos este sujeto es muy rápido-dijo Kai.

-veamos cómo te va peleando contra mi chico… pero la pregunta es cuanto resistirás mis ataques jejeje-dijo Knife sonriendo.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Kai- pero si algo se, es que este sujeto es más fuerte… no tengo idea de cuan fuerte es… solo espero poder vencerlo e impedir que lastime a mi hermano y a sus amigos.

Casa de Daichi.

Se vio a Marcelo que se despertaba de su siesta- cielos sí que dormí un poco mejor ahora, la verdad es que estaba muy estresado luego de viajar por el tiempo-dijo Marcelo y en eso sonó su comunicador- que sucede Gosei.

-"Marcelo escucha… acabo detectar una energía poderosa, parece que otro Eltariano ha llegado a la tierra"-dijo Gosei.

-lo dices enserio Gosei-dijo Marcelo sorprendido por la noticia.

-"así es, debes ir al lago de la ciudad, ahí se encuentra ese Eltariano y parece que está luchando contra alguien"-dijo Gosei.

-que ese Eltariano está luchando contra alguien-dijo Marcelo- y sabes quién es.

-"por ahora no, ya que estamos contactándonos con los demás"-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo, muy bien iré ahora mismo al lago de Stone Canyon y detendré a ese Eltariano lo más que pueda-dijo Marcelo.

-"ten cuidado Marcelo, como ya luchaste contra Zeon y Hyutho sabes que no debes subestimar a los Eltarianos"-dijo Gosei.

-no te preocupes, peleare con todo lo que tengo desde el principio-dijo Marcelo, corto la comunicación y salió rápidamente de la casa dirigiéndose al lago.

Lago de Stone Canyon.

-oye Alex, creo que las cosas no le van bien a tu hermano… a pesar de que se defiende muy bien, ese Eltariano no le da la oportunidad de atacar-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-no se preocupen por eso amigos… sé que mi hermano encontrara la forma de derrotar a ese Eltariano-dijo Alex.

La lucha era muy difícil para Kai, ya que Knife no le daba ninguna oportunidad de atacar, y en eso Kai fue derribado por unas patadas que lo mandaron a volar- dime es todo lo que tienes-dijo Knife.

-si crees que me vas a vencer fácilmente, estas muy equivocado, ¡Dino Alpha Cartridge!-dijo Kai y al combinarlo con su Dino arma, lo transformo en su sable- ¡Ceratosaurio Saber!

En eso Kai comenzó a atacar a Knife y este evadía los ataques con gran facilidad, pero después de varios ataques Kai logro asestarle una patada a Knife- espero que con esa patada, hayas entendido que no debes subestimarme-dijo Kai.

-debo admitir, que lo hiciste bien-dijo Knife y en eso comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos- ¡Choque Rocoso!-en eso aparecieron como 10 rocas del tamaño de un balón y fueron directo a Kai y este bloqueaba los ataques, pero se vio que unas 3 rocas golpearon a Kai y lo derribaron- bueno que te pareció, apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes de enfrentarme no es así-dijo Knife.

-en tus sueños, estúpido Eltariano… si crees que te tengo miedo estas equivocado, ya que yo te voy a vencer-dijo Kai y fue a atacar a Knife, se vio que Kai hacia todo lo posible y se vio que dio unas patadas voladoras que Knife tuvo que bloquear.

-no lo haces nada mal… pero veamos cómo te va en mi terreno-dijo Knife y de pronto se vio que era rodeado por un aura de color azul y en sus manos se liberaba una gran cantidad de energía- ¡Portal dimensional, Dimensión Mental!

En eso apareció una especie de portal que estaba sobre la cabeza de Knife y este comenzaba a absorber a Kai- si crees que voy a ser derrotado por esa técnica estas equivocado-dijo Kai que resistía la fuerza del portal.

-jejeje si crees que tu solo eres mi objetivo, deberías mirar bien a tu alrededor-dijo Knife con una sonrisa siniestra.

-como dices-dijo Kai y en eso vio que su hermano, Chris, Nicole y Yuri, comenzaban a ser absorbidos también por ese portal dimensional- ¡eres un maldito, deja a esos niños fuera de esto!

-no lo creo… porque ahora mismo ustedes estarán en mi dimensión y te aseguro que no tendrás ninguna ventaja cuando peleemos ahí-dijo Knife.

-necesitamos ayuda-dijo Chris que se sujetaba de un árbol, al igual que los demás, en eso vio a su hermano- Marcelo estamos aquí.

Marcelo vio a su hermano y a los demás- no puede ser, chicos resistan ahí voy-dijo Marcelo que corría rápidamente.

Knife vio a Marcelo- lo lamento pero no quiero visitas no deseadas-dijo Knife y aumento el poder del portal y esto hizo que Chris y los demás se soltaran y comenzaran a ser succionados, cosa que preocupo a Marcelo, pero por fortuna Kai sujeto a los niños.

-bien hecho Kai, resistan ahora mismo iré a ayudarles-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo creo, ya que llegaste demasiado tarde-dijo Knife y se vio como el portal comenzaba a succionar a Kai junto a los niños mientras Kai resistía lo más que podía.

Esta historia continuara…

**Aparecieron Chris y Alex- hola lectores, muy bien es hora de darle un repaso al episodio de hoy-dijo Chris sonriendo.**

**-como vieron nosotros tratamos de buscar una solución para cuando Astronema atacara-dijo Alex.**

**-y encontramos a Kai el hermano de Alex, pero este no quería ayuda o trabajar en equipo, pero…-dijo Chris.**

**-apareció un Eltariano y comenzó a luchar con mi hermano y en estos momentos estamos en problemas-dijo Alex.**

**-tendrán que esperar el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos y más que todo feliz navidad!-dijeron Chris, Alex, Nicole y Yuri que aparecieron.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** como te va amiga, feliz navidad, por cierto espero que este episodio te haya gustado, ya que Kai y los niños están en problemas, esperemos que alguien los ayude, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** pues trate de hacerlo del viaje del tiempo lo mejor que podía, ya que no soy muy bueno en eso, pero espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y feliz navidad amigo.

**Dreisil:** Marcelo ya está bien y listo para pelear, pero Kai y los niños están en problemas, esperemos a ver que sucede, nos vemos y feliz navidad para ti.

**Drasian:** pues claro si confías en ti mismo, podrás superar lo que sea y en el episodio de hoy, Kai está en problemas, esperemos a ver qué sucederá, feliz navidad y cuídate amigo.

**Lion Wilson:** me alegra que el anterior episodio te gustara y como viste en este episodio, Kai está en problemas al igual que los niños, esperemos que alguien los ayude y derroten a Knife, cuídate amigo y feliz navidad.

**Superrockninja:** pues en este episodio apareció un Eltariano y le está dando problemas a Kai, sobre todo porque ahora los niños también están en peligro, veremos si Kai logra salvarlos, Feliz navidad para ti y que el poder te proteja.

**Xanatrix742:** me alegra que mi Fic te guste y como viste en el episodio de hoy ese Eltariano le está causando problemas a Kai, veremos si Kai puede vencer a un Eltariano como lo hizo Marcelo, nos vemos y feliz navidad para ti amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio y que tengan una feliz navidad para ustedes y sus familias y espero que la pasen bien, dejen sus Reviews, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	67. Poder Alpha al Máximo

**Como les va amigos, espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus amigos y familiares en el día de la navidad, pues bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi fic, espero que les guste, aquí vamos con el episodio 67.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**67: Poder Alpha al Máximo.**

Se veía como Kai sujetaba a su hermano y a los niños ya que estaba evitando que él y ellos fueran absorbidos por ese portal que creo Knife- es inútil, muchacho… ya que tú y esos niños estarán acabados cuando entren a mi dimensión-dijo Knife.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-dijo Kai que resistía lo más que podía.

En eso el portal aumento su fuerza y empezó a absorber a Kai que resistía y en eso Kai se soltó donde se estaba sujetando y el junto con los niños fueron absorbidos por ese portal, Marcelo vio esto preocupado- ¡no puede ser, Kai, niños!-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a Knife- será mejor que me digas a donde los enviaste antes de que te haga pedazos.

Knife vio a Marcelo- vaya, así que tenía razón, ese chico desprende la energía Omega, aunque no es tan poderosa, pero tal parece que tiene algo de esa energía como ese chico llamado Kai-pensó Knife.

-acaso me estas amenazando humano, yo en tu lugar me guardaría mis amenazas y lamento decirte, pero yo me iré ahora mismo-dijo Knife y en eso se vio que un portal se abrió detrás de él y Knife salto al portal- será mejor que te pongas alerta, porque cuando acabe con ese chico llamado Kai y esos niños, volveré y los destruiré a todos.

-¡no puede ser espera!-dijo Marcelo y corrió lo más que pudo para tratar de entrar al portal y en el último momento salto, pero no tuvo suerte, ya que el portal se había cerrado, Marcelo se levantó ya que se había caído al suelo y miro preocupado el lugar donde Kai y los niños se habían ido- demonios… trate de hacer todo lo que pude pero… no, no es momento de lamentarse, Kai esta con los chicos y él no es fácil de derrotar, por ahora debo ir con Gosei y los demás y decirles lo que sucedió-Marcelo vio a su alrededor para que nadie lo viera y no había nadie, en eso se tele transporto.

Dimensión de Knife.

-pero en donde estamos-dijeron Kai y los niños, ya que se encontraban en un lugar parecido al espacio, pero aquí podían respirar y habían algunas rocas de diferentes tamaños, como la de una portería de futbol o la de una pelota de tenis.

-que es este lugar-dijo Chris algo asustado.

-no tengo idea pero… creo que estamos en el territorio enemigo-dijo Yuri.

-tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de aquí-dijo Alex.

En eso Nicole se acercó a Kai- oye Kai, quiero darte las gracias por tratar de defendernos de ese Eltariano-dijo Nicole.

-no tienen que darme las gracias, pero saben una cosa… hubiera preferido que se marcharan antes de que ese Eltariano apareciera, díganme porque no lo hicieron cuando vieron a ese Eltariano-dijo Kai.

Los niños se miraron algo nerviosos y Alex respondió- es que queríamos seguir hablando contigo, para ver si cambiabas de opinión-dijo Alex.

-ya veo… pero les diré algo, no importa lo que hagan, yo no pienso cambiar mi forma de pensar-dijo Kai.

-pero vendrás a ayudarnos cuando tengamos problemas verdad-dijo Yuri, pero Kai no respondió- Kai te estoy hablando.

-¡cuidado!-dijo Kai y empujo a los chicos, en eso se vio que Kai había recibido un ataque que hizo que perdiera su transformación y además lo dejo inconsciente.

Los niños al ver eso se preocuparon y fueron donde estaba Kai- oye hermano estas bien-dijo Alex.

-Kai debes despertar-dijo Nicole preocupada y con miedo.

-vamos Kai levántate-dijo Yuri.

-pero quien fue el que ataco a Kai-dijo Chris que vio a su alrededor hasta que vio que arriba de ellos estaba Knife flotando- amigos miren, es ese Eltariano.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Chris los demás vieron al arriba y ahí estaba ese Eltariano- maldito cobarde, como te atreves a usarnos para hacer que mi hermana baje la guardia-dijo Alex molesto.

-cállate niño… yo no soy un cobarde, esto es una batalla y en una batalla… alguien debe salir victorioso y otro derrotado y si alguien tiene que hacer todo lo posible para salir victorioso lo va a hacer y por la mala suerte de la vida, a tu hermano le toca ser el derrotado-dijo Knife sonriendo de manera malvada.

Los niños vieron la expresión de ese Eltariano y comenzaron a tener algo de miedo y vieron a Kai que seguía inconsciente, pero en eso Knife llamo su atención- muy bien, es hora… de que se despidan de sus patéticas vidas-dijo Knife y comenzó a acercarse a los niños y estos dieron un grito de miedo.

Pero en eso se escuchó el rugido de un Zord y los niños vieron que el Morpho de Kai brillaba- debe ser el Zord de mi hermano-dijo Alex, se volvió a escuchar el rugido, pero esta vez los niños se dieron cuenta de que era del Zord de Kai, en eso Kai y los niños fueron rodeados de una energía roja y antes de que Knife los golpeara ellos desaparecieron.

Knife solo se mostró muy sorprendido por lo que había sucedido- pero qué demonios paso… a donde demonio se fueron, bueno eso no importa, nadie a logrado salir de mi dimensión, ni siquiera con el sistema más avanzado de tele transportación o de rastreo alguien los vaya a localizar chicos… no se en donde estarán, pero de si algo estoy seguro es que ustedes aún no han salido de mi dimensión.

En eso Knife cero los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse y en eso abrió sus ojos y se le formo una sonrisa malvada- ya los encontré, aunque están algo lejos, no podrán escapar-dijo Knife y fue directo a toda velocidad al lugar donde estaban ellos.

Mientras donde estaban los niños, se vio que seguían en el mismo lugar- que fue lo que sucedió, alguno de ustedes sabe-dijo Nicole confundida por lo que sucedió.

-tu qué crees que haya sucedido, Chris-dijo Yuri.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero creo que el Morpho de Kai uso algo de su poder-dijo Chris.

-pero yo no creo que eso haya sido lo único-dijo Alex llamando la atención de sus amigos- recuerdan cuando Marcelo fue poseído por el poder del Green Ranger-al escuchar eso todos asintieron.

-sé que recuerdan que Marcelo dijo que su Zord fue a ayudarlo y que su Zord era como un ser vivo al igual que los Zords de Yubel y su equipo-dijo Alex.

-lo que estás diciendo es que, el Zord de tu hermano pueda ser también un ser vivo, como los Zords de Marcelo y los demás-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-así es, estoy seguro que el Zord de mi hermano sintió el peligro y nos ayuda para que no fuéramos lastimados-dijo Alex.

-vaya… es bueno saber eso… pero tienen alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Chris- pero si se esto… si hay alguna forma de salir, Kai tendrá que vencer a ese Eltariano-al decir eso los demás se pusieron nerviosos y preocupados.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Marcelo caminar de un lado a otro y se vio que estaba preocupado- podrías dejar de caminar Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-y que quieres que haga Holly, estoy preocupado por los niños y también por Kai, de seguro se está enfrentando contra ese Eltariano-dijo Marcelo.

Holly se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Marcelo- tienes que calmarte Marcelo, nosotros también estamos preocupados, pero no ganamos nada caminando de un lado a otro a esperar que algo suceda-dijo Holly.

-si tienes razón, gracias Holly-dijo Marcelo y se acercó a Gosei.

Mientras Yolei se acercó a Holly y le susurro- vaya Holly, veo que quieres subir de escalones en tu relación con Marcelo-susurro con sonrisa pícara Yolei.

Holly se sonrojo por ese comentario- claro que no, pero que dices Yolei… yo no quiero una relación con Marcelo.

-si lo que tú digas amiga-susurro Yolei sonriendo, mientras Holly la miraba molesta.

Mientras se veía como Marcelo hablaba con Gosei- oye Gosei, crees que Kai tiene oportunidad contra ese Eltariano de nombre Knife-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no lo sé Marcelo, Knife es un Eltariano muy poderoso, creo que debe ser igual de fuerte que Zeon, ya que cuando usaba su técnica para crear un portal dimensional, él tenía toda la ventaja en su dimensión… no sé si Kai pueda vencerlo-dijo Gosei con tono preocupado.

-debe haber una forma de localizar su dimensión e ir a ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-por ahora no lo sé Marcelo… pero tal vez Elsa pueda ayudarnos en esto-dijo Gosei, en eso se contactaron con Elsa y luego de eso le dijeron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"por lo que me dijeron la situación es grave… voy a buscar por el libro Galáctico una forma de sacar a los niños de ahí"-dijo Elsa, pasaron unos minutos y Elsa seguía buscando, en eso se detuvo y comenzó a leer una página.

-y bien Tía, encontraste algo-dijo Marcelo

-"creo que si, tal parece que Zordon escribió una forma de salir de la dimensión de ese Eltariano llamado Knife, pero para que funcione, alguien que está en esa dimensión debería liberar una energía que podamos detectar y así traerlos al centro de operaciones… pero el problema está, quien será el que libere esa energía"-dijo Elsa.

-creo que Kai podría hacerlo-dijo Steve.

-"pero creen que ese chico Kai, pueda liberar una gran energía para que podamos ayudarlos"-dijo Tommy.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero estoy de acuerdo con Steve si alguien puede hacer eso, ese es Kai-dijo Davis.

-"pero creen que lo logre, ellos aún están en la dimensión de ese Eltariano y si ese chico Kai no encuentra una manera de vencerlo o de darnos una señal de su poder Ranger no podremos ayudar"-dijo Yubel.

-no se preocupen sé que Kai puede vencerlo, él es muy fuerte… pero no será nada fácil vencer a ese Eltariano-dijo Marcelo.

-solo esperemos que Kai encuentre la forma de vencerlo o de darnos una señal de poder Ranger, para ayudarlo a él y a los niños-dijo Gosei preocupado.

Dimensión de Knife.

Se veía que los niños estaban preocupados ya que no sabían en que momento Knife iba a aparecer, mientras Kai seguía inconsciente, de pronto Kai tuvo un pequeño sueño- se puede saber dónde estoy-dijo Kai ya que se encontraba en una oscuridad y había poca luz además de que el piso estaba con neblina, en eso Kai escucho un rugido.

-que fue eso-dijo Kai y en eso vio que algo se acercaba y cada paso hacia temblar el lugar, en eso se vio que era el Ceratosaurio Alpha zord- es mi zord-dijo Kai sorprendido.

En eso su Zord comenzó a dar rugidos no muy fuertes, como si le estuviera diciendo algo a Kai- un momento… tu nombre es Dravise y antes eras un dinosaurio que vivía hace millones de años en la tierra, antes de que se extinguieran… vaya eso es interesante Dravise-dijo Kai sorprendido.

En eso su Zord comenzó a rugir y le estaba diciendo algo- ¿Cómo? Espera un segundo y cómo crees que voy vencer a ese Eltariano, él es muy poderoso, no sé si pueda vencerlo-dijo Kai algo preocupado.

Entonces escucho a su Zord y en su mente le dijo las siguientes palabras- "si no ayudas a esos niños, tendrás una vivencia, como la que tuviste cuando tu planeta fue destruido"-Kai se sorprendió por ese mensaje y lo que le dijo Dravise era verdad, ya que si no hacía nada para detener a ese Eltariano, su hermano y sus amigos podrían convertirse en victimas como sus amigos del planeta Artanis.

-muy bien, intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda… gracias por las palabras de aliento Dravise-dijo Kai, en eso aquel sueño termino y Kai comenzó a despertarse.

-hermano ya despertaste-dijo Alex sonriendo.

-así es, dime sucedió algo-dijo Kai.

-aun no sucede nada, pero pronto esto se volverá algo trágico para ti y esos niños-dijo Knife que había aparecido.

-ni creas que te permitiré lastimarlos-dijo Kai y en eso saco su Morpho- niños será mejor que se hagan a un lado, no quiero que salgan lastimados.

Los niños se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dijo Kai y fueron a una de esas rocas que flotaban- por favor chico, no pudiste conmigo en nuestra primera pelea, que te hace creer que lograras vencerme esta vez-dijo Knife.

-no lo sé… pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para derrotarte, ¡iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha, Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai y al estar en su modo Ranger ataco a Knife con su espada Alpha y se vio que Knife evadía muy bien los ataques, en eso Kai saco su Ceratosaurio Saber y ataco- ¡Ceratosaurio Saber, Golpe Llameante!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Knife, pero este no tenía ningún daño- muy bien ahora que atacaste, permíteme continuar a mí-dijo Knife y en eso junto sus manos y estos se llenaron de energía- toma esto "Meteoros destructores"

En eso aparecieron varios meteoros del tamaño de un balón le dieron de lleno a Kai lastimándolo mucho.

-¡no puedes ser Kai!-gritaron los niños, se vio que Kai perdió su transformación Ranger.

-me parece que este es tu final chico-dijo Knife que sonreía de manera maniática.

-no puede ser… no debo rendirme, mi hermano y sus amigos aún están en problemas… no debo darme por vencido-pensó Kai en eso su Morpho comenzó a brillar- ¡no voy a permitir que los lastimes, no dejare que la historia se repita!

Al decir eso el Morpho de Kai brillo con intensidad, en la tierra se vio que tanto el Ceratosaurio Zord y el Magna Tiranosaurio Zord, mandaron una energía y se vio que esa energía le llego a Kai- ¡Alpha Poder, Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai y en eso su Morpho sufrió una transformación al igual que con Kai, la energía que libero el Morpho tomo la forma del Ceratosaurio zord y esta comenzó a rodear a Kai y apareció con su traje Ranger solo que con unos cambios, como detalles plateados y de repente aparecieron una armadura que cubrió su pecho, como con Marcelo, pero esta era diferente y mostraba el Símbolo Alpha, en sus pies aparecieron partes de armadura al igual que en sus manos, además de que en su mano apareció su Dino Cartridge Alpha, solo que este estaba pegado a su brazo izquierdo y en su espalda aparecieron unas aletas (como la de Blade Liger pero diferentes) y estas aletas tenían un pequeño brillo plateado, además de que su casco estaba más detallado como el cuerno del Ceratosaurio y tenía detalles plateados, además de que el ambiente era como el de los dinosaurios y finalizo con una tormenta de fuego al finalizar la transformación de Kai- ¡Ceratosaurio Máximo Poder, Alpha Batallador!

Los niños se sorprendieron al ver el Batallador de Kai- miren chicos ese es el Batallador de mi hermano-dijo Alex sorprendido.

-pero que demonios le sucedió a ese chico-dijo Knife sin entender lo que había pasado.

Centro de operaciones.

Gosei y Elsa abrieron mucho los ojos y no solo ellos sino que también los Rangers Dino omega y dragón también- sintieron eso-dijo Mira.

-yo también lo sentí, es el poder Ranger de Kai… no me digan que-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, pero su sorpresa cambio por una sonrisa- no me digan que Kai despertó su Batallador.

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron- si es así, entonces Kai no tendrá problema para derrotar a ese Eltariano-dijo Marcelo y a todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Dimensión de Knife.

Se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Knife reacciono y ataco a Kai- ni creas que con esa apariencia me vas a vencer ¡Meteoros destructores!-dijo Knife.

Los meteoros avanzaron hacia Kai, pero él no se intimido y fue directo hacia los meteoros y para sorpresa de todos, Kai destruía los meteoros y avanzaba para así atacar a Knife, Kai avanzaba usando las aletas de su espalda ya que estas le permitían volar a una gran velocidad, los niños al ver esto se pusieron contentos- vamos hermano dale su merecido-dijo Alex.

-vamos Kai, muéstrale porque eres muy fuerte-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-tu puedes Kai-dijo Nicole con tono alegre.

-demuéstrale de que están hecho los Power Rangers Kai-dijo Chris sonriendo.

Knife solo se molestó al ver como Kai avanzaba- ni creas que esto es todo mi poder, usare la mitad de mi máximo poder para derrotarte-dijo Knife y comenzó a concentrar más energías en sus manos- ¡Meteoro destructor!

Kai seguía avanzando, pero en eso apareció un meteoro de un enorme tamaño y golpeo a Kai, los niños se preocuparon al ver que ese ataque le había dado de lleno a Kai, pero se vio que Kai trataba de empujar el meteoro.

-vamos hermano, tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Alex.

-tu puedes Kai, no te rindas-dijeron los demás.

-si creen que el podrá bloquear ese ataque están soñando-dijo Knife con una sonrisa maniática.

Pero de repente Kai fue rodeado por un aura roja y comenzó a empujar ese meteoro de enorme tamaño, al ver eso Knife quedo sorprendido, en eso se vio que el Batallador de Kai comenzó a brillar y las aletas que tenía en su Espalda comenzaron a Brillar también- ¡Corte de Fuego Alpha!-dijo Kai, en eso el meteoro se destruyó completamente para sorpresa de todos y en eso a una gran velocidad apareció Kai y con las aletas de su Batallador golpeo a Knife, este sintió un gran dolor que soltó un grito de dolor y de repente apareció una gran explosión.

-si Kai lo logro-dijeron los niños, pero en eso la dimensión de Knife comenzó a brillar y se vio que los niños estaban en el aire y comenzaron a caer, los niños dieron un grito de susto al experimentar esa sensación, Kai los vio y rápidamente los atrapo y se vio que Kai comenzaba a llevarlos al lago de Stone Canyon.

-gracias por salvarnos Kai-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-lo lograste Kai, le diste su merecido a ese Eltariano-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

-sabía que podías vencerlo hermano-dijo Alex sonriendo, Kai vio a los niños y sonrió, pero los niños no pudieron ver eso ya que él estaba con su casco.

Centro de operaciones.

Todos vieron por la pantalla y se asombraron al ver que Kai había dejado a los niños en el lago, pero sobre todo se sorprendieron por el Batallador de Kai- nada más miren eso, ese si es un buen Batallador, es igual de sorprendente como el tuyo Marcelo, debo decir que son los mejores Batalladores que he visto, sin ofender Yubel-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-"no me ofendo Kai, a decir verdad el Batallador de Kai me parece sorprendente"-dijo Yubel.

-luego hablaremos de que Batallador es más genial, ahora debemos ir a ver cómo están los niños-dijo Mira y todos asintieron

Lago de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Kai había perdido la Transformación- cielos eso fue cansador, bueno ya tengo que irme, Marcelo y los demás pronto vendrán por ustedes… adiós niños-dijo Kai y comenzó a retirarse.

-gracias por habernos salvado hermano-dijo Alex sonriendo.

-oye Kai-dijo Nicole llamando su atención- ahora que tienes tu Batallador, nos ayudaras con Astronema y los Eltarianos.

-ya les dije que no lo hare-dijo Kai sorprendiendo a los niños y estos se desanimaron- pero… puede que cambie de opinión y vaya a ayudarlos-dijo Kai mostrándoles una pequeña sonrisa, en eso vio que Marcelo y los demás se acercaban- bueno debo irme niños… vendré a ayudarlos, pero no voy a trabajar en equipo, entendido.

-por supuesto Kai-dijeron los niños con una sonrisa y en eso Kai comenzó a retirarse.

En eso Marcelo y los demás llegaron- Chris, té y los demás están bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estamos bien, todo gracias a mi hermano-dijo Alex que sonreía y en eso todos vieron como Kai se iba y solamente sonrieron al ver como Kai se iba, mientras se vio que Kai estaba serio, pero luego recordó lo que le dijeron los niños y sonrió.

Termino el episodio

**Aparecieron Alex y Nicole- hola lectores, ahora vamos con un repaso del episodio de hoy-dijo Alex sonriendo.**

**-como vieron estuvimos a punto de ser destruidos por ese Eltariano llamado Knife-dijo Nicole.**

**-pero luego mi hermano Kai libero su Batallador y lo derroto para salvarnos y devolvernos a nuestra dimensión-dijo Alex.**

**-y como vieron Kai se fue, pero parece que está cambiando su forma de ser poco a poco-dijo Nicole.**

**-esperen a ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron Alex y Nicole sonriendo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** como te va amiga, los niños están a salvo, ya que Kai uso su Batallador para salvarlos, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo de navidad y también espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste Kai uso su Batallador para salvar a los niños, además de que parece que está cambiando un poco su actitud, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Karla Mizuki:** de tiempo que te veo amiga y como viste Kai logro vencer a ese Eltariano, espero que la hayas pasado bien en navidad, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Superrockninja:** ya no hay nada que temer, porque Kai logro derrotar a ese Eltariano y además de que uso su Batallador para lograrlo, no vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

**Xanatrix742:** pues yo también pienso lo mismo y me alegra de que Zordon haya sido alguien bueno, pero a ese Eltariano malvado le dieron su merecido y ese fue Kai usando su Batallador, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio y espero que la hayan pasado bien en esta navidad, dejen sus Reviews para saber que les pareció el episodio, nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	68. Problemas el ataque de la Reina

**Hola a todos mis amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 68 de mi Fic, ahora si comienza lo bueno, este episodio está conectado con el episodio 74 de power Rangers furia Dragón, ósea los siguientes episodios que hare estarán conectados al Fic de mi amigo Dragon espectral, como dije antes, este episodio de mi fic está conectado con el episodio 74 de Furia legendaria para adelante, ósea hasta su final, bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste el episodio.**

**Les diré que los episodios que hice, desde el 67 para abajo están ligados hasta llegar al episodio 74 de Furia Legendaria, no sé si me di a entender, pero si quieren que se los explique solo avísenme.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**68: Problemas el ataque de la reina.**

Se vio a los Rangers Dino Omega hablar tranquilos y junto con ellos estaban los niños- enserio, Kai les dijo eso-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, aunque dijo que no quería trabajar en equipo, dijo que nos ayudaría cuando hubiera problemas-dijo Nicole.

-bueno… podemos decir que con eso, que Kai está cambiando su actitud de a poco, no creen… ustedes que opinan amigos-dijo Michael.

-yo no sé qué opinar… tú conoces a Kai mejor que nosotros Marcelo, qué opinas-dijo Steve.

-la verdad, no lo conozco muy bien del todo, pero si Kai les dijo a los niños que nos ayudaría, pues yo creo que si lo hará, además debemos recordar que él es un Ranger muy poderoso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-si tú lo dices, entonces no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, han pasado días y no sabemos nada de Astronema-dijo Mira.

-o de Durahan, pero no hemos recibido ni una llamada de ayuda por parte de Elsa y los demás-dijo Yolei.

-Astronema debe estar planeando algo-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo y los demás sintieron una oleada de energía muy fuerte, cosa que los niños notaron- Marcelo, les sucede algo-dijo Alex preocupado por la expresión que tenían.

-sintieron eso amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-así es…. se sintió como una gran oleada de energía maligna… no creerán que sea-dijo Holly preocupada

-lo más probable es que sea Astronema-dijo Mira.

-debemos ir con Gosei ahora, debemos saber qué es lo que sucede-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron.

En eso se fueron a un lugar en donde nadie los viera, pero fue difícil ya que era domingo y además había mucha gente en las calles, así que tuvieron que ir al lago de Stone Canyon y trataron de tele transportarse al centro de operaciones.

-que sucede… sabes que sucede Davis, no podemos tele transportarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-de seguro es esa energía maligna, interfiere con la tele transportación, si esto sigue así tendremos que ir a pie-dijo Davis.

-no tenemos opción, tu que dices Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-como dijiste, no tenemos opción-en eso Marcelo vio a sus hermanos, Alex y Yuri- que dicen, podrán seguirnos el paso, para ir al centro de operaciones.

-por supuesto hermano-dijo Chris.

-no los abandonaremos-dijo Nicole.

-tal vez no seamos Rangers y solo seamos niños, pero vamos a acompañarlos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Alex.

-así que no se preocupen, iremos con ustedes-dijo Yuri sonriendo al igual que los demás.

Marcelo sonrió por lo que dijeron los niños- muy bien, entonces en marcha-dijo Marcelo y junto con los demás comenzaron a ir al centro de operaciones a pie.

Centro de operaciones.

Al llegar vieron por la pantalla del centro de operaciones y vieron como Astronema se transformó en la Ranger Demonio y estaba derrotando a los Rangers Dragón, ni siquiera Yubel con su Batallador pudo hacerle frente, luego de eso apareció Elsa como la Ranger Ángel y sostuvo una fuerte batalla con Astronema, pero para sorpresa de todos, Elsa perdió y fue capturada y no termino ahí, Astronema había llamado a su Megazord infernal y vieron como la batalla entre el Megazord infernal y el Megazord rey dragón pudo contra él, pero para su sorpresa los Zords legendarios aparecieron y fueron a ayudarlos, pero de pronto los demás miembros de la alianza del mal aparecieron en sus formas gigantes y los Rangers Dragón estaban en problemas nuevamente, Marcelo sugirió ir a ayudarlos y en eso junto con los demás salieron del centro de operaciones.

-espero que puedan ayudarlos-dijo Chris.

-tu qué opinas Gosei, crees que podrán detener a Astronema-dijo Alex.

-no estoy seguro, el poder de Astronema ha superado toda lógica-dijo Gosei, al escuchar eso los niños se preocuparon.

Afueras del centro de operaciones, estaban Marcelo y los demás- debemos apresurarnos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y sacaron sus morphos- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-dijeron todos y aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y luego fueron en sus motos.

-debemos apresurarnos amigos-dijo Mira.

-solo espero que Yubel y los demás resistan, para que vayamos a ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo.

-debemos aumentar la velocidad para así apresurarnos-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón Holly, muy bien vayamos a toda velocidad-dijo Marcelo y aumentaron la velocidad para llegar a Angel Grove.

Al llegar a Angel Grove vieron que la gente salía corriendo asustada, ya que los miembros de la alianza del mal atacaban la ciudad y decidieron hacerles frente, peor en eso ellos desaparecieron del lugar, al no saber lo que había ocurrido, decidieron ir al centro de mando de Elsa, Marcelo trato de usar su comunicador, pero nada funcionaba- es imposible, no puedo tele transportarme-dijo Marcelo.

-eso significa que debemos ir a pie-dijo Yolei.

-pero por fortuna estamos transformados y podemos ir en nuestras motos-dijo Michael.

-no perdamos más tiempo, debemos ir al centro de mando, rápido antes de que Astronema y su alianza del mal vuelvan a atacar-dijo Mira y todos asintieron.

-muy bien andando amigos-dijo Marcelo y continuaron con su camino.

Centro de operaciones.

-tendré que ir personalmente a ver cómo están las cosas en el centro de mando, tensou tendrás que venir conmigo-dijo Gosei y Tensou se acercó.

-podemos acompañarlos Gosei-dijo Chris.

-no niños, será mejor que se queden aquí, como Astronema no sabe dónde está nuestra base, no podrá hacerles daño, pero descuiden volveremos lo más rápido que podamos-dijo Gosei.

-descuiden niños, vendremos en un santiamén y además vendrán con nosotros Marcelo y los demás-dijo Tensou, en eso él y Gosei desaparecieron en un rayo de luz.

-bueno tendremos que esperar a ver qué es lo que sucede-dijo Nicole.

-solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi tía Yubel y a los demás-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar las noticias-dijo Alex.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Gosei había llegado- Alfa, Ángela me alegra verlos, pueden decirme que fue lo que sucedió, porque no están Yubel y los demás aquí-dijo Gosei extrañado al no ver a los Rangers Dragón en el centro de mando.

-lo que paso fue que Astronema, envió a Yubel y a los demás por distintas dimensiones del Multiverso-dijo Alfa.

-¡qué fue lo que dijiste Alfa!-dijo Marcelo que había llegado con los demás.

-Marcelo, que bueno que hayan llegado y estén bien-dijo Gosei.

-gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Gosei… pero ahora queremos saber qué fue lo que le hizo Astronema a Yubel y los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-yo se los diré, Astronema con su gran poder abrió portales dimensionales, como lo hizo ese Eltariano que lucho con ese Ranger llamado Kai, solo que esta vez Astronema envió a Yubel y a los demás a diferentes partes del Multiverso-dijo Ángela.

Los Rangers Dino Omega al escuchar eso se sorprendieron y se preocuparon mucho.

-si ellos fueron enviados a diferentes partes del Multiverso… como podremos ayudarlos-dijo Davis.

-estuvimos haciendo todo lo posible, pero es muy difícil ubicarlos, sobre todo porque no tenemos una idea de en qué dimensión del Multiverso hayan caído-dijo Ángela.

-entonces tendremos que pensar en algo y rápido… no creo que Astronema vaya a ser paciente, no sabemos en qué momento podrá atacar-dijo Mira.

-tienes mucha razón Mira, sí que te preocupas mucho por mis amigos y pensar que antes eras de los malos-dijo Alfa.

-hago lo que puedo, además ellos también son mis amigos Alfa-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-tengo una idea-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- yo y los demás volveremos al centro de operaciones junto con Gosei y Tensou y trataremos de ayudarlos a buscar la ubicación de Yubel y los demás, mientras ustedes tratan de localizarlos en el centro de mando-dijo Marcelo.

-es una buena idea Marcelo, muy bien nosotros volveremos al centro de operaciones, cuando ustedes o nosotros sepamos algo de cómo ayudarles a los Rangers Dragón, nos contactaremos de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-muy bien nosotros nos iremos ahora, avísennos si saben algo de Yubel y los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes, nosotros les avisamos-dijo Ángela.

Marcelo asintió y se retiraron del lugar, Gosei uso su poder para volver al centro de operaciones junto con Tensou y los Rangers- muy bien, tenemos que seguir y tratar de encontrar la señal de Yubel y los demás Alfa-dijo Ángela.

-por supuesto Ángela-dijo Alfa.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que tanto Gosei, Tensou y los Rangers habían vuelto, en eso los niños se les acercaron- que bueno que hayan vuelto, pueden decirnos que fue lo que sucedió-dijo Alex.

-no creo que sea bueno decirles, pero eso no matara su curiosidad, así que se los diré-dijo Marcelo y les conto que tanto Yubel y los Rangers Dragón fueron enviados a distintos partes del Multiverso, lo cual dejo sorprendido a todos y además les dijo que Elsa había sido capturada por Astronema.

-cielos, entonces las cosas están de mal en peor-dijo Chris.

-no puedo creer que mi tía Yubel haya perdido y sobre todo que Astronema la haya enviado a otro lugar del Multiverso, estoy muy preocupada por ella-dijo Yuri.

-no te preocupes Yuri, recuerda que Yubel es fuerte, ella no se va a rendir, además trataremos de buscar la forma de ayudarla a ella y a los demás-dijo Marcelo, Yuri solo asintió con esas palabras.

-muy bien no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos buscar su ubicación-dijo Davis y en eso el comenzó a usar las computadoras del centro de operaciones.

-nosotros te ayudaremos amigo-dijo Michael.

-dinos todo lo que tenemos que hacer para ayudarte a buscar la señal de Yubel y de los demás-dijo Yolei.

-muy bien, quiero que hagan esto-dijo Davis y comenzó a indicarles que es lo que debían hacer.

Pero Alex observaba todo- no sé porque, pero sé que a mi hermano le gustaría ayudar… pero el problema es que no sabemos dónde está-pensó Alex y luego fue a ayudar a sus amigos.

En los bosques entre Angel Grove y Stone Canyon se veía a una figura caminar por ahí, se vio que era Kai y vio el cielo y vio que estaba muy oscuro- Astronema ha aumentado su poder considerablemente, es más poderosa que cuando ataco mi planeta-dijo Kai y siguió su camino hasta que encontró unos objetos que estaban en unas rocas de una montaña.

-bueno ya las encontré todas-dijo Kai y vio que tenía un total de 7 monedas de poder incluyendo la suya, además de que tenía 7 talismanes- muy bien será mejor seguir mi camino.

Kai siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo- será mejor que salgas de ahí y me digas porque estabas siguiéndome-dijo Kai.

De un árbol apareció Soujiro y encaro a Kai- dime, porque no has estado ayudando a los demás Rangers, ni siquiera fuiste con Elsa la guardiana del Multiverso, que sucede contigo o es que acaso eres un debilucho como ese Ranger rojo Troy.

-no se quien sea ese tal Troy, pero no tengo porque escuchar tu discurso de quien es bueno y quien malo y del porque no haces lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Kai.

-pues si no quieres ayudar, yo no puedo obligarte… pero que tengas ese poder Ranger, la verdad no entiendo quién fue el que te lo entrego, si fue Gosei, entonces debería decirle que se equivocó otra vez-dijo Soujiro

-ya te lo dije, además no pienso escucharte más… será mejor que te quites de mi camino si no quieres que te haga pedazos y te mande a volar por los aires-dijo Kai.

-je si crees poder hacerlo, solo inténtalo, cobarde-dijo Soujiro y en eso los 2 se mantuvieron quietos y Soujiro comenzó con el ataque, pero Kai lo esquivo y le propino una fuerte patada en su estómago, logrando así derribarlo.

-no necesito convertirme en Ranger, para darte una paliza-dijo Kai seriamente.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Soujiro que se levantó, pero luego escucho un sonido que parecía el sonido del comunicador de los Ranger, Soujiro lo sostuvo y contesto- aquí Soujiro que sucede.

-"Soujiro, soy yo Ángela necesitamos tu ayuda, ya contacte a los demás aliados que tenemos, Yubel y los demás están en lugares diferentes del Multiverso"-dijo Ángela.

-que paso con Yubel-dijo Soujiro preocupado.

-"te lo diremos cuando vengas al centro de mando"-dijo Ángela.

-muy bien, iré de inmediato-Soujiro corto la comunicación y vio a Kai- ni creas que he acabado contigo.

Soujiro comenzó a alejarse, peor escucho unos pasos acercarse a él y volteo y vio a Kai que trataba de golpearlo con su espada, a lo cual el esquivo, ya que solamente ese ataque rompió algo de su ropa- maldito cobarde, te atreves a atacarme por la espalda-dijo Soujiro molesto.

-será mejor que salgas de tu escondite maldito-dijo Kai viendo el trozo de ropa que le corto a Soujiro

Soujiro vio esto confundido, pero de repente escucho una risa- jejeje, bueno parece que me descubriste-dijo una especie de mantis que comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de Kai.

-quien eres tu-dijo Kai.

-solamente fui enviado por Estraga, para descubrir todas las bases de los Power Rangers, pero veo que ese plan fracaso, por tu intromisión-dijo esa mantis.

-cómo fue que no me di cuenta si mi vista…-dijo Soujiro, pero Kai le interrumpió.

-no te diste cuenta, porque ese incesto se encogió a tamaño microscópico y por eso no lo pudiste ver, yo sentí su presencia malvada, cuando te dijeron que volvieras al centro de mando-dijo Kai.

-ya veo, vas a pagar por querer usarme de entrada al centro de mando maldito-dijo Soujiro.

-será mejor que me dejes hacerme cargo de él… lo digo también porque la que te llamo necesita que los ayudes para que tus amigos vuelvan no es así-dijo Kai.

-así es, peor estas seguro… no pude verte en tu forma Ranger y la verdad es que no se si confiar en ti-dijo Soujiro.

-descuida, eso es lo que todos dicen cuando me ven… pero la verdad es que una parte de mi trata de ayudarlos, por ahora te ayudare, yo me ocupare de este molesto insecto, tu vete al centro de mando y ayuda a tus amigos-dijo Kai.

-está bien, espero volver a verte, mi nombre es Soujiro-dijo Soujiro mientras se dio la vuelta.

-yo me llamo Kai… ahora vete Soujiro, tus amigos necesitan que los ayudes-dijo Kai, al escuchar eso Soujiro se fue corriendo.

-oye espera, ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar-dijo el Mantis.

Pero Kai se interpuso en su camino- lo lamento pero no pasaras de aquí, ya que en este mismo momento serás destruido-dijo Kai que saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Alpha Poder!-dijo Kai y apareció con su traje Ranger.

-muy bien Ranger, lamentaras a verte metido conmigo, mi creador Estraga me creo para que también destruyera a los Rangers-dijo la Mantis.

-pues veamos de que estas hecho hablador-dijo Kai que saco su espada Alpha y se puso en guardia- no importa los poderes que tengas, yo voy a vencerte.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Alex y Yuri- muy bien amigos lectores, vamos con un repaso del episodio de hoy-dijo Alex sonriendo.**

**-como vieron supimos que Astronema, envió a mi tía Yubel y a sus amigos a una parte del Multiverso-dijo Yuri.**

**-y tanto como en el centro de mando, como el centro de operaciones estamos haciendo todo lo posible-dijo Alex.**

**-estamos tratando de buscar alguna señal de ellos, espero que lo logremos-dijo Yuri.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡No se lo pierdan!-dijeron Alex y Yuri sonriendo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** me alegra que el episodio anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** me alegra de que el batallador de Kai te haya gustado, y con el episodio la verdad no lo note corto, tal vez porque no hubo mucha batalla o momentos tensos, pero bueno espero que este te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** te diré que el batallador de Kai y Marcelo es igual de poderoso que el de Yubel o tal vez un poco más, dependiendo de cuanto poder liberen y la verdad Kai es un guerrero o luchador con una gran experiencia, puede darle batalla incluso a un miembro de la alianza del mal, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Superrockninja:** como viste en este episodio volví a darle algo de conexión al Fic de Dragón Espectral y espero que les haya gustado, no vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

**Xanatrix742:** pues la verdad Kai puede parecer alguien frio y no sociable, pero cuando se trata de hacer las cosas bien, da gran honor a los Power Rangers y con respecto a Holly, tengo pensado en algo como eso, pero eso será mucho más adelante, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio y si quieren más detalles de lo que hice en este episodio y en los que vendrán déjenme sus Reviews, nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	69. El ataque de los Gremlins

**Como les va, espero que estén bien amigos lectores, espero que les esté yendo muy bien, aquí les traigo el episodio 69 de mi fic, bueno ahora comencemos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**69: El ataque de los Gremlins.**

Se vio que Kai enfrentaba a ese monstruo mantis que era creación de Estraga- muy bien, será mejor que te prepares-dijo Kai y a toda velocidad fue a atacar a Mantis, pero este evadió todos sus ataques, pero no fue suficiente ya que Kai le dio una tremenda patada que lo mando a volar y lo estrello en un árbol.

-maldito-dijo Mantis que lo vio furioso.

-je sí que eres un debilucho, incluso esos monstruos Eltarianos me dieron más pelea que tú, como lo supuse, solo eras un bocón-dijo Kai y se acercó rápidamente a Mantis y le dio un gran golpe con su espada en eso Mantis cayó al suelo que finalizo con una explosión- no se quien sea Estraga, pero debo decir que si quiere crear monstruos fuertes, para vencerme, puede hacerlo, porque yo los destruiré.

Kai perdió su transformación y vio el cielo y noto que se estaba oscureciendo- esto no es natural… puedo sentir energía maligna… será mejor que vaya a investigar-dijo Kai y siguió su camino.

Centro de operaciones.

Pasaron como unas 6 horas y comenzaba a hacerse de noche, se vio que todos en el centro de operaciones hacían todo lo posible para encontrar a sus amigos- bueno a quienes nos falta encontrar-dijo Michael.

-según los informes que me envió Ángela, Cullen encontró a Kenneth, luego de eso al siguiente que encontraron fue a Marceline y los que la encontraron fueron Derek y Éire, luego de eso Isis encontró a Finn, pasaron unos 30 minutos y Soujiro encontró a Yubel, parece que Yubel dio un salto en el tiempo y estuvo como hace unos 1000 o 2000 años atrás, el siguiente fue Evan que encontró a Kira.

-entonces los que nos faltarían por encontrar serian a Amber y al Dr. O-dijo Davis.

-deben estar en diferentes partes del Multiverso, crees que podremos encontrarlos Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy seguro que Ángela y los demás los encontraran, ya que Ángela me dijo que los encontraron cuando ellos liberaron su poder Ranger, eso quiere decir que si Amber o Tommy liberan su energía Ranger, Ángela y los demás podrán detectarlo y así podrán traerlos de vuelta-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo, entonces ahora solo debemos esperar-dijo Michael.

-no sé, pero creo que deberíamos ir con ellos, así tal vez podamos ayudarles-dijo Marcelo, peor en eso sonó la alarma del centro de operaciones- ahora que sucede.

-averigüémoslo-dijo Mira y todos vieron la pantalla.

-esos no son los guerreros de Astronema, Violet, Levira, Rito, Elgar e Invidious… pero que hacen en Angel Grove-dijo Yolei.

-tal parece que están dejando una especie de capullos, pero porque lo hacen a estas horas de la noche-dijo Steve.

-deberíamos avisarles a Yubel y los demás-dijo Tensou.

-no… no lo haremos, de seguro ellos están cansados luego de que tuvieran que estar en diferentes mundos del Multiverso, nosotros iremos a investigar, además ellos tienen que concentrarse en buscar a Amber y a mi tío Tommy-dijo Marcelo

-crees que sea buena idea-dijo Holly- tu que dices Gosei.

-puede ser una trampa, pero creo que deberían investigar, pero tengan cuidado Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-lo tendremos Gosei, muy bien amigos ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Therizinosaurio, Stegosaurio, Mastodonte, Pterodáctilo, Torosaurio, Cephalosaurio, Carnotauro!-en eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Ranger y fueron a toda velocidad en sus motos.

Angel Grove

Se vio como Violet y los demás se retiraban del lugar, pero en eso fueron detenidos por unos disparos- ¿Quién es?-dijo Violet

-somos nosotros, los Rangers Dino Omega-dijeron todos.

-y tu decías que nadie nos iba a molestar-dijo Levira a Violet.

-y eso que, de seguro ellos fracasaran igual que esos Rangers Mega perdedores, solo son unos fracasados elegidos por otro fracasado de nombre Gosei-dijo Violet sonriendo.

-si te sigues burlando de Gosei, voy a darte tu merecido-dijo Marcelo.

-yo solo digo la verdad, los Rangers Megaforce fueron más ayuda para nosotros que para ustedes-dijo Violet sonriendo al igual que sus amigos y los Mega Drakzes.

-tal vez digas que los Rangers Megaforce fueron unos fracasados, peor cometes un grave error comparándolos con nosotros y te aseguro que por ese error les daremos una paliza-dijo Marcelo.

-je solo eres un hablador, bueno creo que tendremos que enseñarles que son unos fracasados a la mala… vayan y ataquen-dijo Violet, en eso los Mega Drakzes atacaron a los Rangers junto con Rito, Elgar y Invidious.

Mientras Violet y Levira atacaron a Marcelo, se vio que Marcelo tenía problemas para defenderse de los ataques, Violet lanzaba varios golpes y patadas que Marcelo bloqueaba, pero en eso Levira lo ataco por la espalda y en eso Violet tomo la oportunidad para asestarle un golpe que derribo a Marcelo- je como lo supuse, eres un fracasado igual que ese Ranger rojo.

-ya te lo advertí no es así-dijo Marcelo, llamando la atención de Violet y Levira- si me subestimas a mí y a mis amigos, te llevaras una mala experiencia... amigos es hora de darles una lección.

Sus amigos asintieron- ¡Omega Dino Cartridges!

-¡Therizinosaurio Pistola Doble Terrestre/Rifle de Agua Stegosaurio/Bazuca de Hielo Mastodonte/Ballesta Pterodáctilo Sónica/Escopeta de Trueno Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio Magnum Metálico/Carnotauro Buster!-se vio que todos tenían sus armas especiales que eran la combinación de las Dino Cartridges que tenían la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords y la combinaban con sus Dino armas, formando así sus Dino Omega armas.

-pero que rayos son esas armas-dijo Violet sorprendida.

-tal vez cuando hicimos equipo con los Rangers Dragon, no hayamos usado estas armas, pero les aseguro que con esto les daremos una paliza, andando amigos-dijo Marcelo.

Sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Mega Drakzes y se vio que de a poco los estaban derrotando, en eso Rito y Elgar fueron a atacarlos, pero Steve los detuvo con sus 2 pistolas- lo lamento pero no van a molestarnos, sobre todo unos payasos como ustedes-dijo Steve.

-ahora veras quien es payaso Ranger-dijo Elgar.

-si lo que él dijo, veras quien es el payaso-dijo Rito y junto con Elgar atacaron a Steve, pero el evadió todos sus ataques, para después dispararles con sus armas como si fuera el viejo oeste.

-justo en el blanco, creo que hubiera sido un buen vaquero, no estoy seguro pero creo que hubiera sido un criminal o tal vez el comisario jejeje-dijo Steve que movía sus pistolas como si fuera un vaquero.

-no presumas Steve-dijo Yolei que se acercó, en eso se acercaba un Mega Drakzes por su espalda, pero Yolei le disparo aunque estaba de espaldas- te lo volveré a repetir, no presumas jejeje.

Steve solo se quedó quieto en su lugar- ¿pero qué? Si claro yo seré el presumido, mira quien lo dice, la chica que quiere hacerse cool-dijo Steve.

Holly peleaba contra Levira y se vio que Holly evadía con gran agilidad los ataques de Levira- lo siento, pero tendré que vencerte ahora mismo, Ballesta Pterodáctilo Sónica, fuego-Holly disparo con su arma a Levira que la dejo lastimada- ahora será tu final.

-no te preocupes, yo te salvare mi querida Levira-dijo Invidious.

-lo lamento amigo, pero no lo harás-dijo Michael que apunto con su arma a Invidious- Bazuca de Hielo Mastodonte, balas congelantes-Michael disparo de su arma barias balas y en eso Invidious termino como una escultura de hielo y sobre todo en una pose bastante graciosa- jajaja nada más miren esa pose tan ridícula jajaja.

-deja de reírte y mejor concéntrate quieres-dijo Davis que disparo con su arma a los Mega Drakzes destruyéndolos.

-oigan aún no han acabado con nosotros-dijeron Rito y Elgar.

-yo no estaría tan segura, tal vez no los derrotemos pero al menos los dejaremos KO-dijo Mira que los apuntaba con su rifle de agua- espero que les guste este baño-Mira disparo su arma y este disparo un proyectil potente de agua que daño a Rito y Elgar y además los dejo totalmente mojados.

Violet vio esto sorprendida- no puedo creerlo-dijo Violet.

-te lo dije-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- si creíste que nos ibas a vencer a nosotros como lo hicieron tú y tus amigos con los Rangers Megaforce, pues estas equivocada y para hacértelo entender, te daré una paliza aquí mismo, Carnotauro Buster fuego-dijo Marcelo y disparo varios proyectiles de energía que Violet esquivo.

Pero en eso Marcelo se apareció de improviso y le asestó una fuerte patada a Violet que la mando a estrellarse a una pared- y ese golpe fue por llamar fracasado a mi amigo Gosei-dijo Marcelo y en eso se vio que su Buster comenzaba a cargarse energía y le dio de lleno a Violet dejándola lastimada.

Violet se levantó con dificultad y se reunió con sus amigos, Rito y Elgar llevaban a Invidious que seguía congelado- no puede ser, pensé que estos Rangers eran igual de débiles que esos Mega perdedores… pero jamás imagine que fueran igual de fuertes que los Ranger Dragón-pensó Violet molesta.

-je te noto molesta Violet, espero que con eso hayas entendido que nosotros somos más fuertes y trabajamos mejor en equipo que los Rangers Megaforce, no quiero ofender a Troy y a sus amigos, pero es la verdad-dijo Marcelo.

-ya verás la próxima vez, pero no creo que suceda… solo esperan la sorpresa que les esperara jejeje-dijo Violet y se retiró junto con los demás.

Mientras los Rangers se reunían- que creen que haya querido decir con eso Violet-dijo Mira.

-no tengo idea, pero de seguro tiene que ver con esos capullos que dejaron-dijo Marcelo.

-y el problema es que no los dejaron solamente aquí, también lo hicieron en otros lados de la ciudad-dijo Holly.

-creo que será mejor volver al centro de operaciones, le preguntaremos a Gosei que son estos capullos, como Elsa no está aquí, tal vez Gosei nos dé una pista-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón Davis, además ya va a comenzar a llover debemos apresurarnos-dijo Marcelo y ellos asintieron- bueno es hora de irnos. En eso todos comenzaron a volver al centro de operaciones en sus respectivos Dino Omega Cycles.

Centro de operaciones.

-veo que les fue bien Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-así es Gosei, pero con este ataque de Astronema estamos muy cansados-dijo Steve.

-no pudimos tener tiempo de descansar-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno será mejor que descansen por ahora, ya que se está haciendo de noche y pronto comenzara una tormenta muy fuerte en Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-por cierto, tenemos algo que decirles amigos-dijo Chris llamando la atención de todos- Ángela nos acaba de decir que Amber acaba de volver, Damián fue el que encontró a Amber.

-ya veo, entonces solo faltaría el Dr. O-dijo Yolei.

-creen que deberíamos llamarles para decirles lo que hicieron Violet y los otros… ya saben con esos capullos-dijo Michael.

-no les diremos nada… ellos deben seguir buscando la forma de buscar a mi tío Tommy, les diremos después de que lo hayan encontrado… además ellos deben estar cansados al igual que nosotros-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-es momento de que descansen aquí Rangers, no creo que sea seguro que vayan a sus casas-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, te lo agradecemos-dijo Marcelo.

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio que todo estaba de noche y los Rangers estaban descansando todo lo que podían para así tener energía para mañana.

Se vio que el sol comenzaba a salir y los Rangers comenzaron a despertar- cielos, me duele la espalda- rayos no se como pudimos dormir-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Gosei tuvo un presentimiento muy malo- Marcelo, creo que algo no anda bien-dijo Gosei.

-a que te refieres Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-creo que deberían ir a Angel Grove ahora, pero tengan mucho cuidado… lo digo también porque aquellos capullos que me describieron me dan mala espina-dijo Gosei.

-de acuerdo, aunque no hemos comido nada, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, sobre todo cuando se trata de Astronema-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a sus amigos- debemos hacer lo que podamos, de acuerdo.

Ellos asintieron y en eso todos sacaron sus Morphos- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso todos aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers y se fueron en sus motos a toda velocidad.

Angel Grove

Al llegar vieron que no había ninguno de esos capullos que habían dejado Violet y los demás, en eso escucharon unos gritos- alguien parece estar en problemas, andando-dijo Mira y todos lo siguieron.

Al llegar vieron a unas pequeñas criaturas que tenían apariencia entre Reptil y murciélago y tenían una apariencia muy malvada además de tener una risa desquiciada- pero que rayos son esas cosas-dijo Yolei.

-ni idea, pero debemos detenerlos-dijo Michael.

En eso Davis vio a quienes perseguían otro grupo de esos monstruos- miren chicos más de esas cosas persiguen a Bulk y Skull-dijo Davis y todos vieron como Bulk y Skull escapaban de esos monstruos.

-debemos ayudarles ahora-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras Bulk y Skull seguían corriendo para que esos monstruos no los atraparan- corre gordo y no te quedes atrás-dijo Skull que corría lo más que podía.

-qué crees que estoy haciendo soquete-dijo Bulk que corría los mas que podía y en una de esas se tropezó y vio como esos monstruos se acercaban- quiero a mi mami.

Cuando uno de esos monstruos estaba a punto de lastimar a Bulk, fue derribado por unos disparos- Skull amigo, dime estas bien-dijo Skull.

-si estoy bien, pero quien me salvo-dijo Bulk y en eso vieron que los Rangers Dino Omega se aparecieron- que bien mira son los Power Rangers.

-qué bueno que hayan aparecido y donde están los otros Rangers, acaso se tomaron vacaciones otra vez-dijo Skull.

-no es nada de eso… en estos momentos ellos están en problemas ahora y nosotros los estamos ayudando, pero ahora deben irse y ponerse a salvo-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, pero denles una lección a esas cosas Rangers-dijo Bulk.

-cuenta con ello amigo-dijo Marcelo levantando su pulgar.

-vámonos Skull-dijo Bulk que seguía corriendo.

-yo te sigo gordo-dijo Skull que seguía su mejor amigo.

-bueno ellos ya están a salvo, ahora debemos hacernos cargo de ellos-dijo Steve.

-lo que más me inquieta es que clase de criaturas son, jamás las había visto-dijo Mira.

-es obvio que nunca las has visto-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y vieron de que se trataba de algunos miembros de la alianza del mal, ellos eran el Maestro Vile, Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Octomus y Venjix.

-oh rayos, estamos en problemas, son los miembros de la alianza del mal de Astronema-dijo Michael.

-exacto y déjenme decirles algo… esas criaturas son Gremlins, las criaturas más fuertes y malévolas del universo, estas criaturas causaron un gran estrago en Eltar, eso fue hace más de 10000 años-dijo el Maestro Vile.

-¿cómo dices?-dijo Marcelo.

-ya basta de hablar, Violet nos dijo lo que ustedes hicieron… se ve que son Rangers muy fuertes, por eso vinimos a encargarnos de ustedes-dijo Trakeena.

-al menos tendremos una pequeña venganza contra los Power Rangers y será en contra de ustedes-dijo Ransik.

-prepárense porque vamos a acabar con ustedes-dijo Amo Org.

-ya lo creo, además cuando los capturemos para los planes de Astronema, sus amigos Rangers Dragon no tendrán ninguna ayuda, ya que estamos por capturar a todos los Rangers-dijo Mesogog.

-¿qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Mira sorprendida.

-como lo oíste, ya casi estamos por capturar a todos los Rangers-dijo Octomus con burla.

-muy pronto obtendremos la victoria y sus amigos no podrán obtener la victoria, acéptenlo Astronema ha ganado-dijo Venjix que se reía al igual que los demás.

-es lo que tú crees, pero esto aún no se ha acabado-dijo Marcelo

-eso lo veremos, ataquen Gremlins-dijo Maestro Vile.

Y los Gremlins comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers, se vio que Marcelo y los demás se defendían muy bien, pero eso no evito que algunos Gremlins los golpearan- cielos esas cosas son fuertes, a pesar de ese tamaño-dijo Steve.

-si yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Michael.

-debemos idear una forma de detener a esas cosas-dijo Yolei.

-ni crean que lo van a lograr, tomen esto-dijo Octomus.

-yo te ayudo-dijo Amo Org y junto con Octomus lanzaron sus rayos de energía y lastimaron a Davis y Mira derribándolos.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Ransik y ataco a Mira y todos los golpes que dio fueron certeros que derribaron a Mira.

-prepárense para sentir mi poder-dijo Venjix y le disparo con rayos de energía, que derribaron a Michael.

-este será su final-dijo Mesogog que lanzo rayos de energía que derribaron a Yolei dejándola lastimada.

-prepárate niña, porque estas acabada-dijo Trakeena que ataco a Holly y la dejo tendida en el suelo.

-ni creas que tú te salvaras de nuestros ataques-dijo el Maestro Vile que le disparo a Marcelo un rayo de energía que lo derribo.

Marcelo se levantó y evadió los ataques del Maestro Vile- demonios, mientras ellos nos ataquen y esas cosas nos tengan rodeados no podremos hacer nada-pensó Marcelo al ver que eran rodeados por varios Gremlins.

-no importa que estés tramando ahora mismo los vamos a capturar al igual que los demás Rangers, Acabemos con esto para así destruir a los Power Rangers de una buena vez-dijo el Maestro Vile y todos se reunieron y tanto como él, Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Octomus y Venjix atacaron con todos sus poderes, creando así una gran explosión que derribo a los Rangers, dejándolos lastimados y además habían perdido su transformación, excepto Marcelo pero se vio que le costaba demasiado levantarse.

-parece que sobre viviste Ranger Rojo, pero no importa, un ataque más y serán derrotados jajajaja-dijo Mesogog que se reía con sus aliados y también se oyó la risa de los Gremlins.

-maldición-dijo Marcelo con tono molesto.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que todos seguían esperando noticias de los Rangers y además de si Tommy ya había vuelto, en eso se escuchó una especie de alarma- que es eso Gosei-dijo Chris.

-es un mensaje de Ángela-dijo Gosei y se mantuvo en contacto- que sucede Ángela.

-"Gosei acabamos de encontrar a Tommy, en estos momentos Setsuko, Blaitor, Olivia y Cruger fueron por el dentro de poco volverán con él"-dijo Ángela.

-esas son buenas noticias, eso quiere decir que el grupo de Rangers Dragón ya están reunidos-dijo Gosei.

-"exactamente, necesitaremos que mandes aquí a Marcelo y a los demás, necesitaremos su ayuda para la pelea final contra Astronema"-dijo Ángela.

-entendido, no te preocupes ellos irán enseguida-dijo Gosei y corto la comunicación.

-que bien nuestro tío Tommy ya volvió-dijo Nicole.

-eso significa que ahora debemos decirles a Marcelo y a los otros de que Tommy ya a…-Alex no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escuchó como trataban de entrar a la base- Gosei sabes que puede ser eso.

-yo por el momento estoy asustado y no quiero averiguarlo-dijo Tensou.

-Tranquilo Tensou, de seguro no es nada-dijo Nicole.

Pero en eso entraron los Mega Drakzes seguido de los Gremlins se estaban preparando para atacar a Gosei, Tensou y los niños- tengo mucho miedo chicos-dijo Yuri que se escondía detrás de Chris.

Mientras Chris protegía a Yuri y Alex hacia lo mismo con Nicole y Tensou- pero que son esas cosas-dijo Chris señalando a los Gremlins que se estaban riendo como desquiciados.

-demonios, no puedo creer que Astronema haya encontrado a estas criaturas-pensó Gosei preocupado.

Los Gremlins se iban acercando a ellos, mientras los Mega Drakzes se preparaban a destruir el centro de operaciones.

-no tengo más opción, deberé irme de aquí con los niños de aquí-pensó Gosei, cuando los Gremlins estaban a punto de atacarlos, se vio como alguien los había detenido con unos disparos.

-deben irse de aquí ahora-dijo aquella silueta

Los niños no entendieron como podían escapar, pero en eso fueron rodeados por una campo de fuerza que era creado por Gosei- debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijo Gosei y usando sus poderes se fue con los niños, antes de irse Alex reconoció la silueta y vio que era su hermano, pero antes de articular una palabra ya se habían ido.

-bueno al menos mi hermano y los demás están a salvo, ahora mismo me encargare de ustedes-dijo Kai que encaraba a los monstruos y uso su Morpho para transformarse y le disparo con su armas a varios Gremlins y a Mega Drakzes, lo cual los hizo enfadarse- veo que ya están enfadados, entonces síganme tontos.

En eso Kai se alejó corriendo y se vio que los Gremlins lo perseguían al igual que los Mega Drakzes.

Angel Grove.

Marcelo se levantaba con dificultad y en eso vio como sus amigos que estaban heridos estaban siendo rodeados por Mega Drakzes- será mejor que se alejen de ellos-dijo Marcelo.

-oh que, debes saber que no eres rival para nosotros-dijo Mesogog.

-si eso es lo que creen… entonces les demostrare que están equivocados-dijo Marcelo y en eso comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura roja y de repente su Morpho de transformo- ¡Carnotauro Omega Poder!-y Marcelo comenzó a usar su modo Batallador- ¡Carnotauro Poder Máximo, Omega Batallador!

Los miembros de la alianza del mal vieron esto impresionados.

-ja crees que con esa armadura nos vas a vencer, barios Rangers rojos ya lo intentaron y no nos derrotaron-dijo Amo Org.

-pues les diré que ahora será diferente-dijo Marcelo y a toda velocidad se acercó, a pesar de que los Gremlins le iban a atacar Marcelo los derribo con facilidad, en eso ataco a Trakeena con una serie de patadas y la derribo con un golpe.

Luego de eso ataco a Ransik y al Amo Org y los derribo con una serie de golpes y finalizo con barias patadas, con Octomus y Venjix habían usado su poder contra Marcelo, pero él había desviado sus ataques y uso su Buster disparando balas de energía que había derribado a Venjix y Octomus.

-ahora es su turno-dijo Marcelo señalando a Maestro Vile y a Mesogog, Marcelo reunió gran energía en su Batallador y ataco- ¡Omega Tornado de Fuego!

El ataque había causado un gran daño y Marcelo siguió atacando a los demás miembros de la alianza del mal, dejándolos lastimados- ahora mismo iré por mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso Marcelo fue atacado por varios disparos- ¿pero qué?-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio al resto de la alianza del mal y además habían muchas naves con ellos.

-¡Marcelo!-dijo una voz que Marcelo escucho y se vio que se trataba de Holly- debes irte de aquí ahora… debes ir a pedir ayuda, son muchos para ti, si ellos te capturan ninguno de nosotros le dirá a Yubel y los demás lo que hicieron la alianza del mal mientras no estaban, debes ir a decirles ahora-dijo Holly.

-pero Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-no pierdas el tiempo y vete, nosotros estaremos bien-dijo Holly.

-vamos Marcelo ve-dijo Mira.

-así es Marcelo ve y dile a los demás lo que sucede-dijo Steve.

-nosotros estaremos bien-dijeron Michael y Yolei.

-ve Marcelo, contamos contigo-dijo Davis.

Marcelo lo pensó mucho, pero luego reacciono- está bien, lo hare… les aseguro que iremos a rescatarlos a ustedes y a todos los demás Rangers-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a irse rápidamente con su batallador.

-oh no, ni creas que te vas a escapar-dijo Lord Zedd.

-por que tardaron, ese chico estaba a punto de destruirnos-dijo Trakeena.

-agradece que hayamos venido rápido, debemos volver a la base, la reina Astronema nos espera-dijo Gruum.

-peor primero hagámonos cargo de el-dijo Rita y todos vieron como Marcelo se iba, en eso todos prepararon sus ataques y en eso se vio como todos empezaron a atacar con sus mejores ataques.

-fuego-dijo Maestro Vile y todos atacaron, los amigos vieron esto preocupados, el ataque le llego a Marcelo que se cubrió con sus brazos, en eso se causó una gran explosión.

-creen que eso lo haya destruido-dijo Rita.

-no lo sé, pero de igual forma ya tenemos a otros Rangers-dijo Lord Zedd, mientras los demás Rangers estaban siendo sujetados por los Mega Drakzes- es hora de volver a la base.

Todos se preparaban para ir al planeta maligno, mientras Holly observaba el camino por el que se fue Marcelo- contamos contigo Marcelo.

Montañas de Angel Grove.

Se vio a Marcelo caminar con dificultad, se vio que tenía su batallador que estaba intacto, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, se vio que él estaba lastimado- cielos ese ataque de la alianza del mal no fue tan poderoso, creo que mi Batallador me protegió bastante… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no tuviera mi Batallador… debo apresurarme e ir al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a caminar con dificultad.

-por cierto veré si Gosei está bien-Marcelo intento comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei soy yo Marcelo… Gosei… porque no contesta… tal vez la alianza ataco el centro de operaciones, Gosei y los niños… no… debo llegar al centro de mando… debo apresurarme, solo así detendremos a Astronema.

Marcelo continúo y se vio que había llegado al centro de mando y se vio que comenzó a entrar.

Esta historia continuara…

**Aparecieron Nicole y Yuri- muy bien amigos lectores, que tal si vamos con el repaso de hoy-dijo Nicole sonriendo.**

**-como vieron los secuaces de Astronema llevaron unos capullos muy extraños-dijo Yuri.**

**-y de ahí salieron unas espantosas criaturas de nombres Gremlins, eso sí que me dio miedo-dijo Nicole.**

**-Marcelo y los demás fueron a detenerlos, pero fueron atacados por la alianza del mal, pero Marcelo escapo-dijo Yuri.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡No se lo pierdan!-dijeron Nicole y Yuri sonriendo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dragón Espectral:** como te va amigo, espero que te haya gustado este episodio, lamento si están algo cortos, peor es que me estoy apresurando bastante en terminan su relación con tu Fic, espero que eso no te moleste, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** pues como viste las cosas se pusieron difíciles ahora viene la parte más difícil, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio déjenme sus Reviews, nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	70. El fin de la batalla

**Como están amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi Fic, espero que les guste y bueno, sin más que decir comenzamos.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**70: El fin de la batalla.**

Se vio que Marcelo seguía caminando con dificultad, pero ya estaba por llegar al centro de mando, al llegar solo tuvo que seguir para llegar a la puerta, al entrar se tuvo que sostener de las paredes llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Marcelo!-gritaron Yubel y Tommy, que fueron a sostenerlo para evitar que se callera.

Marcelo vio a su tío y se vio que dio una sonrisa- Tío… que gusto… verte sano y salvo… a todos-dijo Marcelo que vio a los demás Rangers Dragón.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-La alianza del mal… nos tomaron por sorpresa… nos atacaron con unas criaturas extrañas que se multiplicaban como plagas… fueron demasiados para nosotros, ni siquiera pudimos invocar a los Zords, mis amigos fueron capturados… solo yo conseguí escapar-dijo Marcelo que pensaba en sus amigos, ya que ellos le habían dicho que fuera a conseguir ayuda.

-¿Qué paso con Gosei y Tensou?-pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-no lo sé… perdí comunicación con ambos cuando las naves de la alianza atacaron-dijo Marcelo.

**Marcelo POV**

**Después de todo lo que les dije, nos comenzábamos a preparar para detener a Astronema la elegida, me reí en algunos momentos por lo que dijo Marceline acerca de los Mega Rangers, pero tenía algo de cierto lo que dijo, Andros se mostraba culpable ya se lamentaba el no poder proteger a su hermana cuando Ivan Ooze ataco.**

**Luego de todo eso Yubel dijo que aunque no teníamos la ayuda de los demás Rangers tenían todavía a los aliados cuando Ivan Ooze regreso.**

Aparecieron Soujiro, Cullen, Lukas, Setsuko, Evan, Derek, Éiren, Isis, Enki, Blaitor, Olivia y Damián.

**Yo no conocía a esos guerreros o aliados de Yubel, pero a unos cuantos si los llegue a conocer, como Soujiro y Éiren.**

**Luego de eso discutimos el plan, Yubel propuso que ella y Andros fueran los que irían al planeta maligno para rescatar a Karone y Elsa, pero fui a acompañarlos ya que quería ayudarlos si se aparecía algún guerrero de Astronema y Yubel estuvo de acuerdo al igual que Andros.**

**Ese era el plan yo junto con Yubel y Andros iríamos a rescatar a Karone y Elsa, mientras los demás debían detener al ejercito de Astronema antes de que lastimaran a los ciudadanos, Yubel pregunto si los Gremlins tenían alguna debilidad y esa era el sol, pero Alfa dijo que Estraga les había puesto una especie de protección contra los rayos del sol y la única forma de detenerlos era la de usar el poder solar de Kira.**

**Luego de eso nos transformamos para ir a la batalla final, llegamos justo a tiempo ya que Astronema había ordenado a todo su ejército a atacar a los ciudadanos, pero logramos llegar a tiempo y detener el ataque del ejército de Astronema y eso permitió que los ciudadanos se pusieran a salvo.**

**Luego de eso la pelea que decidiría el destino de todo el universo comenzó, Yubel, Andros y Yo tuvimos que ser pacientes para tener la oportunidad de entrar al Megazord Infernal, mientras los demás luchaban, Marceline se encontraba peleando contra Violet, el comandante Cruger el comandante de los Rangers SPD se enfrentaba a su némesis Grumm, mientras los demás peleaban contra el ejército de Astronema, además de criminales del planeta Onyx, las cosas no iban bien, estábamos siendo superados en número, pero no nos íbamos a rendir.**

**En esa pelea tanto Soujiro como Cullen tenían problemas y con Lukas no fue la excepción ya que fue atacado por Trakeena, Ransik y el Amo Org.**

**Setsuko también peleaba con valentía pero luego fue atacado por Octomus, Evan tampoco estaba bien ya que un Gremlin se había comido su arma, Evan tampoco estaba bien ya que un Gremlin se había comido su arma, Derek y Blaitor peleaban contra Estraga el científico de la alianza del mal ya que para pelear contra ellos convoco a Predators X, criaturas que Yubel y los demás habían enfrentado, sobre todo Yubel, Olivia y Éiren ayudaban a la gente a evacuar.**

**Isis y Enki tampoco les estaba yendo bien ya que fueron rodeados por Mega Drakzes, en eso llego Damián que los ayudo, pero Venjix apareció listo para pelear contra ellos.**

**Además pude ver que a los demás Rangers Dragón no les iba bien.**

Se vio que Finn estaba siendo rodeado por Mega Drakzes y Kenneth estaba siendo sujetado por Gremlins, mientras Amber luchaba contra Levira.

**Pero el que más tenía problemas era mi tío Tommy que luchaba contra los miembros originales de la Alianza del mal, Maestro Vile, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, el Rey Mondo, la Reina Maquina y Divatox, pero en eso el problema aumento ya que no solo mi Tío tenía problemas, también las tenía Kira y en eso se unió Mesogog a la batalla, esto no iba bien para nosotros estábamos siendo superados.**

**En eso vi como Astronema se preparaba para intervenir en la pelea, Yubel, Andros y yo nos preparábamos para pelear contra ella cosa que no sería nada fácil, ya que ella era más poderosa que los 2 Eltarianos que había vencido, Zeon y Hyutho, pero aun así debía estar preparado para luchar junto a Yubel y Andros.**

Astronema se había atacado con una poderosa llamarada que derribo a los 3 Rangers rojos lanzándolos por los aires.

Marcelo comenzó a levantarse al igual que Yubel y Andros- vaya, que decepción, esperaba un poco más de ustedes 3, creo que el rojo no siempre significa valor y poder-dijo Astronema burlonamente.

-¡yo te enseñar! ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-dijo Marcelo molesto.

**Luego de un cambio de palabras Yubel Andros y Yo nos preparamos para subir de nivel la batalla.**

-¿Listos?-dijo Yubel, Andros y Marcelo asintieron.

-¡Adelante Batallador!-dijeron los 3 y aparecieron con sus batalladores.

-¡Modo Reina Dragón, Guardiana del Universo!-dijo Yubel con su batallador.

Andros activo el nivel 3 de su morfo y obtuvo su batallador- ¡Battlizer, listo!

-¡Carnotauro Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro Poder Máximo Omega Batallador!-dijo Marcelo apareciendo con su batallador.

-Oh, que divertido, 3 Batalladores, vamos si les sirve de algo-dijo Astronema.

Y comenzó la pelea, Astronema había atacado a Marcelo de un golpe y una patada que lo hizo estrellar en el suelo.

Marcelo seguía en el piso y comenzó a levantarse- cielos esos golpes me dolieron, Astronema sí que es poderosa, más de lo que fueron Zeon y Hyutho, a pesar de que los derrote… pero la verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que esos 2 aún están vivos… no es momento de pensar en eso, debo ayudar a Yubel y Andros-dijo Marcelo y se levantó y se dirigió a ayudarlos, en eso vio a Andros que se levantaba con dificultad.

-Andros estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien… pero la verdad no sé si podremos detener a Astronema-dijo Andros.

-no te rindas Andros, estoy seguro que podremos detenerla, es obvio que no será nada fácil, pero si no lo hacemos todos en el universo estarán en peligro, además te olvidas que debemos rescatar a Karone y a Elsa-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón-dijo Andros.

-muy bien vamos a ayudar a Yubel-dijo Marcelo y fueron a ayudar a Yubel, cuando la encontraron vieron que Yubel estaba en problemas- rápido debemos ayudarla.

Se vio como Yubel estaba a punto de ser destruida por Astronema, pero luego se vio como Adele, Bulk y Skull así como otros le comenzaban a arrojar objetos a Astronema y eso le dio a Yubel la oportunidad de soltarse y darle una patada a Astronema.

-vamos ahora hay que atacarla con todo-dijo Marcelo y Andros asintió y fueron a toda velocidad contra Astronema y le asestaron una patada que estrello a Astronema a unos escombros.

-¡Date prisa, ve!-dijo Marcelo y Yubel asintió y ella ayudo a personas que estaban en problemas.

**Luego de eso Astronema se levantó con una gran furia y a causa de eso ayudo a los demás miembros de la alianza del mal a volverse gigantes, pero en eso los Dragones de Yubel y los demás aparecieron y por si solos llamaron a los Zords legendarios, estaba muy impresionado por eso y en eso los Zords formaron a los Megazords de las distintas generaciones, el Megazord original peleaba contra Rita y Lord Zedd, el Shogun Megazord vs el Maestro Vile, el Super Zeo Megazord vs el Rey Mondo y Reina Maquina, el Rescue Megazord vs Divatox, el Astro Delta Megazord vs Trakeena, el Wild Force Megazord vs el Amo Org, el Hurricane Megazord vs Ransik, el Valkasaurus Megazord vs Mesogog, el Swat Megazord vs Grumm, el Megazord núcleo mágico vs Octomus, el Megazord RPM vs Venjix.**

**Luego de eso mi tío Tommy hablo con Ángela y nos dijo que había una entrada en el Megazord Infernal y junto con Yubel y Andros fuimos para así rescatar a Astronema, los demás nos ayudaron ya que iban a detener al ejército de Astronema, dándonos así la oportunidad de entrar al Megazord Infernal.**

-¡Que no escapen! ¡Capturen a la Ranger Roja y al Ranger Espacial con vida, al otro mátenlo!-dijo Violet.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy el único al que deben matar?-dijo Marcelo algo temeroso, pero en eso lo recordó- de seguro sigue resentida por que le pate el trasero y le demostré que soy más fuerte y mejor que Troy-pensó Marcelo y luego siguió a Yubel y Andros al Megazord Infernal.

**Luego de todo eso todos nuestros amigos trataban de ayudarnos para darnos el tiempo de entrar al Megazord Infernal, en eso aparecieron un grupo de Gremlins con armas, pero en eso llego Soujiro y nos ayudó, nosotros seguimos con nuestro camino y de pronto el Megazord Infernal obtuvo más poder una nueva apariencia y el poder que mostro era aterrador.**

El Megazord Infernal estaba a punto de destruir los Megazord, pero en eso llego ayuda y apareció el poderoso Godzilla- vaya ese es Godzilla, sí que es increíble-pensó Marcelo sorprendido.

En eso se escuchó el comunicador de Yubel- ¿Qué pasa Alfa?

-"Rangers, Astronema y sus tropas están distraídas es su oportunidad, aprovechen el momento para llegar al Megazord Infernal"-dijo Alfa.

-¡Entendido! ¡Andando chicos!-dijo Yubel y los 2 asintieron y se dirigieron al Megazord Infernal.

Los 3 rodearon el Megazord y encontraron el lugar para entrar, sin perder el tiempo, los 3 Rangers Rojos entraron, siendo Yubel la primera, Andros el segundo y finalmente Marcelo- ahora llego el momento de la verdad, si no salvamos a Karone y a Elsa, seguro que perderemos, por eso no podemos fallar-pensó Marcelo.

Al llegar fueron caminando por los alrededores teniendo cuidado, hasta que escucharon unas voces y las reconocieron eran Ecliptor y Vypra.

Marcelo vio el lugar y vio que era algo como el centro de mando- este debe ser la torre de control-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, eres todo un Sherlock ¿Qué no se te quemo el procesador?-dijo Yubel de manera sarcástica.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Marcelo.

-Soujiro me conto la charla que tuviste con Troy-dijo Yubel y Marcelo trago duro y estaba algo nervioso porque conocía el temperamento de Yubel- pero luego me explicaras eso, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer ¿alguna idea?

Andros sacó su pistola y miro hacia una pared- pues… si funciono una vez-dijo Andros y disparo a la pared.

El sonido fue escuchado por todos- ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Vypra.

-¡Muévanse!-dijo Ecliptor y todos los Mega Drakzes salieron seguidos de Ecliptor y Vypra.

El trio de Rangers rojos aprovecho la oportunidad y entrar al salón del trono para después cerrar la puerta y bloquearla.

Ya dentro del salón del trono los Rangers estaban bien- lo logramos, ahora hay que buscarlos rápido-dijo Marcelo y los 2 asintieron y fueron a buscar a Karone y Elsa.

El camino fue corto ya que las encontraron

**Al fin aviamos encontrado a la madre de Yubel y a Karone la hermana de Andros, cuando las estábamos liberando a mi tía Elsa nos dijo que debíamos destruirla para que así su poder del bien destruyera a la alianza del mal pero Karone intervino y dijo que ella debía morir para así detener a la alianza del mal y a Astronema, todos nos quedamos impactados.**

**Marcelo fin POV**

-pero en que piensa Karone-pensó Marcelo aun asombrado.

En eso apareció Astronema- que tiernos sentimientos, Karone, que decepcionada me siento de ti, pensé que eras más lista-dijo Astronema y disparo un rayo de energía en la puerta y sus 2 generales entraron- ¿enserio creíste que ellos se atreverían a matarnos? Que inocente e ingenua eres-

Karone solo sonrió divertida- sé que no lo harán por eso los obligare-dijo Karone que le quito su pistola a Andros in que se diera cuenta y le disparo, para luego dispararle a Yubel y a Marcelo.

Marcelo vio esto y bloqueo el disparo con su espada y retrocedió un poco- pero ¿porque hizo eso?-pensó Marcelo.

Yubel solo evadió el disparo- ¿Qué haces?-cuestión Yubel, especialmente cuando Karone la apuntaba.

-Mírame Ranger, mírame a los ojos, mira mi cara, so soy Astronema, la Reina del Mal, quien uso a tu madre para tratar de destruirte, quien te lastimo tantas veces a ti y a tus amigos, y quien ahora piensa destruirte-dijo Karone fríamente.

-Karone-murmuro Yubel por debajo.

-Destrúyanlos-dijo Astronema y sus 2 guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla.

-demonios-susurro Marcelo, Andros fue a desafiar a Ecliptor y Marcelo fue contra Vypra.

Astronema estaba por atacar a Yubel, pero Elsa la detuvo ya que fue liberada por Karone que disparo a esa esfera de energía que la mantenía prisionera.

Angel Grove.

Se vio que todos estaban en problemas con los Mega Drakzes, Soujiro estaba en graves aprietos y fue derribado, en eso algunos Gremlins estaban a punto de atacarlo- no puede ser-dijo Soujiro.

Pero en eso los Gremlins fueron derribados por varios disparos- ¿pero qué?-pregunto Soujiro y vio que el que lo salvo fue ese chico que conoció.

Era Kai y se iba acercando a Soujiro- dime estas bien-dijo Kai que tenía su Morpho en su mano.

-eres tu… que haces aquí-dijo Soujiro.

-solo vine a observar, además de que vine a echarles una mano-dijo Kai.

-quieres decir… que nos vas a ayudar-dijo Soujiro.

-solamente me desarme de la mayoría de esos Gremlins, además me gusta ayudar a aquellos que van perdiendo-dijo Kai.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Soujiro algo molesto.

-solo soy honesto, ustedes ya estaban perdiendo, además…-dijo Kai viendo al Megazord infernal- puedo sentir que en ese Megazord… hay una gran fuente de energía que está siendo corrompida.

-hablas enserio-dijo Soujiro.

-así es, primero me encargare de esas cosas-dijo Kai viendo a los Gremlins- luego iré a liberar esa energía, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Alpha! ¡Ceratosaurio!

En eso Kai apareció con su traje Ranger- muy bien es hora de exterminar a estas molestias-dijo Kai que saco su espada Alpha y además su Ceratosaurio Saber.

-como piensas vencerlos… tal vez no te lo hayan contado, pero ellos solo son débiles a los Rayos solares y se multiplican cuando son tocados por el agua-dijo Soujiro.

-eso ya lo sé-dijo Kai y comenzó a recordar.

Flash back.

Se vio que Kai se iba y los Gremlins y Mega Drakzes que estaban en el centro de operaciones lo seguían, en eso Kai se detuvo se vio que estaban en un prado con bastantes rocas y un rio- muy bien es hora de darles una lección-dijo Kai.

En eso se vio que los Gremlins se acercaban a Kai y este los ataco con su espada Alpha, pero no tenía ninguna ventaja y cuando uno estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda Kai reacciono y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar en el rio que había, de pronto el Gremlin salió de ahí y se vio como se multiplicaba ahora habían 5- ¿pero qué rayos?-dijo Kai sorprendido.

Los Gremlins reían divertidamente ya que ahora eran más- creo que entiendo, si son tocados por el agua, entonces se multiplican… deben tener una debilidad-dijo Kai.

En eso los nuevos Gremlins lo atacaron, pero Kai evadía los ataques con dificultad, en eso Mega Drakzes lo atacaron por la espalda y en eso un Gremlin lo mordió en su hombro- maldito… ¡aléjate de mí!-dijo Kai y golpeo a ese Gremlin con su espada, en eso su espada se llano de fuego y ataco al Gremlin y este comenzó a quemarse, cuando el fuego se apagó el Gremlin sintió los rayos solares que comenzaron a dañarlo y este corría de un lado a otro y de pronto desaparecerlo.

-¿pero qué sucedió?-dijo Kai y vio el sol- lo tengo, deben ser sensibles a la luz solar, tal vez alguien los está protegiendo con un campo de fuerza, por eso cuando lo ataque con mi espada, es posible que haya destruido ese campo de fuerza o lo que sea lo que le haya protegido.

En eso Kai saco también su Ceratosaurio Saber- pero no tengo intención de quitarles esa protección que tienen… lo que tengo pensado es dejarlos como carbón-dijo Kai que sonreía a través del casco, en eso sus 2 armas se llenaron de fuego y Kai ataco y se vio que lanzo 10 medias lunas de fuego que le dieron de lleno a los Gremlins y estos comenzaron a quemarse y más con los rayos solares comenzaron a desaparecer.

-ahora solo faltan ustedes-dijo Kai a los Mega Drakzes y fue a toda velocidad para destruirlos y de un rápido movimiento destruyo a todos los Mega Drakzes que eran un total de 28, estos cayeron y explotaron.

Luego de eso Kai perdió su transformación- bueno eso fue todo-dijo Kai y vio que en la dirección de Angel Grove había muchas naves y barias explosiones debido a la pelea de los Megazords contra la alianza del mal- algo no anda bien, debo ir a ver qué sucede.

Pero en eso Kai vio como alguien había aparecido frente a él y se vio que era una especie de caballero de color dorado y estaba de rodillas, era el guardián de la corona aurora- necesito tu ayuda-dijo el guardián.

-que sucedió y por qué estás tan cansado-pregunto Kai.

-alguien se robó la corona aurora-dijo el guardián.

-las gemas de la corona aurora-dijo Kai y en eso recordó que había escuchado de la corona aurora en su planeta cuando estaba en entrenamiento tuvo muchas clases en donde les explicaban sobre los objetos más poderosos del universo- ya veo, dime quien fue el que se robó las corona aurora-dijo Kai.

-fue alguien llamado Ecliptor… dijo que lo quería para Astronema-dijo el guardián de la corona.

-Astronema-dijo Kai que se mantuvo sereno- muy bien yo iré por la corona aurora, no te preocupes las voy a recuperar-dijo Kai y se apresuró para llegar a Angel Grove.

Fin del flash back.

-ya acabe con esas cosas y sé que puedo volver a hacerlo-dijo Kai y uso sus armas como en aquella ocasión y usando todo su poder hizo el doble de ataque que en esa ocasión lastimando a la mayoría de los Gremlins que corrían para apagar el fuego que los estaba lastimando y cuando lo hicieron los rayos solares comenzaron a lastimarlos que comenzaron a correr de dolor y algunos Gremlins se chocaron entre sí, para después desaparecer- bueno ya me hice cargo de la mayoría, ahora debo ir adentro de ese Megazord-Kai veía el Megazord Infernal.

Soujiro estaba sorprendido al ver lo que hizo Kai- increíble este chico es muy fuerte, derroto a esos monstruos.

-Soujiro venimos a ayudarte-dijo Cruger que venía en compañía de Derek y Blaitor.

-lo que más me extraña es que la mayoría de esos monstruos locos que estaban aquí hayan desaparecido, sabes quién fue el que hizo eso Soujiro-dijo Derek.

Soujiro solo vio a Kai y los demás también lo vieron- quien es ese Ranger, nunca lo había visto-dijo Derek.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo el comandante Cruger.

Kai escucho y se dio la vuelta- yo soy Kai y soy el Ranger rojo Alpha, no se preocupen ya me hice cargo de esos Gremlins-dijo Kai tranquilamente.

-y vaya que lo hiciste, gracias por venir a ayudar-dijo Cruger.

-no vine a ayudarlos, pero no podía permitir que esas cosas destruyeran este lugar ni que lastimaran a las demás personas, además como los vi que estaban perdiendo decidí intervenir-dijo Kai.

-oye nosotros no estábamos perdiendo-dijo Blaitor molesto.

-eso no fue lo que vi, yo vi como ustedes en especial tu estaban siendo derrotados por esas plagas-dijo Kai.

-ya me harte, te crees un gran guerrero verdad-dijo Blaitor molesto y que tenía ganas de golpear a Kai.

-no me creo, soy un gran guerrero, incluso mejor que tu tonto-dijo Kai.

-ya me harte-dijo Blaitor y quería golpearlo pero Cruger lo detuvo.

-ya dejen de pelear, si no venias a ayudarnos, pero viniste a proteger a las personas de la ciudad, eso quiere decir que eres un Ranger, dime porque estás aquí-dijo Cruger.

-vine aquí, porque alguien me dijo que recuperara la corona aurora que está en ese Megazord-dijo Kai.

-la corona aurora-dijo Cruger sorprendido- ya veo… bueno si alguien te dijo que la recuperaras, no debes perder el tiempo ve por ella nosotros te cubriremos.

-gracias, ya me voy, no sé si los volveré a ver-dijo Kai.

-pues siendo honesto no espero verte, ya que a mí y a mi amigo no nos agradan los Rangers-dijo Blaitor.

-y crees que a mí me agrada conocer a alguien como tú-dijo Kai.

Derek solo se rio por lo bajo- maldito-dijo Blaitor molesto.

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Kai y se preparó, se vio que su Morpho se transformó- ¡Alpha Poder Ceratosaurio! ¡Ceratosaurio Poder Máximo, Alpha batallador!-dijo Kai y apareció con su batallador.

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Kai y en eso se fue volando usando las aletas que había en su espalda.

Soujiro y los demás vieron ese batallador asombrados- vaya es batallador es increíble-dijo Soujiro

-no puedo creer que alguien como él tenga un Batallador así-dijo Blaitor molesto.

-ten suerte Ranger rojo Alpha y que el poder te proteja-dijo Cruger mientras veía como Kai se dirigía al Megazord Infernal- bien nosotros debemos ir a ayudar a los demás aún quedan más enemigos del ejercito de Astronema.

Los 3 asintieron y fueron con Cruger a ayudar a Tommy y los demás.

En eso Kai entro en ese lugar que entraron Marcelo y los otros- ya entre, ahora debo buscar la corona aurora, pero siento que el poder de la corona, están en este lugar-dijo Kai que seguía su camino, al llegar se vio que estaba en un cuarto de control y en ahí estaba un recipiente donde estaban los cristales Trisidiun.

-ya veo, esta máquina está absorbiendo, el poder de las gemas de la corona y eso aumenta el poder de este Megazord sin olvidar que también lo hace con los cristales de Trisidiun-dijo Kai y vio un generador que le daba energía al Megazord- si logro destruir ese generador, podre destruir la conexión que tiene el Megazord con las gemas de la corona.

En eso Kai sintió una oleada de energía y sintió como la energía malvada de los enemigos que estaban enfrentando iba desapareciendo- algo sucedió-en eso Kai sintió como la energía de Astronema y Karone iba desapareciendo- parece que la elegida… murió-dijo Kai seriamente, en eso recordó cuando vio a Karone- Astronema se merecía desaparecer… pero ella no.

Kai dejo eso a un lado y se acercó, pero luego retrocedió ya que había una especie de campo de fuerza que rodeaba el generador junto con ese recipiente que tenía las gemas de la corona- muy bien, tendré destruir ese campo de fuerza-dijo Kai cuando uso su espada para romperlo Kai fue derribado por el campo de fuerza- demonios, parece que las gemas aumentaron el poder de ese campo de fuerza… entonces tendré que usar todo mi poder para destruir ese campo de fuerza-dijo Kai y se vio que comenzaba a ser rodeado de una gran energía.

Mientras en el cuarto de Trono de Astronema.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor- ¡Karone!-era Andros que lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana.

-lo lamento… lo lamento mucho-dijo Yubel llorando a cantaros.

Marcelo se había quitado su caso al igual que Andros, Yubel y Elsa, vio como Yubel seguía llorando y a Elsa que trataba de calmarla, Marcelo fue con Andros y le puso una mano en el hombro, en eso Marcelo vio a Karone que tenía sus ojos serrados- tal vez no te conocí mucho Karone, pero siento que tú no te merecías esto… pero dijiste que querías ser libre, espero que Yubel te haya ayudado con eso Karone-pensó Marcelo y vio que el Megazord- tenemos que irnos ahora, además no es un buen lugar para que este aquí el cuerpo de tu hermana-dijo Marcelo y Andros solo asintió y se puso su casco.

En eso Marcelo fue con Yubel y Elsa- tía Elsa… Yubel… debemos irnos ahora-dijo Marcelo y en eso puso su mano en el hombro de Yubel- Yubel… no sé lo que estés sintiendo ahora, pero debes ser fuerte… ahora debemos salir de aquí, debemos llevar a Karone fuera de aquí, sé que tu pensaras igual que este no es lugar para que ella se quede.

Yubel se quedó callada por unos momentos- tienes Razón Marcelo, debemos sacar a Karone de este lugar-dijo Yubel y se vio que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar por lo que había sucedido.

-muy bien, entonces vámonos-dijo Marcelo y junto con Yubel y Elsa se pusieron los cascos y se fueron del lugar junto con Andros que cargaba el cuerpo inerte de Karone, al salir se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos y tristes al ver el cuerpo de Karone- por cierto donde estarán mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-deben seguir adentro del Megazord Infernal-dijo Alfa.

-muy bien iré por ellos y sacare de ahí a los demás Rangers-dijo Marcelo y fue a donde estaba su tío Tommy- tío yo iré adentro del Megazord infernal y sacare de ahí a los demás Rangers así como a mis amigos, tu quédate aquí con Yubel, se ve que los necesita-dijo Marcelo viendo a su tío Tommy y a Elsa.

-de acuerdo Marcelo pero ten cuidado-dijo Tommy, Marcelo asintió.

Pero en eso Elsa sintió como una gran energía se acumulaba en el Megazord Infernal- pero que rayos, porque se está acumulando una gran energía en el Megazord Infernal-dijo Elsa.

-por cierto Elsa-dijo Cruger que se acercó- no sé si lo sabias, pero parece que Astronema uso las gemas de la corona aurora para aumentar el poder del Megazord Infernal.

-como dices… esto es malo, ya que la energía que se acumula está apunto de liberarse en una explosión, si eso sucede toda la ciudad terminara desapareciendo en una explosión.

-eso es muy problemático-dijo Marcelo los demás Rangers Dragón habían escuchado todo- muy bien yo iré a detener esa explosión y sacare de ahí a los demás rangers.

-nosotros te acompañamos Marcelo-dijo Kenneth.

-se los agradezco, pero no… yo iré solo, además…-en eso Marcelo vio a Yubel- después de lo que sucedió, Yubel los necesita.

En eso los Rangers Dragón vieron a su líder y se dieron cuenta que Marcelo tenía razón- tienes razón Marcelo… pero ten cuidado-dijo Kira.

-lo tendré… comandante Cruger, podría acompañarme, tal vez necesite ayuda para liberar a los demás Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-te ayudare Marcelo, andando-dijo Cruger y Marcelo asintió.

Al llegar de nuevo al Megazord Infernal buscaron por todas partes, en unas celdas del Megazord se vio a todos los Rangers- sintieron esa oleada de energía, no es así-dijo Steve.

-si… todos lo sentimos hijo-dijo Katherine.

-no sé porque… pero creo que cuando salgamos de aquí, no veremos nada bueno-dijo Holly, en eso escucharon que alguien había derribado la puerta.

-pero quien es-dijo Conner, en eso aparecieron Marcelo y Cruger.

-Marcelo-dijeron sus amigos.

-amigos que bueno que los encontré… esperen pronto los liberaremos… a todos-dijo Marcelo y uso su espada para romper las celdas, al igual que Cruger lo hacía.

-bueno ya están libres debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijo Cruger y todos los Rangers asintieron y comenzaron a salir.

En eso Cruger hablo con Marcelo- Marcelo escucha, se me olvido decirles que un Ranger rojo vino aquí y entro al Megazord infernal.

-¿un Ranger Rojo? ¿Y quién era?-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo sé, pero dijo que tenía que recuperar las gemas de la corona aurora, ese Ranger se llamaba Kai-dijo Cruger llamando la atención de todos los Rangers.

-Kai está aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpen por la pregunta… pero quien ese ese tal Kai, aparte de nuestro amigo-dijo Leo mirando a su amigo Kai.

-no se preocupen, es solo un viejo amigo-dijo Marcelo- ustedes salgan yo iré a ayudarlo, además debo detener el núcleo de energía de este Megazord.

-tienes razón Marcelo, debes apresurarte y ten cuidado-dijo Cruger.

-lo tendré comandante Cruger… los veré luego amigos-dijo Marcelo y se fue de ahí buscando a Kai hasta que al fin lo encontró- Kai que estás haciendo.

-Marcelo que haces aquí… luego me responderás, trato de romper este campo de fuerza, para así liberar las gemas de la corona aurora-dijo Kai.

-entonces te ayudare-dijo Marcelo y también uso su energía Ranger para usar ayudar a Kai y se vio que de a poco el campo de fuerza comenzaba a debilitarse.

-ahora Marcelo, debemos atacar-dijo Kai y Marcelo asintió, en eso ambos atacaron con sus espadas y rompieron el campo de fuerza, peor en eso se escuchó una alarma en el Megazord Infernal- debemos apresurarnos, al haber hecho eso, parece que activamos un sistema de auto destrucción-Kai fue por las gemas de la corona aurora.

-esto debió haber sido obra de ese loco de Estraga-dijo Marcelo y fue con Kai, en eso vio en otro recipiente los Morphos de los Rangers que había robado Trini cuando era Psycho Sombra controlada por Astronema.- estos son los Morphos de los Rangers Megaforce, el de Erick y el de Ryan, será mejor que me los lleve.

En eso el Megazord infernal comenzó a explotar, lo cual alerto a Marcelo y Kai, en eso todos los Rangers que estaban afuera vieron esto sorprendidos y preocupados- vamos Marcelo y Kai, deben salir de ahí ahora-dijo Cruger.

Dentro del Megazord infernal Kai y Marcelo trataban de salir- que vamos a hacer después de salir-dijo Marcelo.

-yo que se-dijo Kai, en eso el Megazord comenzó a Temblar, debido a que la energía ya quería liberarse en una explosión- esto debe ser una broma.

-como rayos vamos a salvar a toda la gente de la ciudad si esta cosa va a explotar-dijo Marcelo.

-la única forma es llevarlo al espacio-dijo Kai.

-y cómo crees que lo vamos a hacer, aunque usemos un Megazord para volar ya será demasiado tarde, tal vez ya solo que 1 minuto para que explote-dijo Marcelo.

-pues no hay de otra, tendremos que usar nuestros propios poderes-dijo Kai y en eso uso su Morpho que se transformó.

-ahora entiendo, solo espero que funcione-dijo Marcelo y saco su Morpho que se transformó.

-¡Omega Poder Carnotauro/Alpha Poder Ceratosaurio! ¡Omega Batallador/Alpha Batallador!-en eso los 2 salieron rápidamente del Megazord y fueron al núcleo del Megazord y se vio que usaban todos sus poderes, para detener la explosión por un momento.

-debemos apresurarnos, tal vez quede poco tiempo-dijo Kai usando todas sus fuerzas para detener la explosión.

-necesitamos ayuda-dijo Marcelo, en eso escucharon a sus Zords rugir diciéndoles que venía ayuda. Se vio que el Megazord Rey Dragón estaba elevando al Megazord infernal al cielo, para así llegar al espacio, en eso el Megazord Rey Dragón soltó al Megazord Infernal que flotaba en el espacio.

-debemos crear un pequeño campo de fuerza, para que podamos escapar-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder-dijo Kai, en eso usaron todos sus poderes, pero la energía ya quería liberarse, pero Marcelo y Kai lo impedían con todos sus poderes, hasta que se vio como sus poderes se combinaban para crear ese pequeño campo de fuerza, en eso Marcelo y Kai tuvieron una visión donde se veía a un Ranger rojo y este decía las siguientes palabras "Ulforce Red Ranger"

Los 2 reaccionaron y al ver que el campo de fuerza ya se había creado se retiraron del lugar a toda velocidad al salir ellos flotaban en el espacio, pero la habilidad de volar de sus batalladores los ayuda para que volvieran a la tierra y vieron como el Megazord Infernal terminaba explotando.

-lo logramos, por muy poco-dijo Kai y al estar cerca de la ciudad de Angel Grove- bueno Marcelo… yo me voy, debo darle estas gemas a alguien, además de la Corona Aurora que encontré tirado por el suelo cuando escapábamos.

-ya veo… bueno nos vemos Kai-dijo Marcelo y Kai se fue.

**Marcelo POV**

**Luego de eso volví con mis amigos, había ayudado en lo que pude, pero al final Karone había muerto, no fue culpa de Yubel, ella no la mato a conciencia ya que lo hizo porque Karone la provoco, pero aun así fue impactante… ya que después fue la misma Karone que se clavó aún más la espada de Yubel, al ver eso quede impactado, pasaron 3 días y todos nos preparábamos para darle luto a Karone en un hermoso bosque con un bello claro, todos los Rangers estábamos reunidos, cuando todos los Rangers fueron liberados, supe que Gosei y Tensou estaban a salvo ya que habían escapado a tiempo con Chris y los demás, cuando les contamos todo, mis hermanos, Alex y Yuri se sintieron muy triste al escuchar lo que le había sucedido a Karone, ellos querían venir, pero les dije que no era un buen lugar para ellos, así que tuvieron que quedarse y Gosei los supervisaba, luego de unas palabras de mi tío Tommy, cada uno de los Rangers fuimos a dejarle una flor para rendirle homenaje, cuando fue mi turno solo vi el cuerpo de Karone y me decía a mí mismo, "me hubiera gustado conocerte en mejores circunstancias" aunque solo le dirigí unas cuantas palabras, luego de que todos dejaran su flor, unas canciones fueron cantadas de parte de Kira, Marceline y Amber que era en honor a Karone una gran amiga y Ranger.**

**Luego de eso muchos Rangers pasaron para darle consuelo a Andros y a Yubel, después de mi primera experiencia con mi madre y de ver como no pude proteger a Anna y lo que sucedió con Karone, ahora entendía que era muy difícil salvarlos a todos, sobre todo cuando era un enemigo sumamente poderoso, luego de todo eso mi tía Elsa junto con mi tío Tommy, Leo decidieron que el cuerpo de Karone debía quedarse en este lugar y fue ahí donde Elsa le dio la señal a Udonna para que usara su barita de nieve y lanzo un hechizo y la nieve comenzó a congelar el ataúd lentamente, hasta que termino en un hermoso sarcófago hecho de nieve y el cuerpo de Karone seria preservado para siempre.**

**Y para finalizar mi tía Elsa lanzo un conjuro como medida de protección lanzando un rayo de luz sobre el ataúd y poco a poco se formó un monumento de marfil que brillaba como un diamante y al final quedo una base que protegería el hielo del ataúd de Karone y un enorme monumento que la representaba a ella y decía la siguiente inscripción.**

** Karone Power Ranger Heroína Una verdadera amiga**

**Luego de eso volvimos a dejarle flores en señal de respeto, luego de todo eso nos despedimos de todos los Rangers y aliados de Elsa, al final nos despedimos de Yubel los demás Rangers Dragón y Andros, luego volvimos a Stone Canyon, pero en eso vi en una de las montañas seca del Bosque donde estaba el ataúd de Karone, vi a Kai y pude notar que el tenía los ojos cerrados, vi como mi amigo agachaba la cabeza en forma de respeto, como nos enseñó nuestro maestro y en eso Kai se fue, no sé si volveré a ver a mi amigo, como ya acabo la guerra contra Astronema tal vez sea probable que no lo vuelva a ver, pero quien sabe.**

**Marcelo Fin POV**

Stone Canyon.

Marcelo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el lago de la ciudad, ya era de noche y tenía un expresión algo triste- no puedo creer que Karone haya muerto-dijo Marcelo.

En eso escucho una risa- jejeje si crees que Karone murió así de fácil, todo el universo no tiene idea de lo que les espera veamos cómo se las arreglan jejeje- Marcelo se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿pero qué rayos fue eso? Y como que Karone aún no ha muerto-dijo Marcelo- tal vez deba ir a ver a Karone dentro de unos 2 días-dijo Marcelo en eso volvió a la casa.

Lejos de ahí observaba un ser de apariencia humana y se vio que tenía una capucha que le cubría casi todo su rostro menos una parte de su ojo y boca que se veía por la luz de la luna- Marcelo… Marcelo, tú y tus amigos no tienen ni idea de lo que va a suceder después, veamos cómo les va contra los Eltarianos, luego veré como les va contra algo mucho peor jejeje-en eso ese ser desapareció.

Casa de Daichi

Cuando llego se vio que todos ya estaban durmiendo- cierto me olvide que les dije que volvería algo tarde-dijo Marcelo fue al cuarto donde estaban Alex y su hermano Chris, vio que descansaban tranquilamente, en eso fue a ver el cuarto donde dormía su hermana y vio que también dormía de manera tranquila, al igual que Yuri que le pidió a su madre quedarse.

-qué bueno que estén durmiendo tranquilamente-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo se dirigió a su cuarto y se preparó para dormir al echarse en su cama, seguía pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si Karone no hubiera muerto- no es momento de pensar en eso, ahora todos los Rangers debemos seguir adelante… por Karone-dijo Marcelo y se durmió.

Termino el episodio.

**Aparecieron Chris, Nicole, Alex y Yuri- hola amigos lectores, vamos con el repaso de este episodio-dijo Chris sonriendo.**

**-como vieron la batalla fue difícil, pero la victoria cobro la vida de Karone-dijo Nicole con tristeza.**

**-luego de eso mi hermano y Marcelo detuvieron esa explosión del Megazord Infernal-dijo Alex.**

**-pero lo que más me inquieta, es quién es ese tipo que se apareció, cuando Marcelo caminaba por el lago-dijo Yuri.**

**-esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós amigos!-dijeron Chris, Nicole, Alex y Yuri sonriendo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dragón Espectral:** me alegra que el anterior capitulo te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía cómo meterle comedia a los Gremlins ya que no vi mucho esa película o a las criaturas, creo que la vi una sola vez, pero nada más, pero espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Drasian:** no te preocupes la falta de internet les pasa a todos, a mí me paso una vez, espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Dreisil:** pues el Batallador de Marcelo es poderosos, pero también el de Kai y el poder Ranger que tiene, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Lion wilson:** me alegra que los episodios te hayan gustado, lo de Holly y Marcelo, creo que lo hare en la siguiente temporada, pero espero que este episodio te haya gustado, no vemos y que te vaya bien amigo.

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio, la verdad, nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	71. Buscando el origen del poder

**Hola amigos, lamento tardar en publicar, pero estoy algo ocupado con esos especiales de mi fic, además de que tuve que ir de viaje, pero bueno ya regrese, así que vamos a continuar, espero que les guste este episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**71: Buscando el origen del poder.**

Era un día tranquilo, ya habían pasado 4 días después de que Astronema fuera derrotada, gracias al sacrificio de Karone, había paz en el universo, se vio a alguien corría por las calles de Stone Canyon y se vio que era muy temprano, eran las 6 de la mañana y la persona que caminaba se vio que tenía un buzo deportivo negro y una chaqueta roja, además de una cinta roja en su cabeza que tenía la imagen de un dinosaurio que era el Carnotauro.

El chico miro por donde salía el sol y se vio que era Marcelo sonriendo- veo que hoy será un buen día, pero a veces eso no sucede cuando… eres Ranger-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Marcelo seguía caminando tranquilamente y se detuvo por el parque- cielos … correr sí que es un buen ejercicio… me pregunto que estará haciendo Kai, luego de lo que paso hace 2 días… no sé porque tengo un extraño presentimiento-dijo Marcelo y se le vino un recuerdo.

Flash back.

-debemos irnos de aquí Kai… pero gracias por haber venido y presentarle tus respetos-dijo Marcelo.

-no hay de que… además ella se lo merece, hizo algo que no muchos están dispuestos a hacer-dijo Kai y comenzó a retirarse con Marcelo, peor luego sintieron que alguien los observaba y se vio que ese ser tenía en uno de sus ojos de color azul y el otro rojo, al sentir eso los 2 se quedaron paralizados.

Fin del flash back.

-que habrá sido eso… ella todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados… y luego de eso-dijo Marcelo y se le vino otro recuerdo.

Flash back.

Se veía como Marcelo que junto a Davis y Steve luchaban contra alguien y se vio que tenían ventaja, pero luego esa criatura comenzó a derrotarlos de a poco.

Luego se vio como Marcelo atacaba a esa criatura junto con uno de sus amigos.

En eso se vio como Marcelo se apresuraba para detener a esa criatura y luego se vio como Marcelo y su amigo estaban evadiendo una gran cantidad de ataques… en eso se vio como un ser aparecía y se veía que tenía un traje Ranger pero este era muy distinto y se vio que su visor los ojos de aquel ser brillaban con un rojo intenso.

Fin del flash back.

-me pregunto… ¿porque sucedió eso?... tal vez porque necesitábamos poder para poder ganar-dijo Marcelo algo pensativo.

En eso Marcelo se levantó y siguió su camino- tal vez… algún día encuentre la respuesta… a ese suceso único… en la historia de los Power Rangers-pensó Marcelo, en eso siguió su camino y llego a su casa, ya eran las 8 de la mañana.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Shinnok y estaba intranquilo- no sé si creerle a ese sujeto… pero como es uno de los miembros más antiguos, no creo que este bromeando-dijo Shinnok.

Shinnok fue por el bosque y se vio serio- si ese tipo dijo que Karone volverá… es muy seguro que todos los seres del universo terminemos hechos polvo cósmico… pero lo que también me intriga… es ese suceso extraño-dijo Gosei y recordó que hace 2 días de una manera muy extraña dos poderes Rangers habían desaparecido y de repente, había aparecido otro, pero este era tan poderoso que se había sorprendido bastante, ya que ese poder Ranger era muy superior a todo lo que Shinnok había conocido- no sé qué habrá sido eso… pero debería investigarlo… y para eso… tendré que crear a un monstruo Eltariano muy poderoso, para que así… esos 2 vuelvan a hacer ese milagro y para que mi plan funcione tendré que bloquear sus poderes.

En eso Shinnok entro a una cueva y saco varios objetos, en eso recogió uno y se vio que era el emblema y tenía la imagen de un ciclope- muy bien es hora de empezar-en eso Shinnok comenzó a decir algunos conjuros en el idioma Eltariano y se vio que le daba parte de su poder a ese medallón- muy bien, ahora levántate Cyclops.

En eso apareció una especie de monstruo con una armadura muy fuerte, poseía 3 cuernos en la cabeza, tenía un ojo y en sus brazos tenía cuchillas que utilizaba como un arma, además de tener en su espalda unas alas que eran de murciélago.

-escucha Cyclops, ve a Stone Canyon y ataca a un Ranger rojo de nombre Marcelo y si llegas a ver a otro Ranger rojo y responde al nombre Kai, deberás atacarlo… entendiste, atácalos con todo lo que tengas usa todo tu poder hasta que… Los mates-dijo Shinnok y Cyclops se fue para buscar a Marcelo y Kai- lo siento por los 2, en mi opinión la única manera de volver a ver ese milagro que hicieron Marcelo y Kai, es que deberán pelear y deberán estar cerca de la muerte, no habría tenido sentido enviar a un monstruo que siguiera mis órdenes al pie de la letra ya que se confiaría y eso haría que fuera derrotado… por eso traje a Cyclops, ahora el deberá obedecer mis órdenes y eso significa que no tendrá piedad contra ellos jejeje.

Se veía como Cyclops se dirigía a la ciudad he iba a paso lento, pero en una de esas derribo 5 árboles de un enorme tamaño, con una gran facilidad- buscar a los Rangers rojos… Marcelo y Kai-dijo Cyclops.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a todos los Dino Omega Rangers menos al líder- tu qué opinas Gosei… digo es difícil creer que 2 Rangers-dijo Steve.

-lo se Steve, yo tampoco podía creerlo, incluso Elsa está muy sorprendida, jamás pensé que eso podría suceder sabes… no pensé que algo así fuera posible-dijo Gosei.

-yo tampoco, quien hubiera creído que esos 2 pudieran despertar un poder de esa magnitud-dijo Davis.

-aún no sabemos cuánto poder liberaron y para eso deberías investigar-dijo Tensou.

-pero dudo mucho que Kai quiera cooperar, ya saben a él le gusta estar solo y no quiere nada de ayuda-dijo Mira.

-ese es el problema, pero aún no sabemos qué fue lo que origino esa gran cantidad de poder que liberaron los 2-dijo Holly.

En eso todos recordaron lo que había sucedido, se veía como 2 luces se unían y en eso apareció una gran luz de color rojo que brillaba con gran intensidad y que se notó en todo el Multiverso.

-es más que obvio que es un poder asombroso-dijo Yolei.

-es cierto, pero por ahora no debemos pensar mucho en eso… a Marcelo le debe suceder lo mismo, debe estar confundido al igual que Kai… pero dejaremos ese tema para otro momento, ahora debemos descansar y concentrarnos, ahora es su turno de continuar con el legado Ranger y detener a Durahan y Shinnok-dijo Gosei.

Los demás Rangers asintieron- bueno Gosei nosotros nos retiramos, si hay problemas avísanos-dijo Davis.

-lo hare Rangers y mantengan la guardia alta, no sabemos en qué momento nos atacara el enemigo-dijo Gosei

-no te preocupes Gosei, estaremos alerta los veremos después-dijo Holly y todos se retiraron del centro de operaciones.

Cuando nadie ya estaba tensou se acercó a Gosei- Gosei crees que es buena idea el no haberles contado esa leyenda que dijeron Zordon y Halakthy-dijo Tensou.

-les contare la historia en su momento… puede que no sea el guardián del Multiverso, pero se pequeñas cosas que Elsa no sabe y las cosas que se no están escritas en el libro galáctico-dijo Gosei en eso a Gosei le vino un recuerdo.

Flash back.

Se vio a un Gosei y se vio que tenía un aspecto algo humano y joven, además tenía una armadura, pero no se le veía el rostro debido a que estaba usando una máscara tiki y se vio que estaba cerca de Zordon su maestro- que sucede maestro Zordon-dijo Gosei que observaba a un Zordon que veía las estrellas.

-no es nada Gosei, solo que pienso que si todos ellos, incluido esos 2 unieran sus poderes… podrían traer la paz y así terminaría las guerras que azotan a todo el Multiverso, sobre todo a este universo en donde los causantes son la alianza del mal-dijo Zordon con seriedad.

-pero es difícil que esos 22 unan sus fuerzas, sobre todo porque cada uno tiene una diferente opinión-dijo Gosei.

-eso lo se Gosei, pero algún día me gustaría que ellos trabajaran juntos como uno solo, junto con aquellos seres-dijo Zordon.

-yo también espero llegar a ver ese día… maestro-dijo Gosei.

Fin del flash back.

-y hasta ahora, solo hay 3 que tienen esos poderes aunque todavía no lo han despertado… y ni siquiera sé dónde están los otros 18… pero al igual que tu Zordon… espero ver ese día-pensó Gosei.

Ciudad de Stone Canyon.

En la casa del maestro Daichi se vio a los niños que estaban hablando- no lo sé, ustedes creen que debamos preguntarle-dijo Chris no muy convencido.

-vamos Chris, debemos preguntárselo-dijo Yuri.

-Yuri tiene razón, yo también quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió, ya que mi hermano también fue involucrado-dijo Alex.

-en mi opinión no sé si sea bueno preguntarle… puede que él se moleste-dijo Chris.

-vamos hermano… si no le preguntamos a Marcelo nunca sabremos qué fue lo que paso, además yo también quiero saberlo, al igual que Yuri y Alex y sé también que tú quieres saber, así que no hay que esperar más y vamos a preguntárselo a Marcelo ahora mismo-dijo Nicole.

-que es lo que me quieren preguntar-dijo Marcelo que entro al cuarto y asusto a los niños dándoles un pequeño escalofrió.

-hola hermano, como te va-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-no cambies de tema Chris… de que querían hablar-dijo Marcelo.

-pues… bueno-dijo Chris y miro a los demás y estos le asintieron- bueno queríamos preguntarte, que fue lo que paso… para que tú y Kai liberaran ese poder.

-así que era eso, pues la verdad-dijo Marcelo y lo pensó- lamento decirles que no lo sé niños.

-ya veo, bueno gracias por habernos respondido eso Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-no hay problema-dijo Marcelo- aunque no lo sé muy bien… pero creo un pequeño factor de ese poder… fueron las palabras de ellos-pensó Marcelo mientras veía a sus 2 hermanitos a Alex y Yuri.

-bueno ahora que hacemos, no creen que deberíamos… buscar a Kai-dijo Yuri.

Todos vieron a Yuri sorprendidos- ¿Qué sucede?… acaso dije algo malo.

-por favor Yuri… deja de ilusionarte, con que Kai vendrá y se volverá nuestros amigo… sabes que él prefiere estar solo, no creo que el venga a ayudarnos otra vez-dijo Chris.

-porque estas tan seguro Chris-dijo Yuri.

-es obvio Yuri-dijo Alex que sorprendió a los presentes- mi hermano no quiere estar con nadie por ahora, la verdad no sé porque es así, no lo conozco muy bien, a pesar de que soy su hermano… pero creo que llegara un día en el cual tal vez acepte la amistad de todos y quiera volverse su amigo.

-lo que dice Alex es cierto-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- a pesar de que es mi amigo de la infancia, yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien… pero al igual que Alex, pienso que llegara el día en que podremos ser amigos, aunque el día que es mi amigo… siento que el aun no me ve como un amigo en el cual pueda confiar… por eso debemos esperar.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo… pero si hace 2 días ustedes lucharon juntos para salvar al universo de ese monstruo, además ustedes… -dijo Yuri pero luego Marcelo la detuvo.

-ya es suficiente Yuri… lo que sucedió hace 2 días, no tiene importancia ahora, solo fue un milagro que esa cosa haya sido derrotada, no tiene caso recordar algo de hace 2 días-dijo Marcelo.

-pero que dices hermano-dijo Nicole llamando la atención de su hermano- ustedes 2 lucharon contra esa cosa, estuvieron a punto de perder sus poderes y cuando estaban a punto de morir, ese milagro hizo que los 2…

-ya basta hermanita-dijo Marcelo- ya dije que no tiene caso recordar algo que sucedió hace 2 días, ese tema lo tocaremos cuando Kai regrese.

Marcelo comenzó a retirarse del lugar- pero que le sucede a Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-mejor dejemos a Marcelo tranquilo… tal vez… el también este haciéndose las mismas preguntas de lo que sucedió ese día… creo que deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo-dijo Chris.

-si tienes razón Chris… mejor dejémoslo solo… tal vez tengas razón y esté pensando en lo que sucedió ese día-dijo Yuri.

-Chris tiene razón… Marcelo debe estar muy pensativo, así que dejemos que esté tranquilo-dijo Alex.

-pero eso no quita el hecho… -dijo Nicole llamando la atención de los 3- eso no quita el hecho, de que fue algo grandioso lo que sucedió ese día-dijo sonriendo con alegría Nicole.

En eso los niños recordaron lo que sucedió y lo que se les vino a la mente, fue un Ranger que brillaba con intensidad la primera vez que apareció, al terminar de recordar eso solo sonrieron.

En otros lugares, en unos bosques y cerca de un lago, se vio a Kai que estaba pensativo- en ese momento-dijo Kai y recordó que alguien lo observaba en ese día- tengo un mal presentimiento, además de lo que paso hace 2 días es algo que me está inquietando… quisiera saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

Kai comenzó a recordar y se vio que Kai estaba inconsciente, pero en eso su poder comenzó a aumentar y Kai dejo de recordar- no sé que fue eso, pero sin duda, no quiero que vuelva a suceder-dijo Kai seriamente.

En eso Kai recordó algunas cosas- tener amigos, no se sí esté listo para eso… después de lo que paso cuando tenía 4 años, prefiero estar solo, trabajar solo y no incluir a personas en mis problemas… eso es lo mejor, no me gustaría que mis problemas personales fueran a mi hermano o a sus amigos-dijo Kai.

En eso Kai cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar una voz que le decía- "si… vamos corre, así es pequeño cobarde, corre… y enfrenta la vergüenza cuando todos vean lo inútil y cobarde que fuiste".

Kai dejo de recordar y abrió los ojos- ahora soy más fuerte y muy diferente… cuando eso sucedió… cuando te encuentre, te aseguro que vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste a nuestro planeta-dijo Kai que se vio que tenía una mirada de enojo.

Nave de Durahan.

Todos estaban ideando planes para derrotar a los Rangers Dino Omega y también para destruir a los demás Rangers del planeta, en eso se vio a Durahan muy pensativo- no puedo creer que ese maldito haya estado con vida… no creo que Shinnok me haya mentido con eso… si ese maldito ha vuelto entonces tendremos que ser cuidadosos… sobre todo por lo que le dijo a Shinnok… no sé si creerle de que Karone aún está viva… pero tratándose de la elegida, todo puede pasar-dijo Durahan.

Pero en eso le vino otro pensamiento- pero por ahora dejare el tema de Karone para después… primero tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió ese día… de alguna manera esos 2 consiguieron aumentar su poder Ranger y sobre todo lo superaron… pero jamás pensé que lo hicieran de esa manera, es obvio que ese poder es demasiado para nosotros… no creo que Shinnok pueda vencerlo-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en aniquilar a marcelo y a sus amigos… pero por ahora quisiera saber que sucedió con Zeon y los demás… sus presencias no desaparecieron… de hecho aún continúan con vida-dijo Durahan.

Stone Canyon.

En los bosques de Stone Canyon, se vio a Zeon que estaba en el suelo y de repente abrió los ojos, al levantarse sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y eso hizo que hiciera un mueca de dolor- maldición… no puedo creer… que ese maldito me haya derrotado-dijo Zeon mientras recordó cuando Marcelo le dio su ataque final para vencerlo.

Zeon seguía caminando con dificultad y encontró una cueva cerca de los bosques y entro ahí- demonios… mis 2 brazos están lastimados-dijo Zeon con muecas de dolor mientras se tocaba uno de sus brazos, luego de eso comenzó a sonreír- jejeje muy bien, así que te crees muy poderoso no es así Marcelo… pues bien, cuando nos veamos la próxima vez te aseguro que voy a luchar con todo mi poder… para así exterminarte por completo.

Zeon cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para después abrirlos- así que Karone murió eh… bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora… pero dentro de unos días lo tendrá, puedo sentir que su presencia y su enorme poder aún no han desaparecido.

Mientras en otro lugar lo que parecía ser un gran bosque que estaba cerca de las montañas se veía como alguien se levantaba y se vio que era Hyutho, el Eltariano que asesino a Anna- maldito… no me puedo creer que un simple humano me haya derrotado… muy bien quieres guerra Marcelo, pues eso te daré... estoy seguro que la muerte de Anna aun te duele y está presente en tus pensamientos… así que para causarte más dolor, iré por tus amigos-dijo Hyutho y se vio que entro en una cueva en las montañas.

-te aseguro que me las vas a pagar Marcelo… cuando me recupere, planeo causarles un gran dolor a tus amigos… solo espera, cuando esté listo te hare sufrir como nunca jejeje-dijo Hyutho con una sonrisa diabólica.

Mientras cerca de una cascada se veía a alguien que había salido del lago que se formó por la cascada, se vio que era el Eltariano que Kai había derrotado, era Knife y se levantó con gran dificultad para así ponerse de pie- ese Ranger… está muerto, cuando lo encuentre, voy a aplastarlo y no solo a él, también a esos niños-dijo Knife que se dirigía a una cueva que estaba oculta por la cascada.

Al llegar se sentó en el suelo y se vio que se tocaba su brazo derecho, además de que parte de su cuerpo estaba con grabes heridas- el nombre de ese Ranger era… Kai… Kai te aseguro que me las vas a pagar, voy a disfrutar matándote maldito humano-al decir eso Knife cerró los ojos y comenzó a descansar.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio como Shinnok aparecía en su nave- dime Durahan, todo va bien contigo-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

-la verdad… es que no… cuando me contaste lo que ese maldito te dijo, estoy algo preocupado-dijo Durahan.

-si… yo también estoy preocupado, pero eso lo dejo a un lado, lo único que quiero averiguar es como rayos Marcelo y Kai aumentaron su poder de ese modo-dijo Shinnok.

-yo también quisiera saberlo… ya que jamás había visto que 2 Rangers pudieran hacer eso-dijo Durahan.

-bueno vamos a averiguarlo-Durahan solo miro a Shinnok con dudas- si quieres saber… envié a un monstruo muy fuerte, para que vaya y presione a Marcelo o a Kai-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo… pues en ese caso te echare una mano-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada.

-no me digas que usaras a otro de esos monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Shinnok.

-no… no planeo desperdiciar monstruos Eltarianos, en este caso creare un monstruo que vaya y busque tanto a Kai y a Marcelo-dijo Durahan.

-entiendo… bueno nos vemos luego Durahan-dijo Shinnok y se retiró.

-muy bien es hora-en eso Durahan, comenzó a crear un monstruo usando a una lagartija del desierto, la lagartija comenzó a tomar forma humanoide y se vio que tenía unas garras muy afiladas y además sus dientes eran muy filosos y tenía unos ojos rojos- te llamaras Laran… escucha atentamente, busca a 2 Rangers de nombres Marcelo y Kai, si los encuentras entonces atácalos sin piedad y si alguien interfiere contigo… solo hazlos pedazos-dijo Durahan.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijo Laran y se fue del lugar.

-muy bien… Marcelo y Kai… quiero que nos demuestren ese poder nuevamente-dijo Durahan seriamente.

Ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Se veía que había gente que veía el lugar ya que eran turistas y tenían unos binoculares, otras que caminaban tranquilamente y conversaban entre ellas, pero se vio a una chica que caminaba tranquilamente y se vio que estaba algo pensativa.

Esa chica era Holly, caminaba por las calles y se veía algo pensativa- se lo prometí a Anna, que haría todo lo posible para evitar que Marcelo callera en la soledad, pero ahora no sé qué hacer… luego de lo que sucedió hace 2 días… Marcelo esta algo pensativo, debo ayudarlo de algún modo-pensó Holly preocupada.

En eso se detuvo en uno de los edificios más grandes- creo que debería relajarme un poco… no creo que sea bueno que vaya a hablar con Marcelo si estoy tensa y preocupada-dijo Holly que se sentó en una de las bancas que había por ahí.

En eso recordó cuando Marcelo estaba perdiendo su confianza, tras lo que le sucedió a Anna- no sé porque… pero presiento que Marcelo… aun la ama-dijo Holly algo triste, en eso un recuerdo le vino a su mente y ese era el momento en que se besó por accidente con Marcelo en el parque acuático- no no no… como puedo pensar en eso ahora-pensó Holly sonrojada.

Holly veía que todos estaban tranquilamente en la ciudad y eso la alegro un poco, ya que el ataque de Astronema que fue hace unos 7 días y solo 4 días cuando fue el entierro de Karone… ahora todos estaban más relajados, luego de que la noticia del ataque a Angel Grove se esparciera por el país, en eso Holly escucho como su Zord rugía en su mente lo que le indicaba que estuviera alerta.

-en donde, donde esta-pensó Holly viendo a todos lados, luego vio por el cielo si había algo, en eso vio en uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad a alguien, pero a pesar de que Holly se esforzara no lograba verlo, en eso fue a una tienda y compro unos binoculares.

Holly vio por los binoculares y vio que era un monstruo Ciclope- pero que es esa cosa-susurro Holly ya que nunca había visto a un monstruo de esa características.

En ese edificio.

Se veía como ese monstruo que había creado Shinnok seguía su camino y en el edificio más grandes de la ciudad y observaba para así encontrar a Marcelo o a Kai, seguía buscando con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar que era el lago de Stone Canyon y se vio que a la persona que observaba era Marcelo y se veía pensativo.

Sus ojos brillaron y se vio que miraba fijamente a Marcelo.

Holly subió en uno de los edificios cercanos a este y vio perfectamente al monstruo- que pasa con ese monstruo, parece que no sintió mi presencia-dijo Holly y noto que estaba viendo a alguien en específico- pero a quien está viendo-dijo Holly y uso sus binoculares y vio a donde Cyclops veía y se sorprendió de que fuera Marcelo- es Marcelo, pero que está tramando…-Holly no termino de hablar ya que vio como ese monstruo preparaba una energía en sus manos, para así atacar.

-objetivo encontrado, preparando el ataque… objetivo listo para destruirlo-dijo Cyclops, al escuchar eso, Holly se preocupó mucho.

Esta historia continuara...

**Aparecieron Chris y Alex- ahora vamos con lo que paso en el episodio de hoy, amigos lectores-dijo Chris.**

**-como vimos Marcelo y Kai, en general, todos están pensativos, por lo que sucedió hace 2 días-dijo Alex.**

**-pero además Durahan y Shinnok crearon monstruos para atacar a Marcelo y Holly-dijo Chris.**

**-y uno de ellos encontró a Marcelo, solo espero que Holly haga algo-dijo Alex.**

**-nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335: **me alegra que te haya gustado este episodio y si a mí también me sorprendió la muerte de Karone en el fic de Dragon Espectral, pero bueno tal vez deba decir que Karone volverá pero con otros propósitos, tal vez ella haga algunas pequeñas apariciones en los siguientes episodios de mi Fic, nos vemos y que te vaya bien amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** me alegra que te haya gustado ese episodio y la mención que hice del episodio final de tu fic, la verdad es que esperare con ansias cuando publiques ese Fic de la a continuación donde Karone regresara, pero tomate el tiempo que quieras ya que dijiste en tu otro Fic de Yugioh que harás otro trabajo, y te aseguro que veré ese Fic nos vemos y cuídate.

**Dreisil:** como estas amigo lamento la tardanza y de que pensaran que era el final de mi fic, pero es que tengo algunos problemas ya que no se me ocurren algunas ideas para los siguientes episodios, solo para unos que tengo pensado en el futuro nada más, me alegra que el anterior episodio te haya gustado y espero que este también, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Karla Misuki: **vaya me alegra ver que comentas en mi Fic, lamento si me tarde demasiado, pero te diré que cuando me llegue una buena inspiración te aseguro que actualizare mi Fic, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

**Lion Wilson:** todavía amigo, falta uno episodios para el final de esta temporada y para que así comienza la segunda temporada, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja:** estoy de acuerdo en que esa muerte de Karone es difícil de ver o de leer, pero me alegra que te haya gustado ese episodio, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

**Rey Drasian:** pues si amigo quería hablar del episodio final de una forma un poco diferente pero me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio y nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado este episodio lamento la enorme tardanza, pero hare todo lo posible para publicar el siguiente episodio y mi otro trabajo, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	72. Problemas con el poder

**Como les va amigos lectores, espero que bien porque ahora les traigo el episodio 72 de mi fic, lamento la tardanza ya que me concentre un poco más en el especial que estaba haciendo, pero bueno si quieren ver el especial pueden hacerlo y si tienen tiempo pueden dejar sus Reviews para que así sepa que les pareció el especial de la película de Power Rangers Dino Omega, sin más que decir comencemos con este episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**72: Problemas con el poder.**

Holly observaba como Cyclops estaba a punto de atacar a Marcelo- ni creas que te lo voy a permitir-en eso Holly saco su Morpho y lo combino con su comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder! ¡Pterodáctilo!

Holly apareció con su traje Ranger y con su Omega Arco y disparo sus flechas contra Cyclops, pero en ese momento había disparado el proyectil y en ese mismo momento la flecha de Holly le había dañado, Holly vio con preocupación ya que a pesar de haberlo atacado Cyclops, él había disparado, los visores del casco de Holly se fueron (al estilo de los de tormenta ninja) y uso sus binoculares, para ver que sucedía.

Hace unos pequeños segundos.

Marcelo se encontraba todavía en aquel árbol en donde se había encontrado con Anna, en eso sintió que algo se acercaba y vio que era un rayo de energía pero este paso a unos 30 centímetros- que rayos… eso estuvo cerca... pero quien fue el que me ataco-dijo Marcelo viendo los alrededores.

Volviendo, Holly vio que Marcelo estaba a salvo, al menos supo que su ataque había hecho que Cyclops fallara por muy poco- cielos eso estuvo cerca-dijo Holly con tono feliz, pero en eso escucho que alguien se le acercaba y vio que era Cyclops.

-eliminar obstáculos, que impiden cumplir con la misión-dijo Cyclops y en eso uso las cuchillas de sus manos para atacar a Holly.

A pesar de que Holly hacia todo lo posible para defenderse, Cyclops le ganaba en fuerza y velocidad, en una de esas derribo a Holly de un golpe- hora de acabar con el obstáculo-dijo Cyclops y se vio que una de sus cuchillas brillaba y se dispuso a atacar, pero Holly lo evadió al último segundo.

El ataque de Cyclops causo una pequeña explosión en el edificio que se pudo ver y uno de los que vio la explosión fue Marcelo- esa explosión… seria loco pensarlo, pero creo que me atacaron desde ahí… debo ir a ver qué sucede-dijo Marcelo.

Marcelo comenzaba a correr, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, se vio que era una lagartija humanoide, tenía unas garras y colmillos afilados y unos ojos rojos, era Laran el monstruo creado por Durahan.

-¿Quién eres tú? Sera mejor que te apartes de mí camino-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo muchacho… por que hoy voy a darte una lección-dijo Laran.

-eso está por verse-dijo Marcelo que saco su Morpho y lo convino con su comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro!

Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger y comenzó a atacar a Laran y se vio que no le podía conectar ni un solo golpe, ya que Laran evadía los ataques de Marcelo con buena agilidad y de un salto termino de espaldas- ni creas que me vas a tomar por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo que se dio la vuelta y le propino una patada a la espalda de Laran que solamente lo hizo retroceder 1 metro.

-veo que eres muy bueno… pero veamos como lo haces cuando comience a pelear enserio-dijo Laran y comenzó a propinarle unos cuantos golpes con sus garras lastimando así a Marcelo y derribarlo.

Mientras en el edificio se vio a Holly en el suelo, ya que había evadido el ataque de Cyclops- cielos, si no hubiera esquivado ese ataque seguro que estaría muy lastimada-dijo Holly preocupada.

En eso se vio que Cyclops se acercaba a Holly, al ver eso Holly empezó a retroceder- debo irme de aquí ahora-dijo Holly y cuando tomo la oportunidad salto del edificio hasta llegar al techo de otro edificio, en eso vio a Cyclops y vio que se retiraba.

-bueno tal parece que escape de esa cosa-dijo Holly, pero luego escucho como alguien corría y vio al edificio de donde había saltado y se sorprendió de que Cyclops había aparecido ya que salto del edificio y vio como desplegaba unas alas de murciélago, en eso Cyclops tomo por el cuello a Holly.

-oye suéltame-dijo Holly, peor fue inútil ya que Cyclops la sujetaba y en eso a toda velocidad bajo para estrellar a Holly al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, ese acto hizo que la gente que estaba ahí comenzara a irse y lo hicieron cundo vieron a Cyclops, cuando se disipo la nube de polvo, se vio que Holly había perdido su transformación Ranger y se veía lastimada.

-preparando para eliminar obstáculo-dijo Cyclops.

Holly observaba como Cyclops se acercaba, en esos momentos pensaba que este era su fin.

Cuando Cyclops estaba a punto de darle un poderoso golpe a Holly, pero comenzó a retroceder debido a unos disparos, Holly vio quienes le habían ayudado y se vio que eran Davis, Mira y Michael.

Davis había sido el que había lanzado el ataque con su Escopeta de Trueno Torosaurio, en eso los chicos se acercaron a Holly- Holly estas bien-dijo Mira.

-si estoy bien… pero ahora debemos ir al centro de operaciones, parece que el objetivo de esa cosa era destruir a Marcelo-dijo Holly preocupada.

-¿Qué dijiste?... si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos contactarnos con él-dijo Michael.

-pero antes debemos ir al centro de operaciones… tengo el presentimiento de que esa cosa es muy fuerte-dijo Holly.

En eso vieron que Cyclops comenzaba a acercarse- debemos retirarnos, además Holly esta lastimada-dijo Mira.

-tienes razón, Michael usa tu arma y congela a esa cosa, tal vez eso nos dé tiempo-dijo Davis.

-entendido amigo ¡Bazuca de Hielo Mastodonte, Rayo Congelante!-dijo Michael y lanzo su ataque y congelo de pies a cabeza a Cyclops- ¡lo logre!

Pero en eso se vio que el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse de a poco- aunque no creo que dure mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ahora-dijo Michael, los chicos asintieron y se tele transportaron.

Cuando se fueron Cyclops salió del hielo- los objetivos se fueron… buscando al objetivo principal-en eso Cyclops se va a buscar a Marcelo o a Kai.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que este había salido volando hasta caer al suelo- rayos-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a levantarse.

-prepárate porque este será tu final-dijo Laran dio un salto y se preparó para darle un golpe a Marcelo, pero este evadió el ataque y en ese momento Marcelo le propia unas patadas para después finalizar con una ataque de su Omega Espada haciendo retroceder a Laran.

-ni creas que me vas a vencer, ahora mismo te hare pedazos-dijo Marcelo que se preparaba para activar su batallador.

Shinnok observaba la pelea y sonrió- lo siento Marcelo, pero no puedo permitir que destruyas a ese monstruo, quiero volver a ver a ese Ranger de gran poder que apareció cuando combinaron sus poderes-en eso Shinnok libero una especie de energía de su mano y se vio que parecía como ondas sónicas (como lo que usan los murciélagos para comunicarse).

-prepárate ¡Carnotauro, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que su Morpho no respondía- pero que sucede… ¡Carnotauro, Omega Poder!... ¡Batallador!

Al ver que nada funcionaba, Marcelo comenzó a preocuparse- pero que sucede… porque no puedo activar mi batallador-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-no me digas que lo que tratabas de hacer, solo era decir incoherencias-dijo Laran.

-demonios pero que sucede-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-lo lamento Marcelo, pero no podrás usar tu Batallador y cuando sepas de ello no tendrás otra opción que pedir ayuda de Kai, solo así podre ver de nuevo a ese Ranger-dijo Shinnok.

Marcelo se veía acorralado, pero no dudo y fue a atacar a Laran, se vio que Marcelo tenía dificultades ya que apenas podía bloquear los golpes de Laran y en pocas ocasiones encontraba la forma de atacar, pero eso ningún ataque serbia, ya que Laran bloqueaba cada golpe de Marcelo.

En eso Laran ataco a Marcelo y usando sus garras filosas ataco consecutivamente a Marcelo hasta derribarlo.

-prepárate Ranger, porque ahora conocerás tu final-dijo Laran.

En eso Marcelo se levanto con una gran agilidad y saco otra arma de uno de los estuches de su cinturón, era su Daga Dragón- tal vez no pueda usar el batallador, pero al menos te daré tu merecido con esto, ¡Dragón Shield!

En eso apareció la armadura del Green Ranger que se coloco en Marcelo- ahora veras, te hare pedazos-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Laran con todo lo que tenia, pero aun así Marcelo no era rival, pero al menos podía bloquear y evadir los ataques de Laran, pero en una de esas Marcelo aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a Laran en sus pies lo que hizo que se arrodillara, para despues lanzarle una patada que derribo a Laran.

-que te pareció eso lagartija-dijo Marcelo desafiante.

-ni creas que esto aun se ha acabado-dijo Laran que trataba de levantarse.

En eso sonó el comunicador de Marcelo- aquí Marcelo, sucede algo Gosei, porque estoy en medio de una pelea contra un enemigo justo ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-"debes retirarte Marcelo, ese enemigo en frente de ti es muy fuerte, además detecto una especie de energía que impide que uses tu Batallador"-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo al escuchar eso se sorprendió- ya veo, muy bien volveré en estos momentos al centro de operaciones-dijo Marcelo.

-ni creas que te me vas a escapar-dijo Laran que ya estaba de pie.

-lo siento, pero debo irme ahora, adiós lagartija-dijo Marcelo y se tele transporto.

Rayos se escapo… bueno eso no importa, como el ya se fue, creo que buscare a ese otro Ranger-dijo Laran y se fue a toda velocidad a buscar a Kai.

Centro de operaciones.

En eso Marcelo había llegado al centro de operaciones y vio que estaban sus amigos y Holly estaba en la camilla siendo vendada por Yolei, al ver eso Marcelo se acerco- Holly que sucedió te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-estoy bien Marcelo, solo algo lastimada, Gosei dijo que podre recuperarme-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, pues me alegra saber eso Holly, despues de todo no me gustaría que tu o algún de ustedes salga lastimado-dijo Marcelo viendo a sus amigos.

-gracias Marcelo, me alegra que te preocupes por nosotros… tus amigos-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-y por qué no lo haría ustedes son mis amigos… y vuelvo a repetirlo, no me gustaría que ustedes salieran lastimados, sobre todo tu Holly-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, al escuchar eso los demás sonrieron pero nadie noto que Holly noto que se había sonrojado un poco, ya que había escuchado que a Marcelo no le gustaría que ella saliera lastimada.

-bueno… ahora debemos saber que fue lo que paso, por que a mí me ataco una lagartija, además de que hubo un inconveniente-dijo Marcelo.

-¿Qué clase de inconveniente?-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei, parece que hay un problema… cuando pelee contra esa lagartija, no pude activar mi Batallador-dijo Marcelo.

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron- ¿Cómo que no pudiste activar tu Batallador?-dijo Steve

-pues lamento decirlo… pero no pude activar mi Batallador, no sé qué sucedió, pero parece que alguien tratara de evitar que usara el Batallador, al menos eso pienso-dijo Marcelo.

-que crees que haya sucedido, para que Marcelo no pudiera usar su Batallador, Gosei-dijo Davis.

-la verdad no tengo una idea Davis, pero tal vez alguien que haya estado cerca haya emitido una especie de energia que evitara que Marcelo usara su Batallador-dijo Gosei.

-eso no suena para nada bien, que puedo hacer Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no lo se Marcelo, pero por ahora debemos mantenernos alerta-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo-en eso Marcelo fue a donde estaba Holly y Yolei- por cierto Holly que te sucedió.

-la verdad, luche contra un monstruo muy extraño, parecía como si solamente tuviera que seguir una orden-dijo Holly, al decir eso dejo confundido a sus amigos.

-a que te refieres con eso Holly-dijo Michael.

-es probable que ese monstruo contra el que Holly peleo, debía hacer algo, sabes por casualidad que estaba buscando ese monstruo Holly-dijo Davis.

-puedo darme una idea, ya que ese monstruo estaba buscando a Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Marcelo.

-ese monstruo me estaba buscando a mí y sabes porque lo hacía-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero lo único que se… es que su misión parecía que era encontrarte y destruirte a cualquier precio-dijo Holly, cuando todos escucharon esos, todos se quedaron sin habla.

-como que lo buscaba para destruirlo, acaso quería eliminar a Marcelo-dijo Mira, y Holly solo asintió- cielos, parece que estas en un serio problema Marcelo.

-a mi me gustaría saber quien quiere atacarme, pero de alguna forma lo tengo que encontrar y detenerlo-dijo Marcelo

-tu solo, debo recordarte que somos un equipo-dijo Steve.

-ah sí lo siento… es que como ese monstruo que menciono Holly me esta buscando, pensé en que debería detenerlo yo solo, pero tienes razón Steve, juntos podremos detener a esa cosa-dijo Marcelo.

-así se habla, pensaba que querías dejarnos de lado-dijo Steve.

-oigan eso no sucederá nunca, se que mientras estemos juntos y trabajemos en equipo, podremos detener a quien sea-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, ahora que lo dejaste claro, hay que pensar en cómo detener a esa cosa, ya que por lo visto es muy fuerte-dijo Yolei.

-no hay problema solo usare el Batallador y… es cierto, mientras no sepa quien causa esas interferencias, no podre hacer activar el Batallador-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-entonces debemos pensar en algo-dijo Davis, en eso todos se pusieron a pensar e idear un plan para detener a ese monstruo, mientras Gosei los observaba.

-vaya, pensé que Troy y los demás se llevaban bien y trabajan en equipo, peor Marcelo y los demás lo hacen mejor… tal vez yo no los haya escogido para ser Rangers, pero estoy feliz de haberme convertido en su mentor-penso Gosei.

Mientras cerca de los bosques de Angel Grove, se veía a Kai que seguía caminando y estaba pensativo- no se que camino debo tomar ahora… luego de que Astronema fuera derrotada, pensé que todo se acabaría, pero aun tengo cosas por hacer… y la verdad es que no se por dónde empezar-dijo Kai.

En eso Kai evadió un ataque- muy bien muéstrate, se que me has estado observando-dijo Kai.

En eso salió el encapuchado que le había advertido de Karone a Marcelo- veo que tienes buenos reflejos.

-quien eres tu-dijo Kai.

-digamos que solo soy un Eltariano renegado o algo así, ya que yo nunca fui desterrado de mi planeta, por cierto mi nombre es Onaga-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-así que un Eltariano… dime porque estuviste observándome-dijo Kai.

-puedo ver tu confusión chico-al decir eso Kai se quedo estático- lo digo porque estas confundido de lo que sucedió aquel día, en el que tu y Marcelo combinaron sus poderes para vencer a Deithar.

-¿Deithar? Ya veo, así que tú fuiste el responsable de esa criatura no es así-dijo Kai.

-digamos que sí, la verdad esa criatura no es una creación mía, esa criatura existió desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que hice fue liberarla, eso es todo-dijo Onaga.

-pues a mi parecer… liberaste a una criatura muy peligrosa, para que anduviera suelta por ahí, cual era tu plan con esa criatura-dijo Kai.

-la verdad casi nada… solamente quería liberarla, para poner a prueba a los Power Rangers y debo decir que fue como me esperaba, ya tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder y boom… sucedió, el Ulforce Ranger… a pesar de tener ese poder aun no está completo.

Kai al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho- como que ese Ranger aun no está completo-dijo Kai, pero Onaga no dijo nada- muy bien, si quieres quedarte callado, será un placer para mi, sacarte la información a golpes.

-veo que esa actitud es muy propia de ti… me recuerdas mucho a Yugo, Kai-Kai se sorprendió al escuchar eso- además, si te dijera lo que se… no sería algo bueno, es que me agrada mucho que alguien trate de descubrir los secretos que hay en el Multiverso con esfuerzo y rompiéndose la cabeza por descubrirlos, eso es algo de lo que disfruto y en mi opinión… llego tu turno, para descubrir algunos secretos, que Zordon mantuvo oculto, no sé si Gosei sabe de eso… pero te aseguro que queras averiguarlo Kai.

En eso Onaga estaba retirándose- oye espera… a que te refieres con que es mi turno-dijo Kai.

-lo que te puedo decir, es que cuando trates de encontrar ese secreto que envuelve al Ulforce Ranger y a oros 22 Rangers, créeme, me lo agradecerás, pero ten por seguro que cuando quieras saber ese secreto, nos volveremos a ver Kai, así que nos vemos… por cierto, deberías escoger que hacer antes de que alguien te comience a dar órdenes-dijo Onaga y desapareció.

Kai se quedo pensativo por lo que dijo Onaga- a mi… nadie me da órdenes, incluso aunque fuera Karone o Astronema, preferiría irme al infierno a que seguir alguna orden… ya que prefiero hacer las cosas solo, no me interesa trabajar en equipo, solamente me traería malos recuerdos-dijo Kai y siguió su camino hasta que se vio que ya estaba por llegar a Angel Grove.

En los bosques se veía a Onaga caminar tranquilo- bueno veo que Kai hará todo lo posible para averiguarlo, pero no es el momento aun, por ahora debo concentrarme en otras cosas… dentro de poco Karone va a despertar nuevamente y no será nada bueno para los malvados de ese universo, ni para los Power Rangers o cualquiera que sea su aliado, pero bueno yo no tengo nada que temer, ya que yo no estoy interesado en Karone ni en su poder… la verdad nunca lo estuve… solamente quiero usar mi poder para que el Multiverso no sea un caos y si tiene que haber sacrificios de parte de cada universo… no me importa, con tal de que la mayoría pueda salvarse.

En eso se vio que Onaga abrió una especie de portal dimensional, como la que viajaron los Rangers Dragón- pero ahora, debo hacer unas pequeñas investigaciones, para llevar acabo mi plan-dijo Onaga y se adentro en el portal.

Mientras que en el centro de operaciones, se veía a los Rangers pensativos y estaban platicando de cómo podrían derrotar a esos monstruos que lucharon contra Marcelo y Holly.

En eso comenzó a sonar la alarma- tengo la sensación de que… tal vez sean esos monstruos-dijo Marcelo.

Fueron a ver a la pantalla y vieron que era el monstruo que Holly había enfrentado, era Cyclops y se vio que avanzaba y estaba causando daños a la ciudad, daba señales de buscar a alguien- es obvio que te está buscando Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-lo sé… lo que me preocupa es que está causando un alboroto por la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-debemos ir a detenerlo, antes de que lastime a gente inocente-dijo Holly.

-Holly tiene razón, debemos detenerlo-dijo Yolei.

-entonces que esperamos-dijo Michael.

-pero debemos recordar esto… que debemos tener cuidado con esa cosa-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Esta historia continuara...

**Aparecieron Yuri y Alex- como están amigos lectores, aquí vamos con un resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Nicole.**

**-como vieron, Marcelo tuvo problemas en activar su Batallador y los chicos llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Holly-dijo Yuri.**

**-eso estuvo cerca, pero Kai tuvo un encuentro con ese Eltariano Onaga, me pregunto que estará pensando Kai-dijo Nicole.**

**-pero ahora ese monstruo que ataco a Holly regreso y Marcelo y los demás irán a detenerlo-dijo Yuri.**

**-veremos que sucede en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** veo que ese episodio de la muere de Karone te tiene marcada y como viste en este episodio aun hay muchas incógnitas que se revelaran de a poco, incluso Kai será artífice de esto ya que el tendrá que descubrir algunos secretos, nos vemos y que te vaya bien amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** espero que este episodio te haya gustado, puedo ver que tu trabajo o la actividad que tienes te deja agotado, no me explico cómo haces buenos episodios en los Fic que haces, ya que dijiste que te sientes cansado, pero bueno que te vaya bien, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Lion Wilson:** pues si los 3 Eltarianos que creyeron derrotados siguen vivos, eso si deja mucho, ya que ellos quieren venganza y te aseguro que uno de ellos lo hará muy malvado, al menos esa es mi idea, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Súper Rock Ninja:** hola amigo, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, ya que se ve que hay secretos que se tienen que revelar y además Kai estará involucrado en descubrir unos cuantos secretos de Zordon, pero eso llegara con el tiempo, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

**Rey Drasian:** como estas amigo, lamento tardarme una mes entero, es que tenia algunos problemas y estaba algo distraído y además no tenía mucha inspiración o ideas para este episodio, peor de a poco ya me estoy poniendo las pilas, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo amigos lectores, por cierto en el siguiente especial hablare de algunas cosas sobre la película Fic que hice y si no pueden dejar Reviews en ese Fic, también lo pueden hacer aquí, ya que quiero saber su opinión de cómo estuvo ese especial, eso es todo, para el siguiente episodio hare lo posible para publicarlo, ya que no tengo mucha inspiración para estos episodios, pero voy a publicarlos no se preocupen, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	73. Kai y el Ranger veterano

**Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo episodio 73 de mi Fic y espero que les guste, como el anterior, bueno sin más que decir o escribir XD, comencemos con el episodio, por si acaso les daré una sorpresa en este episodio.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**73: Kai y el Ranger veterano.**

Se vio a los Rangers que observaban en la pantalla el ataque de Cyclops- muy bien, vamos a detener a esa cosa-en eso sacaron sus Morphos- ¡listos!

-¡Listos!-respondieron los Rangers- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-dijeron los Rangers y se transformaron, listos y preparados para ir a luchar.

-buena suerte Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Cyclops avanzaba y buscaba a Marcelo o a Kai, las personas tan solo con verle comenzaron a huir, 2 coches de policías llegaron y abrieron fuego contra Cyclops, pero eso no funciono ya que las balas no le hacían daño y Cyclops los ataco destruyendo los 2 vehículos y cuando estaba a punto de atacar a los policías.

Pero Cyclops retrocedió al recibir unos disparos, se vio que eran los Rangers, Cyclops puso su atención a los Rangers y vio a Marcelo- objetivo encontrado.

Los Rangers se acercaron a los policías- deben irse de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-dijo Marcelo, los policías asintieron y se fueron, en eso los Rangers encararon a Cyclops- están listos amigos.

Ellos asintieron-entonces, al ataque-dijo Marcelo y junto con los demás fueron a atacar a Cyclops.

Los Rangers tenían problemas con Cyclops, ya que era demasiado fuerte y derribaba a los Rangers con suma facilidad, en eso los Rangers contra atacaron, pero Cyclops alzo el vuelo con sus alas y se acerco rápidamente para golpearlos con las cuchillas de sus brazos y para finalizar les lanzo un rayo de energía de sus alas, derribando así a los Rangers.

Los Rangers se encontraban lastimados y heridos, apenas lograron ponerse de pie- cielos, esa cosa es demasiado fuerte-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-debemos idear un plan para vencerlo-dijo Davis.

Pero luego vieron como Cyclops se acercaba a ellos para atacarlos y muy apenas evadieron sus ataques, ya que Cyclops lograba acertar unos cuantos golpes, a pesar de que los esquivaban.

-no podemos vencerlo, es muy fuerte-dijo Yolei.

-Marcelo usa tu Batallador-dijo Michael.

-no sé si funcione, pero tratare-dijo Marcelo.

Pero nadie vio como Shinnok que estaba en un edificio volvió a mandar ondas de energía que impedían la transformación de Marcelo.

-¡Batallador!-dijo Marcelo, pero nada había sucedido- no puede ser, porque sucede esto de nuevo.

En eso Cyclops los ataco con un poderoso rayo que provino de sus cuchillas, derribando así a los Rangers.

-debemos retirarnos… oh si no, seremos derrotados-dijo Marcelo, en eso uso su arma para disparar al suelo y crear una cortina de humo y usaron esa oportunidad para escapar.

Cyclops observo a sus alrededores y no vio a los Rangers- objetivo escapo-en eso su ojo brillo se veía que trataba de rastrear a Marcelo y a sus amigos- buscando nuevamente al objetivo.

Shinnok observo todo- bueno, ahora veamos cómo le va a Kai-dijo Shinnok y se fue del lugar.

Bosques de Angel Grove.

Laran se encontraba cerca de los bosques de Angel Grove- donde estas gusano-en eso Laran vio cerca de un lago a Kai- te tengo.

En eso Laran se acerco rápidamente a Kai, mientras él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿mi turno? Para descubrir algunos secretos ocultos de Zordon… la verdad no sé si…-en eso Kai sintió la presencia de Laran- ¡¿pero qué?!

En eso Laran ataco a Kai sujetándolo para despues arrojarlo- ya te encontré Kai.

Kai se levanto- quien eres tu lagartija-dijo Kai.

-soy Laran y he venido a exterminarte-dijo Laran que comenzaba a acercarse a Kai.

-pues buena suerte con eso… porque no lo vas a lograr-dijo Kai y saco su Morpho- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Alpha Poder! ¡Ceratosaurio!

Kai apareció con su traje Ranger y se preparo para pelear contra Laran, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en eso Kai se lanzo contra Laran y comenzó a atacarlo, se vio que Laran bloqueaba todos los golpes de Kai, en eso Laran contra ataco y le propino 3 golpes de sus garras derribándolo de esa manera.

-decías que no iba a lograrlo… pues mira, acabo de golpearte jejeje-dijo Laran.

Kai se levanto con dificultad- demonios… me las vas a pagar, te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo-en eso Kai se preparo para usar su Batallador.

Pero se vio que Shinnok observaba la pelea- bueno… bueno, parece que llegue a tiempo, lo siento Kai, pero no usaras tu Batallador-en eso Shinnok uso una gran energía que uso de la misma forma para evitar que Marcelo usara el batallador.

-¡Alpha Poder, Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai, pero para su sorpresa no se activo su batallador- ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se activo el batallador?

-jejeje lo siento chico, pero al igual que ese Ranger rojo Marcelo, no podrás activar el Batallador-dijo Laran.

-como dices-dijo Kai asombrado.

-prepárate, porque estás perdido-dijo Laran que lanzo en ese momento rayos de energía que lastimaron a Kai.

-demonios… te vas a arrepentir-dijo Kai que trataba de levantarse.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-dijo Laran que se acerco rápidamente a Kai y lo ataco con sus garras y en una de esos ataques logro derribar a Kai- estas acabado Kai.

Kai trataba de levantarse, pero no podía ya que estaba lastimado de los múltiples ataques de Laran- es tu fin Kai-dijo Laran.

-yo no estaría tan seguro lagarto-dijo alguien que apareció y derribo a Laran de una patada.

-¿pero qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Kai sorprendido al ver quien lo había ayudado.

-hola amigo, me alegro haberte podido ayudar, por cierto soy Jason el Ranger Rojo Mighty Morphin-dijo Jason con su traje de Ranger rojo y con su arma que era su Espada de Poder.

-¿eh? Entonces él es el líder de los primeros Power Rangers-pensó Kai sorprendido.

-maldito, te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino, Ranger retirado y fósil-dijo Laran que se preparaba a atacar.

-¿sabes? No deberías subestimarme, por que este fósil tiene algunos trucos que puedo enseñarte-dijo Jason y fue a atacar a Laran y se vio que Jason tenía dificultades para defenderse, pero sorprendentemente Jason bloqueaba todos los ataques de Laran y en una de esas Jason bloqueo los golpes de Laran, para despues lanzarlo y propinarle una patada- que te pareció eso.

-maldito Ranger-dijo Laran que se levantaba de esa patada que le dio Jason.

-jajaja veo que aún tengo habilidad-dijo Jasón en eso vio a Kai y fue a ayudarlo- oye estas bien.

-si estoy bien… gracias por ayudarme-dijo Kai ya que él no era de darle gracias a nadie.

-para estamos los Rangers amigo… debemos retirarnos por ahora, por lo que veo, ese monstruo es muy fuerte-dijo Jasón.

-jejeje ni crean que les voy a dejar escapar-dijo Laran.

-eso es lo que crees-dijo Jasón, en eso saco su arma del estuche de su cinturón y comenzó a disparar al suelo para crear una cortina de humo.

-ni pienses que se me van a escapar-dijo Laran y disparo rayos de energía, pero cuando el humo se despajo Laran se sorprendió de que ya no se encontraba Kai, ni el Ranger rojo que lo había atacado- malditos a donde se fueron.

Shinnok observo lo que había sucedido- veo que ese Ranger rojo aún tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que Elsa se encontraba tranquila leyendo unos pergaminos que trajo de Eltar.

De repente tanto ella como Alfa vieron que alguien estaba tele transportándose al centro de mando- pero quien es-dijo Elsa.

En eso apareció Jasón que sujetaba a Kai del brazo ya que él estaba cansado y algo lastimado- Jasón ay ay ay, eres tú, que te sucedió-dijo Alfa, ya que Jasón estaba cansado por la transformación que había hecho.

-me da gusto verte de nuevo Alfa… y la razón del porque estoy cansado, es que volví a usar mi Morpho-dijo Jasón.

-pero Jasón, ya te dije que tu Morpho ya no cuenta con el poder, sabes que te puede hacer daño si lo usas-dijo Alfa.

-Alfa tiene razón Jasón, ¿porque tuviste que usar tu Morpho?-dijo Elsa.

-la razón fue que… quise ayudarlo-dijo Jasón señalando a Kai.

Al ver a Kai, Elsa se sorprendió ya que lo reconoció- eres tú, el hermano de Alex no es así… además de ser ese Ranger que trataba de matar a Karone-dijo Elsa seriamente, al escuchar eso Jasón se sorprendió y vio a Kai.

Kai solo dirigió su mirada a Elsa- si soy yo… algún problema con eso-dijo Kai serio, Elsa solo frunció el ceño.

Antes de que Elsa hablara, se vio que los Rangers Dragón habían llegado junto con Ángela- hola mamá vinimos a darte una visita y…-Yubel dejo de hablar y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que vieron a Kai que solo se limitó a observarlos.

En eso Tommy vio quien estaba ahí también y se alegró- vaya no puedo creerlo-dijo Tommy llamando la atención de todos- Jasón no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-a mí también me da gusto verte amigo-dijo Jasón, en eso todos se olvidaron de Kai, pero a Kai no le dio mucha importancia, todos saludaron a Jasón.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Jasón?-dijo Tommy.

-ya venía de visita, pero sucedió algo y ayude a ese chico llamado Kai-dijo Jasón, en eso todos vieron a Kai- tuve que usar mi Morpho otra vez.

Al oír eso todos se preocuparon- Jasón estás loco, sabes muy bien que ese Morpho y sus poderes ya no está en condiciones para una batalla-dijo Ángela.

-si lo se… pero tenía que ayudarlo-dijo Jasón.

-y quien es el, se me hace familiar-dijo Finn.

En eso Yubel se acordó al ver detenidamente a Kai- ya recuerdo, tu luchaste contra Marcelo en aquella ocasión y también lo ayudaste cuando fueron a detener a esa criatura que absorbía energía Morfosica.

-si soy yo… y si me disculpan, ya me voy de aquí-dijo Kai que comenzaba a irse.

-espera un minuto-dijo Jasón- creo que todos y también yo, queremos saber porque ese monstruo te ataco.

-la verdad no tengo una idea… lo único que dijo es que, quería destruirme-dijo Kai, al decir eso los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-bueno… deberías saber que todos los enemigos que han tenido los Rangers han querido destruirlos-dijo Amber.

-no me refería a eso… me refiero a que quería eliminarme por completo… ósea… quería matarme-dijo Kai seriamente y al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron.

-un segundo… porque un monstruo quería matarte-dijo Kenneth.

-tal vez alguien se lo ordeno… pero bueno, ese monstruo no debería preocuparme si no otra cosa-dijo Kai que vio su Morpho.

-sucedió algo-dijo Tommy.

-lo que paso fue… que mientras peleaba… no pude activar mi Batallador-dijo Kai, eso sorprendió a todos- no sé qué paso… pero estoy muy seguro de eso, alguien estaba evitando a que usara mi Batallador.

-pero quien trataría de evitar a que usaras tu Batallador-dijo Kira.

-no tengo la menor idea… pero voy a encontrarlo y a hacerlo pedazos… ahora me retiro-dijo Kai que comenzaba a retirarse.

-Kai… déjanos ayudarte-dijo Jasón.

-no lo creo-cuando Kai dijo eso todos se sorprendieron.

-estoy agradecido de que me salvaras cuando esa cosa estaba por matarme, pero jamás dije que aceptaría ayuda de ustedes, prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta-dijo Kai.

-y que hay de la vez que peleaste al lado de Marcelo… acaso no trabajaron en equipo en esas ocasiones-dijo Elsa.

-yo nunca le pedí ayuda a ese tonto… la única razón, por la que ustedes nos ven trabajar en equipo, es porque ese tarado se mete en mi camino-al decir eso todos se quedaron callados- si no tienen nada más que decir, me retiro.

Cuando Kai estaba por irse, alguien le toco el hombro para que se detuviera, Kai vio quien era, se trataba de Yubel- oye espera un minuto, escucha sé que piensas que puedes resolver los problemas… pero en algún momento, uno necesita ayuda y es mejor cuando trabajas en equipo.

-tal vez… tal vez antes me agradaba trabajar en equipo, pero ahora no… no me agrada la idea, por eso prefiero trabajar solo-dijo Kai.

-vamos Kai, eres un Ranger… aunque no quieras aceptar el hecho de trabajar en equipo, formas parte de una legado… el legado de los Power Rangers-dijo Yubel y en eso Kai vio los cuadros de todas las generaciones Rangers, en eso Kai detuvo su mirada en uno en especial, era el cuadro de la madre de Yubel… Trini.

Yubel vio a donde Kai veía- si quieres saber quién era… ella era mi madre, murió cuando yo era una niña, me salvo de una criminal de nombre Airachnid… Astronema la revivió y la utilizo para que fuera Psycho Sombra con el fin de destruirnos, pero su plan fracaso, ya que mi madre salió de su control y luego se sacrificó para salvarme de nuevo-dijo Yubel.

-ya veo… así que Psycho Sombra era tu madre… ahora debo decir que no me arrepiento-dijo Kai.

-que quisiste decir con eso-dijo Yubel confundida.

-un día me encontré con ella cuando aún todavía estaba bajo el control de Astronema… y sabes algo, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que solo era un cascaron vacío… ahora estoy más que seguro, de que ella no pertenecía a este mundo-dijo Kai.

Al escuchar eso Yubel se molestó- mira bien, puedes decirme o insultarme a mí, peor no te permito que insultes a mi madre-dijo Yubel y sus amigos estaban igual de molestos.

Tommy, Elsa y Ángela se quedaron algo tranquilos, en cambio Jasón estaba pensativo- ahora recuerdo, entonces fue Kai el que le dijo todo eso a Trini.

-por favor, no estaba insultando a tu madre, solo dije la verdad… cuando un ser vivo muere, está en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza que ese ser vuelva a vivir, ah sí que si me lo preguntas, es mejor para ti que tu madre siga muerta, a que estuviera viva solo porque la revivieron-dijo Kai seriamente.

Yubel se molestó aún más- escucha, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí de niña, cuando mi madre falleció… y mi alegría volvió cuando ella volvió a la vida, tú no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido-dijo Yubel molesta.

Kai solo hizo una risa burlona, ese acto hizo que Yubel y sus amigos se molestaran mucho, Yubel no lo soporto y trato de darle un golpe al rostro, pero Kai la detuvo con suma facilidad y aún mantenía esa risa burlona, para después ponerse serio- dime algo, te crees muy especial en todo este universo, no es así-al decir eso Yubel y sus amigos se quedaron confundidos.

-te tengo noticias Yubel… si crees que eres la única que sufre, estas totalmente equivocada… sobre todo cuando pierdes a un ser querido-dijo Kai muy serio, en eso recordó cuando su planeta fue destruido y sus amigos y su madre murieron, eso fue doloroso para Kai ya que se separó de su familia, al tener los 6 años donde no los vio por 4 años, a sus 10 Kai no logro ver a su familia, ya que se unió a un grupo de guerreros de su planeta y estuvo separado de su familia por 7 años, en esos años donde no tuvo a su familia, Kai se sentía solo y triste, solo tenía a algunos amigos que estaban en su escuadrón y todos ellos resultaron muertos cuando Astronema ataco.

-que tratas de decirme con eso Kai-dijo Yubel.

-sé muy bien lo que es perder a los seres que quieres… y es inevitable sentir ese dolor, cuando los extrañas… es un sentimiento del cual nadie puede escapar, el sentimiento de recordar a los seres que más querías… y cuando menos nos demos cuenta, ese sentimiento comienza a llenarse de odio, ira, frustración y tristeza, sentimientos de los cuales nadie puede escapar-dijo Kai de manera tranquila.

Yubel solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Kai y supo que tenía razón, ya que ella sintió dolor frustración e ira, cuando su madre se sacrificó cuando era Psycho sombra- entonces, crees que estaría mal que mi madre volviera a la vida.

-por supuesto, ya lo dije cuando un ser muere, hasta ahí llego su vida… es un acto en contra de la naturaleza revivir a los muertos, es por eso… que pienso que tu madre no se merecía eso-dijo Kai.

Al decir eso, todos quedaron sorprendidos- piensas que mi madre no se merecía eso-dijo Yubel algo conmovida.

-por supuesto… es inevitable evadir la muerte, pero si a tu madre le llegó la hora, no había nada que hacer… dijiste que ella murió protegiéndote, entonces tu madre no merecía que usaran su alma y su cuerpo de esa forma… morir al sacrificarte por proteger al ser que más quieres… es algo que nadie se atreve a hacer… tu madre era alguien que te quería… de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kai de manera tranquila.

Cuando todos oyeron eso, solo sonrieron sobre todo Yubel, ya que a pesar de que Kai fuera alguien que no era sociable, en el fondo era una gran persona y un gran Ranger.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio por uno de los callejones a los Rangers Dino Omega, estaban recuperando aliento tras escapar de Cyclops- cielos, estuvimos cerca… debemos idear un plan amigos, mientras no pueda usar el Batallador, no sé si podamos ganar-dijo Marcelo que trataba de recuperar aire.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo-dijo Michael.

-tienes algún plan Davis-dijo Yolei.

-la verdad no… por el poder que tiene esa cosa, no sé qué podría funcionar-dijo Davis.

-a mí tampoco se me ocurre una idea-dijo Mira.

-pues tendremos que pensar en un plan, porque si no estaremos acabados cuando esa cosa nos encuentre-dijo Steve.

-podríamos regresar al centro de operaciones… pero no creo que sea buena idea, ya que sería muy probable de que esa cosa nos siga-dijo Holly.

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Marcelo- tendremos que pedir ayuda… ustedes que opinan.

-si la ayuda son Yubel y los demás… pues apoyo eso, no creo que podamos contra esos monstruos-dijo Michael.

-bien, entonces me contactare con Gosei-dijo Marcelo que se estaba contactando con Gosei.

-"que sucede Rangers, hay algún problema"-dijo Gosei.

-la verdad es que necesitamos ayuda Gosei… podrías decirle a Elsa que envía a Yubel y a los demás-dijo Marcelo.

Esta historia continuara...

**Aparecieron Alex y Nicole- que onda lectores, aquí vamos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Alex.**

**-como vieron, Marcelo y los demás tuvieron dificultades contra ese enemigo, al igual que Kai-dijo Nicole.**

**-pero luego mi hermano fue salvado, por el primer Ranger rojo… Jasón, eso es genial-dijo Alex.**

**-por ahora Kai está en el centro de mando y Marcelo le pidió a Gosei de que Yubel y los demás vinieran-dijo Nicole.**

**-esperen a ver qué sucederá en el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron los 2.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dany335:** como estas amiga, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, lamento si pongo muchas cosas en mi Fic, pero lo hago ya que quiero hacerlo algo interesante, nos vemos y que te vaya bien amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** bueno eso era todo, la verdad yo me relajo cuando hago ejercicios o ver videos de series o animes y jugar algún otro juego en la PC, pero también escribir me relaja, sobre todo cuando son mis Fic´s, espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Dreisel:** pues como viste, aunque pelearon con todo lo que tenía y también Kai, esos enemigos aún son fuertes, por eso Marcelo pedirá ayuda a los Rangers Dragón, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Lion Wilson:** hola amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado ese especial de la película que hice, por cierto lo de Astronema no es mi idea, ya que esa idea es de Dragón Espectral, yo solo la estoy, como decirlo, le estoy dando ese plus para que todos sepan que Karon/Astronema aún está viva y tienes razón, no hay nadie que supere a esta villana de los Power Rangers, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Eso es todo amigos lectores, lamento publicar después de mucho tiempo una de las razones es que stuve enfermo, maldita gripe y otra era de que no tenía inspiración para el Fic, además de que estaba ocupado en la universidad y otras cosa de las que tengo que preocuparme, cuando este libre y vuelva a inspirarme, prometo publicar los episodios de este Fic, eso es todo, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	74. Los refuerzos llegan

**Como están amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de mi Fic, solo falta uno más y la primera temporada de PR Dino Omega llegara a su fin, para después comenzar con la Segunda temporada, pero antes comencemos con el episodio 74 de mi Fic, espero les guste.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**74: Los refuerzos llegan.**

-"que le diga a Elsa que envié a Yubel y al resto de los Rangers Dragón"-dijo Gosei.

-así es, necesitamos ayuda Gosei… ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte y solo tal vez el Batallador de Yubel pueda funcionar, ya que todavía sigue esa interferencia que evita que use mi Batallador-dijo Marcelo.

-"entiendo, resistan todo lo que puedan Rangers, enseguida les traeré refuerzos"-dijo Gosei.

En eso la comunicación se cortó- bueno, ya que los refuerzos vendrán en camino, que sugieres que hagamos-dijo Mira.

-tendremos que evitar que esa cosa nos encuentre, además de que debemos recuperarnos del daño que recibimos-dijo Marcelo que se tomaba del brazo izquierdo.

-muy bien tendremos que mantenernos en movimiento, para evitar que el enemigo nos encuentre-dijo Davis.

Todos asintieron se levantaron y en eso Marcelo reviso el área y le dio una señal con su mano a sus amigos y estos asintieron para seguir su camino.

Casa de Daichi.

Se veía a los niños estar tranquilamente, pero estaban algo preocupados- oigan… estoy comenzando a preocuparme, Marcelo y los otros aun no han llegado, creen que haya sucedido algo-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-la verdad, también me da esa sensación-dijo Alex.

-que deberíamos hacer-dijo Nicole.

Chris se puso a pensar- no se ustedes, pero creo que deberíamos ir al centro de operaciones, tal vez así podamos saber lo que puede está sucediendo-al decir eso, Nicole, Alex y Yuri se miraron y asintieron.

-muy bien entonces hay que dirigirnos al centro de operaciones-dijo Chris.

Cuando estaban por usar el aparato que creo Davis para que fueran al centro de operaciones, se escucho una explosión cerca, lo cual alerto a los niños- ¿que fue eso?-dijo Alex.

-ni idea, pero abra que ir a la azotea para ver qué sucede-dijo Chris.

-estoy de a cuerdo-dijo Yuri, en eso todos fueron a la azotea y vieron lo que sucedía y se sorprendieron al ver que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, por Cyclops que estaba buscando a Marcelo.

-pero que es esa cosa-dijo Nicole.

-no tengo idea, pero es obvio que Durahan o Shinnok están detrás de esto-dijo Alex.

-debemos avisarle a Gosei y a los demás, para decirles lo que sucede-dijo Chris y los demás asintieron- bien es hora de irnos.

Los niños se preparaban para tele transportarse, pero en eso escucharon como alguien se acercaba y voltearon al ver quién era y se sorprendieron tanto ya que era Cyclops, tanto fue su sorpresa que dieron un grito y al ver a Cyclops los niños se cayeron por la aparición tan repentina y eso causo que Chris soltara el aparato que les permitía tele transportarse.

En eso Chris vio que soltó el aparato y trato de agarrarlo, pero de pronto Cyclops destruyo el aparato pisándolo, lo cual dejo sorprendidos y preocupados a los niños- des-destruyo el… el aparato de transportación-dijo Chris.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Nicole muy nerviosa y con miedo.

En eso Alex se le ocurrió una idea- mira son los Power Rangers-dijo Alex.

En eso Cyclops volteo su cabeza, para ver si estaban los Rangers, al ver eso, Alex les dijo lo siguiente- ¡ahora, corramos!

Al decir eso, Chris, Yuri y Nicole espabilaron y asintieron y se dirigieron rápido para ir adentro de la casa y a toda velocidad salieron de la casa, para dirigirse al parque de Stone Canyon.

En eso Cyclops los vio- parte 1 del plan, buscar objetivo para atraer a los Rangers, listo… comenzando con segunda fase del plan en proceso, perseguir a los objetivos-dijo Cyclops que comenzó a seguir a los niños.

Luego de eso, se vio que los niños seguían corriendo para escaparse y se detuvieron para recuperar aliento.

-cielos, no pensé que esa cosa, pudiera encontrarnos… y lo peor es que destruyo el transportador y sin eso no podremos contactarnos con Gosei-dijo Chris.

-eso es un gran problema-dijo Nicole.

-no, ese no es el problema… el problema sucederá, cuando esa cosa que destruyo el transportador nos encuentre-dijo Yuri.

-tienes razón, debemos seguir huyendo y buscar a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Alex.

-bueno, ya tenemos un plan, pero el problema será evitar que esa cosa nos encuentre, así que tendremos que tener cuidado-dijo Chris, en eso escucharon un sonido y vieron que Cyclops venia volando, lo cual los sorprendió y rápidamente se escondieron.

Los niños vieron como Cyclops trataba de buscarlos, cuando se escondieron de Cyclops, vieron su oportunidad y comenzaron a escaparse, mientras Cyclops seguía buscándolos.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Gosei y Tensou- muy bien, oye Gosei crees que debamos llamar a los Rangers Dragón-dijo Tensou.

-por supuesto, además lo dijo Marcelo, necesitan ayuda… así que no podemos hacerlos esperar más, contactémonos con Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Centro de mando.

Se vio que todos estaban tranquilos, ya que habían oído lo que Kai había dicho, al principio Kai les dio una mala impresión, peor luego vieron que él no era una persona tan mala.

En eso se escuchó una pequeña alarma- alguien se está comunicando con nosotros-dijo Elsa.

-me pregunto, quien trata de contactarnos-dijo Alfa- Elsa, son Gosei y Tensou.

-ya veo, entones será mejor responderles-dijo Elsa y se comunicaron con Gosei y en el globo visor se vio a Gosei- ¿qué pasa Gosei?

-"Elsa necesitamos ayuda"-dijo Gosei.

-¿necesitan ayuda?-dijo Elsa.

-"así es, Marcelo hace poco nos contactó y nos dijo que necesitan ayuda, ya que se están enfrentando a un enemigo muy fuerte, además de que algo está interfiriendo con el Morpho de Marcelo, ya que evita que use su Batallador"-dijo Gosei,

Al escuchar eso todos no evitaron sorprenderse y además de que llamo la atención de Kai- como que Marcelo no puede activar su batallador-dijo Tommy.

-parece que es lo mismo que le sucedió a Kai-dijo Ángela y todos vieron a Kai.

-como ya dije, no tengo idea de quién es el responsable que haya evitado que usara mi Batallador-dijo Kai.

-bueno, nosotros iremos a ayudar a Marcelo y a sus amigos-dijo Yubel.

-tú que harás Kai, vendrás a ayudar-dijo Jasón.

Kai solo vio a Jasón- no lo creo-al decir eso Kai dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio como Marcelo y sus amigos seguían caminando por la ciudad y se vio que seguían tratando de evitar a que el enemigo lo buscara- oye Marcelo a donde nos dirigimos, porque si seguimos así, muy pronto nos encontraran-dijo Holly.

-estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de mi maestro, además debo asegurarme que los niños se encuentran bien, ya que se deben estar preguntando en donde estamos-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, solo me contactare con ellos con el aparato que hice-Davis trato de contactarse con los niños, estuvo tratando de contactarse con ellos, pero nadie respondía- esto me preocupa, no están respondiendo... debe haber sucedido algo, para que no respondan.

En eso todos se miraron y se preocuparon- debemos ir a ver… tengo la sensación de que les paso algo… solo espero que nada les haya pasado-dijo Marcelo y fue a la casa de su maestro, seguido de sus amigos.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio a Durahan muy tranquilo, pero en eso vio en la pantalla de su nave que los Rangers Dino omega seguían su camino, para llegar a ver dónde estaban Chris y los demás- ya veo, están tratando de ver si algo les sucedió a sus pequeños amiguitos… veamos en donde están-dijo Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan trataba de buscar a los niños, hasta que los encontró- ya veo están escapando de Cyclops, el monstruo que creo Shinnok, jejeje parece que le monstruo que creo Shinnok puede pensar en un plan de buena manera, está tratando de utilizar a esos niños para llamar la atención de Marcelo y Kai… bueno veamos si su plan da resultado.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que los niños trataban de alejarse lo más que podían, para evitar que Cyclops los encontrara.

Ellos siguieron su camino, pero luego se detuvieron en una de las salidas del parque de Stone Canyon- oigan chicos, creen que lo hayamos perdido-dijo Alex.

-no lo sé… pero aun así debemos tener cuidado-dijo Chris.

En eso se vio a Marcelo y a los demás que estaban pasando cerca de ahí, Mira fue la que vio a los niños- amigos esperen… ahí están los niños-dijo Mira.

Al ver a los niños los demás se aliviaron y fueron a ver cómo estaban- ¡Chris!-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de los niños.

Chris y los demás reaccionaron y vieron que Marcelo y los demás se acercaban- chicos son Marcelo y los demás-dijo Chris.

-que bueno… ya estaba comenzando a tener miedo-dijo Nicole.

En eso los Rangers fueron donde estaban los niños y los rodearon, en eso Marcelo se les acerco- oigan están bien, no les sucedió nada-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, estamos bien-dijo Yuri.

-bueno eso es un alivio… pero porque no respondieron cuando los llamamos por el aparato que invente-dijo Davis.

Los niños se quedaron por un momento callados- lo que paso, fue que escuchamos muchos ruidos en la calle, subimos a la azotea, para ver que sucedía y vimos a un extraño monstruo que parecía mitad murciélago y ciclope-dijo Chris.

-las cosas no iban bien y cuando estábamos a punto de llamarlos, ese monstruo apareció de sorpresa y destruyo el aparato que nos diste Davis-dijo Alex.

-luego esa cosa nos siguió y tuvimos que escapar, para evitar que esa cosa nos encontrara-dijo Yuri.

-y seguimos escondiéndonos, hasta que nos encontraron-dijo Nicole.

Marcelo y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que les había sucedido a los niños- esa ciclope… me las va a pagar, por tratar de lastimarlos-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-y no solo tú, le daremos una lección a esa cosa-dijo Yolei.

-así es nadie se mete con nuestros amigos, sobre todo cuando son ustedes-dijo Steve viendo a los niños.

En eso se vio que algo se acercaba, lo cual puso alerta a los Rangers, vieron que se trataba de Cyclops que solo miro a Marcelo- objetivo encontrado, preparando la eliminación del objetivo y de cualquiera que trate de oponerse-dijo Cyclops.

-ahora que hacemos, esa cosa nos encontró-dijo Michael preocupado.

-demonios, donde están los refuerzos-dijo Marcelo muy preocupado al ver que Cyclops estaba preparado para atacarlos.

Centro de mando.

Se veía que todos los presentes no se podían creer lo que había dicho Kai- estas de broma no… digo… son Marcelo y sus amigos los que necesitan ayuda-dijo Amber.

-mi amiga tiene razón, que pasa contigo-dijo Marceline, viendo con enojo a Kai.

Kai solo se mostraba totalmente tranquilo- lo siento, pero no planeo ir a ayudarlos, tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo ahí que comenzaba a retirarse.

En eso sonó la alarma de nuevo y vieron por el globo visor, que Marcelo y sus amigos no estaban en sus formas Rangers y que además veían como Cyclops se acercaba a ellos, pero lo que más los sorprendió es que los niños estaban con ellos.

-que hacen Chris y los demás ahí, los niños no deberían estar en ese lugar-dijo Tommy preocupado.

Kai se acerco por curiosidad y vio lo que sucedía, pero luego cambio un poco su expresión seria mostrando algo de preocupación, al ver que su hermano estaba ahí, además vio como Chris, Nicole y Yuri estaban junto con él y que además comenzaban a tener algo de miedo, en eso Kai comenzó a retirarse.

Lo cual todos vieron- oye espera, enserio no iras a ayudar, hay niños en peligro-dijo Yubel, pero Kai no le hizo caso y siguió su camino- a donde te diriges, en vez de ir a ayudar... además puedo ver que tu hermano Alex está ahí también y no solo el también los 2 hermanos de Marcelo y mi sobrina Yuri están ahí

Kai se detuvo y comenzó a hablar- si me preguntas a donde voy… es más que obvio -solo con esas palabras dejo confundidos a todos, en el centro de mando- iré a evitar a que esa cosa lastime a mi hermano y a sus amigos.

Solo con esas palabras Kai dejo a todos sin habla y siguió su camino, peor antes de salir les dijo una última cosa- ¿Qué esperan, no dijeron que ustedes también irían a ayudar?

Al decir eso todos salieron de su asombro y se prepararon para ir, en eso Jasón se acerco a Kai- yo también iré a ayudar-dijo Jasón sonriendo.

-estás seguro, por lo que escuche, tus poderes Rangers y tú no están en condiciones para una batalla-dijo Kai.

-tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no va a detenerme, ya que soy un Power Ranger-dijo Jasón con mucha determinación.

-en ese caso, vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Kai dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos, Tommy fue el único que escucho la conversación de Kai y Jasón- Jasón… estas seguro de lo que haces, puedes salir lastimado-dijo Tommy preocupado.

-Tommy tiene razón, Jasón… deberías dejar que ellos se hagan cargo-dijo Elsa.

-disculpa Elsa… peor iré a ayudarlos, se lo dije a Kai, soy un Power Ranger, y no pienso detenerme por un pequeño inconveniente con el problema de mis poderes Ranger-dijo Jasón.

Elsa solo pudo sonreír ante la determinación y valor que Jasón estaba mostrando, al igual que los Rangers Dragón y Ángela, Kai solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, al ver la determinación de Jasón.

-muy bien Jasón, pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles, debes retirarte-dijo Elsa, Jasón solo asintió- bueno prepárense, los tele transportare al mismo lugar en donde están Marcelo y los demás.

Todos asintieron y en eso Elsa comenzó a usar sus poderes y logro tele transportar a los Rangers Dragón, Jasón y Kai, para que fueran a ayudar a los Rangers Dino Omega.

Stone Canyon.

Los Rangers Dino Omega se veía que estaban en problemas, en eso vieron como alguien se estaba tele transportando y todos sonrieron al ver que eran sus amigos, los Rangers Furia Dragón, Marcelo se sorprendió aún más al ver que Jasón e incluso Kai vinieron a ayudarlos.

-Yubel, tío todos vinieron-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-recuerda que somos Rangers y cuando necesitamos ayuda, siempre estamos ahí para ayudar-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

En eso Alex vio a su hermano- Kai… hermano viniste a ayudar-dijo Alex.

-por supuesto… crees que dejaría que te lastimaran a ti o a tus amigos-dijo Kai viendo a Chris, Nicole y Yuri.

Alex solo sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano, en eso Marcelo se acercó a Jasón- Jasón que haces aquí, se supone que tus poderes Rangers no están en condiciones para soportar una batalla-dijo Marcelo.

-puede ser que eso sea cierto… pero como le dije a Elsa, eso no va a detenerme, después de todo soy un Power Ranger-dijo Jasón sonriendo.

Marcelo al oír eso sonrió al ver que Jasón era un gran Ranger, a pesar de la dificultad y de sus poderes Rangers, en eso escucharon unos pasos y vieron que era Cyclops y este vio a Marcelo y Kai- objetivos principales encontrados, preparando para su total destrucción-dijo Cyclops.

-tu no vas a destruir a nadie-dijo Kenneth.

En eso Kai sintió una presencio- todos agáchense-dijo Kai, todos hicieron caso a lo que dijo Kai y se agacharon a tiempo ya que una especie de rayo había pasado y había destruido un contenedor de basura, Kai volteo y vio que era Laran.

Marcelo también estaba sorprendido de que haya sido Laran- vaya, vaya… miren nada más ya los encontré a los 2… prepárense porque este será su final-dijo Laran.

Cyclops vio a Laran y estaba a punto de marcarlo como un objetivo que debía eliminar para cumplir su misión, pero en eso sin que nadie lo notara un pequeño rayo lo golpe, se vio que el responsable era Shinnok- creo que necesitabas unos cambios… tu misión aún no ha cambiado Cyclops, solo que esta vez tendrás la ayuda de Laran para cumplir tu misión.

Cyclops se quedó quieto e hizo caso a las nuevas órdenes de Shinnok- entendido, hora de eliminar a los objetivos principales-dijo Cyclops acercándose a los Rangers.

Laran vio a Cyclops- ya veo, tú debes ser ese monstruo que creo Shinnok, bueno mientras nuestra misión sea la misma, no habrá problema-dijo Laran que se iba acercando a los Rangers también.

Los Rangers vieron que los 2 iban acercándose- bien, cual es el plan-dijo Jasón que se puso en guardia al igual que los demás.

-por el momento no tenemos uno, lo único que podemos hacer es pelear con todo lo que tenemos y vencerlos... Chris-Marcelo llamo la atención de su hermano- escucha Chris, cuando tengan la oportunidad busquen un lugar seguro mientras nosotros peleamos contra estos 2-dijo Marcelo y los niños asintieron.

-muy bien entonces están listos-dijo Jasón.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo que saco su Morpho al igual que sus amigos.

-andando-dijo Yubel que se preparaba al igual que su equipo.

Kai solo asintió y saco su Morpho, en eso todos se prepararon para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijeron Jasón, Marcelo, Yubel y Kai.

-¡Tiranosaurio!-dijo Jasón y apareció en su traje Ranger- ¡Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!

-¡Furia Legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!-los Rangers Dragón aparecieron- ¡Power Rangers Furia Dragón Legendaria!

-¡Omega Poder! ¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo /Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-Marcelo y sus amigos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers- ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!

-¡Alpha Poder, Ceratosaurio!-dijo Kai y apareció en su traje Ranger- ¡Alpha Ceratosaurio Red Ranger!

-esperemos que estén preparados por que los vamos a derrotar-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron listos para pelear.

Esta historia continuara...

**Aparecieron Yuri y Nicole- como están lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Yuri.**

**-al principio, vieron como Gosei pidió ayuda a Elsa y sus Rangers y de cómo fuimos atacados por ese ciclope-dijo Nicole.**

**-además Kai no tenía interés de ayudar, pero cuando supo que estábamos en problemas no dudo en ayudar-dijo Yuri.**

**-y vieron como los refuerzos llegaron, ahora Marcelo y los demás tienen ayuda, solo espero que puedan ganar-dijo Nicole.**

**-nos despedimos y esperen el siguiente episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Adiós!-dijeron los 2.**

**Eso es todo, amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que dejaron.**

**Dany335:** pues me alegra que consideres mi Fic interesante y espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y que te vaya bien amiga.

**Dragón Espectral:** ya veo, bueno te diré que yo también quisiera dibujar para des estresarme un poco y espero que llegue un día en donde los realice y los publique en Devian art, además espero que podamos conversar por el PM para hablar un poco de tus ideas y así evitar confusiones en ese nuevo Fic que harás en donde Karone será más poderosa que nunca, bueno… espero que este episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Rey Drasian:** pues ya lo viste amigo, a pesar de que Kai es alguien que no quiere llevarse bien con nadie o hacer amigos, eso no quita el hecho de que Kai es alguien bueno en el fondo y que no permitirá que su hermano o sus amigos estén lastimados, espero que te haya gustado este episodio, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Eso es todo amigos lectores, bueno parece que ya estoy recuperando un poco la inspiración y espero publicar el siguiente y último episodio de esta temporada, pero no se preocupen cuando termine con esta temporada hare algunos Trailers en mi Fic de los especiales para que puedan verlos y así saber si les agradara mis nuevos Fic's, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir… o escribir XD jajaja, bueno nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	75. El poder Ulforce

**Como les va amigos lectores, espero que bien, porque yo si me encuentre bien, pero no tanto ya que tengo algunas decisiones que debo tomar en mis estudios y eso, pero bueno no quiero hablar de mí, aquí les traigo el episodio final de la primera temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega y les diré que estoy feliz de que les haya gustado este Fic , les diré que tenía pensado publicar otro Fic hace 3 años pero que iba a tratar de otra cosa, pero como vieron espere y me decidí por este, la verdad ya tenía todo lo básico para comenzar, pero con los Fic de Dragon Espectral, me fui animando así como a otros lectores que me gustan demasiado sus Fic, debo decir que gracias a ellos pude tener el ánimo necesario para publicar mi Fic y no pensé que llegara a ser bueno, enserio les agradezco por acompañarme en mi primer Fic que hice, bueno sin más que decir, vamos con el episodio 75 y el ultimo de mi Fic.**

**link: https: **** watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

**A great evil comes to attack**

**(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

**We must defend humanity**

**(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

**We have a great ability**

**(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

**To fight against evil**

**(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

**Our destiny is to save the world**

**(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

**With all our, Power**

**(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Never give up**

**(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

**Go Go Power Rangers**

**Protect the planet earth**

**(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

**Rangers forever**

**(Rangers por siempre)**

**Omega Power, all together**

**(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**Power Rangers Dino Omega**

**¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

**75: El poder Ulforce.**

Se vio que todos ya estaban con sus trajes Rangers y estaban listos para pelar, Shinnok vio todo lo que sucedía- parece que vinieron los refuerzos, eso será un problema… pero podemos solucionarlo-en eso aparecieron barios guerreros Temjuz al lado de Shinnok- vayan a ayudarlos contra esos Rangers-dijo Shinnok.

Los Rangers estaban preparados para atacar, pero en eso vieron que barios Temjuz se iban acercando- demonios son Temjuz-dijo Marcelo.

-y son muchos… debemos pensar en algo-dijo Holly.

-tendremos que separarnos en grupo-dijo Yubel, todos asintieron ante esa idea.

-bien entonces yo, Kai, Yubel y Jasón iremos a atacar a ese ciclope, mientras mi tío Tommy, Kira, Mira y Steve irán a atacar a esa lagartija… mientras los demás se encargaran de esos Temjuz, ustedes niños deben ponerse en un lugar seguro cuando tenga la oportunidad de alejarse-dijo Marcelo.

Los niños solo asintieron, en eso los Temjuz fueron a atacarlos- muy bien pongámonos en marcha-dijo Jasón y siguieron el plan de Marcelo y fueron a atacar.

Cuando los niños vieron su oportunidad, se fueron y se escondieron en un auto bus- espero que puedan vencer a esos Temjuz y a esos 2 monstruos-dijo Yuri.

-yo también espero que puedan vencerlos-dijo Nicole.

-no debemos preocuparnos… estoy seguro que ellos podrán ganar-dijo Alex.

-Alex tiene razón, tenemos que confiar en ellos-dijo Chris, los niños observaban lo que sucedía y se veían algo preocupados.

En eso se vio que Michael, Holly, Davis y Yolei fueron a atacar a un grupo de Temjuz, mientras Finn, Marceline, Kenneth y Amber fueron a luchar contra otro grupo, con Tommy y su grupo, fueron a atacar a Laran y se vio que este, detenía todos los ataques que hacían a pesar de que eran 4 contra uno- ni crean que voy a ser derrotado por ustedes, háganse a un lado… ya que tengo que destruir a esos 2 Rangers rojos, no se preocupen, ya que cuando termine con ellos, ustedes serán los siguientes-dijo Laran.

-ni creas que te lo vamos a permitir-dijo Tommy y comenzó a atacar a Laran, pero este bloqueaba todos los ataques de Tommy, en eso Kira, Steve y Mira se unieron a la lucha, pero aun así no lograban causarle algún daño a Laran.

Mientras con Marcelo, Kai, Yubel y Jason, peleaban contra Cyclops, se vio que apenas podían golpearlo, pero a pesar de eso sus ataques no le hacían daño- cielos esa cosa tiene una armadura muy fuerte-dijo Yubel.

-opino lo mismo que tu Yubel… esa cosa de verdad que es fuerte-dijo Jason.

-en ese caso, tendremos que luchar con todo lo que tenemos para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-yo opino lo mismo, solo podemos pelear con lo mejor que podemos hacer y así vencerlo-dijo Kai y el fue a atacar a Cyclops.

-podríamos intentar atacarlo al mismo tiempo, están de acuerdo-dijo Yubel, Marcelo y Jason asintieron

Marcelo y los demás vieron que Kai continuaba peleando contra Cyclops y en eso vieron que Kai les dio una abertura para que atacaran a Cyclops- es el momento, al ataque-dijo Yubel.

En eso Marcelo, Yubel y Jason, atacaron a Cyclops con todo, usando sus respectivas espadas- eres nuestro-dijo Jason.

Pero para sorpresa de los 3, Cyclops había detenido sus ataques usando su brazo- ¿esto es imposible?-dijo Yubel.

-prepárense para su total aniquilación-dijo Cyclops y lanzo rayos de energía de su ojo lo cual daño a Marcelo, Yubel y Jason, mandándolos a volar, en eso ataco a Kai con las cuchillas de sus manos y lo arrojo contra los demás.

-demonios, no pensé que ese ojón podría detener nuestros ataques de esa forma-dijo Marcelo levantándose, al igual que los demás.

-entonces tendremos que encontrar otra forma para vencerlo-dijo Jason.

-no sé si podremos… ya que cada vez que lucho contra esas cosas, no puedo activar mi Batallador… es también por eso que decidí que vinieran a ayudarnos Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Yubel.

-me refiero a que como alguien está interfiriendo a que use mi Batallador, tal vez tú puedas usar el tuyo y derrotar a ese ciclope y a ese lagarto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bien entonces usare mi batallador y terminara esta batalla de una buena vez-dijo Yubel, que se preparaba para usar su Batallador- ¡Batallador Activado!

Pero en eso fueron observados por Shinnok que veía toda la pelea desde un edificio y vio que Yubel quería activar su Batallador- no lo creo… no activaras tu Batallador Ranger Roja Dragón-en eso Shinnok lanzo esa misma energía en ondas, lo que impidió que Yubel también pudiera usar su Batallador- tal vez esto me este quitando mucha energía, pero al menos veré que tan poderoso es ese Ranger.

Volviendo a la batalla, se vio que Yubel trato de activar su Batallador, pero nada funcionaba, en eso Yubel se dio cuenta de que no podía activar su Batallador- no puede ser…-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-¿qué sucede Yubel?-dijo Jason.

-yo… yo tampoco puedo usar mi batallador-dijo Yubel preocupada.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo y Jasón se preocuparon, en el caso de Kai solo se quedo sorprendido- ¡¿cómo dijiste Yubel?!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-que no puedo usar mi Batallador… no se que está sucediendo-dijo Yubel.

-eso significa que…-dijo Marcelo, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-significa que estamos en problemas… pero además, parece que el sujeto que impide que usemos nuestros Batalladores, se encuentra en este lugar… pero hay un inconveniente, no puedo detectar su presencia-dijo Kai seriamente.

-eso significa, que no podremos encontrar al responsable… rayos, ahora estamos en grandes problemas-dijo Marcelo.

En eso vieron que Cyclops se iba acercando- no es momento de pensar en eso, por ahora debemos derrotar a este ciclope, aun que no puedan usar sus Batalladores-dijo Jason.

-tienes razón Jason, tendremos que detener a este monstruo con todo lo que podamos, andando-dijo Marcelo, y los 4 fueron a atacar a Cyclops y se veía que tenían problemas para darle unos cuantos golpes, de vez en cuando lo atacaban y lo dañaban, pero eso no detenía a Cyclops y en una de esas, Cyclops los ataco usando sus cuchillas derribándolos.

Con Laran, se vio que Tommy, Kira, Steve y Mira, tenían grandes problemas para atacar a Laran, pero este bloqueaba cada ataque y en una de esas uso sus garras y comenzó a atacarlos, hasta el punto de que Laran saco un rayo de energía de su boca y le dio de lleno a los Rangers derribándolos.

En eso se vio que a los demás tampoco les iba bien, ya que se enfrentaban contra barios Temjuz- cielos sí que hay muchos de estas cosas-dijo Amber.

-podríamos vencerlos, si todos lucháramos, pero no… si los otros están teniendo sus batallas complicadas-dijo Finn.

-tendremos que seguir luchando con todo lo que tenemos… no podemos darnos por vencidos-dijo Davis, en eso todos asintieron y siguieron peleando contra los Temjuz.

Mientras con Tommy y los demás, tenían dificultades contra Laran- cielos, tenemos problemas-dijo Steve, pero en eso fue derribado.

En eso Kira fue a ayudarlo- estas bien Steve-dijo Kira.

-si estoy bien Kira… pero el enemigo es muy fuerte-dijo Steve que miraba a Laran.

-lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir peleando-dijo Kira.

Se vio, como Tommy y Mira luchaban contra Laran y este bloqueaba sus ataques como si nada- esto es todo lo que tienen… por favor-dijo con burla Laran.

-rayos… no estamos logrando nada-dijo Mira.

-debemos idear un plan, porque si no, estaremos perdidos-en eso Tommy uso su ataque especial- ¡Sable Espectral, Esfera de Tinieblas!

Tommy lanzo su ataque, pero Laran lo intercepto con rayos de energía que salieron de su boca- ni creas que por un momento los estoy subestimando… ya que estoy luchando muy enserio-dijo Laran.

En eso volvió a lanzar otro rayo de energía, pero esta vez salieron de sus manos y les dio de lleno a los 4 Rangers así derribándolos.

Con los niños se vio que estaban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo- rayos, si que los están poniendo en aprietos, a pesar de que son solo 2 enemigos-dijo Chris.

-es cierto que el ataque no tiene la misma intensidad que cuando Astronema ataco… pero aun así se ve que la situación no es muy buena-dijo Alex.

-debe haber algo que ellos puedan hacer para tener de nuevo la ventaja-dijo Yuri.

-espero que puedan idear un plan, oh si no estarán perdidos-dijo Nicole preocupada.

En eso se vio a Marcelo, Kai, Yubel y Jason, ellos trataban de luchar contra Cyclops, pero se vio que tenían problemas, Marcelo fue a atacarlo, peor Cyclops bloqueaba todos los ataques que Marcelo hacia, en eso Marcelo fue derribado de una patada, Yubel tomo su oportunidad y fue a atacar a Cyclops, pero este bloqueaba bien sus ataques y uso las cuchillas de sus manos para atacar a Yubel y derribarla… Jasón fue a atacarlo y se vio que Jasón tenía su habilidad casi intacta, ya que en pocas ocasiones hizo retroceder a Cyclops, pero este derribo a Jasón atacándolo con rayo de energía.

Cyclops vio su oportunidad y lanzo un ataque en contra de los 3, peor en eso Kai desvió el ataque y lo logro, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte, que hizo que Kai fuera derribado- rayos, esa cosa es muy fuerte-dijo Kai molesto y se levanto.

-debemos hacer algo para detenerlo-dijo Yubel que se acerco donde estaba Kai.

-pero es demasiado fuerte… se nos está dificultando vencerlo-dijo Jason.

-no se ustedes… pero dudo que tengamos un buen plan, para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Kai se lo pensó un poco, no se pudo ver su rostro gracias al casco, pero se llego a notar que Kai frunció el seño debido a que su plan no le agradaba mucho- tal vez yo tenga un plan… pero no creo que les guste-dijo Kai.

-¿cuál es tu plan Kai?-pregunto Yubel.

-como dije no creo que les guste… pero el plan es hacer que nosotros 4, luchemos contra el ciclope y el lagarto, mientras los demás se hacen cargo de esos Temjuz-dijo Kai.

Al escuchar el plan de Kai, todos se sorprendieron- debes estar bromeando, no podemos hacer eso… tenemos que seguir luchando como hasta ahora, no podemos cambiar el plan a mitad de una batalla, sobre todo cuando son contra estos 2 enemigos fuertes-dijo Yubel.

-eso lo sé… pero si no lo hacemos estaremos acabados… lo que trato de decir, es que tendremos que aguantar lo mas que podamos para detener a estos 2 monstruos… mientras nosotros luchamos contra esos 2, Tommy y los otros 3 irán a ayudar a los demás a vencer a esos Temjuz, sí ellos logran vencerlos, podrán venir a ayudarnos contra estos 2-dijo Kai señalando a Cyclops y Laran.

-suena arriesgado… pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo-dijo Jason.

-yo también pienso lo mismo… pero pienso que si no ponemos a prueba ese plan, estaremos acabados ya que de a poco nos están superando, así que no creo que tengamos opción-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón, bien entonces pongamos el plan en marcha-dijo Yubel.

-bien, yo y Yubel nos ocuparemos de la lagartija, Marcelo y Jason se encargaran del ciclope… no hay que olvidar que solo debemos detenerlos y resistir el mayor tiempo posible, para que así los demás puedan venir a ayudarnos-dijo Kai, los 3 asintieron y pusieron en marcha el plan.

Mientras Kai y Yubel iban a ayudar a Tommy y contarle del plan, Marcelo y Jason se preparaban para vencer luchar contra Cyclops- espero que el plan de resultado-dijo Jason algo preocupado.

-yo pienso lo mismo… muy bien, hay que dar lo mejor y detener el mayor tiempo posible al ciclope-dijo Marcelo.

Se vio, como Marcelo y Jason con ataques combinados, resistían todos los ataques de Cyclops, mientras Kai y Yubel iban a ayudar a Tommy y a los demás, en eso vieron que Tommy y los demás estaban en el suelo y Laran estaba preparado para atacarlos de nuevo, pero Kai lo detuvo con una patada, para que despues Yubel lo atacara con su espada y Kai aprovechara la oportunidad para lanzar una patada voladora que derribo a Laran- eso estuvo bien-dijo Kai, en eso fue con Yubel con Tommy y los demás.

-Dr. O se encuentran bien-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-si estamos bien Yubel-dijo Tommy que se levantaba y de a poco se vio que los demás también se levantaban.

-suficiente-dijo Kai llamando la atención de todos- escuchen, tenemos un plan… pero no sé cómo lo tomaran ustedes-dijo Kai que comenzaba a explicarles el plan, se vio como Marcelo y Jason luchaban contra Cyclops, pero se veía que a pesar de luchar bien todavía tenían dificultades al pelear contra Cyclops.

Volviendo con Kai- y bien… ustedes que opinan-dijo Kai.

-suena arriesgado… pero puede funcionar… seguros que los 2 podrán contra el-dijo Tommy y en eso vieron que Laran se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos.

-estamos seguros, vamos, no deben perder el tiempo-dijo Yubel.

-muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-dijo Mira y se fue a ayudar a Holly y los demás contra los Temjuz.

En eso Laran apareció- bueno… evitaron que destruyera a sus amigos de una buena vez, pero luego me hare cargo de ellos, ya que acabare con ustedes de una buena vez… sobre todo a ti-dijo Laran señalando a Kai.

-eso lo veremos lagartija-dijo Kai y fue a atacar junto con Yubel a Laran, pero se vio que Laran evadía los ataques a una gran velocidad y de repente usando sus garras, derribo tanto a Yubel y a Kai.

Mientras con los demás, se vio que de a poco estaban teniendo problemas con los Temjuz, en eso llegaron Tommy y los demás, cosa que los demás notaron- Dr. O que hace aquí, no me dirá que dejo a Yubel y a los demás luchar contra esos 2-dijo Amber preocupada.

-no es lo que tú crees Amber… veras, Yubel y Kai nos dijeron el plan que tenían en mente-dijo Steve.

-un plan… se puede saber de qué se trata-dijo Yolei que se acerco, mientras los demás luchaban contra los Temjuz.

Tommy les dijo el plan que tenían y eso sorprendió a todos- espera un momento, entonces ellos nos esperaran hasta que derrotemos a los Temjuz para despues ir a ayudarlos-dijo Marceline.

-eso fue lo que nos dijeron, pero por ahora, debemos derrotar a estos Temjuz e ir a ayudarlos-dijo Mira.

-Mira tiene razón, hay que derrotarlos de una buena vez-dijo Davis, en eso comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz y se vio que ya comenzaban a derrotarlos de a poco, en eso a Davis se le ocurrió una idea- tengo un plan chicos.

-de que se trata Davis-dijo Finn.

-solo sigan atacando, Mira, Finn y Michael, vengan conmigo-dijo Davis, en eso les comenzó a explicar el plan- que opinan ustedes.

-ese sin duda es un buen plan amigo-dijo Michael.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mira.

-muy bien, entonces pongamos el plan en marcha-dijo Davis.

Marceline vio a donde iban los demás y vio que escabullían para atacar por la espalda a los Temjuz- que creen que están haciendo esos 4-dijo Marceline.

-no lo sé, pero creo que deben tener un plan-dijo Kenneth muy seguro de lo que dijo.

Al estar a sus espaldas, Davis les dio la señal- ahora-dijo Davis.

En eso Finn saco su arma al igual que Michael y Mira.

-¡Lanza Tsunami, Corte Tsunami!-dijo Finn que lanzo su ataque contra los Temjuz.

-¡Rifle de Agua Stegosaurio, Cañón Acuático!-dijo Mira y su arma disparo rayo de energía de agua.

En ese mismo momento Michael tenía su arma- ¡Bazuca de Hielo Mastodonte, Rayo Congelante!-dijo Michael que de su arma disparo un gran rayo de hielo.

Los ataques que tenían el poder del agua de Mira y Finn, le dieron a todos los Temjuz y por último el ataque de Michael que al hacer contacto a con los Temjuz que recibieron el ataque combinado de Finn y Mira, hizo que terminaran congelarlos.

Los demás se vieron sorprendidos por lo que sucedía- como es que terminaron congelados-dijo Yolei.

En eso se acercaron los demás- nosotros podemos explicarles-dijo Michael.

-más bien, el que tiene que explicarles es Davis-dijo Finn.

En eso Davis tomo la palabra- lo que sucedió con los Temjuz fue lo siguiente… sabia que aunque fuéramos muchos, nos tardaríamos en vencer a esos Temjuz, por eso se me ocurrió la idea de mojarlos con los ataques acuáticos que tienen Finn y Mira y por ultimo usar un ataque de hielo de Michael, pensé que con eso congelaríamos a la mayoría de los Temjuz, pero resulto que el plan funciono mejor de lo que creí-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo, se te ocurrió una buen plan Davis, ni yo hubiera podido pensar en eso… buen trabajo-dijo Kenneth.

-gracias Kenneth, ahora acabemos con los Temjuz de una buena vez, ya que no creo que esa capa de hielo resista-dijo Davis.

-estoy contigo Davis, es hora de acabar con ellos-dijo Kenneth.

-entonces andando-dijo Tommy, en eso todos sacaron sus armas principales y atacaron a los Temjuz que estaban congelados que al recibir el impacto desaparecieron en una explosión.

-lo logramos-dijeron todos.

Los niños vieron eso sorprendidos, pero luego se alegraron- miren, lo lograron-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien, ahora sí podrán ir a ayudar a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Alex.

Volviendo con los Tommy y los demás- bien ya acabamos con ellos, ahora vamos a ayudar a Yubel y los demás-dijo Tommy y todos lo siguieron.

Shinnok observo lo que sucedió y se vio que estaba molesto- muy bien, puedo ver que son una enorme plaga… pero aun así no intervendrán, ya que quiero ver de nuevo a ese Ranger poderoso-dijo Shinnok y lanzo una esfera de energía que rodeo a Tommy y los demás y se vio que creó un campo de fuerza- demonios estoy gastando mis energías muy rápido.

-pero que es este campo de fuerza-dijo Steve.

-no tengo idea, pero debemos hacer algo para ayudar a Yubel y los demás-dijo Marceline que trato de atravesar el campo de fuerza, pero no funciono ya que fue derribada por el poder que tenía el portal.

-Marcy, te encuentras bien-dijo Finn ayudando a Marceline.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marceline.

-este campo de fuerza es muy fuerte, no sé si podremos destruirlo-dijo Tommy.

-no puede ser… eso quiere decir que Marcelo y los demás están solos contra esos 2-dijo Holly preocupada.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es confiar en que ellos lo podrán vencer-dijo Kira.

Todos veían como Marcelo y los demás luchaban contra Laran y Cyclops, en eso Marcelo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió- ¡no puede ser, miren!-dijo Marcelo señalando a donde estaban Tommy y los demás, Yubel, Jason y Kai se sorprendieron al ver la situación en la que se encontraban Tommy y los demás.

-no puede ser, eso significa que ahora tendremos que vencer a estos monstruos, para así salvarlos-dijo Jason.

-eso es lo único que podemos hacer, están listos-dijo Kai que se re agrupo junto con Jason, Yubel y Marcelo.

En eso Laran y Cyclops se acercaron- bueno, será mejor acabarlos de una buena vez-dijo Laran.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Cyclops y en eso atacaron a Marcelo, Kai, Yubel Jason, que a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para defenderse y atacar, fueron derribados.

-cielos, esto no va nada bien, no creo que tengamos alguna oportunidad, si no usamos los Batalladores-dijo Marcelo.

-pues en vez de depender de los Batalladores, vamos a darles una lección… haremos una ataque combinado… yo hare equipo con Yubel, tu Marcelo harás equipo con Jason, luego de eso los atacaremos individualmente… Jason tu serás el que les dé el golpe final, están de acuerdo, porque si no llegamos a atacarlos debidamente, seremos derrotados-dijo Kai

-parece un buen plan-dijo Yubel.

-yo también lo creo… solo no tenemos que cometer un simple error contra esos 2-dijo Jason.

-muy bien, entonces sigamos el plan de Kai… ataquemos con todo nuestro poder-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás asintieron, en eso se prepararon para atacar y sacaron sus armas, Yubel saco su Espada al igual que Jasón, Marcelo saco su Carnotauro Buster, al igual que su Daga Dragón, Kai hizo lo mismo sacando su Ceratosaurio Saber así como su Kunai Fénix.

-¡Dragon Shield/Fénix Shield!-dijeron Marcelo y Kai activando sus armaduras que se parecían como las del Green Ranger.

-muy bien, ¡al ataque!-dijo Kai, en eso fueron a atacar a Cyclops y Laran, se vio que ellos los iban a atacar con rayos de energía, pero Marcelo y Kai los interceptaron usando sus armaduras, además de sus Daga y Kunai.

-muy bien vamos al ataque ahora-dijo Marcelo, que ataco a quemarropa con su Buster a Laran y Cyclops, en eso Jason apareció y les disparo con su arma del estuche de su cinturón, en eso Yubel y Kai los atacaron y los derribaron con sus armas.

-ahora es el momento-dijo Kai que se lanzo contra los 2 mientras estaban derribados y los ataco con su Saber, en eso el lanzo su Kunai Fénix a Yubel- ahora Yubel atácalos.

En eso Yubel tomo el Kunai Fénix de Kai y se dirigió a atacar a Laran y Cyclops- tomen esto-en eso tanto como su Espada y el Kunai brillaron con intensidad- ¡Ataque Doble, Corte de Fuego!

Yubel les dio un gran golpe, tanto a Laran y Cyclops que los mando a bolar- ¡ahora es su oportunidad! ¡Marcelo, Jason!

Marcelo y Jason asintieron y fueron a atacar a Laran y Cyclops- Jason yo te daré el paso libre, tu ve y atácalos con todo lo que tienes-dijo Marcelo, en eso le dio su Daga a Jason.

-de acuerdo, cuento contigo-dijo Jason y fue a atacarlos.

En eso Marcelo, comenzó a atacar a Laran y Cyclops con su Buster- ¡Ráfaga de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y les dio 2 grandes disparos a Laran y a Cyclops

-muy bien, es hora de darles una lección, acábalos Jason-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy listo-dijo Jason, en eso comenzó a acercarse a Cyclops y Laran, en eso su Espada y la Daga se cargaron de energía- ¡sientan el poder de los Power Rangers!-en eso Jason les dio una gran golpe, todos observaron si los ataques habían dado resultados… pasaron unos segundos, pero en eso los 2 cayeron y desaparecieron en una explosión.

-¡lo logramos!-dijo Yubel contenta.

-eso es, lo conseguimos-dijo Marcelo, Jason solo levanto el pulgar y Kai asintió.

Shinnok miro esto sorprendido, luego su rostro cambio a uno molesto- muy bien, no me dejan opción… tendré que usar toda mi energía y combinar los poderes de Cyclops y Laran, y así crear un nuevo monstruo… aunque esto me quite algo de energía, no pienso retractarme-dijo Shinnok, que en ese momento lanzo un rayo de poder que fueron al lugar donde Cyclops y Laran fueron derrotados, comenzaron a combinarse, cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-pero que sucede-dijo Marcelo sorprendido al ver lo que pasaba.

-no que ya aviamos acabado con ellos-dijo Jason.

-algo debió haber sucedido-dijo Yubel, en eso vio como el campo de fuerza que tenia atrapados a Tommy los demás comenzaba a desaparecer- Dr. O, se encuentran bien.

-si estamos bien, pero lo que me preocupa ahora, es lo que está sucediendo ahí-dijo Tommy señalando el lugar donde derrotaron a Laran y Cyclops.

-yo también estoy intrigado-dijo Kira.

-entonces andando, porque presiento que no será nada bueno lo que va a suceder-dijo Davis, en eso fueron a donde estaban Marcelo, Kai y Jason, pero en eso se vio que los restos de Laran y Cyclops empezaban a combinarse.

-esto no se ve nada bien-dijo Michael, en eso se vio que apareció otra criatura y esta tenía un aspecto muy fuerte, ya que tenia apariencia de lagarto, pero esta vez tenía una fuerte armadura, además de filosas cuchillas en sus manos y tenía un par de alas de murciélago- ¡qué rayos es eso!

En eso la nueva criatura, fue a atacar a los Rangers a una gran velocidad, y usando las cuchillas de sus manos que se envolvieron en una gran energía comenzó a atacarlos y a cada Ranger le asesto 5 golpes, para despues lanzarle un rayo de energía a los Rangers, que los mando a volar y que además habían perdido sus transformaciones.

Los niños al ver eso se preocuparon y fueron a ver cómo estaban- Marcelo, todos se encuentran bien-dijo Chris que se acercaba junto con Alex, Yuri y Nicole.

En eso Marcelo vio, como la nueva criatura veía a los niños y vio que preparaba un rayo para atacarlos- ¡Chris, váyanse de aquí!-grito Marcelo preocupado.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo, los niños vieron que la nueva criatura iba a atacarlos, los niños reaccionaron a tiempo y evadieron el ataque a muy poco, pero el impacto hizo que cayeran al suelo, se vio que tenían unos raspones en sus manos- ¡niños!-dijo Marcelo muy preocupado al igual que los demás.

En eso Kai vio lo que tramaba la criatura y al ver lo que hacia se preocupo mucho- ¡pero qué haces!-grito Kai.

Llamando la atención de todos y vieron lo que Kai veía y se preocuparon mucho, ya que vieron como la criatura agarro un auto y lo lanzo contra los niños, estos al ver lo que había hecho esa criatura, cerraron sus ojos de por miedo, esto preocupo mucho a los Rangers, en eso Marcelo y Kai se levantaron con las energías que les quedaban- ¡chicos!-gritaron los 2, en eso sus Morphos comenzaron a brillar y nuevamente había ocurrido el mismo suceso que en la pelea que tuvieron hace unos 2 días, la escena era como el proceso de Transformación de los Rangers, tanto los Morphos de Marcelo y Kai se volvieron energía y se combinaron y apareció el mismo Morpho, en eso Marcelo y Kai de igual manera se volvieron energía y se combinaron para dar paso a un nuevo ser que no tenía ningún rasgo físico de ninguno de los 2, en eso se vio que se nuevo ser ya tenía el nuevo Morpho en su cintura y se formo un cinturón en donde el Morpho era la hebilla, para despues tener su traje Ranger de color blanco con detalles rojos, además de que su casco era el del Tiranosaurio- ¡Ulforce Ranger!

En eso todos vieron asombrados la aparición del Ranger que había detenido a esa criatura poderosa hace 2 días, ese Ranger había detenido ese auto que había lanzado aquella criatura, los niños seguían con sus ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrieron y se sorprendieron de que nada les había sucedido- pero que sucedió-dijo Chris.

-se encuentran bien-dijo la voz del Ulforce Ranger, que tomo por sorpresa a los niños, estos al verlo se sorprendieron mucho.

-Marcelo… Kai… son ustedes-dijeron los niños, pero en eso el brillo del sol dejo que los niños vieran por el visor del casco y se sorprendieron de que ese nuevo Ranger, no tenía ningún aspecto físico de Marcelo o Kai.

-ahora están a salvo-dijo el Ulforce Ranger, en eso encaro a la nueva criatura.

Todos veían la escena my sorprendidos, incluso en el centro de mando, se vio que Elsa estaba muy sorprendida, cosa que notaron Ángela y Alfa- sucede algo Elsa-dijo Alfa

-no puedo creer… que ese Ranger tenga un poder igual al del Ranger Ángel-dijo Elsa sorprendida, al decir esto, Ángela quedo muy sorprendida por lo que dijo.

Volviendo a Stone Canyon, se vio que Shinnok estaba más que sorprendido- esto debe ser una broma-dijo Shinnok, en eso se fue del lugar.

Los que seguían presenciando lo sucedido, aun no salían de su asombro, hasta que alguien hablo- ese es el mismo Ranger de hace 2 días-dijo Finn.

-esto es increíble-dijo Yubel.

En eso la criatura vio al Ulforce Ranger y se preparaba para atacarlo, pero todos vieron como el Ulforce Ranger, sacaba de un estuche de su cinturón su arma que era un Blaster, armas comunes de los primeros Rangers, solo que este era diferente, al tomar el arma, el Ulforce Ranger apunto hacia la criatura que lanzo una gran cantidad de rayos de energía.

-estas… extinguido-dijo el Ulforce Ranger que disparo con su arma y con solo 7 disparos logro lastimar gravemente a la nueva criatura y en eso la criatura cayo el suelo marcando así su final.

Todos veían esto sorprendidos, en eso los niños reaccionaron y se acercaron al Ulforce Ranger- oye gracias por salvarnos-

El Ulforce Ranger no les hizo caso, solamente fue rodeado de energía, pero no sin antes ver a Yubel sin que ella se diera cuenta, luego de eso la energía comenzaba a desaparecer y se vio que tanto Marcelo y Kai ya estaban de vuelta.

-rayos... sabes algo Marcelo… si hay algo más que detesto a parte de trabajar en equipo detesto, pues es cuando tengo que combinar los poderes Rangers contigo-dijo Kai y comenzaba a alejarse de los demás.

-oye espera Kai, a donde vas-dijo Marcelo.

-a donde se me plazca… pero descuiden… no hare nada malo, ya que soy un Power Ranger despues de todo-dijo Kai que se comenzaba a alejar.

Todos veían como Kai se iba- oye Marcelo, crees que el algún día quiera dejar de tener esa actitud y trabajar en equipo-dijo Yubel.

-por supuesto, además… como Kai lo dijo, el también es un Power Ranger… eso solo significa que el tiempo dirá si Kai se una a la familia de los Power Rangers… y estoy seguro que ese día llegara-dijo Marcelo.

Yubel solo sonrió a lo que dijo Marcelo- si tienes razón… bueno nosotros ya debemos irnos al centro de mando, Ángela y Elsa se encargaran de ver si no sufrimos algún daño, no se preocupen.

-de acuerdo, gracias por haber venido Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-oye eso hacen los Rangers, no… además ustedes nos pidieron ayuda y no íbamos a dejarlos pelear esta batalla solos-dijo Yubel.

Marcelo solo sonrió ante lo que dijo Yubel- además… lo vuelvo a repetir, ustedes me caen mejor que los Mega Rangers-dijo Finn sonriendo, los demás lo vieron con una ceja levantada- por favor, saben que hablo enserio.

Todos solo sonrieron ante lo que dijo Finn- bueno, espero poder verlos de nuevo-dijo Marcelo.

-nosotros también, esperamos verlos nuevamente, bien equipo es hora de volver-dijo Yubel y en eso se comunico con Elsa- mamá, ya estamos listos para volver.

-"entendido hija"-dijo Elsa, en eso los Rangers Dragón se tele transportaron.

-bueno eso fue todo-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a sus amigos- es hora de volver, espero que nada pase por un buen tiempo… además…

-¿además?-dijeron los que estaban presentes.

-solo tenemos 2 días y comenzaran las clases-dijo Marcelo desanimado, al escuchar eso todos se vieron para luego sonreír al escuchar el comentario de Marcelo que al ver a sus amigos y a los niños se molesto un poco… pero luego se unió y se rio también.

Esta historia continuara, en la próxima temporada...

**Aparecieron los niños- como les va amigos lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Chris.**

**-como vieron, Marcelo y los demás estaban en aprietos contra los Temjuz y esos 2 enemigos-dijo Yuri.**

**-pero luego, con un plan de Davis y un gran trabajo de equipo, lograron vencer a los Temjuz y a los 2 enemigos-dijo Alex.**

**-pero luego apareció otro enemigo y nuevamente apareció el Ulforce Ranger y lo derroto-dijo Nicole.**

**-bueno ahí acaba la primera temporada amigos, pero descuiden, ya que vendrá la segunda temporada de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! Junto a otras sorpresas así que espérenlo ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

**Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

**Dragón Espectral:** como te va amigo, espero que bien y que este episodio te haya gustado, tal vez el domingo o la siguiente semana, te envié un PM de las ideas que tengo en mi Fic, bueno nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

**Julio:** pues no esperes mas, ya publique el episodio y espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

**Superrockninja:** no te preocupes amigo, yo también entiendo que tengan cosas que hacer, sobre todo en la universidad, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer y por eso no publico mucho, pero trato de hacerlo, espero que te haya gustado el episodio, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

**Bueno amigos eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio que es el final de la primera temporada, pero no se preocupen, ya que subiré la segunda al igual que otro Fic, bueno eso es todo, por cierto estos 3 episodios en donde hize aparecer a Jason, es como un homenaje a Jesús Barrero que está en el descanso eterno, un gran actor de doblaje, dando vida a grandes personajes que seguro todos recuerdan, su primer trabajo como doblaje que vi, fue con Jason el Ranger rojo, por eso el homenaje a Jesús Barrero… espero que el poder te proteja y que tu cosmos nunca desaparezca Jesús, sé que es algo tarde de que haga algo como esto, pero el trabajo de Jesús como actor de doblaje estuvo en mi infancia, bueno eso es todo, dejen sus Reviews, nos vemos y cuídense amigos, ya que les traeré la siguiente temporada y otro Fic mas… ¡Power Rangers!**


End file.
